In Time With You
by sa-sha-mi
Summary: Slightly AU all Canon pairing. In which Go Ha Jin's knowledge of history is the one we've seen in Scarlet Heart Ryeo. Will she make the same decisions as the original Go Ha Jin or will she defy history and make her own path?
1. Chapter 1

In Time With YOu

Slightly AU all Canon pairing. In which Go Ha Jin's knowledge of history is the one we've seen in Scarlet Heart Ryeo. Will she make the same decisions as the original Go Ha Jin or will she defy history and make her own path?

Chapter 1: Shall We Begin?

Go Ha Jin had been walking aimlessly lost amidst the sea of tourist leisurely sightseeing towards the top of the valley where a quarry pit (Pocheon Art Valley) contains a crystal clear lake. The sun is about to set and the whole place is enveloped with warm golden sunlight, yet all Go Ha Jin feels is the cold gentle wind seeping in her skin. She crosses her arms just below her chest seemingly holding herself together.

She had been meaning to come here with her best friend, Lee Sanya, and her boyfriend, Park Joon Yeong, for a long time now but somehow they never got the time to do so. Those two, at the mere thought of them hurls Go Ha Jin into turmoil of emotions. Love. Anger. Betrayal. Longing. Madness. She couldn't understand how Sanya and Joon Yeong can cheat on her, run away and take away everything she has.

She takes a deep breath and sighs, trying to shake off the tears forming in her eyes. Staring at the steps she's climbing, she proceeds to ascend towards the quarry. A few steps up, she bumps into another person going down. The guy in a casual black polo and jeans, with his hands resting at his back a few seconds ago, reaches out to steady Go Ha Jin. He was about to reprimand her for not looking at where she's going when his eyes fell on Go Ha Jin's hunched posture trying to make her self as small as possible.

Forgetting his annoyance, the guy suddenly feels worried towards her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Bowing twice, she sides step and continued climbing without looking back. The guy watch as Go Ha Jin leaves. He shakes the wisp of his hair that has fallen and covered his left eye. He squints, trying to identify a fleeting memory.

" _Hyung (Older brother)!_ "

Another guy at the bottom of the steps calls unto him. Holding a DSLR on his right hand, he raises his left hand in a wave.

" _Ppal-li Hyung! (Hurry up hyung!)_ You need to see the photos I have taken. _Mam-e deul keo-ya. (You'll like it.)"_

The guy that Go Ha Jin bumped into turns to the direction of his younger brother and with one last look at Go Ha Jin, he proceeds to go down.

From the top of the valley a man was watching the whole exchange happen. He smiles, a small sad nostalgic smile.

 _Has it begun again? the dance of lovers under the fated moon?_

By the time Go Ha Jin reaches the top, the sun had set and night had settled over the quarry. She proceeds to flopped herself on the wooden floor at the roped area beside the water. The picnic grove was well lighted with hundreds of little small bulbs strung together. Many families are setting their dinner on the picnic benches scattered everywhere.

She fumbles inside her bag, taking out a bottle of soju and opening it. She looks up in the sky and notices the blue moon that looks too near.

"I guess the moon is the same everywhere, don't you think so?"

The man who was watching her from a far a while ago, takes a sit besides Go Ha Jin. With the bottle still attached to her lips, Go Ha Jin turns to look at the person who sat beside her. She detaches the bottle from her lips, feeling the cold scorching soju coursing in her throat. She wanted to offer a smile but her body is too cold and her soul is just too tired to give an ounce of warmth.

The man eyes the bottle that Go Ha Jin had just put down. Noticing this, Go Ha Jin offers the bottle to the man instead. The man reaches for it and takes a swig.

" _Ajeossi (older man)_ , have you ever wanted to sleep for a thousand years?"

Go Ha Jin continued to stare at the moon, trying to figure out where did it all go wrong.

"You tell yourself, 'I'm sure things will get better' then another thing goes wrong." Go Ha Jin sighs some more and wishes,

"It would be better if I fall asleep and never wake-up again." She pauses a little bit, struggling to contain the tears forming in her eyes. She swallows.

" _Na neun mo-deun geos-eul it-go sip-eo-yo. (I want to forget everything.)_ "

At this, the Ajeossi looks at her.

"Don't you think you've done a lot of sleeping for the last thousand years?"

Go Ha Jin looks at the _Ajeossi_ like he just lost his mind.

"It's time to wake-up now my little queen." The lips of the _ajeossi_ curves into a smile, trying to reach her with his warmth.

If Go Ha Jin thought that the _Ajeossi_ is a little weird a few minutes ago, now she's sure that he's crazy. She couldn't help but exhale a sarcastic laugh.

"If there is a parallel world, now is the right time for me to discover it." Go Ha Jin laughs and laughs and laughs until she felt a tear crosses her right cheek and she suddenly stops. She dabs her cheek with her left hand and relaxes in her seat. She leans on her knees and looks at the water.

The _Ajeossi_ looks at her with a comforting face, he was about to reach out and put a hand on her shoulder when he catches himself and settled for watching the waters with her instead.

"You can't change your life just because you want it to … or maybe… you can?"

Go Ha Jin turns to look at the _Ajeossi._ He passes back the bottle of Soju to her. Go Ha Jin looks at it for a second before reaching to take it back.

 _Will you take your place my dear little queen? No, it's not a matter of your choice, it has been decided by fate. Everything in it's proper place._

The _Ajeossi_ gives her one last look and leaves. Go Ha Jin resumes staring at the water.

A little girl approaches the rope and sits at the edge of the wooden floor, dangling her feet in the air. The mother of the kid calls-out,

"Seol-ah, don't play near the water it's not safe."

Seol glances at her mother and smiles. She continues to sit there. The mother resumes with setting their dinner at the table while Go Ha Jin just watches from her corner. Seol looks at her and offers a smile. A little warmth, like a morning sunrise, spreads from the tip of Go Ha Jin's finger to the core of her chest. For a moment, she felt light and smiles back. She lies down at her corner and watched the moon some more.

Splashed!

She was woken from her daze when she heard a splashed of water from where Seol was sitting. She looked around, Seol was nowhere in sight. She stands-up and runs to where Seol was sitting a while ago. A few meters into the water, she sees kid struggling to stay a float.

 _Yaisshhh… No, no. I'm sure someone will come. Eoh?_

She looks at the table where Seol's mother should be at a few moments ago but she was nowhere in sight now.

 _By the time I get in there, someone else will have reached her. I'm sure someone will come._

She makes a resolve to not care but she can feel the panic rising inside her as kid continues to drown.

 _No Ha Jin, someone will come. I'm sure someone will._

 _I don't know how to swim. I can't._

 _Na-ya? Ddo! Wae na-ya?! (Why me? Why is it me again?)_

With resignation, she steps back then runs forward and jumps into the water. She struggles to swim towards Seol, reaching her hand forward but it feels like something in the water is pulling her down. Her head momentarily breaks from the water and grasp for some air. Little by little she can feel herself drowning at the sight of a big moon and dark water.

 _Unnie, I want to look pretty for someone, won't you do my make-up for me?_

 _Whose the lucky guy?_

Excitement.

 _Oh it's Joon Yeong-ah. Joon Yeong-ah!_

Disappointment.

 _Unnie, don't delude yourself he was in love with me from the beginning._

Betrayal.

 _Ya! Go Ha Jin ssi! if you can't pay for Park Joon Yeong ssi's loan you might as well move-out of the apartment._

An end.

One by one, snippets of Go Ha Jin's life flash before her. She thinks to herself

Tough luck! I guess I'm dying and the last thing I remember are the bad things that happened to me. Oh gods, can you be more cruel?

She wanted to at least laugh bitterly but before long she loses consciousness.

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _Sorry, I'm trying to get myself oriented with the publishing style of this site. I had to re-edit the format again and again._

 _수고하세요!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Goguryeo, Baekje, Silla, Goryeo. That Goryeo?**

Night had just settled in Damiwon, the private tea and bath house of Wang Royal family. It is early autumn and with the combination of cold weather and warm water from the hot spring, the mist rises in the pool, enveloping the garden.

A young man in black _baji (pants)_ with long bangs covering the left part of his face is seen sitting in the middle of the outer pool. This is 4th Prince Wang So, the 3rd son of King Taejo from Empress Dowager Sinmyeongsunseong and adopted son of Kang family in ShinJu, since he was four. Although he was an "adopted" son, everyone is aware that he was only there as a hostage unluckily chosen for being the shame of his mother brought upon by the scar, which his own mother accidentally inflicted on him.

Growing up in a clan whose affection only extends to letting him have at least three meals a day so as to maintain his healthy appearance, he was lonely and starved of love. He lacks social skills but is blessed with kin strategic mind and an intense will to survive.

He had just returned from the borders of ShinJu on the behest of his brother Crown Prince Mu. Upon arrival at the palace, his highness King Taejo had instructed him to participate with his other princely brothers at the spiritual cleansing ritual that will happen on the spirit festival in mid autumn. He had meant to join his brothers at the bath sooner but was reluctant on how he was going to be received. Although he was permitted to come visit every now and then at the palace, his being separated from them physically had resulted from formal to tensed relationship with them.

He had been contemplating his conversation with the crown prince and his trusted advisor Choi Ji Mong, for a good two hours now. The night is getting deep and the cold wind is starting to seep in his skin. He stands up and walks in the middle of the water, where the leaves of the plants around the bathhouse doesn't crowed his view of the night sky. The moon looks especially big and near tonight. He closes his eyes and savors the silence around him. From behind the rocks, a servant girl is watching the scene, worriedly looking for something.

From the depths of the pool, Go Ha Jin breaks into the surface of the water grasping for air. She stands-up, dizzy from drowning.

Startled that a girl appeared out of nowhere, Wang So's first instinct is to protect his self. He covers his left eye with his left hand. Go Ha Jin unaware of anything around her, shakes her head to clear his vision. Suddenly, Wang So's right hand closes on Go Ha Jin's throat.

" _Nu-gu ya?! Neon meo-ya?! (Who are you?! What are you?!)_ Are you a spy sent here?!" shouts a fearful Wang So.

Still recovering from drowning, Go Ha Jin was startled by the hand closing in her throat. She grabs the arm holding her and tries to wiggle out of it, choking.

"The… kid…" Go Ha Jin coughs every word.

Wang So takes a closer look at the struggling girl in his hands. Mahogany hair, soft neck, blood pulsing hard on her carotid that reminds Wang So that survival is of utmost important. She seems familiar. For a moment a fleeting memory, no not a memory, something that he can't put his hands into floats at the back of his head. He, too, felt a little dizzy and loosens his hold of the girl.

Go Ha Jin takes advantage of the man's momentary distractedness and pushes him away, getting out of his hold. She goes around, wading in the water, unmindful of the man who had just tried to choke her a few seconds ago.

"The kid, where's the kid?"

Confused by the actions of the strange girl in front him, Wang So observes the girl as she struggles finding something in the pool.

"The kid that was drowning a few seconds ago, have you seen her? Did someone rescued her already? Please tell me, someone had gotten her out."

Go Ha Jin kept looking and looking until her eyes finally falls on the strange confused man watching her. She looks around, really look at the place only then did she realize that she's no longer in the quarry where she jumped a few minutes ago. She catches a glimpse of a girl in the water wearing a blue and yellow Hanbok who seems to be mimicking her every move. She bends over the water to get a clearer view. She follows the end of the blue _chima (skirt)_ where the reflection and the water meets and is surprise to see that she's the one wearing the Hanbok. She looks at her clothes and pats part of her body.

 _Woah, why am I wearing a H_ anbok? _Yeo-gi-ga oe-di-ji? (Where am I?) Ne-ga jin-jja juk-eoss-na-yo? (Did I really died?)_

Becoming aware of the danger around her, she steps backward slowly, trying to not awake a sleeping wolf on its territory. Wang So recognizes the puzzlement and fear starting to etch on the young lady's face. He suddenly remembers that he's not wearing his mask, his scarred face bare. Covering his embarrassment, he threatens the girl instead.

"If you ever breathe a word that you saw me, _Chae-ga neol jug-il-keo-ya (I will kill you)_." Ever silent and menacingly, the 4th prince warns Go Ha Jin.

Still baffled, Go Ha Jin did not understand the threat that Wang So had just uttered.

Wang So exits the outer pool, snatching his _Jeogori (upper garment)_ at the side of the pool. A _dwikkoji (lady's hairpin)_ with peach and white flower design falls unnoticed from Wang So's garments.

Go Ha Jin just stares at the man exiting the bath, seeing the hairpin fall into the ground. She contemplates whether she will let the man know of the hairpin or not but by the time Go Ha Jin decides to tells the man, he is nowhere of sight. She approaches the side of the pool, picks up the hairpin and look at it closely. The servant girl hiding from behind the rock comes out and calls out to her.

" _Agassi! Agassi!_ "

Go Ha Jin glances at the strange girl calling at her. The girl seems to be addressing her. Go Ha Jin points to her self. The girl runs at the side of the pool, puts down the lantern she was holding and lowers her self on the water, rushing to Go Ha Jin. She puts her hands on both of Go Ha Jin's arms and asks,

"Are you alright _agassi_? Did he hurt you? We need to leave now." The servant girl asks without missing a beat.

She continues to examine Go Ha Jin, when she didn't find anything wrong with her, the girl sighs and leads Go Ha Jin out of the water. The servant girl takes up the lantern on her left hand and drags Go Ha Jin by the right.

 _Who is this girl? Are there other people coming out?_

Aloud Go Ha Jin says, " _Jam-kkan, Nu-gu se-yo? (Hold on, who are you)?_ Where is this place?"

The girl continued to drag Go Ha Jin out of the water and behind the rocks beside the pool. Befuddled and scared that other people might come out, Go Ha Jin lets herself be dragged by the unknown girl.

"Eiiii… agassi this is not the time to play! You've been gone for two hours with the 4th prince bathing in the pool. I couldn't even come after you for fear that I might incite the 4th prince' wrath." The girl explains.

 _Agassi? 4th? prince? How many princes are here in the afterlife?_

 _But forget the princes, there are still statuses in the afterlife? Heol!_

This thought makes Go Ha Jin giggle a little. From the other side of the bath, inside the Damiwon, a scholarly looking man observes Go Ha Jin and the girl exiting to the cave. He smiles.

 _Welcome home my dear little queen._

Go Ha Jin and the girl walks inside a secret dark cave that connects the Damiwon to a public bath. The servant girl continues to chastise Go Ha Jin as she lights the path in front of her.

" _Agassi Ppal-li! (Hurry!)_ I'm sure the mistress is worried by now. It's a good thing the 4th prince didn't hurt you. I heard he kills anyone who sees his face without a mask." says the worried servant girl. She puts a sure footing on each step reaching the entrance of the cave and helps a struggling Go Ha Jin climb the uneven rocks. Finally, they reach the open public bath outside the cave.

"Kill me? But I'm already dead? We all are. Aren't we?" asks Go Ha Jin.

 _Wait if I'm dead then why am I grasping for air? Why do I feel tired?_

The servant girl looks back at Go Ha Jin. She puts down the lantern she's holding and grabs Go Ha Jin's left arm.

" _Agassi_ , you're not dead. Please come to your senses. You drowned but came back to life. Thank the gods or the mistress and his 8th prince would have me buried alive. So please stop talking like a mad person." The servant girl begs.

"I'm not dead?! Heol!" a surprised Go Ha Jin steps back. She looks around. "J _am-kkan-man-yo (Wait)!_ Then do you know me? Where are we anyway?"

" _Agassi…_ stop please stop. We are in a public bath in Songak, don't you remember? _eoh?!"_ the servant girl insists.

Go Ha Jin starts getting light headed again. She sways on her spot and falls, hitting her head on the rock. The last thing she sees is the big moon that looks too big and too near.

 _I guess the moon looks the same everywhere on this night._

* * *

 _She sees him standing with his back on her looking over that familiar river, waiting for someone. His back had always gave her that sense of loneliness. She longed to touch it, rest the side of her face on those broad shoulders, the way she used to._

 _"You left as steadily and silently. I tried to understand that feeling, that emotion, that utter void that threatens to engulf me, yet all I can grasp is the tangible presence of your absence in this place we long to meet."_

 _Go Ha Jin suddenly opens her eyes, dazed, that same man standing with his back on her. She had a feeling that she's been having those dreams for a long time now yet she always doesn't remember what it was every time she opens her eyes._

 _She sits up on a warm bed that doesn't feel like hers. Her head feels heavy and painful, the kind like a strong migraine is about to settle._

"Ouch!"

 _I didn't drink last not, did I?_

She was in the middle of stretching when she felt eyes looking at her. She looks around and is surprise to see two ladies sitting near her bed.

 _I-sang-hae (This is strange.)_

Standing beside a table serving tea is a girl who looks familiar. She seemed like the girl who was pulling her last night. Beside her, sitting on a coffee table is a pretty dainty lady whose face is marred with concern directed at her.

" _Ah mat-da! Juk-eoss-eo! (Oh right! I died!)"_ Go Ha Jin thought out loud.

The two ladies exchanged concerned looks. The younger girl releases the lips she's biting and gives an apologetic look to the older lady. She puts down the tea she's serving. Together with the other lady, they approached Go Ha Jin.

"Hae Soo-ya, are you alright now? Are you in pain? Shall we have the doctor come in?"

The older lady stands at Go Ha Jin's bedside. The younger girl tries to help Go Ha Jin to lie down but Go Ha Jin moves away from the touch.

"Do you know how worried our Lady Hae was?" says the younger girl.

"I'm sorry but why do you keep calling me agassi? Hae Soo? _Cheo i-reum eun, Go Ha Jin-ib-ni-da. (My name is Go Ha Jin.)"_

" _Mweo?! (What?!)_ " The two ladies exchanged a confused look.

Bewilderment and worry starts to mix between the faces of the two ladies. Go Ha Jin stares at both of them waiting for them to say more.

 _"Hae Soo-ya, na-ya, unnie-ye-yo (It's me, your cousin Myung Hee?) Gi-eok an na-se-yo? (Don't you remember?)"_ says the older lady.

"Eiii my lady, I think you're confusing me for someone. _Cheo i-reum eun Go Ha Jin-ib-ni-da, Hae Soo-ji a-ni-e-yo, (My name is Go Ha Jin not Hae Soo)."_

" _Agassi…_ " says the servant girl like a kid about to throw a tantrum.

Lady Myung Hee pats Go Ha Jin's forehead and turns to the servant girl, "Chae Ryung, why don't you call the doctor so we could have Hae Soo checked again. Maybe she still needs some rest."

 _Doctor? We still have a doctor in the afterlife?_

"My lady, I'm alright, I just need to be oriented in this new after life then I'm good to go. First thing first, do I need to register my name? My name is Go Ha Jin or am I being given a new name here? Is Hae Soo my new name? Where is this place anyway? Is this some kind of waiting area?" asks Go Ha Jin to the ladies in front of her.

"Agassi, please stop playing around, you're scaring us." admonishes Chae Ryung.

Go Ha Jin's eyebrows starts to knit together, puzzlement settling on her nervous face.

"Agassi, you're not dead but you nearly did. Please come to your senses."

I'm not dead?

She looks around some more, only then did she notice that she's in a room with furniture much like in a Saguek drama, only this room looks more real. The two ladies and even her are dressed in a Hanbok. She pinches herself.

 _Omo, a-pa! (That hurts). Oh gods, Nan jin-jja sal-a iss-eo? (I'm really alive?)_

Feeling light-headed, she starts to hyperventilate, contemplating running away. The whole place seems strange and she's beginning to be scared. She stands up and bolts to the door fast. The door to her room opens up to a garden and a blinding view of soft sunlight, fresh morning breeze and busy servants coming and going. Everything outside looks more confusing than the orderly room she was a while ago. She turns in circle, looking at the whole place. She is in a middle of courtyard from the olden times, with everyone dressed in Hanbok, busy with their chores.

 _KKum i a-ni-eoss-na? (It wasn't a dream?) If I'm still alive then where am I? What's happening?_

"Hae Soo-ya! Hae Soo-ya!"

Out of breath, Chae Ryung and Lady Myung Hee finally reach Go Ha Jin but Go Ha Jin backs away from them, afraid.

"Where am I? What is this place?"

Worried for Hae Soo, Lady Myung Hee slowly answers her questions. "Do you really not remember? Your name is Hae Soo,"

 _My name is Hae Soo? Wait, am I on someone else's body or do I just look like someone that this lady is describing?_

Go Ha Jin pats her face and body. Lady Myung Hee slowly raises her hands and puts it on her side to calm her. "Please think about it carefully. It is I, your cousin, Myung Hee. This is the house of the 8th Prince Wang Wook in Songak, Goryeo. Where else could we be?"

 _Goryeo? I'm in Goryeo? The dynasty before Joseon? Wait, what do I know about Goryeo? Think Ha Jin, think._

"Goguryeo, Baekje, Silla, Goryeo. That Goryeo?" asks Go ha Jin.

"Yes it is that Goryeo. Do you remember now?"

Go Ha Jin, backs off from Lady Myung Hee's touch

"Then who is the king right now?" demands a confused Go Ha Jin.

"It's His Great Majesty, founder and ruler of Goryeo" answers a troubled Myung Hee.

 _Founder and ruler… founder and ruler… founded and ruler…? Taejo?_

"Is't Taejo Wang Geon?" blurts a baffled Go Ha Jin. She backs some more bumping into something. She turns around and sees a man sturdily standing in front of her. She lock gazes with a pair of brown eyes.

Eyes, those brown eyes? Where did I saw them?

"8th Prince, you've come." The two ladies bow to pay respect to the man, who Go Ha Jin had carelessly bumped into a few seconds ago.

8th Prince? 8th Prince… he's the 8th prince? Heol! Now is a good time to die Ha Jin.

She closes her eyes praying that they would all disappear but Wook continues to just stare at her, waiting. A few seconds pass, rounding from the corner, is 10th Prince Eun and 14th Prince Jung playfully teasing each other. At their heels is 13th Prince Baek-Ah carrying his drawing sketchbook. Eun notices the scene in front of him.

"Oh, what's happening in there?" asks Eun.

At Eun's question, Baek-Ah and Jung look at where Wook and the ladies where and walk towards them.

Feeling that more and more people are about to crowd around her, Go Ha Jin steadies herself and runs behind the only two people she thinks can save her. She hides behind the two ladies who appear to have a familiar relationship with the girl their calling Hae Soo.

"I'm sorry your highness, our Hae Soo seems to still be sick from drowning last night. Please forgive her manners." Lady Myung Hee along with Chae Ryung bows some more.

Hae Soo tries to peek from behind Lady Myung Hee's back. She sees the other princes coming their way and starts to panic. Overwhelmed by the informations she had just heard, Go Ha Jin runs back to her room, escaping. Lady Myung Hee and Chae Ryung were left flustered, explaining to the princes what had just happened.

Go Ha Jin enters her room and locks the double doors behind her, standing with her back unto it.

 _Goryeo, I'm in Goryeo. I can't believe I'm in Goryeo and under Taejo's reign. What do I remember about Goryeo?_

She scurries around her room trying to get acquainted with her surroundings. She catches a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and is surprised. She slowly approaches her reflection and takes a good look at herself. She then raises her arms in front of her and pats herself. She touches her cheeks and looks over the mirror again.

 _But it is me. Thank the gods it's me but why do they keep calling me Hae Soo? Does the girl Hae Soo resembles me that much? Wait!_

She raises her left arm again and folds the sleeves of her Hanbok. She brings her left arm near her face to inspect it.

 _Where's my scar? I've always had a scar just above my wrist?_

She takes a look at her reflection in the mirror. She looks at her neck and search for the dot of mole a little to the left center of her clavicle. Nothing. She raises the chima of her Hanbok and inspects her upper left leg for the mole that she has. Nothing.

 _Where are my moles and my scar? Does this mean that this isn't my body? Did I only switched spirits then? Heol! Was I reborn in the past? Wait that sounds absurd, no one gets reborn in the past. Then where did Hae Soo's spirit go? Did she exchange with me in the present time? Oh no, I had the worst life. How is she going to survive there? How do we go back?_

Frustrated, Go Ha Jin plopped to the floor and proceeds to lie down and throw a tantrum.

 _Yaisshhh…. It's okay Ha Jin, think about this positively. At least you seemed like of noble birth here. What do I remember of Goryeo? It has a stable trading economy with the kingdom of China. Taejo is a trusted and competent ruler and how will that affect me?_

She tries to calm herself, staring at the ceiling.

 _He married too many ladies of noble birth for power stability then he sired a lot of sons. Three of which will own the throne after him. Right? His 1st son who I don't remember, his 3rd son whose quite ambitious and got the throne through the machinations of his mother, empress dowager and Taejo's 4th son, an outcast who later took over the throne by the support of his general. So Taejo - 1st son - Jeongjong? - then Gwangjong? Who were the notable princes again? Something about the 8th prince and the 4th prince._

 _Aarghh this head of mine. I used to be good in history, how come I don't remember them anymore? What were the traditions and customs during this era?_

Hundreds of questions kept appearing on her head one after the other, all of which is making her panic.

 _Heol! When I said I wanted a parallel world, I meant to be born into a rich family, sought after and loved, not to be part of the past! What am I going to do now? How do I get back?_

A soft knock on the door stops Go Ha Jin's musing.

"Agassi, I brought your breakfast, please open the door. You need to eat." Calls Chae Ryung from the door.

Too scared to move, Go Ha Jin pretends to not hear anything and continued to lie on the floor motionlessly.

Seeing as her lady will not be responding, Chae ryung calls out,

"Agassi, I'll just leave your breakfast here, please come out and eat when you feel fine. Lady Myung Hee has called for the doctor already. He will be here soon so don't worry. Alright? Please be well."

Chae Ryung presses her ears on the door and waits for a reply. When no sound came she sighs and leaves. Go Ha Jin goes back to her musing, she curves into a fetal position and hugs her self, wishing for once that she has someone to call upon.

 _It's only my first day. I guess it's going to be a long day…_

* * *

In the sky tower, a room used by Choi Ji Mong, 13th prince Yo can be seen browsing the bookshelf while 9th prince Won is playing with a balance scale at the table. Ji Mong stands at his balcony, apparently observing someone from a far. 4th Prince Wang So, is seen crossing the grounds of the palace towards the sky tower.

 _A little wait and a little work won't hurt, will you remember your promise to her my king?_

Coming-up the tower from the stairs is 8th prince Wook. Beside him is 13th prince Baek-ah. Following them is 10th prince Eun and 14th prince Jung who are still playfully teasing around.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, there has been a little commotion in my household." Apologizes the 8th prince.

Ji Mong turns around to welcome the new comers. Eun breezes past Wook and Baek-Ah to stare at some form of dangling ornament at the ceiling.

"Ji Mong-ah, what is this? Is this your new invention? Wook Hyungnim's wife's cousin had drown, came back to life and now doesn't remember anything at all" Says Eun, all in one beat.

"Eiii Hyungnim, you shouldn't talk about a lady like that." Reprimands Baek-Ah.

"What is this talk about your wife's cousin?" a curious Yo asks Wook.

Ji Mong walks forward to where Eun is telling him about the airplane and listening to the conversation about Go Ha Jin at the same time.

"My wife's cousin drowned last night at the public bath. According to her servant she stayed under water for two hours. The doctor said she might have died and came back to life. It seems she have lost her memories due to the trauma. She doesn't recognize her cousin or anyone around her" Answers Wook.

"As always, my kind brother takes care of everything." Yo smiles his arrogant smirk.

"It's alright. I like taking care of my family." Wook nonchalantly answers.

"Come to think of it, doesn't the girl look familiar Hyungnim?" Eun asks. "I can't remember where I saw her."

"Of course you've met her before, she came living with our brother a year ago. From the few times I saw her in the courtyard, I remember she's quite timid and sickly, different from the girl we saw this morning." Observes Jung.

"Prince Eun! This is called a plane, in the future, this thing will be use to transport people from places to places. You'll see." Ji Mong tries to steer the attention of the princes away from Go Ha Jin.

"Woah, Ji Mong is always making amazing things." Claps a happy Eun.

"You're always staring up the sky saying the strangest things, I'll bet the next thing you'll say is that our brother, the crown prince will be king in the next few months." Yo draws a trap for Ji Mong.

Sensing the danger, Ji Mong chooses his words with care "His Majesty's star is still too bright in the evening sky, it will take a long time before the seja (crown prince) takes up the crown."

"But the person who knows the will of the heaven is a subject of the seja, everyone in Goryeo knows that." Feeds the 9th prince Won.

"I read the skies for a living, what good will it do for me to lie?" Ji Mong tries to navigate out of the trap that Yo and Won made-up for him.

 _3rd Prince Yo, you will have your time in the throne but it would be a short and strenuous rule. I hope you'd just give-up and stay safe here, happy with your brothers._

Baek-Ah tries to diffuse the tension filled-air by asking "Then Ji Mong, tell me, what is my fortune? If you get mine right, then I'll assume that all your predictions were correct."

 _13th Prince Baek-Ah, you're one too pretty in this era. You never hungered for the throne yet your illegitimate son will be the one continuing the line of Wang Dynasty._

All eyes on Ji Mong, he tests the water and finds it safe. He squares his shoulders, trying to hide the sadness he feels every time he looks at them. He says,

"The day that 13th prince Baek-Ah was born, the four planets Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter were all aligned, signalling that you have quite the luck with the ladies."

Amused, all the princes laugh.

"Wo-ah" Eun happily reacts to Ji Mongs words then abruptly stops "Ya! Even I can guess that. Who doesn't know that all the girls in Songak, falls over themselves for Baek-Ah hyungnim?" Eun proceeds to sitting down and Jung takes over the taunting. He comes beside Yo and touches his shoulder,

"Then if that's all you're doing, our 3rd brother has great fortunes in governing."

 _All thanks to queen dowager, your mother._

Jung then stands beside Won, "our 9th brother has luck in wealth."

 _And a talent for treason, which he will pay dearly with his life later on._

Jung approaches Wook, "Our 8th brother has been blessed with intelligent faculties."

 _To which it would be great if he uses it to maintain peace amongst all of you instead of going against fate and challenging the owner of the throne for love and ruling. 8th prince Wook, please don't let yourself be corrupted by your family, they, who are to quick to abandon you in exchange of more power._

Jung then, reaches Eun and starts to contemplate what his brother's strongest point "Our 10th brother here, hmmm… I think our 10th brother doesn't have that much…"

"I have the younger brother blessing." Cuts Eun while hitting Jung in the head. Jung acts like he was annoyed and stands-up. Eun drags him by the collar.

 _Wouldn't it be nice if we could all stay like this?_

"I'm hurt, all of you have always enjoyed my stories before, now you won't even believe me?" answers Ji Mong.

"We're all grown-up now, we won't be fooled by you any longer." Baek-Ah playfully teases Ji Mong and everyone laughs. Ji Mong looks at them really well, committing to memory this one nostalgic scene in their lives.

The laughing and playing around suddenly gets cut by the appearance of 4th Prince Wang So in the room. They all look at him as he passes. Feeling eyes on his self, he stops mid-walk and looks at his brothers. Caught off guard, he wanted to say his greetings but didn't know how to. Ji Mong bows to him as a greeting instead.

" _O-raen-man-i-ya, (It's been a long time.)_ " Yo starts.

"Yes" answers an embarrassed So. He looks at them trying to hide the longing he feels for them. He wants to sit beside them, talk to them, laugh with them like normal family does but just like the years they all missed, he had just lost the few precious seconds of timing to change their impression about him. He decides to leave rather than endure the awkward painful tension brought about by his sudden appearance.

All the brothers look at him as he exits to the next room. When he disappeared, the younger princes sigh a relief.

* * *

 _Go Ha Jin stands in the terrace of her rooftop apartment staring at the cityscape lost in her thoughts. From behind, two people slowly approach her. San Ya puts her hands on Ha Jin's eyes effectively startling her. They turn around slowly. San Ya takes her hands out of Ha Jin's eyes. Ha Jin's sees her boyfriend, Joon Yeong carrying a small cake with a lighted candle. They start to sing…_

 _Saengil chukahabnida (happy birthday to you)_  
 _Saengil chukahabnida (happy birthday to you)_  
 _Saranghanun Ha Jin-ah (happy birthday to our dear Hae Soo)_  
 _Saengil chukahabnida (happy birthday to you)_

 _Joon Yeong and SanYa urges her to blow the candle. With her knitted brows and baffled expression, Ha Jin blows the candle,_

 _"But its not my birthday today."_

 _"We know! But you've been down lately so we decided to celebrate your birthday to cheer you up." Says Joon Yeong. He puts the cake down to a low table at their side._

 _"Unnie! Sa rang-hae (I love you)!" Sanya and JoonYeong hug her. The three of them turns in circle happily laughing._

 _Go Ha Jin is lying on the floor soundly sleeping with no sense of Hae Soo's name being called repeatedly outside her room._

"Hae Soo-ya! Hae Soo-ya! You've been locked in your room a whole day now. I'm starting to get worried. Please open the door. You haven't even touched any of the food brought to you." A worried Myung Hee calls out at the door.

Chae Ryung steps forward and takes Myung Hee's place. She tries the door again but with no luck, the door wouldn't even budge. She calls to Hae Soo repeatedly.

In her anxiety, Myung Hee starts coughing hard and leans on the wall. 8th Prince Wook was just passing at Hae Soo's room when he notices the commotion. He runs towards Myung Hee and supports her.

"Lady Myung Hee, what's wrong? You shouldn't be out on a cold night like this. Its bad for your health." chastises Wook.

"Lady Hae Soo hasn't come out of her room since this morning and we were worried that something might have happened with her already." Says Chae Ryung as she bows in greetings for the 8th prince.

Wook hands Myung Hee to Chae Ryung and tries the door himself. With no answer from the inside, he forces the door using his body. He stumbles inside Hae Soo's room and finds Hae Soo lying on the floor. He rushes beside Hae Soo and takes her in his arms, cradling Ha Jin's head on his left arms. Alarmed, he shakes her to wake.

"Hae Soo! Hae soo! Il-eo-na (Wake-up!)" he turns to the ladies at his back "Please have the doctor come here. Now!"

He shakes her again.

Groggy from sleeping, Ha Jin raises her right hand and pushes at Wook's chest.

"Eiii… No-mu si-kkeu-reo! (You're so loud!) Quiet!" a woozy Ha Jin slowly opens her eyes.

Surprise by Hae Soo's reaction, Wook stills and stares at her.

Ha Jin slowly opens her eyes and sees a pair of familiar brown eyes staring at her. When her gaze finally focused, he recognizes the prince' face. Terrified that a prince is holding her, she leaps out of his arms fast and hides at the side of her bed.

 _Oh no, what did I do again?! Who is he again?_

Ha Jin remembers the man from this morning. Myung Hee and Chae Ryung bowed and greeted him.

 _Right, he's the eight prince._

Recovering from the unexpected reaction that Ha Jin had just displayed, Wook releases the tension he didn't know he was holding. He observes Hae Soo with care.

Ha Jin can feel the heat coursing in her face and neck as she turns red of embarrassment. She tries to peek at the side of her bed and sees the 8th prince looking at her. She goes back into hiding with her heart pounding of nervousness.

Wook stands up and squares his shoulder, positioning his hands on his back like he is just about to take a walk on his garden. He slowly approaches Ha Jin.

"Hae Soo, it's alright. You don't have to be afraid. It was I who brought you here, So I will take care of you 'till the end."

Wook tries to reassures a scared Ha Jin. Ha Jin looks-up at the 8th prince' gentle sincere face.

 _He was the one who brought me here? Me? Not Hae Soo?_

Wook leans in and offers his hand to Ha Jin. "Won't you trust me and come outside?"

 _Will I not be able to come back again?_

 _Kue-reom salgo sip-eo! (Then I want to live!) It's not selfish to want to live right? It's normal to want to live._

 _I'm sorry Hae Soo, please be well wherever you are._

Ha Jin would be repeating these same lines for the next few days, feeling bad for the girl they call Hae Soo. She then takes the hand that the 8th prince was offering her, resolving to do her best while waiting her time in this old world.

* * *

 _Editor's note more like a question:_

 _Is there a way to have 2 spaces in between paragraphs? shift+enter don't work?_

 _Aja!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Oh! Is this Hae Soo's memories?**

The next day, Ha Jin wakes-up in a better mood, her body finally recovering. She resolves to find out as much as she can about Hae Soo from that point on. It's a good thing everyone believes she had lost all her memory due to her drowning, it's easier for her to learn things this way.

She takes a walk with Chae Ryung around their mini palace courtyard, getting oriented with the whole place and the people around them.

" _Kue-reom, nae i-reum eun Hae Soo-ye-yo (So my name is Hae Soo) ku-ri-go neon Chae Ryung-i-ye-yo (And you are Chae Ryung),_ my court lady?"

Ha Jin couldn't get used to having a servant let alone the idea of a slave following her around. So she calls Chae Ryung her personal court lady instead. As someone who grew-up in the 21st century, she was well thought that everyone is off equal footing in the society regardless of your economic status. She treats Chae Ryung as a friend.

"I was brought here by the 8th prince to keep my cousin Myung Hee company."

She happily breezes around in their compound, feeling the sun and cold wind blowing their way. From what she learned so far, the date is around Oct in the present calendar in the year 941. It's the beginning of fall and the leaves of the trees around them are starting to change. Something about the year bothers her but she can't remember it somehow. She resolves to recall it later.

"Lady Myung Hee doesn't allow you to go out most of the time because you easily catches cold. You pretend to read under the shade of that tree during your reflection time but falls asleep instead. You tend to not speak when you're around the princes especially when the 14th prince is around. You like him a lot."

"I did?" an unbelievable Ha Jin cuts Chae Ryung.

 _Who was the 14th prince again? the favorite son of Queen Sinmyeong… Sinmyeong… Eiiii! The Empress Dowager! I will have to write these things somehow._

Ha Jin's tries to recall what she knows about the 14th prince when a flash like memory made her lightheaded. In the memory she sees a mature but sickly Hae Soo dubs a handkerchief affectionately into a man's forehead.

Ha Jin sways in her spot, holding on to Chae Ryung. Chae Ryung abruptly stops her stream of stories about Hae Soo and supports Ha Jin, worried that something is not right, "Agassi, are you alright? Are you remembering something?"

The dizziness passes and Ha Jin uprights her posture again.

 _Oh is this Hae Soo's memory? But she looks older in the memory like the memory hasn't happened yet._

"Eii, I'm alright, must be the sun." Ha Jin tells a worried Chae Ryung.

She breaks from Chae Ryung's support and acts playfully towards her, relieving her worry. She doesn't want to be told to see a doctor again. She'd had enough check-up yesterday.

Chae Ryung leads her towards the tree, which they have come to call "Hae Soo's reflection tree". Chae Ryung turns around and watches if there is anyone around.

"Agassi, it's fine you can stop pretending now, you were just pretending that you lost your memories right? So lady Myung Hee will not scold you? You can trust me, I will never tell." Chae Ryung tries to coax Ha Jin.

"The other night, when we went into the bath and you disappeared, where did you go? Did you meet the 14th prince somewhere? How did you end up in the water while the 4th prince was sitting there the whole time? Please tell me." An excited Chae Ryung asks.

 _Again with the 14th prince. Did Hae Soo really like her? Did he like her back?_

"Is Hae Soo that kind of person?" confused, Ha Jin asks Chae Ryung.

"Eiii Agassi! Why do you keep talking about yourself in the third person? Did you really lost your memories?" an unbelieving Chae Ryung exclaims.

Ha Jin wanted a friend in Chae Ryung but she can never tell her who she really is. She can imagine just how much horror it will bring the household if she reveals that she isn't really Hae Soo or that she came from a time a thousand years from now. She doesn't even know where Hae Soo is, she feels pity for the young girl.

 _Hold on!_

"Chae Ryung-ah! How old am I already?" this time, Ha Jin remembers to talk in a first person perspective.

"Agassi! You're only a year younger than I am, you're of marrying age but Lady Myung Hee thinks you should focus on learning manners and court etiquette first."

"So how old am I then?" Ha Jin asks again

"I'm 17, then that makes you 16." Answers Chae Ryung.

 _Wow ! Deabak (awesome)! I am nine years younger here. I can't believe this._

Ha Jin breaks to a wide smile and pats her face.

No wonder she doesn't have wrinkles and her skin is so soft. Daebak! This is the best thing that happened to me here so far. I can get use to this.

"Chae Ryung-ah let's take care of our skin well while we're young!" Ha Jin happily runs away, feeling a renewed vigor coursing in her young body.

"Agassi! Stop running, Lady Hae will scold you again if she sees you." Chae Ryung chastises her lady but happily chases after Hae Soo anyway.

Ha Jin reaches a man made shallow lake with a narrow path at the middle of it. She continued running and calls back at Chae Ryung "Running is good for you health. It is good for the hea..rt"

Ha Jin bumps into someone while looking back at Chae Ryung. She was about to fall to the pond when two pair of strong arms catches her. She looks up to see who her rescuer is and locked eyes with a surprised face wearing a plain black mask, covering the left eye part of his face. For a moment, she feels lightheaded again like a memory is about to flash in her mind.

 _Soo-ya, my person, my only queen_.

Time stood still, he supporting her, she in his arms. He releases her and into the water she lands.

Splashed!

Doused with water, Ha Jin finally remembers that it was the man from the other night, yet something feels amidst. She doesn't remember him saying those words. Although, now that he's wearing a mask he looks intimidating than what she remembers of him. Ha Jin waddles around the water surprised.

Wang So easily recognizes her from the Damiwon bath, fearful that she might have seen more than just his scarred face, he looks at her with loath and proceeds to take his leave.

Chae Ryung seeing everything unfolds stood rooted in fear for Ha Jin. She bows to give greetings to the 4th prince as he passes her.

From the water Ha Jin shouts,

"Ya! You rude jerk! How can you catch me and let me fall in the water afterwards!" an angry Ha Jin shouts at Wang So.

Holding her aching hips, Ha Jin slowly tries to stand-up but the pond is too slippery, so she trips and falls back. Her shouting shook Chae Ryung out of her fear and run towards her to help. With lotus and lily leaves clinging on her, Ha Jin stands again and comes after Wang So.

"Didn't your mother taught you some manners?!" Ha Jin shouts.

At this, Wang So turns around and looks at Ha Jin with such anger. Chae Ryung tries to cover Ha Jin's mouth while she tells her it is the 4th prince and that she shouldn't speak so carelessly. Chae Ryung apologizes to the 4th prince.

"I'm sorry, I'm very sorry, my lady is still not quite right in her head. Please forgive her. She didn't mean any of her words." Chae Ryung struggles to contain an angry Hae Soo.

Wang So was about to take a step towards them when suddenly the door from the library at the left part of the pond opens and out came 8th Prince Wook.

"Brother, you've come. Shall we have lunch with the rest of our brothers. My servants have informed me that they've been waiting for quite a while now." Greets Wook just outside the library door.

Wang So throws a glance at a struggling Ha Jin and Chae Ryung, he decides to go along with Wook instead. He passes at the balcony of the library where Wook was standing and Wook good-naturedly walks with him. He looks back at Chae Ryung, signaling for her to take Hae Soo away.

Chae Ryung graciously bows as the two princes leave.

* * *

9th prince Won was passing in the court yard when he sees a soaking Ha Jin and Chae Ryung going back to Ha Jin's room to change. He hears Hae Soo say,

"4th prince ha! That rude jerk! What is his problem? Had Hae Soo done something wrong with him?"

Seething with anger and lily vines adorning her hair and clothes, Ha Jin looks comical and innocent at the same time.

 _"Agassi,_ stop referring to yourself on a third person perspective. It sounds strange to hear you speak that way." Giggles Chae Ryung

Amused, 9th Prince Won can't help but approached them. Chae Ryung sees the prince first and gets flustered. Ha Jin, still angry, did not notice the sudden change in the atmosphere.

Chae Ryung bows to greet the 9th prince, coaxing Ha Jin into bowing too. Ha Jin an abashedly stares at Won's face while curtsying.

 _Must be another prince. How many notable prince should I be wary of in this era? I've had enough of princes to last me a lifetime._

Chae Ryung whispers in Ha Jin's ears that it was the 9th prince, named Won, standing before them. Ha Jin tries to remember what she knows of the 9th prince but is too angry to care. She files it under the things she needs to remember later.

 _Right! This is a different lifetime._

"My ladies are you alright? Why are you both soaking wet. You must be Hae Soo." Won asks looking over at Hae Soo.

Won smiles and takes notice of Chae Ryung besides Ha Jin. He raises his hand to take the lily out of Chae Ryung's hair. Ha Jin looks at him and sees his hand approaching Chae Ryung's hair. Weary of the new comer, she stops Won's hand from touching Chae Ryung's hair and flicks it away. She curtsied and walks away without saying any word, leaving a flustered Won and an embarrassed Chae Ryung behind. Chae Ryung bows and apologizes to Won, she then left hurriedly running after Hae Soo. Won can't help but chuckle.

* * *

Outside the dining room, Wook and Wang So quietly arrive. Wang So was about to open the door when Wook gently touches his arm.

 _"Hyungnim_ let me apologize for my wife's cousin's behavior a while ago. I'm sure you've heard that she isn't quite right after she drowned the other night. Please have more patience with her. She is a meek and well-behaved lady before the traumatic incident." Wook accompanies his explanation with a gentle smile.

Hearing a discreet pleading on his brother's voice, Wang So moves his lips to give a small smile but decided against it at the middle of giving it, making his lip form a straight line instead. Seeing this Wook understands that his brother So is a man of a few choiced emotion. He considers So's reaction as an agreement. He gently pats his brother's arm and smiles in return. He signals for So to go in first before him. So appreciates his brother's gesture. A small smile finally breaks at his stoic face, something that Wook didn't miss but pretends to not have seen as a respect to him.

They enter at the _Sarangchae_ and sits at the dining table together with Yo, Baek-Ah, Eun, Jung and Princess Yeonhwa, 8th prince' full sister.

Yeonhwa smile at the two new comers and proceeds to greet Wang So,

"It's been a long time So _orabeonim,_ it is nice of you to come join us today. How is your stay here so far?"

Everyone's attention falls at So.

New to this kind of attention, So becomes rigid, offerings a curt smile at Yeonhwa and answers,

"The weather is getting quite cold since I came, please take care of your health."

Yo, whose been observing the exchange seems to not like the attention being given to So. He arrogantly smirks and proceeds to belittle his younger brother,

"And our brother speaks, I thought he only understands animal language. Eun-ah I guess the rumors about our brother being a wolf dog is not true."

The other day, Eun was regaling his brothers some rumors about So being called a wolf dog for slaying an entire clan around their borders. He was teasing Jung that he might turn into a wolf like So since it was a full moon. Yo had reprimanded him for it so he doesn't understand why his 3rd brother is bringing it up now. Ashamed towards his 4th brother, Eun squirms at his seat.

 _"Hyungnim,_ you said it yourself, it is not nice to make fun of our brother, why would you bring it up now? I was really sorry for it." Eun pouts.

So looks at Eun and then at Yo, feeling more annoyed at the later for using Eun's playful antics to hurt him.

"Then it is of no wonder that I can understand your language well Yo H _yungnim_."

Everyone can feel the tension rising in the room again. Yeonhwa and Wook makes eye contact, understanding that the situation must be diffused, Yeonhwa tries to speak but Baek-Ah who was sitting beside So, takes a small meat by his chopsticks and put it at So's rice.

 _"Hyungnim,_ this meat was marinated for a good day, I'm sure you're going to like it. Please it eat well." Baek-Ah smiles at a tensed So.

Never been served any food by his family before, So was touched by Baek-Ah's considerate act. He had long to have his mother do this for him since that day he saw her doing it for his brother Yo when they were kids.

The change in So's emotion was not missed by Yo, he smirks his arrogant smile. He was about to continue his taunting when the servant at the door announces 9th Prince Won's arrival. His happy arrival helped dissipate the tension from moments ago.

"Wook _Hyungnim!_ Your wife's cousin has a hell of a temper for a lady. She is such a fun to have around." Announces an excited Won.

Everyone's attention is now with Won, curious to hear another funny story about the girl who drowned and came back to life. A change in Hae Soo's attitude had somehow reached everyone's ear in Songak.

Wook and So abruptly stands-up together. So didn't know why he reacted that way, it seems the girl keeps making him react in a way that he doesn't understand.

A while back when he bumped into her in the pond, he didn't mean to have her fall in the water. Her presence somehow makes him dizzy, making him feel like he had known her from long ago but is pretty sure that only the wolves in the forest were the ones who accompanied him while growing-up.

Wook who was at his feet at the mention of Hae Soo, was worried that she might have fallen into trouble again. He asks Won,

"Why? What's wrong did something bad happen to her?"

"That's what I wanted to know, I saw her with that servant girl on my way here. They're both soaking wet. It seems someone had offended her lady and was talking about herself in third person. It was hilarious!" Won happily recounts his meeting with Hae Soo.

Wook and So looks at each other awkwardly. Feeling stupid, So sits down and pretends to be busy eating his food. Wook smiles nervously and everyone takes this as a cue to laugh too.

"Maybe she decided to accompany the fishes in the pond. I think I like her more now." Eun said enthusiastically.

"Eiii it is not proper for a lady to act that way. Maybe she bumped into someone or something and ends up in the water. She should be more careful." Says Jung.

So became more engrossed with his food while Wook sits down again.

Wook and So's concerned reaction wasn't missed by Yeonhwa nor by Yo. They both joined the laughing but took notes of it for musing later. Somehow, Hae Soo getting all the attention these days irritated Yeon Hwa more than when she first came here.

* * *

Later that night, Wang So entered the palace to request an audience again with his mother. He stood outside her quarters waiting when he suddenly remembers the hairpin he brought her when he first arrived a few days ago. He remembers bringing it to the bath but never saw it again. He wonders if he left it somewhere. Surely the court ladies would have informed him if it was in Damiwon but he never heard anything from them.

His mother's court lady comes out and informs him that the queen is very ill at the moment and had since then fallen asleep early. Instead of feeling disappointed, So felt relieve that he can skip this visitation since he forgot his gift for her. He tells the court lady that he'll just come back the next day and left, missing the court lady's sympathetic stare towards him.

In truth, the queen dowager was busy having dinner with his two sons, Yo and Jung. She didn't want to see So.

 _Queen Sinmyeongsunseong and King Taejo's wedding is an arrange marriage for political gain. She was well aware of that fact from the moment her father told her she is to be betrothed to Wang Geon (King Taejo's birth name) but she didn't mind it a bit. She had harbored an infatuation towards him ever since he was a young general rising to power. She had heard that Wang Geon had a wife who died early and left an only son. When Wang Geon married her, she had no illusion that he would love her back but being by his side, as his queen dowager, is enough for her. She is also aware that the king is allowed to take as many concubines as he wants so she had prepared herself for it._

 _A year had passed and out came their first son, a threat in their borders made Taejo marry Lady Shinjeong from Hwangbo Clan. It didn't bother her as long as the girl is just a mere concubine. Three years into marriage and out came Yo. Everything is going smoothly and she begins to hope that Lady Shinjeong is the first and last concubine. Four years and out came So and this is where all things go downhill._

 _The Hwangbo clan managed to stop a civil war up north with the help of Kangs in Shinju. Lady Shinjeong was promoted as a second queen, giving birth to another heir in the throne-Wook, while the reining heir of Kangs of Shinju, Lady Shinjuwon becomes a concubine. The Kangs of Shinju didn't take it well. The Hwangbo Clans were the minds behind the strategy but it was their military forces and treasury that was used to execute the plan. Aggravated, they severe ties with the Hwangbo Clans, taking their power with them and Lady Shinjuwon refuses to reside inside the palace after the wedding night._

 _Queen Sinmyeongsunseong had thrown a fit to no avail. She would have accepted any concubine but not the lady from their rival's clan, the Kangs of Shinju. She and her uncle, Park Ryeom Shik, had came into a plan of eliminating the heir of Lady Shinjuwon if she ever gave birth to one. True to their threats, the Chungju Yu clan managed to kill the son of Lady Shinjuwon and made it look like an accident but the Kangs of Shinju are no fool. For having their heir killed, they demand a son from the Chungju Yu Clan or they will wage war in the north._

 _Queen Sinmyeongsunseong was playing with her two sons when she heard about the demand of Kangs of Shinju. Not anticipating this, she hastily runs towards Taejo's quarter._

 _Confused that their mother is leaving, So clang to his mother's chima up to his father's quarter. Yo followed behind. Queen Sinmyeongsunseong and Taejo begins an argument with So still holding tightly to his mother's. Seeing as Taejo will not listen to her, Queen Sinmyeongsunseong reaches to the son the nearest to her and puts a blade on So's neck, threatening the king that she would rather kill her sons than have one of them be sent in that household. There was a squabble and somehow So ends up with a slash on his forehead down to his left eye at the end of it. His mother couldn't look at him afterwards, ashamed. She agrees to send the boy away seeing that a scarred son wouldn't bring her honor in a place where premium is put on beauty. So ends up being adopted to the Kangs of Shinju a few months after._

Wang So walks back to his quarters at the 8th prince's house. On his way out of the palace, he passes the quarters of Crown Prince Mu and sees the prince and Choi Ji Mong, sitting at the steps of Mu's quarters, watching the moon in the sky. Wang So greets Mu with a bow.

Surprise by his presence, Mu invites Wang So to sit with them. Choi Ji Mong bows at him in greetings. He sits down beside them and watched the sky too.

"Ji Mong was just telling me stories about his vision of rooms that opens on both sides, a device that records a painting and a presence of a girl he feels will change the palace soon." Mu opens to So.

So moves his lips to smile a little. He suddenly thinks about Hae Soo and their peculiar meetings. Ji Mong looks at So seemingly reading So's mind, he says,

"Lady Hae Soo is an interesting child. I feel as though she and I are similar in many ways. I remember my mother use to tell me that when I was five, I was struck with a very high fever and died of complications. A day after, I suddenly opened my eyes and I was never the same again." Ji Mong muses.

"Then, can Lady Hae Soo read the stars too?" asks an amused Mu.

"Shall I make her my progeny? She might retire me early if that happens" Ji Mong makes a joke, to which an entertained Mu laughs.

 _Soo-ya, my Soo-ya. Mine._

So shakes his head unexpectedly, he keeps hearing this one sentence over and over. Ji Mong notices the slight change in So while Mu remained nonchalant.

"So, brother, don't you miss living here in Songak? I would like it if we could all stay here as a family from now on." Mu tells So earnestly.

Clearing his head, So catches only the last sentence of Mu. He was touched to hear this from his brother. He looks at him and smiles

"I would like that too Hyungnim."

* * *

Ha Jin is busily helping Chae Ryung re-arrange some of the herbs in the storage room at their compound. Earlier, at breakfast, Lady Myung Hee was coughing hard so Ha Jin decided to make some fresh tea for Myung Hee, asking Chae Ryung where she can get the ingredients she needs. Chae Ryung brings her to their storage room and was delighted to see many herbs she's familiar with, Ha Jin starts orienting herself with what and where to find each of it.

Back in school, Ha Jin's love for make-up had made her major in Chemistry. It was a struggle to memorize science and solve math problems when her brain leans more on the creative side rather than the logical side. After she graduated, she joined a beauty and cosmetic conglomerate as a researcher and developer of skin care products. Her lab and their storage here is not comparable but seeing familiar materials makes her feel at home.

They have two storage room, one for sacks of rice and food related things while the other is a small room lined with shelves of dried herbs and spices.

Chae Ryung re-orients her with the princes that come and go in their compound as she familiarizes herself with the room. She tells her basic things like their ages and from what family do they come from.

"Crown Prince Mu is 26

3rd Prince Yo is 25

4th Prince So is 24

8th Prince Wook is 24

9th Prince Won is 22

10th Prince Eun is 19

13th Prince Baek-Ah is 21

14th Prince Jung is 19"

Ha Jin hears all this in the background. She stands on the shelf stuck, looking at the Hanja written on each bottle and box. She recognizes a few of them but couldn't really read it. Chae Ryung notice this and asks her what's wrong. Ha Jin fidgets in her feet, her brows furrowing. She looks at the characters closely and pulls back. She bites her nails contemplating asking Chae Ryung to read it for her. She takes her nails out of her lips and with a naïve expression she asks Chae Ryung,

"Chae Ryung-ah, can you read this for me?"

"Eeeehhhh… Agassi what are you saying? Are you telling me you can't read?" an unbelieving Chae Ryung asks.

"It's not that I can't read, I just can't remember the characters." Ha Jin tries to pass it off as part of Hae Soo's amnesia, "You know, I can't remember anything."

"You can't read?" an indignant Yeonhwa enters the room and addresses Hae Soo.

Princess Yeonhwa was passing at the door with her court ladies when she sees Hae Soo and Chae Ryung inside the storage. She decided to enter the room and gauge this new Hae Soo that everyone is talking about.

"A noble lady from House Hae is uneducated? How amusing, can you really not read because you lost your memories or you're just illiterate?" Starts Yeonhwa.

Surprised by the sudden appearance of Princess Yeonhwa, Chae Ryung bows and tries to make Ha Jin bows too but Ha Jin was too annoyed to be bothered. Chae Ryung tells her its Princess Yeonhwa, 8th prince' full-blooded sister. Ha Jin measures Yeonhwa in return.

 _Oh so this is Princess Yeonhwa, future Queen Dowager, Heol! They say she was an upright strict queen who was never loved by her king. I guess I shouldn't wonder._

Ha Jin's left brow instinctively raises. Yeonhwa didn't miss the fact that Ha Jin is still not bowing to greet her.

"I assume you really did loose your memory seeing as you can't even remember to properly greet a princess. I imagine it would not hurt for you to learn from the beginning again." Yeonhwa continues.

Chae Ryung pushes the back of Hae Soo, making her awkwardly bows. Ha Jin stands straight,

 _She likes to put people down in a strange, roundabout way, like a queen bee reining on her high school turf._

"How about we ask your cousin to start your lessons with manners first. Seeing as you're of marrying age now, I suppose being unable to read is not so much as a flaw but having no manners will land you with no prospects for a husband."

Ha Jin wants to laugh at this.

 _As if I want to get married at this age. Princess Yeonhwa, there is more to life than getting married. How petty. How old is she again? if 8th prince is 24 who is 4 years older than her then that will make her 20. I guess I'm still older than her._

Ha Jin looks at the princess from head to toe.

Those crooked eyes and mouth. Look at those tensed hands. I've been through all sorts of crap before.

"If you don't like me, just say so." Ha Jin says out loud.

Yeonhwa wasn't expecting that Hae Soo will answer back.

 _"Mweo?! (What?!)"_

"I can tell by just looking, you're trying to pick on me in order to set me straight." Ha Jin puffs sarcastically, "That will not work on me. You're not the first queen bee who tried to bully me."

"What is this girl saying to me?" Yeonhwa is starting to get irritated with Hae Soo, her plan of intimidating the girl is not working.

Sensing that the princess's façade is cracking, Ha Jin decides to not push her more. It wouldn't do her good if she gets in her bad side. After all Yeonhwa is going to be a queen in the future. It is enough for now to let her know that she can't just step on her.

"I haven't committed a crime for being illiterate at this age. Then if you have nothing else to say, I will take my leave now Princess Yeonhwa." Ha Jin bows and takes her leave without looking back.

She drags a bowing Chae Ryung away and leaves a seething Yeonhwa inside the storage room.

"That illiterate girl!"

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _Introductions of each character are always the hardest to write and first arc is my favorite part of every story._

 _In the drama, the first 5 episodes were my favorite episodes. It was when everything was simple, nice and happy. I think I'll be staying in the first arc for a long time. Please bear with me._

수고했어요!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chae Ryung was called away to some household chores and left Ha Jin under her reflection tree. The sun is quite bright today, perfect for picnic under the shade. Earlier, Ha Jin had asks Chae Ryung for some paper and ballpen. Puzzled, Chae Ryung handed her, some onion skin paper, a brush and an ink. Ha Jin forgot that they use ink and brush for writing in this period, not a ballpen nor a pencil.

She plops down on the grass and puts her things down.

 _Alright, let's write down what I know about this period._

She flattens the paper on the floor, folds her sleeves, dips her brush on the ink bottle proceeds to lean down on her elbows and writes. A few characters into it and she stops, straightens her back and looks at her writing. Her careless brush strokes make a lot of characters unreadable.

 _I didn't know it's hard to write using a brush. Aauugggh…_

Ha Jin throws her head back and stares at the leaves for a while. She stretches her arms and back.

 _Alright, I can do this! First things first what do I have to remember in this period. Hmmm… from Saguek dramas? No. No. No, wait Saguek dramas are not reliable accounts._

Recalling things, she starts to wave her hand not noticing that some of the ink gets in her face and _Hanbok_. She leans down on her elbows again and tries writing.

 _So the ruler is Taejo, he will be succeeded by the seja (crown Prince), who will be killed by Jeonjong who in turn will be killed by Gwangjong? Hmm… that's a lot of blood on the throne._

 _Who was Jeonjong and Gwangjong again?_

Somehow Ha Jin couldn't remember what were their birth names.

 _Maybe later then! Taejo's notable sons in this era were;_

 _Crown Prince_

 _3_ _rd_ _Prince, was he the one with eye liners on dramas?_

Ha Jin laughs at this.

 _4_ _th_ _Prince Wang So, that jerk!_

 _8_ _th_ _Prince Wang Wook, who according to history is quite charismatic, no qualms on that!_

Ha Jin remembers the 8th prince from last night offering his hand to her. She had been crouching for quite a while back then, so when she tried to stand her feet gave way. The 8th prince was quick to help her, even went as far as putting her shoes for her. The memory makes her smile.

 _But they never wrote that he was actually handsome._

 _9_ _th_ _Prince Won, that man from yesterday, who tried to touch Chae Ryung's hair? Died under Gwangjong's reign for treason. That means he's not Gwangjong then._

Ha Jin crosses his name.

 _10_ _th_ _Prince, a playful prince_

 _13_ _th_ _Prince, labeled as the most gorgeous prince in this generation_

 _14_ _th_ _Prince, became the most celebrated general during Jeongjo's short reign. So that means his not Jeonjong? This feels stupid but he can possibly be Gwangjong?_

 _Princess Yeonhwa, later became the wife of Gwangjong and crowned queen dowager. Hmmm… if she wasn't so uptight, I would have liked her._

Ha Jin starts drawing lines to connect relationships.

 _3_ _rd_ _, 4_ _th_ _and 14_ _th_ _were full brothers_

 _8_ _th_ _prince had two wives whom he married out of filial obligation but was in love with an unnamed girl who subsequently became the one true love of 4_ _th_ _prince. Later, when 4_ _th_ _prince ascended the thrown, they say he wanted to marry her but couldn't._

 _I wonder why?_

 _She also didn't want to be a concubine so she remained without a title. They say she never really liked the palace politics and left the 4_ _th_ _prince after sometime and was never heard of again._

 _So the 4_ _th_ _prince will become king then? That jerk! But which of the two?_

Ha Jin goes back to the 8th prince name.

 _I wonder who was the girl they were fighting over? They say the fight for the throne was just an aftermath of 8_ _th_ _prince and 4_ _th_ _prince fighting for that unnamed girl. Hmmm… Will I ever find out? This is making me feel bad for Myung Hee. I should look out for Myung Hee Unnie then. That's the least I could do for Hae Soo while I'm here._

 _10_ _th_ _prince married a general's daughter and both died after they were accused of treason._

Ha Jin suddenly felt an inexplicable sadness over this.

 _13th prince was never married but had an affair with a girl half of his age with whom he had a son who became king and continued the line of Wang dynasty. Apparently, his fiancée committed suicide when he was about to marry her. Broken hearted, he stayed single for the rest of his life. Hmmm that's also sad._

 _14_ _th_ _prince Jung, the most loved of all the sons of Queen Dowager. Had two wives, no, one! He never married his first wife officially because the king did not approve of it. Whose reign was it then? He did became a general in Jeongjong's reign but did he had his first wife during that time too? Can he possibly be Gwangjeong?_

Ha Jin scratches her head with the tip of the brush.

 _His first wife died at an early age. They say he only loved her for the rest of his life. Right! Chae Ryung-ah says our little Hae Soo has a crush on him. Now I feel bad for Hae Soo. Did she stand a chance against the 14_ _th_ _prince' first love? Wait. Being on Hae Soo's body right now, am I lowering Hae Soo's chance with her crush. Oh no!_

 _Aaaauuugghhh this is a depressing era!_

Ha Jin finishes her illustration after one too many tries. Piles of crumpled paper are littered around her. She puts down her brush, raises her illustration in the air and admires it.

A hand from the back of the tree came out of nowhere and snatches her work. She turns around and sees 10th prince Eun inspecting her illustration. The prince had been standing at the tree watching her all this time.

 _Wait who is he? He is not another prince right?_

"What's this? Is this some form of writing? Wo-ah, I've never seen anything like this." Eun asks Ha Jin.

 _Shoot! Hangeul (1) isn't a form of writing yet during this time. Oh no!_

Worried that she might get in trouble if other people see her writing she tries to take back the paper.

"Ya! Give it back. It's none of your business." Snaps Ha Jin.

Eun escapes her grasps and runs around the tree teasing her. Ha Jin catches him after a lot of running. Sweating, she slaps the paper out of Eun's hands. In her annoyance, she pulls is ears like a mother punishing her kid.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to read a lady's writings without her permission."

Eun tries to escape her and pushes her away instead. Ha Jin falls to the ground. Eun squares his shoulder and shouts at Ha Jin.

"Ya! Don't you know that touching a prince, let alone hurting them is punishable by law!" retorts Eun.

Not used to the treatment Ha Jin had just gave him, he crouches beside Ha Jin. He tries to intimidate her by imitating his 3rd brother's penchant for bullying. He pulls her hair.

 _Eeeehhhh prince?! A prince would never be this childish._

Eun's action did not have the intended effect he wants. Instead of looking menacingly, his action looks like an elementary childish boy pulling his crush's hair to get her attention.

"Prince?! Don't pull my leg, if you're a prince act like one." Ha Jin pushes Eun away.

Surprise and irritated, Eun retaliates and starts squabbling with her. Soon their noise and squabble had attracted the servants' and the princes' attention. Afraid of touching the lady and the prince, the servants didn't dare to break them apart.

Chae Ryung was walking at the grounds when she hears the commotion and sees the fight. She hurries to the scene.

Jung and Baek-Ah were the first to arrive. They find the scene entertaining so they didn't bother to meddle. Wook, Yo, Won came next.

"What is this nonsense? Stop this right now." Wook shouts.

Eun and Ha Jin were too engrossed too care. At the moment, Ha Jin is winning and is about to slap Eun when a hand catches Ha Jin's hand. It is the 4th prince. Wang So breaks them apart and deposits a struggling angry Ha Jin into Chae Ryung's arms. Chae Ryung holds Ha Jin down. Eun stands-up and was about to approach Ha Jin again when Jung decides to hold him down.

Wook, worried that Hae Soo will be in trouble for hitting a prince decides to calm Eun. He approaches Eun and whispers,

"Eun there are many eyes watching."

Eun dusts his _Hanbok_ instead and proceeds on telling about Hae Soo.

"I only wanted to look at whatever she was writing on the paper when she suddenly snapped on me." Says Eun like a kid.

"Reading someone else's letter is an invasion of privacy! That's disrespectful." Retaliates Ha Jin.

" _Hyungnim!_ You should look at her letter, its full of characters I don't recognize. It's like its foreign!"

Eun approaches Hae Soo and demands her to hand him the letter. Sensing that she's in big trouble, Ha Jin puts the crumpled paper in her mouth and decides to swallow it.

Everyone was surprised at Ha Jin's childish antic.

" _Agassi!_ Why did you do that?!" chastises Chae Ryung.

Everyone broke out laughing. At this, Wook decides that Hae Soo had just escaped her punishment by acting childishly dumb. Now, everyone would think, she's just a playful little girl who wasn't taught with proper decorum by her elders. Even So and Yo had found it amusing.

"I guess she outsmarted you Eun-ah." Taunts Yo who leaves laughing. Won follows after.

"You're a very strange girl Hae Soo." Baek-Ah addresses her. "I think we'll be good friends."

Baek-ah walks away with a smiling Jung and drags Eun with them.

The crowd breaks-away and disperses. Ha Jin catches So's amused smile before he disappeared. When it was just Chae Ryung, Ha Jin and Wook, Wook's smilling face falter into anxiety.

"Chae Ryung have your lady drink plenty of water and tonic for indigestion. Then send her to my study afterwards." Wook orders Chae Ryung and leaves.

 _Oh no, I'm in trouble again._

* * *

Ha Jin stands outside her room, walking back and forth the length of her corridor, contemplating the trouble she had just gotten herself into.

 _At the rate that I'm going right now, I might just find myself hanged at his Majesty's court. A prince. Heol! What was I thinking?! I should really find a way to go back to my time already._

 _Eo-tteoh-kk_ _e?_ _(What should I do?!)_ _Think Ha Jin think, what was special that night? What could possibly trigger this? There wasn't any eclipse that night, was there?_

Ha Jin starts throwing tantrum.

 _No, stop Ha Jin. This isn't the time to be like this. I'm a 25 year old adult capable of voting and working. I should stop acting like a 16 year old teen-ager but I just did. Heol!_

Chae Ryung arrives with the water and tonic for indigestion. She puts it down at the wooden railings. She stops Ha Jin from completing another round of pacing back and forth.

" _Agassi_ , you should take your tonic already before you get an indigestion. Let's worry about the troubles later? Hmmm?"

Chae Ryung hands the teacup with tonic to a pale Ha Jin. Ha Jin still out of it, takes the cup and drinks the tonic unconsciously. When the tonic lands on her tongue, the bitterness of it jolts her. She quickly spits it out.

"Chae Ryung-ah! How can this possibly make me feel better? This is too bitter."

"Eiii _Agassi_ it's a medicine, of course it doesn't taste great but it will make you feel better." Smiles Chae Ryung.

Chae Ryung helps Ha Jin finish the bitter tonic and gives Ha Jin the water afterwards.

"Do you think they would really hang me for squabbling with the 10th prince?" Ha Jin asks Chae Ryung.

Chae Ryung starts to be worried for her lady. When Hae Soo first came to the 8th prince' residence a year ago, she was meek and sickly like her cousin Myung Hee but she loves her cousin so much, she follows her around like an obedient daughter. She was a proper lady, always observing decorum and etiquette befitting of a noble lady. Ever since her drowning, Hae Soo feels like a different person, one Chae Ryung doesn't recognize. She can't help but feel sorry for Hae Soo since that night. She feels it was her fault.

The 14th prince had been away from the palace for a long time and he had just came back. Chae Ryung only wanted her lady to get a glimpse of the 14th prince at the Damiwon. So she told her the secret passage connecting the royal bath and the public bath. Hae Soo was so happy that she forced Chae Ryung to bring her there. When they have arrived at the outer pool, no one is around yet. To not arouse any suspicion, they left their lantern behind the rocks and proceeds at the pool. She remembers her lady excitedly walking at the pool side, dipping her hand at the water and feeling its warmth. Hae Soo wanted to try the bath and smell the freesia and lavender fragrance coming out of the pool. After a lot of "please" and a promise that she would only take a few minutes, Chae Ryung had allowed her lady to dip in the pool. She then went back around the rock to check their lantern, worried that it might cause a fire. A few minutes later, she hears a commotion and the 4th prince and the king's adviser came in the door. Panicking, she starts searching for Hae Soo in the outer pool but her lady is nowhere in sight. Hae soo disappeared.

The 4th prince and the king's adviser is coming near, Chae Ryung was forced to hide behind the rock, her worry for her lady making her panic all the more. With no other choice, she kept waiting, hoping that her lady found a place to hide. A few hours later, when she was ready to go back and check if Hae Soo had gone home without her, Hae Soo comes out of the water, grasping for air. As if she was under the water all this time. Chae Ryung couldn't believe it but was thankful that her lady was alive. Ever since that night, nothing about her lady was the same.

Anyhow, she likes this new Hae Soo better, more cheerful, more affectionate and more alive. Too alive in fact, that she causes way too many troubles these days. Chae Ryung doesn't mind but she worries that these troubles might make Lady Myung Hee send Hae Soo back to their family in the north.

She looks at Hae Soo, wipes the ink and dirt out of her face and touches her head affectionately, she says,

" _Agassi_ , the punishment for touching a prince is death but I believe that since you are under the 8th prince' household, I don't think he would let you be punished severely. You know our 8th prince, he's the most revered prince in the whole Songak. Many say that he should be the one holding the position of the crown prince. No other prince amongst his brother can match his intelligence and kindness. So shall we hope that he helps you out of this trouble once again? And if he does, let's not cause him trouble anymore. Hmmm?"

Touched by Chae Ryung's kindness, Ha Jin gives the girl a hug. Chae Ryung smiles and hugs her lady back.

"Shall we get you to the 8th prince study now? We shouldn't keep him waiting." Chae Ryung tells Ha Jin.

The two girls depart for the 8th prince' library. As they were passing the garden, Ha Jin and Chae Ryung sees the 4th prince walking towards their way. Ha Jin doesn't want another run in with any prince for today again. Observing that he's about to come pass their way, Ha Jin opted to drag Chae Ryung into to the nearest wall.

Their little flurry of movement wasn't missed by the 4th prince. He stops, contemplating if he will go their way or take another route. He is used to people being scared of him, avoiding him when they see him but somehow getting this reaction from Hae Soo makes him feel a little lonely and he can't understand why. He opted to take another route instead.

Observing from the wall, Ha Jin closes her eyes and takes a sigh of relief. In truth, Ha Jin is not scared of the 4th prince but his presence make her shiver, like a memory is always at the verge of coming out but never does. His rudeness irks Ha Jin but that's not it either. She feels as though she's missing something important about him that she ought to be remembering. Chae Ryung at her side is insistently pulling her sleeves, effectively pulling her back to consciousness. She opens her eyes and sees Lady Myung Hee in front of her.

" _Unnie!_ " Ha Jin happily addresses Lady Myung Hee.

Lady Myung Hee had that careful expression on her face, she tells Hae Soo to follow her. Ha Jin and Chae Ryung exchange worried looks like two kids caught by their mother eating some unbaked dough. They followed lady Myung Hee anyway.

* * *

They stopped in a place full of prayer stone towers. Ha Jin hasn't come to this part of the compound yet so she was happy to see the little towers with candles on top of it. She leaves Chae Ryung's side and approaches one tower, inspecting the rocks. Lady Myung Hee looks at Hae Soo with anxiety. She's contemplating whether she's going to scold her or ask her if she's alright. She sees Hae Soo lifting one rock, amused. The mother in Lady Myung Hee wins out and asks Ha Jin,

"Hae Soo-ya, are you alright? Have you drunk the tonic for indigestion already?"

"Yie (yes), my lady. I made _agassi_ drink the medicine. Please don't worry anymore." Chae Ryung answers for Ha Jin.

Still looking at Hae Soo, Lady Myung Hee asks Chae Ryung to leave them for a while. Chae Ryung bows down and exits.

Lady Myung Hee utters a short prayer at the tower in front of her before speaking to Hae Soo. "The mothers all over Songak come here to pray for the well being of their children."

She points at the high tower at her left. "This one was made by Queen Hyeongbeo for the 8th prince and his sister Princess YeongHwa."

She then touches one of the stone at the tower in front of her, seemingly re-arranging it, "This one, I made for you."

"For me?" Ha Jin asks, bewildered.

"Ever since your mother died, I have always looked after you. When I got married, I beg the 8th prince to bring you here with me not wanting to be apart from you. I have brought you up like a fine lady should be, always well-behaved and never got into trouble. But ever since you drowned everything seems to be different about you, causing troubles left and right." An exasperated Myung Hee reprimands Ha Jin.

Ha Jin feels bad for causing another trouble for Lady Myung Hee. She bows her head ashamed. A tear escapes Lady Myung Hee's eyes,

"You have hurt a prince, the son of this nation's king, do you think you can escape the punishment? Even my prince might get reprimanded too."

The gravity of what Ha Jin did doesn't escape her but she didn't know that the people around her might get reprimanded too.

"I'm sorry _unnie_ , I didn't mean to bring you troubles. I wasn't thinking. Please let me see the king and I'll try to explain what happened." Begs a worried Ha Jin.

"Do you think it's easy to see the king? Uh? Even the princes and the princesses couldn't freely see their father as they wish. Hae Soo-ya, please come to your senses, your every step is observed and measured here. Please be more careful." Begs an exasperated Lady Myung Hee.

She hugs Ha Jin. Ha Jin apologizes over and over while crying. Lady Myung Hee starts to cough uncontrollably and her knees shake. Ha Jin feels Lady Myung Hee's weight sags at her. Ha Jin starts panicking when the series of coughs don't subside. They both fall to the ground, Ha Jin still supporting Myung Hee's weight. She suddenly remembers something,

 _8th Prince's first wife was sickly and died young. How young, the history books never specified. Wait! We're not nearing her time yet right? No. I can't let that happen. I can do this much for Hae Soo. I can't let her come back here without her cousin, whose kind enough to be her mother._

" _Unnie, unnie_ , gwaen-chanh-a (are you alright)?" Ha Jin cries.

A few more coughs and Lady Myung Hee loses consciousness. Ha Jin panics, she starts shouting for help. Thankfully Chae Ryung did not completely left and was just waiting for Hae Soo to be dismissed. She hears Ha Jin scream for help and immediately runs to her.

* * *

They support a semi-conscious Myung Hee to her quarters. Ha Jin helps Lady Myung Hee lie in her bed. Chae Ryung fetches some water.

Ha Jin worried about Myung Hee, keeps apologizing to her. Myung Hee opens her eyes a little later and sees Hae Soo. She reaches out to touch her cheeks wet with tears.

"Stop crying Soo-ya, I'm alright now. I was just cold. I'm going to be fine." Lady Myung Hee calms Hae Soo.

Ha Jin looks at Myung Hee, wipes the tears from her cheeks. " _Unnie,_ you need to get better, uh, promise me that you will take care of yourself."

Myung Hee smiles at Ha Jin, anger forgotten. Ha Jin still making her promise, takes out Myung Hee's hand, hooks their little finger and made her swear.

" _Unnie,_ you made a pinky swear with me, that means you can't break it alright? You need to stay with us a for a long time."

 _You can't leave until Hae Soo comes back. She needs you. I'm sorry._

Puzzled by the pinky swear, Lady Myung Hee smiles at Hae Soo and nods her head as a yes. Whatever this pinky swear that Hae Soo is making her do, she promises to never leave her.

Chae Ryung comes in with the water and helps Lady Myung Hee sit and drink her it. They made her lie down afterwards and sleep.

" _Agassi_! The prince is still waiting for you at his study."Chae Ryung suddenly remembers.

Oh right I forgot.

"Chae -Ryung-ah stay here and look after Myung Hee u _nnie_ , uh!" asks Ha Jin.

Chae Ryung nods her head a few times and smile "Don't worry _Agassi_ , I'll take care of my lady until you come back. You need to go now."

Ha Jin thanks her, kisses Myung Hee's forehead and stands to leave. When she reaches the door, she looks back and smiles sadly at Myung Hee then leaves.

* * *

Ha Jin walks to the 8th prince' study unaware of her surroundings. She keeps thinking about Lady Myung Hee's sickness.

 _What was her sickness again? Was it written in the history books? I don't remember. Aarrgghh. I need to know. Think._

 _What are the symptoms? She was coughing hard a while back. It could be just flu since its early autumn now. A lot of people catch flu during this season. Maybe it's not even her time yet. I will have to wait a little more and see. Right! My tea, I will have to finish it._

Lost in her thoughts, she arrived at the 8th prince' study and enters without knocking. She stands inside unaware of a waiting Wook at the other end of a bookshelf. After a while of observing an oblivious Hae Soo, Wook decides to approach her.

"I guess you didn't just lost your memories but your manners too." With his hands clasped at his back, Wook stands besides Ha Jin.

Startled, Ha Jin jumps in her place, " _e kkam-jjak-ya_ _(you gave me a fright)!_ "

She looks at the man standing beside her and sees the 8th Prince. She bows her head and apologizes. Wook looks at her still waiting for the greeting. Ha Jin looks back awkwardly. After a few tensed silence, Ha Jin finally remembers to greet Wook and bows. Wook looks at Hae Soo assessing if she really had no memories at all.

He remembers the few times he had seen this new Hae Soo, first in the court yard the day after her drowning. Later that night, he was forced to break down her door and sees her lying on the floor, apparently sleeping. The next day, when she got into trouble with the 4th prince and now a while ago, when she squabbled with the 10th prince. It seems that every time he meets her, she's always in trouble but what puzzles him is that her trouble seems to amuse him at no end. He finds this new Hae Soo refreshing and bright,

"They say you don't remember anything, I guess you don't remember who I am too." Wook tells Hae Soo.

Ha Jin tries to recall what he knows about the 8th prince aside from what Chae Ryung told her and what she read in the books. She looks at him,

"I heard you're the 8th Prince."

Wook doesn't know what to feel about this. He borders being annoyed and amused at the same time. Wook releases a small sigh, lips forming a thin line. Ha Jin doesn't know what to make of his reaction.

"You heard about it. I guess you really don't remember anything."

 _Why? Is Hae Soo and the 8th prince close? Are they friends? What kind of relationship do they have?_

Ha Jin looks at Wook, she feels a little dizzy. A few times of this dizzy spells and Ha Jin now knows that a memory is about to flash. What scares her is that she doesn't know if what she's seeing is Hae Soo's memory or a premonition of a future. She sees a jade bracelet being tied to her left wrist. Ha Jin's body shivers.

 _I should learn to control this kind of fainting spells._

 _What was that bracelet, it sure looks like my hand, my real hand with a scar just below my wrist but I'm wearing a Hanbok? And whose hands were putting that jade bracelet on me._

Wook didn't miss Hae Soo's dizziness. When Hae Soo sways, Wook's first instinct was to catch her. Wook's hands that were resting behind his back a while ago, abruptly makes it move and touches Hae Soo's arms on both sides. Hae Soo held her ground and let the dizziness pass by shutting her eyes. When she opens it, she sees Wook staring at her. She makes a little step backward but Wook is still clutching her arms.

"Are you alright? Did Chae Ryung made you drink the tonic for indigestion?" asks a worried Wook.

Ha Jin was surprised by the sudden lack of space in between them. She looks away while answering yes. Flustered by his own hands moving on its own, Wook quickly releases Hae Soo and turns around. Sighing, he starts moving around his bookshelf, re-arranging books here and there. He didn't want to stand near Hae Soo anymore for fear of being drawn to touch her again. He tries to divert both their attention with the pressing matters at hand.

"So tell me, do you think your losing of memory exempts you from this kingdom's laws? How are you going to squirm your way out of hitting a prince?" Wook asks.

" _Joe-seong-hab-nida hwangjanim (_ I'm sorry your highness), I really wasn't expecting that he was a prince." Ha Jin answers with all honesty and embarrassment.

"Expecting? Your choice of word is quite amusing Lady Hae Soo. What exactly were you expecting of a prince?" Wook wants to know what Hae Soo really thinks of a prince like him.

Ha Jin doesn't know how to respond to this question, she's misinterpreting Wook's question and thinks that she is being reprimanded. She looks around and tries to think. She feels bad that Hae Soo is being put in jeopardy because of her recklessness.

"A prince is expected to be wise and fair in court matters and laws. A prince position is a privilege and responsibility at the same time. He is to think of his people's welfare first before his own but as much as he is off higher standing, it is understandable that he is also a person capable of feeling different emotions and of this world. Thereby making him susceptible to mistakes too." Ha Jin answers.

Hae Soo's answer stops Wook's browsing of his shelf. He glances at the girl who was squirming from his stare a while back and is now standing in her full height. Ha Jin doesn't know what will happen with her but whatever it is, she is fine with it as long as Lady Myung Hee doesn't lose her position.

 _I'm sorry Hae soo, you might not have a place to come back too._

"I acknowledge that I have made a mistake and is deeply regretful of my actions. I will take full responsibility of it. My only request is that you let my cousin Lady Myung Hee retains her position in this household. It is not her fault for having an undeserving cousin like me." Ha Jin stays bowed, a little pleading drips in her voice.

Wook was surprise by Hae Soo's brevity and braveness. Amused by her answer, he proceeds to torment her a little bit.

"So shall I send you back to your family up north or shall I send you out of Songak and strip you of your nobility?" Asks Wook, careful to hide his amusement.

 _Oh no, Hae Soo sorry._

With the immediate threat of being sent away, Ha Jin starts to squirm but hides it and bravely answers,

"I will you do as you wish your highness."

Wook had decided that Hae Soo had squirmed enough for today and releases her,

"We were never close before but the way you talk and your actions, you really seem like a different person these days but it doesn't matter to me. I won't press you further whether you remember or not." Says Wook. "All I ask is for you to look after your cousin, Myung Hee well."

It took a few seconds before the matter sinks in with Ha Jin. Her face lights up with glee.

"Eiii? Really? You really mean that your highness?"

She couldn't believe her luck. She runs to Wook and grabs his right arm with both of her hands affectionately.

"Go-map-seub-ni-da hwangjanim (Thank you, your highness), cheong-mal go-map-seub-ni-da (thank you so much!)"

Surprised by the sudden touch of Hae Soo, Wook becomes flustered. He nods awkwardly. Ha Jin looks at Wook an abashedly when she suddenly sense that she had over step her boundaries again, Ha Jin let's go of the prince arm and steps back. She apologizes for her indiscreet touching again.

"Please don't just freely show your affection to everyone. Remember that this is Songak and everyone who lives here is of noble statuses. Some people would not freely welcome it." Wook chastises Hae Soo but on his own, he doesn't mind her touch at all.

He puts his hand at his back instead. Ha Jin apologizes again and bows to take leave. Wook allows her to go. Ha Jin steps in the door and glances back with a smile on her face. She remembers,

"Your Highness, I am not one to take handouts from other people. I can definitely take care of myself so you don't need to look after me."

"Handouts? I do not understand the words your using." asks a puzzled Wook.

"You know being spoon fed of everything? Never mind, I'm going to get through this and stay in this house for a little bit. Once I get a hang of this life, I will stop being a burden to you and my cousin. So please don't worry. Be well your highness."

Ha Jin bows for the last time and hurriedly leaves before the prince changes his mind.

Wook was left standing at the middle of his bookshelf, feeling the warmth on his right arm, where Hae Soo's touch has been a while ago. He thinks to himself,

 _Hae Soo. Hae Soo-ya (3)._

Testing the feel of her name in his lips.

* * *

Ha Jin was walking around their courtyard lost in thoughts. She had just finished preparing the green tea for Lady Myung Hee. She plans to give it to her in breakfast the next day. She couldn't sleep so she took a lantern and decided to wonder. She ended up at the prayer towers where Myung Hee brought her a while ago. It's way past midnight and no one is around anymore. She looks around, finds a dried stick lying in the ground and picks it up. Using the light from her lantern, she lights the candles one by one in each prayer tower. She then closes her eyes and uttered a prayer for Lady Myung Hee's health. Afterwards, she sits at the stairs outside a Hanok (4) near the prayer towers. She brings her knees together to hug it. She looks up in the sky and thinks back at the night she drowned. There was nothing special that night only the moon was full, too big and too near.

 _Oh right! It was a super blue moon back then!_

Ha Jin's face falls flat.

 _The last time a super blue moon happened was in the 1940s? 42? 46? What was in the news again? Heol! Should I wait another … give or take 76 years before I get back to the present day?_

Ha Jin releases a deep sigh. She can't believe her luck. She doesn't know what's worst, her life at the present day full of debt or her unstable life here at the mercy of a prince' whim. She wonders if someone is looking for her in her present life. Probably her boss, following-up on her deadlines, the hundred pages research needed to be read, the new materials coming in for facial skin care their developing, her student and housing loans that had to be payed, her father who needed emotional support from years of being left behind by her mother who is too tired and sick of their marriage, her older brother who never matured and is still dependent on her even though his married and had kids of his own.

 _Yeah, someone's looking for me in my present life. I hope Hae Soo didn't ended up in my body. I bet the present times will drive her crazy, if not the technology then the burden of my responsibilities will definitely do it._

Ha Jin hums to herself a soft lullaby, calming her heart beat. It's getting too dark now as the dawn approaches.

 _Should I wait for the break of dawn or should I go back to my room now?_

Ha Jin takes a look at the prayer towers one last time. She stands-up and walks back to her quarters. She quietly passes the other Hanoks at their compound, unaware of a pair of eyes watching her from a far.

* * *

The next day at the Damiwon, Won and Baek-Ah crowds around a bruised Eun. Ji Mong is standing a few feet from them, leaning in the wall watching the scene, amused. He had heard that Eun and Hae Soo had fought in the courtyard early on.

 _Right, as expected of our lady! She really doesn't waste time. A few days here and she had managed to throw everyone in chaos._

Ji Mong laughs at the ridiculousness of it.

 _But my queen, don't you think it's too early to have this fight with Prince Eun? I guess it doesn't matter how things get into fruition for as long as they conclude at their proper places in the end._

Ji Mong walks towards the princes and joins the taunting.

"That would definitely bruise." Ji Mong starts.

"A deep blue one." Adds Won

"You will be more be…a…utiful than a painting." Baek-Ah adds laughing.

Angered by his brother's teasing, Eun stands and makes way for the door,

"I won't let that girl get away with it. How dare she do this to a prince."

Eun tries to leave but Baek-Ah drags him back.

"Did you say that you fought with Lady Hae Soo? From what I've seen and heard, she's a very lively girl. It isn't easy to meet a girl like that." Ji Mong tries to help push Eun's feeling from annoyance to crush, helping Hae Soo out of trouble.

 _Believe me I know, I jumped thousands of years just to find her._

"You've experience something rare." Ji Mong pats Eun's shoulder, trying to convince Eun to see Hae Soo in a different light.

He had known the princes since they were kids. He knows what there preferences are. He had seen this situation played out before. A little push won't hurt.

"That's right! It's hard to recognize someone you've only met once. It's hard to experience getting beaten-up. You may have met your fate." Teases Won. He proceeds to prods Eun's arms.

 _You all did! Ha Jin is!_

"My fate. Fate, yeah right?! She's more like a fated enemy!" answers an indignant Eun.

Baek-Ah sits on one of the chairs and cuts in, "Eiii..Hyungnim, you just don't know women very well. If She had no interest in you, she wouldn't touch you at all."

This stops Eun slightly. Ji Mong observes that their taunting is making Eun waver.

 _Prince Eun, you just don't know your heart yet. I wish I could tell you that your infatuation for Hae Soo will end well but we can't all be winners in this lifetime. One must play there given role for a fated future to happen._

Ji Mong feels sad. He has seen a different future without Ha Jin's existence in this lifetime. It was gruesome and bloody.

" _In the abundance of the heart, the mouth speaks…". (5) A king without a heart rules darkly. You never want to see that my prince._

 _So why don't you help our little queen out of this messed you've created. Hmmm…?_

"Then you're saying that she hit me because she's interested in me?" Eun asks Baek-Ah

 _That's a step to the right direction my dear prince._

"Well, I'm saying she might or might not like you." Baek-Ah answers with some reservation. He pretends to be sipping his tea but is actually smiling.

Eun contemplates this, convinced that maybe Hae Soo's acting strange towards him because she likes him. Eun finally smiles. Letting go of his annoyance.

* * *

1 Korean alphabet

2 Fomal form for yes in korean

3 In Korea, when _Ya_ is added at the end of a person's name, it signifies a close relationship between the people using it. It also tells hierarchy between the users. Usually you can address someone in this form if you are older or has a higher status than the owner of the name. Here, in Wook's case, it signals his wish to be close to Hae Soo. Sometimes it takes the form of "ah" or "i" like in the case of Eun's name, it becomes Eun-ah or in Baek-ah's case it becomes Baek-Ah-ya

4 Korean traditional house

5 Matthew 12:34, they're supposed to be buddhist. I know. Let me try to look for a Buddhist scripture that has the same meaning :)

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _Ok 3 things!_

 _I'm generally writing in a 3rd person's perspective but we're mostly following Ha Jin's POV. When I write in her perspective I use her name but when ha Jin is being viewed by the people around her, I write Hae Soo's name._ _Hence Ha Jin's and Hae Soo's name appear in one paragraph sometimes. Does that make sense? 미안해요._

 _I get dislexic when I write romanized korean words. lol. I contemplated writing some korean words in hangul, those words that don't have a direct translation in english. Can I do that? I'll write the translation on footnotes anyway and I'll minimize it to one or two words. :) I'm just having a hard time reading them and I keep hearing their expressions in korean. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

 _I hate writing the palace politics. Uggghhhh but I have to. Next chap, we're opening in the palace. Huhu. Can we just stay in Songak?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Queen Sinmyeongsunseong takes a walk with her two sons Prince Yo and Prince Jung in the palace courtyard. They had just eaten their lunch at the queen's quarter.

" _Eomeonim (mother)_ , when we were kids, my brothers and I love having picnic at the pavilion near the lake behind your quarters. Since the sun is out and the weather is good these days, shall we have lunch there next time?"

Queen Sinmyeongsunseong laughs softly "Alright my little prince, I'll ask my court ladies to prepare lunch at the pavilion next time. How is your sword practice today?"

"The Crown Prince couldn't attend this morning. His court attendants said he was attending some court matters but it looks like he is sick." Yo answers making an eye contact with his mother.

"Shall I send some medications in the Crown Prince' quarter he seems to be sick lately?" inquires the Queen,

"That wouldn't be needed e _omeonim_ , I will take care of it myself." Yo answers.

"Alright, I assume he will get better in time for the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual?" The queen asks,

" _Kue-reom-yo (_ Of course) e _omeonim_ , we can't let our brother missed his chance to lead the ritual." Yo smirks.

The three of them continues their walk, Prince Jung still oblivious of the exchange between his mother and brother. As they turn the corner, they see Prince So and Ji Mong walking towards their way. Prince So sees the three first. He approaches them with a curt smile sand gives greeting to Queen Sinmyeongsunseong,

" _Eomeonim_ , I have meant to give my greetings earlier but your court lady had informed me that you were ill. I hope the weather is making you feel better now."

Upon seeing his son, So, Queen Sinmyeongsunseong's mood change from happy to agitatedly annoyed. She looks at him, still seeing the innocent boy she scarred accidentally, she hates looking at him, a constant reminder of her pain, her humiliation, her lost.

"You don't need to come and see me, I will ask for you instead." Queen Sinmyeongsunseong dismisses So.

Queen Sinmyeongsunseong started walking away. Yo follows behind. Jung looks at his mother walking away and to a bowed So, back and forth, not knowing what to do. Jung stops his mother from leaving.

" _Eomeonim_ , why don't we invite So _Hyungnim_ to our lunch at the pavilion next time. He had just came home and it would be great if we could all sit and have lunch together. Who knows when my brother would come visit again." Jung asks his mother.

At the mention of home, So looks up at his brother Jung. Jung tries to smile at So.

"We do not invite strangers to our table Jung-ah, when are you going to learn this?" Yo reprimands his brother.

The mood around the courtyard suddenly becomes ice cold in spite of the sun shining clear and bright. The court ladies all bowed seem to make their selves small. Ji Mong stands awkwardly looking away, trying to make himself scarce to give So some space. He hates this kind of scenes between So and his family.

So looks at Yo. If he has to rank the three of them in their mother's love, he would say Yo was easily the favorite son of their mother by virtue of being born the oldest. He is supposed to be the crown prince if they go by royal family decree. Crown Prince Mu was Taejo's son from a marriage before he ascended in the throne, born of a commoner mother, unacceptable to Queen Sinmyeongsunseong.

Jung was the second favorite son for being the youngest. He was showered with affection and love from the moment he was born. So used to be favored by their father more for being born with a king's star on his fate.

They have another older brother who died at birth. The three of them used to do everything together, glued to each other wherever they go. Yo was a sensitive kid who likes holding their mother's hand. Jung used to like sitting on their mother's lap while So was the independent one, always the first to do things and lead his brothers. He had never begrudged his brothers before but he does feel jealous of them sometimes for being loved by their mother more than him.

Standing an exact meter from them now, he can easily touch them if he reaches his hand out yet they all feel so far away from him. All those years he was held hostage in ShinJu, he had withstand the ridicule and cruelty of his adopted family. Those cold nights of being left behind in the mountain to fend for his self. He had made his self strong so when the time comes that he is allowed back to the palace, he can easily break free from them and come back to his family safe and loved. He doesn't understand why he is getting this cold reception from his family now.

"Ei, _Hyungnim_ why would you speak to our brother like that. He has been away doing diplomatic relations with the Kang Household, he is still…"

Jung's statement gets cut by their mother "He is an adopted son of house Kang of Shinju now, your brother Yo is right. He is not of us anymore. Who knows if he is sent here as a spy."

" _Eomeonim_ ," So starts, with pleading dripping in his word.

"U-Heo!" Yo cuts So's words.

So ignores Yo's taunt. "You say I am an adopted son but all I am is a hostage there. How can I be a spy?" A defeated So tells his mother.

The silence among them stretches. Queen Sinmyeongsunseong looks away as if she heard nothing while Jung contemplates how to break the tension. Unable to stand his mother's and brother's cold reception, So bows and takes his leave. Ji Mong follows him behind, careful to give his greetings to the queen and the two princes.

Yo laughs at this, still not over his taunting for his brother. In truth, Yo is scared of So's presence in the palace. He remembers how much attention their father, the king gives So when they were kids. In fact, the king favors So so much that Yo was the one supposed to be sent in ShinJu if their mother did not accidentally scarred his brother's face.

"How can a prince walk so lowly, there is nothing more embarrassing." Yo tells So, crushing him further.

So continues to walk away.

" _Hyungnim_ , you didn't have to say that to our brother. He only means well." Jung tells Yo, he leaves in the other direction.

Ji Mong follows behind So, careful to give his greetings to the queen dowager before leaving.

 _So much value put in outward beauty and status that you'd rather cast your son aside. No one has died of humiliation before, not even thousands of years from now._

He looks at So,

 _Shall we see someone who can make you feel better?_

* * *

Ha Jin is walking back and forth the length of the bridge on the man-made lake in the middle of the courtyard, bored and anxious, waiting for the 10th prince or the soldiers to come bring her her punishment. It had been days and still no word from the prince. Although the 8th prince had let her go, he doesn't know if the 10th prince would do the same. Chae Ryung had repeatedly assured her that the 8th prince had taken care of it already but Ha Jin is still anxious.

 _10_ _th_ _prince, 10_ _th_ _prince, according to history he was a playful prince whose not interested with the politics of the palace. He has one wife, a daughter of a general, whom he married out of responsibility._

 _Well who gets married out of love in this period anyway?_

 _What else? The history books should include a few details about their personal lives too!_

 _So the 10_ _th_ _prince clan had planned to stage a coup to dethrone King Jeongjong but was caught early on and thus his whole family was executed, including him and his wife. Even though he knows nothing of it._

 _Somehow this is making me sad for that prince. How long do I have before the game of succession starts? Please let me not be here when it begins._

 _Right! Maybe the full moon is the answer, I should wait for the next full moon and try to…_

… _what?_

 _... drown?_

Somehow the prospect of drowning doesn't seem too enticing to Ha Jin.

From a far Ji Mong and the 4th Prince had just came back from the palace. They had reached the man made lake and sees Ha Jin contemplating in the bridge. They were about to cross the bridge to get to the other side when Ji Mong conveniently excuses himself, telling So he forgot something and is just going to follow him after he is done with his business. So unsuspectingly agrees and dismisses Ji Mong. He starts walking at the bridge, he doesn't want to cross paths with Hae Soo or with anyone, but he's already there so he might as well go.

From where So stands, he warily watches Ha Jin pace in the bridge. He remembers her fighting with Eun the other day. When he saw her squabbling with Eun, Hae Soo didn't need any help. She was easily winning over Eun. When Hae Soo was about to hit Eun, he stops her for her own benefit. A lady hitting a prince is never heard off. He was worried that she might land herself a noose tied on her neck at the king's courtyard. Thankfully he knows Eun to be childish and easily forgives, a little prodding and his brother would forget about it already. He saw Won and Baek-Ah doing that yesterday so he is sure that Hae Soo is going to be alright.

He looks at Hae Soo, curious as to what she is up to now. He walks towards her, slowly forgetting his pent up frustration from a while back.

Ha Jin is still lost in her thoughts when she runs straight into So's chest and looked up.

 _Heol! Just my luck, shall I pretend I was hurt?_

"Ouch, ouch" Ha Jin touches the left side of her head, acting like she was hurt.

Ha Jin's acting was so poor, anyone can see she's pretending. The corner of So's lips curl a bit upward. Hae Soo fascinates So for being unpredictably familiar. He feels he knows her but doesn't know her at the same time.

"You're the one who bumped into me." Says an amused So.

Embarrassed, Ha Jin drops her acting and steps back. She bows to greet him.

"Do you know me?" asks So.

 _That rude jerk, who let me fall at this pond a few days ago, of course I know you._

"I heard you're the 4th prince." Ha Jin answers warily.

"And you are?" So pretends to not know her name.

Ha Jin suddenly finds this ironic. It struck her that they have met quite a few times already but they have never personally introduced their selves to each other. So misinterprets this as Hae Soo making fun of him. His expression turns dark and Ha Jin realizes her mistake,

"I mean, don't you find it funny that we've met so many times for the last few days and yet we never knew each other's name." Ha Jin quickly explains. To appease the 4th prince, she tells him her name " _I-ruem-i Go Ha (_ My name is Go Ha)..."

Ha Jin caught herself saying her real name not Hae Soo. She hastily corrects it.

".. Go Ha.. Hae Soo. _Cheo neun Hae Soo-ib-ni-da (I am Hae Soo)_."

"Hae Soo…" repeats So, testing her name in his tongue.

Ha Jin's surrounding suddenly becomes dark. She sways,

 _An older Hae Soo and a So without a scar are at a boat in the middle of a lake. It's spring and all around them the trees are in full bloom, the flowers of orange blossom are being carried in the wind, filling the air with that citrusy sweet fragrance of new beginnings._

 _Hae Soo is quiet, serenely observing So. The sun is low in the sky, dipping a few inches behind So's head, creating the illusion of the sun enveloping So in its warmth._

 _So smiles, a few bits and he suddenly rocks the boat, surprising Hae Soo in her stead._

She moves back swaying, So grabs her and steadies her.

"Hae Soo, Hae Soo, Hae Soo-ya!" a worried So calls her to present.

Ha Jin opens her eyes back to the man-made lake with So looking at her anxiously.

"Are you alright?"

Ha Jin doesn't know what to make of what she saw. She looks at So, their sudden closeness makes her grasp for air. Fearful of suffocating Hae Soo, he lets her go.

 _Damn! This fainting spells! Hae Soo, who are you, really? Are you connected with all of them? And Prince So, he doesn't have a scar in that memory. How long did he have his scar?_

 _He looked so… calm… so gentle… so full of life._

"I'm alright, I'm alright your highness. Just a little after effect of drowning, you know coming back to life." Ha Jin prattles. She tries to pass it off as nothing.

So maintains the space between the two of them but watches her every move,

"I think you need some more rest."

" _A-nim-ni-da, cheo-neun gwaen-chanh-a-yo (No, I'm alright)_. I just need to breathe." Ha Jin curtly smiles, clutching at her chest.

A few more minutes and her body calms down enough for Ha Jin to compose herself again. Ha Jin can feel So's eyes observing her but this doesn't make her squirm, somehow she feels warm instead. Like being looked after, safe and comforting.

" _I-ruem-i mwo-ye-yo hwangjanim?_ (So what is your real name your highness?) Aside from being addressed as the 4th prince, I mean." Ha Jin asks, even though she knows the answer to it already.

Caught of guard, no one had asked So his name before. Someone always announces his presence or else he was just called the 4th prince or the adopted son of Kang in ShinJu. He slowly says his name "My name is Wang So"

"hmmm… meaning sunlight? Or first light of the dawn?" Ha Jin recalls it from her textbooks.

She specifically remembers his name because it meant light of dawn and it is her favorite time of the day. It is the first light that breaks through the darkest part of the night, the first light that brings warmth in a sleeping cold world. Ha Jin is not an early riser or a morning person but she sleeps way too late that she always chances upon the light of dawn.

Ha Jin turns so she is looking at the lake, still thinking about the warm So in her memory,

"You have a beautiful name your highness." A casual Ha Jin tells So,

Ha Jin's comment stuns So. No one has ever complimented So ever since his mother scarred him. Hearing it from Hae Soo, makes him feel inexplicably light. He smiles a small smile.

"Hae Soo." He says her name out loud

"Yes, your highness?" Ha Jin turns her head to him.

"Hae Soo-ya" So repeats her name.

"Oh?! Your using _banmal_ (2) with my name?"

So looks at Ha Jin incredulously.

"Why? I'm a prince, I have a higher status than you. I can use _banmal_ with you anytime." So asserts.

"Heol! I am older than you." Ha Jin unconsciously tells So her real age, "I am 25, your 24."

So looks at her puzzled. From what he was told, his brother, the 8th prince married a 17 year old Myung Hee three years ago. "I heard you're younger than Lady Myung Hee, since when did you turn 25?"

 _Shoot!_

Ha Jin tries to pass it off as a joke. Slowly, they fall to an easy conversation. From a far, Ji Mong watches them with a smile on his face.

Ji Mong sees Chae Ryung coming from the other side contemplating approaching Hae Soo. She seems to be in a hurry, her urgency won out and she approaches the two in the bridge. After a curt bowing and a few words, Hae Soo leaves with Chae Ryung and So was left standing in the bridge feeling much better.

* * *

Chae Ryung drags Hae Soo to the main gate where Lady Myung Hee and Wook is standing, waiting for both of them. Ha Jin waves with her right hand at Lady Myung Hee and hurriedly runs to her. She excitedly hugs Myung Hee and bows meekly to the 8th prince. Wook curtly smiles at her.

"Shall we go?" Wook asks, as Chae Ryung bows to give her greetings.

The three ladies, nods in agreement and leave with him. The four of them exits the compound. Ha Jin hooks her right arm with Lady Myung Hee's left arm while Wook walks at Lady Myung Hee's right side. Chae Ryung walks a little behind the three of them.

"Unnie, where are we going?" Ha Jin asks,

"Our 8th prince thinks that it is good for our health to walk around and get some air. He suggested for us to go to the market, so you could leave the compound too." Lady Myung Hee answers smilingly.

Ha Jin takes a peek at Wook from Lady Myung Hee's side. She sees him looking ahead, smiling, listening to their conversation.

Ha Jin looks around, curious to see what's Songak like. It's her first time to get out of their compound and she drinks every detail her eyes see. Starting from the main gate of their compound, are _Hanoks_ of other nobles, each of which is neatly arrange in columns. Pass a small spring with a bridge on it, is the market, full of shops and little stalls everywhere. At the center of it is an open space plaza, leading to the entrance of the palace.

Ha Jin lets go of Lady Myung Hee's arms. Like a kid, she walks behind with Chae Ryung, stopping every now and then, inspecting the goods of stalls. Lady Myung Hee walks with Wook, talking about the weather and her health. Every now and then, Wook looks back to check Hae Soo and Chae Ryung.

Chae Ryung pulls Hae Soo a bit away from Lady Myung Hee and Wook.

" _Agassi_ what were you doing with the 4th prince a while back? Why are you talking with him? Aren't you scared of him anymore?" Chae Ryung asks,

"Prince So?" Ha Jin asks,

 _Hmmm he was rude to me on our first few meetings._

"I honestly don't know what to make out of him." Answers a nonchalant Ha Jin.

 _What do I think of him now?_ _Kue nyang (2)_

"But you used to be afraid of the 4th prince? He is famous for being scary and cruel. They say he kills people very easily. You even got nightmares after you heard that story about him getting rid of every last wolf in Shinju. You've always avoided him since then." Explains a puzzled Chae Ryung.

 _Hae Soo's afraid of him? She doesn't seem scared of him in that memory I saw?_

Ha Jin stops unconsciously at the middle of the street, busily analyzing the memory. Chae Ryung looks at her, waiting for her to answer.

 _So that memory isn't of the past? it hasn't happen yet? Premonition?_

Lady Myung Hee and Wook stops at a stall of hairpins and ribbons. Lady Myung Hee checks which one should she buy for Hae Soo. Wook looks back at Hae Soo and sees her lost in thought. He wonders what she's doing.

" _Agassi! Agassi_!" Chae Ryung discreetly shakes Hae Soo out of her stupor, "What's wrong?"

Lady Myung Hee calls at Hae Soo. Chae Ryung looks at Lady Myung Hee. Trying to hide Hae Soo's stupor state, she stands in front of Hae Soo.

Ha Jin tries to clear her head. Shaking it a few times, she had completely forgotten to answer Chae Ryung. She hears Lady Myung Hee calling Hae Soo's name. She side steps Chae Ryung and starts walking towards Lady Myung Hee and Wook. Wook just observes her. Chae Ryung follows behind, worried for her.

"Hae Soo-ya, look at these hairpins, which one do you like?" asks a smiling Lady Myung Hee.

Ha Jin looks at the pins at the stalls. She picks up one and suddenly remembers the hairpin that the 4th prince left behind back at the Damiwon, when they first met.

 _I should give the hairpin back to him. I wonder who it belongs to?_

Ha Jin had put it together with the other hairpins at Hae Soo's cabinet. She remembers Hae Soo's cabinet full of different kinds of hairpins, " _Unnie_ , thank you but it's alright. I still have a lot of these. Maybe next time."

Ha Jin smiles at Lady Myung Hee and puts down the hairpin she's holding. She starts walking to the next stall, wondering around. Lady Myung Hee, Wook and Chae Ryung look puzzled, Hae Soo had never declined a hairpin before. She likes to collect hairpins and carefully keeps it in her cabinet.

From a dining area located at an overpass above the market, Prince Baek-ah is quietly sitting, drawing everyday mundane things in his sketchbook. He spots the four looking around. He decides to go down and meet them.

Ha Jin unknowingly passes Baek-Ah. Baek-ah greets her first,

"Annyeong Haseyo (3) Hae Soo Ssi (4)."

 _Me?_

Ha Jin stops and looks at the man who had just greeted her. She greets Baek-Ah in turn out of politeness. She then walks to another stall. Baek-Ah looks at her amused. Lady Myung Hee and Wook reached Baek-Ah. Chae Ryung quickly bows to greet him then run after an oblivious Hae Soo.

"Baek-Ah-ya" greets Wook.

" _Hyungnim_!" greets Baek-Ah, bowing to his brother then to Lady Myung Hee.

The three of them walks side by side with Lady Myung Hee in the middle, following Hae Soo go from one stall to another.

"Hae Soo _Ssi_ seems to still not recognize me." Baek-ah opens.

"She seems to not recognize anyone or anything these days. Please forgive her. The drowning might have taken too much toll on her mind." Lady Myung Hee tells Baek-Ah.

"G _wean-chanh-suebnida (it's alright)_ , it's nothing anyway. I'm sure she'll remember things in time." Baek-Ah assures Lady Myung Hee. "What brought you all here?"

" _Kue Nyang_ … our 8th prince thought it would be nice to walk our Little Hae Soo around since she seems like dying of anxiousness from waiting for the 10th prince to come." Smiles lady Myung Hee

"Eiiii… _Hyungnim_ , do you have to do that to Hae Soo Ssi? Why don't you just tell her that you've already settled it with our father?" Baek-ah asks.

Wook smiles curtly remembering his conversation with Hae Soo at his study "I did but she seems to still be restless all the same."

They walk slowly, all eyes on Hae Soo.

"Our little Hae Soo seems like a child again, learning of this world for the first time. She's different these days, everyone can tell. Sometimes I worry that she might be too different that it might bring unwanted attention to her." Lady Myung Hee observes Hae Soo.

" _Go-cheong ha-ji-ma-se-yo_ (Please don't worry) Myung Hee-ya, we'll always look after her," Wook assures Lady Myung Hee.

Baek-Ah looks at his brother and then to Lady Myung Hee. They both are affectionate with Hae Soo but something is bothering Baek-Ah with the way Wook cares for Hae Soo these days. He shrugs, Wook had always been kind and caring to people. Baek-Ah tries to pass this off as just normal nature of his brother. He decides to just observe for now.

Chae Ryung catches-up with Hae Soo after she greets Prince Baek-Ah. She tells Hae Soo that it was the 13th prince who had just greeted her a while ago. Startled, Ha Jin looks back at the three following them and embarrassingly bows and smiles at Baek-Ah. Baek-Ah bows in return and signals for Hae Soo to go back to what she's doing. Ha Jin resumes her wondering, Chae Ryung in tow. With all the new sights that her eyes are seeing, Ha Jin momentarily sets aside her worries and enjoys her stroll.

She passes a store of celadon (5) ceramic, amazed she enters the store to look around.

When Ha Jin was a kid, she remembers visiting a _hanok_ village in Jeonju. It was her birthday and her parents had decided to have her take a day from school and treat her to a trip outside Seoul. She remembers strolling in the grounds wearing a _hanbok_ with a lollipop in her mouth. Her brother kept teasing her, pulling the lollipop. They played around in the _hanoks_ and their parents had them try the pottery making at the crafts exhibition hall. She wasn't really good at it but since then she started having appreciation for ceramics, especially Celadon.

She remembers from the introduction of her pottery class and from years of reading about it that the height of Celadon ceramics was during Goryeo. She can't believe she would see samples of it first hand or that she would experience touching the original ones from Goryeo.

She wonders away from Chae Ryung, checking every piece of ceramic she can find. She had only used to see an original craft like these in history books and museum.

 _Wah! So this is how it looks like up close. It really is a piece of art. So much care and creativity put into it. I wonder how much of these will cost in the present times? What if I try to hide a few of these, will I be able to find it in the present time?_

 _Heol! Try finding it in North Korea (6) then._

Ha Jin laughs at the ridiculousness of her thoughts.

The shop has tables full of celadon earthenware, from cosmetic containers, to tea sets, to bottles and vases, all laid on display. The larger vases and ceramics were scattered all around the shop. Ha Jin approaches the cabinet divider full of vases, admiring each piece. The 8th prince approaches her and stands besides her, looking at the vases too.

"I didn't know you have appreciation for such fine pieces." Wook tells Hae Soo nonchalantly.

The merchant approaches the two of them and explains his goods,

"This one's here, the top three shelf are celadon ceramics from BianLiang, Northern Song dynasty (7) while the ones on the last three rows are of local potters."

Ha Jin stoops down to inspect the vases on the last three rows below. She careful touches a bottle with Chrysanthemum and lotus petals decoration.

"Hmmm as expected of Goryeo artisans, the shape of the bottle and the decorative motif is of China but the employment of the technique of _Sanggam (8)_ on the bottle itself is of our own. It is unparalleled anywhere." Ha Jin observes.

"Yes, no one can employ the technique of _Sanggam_ better than our local artisans. They say it is a closely guarded secret. I guess our lady here has quite the knowledge in the arts of pottery making." The merchant smiles at Wook and Hae Soo.

Hae soo lifts the bottle she was touching and places it side by side with the Celadons from China. "See here, the Celadons produce by our local artisan appears to be a gray-green in hue, a color unique to Goryeo pottery only. This is because of the presence of iron and iron oxide in the clay, manganese oxide and quarts particle in the glaze. While it is being baked, the oxygen within the kiln is dramatically reduced rather than oxydized, a technique perfected by Goryeo potters."

Ha Jin finishes her explanation and looks back to the merchant and Wook. Lady Myung Hee and Baek-Ah had arrived and heard her whole explanation too. Chae Ryung was standing a little behind the two. They're all sporting a stunned expression. Ha Jin realizes her mistake too late.

 _Oh no, should Hae Soo not know these things?_

She turns back to the divider and carefully puts the vase back to its place. Acting as if explaining ceramics, minerals and oxidation process is a general knowledge, she tries to smile casually at her audience and awkwardly walks away.

 _Stupid Ha Jin!_

* * *

1 informal speech used between friends signifying close relationship

2 kue nyang – it doesn't have a direct translation in English. It's something you say with a shrug. Like "just so" or "so-so"

3 literally means "peace be with you"

4 formal form of Miss

5 a type of ceramic that flourished during Goryeo era

6 Songak is located at North Hwanghae province in the southern part of North Korea

7 for lack of better term, I just indicated what capital and dynasty of China was ruling at that time. I don't know how they address China during Goryeo Era.

8 Technique of engraving inlaid designs to ceramics.

* * *

Editor's note:

Hello, thank you for taking the time to read my story. All your comments cheer me up. I wish I could answer all your questions one by one through the comment section but this site does not allow it and I think, the answer to some of the reader's questions is a spoiler. So let me answer all of it in good time.:)

I wrote some of the words in hangul and made my friend read it, she said since she doesn't understand hangul, she just gloss over it and that it was hassle for her to see characters she doesn't understand. So were sticking to romanized letters then. :)

The holidays are coming-up and workloads are piling. I will try to update at least once a week but please forgive me if there are time that I wouldn't be able to.

건배!


	6. outtake (chapter 5)

_Since it's an outtake, I took the liberty of writing some of the words in hangul. Forgive me, please don't take it against me. \'o'/_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: outtakes**

4th Prince Wang So angrily strides in the room with his sword in his hand. He looks around, see's Prince Jung casually sitting in the couch watching tv while the writer is sitting on her desk. He approaches the sleepy writer and proceeds to put his sword at the writer's neck.

"야! 죽을래 (1)?" threatens an angry Wang So.

"에 왜 (2)?!" answers the writer while being forced to stand back to the wall.

"형님, 진정하세요 (3)! Did our writernim made you do something stupid in the story again?" Calms Jung from the couch.

"아니 (4)." Answers Wang So

"그럼, 왜 그래 (5)?!" asks the writer.

"She's not making me do anything at all." Wang So tightens his hold in his sword.

"She's not making you do anything? Why are you getting angry then?" asks Jung.

Wang So looks at Jung "That's the point, she's not making me do anything in the story at all. We're in chapter 5, you and Wook have more screen time than I do!" Wang So turns to the writer "The story is about me and Hae Soo, not Wook and Hae Soo or Jung and Hae Soo. Why am I not appearing more than those two?!"

"황장님, 죄송합니다 (6), we're only in the first arc." The writer tries to move the tip of the sword away from her neck, "고정하지 마세요 (7), we'll get into your story soon."

"아니야! 안돼 (8)! Just write a different story for them! They've taken too much of my storyline in the drama already, I'm not having it here too!" Wang So maintains his grip in his sword.

"황장님 (9), we have all the time here, I will write as many chapters for you as needed by the story. There's no one to limit our chapters here so please stop worrying." The writer succeeds in moving away from Wang So's sword.

"근데 (1)0, it' my story. 네 거야! 네 거야 라고 (11)!" Wang So shouts at the writer again.

"알아서, 알아서 (12)," the writer gives in to save her neck.

"해, 꼭 해 (13)!" Wang So puts down his sword and storms out of the room again.

The writer sighs in her stead, massaging her strained neck, she holds on to the table. Jung laughs at the absurdity of it all.

"Writernim!" calls Jung, "That skill of Ji Mong, how did he acquire it? Can I also develop one?"

The writer, annoyingly amused, takes one of the paper weights in front of her and throws it to Jung, "꺼져 (14)!"

"뭐 (15)?!" Jung laughs, "I'm just saying, it's a fan fiction, anything can happen. Please let me have one or can you write me as co-conspirator? Or can I be there when it gets revealed? I can hold him down make him do whatever."

The writer sits on her desk again, downs what remains of her water on the side and start reading her story. "Go away Jung! I don't want another scene with your brother."

Thus, a rewrite of chapter 5.

* * *

1 (ya, chuk eul le) Hey! Do you want to die?

2 (eh, wae) Eh why?

3 (Hyungnim, chinjeong haseyo) Hyungnim, calm down

4 (ani) No

5 (kurom, wae guerae) Then, why are you doing this?

6 (Hwangjangnim, chuhwisuhabnida) Your Highness, forgive me

7 (kocheong haji maseyo) please don't worry

8 (aniya, andwae) no, I don't agree.

9 (Hwangjangnim) prince

10 (keunde) but

11 (ne keoya! Ne keoya rago!) it's mine. Mine!

12 (araso, araso) alright

13 (hae, kkuk hae!) Do it! Make sure you do it!

14 (Kkeo Jjeo) get lost!

15 (Mweo) what?!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ha Jin drags Chae Ryung at their compound's jar stand, the farthest side of their compound. She unexpectedly becomes interested with inspecting their fermented storage.

Chae Ryung had informed Hae Soo earlier that the 10th prince is coming so they should wait at the main gate. Instead of going to their main gate, Ha Jin opted to hide here instead. As much as she's anxious to hear what her punishment is, she's not too thrilled to receive it either.

Ha Jin shrugs. Hiding from the 10th prince is making her apprehensive. She starts to pace in between rows of jar stands. Chae Ryung watches her. A few minutes pass, she starts opening and closing the cover of jar stands around her.

 _How long should I stay here?_

Prince Eun has been looking for Hae Soo the whole morning. He had sent a servant earlier to inform of his brother's household that he would be coming. He was expecting Hae Soo to be at the main gate, meekly waiting for him.

Dressed in his finest clothes, he rode his favorite horse going to Wook's household. When he arrived, no one was at the main gate, not even a single servant. Annoyed, he goes down of his horse and left it tied there. He strode inside Wook's compound looking for Hae Soo everywhere. It took him almost an hour to find her at the compound's jar stand. He saw her nervously pacing in between rows. He smiles mischievously. As a payback he thought of playing a prank on her. He crouches down, hiding at the rows of Jar Stand, he approaches an unaware Hae Soo.

" _U-Heo!"_

 _"eh kkam jjak ya (you gave me a fright)!"_

Ha Jin jumps on her feet and clutches on her chest. In her surprised angry state, Ha Jin is about to hit Eun when she caught herself and stop. She stands back, calms herself and gives a meek greeting.

"Oh! Were you about to hit me?" asks a smiling Eun. He proceeds to tease her, "You really like touching me huh?"

 _Heol! This one really lost some screws in his head._

"Why are you here? Didn't your servant informed you to wait for me at the gate?" Eun asks pretending to be thick.

Chae Ryung fidgets in her corner bowed.

"She did, there were just some urgent matter that I should attend to." Ha Jin's anxiousness is quickly turning into annoyance.

"Here?" asks an incredulous Eun.

Feeling embarassed Ha Jin goes straight to the point, "Have you finally come to arrest me?"

Eun still teasing her, puffs his chest and say,

"Do you think I'm that petty to hold grudges against you? I have talked to my father, the king, and pleaded to have you released. You should have seen me. I was really brave to stand for you against my father. I told him;

' _If he has to punish a lady for hitting a prince, then what becomes of the prince who was hit by that lady'_

That line should be written in history books. I am so great, aren't I?"

In truth, Eun never had the talk with the king. The 8th prince had solved the matter by taking responsibility for it since it happened under his household. He had told their father, he, himself will be the one to chastise Hae Soo. Trusted by the king, Wook was granted his request to take care of it.

"You should be thankful to me because I saved you." Says a happy Eun.

Upon knowing that she was absolved, Ha Jin releases a sigh. She can finally relax. She looks at a happy Eun, remembering his pettiness. Her annoyance is growing into full bloom.

"Thank you my dear prince, it was great of you to pardon a lowly lady like me." Ha Jin walks away.

Surprise by the sudden leaving of Hae Soo, Eun follows her and blocks her way.

"U-heo!"

" _Mwo? (What now?)"_

"I have something to tell you…" He looks around and signals for Chae Ryung to leave. Chae Ryung looks at Hae Soo wondering if she could leave her mistress with the prince but Eun is insistently dismissing her so she quietly bows and nervously leaves. Ha Jin was left alone with Eun.

"What are you trying to pull now?" a wary Ha Jin asks.

"I'm not going to pull anything. I'm not a man who hold grudges like that." Eun emphasizes on the word man.

"What is't then?"

Eun starts squirming on his feet. He brings his hands in front of him, twisting them. He bites his lips and pivots his left foot. Ha Jin observes him,

 _Could it be that he has fallen for me?_

' _You were the first girl to ever treat me in that way.'_

 _Something like that?_

Eun seems to have made up his mind and turns to Hae Soo.

"I just wanted to say… you were the first girl to ever treat me that way." Eun tells her sincerely.

"What the heck?" Ha Jin blurts out.

"What?"

Ha Jin wants to put her foot in her mouth feeling incredulous. "I didn't know they've been using that line for over a thousand years. I guess that's a great line then."

Perplexed by Hae Soo's words, Eun shakes his head. He tells her it was his first time fighting openly like that since growing-up. Eun was an only son of his mother and was treasured much by his whole mother's clan. No one ever hits him let alone touch him. Like an elementary boy he confuses his infatuation as love.

"It was fun fighting with you." Eun concludes.

"Yes, then come by often and I will surely fight with you any time." Ha Jin tries to end their conversation.

Eun stops her from leaving again. He takes out a crane from his sleeves, made from a light blue textile with a pattern of flowers adorning it.

"Here, as a remembrance of our first day. Let's have a better relationship from now on." Eun smiles and hands the crane to Hae Soo.

He then leaves feeling proud of his manly self. Ha Jin was left like an elementary kid getting a confession from a boy.

* * *

Ha Jin walks back to her quarter alone, still holding the crane on her hand. She brings it closer to her face. Upon inspection, the crane is like an origami only this one was folded from an expensive fabric and not a paper. With her attention fully focused on the origami, she couldn't see the uneven stones and missteps, twisting her right foot a little.

 _Ouch! Tactless Ha Jin._

Ji Mong had just came from So's quarters and is about to leave the compound when he saw Ha Jin from a far, walking back to her quarters. He hurriedly leaves avoiding Ha Jin.

Ha Jin looks up from inspecting her foot, she sees a familiar _ajussi_ leaving their compound. She stills, observing the _ajusshi_. He looks familiar. She then recognizes him as the weird _ajussi_ from the quarry who was talking to her minutes before she drowned.

She tries to follows after him but because of the misstep she took, she couldn't walk or run properly. She hurries as fast as she can. The _ajussi_ had already left their compound. She reaches the street outside, contemplating whether to go left or right, she chooses the path to her right.

Ji Mong was hiding behind one of the wall of another hanok, not far from the gate of their compound.

 _Forgive me my little queen it is not time for us to meet yet. Let me wait for you in the palace, when you finally enter it._

Ji Mong watches Ha Jin hurrying in the streets looking for him. He sees Baek-Ah and Jung coming at Ha Jin's way. Sure that she is safe, Ji Mong leaves the other way.

An oncoming reckless horse is about to pass an unaware Ha Jin. Ha Jin sees it too late and dashes to the side hurriedly, making her fall flat on her stomach in the grounds. When the horse finally passes, Ha Jin slowly picks herself up and sits, feeling irritated.

" _Ya_! can't you see there are also people passing in the street!" Shouts an angry Ha Jin to the leaving horseback rider.

Coming back from the palace, Baek-Ah and Jung see Hae Soo on the ground dusting her hands and _Hanbok._ They approach her.

"Hae Soo _Ssi_ are you alright?" Baek-Ah asks Hae Soo.

Ha Jin looks up from her hands and finds the 13th prince and 14th prince in front of her. Ha Jin recognizes the 13th prince from yesterday and the 14th prince from when she was squabbling with Eun. Chae Ryung had whispered to her ear who they were.

Sprawled sitting in the ground, she greets them as properly as she can. Jung sees Hae Soo's hand a little bloodied from having it scratched on the ground when she fell. He crouches in front of her. He takes the crane from her left hand and undoes it.

" _Jam-kkan-man-yo. Mwo hae-yo? (_ Wait, what are you doing?)" Ha Jin tries to take the crane back but Jung catches her scratched hand instead and ties the clothe to it.

"You shouldn't be carelessly running around the street like that. It's a good thing you were able to get out of its way, fast. _Jo-sim-hae-yo (please be careful)_." Says Jung.

 _Ah so this is the 14_ _th_ _prince._

 _Hold on! He looks like the man from my flash of memory the other day at the courtyard when Chae Ryung was talking about Hae Soo having crush on him. Only this man in front of me is younger?_

Done with tying, Jung helps Hae Soo to stand-up.

"Can you walk?" asks a genuinely worried Baek-Ah.

The two princes positions their selves on each of her side. Ha Jin stands, carefully putting her weight on her left foot, she tries stepping her right foot and instantly felt a jolt of pain. Her misstep foot made aggravated by her fall moments ago. The two princes quietly observe her. She didn't want another embarrassing moment with them so she tries to withstand the pain but her right foot gave way the moment she put her weight on it.

 _Shoot! So I drowned, fell in the lake, squabbled with the prince and now got my foot twisted. What else can happen to me in a span of a week?_

The two princes catch her on both sides, steadying her. Jung suddenly stands with his back in front of her. He lowers himself a little, his shoulder a few inches from her. He slings Hae Soo's right arm on his right shoulder and smoothly hoisted her up on his back, surprisingly giving her a piggyback ride. Jung crosses Hae Soo's arms around his neck.

 _Oh!_

Ha Jin was caught of guard. By the time her consciousness catches up with her, Jung had already adjusted her on his back, carefully slinging his arms under her legs a few inches above her knees. Baek-Ah adjusts her _Jeagori (1)_ and dusts her sleeves.

"Is this better? Are you comfortable lady Hae Soo?" Jung asks.

Ha Jin can feel her neck and cheeks turning red, embarrassed that she had to be carried.

"Prince Jung, you don't have to do this, please put me down." Ha Jin uncrosses her arms around Jung's neck and holds-on to his shoulder instead.

"It's alright Lady Hae Soo, I'm as tough as a horse!" puffs a proud Jung.

Jung adjusted Ha Jin on his back once more, making her lean forward to him. With no space where to put her arms, she's left with no choice but to cross her arms loosely around Jung's neck once again. Jung can feel his back getting warmer by the minute. He smiles.

Baek-Ah laughs at Jung's insistence of being manly. Jung feels proud of himself. Ha Jin wants to be swallowed by a hole in the ground.

"So what were you doing running on the streets blindly like that?" Baek-Ah asks…

They walk back to the compound together.

* * *

The three of them enters the courtyard talking about trivial things, Hae Soo still at Jung's back.

"The other day, Wook Hyungnim had solved the matters of your squabbling with Eun Hyungnim with our father. You need not worry anymore." Jung recounts to Hae Soo what really happened at the court.

"Wook Hyungnim had asked our father that he takes responsibility over you. Our Hyungnim is known to be patient and fair, so I think he's letting you off easily but you should be careful from now on." Baek Ah adds.

Ha Jin tells the two princes that Eun told her a different story just a while back. Jung and Baek-Ah laughs at her story.

They continue to walk across the courtyard. Slowly, Ha Jin gets comfortable at Jung's back. They see a pavilion on the far side of the courtyard. In it is the 8th prince and Lady Myung Hee having tea together. The three of them stops and observes them from a far.

"As expected of our kind hyungnim." Jung watches.

Looking at Lady Myung Hee, Baek Ah tells Hae Soo "Wook Hyungnim, is very caring towards Lady Myung Hee. Although Lady Myung Hee very seldom asks for anything, Hyungnim is sure to accommodate her every time."

Wook finally feels eyes observing them. He looks up from drinking his tea and sees the three across the courtyard looking at him and Myung Hee. He locks eyes with Hae Soo, Hae Soo suddenly feels flustered and looks away. Wook instinctively stands-up, alarmed upon seeing Hae Soo being carried on Jung's back. Lady Myung Hee turns her head too and sees the three. Seeing her cousin looking at the three of them, Ha Jin unconsciously raises her right scratched hand and waves at Lady Myung Hee. Jung and Baek-Ah smiles at the couple in the pavilion.

Hae Soo's bandaged hand catches Wook and Myung Hee's attention. They both worriedly hurry to the three. Wook accompanies Lady Myung Hee until she reaches the landing of the pavilion then he lets go of her hand and rushes to where Hae Soo is. Baek-Ah didn't miss this. As Wook runs to reach the three of them, Baek-Ah rushes to Myung Hee and takes Wook's place accompanying her.

Wook reaches Jung and Hae Soo. He raises his hand to touch Hae Soo's right arm, now comfortably resting over Jung's chest. Jung adjusts Hae Soo in his back, jostling her, causing Hae Soo to cross her arms around his neck again. Unconsciously keeping Hae Soo out of Wook's touch. Wook catches himself mid reaching Hae Soo and puts his hands at his back, clasping it together instead.

"Jung-ah what happened? Is Lady Hae Soo hurt?" asks a worried Wook.

Lady Myung Hee and Baek-Ah finally reaches Hae Soo and Jung. Lady Myung Hee touches Hae Soo's right arm. At her touch, Ha Jin uncrosses her right arm, raises it in front of them and says,

"Oh, this? It's nothing. It's just scratched." Ha Jin answers unconcerned, waving her hand a little.

Jung recounts to Wook and Lady Myung Hee what happened a while ago, feeling proud of himself for taking care of Hae Soo and carrying her around.

"Aigoo, our little prince here is growing quite the good man." Ha Jin affectionately pats Jung's head with her injured hand, keeping her left hand still clinging on Jung's neck.

Jung gets flustered a bit by Hae Soo's affection but smiles widely anyway.

"Thank you for taking care of our little Hae Soo, your highness. Please look after her well." Myung Hee's worried look considerably lifts.

Wook's face on the other hand darkens a little bit in spite of him smiling. Baek-Ah notices this. He observes Wook closely.

"Can you walk Lady Hae Soo?" asks a still worried Wook.

Ha Jin nods her head happily, " _kue-rom-yo! (of course!)_ Prince Jung-ah can you put me down? I'm fine now!"

Ha Jin tries to go down but Jung and Baek-ah stops her.

"You can't, Lady Hae Soo. We'll walk you to your room." Baek-ah chastises Hae Soo while looking at Wook, observing him.

Wook catches Baek-Ah's eyes, feeling that he is being observed, he decides to let the three go.

"Please take care of our lady Hae Soo then." Wook says, sending the three on their way.

* * *

The princes are lounging at the 8th prince' _sarangchae (2)._ Princess Yeonhwa joins them and had called for tea to be served in the room.

Yo sits at the head of the table, Won sits at his left while Wook sits at his right. Behind Won sitting at the window is Eun. Beside him are Jung and Baek-Ah. Princess Yeonhwa sits beside Wook. So is late and hasn't arrived yet.

"It seems that our brother So has been hanging around lately with the _seja (crown Prince)._ " Won observes.

"There are only a few dogs in Songak, of course he's been leashed by the crown prince." Yo smirks.

Yo has been nervous of So's presence in the palace lately. He feels that the king and the crown prince has been keeping So close to them, recruiting people on the crown prince' side.

"Wook-Ah, how long is So staying here? Don't you feel suffocated with too many people in your household?" asks Yo.

"So Hyungnim will always be welcome in this home. We have many rooms to spare here anyway and Lady Myung Hee doesn't mind" Wook answers Yo smiling curtly.

With the mention of spare rooms Eun looks up at Wook, a wide smile spreading on his face "Then, Wook Hyungnim, can I also stay here?"

Everyone looks at Eun, amused. He stands-up and runs at the back of Yo beside Wook.

"I want my quarters big, alright?! I have a lot of staff but my servant can move all of it in a day. Can I move in tomorrow?" Eun asks.

"Why would our Prince Eun want to stay in a meek household like ours when your grandfather has a royal house that can rival the Crown Prince' household." A puzzled Yeonhwa asks.

 _"kue nyang (just so)_ , _jae-mi iss-eo-yo (it's fun)_!" Eun answers happily, looking above dreaming.

Jung walks at the table and put his hand at the back of Won's chair. "Then if Eun Hwangjangnim moves in, can I move in also? I don't mind a small quarter but I want the one near the pavilion at the pond."

"Why does everyone suddenly want to move in my household?" A puzzled Wook asks.

Yo, Won and Yeonhwa look at Eun and Jung, waiting for their answer. Eun happily walks back to the window shrugging. Jung just smiles.

A servant comes in and announces So's arrival. Behind the door are the servant ladies about to serve the tea.

Ha Jin stands in the door peaking, holding a tray with a tea set. So passes an oblivious Hae Soo and stops beside her wondering what she's doing.

"Are you spying on the princes now?" So asks,

Ha Jin jumps from where she's standing, surprised to see So beside her.

" _Ani (_ No), of course not. I'm here to serve tea." Ha Jin answers.

So raises his eyebrows, hiding his amusement. He looks at Hae Soo and the tray she's holding. "You don't have to serve tea, you're a lady of this household. Let the servants do that."

"It's fine, I have nothing else to do anyway." Ha Jin smiles nervously.

So moves to open the door but the servants did so already. He gestures for Hae Soo to go in first. Ha Jin stood, stuck in the ground. She volunteered to serve tea because she had nothing to do and was thinking it's just the 8th prince and her cousin Myung Hee. When she is about to enter the room, she heard that she would be serving tea for Yeonhwa and the princes. She doesn't want another encounter with Yeonhwa. The princess is hell bent in finding faults with her so she tries hard to stay away from her. She was about to hand the tea to another servant when So came and saw her. Now she can't back out.

So observes her, still waiting for her to come in. Ha Jin smiles, she gestures for the 4th prince to go in first. With one last look to Hae Soo, So goes in. Ha Jin gestures for the servants to go in before her but the servants are reluctant to follow behind So. With no choice, Ha Jin follows after So.

The princes and Yeonhwa looks up as So comes in trailed by Hae Soo and the servants with the tea. Wook observes as So takes his seat at the end of the table opposite Yo. Hae Soo bowed meekly carrying a tray of tea. Eun's face lights up more when he sees Hae Soo. He strolls to her side.

"Hae Soo-ya, why are you serving tea?" Eun asks.

Ha Jin looks at Eun and signals for him to leave her alone. Eun can't be more oblivious than a kid. Yeonhwa looks at both of them, not missing the fact that Eun now calls Hae Soo with familiarity. This annoys her.

Ha Jin serves tea to Won first as he is the farthest. She thinks it would be better to accomplish the farthest to get the awkwardness done. Baek-Ah sits to the chair at Won's right, making him the next in line to be served with tea. As Ha Jin pours tea for Baek-Ah, Baek-Ah takes out two small ceramic containers and shows it to Hae Soo.

"Hae Soo-ya look at this two containers. Which one is prettier? The one with peony design or the one with water fowl design." Baek-Ah asks.

Ha Jin puts down the tea she's serving and curiously looks at the two containers that Baek-Ah is showing her. Eun stoops to look at the container too. He grabs one of it and raises it to the light. Annoyed, Ha Jin swipes the container out of Eun's hand. She takes a look at the two containers and smiles. Jung comes over and takes a look at the container too.

"Oh! These are cosmetics containers right? Like the one we saw in the market shop the other day?" Ha Jin gushes over it. " _No-mu ye-ppeo-seo (_ These are really pretty)."

Lost to the beauty, Ha Jin carefully inspects the two containers, opening the lid and turning it over. Baek-Ah recounts to the other princes and to Yeonhwa, Hae Soo's appreciation for pottery the other day.

"I think our Hae Soo, here, has quite the taste for arts. Isn't she amazing." Baek-Ah finishes his story.

Upon hearing Baek-Ah recounts what she did in the market, Ha Jin suddenly becomes nervous. She thinks, Hae Soo isn't knowledgeable in pottery and she couldn't confirm it with Chae Ryung for fear of being found out. She looks up to everyone observing her closely. She gives the container back to Baek-Ah and smiles curtly to him. She takes the tea and walks next to an empty chair, like nothing happened.

"So you like ceramics? I see." Eun nods, pleased to find this information about Hae Soo.

Yeonhwa observes Hae Soo. She never knew the girl to have such knowledge in pottery. She smiles, hiding her irritation.

"I didn't know our Hae Soo had such talent. Pray tell, where did you learn this? It would be a waste not to share it don't you think?" YeonHwa sets a trap for Hae Soo.

" _kue nyang_ , I've just read it somewhere." Ha Jin shrugs then she realized her mistake.

"Read about it?" Yeonhwa smiles widely, she looks to her brothers and recounts "You see the other day at the storage room, I saw our Hae Soo looking at the dried herbs. I watched her for a long time wondering why she just stood there looking at the labels so I approached her and that's when I heard from her servant that she can't read."

"It's not that I can't read… I just…" Ha Jin tries to rectify her situation.

"Lost your memory?" Yeonhwa answers her, cutting her sentence. "Yet you remember this extensive knowledge about pottery, a knowledge that is not accessible to anyone."

Wook looks at Baek-Ah wondering why he has to bring-up Hae Soo's knowledge in pottery when Baek-Ah knows it is not common for noble ladies to be knowledgeable in any forms of art.

Feeling the tension rising in the room, Baek-Ah finally realizes what he'd done. He felt bad, he didn't mean for Hae Soo to be put on the spot. He was sincerely proud of her, finding a friend who appreciates art the way he does. His mind races to help her out but he can't think of any.

"Were you just lying about losing your memory to get everyone's attention?" Yeonhwa's left eyebrow instinctively raises as her lips form a cruel smile.

 _Is this what it's all about? Hae Soo getting all the attention than the princess fated to be a queen someday? Heol! I guess all queen bee have the same insecurities whatever era they exist._

Ha Jin can't believe the ridiculousness of the situation. As she pours tea for So, Ha Jin raises her eyes to Yeonhwa, her meek demeanor slowly ebbing away as indignation rises in her. She's about to give Yeonhwa a piece of her mind when suddenly So moves his tea cup and had Hae Soo pour tea in his hand instead.

"If you can't serve a simple tea properly then maybe you shouldn't be volunteering to do this." So reprimands her quietly but with such command, making everyone suddenly nervous.

Ha Jin looks at So as he raises his eyes to lock gazes with her.

" _kkeo jyeo (get lost)_ " So dismisses Hae Soo. Looking away, he shakes the tea out of his hand.

Ha Jin apologizes to the 4th prince. She bows to give greetings to the princes and to Yeonhwa. She hurriedly gives the tea to the nearest servant and exits.

Yo observes So, his brother can definitely be cruel at times but why does he have a feeling that So isn't being cruel at the moment. Yo looks at Hae Soo as she leaves.

" _Orabeoni, Joe-song-hab-ni-da (I'm sorry)_ our Hae Soo should be learning to serve a proper tea instead of learning the arts. Please don't worry, I will make sure that she studies it well from now on. Is your hand alright?" Yeonhwa tells So, pleased that Hae Soo was dismissed.

"D _waesso (forget it)_ I never want to be served with tea by her again." So coldly answers.

Wook observes So, arriving at the same conclusion as Yo did.

* * *

Ha Jin sits on the wooden balustrade of the octagonal pavilion over looking the man made lake. Foot dangling above the water, she rests her head on the wall beside her. It's night and she had finished her dinner a while back. With nothing to do, she set out to wonder around the compound and found herself on the pavilion after some time. She stares nonchalantly at the sky, looking at the stars and the moon nearing half of its phase now. She thinks to herself,

 _So when I finally go back to my time, would I have lost a month in a present time too? Would I remember?_

The 8th prince had just finish reading a book in his study and decided to go back to his quarters when he saw Hae Soo hanging out at the pavilion over the man made lake adjacent to his study room. He observes her from a far, remembering what happened during their tea time when Yeonhwa accused Hae Soo of lying. Something is definitely off with Hae soo. He's sure that the girl couldn't remember anything about her life here in Songak yet she had all this new knowledge and preferences that they all knew she doesn't have before. If the idea doesn't sound so crazy, he might have entertained the thought that the girl he's seeing right now is a different one and not the real Hae Soo. He stares at her, contemplating whether he should approach her or not. A few moments later, Wook's curiosity won out and he quietly approaches Hae Soo.

Jung was walking around the compound about to leave, when he emerges at the corner beside Wook's study chamber. He saw Hae Soo sitting at the balustrade of the pavilion. He was about to approach her when Wook unknowingly passes him, looking like he's going towards Hae Soo. Jung walks back a little to the wall. He stands at the shadow and observes.

As Wook reaches the pavilion, he catches himself musing whether to address Hae Soo with familiarity, the way her brothers do these days or should he maintain formality the way a prince of status is expected too.

"Hae Soo…" Wook calls and then adds in a small voice "ya."

Wook clumps his teeth together trying not to take the familiarity back. He swallows, composing himself as Ha Jin turns around at the sound of Hae Soo's name.

Upon seeing the 8th prince, Ha Jin smiles, her whole face being so open and inviting.

"Eoh! your Highness, _Annyeong_ _Haseyo_ _!"_ Ha Jin bows to greet the 8th Prince.

" _Yie, Annyeong_ _Haseyo."_ Greets Wook

He approaches Hae Soo and stands beside her. Hae Soo turns a little to her side, her body slightly facing towards the 8th Prince.

"What are you doing here at this time of the night?" Wook asks.

" _Kue nyang_ , it's too early to sleep and I have nothing else to do so I wondered around." Ha Jin answers.

Wook looks at Hae Soo, her answers never fail to puzzle him. "A proper lady should be retiring to her bed chambers by now. It's not exactly early anymore. The moon is high-up in the sky."

 _Right! Ha Jin really, every proper lady should be catching-up with her sleep by this time._

She sighs and bows to the 8th prince "I should be going back then your highness."

Ha Jin sways her feet to the hole of the balustrade design, getting ready to get down. Wook suddenly stops her.

" _A-ni-yo! (No)_ You should stay… I mean… if you're not yet sleepy you can … stay. I was just curious why you're still awake." Wook tries to recover the situation.

Ha Jin looks at the 8th prince, confused. She nods "oh… alright."

She goes back to her position, sitting in the balustrade facing to the man-made lake, with her feet dangling above the water. Wook stands a little closer to her, facing to the lake also, observing Hae Soo from the side, glancing with his eyes every now and then.

"Is your foot alright? From the other day, when Jung-ah had to carry you?" Wook asks.

"Yes it was nothing." Hae Soo nods.

They stayed like that for a while, looking over the man made lake or the sky. Saying nothing at each other. Wook remembers Yeonhwa and So's treatment of Hae Soo a while back, he apologizes to break the silence.

" _Mianhada (Sorry) (3)_ Hae Soo-ya." Trying to get comfortable with using banmal with Hae Soo.

Ha Jin doesn't miss the fact that the 8th prince had just used banmal with her but unlike the other princes, being informal with the 8th prince somehow feels unusual.

She lets him. After all, he's a prince and the head of their household.

"Hmmm….?" Ha Jin looks at Wook "for what your highness?"

"For my sibling's rudeness to you a while ago. My sister Yeonhwa hasn't always been like that, she's just a little too sensitive." Wook tries to give a small smile.

 _If she could only see past her jealousy over Hae Soo, we could have been friends._

 _I like her, at least in the textbooks. She was a formidable queen, ascending to the throne with only her brains and guts. She would have been a great king if she was born a man in this era._

"It's alright. I understand her. After all, it's every girl for herself in whatever period you are born to." Ha Jin answers nonchalantly.

"What?" Wook looks at Hae Soo, face full of confusion "Hae Soo-ya, your words confuse me."

 _Shoot! My mouth running afoul again._

Ha Jin smiles awkwardly trying to not fidget, she explains "I mean, Princess Yeonhwa is a smart girl. She knows what she wants and how to get it. She's quite commanding and tends to be very focused when she sets her mind into something. She seldom waits for help and instead find ways on her own to accomplish her goal. I like her."

Wook's eyebrows raise, surprised that Hae Soo has got good grasp of her sister's behavior. This only makes him more curious about Hae Soo.

"And my brother So, is not being mean. He's just not good at expressing his self." Wook explains.

"I know. He was trying to help me out. I appreciate it." This time Ha Jin doesn't explain any further.

Ha Jin is sure that it was intentional for the 4th prince, when he let his hand be poured with a tea a while back, coming-up with a good reason to dismiss her without offending his sister.

 _I will have to thank him later._

So puzzles Ha Jin the most out of all the brothers. Judging from what Chae Ryung had told her about Hae Soo's relationships with the princes, she is sure that Hae Soo had never met So before and that in spite of not knowing him, Hae Soo had decided to be scared of him.

 _Then why do I keep seeing Hae Soo with Prince So? And without a scar?_

Lost in her thoughts Ha Jin turns to look at Wook. Illuminated by a little light of the moon and the lantern in the ground, Wook really look the part of a prince, the kind you only meet in fairy tales. Ha Jin finds herself, comparing the two unconsciously. Wook is quite different from So in terms of demeanor. Whereas So is forceful, Wook is gentle, both of them powerful enough to move a nation.

 _At least, according to history. Meeting them both now, they seem to still be just boys trying to get a foothold of a nation that one of them will rule someday._

 _So how did they fall for the same girl? They don't seem to have the same preference for anything at all, let alone for one girl._

 _Helen of troy ha? I wonder what kind of girl is their Helen of troy?_

Wook glances at Hae Soo, seeing her intensely looking at him, he freezes. Hae Soo's stare transfixes him from where he's standing. He's heart start to pound, a reaction he had never experienced before. Confused, he stares back, unconsciously holding his breath. They held each other's gaze. Ha Jin intensely looking but unseeing. Wook, getting lost in her gaze.

A few minutes like this, Wook not withstanding the pounding of his heart, releases Hae Soo's name in his lips.

"Soo-ya…"

The utterance of Hae Soo's name brings Ha Jin's consciousness back to present. She breaks their gaze first, shaking her head. Wook senses the end of their trance and suddenly becomes conscious of their situation. He turns to the lake, calming the pounding of his heart.

 _Michyeoss-eo? (Have I gone crazy?) Why was I staring?_

Ha Jin can feel her cheeks burning of awkwardness. She places her hands in her lap, holding it together tightly, trying not to shake. She wonders if now is a good time to go back to her room.

Wook can feel Hae Soo's discomfort of being caught staring. Strangely enough this helps him to composed his self.

"I should probably go back your highness. The night is getting deep." Ha Jin smiles hiding her embarrassment.

" _Kue-rom-yo (Of course)_. I'll walk you to your room." Wook answers, not giving Hae Soo a chance to say no.

Ha Jin sways her feet to the other side of the balustrade, inside the pavilion. Wook offers his hand to support her as she stands-up. Ha Jin takes it and Wook smiles, helping her go down the balustrade. The moment Ha Jin finds her footing she lets go of Wook's hand immediately.

Ha Jin takes the lantern from the ground but Wook insisted on carrying it for her. Together they exit the pavilion. They walk through Wook's study chambers unaware of Jung observing them all this time.

* * *

1 upper garment for women

2 is a room used by the head of the family when receiving guest

3 Informal form of sorry

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _So every time I meet another Scarlet fan whose in the stage of watching the first arc, their first reaction is to always fall for Wook. Can't really blame them since the writer wrote Wook so endearing that you can't help but like the guy. I did too, and if Lee JunKi didn't play Wang So, I might not have like So at all. Kang Haneul was perfect as Wook. But this is So's story, I swear. We'll get into him soon. I just can't jump into their story without setting it._

 _And second: when I first started uploading the intro and chap 1, I am well into writing chapter 5 already. Somehow the workload and the writing had caught up with me that I'm only writing chap 7 as I upload this. I feel nervous that I might not be able to upload next week._ 죄송합니다! _:(_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ha Jin slowly falls to Hae Soo's life in Songak, careful to not change a lot in Hae Soo's routine, waiting for the next full moon with which she feels she can try going back to her present time.

It is especially quiet these past few days. Ha Jin avoids the princes as much as she can. She tries to sleep in late until Chae Ryung scolds her to wake a few hours before lunch. By the time she finishes getting dressed and eating, all the princes had gone to the palace already, practicing their sword dance for the coming Spiritual Cleansing Ritual. She then proceeds to help around the compound or hang around Myung Hee. She rarely joins Myung Hee and the 8th Prince for dinner, only when she is invited.

Today, she's at the compound's Jar Stand. Standing in the middle of fifteen rows of jar stands, Ha Jin contemplates how to go about her remaining days in Songak. She had been here for more than a week now and has more or less two more weeks before she can leave.

The Jar Stand had become her favorite thinking spot in the compound. Seeing rows and rows of jar neatly arranged in lines help her organize her thoughts. Not a lot of people come here, usually only the servants attending to the fermented food and condiments and they only come during early mornings and an hour before dinner. In the afternoons, the place is basically empty.

 _So the full moon falls on the night of the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual. Everyone will be busy with the feast in the palace and the lantern festival in the plaza. All I need to do is sneak in the Damiwon and try to… drown myself? Heol! This really feels absurd. At least no one will witness my stupidity this time._

 _How to go to the Damiwon? Chae Ryung says if I go past the forest behind the market, I would be able to find the hidden cave leading to the outer pool of Damiwon._

 _Alright. I'll attend the Lantern Festival, wait for the full moon to rise and sneak in the forest after._

 _What to do for Hae Soo while I'm here…_

* * *

The princes are all present in the palace courtyard practicing their sword dance. Dressed in robes and masks, Crown Prince Mu leads in front. They finish their last step and Mu calls a break.

"You've all done well, the king would be pleased with your hard work. Let's have a great feast after the ritual is over." Mu tells everyone.

Everyone answers with enthusiasm. The princes take off their mask as they all take a break. Eun throws away his sword in the ground and happily breezes to Wook.

" _Hyungnim_ , shall we have a dinner in your house later?"

Wook looks at his brother puzzled, "You want to join my dinner with Lady Myung Hee?"

"And Hae Soo! Don't you have dinner with everyone in your family?" Eun unabashedly answers.

Everyone didn't miss what Eun is implying.

"Oh someone misses Lady Hae Soo." Baek-ah starts.

"Are the bruises you get from our sword dance practice not enough?" taunts Won.

"Are you into girls who beat the crap out of you now?" Adds Yo, making everyone burst into laughter.

Eun felt his cheeks burning from embarrassment but doesn't give-up. "I'm just saying, families should dine together and since were brothers we should go and dine every now and then."

"Then you should be dining with your mother and grandfather instead of Wook Hyungnim's wife and cousin." Baek-Ah answers.

Everyone continues laughing. Jung's laughter rungs the loudest, teasing Eun, he approaches him and laughs at Eun's ears. Eun hits him in the head with the mask he's holding. They run around childishly playing and squabbling, ending in the ground.

So watches from his side, smiling a small smile, slowly easing to being part of their crowd now. Wook notices this and smiles curtly at So.

"Alright, I will ask my servants in advance to prepare dinner for everyone then." Wook good-naturedly tells the princes. "Let's all dine together later."

From the tower, overlooking the palace courtyard, King Taejo and Ji Mong stand, watching the princes practice.

"I heard some interesting stories about our 8th prince wife's cousin. Is she the same lady that hit our 10th Prince?" King Taejo asks Ji Mong.

"Lady Hae Soo? She didn't mean to hurt our 10th Prince, your Highness. She is still recovering from the trauma of drowning that is why she acts that way but she will soon know her place so you need not worry about her anymore." Ji Mong answers earnestly.

King Taejo turns to examine Ji Mong, "Is she like you?"

"A dull witted servant whose only loyalty is to my king? Yes, your highness. She is a king's lady through and through." Ji Mong carefully words his sentence, maintaining his composure under King Taejo's observing eyes.

King Taejo turns to the courtyard again, looking far away. " Then she can see the future as well."

"That remains to be seen your Highness." Ji Mong looks at the princes in the courtyard, committing into his memory another nostalgic scene.

 _See the future? She did lived in the present-future. A thousand years from now._

* * *

Won volunteered to go back to the 8th Prince compound to inform Wook's servants that all the princes will be dining at his household later. He finds Chae Ryung at the storage room of the compound.

Chae Ryung used to be a servant at the 9th prince household a few years ago. She was subsequently sent to the 8th prince's household as Won's gift to his brother's new bride, Myung Hee.

Chae Ryung was busy re-arranging the vegetables in their wooden crates when Won came in. Chae Ryung looks up and bows in greeting.

"9th Prince Won, you've come." Chae Ryung meekly greets.

Won stands at the door leaning casually, "My brother Wook Hyungnim, had asked me to tell his servants that the princes will all be dining here tonight. Have the servants prepare well."

"Yes my prince,"

Won approaches a bowed Chae Ryung and tells her to rise. Chae Ryung obeys.

"How is our Lady Hae Soo doing? She seems to not really remember anything? She isn't pretending is she?" Won coolly strides around the storage, looking at a few things here and there.

"To the best of my knowledge, Lady Hae Soo is not acting at all. If anything, she seems to be a different person all together." Chae Ryung answers with eyes bow down looking at the ground.

Won walks to her side and stops, "I see." He dust Chae Ryung's shoulder lightly, "I shall be taking my leave then. Take care of our ladies."

Chae Ryung bows as Won leaves the storage room.

* * *

Ha Jin has been standing with her arms raised, in her room being dressed by her servants for about an hour now. She hates this part of Hae Soo's life, being made to stand and dressed with layers and layers of elegant clothes when all she is going to do is eat her dinner.

"Chae Ryung-ah, can I just wear my undergarments? I'm just going to eat my dinner inside my room anyway. Why are we going to all the troubles of dressing me up?" a bored Ha Jin asks.

Chae Ryung smoothens the _sokchima (1)_ over Hae Soo's undergarment skirt. She then takes the belt and carefully ties it at Hae Soo's waste line. "You need to dress properly if you're going to dine with the princes tonight."

"What?"

Ha Jin dismisses the other servants and had Chae Ryung stay.

"Why am I dining with the princes? Is there any occasion that I should know of?" ask a bewildered Ha Jin.

"I don't know my lady. The 8th prince only asked the servants to prepare a sumptuous dinner for tonight since all the princes will be dining here later." Chae Ryung continues to dress Hae Soo.

Ha Jin stops Chae Ryung's hand from smoothing her clothes. "I am not one of the prince, why am I being invited."

 _I have enough run-ins with the princes, the last thing I need is another involvement with them._

 _Shall I pretend that I'm sick?_

Ha Jin starts feeling her stomach, bowing her body a little, she starts making excuses.

" _Aigoo… Aigoo…_ my stomach hurts." Ha Jin holds to Chae Ryung like she's going to pass out.

" _Agassi_ please stop pretending. You are not sick." Reprimands Chae Ryung.

Ha Jin continues to clutch her stomach dragging Chae Ryung down in the ground with her.

" _Agassi_!" Chae Ryung starts throwing a tantrum.

"Just tell them I'm sick. I don't want to see any of them. " Ha Jin whispers. "Chae Ryung-ah just pretend with me, just this once, uh? Please."

Ha Jin brings her hands together, rubbing it, she begs Chae Ryung over and over. Chae Ryung looks at Hae Soo feeling anxious. This action of hers, reminds Chae Ryung of the old Hae Soo.

"I promise I will not cause any trouble. I will stay here in my room pretending to be asleep. So please, just this once. _Do-wa-ju-se-yo (_ Please help me)." Ha Jin begs.

* * *

Myung Hee and Princess Yonhwa are busily overseeing the preparation for their impromptu feast dinner at the _sarangchae_. A little later, the princes started arriving.

Wook seats at the head of the table with Myung Hee and Princess Yonhwa on his right. A space was left open for Hae Soo. Next to Hae Soo's seat is Eun, busily folding his table napkin into another origami. Jung pulls the empty chair beside Eun and tries to sit on it. Eun stops him and shoos him away. Jung makes face on Eun and walks to the other side of the table.

At the opposite end of Wook is Yo. To his right is Won. Next to him is Jung about to sit and then Baek-Ah. Then So, completing the rectangle of a table.

Chae Ryung meekly approaches Myung Hee and stands in the space between the 8th prince and her lady. Chae Ryung whispers to Myung Hee's ear that Hae Soo is sick so she wouldn't be able to join them for dinner. Worried, Myung Hee asks Chae Ryung to make sure that Hae Soo eats her dinner and gets a proper rest. Wook quietly listens on his side. So observes their exchange, only catching Hae Soo's name and the word sick.

Myung Hee dismisses Chae Ryung. Wook commends everyone to start eating.

Yonhwa graciously opens a conversation "What brings this impromptu feast, Wook _orabeoni?"_

" _Kue-nyang_ our Prince Eun-ah wants to have dinner with us his, family. How can I not indulge him?" Wook answers good-naturedly.

Eun finishes folding his table napkin into a lotus origami. Happy with his work, he looks up.

" _Kuen-de Hyungnim_ why is Hae Soo not here yet? She's going to join us right." Eun asks expectantly.

Myung Hee peeks from YonHwa's side to apologize. " _Joe-song-hab-ni-da (I'm sorry)_ Prince Eun, our little Hae Soo is quite sick at the moment. She wouldn't be able to join us."

" _Mwo?! (What?!)_ "

Eun, like a kid, throws his origami napkin in his plate unable to hide his disappointment. He reclines his back to the chair, not wanting to eat anymore.

" _Wae_? (Why)? Are you disappointed that you wouldn't be beaten by a spoon this time?" won teases Eun.

Everyone laughs.

" _A-ni-yo!_ Who says I will be beaten-up by her again. I was just concern. You know, it's lonely to eat alone in your chambers. You should always eat with your family." Eun explains. "Is she alright?"

Myung Hee nods "Chae Ryung-ah is looking after her."

"Lady Myung Hee, how old is Hae Soo S _si_ again?" Yo asks, looking up from his food.

"Our Hae Soo? 16. She turned 16 two seasons ago." Myung Hee answers.

Yo continues eating his food, glancing at Myung Hee every now and then.

The Hae clan is an old aristocratic family maintaining the north-eastern borders of Goguryeo before it fell and became part of the new Goryeo. It is one of the oldest and most powerful clan that originally rules a kingdom near the Yalu River (2). Plagued with constant war with neighboring kingdoms and no true ruler over a few centuries, the Hae Clan had been reduced to just an aristocratic family with enough wealth and private army to rule on its land.

"And her parents?" Yo asks

"Our Hae Soo had been orphaned since she was five. Her mother had died giving birth to her and her father had been killed commanding an army while defending the borders. She was adopted to my family afterwards and I had been taking care of her since then." Myung Hee answers.

"See! Our Hae Soo must have been lonely then." Surmises Eun.

Wook and Myung Hee smiles over Eun's childish infatuation towards Hae Soo. Myung Hee feels grateful to the princes for looking after Hae Soo lately. She feels that somehow, Hae Soo had finally formed some kind of relationship to majority of them. She remembers when Hae Soo first came to live with them. She had spent most of her time inside her quarters, only coming out when she was asked for. These days, Myung Hee gets surprised when she hears the princes address Hae Soo with fondness. Her worries had lessen since then.

So quietly listens to all of these, seemingly contented to just be eating on his corner. He doesn't bother to glance over any of the people having the conversation and yet he feels that something is off with Yo's questioning. Yo is not one to just ask question because he is curious. He wonders where this questioning is going.

"Eun-ah," Yo turns to his brother to his left. "If you are so concern over Hae Soo being lonely, why don't you ask our father for her hand in marriage?"

" _Mwo_?! (What?!)"

Everyone in the table turned to Yo, surprised. Yo for his part, doesn't see anything wrong with Eun marrying Hae Soo. The girl came from a good clan but with no true family, her marrying into the 10th prince family will not add to their power or their wealth. Hae Soo is simple a noble by name, nothing more. Knowing his brother to be simple and had a one track mind, putting in Eun's head to desire only Hae Soo, Eun would never want anything other than having her. Pursuing Hae Soo and marrying her will distract him long enough to take him out of the game of succession. One less brother to get rid off.

"J _eong-mal-ya_? (Do you really mean that?)" Eun looks at Yo "Do you really mean that? Do you think our father would let me?"

All eyes on the two princes conversing, everyone is taken a back by Yo's suggestion. So doesn't show any emotion but he finally understood what Yo is planning.

Myung Hee suddenly stills in her seat. Worried like a mother not wanting to let go of her daughter yet, she doesn't know how she could say no if a prince asks for her daughter's hand. Denying a prince' request is punishable by death. She looks at the 8th prince silently pleading for help.

Wook glances at Myung Hee. He sees the color draining from her face.

Yonhwa looks at his brother Yo, wondering what he is thinking. Her own mind races, calculating why Yo would push for Hae Soo and Eun's marriage.

Baek-Ah observes Wook and Myung Hee. Myung Hee seems to not like where the conversation is going while Wook looks composed, too composed actually. Baek-Ah knows that when his brother is at deep thought, Wook tends to freeze at his stead, looking collected on the outside but on the inside, Wook's mind had it's wheels turning.

" _Kue-nde Yo Hyungnim_ , Lady Hae Soo had just came back from a traumatic experience of drowning, she doesn't even remember her memories. Now, you want her to get married?! Don't you think she needs a little more time to recover?" Jung suddenly blurts out.

Balling his hand under the tables, Jung stands-up and leaves. Everyone looks at Jung, wondering what's wrong with him.

Eun muses over Jung's statement for a minute. He looks at Myung Hee and Wook, whose faces turned a little darker from worry.

" _Gwaen-chanh-sub-ni-da (It's alrigght)_ Wook Hyungnim. _Geok-cheong Ha-ji-ma-se-yo (Please don't worry) ._ I can wait a year or two. We're still young anyway." Eun assures his brother and Myung Hee, oblivious to the inner turmoil that the two are experiencing.

" _Kam-sa-hab-ni-da_ Prince Eun. Please look after our Hae Soo well."Myung Hee tries to be polite.

Yo looks at his brother Eun, patting his shoulders he says, " _Ja_! As expected of our little prince, you're a man now. Make sure Lady Hae Soo never gets lonely again."

" _Kue-reom-yo_! (of course)" Eun answers, pleased with himself.

Yo and Eun goes back to eating, happy that they accomplished what each of them wants.

* * *

The moon is well up in the sky, sinking a little deeper, it's past midnight and Ha Jin is at the prayer towers of their compound. She had opted to hide here while the princes where dining at the _sarangchae._ Siting at the stairs of the _hanok_ beside the prayer towers, she is hugging her knees, staring at the sky feeling the coldness of autumn. She wonders if she would experience snow here before she goes back to her time.

She remembers the sky at the quarry before she drowned. The sky here isn't so different at the sky at the quarry. If she looks at it long enough, she feels that she can forget that she is at a different time, seeing a different sky.

Her mind wonders to that time when she and her best friend, SanYa and ex boyfriend, JoonYong went to the _Ridge of the Wind (3)_ to sight see the wind turbines and experience picking alpine napa cabbages on the farm. She remembers that the three of them had planned to wake up early to see the harvesting of the napa cabbages but they drunk too much at their hostel that they ended up not being able to sleep and just went up the hill drunk. Their head swimming in alcohol, they kept stumbling at the trek and decided to give-up going-up and just slump in the grounds. The locals had to carry them down at the little truck used to transport the napa cabbages. When they woke-up they were so ashamed of themselves, they vowed to never to drink again. One week later, they were at a _pojangmacha (3)_ at Hongdae district, drinking their night away. Ha Jin smiles at the memory, her heart racing double time in her chest.

 _Must be the caffeine from drinking too much tea lately._

Ha Jin tells herself this every time she feels her heart pounding. In truth, she can still feel her heart broken over her best friend and boyfriend's betrayal. Her life might have drastically changed over drowning but her heart and memories are still the same. It's what makes her Ha Jin and not Hae Soo.

She hugs her knees tightly trying not to shake over the coldness settling around her. She rests her cheeks on her knees, holding the tears in.

From a far, Baek-Ah is walking towards a bowed Hae soo. Seeing her looking like sleeping, he slowly approaches her and touches her shoulders gently.

"Hae Soo-ya…"

" _Eh Kkam-jjak-ya_!" Ha Jin looks-up startled.

Upon seeing the 13th prince, Ha Jin smiles and lets go of her knees. She stands up and gives greetings. Baek-Ah acknowledges her bow and they both sit at the stairs.

"What brings you here your highness?" Ha Jin asks.

"What are you doing here at this time of the night? Aren't you supposed to be sick?" Baek-Ah asks curiously.

Caught in her lie, Ha Jin smiles awkwardly, "Please don't tell anyone you saw me."

Baek-Ah smiles, amused. "Jung-ah tells me he always see you walking around the compound at night."

"Prince Jung-ah?" Ha Jin thinks back to all her night walkings these past few days, sure that she had never saw Jung not even once.

Baek Ah nods "You know, even if you are just inside the compound roaming, it is not proper for a lady to do that at this time of the night."

"The rules of this time, they border to being ridiculous sometimes." Ha Jin thought out loud.

"Time? Have you lived in a different time period then?" Baek-Ah entertains the thought theoretically.

 _Ooops!_

Catching herself, Ha Jin doesn't know how to answer Baek-Ah's question. She laughs, passing it as a joke. Baek-Ah laughs with her, finding the idea ridiculous. He reclines his back to the stairs, resting his weight on his elbows. He looks to the sky, remembering a memory.

 _It was the lantern festival five years ago. The leaves of the trees around the plaza had turned to different shades of yellow, brown, orange and red. Everywhere is a different stalls of street foods and mini games. There are also small theater and puppet presentations on going. The whole place had come to life with bustling people laughing and enjoying themselves. Lining the path of the plaza are bare Cherry blossom trees. Their branches are full of colorful small paper lanterns that contain the wishes of different people. These Cherry Blossom trees transform to wishing trees during lantern festival._

 _Baek-Ah was strolling around the market outside the palace gates dressed as a commoner. He was going around observing people and drawing them. He sits in one of the food stalls not far from the wishing threes. He takes out his sketches and start drawing._

 _A young beautiful lady dressed in a silk Hanbok approaches one of the wishing trees. She looks around, searching for the yard stick to hang her lantern in the tall branches but a few of the kids playing around the trees a while ago had taken the yard stick and poke each other with it. They had run away with the yardstick, forgetting to put it back. With no yardstick anywhere, the girl looks-up, sad. She tries to extend her hand to the nearest branch a foot high from her but she can't reach it. She looks around, observing if someone is watching her, when she couldn't find anyone, she tries jumping a few times to reach the branch._

 _Baek-Ah watches the lady, amused, contemplating whether to help her or not. A few minutes after, he stands and approaches the lady. He casually strolls behind her back and coolly extends his hand to reach the branch._

 _The girl gets surprised by the sudden appearance of Baek-Ah's hand reaching the same branch she's been trying to reach. She abruptly stops jumping and turns, stepping back away from the stranger. Her whole face turning red, feeling embarrassed. She thought no one noticed her. Baek-Ah offers a smile to not scare her away. He resumes reaching the branch but to his awkwardness, the branch is actually farther than he estimated. Unable to reach it, he looks back to the girl now watching him. It's his turn to feel embarrassed. He turns to the branch, determined to reach it. He jumps a few times, feeling self-conscious. A few beads of sweat forming on his forehead even though the weather is cold. The girl starts to be amused, trying not to laugh, afraid that she might offend the stranger._

 _Baek-Ah finally reaches the branch after a few tries. Pulling the branch by his right hand, he looks back to the shy girl and offers his other hand to hang the lantern. The girl hesitantly hands him the lantern. He hangs it to the branch, securing it. The girl finally smiles at him, feeling grateful. They both look-up to the lantern as he lets it go. The branch snaps back, shaking the other lanterns and dislodging it from hanging. A few of it rain down on them, one even hits Baek-Ah on his head. Feeling mortified for causing trouble, they both look around if they were observed, the situation turning ridiculous by the second. Baek-Ah grabs the lady's hand and runs away with her._

" _Kuen-de_ , do you think in a different time and in a different place, is't possible to love someone without being deterred of one's status?" Baek-Ah muses nonchalantly.

Ha Jin looks at the 13th prince. He sees him relaxed in his state but Ha Jin doesn't miss the tone of sadness in his question. She decides to engage him.

" _Kue-reom-yo_! _(of course!)_ A thousand years from now, you can love anyone of your choosing. Regardless of your race, status, class, nationality and even gender. No one is above or below anyone. You only have your preference to choose from." Ha Jin assures Baek-Ah.

 _Yeah everyone in my time can choose freely who to like yet there are more and more people who chooses to be lonely rather than take a chance with love. I think I won't too._

Ha Jin clutches her chest, feeling the familiar void.

Baek-Ah glances at Hae Soo and smiles "I can't wait to be in that time then… A thousand of years from now ha..."

Ha Jin sadly smiles and nods. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a while.

Suddenly Baek-Ah remembers why he was seeking Hae Soo a while ago. He takes out the two containers he was showing Hae Soo the other day.

"Hae Soo-ya, _mian-hae-yo (sorry)_ , I didn't mean to put you in a tight spot the other day. I was just excited to show you these." Baek-Ah hands the containers to Hae Soo. "It's not everyday I meet a noble girl who has the appreciation for the arts."

 _Right! Because in these era, arts is a field studied only by Gisaeng (5)._

Ha Jin gets reluctant in taking the ceramics. Baek-Ah insists.

"Go on take it, I won't tell." Baek-Ah smile, "If you can tell which one is from China and which one is made by our local potters, I'll let you have the ceramics of your choosing." Testing Hae Soo's knowledge of pottery.

" _JJinja? (really?)"_ Ha Jin hesitantly takes the two containers, her curiosity winning over.

She brings it closer to the lantern so she could inspect it. From the dim light of the lantern, Ha Jin has a hard time seeing the color of each ceramics. She turns it over and over, tracing the _sanggam_ of each design.

"I can't tell their colors. Is this green?" Ha Jin raises the one with peony designs.

Baek-Ah laughs quietly, trying to hide his being mischievous, he nods. Ha Jin looks at him suspiciously.

"ei _geo-chit mal (You're lying)_!" Ha Jin accuses Baek-Ah.

" _A-ni-y!a (I'm not)_!" Baek-Ah answers indignantly.

Ha Jin remembers from the other day that the one with the waterfowl design was green. The one with peony design is brown. She chooses the waterfowl design.

"This is made by our local potters. _Igeo (this)_." Ha Jin chooses.

"Yosh! As expected of our Hae Soo!" Baek-Ah laughs loud this time, happy that Hae Soo didn't disappoint.

" _Igeo payo (See here)_ ," Holding the container with Peony design, Ha Jin explains "This one is a Yue ware (6) isn't it? It is more commonly known as 'green porcelain' but the term is misleading since it's not really green or porcelain. It's brownish green. It originated in Tang Dynasty and is highly valued by aristocrats and the royals. Goryeo celadon ceramics was inspired by it hence, the similarities between the two." Ha jin explains.

Ha Jin hands back the containers to Baek-Ah.

"Wah! Hae Soo-ya you're the best! How did you know all of this?" Baek-Ah asks amazed.

Ha Jin catches her self making another mistake. She tries to laugh it off.

Baek-Ah looks at her, feeling lighter in finding a friend on her. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. From now on, _uri chal ching-gu-ye-yo (Let's be good friends)_!"

Ha Jin looks at Baek-Ah, her face lighting-up. " _Ne! Chal ching-gu-ye-yo._ Let's high five then!"

Ha Jin raises her hand preparing to high five. Baek-Ah looks confused. Ha Jin takes his right hand and clashes it with her right hand, demonstrating what a high five is. Baek-Ah laughs at the gesture. Hae Soo insist on doing it again and again until they did it right.

Baek-Ah then holds out the two ceramics on each of his hand, "As promised, you can choose whatever you want."

Ha Jin looks at the ceramics on Baek-Ah's hand, hesitant to choose. She takes the celadon ceramics with waterfowl design. Happy to have something that is hers for once and not Hae Soo's.

* * *

1 petticoat

2 Yellow river, in the borders of old China and old Korea

3 located at Gangwon-do, that popular spot where 2 days and 1 night shot their drama episode.

4 Literally means tented wagon. A small tent or stall that sell a variety of Korean street food, soju and beer

5 women who are highly trained in the arts and music, entertaining men. They are equivalents of Geisha in Japan

6 ceramics from China, dub as the finest quality of wares during the 9th and 10th centuries

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _Hello, to my readers who took the time to help me out with the technicalities of this site, thanks! I'm such a noob here. lol :)_

 _In ep 2 in the drama, when Ha Jin came back from the Damiwon after she tried drowning herself and Myung Hee told her that her whole family was worried about her. When she was about to enter the main gate she stops and say "I guess I'm home now", it felt like at that moment, Ha Jin completely resigned herself to Hae Soo's life. It bothered me that it was so easy for her to let go of who she is and just become Hae Soo. I mean no matter how much your life sucks, I don't think you would be able to forget who you are unless you incur amnesia. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

 _So in my timeline, Ha Jin arrives in Goryeo around Oct instead of Dec. The lantern festival will happen in Nov, exactly a month after she arrives, just to give her a breather. I'm sorry if my story is taking too long to unfold._

휴일 잘 즐기세요!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Myung Hee and the 8th prince are having breakfast at the _Daechung (1)_ the next day. Myung Hee still looking pale, quietly sips her tea. Wook worriedly observes her. His wife is not one to talk a lot but Myung Hee had been too quiet since their dinner last night.

"Myung Hee-Ya is there something wrong?" Wook asks.

Myung Hee slowly puts her tea down. She brings her hands together in her lap, clasping it hard. She raises her eyes to the 8th prince and hesitantly starts,

"If it is not of any nuisance your highness, I am glad that Prince Eun had such fondness towards our Hae Soo," Myung Hee stops mid sentence unable to ask the 8th prince her favor.

Myung Hee had been meaning to ask the 8th prince to help put a stop in the impending engagement of Hae Soo and Prince Eun. She is well aware that Hae Soo is of marrying age now but she still couldn't help but feel protective of her. She will not let Hae Soo be thrown at the middle of politics at the palace.

Wook senses what Myung Hee wants to ask of him. He too, was surprised with the 3rd prince's suggestion last night. His own mind races as to why Yo would want the marriage to happen. Yo seems serious when he suggested it to Eun. For his part, Wook is confused. He doesn't understand why he doesn't like the idea of Hae Soo marrying anyone. Eun's royal family is definitely a good family to marry into and his brother seems to be too enthralled with her that he is sure that Eun would do anything for her. He knows because he, himself, would.

He stops. Brow furrowing, his heart stammers in its rib cage.

" _K_ _uende_ , like Prince Jung had said, our Hae Soo is still recovering both in mind and body, she still needs to catch-up with her studies especially if she is to enter the palace. I am worried that our Hae Soo is still not ready." Myung Hee cuts into Wook's thought. "If you could at least delay the marriage even for a year, I would be very grateful."

Wook looks at his wife's pleading demeanor, still baffled why he feels that way, he decides to give-in to her favor.

" _Go-cheong Ha-ji maseyo (Please don't worry)_ Myung Hee-ya, Eun-ah will stand by his words. I don't think he is ready to relinquish his freedom from marriage yet." Wook assures her, "Besides it is not easy to attain the king's permission when it comes to this kind of matter and his mother's clan would have to agree too."

A little hope blossoms in Myung Hee. Trusting the 8th prince word, she smiles at him. Wook gives a reassuring smile back.

* * *

Eun paces in front of Hae Soo's quarter, contemplating whether to knock or to just wait for her to come out. Hearing that she was sick last night, Eun had woken-up early to visit Hae Soo and bring her some medicine. When he reaches her quarters, he sees a bottle of tonic and a glass of water in front of her door. He takes it to his hand, examining it. He wonders who it came from. He walks to the balustrade and pours the tonic in the plants.

" _Mwo hago iss-eo?_ (What are you doing?)?" asks So.

So was leaving for the palace when he passes Hae Soo's quarters and sees Eun walking to the balustrade and pouring something in the plants. Curious to see what Eun is doing outside Hae Soo's quarter early morning, he quietly walks to the side and approaches the balustrade.

" _Kkam-jjak no-ra-seo! (You've surprised me_!)" Eun jumps at his feet, dropping the bottle to the plants. " _Hyungnim,_ why are you so quiet when you walk, _Gwi-sin yeyo? (are you a ghost?)_ "

So just stares at Eun waiting for him to answer his question. Seeing as his caught, Eun fidgets at his feet.

" _Kue nyang_ , I heard Hae Soo was sick last night so I came early to bring her some medicine." Eun explains.

So looks from Eun to the bottle, implying that he saw the whole thing.

Eun brings his hand in front and shakes it " _Aniya! Aniya!_ It's not what you're thinking. When I came here, I saw that someone had left that bottle in front of Hae Soo's room. I think it was left over night and that... it has became stale so … I … poured it … to the … plants."

Eun explains hurriedly, feeling embarrassed to be caught.

So looks at him and to the door, " _Kuere? kue-reom ka-ja (Let's go then)_."

So then turns his back to leave.

Eun makes face and looks back to Hae Soo's door. He walks in front of it and leaves the medicine. He then runs a few steps behind So, catching-up with him to leave.

* * *

A few days later…

Ha Jin sits under Hae Soo's reflection tree, asleep. It's afternoon and the sun is out and bright peaking through the leaves. Earlier in the day Myung Hee gave her the book of _Cheonjamun (2)_ to study but the cold breeze coupled by a great weather is inviting her to doze off. A few unreadable pages into it and her eyelids start to droop. Legs crossed, her book opened left unattended in her lap, she rests her back to the solid tree and gives in to sleep.

8th Prince Wook had just came back from the palace, practicing their sword dance. Still in his black practice garment, he walks to his chambers to freshen-up and change clothes. He had planned to take Myung Hee and Hae Soo to the market again today, remembering how much the two ladies had loved walking in the plaza, savoring the sights of different stalls and shops. He passes Hae Soo asleep in her tree. He stares for a while, amused to see Hae Soo so innocently sleeping under her tree. He catches his self smiling and abruptly stops. He hurries away to his chamber.

He takes a bath and changes his clothes. Ready to leave, he set out to find Myung Hee but found Hae Soo instead, still asleep under the tree. He contemplates whether to approach her himself or shall he send a servant to wake Hae Soo up. His curiosity getting the best out of him again, he slowly approaches Hae Soo.

Myung Hee was informed by the servants that the 8th prince had arrived and is just freshening-up before they could leave. Waiting the whole afternoon dressed and ready, Myung Hee excitedly went out to greet the 8th prince. Walking towards the 8th prince' study chamber, she slows down and calms herself, catching her breath. She spots him under a tree standing still. She smiles and moves towards him.

Wook stands beside a sleeping Hae Soo gazing at her serenely. She looks so innocent and carefree with her face looking upward the sky, mouth slightly open, breathing with it. A soft sunlight playing on her face. Hae Soo's eyebrows furrow like the sun's ray is blinding her. Wook unconsciously moves his hand to block the sunrays, transferring his weight to a different foot, revealing Hae Soo to where Myung Hee is coming.

Myung Hee recognizes Hae Soo under the tree. She stops. From where she's standing she can see that Hae Soo is asleep and the 8th prince is standing beside her delicately blocking the sunlight for her. Myung Hee's heart pounds in her chest.

The 8th prince is known for his gentlemanliness towards everyone especially to her, his wife. A lot of people say Myung Hee is lucky to have the 8th prince as her husband not because he is a prince but because of the kind of husband material he is. He takes care of her. He never acts like an entitled prince obliged to marry for status. His affection for her even extends to putting her shoes for her whenever they go out together. A gesture, even for a prince, is quiet grand.

Seeing him now, quietly blocking the sunrays for a girl who is not aware of the gesture, Myung Hee feels that there is something intimate about it. Something that makes her feel like even she is intruding.

She clutches her chest and lowers her head. She quietly walks back to the side of the 8th prince' study chambers. She stands there observing, an unfamiliar loneliness is growing in her heart. After a while, she walks away.

Hae Soo moves in her sleep, her body slightly angling on her left where Wook is standing, Wook moves to stand nearer, supporting a little bit of Hae Soo's weight. A little later and Hae Soo totally falls to her side making Wook move hurriedly to catch her. Hae Soo's head falls to Wook's hand, abruptly waking her up. Hae Soo slowly opens her eyes to Wook's right hand cradling her. She raises her eyes and unconsciously locks gazes with the 8th prince. Wook's heart begins to pound in his chest, the feeling becoming more and more familiar as it happens often lately.

It takes a few short breathes for the situation to sink in to Ha Jin. She finally wakes-up scrambling away from Wook's touch, both of them surprised with their closeness. They both stand, awkward with each other. Ha Jin moves to bow and apologize, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"J _oe-song-hab-ni-da_ Hwangjangnim, J _oe-song-hab-ni-da_." Ha Jin apologizes in a small voice, her body slightly bowing. Her book completely forgotten in the ground.

Wook looks at her amused. Hae Soo's raffled demeanor calms his heart. He coolly brushes a few of the grasses from his _hanbok_ pretending as if nothing happened. He sees her book in the ground giving him an idea for an excuse.

"How can you relearn your reading skills if you spend your reflection time sleeping?" Wook chastises Hae Soo, leading the conversation away from the awkward situation they just had.

Ha Jin fidgets in her feet, bowed, afraid to look at the 8th prince. She bites the lower part of her lips.

"Why don't you go and find Myung Hee. Let her know that we'll be leaving for the market in a short while. I'll be at the main gate waiting." Wook dismisses Hae Soo. He turns his back to her. Shutting his eyes, he carefully releases a sigh. He leaves, feeling flustered.

* * *

Ha Jin walks to Myung Hee's quarter, mulling over what had just happened. She feels embarrassed having caught by the 8th prince, sleeping during her supposed study time. She chews her lower lips, the hot feeling in her cheeks still lingering.

 _Heol! Ha Jin of all times of falling asleep, did you have to be caught by the 8th prince?! Now he'll really think I'm illiterate because I'm too lazy to study._

 _Why didn't I payed closer attention to Hanja, when I was still in school!_

She reaches Myung Hee's quarters and knocks. Shrugging her thoughts away, she opens the double doors wide open as if dispelling her embarrassment. She announces herself in the room, her eyes searching for Myung Hee. She sees Myung Hee sitting in front of her vanity cabinet, looking pale. Full of pent-up energy, Ha Jin calls to Myung Hee smilling.

" _Unnie!"_

Happy to see her cousin, Ha Jin walks to where Myung Hee is sitting, "Prince Wook says we'll be leaving for the market already. _Kaja_! _(Let's go)_ "

Ha Jin extends her hand to Myung Hee. Myung Hee smiles at Hae Soo, no trace of anything. She thinks about the time Hae Soo was first brought to their house by her father.

 _They had just came back from burying Hae Soo's father. Little Hae Soo was hiding behind Myung Hee's father, afraid of taking another step to someone else's house. Curious of the shy little girl, Myung Hee slowly approaches her father and takes a peak at Hae Soo. Myung Hee had no sibling other than her older brother whose 8 years older than her, meeting Hae Soo is like finding a sister she never had. She had extended her hand to her back then, coaxing her from behind her father. They were inseparable since then, always doing things together, playing, learning and even sleeping._

 _When she turned 15, Myung Hee was sent by her parents to Songak to get accustomed to the life in capital in preparation for marriage. Leaving Hae Soo in their family home in the north was the hardest thing Myung hee had ever did her whole life. She isn't used to not seeing her everyday or putting her to sleep at night. She constantly worries about her, wanting to share her life in the capital with Hae Soo. Hae Soo was only allowed to visit her every once in a while._

 _When she got married and finally had her own household, it took her two years and an intervention from Prince Wook to get the permission of Queen Hwangbo (3) to have Hae Soo live with her again._

She looks at Hae Soo now, seeing her as her daughter. She looks at the hand that Hae Soo is extending to her, the same hand that she tried to reach back then.

A sudden cough racks her body. She brings her hand to her mouth covering it.

Ha Jin looks at Myung Hee worried. She searches around for water and sees a jar of it at a table. She hurriedly fetches a glass of water and gives it to Myung Hee.

"Unnie _Gwaen-chanh-a-yo_? _(Are you arlight?)_ " Ha Jin kneels beside her cousin, worried for the coughs that seem to never subside. "Have you seen a doctor? You should see one. Your coughs are not getting better and you look pale lately."

"G _waen-chanh-a_ _(yes, I'm alright)_ Hae Soo-ya, it's just the cold weather. I'll be fine." Myung Hee answers, trying not to worry Hae Soo. "We should leave, the 8th prince is waiting for us, isn't he?"

" _Ah matd!a (Oh right!)_ _kuen-de_ _unnie_ , let's bring a thicker coat for you. The wind outside is too cold now."

Ha Jin stands to fetch Myung Hee a thick coat in her cabinet. She chooses one with white wool. She walks back to Myung Hee and puts it to her shoulders. Myung Hee stands to leave but Hae Soo stops her.

"e _i jam-kkan-man-yo (hold-on)_ "

Ha Jin makes Myung Hee sit on her chair again. Confused, Myung Hee abides. Ha Jin observes Myung Hee's pale complexion. She goes to Myung Hee's vanity cabinet and takes a look at her make-up, all neatly arranged in small ceramic containers. Her hand glosses over the lids. One ceramic container catches her eye, a brownish green container with peony designs. She brings it closer to her face inspecting it. She angles her head thinking back to the containers that Baek-Ah had shown her the other day.

"Why does this look familiar?" Ha Jin thinks out loud.

Myung Hee looks at the container that Hae Soo is holding.

"Prince Baek-Ah had given it to me the other day as a present. He says I look pale these days so I should put a little color on my face. It reminds him of my lantern from five years ago." Myung Hee smiles, remembering how she met Baek-Ah five years ago.

Ha Jin nods thoughtfully "How did you become friends?"

Myung Hee tells Hae Soo the story of the lantern festival. Remembering it fondly, the two ladies laugh towards the end of the story when Myung Hee gets to the part where a few of the lanterns fall at Prince Baek-Ah.

Ha Jin observes Myung Hee, happy to see her full of life.

She opens the lid of the container and sees the light pink powder inside.

 _Oh! He even chose a blusher for her._

She dips her little finger and test it to the side of her hand.

" _Unnie_ this is perfect for your color, can I put it on you?" Ha Jin giddily asks Myung Hee for permission, "I am really good at putting make-up. You'll see, I will make you the prettiest girl in Songak that the 8th prince will never be able to take his eyes away from you again."

Myung Hee sadly smiles at Hae Soo

"W _ae? An mi-deo-yo_ (Don't you believe me?)" Hae Soo asks, feeling hurt. She thinks Myung Hee is questioning her skills in make-up. "I have been studying how to put make-up since high school. I even took che…"

Ha Jin catches herself telling Myung Hee about her course in College.

"I mean... I'm the "go-to-girl" to... my friends, when they need to pretty themselves." She tries to rectify it.

Myung Hee gets puzzled with the words that Hae Soo is using. She didn't know Hae Soo had a lot of friends or that she had gotten good in putting make-up. Hae Soo had the same basic skills as her when she left her in their home five years ago. She thinks maybe when she left Hae Soo, she was finally forced to venture out of her little bubble and made a few friends and learned new skills.

"Hae Soo-Ya" Myung Hee reaches to touch Hae Soo's arms.

Ha Jin busies herself with mixing a lighter powder and the pink blusher, testing it on her skin and glancing at Lady Myung hee to check her complexion. At Myung Hee's touch, she smiles at her.

" _Mian-haeyo (I'm sorry)_ Hae Soo-ya, for leaving you alone in our home. It must have been hard for you." Myung Hee apologizes.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a-yo_ _Unnie. Ja!_ _Ku-man iss-eo_ (please stay still), Let me apply this on your cheeks, alright?" Ha Jin assures Myung Hee, glad that she didn't catch her mistake.

Ha Jin applies the blusher on Myung Hee's cheek. Still not use to Goryeo's powder make-up and tools, she carefully pats the light pink powder in Myung Hee's cheeks, asking her to smile so Ha Jin could trace her cheekbones.

"ooohhhh… Prince Baek-Ah has quite the taste for colors, he definitely got the right colors for you _unnie."_ Ha Jin compliments Myung Hee, handing her a mirror to show her, her reflection.

The pink blush on Lady Mung Hee's face was done to look like it's a natural blush that makes her look healthy and glowing. Myung Hee smiles at Hae Soo, grateful to her.

Chae Ryung announces herself at the door asking for permission to enter. Myung Hee tells her to come in. She opens the door and bows,

" _Sil-lye-hab-ni-da_ _(Please excuse my presence) Agassi_ but the 8th prince wants to remind you that he is still waiting for both of you at the main gate. He says you'll leave for the market now."

" _Ah Matda, kaja_ _Unnie! (Oh Right! Let's go unnie!)_ "

The three ladies leaves the room to walk to the main gate. Ha Jin loops her arms with Myung Hee happy to have made her cousin pretty.

The 8th prince turns to them as they arrive, he smiles at them. Ha Jin walks with Myung Hee until they reach the 8th prince. The three of them bows in greeting.

"Myung Hee-ya your complexion is better today, you don't seem pale anymore. I hope our daily walks to the market are helping with your health." The 8th prince comments as he sees the pinkish cheeks of his wife.

"I feel better now your highness, I hope I didn't worried you too much." Myung Hee answers, a tinge of red, colors her cheeks more.

Ha Jin smiles upon hearing the 8th prince compliments her cousin. She unloops her arms with Myung Hee and stands beside Chae Ryung giving her cousin and the 8th prince a little space for themselves. She gestures for the two of them to lead.

With a last glance at Hae Soo, Wook and Myung Hee leads the four of them to the market.

* * *

So sits on a secluded corner inside a _Jumak (3)_. Still dressed on his black practice garment from their sword practice dance, he sits with his sword beside him. Opposite him is a man hidden in shadows by the tapestries and gossamer silk hanging around the J _umak_.

A serving lady approaches them and puts a bottle of _Makgeolli_ (4) and two bowls in their table. The man takes the bottle and pours for each of them. He takes one of the bowl and drinks.

"C _hal Chi-nae-seo-yo? (Have you been doing well_?) I heard that the _seja (crown prince)_ had been keeping you close to him these days. Have you wormed your way to His Majesty's trusted circle too?" the man asks

So sits straight in his bench, calm and steady. His eyes full of hatred.

 _He remembers when he was first brought to the homeland of Kang of ShinJu. He was four back then. In his own little mind, he was confused as to why he's getting adopted to a new family when his biological family is alive and well. He remembers entering the foreboding tall walls of Kang palace. Each corner of the wall is manned by soldiers with crossbow, ready to shoot._

 _He was brought in front of the Queen Consort, pushed to his knees, his head bowed, hair covering the left side of his face where his scar is only a few months old. Upon seeing him the queen rushes to embrace him, confusing him with his own son who died a few months ago. The queen sobs as she held him in her embrace, saying his son's name over and over. She breaks their embrace to see him well, patting his shoulder, his arms. The queen asks him if he is alright. He looks up to her face, puzzled. The queen parts the hair covering his left scarred face. Upon seeing his scar, the queen gets hysterical, shouting that his son has beautiful face unlike the monster she's seeing in front of her. She ordered to have So locked in the dungeons for days. Confused of what's happening, So was dragged in the collars by the same man who had carried him here against his wishes._

 _For the next few years, this same man will accompany him everyday. On most days he lets So be, contented to just watch over him but on days that the queen goes mad, this same man becomes his torturer._

So ignores the question and chooses to stay quiet.

"That's good then, at least we have someone whom we can rally behind when the game of succession begins." The man puts the bowl down quietly in the table and leans forward, "We can trust that you'll be coming back on your own after the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual?"

So holds on to his sword, feeling nothing but the desire to cut the mouth of the man spouting nonsense in front of him.

"Your favorite horse is tied in front of the gate, I have prepared it well. Your mother is waiting home for you."

So stands up unable to stand being in the man's presence any longer. He leaves without a word. The man observes So's shadow receding out of the j _umak_. He decided to follow him and remind him one more thing.

* * *

Myung Hee and Wook walks in the market with no particular destination just taking in the sights and feel of the autumn. Ha Jin and Chae Ryung walk behind them, occasionally stopping to some stalls or shops that catches Ha Jin's attention.

Every so often, Myung Hee would glance at the 8th prince, wondering if something had changed with him. He still treats her the way he does before. Everyday, they both dine at the _daechung_. He never forgets to stop by her quarters to check on her. He had even added this occasional walking to the market in their routine when she told him she and Hae Soo had enjoyed it well the first time.

"Myung Hee-Ya." Wook starts

"hmmm….?"

"About the Spiriual Cleansing ritual, are you coming with Hae Soo at the palace? Or are you celebrating the lantern festival here at the plaza?" Wook asks

"Hae Soo wanted to see the lantern festival here at the plaza since she hasn't experienced it." Myung Hee answers.

Glancing at the 8th prince, Myung Hee didn't see the dent in the ground, causing her to misstep and falls to her side. Wook quickly catches her, holding on to both of her arms, supporting her in her feet. Myung Hee blushes as she looks at the 8th prince. His touch never fails to make her heart flutter even after three years of marriage with him.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a_? Are you hurt?" Wook worriedly asks.

Myung hee nods " _Yie_ , your highness, I'm sorry I was clumsy."

" _Aniyo_ , the ground is not made well. _Chu-sim-ha-se-yo_ (Please be more careful)." Wook smiles.

When Wook was sure that lady Myung Hee could stand on her feet, he lets go of her and they continued walking.

Ha Jin saw all of these and smile, happy to see her cousin and the 8th prince getting along well.

Ahead she sees a few horses tied in front of a j _umak,_ one particular black horse looks elegantly standing, swishing its black mane hair. Ha Jin loops her arms with Chae Ryung and happily strolls towards the horses.

So exits the tavern, his mood a mixture of anger and fear. He never wants to go back in Shinju again. He reaches the gate were the horses were tied. He sees the familiar horse he had rode all this years. He loved and hated it at the same time. It was a gift to him by the queen consort on one of her lucid moments. His only friend during those lonely nights when the whole clan is in the mood to be cruel and they send him to the forest to become a plaything for the wolves

Ha Jin and Chae Ryung reaches Myung Hee and Wook, they stay a few steps behind them. They see So exiting the tavern, nearing the horses. Wook is about to call to his brother but So seems distracted, angry even more.

Trailing So, is the man he met inside. Unseen from Wook's company, he calls to So, warning him in a low voice,

"You're a Kang of Shinju, never forget."

The warning stops So, his hatred and fear reaching its peak. His whole body starts to shake, his eyes unseeing. He draws the sword from its scabbard. He raises his hand and slashes at the black horse, his ride back, his connection to the Kang of Shinju, his longtime friend, his memory of long nights in the forest cold and trapped among the wolves. Blood splashing on the side of his bare face, he looks scary and mad.

The people around him gasps, surprised by his sudden outburst. They cower in their feet, afraid of So. The man in the tavern stops at his stead, nervous

Slowly So's consciousness comes back to present, making him aware of the people around him. He puts down his sword and stands straight. He turns his head and sees Wook moving in front of the three ladies, stance protective. Myung Hee hides at the 8th prince right backside, frightened. Chae Ryung holds on to Hae Soo, her eyes averted away from the dying horse. Hae Soo stands rigid on Wook's left side, unable to look away. So gets surprised to see Hae Soo in the crowd. Locking gazes with her, his heart still racing, his head pounding, he doesn't know what to feel seeing Hae Soo witnessing him losing control. He breaks their gaze first and turns away.

 _Was Hae Soo right to fear him?_

* * *

Queen Sinmyeongsunseong sits on the side of a bathing pool inside her quarters, wrap in a silk bath robe, her feet still deep in the water. Yo sits beside her, carefully drying her hair with a towel. The news of So killing a horse in front of a j _umak_ had reached the palace already.

"What has gotten into your brother that he lost control like that?" the queen asks

"My brother is just mad _eomeonim_ , please don't pay too much attention to him" Yo answers,

Queen Sinmyeongsunseong had her son So, spied every now and then, checking to see if he still has use for her. So might have lost her favor in court but that doesn't mean she can't use him in her bid for the crown's power. She knows that the king had So taken under the general's tutelage for two seasons every year, training him. The reason as to why still eluded her.

"Your brother is not one to lose his head over something easily, keep an eye on him. He might have some use for us in the future." the queen commands.

Yo stays quiet, mulling over what his mother had just said. He hated the idea that his brother still has use for them. His demeanor darkens, a gnawing jealousy sprouting on his heart.

* * *

The sun had just set and the servants everywhere are busily lighting the whole compound. The 8th prince and Hae Soo had just walked Myung Hee into her quarters and helped her lie down in her bed to rest. Myung Hee is still in shocked from what she had witnessed in the market a while ago. Ha Jin had stayed beside her until Myung Hee falls asleep. Both of them exits afterwards

Outside lady Myung Hee's door, Wook walks Hae Soo to her quarters. As they go down three steps of stairs of Myung Hee's quarters, Wook raises his hand, offering it as a support. Ha Jin couldn't get more oblivious. Unable to notice Wook's hand, she completes the steps on her own, leaving Wook still at the top. Wook opens and closes his hand, pretending to exercise it. He puts down his hand and follows behind Hae Soo.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a-yo (are you alright?)_ Hae Soo-ya?" Wook asks worriedly

"Hmmm….?" Ha Jin glances at Wook,

"You must have been frightened of my brother." Wook explains, trying to gauge Hae Soo's state of my mind.

Ha Jin stops walking and turns to the 8th prince. She tries to assure him,

"Thank you for worrying about me your highness but I'm alright. I'm sure Prince So has his reasons for doing it." Ha Jin smiles in spite of shaking.

Ha Jin doesn't know what to think about So. She can't reconcile that memory she saw of Hae Soo and So in a boat, warm and loving to the cold and cruel So she witnessed in the market.

Ever since her flash of memory about So and Hae Soo, she had felt inexplicably warm towards him. It is true that So appears to be intimidating and scary most of the time but he had been cordial to her even helpful in his own way. She wanted to reserve her judgment. A man who exudes such warmth and love like that can't be all cold and cruel. She wants to believe that something had pushed him to be like that.

"You don't have to walk me in my room Your Highness, please stay with Myung Hee instead. She needs you." Ha Jin bows in greeting and leaves.

Wook was left standing dumbfounded.

* * *

In the darkness of his quarters, So sits on the floor. He had came straight in his quarters after the incident at the market. His left leg flat on the ground and his right leg bend. Still holding his sword in his right hand, he rests his head in his knee, the blood smudging on his pants. He fell asleep like that.

* * *

Chae Ryung had just finished dressing Hae Soo after her bath. She sits in front of her vanity table with Chae Ryung brushing her hair. Ha Jin opens the drawer in her vanity cabinet, seeing Hae Soo's collection of hairpins. She ghosts her hand in it, moving until she spots the hairpin that So had left in the Damiwon when they first met. She takes it to her hand, inspecting it.

" _Agassi_ , please don't go walking around the compound tonight. I am worried that you might run into Prince So. It is best to stay away from him from now on." Chae Ryung tells Hae Soo.

"Chae Ryung-ah, since when did Prince So had that scar in his face?" Ha Jin asks, still thinking about her flash of memory.

"Scar?" Chae Ryung thinks back to what she knows "As far as I know, since he was a kid. I heard, it's the reason why he was sent to Shinju to be adopted."

"He had always had that scar?" Ha Jin exclaims, surprised to find out about it.

 _So that memory isn't a memory of Hae Soo? It hasn't happened yet?!_

" _Wae_?" Chae Ryung asks.

Ha Jin doesn't answer. She stares at the hairpin confused, feeling her heart race in her chest. Her instinct dictates that her self-preservation comes first so she should stay away from So.

 _So it's not a memory but a premonition? Is that what it is? A future of this past?_

" _Ja_! I'm done brushing your hair _Agassi_ , let's put you to bed."

Chae Ryung stands Hae Soo, helping her to bed. Ha Jin is still spaced-out, carrying So's hairpin as she lies down. Chae Ryung smoothens the blanket over Hae Soo.

" _Chal chu-mu-se-yo (Good night)_ _Agassi_." Chae Ryung greets Hae Soo goodnight.

She goes around the room, putting out the candles one by one. When she's done she walks to the double doors and open it. She looks back to Hae Soo and leaves.

Ha Jin closes her eyes, the darkness over takes her consciousness.

 _He sits on his black horse, bloodied and tired. All around him were fallen soldiers of another kingdom dead or dying. They had been in this field for days. The grasses had turned red. The soil soaks in blood._

 _He comes down from his horse, facing the general from another kingdom. They charged at each other, putting their last strength. Their swords meet, parrying. The general gains ground against him, slashing at his wooden armor at his right stomach, cutting shallowly at his skin. He steps back, feeling the pain. His body bends forward. His left hand instinctively clutches at the cut. The general runs towards him, putting all his force on the sword his holding._

Ha Jin wakes up in the dark, beads forming in her head. She can still smell the rusting odor of blood in the air but the memory of the dream is quickly fading away. She clutches her chest still holding So's hairpin. She raises the hairpin in front of her, trying to see it in the dark.

 _What was that about?_

She doesn't know how long she'd been asleep. She gets up from her bed and lights a lantern. She leaves her room to get some air.

* * *

Ha Jin walks to the prayer tower of their compound. On her way, she passes So's quarters, still and dark. She stop, trying to see if So came home. She quietly walks up the two stairs of foyer leading to the double doors of So's room. Leaning in, she puts her ears to the door, listening for any sound. She doesn't hear anything other than the sound of crickets and beetles around her. She steps back and stands upright.

 _Why do I care?_

She starts walking away but changes her mind midway. She comes back to the door. She slowly pulls it, trying if its lock or not. The door quietly opens surprising Ha Jin. She lets go of the door momentarily. A few seconds and her curiosity won over. She slowly opens the door taking care not to make any sound. She peaks through it, seeing only darkness.

" _Hwangjanim_?" Ha Jin whispers

She repeats this twice and still got no answer. She opens the door to let herself in, bringing the lantern in front of her. Her eyes still adjusting to the dim light, she looks around. The room isn't so different from her quarters, a little more bare than hers. All the walls have two sliding screen windows. A cabinet is pushed back to the wall on the left. To her right is a small tea table and a chair. At the center is the bed, also pushed back to the wall. At the floor seating is the 4th prince, asleep.

Ha Jin observes So from where she's standing. She wonders if he's alright. He seems to have fallen asleep without attending first to his self. His sword lays at his right side, his hand, resting on his bend knee. His head rest back on the bed. His mask is still on his face and a few of his hair had come undone from its tie. He is rigid as he sleeps. No movement or sound comes from him. Something tugs at her heart, seeing him like this.

She quietly approaches him and puts the lantern down at her side. She goes down at the floor. Up close, a few beads of sweat had formed in So's forehead even though his room is cold. He looks uncomfortable seemingly trapped in a dream that he wants to wake-up from.

Like a practice movement that she had done so many times, Ha Jin raises her right hand and slowly brings it closer to So's face. She wanted to part the hair that has fallen into his mask, hiding it. She remembers his loving face at the boat, free from mask and no trace of scar, looking at Hae Soo full of warmth. Her touch longs for that serene memory, trying to reach for it. As her fingers carefully touch the strand of hair fallen on So's mask, Ha Jin feels a _déjà vu._ She had done this before.

Suddenly a hand grabs Ha Jin's right wrist. So opens his eyes to a startled Hae Soo. His senses alert, he instinctively pushes Hae Soo to the floor, unseeing. He holds her right wrist above her head. His other hand, on Hae Soo's left upper arm, holding her down. He leans in, trapping her between his upper body and the floor. Ha Jin freezes on the ground, her heart pounding in her chest.

So looks in closer and recognizes Hae Soo. They stare at each other. He sees her swallowing, her neck and cheeks turning red. Her reaction is starting to confuse him but he expertly hides it.

"What are you doing here?" He asks guardedly.

"I.. I..." Ha Jin stammers.

She looks at So's eyes unable to break gazes with him. Coming from dreaming a few minutes ago, So's eyes is full of longing she couldn't fathom. It threatens to engulf her. Drowning in his eyes, she lets the darkness takes over her consciousness.

 _She sees Hae Soo standing near a few prayer towers beside a lush tree over looking a river. She anxiously waits for someone. Hae Soo turns and sees the 4th prince coming towards her, all smiling and warm. The So without a mask, without a scar. Her warm So. He reaches her and stands in front of her, exactly a foot away from her. He leans down and asks,_

" _Did you waited long?"_

 _Hae Soo blushes, standing so close to him. She lowers her eyes and tries to step back. So stops her midway. He circles his right arm around her waist, pulling her in. He closes the gap between their bodies, bringing her heart to flutter. She puts her left hand over So' right upper arm, holding on to him, startled. She looks up to him and stops breathing. So leans down further, brushing his lips to her right ear a little. He whispers,_

" _Pogo ship-eu-ni-kka (because I miss you)_ "

Ha Jin comes back to present, shaking. She wasn't aware that she had shut her eyes during the flash of memory.

So observes her, still waiting for her answer, his own heart beating hard on his chest. He had never held a girl this close before, at least not an innocent girl like her. She seems to have momentarily lost consciousness.

"Hae Soo-ya." Her name escapes his lips.

Coming back from the flash of memory, Ha Jin opens her eyes, pushing So away from her. Startled by her action, So lets himself be pushed away. He lets go of her, confused.

Ha Jin sits-up, gasping for air. It felt like when Hae Soo had stop breathing, she had also stopped breathing.

" _Ya_! Don't you have any sense of self-preservation? What are you doing in a man's room at the middle of the night?" So scolds Hae Soo, trying not to stammer. His own heart tripping in its cage.

Ha Jin's consciousness finally catches with her. Her face couldn't get any redder. Clutching at her chest, she starts panicking.

"I… I was just… trying to… to… check on you…" Ha Jin stutters.

Her answer only served to confuse So even more. He wonders if she isn't scared of her. He looks at her, wanting to warn her that she should be but at the same time, he also doesn't want her to be afraid of him.

" _Naga! (Get out!)_." So sends her out, trying to protect Hae Soo from his self.

"Mwo? (What?)" Ha Jin asks, dazed.

" _Naga Rago! (I said get out!)_ " So shouts at her to leave.

Ha Jin scrambles at her feet, bewildered. She looks around, still flustered. She picks-up her lantern from the floor and bows to leave greetings. Apologizing to the 4th prince over and over as she hurriedly leaves his room.

* * *

1 an open air living room situated in front of the Sarangbang and Anbang

2 Mother of Wook, consort to King Taejo

3 Tavern or inn in old Korea that serves alcohol

4 Fermented rice wine native to korea

* * *

Editor's note:

I've researched the living arrangements of married couples during Goryeo period but I couldn't find anything about whether the couple stay in one room or do they have separate rooms like the customs in Joseon Dynasty. I just assumed that since the princes are allowed to take concubines or more than one wife, their wives live in a different quarters than them. By the way, it is only in Joseon Dynasty, under the confucian rule, that the women in Korea lost their equal rights with men and were treated as properties of their husband. During the the three kingdoms and early Goryeo period, women enjoy relatively same freedom as men. They are allowed to rule, inherit, divorce their husband or remarry after their husbands die.

Also, as I was writing the flashes of memory, I was thinking of changing the ratings from T - M. I feel that the latter chapters would have more violent scenes or mature scenes, depending on my writings skills. lol. I should read more to improve my writing skills. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ I'm dying to read the other scarlet fan fictions but I'm afraid that I might pick-up their ideas and unconsciously write their story into my story, so I refrain from reading but to the community of Scarlet Heart fanfiction writers, Aja! You're a great support to scarlet fans everywhere.

새해 복 많이 받으세요!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Early morning in the palace. The sky is overcast and the weather is especially cold. The princes have gathered in the courtyard to start their sword dance practice. So stands in the corridor behind the wall, alone. He's aware that everyone has been talking about what he did at the market yesterday. He doesn't really care but he'd much rather not gain anymore attention than he had caused already. What happened in the market was a mistake. He's afraid that his father, the king, might reprimand him by sending him back sooner to Shinju. He shakes at the thought of it.

Trying to reign in his nerves, he leans in the wall. His head bowed down a little, his arms crossed in his chest, keeping himself warm. His left foot bended against the wall. His sword at his side, its tip stands in the ground, its hilt leaning in the wall. He finds himself thinking about Hae Soo and what happened last night. He shuts his eyes, the memory of her brings an unexpected warmth to him.

When Hae Soo left his room, she took with her, her lantern and the light, plunging his cold room in total darkness, yet all So can feel is her warmth around the room, in the floor, in his hands. He can imagine the feel of that red color, consuming first her neck and then her cheeks. Her intense gaze drawing him to her, reaching inside him. He had leaned in, trapped in trance with her, wanting to taste her warmth.

"I trust that you will not lose control in front of the ladies of my household again."

So opens his eyes at the sound of the 8th prince' voice, breaking his reverie. He lifts his head and sees Wook in front of him looking straight ahead in the corridor.

Wook seems to be calm. His face stoic, void of any emotions. His demeanor gives away nothing but So knows a warning when he hears one. Wook continues walking to the open courtyard, approaching Yo and Won standing in the middle. Eun, Baek-Ah and Jung flocks around Wook asking about what happened yesterday. Wook smiles assuring his brothers that it was nothing. The news of So killing a horse in the market had been the talk inside the palace and around town overnight. Crown Prince Mu stands a few feet from his brothers. Beside him is Ji Mong. Both of them worriedly look at Wook and then to So. So leaves and skips their practice.

* * *

Ha Jin sits beside Myung Hee's bed, attending to her. Myung Hee had been sick since last night when they came home from the market. The 8th prince had called for the doctor and had her checked. She had been advised to stay in bed today. Ha Jin softly wipes the cold beads of sweat forming in Myung Hee's forehead.

 _Unnie, thank you for taking care of me while I'm here. I'm sorry that I'm not as good as Hae Soo or that I have you worried too much. Please be well. Hae Soo's coming back in two days, I think. I hoped I didn't cause too many troubles for her._

Ha Jin silently says her goodbye to Myung Hee. Her stay in this time had been easier because she had someone to take care of her. Now that she only has two days before the full moon, she can't help but feel the anxiety of separation.

Myung Hee opens her eyes, touching Hae Soo's hand in her face. She slowly sits-up. Ha Jin puts her arms around her shoulder, supporting her back.

"It's alright Hae Soo-Ya, I'm well now. It's just the cold getting into me. You can stop worrying." Myung Hee assures Hae Soo.

Ha Jin looks at Myung Hee, wondering what her sickness is.

 _She's pale, easily gets fatigue and coughs a lot._

" _Unnie_ , when you cough, you don't cough some blood right? Do you?" Ha Jin asks out loud.

Myung Hee's expression falters a bit. She tries to smile "Of course not. Why?"

 _Seol-ma? (By chance?)…_ _She doesn't have tuberculosis right?_ _Aniya! Aniya! Aniya!_

 _There are only three causes of death during this time, at least in Saguek dramas…_

 _One, Tubercuosis… Two, by a witche's curse… Three by a sword or an arrow._

 _Heol of course it's only in the dramas._

" _Wae? (why?)_ " Myung Hee asks amused seeing Hae Soo seeming to have spaced out again.

 _Ah matda! (Oh Right!) Dokyak! (poison!) I don't think someone's poisoning Hae Soo's cousin._

Ha Jin tries not to laugh at the absurdity of her thoughts. "It's nothing _Unnie_ , I was just worried about you."

 _If I had known that I would be trap here, I would have learned how to mix an antibiotic. That would have come in handy._

"Hae Soo-ya" Myung Hee starts,

"Hmmmm…?"

" _Dauime nun (Later)_ , when you walk in the market with the 8th prince, could you get me a purple lantern in the plaza? I don't think I would be able to visit the plaza until the fortnight. _Mian-haeyo (I'm sorry),_ my frail health is failing me these days" Myung Hee asks Hae Soo

" _Kue-reom-yo_! (of course) I'll get you all the lanterns you want later. You need to get better so we could attend the lantern festival on the fortnight, alright?" Ha Jin assures Myung Hee as she smoothens the blanket on Myung Hee's lap.

"The 8th prince had invited us to come to the palace and watch their sword dance on the same night. How about we go to the palace first and then we go the Lantern festival afterwards? The 8th prince wants to accompany us to the plaza. What do you think?" Myung Hee smiles, taking Hae Soo's hand into her lap.

Ha Jin suddenly becomes nervous. She can't be in the palace if she wants her plan to go well. She doesn't know how to access the _Damiwon_ from the palace and there will be too many eyes watching. She needs to be in the plaza so she could go to the forest and access it from the secret cave.

" _Unnie_ , you should go to the palace first without me, I'll just follow you afterwards. I need to get something from the plaza." Ha Jin tries to get out of Myung Hee's request.

"What are you going to do in the plaza? Can it not be done afterwards? You should come to the palace and watch the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual. You've always wanted to watch it." Myung Hee tries to convince Hae Soo. "The palace would be lighted with hundreds of lantern. All of noble birth will be present. The best theater plays, musicians and _gisaengs_ would be performing too. You will definitely enjoy it."

Ha Jin looks at Myung Hee unable to say anything. She smiles awkwardly pretending to be excited.

 _Shoot I'll just have to wing it then._

Myung Hee then turns to her pillows and takes an orange ribbon underneath it. She had observed that Hae Soo had been neglecting her hair lately, letting it down and putting a simple hairpin to keep its first layer neat. She had bought her this orange ribbon from the market the other day. She makes Hae Soo turns her back on her. She unties the first layer of Hae Soo's hair and starts braiding it.

"A lady should always be mindful of her appearance especially when they are of marrying age already. You shouldn't be careless with your hair." Myung Hee affectionately reprimands Hae Soo.

"Eiii… _unnie_! _Go-cheong Ha-ji ma-se-yo (Please don't worry)_ , I'm too young to get married. Besides, I don't want to leave you just yet. Are you tired of taking care of me that you want to send me away already?" Ha Jin pretends to be hurt.

" _Ne (Yes)._ My little Hae Soo had caused me too many troubles lately that I am marrying you to a noble family on the southern province far away from here." Myung Hee tenderly jokes with Hae Soo.

" _Unnie….!"_ Ha Jin throws a tantrum like a kid.

Myung Hee finishes braiding the first layer of Hae Soo's hair. She turns Hae Soo to her to inspect her work. " _Ja!_ I knew it, the color of this ribbon suits you well."

" _Kam-sa-hab-ni-da unnie!"_ Ha Jin hugs Myung Hee.

 _I will definitely miss you_.

* * *

So stands at the sky tower over looking the palace grounds. He had opted to hide here, away from the prying eyes and talking mouths of the palace servants in the grounds. He had been gone for a long time but nothing seems to have changed. He wonders if the boat he had left in the lake near the Damiwon is still there.

 _On his 13th birthday, he was allowed to visit the palace for a few days. When he came, Crown Prince Mu had thrown a small dinner feast for him on his quarters in the palace. All his brothers came. There were merriment, cheers and lots of congratulatory remarks. His brothers were all close and they talk about anything and everything under the sun. Although he couldn't contribute to their stories or that he only sits quietly on his chair, he is happy to be celebrating that day with them._

 _As the night deepens and the party comes to an end, his mother accidentally passes the crown prince' quarters and sees them. He had looked-up from his sit, happy to see her. He thought she had came to greet him. When he approached her, his mother had stepped back from him. She had ordered the feast to come to an end because the noise from them is disturbing her sleep. Crown Prince Mu had moved to argue with the queen but So doesn't want a family feud on his birthday. He had agreed to have the feast ended instead. His mother then dismisses him and left. He had sat in the corner feeling down, the tears welling in his eyes. To cheer him up, Ji Mong drags him to the lake showing him his gift. A boat. Ji Mong tells him that from now on, when he feels lonely or he just wants to escape, he could ride the boat in the middle of the lake and have the lake drown his sorrows._

 _It was a full moon that night and the sky is clear. Ji Mong had taken him on his first ride of the boat at the middle of the lake. He remembers seeing the water, the trees and everything else have that silvery bluish glow, illuminated by the light of the moon. He had never felt so peaceful, so calm. He had fell asleep on the boat, cradled by its soft movement. Years after, he would always come back to that boat but never taking it out in the middle of the lake. He was afraid that if he takes it to the lake, he might never want to leave the palace again._

Remembering it now, he had meant to look for that boat but he can't just bring himself to go there. He had vowed to stay in the palace longer this time. To never leave if that is possible. To never come back to the Kang household again even if that means he would be a leashed dog or a shield for the crown prince. Now that he is older, stronger and of use, he would not let himself be pushed away from his rightful place in the palace. He belongs here and this is where he will stay from now on.

Ji Mong comes-up his tower and sees the 4th prince standing in the balcony, his back on him. He wonders how many times had he seen this. In a different life, in a different time, he had always had the same back, lonely and heavy.

 _Will it be different this time?_

So turns in his back as he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. He sees Ji Mong smiling warmly at him. Ji Mong approaches So. They both stand in the balcony over looking the palace grounds.

"I'll do it." So starts.

"Hmmm?" Ji Mong looks at So

"I'll change places with the Mu Hyungnim at the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual." So answers without breaking his observance of the grounds.

"Alright. I'll let his highness know then.

They observe the grounds some more. Ji Mong transfers his weight from one foot to another, fidgeting. He looks at So, itching to ask.

" _Kuende hwangjanim_ , May I ask why you lost control in the market?"

So turns to Ji Mong, inclining his head. Ji Mong waits for his answer but it never came. So walks to the other window instead and sits in it. He closes his eyes not wanting to remember.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me why." Ji Mong observes So.

"Can you change my father's mind about sending me back to Shinju?" So asks quietly without opening his eyes.

"And if I say I can?" Ji Mong answers So's question with a question, gauging what he can do for him.

"Then you should have done so a long time ago, instead of watching me rot in that hell of a household." So opens his eyes, anger evident in it.

Ji Mong can feel the burden of years of hatred and loneliness that consumes So's soul.

"D _weass-eo (Forget it)_ " So stands from the window and walks away.

Ji Mong was left looking at a receding So, wondering if there was anything he could have done in the past that would have stopped his mother from sending him to another household, sparing him those hardships.

 _I would have. If I could… I would have a long time ago but it turns out that being knowledgeable of different lifetimes isn't really helpful when you're trapped in a five-year old body and no one wants to believe you._

* * *

Ha Jin and Chae Ryung walk to the main gate together, looping each other's arm. As they arrived, the 8th prince turns and smiles at them. They both bow in greetings.

"Chae Ryung-ah, it's alright, you don't have to come today. It's just Hae Soo and I anyway. I can take care of her." Wook dismisses Chae Ryung.

Chae Ryung and Ha Jin look at each other. Ha Jin suddenly becomes awkward and nervous. The four them had always walked to the market as a group but it's going to be just her and the 8th prince today. Chae Ryung unloops her arms from Hae Soo, smiling encouragingly at her. Chae Ryung turns to the 8th prince and bows to leave greetings. She then walks away. Wook takes his place beside Hae Soo, together they leave for the market.

Ha Jin is silent as she walks to the market. She had taken this road a few times for the last few days that she had become familiar with the direction. If she was allowed to leave the compound at night, she would have explored every corner and alley around town. She loves seeing the traditional _hanoks_ and the people going about their lives. But today, she is too busy to appreciate her surroundings, racking her brains at what to talk about with the 8th prince. They haven't really been left alone together for too long since that night at the pavilion or in the few occasions that they were together alone, Ha Jin is always caught in an embarrassing situation. For Hae Soo's sake, she hopes she doesn't make too many mistakes in front of him today.

Wook walks with his hands clasp together behind him. He glances at Hae Soo every now and then. He had become accustomed to watching her for the last few weeks that he had actually memorized a few things about her: her dark brown hair that becomes light mahogany under the sunlight, her cheeks that easily colors the shade of soft red when she blushes, the way she chews her lower lips when she's thinking about something she doesn't want to talk about, her sudden stillness when she remembers something.

Noticing the ribbon on Hae Soo's hair, he says out loud, "You have a new ribbon today."

"Myung Hee _unnie_ gave it to me this morning." Ha Jin nods, remembering it from this morning.

"It suits you well." Wook smiles, looking ahead.

As they walk to the path that opens to the market, the _hanoks_ around them thins and spaces out more and more, allowing for a stronger wind to breeze around them. Ha Jin can feel the cold wind sipping through the layers of her _hanbok_ , making her shake a little. She brings her hands in front of her and rubs it together. Wook sees this and quietly transfers to Hae Soo' right side where the wind is coming from. He walks a little closer to an oblivious Hae Soo, their _hanboks_ touching.

"Is there a particular place you want to go to today? Myung Hee-Ya told me, you have business on the town plaza on the fortnight, so you wanted her to come to the palace first without you. May I ask why?" Wook curiously asks.

"Hmm…?" Ha Jin chews her lower lip, " _Kue nyang_ "

Silence. Ha Jin doesn't offer any more explanation.

Wook observes Hae Soo. As far as he knows, Hae Soo doesn't have any friends other than her servant, Chae Ryung and her cousin Myung Hee. She had been close to the other princes lately but all of his brothers would be in the palace with him performing the sword dance. He wonders if Hae Soo is meeting someone he doesn't know about.

They pass the bridge into the market and the familiar sight of busy stalls and shops come into view. Ha Jin sees a few stalls selling lanterns and remembers Myung Hee's request.

" _Ah matda_! _(Oh right!)_ _Unnie_ wants me to buy a lantern for her." Ha Jin says out loud, changing topics.

She hurries to the stall before the 8th prince could ask her some more questions that she wouldn't be able to answer. Wook follows behind her. Dropping his line of questioning sensing that Hae Soo is not keen to share any information at all. An unfamiliar annoyance gnaws at the back of his head.

Ha Jin marvels at the small ball of lanterns. All neatly arranged in columns according to their colors. She picks-up a purple lantern as requested by Myung Hee. Turning it from one hand to another, she inspects it carefully. At a closer look, it is made-up of layers of thin Chinese papers, resembling a lotus flower. On top of a lantern is a slim string for hanging. Tied hanging below it, is a thick card where the wish of the owner is written.

"Purple for royalty, as expected of noble ladies." the merchant tells Hae Soo and Wook. " Our lady here has a great taste."

" _A-nim-ni-da (no)_ , it's for my cousin." Hae Soo answers, smiling at the merchant.

The merchant raises his hand and patiently waits for Ha Jin to hand in the payment. Ha Jin looks at the merchant and then to Wook, waiting too.

 _Right! I don't have money, how do I pay?_

She doesn't really know anything about money in this period. It never occurred to her to ask. Usually, when they come to the market she just window shops. She never had to buy anything for the last few weeks. Her needs are always readily provided in their household.

" _Hwangjanim…"_ she couldn't bring herself to ask the 8th prince to pay for her.

Wook looks at her, puzzled by her awkward smiling. Ha Jin looks at Wook and then to the hand of the merchant. A few more uncomfortable fidgets and Wook finally comprehend what Hae Soo is saying. He smiles, amused, trying not to laugh. Hae Soo shuffles in her feet some more.

 _Heol Ha Jin! How many more embarrassing moments will you have with the 8_ _th_ _prince?_

"How about you also get one for yourself?" Wook takes an orange lantern from the table and hands it to Ha Jin, "This one matches your ribbon today."

Ha Jin looks at the lantern, reluctant to take it.

" _Gwaen-chanh-sub-ni-kka (It's alright),_ I won't make you pay for it." Wook teases Hae Soo. " _Hae, baduichuseyo (Go on take it)_ "

Ha Jin takes the lantern. Now, holding two lanterns in her hand, she smiles, happy to have a lantern of her own.

"Go- _mab-sub-ni-da (thank you) hwangjanim_." Ha Jin bows to Wook.

Wook smiles and hands some coins to the merchant. The merchant thanks them and the two of them continue to walk. They return to being silent again but this time, the silence is more comfortable.

Ha Jin becomes absorbed with her surroundings, as what normally happens when she strolls around the market. Wook is happy to walk beside her, contented to just watch her. As they turn an alley, they had come to the _jumak_ where they saw So yesterday. Ha Jin stops. The soil where the horse lay dying seems to still be darker than the rest of the grounds. Ha Jin's heart races in her chest. She had avoided thinking about So all day. That flash of memory she saw of Hae Soo and So at the prayer towers over looking the lake: When So's lips brushed on Hae Soo's ear, Ha Jin felt it too, making her shake.

 _Kue-man (Stop) Ha Jin kuman! (stop!) It's Hae soo's privacy._

Ha Jin quietly reprimands herself. She feels that she had intruded at Hae Soo's life too much already by being here. To witness such exchange of tenderness between lovers is something that violates Hae Soo and So's privacy. She shouldn't have seen it.

 _Lovers. Is that what they are? What they're going to be?_

" _Gwaen-chanh-a-yo (Are you alright?)_ Hae Soo-Ya?" Wook asks, misinterpreting Hae Soo's reaction. He thinks the memory of the place had become traumatic for Hae Soo.

"Hmmm?" Ha Jin smiles, trying to hide her uneasiness. " _Keu-reom-yo (yes, I am)._ Shall we go? _"_

Ha Jin walks away, shaking the feel of the memory.

* * *

Baek-Ah strolls around the plaza, holding his sketchbook. He observes the people and his surroundings, looking for interesting subject to draw. He comes to a stall selling lanterns. He hovers his hand above the lanterns, thinking what color should he buy for Myung Hee. Since their meeting five years ago, he had come to gift her a lantern every lantern festival. It has become their tradition to hang a lantern together every year. When Myung Hee got married, he thought that he wouldn't be able to hang lantern with Myung Hee anymore but then when the lantern festival came, his brother was too busy in the palace to accompany Myung Hee. He saw her alone, standing in front of the tree again. He had approached her and like the first time they had met, he had hanged the lantern for her. Since then every year, he would ask Myung Hee to come with him in the lantern festival. Myung Hee would agree but she would always have that reluctant smile, still hoping that one of the lantern festivals, the 8th prince would accompany her too.

"What are you going to wish for, _nari (young master)_? Perhaps an orange lantern to illuminate your heart's true love? They say hanging an orange lantern helps you sift through the many confusions of emotions, clearing your mind and soul, blessing you a clearer path to the person your heart truly desires." the merchant explains to Baek-Ah.

Baek-Ah had always wanted to give Myung Hee an orange lantern but he had missed out his chance when Myung Hee got married to his brother. He picks-up a white lotus lantern with pink linings in the petals instead. The same lantern, Myung Hee was hanging when they had first met.

"Ah white for purity of intentions. For beginnings and endings. It contains all the colors and signifies a clean slate." the merchant tells Baek-Ah.

"I'll take this then." Baek-Ah smiles and hands in a coin to the merchant.

" _kam-sa-hab_ - _ni-da nari (Thank you young master)."_

Baek-Ah continues walking in the market until he reached the plaza. He sees the bare cherry blossom trees scattered around the center. In front of one of the cherry blossom tree is Hae Soo and Wook, standing looking at the bare branches, their back to Baek-Ah. He walks towards them.

After Ha Jin had walked away at the _jumak_ , she had asked the 8th prince to show her where the lanterns are hanged during the lantern festival. She had wanted to distract herself from thinking about So. Wook had lead her to the middle of the plaza, in front of the bare trees.

Ha Jin stands in front of the tree, her head tilted up looking at the bare branches. Under an overcast sky, the bare branches look beautiful but empty, seeming like fingers trying to reach something in the sky.

"Hae Soo-ya, do you know the story behind the origin of the lantern festival?" Wook starts,

Ha Jin glances at the 8th prince, wondering if Hae Soo should know about it.

" _Animnida,(no, I don't)"_ Ha Jin answers honestly, badly wanting to hear the story.

Wook glances at Hae Soo, happy to indulge her.

"It started centuries ago, with a king who had successfully united different kingdoms up north, near the Yalu River. He was a formidable king, quick to anger and ruthless to his enemies, a talented commander in the field of war. He had spent his reign fortifying his kingdom, weeding out traitors and threats to his rule. They say he wasn't always like that. That he used to be a warm and a generous prince before he ascended the throne.

There was girl he had loved, a princess of another kingdom. They call her the daughter of the moon, the most beautiful and the most coveted princess by all kingdoms. They were engaged but she died before he was able to marry her. They say she died the way they had met, in a lake at the middle of the forest, under a full moon.

When he ascended the throne, he had built a moon garden for her inside his palace. A garden with a man made lake at the center and a cherry blossom beside it. At night, when the moon is in its highest in the sky, it can be seen reflected in his man made lake, looking like the cherry blossom branches are reaching for it. A constant reminder of the moon he had lost.

Once a year, on the night of her death, the garden will be lighted with hundreds of balls of lantern that look like miniatures of moon. One for each day of the year that he misses her. It contains all his wishes and memories of the girl he had loved. He never married and according to hear say, he died alone with only his councilor at his side. "

"I see, so with the hundreds of lanterns that he lights, didn't any of it catch fire?" Ha Jin asks, looking at the branches of the tree.

" _Mwo? (what?)"_ Wook glances at Hae Soo, confused.

"Eiii, I was just joking. You seem serious your highness." Ha Jin smiles awkwardly.

In truth, the story makes her uneasy. It feels familiar, like the story speaks to her, tugging at her soul. She looks at the lanterns she's holding.

 _Little moons. This is my little moon then._

" _Kue-reo-se (I don't know),_ maybe one of the towns who had first practiced it caught fire, so they had taken out the candles inside the lanterns and just opted to tie a wish card at it's tail." Wook answers amused, engaging Hae Soo's joke.

They both laugh at the absurdity and validity of Hae Soo's concern.

"Why didn't you get a lantern for yourself then? Don't you have a wish?" Ha Jin asks Wook, glancing at him.

Wook shrugs. He did got a lantern, the orange one, the one Hae Soo is holding.

Ha Jin looks at him, fully look at him.

 _Your Helen of Troy, have you met her already? I hope you haven't but if you did please don't fall for her while Hae Soo's cousin is still alive. Whoever she is. I know you are fated to love her but Myung Hee doesn't have much time left. You could at least stay with her and make her feel loved for the short remaining time that she has._

Ha Jin quietly says her goodbye to the 8th prince, wishing for Myung Hee and him, a happier relationship.

Baek-Ah approaches them from behind and greets. Hae Soo and Wook turns to there back and sees Baek-Ah.

"Oh! Prince Baek-Ah-Ya, _wa-seo-yo (you're here!)._ What are you doing here?" Ha Jin asks happily, raising her hand to do a high five.

Baek-Ah high fives at Hae Soo's raised hand and bows to his brother in greetings. " _Kue nyang,_ I was strolling around the market when I saw you both standing here"

Wook puzzles over Hae Soo and Baek-Ah's hand gesture "What did you just do?"

Ha Jin and Baek-Ah looks at each other and laughs.

"Hae Soo calls it a high five." Baek-Ah answers raising his right hand in front of him and clashes it with his left hand, "It's a form of greeting between friends, at least according to her."

"Or you also do that when you had a good time with a friend or you won a game or you've agreed with your friend." Hae Soo adds as an explanation.

Baek-Ah takes his brother's hand and clashes it with his hand, "Like that! See?"

Wook looks at his hand that had just clashed with Baek-Ah, amused.

"Oh! You also got a lantern," Ha Jin asks Baek-Ah, observing the lantern in one of his hand.

Baek-Ah nods " _Kue-rom-yeo! (yes, I did!)_ It's my favorite festival. I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'll come after my sword dance in the palace."

"I have one too, look!" Ha Jin raised her orange lantern and then the purple lantern, "This one is for Myung Hee _unnie_. Prince Wook got this for us."

Baek-Ah looks at the lantern, not missing who the owners are. The color purple is for Myung Hee and the orange one is for Hae Soo. He glances at Wook, his face darkens a little. Wook is looking at Hae Soo, oblivious with Baek-Ah's observation. Baek-Ah smiles at Hae Soo, pretending he didn't know the meaning behind the lanterns.

* * *

Ha Jin paces inside her room, contemplating whether she should commence her usual night walking or she should just stay in her room.

 _I only have two nights left here anyway, I'm sure the boredom of staying inside my room wouldn't kill me._

She was reluctant to go out of her room for fear of running into the 4th prince. After what happened last night, she is too embarrassed to face him. She can clearly remember the way he had held her on the ground, steady and warm. He had made her heart race on her chest, his warmth consuming her, pulling her consciousness to Hae Soo's future with him.

 _Aniya! Aniya! Aniya! Ha Jin kuman! (stop!)_

Ha Jin tries to shake the memory. She takes her lantern and runs out of her room, not seeing another orange lotus lantern beside her door. As she exits her quarters, she takes a full breath of air. The cold air helps her clear her mind.

 _This is much better._

She decides to walk in the main gate first, wondering if she could walk passed it. She stands in front of the large two-door gate, closed and looking ominous. She reaches for the small door at the side and slowly opens it. She tries to peak outside bringing her lantern in front of her. It's all quiet and dark. She was about to step outside when she hears a commotion at the servant's quarter near the gate. She goes back, afraid to be caught leaving. She decides to walk around the man-made lake instead.

She leisurely finds her way back, taking her time to reach the lake. Looking at the quarters she passes by. Like a person strolling inside a museum, marveling at the sights and feel of this period. She feels nostalgic, even sad.

 _I'll surely miss this._

As she nears the pavilion, she sees a silhouette of a person sitting at the balustrade, leaning in the wall. Ha Jin squints trying to see better. She quietly approaches the pavilion. As she nears it she sees it's the 14th prince asleep, his left foot raised in the balustrade in front of him, the other foot dangling beside the balustrade inside the pavilion.

 _Chu-wo (It's cold). Wouldn't he be cold sleeping here?_

Ha Jin decides to approach the 14th prince, cautious not to make any sound. She stands in front of him, putting her lantern down. She raises her left hand to touch Jung's right arm, trying to wake him up.

"Jung-ah _Hwangjanim, hwangjanim."_

Jung slowly wakes-up to the sound of his name being called. He opens his eyes and recognizes Hae Soo.

"Why are you sleeping here? It's cold, you should…"

Ha Jin wasn't able to finish her sentence. The 14th prince suddenly stood-up and puts his arms around her, pulling her to a tight embrace. The darkness closes in on her, tugging her into a flash of memory.

 _She sees Hae Soo, a not much different from the present Hae Soo, inside this pavilion leaning in a wall. Beside her is the 14_ _th_ _prince. They stand together, an inch apart, almost touching._

" _Soo-ya when I come back, let's hang a lantern at the plaza on the lantern festival together." Jung tells Hae Soo._

 _Hae Soo looks at Jung wistfully and nods, "Shall we?"_

Ha Jin comes back to the present, swaying in Jung's arms. Jung felt Hae Soo's weight falters to him for a bit. He breaks their embrace to look at Hae Soo.

"Jung-ah," still confused, Ha Jin looks at the 14th prince, "I mean, Prince Jung, _Jeo-song_ - _hab-ni-da (I'm sorry),_ I didn't mean to address you rudely."

"I see, it's you." Jung steps back.

In the dim light, Ha Jin can still see the instant change in Jung's mood when he recognized her.

 _Hae Soo and the 14_ _th_ _prince?_

"It's too cold tonight, you shouldn't be out walking. I'll walk you to your quarters." Jung tries to smile, hiding his disappointment.

Ha Jin is still looking at the 14th prince confused, unable to say or do anything.

" _Ka ja (let's go)..aaa…!_ " Jung holds Hae Soo's wrist and pulls her alongside with him as he walk.

Ha Jin lets her self be pulled. When Jung felt Hae Soo finally walks, he lets go of her wrist, putting a distance in between them. They walk in silence, Ha Jin mulling over the memory, Jung waiting for Hae Soo to say anything. For a moment, when he first saw Hae Soo inside the pavilion, he thought she finally remembered him but then, she sported that confused look and addressed him the way she does this past few weeks after she lost her memory, informal and like a brother. He knows this Hae Soo with him right now doesn't remember anything about him but he couldn't help asking,

"Do you really not remember?"

Ha Jin glances at Jung. She thinks she knows what he is talking about but she doesn't know what to do. She isn't Hae Soo right now. She doesn't even know what happened to her but she can't tell him that. She feels bad for Hae Soo and Jung. She didn't mean to change Hae Soo's life while being here. She bows her head, feeling sorry. She really needs to go back to her time now.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a_ , you'll remember it soon. I'm sure you will." Jung smiles, trying to reassure his self more than Hae Soo.

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

The form of money in early Goryeo is the same coins they use in Tang Dynasty. Goryeo started producing its own coins only around late 9th century under King Seonjeong and like Ha Jin, I have no idea how money works during that time. Sorry for the historical inaccuracy.

 _Can someone please tell me who is the mother of 10th Prince Eun? I've been researching it but I can't find who his mother is. His the grand son of Wang Gyu who ploted against the throne under King Hyejong (Crown Prince Mu) but that's all I can find about him._

고맙습니다! 


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _She slowly walks in the middle of the forest at night, footsteps crunching from twigs and plants littering the ground. With the full moon as her guiding light, she reaches the lake hidden in the forest. The place is serene with only the insects and birds accompanying her, she approaches the water and dips her hand, testing the feel of it. Delighted of the cold feel of the water, she looks around. When she was certain that she is alone, she begins undressing, carefully putting her clothes on the ground. With only her undergarment left, she proceeds in the water to bathe._

 _She plays in the water, enjoying the feel of it in her body. She laughs loud into the air, her voice being carried in the wind._

 _From a tree in the other side of the lake, a wounded man clutching his abdomen watches the girl bathe in the water. He stands resting hidden in the tree. He didn't mean to spy on her but he was there first._

 _He had been in this forest for days. It wasn't an easy route back to their kingdom but it is the shortest. With his condition right now, wounded, weak and hungry, he doesn't think he could last long. He stumbles to this lake thirsty, dreaming of drinking and bathing his wounds. He was about to step in the open when he sees her on the other side casually strolling. He went back to the trees and decided to observe. She doesn't seem dangerous, petite and pretty. Her long mahogany hair is a sharp contrast to her milky white skin. He sees her slowly undressing up to her undergarments. He glances away, trying not to peek. He doesn't want to be disrespectful to her._

 _A few heartbeats and he starts hearing her laughter and the splash of water, enticing him to look back. He unconsciously glances at her. With her body being outlined by the light of the moon, she looks like a deity about to ascend. He smiles, amused, the irony of the situation doesn't elude him. He's dying but all he can think about is being modest in front of a girl who doesn't even know he's there._

 _Slowly, unconsciousness is claiming him. He sways and falls to the ground._

 _She turns on her side surprised, hearing the crunching of twigs and plants. She spots him in the ground unmoving. Afraid of the man who came out of nowhere, she stills in the water, her heart pounding hard. She observes him. When the man didn't move after a while, she takes to her side of the lake, taking her clothes and running to the trees. She hurriedly puts her outer garments on her. As she walks away, she couldn't help but be curious. She hurries back to the tree and peaks at the man, he still hasn't moved. She contemplates whether to approach him or not. He looks bloodied and wounded. Her sympathy and curiosity winning over self-preservation she slowly approaches him, careful to trace her path in case she needs to run. She goes into the water and crosses the lake to the other side. She reaches him after a few minutes and sees him still unmoving. Up close his face is covered in matte blood and dried hair. She goes down to the ground beside him. She gently touches his face, parting his dried hair to the side. He looks young and serene._

Ha Jin opens her eyes to the bright room of Hae Soo. A month like this and she had became accustomed to Hae Soo's soft pillows and sunny room. She sits-up feeling groggy, her head pounding, her heart racing, her eyes narrows and her hands grasps on her bed sheet seeming to hold on into something.

 _Heol! These dreams had become so vivid ever since I got stuck here but why can't I remember his face every time?!_

Chae Ryung announces her presence in the door and comes in, not waiting for her answer. Hae Soo had taken to sleep well into the morning that she had become used to waking Hae Soo herself. To her surprise, Hae Soo is wide-awake at this early hour, staring on her bed sheet.

" _Agassi_ _Chal Chu-mu-syeoss-eo-yo (Good morning)_ _(1)_?!"

Chae Ryung approaches Hae Soo and sits on her bed. She puts her hand on Hae Soo's forehead sensing if she is sick. Hae Soo looks at her confused.

"I'm fine Chae Ryung-ah" Ha Jin answers, taking Chae Ryung's hand away from her forehead.

"I was just worried that you might be sick seeing as I didn't need to force you to wake-up. Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Chae Ryung explains.

Ha Jin looks at Chae Ryung remembering that today is her last day here. It's the day of the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual and tonight is a full moon. She had been waiting for this day to test her theory.

She hugs Chae Ryung tight. It dawns on her that she doesn't know anything about Chae Ryung's life. There is nothing in history about her, not even a mention in passing. She feels bad that she was too busy learning about Hae Soo's life that she wasn't able to pay much attention to her friend. She breaks their hug to look at Chae Ryung.

"Chae Ryung-ah, have you ever like someone?" Ha Jin asks curious.

Chae Ryung blushes from Ha Jin's question. She thinks of the time when she was still living with her first owner the 9th prince. He had always been nice and patient with her. He had taken her in when no household would hire a small nine-year old servant. Her Prince Won might not stand out among the sons of King Taejo but to her, he would always be her prince.

"Oh! There's someone isn't it?" Ha Jin assumes, teasing Chae Ryung " _Dau-me neun (later)_ , let's have you pretty-up for the lantern festival. I'll make sure he notices you well."

Ha Jin feels that prettying Chae Ryung up is the only thing she can do for her friend before she leaves. She hopes that whoever Chae Ryung likes would appreciate her when he sees her at the festival.

Chae Ryung stands from Hae Soo's bed, flustered. She tries to hide her blushing.

"The 8th prince and Lady Myung Hee had requested for you to join them for breakfast today. Let's not keep them waiting." Chae Ryung changes their topic.

* * *

It's twilight and Ha Jin walks with Lady Myung Hee and Yeonghwa at the palace grounds. They had met with Queen _Hwangbo_ earlier to accompany her to the courtyard of _Hoegyong Hall (2)_ where the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual will happen.

It's Ha Jin's first time to walk inside the _Manwoldae Palace (3)_. She can't help but be in awe with it. During the 14th century, due to the Red Turbans invasion of Korea, the palace was looted and burned to the ground. No existing paintings or writings about the palace survived. To be able to walk and experience the palace ground at its peak makes Ha Jin completely speechless. She can't believe she had opted to not come here at first since it will foil her plan but seeing the palace now lighted with hundreds of lantern and decorated with her favorite celadon ceramics everywhere, it was worth the nervousness and anxiety she's feeling right now.

Queen Hwangbo leads the four of them with YeonHwa a few steps behind to her right and Myung Hee to her left. Ha Jin loops her arms with Myung Hee's left arm, marveling over the massive wooden balustrades and bluish celadon ceramic roof tiles around her. At their back are the court ladies of Queen Hwangbo. As they pass through the gates going to the inner courtyard, they run into Lady Sukmok of Im Shik Clan, a royal consort, mother to the 10th Prince and daughter of Wang Gyu, a high ranking official of the court.

Prince Eun walks besides her mother, accompanying her. Trailing them behind their backs are Lady Sukmok's own court ladies. Both of their parties stop and give greetings to each other.

"It is a nice night to have all the royal families gather and have a feast, isn't it" Queen Hwangbo says her pleasantries.

"Yie, your highness." Lady Sukmok answers in greetings.

Eun sees Hae Soo besides Myung Hee and calls out on her.

"Hae Soo-Ya, _waseo! (you came!)"_ Eun greets Hae Soo standing beside his mother.

"Is this the lady you've been talking about my little prince?" Lady Sukmok inclines her head to get a better view of Hae Soo behind Queen Hwangbo.

Everyone glances at Hae Soo including Queen Hwangbo.

"Yie _eomonim_." Eun answers happily.

Hae Soo bows in greeting, flustered to be meeting so many royalties tonight. She stands closer to Myung Hee.

Myung Hee suddenly becomes nervous. She had known that the royalties and the nobles will be gathering at the palace but she didn't anticipate to be meeting Eun's mother, whose quietly observing her Hae Soo right now. Probably considering if she's a good match for his son or not.

" _Agassi neun cheong-mal ye-ppeo-yo.(You're very beautiful.)_ " Lady Sukmok assesses Hae Soo's physique.

Ha Jin shyly bows to thank Lady Sukmok, a few red starts coloring her cheeks.

Lady Sukmok had heard so many things about Hae Soo from her son everyday for the last month that she feels like she had known her for as long her son had. She approaches Hae Soo, observing her closer. Eun moves with his mother, standing beside Hae Soo's left and smiling.

From Lady Sukmok's point of view, Hae Soo's physique is quite good, small and not towering or dominating for his son. She has a good complexion and looks healthy enough to carry a son. She seems bubbly and bright the way Eun had described her.

Lady Sukmok extends her hand to touch Hae Soo's arms, "Why don't you visit me sometime. Let's have some tea at the pavilion behind my quarters."

" _Ne, Hae Soo,_ you're going to love the scenery there." Eun tells Hae Soo, putting his arms over Hae Soo' right arm. He then turns to his mother and say, "I'll bring her to visit you one of these days _eomonim_."

Ha Jin elbows Eun to take his arms off of her, unable to say anything in response. She awkwardly smiles at Lady Sukmok unaware of her intentions. In the dim light of lanterns and the last remaining sunlight, the little change in Myung Hee's face is not noticeable.

"Omo, at this rate, our little Hae Soo would get married earlier than my Princess Yeonhwa then." Queen Hwangbo says good-naturedly, happy to be hearing a wedding in the horizon.

"Ei _eomonim,_ _gwaen-chanh-sub-ni-kka_ , (it's fine) I'm sure my father, the king, has a good family in mind to marry me into." Yeonhwa replies, smiling.

Yeonhwa never particularly liked Hae Soo nor did she found out about Yo's intention for pushing this marriage, having Hae Soo as an in law to the 10th prince family doesn't really affect her. So she doesn't care. It will not make Hae Soo any higher than her unless Eun becomes the next king, which she doesn't see happening at all.

" _Kuereom (Then),_ I'll see you in the feast after the ritual? My little prince needs to run along now. Please excuse us." Lady Sukmok bows to leave her greetings.

Eun takes his hands from Hae Soo, "I'll see you later then Hae Soo-ya,"

He bows to the other ladies and their party leaves, leaving a bewildered Hae Soo in her stead.

"I guess a certain congratulations are in order?" Queen Hwangbo tells Hae Soo and Myung Hee.

" _A-nim-ni-da!_ I mean, J _eo-song-hab-ni-da (Let me apologize)_ your highness, how about we get going instead. We might be late for the feast if we keep standing here." Myung Hee bows to apologize to Queen Hwangbo, changing topics.

" _Yie,_ we should be going." Queen Hwangbo smiles to Hae Soo and turns her back to lead her party once more.

They commence walking. Ha Jin still confused, spaces out, lost in her thoughts.

" _Unnie_ , what are they talking about?" Ha Jin whispers to Myung Hee.

Myung Hee turns to Hae Soo "Don't you have something to do in the plaza? Why don't you run along then and I'll follow you later."

Myung Hee starts worrying for Hae Soo again. She had never told her that the 3rd prince had informally proposed for the 10th prince and her engagement over dinner. She had trusted the 8th prince' word that it would not be easy to get the approval of the 10th prince' mother's clan but meeting her now and seeing her being warm to Hae Soo, Myung Hee knows Hae Soo had passed Lady Sukmok's first impression of her. She liked her Hae Soo.

" _J_ _injja? (really?)_ You're allowing me to leave _unnie?"_ Hae Soo asks shocked, momentarily forgetting her question.

"Why don't you get your lantern at home and wait for me and the 8th prince later at the plaza. What do you say? You should enjoy the lantern festivities like every young people should." Myung Hee softly dismisses Hae Soo trying to not let her run into more of the 10th prince' family in the palace.

Ha Jin's anxiousness momentarily lifts. She'd been trying to think of ways on how to leave Myung Hee's side the whole day. She doesn't know what changed Myung Hee's mind but she thanked her luck all the same. She looks at Myung Hee, feeling the familiar separation anxiety. It would be the last time she would see her. She hugs her tight, silently saying her goodbye.

* * *

The feast commences at the courtyard of Hoegyong Hall. The whole place is decorated with black and gold ornaments. All the nobles who are watching are scattered on the corridors of the grounds. The center is turned into a stage where the princes and other performers will perform. The stairs are laid with massive black carpet with dragons and phoenix decorating it. At the top of the stairs are three thrones. The largest and positioned at the center is the king, on his right is Queen Yoo and on his left is Queen Hwangbo. The other royal consorts and court officials have their own table at the stairs, over looking the courtyard.

The princes gather at the corridor adjacent to the massive stairs waiting for their turn to perform. All of them are wearing red robes and holding their masks and swords except for Yo whose wearing a black robe with a fur collar. Yo would be playing the role of _Chang Soo_ , a ritualist who uses spells to cast away evil spirit. He stands leaning on the wall, silently observing the grounds. He doesn't see the crown prince nor his brother So. His heart races on his chest, nervous. He looks at the performers on both sides of the courtyard, his people, masked.

The crown prince and So stands hidden in one of the corridors near the courtyard, exchanging masks and robes. Ji Mong stands a few feet away functioning as a look-out.

"I'm sorry my brother, for having you do this for me." Mu apologizes to So as he helps his brother into his robe. "Please know that I never want you in danger. I've already had a talk with our father, I'm working on not letting you go back to Shinju after this."

So looks-up to his brother, unable to say anything.

 _Mu was sincere when he told So before that he wants him to start living in the palace again. Even if his brother didn't agree to exchanges places with him tonight, he would still have talked to their father to bring So home._

 _Of the four sons of Queen_ _Sinmyeongsunseong, Mu considers So as his closest and most favorite brother. When they were kids So is his only brother who approaches him and asks him to play. All his other brothers were either too polite or too scared of his position as crown prince. So had always treated him like a normal older brother instead of a crown prince who would compete with him in the throne someday._

 _When So got adopted to Shinju, Mu was six years old. He remembers asking their father why So is being sent away when it was really Yo who was originally planned to be adopted to the Kang family. He had thrown a tantrum and asked their father to bring So back but his father slapped him hard across his cheeks instead. He had never seen their father that angry and sad at the same time. He was forbidden to ask about So again._

 _It would be three years before So was allowed to visit in the palace. When Mu heard that So is visiting in the next few days, he was so excited. He had prepared so many stories to tell him, even asking his court ladies to prepare a sumptuous dinner for both of them. When So finally came, he was different. He is not only wearing a mask to cover the scar on his left eye but his brother seem to have gotten good at being stoic and covering his emotions. He no longer smiles nor talks a lot. He's just… there. At first he had tried to ask what happened to him but So had never answered him._

 _Over the years of So's visit, Mu would come to like this new So as a different person from the brother he had lost when he was six. If anything, this new brother of his is more mature beyond his age. He doesn't like to talk about himself but he always listens to whatever stories he tells him, without any judgments or reservations._

He looks at this So in front him now.

"I thought you'd finally want to come home for good." Mu finishes tying his robe on So, giving him a reassuring smile.

Mu reluctantly hands So his four-eyed mask, another pretense, another façade that would bury his brother. The irony of it doesn't escape him. He had hoped to rid him of his mask one day but all he's done is hand him another one, asking So to protect him with his life.

He clasped So's shoulder on both sides, trying to convey his sincerity of being grateful to him.

"That would be nice _Hyungnim, komapsubnida_." So bows in gratefulness.

* * *

The moon had risen and Ha Jin has only few hours before it gets to it's highest to the sky. She comes back to their compound and finds Chae Ryung attending to some chores. She drags her to her room and sits her in front of her vanity cabinet. She starts putting make-up on her, prettying her up.

Taking the three lanterns with them, Chae Ryung and Ha Jin walks in the plaza. The place had always been full of people but tonight is different. The plaza had came to life with different lanterns hanging everywhere, stalls of games and food are scattered around. Theater performers are staging their puppets and small plays. People are busy gathering in front of bare trees hanging their lanterns, making their wishes.

They rush from one stall to another eating and playing games. A train of people following a drum performer passes them, dancing at its wake. Ha Jin pulls Chae Ryung along side her and dances with them. As they near a bare Cherry blossom tree, Ha Jin opted to stray from the trail of people and stops in front of the tree.

"Are you going to hang your lantern now Agassi?" Chae Ryung asks catching her breath holding the lanterns.

Ha Jin nods in response still looking at the tree.

"Aren't you going to wait for Lady Myung Hee and the 8th prince?" Chae Ryung asks.

Ha Jin glances to Chae Ryung smiling melancholic, "I wish I could."

She takes one of the orange lantern from Chae Ryung, "You can have the other orange one, I have two anyway."

" _Mwo_? (What?) Ei Agassi" Chae Ryung reluctantly holds the two lantern in her hands, looking at it

"Wae? _Su-won-i eopss-eo_? (Why, don't you have a wish?)" Ha Jin raises the lantern that Chae Ryung is holding.

" _Kuenyang,_ it's an orange lantern Agassi." Chae Ryung points out.

"And?"

"Do you really not know the meaning of it? Why do you have two anyway?" Chae Ryung ask putting her hand down.

"That one is bought by the 8th prince, this one is a gift. I didn't know the colors have meaning?" Ha Jin looks at her lantern.

Chae Ryung looks at the lantern that she's holding and then to Hae Soo. She wonders if she heard it correctly that the lantern she's holding came from the 8th prince.

"An orange lantern is to illuminate a heart's true desire, if you get it as a gift it means the person whose giving it wants you to know of their heart's feelings for you."

"Ah _j_ _injja_? (really?)" Ha Jin nods thinking of Jung.

The other night when Jung walked her into her room, they saw this lantern at the side of the door, pushed away when she quickly run out of her room earlier. Jung took it and hand it to her, he says its his gift and that he hopes he would finally remember but seeing as she isn't doing anything other than thanking him, Jung guesses that she still don't remember. He had smiled at her assuring her that it's fine. He then walked away.

 _Then this lantern would be a wish and apology for both of them. I hope they cherish each other well and find happiness when Hae Soo returns._

"You can have that orange lantern. Go on." Ha Jin tells Chae Ryung again.

"Eii Agassi." Chae Ryung doesn't want to take the lantern she's holding, now knowing that it came from the 8th prince.

Chae Ryung wonders if her lady understands what she just told her. Hae Soo seems to be oblivious to the fact that it was a gift from the 8th prince. A gift. She looks at her lady, thinking if she should point it out to her.

"A- _ni-go-deun (It's not like that) (4)_ , Chae Ryung-ah stop looking at me like that. I know what you're thinking." Ha Jin glances back at Chae Ryung "The 8th prince only bought me this because it matches my ribbon the other day."

Chae Ryung still couldn't stop staring at Hae Soo. She doesn't know if her lady just doesn't want to acknowledge it or she really doesn't understand it.

"Just take it, uh! It's my last gift to you. _Hae bado dwaeyo (Go on, it's alright if you take it)_!" Ha Jin makes Chae Ryung take the lantern no matter what.

"Why do you keep saying things like that? Like your leaving and never coming back?" Chae Ryung asks worried.

" _Kue nyang_. _Daume neun (later)_ , don't forget to give the purple lantern to Myung Hee unnie, alright?"

" _Wae? Oedi kayo (where are you going?)"_ Chae Ryung asks.

"Ei just make sure _unnie_ gets her lantern."

Chae Ryung reluctantly receives the orange lantern. Ha Jin looks around for the yardstick before Chae Ryug can ask some more questions. She sees it beside the trunk of the tree and takes it. They hang their lantern together. With eyes closed and their hands put together, they each make their wish.

* * *

Wearing the four-eyed mask and black ceremonial garment of a _Fangxiangshi (5)_ , So stands in the middle of the courtyard, surveying his grounds. In front of him is the massive stairs of Hoegyong Hall. On both of his sides are drummers lining the sides of the stage. They start playing. Nervous, he takes the two steps up the courtyard and walks to the center, starting the dance.

Over the years, under the command of his father, King Taejo, So was taken under the tutelage of General Park Soo Kyung, King Taejo's trusted general. It was to be kept secret that So is learning martial arts and sword fighting for two seasons a year.

As he stands in the middle of the courtyard, he remembers every move, every slash, the rush of adrenaline as his fork sword cuts in the air. So turns in circle and flies, losing his self in the routine. He completes the introductory dance of the ritual as his father looks at him approvingly.

From all sides, performers in white robes and masks enter the courtyard and pave the way for the entrance of the Jin Ja (6) and Chang Soo. The Jin Jas takes their place behind So.

On the top stairs, Ji Mong turns to the king and announces that the ritual is ready to commence. King Taejo gives his signal and a gong is played. Three beats and the ritual dance commence. So gracefully leads the ritual with his brothers circling him, changing places with him. A few more steps and the beat changes as the performers playing monsters are introduced. They join the princes in the courtyard. The Jin Ja scatters in the courtyard leaving the _Fangxiangshi_ to cast the monsters away. They circle So and commences a pretend sword fight.

"The _seja (crown prince)_ is pretty graceful with sword fighting." Queen Hwangbo observes, complimenting the crown prince.

"Mu-ya had practically lived in the battle fields since he was 14." King Taejo answers, proud of his first son.

Queen Sinmyeongsunseong starts being nervous, this is the part where their plan to assassinate the crown prince takes-off. She looks for his son Yo and sees him standing at the corner of the stage. They make eye contact.

As So chases the monsters, he began feeling anxious. Their exchange of parries is becoming fiercer. It's no longer a pretend parry. He can feel its force in his fork sword, pushing him on his feet. Pretty soon, black-clad masked men start flying in the courtyard surrounding him.

Realization catches up with everyone. This is no longer part of the staged ritual but had turned into a coup, with the masked black-clad men intending to kill the _seja._

"Protect the king!" Ji Mong shouts.

Soldiers run to take their place in front of the king, forming a barricade. In the courtyard, a few masked black-clad men lunge at So all at the same time. He manages to block their sword and parries back, scattering them. Jung, Wook, Yo and Mu join So at the center, evening the fight. The masked black-clad men attack the princes scattering them from their formation. Yo manages to bring his fight beside an oblivious So. He makes an eye contact with masked black-clad man his fighting with and together they orchestrate to make it look like their still fighting but their aim is to struck at the _seja_. They run pointing their sword together at So. So manages to see them coming and dashes to his side, their sword grazing his left arm. He falls down. Another masked black-clad man attacks So, flying above and is about to struck him when Mu, blocks the sword and send the man flying away.

Outnumbered and out skilled, the masked black-clad men, retreats and starts flying out of the courtyard. A few more minutes and the last assassin runs out and the fighting comes to a halt. Everyone takes out their mask except for Mu and So.

King Taejo runs to the _seja_ , worried that he was cut on his arms. He manages to reach him in the courtyard and clasps both of his shoulders asking if he's alright. He takes the mask off of him, revealing So underneath. King Taejo steps back surprised. Everyone looks at So, wondering why he had taken the role of _Fangxiangshi_ , when it was Mu's place.

Queen Sinmyeongsunseong makes an eye contact with Yo, angry. Yo looks at his brother So, frustrated. He shouts to the soldier to catch the assassins, signaling for his people to go after their own assassins.

Wook looks back to his brother So, contemplating whether he should help him or he should go after the assassins.

"Royal soldiers, follow me!" Wook issues a command to hunt for the masked-black clad men.

"Mu-ya? _Oe-di nya-go? (I said where are you?)_ " King Taejo looks around for his first son.

" _Yeo-gi-ib-ni-da pyeha (I'm here)"_ Mu answers taking his mask off, feeling ashamed.

King Taejo approaches his first son, worried.

Queen Sinmyeongsunseong walks towards So. She stops in front of him. So looks up still clutching his wounded left arm.

" _Eomo…"_

So wasn't able to finish his word, his mother slapped him hard on the face.

"How dare you disgrace the royal family by pretending to be the _seja_?!" Queen Sinmyeongsunseong bends her frustration on So.

Mu runs to his brother's aid, standing in between the queen and his brother.

"I asked him to take my place." Mu turns to his father " _Jeo-song-hab-ni-da Pyeha,_ we did not mean to disgrace the royal traditions. My brother saved my life."

King Taejo looks at his 4th son. He constantly worries for him ever since he was young but showing preference for him in front of his queen will only put So in more dangerous situation.

"I'll come after the assassins, _pyeha._ " So stands-up and bow, dismissing his self, not wanting any more excruciating minutes in front of his family.

* * *

Ha Jin stands in front of the forest beside the plaza, gauging if she could brave the dark forest ahead. She doesn't have a lighted lantern with her. She looks up in the sky, the full moon almost reaching its highest peak.

 _I guess it's just the moon and I then. It's bright enough anyway. Chae Ryung says, It's not that far from the top. A little closer to the falls._

 _Will it be easy to find that falls? Stupid Ha Jin, losing consciousness at crucial moments like that._

She looks around making sure no one notices her. All the people are busy with merriment. She turns back to the forest. Holding onto her _chima_ , she takes a deep breath filling her lungs with cold air. She enters the forest with only the light from the moon guiding her path.

So wonders around the forest, looking for a trace of the assassins who had opted to run there and escape. Oblivious to the pain that the cut on his arms is making, he runs as fast as he could. Thoroughly searching, tearing to the trees.

The assassins gather deep in the forest. Yo stands in front of them, counting each of the men. He had sent a group of ten assassins in the courtyard plus twelve of his own men given by his uncle. There are only nine masked black-clad men one is missing. He wonders where did the last one run to. Yo stands nervous on his feet. No one must know he was the one behind the assassins in the palace tonight.

Ha Jin trudges upward in the forest, nearing the middle. She starts hearing a gush of water to her left.

 _That must be the falls Chae Ryung was talking about. She says when I start hearing the gush of water nearby it means I'm near the cave already. I just have to stay in my right._

As the grounds where Ha Jin walks levels, she hears a few movement ahead. She listens. Someone seems to be talking. She veers to her right until she comes upon a group of people all clad in black, gathered. She hides to the nearest tree she could find. Against her better judgment, Ha Jin had curiously stopped to observe.

Nearing the top beside the waterfalls, an assassin chances upon So and flies above him to attack. So blocks the sword and parries back. They dance under the moon, each unwilling to stop. So full of anger, puts all his force in his sword. His madness consuming him.

Yo can't wait for the last of his assassin to come. Someone might come and discover them. He makes an eye contact with his men at the back of the assassins and signals to have them all killed.

Under the light of the moon, Ha Jin can see clearly a few men getting stabbed each by a sword. A few of them who became aware of what's happening tried to plead or run but the capable men at the back systematically barricaded around them and slashed at them indiscriminately. Shocked by what she's witnessing, Ha Jin covers her mouth, biting into her hand, stopping herself from screaming. Years of experience of watching violence in tv and movie houses had never prepared Ha Jin to witness not just one person getting killed but a group of them. She steps back panicking. She runs to the other direction scared.

So and the assassin stops exchanging parries for a moment. They circle each other nearing the cliff in the waterfalls. So's mind races as to how to keep this assassin in front of him from fleeing or dying. He needs him alive for information.

"Do you think you can get out of this forest alive?" So tries to negotiate.

Silence. The assassin continues circling with So.

"If you tell me whose behind this, I will speak to the king about a pardon for you. I am after all a prince, it is in my power to grant you one." So lowers his sword displaying trust.

The assassins just look at So unable to say anything. He waivers for a bit and looks around. He spots a girl running towards them. So side glances to where the assassin is looking and sees Ha jin coming towards them.

Ha Jin was too shocked to register where she's going. She runs with no destination in mind, completely forgetting that she needs to get to the _Damiwon_. Focused on not tripping on her _chima_ and getting as far away as possible, she looks up and sees So a few meters ahead but her mind didn't register the assassin in front of him.

"There are… pe… people… de.. dead" Ha Jin stammers trying to tell So.

So was surprise to see Ha Jin in the middle of the forest. He looks at her fully, momentarily losing his focus on the assassin in front of him. The assassin uses this to dash at unaware Hae Soo and grabs her as a hostage. The assassin drags Hae Soo near the cliff of the waterfalls, putting his sword at Ha Jin's neck.

" _Eomma! (mother)"_ Ha Jin calls out to her mother as she panics.

So couldn't believe Hae Soo's impeccable bad timing. He was getting somewhere with the assassin but with Hae Soo's sudden appearance, his efforts with the assassin flies away. He looks at Hae Soo, marveling how she had managed to survive all this time with her bad luck. He tries a different approach with the assassin.

" _Chueg-yo."_ (kill her) So tells the assassin.

" _Mwo?!"_ Ha Jin's eyes widens in horror.

From fleeing to a group of men being murdered to being a hostage with a blade in her neck, the gravitas of how dangerous the period she had fallen into, finally hits Ha Jin. She looks at So, fully assessing him.

 _He's bluffing right? He must be._

" _Hae?_ _Chuegora (You can't? Go on, kill her)_ , she's no one anyway." So raises his sword, leveling at Hae Soo's chest. "or should I do it on my own? I could run this blade in her chest straight to you."

With two swords threatening Ha Jin, her anger suddenly flares-up. She knew she was no one in this period nor in her period but it's her life So is talking about. She had managed to survive in her time and in this time. She would never give her life that easily no matter what.

Ha Jin stills in her captor's arm, feeling the blade cutting into her neck. She looks at So with so much hatred. She will not beg for her life, not with this man, not with anyone.

 _Kuere, even in this period, I can't just depend on someone to save me. I will have to save myself on my own._

Ha Jin starts observing her environment. In her front is the vast dark forest hiding the dead bodies of the people she had seen murdered. At her back is the waterfalls, high and cold. An idea occurs to Ha Jin.

 _Does it really need to be the Damiwon?_ _All I need to do is drown myself under a full moon right?_

 _Will the fall kill Hae Soo?_

 _Ah mol-la (nevermind)! I'm dying anyway. Better that it's my choice._

So observes Hae Soo, sensing that something had changed in her. He was sure that she wanted to be saved a while ago but now she seems to not care anymore. He tries to step closer, his sword still at Hae Soo's chest. The assassin backs a few steps to the cliff, dragging Hae Soo with him but Hae Soo seems to not care. She had looked at him with so much hate, sending a chill up his chest. He had never seen a cold Hae Soo before not even after she saw him lost control at the market. As So temporarily waivers, bringing his sword an inch down, the assassin loosens his blade around Ha Jin's neck. Ha Jin is about to make her move, when a flying knife struck downs her captors' forehead, instantly killing him.

Wook arrives with the royal soldiers, saving Hae Soo at a nick of time. As the assassin falls, Ha Jin lets herself be drag down to the cliff, falling into the cold dark water below.

" _Andwae!" (NO!)_

So runs after a falling Hae Soo, reaching for her. He throws his sword to the ground and jumps after her without any hesitation.

* * *

1 a form of good morning which literally means "did you sleep well"

2 throne room

3 official royale palace during Goryeo

4 It doesn't have a direct English word, its somewhere along "I told you it's not true", an emphasis on refuting the former statement that the other person just said.

5 a monster-hunter acting as representative of the rite

6 the princes who celebrate the ritual

* * *

Editor's note:

 _Mianheyo T_T_ between writing chap 8 and publishing chap 9, something feels off with the succession of events that I was writing. I wasn't supposed to write about the Lantern Festival yet. I was so focused with writing Baek-Ah and Myung Hee's back story and establishing the myth of the daughter of the moon that I totally forgot that the Lantern Festival happens during May and not November. After I published chap 9, I've re-watched ep 2 and 3 and finally found out what's wrong with my story. It was the mask festival that is simultaneously happening with the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual and not the lantern festival. I'm so sorry for the inaccuracy. Since I can't take it back, we'll just go with the lantern festival at this time. :(

I can't find the 10th Prince's mother's name anywhere. I just assumed that since Taejo married Lady Sukmok after Lady Dongyangwon of the Pyeongsan Yu clan (Won's mother) and she has one son, I made her Eun's mother. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Thanks for reading! I'll try to do a better job next time.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Everything happened fast as Ha Jin falls into the water. The assassin's hold on her had completely came off the moment they left the cliff. She was falling alone head first, looking at the moon in the sky. Her body hits the water and instantly freezes. The water is ice cold like a thousand needles piercing her skin all at the same time. She tries not to panic. This is what she wants after all but in the face of drowning, every instinct in her body fights to survive. She keeps still, conserving her oxygen waiting for the buoyancy force to buoy her up the water but something seems to be off, she keeps sinking deeper and deeper instead. She struggles to swim upward. A few more seconds and she starts losing consciousness. The last thing she sees is someone breaking into the water trying to reach for her.

 _She stands flat on the wall in her room, hidden behind a divider. Her whole body is tensed, shaking from fear. The door of her room is suddenly thrown open and someone comes in. She covers her mouth afraid that even the sound of her breathing can be heard. The footsteps are purposeful, thoroughly searching for something. It stops in front of the divider._

 _Silence._

 _In a swift motion, the divider gets flung aside, revealing her to the intruder. She tries not to scream as she recognizes the person in front of her. It's her uncle, the king. She was about to feel relieved when she notices something wrong with him. He seems deranged, his eyes full of anger, still in his battle garments clutching a bloody sword. He drags her by the wrist and out of her room._

 _Outside her quarters, the whole palace is burning maybe even the town outside. She looks around scared. Their soldiers scattered, their servants dead. Her uncle continues to drag her to the forest beside their palace. His grip too tight, hurting her, cutting the circulation in her hands. She tries to ask where are they going but her uncle never answered._

 _He rides his horse hard, urging it to go faster. His councils had informed him that her town was looted and pillaged by another kingdom that had been greatly angered for breaking her engagement with their prince. He enters the forest, the shortest route to her palace._

 _They have reached the lake in the middle of the forest. She struggles in her uncle's grasp afraid of his wrath consuming him. She doesn't understand why her uncle brought her here. She pleads with him to let her go but her pleas had only fallen to deft ears. He drags her to the water, unmindful of its iciness._

 _As he passes near the lake at the middle of the forest, he was surprised to hear her voice, faint but definitely hers, pleading with someone. He changes courses and heads to the lake instead._

 _They stand in the middle of the lake, under a full moon. It's autumn and the chilly wind softly breezes around the tree, shaking their leaves, making it fall gently in the grounds. A beautiful scenery, a stark contrast for the tragedy of what is to come._

 _She faces her uncle, tears rolling down her cheeks. She goes back and forth with apologizing and pleading. Still clutching her arms, her uncle swiftly runs his sword through her, stabbing her. In his uncle's temporary madness, he kills her niece offering her back to the moon, her father, their deity, their clan's guardian._

 _He breaks into the lake from the trees, a minute too late. He sees the sword going through her. She falls to her uncle. He stops his horse and quickly alights it. He tears to the water not minding the cold. He takes her into his arms, pushing her uncle away. His right hand under her back supporting her, his left hand holding into the blade in her stomach. Her blood flows into the water, a dark red of shadow surrounding them._

 _He calls her name like a prayer, trying to prolong every second with her. She weakly raises her hand to his face, parting the hair that has fallen to the left side of his eyes. She softly smiles at him. She closes her eyes, leaving that world._

So jumps from the cliff. His eyes focused on Hae Soo, never losing sight of her even for a second. He takes a deep breath as he breaks into the water a minute after Hae Soo did. He feels his mask coming off from his face. He seizes it as it floats in front of him, no time to put it back. He watches as Hae Soo gets surrounded by a darker water that looks like blood.

Back in the cliff, while So was pointing his sword at Hae Soo's chest, he had seen the assassin's sword on her neck tighten even more, cutting into her and drawing a little blood. He had worried at the sight of the blood trickling from her neck that he had waiver for a bit, lowering his sword an inch. He knows it's a shallow cut but he's aware that Hae Soo could still feel the pain from it. He wonders now if she's hurt more than the cut in her neck, if she had sustained an injury as she falls into the water.

So panics as he swims frantic towards Hae Soo. Judging from his experience no one could last long in this kind of icy water not even someone with a training like him.

After a few strokes, he finally reaches an unconscious Hae Soo. He touches her face with both of his hands, cupping it. He anchors her to him. With the water slowing everything down around them, So pulls Hae Soo firmly into him, closing the gap in their lips. He immediately feels her warmth enveloping him, the warmth he had been thinking about these past few days. His mouth opens hers. He breathes into her what little of the oxygen he has as he struggles to propel them both in the surface. Ha Jin briefly awakens, instinctively holding on to So. Feeling Hae Soo's body respond to the oxygen it had just receive, So's mouth leaves Hae Soo's, cutting the warmth his receiving from her.

After a few moments, their heads break into the water's surface. So takes a deep breath of the night air as he floats with Hae Soo in the water. He looks back at Hae Soo in his arms. Ha Jin slowly opens her eyes looking at So but unseeing. She raises her right hand to the left side of his face and gently parts the hair that is covering So's scar. They gaze at each other. Ha Jin softly smiles at So and loses consciousness afterwards.

* * *

In the shadows, hiding in the trees not far from the cliff is 3rd prince Yo. He was leaving the forest after clearing his assassins when he saw Hae Soo, one of his assassins and So on the cliff. Nervous that his assassin might give him away, he had stood in the trees waiting for an opening to dispose of him. What he witnesses next fascinates him to no end.

From where he stands he sees So threatening Hae Soo's life to get to his assassin. His other brother, Wook, arrives, kills his assassin and save Hae Soo's life but something is strange with the picture. Hae Soo started out afraid but when Wook got rid of the assassin, she could have pushed the assassin away from her but she chose to fall to the cliff instead. So, who was threatening her life a while ago, rushes to save her and jumps off the cliff without any hesitation.

As far as Yo knows, So isn't close to the girl enough for him to risk his life for her. On the other hand, Wook who takes care of his household and is fond of the girl runs after a falling Hae Soo too but stops at the edge of cliff and calculates a different way to save her. Wook chose to go down the cliff through the forest instead. They differ in ways with her but both of them moved in accordance to Hae Soo's action.

"Interesting."

Yo comes out from his hiding place and takes a different route out of the forest.

* * *

So puts Hae Soo down under a tree not far from the water. His mind races if he should carry her out of the forest like this or should he look for dried twigs and leaves to start a fire to warm them both. In his condition right now, cold and injured, he doesn't think he can go far carrying her. He leans her to the tree, making sure she's comfortable. He puts his mask in place, remembering how Hae Soo had gently touch his face a while ago, looking at his eyes. She smiled at him, his warm Hae Soo. He looks at her for a moment and decides that a fire would be good for both of them. He was about to stand when he felt a sword beside his neck.

"I thought I made myself clear, you should never lose control in front of the ladies of my household." Wook arrives, angry but calm. "Let her be."

The royal soldiers stay a few feet away, nervous to interfere with the two princes.

When Wook arrived to the scene at the cliff a while ago, So's back is at him threatening Hae Soo with his sword. He didn't have the time to assess So's intention. He would deal with him after he gets rid of the assassin.

Wook threatens So now, his anger clouding his judgment. He raises his blade as So stands to face him, pulling his full height. So calmly observes Wook, feeling the blade in his neck. Calculating his next move, he swiftly maneuvers in circle putting Wook behind his back and pulling his sword hand over him. So elbows Wook and wrestles the sword out his hand. Wook steps back from the pain of being elbowed in the chest, losing his sword to So. Now So holds the sword in his hand, raising it to Wook's chest. Wook seethes in anger but remains stoic. He side glances, seeing the soldiers a few feet away. He flicks the blade out of his chest and lunges to the nearest soldier to get a sword. So moves with him but stays close with Hae Soo. The soldiers move back, confused. All of them scared of the two princes dueling.

They exchange parry, crossing swords. Wook had never gotten this angry before. So had never thought he would fight his brother to protect a girl. They pushed each other away, putting their swords in between them.

"Move away from her." Wook warns So.

" _Silh-eo (I don't want to)._ " So answers in a dangerous tone. " _Nae kkeo-ya (She's mine)"_

"Nothing in my household is yours."

They start parrying again, putting effort in every blow. They dance to each other's move, a blur of red and black under the light of the moon. No sign of any of them conceding.

Ha Jin stirs in the ground, cold and shaking. Wook and So glances to Hae Soo at the same time. They stop, putting their swords in between them again. So stands with Hae Soo in his back.

"How do I know you're not one of them?" So asks pertaining to the assassins.

"How do I know you're not going to hurt her?" Wook asks looking at Hae Soo. " For my wife, her cousin, please let Hae Soo go."

So side glances at Hae Soo, worried. If the water wasn't able to kill her then the cold air and hypothermia will.

"Your wife's cousin has an impeccable bad timing." So puts down his sword and approaches Hae Soo.

Wook throws his sword to the grounds, running to Hae Soo's side. So reaches her first, Wook follows. They kneel on each of Hae Soo's side, both of them trying to take her in their arms. Wook looks up to So,

"I'll carry her, you're cold yourself and injured. It wouldn't do you both good." Wook tells So, completely forgetting his anger.

Wook takes off his red robes and puts it to Hae Soo.

So looks at Wook, understanding Wook's point. He wouldn't be able to carry her even if he wants to. He nods at Wook, helping him to take Hae Soo. Both of their anger recedes, as Hae Soo's condition gets prioritized. They both stand-up. The soldiers rush to them to help.

* * *

Queen Yoo (1) sits at the side of her bed, her hair being dried by her court lady. A servant announces Yo's presence at the door. She tells them to let her son in and dismisses her court lady. Yo comes to the door bowing to his mother. He slowly approaches her, afraid of her anger. Queen Yoo looks far ahead, not minding his son. Yo kneels down beside his mother.

" _Eo-meo-..."_

Queen Yoo slaps Yo hard across his face, sending him to the floor. "You're more useless than your stupid brother, So. I should have sent you to Shinju instead of your brother. Maybe you would have been more useful to me."

The pain and humiliation is visible on Yo's face like a child afraid of his mother.

" _Chal-mot haess-eo-yo (I did wrong mother) eo-meo-nim._ Please give me another chance. I will do better next time." Yo kneels with his head touching the floor, bowing.

" _Na-ga-ra (Get out!)!"_ Queen Sin still refuses to look at his son.

* * *

Myung Hee paces inside Hae Soo's room, anxious. Baek-Ah took her home after the commotion in the palace and left afterwards. When she got home, Chae Ryung was waiting to tell her that her lady had gone missing and she can't find her. She was about to send her servants to find Hae Soo when a royal guard arrives and inform them that the 8th prince and the 4th prince have Hae Soo with them. He briefs Myung Hee with what happened and instructed for a doctor to be called. The lantern festival all forgotten.

Wook arrives with Hae Soo in his arms and So at his side. They put Hae Soo to bed and had the servants attend to Hae Soo. Both of them leaves as the servants starts taking Hae Soo's clothes off.

So walks to his quarters feeling the cold seeping to his bone. It's strange, he didn't feel anything while he was with Hae Soo before but now that he is alone, he can feel every pain in his body that he had acquired with the fighting and falling to the water.

A servant brings hot water for his wooden tub in his quarters. As he enters his room, he dismisses the servant and attends to his self alone. He takes off his wet clothes and gets into the tub, closing his eyes as he rests his head at its side. He falls asleep exhausted. He dreams of a full moon, a lake and a girl all blending into the memories of this night, the cliff and the waterfalls, of the girl who parted the hair in his face, looking at him tenderly.

Yeonhwa stands outside So's quarter carrying a tray of medicine and gauze band. She had taken it upon herself to attend to her brother, seeing as everyone is busy attending with Hae Soo. In her mind, its understandable that his brother Wook would attend to a lady first but all the servants are scared of So, so no one could approach him.

 _Yeonhwa didn't particularly grew-up with So. When she was born, it was the year So was sent to the Shinju to be adopted to the Kang household._

 _Aside from the normal greetings they say to each other as siblings whenever So visits for a few days, they never really interacted when they were kids but she was curious to know where So stays when ever he visits. So was not allowed to stay in the palace whenever he comes._

 _When she was six and Wook was ten, there was a commotion in the palace. Her mother Queen Hwangbo was accused of poisoning Lady Oh, a sanggun (6) and a royal concubine to King Taejo, causing her to miscarry her baby. Their family was sent to the east palace, the farthest and most dilapidated royal house in Songak. There servants were greatly reduced and they live mostly a modest life but not as privileged as before. She didn't know they were being confined and exiled._

 _Four years, they weren't allowed to come to the main palace nor were they allowed to accept visitors. They were allowed to walk around town but people kept talking about them and insulting their family behind their backs that she was not allowed by her mother to even go to the market anymore._

 _One day, as she walks around their courtyard alone, a few men in horses arrived. With them is her brother, So. He had come down from his horse and walked directly to the quarters next to the living quarters of Wook. He didn't come out until the men on the horses left. It turns out, this is where So stays whenever he comes and visits the palace._

 _The next day, servants from the palace came and dressed them elegantly. They were being invited to the palace for a feast. One of the royal concubines had given birth to another prince and the king wants to celebrate it with all of his sons and daughters. She and So were brought to the palace. Wook stayed behind because he was ill._

 _As soon as they arrived in the palace, So disappeared somewhere. She was brought to the royal concubine's quarters to give her greetings but her arrival was coldly received. They didn't even bother to hide their whisperings. She was instructed to wait outside the royal concubine's quarters until all the prince and princess had given their greetings._

 _It was summer and the sun is high. Although she was under the shade of the roof, the weather was really hot. She looks the part of an outcast with no one caring who she is. She was only ten years old back then but in her young mind, she clearly understood how the rankings and status works. She left without telling anyone._

 _She went around the palace looking for So, wanting to go home already. She found him at the top steps of Mu's quarter underneath a shade, waiting for the crown prince. Angry, she storms in front of him, balling her hands into a fist. As she approaches him, she slaps him hard on the right side of his face._

" _You left me!" she shouts frustrated._

 _So had let her hit him knowing how she feels at the moment. Yeonhwa was so excited to enter the palace again that he didn't want to spoil her happiness. He had known what kind of reception he would be getting if he shows–up there so he had opted to hang around the crown prince' quarters instead._

 _Tears welled up in Yeonhwa's eyes after slapping So. It came rushing clouding her eyes and her judgment. She had never felt so humiliated in her whole life. So just looked at her, letting her deal with her emotions. The sooner she learns the politics inside the palace, the sooner she could learn how to protect herself._

 _So pulls Yeonhwa beside him, sitting her down. He touches her face, leaning it to his shoulders but Yeonhwa curled up in his lap instead. So had put his arms over her, letting her sob some more. Yeonhwa had vowed that she will never be humiliated like that again. She looks up to her brother, understanding his loneliness._

 _The next year, her mother was given a pardon under Lady Oh's request. Their exile had been lifted and her mother was reinstated to her position as a queen consort but the gossiping behind their back never went away. She was free but her brother So is still not accepted to the palace up to this day._

" _O-ra-beo-nim, O-ra-beo-nim"_ Yeonhwa calls for her brother twice, once more.

So wakes-up to someone calling him. His neck hurts and he feels more exhausted than before he fell asleep. He moves in the water, forgetting that he is in the tub. The water around him had turned lukewarm. He splashes some water on his face, shaking the dream that is quickly receding at the back of his mind.

"Hae Soo?" He wonders what the dream is all about.

He gently stands-up, his body aching everywhere. He towels himself and puts on a _paji_ and a robe. He holds onto his left arm, the cut still fresh but had stopped bleeding already.

He takes to the door, opening it. He sees Yeonhwa carrying a tray of medicine. She enters his room even without his permission.

So follows Yeonhwa as she puts the tray down at his tea table.

" _O-ra-beo-nim, Anj-eu-se-yo (please have a seat),_ Let me attend to your wounds." Yeonhwa helps So to sit in front of her.

She folds his sleeves up, revealing the sword wound he had received earlier that night. So lets Yeonhwa attend to him, having been used to her forcible presence. So knows his sister doesn't really take no for an answer whenever she had put her mind into doing something.

"This is not a work fit for a princess." So tells Yeonhwa pertaining to her nursing him.

" _Keu-reo-se (Maybe)_ , it is also a work that shouldn't be done by a mere servant." Yeonhwa replies, smiling at her brother.

She puts some crushed herbal leaves on his wounds, eliciting a few painful groan from So. So clumps his teeth together trying to withstand the pain.

"They told me you jumped after Hae Soo, saving her. Why?" Yeonhwa asks,

So shrugs, maintaining a tight lip. No one knows that Hae Soo witnessed something she shouldn't have in the forest except him. He needs her for some information. He wonders what Hae Soo had seen to make her stutter. The girl doesn't seem like easily scared of anything. She didn't even flinched when she saw him lose control in the market.

Yeonhwa observes his brother. He seems the same, quiet and keeps to himself. He had grown to quite a man she didn't expect him to be. Looking back to the sword dance a while ago, when it was revealed that it was him and not Mu who was leading the ritual, he seemed good at sword fighting maybe even better than her brother, Wook and Yo. If So wins their father's trust in court, then it is guaranteed that he would be a formidable opponent for the throne if he wants to. Besides, if not for the mask he constantly wears, his brother had grown into a good-looking man with slim muscular body, fit as a general. Yeonhwa tries not to blush as she observes So.

"Please don't be so reckless with your life _O-ra-beo-nim._ I would be deeply sad if I lose you over some girl." Yeonhwa finishes her work by putting bandage on So's arm.

She takes the towel that So is holding. She bends down, leveling with So. Coming closer to his face. As she reaches for him, So stops Yeonhwa's hand, becoming aware of the proximity between them. They look at each other. They haven't seen each other since Wook's wedding three years ago. They both had grown into a full adult. They shouldn't be this close physically.

Yeonhwa just smiles at him, not letting So's hand to deter her. She proceeds with gently wiping the droplets that had formed at the tip of So' hair beside his face. Starve of affection, So concedes, letting Yeonhwa take care of him.

"I'm glad you agreed to stay with us while you're here. I wish you'd come and live with us from now on." Yeonhwa sincerely tells So.

"I think I live well alone in the east palace." So answers, looking away.

"I wish you'd come to me without any pretense for once but I guess, I'll always be that lost kid to you, unable to handle your burden." Yeonhwa tries not to sound hurt.

So looks at his sister, confused of the undertone in her voice.

"Yeonhwa-ya" So starts

" _Gwaen-chanh-seub-ni-da_ _O-ra-beo-nim. (It's alright, my brother)"_ Yeonhwa smiles at So.

She stands-up, done with taking care of So's hair. So stands with her. Yeonhwa smiles at him, greeting So goodnight. So takes her to his door, feeling the urge to apologize but he doesn't know what to apologize for. Yeonhwa bows and leaves.

* * *

The next day, So and Mu stands in attention in front of their father, King Taejo. They are at the throne room with Ji Mong standing a few feet away from the king.

"The _seja_ had been attacked in the palace and in front of me. This is clearly an attack on me. A proof that this is a powerful foe."

King Taejo tells his two sons his assumption of what happened last night. Mu's life had always been in danger because of his position as a crown prince but the attack last night is a demonstration of power of those who want Mu replaced. King Taejo wants to resolve it quickly before it gets out of hand.

"Ji Mong, what happened to the tracking of the assassins?" turning to Ji Mong, King Taejo inquires about the progress of their investigation.

"The princes had chased after them but we couldn't catch one alive. We will examine the corpses later and try to find any leads that we can." Ji Mong reports.

" _Pyeha_ , the assassins were all acrobatic performers in Songak, I will find out who let them into the palace." Mu adds.

" _Gue-reo-ha-ra (Do that then.)_." King Taejo commands.

King Taejo observes his two sons from his seat, both born with a star on their fate. He had kept So away from the palace because his star had always shone brighter than his first son, Mu. He was afraid that So's star might eclipse Mu's, robbing him of his birth right but looking at him now, strong and loyal, he believes that with the right guidance he would be a good support to Mu and a back-up _seja_ in case something happens to Mu. Good thing that Mu and So had always been closer than their other brothers. King Taejo thinks it is a good time to acquiesce with Mu's request to let So back into the palace. He must make So a _seja's_ person. Besides, Ji Mong had been telling him that So's star is rightly aligned with Mu's star, meaning he would be a great help to him.

"How is your injury _a-duel-ui (son)?"_ King Taejo asks So, careful to include the word "son" into his sentence.

The question startles So, unable to say anything for a moment. Ji Mong's smile goes unnoticed by the two prince who is looking down at the floor.

"It wasn't that deep _pyeha_ , Yeonhwa _geongju (prince)_ had taken care of it at the 8th prince' household." So answers looking at the floor, reining his surprise at the king's concern.

"Why did you stand in place of the _seja_ when your life is in danger?" King Taejo asks, testing So's loyalty.

"Mu Hyungnim had always looked after me well ever since we were kids. It is about time that I repay it by having my brother's back. " So answers truthfully. He looks-up to his father daring to hope, "If you let me stay here in Songak, I would do everything in my power to find whoever it is behind the threat in my brother's life."

King Taejo looks back to So. He likes that his son had grown into a capable man, skilled in fighting, has a sharp mind and an eloquent tongue. Maybe he can even use him as an ambassador to the fallen kingdoms who are revolting.

" _Joh-da (good)_."King Taejo answers So then turns to Ji Mong, "Ji Mong, have the Kangs in Shinju informed that So will be doing some work on my behalf. His return will be indefinite."

"I'm sure they won't have any objections _pyeha._ " Ji Mong answers, biting his lips, trying not to smile widely at So.

* * *

The three of them, So, Mu and Ji Mong, comes back to the sky tower after they were dismissed from the throne room. So stands in the balcony over looking the palace grounds. He looks relaxed, happy that he can finally stay. He wonders if he should look for his boat now.

Mu sits at the head of the table, adjacent to So. Beside him is Ji Mong, standing. Both of them smiling widely behind So's back.

"Shall we visit a _Jumak (2)_ later and have some drink?" Ji Mong raises his eyebrows twice, not bothering to hide his happiness.

" _Kue-reol-kka_ _? (Shall we)_ " Mu answers, in the mood to celebrate. They both look at So's back waiting for an answer. A few more seconds and So still wouldn't say anything.

"a-i _wae (why)?_ " Ji Mong asks impatiently. He approaches So, peaking at his side. Ji Mong sees So's expression calm and stoic. Ji Mong puts his arms on So's shoulder, turning him and pushing him to walk.

" _Hae, ka-chi ga (Let's go together)."_ So shrugs Ji Mong hands, wanting to stay in the balcony.

Undeterred, Ji Mong drags So in front of the table.

" _Dang-yeong-ha-ji (of course)_ , we should celebrate your coming home." Mu smiles convincing his brother.

" _An-dwae (we can't)!_ We have some work to do." So tries to get out of Ji Mong and Mu's playful teasing.

Mu stands from his seat "It can wait!"

" _A-ni-ya! Hyungnim_." So still wouldn't bulge.

" _Ah matda!_ Before everything else, you need to tell us everything that happened in the forest." Mu sits in his chair again.

" _Kue-re_ how did the 8th prince's wife's cousin got involved with the fighting?" Ji Mong let's go of So, suddenly all business like, worried for Ha Jin.

So sits besides Mu recalling what happened last night,

" _Kue-reo-se-yo (I don't know)_ the girl has an impeccable bad timing, she just showed up out of nowhere. She seemed to have witnessed something in the forest. Something she shouldn't have."

 _Yeah, our little queen seems to always have an impeccable bad timing at everything._

"Does anyone know this aside from you?" Mu asks all serious now.

"I don't think so, she was too busy running away when she saw me and then the assassin had taken her as a hostage."

"And then?" Ji Mong promts.

"She seemed to be scared at first but then when I pointed my sword at her…"

"You threatened the innocent girl?" Ji Mong and Mu cuts So's sentence.

" _A-ni-yo,_ it's not like that." So quickly denies their accusation, "I was trying to get to the assassin, negotiating with him and then suddenly Wook's knife flies straight to his head, instantly killing him. What's confusing me is that, Hae Soo wanted to be saved at first but then she just stood their letting herself be dragged off the cliff, when she could have pushed the dead assassin away."

Mu looks at So befuddled, his mind completely not in So's story but with the way So tells the story "that's the longest paragraph I've heard of you say since we were kids."

" _Hyungnim!"_ So looks at his brother like he had gone mad.

So doesn't really say much since they were kids. To hear him tell a story like he cares about something seems to be really surprising to Mu. This makes Mu happy. His brother is finally opening up to him again.

Ji Mong stands beside So, crossing his arms on his chest. He closely observes So.

 _Are we finally going somewhere with our little queen? But to threaten her life? That would definitely not sit well with her._

Out loud, Ji Mong says "So you jumped after her in the cliff, saving her?"

So leans back on the chair, crossing his arms on his chest, unconsciously being defensive. He looks from his brother to Ji Mong with his eyes only. He nods.

Mu looks at So, getting more and more surprised. He knows this isn't the time to do this with his life being threatened and all but he couldn't help it. His brother had never shown any care about anything but he seems to be quite caring towards this girl. He risked his life to save her. That's something new to Mu. He had heard his other brother Wook is closer to that girl but even he didn't jumped off the cliff to save her. He wonders if he could somehow meet her. Maybe he should visit his 8th brother's household, ask if she have recovered already.

"And then?" Ji Mong prompts.

So looks at Ji Mong puzzled not getting what he means, "And then?"

"In the water what happened next?" Ji mong asks again.

"I reached her and then swam with her to the side of the water." So answers matter of factly.

The memory of what happened under the water comes back to So, making his heart pound in his chest and his insides churning. He remembers her soft warm lips as he held her in his arms, sharing oxygen with her. Her hands that had instinctively hold on to him. He remembers the way she had parted his hair away from his left side of the face, revealing his scar. She had looked at him tenderly and smiled, no trace of fear or hate. It felt familiar like she had done it to him before. He couldn't understand the emotion he had seen in her face. He was unable to recognize what it is since he had never experienced it his whole life.

"Did you revived her?" Mu asks curious.

So nods awkwardly, trying not to show his discomfort, his mind still playing the memory over and over.

"How?" Ji Mong prompts again.

So glances to Ji Mong lost, "What do you mean how? When I reached her in the water, she was drowning so I shared some oxygen with her."

So answers like what he did is the most obvious thing to do. He doesn't understand why his brother and Ji Mong is making a big thing out of it.

"Ah he shared oxygen with he..." Mu stops at the middle of his sentence realizing the implication of So's statement.

"You what?!" Ji Mong exclaimed.

"I said I shared oxygen with the girl. She was drowning. She needed oxygen. So I gave some to her." So answers annoyed.

"You mean you…" Ji Mong couldn't finish his sentence.

"He just shared … oxygen with the girl… cause she needs it." Mu nods, he couldn't believe his brother doesn't understand the implication of what he did.

He feels happy for him just the same. An infectious smile begins to spread on Mu's face as he look at his brother. Ji Mong couldn't help but smiles too, both of them feeling giddy.

 _But wait, Isn't it too fast?_

So looks from his brother to Ji Mong. He stands-up to leave, unable to withstand their presence.

" _Ya! Oe-di kal-ke?! Kach-i ka!"_ Mu shouts after his brother.

* * *

1 On some text they call Queen Sinmyeongsunseon as Queen Yoo because she came from Chungju Yu Clan. She has a mouthful of name so we'll start calling her Queen Yoo from now on.

2 tavern

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _Hello, writing and reading romanized hangeul is really confusing that's why in the earlier chapters I asked if I could write in hangeul instead but since majority of the readers can't read hangeul it would be a disservice to all of them. Often times, people are encouraged to learn reading and writing hangeul characters instead of romanizing it since it was never meant to be written that way. There are a lot of variations to spellings when their characters gets romanized (e.g k-g, j-ch, ee-i, oo-u) and there is really no auto correct spell checker for it. I'm sorry if my writing had contributed to more confusion with the people learning hangeul. Ja! to help me check my spelling and for an easier read, I hyphenated the hangeul words according to how their characters are grouped in a word (though it also becomes confusing with their particles). I'll just try to limit the hangeul word to a "word" and not a sentence. :)_ 나를 잘 돌보기 위해서, 감사합니다!

 _The east palace is not real, I just need a place for Queen's Hwangbo's household to get exiled to. I'll try to write about the geography of Manwoldae Palace when it comes up in the story._

* * *

Outtake:

And no they did not kiss. (shhhhhh, that's according to So). Let's respect So's perspective that he only shared an oxygen with her. lol ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

Writer: Hwangjangnim, shall I make Ha Jin remember?

So: 야! 죽을래?! (ya! do you want to die?)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ha Jin tosses and turns in her sleep, delirious of high fever. The doctor had checked on her last night and had instructed to have her wrapped into layers of thick blankets from foot to neck, to keep her shocked body warm. The cut in her neck had also been attended and wrap with a cloth bandage. Chae Ryung stands on the end of Hae Soo's bed, near her head. Myung Hee had kept to Hae Soo's side all night, worried about her. The eight prince calls to the door and enters.

"How is our Hae Soo, Myung Hee-ya?" Wook walks to stand beside Myung Hee, who is sitting at Hae Soo's bed.

"There's no change in her condition your highness. She's still burning in fever." Myung Hee changes the cold towel in Hae Soo's forehead. "What is she doing in the forest anyway? The cliff is too deep into the forest, how did she ended there?"

Chae Ryung fidgets in her feet, ashamed that she lost her lady last night. Hae Soo told her that she was just going to get something from a nearby stall but she never came back. Myung Hee had scolded Chae Ryung for a good an hour before the royal guard came and informed them of what happened. Chae Ryung was in tears all night, apologizing to Lady Myung Hee and to a sick Hae Soo.

Myung Hee takes the damp towel in Hae Soo's forehead and soaks it in a basin on top of the side table, pushed beside Hae Soo's bed.

"Why don't you take a rest first Myung Hee-ya, I can take over from here." Wook gently touches Myung Hee's shoulder worried that she hasn't taken rest since last night. "It might take a toll in your body too, we can't have you both sick."

Myung Hee looks up to Wook and then to Hae Soo, hesitant to leave Hae Soo's side. Wook offers his hand to Myung Hee, helping her up.

"I'll send a servant when something comes up. You should sleep." Wook then turns to Chae Ryung, "Take your lady to her quarters and make sure she gets some rest."

"Yie, your highness." Chae Ryung takes Lady Myung Hee from the 8th prince and bows to leave.

Wook sees them to the door and closes it behind them. He sits beside Hae Soo, taking over what Myung Hee was doing before. He takes the towel in the basin and wring the cold water out of it. He gently touches Hae Soo's face with the towel, wiping the beads of sweat that had formed in her forehead.

" _Mian-hae-yo Hae Soo-ya."_ Wook starts, still not used to using banmal with Hae Soo. "I should have come sooner. Maybe then you didn't have to fall into the water."

Ha Jin moves in her sleep, uncomfortable of the coldness from the towel. Sensing her discomfort, Wook stops and takes the towel away from her. He softly touches the back of his hand in her cheeks, feeling her temperature. He feels his heart race by the simple contact of their skin, almost getting familiar with the feeling.

 _Last night, when he saw Hae Soo held hostage in the cliff, with two swords threatening her life, it drove him mad. He had wanted to clash sword with his brother right there and then but he had stood still, rooted in the ground for a moment, calculating which one should he get rid of first. They need the assassin for information but there were many assassins, he'll just work harder to catch another one. Right at that moment, Hae Soo's life is more important than any information. He knows So is capable of hurting anyone specially when he loses control but he trust his brother more than the assassin so he had opted to get rid of the assassin first by throwing a knife on his head._ _He was running the moment the knife reached its target but something is wrong. He miscalculated Hae Soo's reaction. She could have pushed the assassin away but he had let his arm drag her off the cliff. He doesn't understand what happened, all he can see is Hae Soo falling of the cliff and So jumping after her._

" _Mian-hae-yo_ it must have been traumatic for you that you weren't even able to move even after you were free of the assassin."

Wook damps the towels into the basin then wrings the water out of it. He folds it carefully and puts it in Hae Soo's forehead. He then smoothens the blanket over her and tentatively holds Hae Soo's hand with the blanket in between their hands.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again so please get better." Wook promises to a sleeping Hae Soo. His hand holding onto hers more tightly.

Eun throws open the door, impatient for the servant to announce his presence. He enters with Jung beside him. The two of them of them bows to their 8th brother.

"You might want to still practice your manners Eun-ah. Even if you're a prince, this is a lady's quarters and a sick one. You shouldn't just carelessly enter." Wook calmly reprimands his brother but an annoyance can be heard in his voice.

" _Choe-song-hab-ni-da hyungnim_ , I was just really worried about Hae Soo." Eun bows apologizing to his 8th brother " _Hae Soo neun eo-tteoh-ke-ha-go iss-eub-ni-kka?_ _(_ _How is she doing)_?"

Eun was coming from the palace when he bumped into Jung at the main gate. The two of them had rushed to the compound the moment they were informed of what happened last night.

"Her body had suffered a great shock from falling into the icy water. The doctor had put her under observation." Wook explains, his hand still on top of Hae Soo's.

Jung listens in the background never looking away from his Hae Soo. His usual playful self, contained.

He had been coming to his 8th brother's compound almost every night ever since he came back last month. He had kept waiting for her in the pavilion, the way they had promised each other before he left but she only came twice and in both instances it was like she was just in passing. She never really remembered. Jung had just resorted into watching her every night in her walkings, always in the shadow, never interfering. He kept hoping that one of these days, she'll finally remember. On the one night that he failed to watch over her, this happened to her. Jung can't help but feel frustrated with his self.

Eun moves to touch Hae Soo's face, feeling her temperature but Jung flicks Eun's hand away before it reaches Hae Soo.

" _Ya! Mu-seun il-i-ya? (Ya! What's wrong with you?)_ " Eun asks Jung, surprised.

Jung catches himself being disrespectful of his 10th brother. He really didn't mean it but he'd prefer that no one touch his Hae Soo at the moment.

"Is she going to be alright?" Jung asks quietly, not bothering to answer Eun.

"We'll have to see in the few next days." Wook answers and then adds more to his self rather than to his brother, "She will be. She has to."

Jung walks away intending to pick a fight on the streets to release his frustrations.

* * *

In one of secluded rooms in the _jumak_ , Yo sits behind a short-legged table wearing a _gat (_ _1)_ (hat) that partly conceals his face. Opposite him is a man that is dressed in a fine silk _hanbok,_ pouring drinks for both of them. Yo hands him a small black pouch that contains silver. The man receives it and smiles.

* * *

Outside a quarter that functions as a morgue where the investigative council are keeping the dead bodies of the assassins, a few royal guards and council are in disarray.

Ji Mong, Mu and So arrive at the quarter, finding the head in charge of the morgue. They ask to see the dead bodies to start their investigation.

The head in charge panics at the sight of them and had fallen in his knees begging, "Your highness, I have failed you, please kill me."

It turns out all the dead bodies of the assassins were gone this morning when he checked. No one could tell what happened with it.

"Are you telling us that the dead bodies left on their own?" Mu stands angrily in the middle if the empty quarters.

" _A-nim-ni-da hwangjangnim_. Please forgive my incompetence." The officer in charge bows his head in the floor in front of the three.

The three of them exchange looks. So seethes in annoyance as their first lead for information flies out of the window.

"Find out what happened to the bodies or I will have your body in one of those tables next." Mu commands, sending the officer in charge on his feet.

Mu and So walks in each side of the room looking around, trying to find if there are any clues that may tell them how the dead bodies disappeared. Ji Mong remains standing glued in his place. He doesn't really like looking at dead things, especially human bodies.

As Mu wonders from table to table, he remembers So saying that Hae Soo seems to have saw something in the forest that she shouldn't have. Maybe they ought to go and ask the girl what she knows. Mu tries not to smile, finding an excuse to meet the girl his brother seems to care about.

"I guess we don't have a choice but to ask her if she knows anything." Mu says out loud to no one in particular.

" _Nu gu?_ (who?)" So ask, looking over one of the tables near Mu.

Mu looks at Ji Mong, making an eye contact with him behind So's back.

 _Ah our little queen?_

"I'll make arrangements with the 8th prince' household then." Ji Mong presses his lips together trying to not smile too.

"Hae Soo? _"_ So asks looking-up. He straightens his back, raising his eyebrows in question to Ji Mong and Mu.

"Well _, s_ he's our only lead for now." Mu answers matter of factly.

So nods oblivious of his brother's and Ji Mong's real reason why their visiting Hae Soo, "But she hasn't woken-up. She's suffering from a high fever."

"Is she going to be alright? Shall I send the royal doctor to our 8th brother's household?" Mu ask, suddenly worried for the girl he haven't even met.

"Wook had already ask for the royal doctor to see her but it seems there is no change in her condition. They had put her under observation." So answers.

 _And who is observing her now? Your 8_ _th_ _brother? Maybe you should start observing her more closely than your brother does._

Ji Mong quietly watches So from where he's standing.

"I see. Let me know if there is something I can do for the girl, I feel like I'm going to see more of her in the coming days." Mu smiles consoling his unaware brother.

He walks passed So going through the door, their fruitless investigation coming to an end. So looks at his brother feeling like he is missing something. He follows after him befuddled. Ji Mong walks side by side with them hurrying a bit to open the door for them. They step outside, walking in the courtyard. So is in the middle, while Mu stands to his right and Ji Mong to his left.

" _Kuen-de_ how do you know all of this? Did you checked-up on her this morning?" Ji Mong asks,

"Hmmm?" So glances at Ji Mong, surprised by his question.

 _So had woken-up in the wee hours of the morning, startled from a dream he can't seem to recall. All he knows is that the dream had a foreboding poignancy to it, leaving him with a warm feeling he had started associating with the strange girl he had held in his arms under the frozen water. The feeling confuses him but it is a welcome change from the nightmare he usually suffers from._

 _He had gotten-up, dressed himself in thick clothes and had opted to walk around the compound, clearing his mind. He found himself outside Hae Soo's quarters. He doesn't have any reason to be there nor can he find an excuse to knock on her door and see her, so he just stood outside her room instead. Leaning in her wall, quietly listening to her imagined breathing_.

"Everyone in our household knows about her condition." So answers pretending his staying outside Hae Soo's room this morning did not happen.

"I hope she remembers when she wakes up." Mu says out loud pertaining to whatever Hae Soo saw in the forest.

" _Hyungnim_ , I told you I was only trying to save her." So answers exasperated.

Mu looks at So confused, "I meant whatever she saw in the forest. What were you thinking?"

"Ah _kue-reo-ke? (is that so?)"_ So looks ahead awkwardly, walking a bit faster leaving the two a little few steps back

 _Wae? Is our prince thinking about the kiss?_

Ji Mong and Mu look at each other, making an eye contact. Both smiling. Mu had never seen So lie awkwardly. He usually just doesn't say anything but right now, his brother is not his normal quiet and composed self. He's being too defensive, unaware of his growing interest for the girl. He really seem like a younger brother to Mu, when So acts this way.

"Are you concern that she'll remember what happened under the water?" Ji Mong starts,

"Eiii Ji Mong-ah, he saved her. She ought to at least thank him, isn't it so, my little brother?" Mu claps So's back shoulders, feeling giddy.

"I had jumped into the water after her because I think she has some information. It will be futile if she doesn't remember." So shrugs.

In truth, So doesn't know if he wants Hae Soo to remember or not. In the few meetings they had interacted with each other, Hae Soo had always managed to throw his brain into confusion. She always does the opposite of what he expects her to do.

"What would you do if she remembers? you know?" Ji Mong pouts his mouth pointedly a few times, indicating the ' _sharing-of-oxygen_ '.

"Is your mouth twitchy? Shall I cut it with my sword?" So warns Ji Mong, annoyed.

Ji Mong covers his mouth while Mu tries not to laugh.

Baek-Ah walks in the corridor not far from where the three were walking. Baek-Ah sees them first and approaches them. He bows to say his greetings to his brothers.

"Ah Baek-Ah-ya, _wa-seo (you came) oe-di ka-yo? (where are you going?)"_ Mu asks smiling at his brother.

"I'm going to visit our 8th brother's wife's cousin. I was informed that she got caught in the fighting last night. I'm worried for her health seeing as she was just recovering from drowning a month ago too." Baek-Ah answers looking pointedly at So.

Baek-Ah and So have always had an easy and courteous relationship as sibling. They never really interacted much while they were growing-up but as Baek-Ah's matrilineal lineage came from the fallen kingdom of Silla, he had experienced feeling outcast and the last priority among his brothers. He can identify well with So's struggle to still be part of the royal family after he was sent to be adopted to a different family. But at the moment, Baek-Ah is annoyed with his brother, So for endangering his friend's life.

"Huh? She had drown last month too?" Mu asks surprised. "She's the same girl that everyone was talking about? The one who came back to life and doesn't remember anything? That's her?"

Baek-Ah nods, confirming Mu's question.

 _The memory of meeting Hae Soo for the first time last month, comes back to So. He was bathing in the pool when Hae Soo came out of the water from nowhere. He was too surprised of her presence back then and was worried that she had seen his scar that he had totally forgotten to ask how she came to be under the water when he had been there sitting for good two hours._

 _The next day, everyone knew that she had drowned but no one knew that she drowned at the private pool of Damiwon or that she had met him there. Strange, how even back then Hae Soo had never reacted about seeing his scar. So wonders if she's not seeing it or if she's just looking passed it. The two of them had even fallen into a polite acquaintance, exchanging a few conversations every now and then._

"Hyungnim, I know this isn't my place to tell you this but I would really appreciate it if you could apologize to Hae Soo for having her caught in the middle of your sword fight with the assassin. She had went through to so much already, a little apology will go along way with her." Baek-Ah tells So as respectfully as he can.

"That's a good suggestion. You should apologize to the girl, we don't want her to misunderstood your intentions, do we?" Mu tells So smiling.

"Ah, I'll prepare something of her favorite then." Ji Mong volunteers raising his eyebrows playfully.

"Her favorite? How do you know what's her favorite?" Baek-Ah asks confused.

Everyone looks at Ji Mong wondering the same thing.

 _Right, I don't know much about Ha Jin yet but I know a lot about our little queen._

"I mean, I'll prepare something that a girl likes, you know. So our 4th prince here would have something to give to her." Ji Mong tries to rectify the situation.

"I should have let the girl drown instead. She's fast becoming a nuisance" So tries to walk faster ahead of the three men beside him.

" _Mwo?! (what?!)"_ Baek-Ah asks, feeling more annoyed.

He tries to catch-up with So but Mu holds him back, "Let your 4th brother be. He'll come to his senses on his own."

Baek-Ah looks at Mu confused, wondering if there is a joke or something that he is missing. Mu and Ji Mong shrug, thinking if they could let Baek-Ah in in their little circle.

"He saved your friend's life." Ji Mong whispers to Baek-Ah, looking at the back of So.

"I was told he jumped after her in the cliff." Baek-Ah answers, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Yes indeed." Mu tells Baek-Ah smiling giddily again.

"She threatened her life first." Baek-Ah argues.

"And then she saved her life." Ji Mong tries again.

Baek-Ah is at a loss, looking from Ji Mong to Mu. They look back at him not understanding why Baek-Ah doesn't get it.

Ji Mong steps closer to Baek-Ah about to whisper something when So comes back looking menacingly at Ji Mong, preventing him to say anything.

"Hyungnim!" So looks at Mu pointedly. A tone of exasperation dripping a little in his voice.

" _A-ra-so, a-ra-so, ka_! (I know. Go. Leave.)" Mu dismisses So, trying no to laugh.

Baek-Ah watches, confused. It's his first time to see So acting strange. So drags Ji mong away.

* * *

Well into the night, Wook walks Myung Hee back to her quarters insisting that she rest. They had left Chae Ryung at Hae Soo's room to attend to her.

Chae Ryung finishes blowing some candles around Hae Soo's room, dimming it. She goes around, fixing and cleaning the whole room even though there wasn't much to put in order. Nothing had changed since they had left yesterday to go to the lantern festival except her lady is lying down in the bed, sick and no sign of waking-up anytime soon.

She puts Hae Soo's dinner of porridge in the tray, cold and untouched. She arranges a bowl and a pot of hot tonic in the table beside her bed, cooling it a little before she gives it to her later. Chae Ryung checks Hae Soo one last time and leaves her room for a while to take her untouched dinner to the servant's quarter.

So walks heading to his quarters. He just came back from the palace, having dinner with Mu and Ji Mong a while ago. As he passes Hae Soo's quarter, he stops. The crown prince had wanted to know if there is any change in her condition so they could question her. Armed with an excuse to see her, he steps into her foyer and walks to her door. He looks around, observing for any people around. Seeing no one, he calls through her door knocking. When he didn't get any answer, he assumes that Hae Soo might still be asleep or haven't woken up yet. He decides to just come back tomorrow. As he goes down the foyer, he stops again and looks back to her door. He doesn't understand why he can't make-up his mind when it comes to the girl. He walks to her door again and announces his presence this time. When he didn't get an answer, he opens her door and lets himself in.

So had never seen the insides of Hae Soo's room before let alone enter it. He didn't know what to expect or what to do. As he closes the door behind him, the warmth of her room instantly surrounds him, a calming feeling he had come to associate with her. He stands still with the door on his back, observing the room. A practiced action he had been doing since he was a kid. He takes note of the appearance of her room, a few blown candles in a stand near her vanity table and in the corners, a dim lantern on her bedside table, a few hanging paintings and tapestries on her walls and in the middle of the room is her bed pushed back against the wall. In it is Hae Soo asleep. He slowly walks to her and stands on her side. He contemplates whether he should sit beside her or just continue standing there. He touches the bowl and the pot of tonic on the table beside her bed. The tonic is still hot and the bowl still dry, he assumes it was left there to cool it down before letting Hae Soo drink it.

Sensing that Hae Soo wouldn't wake-up anytime soon, he gently sits beside her, careful to not disturb her.

* * *

As Chae Ryung walks back to the servant's quarter, Won appears from the corner startling Chae Ryung.

" _An-nyeong_ _h_ _a-sib-ni-kka hwangjangnim"_ Chae Ryung greets the 9th prince.

" _Kach-i san-chaek hal-keo-ya. (let's take a walk)"_ Won walks beside Chae Ryung, looking ahead. "How's your lady?"

"My lady hasn't woken up since she was brought last night. She's delirious with a high fever." Chae Ryung walks with her head bowed, looking at the tray she's holding, timid as always in front of the prince.

"And my 8th and 4th brother? Did they found any information about the assassins when they went into the forest?"

" _eops-seub-ni-da_ _(no, they found nothing)_." Chae Ryung answers.

"Keep me informed when your lady wakes-up. You should look after her closely, we don't want her getting caught in the middle of palace politics, do we?"

" _Yie,_ your highness."

"Ah, I've sent a medicine in your household the other day. I heard your mother is ill." Chae Ryung looks-up to Won at the mention of her sick mother. "You should have informed me sooner, I could have taken care of it. If you need anything just tell me uh?"

Won suddenly stands in front of Chae Ryung. Chae Ryung stops startled, her eyes look down again. Won gently touches Chae Ryung's face with his hand and raises her chin,

"You can tell me anything." Won softly smiles at Chae Ryung.

Chae Ryung looks away, trying not to blush.

* * *

Under the dim light, So observes Hae Soo closely. She's pale in her sleep with a few beads of sweat forming in her forehead. She seems uncomfortable, delirious of high fever. She takes a few shallow breaths in her slightly open mouth, drawing So's attention to it. He looks at it, remembering the feel of her warm lips and the way she had hold on to him under the water. He wonders if she would remember it when she wakes up. He catches himself thinking about it more and more. He stops, reprimanding his self. He shouldn't be thinking about her like that. His intention was to save her because he needed her for information. That's all.

Hae Soo whimpers in her sleep, pulling back So' attention to her again. So looks at her neck instead, worried for the shallow cut that seemed to have bled heavily under the water. He raises his right hand to touch her neck, taking care to only lightly touch the bandage on the left side of her neck. It seems to have closed already. As he takes his hand away from her, he can't help but wonder how her skin would feel under his touch this time. Would it be as warm as he remembers it under the water or will it be soft and delicate the way she had felt, when he held her under him against the floor in his room. He softly touches the tips of his finger in her face, instantly sending his heart beat in double time. She feels hot, burning hot, maybe two to three degrees higher than normal temperature.

So moves closer to Hae Soo. Drawn to touch her cheeks properly. He ghost the tips of his fingers from the left side of her forehead down to her cheeks. Delicately. Tenderly. Ha Jin momentarily opens her eyes weakly, looking at So. He freezes, unable to take his hand away. She closes her eyes, leaning her face to her left, instinctively seeking the warmth on his hand. So flattens his hand on her pillow beside her head, his palm open to her cheeks. Ha Jin falls asleep again, trapping So's hand between her skin and her pillow. So carefully breathes, calming his heart. He couldn't move even after he unfreezes. He doesn't know how to take his hand away without waking her. Hae Soo seemed to have fallen asleep much better with his touch. He decides to stay in that position a while longer even if it would give him cramps later.

As he leans further to arrange Hae Soo's head to make her more comfortable, Chae Ryung walks back to Hae Soo's room and opens the doors without knocking or announcing her presence. She looks-up to see the 4th prince, leaning closely unto Hae Soo, looking like he's about to give her a kiss. Chae Ryung's eyes widen, startled by the presence of the 4th prince in her lady's room. So tries not to panic feeling like a kid caught with his hands inside a cookie jar.

Chae Ryung stood still for a second, confusion visible in her face. She doesn't know what to do. It feels like she's intruding on something intimate. She fidgets in her feet. Every second turning awkward more and more.

" _A-ni…(it's not what…)"_ So tries to explain the situation to Chae Ryung, still holding unto Hae Soo.

" _Choe-song-hab-ni-da hwangjangnim Choe-song-hab-ni-da."_ Chae Ryung apologizes profusely cutting So mid sentence.

She steps forward then turns back and steps forward then turns back again, undecided with what she should do. She opens the door instead and opted to leave the room.

" _Jam-shi-man-yo! (wait a minute)"_ So shouts after Chae Ryung but she had left the room already.

So was left unable to explain his compromising position with Hae Soo. He looks back at her and gently tries to take his hand away. Hae Soo turns on her left, completely lying on her side pulling So's hand more. So freezes awkwardly. He looks at her at a loss with what to do. He gives in to Hae Soo after a while, moving closer to her to make himself more comfortable beside her.

Chae Ryung stops at the foyer looking back to the door.

"Hae Soo and the 4th prince? _eon-_ _j_ _e bu-teo? (since when?)"_ Chae Ryung asks herself, wondering if she should go back to the room or not.

* * *

1 Hat worn by men. For some reason, nothing is coming out of my research about men's hat during Goryeo. I'm sure there is a form of hat existing during that era, I'm just not sure what kind of hat it is but for the sake of visualization let's use the hat that noble men used during Joseon dynasty. Black, partly translucent, cylindrical with wide brim.

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _I hope we have finally resolved the problem with the romanization? Thanks to the readers who suggested to put the translation inside a parenthesis beside the romanized words. Lol. I honestly never thought of doing that. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ. Sorry, my bad. My footnotes now are reserved for long explanations._

 _By the way, a lot of readers have commented about liking a smart Ha Jin. My Ha Jin resembles a lot of Rou Xie of Startling By Each Step, the c-novel not the c-drama. I've never seen the c-drama but I did read half of the c-novel (because only half of it was translated). Am I following the c-drama? No. I just like the idea of smart Ha Jin too. :)_

 _And is't just me but I've never heard anyone address Wang So in his banmal name in the drama. Did anyone catch it? I heard King Taejo called Mu, as "Mu-ya" but I've never heard any characters address So as "So-ya". His banmal name sounds a bit weird. Lol._

Gōngxǐ fācái!


	14. Chapter 13A

**Chapter 13A**

The seven princes and royal councils stand in two neat columns forming a line on each side of the aisle inside the _Hoegyong Hall (1)._ King Taejo presides on their morning palace assembly. Ji Mong stands in his usual position beside the king while Mu is late due to an illness.

"It had been two days since the attack on the _seja_ 's life but I'm not hearing any progress in the investigation. Why is that so?" King Taejo asks, a little impatient in his seat.

Wang Sik Ryeom (2), cousin to Queen Yoo and a prominent council in the king's cabinet, steps away from the line to address the king directly.

"What good would it do to find the culprit behind the _seja's_ assassination? I don't think it's a matter of who _pyeha_ , I think it's a matter of why. There are many rumors going around about our _seja_ that it has created unrest in the town. They say he has an incurable illness that is eating on his health lately."

"What are you trying to say then?" King Taejo asks, his voice stern with warning.

"If I may trespass on your goodwill _pyeha,_ I, Wang Sik Ryeom of Chungju Yu Clan, would like to request to his majesty to depose of Mu _hwangja_ as a _seja."_

King Taejo looks at his sons who are all bowed, looking in the ground. He starts with Yo standing to his right nearest to him, his sensitive son controlled by his mother the queen dowager. Beside him is So, his son whose fast becoming the _seja_ 's person. Next to him is Wook, the smart prince whom everyone believes to be a good contender for the crown.

To King Taejo's left side, standing nearest to him is Won, a fleeting prince with no loyalty other than to himself. Next to him is Eun, his playful son whose not interested in the throne. To his left is Baek-Ah, his son from a royal house of the fallen kingdom of Silla, also not interested in the throne. Lastly, his 14th son, Jung. So would have been raised like Jung if their mother wasn't so mad as to scar her own son. All seven of them, still too young to take the throne.

"Do all the princes think that way?" King Taejo tests his sons, " _Keu-reom,_ from my sons who are standing before me right now, whom should I depose the crown to? _Dae-tap ha-ra! (answer me!)_.

The younger princes on his left fidgets under his scrutiny while the three on his right remains stoic and calm. A behavior, King Taejo thinks all his son should learn. Wook steps out of the line and kneels in front of him.

"Our apologies your majesty. None of us would want to take the place of the _seja_. Please withdraw your order _."_ Wook politely begs the king.

" _Yie_ , _pyeha_. None of us would want take the place of the _seja,_ please withdraw your order." So also steps out of the line and kneels beside Wook.

" _Yie, pyeha_. Forgive our incompetence. We are still lacking." Yo reluctantly takes his place beside So, also kneeling.

The other four princes take their cue and also kneel in front of the king, all seven princes now bowed, kneeling, with their head on the ground. King Taejo seethes in annoyance looking at Wang Sik Ryeom. His queen's cousin looking straight ahead, no trace of anything on his face that would give away what he is thinking.

A servant announces the arrival of the _seja_ in the court. Mu who was listening a while ago, chooses to enter the hall at this moment when he felt that his brothers are being put in a hot water because of him. He looks at his brothers as he enters. He bows in front of their father to give his greeting.

"My apologies for being late your highness. I was ill this morning so I wasn't able to come in on time. Please forgive my unstable health. I will take care of myself more so i wouldn't be a burden to you again." Mu apologizes.

"How are you now?" The king ask just to assure the unrest in the court caused by the frail health of the _seja_.

King Taejo had been aware of Mu's illness that eats on his skin. It is a condition that Mu had been suffering from since he was a kid. It is not communicable and doesn't affect the _seja_ 's ability to carry out his palace responsibilities. The unrest created by the rumor of his illness is just a way of his enemies to unseat the _seja_ from his position.

" _Yie pyeha_. It was nothing." Mu answers with a command, standing to his full height, a warning to the councils who are trying to stab him in the back.

King Taejo looks at his council and then to his sons who are still kneeling. He let them rise and take their position in line again. Mu stands with his brothers to the right, balancing the line.

"I have heard that two of our prince had exchange parry in the middle of the forest while going after the assassin. Why is that so?" King Taejo changes the topic and probes the other rumor he had heard about his two sons.

Wook and So exchange side-glances. They haven't talked since the incident in the forest. They just unconsciously agreed that Hae Soo's health takes first priority before anything else that they just naturally forgotten about their duel.

Wook steps out of his line again and bows to apologize to the king first.

"My apologies your majesty. It was a lapse in my judgment. I was too worried for my wife's cousin that I meddled with my brother's fight with the assassin. It will never happen again."

" _A-nim-ni-da pyeha_ , it was a fault in my part to fail to protect your subject first. Let me not make that same mistake next time." So bows to apologize too.

King Taejo looks at his two sons trying to see what both of them are hiding with their apology. The mention of Wook's wife's cousin unsettles him. He had been hearing a lot about the strange girl who seemed to be the talk among his sons lately. He decides to keep a close eye on the girl from now on.

"There will be no tolerance next time for any prince who would exchange parry for a simple matter like this." King Taejo warns.

* * *

The days and nights becomes one as Ha Jin burns in high fever. Her dreams of a girl that looks like her, her flash of memory of Hae Soo in the future of this period and her life both in present time and in Goryeo fuses together into one long dream that drowns Ha Jin into an unwakeable sleep. She sometimes opens her eyes momentarily but closes it again after a few seconds never really conscious.

Myung Hee sits in Hae Soo's bed, near her pillow. Hae Soo moves near Myung Hee as Myung Hee touches her face lightly, consoling her. Her temperature had gone down but she doesn't seem like she's going to wake anytime soon. Baek-Ah sits on another chair near the bed, opposite Myung Hee. He had come everyday accompanying Myung Hee, looking after Hae soo.

"Our Hae Soo had always been like this when she's sick. She likes being held and feeling the touch of a person. When we were kids, every time she has a fever, I would lie down beside her and she would sleep in my arm. My mother would scold us because Hae Soo would oftentimes pass her fever to me and we would be sick at the same time. Our closeness use to drive my mother mad sometimes but she'd still let us share the same bed when one of us is sick." Myung Hee recalls the memory smiling.

" _Geok-jeong ha-ji ma-se-yo (Don't worry)_ Myung Hee-ya, her fever had gone down already. I'm sure she'll wake-up soon." Baek-Ah tries to console Myung Hee.

"I'm worried that she keeps getting on these accidents. It has only been a month since she drowned the last time. Why does this keep happening to her?" Myung Hee gently strokes Hae Soo' hair.

"At the rate of her drowning every month, people might start believing that she has a _jeo-seung sa-ja (grim reaper)_ for a best friend." Baek-Ah tries to joke around to cheer Myung Hee. "Maybe she'll recover all her memories this time."

" _Keul-se-yo (maybe)_. I hope she does" Myung Hee looks at Hae Soo.

"Though I really like this new Hae Soo that I've become close with. She seems more out-going and happier. A little strange at times, having all these new knowledge that we can't figure out how she knows while she completely doesn't remember anything about her life before. It's almost like she's a different person." Baek-Ah explains. "And she talks about herself and our lives here like she isn't of us or that she had never lived here. It's quite amusing to listen to her."

" _Ne,_ our new Hae Soo reminds me of you." Myung Hee answers looking ahead, smiling. "The way she's carefree and doesn't hold back on her words and actions. I'll bet you'd be great together. What do you think?"

Baek-Ah glances at Myung Hee all serious now, "You're cruel Myung Hee-ya. You know how I feel about you from the beginning."

"Baek-Ah _Hwangjanim_ " Myung Hee changes from _banmal_ to _cheondemal (3)_ "You shouldn't be careless with your words. I'm a married woman now and to your 8th brother at that. I don't think he would like it if he hears…"

"My 8th brother…" Baek-Ah cuts Myung Hee's sentence.

He wants to tell her that he thinks his brother knows but doesn't mind because Baek-Ah had never been out of line. He never made a move that would put Myung Hee in a compromising position. He had maintained his distance, falling into a polite friendship with Myung Hee over the years.

But what about his 8th brother? The ever gentleman and nice prince who cares diligently for everyone in his household. Baek-Ah didn't really mean it but he had unconsciously observed Wook for the past few weeks. He is quite sure that something had change in his 8th brother. He kept looking at Hae Soo differently, the kind of look Baek-Ah never saw him give to Myung Hee not even once. He wonders if Myung Hee ever notices.

"...is quite giving for letting us keep our friendship." Myung Hee finishes Baek-Ah's sentence a few seconds after Baek-Ah stops mid-sentence, not wanting to raise the tension between the two of them.

She tries to smile at Baek-Ah, the first friend she had in Songak. She remembers how every year Baek-Ah would ask her to go to the lantern festival and hang their lanterns together. An action he never shares to anyone especially to a girl. She remembers how he would always have that look like he wanted to say something but change his mind midway. She had an inkling feeling before that Baek-Ah likes her more than a friend and she did entertained the thought once that maybe if he confesses she'll like him back. After all their friends and what better way to start a marriage but with a strong trust and loyalty with each other. But that was all there is to Myung Hee, just trust and loyalty. No spark. Baek-Ah could never move her heart the way Wook did when she had first laid her eyes on him. Every glance, every word, every touch of Wook sends Myung Hee's heart racing on her chest. She doesn't even understand it herself. Baek-Ah is the most handsome prince in Songak. More handsome than her 8th prince but she had never look at Baek-Ah that way.

 _A few nights before Myung Hee's wedding to Wook, Baek-Ah had taken her for a walk in the plaza. They had stood quietly together under their cherry blossom tree, where they usually hang their lantern every year. It was spring back then and the trees were in full bloom. The air had smelled clean and fresh while the branches were full of pinkish small flowers. Baek-Ah had taken out a mid size paper lantern, the kind that flies in the air when you light the candle inside it. He takes her by the wrist and leads her just outside the cover of the branches of the cherry blossom tree. He made her hold the lantern as he lights the candle inside it. When the candle was lighted, Baek-Ah made her face him. He shakily holds her hand, as she carries the lantern in between them. He had look at her silently confessing his heart. He couldn't bring himself to say the words out loud because it might burden her. Myung Hee had stood still, looking back at Baek-Ah, understanding every word he can't say. She had let him pour out his feelings in the lantern, waiting for him to be ready. When his hands loosen a bit on her, she slightly raises the lantern, waiting for him to let go. Baek-Ah holds her hand tighter, pulling her hand back slightly. She had let him._

 _A few more seconds and Baek-Ah takes a deep breath. He loosens his hold on her and together they let the lantern fly in the air, taking with it every feeling Baek-Ah had for Myung Hee. They had stood together, Baek-Ah still holding one of Myung Hee's hands. They watch the lantern rose higher and higher until they couldn't see it anymore. Baek-Ah lets go of Myung Hee's hand afterwards. He had never cross the line again nor did he ever hold Myung Hee's hand except to offer help or support her when she needs it._

"Myung Hee-Ya." Baek-Ah looks at Myung Hee unable to say the words he wanted to tell her. He changes topic instead. "I thought you didn't want Hae Soo to marry yet?"

"I said I didn't want her to marry the 10th prince yet." Myung Hee puts an emphasis on the words 10th prince. "I didn't want her to be caught in the middle of the palace politics. At least if it's you..."

"She wouldn't have to concern herself with the palace politics because I am not a contender for the throne." Baek-ah finishes Myung Hee's sentence, feeling indignant "Ya! Myung Hee-ya!"

Myung Hee softly laughs. Baek-Ah's favorite laugh.

"That and because she'll be free with you. I wanted her to have at least the freedom to choose what she wants to do. I'm sure you understand her thirst to explore life because you're the same." Myung Hee answers.

" _A-ra (I know)_. The life inside the palace would definitely kill her." Baek-Ah agrees.

"And you'll take care of her the way you have taken care of me." Myung Hee adds.

"I'm sure my brother would be glad to take care of her too." Baek Ah answers pertaining to his 8th brother.

Myung Hee wonders if she is catching an undertone on Baek-Ah's voice. She tries to shrug it hoping that Baek-Ah and her are not sharing the same thoughts about Wook's strange fondness for Hae Soo lately.

* * *

Late into the night, So was called by _'the man'_ , his guardian—the right hand of Lady Shinjuwon (4) who had been guarding him since he was adopted to Kang Clan, to the _jumak (tavern)._ They sit in the same secluded spot they had sat the last time they met. The _jumak_ is quite crowded with people busy drinking and being served by _gisaengs._

" _Chal Chi-naess-eo? (How have you been?)"_ the man asks, starting their conversation.

 _The man_ brings the bowl of _Makgeolli_ in his mouth and drinks not really concern how So is doing. So just looks at the man not saying anything. Every minute of being in his presence is a torture to So.

"I heard the king is suspending your return to Shinju indefinitely. _Ma-syeo-ji a-ni-ya? (Aren't we going to drink to that?)_ You've been wanting to go home since the first time I brought you to Shinju." He pushes the other bowl of _Makgeolli_ to So. " _Ma-syeo. Hae! (Go on drink it!)"_

So stoically takes the bowl and drinks. In the earlier months of his stay in Shinju, he had learned that to go against what _the man_ says will only earn him a slap in the face or a day inside a cramp cell with no food, so he had stopped fighting _the man_ and just do whatever he ask him to do. Besides, _the man_ will still force him to do whatever he commanded him to do after being slapped, might as well just do whatever he says at the first command.

 _The man_ watches So as he drinks from the bowl. " _Joh-da_ _(Good). Kuen-de_ would you still be under your father's good grace if you don't find the people behind the assassination of the _seja_?"

So puts down his bowl, trying to not show his fear and anger.

"I bet you wouldn't be anymore." the man smirks, calmly looking at So, "Too bad, all the bodies disappeared overnight. You have quite a powerful opponent to pull all of that in one night."

So's hold on his bowl tightens as he reigns his anger.

"Good thing the body of the one you chased in the cliff washed over to the river where we were staying. Isn't it amazing?" the man looks at So teasing. "Do you want to take a look at it?"

So doesn't answer. He badly wants to go and see it but there is nothing good that will come out of help from his adopted family in Shinju.

"But of course, there is something I need you to do for me." The man smiles knowing he got So cornered.

So stands to leave, his judgment clouded with hate and anger. He starts walking away.

"If you change your mind. You know where to find me." The man calls to So as he leaves the _jumak._

* * *

Present in the _Damiwon_ the next day, are Yo, Wook, Won, Eun, Baek-Ah and Jung, all having an afternoon tea. A few _gungnyeo_ _(court ladies)_ are going around putting the place in order and waits for the princes.

"How is your wife's cousin, Wook-ah? Has she woken-up?" Yo asks observing his brother over a cup of tea raised in his lips.

"Her fever had gone down already but she still hasn't woken-up. Myung Hee-Ya and I are starting to worry that something might have terribly gone wrong seeing as there is no sign that she is waking any time soon." Wook answers, concern etched in his face.

"Have you ask for the royal doctor to see her? Maybe she needs to be checked again." Yo follows-up.

"I did. I'm picking-up the royal doctor later to have her checked. Thank you for your concern, _hyungnim."_ Wook answers cordially.

"Why does she keep drowning these days? It has only been a month since the last time she did? I wonder what she forgets this time when she wakes. Or maybe all her memories will be back." Eun wonders out loud.

" _Keul-sse-yo (I don't know),_ I hope she remembers everything this time." Jung answers.

" _Keun-de hyungnim_ , didn't you go after the assassins in the forest too? Didn't you see any of them?" Wook asks, looking at Yo, remembering that the three of them were the only ones who went after the assassins in the forest.

"Unfortunately, I went the other way and missed all of them." Yo lies smoothly. He changes topic, "If this is the second time that your wife's cousin drowns in just a turn of the moon, don't you find it strange?"

"What do you mean _hyungnim_?" Baek-Ah asks, concern.

"Wook says, he miscalculated Hae Soo's reaction when he killed the assassin, that Hae Soo was too traumatized to move so she had just stood there letting the assassin drag her off the cliff. What if she wasn't too traumatized? What if she really wanted to fall off the cliff?" Yo throws the question randomly just to take Wook's mind off of him in the forest.

"Eiii _Hyungnim,_ are you saying the girl wanted to drown?" Won asks joining in the speculation.

"Hae Soo doesn't have a reason to kill herself." Baek-Ah answers confidently.

She's her friend. He ought to know her but then he thinks back to the last one month. They've only been close for the past few weeks. How well does he really know her? Hae Soo seemed like always in a fleeting moment, like she's waiting for something, almost as if she always wants to leave. Baek-Ah resolves to talk to Hae Soo more when she wakes-up. Maybe get to know her more.

" _Ne (yes)_ , I don't think Hae Soo is trying to kill herself. She just happens to be at the wrong place and at the wrong time." Jung remembers his Hae Soo.

Jung had come to differentiate the Hae Soo that he knows. His Hae Soo, the one who promised to hang her lantern with him and this new Hae Soo who doesn't remember him. He thinks about her separately but both of her personality doesn't seem to be the kind who would kill her self over something.

"Maybe we should teach her how to swim so she wouldn't drown the next time." Eun answers changing the mood in the room.

"Eiiii, Eun-ah! We're all seriously concern about the girl and you just come-up with an absurd suggestion." Won looks at Eun amused.

Everyone in the room makes a disappointing sound, implying how preposterous Eun's suggestion is.

" _Wae_?! (why?!) It's a valid suggestion. _I po-se-yo (look here)_. The problem with Hae Soo is that she keeps drowning everywhere, right? So we teach her to swim then she doesn't have to drown anymore." Eun-ah tries to explain his simple mind.

Jung considers Eun's suggestion for a second. If teaching Hae Soo how to swim would help her next time then he's all for it. "Then maybe we should teach her how to fight too. That way if she gets caught in the middle of fighting, she wouldn't just freeze to death. I'll teach her how to wrestle."

"Then Wook-ah here, can teach her how to shoot an arrow." Yo adds in, jokingly, engaging his two little brothers. "No one can best him in terms of shooting an arrow."

The conversation in the room suddenly turns comical and everyone can't help but laugh over the absurdity of the situation. Wook tries not to laugh but ends up smiling amused anyway.

"Then Baek-Ah and I can teach her how to drink, so she could hold her liquor pretty well." Won suggests.

"Eii Hyung, she's not a _gisaeng._ " Baek-Ah answers indignantly. "but she likes the arts."

* * *

Inside the _Hoegyong Hall_ , So and Mu stands in front of the throne, head bowed and eyes on the grounds. Ji Mong stands in his usual place beside the king. King Taejo is irritated that there is no progress with their investigation.

"Was I wrong to trust you with this matter So _hwangja?"_ King Taejo questions So.

So stands rigid in on his feet, afraid to answer his father.

" _A-nim-ni-da pyeha_ , we just need some more time. The people behind the attack is quite prepared. They have tied there lose ends well." Mu answers for So.

King Taejo looks at his two sons, he knows their working hard together but their work is only as good as its result. Right now, they're both at a loss.

"My informant told me that they found the body of the assassin that fell in the cliff. I'll go and see it as soon as possible." So answers, hating the idea of receiving help from _the man_.

" _Ha-ra! (Do it then!)"_ King Taejo dismisses the three.

* * *

The three of them, So, Mu and Ji Mong sits inside the sky tower, discussing their next move. Mu observes So, both were blind sided with the information that So had just told the king.

"How did you find this informant?" Mu asks So.

" _Keul-sse,_ I was at the _jumak_ last night when I heard a few travelers talking about some body that washed-up in the river." So lies smoothly.

Ji Mong watches So closely, sure that So is lying. They have been teasing him endlessly this past few days that he had forgotten that the prince is good at lying when it comes this kind of situations.

Ji Mong has an inkling of who was behind the attack on Mu's life but he can't just go and tell the king what he knows. He might be put to death if he wrongly accuses the queen. He needs evidence to prove it was Queen Yoo who was behind it but just like what Mu said, the queen is quite good at tying lose ends. There was no evidence at all. Besides, yes, he had seen this lifetime already but with Ha Jin in here, a few of the situations were re-arranged and got mixed-up. The girl is a variable that changes the situations and blind sides Ji Mong. He isn't so confident anymore on how this lifetime will turn-up.

"We should go and check it then." Mu tells So.

" _A-nim-ni-da hyungnim_ , _cheo neun hon-ja kal su iss-eo (I can go alone)_. We need to be as discreet as possible. If we have you go there, a lot of arrangements will be made and it will draw too much attention." So tries to keep the meeting to his self.

He doesn't want to expose his brother to anything that connects to his family in Shinju (5).

" _Keu-re-yo? (is that so?)_ " Mu reluctantly relents to So.

He understands that his presence draws too much attention but he doesn't want his brother to go alone. "Ji Mong-ah, why don't you go and accompany So instead?"

" _Gwaen-chanh-a hyungnim (it's alright brother)._ I can manage it on my own." So tells his brother not wanting to take Ji Mong with him too.

Ji mong just observes So. He doesn't know who he's meeting but he trusts that So has a good reason why he's lying.

* * *

1 Throne room of Manwoldae palace

2 Wang Sik Ryeom's lineage is a little confusing, when I read about him, he is describe as the cousin of King Taejo and an uncle to Yo, So and Jung but not to the rest of the prince. So I am assuming his an uncle from Queen Yoo's side but if he is a cousin to King Taejo that would make him an uncle to all the prince. Heol! that confuses me, so for the sake of the story let's say Wang Sik Ryeom is only a cousin to Queen Yoo and an uncle to Yo, So and Jung.

3 formal form of speaking use for older people or people of higher status.

4 The 22nd wife of King Taejo from the Kang Clan. I don't think she's the same Lady Consort from the Kang Clan of Shinju but for the sake of story let's say she is.

5 As I was going through the research about Kang Clan of Shinju, I couldn't find the place where they are from. So I went back to the drama and sift through the eps where Kang of Shinju was mentioned. There was a scene where Yeonhwa was enumerating all the clans who are going to go against them if they don't get the throne, she says "...the Chungju yu clan, the Shinju Kang clan..." So does that mean Shinju is not a place but a surname? Though I did find a piece of information that says Shinju is Sinchon in modern day North Korea and that they protect the northern borders near where the Hwangbo clan also resides.

* * *

 _Ja! To Chapter 13B then._


	15. Chapter 13B

**Chapter 13B**

Outside Hae Soo's quarters, on the wall where Hae Soo's bed is pushed back, So stands leaning under the closed window. He had been coming here every now and then for no reason other than listening to Hae Soo's breathing on the other side of the wall. He had never dared to knock on her room again after that night he was caught by Chae Ryung sitting beside Hae Soo. Good thing her servant seems to be keeping her mouth shut at the moment but for how long So doesn't know. He'll just deal with it when it happens.

Inside, Wook is walking the royal doctor out of Hae Soo' room, leaving Baek-Ah and Myung Hee beside Hae Soo. The doctor had just finished checking on Hae Soo for the nth time and found nothing wrong with her. They step out of her room and into her foyer in time to see Ji Mong and Mu arriving to visit Hae Soo. Ji Mong carries something in his hand to give to Hae Soo.

Jung is walking around the compound turning to Hae Soo's quarter when he sees his 4th brother leaning in the wall. He had kept seeing him here lately but he had stayed in the shadows, as usual, just observing from a far. But tonight, he decides to approach him. So sees him as he comes nearer, trying not to panic for being seen at Hae Soo's room again.

" _Hyungnim, yeo-gi e-seo mwo-ha-go iss-eo-yo (what are you doing here?)"_ Jung asks So, as he bows and say his greeting.

" _kue-nyang_ , I was waiting for our brother and Ji Mong to arrive. They said they were going to visit Hae Soo tonight." So lies.

Under the shadows, Jung couldn't tell So's reaction.

"and you?" So asks standing straight, he stops leaning in the wall.

"I've always walk around here every night." Jung tells So.

"C _heong-mal-ya? (really?)"_ So wonders if his brother saw him come here at other times too.

"Yie." Jung answers not giving away any information.

" _Kue-reom,_ I'll go see our brother then." So tries to pretend like he's standing there is the most normal thing to do.

He leaves without waiting for Jung's answer. Jung looks at his brother, finding him strange. He can't gauge his brother's reaction because it's too dark around them. He shrugs, taking So's place in the wall.

So turns to the corner of Hae Soo's quarters and sees Ji Mong, Mu, Wook and the royal doctor standing in the foyer. Ji Mong and Mu notices him first and signals for him to approach. So walks to them and bows in greetings. He stands beside Ji Mong as the four of them continues their conversation. They seemed a little serious, looking all worried.

"The lady hasn't totally recovered yet, her body is still healing but she's out of danger at the moment. Give it a few more days and she would be fully recovered. As to why she's not waking, I also do not understand. She should have woken by the time her fever had gone down." the royal doctor explains to the new comers.

" _Seonsaengnim (1) (doctor)_ , what are you trying to say?" Ji Mong asks for clarification.

"I suspect her illness doesn't have to do with her body anymore but with her mind. It seems she unconsciously doesn't want to wake-up." the royal doctor infers.

"What can we do then?" Mu asks voicing everyone's concern.

" _Eops-_ _s_ _eub-ni-da hwangjanim (nothing, your highness)._ I'm afraid we can only observe her at the moment. It would be the lady's choice if she wants to wake-up or stay in oblivion." the royal doctor answers.

Everyone looks at Hae Soo's door, all imagining seeing Hae Soo inside. They all have the worried look etched on their faces. The royal doctor says his greetings and leaves. The four enters Hae Soo's room to see her.

"Myung Hee-ya, the crown prince came to visit our Hae Soo." Wook announces their presence in the room.

Ji Mong didn't missed the word "our" in the 8th prince' sentence.

Myung Hee stands to give her greetings to the visitors who came. The four of them returns her greetings and stands beside Hae Soo's bed forming a line, with Mu near Hae Soo's head. To his right is So, next is Ji Mong and then Wook. Myung Hee sits on Hae Soo's bed again near her toes.

"Our apologies that we came in so late to visit the lady." Mu starts,

" _A-nim-ni-da_ _hwangjanim,_ it is always a pleasure to have you here with us." Myung Hee politely answers. " _kuen-de,_ how have you come to know our Hae Soo again?"

"Ah, I would like to personally apologize for having her caught in the fighting of concerned people from the palace. It is a lapse in our judgment that had led into this. Please accept our humblest regret." Mu bows to apologize his rehearsed line.

His apology is an excuse to meet the girl his brother, So, is concern about these days. He would have wanted to ask her a few questions too about what she saw in the forest but seeing as the girl will not be waking anytime soon, he's just happy to meet her anyway.

" _A-nim-ni-da_ _hwangjanim,_ I'm sure our Hae Soo will be alright. She will be." Myung Hee tries to assure her self more rather than the new comers.

Myung Hee looks at the thing that Ji Mong is carrying. It looks like a cylindrical container carefully wrapped in silk cloth. Ji Mong notices Myung Hee looking at it and say,

"Ah, I brought the lady a gift. It's a warm cocoa drink. People who had suffered from hypothermia (2) should been given a warm sweet non-alcoholic drink as first aid. My apologies that it's a late gift but I'm sure the lady would like it." Ji Mong smiles happily trying to lift the mood in the room.

"I see, _kam-sa-hab-ni-da seonsaengnim."_ Myung Hee thanks Ji Mong for the gift.

"Let me take it then." Wook offers extending his hand to Ji Mong.

" _A-ni…"_ Ji Mong starts and then adds "yo" a few seconds after looking at the 8th prince. "I mean, our 4th prince here will give it to the lady. It's his gift anyway."

Ji Mong pats So at the back smiling widely at him. Mu tries to keep a straight face so as not to embarrass his 4th brother.

" _A-ni… wae? (why… me?)"_ So shrugs Ji Mong's hand on his shoulder.

He looks at Ji Mong arguing in a very low voice with him. Ji Mong pushes the container to So, clasping his shoulder tightly. They argue quietly with their eyes, each not relenting. Mu takes the container after a few painful seconds of watching them. He puts it in So's hand, looking at him. So couldn't do anything but hold the container.

"Can you give us a few minutes alone with the girl?" Mu turns to Wook and Myung Hee trying to manage the situation.

Myung Hee and Wook exchange confused looks, both of them not wanting to leave Hae Soo alone with the new comers but since it's a request from the _seja_ , they can't really say no to him.

"Ah yie, your highness." Myung Hee stands to bow with Wook.

Wook's face darkens a bit but he expertly hides it under a polite smile. " _kue-reom_ , please look after our Hae Soo well."

Wook and Myung Hee walk to the door and looks back at Hae Soo before exiting. They stay in the foyer, quietly worrying. Baek-Ah arrives to visit Hae Soo too.

Back in the room, Mu gives So a little push towards a sleeping Hae Soo.

" _Hyungnim_! She's asleep how can I give this to her?" So tries to give the container back to Ji Mong.

"I'm not saying you give it to her now, just come a bit closer to her. Maybe she'll feel your sincerity?" Mu looks at Hae Soo, pushing his brother to sit beside her.

So freezes beside Hae Soo, remembering how the other night, he was just here consoling her.

"I wonder what's wrong with her that she wouldn't want to wake-up? How well did you threatened her? Was it too severe that she got traumatized by it?" Mu asks So all serious now.

" _Mo-rue-gess-sueb-ni-da (I don't know)_ " So answers at a loss for words.

"I guess she's a dead end. Let's not depend on her for information then, it is too much of a pressure for an innocent girl who had the unfortunate luck to be at wrong place at the wrong time." Mu concludes, " but I hope she wakes-up soon, I can't wait to finally meet her next time."

"Maybe So _hwangja_ should exchange oxygen with her again, it might wake her up. You know how in certain children bedtime stories, the prince always wakes the girl with a kiss?" Ji Mong playfully teases So, trying to alleviate the sudden dark mood in the room.

" _Ya! Chuk-eul-le! (do you want to die?!)"_ So stands indignantly.

Ji Mong playfully steps back away from So.

" _A-ra-so, a-raso, anj-ue-se-yo. (Alright, alright. Sit down)"_ Mu pushes So back to the bed, making him sit again, near Hae Soo's waist.

The movement disturbs Hae Soo's sleep. Everyone stops. She turns to her right, completely lying on her side. She moves closer to So, curling a bit behind him, seeking the warmth beside her. So freezes at Hae Soo's movement. He swallows. He wonders why the girl keeps doing this.

Ji Mong inclines his head to his left, Mu to his right. Together they watch So as multiple emotions pass his face in a space of few seconds. Frozen. Nervous. Embarrassment. Confusion. Annoyance then back to nervous again. So looks up to the two at a loss.

"Did I tell you, you look great together?" Ji Mong comments like his appraising gold bars.

" _Hwangjanim_ , _choe-song-hab-ni-da, kuen-de_ Hae Soo needs to drink her medicine already." Myung Hee announces her self to the door.

So stands fast startled by Myung Hee's voice. He puts down the container in the side table. The three of them stand awkwardly as Myung Hee opens the door and enters. Wook and Baek Ah follows behind observing the three. Baek-Ah bows in greetings.

"We were just leaving." So tells Myung Hee.

"We are?" Ji Mong asks looking at So.

So bows in greetings to the three and walks away without waiting for Ji Mong and Mu.

"Thank you for having us here." Mu smiles at the three.

He takes Ji Mong with him walking after So. Myung Hee and Baek-Ah bows in greeting. While Wook catches up with his brothers and Ji Mong to discreetly ask about the investigation.

Baek-Ah and Myung Hee closes the door after them and Myung Hee takes her spot at Hae Soo's bed near her head. Baek-Ah takes a chair from the tea table and sit beside Hae Soo's bed opposite Myung Hee.

"Is there any change in her condition?" Baek-Ah asks watching Myung Hee.

" _Eops-eo-yo._ the doctor can't find anything wrong with her. He says her body is not yet completely healed but he doesn't see why Hae Soo is not waking-up. He says it might be an illness of the mind and not of the body." Myung Hee gently strokes Hae Soo's hair.

"She doesn't want to wake-up?" Baek-Ah confirms.

Myung Hee nods, tears forming in her eyes. "I don't see why she doesn't want to wake-up. Almost as if she doesn't want to come back to us."

A tear escape Myung Hee's eyes and falls in her cheeks. She wipes her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Myung Hee-Ya." Baek-Ah tries to console her. "Of course she wants to come back to us. We're her family."

Baek-Ah moves his seat closer to Myung Hee, tentatively and politely patting her knees.

Myung Hee dries her eyes and cheeks not wanting to cry. She continues to stroke Hae Soo's hair. "I remember when we were kids, she used to love hearing that myth about our clan. It's quite tragic for a kid to like but she likes it anyway. She would ask my mother to tell it to us before we go to sleep. It was our bedtime story."

"What is it all about?" Baek Ah asks.

"A few centuries ago almost a thousand years, our clan, the Haes are originally from north-eastern part of Goguryeo, one of the most powerful clan that rules a kingdom near the Yalu River. Our ancestors were worshippers of the moon deity, the divine protector of our clan."

 _Two siblings, the ambitious king and his beautiful sister, the queen ruled the original Hae Clan. They say the queen was so beautiful that even the moon deity fell in love with her. He once spotted her bathing in his sacred lake at the middle of the forest at night and had turned himself into a man to seduce her._

 _She had disappeared for a few weeks and no one can tell where she had gone. Her brother, the king, franticly looked for her everywhere but she was nowhere to be found. When she came back, she was pregnant and everyone believes it's the moon deity's baby. She died giving birth to a beautiful daughter that the king had taken to become his own. He calls her his "little queen", his little ball of sunshine that brightens and warms anyone she meets. She wasn't as beautiful as her mother was but she grew-up beloved by everyone for having a sunny disposition and a thirst for life._

 _For being known as the daughter of the moon, she was highly regarded and became the most coveted princess in the little kingdoms around them. When she reached the marrying age of sixteen, she was betrothed to a prince of a nearby kingdom. The prince was known to be the best in archery and the cleverest of all of them. She had met him once before when he visited their palace. He had given her a jade bracelet as a gift. She doesn't really like the prince nor does she dislike him either. He's just is to her and since it was her uncle's wish, she couldn't say no._

 _Similar to her mother, she had come to like the sacred lake of her father at the middle of the forest near their palace. She usually escapes the guards at night to go there and swim. One night as she takes a bath at her father's lake, a wounded man came out of nowhere and loses consciousness near the water. In her surprised state, she had taken to her side of the lake to escape but something was strange, the man didn't look like he was peeping on her. He looks like he was only there because he desperately need to have a drink of the water. She came back and crossed the lake to take a look at him. At a closer look, the man looks like he came from a battlefield, wounded and dying. She hurriedly come back to the palace and brought their soldiers to carry the man._

 _For weeks, she had personally taken care of him and had nursed him back to life. It turns out he was a prince of another kingdom who just came back from winning at the battlefields and had taken the route in the forest because it was the shortest route back to their palace._

 _Another few weeks together and they had fallen into a comfortable friendship that turned romantic afterwards. She had open up herself to him by showing him around her father's sacred lake and he had given her his heart in return. Under the watchful eyes of the moon, deep in the middle of the lake they had made a sacred vow to have each other's heart for all eternity._

 _When the prince completely recovered his health, he had kneeled in front of her uncle and had asked her hand in marriage. Her uncle had watched them from afar for the last few months that he had anticipated this already. He reluctantly relents, knowing how much the two are passionately in love with each other. His dilemma lies on how to politely end his niece' engagement to another kingdom without angering them._

 _The prince now has to return to his own kingdom to announce his impending marriage to the daughter of the moon. She had walked him to their palace gates, seeing him leave on his horse. The prince had almost whisked her away to his kingdom right there and then, not wanting to let her go but he needs to return to his own kingdom and taking her away would be rude to her uncle, the king. He had promised to come back as soon as he can instead._

 _Meanwhile, her uncle had gathered tributaries and offerings to the kingdom of 'the other prince' who was once betrothed to her niece. He had even personally came to deliver the tributaries and offerings himself to talk it out with 'the other prince'. 'The other prince' relents and had even accepted his gifts. Her uncle comes back and starts the preparation for her wedding._

 _It takes a few weeks before she hears from her prince again. Her prince is being crowned as the king of their kingdom first, before he could marry her. They would have to wait a little longer. Her uncle sends his son to her prince' kingdom as an act of goodwill and to give their well wishes to his coming enthronement._

 _As the second full moon of autumn arrives, a large convoy of soldiers and 'the other prince' came to personally congratulate the daughter of the moon for her impending marriage. The king had opened his gates for them and had let them in. By midnight, their whole town and palace is burning to the ground. 'The other prince' had lured her uncle to believe that he had looked passed the humiliation of the broken engagement and is extending his hand to their kingdom as an act of friendship but he was just bidding his time to act his anger towards them._

 _'The other prince' had made her uncle watch as his soldiers kill every last one of their subject including his consort and children. She and her uncle were the only one spared because her uncle had knelt in front of 'the other prince' and because 'the other prince' doesn't want the blood of the daughter of the moon in his hands. He had truly loved her once._

 _As the contingent of 'the other prince' leave, her uncle watch their town burn to the ground from the walls of their palace unable to do anything but keep his eyes on the bodies of his subjects lying on the floor. He loses his mind over the burden of too many blood of his people on his hands. He looks for his niece, his once beloved 'little queen' now a curse to his kingdom. He found her hiding in her room and drags her out into the courtyard._

 _It was early autumn then but the temperature in the courtyard is burning hot due to the fire that swallowed the whole town. Ashes of once living things and inanimate objects rain everywhere, coating everything around in a grey soothe, almost as if the snow came in early but this one burns their skin at a light touch._

 _Her uncle continues to pull her into the forest that looked the same, untouched from the chaos in the town and in the palace. Inside the forest, everything is as it always is. The insects sing their nightly croon, the animals fast asleep, the trees and plants sway to the soft humming breeze of autumn, the sacred lake eerily lighted from the full moon above._

"They say it was a perfect night of autumn, a great setting for a tragedy that will last thousands of years in hindsight."

 _They enter the sacred lake. Her uncle, consumed of madness, holds her out for her father moon to see. He runs his sword through her. Swiftly. Decisively, making a choice to take her life. His 'little queen' no more. She looks at her uncle, unbelieving. As she falls to her uncle's arms, she hears a horse breaking through the forest and someone waddling into the lake, trying to reach for her._

 _Hearing her name screamed in anguish, wakes her uncle from his madness, his grief too late._

 _Her prince arrives and takes her into his arms, pushing her uncle away. She didn't want him to see this. The fear in his eyes is more painful than the sword in her stomach. She tries to be brave in front of him, trying to assure him that everything will be all right. She raises her hand in his face and parts his hair to the side. Her action, reminiscent of the first time they had met. She makes him a promise one last time, her heart will be his in every lifetime. She smiles at him and closes her eyes, sleeping until the next lifetime they meet._

 _Her prince calls out her name, a prayer to her father who didn't do anything but watch. Suddenly the night air becomes colder and the insects stops singing. The whole place stood still, not even a breeze can be felt. The moon that was casting a white bluish light a while ago became red as blood, like the dark red water surrounding the three of them._

 _Angered by the loss of his daughter, the moon deity curses her daughter's uncle to an eternity of servitude to the lovers who were robbed of their life together. Her uncle's soul is condemned to roam this earth, helping the lost lovers to find each other in each lifetime. Until the lovers live the life they were robbed off, his soul can never rest. He will wake-up in each lifetime, remembering all the lifetimes he had lived, locked in an infinite loop, possessing all the knowledge of every people he had met, every relationship, every death but never really having any power to control anything._

"So the guardian, the daughter of the moon and her prince – their soul closely bound together? That's a morbid story for a little girl to like." Baek-Ah tells Myung Hee.

" _Kuel-se-yo (I don't know),_ our Hae Soo had always been a little strange since we were kids." Myung Hee sadly smiles as she gently strokes Hae Soo's hair.

Ha Jin moves in her sleep, suddenly shaking. Myung Hee arranges the blanket around her.

"That was a legend handed down in your family for centuries?" Baek-Ah asks as he watches Myung Hee make Hae Soo comfortable.

Myung Hee nods. "They say every few centuries, when the Hae blood becomes too dominantly strong, the daughter of the moon gets reincarnated as one of our blood relatives, able to draw a power from the moon."

"What kind of power?" Baek-Ah asks, his eyebrows knitting together.

" _Mol-la-yo (I don't know)_. Maybe if she prays too hard to her father, he would hear her out." Myung Hee answers.

"Have you tried?" Baek-Ah tries to lighten the atmosphere by joking around.

Myung Hee smiles, their conversation becoming ridiculous, "It's just a legend and I'm not the daughter of the moon. Why would I try?"

"Why not? How would you know you're not the daughter of the moon if you never tried. Maybe if you wish too hard to the moon tonight, Hae Soo would finally wake-up."

Baek-Ah meant to console Myung Hee but it only reminded her of Hae Soo's condition. Her face darkens a little.

" _Mi-an-hae-yo Myung Hee-ya."_ Baek-Ah apologizes, catching his self making a mistake.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a-yo."_ Myung Hee smiles, trying to assure Baek-Ah.

" _Kuen-de (But),_ how hard is't too get two people to fall for each other and live a happy life? I don't think _the guardian_ ever suffered his punishment. I'm sure the cursed was lifted easily the next lifetime." Baek-Ah thinks out loud, returning their conversation to the legend.

* * *

" _No-mu him-duel-da (It turns out, it's too hard)_. What am I doing wrong?"

Ji Mong stands in his sky tower over looking the palace grounds. He mulls over Ha Jin's condition, worried sick for her. He didn't see this coming. He doesn't know what to do with her.

"Why would she not want to wake-up? Her prince is in here. _Un-myeong i a-ni-ya? (Was she not meant to be here?)_

Ji Mong looks up to the sky, trying to see the moon, now in a waning gibbous phase (3). Every time he thinks that the three of them are finally making a progress, something always goes wrong.

* * *

Standing at the foyer of So's quarter over looking the nearby prayer towers, are So and Wook having a tensed conversation.

" _Hyungnim_ …" Wook starts, "let me apologize for my rudeness the other night at the forest. I was too worried for my wife's cousin that I didn't bother to understand your intentions well. _Choe-song-hae-yo (_ I'm sorry)."

So looks at his brother. Wook is only a few months younger than him but he had come to call him _hyungnim_ as a sign of respect to him.

" _Kue-reom_ , let me apologize for having put your wife's cousin in danger then. Know that I would never have her hurt by choice. _Na do choe-song-hae-yo (I'm sorry too.)"_ So returns the apology.

Wook looks back at his brother, surprise to hear him apologize. He smiles curtly at him, "I have heard that our father has suspended your return to Shinju indefinitely, how about you stay comfortably with us from now on?"

" _Kam-sa-hae_ (thank you) but I think I should move to the east palace instead. My presence might be a burden to your wife's household." So politely declines.

" _A-nim-ni-da_ , my wife doesn't mind your presence. After all, you jumped off of a cliff to save her cousin even when you are not close to the girl. We appreciate your action towards our Hae Soo." Wook carefully words his sentence, smoothly extending his gratitude to So but the possessiveness is still there.

Wook finds So's action towards Hae Soo a little bit strange and out of character for his brother but he feels grateful towards him anyway.

Outwardly So remains stoic. His wanting to stay with a family wins over his cautiousness, unable to catch the possessiveness in his 8th brother's tone.

"Let me live comfortably in your household then." So accepts Wook's invitation to stay.

* * *

1 Seonsaengnim is a broad term that encompasses anything that resembles a person with authority on a matter, like a teacher, professor, doctor. Etc.

2 I don't know if there is a word for hypothermia in Goryeo period but I'm sure the concept of it already exists in their time.

3 After a full moon, when more than half of the portion is lit and is "waning" day by day.

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _Chapter 13 is sooo long, I didn't know where to cut. I divided it into two so it would be easier to go through it for future reference. This was supposed to be a mere check-in with everyone while our 'little queen' sleeps but it had taken 21 pages in ms word and I haven't even written anything about Yeonhwa and Queen Yoo yet. It seems nothing is happening while Ha Jin sleeps but this was the longest chapter so far. Our 'little queen' has to wake up now._


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Inside Ha Jin's apartment Sanya and Joon Yeong put down the groceries they have brought in the dining table. They arrange the groceries in the cabinet and inside the fridge. Joon yeong washes the vegetables and prepares the meat for their lunch. Sanya walks to Ha Jin's room and enters. She flops unceremoniously beside a sleeping Ha Jin, putting her arms around her best friend.

" _Ya! Ha Jin-ah Il-eo-na! (wake-up_ _) Cheon-sim-_ _eul_ _meog-cha_ _! (let's have lunch)."_ Sanya hugs Ha Jin, shaking her to wake.

Ha Jin turns to the opposite side, not minding Sanya. She had pulled an all nighter in her lab last night and had came home in the wee hours of morning exhausted. She just wanted to sleep the whole day.

"Ha Jin-ah your mother sent us a new batch of side dishes. _Ni eom-ma-ga jinjja choe-go-ya! (Your mother is really the best!)"_ Joon Yeong calls from the kitchen.

" _Ya!_ You better wake-up or I will finish everything that Joon Yeong had cooked. Uh?!" Sanya shakes Ha Jin, playfully threatening her.

" _Ka! (go) ka! Ka!"_ Ha Jin annoyingly dismisses her best friend, planning to sleep some more.

Sanya gets-up and exits Ha Jin's room. She goes to the living room to put on some music. She turns the volume up and playfully dance into it.

Ha Jin can hear the music in her room, a pluck of strings being played.

 _That's strange, it sounds like a Gayaguem (1) being played? Must be one of Sanya's weird new hobbies again._

Her best friend is a fickle minded girl that picks up a new hobby as fast as discarding it. Ha Jin turns to her side, putting her hands on her ears. She doesn't want to get up but the sound keeps getting louder and louder until she couldn't stand it anymore.

" _Ya! Sanya-nga, si-kkue-reo! (You're too loud!)"_ Ha Jin shouts.

With her eyes still close, she flicks her blanket away and tries to get up but couldn't. Her body feels heavy, her muscles and joints painful, as if she had hiked in a strenuous mountain for days without training.

The _Gayageum_ playing had abruptly stopped. Something feels off, it seems her room is too bright, sunny bright. She wonders if Sanya had parted her drape of curtain in the windows. She had wanted to shout at her again but she feels too exhausted. She can feel the end of her pillow in her cheeks. It seems small, rectangle small.

 _Did Sanya took my pillows too?_

Someone approaches Ha Jin and softly touches her cheeks with the back of their hand, feeling her temperature.

"Hae Soo-ya?"

 _Hae Soo?_

Ha Jin is confused, sure that it was her best friend who was hugging her a while ago. The touch on her face is familiar but different. It isn't of Sanya's. Ha Jin freezes, afraid to open her eyes.

"Hae Soo-ya, _na-ya, un-ni-ye-yo. (It's me, Myung Hee.)"_ Myung Hee softly strokes Hae Soo's hair, trying to draw Hae soo out.

Chae Ryung was serving tea to Myung Hee and Baek-Ah a while ago, having one of their afternoon teas inside Hae Soo's room, looking after her. Baek-Ah was playing his _Gayaguem_ when Hae Soo suddenly talked and moved in her sleep. They looked at each other and had quickly approached Hae Soo. Chae Ryung puts down the pot of tea in the table and stands beside Hae Soo's bed.

Ha Jin slowly opens her eyes, seeing the three crowding on her.

 _I'm still here?_

"Hae Soo-ya you're awake?!" Myung Hee suddenly hugs Hae Soo, tears escaping her eyes.

She holds on to a weak Hae Soo, embracing her tight, her anxiety finally lifting. She sobs some more before letting go, worried that she's suffocating her.

"Hae Soo-ya do you know how worried we were about you?" Baek-Ah touches Hae Soo's hand over her blanket.

Myung Hee turns to Chae Ryung "Chae Ryung-ah go and tell the 8th prince that our Hae Soo is finally awake. _Ppal-li ka-ra! (Go fast!)"_

" _Yie_ _agassi."_ Chae Ryung smiles at Hae Soo before she leaves.

"Ya! If I have known my playing of G _ayageum_ would irritate you to wake, I would have played it sooner! Was is that bad?" Baek-Ah jokes around, glad to see Hae Soo awake.

Ha Jin just look at Baek-Ah and Myung Hee, her brain still a little clouded from a long sleep. Her throat feels sore from not using it for a long time, her body feeling like a jelly. She has nothing to say, sure that she was in her apartment a few minutes ago but then she remembers that she doesn't have an apartment anymore. Joong Yeong and Sanya had taken the deposit of her apartment and had run away together. She had nowhere to go back to. The memory of their betrayal and of her life in the present time and in here all come crashing back to her, raw and painful.

 _Why was I trying so hard to go back to my present life again when I had nothing to go back too?_

 _Because this isn't my life either._

The tears formed in her eyes, her heart more painful than the rest of her. She starts crying uncontrollably.

Myung Hee and Baek-Ah watches her worried. Myung Hee touches her left arm with both of her hands. She then strokes the side of her face.

" _Shhhhh Gwaen-chanh-a Hae Soo-ya, gwae-chanh-a_ , you're here with us. Home. You're home. _"_ Myung Hee consoles Hae Soo, assuring her over and over.

 _Home?_

Ha Jin stops responding. She closes her eyes in an effort to stop the tears from falling but her tears kept coming anyway. She couldn't stop once the lead in her emotions opened. She cries for the betrayal of her most loved people in the world. She cries for the life she could never return to. She cries for not knowing what happened to Hae Soo. She cries for the people who expected for their Hae Soo to return but had gotten her instead. She cries because that's all she can do. Cry.

Myung Hee and Baek-Ah are starting to panic.

The 8th prince rushes to Hae Soo's quarters as soon as Chae Ryung informs him. He throws open her doors, too impatient to have his presence announced. He takes large strides, covering the distance from the door to Hae Soo's bed in a few steps. Baek-Ah gives way to Wook as he arrives.

Myung Hee had taken Hae Soo's head into her lap, continuously consoling her. She looks-up as Wook stands beside them.

Wook sits beside Hae Soo and raises his hand to touch Hae Soo's wet cheek with the back of his hand.

"Hae Soo-ya, what's wrong" Wook looks to Myung Hee "What happened?"

" _Mo-reu-gess-eub-ni-da (I don't know)._ She just woke-up and suddenly started crying." Myung Hee worriedly explains.

"Hae Soo-ya, are you in pain, is there something wrong?" Wook tries to dry the tears in Hae Soo's cheek with his hand.

"Maybe she's still in shock?" Baek-Ah infers.

"Maybe." Wook turns to Chae Ryung who had trailed after him. "Chae Ryung-ah, have someone go to the palace and fetch the royal doctor, our Hae Soo needs to be checked again."

Ha Jin takes her hand out of the blanket and weakly holds Wook hand away from her, stopping him from touching her.

"Please don't call for the doctor. I'm fine." Ha Jin answers without opening her eyes.

She takes her head out of Myung Hee's lap and turns to her left side, facing the wall. She weakly pulls her blanket over her head, making the 8th prince stand and move away from her bed since his sitting on her blanket.

"Please leave." Ha Jin dismisses the four, wanting to be left alone.

Myung Hee, Wook and Baek-Ah exchange worried glances. A few more minutes and they decide to leave Hae Soo be for now.

* * *

Outside the town of Songak, near the foot of the mountains is a dilapidated _hanok_ not far from a small inn. T _he man_ and So stands outside its door. A few subordinates of _the man_ are scattered around the area, maintaining the distance from the two but still watching. _The man_ opens the door to the _hanok_ and a decaying smell of a dead body instantly welcomes the two. So covers his nose with the tips of his _jeogori_ and looks at _the man_ beside him. _The man_ shrugs and signals for So to go inside. Reluctantly, So comes in. Inside the _hanok_ , the body was unceremoniously dumped into what used to be a dining table.

So approaches the table. At a closer look, the body had turned grey and bloated from having been in the water for too long. He takes a knife from his waist and uses it's pommel to prod the body here and there but it doesn't tell him more than what he already know from observing the assassin from that night. So comes closer to the face. He raises the lid of the eyes. Nothing. He turns the head left and right. Nothing. He tries to open its mouth and sees something strange. The tongue inside was cut off. It doesn't look like it was recent. He takes note of how it looks and then proceeds to poke around the chest after. He commits everything in his brain, making sure he memorizes every detail. _The man_ just stood in the door observing So.

After a few more prodding and poking. So exits the _hanok_. He walks a few meters away and takes a deep breathe, filling his lungs with a clean air.

" _Kkut?_ (Are you done?)" _The man_ asked speaking informally with So.

So nods with his back turned from the hanok. _The man_ signals to his subordinates and they all came out of the trees. One of them carries a container and starts splashing something on the walls. Another subordinate lights a fire and flicks it to the _hanok_. So turns just in time to see the _hanok_ catch fire. He doesn't know if he should put a stop to it but he's pretty sure that they are doing this to provoke him so he calmly turn his back instead and takes to his horse not giving them a chance to see him annoyed. _The man_ stops him from mounting his horse. He makes So stand beside him to watch the _hanok_ burn.

"Did you like our present? I hope you thoroughly examined the body, as you see you wouldn't be able to go back to it." _The man_ smirks.

So doesn't want to stay a minute longer but there is something dangerous about the way _the man_ is making him stay. He stands stoically not giving away anything.

"Did you see what's strange about the body? Or should I also point it out to you?" _the man_ glances at So, playing with him.

So catches the threatening undertone in _the man_ 's voice. He stills in his feet, calculating his chances.

"Do you remember, when you were six and I dragged you to the aisle in front of your mother and I made you open your mouth to pull your tongue out?"

So thinks back to that time. _It was one of those bearable days when they let him be on his own. The palace had been peacefully quiet for a long time and his mother, Lady Shinjuwon, had been lucid for the past few months. They had let him be, ignoring him for the most part of his stay. One night, he wakes from a commotion in the inner palace. An assassin was found at his mother's quarters and was shot to death. The next day he was dragged into the morgue and was forced to look at the body. He was then brought in front of his mother who's having one of her fits._

 _The man_ suddenly grabs So by the neck and chokes him. "Remind me why did your mother wanted to pull your tongue out again?"

So can feel _the man_ 's hand tightening at his neck, cutting of his air passage. He tries to fight off _the man_ but _the man_ is too strong. He knows he would never win a fight with him in bare hands. He can only best him in sword fights.

 _The man_ makes So kneel while still holding to his neck, " _Dae-tap ha-ra! (Tell me!)"_

"Because… an assassin… had threatened… Lady Shinjuwon's life." So answers as much as he can while gasping.

" _Nu gu?! (Who?!)" The man_ asked

" _Eomonim... eomoni ga. (My mother, my mother)"_ So remembers that _the man_ hates it when he calls the crazy consort by the name. He remembers to call her mother this time.

"And why pull your tongue out then?" _The man_ tightens his hold on to So more.

"because… the assassin… that was sent… had a peculiar… characteristic about him… his tongue… was cut… out…" suddenly, a realization hits So.

The assassin sent to Lady Shinjuwon and the assassin he had examined a while ago have both of their tongues cut off and not just recent. It looked like it was cut off a long time ago.

 _The man_ loosens his hold on So. So falls to the ground gasping for air.

"And who sent the assassin to your mother again?" _The man_ asks standing scarily in front of So.

So doesn't answer _the man_ but he finally puts the puzzle in place. It was his birth mother who had sent the assassin to Lady Shinjuwon years ago. His birth mother's clan had a long standing feud with the Shinju Kang Clan and had sent an assassin to end the ruling of Kang clan in the north western borders. It took the Shinju Kang clan days to figure out that the assassin sent to them was a fallen monk from one of the Buddhist temple that the Chungju Yu clan maintains. It might be that his birth mother is also behind the _seja's_ assassination this time too.

 _The man_ cruelly smiles at So knowing he had finally caught-on. He takes to his horse and mounts it, leaving So in the ground.

"You owe us, two favors then." _The man_ calls as he leaves on his horse.

As _the man_ and his subordinate leave, So turns to his back, completely lying on the ground, shaking from fear and the cold. He couldn't bring himself to stand, still trap in the memory of his six year old self. He curls to himself, trying to find some warmth.

It would be hours before So recovers himself enough to pull himself together and go home. He was supposed to meet Ji Mong and Mu after his investigation outside Songak but he couldn't bring himself to discuss anything with them not with his birth mother getting involved. He had been longing to come home to his birth family for so long but it seems, their lives weren't as simple as before. He couldn't believe his birth mother would try to kill the _seja_. Mu is his half brother, the same blood runs in their veins. They might not be whole brothers but he cares for his brother as much as he cares for his birth mother. Torn between protecting his brother and his birth mother, he decides to withhold all of the information until he makes up his mind about what to do with it.

* * *

Around the plaza, in a discreet alley where only a few people comes around, a few crowd had gathered to watch a hand to hand match between two unknown men. The boy standing on the right looks like a peasant who gambles for a hobby while the one standing on the left looks decent enough to be a middle class. They are on their last round of the match. They circle each other sizing their opponent. The peasant-looking boy has a cut on his lips while the middle class-looking boy crouches a little, holding on to his stomach. He had just received a solid blow on his stomach and hasn't recovered his breath yet. The crowd starts their chant, each putting silver to one of the boys.

Baek-Ah is walking towards his usual dinning place at the top of the bridge over looking the market when the noise from the alley draws his attention. He sees the crowd encircled over something. Curious, he walks towards the crowd. As he nears, he sees it's a fight between two boys. He smiles, amused. These kinds of fights are normal in this discreet alley. Usually, it's a past time for peasants and gamblers to throw a wrestling match and bet on each of the players.

Baek-Ah takes out his sketchpad to draw the scene. He likes drawing people who are in the middle of an action as opposed to landscapes. When Baek-Ah draws people, he feels like his immersing with them too, taking their actions as his own, living their lives at the moment as it happens.

He looks at the two boys circling each other now, tentatively getting a feel of the energy around them. As he starts with the middle class-looking boy, something about him feels familiar, his movement, and the way he holds his body. Baek-Ah looks closer and recognizes Jung in a middle class _hanbok_.

 _"Wah!_ So this is where he gets his bruises. If he is this enthusiastic with learning what's written in our _Four Books and Five Classics_ (2) then he wouldn't always be in trouble with our tutor." Baek-Ah marvels as he watches Jung flies in the air and lands his ultimate blow on his opponent.

The crowd around them cheers for Jung, unaware of his real status as a prince. A few people hug him and congratulate him for his win. Baek-Ah just stood there watching his brother get swallowed by the crowd.

After the crowd exchange their payment for winners and losers of bet, Jung finally notices Baek-Ah at the back. The color on Jung's face drain, surprised to see Baek-Ah there. Baek-Ah approaches him. Jung wonders if he could make a run for it but Baek-Ah is as fast as he is, grabbing hold of his arm before he could even think of leaving.

"Is that the way to greet your older brother?" Baek-Ah pulls at Jung.

"Ei _Hyungnim_ , What are you doing here?" Jung laughs nervously.

" _Kue nyang_ , I was just walking around." Baek-Ah answers.

"Did you see everything?" Jung pats the back of his neck with his hand "Please don't tell anyone you saw me here. I don't usually come here. I was also just walking around when I saw a fight and figure I should practice what I learn during our martial arts class."

"Ah, you wanted to practice. _Keu-re! (Of course you do!)_ Shall I also practice voicing my mind during our palace assembly?" Baek-Ah playfully threatens Jung.

"Ay _Hyungnim_! Please let this go, just this once. Uh? _Je-bal (please)._ I'll cover for you in our next martial arts class" Jung tries to negotiate with Baek-Ah.

"Then you'll cover for me for a week?" Baek-Ah doesn't mind their martial arts class but he'd rather draw than bruise his hand with sword fighting.

" _Il ju-il?! (one week?!)_ Hyung! You know how strong our tutor's parry is. I wouldn't be able to use my arm for a week if I cover you for every spar that he would make you do." Jung tries again.

" _Keu-reom_ , shall I tell our father then, where you go when you disappear from the palace?" Baek-Ah threatens Jung again.

" _Ara-seo! Ara-seo!_ Just a week. Alright?!" Jung concedes to Baek-Ah.

"Treat me to a drink then, You've won quite a lot from the bet a while ago." Baek-Ah pulls Jung to the street leading to the _Jumak_.

"Eiii you're being too much _hyung_ , I earned it with my blood and sweat. Besides you're older than me, you should be the one paying for our drinks." Jung shrugs his brother's pull on him.

"You never really need the money anyway. Your mother's clan is too rich. Besides, I'm a bearer of good news. If you hear what I'm about to tell you, you'd be glad you've gotten me a drink." Baek-Ah playfully smiles.

"That better be a good news or I swear _… chu-keoss-eo (You're a dead man!)_ " Jung playfully threatens his brother.

Baek-Ah just laughs as they head over the _jumak_.

* * *

So comes home to his 8th brother's household well after midnight. He went straight to his quarters and attended to his self, washing the trace of anything to do with his family in Shinju.

He takes his blanket from his bed and opted to lie on the heated floor, trying to warm himself. He positions himself beside his bed, where Hae Soo once lied down. He imagines feeling the warmth from that side of the floor but it's not the same as touching Hae Soo or having her near.

A few toss and turns and he abandons the idea of sleep, his mind too busy, his body too cold. He considers standing outside Hae Soo's wall for a few minutes just to feel her familiar warmth. He gets out of his room to walk.

As he nears Hae Soo's quarters, he feels something is amiss. There's no light inside Hae Soo's room. Normally, there's a dim light coming from the room but tonight only the lanterns outside her room are lighted.

He looks around making sure no one is lurking anywhere, afraid to be caught by anyone. When he's sure that he is alone, he steps into her foyer and walks into her door. He puts his ears in it, listening for anything. He hears nothing but the sound of night insects crooning. He wonders if he should knock or announce his presence but he dismisses the thought quickly. He thinks it would only be futile since Hae Soo is trapped in an unwakeable sleep, unaware that Hae Soo had finally woken this afternoon.

He tentatively opens her door bracing him for the familiar warmth that would welcome him. The door opens but only a little, it's stuck like something from the inside is obstructing it from opening widely. He stops, closing the door again. His heart races in his chest. Finally catching-up that Hae Soo might have woken-up already. Otherwise, why else would there be no light and no people hanging around her room. He takes his hand from the door and decides to walk away. As he steps down in the foyer, he turns back and walks to her door again, curiosity getting the best out of him. He takes a deep breath and opens her door once more. The door opens enough to let him in if he enters sideways. He steps inside and closes the door. He allows his eyes to adjust to the darkness before making a move. As his eyes adjust, he sees something on the floor, in front of the door. It's Hae Soo lying on the floor.

Ha Jin was trying to reach her door to lock it a while ago but since she had been asleep for a few days and her body isn't fully recovered yet, it was a struggle for her to reach the door. A few steps out of her bed and she feels the dizziness over taking her. She managed to let herself lie down on the floor, in her stomach, thinking of taking a break before continuing with the tedious work of locking her door. She loses consciousness instead and had been sleeping on the floor until now.

So approaches Hae Soo, worried, completely discarding his intuition to leave before she wakes-up and finds him there. He goes down on the floor and tentatively shakes her. No response. He gently parts her hair to the side of her face. He puts his two fingers under her nostrils, assessing if she's breathing. When he felt her breathe, he turns Hae Soo in her back and slings her right arm to the back of his neck. He puts his left arm on her back and his right hand underneath her knees. He stands-up and carries Hae Soo. So looks at Hae Soo, feeling her lightweight on his arms, not liking it. He thinks she should eat more.

He gently puts Hae Soo down to her bed. As he takes his arms underneath Hae Soo to stand, Hae Soo moves to cross her left arm with her right, holding on to So, enveloping him with her scent and her warmth. Ha Jin is stuck inside her dream, seeing the daughter of the moon and her prince in the sacred lake.

"Hae… Soo…ya?" So utters Hae Soo's name, confused. "Are you awake?"

He stands frozen, with his body awkwardly hovering above Hae Soo. He can feel his heart pounding hard on his chest, afraid that Hae Soo might feel it even through all the thick clothes in between them. After a minute of no response from Hae Soo, he tries to coax Hae Soo's arm encircled around his neck to let go but it only made Hae Soo hold on to him more, pulling him further into the bed with her. So braces his arms against the bed to support him and prevent his body from falling into a sleeping Hae Soo. He stays like that for a few minutes torn whether he should let her be or should he try to wake her up again but if Hae Soo wakes-up now and finds him above her in bed that would be a lot harder to explain.

With his back beginning to cramp, he takes Hae Soo in his arms again and sits on her bed instead. He rests his back against the wall and carefully puts Hae Soo down on his lap, supporting her back with his left arm. He arranges her with her head resting on his chest to make them both comfortable. Soon, his heart beat calms down in time with Hae Soo's breathing. He then looks at her through the darkness,

"Soo-ya, do you know what you're doing to me?" So whispers to a sleeping Hae Soo, conceding to her again.

He holds tighter to her, letting her warmth washed over him, drowning his fears and anger from his bad day. So rests his head on the wall, hoping that her servant, Chae Ryung, doesn't walk in on them again.

* * *

" _Agassi, agassi,_ are you awake? Can I come in?" Chae Ryung announces her self to Hae Soo's door, a little reluctant to come in.

She puts her ears to the door, waiting for Hae Soo to answer but no answer came. She reluctantly opens her door after a few seconds and takes a peak inside. She sees her lady awake sitting on her bed, staring lost at something while a few rays of sunlight dances in her sheets.

Ha Jin had woken up moments ago feeling well rested but confuse. She's quite sure that she's dreaming about that girl that looks like her in a lake with a man but Ha Jin also feels that she was dreaming of Hae Soo's room last night. Someone had held her in their arms as she sleeps. Ha Jin shakes her head, trying to clear her dizziness. She feels a little weak but better. She looks at Chae Ryung as she approaches her.

"Chae Ryung-ah, did someone came into my room late last night?" Ha Jin asks befuddled.

Chae Ryung freezes at the sound of her name. She doesn't know what to expect from her lady who had just woken-up. She gauges her mood, afraid that she might throw her out of her room again. Hae Soo looks like her normal self, the Hae Soo who had been causing troubles left and right. Chae Ryung smiles, her joy winning over her reluctance. She quickens her step and crashes to Hae Soo, hugging her tight.

" _Agassi po-go sip-eu-seo! Cheong-mal! (I really missed you my lady!)_ I thought you would never wake-up again." Tears form in Chae Ryung's eyes, relieve to see Hae Soo her normal self again. "I'm sorry that I lost you in the forest. It will never happen again. _Choe-song-hae-yo cheong-mal choe-song-hae-yo. (I'm sorry, I'm so sorry)"_

Ha Jin was surprised by the sudden outburst from Chae Ryung, She recalls what happened yesterday when she awoke. She was too overwhelmed by everything around her that she had acted rudely to her visitors. She suddenly feels bad, ashamed for how she had acted yesterday. She pats Chae Ryung at the back, consoling her.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a,_ _na-do choe-song-hae-yo._ (I'm sorry too.) I didn't mean to make everyone worried. How long was I asleep?" Ha Jin asks awkwardly smiling.

Chae Ryung breaks their embrace and dries her cheeks with her hands, she looks up thinking, "hmmm il ju-il? (a week?)"

" _Mwo?! Chil il? (what?! Seven days?) wah!"_ Ha Jin was too surprised.

She looks around her, as if looking around would bring her up to date with what she missed for the last one week.

" _Ne_ , we were so worried that you didn't want to come back to us…" Chae Ryung updates Ha Jin with what happened for the last one week.

She tells Hae Soo that some of the princes had come in everyday to visit her. The 10th prince had brought her little origami made from expensive textiles, which explains why her vanity cabinet is suddenly full of those pretty origamis. The 13th prince and the 8th prince had taken to have their tea with Myung Hee served inside her room everyday looking after her. The 14th prince had stood outside her room every now and then, as if guarding her from something. The 3rd prince and 9th prince, visited once too. The _seja_ even came with his astronomer and brought her a hot cocoa that she wasn't able to drink.

Chae Ryung conveniently leaves out that piece of information about walking in on the 4th prince inside Hae Soo's room. She doesn't know what her lady's relationship with the 4th prince yet so she resolves to observe them for the meantime.

Ha Jin takes all of this in, feeling so bad for worrying everyone. She resolves to get things together starting with Hae Soo's cousin, Myung Hee.

 _So is this going to be my life from now on?_

 _Hae Soo, where are you?_

* * *

Outside the _daechung (open air living room),_ at the corner, Ha Jin stands peaking from the wall. She is trying to see how Myung Hee is. She seems to be having a breakfast with the 8th prince. Ha Jin doesn't know if she should just come back later when Myung Hee is alone, afraid on how her presence would be welcome after what she did yesterday.

" _Mwo ha-go iss-eo? (What are you doing?)"_

From behind Hae Soo, Eun peaks with Hae Soo, startling her.

" _E kkam-jjak-ya! (you surprised me!)"_ Ha Jin jumps on her feet hitting Eun weakly in the arms.

" _Eoh_! Did you just touch me again?" Eun takes Hae Soo's hitting him as a signal that he can also touch her.

Eun suddenly hugs Hae Soo, happy to see her finally awake. He jumps a little like a kid while holding on to Hae Soo. Ha Jin was more surprised to be hugged by the 10th prince. She awkwardly pats Eun at the back, getting use to the sudden outburst of skinship from Eun.

"Hae Soo-ya _po-go sip-eo-so!_ _J_ _in-jja! (I really missed you)_ Please don't ever sleep again. I thought I was going to lose my mind when it took days before you wake-up. You really scared me." Eun tells Hae Soo like a kid holding on to his _noona_.

" _A-ra-seo, a-ra-seo. (alright, alright)."_ Ha Jin consoles Eun.

"Ya! I'm serious uh! You can't do that again." Eun breaks their hug to jokingly threaten Hae Soo.

Ha Jin nods, happy to be making-up with someone.

The noise coming from them had caught the attention of Myung Hee and Wook inside the _Daechung._ They both step out to take a look at what's going on. They see Hae Soo up and playfully joking around with Eun. Both of their anxiety lifts up at the sight of their Hae Soo smiling again.

At the middle of playing around with Eun, Ha Jin notices Myung Hee and Wook observing them. She stops, suddenly nervous again. Eun finally notices Myung Hee and Wook.

" _An-nyeong ha-se-yo!_ Lady Myung Hee, _Hyungnim_." Eun automatically bows and greets the two.

Hae Soo followed then and meekly gives her bow.

"Eun-ah, don't you think it's too early to be causing trouble in someone else's household?" Wook stands observing the two.

" _Ah yie hyungnim, sil-lye-hab-ni-da (please excuse my presence then)_ I was just happy to see Hae Soo finally awake. _Keu-reom..."_ Eun drags Hae Soo by the wrist and walks closer to the balustrade of the foyer "Myung Hee Ssi, are you going to have dinner with everyone in your family? Can I come and join?"

Eun flashes his best dashing smile at Myung Hee, unabashedly waiting like a kid.

" _Huh? Wae-yo?_ Have dinner with your own family, why are you being intrusive to my cousin?" Ha Jin quietly argues with Eun like a kid too, her anxiety rising again. She doesn't want to see anyone.

Myung Hee and Wook look at each other considering the idea.

"Why don't we have dinner for everyone then?" Myung Hee smiles, giving in to Eun's request. "Have all your brothers come so I could thank them for looking after our Hae Soo while she was ill."

" _An-dwae-yo_! ( _We can't!)_ " Ha Jin suddenly shouts and then lowers her voice fidgeting, "I mean, _unnie_ , you don't have to do this for me. I like it better when it's just us."

Ha Jin explains, her voice getting smaller and smaller by the end of her sentence.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a_ Hae Soo-ya. It's not a burden to me." Myung Hee assures Hae Soo.

" _Ne, kam-sa-hab-ni-da Myung Hee Ssi. Il-dan, na hon-ja kal ke-yo (Let me go first then)"_ Eun then turns to Hae Soo, " _Na-chung-e bo-ja! (I'll see you later)."_

Eun bows and dismisses himself. He leaves in a better mood and a smile on his face. Ha Jin was left standing awkwardly on her feet.

"Hae Soo-ya, why don't you come up here and have breakfast with us." Wook calls at Hae Soo, glad to see her awake.

* * *

Inside the _daechung,_ Ha Jin sits rigid in between Myung Hee and Wook. The servants had set the table for three, expecting Hae Soo to join them. The two observes Hae Soo who seemed to be unable to lift her eyes.

" _Chal chi-naess-eo-yo? (How are you today?)"_ Wook starts, smiling at Hae Soo

"Yie, _Chal chi-nae-yo_. _(I'm alright)_ " Ha Jin chews her lower lip, undecided with what she should say.

Hundreds of things passed on Ha Jin's mind. She hasn't had the time to think on what she should do with her life from now on. Yesterday, she had cried all day for the life she could never come back to and for Hae Soo who could be lost somewhere. She doesn't know where to start. Coming clean to Myung Hee is not an option. She doesn't think they would believe her if she says she's not Hae Soo and if by chance they believe her, what would happen to her. She has nowhere to go to.

Myung Hee and Wook exchanges look, worried for Hae Soo who isn't saying anything. Myung Hee wonders if their old Hae Soo is back. The meek Hae Soo that she had grown-up with or this is still their new Hae Soo who doesn't remember anything.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a_ _(it's alright)._ Whatever it is you're thinking about, it's all right if you take some time to figure it out. We have all the time here. You don't have to push yourself too much." Wook assures Hae Soo.

Ha Jin raises her head to look at Wook who is smiling at her.

 _Kue-re (that's right), there's nothing I can do about it right now._

Ha Jin is torn between wanting to start in this new life here or to continue looking out for Hae Soo's return. She feels trapped, suspended in between living and leaving.

For now, she stands in her seat and kneels on the ground, bowing to Myung Hee and Wook.

" _Choe-song-hab-ni-da, cheong-mal (I'm really sorry)._ I wasn't right on my mind yesterday. Please excuse my rudeness." Ha Jin bows her head on the ground, the highest form of respect she can give.

 _I'm sorry that I'm taking Hae Soo's life as mine at the moment. I'm sorry that I don't know what happened to her. I'm sorry that I will never be able to live-up to your expectation of Hae Soo. I'm sorry that I am not her. I'm sorry that I am burdening you and will probably continue to be a burden for sometime._

Ha Jin apologizes in her mind over and over as tears formed in her eyes again. She stops her self from crying, shaking from the effort.

Wook and Myung Hee quickly got to their knees beside Hae Soo, stopping her. Myung Hee puts her arms around Hae Soo, hugging her tight.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a Hae Soo-ya, gwaen-chanh-a._ For as long as you came back to us, it's alright." Myung Hee consoles Hae Soo.

She breaks their embrace to stand. Wook tries to help the both of them as they stand. They can feel Hae Soo shaking on their arms, still weak. They sit her on her chair again.

" _Hae Soo-ya, noona e-ge chal deul-eo-ra (Listen to your older sister well)._ She knows what's best for you. Please stop worrying and take care of your health instead. Our home will always be your home." Wook assures Hae Soo.

He goes back to his seat again. Myung sits on her chair too and touches Hae Soo's hand on her lap.

"Ja! _Mas-itt-ke meog-eu-se-yo! (please eat well)_ " Myung Hee tells Hae Soo.

Ha Jin tries to smile as she swallows the lump in her throat. The 8th prince takes a mushroom and puts it in Ha Jin's bowl of rice. He smiles at her as Ha Jin looks at the mushroom. They start eating.

"The 8th prince and I had just been talking about taking you to visit one of the temples in Songak Mountain. What do you say?" Myung Hee asks Hae Soo in between eating, "You would be able to get some rest there and maybe meditate. It would be good for our mind and body."

" _Keu-reol kka-yo? (Shall we then?)"_ Ha Jin answers reluctantly looking in between the 8th prince and Myung Hee.

"The ride might be a little longer and harder by the horse, so we'll go once you regain your health a bit better. Maybe we should stay a night so the two of you wouldn't feel too tired with the trip." Wook adds.

Ha Jin nods finishing her food quietly. A servant comes in and serves dried persimmon for desert. Myung Hee watches as Hae Soo takes a persimmon in her bowl and puts it in her mouth.

"Hae Soo-ya!" Myung Hee stops Hae Soo's hand from putting another persimmon in her mouth.

" _Wae-yo? (why?)"_ Ha Jin asks as the persimmon falls to the table.

"You're allergic to persimmon! _Gi-eog i a-ni-ya? (Don't you remember)"_ Myung Hee explains.

Wook and Myung Hee looks at Hae Soo, concluding that this must still be their 'new Hae Soo', the one that doesn't remember.

"Ah _jinjja? (really?)_. I mean, of course I'm allergic with persimmons. I guess I still don't remember." Ha Jin tries to cover her mistake by smiling awkwardly.

She takes her glass and drinks some water instead.

* * *

Ha Jin walks in their courtyard going to their jar stand to do some thinking. She badly needs to contemplate how to go about her life here before she encounters another person and commit another mistake. Her room isn't an option to go back to since she's sick of staying inside of it and people had became too accustomed with visiting her room that it doesn't offer her solace anymore.

She walks with her head bowed down, looking at the ground. Her lips starts to itch irritated from the persimmon that she had eaten a while ago. She keeps chewing her lower lip or patting it with her fingers.

 _What else is Hae Soo allergic to? Should I ask Chae Ryung or will it be too weird that I don't know._

 _Better weird than die of Anaphylaxis (3)_

So exits his quarters and walks to leave their compound. As he passes the pavilion he sees Hae Soo walking his way. Her head bowed down not noticing him yet. He stops, surprised to finally see her awake and walking around. Last night, as he held her in his arms, he was torn between wanting to see her open her eyes and letting her sleep unaware of his presence.

He stood still observing her, wondering if she had fully recovered already. He waits for her to notice him but Hae Soo is busy mulling about her life, looking down in the grounds, occasionally chewing her lower lips and patting it with her finger. The action draws So's attention to it, suddenly remembering the feel of her lips under the water. So swallows, standing rigid as Hae Soo passes over him, not noticing him.

"Ya! _Bad Timing!"_ So calls out to Hae Soo irritated that she didn't notice him.

" _Mwo ra-go-yo? (What did you just said?)"_ Ha Jin turns, weirded-out by the name she was called.

She sees the 4th prince standing a few feet from her. The last time she saw him, he was threatening her life at the cliff. Her face darkens, annoyed with him.

So steps closer to Hae Soo, closing a few distance in between them. Ha Jin crosses her arms in front of her, standing in her full height but still only coming just below So's lips. They look at each other, sizing each other-up.

"Bad timing! Your name should be bad timing because you have an impeccable bad timing at everything. What were you doing at the middle of the forest at night?! Weren't you taught not to wonder anywhere dangerous? Is your sense of self-preservation lopsided that you can't differentiate when to run and when to stay?" So starts, nagging at Hae Soo, his worry expertly hidden on his words.

"Ah… because I came in between you and your precious assassin?" Hae Soo misunderstands So, indignation rising in her "Yeah, I guess I should listen to everyone when they tell me to stay away from you."

Ha Jin turns to leave. So catches her arm, confused. He was so used to being close to Hae Soo lately that he completely forgotten that he's the only one awake in all their interaction this past few days.

" _Wae? Sa_ _-g_ _wa hal-ke? (Are you going to apologize to me?)"_ Ha Jin asks

" _Sa-gwa hal-ke? (Apologize to you?)"_ So asks getting more confused by the minute, _"_ You should thank me first!"

" _Kam-sa-hae? Wae? (Why would I thank you?)"_ Ha Jin moves dangerously closer to So.

"Because I saved you!" So steps closer too. Leaning towards Hae Soo a little.

There voices getting louder and louder while the distance in their faces getting closer and closer.

" _A-ni!_ You told the assassin to kill me and that if he won't, you'll kill me yourself!" Ha Jin stands her ground.

"I was negotiating with the assassin!" So had never tried so hard to explain something in his whole life.

They both moved closer to each other's face until they are a few inches on each other's lips.

" _Sa-gwa hae! (Apologize to me then!)"_ Ha Jin shouts.

" _Kam-sa hae! (Thank me first!)"_ So returns it.

They look at each other. No one wants to break the gaze first. A few more seconds of silence in between them and suddenly they both realize how close they had gotten to each other's face.

Ha Jin feels the warmth coloring her cheeks as So notices it. She lowers her gaze flustered.

" _Mi-an-ha-da. (sorry)"_ So apologizes in _banmal_.

" _Ko-map-seub-ni-da (thank you.)_ " Ha Jin thanks So in _Cheondemal_.

Both of them confused, not knowing why they are apologizing and being grateful to each other.

Silence.

So lets go of his annoyance first. He doesn't know why he is irritated with Hae Soo for not noticing him a while ago. Ha Jin chews her lower lip and touches it with her hands again, Hae Soo's allergy finally taking full effect on her. The action draws So into it again.

"Why do you keep touching your lips anyway? _Ku-man ha-ra. (Stop doing that.)_ " So wants to tell Hae Soo it's distracting him.

"Hae Soo's allergic to persimmon and I made a mistake of eating one a while ago. _Wae_? Is that also a crime now?" Ha Jin doesn't see the thought behind So's words.

"Persimmon? I see." So takes note of her allergy. "Do you always talk about yourself in a 3rd person perspective?"

He tries not to smile, amused of Ha Jin's mistake, not really understanding that Ha Jin was addressing Hae Soo and not herself. Ha Jin steps back from So, catching herself making a mistake. She bites her lower lips instead and doesn't answer.

"Are you alright now? Do you need some medicine for your allergy" So asks, his protectiveness coming out of him.

"It's fine, I only took one bite anyway. I'm sure it won't kill me." Ha Jin answers, surprised by the sudden thoughtfulness from the 4th prince.

So nods, looking back to the first time he and Hae Soo actually had a conversation, the one on the bridge, across the man-mad lake. When she told him he has a beautiful name. He remembers how it's so easy to fall into a comfortable conversation with Hae Soo, unconsciously missing it.

"Where are you going?" So asks, remembering how Hae Soo passed him a while ago.

"Hmmm _?"_ Ha Jin looks at So. She uncrosses her arms in front of her chest, unconsciously letting her guard down. " _Kue nyang (no where)._ I was just walking around."

" _Kue-re-gue-reom, na-rang kach-i san-chaek kal-lae-yo?_ ( _Do you want to take a walk with me?)_ Just until the main gate?" So tentatively asks Hae Soo, not ready to part with her.

Ha Jin looks up with her eyes, thinking. He was being annoying a while ago but he seems thoughtful right now. She nods, not find anything wrong with taking a walk with the 4th prince. " _Keu-reol kka-yo? (Shall we?)_

The atmosphere between the two of them becomes light as they unconsciously let both of their guards down. They start walking. So walks slowly with his hands behind his back, letting Hae Soo set the pace.

"You were asleep for a week. Are you alright now?" So asks, concern for Hae Soo.

Ha Jin nods, holding on to her _chima_ so she wouldn't step on it. As they walk together, there are many questions going on inside So's head, one of which is whether Hae Soo remembers what happened under the water. He doesn't know if he wants to know the answer to it.

"What were you doing in the forest that night anyway. You seem to be running away from something?" So settles to ask the most pressing question that needs to be addressed.

Ha Jin looks back to that night recalling what she saw in the forest. She unconsciously stops walking. The color on her face drains as she remembers seeing a group of people being slaughtered like animals. She crosses her arms on herself, as if hugging herself as she shakes uncontrollably.

So notices this and had moved unconsciously to touch Hae Soo in the arms but she steps back, holding herself.

"It's alright. You don't have to push yourself to remember." So puts his hands to his back again, giving Hae Soo some space.

"I saw… a few men… the same as the man… who held a sword… in my neck… being… kil..led." Ha Jin shuts her eyes, stuttering.

So looks at Hae Soo at a loss with how to console her. He considers putting his arms around her the way he had held her this past few nights but settles to just stand and watch her finish her sentence instead, taking the information she is having a hard time to give him. "Did you see who killed them?"

Ha Jin breathes calming herself.

 _I can't be like this if I'm going to stay here from now on._

It takes a few minutes before Ha Jin gets a hold of herself. So just waits for her, sensing that she shouldn't be pushed anymore. He's just worried that what she saw in the forest might put her in more danger.

Ha Jin takes a deep breathe then opens her eyes after a while. She uncrosses her arms and pats the cold sweat that had formed in her forehead.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a?"_ So asks.

Ha Jin nods, "Let's walk? Walking helps."

They continue walking to the main gate. So observes Hae Soo closely, apprehensively.

"Please forget that I ask. It is better that you forget everything that happened that night."

"There was a man, who looks like the leader of the group He was wearing a coat that looks like a fur or something like an animal pelt. He was standing in front of those masked men. He was the one who gave the order to have the masked men killed. I wasn't able to see his face since it's too dark and he was standing with his back against me." Ha Jin rushes her words, stumbling in her sentence.

She doesn't know if she's making any sense. She tells it in one breath, as if telling it in a quick succession would make things easier.

"I'm sorry, that's everything I saw."

So glances at Hae Soo as realization hits him. He remembers that only Wook, Yo and him went after the assassin in the forest. Wook was wearing a red robe. All of his brothers were wearing red robes except for… Yo.

So grabs Hae Soo's arm, stopping her from walking. "It's enough. Please don't repeat our conversation to anyone, it might endanger you."

He warns Hae Soo, anxiety filling his mind. He knew Hae Soo saw something in the forest but he didn't anticipate that she saw a lot to make her a target if it gets out.

Ha Jin nods confused as she looks at So. Her brain refuses to process anything other than their closeness together.

So lets her go, his heart pounding on his chest. He doesn't know if it's because of the new information he had learn or if it's because of their sudden skin contact when he grabbed Hae Soo's arm and pulled her close to him.

They had reached the main gate and the sudden awareness of their parting makes them awkward. Both of them fidgets, looking everywhere except at each other.

" _keu-reom,_ I'll go first." So breaks their awkward stance.

"Ah _yie hwangjanim, An-nyeong-hi ka-se-yo (4). (Good bye then)"_ Ha Jin bows to give her greetings.

" _yie, an-nyeong-hi kye-se-yo (5)."_ So says his goodbye, giving a curt smile.

He takes to the horse that a servant had prepared in the main gate. Ha Jin watches as So leaves giving her a _déjà vu._ It feels like she had done this with him before. So looks back one last time before he made his horse walk.

 _What's wrong with me? Why does everything about the 4_ _th_ _prince suddenly feel so familiar?_

In the span of their five minute walk, the 4th prince had managed to annoy her, surprise her, reminded her of how dangerous this period is, flustered her, confused her and made her feel, a feeling she can't put her finger into.

 _Longing?_

 _How do you long for someone you don't even know? Heol!_

* * *

1 Traditional Korean zither-like string instrument

2 Chinese classical text about Confucianism in China, written before 300 BC

3 Severe allergic reaction that is life-threatening

4 is a form of goodbye that you tell a person who is leaving

5 is a form of goodbye you tell to the person who is staying

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _I imagine that if that last scene of So calling Hae Soo names, happened in modern times, So would be recording Hae Soo's name in his cellphone under the name '_ 타이밍이 나쁜 여자' _meaning a girl with a bad timing._

 _Chapter 14 feels like three steps forward and two steps backward. I was so used to So and Ha Jin doing skinship under the sanctuary and privacy of Hae Soo's dim room that like So, I also forgot that only So was awake in all their skinships. Everything was one way in between them. Heol!_ _Ha Jin is back to square one, only about to make a decision to live as Hae Soo from now on._

 _And I guess were going to have longer chapters. Please bear with me. :)_


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

At the corridor outside the queen dowager's quarter, Yo and Jung are exchanging a few playful hits with each other. They had just came from their mother's quarters having breakfast with her a while ago.

So arrives in the palace, about to meet Ji Mong and Mu at the sky tower. He walks in the corridor adjacent to where Yo and Jung is walking. They're loud banter draws So's attention to them. He stops in one of the post and quietly watch both of his brothers. The familiar loneliness worms its way on his chest.

As he watches them, he wonders how his older brother, Yo, can change into an unrecognisable murderer, all for a chance of being able to sit in the throne. Mu is also his brother, maybe half but that doesn't change the fact that the same blood flows in their veins. How can he and their mother orchestrate his brother's death just like that?

So is not naive, this isn't his first encounter with death or his first time to kill someone but he had never taken a life for no reason. He had also never thought ill of his biological family not even once, not even to his half brothers, not even after he was casted out of the palace. If anything, it only made him long for them.

As he watch his two brothers finish their playful banter and part ways, he goes the other way to meet Yo and confront him.

"How can you do that to our brother?!" So pushes Yo to the wall.

He puts the back of his right arm on Yo's neck while his left holds on to Yo's right arm.

"What are you talking about?" Yo tries to push him away, caught off guard from So's sudden outburst.

"The assassin sent to kill our brother Mu, the night of Spiritual Cleansing Spiritual. It was you."

The color on Yo's face drain. He doesn't know how So found out about it but he was sure he had clean after his self well. He contemplates whether to lie or not but this is So, his little brother, trained to mistrust people and to be cruel.

"He is not our full brother. Do you think he would still be our brother if he sits on that throne? Don't be stupid So-ya! No one sits on that throne and lets all his brother live." Yo tries to appeals to So's familial piety. "If I'm the one who sits on that throne, at least you're sure that I would never harm you and Jung because were full brothers."

So looks at his brother in the eye, gauging how deep his lie is. His anger peaks with the thought that every one of his half brother can be easily discarded by Yo.

"You're not even the king yet and you've already tried to kill our brother. Who's to say you won't discard us all once you get to the throne. Was it mother?" So's hold on Yo tightens.

" _Mwo?!"_ The color on Yo's face drain.

It was his mother's order to make sure that it can never be traced back to her. Yo had only gotten back to his mother's grace as of late. He can't let their mother be disappointed with him again.

"I ask you if our mother is behind all of this!" So tightens his hold on Yo.

"Don't disgrace our mother like this!" Yo returns the shout.

He manages to push So away from him. So can feel Yo shaking, finally accepting that it really was their mother behind it. He looks at Yo with so much anger and walks away.

Yo can't let his brother leave with the information he had just gain. Their mother and their clan's position would be in danger if So reveals everything.

" _Do-wa-chu-se-yo! Han beon-man… (Help me! Just this once.)_ " Desperate, Yo ask So for help, trying to turn him into an accomplice so he couldn't tell anyone.

Yo's pleading stops So on his tracks. He had never heard his brother plead before. So understands that Yo is being desperate at the moment. If he helps him, he knows he'll become an accomplice. He decides to walk away for now without glancing or answering his brother.

* * *

In the afternoon, Ha Jin sits under Hae Soo's reflection tree, taking a rest. On her lap is the same book, C _heonjamun_ (Thousand Character Classic). She was making an effort to study the characters but without translation and only context clues to guide her, she really couldn't understand it. She resolves to come clean and tell Myung Hee that she can't read nor can she write _hanja_ letters so she could get help. If she's going to stay here from now on, she can't be illiterate anymore.

For now, she rests her back and head on the solid tree. Her hands grasp at her chest, feeling the fatigue of pacing back and forth at the jar stand this morning.

 _I guess I couldn't move well yet._

She closes her eyes, feeling the sunlight and letting the cold breeze lull her to sleep.

Wook had just finished writing a letter for Lady Myung Hee to sent to her parents up north and had instructed a servant to deliver it. He exits his study chambers and notices Hae Soo sitting under her usual tree. He stops to observe her, happy to see her finally up and about.

When he first heard from Chae Ryung that Hae Soo had woken-up, he doesn't have any expectation as to what kind of Hae Soo would he meet this time. It doesn't matter if she reverts back to the old Hae Soo who has all her memories but isn't close to him or this new Hae Soo that he had grown fond off but he was relieved that it was the new Hae Soo that came back to them. He had unconsciously come to look forward to seeing her surprised him with her spontaneous acts.

He approaches her and lowers his self to the ground, careful to not disturb her as he sits on her left side, just an inch away from her. He can feel her head sway beside him as she sleeps. Wook smiles, amused.

A few minutes later and Hae Soo's head falls to her left. Anticipating it already, Wook gently guides her head to his shoulder. Ha Jin wakes from the action and finds her self leaning to the 8th prince's shoulder. Flustered, she abruptly raises her head but Wook was quick to stop her,

" _Gwaen-chanh-a,_ we can stay like this for a while." Wook softly leads Hae Soo's head back to his shoulder, touching the side her face gently.

Ha Jin is flustered to be caught sleeping again when she's supposed to be studying. She freezes at Wook's gentle touch on her face, sending her heart beat in double time. She clasp at her chest, hoping that the 8th prince can't feel it.

Wook notices the movement and takes it as Hae Soo not feeling well. "Are you alright? Shall I take you back to your room?"

" _A-nim-ni-da_ _hwangjanim. Gwaen-chanh-seub-ni-kka. (I'm alright)_ please don't worry. I was just tired from this morning." Ha Jin answers, shutting her eyes, afraid to be caught lying.

"We're approaching the end of autumn now and soon, the snow will fall. It would be best if you don't hang around outside anymore, you might catch a flu. You haven't even fully recovered yet." Wook tells Hae Soo, "How about you use my study chambers from now on? No one's using it anyway. You'd be more comfortable there."

Ha Jin had only been inside the 8th prince's study chamber once, when she got reprimanded for quarreling with Eun. She had like the warm atmosphere and the smell of books and scroll. She would have love to browse the books too but then again she can't read _hanja_ anyway.

"May I?" Ha Jin asks thoughtfully.

Wook nods, liking the idea of seeing Hae Soo in between his bookshelves, browsing.

They stay like that for a while, slowly getting comfortable with each other.

"Hae Soo-ya, _mi-an-hae-yo (I'm sorry)_. I never got to apologize for arriving late and failing to save you from the assassin." Wook breaks their silence first.

Ha Jin lifts her head at the sound of the 8th prince's apology, confused. She hates revisiting that memory of hers but she recalls it now one more time, sure that it was the 8th prince who threw the knife that killed the assassin who was holding her hostage.

"But you did. You killed the assassin who was holding a sword to my neck." Ha Jin looks at Wook. "I'm sorry you have to go through that. It must have given you nightmares after you… killed… someone."

Hae Soo's apology freezes Wook on his stead.

"I'm worried that you might have gotten post traumatic-stress disorder. No one goes through that kind of horror without losing something of their selves in the process. Please know that I would never want that kind of burden to anyone." Ha Jin tells the 8th prince, wanting to express her gratitude and apology at the same time.

"Nightmares…?" A bitter smile, forms in Wook's lips. "I can't have nightmares every time that kind of thing happens. How difficult would that be?" Wook tries to dismiss the thought; shaking the memory of the first time he took someone else's life.

It's Ha Jin's turn to freeze at the sudden heavy atmosphere settling between them. She had never seen the 8th prince struggle with his words before. He looks calms as always but having to sit an inch away from him, Ha Jin can feel every tense nerve from his body.

"I was 11… the first time I took a life." Wook stops for a bit, looking straight ahead, "I was 11."

 _It's their second year living at the east palace when it happened. Wook was exhausted from the day's training of archery. His tutor was relentless at scolding and hitting his arms, shoulder, back and legs every time he fails to observe the proper stance._

 _He had come back to his quarters and finds his sister, Yeonhwa, throwing a tantrum._

 _She was just scolded by their mother for wanting to visit the market with her servant. She had skipped dinner as a protest and went to cry at Wook's chambers instead._

 _Wook had wanted nothing but a peaceful night sleep but Yeonhwa had insisted on staying in his bed, wetting his pillows with her tears. He couldn't do anything about it so he took a long warm bath instead. When he emerged from his bath, Yeonhwa was fast asleep in his bed already. With no choice, he had opted to take his arrows and knives to sit on the steps of his foyer. From the dim light of his lantern, he polishes his arrow and knives one by one. It is well after midnight when he finished. Exhausted, he lied at the floor and fell asleep._

 _He awoke a few hours later, feeling a little sore from sleeping on the hard floor. As he stands-up to go back inside his room, he notices not really a person moving but a slight difference in the play of shadow along the walls of his mother's quarters. He stops to observe, careful to take a knife with him as he hides his self in one of the post. He was shaking as he stand hidden in the post, watching. He is only a kid but he's the only man in their family now so he needs to take care of his mother and his sister._

 _A scream was heard inside his mother's quarter, sending Wook to run hurriedly to his mother. As he nears his mother's quarter, he saw a shadow of a man wearing all black, standing guard beside the wall of his mother's quarter. Without thinking, Wook throws the knife he was holding and it lodges on the chest of the stranger. Caught of guard, the man fell on the ground with a thud. Wook hurriedly runs to the door._

 _A spray of blood splashes at the side of his face as he unceremoniously takes the knife from the man's chest. No time to think or react. He throws open his mother's door. He sees another man in a black coverall towering over his mother, tying her hands. The man, shocked of his sudden appearance, pushes his mother to the ground and throws a knife at the same time he did. The knife coming from the man, grazes his cheek and cuts a shallow line on his face while the knife coming from Wook went straight to the man's forehead instantly killing him. His mother runs to him as Wook falls to his knees, the shock finally taking full effect on him. No tears came out of his eyes but he fell, numbed, to his mother's arms afterwards._

"I never felt guilty over it. I was proud that I have protected my family and I would do it again if I have to." Wook explains, holding in his emotion, looking far away.

Ha Jin doesn't know what to say to that. People have their own way to cope after having a brush with death. She is in no position to judge. For her, after she witnessed people being killed, she didn't have the time to process how she felt about it. Her instinct to save her self kicked in so she had run away. She still refuses to think about it now, pushing it to the back of her brain like it never happened.

"But you still remember it, every detail of it so I guess you're just holding it inside and living with it. _Mi-an-hae-yo_ , it must have been hard for you." Ha Jin bends her legs to hug both of her knees.

"It's nothing. There are many responsibilities that came with the privilege of being a prince. What kind of prince am I if I can't even do that for my own family." Wook tries to dismiss it.

Ha Jin rest her cheeks to her knees and looks at Wook " _Hwangjanim_ , I'm sorry that I have been a burden to you and my cousin lately. Don't worry from now on, you don't have to look after me anymore. I'll take care of myself so I can be a strength to you and Myung Hee unnie."

Ha Jin smiles and tries to cheer the 8th prince, lifting the heavy mood between them.

"See my shoulders, it's small but it can carry a lot, so you just lean on me when you need some rest." Ha Jin pats her shoulder to emphasize her point.

Wooks look at Hae Soo trying not to smile but failing. He lets himself laugh in her presence for once feeling light, as if all his burdens disappeared at the moment. "You lost all your memories and in its place, somehow a false bravado had taken place."

Ha Jin just laughs. Wook watches her as a few of her hair, slides in her shoulder, covering the bandage in her neck.

" _Ah_ how's the wound in your neck?" Wook reaches at Hae Soo's neck and carefully lifts her hair that had fallen around her shoulders, revealing the bandage.

Wook's sudden action brings awareness to both of them on how close they are sitting together in terms of proximity. Wook takes his hand back smoothly but his heart is racing on his chest. Ha Jin looks away and touches the bandage on her neck awkwardly.

"It's fine now, I think it would be completely healed in a few days. Chae Ryung just puts a bandage to keep it clean." Ha Jin answers.

"We should put an ointment in it so it wouldn't scar. I'll send a servant to the market to buy you one." Wook suggests.

"It's alright but thank you your highness." Ha Jin smiles.

" _Kuen-de_ what does s-teu-re-seu? What was that word? I do not understand it." Wook thinks back to the word that Hae Soo used to describe his condition.

"Ahhhhhh…. Ahahhaha." Ha Jin can only nervously laugh after her slip again.

* * *

Inside the sky tower, So stands in between the book shelves, pretending to be browsing at a few books. He had just told Mu and Ji Mong about what he had observed in the body of the assassin he had came to see yesterday. Torn between protecting his birth mother and protecting his 1st brother, the _seja_ , So had conveniently withheld the information that he already knew who was behind it.

Mu and Ji Mong are at the square table discussing how to go about the information So had just told them. Ji Mong is watching So contemplating, aware that So is hiding something from them. He had asked to see the body but So had told them that he had gotten rid of it since its already decaying. It might bring illness to the community if the body was left like that.

 _That's another evidence down the drain. I wish you'd tell me what's bothering you so I could help._

Ji Mong stands-up and walks beside So. As So moves to the end of the shelves, he sees a painting hanging in the wall, it is one of the Buddhist inspired art, people were being swallowed by fire as they try to escape their demise. Ji Mong stops as he notices So looking at it.

"It's a depiction of _Daegyuhwan hell,_ one of the seven hells in Buddhist doctrine. They cut off the tongues of those who commit murder or adultery." Ji Mong explains the painting, "So _hwangja_ , we need to help each other if we don't want your father to have a reason to send you back to Shinju."

Ji Mong uses So's weakness of wanting to stay in the palace to convince him to help them instead of trying to protect his birth mother.

The reminder that So can be sent back to Shinju anytime if he doesn't secure his father's trust pressures So to tell them one more important information about the dead body. "The assassin had his tongue cut off. Not recent but maybe a long time ago. I think. Like the ones in this painting."

" _Mwo ra-go-yo? (What did you just said?)_ The assassins tongue was cut off a long time ago?" Mu repeats the information So had just uttered, wanting a confirmation.

So nods and then walks to the balustrade of the balcony to sit, facing the grounds of the palace.

"Ji Mong-ah, have you heard of a group of assassins who have rituals of cutting their own tongues?" Mu asks Ji Mong as Ji Mong sits in front of him.

"Hmmmm… Gum Gye, Chil Sal? I don't think there's a group of assassin who would be willing to cut of their tongues no matter how high their pay is. Though I've heard a certain group of fallen monks who practice such act as their way of atoning for their… sins." Ji Mong locks gazes with the _seja_.

"Once the fallen monks are punished they are excluded from the holy order. From there, someone might have tapped them and used them as assassins." Mu catches-up with Ji Mong, finishing Ji Mong's conclusion.

So doesn't answer, not wanting to confirm nor deny it. He would have to make a decision soon. He can't stay in the middle if he doesn't want to be thrown away again.

"Ji Mong-ah take a look at the records of noble and royal families who sponsors Buddhist monasteries, maybe one of them maintains a secluded monasteries for fallen monks." Mu commands.

"Yie, your highness," Ji Mong answers while looking at So worried.

From the stairs, Baek-Ah announces his presence, bowing to his older brothers in greeting. His sudden arrival lifts the tension in the room. So turns around to acknowledge Baek-Ah then returns to looking in the palace ground again.

"Baek-Ah-ya, what brings you here?" Mu ask.

"Ah Hae Soo had finally woken-up yesterday so Myung Hee wants to send her gratitude to all of us who had looked after Hae Soo while she was ill." Baek-Ah happily delivers his message as he sits down in the table. "She's throwing a dinner for all of us in their household tonight."

"The girl is awake?" Mu asks surprise but happy.

Baek-Ah nods.

"Shall we go and see her tonight?" Mu looks at Ji Mong smiling.

Ji Mong's anxiety momentarily lifts as the news of Ha Jin waking-up hits his ear. He can finally focus on other matters now that his little queen is out of danger.

 _But it would be tricky to see her this time now that she's awake. Will she remember me?_

" _Keu-reom-yo!_ (Of course, you should!) _"_ Baek-Ah answers for Ji Mong and So.

* * *

Ha Jin sits in front of her vanity table bored. Her servants had just finished dressing her up in layers of elegant hanbok and Chae Ryung is at the middle of doing her hair. She picks-up one of the origami that the 10th prince brought her while she was ill, and plays with it. She suddenly puts down her forehead on the table.

"Chae Ryung-ah, I think I'm still sick. I'll go and lie down on my bed." Ha Jin pretends to be sick so she could skip the dinner with everyone.

" _Agassi,_ please don't do this to me again, uh? The dinner is being held for you, Lady Myung Hee will surely hang me if I let you skip this dinner." Chae Ryung continues to put a braided wig as a headband on Hae Soo's head undeterred.

 _Can I at least see all of them when I'm ready? Not like this?_

Ha Jin hits her head to the table a few times, unable to do anything. As Chae Ryung puts Hae Soo's orange ribbon next, she stops, remembering the orange lantern that the 8th prince gave to Hae Soo. If there was a little doubt before that the 8th prince might just be fond of Hae Soo because she is Myung Hee's cousin, after Chae Ryung observed him this past one week, she is now sure that the 8th prince harbors more than a familial concern for Hae Soo but then she had also walked-in at the 4th prince being quite intimate with her lady too. Did she miss something? Since when is Hae Soo close to the 4th prince?

" _Keun-de Agassi_ ," Chae Ryung starts, a little reluctant to ask her lady.

"Hmmm?"

"Since when are you and the 4th prince close? I don't think I've seen you have conversation with him after that one in the bridge. Are you no longer scared of him?" Chae Ryung puts the box of Hae Soo's _dwikkoji (1)_ in front of her to let her choose.

Ha Jin stills in her seat, her hand unconsciously hovers at So's _dwikkoji_. She recalls her memories of So this past one month. "The 4th prince? Hmmmm… I think he's just a boy who likes wearing a lot of black. I guess the color makes him look intimidating but he seems warm to me."

It's Chae Ryung's turn to freeze in her position, shocked. Although she had gotten accustomed to her lady's weird actions lately, this new disposition of hers is still surprising to her. " _Agassi,_ can I ask? When did you became friends with the 4th prince?"

 _Friends? Are we friends? We've only talked thrice? What about Hae Soo's future with him? Am I changing their future now that I failed to come back to my own time?_

 _Then Jung? What about Hae Soo and Jung?_

Ha Jin suddenly feels bad, burdened to know that things are changing and must change from now on.

 _But how much change? I hope it isn't too great._

Lost in thought, Ha Jin forgets to answer Chae Ryung.

"I heard the 4th prince jumped off the cliff to save you when you fell to the water." Chae Ryung secures the braided headband with the orange ribbon underneath hae Soo's hair, allowing the full length of her hair hide the ribbon.

"Hmmm? _Mwo ra-go? (What did you say?)_ " It's Ha Jin's first time to hear about that incident.

Her memory of that night is a little blurred. Everything happened so fast and she was busy surviving so she didn't have the time to observe everything. She can vaguely remember someone breaking into the water and saving her but she didn't actually think it was the 4th prince.

 _Is that why he was asking me to thank him a while ago?_

"Omo! Was he really the one who saved me? I remember the 8th prince throwing the knife but I don't remember much after I fell into the water. It was too cold and I couldn't swim. Then someone broke in… to the water … and pulled me in his arms…"

Ha Jin tries hard to recall the memory now. After she fell in the water, she remembers losing consciousness, then being trapped in that recurring dream of the girl who looks like her. That girl was at the middle of water too, a lake it seems. Then someone had pulled Ha Jin back to the present, waking her-up. When she came back, semi-conscious, she can feel someone breathing on her, giving her oxygen long enough for her to survive until they break through the surface of water.

 _Omo! Jam-kkan! (wait!) It was the 4_ _th_ _prince?_

Ha Jin covers her mouth as realization hits her.

 _Did he just gave Hae Soo a kiss? A-ni-ya! Ne-ga? (me?) Did we…?_

A bloom of red colors Ha Jin's neck and cheeks, suddenly feeling hot. Chae Ryung did not miss Hae Soo's weird reaction.

" _Wae-yo?_ (why?) What happened in the water after he pulled you?" Chae Ryung asks, too curious.

" _Mol-la-yo! (I don't know!)_ " Ha Jin stands flustered. She fans herself using her hand.

" _Agassi mus-eun il-e-yo? (what's wrong?) Gwaen-chanh-a-yo? (Are you alright?) "_ Chae Ryung follows Hae Soo as she paces.

" _Kue-nyang_ , we're done right? I mean my hair, your done with my hair right?" Ha Jin sits back on her chair, fidgeting. She takes a brush to put a light powder on her face but her mind isn't in it.

"I'll just need to put a _dwikkoji_ in your hair and we're done." Chae Ryung unknowingly chooses So's _dwikkoji,_ the one with a butterfly and pink beads, and pins it at Hae Soo's first layer chignon.

She then takes a long cloth and loosely ties it around Hae Soo's neck to cover her wound.

 _Ku-man-hae Ha Jin! What are you 16? It's not like this is your first time. Besides he was just trying to save you._

 _Keu-re, he was just trying to save me. That's all. It doesn't mean anything._

Ha Jin tries to convince herself and then remembers she really is 16 in this period. Hae Soo is 16 and it might really be her first time.

 _Omo. Mi-an-hae Hae Soo-ya! I'll take better care of you next time. Mi-an-hae, jjinja, mi-an-hae. (I'm really sorry Hae Soo)_

 _Kuen-de this is going to be my life from now on, isn't it? Mine. Not Hae Soo's anymore. So is that my first time again?_

 _A-ni-ya, a-ni-ya, a-ni-ya. Don't even think about it._

Ha Jin places her forehead in the vanity table again, at a loss on how she will face the 4th prince and the 14th prince later on. The dinner is looking more and more like a bad idea by the minute.

* * *

Chae Ryung is dragging Hae Soo against her will at the foyer of _sarangchae._ Ha Jin had seriously contemplated if she should make a run for it. She had tried pretending sick and then hurting her ankle and then lying but Chae Ryung wouldn't budge.

As they both arrive at the door, Chae Ryung still holding her lady's wrist, a few of the people inside looks up at them. Myung Hee and Princess Yeonhwa are busy over looking at the preparation of their dinner. Eun, Jung and Baek-Ah are standing at the window on the left wall, talking about Jung's playful match at the market yesterday. Wook is sitting at the head of the table discussing some palace matters with Yo, who is sitting on his left while Won is standing in between them. Mu, So and Ji Mong haven't arrived yet.

Without a choice, Hae Soo meekly bows to everyone in greetings, holding on to Chae Ryung's back. She shadows behind Chae Ryung as much as she can. Chae Ryung walks awkwardly with Hae Soo in tow, also bowing to everyone.

Jung, Baek-Ah and Eun's faces light up as they see Hae Soo enter. Eun runs beside Hae Soo, extracting her from behind Chae Ryung. Chae Ryung sighs a relief as Hae Soo leaves her back. She's beginning to be nervous that her lady might pull something crazy again.

Ha Jin smiles awkwardly as she high fives Baek-Ah and then bows to Jung. She proceeds to where Myung Hee is. She gives her a back hug, disappearing behind Myung Hee

" _Wae? (why?)"_ Myung Hee asks, surprise by Hae Soo's sudden affection.

" _Kue-nyang, po-go sip-euss-eo.(I just miss you)."_ Ha Jin answers without letting Myung Hee go.

Myung Hee pats Hae Soo's head and smiles. Wook leaves his chair to stand beside Hae Soo and Myung Hee.

"You should go around and say thank you to everyone." Myung Hee detaches Hae Soo from her with a little difficulty.

Ha Jin stands awkwardly on her feet, chewing her lips. Wook smiles at her in greetings

"Hae Soo-ya did you see the folded animals in your vanity cabinet? I made those everyday for you." Eun follows Hae Soo around.

" _Ne, kam-sa-hab-ni-da Eun hwangjanim."_ Ha Jin bows to Eun.

" _Chal chi-naess-eo? (How have you been?)"_ Baek-Ah pulls Hae Soo into a hug, "We were really worried about you."

"Yie, I'm alright now. I'm sorry if I worried all of you. I'll try my best to not worry any of you again." Ha Jin hugs Baek-Ah back, surprised by his physical affection but comforting nevertheless.

Baek-Ah breaks their embrace, "Ya! I shall be playing my _gayageum_ to wake you every time your sick."

A true smile finally breaks at Ha Jin's face, amused at Baek-Ah's joke.

"I'm really glad you're finally awake." Jung tells Hae Soo, as he stand beside her too.

"So am I." Ha Jin answers as compose as she can.

She tries to reign in her nervousness at being beside the 14th prince. She doesn't know how will she tell him that his Hae Soo hasn't come back yet or that maybe she won't ever come back.

 _It would be cruel to leave him hanging, waiting for Hae Soo to remember. I will never remember. I will never be her._

"Shall we all seat as we wait for the _seja_ and the 4th prince to arrive?" Wook announces, breaking Ha Jin's reverie.

Ha Jin smiles at Jung one more time and leaves to give greetings to the 3rd prince and 9th prince. Yo looks at Hae Soo as she approaches, he wonders how this little fragile girl can actually sway his two powerful brothers, So and Wook. He takes note of her, thinking how he can use her to persuade his brother So to choose their family over the _seja._

Ha Jin bows in front of Yo and Won, giving her gratitude to them.

"It's good that you're finally up and about again." Yo smiles at Hae Soo, hiding his intentions well.

"It had been so quiet while you were asleep. We actually miss your brewing of troubles." Won comments.

" _Go-cheong ha-ji-ma-se-yo hwangjanim, (Don't worry your highness)_ I will try to cause as much trouble as I can from now on." Ha Jin lifts her nervousness by playing a joke.

" _Gue-reo-chi! (of course you should!)_ It would be fun." Won encourages.

As everyone takes their seat, a servant comes in to announce the arrival of the _seja,_ his astronomer and the 4th prince. Myung Hee and Wook take Hae Soo beside the door to greet the _seja_. Ha Jin fidgets behind Myung Hee, chewing her lower lip. She takes a peak behind Myung Hee as the 4th prince enters the door first. They catch each other's gaze. Ha Jin unconsciously touches her lips, remembering what happened under the water. She blushes as she lowers her eyes, giving her greetings.

So bows to his 8th brother and Lady Myung Hee. He looks at Hae Soo and notices the _dwikkoji_ that she is wearing. It looks familiar, like the _dwikkoji_ he had lost. He saunters pass her as if he didn't notice her but is taking notes of her touching her lips again, wondering if her allergy is still bothering her.

Ha Jin lifts her head as the 4th prince passes over her.

 _Uh? is he pretending that he didn't see me? Wae? We were okay this morning._

 _Does he also remember what he did in the water?_

 _Stupid Ha Jin, of course he does. I'm the only one who was semi unconscious at that time. He is probably waiting for me to thank him seriously this time. Heol! How do I say thank you for that?_

"Thank you for accepting our invitation your highness. It is our pleasure to receive you in our household." Myung Hee bows to give greetings to the _seja_.

" _A-nim-ni-da._ It is us, who are imposing in your kindness. You have a lovely home Myung Hee Ssi." Mu returns the greeting, smiling.

He turns to Hae Soo behind Myung Hee and greets her, " _An-nyeong Ha-seub-ni-kka Hae Soo Ssi, Deu-di-eo man-na-seo pan-gap-seub-ni-da. (It is nice to finally meet you)._ I've heard so much about you."

Ha Jin bows awkwardly to receive the _seja_ 's greeting, "Ah _yie,_ _man-na-seo pan-gap-seub-ni-da wangseja. (It's nice to meet you too, crown prince.)_ I'm sorry if my illness had cause any trouble for you."

"None at all, I've been wanting to meet you ever since I've heard about the incident in the forest. Please forgive my brother's rush action." Mu apologizes for So as he glances over where he is. He then returns his look to Hae Soo and say,

"My brother, So, is quite warm when you get to know him." Mu smoothly paints his brother in a better light. "Ah we brought you a gift. It's a warm cocoa, I've heard you like this drink."

Mu turns to reveal Ji Mong behind him. Ji Mong smiles and hands the cylindrical package he was holding to Mu. Mu turns to give the gift to Hae Soo but Hae Soo was looking straight at Ji Mong, confused.

 _Oh! Hold on! He looks like the ajeossi who was talking to me at the quarry?_

Ha Jin steps toward Ji Mong, recognition dawning on her, " _Ajeossi_ , haven't we met before?"

Everyone looks at the two of them, baffled.

" _A-nim-ni-da Agassi._ I have never met you before. _Cheo-song-hab-ni-da._ You must have mistaken me for someone else." Ji Mong smoothly stands his ground but is really nervous.

" _A-ni-yo_! _Ajeossi na-ya! gi-eok-i a-ni-ye-yo? (It's me, don't you remember?)_ I'm sure it was you." Ha Jins step closer to Ji Mong.

Ji Mong steps back from Ha Jin, aware that all eyes are on them right now. He needs to stop Ha Jin before she gives away too much but how.

The princes and princess Yeonhwa who were all sitting at the table had became quite interested with the exchange happening between Ji Mong and Hae Soo even So walks back quietly beside Mu, looking from Mu to Ji Mong and Hae Soo.

"We were sitting beside the water on a picnic ground. I was drinking soju, frustrated and you sat down beside me and I even gave you what I was drinking." Ha Jin keeps advancing to Ji Mong even though she felt Myung Hee touch her arms. She reaches to Ji Mong's arm to stop him from backing away from her.

Panicking, Ji Mong grabs Ha Jin in the arms to stop her from talking, "My lady, I have never been out of the palace or Songak for a long time. I have never been in any quarry let alone met you. Please stop this."

As Ji Mong desperately grabs Ha Jin by the arms, Ha Jin couldn't hear the pleading in his voice nor his words at all, she can feel herself sway, lurching forward to the darkness.

 _She is under the water struggling to swim above. It's slightly dark and the water around her is a little hot, like she's swimming in a hot spring. The surface above water isn't far, she could even reach it with her hands but two strong arms are preventing her from surfacing above, drowning her. She panics as she feels her supply of oxygen diminishing by the second. She tries to push those hands away from her shoulders but the hands were too strong and the water is making it hard for her to move. A few more second and she feels herself loosing consciousness. As she closes her eyes, she looks above to see the owner of the hands trying to drown her. It's a little blurred but he resembles the ajeossi standing in front of her right now._

Ha Jin comes back to the present shaking, grasping for air. When she lurched into the memory she had momentarily lost consciousness swaying in Ji Mong's arms. She only catches the last two lines of Ji Mong,

"…. Never been in any quarry let alone met you. Please stop."

Myung Hee and Wook had moved to support her, preventing her to completely fall. Ha Jin looks up at Ji Mong, her hands still on Ji Mong as Ji Mong supports her weight too. Someone's asking her if she's alright but she couldn't focus. She can still feel the water filling her lungs as she grasps for oxygen. She could never get use to the feeling of drowning. No one can. She hates it.

 _This memory is different, almost as if I was really there experiencing it._

" _Agassi, gwaen-chanh-a-yo? (are you alright my lady?)"_ Ji Mong asks Ha Jin, worried after witnessing her loose consciousness.

He wonders if Ha Jin can see or glimpse something too. Whether it's a memory or premonition, Ji Mong is not sure. They would have to talk at some point.

Ha Jin steps back from Ji Mong, scared. She tries to calm herself as she wipes the bead of sweat on her forehead. She look around finally becoming aware that everyone is watching her.

"I'm alright, I must have over exerted myself." Ha Jin smiles exuding her utmost collected self. She turns to Ji Mong and apologizes. " _Choe-song-hae-yo_ , I guess I've mistaken you for someone else."

She extracts herself from Wook and Myung Hee. She then bows to the _seja_ and the 4th prince and walks to the table, as steady as she can, as if nothing happened.

Myung Hee and Wook exchange a confused look as So and Mu watch Hae Soo takes her sit.

" _Wangsejanim,_ let me take the gift instead and let's all sit then. Please forgive our little Hae Soo, she seemed a little strange ever since her drowning but she is a nice girl." Myung Hee tries to break the tension.

"Yes, please have it. Don't worry, a lot of strange things happen when it involves our astronomer." Mu lightens the mood by joking around. He pulls Ji Mong by the arm and explains, "He's the strange one not the little lady."

Wook and Myung Hee smile, their anxieties a little less pronounce. They all walk back to the table, taking their places.

"Do you know her?" Mu asks Ji Mong in a whisper.

" _A-nim-ni-da_ , I told you she's a little different but she's a sweet girl. Please give her some time." Ji Mong answers in a whisper too.

Wook sits at the head of the table at the far side. To his right is Myung Hee then Hae Soo. Eun wanted to sit beside Hae Soo but Baek-Ah had beaten him into it, so he sits to Baek-Ah's right. Beside Eun is Ji Mong, they exchange pleasantries as they sit. Mu sits at the other end of the table completely opposite of Wook. To his right is So, whom they would have sit beside Hae Soo if the girl wasn't so far away from them. Beside So is Jung and then Won. Yeonhwa sits beside Won, right in front of Hae Soo observing her. To Wook's left beside Yeonhwa is Yo, quietly watching everyone, amused.

Wook had stood up and greeted everyone, thanking them for coming and asking them to enjoy their selves. Everyone commences eating and talking to each other.

Ha Jin busies herself talking with Baek-ah, not wanting to think about the memory she just saw. She isn't even sure what it is. She'll think about it later when she is in the safety of her room. Baek-Ah brings up their upcoming trip to the temple at Mt. Songak.

"Myung Hee _unnie,_ let's take Baek-Ah hwangja with us at the temple in the mountains, it would be great to have him accompany us." Ha Jin asks Myung Hee in between eating.

" _Keu-reol-kka? (shall we?)_ if he wants to, alright." Myung Hee looks at Baek-Ah, happy to see the two spending time together.

" _Keu-reom-yo (of course I want to!)_ Can I also bring Jung with us?" Baek-ah points at Jung over the table.

Their conversation isn't exactly hush or loud but everyone can hear it. Jung looks over at Hae Soo smiling.

"Of course, I'll come. No one's going to beat my 13th brother if I'm not there." Jung answers excited.

Wook feels uncomfortable taking too many people. The trip is supposed to be quiet and relaxing. " _Keu-re_ , let's take Jung with us too but I think we should stop with him, we don't want to bring the whole town with us do we?"

Ha Jin, Myung Hee and Baek-Ah smile like kids getting reprimanded.

"Eoh?! Then I can't come? _Wae-yo_? Wook _hyungnim_ that is not fair." Eun whines.

"Eun-ah will take you with us next time alright? The ladies need to relax and meditate. We can't bring too many people with us, princes especially since it would draw too much attention to our group. Please understand." Wook says no with finality.

Eun makes face with his brother.

"That's too bad then, I would have wanted to come too. The palace work had become tedious lately that it would be nice to have a break every now and then." Mu says to no one in particular. He genuinely wants to come.

"Then _wangsejanim_ do you want to run away with us?" Ha Jin answers, surprising everyone with her infectious bright smile. "I used to be like that too. I was always busy and focused with getting my job done that I've never once stop to appreciate my life before. I was always putting off going somewhere or spending time with my love ones until all of them became strangers to me at some point."

Ha Jin suddenly feels sad for her family that she would never see again.

Everyone looks at Hae Soo dumbfounded.

"But you're 16 and your family is here. Lady Myung Hee is." Won points out the obvious.

Ha Jin shuts her mouth, catching herself making a mistake. She smiles awkwardly.

"What the lady means to say is that, it's alright to stop and appreciate life every now and then because you never know when you'll wake-up one day and find that the life you're going to live is no longer the life you used to have." Ji Mong covers for Ha Jin.

 _So you know me, isn't it ajeossi?_

Ha Jin exchange looks with Ji Mong, gauging each other.

"Wah, the two of you are really the same." Yo voices his observation. "You both died and came back to life and now have this different perception of how a world should work. Hae Soo-ya can you also see the future?"

Yo zeroes in at Hae Soo, curious as to how his two brothers will react. Ha Jin freezes in her seat, glancing at So from the side, remembering all the flashes of memory she saw of Hae Soo and So.

 _Future? Can I really see the future?_

 _The one where me or Hae Soo is drowning, is't also a future? My future?_ _I don't even know what I see._

 _I lived in the present times, a thousand years from now. That's a future of this period. Is that counted?_

 _That's not really seeing, that's me living my real life._

"See the future? She can't even remember being literate." Yeonhwa smiles arrogantly, annoyed at Hae Soo. She didn't know she had just foiled Yo's trap.

Ha Jin looks up from her food, irritated. She should be happy that the princess had just drew everyone away from the fact that she is strange but she can't help but be annoyed with her.

"Princess Yeonhwa, shall I tell you what your future holds?" Ha Jin speaks up quietly but with such command, locking gazes with Yeonhwa. Her stance, challenging.

Everyone can feel the tension rising inside the room. Ji Mong's brain races to stop Ha Jin from doing anything reckless but he can't think of any. Everyone is waiting for any one to diffuse the tension.

"But I can't." Ha Jin smiles, a sweet innocent annoying smile. "I can't see the future. I'm just a strange girl who happens to be full of luck. But you see, seeing the future and being literate isn't really correlated in the same way that being well educated equates to being well mannered. Well it should but in your case…"

Ha Jin pauses, shakes her head like a mother reprimanding a kid, "I guess it doesn't."

"Ya, _i-nom (2)! (this rascal!)"_ Yeonhwa couldn't help but be angry. She feels disrespected.

" _Kue-re! (You're right!)"_ Ha Jin cuts Yeonhwa midsentence. _"_ I can't remember anything at all. I can't read nor write so that makes me illiterate!"

Ha Jin turns to Myung Hee and flashes her best smile like a kid, " _Keu-reo-ni-kka unnie_ , can't you just teach me again? I'll work hard. I'll listen well and I'll do everything you tell me. Uh? I'm a fast learner, I can catch up easily."

Ha Jin lets it all out, bargaining like a kid with her mother. She hugs Myung Hee with so much fondness. Her sudden change from standing up against Yeonhwa to a little kid pleading with her mother looks comical. Mu couldn't help but laugh, surprised and amused of Hae Soo. The tension in the room lift as everyone gets charmed with Hae Soo's raw honesty. Yeonhwa sips water from her glass instead, still angry. She wanted to say more but Wook look at her, commanding her to drop it.

"Wook-ah, why don't you get her a tutor then." Mu tells Wook then turns to Hae Soo. "Hae Soo ssi, can I address you informally like everyone else?"

Ha Jin turns to the _seja_ , letting go of Myung Hee. "Yie, your highness, please do so."

"Hae Soo-ya, then. Do you want me to find you a tutor from the palace? I'm sure you'll enjoy learning from our teachers. Our 4th prince here had just come back from Shinju and is also catching up with his studies. Do you want to join him?" Mu explains, finding a way for his 4th brother and Hae Soo to spend some time together.

" _Hyungnim! An-dwae-yo (I can't)."_ So whispers quietly to his brother, caught off guard.

"I've never seen a girl so enthusiastic to learn. Why don't you help her out?" Mu answers in a whisper too, patting his brother's shoulder.

" _Wah! Cheong-mal? Kam-sa-hab-ni-da wangsejanim (Really? Thank you your highness.)"_ Ha Jin thanks the _seja_ and looks at So then turns to Myung Hee excitedly, "Unnie, can I get a tutor?"

" _Keu-reom-yo! (of course!)_ You should have told me from the beginning, we would have corrected it sooner." Myung Hee affectionately touches Hae Soo's cheeks.

"Our Ji Mong here is our resident astronomer and advisor to the king. If you want you can also learn from him." Mu volunteers Ji Mong.

Ha Jin turns to Ji Mong reluctant, still scared of him but she can't help but ask, "You're an astronomer?"

Ji Mong tries to give his best smile to not scare his little queen away.

"When is the next super moon then?" Ha Jin asks.

Ji Mong's smile falters on his face, understanding well, the meaning behind Ha Jin's question. "Drop it. It's 50 years from now."

" _Mwo ra-go-yo? (What did you say?)_ 50 years?!" Ha Jin exclaims.

" _Ne,_ 50 years. So please don't think about it from now on." Ji Mong tries to explain it as much as he can in a littlest words that no one can understand but just the two of them.

'Eii what's with a super moon?" Eun asks…

* * *

Ji Mong and Mu rides their horses slowly back to the palace well after midnight. Mu had enjoyed the dinner and meeting Hae Soo.

"I see now why my 4th brother likes the girl. She's a breathe of fresh air, cheerful and bright. There's a mixture of realness and dreamlike about her." Mu discusses his inference about Hae Soo with Ji Mong. "She's raw and honest with her intentions but sweet and innocent with the way she perceive our lives. She has that certain reckless abandonment that I think draws my 4th brother to her.

"Yie, She's just what our 4th prince need." Ji mong smiles.

"But I'm worried." Mu glances back to Ji Mong. "She is a good candidate as a second wife but she can never be the first wife, especially if my 4th brother would take the throne. She doesn't have a powerful family to back her up. The king and the royal officials would never see her for a queen."

At the mention of the throne, Ji Mong becomes nervous. He knows the 4th prince would become king eventually. It's his fate after all. So as Gwangjeong, is a great king but not necessarily good or bad. He is great because he was able to curve the power of aristocrats, strengthen the royal family and maintain their throne for 50 years but at the cost of so many lives and where did it left his little queen again? Died in the arms of the 14th prince.

 _We can't have the same history repeat again._

And then there is also Ha Jin's standing in their society. Yes, she is of noble birth but she is an orphan. If Myung Hee dies, she will no longer have a backing of a powerful family. She needs to be officially get adopted to a powerful family. The _seja_ is right, the king would never choose her as a first wife for the 4th prince.

 _Jen-jang! (Damn it!) Did I pick the wrong lifetime to change?_

" _Keu-reo-ni-kka wangsejanim_ , when you become a king, you should marry those two first and keep the throne to yourself for a long time." Ji Mong turns it to a joke, hoping that the _seja_ would see the logic past the joke.

 _This time, let's make sure you keep the throne for a long time!_

" _Keu-reol-kka? (should I?)_ Then my first edict would be for those two to get married _."_ Mu laughs, glad at the prospect of seeing his brother finally happy with someone.

* * *

1 A traditional hairpin ornament use to hold a lady's chignon and has a sharp end.

2 Is the lowest, crudest and most disrespectful name you can address someone.

* * *

 _Editor's note;_

 _I like it too when Ji Mong and Mu teams up to push for Hae Soo and So's relationship but Ji Mong has a tendency to be consumed with madness._


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

So and Yeonhwa is standing outside Yeonhwa's foyer. Yeonhwa had waited for So to come back after he had walked the _seja_ and the astronomer at the main gate and had asked him to walked her to her quarters. Yo had seen them together and had followed in a discreet distance, curious. He also needs to talk to So.

"I have heard that our father had suspended your return to Shinju indefinitely. I hope he never takes it back. I love having you here with us." Yeonhwa starts.

So just stands listening to Yeonhwa.

 _"Orabeonim,_ you and my brother Wook were born of the same year, isn't it? Wook _orabeonim_ had been married to Myung Hee Ssi for three years now, don't you have plans of settling down too? I'm sure our father has a good lady in mind. Why else would he want you back in the palace now." Yeonhwa smiles a genuine smile.

" _Mol-la-yo. (I don't know.)_ I do not have any expectation. I'm glad to be of use to the _seja_." So answers.

"I wish you'd stop giving me the right answers for once and just let me know what you really feel." Yeonhwa maintains her smile but feels hurt.

Even though she had been looking out for So for a long time, So had nevevr let his guard down for her.

"Yeonhwa-ya." So looks at his sister at a loss for words.

Yo chooses this time to make his presence known. "Yeonhwa-ya, you shouldn't be misleading our brother to believing that you really care for him. He might think that you see him as a man worthy of your love."

Even in a surprise state, Yeonhwa still bows to give greeting for the 3rd prince. So looks at Yo, wary of him.

"Beside he has someone else in his mind. Isn't it right my little brother?" Yo sits in the balustrades, observing his brother closely.

So stands stoically not answering.

"You do?" Yeonhwa asks, hiding the sudden pain in her chest. "She must be very lucky then."

"Hmmm… Lucky?" Yo doesn't think so, "Let's say she is lucky but if our brother here suddenly gets involved with her, I don't know how long her luck will last or will her luck be enough to save her?"

It takes all of So's effort to not lunge at Yo. He carefully breathes, calming his self. He doesn't know what Yo is talking about but he suspects it has something to do with the girl he had saved.

"Let me know when you decide that I should help you." So answers Yo pertaining to cleaning up the mess that Yo had failed to take care off.

So walks away without glancing back at Yeonhwa or Yo, unable to see the treacherous smile forming on Yo's face.

* * *

Inside Hae Soo's quarters, Chae Ryung sits Hae Soo in front of her vanity table. She helps Hae Soo to take out the braided wig and other day's accessories in her head. Ha Jin pulls the _dwikkoji_ in her hair and is surprise to see that the _dwikkoji_ she is wearing was the one the 4th prince left at the Damiwon.

"Chae Ryung-ah, was I wearing this the whole night?" Ha Jin asks, stating the obvious.

Chae Ryung looks at her lady like she just lost her mind again. " _Yie Agassi, wae-yo? (yes my lady, why?)_ "

 _Heol! please tell me, he didn't see it in my hair. He doesn't think I stole it from him right? I mean there are a lot of dwikkojis like these._

Ha Jin doesn't answer. She just sat there looking at the _dwikkoji._

 _Why does he have this anyway? Is this a gift for someone?_

"Is the 4th prince seeing someone?" Ha Jin voices her thoughts.

Chae Ryung thinks back to all the gossips she had heard about the 4th prince, "As far as I've heard, none but I can't be sure. He had been staying in Shinju since he was a kid and only comes in the palace every now and then. No one knows anything about him. _Wae-yo_?"

" _Kue-nyang_ , forget I ask." Ha Jin puts down the _dwikkoji_ in her vanity table.

 _I should give it back but how?_

" _Agassi,_ May I ask?" Chae Ryung starts, reluctant to say something. She unties the orange ribbon in Hae Soo's hair, taking the time to smoothen it so the last layer of it isn't showing.

"Hmmm…?" Ha Jin nods encouraging Chae Ryung.

"Are you interested with the 4th prince now? You seem to be asking a lot about him lately. Don't you like the 14th prince anymore?" Chae Ryung asks curious.

" _Mwo?! A-ni-yo._ Why would you say that?" Ha Jin denies it quickly. Too quickly, her guard is up.

 _I'm just curious. Is it wrong to be curious about him?_

Chae Ryung wants to bring-up the night she had walk-in with the 4th prince inside Hae Soo's room but she thinks that would be too rude. "So you still like the 14th prince? You do know they're full brothers right?"

 _What do Hae Soo and Jung have anyway?_

"Chae Ryung-ah, does the 14th prince and Hae Soo had a relationship? I mean did we…?" Ha Jin stops mid sentence, confused as to what does she really want to ask.

"Did you what, _Agassi?_ See him secretly?" Chae Ryung answers, "You did see him a few times at the pavilion at night."

"And?" What Ha Jin really wants to ask is if Jung and Hae Soo ever shared a kiss because that would make their relationship intimate. It would be a lot harder to end it if the relationship is that deep already.

 _This is the 9_ _th_ _century, people don't just date and not end up marrying each other unless their families and social statuses forbid it._

" _Mol-la-yo (I Don't know)_ , you were always too embarrassed to tell me everything you've talked about or did with the 14th prince." Chae Ryung explains.

"But Hae Soo is a proper lady right? I mean I am a proper lady before, I mean until now." Ha Jin is having a hard time explaining what she wants to ask.

Chae Ryung laughs, finding Hae Soo's question strange and amusing, "Yie _agassi,_ you were a proper lady before. Though I don't think you are now."

"Ya, Chae Ryung-ah!" Ha Jin ends up laughing with Chae Ryung.

"But you did asked me to braid a few of your hair and cut it. You were thinking of giving it to the 14th prince before he left." Chae Ryung smoothens Hae Soo's hair out of habit.

" _Mwo?! (what?!)"_ Hae Soo scrambles to touch her hair.

Chae Ryung parts her hair at the back and guides Hae Soo's hand into it. She wasn't neglecting Hae Soo's hair all this time. Hae Soo had asked her to always let her hair down and only style the first layer of it so the abruptly cut hair wouldn't show.

"I gave it to Jung? I mean the 14th prince?" Ha Jin asks too surprise.

Chae Ryung nods, "I think so, you said you were going to hand it to him as a present."

 _Shoot! What did they promised each other?_

Ha Jin feels the worst. She doesn't know what Hae Soo and Jung promised each other but she suspects it isn't just a simple promise.

"Eii do you still not remembering anything?" Chae Ryung puts her hands on her lady's shoulders.

"I don't remember anything at all. _Mi-an-hae-yo_." Ha Jin answers, sadly.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a-yo_ _(it's alright)_. I think everyone is used to you not remembering anything, anyway." Chae Ryung tries to assure Hae Soo.

 _50 years. I would be here for 50 years. That's a long time to use the excuse "I don't remember."_

* * *

So walks back to his quarters angry. He shuts his door and lays on the floor. A few hours later when he was sure that every visitor had gone home or all the residents of their household is asleep, he opens his door and walks to his foyer. Getting some air as he pushes his brain to think. From a far he can see someone standing in front of a prayer tower, lighting a candle.

Ha Jin stands in front of one of stone prayer towers, putting her hands together to pray.

"Eomma, you must have been looking for me by now. I'm sorry that I'm making you worry. I wish you'd come and pick me up here but I guess I'm too far away to be reached. I have an _unnie_ here who takes care of me. Myung Hee _unnie_ is really kind but it's not the same with you. I really miss you." Ha Jin sniffs as she holds her tears,

"Eomma I feel like I'm becoming a burden to people around me. My mere presence here changes a lot and I'm scared that I won't be able to live-up to everyone's expectation. _Kuende_ I would be staying here for a long time from now on so I have to start being mindful of others. Eomma please sleep well and know that I am alright. I'll try to live this life as best as I can from now on."

"Eomma?" So stands behind Hae Soo, a few meters away. He had been listening to Hae Soo's prayer from the beginning.

"Eh _kam-jjak-ya_! ( _you've surprised me!)_ " Ha Jin jumps on her feet.

"You don't have a mother, who are you praying to?" So asks, a little annoyed, still angry from his confrontation with Yo a while go.

Ha Jin closes her eyes, takes a deep breathe and finishes her prayer in her head.

"Must you really state the obvious? Yes, I don't have my mother here. Thank you for being so sensitive." Ha Jin's annoyance peaks at a high level. "Why do you always start our conversation with annoying me?"

Ha Jin crosses her arms in front of her and walks away. So grabs her right arm as she leaves, surprise of Hae Soo's temper. He pulls her closer, looking at her irritated. He can't believe his brother is using this girl against him. Ha Jin returns his gaze, unmovable, annoyance evident in her eyes.

"If you've made a decision to live here then stay here. Stop thinking about running away or leaving." So tells her pertaining to her idea of running away a while ago at the dinner.

He finds the idea of Hae Soo disappearing, somehow maddening. He can't understand why he doesn't like it but he's not good with words so he doesn't know how to tell her that. Besides he can't trust that she won't leave him too. Everyone leaves in the end.

"Why do you keep asking for your mother? Even at the face of death, you kept calling for her. She can't save you, no one can." So needs Hae Soo to understand that this life she's choosing to live isn't a fairy tale. She can't wait for people to save her. She needs to learn to protect her self on her own so she won't need anyone.

" _Keu-re! (you're right!)_ I can't wait for anyone to save me and yes my mother wasn't there to save me too but she would have save me if she had known I was in danger. She would have exchanged her life with mine because that is what a mother's love is, unconditional and forgiving. No matter how irritating their children are, no matter how much stranger their kids become to them, no matter how worst their kids turn out, their love for their children will never change." Ha Jin pushes So away and in a little voice she say "at least my mother is."

Ha Jin's description of her mother is what So wants badly from his own mother. He had been putting off making a decision to choose between his birth mother and his half brother, Mu, because he wanted to choose his birth mother from the beginning but his morals is telling him that his mother is wrong.

So looks at Hae Soo, making a decision to choose his mother. He thinks he should give his mother another chance to right her mistake and maybe this way she'll see him in a different light. Maybe his mother just needs to confirm his loyalty to her before she can accept him back in her arms. He firmly believes that his mother loves him the way Hae Soo describes her mother's love for her.

Ha Jin and So stood quietly for a long time. Hae Soo watches So. She can see him making up his mind over something but she doesn't know what it is. She can feel the exhaustion of today's activities catching up with her but she waits for him anyway.

When So finally looks up at Hae Soo, Ha Jin decides to give him a smile, thinking that maybe the 4th prince only needed to talk to someone about something but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. Hae Soo's smile catches So off guard, confusing him.

" _Kue-reom_ , if we're done talking I'll go back to my quarters now. _An-nyeong-i chu-mu-sib-si-yo (Have a goodnight then.)"_ Ha Jin greets the 4th prince goodnight in cheondemal.

As Ha Jin turns to leave, So tells her, "Stay."

"Hmmm?" Ha Jin stops.

So asks Hae Soo to stay with him for a bit.

Ha Jin sits on the one-meter elevated foyer of the hanok in front of the prayer tower while So stands beside her, leaning at the elevated foyer. So's eye level comes up to Hae Soo's neck.

"When are you leaving for the temples in the mountains?" So asks curious.

"Hmmmm… _Mol-la-yo (I don't know)_ Maybe in a few days? _Wae?_ Do you want to come with us too?" Ha Jin makes a joke about it again.

" _A-ni-yo,_ I have other important matters to do too." So explains, "How long will you be staying there?"

"The 8th prince said, probably two days since the ride is a little bumpy, we'll get to rest more if we stay over night." Ha Jin answers.

"Stay close to them. I'm sure three of my brothers are enough to protect you and please lock your door when you sleep." So reprimands Hae Soo like a kid.

So is not comfortable with Hae Soo disappearing for a few days. He'd rather she stay close where he can watch her but if it would help with her health, he thinks he's alright with it.

" _Ne_ , _ne_ , you are such a nag So _hwangjanim_. What's with my locking of my door anyway?" Ha Jin asks curious.

So freezes, catching him self, making a mistake. He was thinking about those times he had sneak inside her room to check on her and Hae Soo had somehow ended up clinging on him unconsciously. The thought that Hae Soo can share that experience to any of his brother makes So angry and he doesn't know why.

" _Kue-nyang_ , you'll be sleeping in a different household, you shouldn't be comfortable having your room open to others. Besides it's a temple, ladies and men are not allowed to share a room. Not even married ones." So explains frustrated.

"Ah you mean I might share a room with one of your brothers?" Ha Jin laughs at the ridiculousness of the thought. "What am I 16?"

So suddenly stands in front of Hae Soo and grabs both of her arms. "Ya! I just told you to lock your door and you're talking about sharing a room with one of my brothers?! _Mi-cheoss-eo?!_ _(Have you gone mad?!)_."

The sudden grabbing of So, surprises Hae Soo but since she was just joking about it she fails to see the jealousy bordering on possessiveness on So's eyes.

" _A-ra-seo, a-ra-seo. (alright, alright)"_ Ha Jin pushes So's hand away, dismissing him. "I'll lock my door. I was just joking. Why are you being serious about it?"

" _Keu-nyang."_ So calms him self, going back to his position of standing beside Hae Soo. "You are 16, at the prime age of marriage, please don't be so reckless in giving away your affection."

 _That's the second time I've been reprimanded for being affectionate. Is't so wrong?_

Ha Jin just shrugs. It's her affection, she'll give it to anyone she wants too and no one can tell her otherwise. So looks at Hae Soo, his eyes at the level of her neck. He notices the cloth around it,

"How is the wound in your neck? Was it that deep?" So wanted to touch it but stops his self.

Ha Jin touches her neck, an action she had been doing quite a lot lately it became a habit every time someone mentions it, "It's not that deep, it's a little healed but Chae Ryung insisted on putting a cloth on it to protect it from dust."

"You should put an ointment on it so it wouldn't scar." So tells Hae Soo worried.

Ha Jin laughs a little, "That's the second time someone told me that. Why is everyone worried about it? It's just a scar. It won't kill me."

They both stop, frozen at Ha Jin's words. Ha Jin catches her self making a mistake of dismissing the scar when the 4th prince beside him had been defined by his scar his whole life.

It's So's first time to meet someone who doesn't care about a scar.

" _Hwangjanim choe-song-hae-yo_ , _cheong-mal (I'm sorry, seriously sorry)_. I didn't mean… it that way… I mean… _choe-song-hab-ni-da."_ Ha Jin apologizes profusely.

"You don't care about a scar. Is that why you were never scared of me?" So asks in a serious tone.

"Do you want me to be scared of you?" Ha Jin tries hard not to fidget, afraid of offending So.

The air around them suddenly becomes too warm. So looks up at Hae Soo as Hae Soo lifts her eyes to look at him too. Each of them can feel their heart beating fast in their chest. Ha Jin looks at So's lips, remembering what they had shared under the water. She unconsciously chews her lower lip, drawing So to it.

" _A-ni-yo_ , I don't ever want you to be scared of me." So looks at Hae Soo, really look at her. His honesty is too raw, it's making Ha Jin's cheeks bloom in red.

Ha Jin breaks their gazes first, unable to stand the tension in between them.

" _Kue-reom,_ I will never be scared of you again. You can't take that back later alright?! You can't regret saying that" Ha Jin tries to make a joke out of it, dismissing the tension between them.

"I will never take it back if you promise never to run away from me." So smiles a light genuine smile.

"Why would I run away from you?" Ha Jin laughs, touching her left arm to So's right shoulders.

Though Ha Jin is making a joke about it, the promise somehow feels too heavy. Ha Jin wonders if she's making the right decision. She glances back at So, wanting to thank him for saving her life under the water but she had missed her chance already.

 _I guess I'll thank him later when I don't think about it as a k… anymore._

Even in thought Ha Jin can't complete the word 'kiss'. It feels too intimate.

 _Maybe I'm the only one who thinks about it that way._

* * *

A few days later, at the courtyard near the main gate, Ha Jin stands excitedly patting a brown horse in front of her. Standing beside her is Myung Hee and surrounding her at her back is Baek-Ah and Jung, arranging a few of their things at their own horse. Wook walks toward them with Yeonhwa beside him and a servant behind him, leading two more horses. They are getting ready to leave for the temple.

Ha Jin and Myung Hee are wearing a _paji_ underneath their long _jeogori_ for horseback riding. It's Ha Jin's first time to wear a _paji_ in this period and it feels comfortable for her. On top of their _hanboks_ are thick coats to protect them from the cold.

Wook greets everyone as everyone bows to return his greeting. He and Yeonhwa approach the two ladies in his right as Baek-Ah and Jung walk towards the two ladies. Gathering around.

"How are you both today? I hope you've prepared well for this trip." Wook greets Hae Soo and Myung Hee. "It's quite a long ride but you'd be able to rest at the temple once we get there."

"Yie your highness, we'll enjoy ourselves." Myung Hee answers, smiling.

"Please take care of yourselves, the servants have prepared provisions at the back of your horses should you get hungry." Yeonhwa politely smiles at everyone, "Hae Soo Ssi, please get enough rest while you are at the temple. I'm sure meditating in the mountains would help with your mind and body."

"Yie, Princess Yeonhwa, _kam-sa-hab-ni-da_ for worrying about my health." Ha Jin awkwardly returns Yeonhwa's smile, not sure why Yeonwha is addressing her at the moment.

" _Ja!_ Shall we go?" Wook announces.

Everyone nods and walks to there own horses. Yeonhwa stands a few meters from them, giving them space for their horses to pass. Ha Jin was left standing in front of the brown horse she was patting. She watches everyone looking awkward.

As every one mounts their horses, Ha Jin fidgets in her feet, lost. She had never ridden a horse before. She was too excited with the trip that she had forgotten to ask how would they get there. A few more minutes and everyone finally notice that Hae Soo isn't mounting her own horse.

So passes at that moment going to the main gate where a horse is waiting for him too.

" _Orabeonim_ , _eo-di ka-yo? (Where are you going?)_ " Yeonhwa calls out to So and bows in greetings.

So stops in front of Yeonhwa and bows to greet her and the others who are in the horses excluding Hae Soo in the ground. Ha Jin didn't miss it.

 _Eoh?! Why does he always ignore me in front of other people?_

"Hae Soo-ya, is there something wrong?" Wook asks watching Hae Soo.

Ha Jin looks at the direction of Wook and smiles awkwardly, embarrassed. Everyone is watching Hae Soo, waiting for her to answer but she doesn't know how would she tell them that she doesn't know how to ride a horse.

"You don't know how to ride, do you?" Yeonhwa asks, voicing everyone's thought.

Ha Jin tries to hide her embarrassment by smiling widely.

"But you came here through a horse right?" Jung points out.

Ha Jin can only fidget in her feet, looking in the ground.

"Of course she doesn't remember." Yeonhwa smiles her arrogant smile.

Wook, Baek-Ah and Jung alight their horses and walk towards Hae Soo. Myung Hee is confused; Hae Soo and her had been thought to ride the horse since they were kids. Hae Soo isn't as good as her but she can ride the horse just fine.

Wook, Baek-Ah and Jung reach out to take Hae Soo by the wrist all at the same time. Jung got to Hae Soo's right wrist first because Baek-Ah made it look like he was reaching at Hae Soo but actually just move to thwart Wook's hand.

"I'll take you with me then." Jung tells Hae Soo smiling.

Ha Jin looks up at Jung as Jung takes her by the wrist. Baek-Ah moves to stand in between Wook and Jung with Hae Soo.

" _Kue-re_ Jung-ah would take Hae Soo, I'm sure our little Hae Soo wouldn't want to burden you with being unable to ride a horse when you were kind enough to arrange everything for her already." Baek-Ah smiles, his most charming smile towards Wook, letting Jung take Hae Soo with him.

Wook looks at Baek-Ah surprised but is careful to not show it. He feels something amiss with Baek-Ah but he lets it go since everyone is watching them.

"Hae Soo is not a burden to me." Wook politely smiles, hiding his irritation.

Baek-Ah returns the smile innocently. They both return to their horses afterwards.

So observes Jung as Jung takes Hae Soo by the wrist and pulls her with him and stops in front of his horse. Ha Jin looks at the horse, contemplating how to mount it. Jung holds her on both side of her waist and suddenly hoisted her up in the horse easily. The action flusters Ha Jin so she had instinctively puts both of her hands over Jung's upper arm to hold on to him. She now sits with both of her legs at the right side of the horse. Jung climbs beside her, putting both of his arms around her to hold the reigns.

"Are you comfortable Hae Soo-ya?" Jung asks, putting the hood of Hae Soo's coat over her head.

Ha Jin nods, a light smile on her face as she adjusts her body's angle to face front. She can feel Jung behind her warm and solid.

A little annoyance passes at So's eyes. He walks away not wanting to watch anymore.

" _Orabeonim_ , are you going to the palace? Can I come with you? I'm visiting eomonim too."

Yeonhwa bows to the leaving party and walks with So at the main gate where a palaquin is waiting for her.

After checking with everyone, Wook leads the party out with Myung Hee beside him while Jung and Baek-Ah follows behind.

So refuses to glance at Hae Soo as they pass by him while Ha Jin looks at him wondering why he kept pretending he doesn't see her. To Ha Jin's annoyance, So helps Yeonhwa into the palanquin.

* * *

They ride fast through the city but slowed down in the middle of the forest below Mt Songak. The forest had turned to the warm color of autumn mostly green, yellow, brown and red. With a few rays of sunlight penetrating the thick forest, Ha Jin marvels at the play of light and beauty of the scenery.

Jung and Baek-Ah rides in front now, while Myung Hee and Wook are contented to watch over the three.

" _Wah a-reum-dap-da! (It's beautiful!)."_ Ha Jin exclaims raising her hand to play with the sun's rays as they pass through it.

"I'm glad you're enjoying the scenery." Jung smiles, slowing his horse to a walk to let Hae Soo marvels.

"Hae Soo-ya, let us know if you get tired, so we could take a rest." Myung Hee calls to Hae Soo.

"I'm alright unnie, _go-cheong ha-ji ma-se-yo. (Please don't worry)."_ Ha Jin answers without glancing at Myung Hee, busy filling her eyes with the sight of the forest.

"Our little Hae Soo doesn't really like riding the horse but I'm glad that she's enjoying it now." Myung Hee tells Wook who rides beside her.

"I guess it's one of the things we need to teach her again. It seems she really don't remember anything even after the second time she drowns." Wook answers looking at Hae Soo.

" _Hwangjanim choe-song-hae-yo (I'm sorry your highness),_ It seems our little Hae Soo would need to start from the beginning again." Myung Hee apologizes for Hae Soo's short-comings.

" _A-nim-ni-da,_ I wasn't really expecting who would come back to us after her second drowning but I'm glad that this is the girl that came back. I have come to like this new Hae Soo. She might not remember anything but she makes it up with her cheerfulness and bright attitude. She makes everyone happy around her." Wook answers with all honesty.

After almost losing Hae Soo at the cliff, Wook had resolve to explore whatever it is he is feeling for Hae Soo. Myung Hee slows her horse down to create a wider distance from the three. She doesn't know what to think about the 8th prince's answer.

"Does she make you happy?" Myung Hee is nervous to hear the answer to that.

Wook nods, "My household responsibilities don't end in our household Myung Hee-ya. As a prince, the subjects of our country are also my responsibilities. A lot of people come to me to unload their burdens and it becomes grueling at some point. But Hae Soo, she's different. She tries hard not to ask for my help even when I readily want to give it to her. I find myself drawn to protect her at all times but she easily dismisses my offer. _Mi-an-hae-yo_ Myung Hee-ya."

Myung Hee isn't sure what the 8th prince is apologizing for. Somehow she doesn't want to confirm it but it seems her prince is harboring more than fondness for her Hae Soo. She clasps at her chest, feeling the familiar pain that doesn't have anything to do with her physical health.

" _A-nim-ni-da hwangjanim_ , I am glad that our Hae Soo brings you joy." Myung Hee politely answers.

Baek-Ah who is riding at the middle of Jung and Wook can hear few of the words that Myung Hee and Wook are exchanging. He wants to look back at Myung Hee and ride beside her, to give her comfort but that would only alert the two of them that he is listening to their conversation. Baek-Ah's hold in his reigns tightens, annoyance coursing in his head. He rides closer beside Jung.

"Hae Soo-ya, do you want to have fun?" Baek-Ah asks not wanting for Hae Soo to hear Myung Hee and Wook's conversation.

" _Wae-yo?_ What do you have in mind?" Hae Soo asks unconscious of the conversation happening behind her.

Baek-Ah and Jung exchange mischievous looks. Jung arranges Hae Soo's coat around her, making sure that she's warm.

"Race you up to the spring near the waterfalls! (1)" Baek-Ah shouts, hitting his own horse to make it run.

"Ya! _hyungnim!_ Not fair." Jung hits his horse by the rear to urge it to go fast. He tightens his hold on Hae Soo and together they race to catch up with Baek-Ah.

Hae Soo was surprised by the sudden change in their pace but she laughs nonetheless, enjoying the race with Jung.

Myung Hee and Wook's conversation gets interrupted by Baek-Ah and Jung's racing each other.

"Jung-ah, be careful with the lady." Wook shouts after Jung, urging his horse to go faster too but then he remembers Lady Myung Hee beside him and he slows down, torn between going after Jung or staying beside Myung Hee.

Myung Hee pushes her own horse to run, embarrassed to be holding the 8th prince back. Jung and Baek-Ah disappears far ahead into the forest and Wook could only trust them to take care of Hae Soo.

Far ahead Baek-Ah turns on a different path hiding his horse on a big rock and thick trees, letting Jung pass him unnoticed. When he was sure that Jung is far and that Wook and Myung Hee is coming, he comes out of his hiding and pretends to be beaten by Jung. He slows down, slowing Myung Hee and Wook too.

Jung and Hae Soo arrive at the stream laughing and enjoying their selves. Ha Jin loved the feel of cold air on her face and the rush of adrenaline that came with riding fast. Jung pulls back the hood in Hae Soo's head revealing the parted hair behind her back. He smiles as he sees that underneath Hae Soo's long trestle are strands of hair that seemingly look like it was cut abruptly short. Jung alights their horse and helps Hae Soo down.

"Let's wait for them here." Jung tells Hae Soo as he puts her down.

" _Keu-reol-kka? (Shall we?)"_ Ha Jin smiles looking around.

Ha Jin runs to the edge of the stream to feel the water. Jung follows behind watching Hae Soo's every move.

" _Wah! Chu-weo! (It's cold!)_ " Ha Jin dips her hand to the water and shakes.

She stands and puts her right foot on a solid rock above a water to go further. As she takes her left foot to step next on the nearest stone, she slips. Jung runs to catch her, encircling his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. Ha Jin instinctively grabs at Jung's arms to find her balance.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a? (Are you alright?)_ " Jung asks still holding Hae Soo.

" _Ah ne, kam-sa-hab-ni-da hwangjanim (thank you your highness)"_ Ha Jin thanks the 14th prince as she steps backward and removes her arms from Jung.

They stand awkwardly for a few bits as Jung waits for Hae Soo to say something but Ha Jin doesn't know what to say other than thank you. She turns her back at him unable to stand seeing the longing on Jung's eyes.

" _Gi-eok-i an na-yo. (I don't remember.)"_ Ha Jin shuts her eyes, feeling the burden of what she has to do.

" _A-ra-yo. (I know.)"_ Jung answers, just watching Hae Soo.

" _Gi-eok-hal su eops-eul geot kath-a. (I don't think I would ever remember.)"_ Ha Jin tries to explain the finality of not being able to reciprocate the feeling because she will never be Hae Soo no matter what.

" _Nan sang-gwan eops-eo-yo. (I don't care.)_ " Jung stands nearer behind Hae Soo, his hands balled in an effort to stop his self from putting his arms around her.

"Jung-ah," Ha Jin dares to address him informally to let him know that she and his Hae Soo is not the same.

She can't exactly tell him she's not Hae Soo but she hopes he understands the difference between her and the girl he longs for. Jung steps closer more behind Hae Soo's back. He bows his head an inch away at Hae Soo's back neck and shakily puts his hands on both of Hae Soo's arm, touching her but still maintaining a respectful space between them.

" _I-je keu-man, je-bal. (Enough, please stop.)_ I know it is not my place to take you right now nor can I promise you anything at the moment. I am not a crown prince like my brother, Mu nor am I as powerful as my 3rd brother, Yo. I may not even sit on that throne. I am just a mere prince with only a title in my name but I promise I will come back for you when I gain enough power to protect you. _Kue-reo-ni-kka, jo-geum-man deo gi-da-ri-se-yo (So please, just wait a little bit longer.)_ " Jung holds on to Hae Soo, with so much pleading and tenderness in his voice.

Ha Jin couldn't bring herself to answer. She can feel Jung shaking behind her. Her heart breaks for every pleading word that Jung utters. What she wouldn't give to be Hae Soo right now but she just isn't.

Time stops between them. Ha Jin doesn't know how long did they stay like that but she waits for Jung to be all right.

Not far away, they can hear Wook, Myung Hee and Baek-Ah coming closer. Baek-Ah made sure to make his horse create a loud sound so Jung would be alerted. Jung releases Hae Soo at Baek-Ah arrival. They both greet each other while Jung mounts his horse. He walks his horse closer to Baek-Ah and whisper something at him. Baek-Ah nods. Jung leaves giving his greetings as Wook and Myung Hee arrive. Ha Jin turns to greet the three like nothing happened. Baek-Ah takes her with him on his horse. She'll be riding with Baek-Ah from now on since Jung is returning to the palace already.

* * *

As So climbs the stairs of the sky tower, he can hear Mu and Ji Mong discussing about a certain group of monks in a monastery whose description matches the assassin that were sent to the palace. So freezes on his track listening. He turns back not hearing the end of discussion. He hurries to find his brother Yo, intending to help him clean out his mess.

* * *

Wook's party reach the Buddhist temple at the mountaintop around late afternoon, Baek-Ah can feel Hae Soo shaking in front of him so he arranges her coat around her and puts on her hood for her, noticing the abruptly cut hair underneath her long hair. They pass the _Sacheonwangmun_ (2) and stops at the courtyard in front of a _jonggo (bell tower)._ The four of them alight their horses. Baek-Ah helps Hae Soo go down from their horse.

Myung Hee walks to Hae Soo but the long ride going to the temple had taken toll on her body so she feels weak and a little dizzy. Wook leaves the reigns of his horse and walk over where Myung Hee is asking if she's all right. Myung Hee smiles and dismisses it, saying that her legs must have slept on their own because of the long ride. Baek-Ah and Hae Soo approaches Wook and Myung Hee instead, worried about her health.

" _Gwae-chanh-a_ , it's just the long ride. Don't worry after I take some rest, I'll be fine." Myung Hee assures everyone as Hae Soo supports her.

"K _eu-reom unnie_ , why don't you ride with the 8th prince when we go back, that way you won't be too tired from the trip." Ha Jin tells Myung Hee while she looks at the 8th prince.

" _Ne,_ Myung Hee-ya, I'll take you to ride with me when we go back. Let's just send a servant to pick-up your horse here." Wook answers for Myung Hee, assuring the two ladies.

As the four of them walk toward the _Daeungjeon (main shrine hall)_ a monk approaches and greets them. Apparently this temple is owned and maintained by the Hwangbo clan, Wook's mother side. The temple was cleared of visitors for their arrival.

The monk assists them inside the temple and shows them to their quarters afterwards. Myung Hee and Hae Soo's room are on the north side of the temples while the quarters for men are at the west.

The four dines at the dining quarters of the temple, eating fruits and vegetables produced at the backyard of the temple. Myung Hee sits beside Wook, while Baek-Ah and Hae Soo sit together in front of her.

"Have you thought of what you want to study?" Myung Hee asks in between putting seasoned radish on her bowl of rice.

"Hmmmm…" Ha Jin looks up, with her chopsticks still in her lips.

Ha Jin gives it a thought for a minute. Studying is her first priority but she doesn't know what would she be studying. It's not like there are formal universities for girls in this period. Well, there are those who trained to become _uinyeo_ , women doctors for royal families but those were only for slave girls. There are also those _Gungnyeo,_ court ladies. The position is open even to noble ladies but no one of noble birth would volunteer to become a _Gungnyeo_ since they are literally palace maids. Though there are rankings for _Gungnyeo_ and it's a well-respected position in the palace with a decent salary, the king owns every Gungnyeo. They are not free to own anything, go out of the palace or marry of their own accord, unless they attain the highest position of _sanggung_ , royal concubine of the king or the king favors them enough to free them. There are cases where a _sanggung_ is not a royal concubine but just a favored lady of the court. A _sanggung_ is sometimes hired to take apprentices from noble families to teach them of the ways of the royal court.

 _Heol! Is the only occupation for noble ladies during this time are housewives? Why did I have to be stucked in this period?_

 _At least women here have more or less equal rights with men compared to Joseon._

"Ah, _sol-chik-hi mo-reu-gess-seub-ni-da. (I honestly don't know.)"_ Ha Jin answers in a small voice "Perhaps reading and writing first?"

Ha Jin smiles awkwardly.

" _Kue-reom, ilg-go sseu-da_ _(alright, reading and writing then.)_ " Wook smiles, amused of Hae Soo's answer. " _Kuen-de_ is it alright if you start learning reading and writing from me first? I know the _seja_ had asked you to join my 4th brother with his studies but So _hyungnim_ is studying advance politics and social economics at the moment, pretty soon he's going to join us in our studies too after he catches up. What his studying might not be to your liking."

Myung Hee and Wook had talked about Hae Soo's studies the night after their dinner where Hae Soo had admitted that she doesn't remember being able to read and write. Myung Hee was embarrassed for her Hae Soo but Wook had assured her it's fine. Hae Soo wanted to study again anyway.

They both agreed to not let Hae Soo enter the palace as much as they can since Myung Hee doesn't want Hae Soo to get entangled in any palace politics. Hae Soo had already drawn too much attention from the princes. Even the _seja_ had taken interest on her too. It is better to keep her at home, away from the observing eyes of royal officials and the king.

Ha Jin thinks about it, nodding thoughtfully. She doesn't find anything wrong with studying under the 8th prince, although she admits it's a little embarrassing.

" _Kue-reom gong-bu reul yeol-sim-hi hal ke-yo. (I'll be sure to study hard then!)"_ Ha Jin answers.

Baek-Ah quietly watches the exchange in front of him. He'd rather teach Hae Soo by himself instead of leaving Hae Soo under the care of his 8th brother but speaking in front of him now and going against what Myung Hee and Wook had talked about would be disrespectful to both of them. He needs to find a way to take Hae Soo away from Wook.

* * *

Yo and So races with time as they ride leaving Songak to the mountains of Sariwon (3), where the Songbulsa temple is located. It is one of the Buddhist monasteries that the Chungju Yu clan maintains. It houses fallen monks who are skilled in martial arts and had taken the vow of silence to atone for their fallen ways.

It would take one full day to get to the temple and since they left around the afternoon, they would have to spend the night in the woods and ride again to the tops of the mountain in the morning.

"So-ya _ko-map-seub-ni-da_. (thank you). I never thought you'd pick us over your loyalty to the _seja_." Yo tells So, sincere with his words.

There are moments when Yo goes back to their childhood and misses their happy simple lives, those times when their mother's greed hadn't corrupted them yet.

So doesn't say anything in reply to his brother. They don't have plans other than getting rid of any witnesses who might speak of the plan and lead back to their mother. He'll think about the consequence later after the deed is done.

* * *

Ha Jin had taken a lantern with her and walks near the cliff at the west side of the temple's courtyard. The whole place is too dark tonight because the new moon can't be seen anywhere. The mist had settled on the ground and the cold wind is starting to bite. She walks carefully testing her every step, curious to see what's behind the mist or how far the drop in the cliff is. She brings her lantern in front of her to cast a light meter ahead of her.

Baek-Ah was walking beside their sleeping quarters unable to sleep when he sees Hae Soo, standing near the cliff. He quickly runs to her thinking that she's doing something stupid again. He grabs her by the waist and pulls her back.

"What is wrong with you?!" Baek-Ah shouts at her.

Surprised of someone suddenly grabbing her, Ha Jin was about to scream when she recognized Baek-Ah's voice.

"Oh Baek-Ah _hwangjanim_?" Ha Jin asks, confused.

Still holding Hae Soo by the waist, Baek-Ah drags her away from the cliff and deposits her between the trees at the forest beside the cliff.

"Why do you keep doing this?! Dont you know how worried everyone is for you especially Myung Hee? Is your life so hard that you keep throwing it away?!" Baek-Ah shouts at Hae Soo, unable to control his anger.

His anxiety peaking at the thought that Hae Soo has really been trying to kill herself for the past few months that's why she keeps drowning.

"What are you talking about Baek-Ah _hwangjanim_?" With only a dim light coming from her lantern, Ha Jin fails to see the seriousness on Baek-Ah's face.

Baek-Ah pulls Hae Soo to an embrace and in a gentle voice he tries to communicate to Hae Soo his concern, "If you're having a hard time you can always tell it to me. Please don't run away or hurt yourself again."

"Ei _hwangjanim_ , when did I ever run away or hurt myself?" Ha Jin asks, lost.

Baek-Ah breaks their embrace and holds Hae Soo in front of him, looking at her, "You weren't trying to jump off the cliff?"

" _Mwo? (what?!)_ Why would I jump off the cliff?" Ha Jin couldn't believe the ridiculousness of Baek-Ah's thoughts, she couldn't help but laugh. "I've just survived drowning a second time, I don't think I would ever want to jump off a cliff again."

Ha Jin doubles over, holding her stomach, laughing hard. Baek-Ah watches her confused.

"I was trying to see the scenery." Ha Jin continues laughing.

"Ya! Who tries to see the scenery at this kind of darkness?! Have you gone mad?! I was really worried. Stop laughing!" Baek-Ah turns red in embarrassment. He pulls Hae Soo to an embrace again, releasing a sigh, finally at ease to know that everything Hae Soo had gone through was just an accident and not because Hae Soo is trying to kill herself.

" _A-ra-seo, a-ra-seo (Alright, alright!)_ Why is everyone so touchy about this." Ha Jin pushes Baek-Ah away, joking.

Baek-Ah tightens his hold on Hae Soo, bordering on suffocating her, irritated that she keeps laughing at his worry.

"I can't breathe!" Ha Jin pushes on Baek-Ah again.

Baek-Ah laughs this time and releases Hae Soo. They sit a little further inside the forest, in between trees that protect them from the cold wind. Ha Jin bends both of her legs and hugs her kness. Her lantern is beside Baek-Ah who sits with his arms loosely holding both of his bend legs in front of him.

"So just to be clear, you weren't trying to kill your self on both times that you drowned?" Baek-Ah clears the rumours once and for all.

"No, of course not! Why would I?" Ha Jin smiles, looking far ahead.

"You know you can always tell me anything right? So if you're having a hard time, I'll always be here to listen." Baek-Ah assures Hae Soo.

" _Cheongmal? (Really?)._ Don't promise me that, I might just take you on it." Ha Jin answers, seriously wanting to have a friend to talk to.

Baek-Ah laughs, " _Keu-reom-yo! (of course!)_ Don't worry a prince never kiss and tell."

They both laugh at Baek-ah's joke. Ha Jin had always been comfortable with Baek-Ah and Jung until she found out that Jung and Hae Soo had something that resembles a kind of relationship.

"And you can address me informally when it's just us. Forget about my being prince. I won't sit on the throne anyway. So you can just be comfortable with me." Baek-Ah glances at Hae Soo,

" _Baek-ah-ya_ then. _Baek-Ah oreabeonim? Baek-Ah sunbaenim?"_ Ha Jin tries out different names with him.

"Baek-ah-ya is fine." Baek-ah chooses the most informal name, wanting to establish a closer relationship with Hae Soo.

"Baek-Ah-ya then. Baek-ah-ya!" Ha Jin dares to be informal with Baek-Ah.

Baek Ah laughs enjoying Hae Soo's amusement.

"So is there something you want to tell me?" Baek-Ah asks curious.

"Hmmmm…" Ha Jin thinks thoughtfully, there are many questions he wants to ask Beak-Ah but how to ask him without giving away anything about her.

Baek-Ah patiently waits for Hae Soo sensing her reluctance to ask.

"How do you think I could stop being a burden to my cousin and her household then? I feel like I've been too dependent of Myung Hee unnie and the 8th prince lately that I'm scared they might get fed up of me and send me away." Ha Jin rests her chin on top of her knees, "I keep making mistakes in front of the 8th prince, it's embarrassing and from now on I'll be studying under him too."

Baek-ah laughs at ridiculousness of Hae Soo's thoughts, "Myung Hee would never get tired of taking care of you because she loves you more than anyone else in the world. And my 8th brother..."

Baek-Ah abruptly turns serious, aware of his 8th brother's overly fondness for Hae Soo but he would never tell Hae Soo that. He'd rather let his 8th brother suffer in silence for his fondness for her, always watching her from a far but never being able to fully come to her because of Myung Hee.

"My 8th brother would never send you away. He can't." Baek-Ah settles for a simple answer instead.

"How can you be sure of that? I feel like I've been getting on his nerves lately." Hae Soo answers truthfully, confusing Wook's fondness for her as an admonishment.

"Do you really not know" Baek-Ah looks at Hae Soo, gauging how much she's telling the truth.

"Know what?" Ha Jin looks directly at Baek-Ah's eyes.

After a minute of looking at Hae Soo, Baek-Ah senses that she is telling the truth. She really doesn't know anything.

"My 8th brother can never send you away. Well he can. He has the authority as a prince but he doesn't have the right. The household you're living in is a Hae household not a Hwangbo. It is Myung Hee's household. Your cousin's." Baek-Ah explains it carefully to Hae Soo.

" _Jin-jja? (really?)_ " Ha Jin asked surprised.

Baek-Ah looks at Hae Soo astonished as to how clueless Hae Soo is, "Hae Soo-ya, you really don't have any idea, isn't it? Do you even remember anything? Anything at all about your life here?"

Ha Jin suddenly becomes nervous. She badly wants to at least have one friend with whom she can confide to but she is afraid of what would happen to her if someone finds out that she is not Hae Soo. She chews her lower lip and faces in front.

"Eiii, we're making a progress a while ago. Why are we stopping now?" Baek-Ah bumps his left shoulder to Hae Soo's right shoulder.

"Do you promise not to tell? Ever? You can't, alright?" Ha Jin raises his right hand, showing her pinky finger.

"What's that?" Baek-Ah asks, looking at Hae Soo's raised hand.

"It's a pinky swear between friends. It means you can't break it even in death." Ha Jin takes Baek-Ah's right hand and forces him to do a pinky swear with her.

"Ya! did you just threaten a prince' life?" Baek-Ah jokes around.

Ha Jin looks at him with scary eyes.

" _A-ra-seo, a-ra-seo. (alright, alright)"_ Baek-Ah gives in and makes a promise with Hae Soo seriously.

Ha Jin goes back to resting her chin over her knees, hugging it. "I don't remember. I don't remember anything at all. I don't remember Myung Hee unnie. I don't remember Myung Hee unnie's parents or where we live up north. I don't remember coming to live with my cousin. I don't remember meeting any of you or how my life is before my first drowning. Chae Ryung had basically oriented me on who I am or how I was before my first drowning. Other than that, I have no idea of how our lives are or who I am, what I use to like or what I used to do, including reading and writing."

Ha Jin lies and tells the truth at the same time. It's not that she doesn't remember but that she really doesn't how Hae Soo lived her life before.

Baek-Ah gapes at Hae Soo, dumbfounded. He knew Hae Soo had lost her memories but he doesn't know the extent of how much Hae Soo doesn't remember. He observes her coming to conclusion that she's like a kid, who has no idea of how this world works.

"Then you don't remember Jung at all?" Baek-Ah blurts out the first question that came into his mind.

He didn't mean to ask her out rightly about Jung but he couldn't help it. Baek-Ah had been aware that something is going on between Hae Soo and Jung. He once saw them in the pavilion at night, meeting secretly. They weren't doing any incriminating actions. They were just standing close together, talking but there is something intimate with the way they look at each other while talking.

Before meeting Hae Soo a year ago, Jung was a happy go lucky prince with no direction or goal in life. He and the 10th prince only wanted to live their life outside the responsibilities of the royal palace. Both of them had grown-up spoiled and were carefree.

When Hae Soo arrived at Myung hee's household, nobody paid attention to the shy girl who keeps to herself. He doesn't know exactly how Jung and Hae Soo had come to like each other or secretly meet every once in a while in the pavilion but Jung changed after that. He seemed to have acquired a life goal and was serious with acing their martial arts class. He then kept requesting to their father to be trained by one of his generals. When the king sent him and Jung to the borders up north to learn the situation there and train under a general commanding the province, Jung was excited to go. They were only there for three months, visiting royal storage and learning strategic military planning. Jung never talked about his relationship with Hae Soo but he does talk about Hae Soo every now and then. And just like what Hae Soo did with him a while ago, Jung had made Baek-Ah promise to never tell anyone about Hae Soo or him. He was surprise to know that Jung isn't just a happy go lucky prince who cares about nothing. Jung actually recognized the consequences of his relationship with Hae Soo, should it ever gets out. He knows his mother and the king would never approved of Hae Soo as a first wife. He had also known that he would never get to sit on the throne so he plans to rise in the ranks of the generals so he could gain enough power to marry Hae Soo.

"What about Jung?" Ha Jin pretends she doesn't know anything about Jung and Hae Soo's relationship.

Baek-Ah doesn't know how many times Hae Soo can surprise him during their conversation but he gapes at her again, lost. "Did you tell Jung you don't remember him? Is that why he suddenly left?"

Ha Jin nods, tightening her hold to her knees. "Baek-Ah-ya, do you think Jung _hwangja_ would ever forgive me for not remembering? No, scratch that, I will never remember again. So it's better that we just end it."

"What makes you think you would never remember?" Baek-Ah replies.

 _Because I am not Hae Soo._

"Because if I would ever remember, then, I would have after my second drowning but I still don't." Ha Jin swallows the lump that is starting to form in her throat.

She takes a deep breath, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Baek-Ah drops his line of questioning sensing that Hae Soo is becoming too burdened of living to everyone's expectations. " _Keu-reom_ what do you want to do with your life from now on?"

Ha Jin laughs a bitter laugh. " _Mol-la-yo (I don't know)_. Can't I just run away? What does a noble lady does in this period anyway?"

"Myung Hee is trying to find you a suitable husband to marry." Baek-Ah answers.

"Again with the marriage. I'm 16 for crying out loud. Why is everyone in a hurry to marry me off. Am I that much a burden to my cousin?" Ha Jin asks glancing at Baek-Ah.

" _A-ni-yo_ , but you do realize that 16 is a prime age for marriage right? So you should be careful in giving away your affection especially with men. It might lead them on." Baek-Ah explains, trying to tell her subtlely that her misplaced affections could lead to serious consequences.

People might take advantage of it, his brothers included. He feels guilty for teasing Eun to save Hae Soo that time. It was supposed to be just a joke but Eun is now infatuated with her and is seriously considering marrying her. Thanks to his 3rd brother's suggestion. Then there is also his 8th brother who is only holding back because of Myung Hee but truth be told, there is nothing wrong if he takes Hae Soo too. It is not uncommon to marry ladies of the same family to keep the wealth and power to their own. Even the princes marry their own siblings to consolidate the power within the royal family. Baek-Ah wonders how long would it take before Wook gives in to his emotions. If Jung wants to have Hae Soo, he would have to rise in the rankings fast.

Ha Jin laughs a carefree laugh this time, finding Baek-Ah's word ridiculous, "You're the third person to reprimand me for giving away my affection. Is it so wrong? It's an affection, an act of love. It should be freely given to people you care about. Why should I be careful about giving it away?"

"Exactly, it's an act of love so you can't just give it freely to anyone because it can mislead people." Baek-Ah argues.

"An act of love makes a lot of difference in the world. I don't see why it shouldn't be shared?" Ha Jin argues back.

"Hae Soo-ya listen to me, just this once alright. Think about it like an advice from your older brother. I am trying to protect you here. Men, especially, can easily mistake your affection for something deeper than platonic love. You can't touch someone's life and expect it to not change." Baek-Ah tries to convince Hae Soo.

Ha Jin returns to looking in front not convince of Baek-Ah's arguments but she drops it for now, too tired to argue.

* * *

That night Ha Jin dreams of the _daughter of the moon_. She was at the courtyard learning to hold a bow and shoot an arrow. Her uncle's eldest son, her cousin, is teaching her. He holds a thin stick in his hand, hitting her with it every time she makes a mistake.

She rights her stance and draws the bow. Her cousin hits her shoulder with the stick, correcting its angle. She makes face at him and goes back to concentrating. She lets the arrow fly and not only miss her target but she completely missed the whole board.

From the corridor, watching is her uncle and _the other prince._ Both were amused of her missing her target. Yesterday, _the other prince_ had arrived in their palace to visit and pay respect to her uncle. He would be staying with them for a week, wanting to meet and get to know her. They walk towards her now, smiling to see her working hard to learn archery.

As her cousin is about to hit her with the stick again, _the other prince_ stops her cousin from doing so. He smiles at her cousin, asking him to step away and let him teach her. She was nervous as _the other prince_ positions his self at her back, only a few inches from her. He holds her bow hand and dominant arm and raises it both to the correct angle. They draw the bow together as he whispers the instructions in her ears. He holds their position for a few seconds, measuring the target with his dominant eye. His dominant hand slides a little back from her dominant hand, giving her the illusion of taking control. At his command in her ears, he urges her to release the arrow. It flies straight to the red circle of the board, hitting the target.

* * *

A picture for visual purpose only so everyone would be on the same page of what the stream looks like:

1 korea-konsult-ab/image/upload/c_limit,f_auto,q_auto,w_800,dpr_

* * *

2 Gate of heavenly four kings and marks the entrance of a temple's boundaries

3 Capital of present day North Hwanghae province. It houses the temple of Songbulsa, built around 898 AD. (Songbulsa temple doesn't house fallen monks, I only used the place for visual reference)

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _Hello, first of all, please don't worry about writing me long reviews. All reviews are always welcome :) I love reading all of it and it helps me to track how you guys perceive each chapter and what you expect in the coming chapters._

 _Second, Jung's character is growing away from what I originally planned for him. Heol! Way to go Jung! He's confusing me now. I feel like he's overtaking Wook's place. lol. I've been experiencing a slumped, writing Wook's character lately and Jung just keeps cropping up._

 _Everyone's design to possess Hae Soo is unravelling at this point._


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

At the steps outside her sleeping quarters, Ha Jin sits, yawning. It is early in the morning and Ha Jin didn't sleep well. She went to bed around midnight, last night and had been dreaming of the girl who looks like her. The dream wasn't particularly scary or unpleasant. The girl is only being taught to shoot an arrow but there was something disturbing with the person who was teaching her archery though Ha Jin couldn't point it out. She still only remembers the face of the girl who looks like her and the rest of everyone's face is blurry or lost in her sub consciousness. She never thought of telling anyone her dreams but she wishes she could tell someone about it now. Maybe someone could explain why she keeps dreaming of the girl who looks like her.

Wook walks towards the ladies quarters about to check on Myung Hee and Hae Soo when he sees Hae Soo sleepily sitting in the steps.

"Hae Soo-ya, you're up early. Did you sleep well last night?" Wook asks, greeting Hae Soo.

Ha Jin stands and bows in greeting to the 8th prince, " _Ah yie, an-nyeong-i chu-mu-syeoss-eo-yo (Good morning your highness)_."

The two of them sits on the steps again.

"I was going to check if both of you have awaken." Wook tells Hae Soo.

"Myung Hee _unnie_ is still asleep." Ha Jin answers.

"I see. Ah before I forget." Wook takes a small ceramic from the pockets inside the sleeves of his _jeogori_ "As promised, I got you an ointment for the wound in your neck."

Wook hands the ceramics to Hae Soo. Ha Jin takes it and says thank you for it but instead of opening it she was more excited to inspect the ceramics rather than what's inside. She brings it closer to her eyes and turns it over and under, examining it.

 _Smooth and thin glaze. A little brownish? Oh this one is a Yue ware._

"You really like ceramics huh. Where did you learn about it anyway?" Wook comments as he watches her amused.

Ha Jin stills, nervous that she made a mistake again. " _Keu-nyang._ "

She suddenly pretends to become interested at what's inside to distract Wook from asking her questions about her knowledge of ceramics. She starts untying the cloth in her neck. Wook looks away at first, feeling like he shouldn't be watching but he can see her at his side, having a hard time untying the knot. Wook turns back to her and reaches to free her hair from her coat and proceeds to helping Hae Soo untie the cloth. Ha Jin freezes, feeling her personal space crossed. She wanted to move back but the 8th prince arms is around her, there's no space to move to. With no choice, he lets Wook finish untying the cloth for her.

Ha Jin dips her hand to the ointment and pats around her neck, having difficulty in finding her wound. After a few minutes of watching Hae Soo miss her wound, frustratingly, Wook takes the ointment from Hae Soo and dips his fingers in it. He then puts the ointment at her neck, leaning in closer. The movement flusters Ha Jin. She casually moves backward, away from Wook. Wook places his left hand in between Hae Soo's neck and shoulder, preventing her from moving away. He inclines his head to get a better look of her neck. Hae Soo looks away, unconsciously baring her neck to Wook. Wook swallows, suddenly becoming aware that he is only inches from Hae Soo's skin. His heart skips as he stops breathing. He carefully pats the ointment in her neck, feeling her soft skin burns his fingers. He finishes putting the ointment and smoothly pulls back from Hae Soo's space.

" _Kam-sa-hab-ni-da hwangjanim._ " Ha Jin ties the cloth back to her neck patting to secure it.

"Do you want to visit the apothecary of this temple. They have the best concoction of medicine here. You see they have their own garden where they grow their own plants." Wook changes topic to lift the sudden awkwardness between them.

" _Kue-reol-kka-yo? (Shall we?)"_ Ha Jin readily answers, springing in her feet, dismissing the awkwardness between them.

Wook smiles and together they walk to the south of the courtyard where the apothecary is.

The apothecary is a 75 square meter hanok divided into two. The first room, which is the receiving room, displays hundred of dried herbs and plants in open wooden boxes neatly arranged side by side on shelves and tables. The next room is for stacking, hanging and drying of some of the plants that would be used for concoction.

"Wah!" Ha Jin marvels at the stacks of dried herbs and plants, quickly walking into the shelves to closely look at the stacks.

The place had that authentic feel of homemade herbal concoctions. The complete opposite of her lab in present times but she loved it nonetheless, finally finding a place where she feels at ease. She goes around looking and touching the boxes of dried plants.

"Do you know this dried plants and herbs?" Wook asks standing beside Hae Soo.

Ha Jin nods, "I'm glad to see familiar things for once. Do you know you can make amazing soaps from this?"

"Soap?" Wook asks baffled.

"I mean, like aroma oils used for bathing." Ha Jin quickly rights her mistake, "I'm really good at making them."

Wook nods thoughtfully, an idea forming in his head.

* * *

Yo and So arrive at the hidden monastery that the Chunju Yu clan maintains. They alight their horses to take the stairs far up leading to the small courtyard. The temple houses at least more than 20 monks skilled in fighting. Yo is nervous as to how they would get rid of everyone when there are only two of them.

So walks steadily, looking ahead. So might be his younger brother but he lets him take the lead now, trusting his brother's skill. Even though Yo was the one who gave the orders to kill his own assassins, he had never once taken an innocent life before by his own. He had experience leading a battle in a small-scale battlefield when his father sent him to learn the situations in their borders. He had killed in the battlefield but what they're going to do now is different. These monks are mere collateral damage. They are all innocent. A reluctance at the back of his head nags at him.

The two of them stand in the middle of the courtyard. So demands to talk to whoever was in charge of the place. The fallen monks gathered on all sides of the courtyard, armed, in response to So's question. So and Yo exchange looks, understanding passes in both of them. Yo drops his reluctance as the fallen monks swarm at them.

So exchanges parry with three monks all at the same time while Yo takes on two. They succeed on crushing the first round of attacks. The two of them now stands with their back at each other, calculating. Yo side-glances at So, he knew his brother is good at sword fighting but he didn't know he exceeds expectation. Both of them charge at the fallen monks, taking each side of the courtyard. Yo runs up the balcony, to gain higher ground. He takes the bow behind his back and shoots an arrow to the monks in the ground, careful to wound them only but not to kill. When he runs out of arrow, he throws his bow away and uses his sword instead. He is having a hard time defending his self since he doesn't strike to kill. As Yo becomes overwhelm by three monks, So sees him falling to the ground. He rushes to save his older brother, in time to parry back the sword slashing at Yo.

"It's a kill or be killed situation, you can no longer afford to hesitate." So takes the time to help Yo up.

Yo looks at his younger brother, getting his point. He slashes at the next monk with an intention to kill this time. Together they clear the whole temple.

By the time they get rid of everyone, the sun is high above the sky, casting a harsh sunlight in the courtyard. The two of them is soak in someone else's blood as they stand in the middle of the courtyard back to their original positions. The monk in charge of the temple finally comes out to face the two of them.

"Yo _hwangjanim_ , what have you done? Isn't it enough that we had pledged our loyalty to your mother's clan? Why have you laid waste in a sanctified grounds of our home?" The monk ask angry but compose.

In one swift motion Yo slashes at the fallen monk, killing him at once, " _Ib damul-eo-ra! (shut your mouth!)"_

Like a mad man, Yo laughs and cries as he falls to his knees, crushed by the overwhelming blood in his hands.

So watches his brother, understanding how he feels at the moment. He had reacted the same way when he was first forced to kill at the battlefields that the lady consort had sent him to.

After a while, he drags his older brother out of the temple and burns it to the ground, making sure that nothing would be left of the evidence. They ride back into the forest as the _seja_ 's party arrives, missing them by an hour.

* * *

Wook and Baek-Ah rides back to the forest below the mountains of Mt. Songak, with the two ladies as their passenger. Myung Hee with Wook, Hae Soo with Baek-ah. They take a break within the borders of the town.

A herd of refugees and slaves make their exodus to the town. Baek-Ah and Hae Soo watch them as they alight their horse and find shade under a tree. Myung Hee had fallen asleep at Wook's arm so he took her well into the forest first so she wouldn't be disturbed by the noise coming from the crowd.

"Baek-Ah-ya, who are they?" Ha Jin asks in a low voice

"Them?" Baek-Ah discreetly points with a nod of his head, "They are families and people from fallen kingdoms around our border."

Ha Jin takes a minute to think about what she'd read about Goryeo during this time.

 _It's the year of 942 under the rule of King Taejo. Goryeo had been established by more or less 25 years now. Although there are insurgence and small scale uprising in their borders, the kingdom is quite stable. How long did this exodus of people lasted anyway?_

"What happens to them now?" Ha Jin asks as they both sit under the shade of a tree.

"Hmmmm… some of them are sold to slavery while the others became servants in aristocratic families or the royal palace." Baek-Ah answers matter of factly.

"You mean, they're not free people?" Ha Jin follows-up not liking the idea of slaves even in this period.

Baek-Ah nods as he brings out his sketchpad to draw, unaware of a change in Hae Soo.

"Don't you think something is wrong with that system? It wasn't their fault that they happen to be born on the other side of the border where their rulers are not of ours." Ha Jin voices her concern.

Baek-Ah stops drawing at Hae Soo's words. He suddenly grabs Hae Soo's arm and puts a hand on her mouth.

"Hae Soo-ya, please don't ever utter those words again. You might be comfortable with me and I might allow you to say your opinions and grievances but other people will not be lenient or forgiving. Your words can be considered treason. Do you understand?" Baek-Ah explains seriously.

Ha Jin suddenly becomes nervous at Baek-Ah's seriousness. She nods, deciding to drop the matter but she hates it nonetheless. Baek-Ah takes out his hands from Hae Soo's mouth and gives her a rice cake to snack on instead. Baek-Ah starts drawing again while Hae Soo watches the people pass them by.

As Baek-Ah completes a page, Ha Jin takes a look at his drawing, "Oh! Baek-Ah-ya you're really good at this. Wah, daebak!"

A smirk escapes Baek-Ah's lips as he continues to draw. A few kids from the walking crowd approach them to take a peak at what they're doing. The kids sit in front of them and watch. Ha Jin takes her rice cake to give it to the kids but one of the kids had taken the food and run away with it. Ha Jin goes after the kid, thinking of reprimanding him while Baek-Ah stays seated, laughing amused.

From nowhere, a hand grabs Baek-Ah's sketchpad and tears the pages of his drawing. It's a lady dressed in a peasant clothes.

"Ya!" Baek-Ah calls at the girl, reluctant to grab his sketchpad back.

"Isn't it enough that we were forced out of our homes to become your people and now we are being subjects to your lowly art. How rude of you." The unknown lady angrily tore at Baek-ah's drawings. "We are not pigs that you can just use as your subject!"

Baek-Ah is at a loss for words. He doesn't know what's wrong with the lady. He was just drawing quietly in his seat.

The lady walks away as Ha Jin comes back, drawn by the shouting.

" _Mu-seun ir-i-e-yo? (What's wrong?)"_ Ha Jin asks as she looks at the lady passing over.

" _Keu-nyang,_ some crazy lady taught ill of what I'm doing." Baek-Ah picks up his sketchpad that the lady had just discarded.

"What's wrong with art?! It's not like I'm forcibly taking anything away from you. It's just drawings!" Baek-Ah shouts to the lady who managed to walk far away for such a short time.

Ha Jin laughs at Baek-Ah's irritation, finding Baek-Ah like a kid, thwarted to get his own fill of candy.

"Ay Wae?!" Baek-Ah asks Hae Soo irritated. "She tore my drawings."

" _Keu-nyang_. _Ka-ja. (Nothing, let's go.)"_ Ha Jin pulls Baek-Ah by the sleeves preventing him from starting an argument with the girl. "You can just draw again. Leave her be."

The four of them arrives at Myung Hee's household around dinnertime. Jung and Eun are waiting for them at the main gate, missing Hae Soo already. They had planned to have dinner with the four.

Wook carries a sleeping Myung Hee to her quarters while Baek-Ah shakes Hae Soo awake.

"Did you have a good rest at the temple, Hae Soo-ya?" Eun asks as Jung helps Baek-Ah put a sleepy Hae Soo down the horse.

Jung catches Hae Soo as she stumbles to the ground, walking groggily. She shakes her head holding on to Jung until she finally wakes. Baek-Ah puts his arms around Eun's neck jokingly choking him. He manages to take Eun with him, leaving Hae Soo and Jung walking discreetly together behind them.

* * *

Queen Yoo is getting ready to sleep in her quarters when So and Yo arrives at her room. So is supporting Yo, still not lucid. Yo stumbles in front of their mother's bed, mad.

"Eomonim, did you know what me and my little brother did for you?" Yo asks like a drunken man, laughing maniacally. "We killed everyone in that temple for you."

Queen Yoo hurries to his eldest son putting her arms around him. So feels a pang of jealousy as he sees his mother cares for Yo.

"What have you done to your brother?" Queen Yoo glances back at So full of hatred.

So wasn't prepared to see the loathing in his mother's eyes. He doesn't understand why his mother is angry at him when all he did was help his older brother get rid of the evidences that she and his son had planned.

"Eomeonim" So calls at his mother, desperate to hear her approval.

"Did you think I'd commend you for what you did. Look what you've done to your brother!" Queen Yoo shouts at her 3rd son. Her every word, a crushing blow to So.

"I've only helped Yo hyungnim get rid of all the evidence that will lead back to you." So falls to his knees, unable to hold up against the misery that is crashing him.

He had firmly believed Hae Soo's words about what a mother should be. So is shocked to find that his birth mother is turning up to be truly the opposite of what Hae Soo had argued with him.

"And look at what have become of your brother! How can you do this to him? You're like a wild animal, untamable and no manners." Queen Yoo tightens her arms around a laughing crying Yo, worried.

 _"Eomonim,_ can't you at least acknowledge me just once?" So asks as a thick lump starts forming in his throat. His despair is starting to show in his lonely eyes.

"When I was adopted by the Kangs at Shinju, I was hoping I would only be there for a few months. I kept believing that somehow you still longed for me and that you just couldn't find a way to get me back yet so I'm still there. Everyday I've waited. days, weeks, months, years and all I've ever wanted to hear from you is to ask me if I'm alright." So couldn't stop the tears falling. "I am your son too, _eomonim."_

" _Eomonim, eomonim, eomonim._ A mother can only acknowledge a son that brings honor and glory to her. You are not mine, not anymore. You are a Kang of Shinju." Queen Yoo disowns So out rightly.

So's expectation plummets to the ground. He couldn't believe what he had just heard from his mother. He doesn't understand why his mother couldn't take him back. He did everything for her.

"Is't because of the scar?!" So asks, his anger mixing with his desperation.

"You are a reminder of my shame, disgrace and flaw that's why I've sent you away." Queen Yoo strokes Yo's head now resting on her lap. "Thanks to you I 've felt a sense of love and justice. _Kue-re_ I'll thank you for that."

So's heart breaks at his mother's dismissal of him. He looks at his older brother who had quieted at his mother's touch. He had long to be cared for like that too but his dream of coming back to his family had been easily crashed by his own mother. He stills in his knees, composing his self.

"Eomonim, today is the day you will remember, you threw me away. However, I will not leave. From now on, you will only have to look at me." So stands, as a few tears course down his cheeks. He turns his back and leaves.

* * *

The bright full moon illuminates the whole courtyard as Ha Jin walks, arranging her white coat over her five layers of white _sokgot (undergarments)_ keeping herself warm. She had fallen asleep on the ride back from the mountains a while ago so now she couldn't sleep anymore. She had wondered around Myung Hee's quarters checking on her but she is asleep already, tired from the trip. As she turns the corner of So's quarter she saw someone standing in the middle surrounded by the stone prayer towers. She stops to watch. It's the 4th prince, in all black hanbok that looks like it was soak on a darker liquid, standing with his back to Ha Jin.

 _Hmm is he praying?_

So pushes the stone tower, destroying it. He takes the candle and throws it away, releasing his anger at those little innocent towers that mothers assemble for their children.

 _Yaiish this kid! What's wrong with him now?_

Ha Jin saunters towards the 4th prince intending to tell him off, failing to see that So is drowning in fits of anger and misery at the moment. As So, attacks another tower, Ha Jin puts her short arms around him, pulling him back.

" _Ku-man-hae hwangjanim! (Stop your highness, stop.)_ Why are you doing this?" Ha Jin pulls at So.

So stills for a moment surprised to see Hae Soo out of nowhere. He shrugs Hae Soo away and turns to look at her. Ha Jin is about to tell So off when she finally notices that something is wrong with the 4th prince. Anger, madness and desperation dance in his eyes. His whole bloody demeanor looks scary but defeated. Ha Jin instinctively takes a step back but that's a mistake. So grabs at the collar of her coat, stopping her from moving away.

"You lied to me!" So shouts at her pertaining to their conversation about what mothers should be. His anger misdirected at Hae Soo.

"About what?" Ha Jin holds on to So's arm that has grabbed the collar of her coat, confused.

"Look at this towers, they come here to pray for their children." So roughly directs Hae Soo to look at the towers, "She should come to me and ask for forgiveness! I did everything for her!"

Ha Jin doesn't want to panic but the 4th prince is being scary at the moment. She had seen him lose control before but it was never directed to her. She shuts her eyes and calms herself.

So pulls Hae Soo closer to him, her face only inches to him. "Are you scared of me now. Are you going to run away from me too?"

Ha Jin opens her eyes at the reminder of her promise the other night. She looks at So straight in the eye and calmly say " _A-ni-yo_ , I'm not scared of you."

Ha Jin is only giving the correct answer to So because the situation is calling for it. If she's honest enough, some part of her is scared of the dangerous side of the 4th prince but she stands her ground anyway and decides to keep her promise, finally recognizing that the promise she made in haste is actually real to So. "I will never run away from you, so please stop."

The confirmation of her promise momentarily sobers So. He releases Hae Soo and pushes her away, afraid that he had hurt her.

" _Ka-gu-ra, oe-seo! (Leave, now!)_ _"_ So tells her to leave yet badly wants her to stay. " _Ka-ra-go! (I said leave!)"_

Exhausted, physically and emotionally, So falls to his knees unable to hold-up against the crashing misery.

Ha Jin looks at the 4th prince on his knees. She doesn't know what's he going through but everyone needs someone to stay with them when everything gets tough.

She steps closer to So, a few inches away from him. She tentatively touches his hair, drawing him to her. So freezes at Hae Soo's warm touch, the touch that he had been seeking lately. He looks up at her as she gently strokes his hair.

"I will never leave you so you can tell me anything and I will listen." Ha Jin gives the 4th prince a soft smile, looking straight at his eyes, making another dangerous promise.

So leans his head at Hae Soo's touch, melting in it. He lets his tears flow freely in front of her, laying his vulnerability at her feet. Ha Jin softly wipes the tears on So's cheeks over and over, like a mother caring for her kid. So then rest his forehead on Hae Soo's stomach, soaking in her warmth.

"Are you alright, are you hurt anywhere?" Ha Jin asks, addressing the blood all over So, worried.

So puts his arms around Hae Soo's waist, pulling her, closing the space between her warm body and his cold form. He hides his face on her stomach, snuggling closer.

"I killed people today." So confesses as he holds on to Hae Soo.

"These were the blood of the people I killed today." So follows-up, trying to sense if Hae Soo would be shocked. Ha Jin tries hard not to fidget, nervous of offending So.

"Why did you kill them." Ha Jin continuously brush So's hair with her left hand while her right arm encircles at So's back, holding him.

"Because I had too." So answers scared that Hae Soo might run anytime. He tightens his arms around her, desperate for her to not leave.

"Alright." Ha Jin answers feeling So's anxious hold on her. Her right hand, holds on to him, assuring him that she would never leave no matter what he tells her.

Ha Jin knows that the act of killing is morally wrong in any given period, whether it's the present or in this past but the line drawn that defines what is wrong and what is right becomes blurred depending to the intentions behind it. Right now, it's easier for Ha Jin to accept So's transgression because he looked defeated, down on his knees, crashed by the heavy weight of his conscience but what she fails to see is that So isn't being crashed by his guilty conscience. So cries for the love of his mother that he will never have.

So positions his head so his right cheek rests on Ha Jin's stomach, content with Hae Soo's tender touch. Ha Jin arranges her coat so it would enclose So, surrounding him with her warmth. Her scent, a comforting reminder of a promise made, protecting and hiding him from the world.

Under the watchful light of full moon, So's dark defeated demeanor finds comfort on Hae Soo's white maternal form. He lets Hae Soo's care wash over him as Ha Jin waits for him to be all right.

Pretty soon as the night deepens, a cold flake drops at Ha Jin's cheek. She looks up to see the first snow falling. Ha Jin smiles wide.

"Wah! So-ya, it's the first snow." Ha Jin tells So, dropping honorifics. She then raises her left hand to catch a flake.

* * *

In the morning, the princes and yeonhwa, gathers at the _sarangchae_ to have a late branch. Yeonhwa has called for Hae Soo to help serve tea in the room. Heedless as to why she has to serve tea when she's also a lady of the household but she goes in anyway because Yeonhwa had commanded it.

Wook and Won sits at their usual place at the end of the table while Baek-Ah, Jung and Eun stands on their window. Yo is missing, sick since last night. Yeonhwa stands in the middle of Wook and Won.

Ha Jin enters and greets everyone with a bow. She holds a tray with a teapot and a few cups in it. Jung takes three cups from Hae Soo's tray to give it to Eun and Baek-Ah.

So comes in at that moment bowing to everyone in greetings. Ha Jin turns around to smile at So but So completely ignored her again.

 _Wah, why does he keep doing that? Last night, he was holding on to me like he's whole life depended on me and now he's ignoring me again._

 _I can't believe him!_

Annoyed, Ha Jin turns back to Baek-Ah, Eun and Jung continuing serving tea for them.

So sits a space from Won while Yeonhwa leaves Wook and Won to sit beside So.

" _Orebeonim,_ where have you been for the last two days? It seemed like you didn't come home the other night." Yeonhwa asks curios as to why she hasn't seen So for a while.

"I took care of some business." So answers curtly, folding his hands over the table.

"Hae Soo-ya, what are you going to study? Do you want to learn archery? Perhaps swimming? I can teach you how." Eun volunteers as Hae Soo pours tea for him.

So watches Eun's group while Yeonhwa converses with him. Wook listens in the background as Won talks to him.

"Eii Eun _hwangja, w_ here would we teach her to swim? It's too cold to dip in the lake. It snowed last night." Baek-Ah points out.

"At the Damiwon. The pool there is big and the water flows from the hot spring, so its warm enough." Eun answers.

" _Kue-re!_ At the Damiwon. We'll give you access in it." Jung agrees looking at Hae Soo.

Ha Jin nods thoughtfully, thinking about it.

"When do you want to start?" Eun excitedly steps closer to Hae Soo, entering her personal space.

Jung puts his hand on Eun's chest while Baek-Ah puts his on Eun's forehead. Together, they playfully push him away from Hae Soo.

"You're too close to the lady." Baek-Ah jokingly admonishes Eun but was serious at keeping watch over Hae Soo. "Hae Soo-ya, you ask for your Myung Hee _unnie's_ approval first."

Ha Jin steps back laughing at the playfulness of the three prince, _"Yie,_ a _l-gess-eub-ni-da! (I got it!)_

She turns away, unaware at the seriousness of Baek-Ah and Jung. She serves tea next to Wook and Won, greeting them.

"When are you going to join us in our study at the palace?" Won asks smiling at Hae Soo.

"Ah, she's not joining us in the palace any time soon. Myung Hee and I had agreed to let her relearn _cheongjamun_ (thousand character classic) under me first before letting her move to advance studies." Wook answers for Hae Soo.

" _Ei cheongmal? (seriously?)_ I was looking forward to seeing a new face in our class." Won acts disappointed.

" _Wae?_ Have you gone tired of seeing us already?" Yeonhwa turns to her brother.

" _A-ni-yo_ , I would never get tired of seeing you my dear little sister." Won answers Yeonhwa placating her. He then turns to look at his brothers "But them, it's too tiring to even see them on everyday basis."

" _Ya hyungnim!"_ Eun calls at Won, laughing with Baek-Ah and Jung.

"I'm sorry that our faces are not to your liking Won-ah" Wook engages Won's joke. "Shall we ask our father to send you away?"

" _A-nim-ni-da hyungnim. Choe-song-hab-ni-da._ I very much enjoy your company." Won answers nervously. "Please don't do that, we can't have my wives alone in my household."

" _A-ra-seo, a-ra-seo. (Alright, alright_ )" Wook answers smiling. "I was only playing around."

Yeonhwa turns to So again, continuing their conversation. Ha Jin walks to Yeonhwa next, looking at So.

" _Oreabonim_ , what happened to your hand?" Yeonhwa asks noticing So's swollen knuckles.

So takes his hands from the table but Yeonhwa takes it in hers instead and looks at it closely. Ha Jin doesn't miss this. She doesn't know why she's annoyed but she's irritated all the same. She puts one of the teacups beside Yeonhwa, pounding it hard against the table, making Yeonhwa jump.

"Hae Soo ssi, can't you do this one task correctly? You don't need to be literate to serve a tea." Yeonhwa reprimands Hae Soo still holding So's hand.

Ha Jin can only see red as she looks at Yeonhwa holding So's hand. So takes his hand from Yeonhwa uncomfortable with her touch.

"Leave the teapot in the table then go." So dismisses Hae Soo, not wanting to hear Hae Soo and Yeonhwa have a go at each other again.

 _Jinjja?! (Seriously?!)_

Ha Jin can't believe So had just dismiss her. She takes a deep breath and bows in greeting to him and Yeonhwa. Ha Jin walks away with a straight face but is quite angry in the inside.

Everyone watches as Hae Soo leaves then turns their attention to So, wondering what his problem with Hae Soo is.

A messenger in the palace comes in and asks for the 4th and the 8th prince to enter the palace. So and Wooks stand to leave at once.

* * *

Inside the _Hoegyong Hall (throne room)_ Wook, Yo, So and Mu stands in front of the king. Queen Yoo stands nearest to King Taejo's left while Ji Mong stands a stair below her. Tension abound in the atmosphere.

So side-glances at Yo, seeming to be back on his normal self.

"We found the temple where the assassins had been housed but when we reached the place, every last monk were dead and the whole place is burning to the ground. There are no more leads after that but," Mu reports but stops at the middle of it, reluctant to share the next information they found.

He and Ji Mong knew that the next piece of information would incriminate the queen. Mu doesn't care about the queen but he's worried how it would affect his 4th brother.

"The temple that houses the assassin is owned by Queen Yoo." So finishes the sentence for Mu.

Queen Yoo looks at So, anngry, wondering if she had made a mistake in throwing her 3rd son away. "Are you saying that I have planned to kill the _seja?"_

"Anyone would assume so," So answers looking at his mother.

" _Sung-go-hab-ni-da pyeha, (Forgive me your majesty)_ It is not Queen Yoo but I who is the benefactor of that temple. I wasn't aware that the temple houses such lowly people. It is not the queen's fault but mine." Yo throws himself in front of the king taking the blame.

Though he seems to not be lucid last night while So and their mother was having an argument, Yo was following every word they had exchanged. He had seen how cruel their mother is. He would never want to be discarded like his younger brother. He takes the blame now, hoping that their mother would see his loyalty behind it.

" _A-nim-ni-da pyeha_ , if a son made a mistake then the mother should take the blame." Queen Yoo exasperatingly takes the fall to protect his eldest son.

"It is I, _pyeha_ , who have done the killing and burning at the temple. I was afraid that the queen might be wrongfully accused, should it ever be known that she's the benefactor of the temple." So takes the lead from his mother, protecting Yo.

Even when his mother had chosen to throw him away, So still remembers to keep his promise with Yo of helping him clean this mess.

Ji Mong makes an eye contact with Mu, anxious that the king might punish So. This is what they were afraid of that So might take the blame if they ever find an evidence that would incriminate his birth mother. He and Ji Mong had already foreseen this but So wouldn't accept any help from them. They could only stand still and watch now.

"Pyeha, the assassins live in the temple that the queen owns. They've impersonated princes and killed the assassins that night. This is most definitely a trick to make the royal family turn on each other." Wook kneels beside Yo.

Wook carefully words his sentence trying to save his 4th brother. He is confused of what's happening but he definitely won't let his 4th brother get casted out again for a mistake, he's sure the queen did behind his back. Living with So in the east palace before and now having him in his household, Wook, like Yeonhwa, had come to understand his 4th brother's coldness as just a façade to hide his longing to be part of his family again.

"Just as Wook had said, I was afraid that mother might be framed so I did a hasty decision. Forgive my poor judgment _pyeha_." So kneels beside Wook.

King Taejo observes his 4th son. He already had this talked with the _seja_ and his astronomer-advisor. This was a test to see with whom does So's loyalty lies and his 4th son had just failed it.

* * *

At the balcony at of the sky tower, So is quietly observing the palace grounds. He watches everything on the courtyard, memorizing it. This might be his last few days here so he might as well fill his heart with the sight. Ji Mong is sitting at the table watching the 4th prince, worried with what would happen to him now.

"I understand that you wanted to win the love of your mother but did it really have to be at the expense of the king's given trust on you?" Ji Mong walks to stand beside So.

"It's already done." So answers, thrifty with his words.

" _Kue-re_ , we can only wait now. _Kuen-de hwangjanim_ , could you at least trust me and your brother, Mu? We are only looking-out for you but we can't help you if you alway keep secrets from us." Ji Mong explains, frustrated to reach So.

So refuses to answer, seeing no point in it. His brain wanders at his memories of last night instead; Hae Soo holding him, conscious for once.

"Are you also trying to look-out for Hae Soo too?" So glances at Ji Mong, "Is that why you're denying you know her?"

Ji Mong freezes at the mention of his little queen.

 _What does he know about her? Did he find out anything?_

"Of course I know her. Everyone knows about the girl who drowned twice and came back to life." Ji Mong dismisses it but So has other ideas in his mind.

After Hae Soo had taken care of him last night, he had resolved to protect the girl from now on. If his mother had discarded him, well then he would freely give his life to this girl who have accepted him with no judgment. Another reason as to why he doesn't want to leave the palace now.

He advances at Ji Mong, intent to get answers as to how Ji Mong seemed to know the girl.

"You know her more than that." So tells Ji Mong in a dangerous tone.

Ji Mong steps back from So, sensing the possessiveness in him.

"I know her just like anyone else..."

So doesn't let Ji Mong finish. He pushes him in the wall and puts his right arm at Ji Mong's neck, trapping him. "G _eo-jit-mal! (You're lying!)_ "

Mu arrives at the top of the stairs hurrying. Drawn by the shouting from So.

"I've never been outside of the palace." Ji Mong is nervous now.

No once can know that Hae Soo isn't really Hae Soo. His little queen would be in danger. Yes this is So, his little queen's prince but he doesn't know if he can trust him at the moment.

" _Ku-man So-ya. Ku-man-hae-ra! (Stop it So!)"_ Mu runs to pull So from Ji Mong, confused as to why So is at Ji Mong's throat, ready to tear it. " _Ku-man! Myeong-ryeon-eub-ni-da. (By royal mandate, I command you to stop)_

So stills at the _seja_ 's order. He takes himself out from Mu's grasp and straightens his _jeogori_.

"Please believe… that… I am only… looking after you…." Ji Mong massages his neck as he tries to assure So of his intentions.

"Then tell me how you know her." So repeats.

Mu looks from So to Ji Mong, "What is this all about?"

"It's nothing, our 4th prince here must have been worried about the girl." Ji Mong answers covering for So. He tries to wrap their conversation now that the _seja_ had gotten involved too.

"What girl? Hae Soo?" Mu asks "What about her?"

"Ji Mong is lying about not knowing Hae Soo." So answers not taking his eyes from Ji Mong.

"Why do you keep saying that? I told you I know her like everyone else knows her. She is your 8th brother's wife's cousin. Three years younger than Myung Hee Ssi. She drowned twice in a month. She doesn't remember her life after she had woken up from her first drowning." Ji Mong lists the general things people know about Hae Soo to convince So.

This is what he likes and hates about So, his one track brain. Once he puts his mind into something, there's no stopping him.

 _This is also what's going to kill us all in the future. Your's and my little queen's stubbornness._

"Do you remember what Hae Soo said about where she met you?" So asks.

"I've never been outside of Songak let alone in a quarry, where would I meet her?" Ji Mong answers defensively.

" _Kue-re,_ Ji Mong had never left Songak for the last one year." Mu testifies, thinking about this past year, sure that Ji Mong had always been beside him or the king.

"Hae Soo never said anything about a quarry." So points out what's wrong with Ji Mong's sentence. "She said it's a picnic place near the water but you kept insisting you've never met her in a quarry."

Ji Mong and Mu recalls Hae Soo's sentence, there really was no "quarry" in it. He tries not to fidget finally understanding what's wrong with his statement.

"So-ya it's just a play of word. Calm down." Mu tries to appease So. "Why are you so work-up about it? Ji Mong never left the palace ever since he became an advisor to our father. I can attest to that."

"Ah my apologies for the word I use, _hwangjanim_ ," Ji Mong tensely laugh trying to dismiss So's on point observation with his connection to Hae Soo, "It is my fault that I have confused you. Please be assured that I've never met the girl other than the two times I was with you and the _seja_."

"And the cocoa drink you kept giving to her? How do you know she would like it?" So asks starting to waver but not convince.

"Ah, every lady likes that drink, even my wife does." Mu answers for Ji Mong recalling the time that Ji Mong had prepared two concoctions of that drink. One was given to Hae Soo, the other one was for his wife.

Ji Mong straitens his _jeogori_ and dusts the hems of it. He then poses seeming like in deep thought, "You see I'm not just an astronomer but I'm also a love guru."

Ji Mong dares to play a joke, leading their conversation to a lighter one. Mu strains not to laugh but fails, finding Ji Mong's joke ridiculous. So looks at Ji Mong one last time and walks away.

" _Ay wae!_ I'm really a love guru. I can tell you what the girl likes." Ji Mong follows So, walking beside him. He takes a peak at So, playfully raising his eyebrows. "So are we pursuing the girl now?"

So looks at Ji Mong scarily. "K _eo-jjeo! (get lost!)_ "

He shrugs Ji Mong away walking down the stairs. Ji Mong continues to tease him as he leaves.

After So was gone, Ji Mong and Mu stand back in the balcony, seriously watching the 4th prince cross the courtyard.

"We can't let him be sent back to Shinju." Ji Mong tells Mu.

"It won't be easy to convince my father." Mu answers, looking far away.

* * *

Under the fear of having to leave again, casted away by his own mother and now a possibility of being separated by the one person he doesn't want to be parted from, So comes home to his 8th brother's household feeling despair. He walks mechanically, putting one foot forward one at a time, lost in thoughts.

He sees Hae Soo seemingly sitting alone in the balustrade of the pavilion looking attentively at something. He stops to watch her, taking a few minutes before he decides to approach her. A few steps near the pavilion and he suddenly hears Hae Soo burst into laughter as Eun stands from the ground, mimicking something a while ago. It turns out she wasn't alone. Baek-Ah is standing beside her, hidden in view by a post while Jung is sitting in the floor beside Hae Soo's dangling feet.

So stops as Hae Soo glances his way. Ha Jin looks at him for a second and went back watching Eun again. She was surprised to see the 4th prince there but is pretending she didn't see him, still angry at him for his cold dismissal of her this morning. So walks pass the pavilion, looking grave.

"Ya! Hae Soo-ya, you're not listening." Eun calls at Hae Soo.

" _A-ni-yo, duet-go iss-eo-yo (Of course, I'm listening.)_ Please continue" Ha Jin covers her inattentiveness with a smile.

"...and I can drink better than any of my brothers." Eun continues boasting about his drinking habits.

Baek-Ah and Jung laughs loud at Eun's preposterous claim.

Baek-ah whispers at Hae Soo's ear. "He passes out after 3 bowls of _makgeolli_."

"Ya! I'm telling you I am." Eun insists, "Baek-ah-ya stop whispering at the lady's ear."

" _A-ra-seo, A-ra-seo (alright. Alright_ )" Baek-Ah answers still laughing.

"How about we have a drink then, I'm pretty sure I can best you in it." Ha Jin answers making a mistake.

The three princes look at Hae Soo surprised.

" _Wae-yo? (Why?)_ Have you never seen a girl drink? No one survives college without learning how to drink?" Ha Jin slips again.

"Hae Soo-ya, what college?" Eun asks baffled.

Ha Jin stills in her seat, "I mean school… no one survives… a school without learning how to… drink."

Her voice grows quieter as she explains.

"Did you go to school in you hometown?" Jung asks curious.

Ha Jin nervously laughs, " _Gi-eok-i an na-yo. (I don't remember)_. I just hear it around."

Baek-Ah looks at Hae Soo, a crease forming in his forehead. After learning that Hae Soo doesn't have any recollection of her life, her sudden outbursts of specific knowledge is a puzzle to Baek-Ah. He wonders if she really is similar to Ji Mong like what his 3rd brother had pointed out in their dinner last week.

" _Kue-re,_ I'm sure you've had a taste of liquor before. Every one does at your age. I was 14, when I learned how to drink." Eun nods thoughtfully. " _Kue-reom, sul han-jan hal-kka-yo? (Shall we have a drink then?)"_

" _Dang-yeong-ha-ji! (Of course we should!)_ " Ha Jin answers, missing the burning feel of soju on her throat.

" _Yaiish jin-jja! (seriously?!)_ " Baek-Ah pinches Hae Soo's cheek annoyed, "No proper lady would readily accepts a drinking invitation from a boy!"

"Ahhhhh! _A-pwa, a-pwa (it's painful)_ " Ha Jin tries to shake Baek-Ah's hand off her cheeks.

Ha Jin looks at Baek-ah with resentment like a kid.

"Eoh?! You stop looking at me like that! Lower your gaze!" Baek-Ah reprimands Hae Soo.

Jung laughs at how Baek-Ah and Hae Soo fight, resembling siblings, " _Kuen-de hyungnim_ , let her go. You'll be there anyway. You'll make sure she goes home."

"Ne, Baek-Ah-ya, let the lady be. We'll go at her convenience." Eun assures Baek-Ah.

"Ya! you better not leave this house without taking me with you or Myung Hee would kill us both." Baek-Ah tells Hae Soo, his annoyance still at peak.

" _A-ra-seo! A-ra-seo!"_ Ha Jin answers, making face at Baek-ah.

From the entrance of the pavilion, Chae Ryung bows, greeting the four.

"Agassi, lady Myung Hee is asking for you at her quarters." Chae Ryung informs Hae Soo.

Ha Jin springs from the balustrade and bows to the three princes, saying her goodbye.

* * *

The dusk settles over _Damiwon_ as the court ladies light lanterns around the place. Ji Mong takes his time to reach the entrance, walking with a purpose. A _gungnyeo (court lady_ ) greets him as he steps inside, looking for the one person who can help him. He was directed to the _Sanggung's_ private office, the room at the end of the corridor underneath the second floor balcony.

Lady Oh Soo-Yeon, upper 5th rank _gungyeo_ and a royal concubine to King Taejo, is just about to leave for the king's nightly ceremonial tea when a _gungyeo_ announces Ji Mong's presence at the door. She puts down her coat at the table and goes back to sit at her chair behind a simple desk.

Ji Mong smiles widely as he enters, hiding his uneasiness. He bows to give his greetings to the lady in charge.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of my nephew's visit?" Lady Oh Soo-Yeon greets Ji Mong as she directs him to a sit in front of her desk.

She doesn't know if she's going to be annoyed or happy to see her one and only nephew but she greets him nonetheless.

Her older sister died of illness 18 years ago and had left her only son to her care. Ji Mong became her own son after that, taking him inside the palace and had him educated along side the princes. Ji Mong was only 10 then, a kid too insightful for his own good. By the age of 20, with his incredible intelligence and uncanny skills to predict the future, he had risen to a rank of king's advisor. She seldom saw him after that. He is always running around, busy with something. In the few times he had visited her, it was about asking her for help. She had even come to associate him with the bearer of bad news because every time Ji Mong calls upon her, it usually spells trouble but she loves him anyway, as much as a mother will for her own kid.

She looks at him now, wondering what brought him here again.

"How's my favorite aunt?" Ji Mong starts, greeting her cheerfully.

"I'm your only aunt. What do you need this time?" Lady Oh asks directly, picking 'amused annoyance' as her mood for her nephew.

"Quite direct, my dear aunt. Can't I visit you because I miss you?" Ji Mong jokes around hoping his aunt is in a good mood.

It's not that Ji Mong forgets to visit his aunt. He was just busy with surviving and re-writing the course of this lifetime and is embarrassed that he can only gift her with worry, every time he sees her.

"Your presence usually means trouble in our beloved palace. What have you gotten yourself in to this time?" Lady Oh asks feeling her stomach cramps, a sign of stress.

" _Do-wa-ju-se-yo, je-bal (please help me)_ I wouldn't ask, if I…" Ji Mong answers directly now, anxiety creasing his forehead.

"…If you could have found another way, yes my nephew, what is it you need this time?" Lady Oh finishes Ji Mong's sentence for him.

Ji Mong looks at Lady Oh, taking a few seconds to word his sentence. His aunt had always been perceptive and understanding, believing in him when everyone else thinks he's a mad boy.

"Can you please help us convince the king to not send his 4th son away again?" Ji Mong asks Lady Oh, his voice tinge with a little desperation.

Lady Oh have heard of the latest developments in the palace concerning Queen Yoo and hers sons. She was not surprise to hear that Queen Yoo was the one behind the _seja's_ assassination.

"The king is of no fool, he knows his 3rd and 4th son is only taking the fall for their mother." Lady Oh answers.

"That's the problem, it was a test to see where his 4th son's loyalty lies." Ji Mong argues.

"And he failed, of course he will. The boy is eager to please the mother who had thrown him away, any son would do the same." Lady Oh feels bad for the 4th prince. She might have hated the queen dowager but she envies her for having children like them.

"I don't know why you want the 4th prince to stay but if you truly care for that boy, you wouldn't let him enter the palace. No one enters this place and leaves." Lady Oh warns her nephew.

"It is his place to be here." Ji Mong answers with conviction, "Please help me make him stay."

Lady Oh looks at her nephew, Ji Mong had always been strange as a kid but his predictions were never wrong. She wants to trust him but her instinct tells her that her nephew is playing a dangerous game in the palace, where he might find his self and everyone involve, six feet under the ground.

She touches her stomach, massaging it. Ji Mong notices it.

"Ah, I brought you a medication for your stomach cramps." Ji mong takes out something from the pockets inside the sleeves of his _jeogeori_. "Please don't forget to see a doctor afterwards. This is only meant to relieve you of the pain."

With everything that has been going on in the palace, Ji Mong had forgotten to look after his own aunt, feeling the worst for neglecting her.

Lady Oh takes a look at the small pouch of medication in front of her, making-up her mind. "I'll see what I can do but I can not promise you anything."

"That's alright my dear aunt, whatever you can think of is fine." Ji Mong gives his aunt a genuine smile.

"Ji Mong-ah, please be careful. I don't know what or why you're doing this things but let's not have you end with a noose tied in your neck, alright." Lady Oh reaches to Ji Mong's hand on her table.

Ji Mong looks at his aunt, ashamed for knowing how this lifetime would end for her. He couldn't stop her from entering the palace nor can he change everyone's fate but now that the girl had managed to affect everyone's actions and thrown the loop into disarray, he begins to hope that maybe he can change a few of their fate, if not everyone.

"I'll be sure to hid your words, my dear aunt. _Kam-sa-hab-ni-da_." Ji Mong stands up, "well then, I won't be keeping you long. The king is waiting for your company."

He bows to greet her and takes a look at her one last time before he turns to leave.

"And the girl, is she alright?" Lady Oh calls at Ji Mong as he nears the door.

She never misses anything that happens inside her _Damiwon_.

Ji Mong stops in his tracks and answers without looking back to his aunt, "She'll be fine. Everyone is looking after her for now."

Lady Oh observes her nephew as he leaves, uneasy of what he's turning into.

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _So is beginning to be possessive of Hae Soo and Ha Jin still doesn't understand how dangerous it is to give away promises that easily._

 _I also don't like Yeonhwa and So married. I'm sure our Ji Mong here doesn't like it too. I'll kill him if he doesn't do anything about it. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 _A crisp sunlight plays on the prince's face as he gradually comes to consciousness. He smells a lemony citrus scent that floats around his nostril enticing him to open his eyes. He can feel his body still sore and weak as he groggily sits up and look around. He is in an unfamiliar room, sufficiently ventilated and well kept with vases of cup-shaped white flowers that seemed to have been recently placed there._

 _He stands, holding on to his bandage stomach. He slowly makes his way to the door opening it to a courtyard blindingly lit with the summer sun. He shields his eyes with his hand and walks past the foyer to see his quarters surrounded with small shrubs of the same flower inside his room. It must be where the lemony citrus scent is coming from._

 _Walking not far, heading his way is the daughter of the moon and the other prince, taking a stroll in the courtyard. She notices him first and was surprise to see him finally awake. Leaving the side of the other prince, she quickens her step to approach him. The prince turns to see her smiling as bright as the sun. He tries to place where he had seen her but with the blinding sun, hot weather and with his body not fully recovered, he feels dizzy and sways. She catches him as he falls to his knees, sending both of them in the ground. She kneels with him unconscious in her arms, worried. The other prince watches with jealousy dancing in his gaze._

"Hae Soo, Hae Soo." Wook shakes Hae Soo to wake, sleeping with her head bowed in the table inside Wook's study chambers.

Ha Jin opens her eyes and raises her head with her consciousness still sluggish. She blinks her eyes several times looking at the 8th prince.

"Did I made you wait long? I'm sorry, there were some palace matters that I had to take care of." Wook apologizes for being late in their first day of study session.

Ha Jin suddenly stands-up, her consciousness finally catching-up with her. She apologizes profusely for being caught sleeping again.

 _Na jin-jja mi-cheo-seo! (I've really gone crazy this time!)_

" _Gwaen-chanh-a, anj-eu-se-yo. (It's alright, please sit down.)_ " Wook smiles and turns to get the ink and paper on his table.

Ha Jin automatically rushes beside Wook and helps him to take the ink and paper and transfer it to the table where she was sleeping a while ago. They take their sit beside each other and start their lesson.

"So tell me, how well do you not remember your lessons?" Wook asks as he arranges the books in front of them.

"Hmmm…." Ha Jin thinks about it for a minute, "I recognize a few of the characters but when they are put together in a sentence, I can't read them anymore."

She decides to be honest, seeing as she badly needs to learn and she had already humiliated her self in front of everyone in there dinner anyway, might as well come clean now.

"I see." Wook opens the _cheongjamun_ in the first page and takes a brush and a paper to hand it Hae Soo. "Then do you remember how to write?"

"The basics? I know the strokes starts from left to write and then up going down." Ha Jin answers hiding her embarrassment with a wide smile.

"Alright then, let's start with you copying characters and strokes first and then maybe when you get used to it, you can come up with your own style of handwriting. Is that alright?" Wook asks as he writes something in the paper.

" _Kuer-reom-yo! (Of course!)"_ Ha Jin answers, looking at what the 8th prince is doing.

Thinking about what characters to teach Hae Soo first, Wook writes: **旭**

He shows it to Hae Soo and Ha Jin takes a look at it, recognizing the character **日**.

"This means sun right?" Ha Jin asks.

Wooks nods, " _Maj-a-yo, (That's correct.)"_

Wook hands the brush to Hae Soo. He puts his left hand over the back of Hae Soo's sits and leans closer to her, taking her dominant hand with his right hand and together they write the character **旭** in the paper.

" _Kue-geot-eun cheo I-reum-i ye-yo (_ That is my name.) It means…" Wook tells Hae Soo as they write his name.

"…the sun rising in the morning." Ha Jin finishes Wook's sentence, eager to show him she's not as illiterate as Yeonhwa makes her out to be.

It's not that Ha Jin understand the characters that Wook had made her write. She only remembers the meaning of the 8th prince name because her 8th grade teacher had made them memorized their names and the corresponding meanings behind it. Like the way she remembers the 4th prince name, she also remembers the meaning behind the 8th prince name because it's close to the meaning of the 4th prince name.

Wook smiles pleased that Hae Soo knows the meaning behind his name. Ha Jin looks up and returns the smile. The action flusters Wook, suddenly becoming aware of how close he is to Hae Soo. He takes his right hand smoothly from Hae Soo's as Hae Soo starts rewriting the character again.

" _Kue-reom,_ this is what we're going to do. I'll teach you 20 characters a day and you will practice writing it and memorizing the meaning of the characters." Wook tells Hae Soo, his left hand still at Hae Soo's chair not pulling away just yet.

"20!" Ha Jin exclaims.

 _Kue-re, I was able to memorize the periodic table of elements with their atomic number, electron configurations and recurring chemical properties, I'm sure I'll get a hang of this too after a while._

" _Wae? silh-eo? Him-deul-da? (Why? You don't like it? Is't hard?)"_ Wook asks worried.

" _A-ni-yo!_ _Kkuk h_ _al su iss-eo-yo! (I can definitely do it.)_ Ha Jin answers, raising her fist in front of her. "What's the other 19 characters then?"

Wook laughs at Hae Soo's enthusiasm. He takes the paper and the brush from her and starts writing a few characters on top for Hae Soo to copy.

"Ah, by the way. If you fail, you won't get dinner for that night." Wook plays a joke on Hae Soo.

"Ehhhh, _cheong-mal_?" Ha Jin answers coming closer to Wook.

Wook stills, holding his ground. His heart races as unaware Hae Soo enters his personal space.

"I guess I'll grow thin for the next few weeks then." Ha Jin nods thoughtfully, taking the 8th prince's joke seriously.

"I'm only playing around. Don't take it seriously." Wook answers, daring to move an inch closer to Hae Soo.

* * *

Three hours after, Wook walks Hae Soo in the courtyard to take some air, more for his own good. Hae Soo is a diligent student eager to learn. There is no qualm that she would be able to catch-up with them in a few months.

Wook is more exhausted for having his heart jump every time Hae Soo unconsciously enters his personal space. They have never been in an enclose area together for such a long time, Wook felt like everything outside his study chambers stopped and only the two of them matters. He never wanted to leave that room again content in the illusion that Hae Soo is his in those four walls.

Not far from them, in front of the _daechung,_ they see Myung Hee reprimanding a few servants. The two of them walk towards her to ask what's going on.

" _Mu-seun il-e-yo (What's the matter)_ Myung Hee-ya?" Wook asks, back to being serious.

Myung Hee and the servants bow to give greetings to the 8th prince. Hae Soo stands beside Myung Hee holding her arm smiling.

" _Eops-eub-ni-da hwangjanim_ , the servants are too enthusiastic with delivering the food to the 4th prince that they couldn't decide who should go." Myung Hee covers for the servants who she caught arguing because no one wants to bring the 4th prince his dinner.

The servants bow their head, afraid that not only did the lady of the household caught them, now the 8th prince also got involve too.

"Whose bringing my 4th brother his dinner then?" Wook asks, annoyance dripping in his words.

He couldn't fault his servants for being afraid of his 4th brother but it embarrasses him that his 4th brother is being neglected even in his own home.

" _Che-ga, hal kke-yo (I'll do it.)"_ Yeonhwa answers, turning from the corner of the _daechung_.

She was taking a stroll from the far side of the courtyard when she sees the commotion and had decided to approach. Hae Soo, Myung Hee and the servants bow to Yeonhwa as she nears. The servants fidget nervously, scared that they might be severely punished.

" _A-ni-yo_ , _Hae Soo-ga hal su iss-eo-yo (Hae Soo can do it.)"_ Myung Hee innocently volunteers Hae Soo who is standing beside her. "I'm sure a princess has more important things to do."

 _Na-ya? Wae? (But why me?) I'm also a lady of this house?_

Ha Jin looks at her cousin, confused but she'd rather do the household chore than let Yeonhwa do it.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a,_ it's my brother anyway. I don't mind taking care of him." Yeonhwa answers with her left eyebrow twitching up, a habit that makes her look intimidating.

Ha Jin walks to the servant and takes the basket of dinner from them and smile widely at everyone, " _Che-ga hal-kke-yo, go-cheong ha-ji ma-se-yo, (I'll do it so please don't worry.)_ "

She smiles sweetly at Yeonhwa as she bows to leave her greetings to them not waiting for anyone's reply. Yeonhwa stands irritated but maintains her composure nonetheless. She turns to the servant instead intending to punish them for neglecting the 4th prince. Wook takes Myung Hee away, not wanting her to be stressed with Yeonhwa.

* * *

When Ha Jin volunteered to bring the 4th prince his dinner, she was expecting to just go to his quarters, knock on his room and hand him his dinner. She didn't anticipated that she would be hiking in a hillside, at the back of their compound.

Thirty steps up the stairs and Ha Jin is already catching her breathe. Although she likes running at the Han River on present times, it had been a few months since the last time she had actually run as an exercise. Besides, she likes running on level grounds but not taking the stairs. Twenty more steps and she finally reached the top. She's ready to curse at So for making her hike in a long _chima_ , thick coat and a heavy basket when she spot him sitting on a flat stone looking faraway with his back to her. Ha Jin observes So for a moment, something about his back seems familiar to her. She'd seen it somewhere, pretty recently but not here. Somewhere she can't remember.

Disturbed by footsteps and clanging of plates, So turns his back to see Hae Soo bend over the heavy basket and catching her breathe. He watches her for a second and turns back to the scenery in front waiting for her to come to him of her own accord.

Having been sighted by the 4th prince, Ha Jin trudges begrudgingly beside So, putting the basket beside him.

"Hwangjanim, I brought you your dinner. _Mas-itt-ke meog-eo-seub-ni-da (Please eat well.)"_ Ha Jin tells So, back into addressing him in _cheondemal_.

So side glances at Hae Soo but doesn't say anything.

 _Kue-re, I'm only disturbing him._

Since So had always carried out a conversation with her just fine these past few days, Ha Jin is not use to him not saying anything when she addresses him. She misunderstands his silence now as his dismissal of her. Ha Jin turns to leave annoyed at So.

" _Ka-ji ma (stay) (1)_." So tells Hae Soo without glancing at her.

Ha Jin lets out an irritated sigh, turning back at So. "Why do you that?"

"Do what?" So answers still looking far ahead.

"This! You talk to me just fine when it's only the two of us but you ignore me in front of other people." Ha Jin gives So a piece of her mind.

A smirk appears at So's face, amused at Hae Soo's temperament, "Your temper doesn't match your bearing."

So doesn't need to look at Hae Soo to remind him of how fragile she is in his embrace. He had it committed in his mind how well Hae Soo's petite body fits his arms nor will he ever forget how a simple touch from her warms him to the core.

Ha Jin looks down on herself, thinking about the way she looks at the moment. Chae Ryung did her hair this morning and she had even graze her cheeks with a little oil in a cotton to make her skin less dry. She believes nothing is wrong with her appearance.

"And your talking habits when it's just the two of us doesn't match your talking habits when there are other people around. Why?" Ha Jin asks again, using So's sentence structure.

So glances at Hae Soo this time. He is ignoring her in front of other people because he doesn't want her to be used against him. Yo was able to find her as his weakness when he wasn't even aware that he cares for her, what more now that he had chosen to be by her side. Though he couldn't even dare to dream of coming close to her even if he wants to because he just lost his place in the palace. He can only talk to her like this.

"It's for your own sake." So answers cautious with his words.

Ha Jin takes a minute to look at So not understanding what he means, " _Kue-reom,_ I should go. Let me know when you no longer want to confuse me."

Ha Jin leaves without glancing back. Her own words confuse her too.

 _Why should I care if he talks to me in front of other people or not?_

 _Eii dwaess-eo (Forget about it!) Ha Jin._

"Hae Soo-ya, do you want to run away?" So asks stopping Ha Jin from leaving.

"To where?" Hae Soo asks stilling in her feet.

"Anywhere you want to go." So answers looking far away again.

Ha Jin thinks about it for a second and comes back to the flat stone where So is. She hesitantly sits beside him, gauging his mood.

"Where would you want to go, if you can leave?" Ha Jin sits with her knees drawn to her body, hugging it.

So thinks about it for a minute. All he ever wanted is to come back to the palace to be with his family. He never thought of going anywhere other than that.

He looks at Hae Soo now, he'll go anywhere with her if she wants to.

"I've tried leaving but I'm still here anyway." Ha Jin shares something true about herself. "I guess I'm stuck here for the next 50 years."

"50 years?" So asks baffled with Hae Soo's words. He remembers their dinner where Hae Soo and Ji Mong exchange a harmless conversation about the moon.

Ha Jin stops breathing, catching her self making a mistake. She laughs nervously to hide it. "I mean the majority of lifespans for people nowadays is more or less 60-70 years. I'm 16 now so I guess I only have 50 years then."

 _At least that is true in the present day. Do they live longer here?_

So nods thoughtfully, considering Hae Soo's words. Her explanation does makes sense to him so he lets it go for now.

A soft breeze blows around them making Ha Jin shake. She arranges her coat around her, directing So's attention to it recalling how her coat had cover him the other night. He moves a little closer beside her. He doesn't know if Hae Soo would accept his coat but he contents himself with just being near her.

" _Yeo-gi-seo mwo hago iss-eot-ni? (what were you doing here anyway?)_ " Ha Jin ask looking at where So was looking awhile ago. "Oh! Is that the palace?"

So nods, watching Hae Soo.

"Why weren't you living in the palace like your unmarried brothers?" Ha Jin asks curious, unaware of So's family predicament.

So can only look at Hae Soo, unable to give her answer.

" _Eii Jam-kkan-man-yo! (wait a second!)_ Are you married back in your home?" Ha Jin exclaims, suddenly nervous of what answer the 4th prince would tell her.

" _Mwo?! Ya!"_ So answers, flustered by Hae Soo. "How can you ask that?!"

"So are you married or not?" Ha Jin asks again, glancing at So, unconsciously moving in at So's personal bubble.

So moves back, his heart racing as Hae Soo enters his personal space.

" _Eiii dwaess-eo (nevermind),_ if you don't want to answer you don't have to." Ha Jin returns in her space, looking at the palace again. "I was only joking anyway."

Ha Jin smiles widely hiding her nervousness. She breathes in and releases a sigh, calming herself. When she thinks about it she doesn't know anything about the 4th prince apart from what she had read in the textbook.

" _Kyeol-hon ha-ji anh-ass-eo (I'm not married.)"_ So quietly answers after a while, sounding Hae Soo's mind. He usually is a good judge of people's intention behind their words but with Hae Soo, everything seems to be confusing.

" _Kue-re? Cheo do_ _(So am I)."_ Ha Jin laughs, carefree this time. It seems she's the only one who understands her joke because the 4th prince looks at her like she had lost her mind.

"Do you want to live in the palace, be a queen or a princess?" So inquires, serious now.

" _Cheo-yo? (Me?)"_ Ha Jin looks back at So " _Wae-yo?_ Are you going to make me a queen?"

"Is that what you want?" So asks, assessing how far he should go to stay by her side.

Ha Jin thinks about it for a second. In the present day, she had worked tirelessly to provide for her family and pay her student loans that she doesn't even get to spend some time with them.

 _I would have been contented with having my own house, a car that I can ride going to my work and extra money to take a vacation with my family._

" _A-ni-yo_ , I'm happy as long as my family live comfortably. I've realized I'd like to have more time with them instead of working to death. At the end of the day, it's still nice to come home to a house with someone waiting for you, isn't it?" Ha Jin explains missing the family she had taken for granted.

So nods thoughtfully, sharing the same sentiment with Hae Soo " _Kue-re._ It would be nice to come home to a family who longs for you."

"Then you should go home to your family in the palace. I'm sure they misses you too." Ha Jin answers smiling, she rest her cheeks in her knees looking at So.

So doesn't answer. He goes back to looking at the palace, yearning for the family he used to have. He will have to get back his position in the palace if he wants to stay with Hae Soo.

* * *

The next day, So was asked to enter the palace. He stands in front of his father with Mu and Ji Mong at their usual place. The three of them wait nervously for the king's decision.

This throne room had been too busy receiving requests from people, vouching for the 4th prince to stay. Mu was the first to request to have his 4th brother stay, using his familial affinity with So as an excuse and the fact that So had exchanged place with him during the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual to save his life. Ji Mong came to say that the 4th prince star had always been aligned to protect the king and the crown prince. It is his rightful place to be in the palace with his brothers.

His 3rd son Yo also came calling. Though he was confused as to what reason does he vouch for his younger brother, he stands by his words that it was he who owns the temple and that his younger brother only acted accordingly to protect him and their mother because they were afraid that she would be wrongfully accused.

Even the 8th prince came and did his best effort to convince him that his 4th brother is being turned to a scapegoat by who ever is behind the assassination, careful to not out rightly accuse the queen.

But what made King Taejo wavered and decide to make his 4th son stay is his royal concubine's request. Even Lady Oh had dared to ask.

 _Lady Oh had come in the other night for his usual ceremonial tea. She was a little late and he was busy reading royal requests and studying the financial status of a new building being constructed at the palace that would serve as living quarters for royal envoys from China._

 _Meticulously pouring tea beside him, Lady Oh sits kneeling in front of him afterwards. She had diligently served him tea for the last two decades, heading the court ladies in his palace like she was attending to her own household._

 _They once promised each other their hearts when he was only a mere lieutenant and she a humble daughter of a commoner but fate had other plans for both of them._ _To rise to the position of general, Taejo was obliged to marry the daughter of one of the generals, now the late mother of the crown prince. He had send Oh So-Yeon a letter then but the gossips were faster to reach her ears. She was heartbroken by the time the letter reached her and she had decided to give herself to the palace, serving as a gungyeo._

 _When king Taejo's first wife died and he had managed to usurp the throne, the first thing he did was to promote Lady Oh to the position of Sanggun, preparing her to become his wife but his royal officials and generals wouldn't approve. They had advised him to take a wife from a powerful aristocratic family to maintain and strengthen the throne. When he wouldn't oblige they had threatened to withdraw their support and get rid of Lady Oh. With his hands tied, he puts Lady Oh aside and marries Lady Yoo of Chungju Yu Clan. Lady Oh had since then remained at his side but they were always careful to hide whatever they have._

 _When both of them slipped 18 years ago and Lady Oh became pregnant, Queen Yoo was quick to get rid of their unborn child. King Taejo could only look the other way, powerless to protect Lady Oh and their unborn child._

" _I heard your 4_ _th_ _son had finally returned home." Lady Oh starts._

 _King Taejo looks up from the papers that he is reading._

" _Isn't that a cause for joy? You've never wanted to send him away before, why send him away again?"_

" _It seems my 4_ _th_ _son is still confused where his loyalty should lie." King Taejo answers._

 _Lady Oh holds herself from giving away a sarcastic smile, "It is only natural that the boy should be confuse. You and the queen threw him 20 years ago, he didn't grew up having you or his mother's love. He only had the seja's and my nephew's friendship. It is only normal for the boy to seek the mother who had given birth to him but if you give him another chance and you let him know that you care for him more than his mother does, I'm sure he'd readily lay his life on your feet. You are his father after all and all he ever wanted is to be acknowledge by the family who threw him away."_

King Taejo looks at his 4th son now, the prince who had managed to inspire sympathy and win devotion from the people around him without even knowing it. If he learns to wield such power then now one will be able to get on his way. Not to mention that So is as good as Mu in the battlefields according to his trusted general Park Soon Kyung.

His 4th son would be a dangerous contender for the king's position but with him wielding his power to back his 1st brother, Mu is sure to ascend the throne easily.

"If I let you stay in the palace, what would you be to the _seja_?" King Taejo asks

Ji Mong and Mu exchange hopeful glances.

So kneels down, surprised but not daring to hope, "I will not be a son nor a brother to anyone but a shield and a sword to the _seja_ , laying my life at his disposal to protect him at all times."

"And your family in Shinju?" King Taejo asks, giving away nothing.

" _Ka-juk? Mu-suen ka-juk-i? (Family? What family?)_ _Sung-go-hab-ni-da pyeha (Forgive my transgression your highness)_ but not even once was I ever treated as a son by the Lady Consort." So answers not bothering to hide his hatred. "You would know better _pyeha_."

It takes a few tensed minutes before King Taejo say a word again, "Ji Mong-ah, did you say that the 4th prince' star had risen in Songak?"

"His highness' star and the seja's stars are in perfect alignment. If the 4th prince stay in Songak, it is a sign of great fortune in Goryeo." Ji Mong answers cautiously hiding his hope.

King Taejo observes his 4th son some more. He gauges how much work would be done to prepare him and the _seja_ to take the throne.

" _Keu-reom_ Ji Mong-ah, let the Kangs at Shinju and everyone of my subjects in Goryeo know that the 4th prince will be staying in Songak from now on." King Taejo acquiesce to finally let his 4th son come home.

It takes a few heartbeats before it syncs to the three that So is finally free to stay.

" _Pyeha-ui ja-bi-e kam-sa deu-rib-ni-da (Thank you for your benevolence your highness.)"_ So bows his head to the ground, touching it with his forehead.

Mu repeats the same thing as he kneels beside his 4th brother.

"Both of you rise then." King Taejo turns to address his advisor, "Ji Mong-ah, have a living quarters prepare for the 4th prince."

" _Yie pyeha_!" Ji Mong answers, unsealing his smile.

The two princes rise and bow again to leave their greetings to the king.

As both of them leaves, King Taejo calls at So,

"And So-ya, welcome home, my son." King Taejo tells So. Following Lady Oh's advice, he dangles just enough carrot at So to secure his loyalty to him.

So and Mu turn to look at their father, surprise but grateful nonetheless.

* * *

Inside the sky tower, Ji Mong and Mu pour bowls of Makgeolli in the mood to celebrate. So stands in his usual place in the balcony feeling better. He's thinking of looking for his boat now, maybe take Hae Soo in it but then it's too cold and the girl has a history of drowning every time she's near the water. He guesses it's not a good idea at the moment. Maybe in spring when the trees around the lake are in full bloom and that lemony citrusy smell surrounds the whole place. He now has all the time in the world anyway, his boat can wait. He turns to leave, dying to see the girl but Ji Mong and Mu have other plans in mind.

* * *

In the morning, the princes, princesses, the two queens and the government council gathers at _Hoegyong Hall_ as King Taejo presides over handing official government jobs (2) to his sons.

Mu, as a _seja_ is assigned the office of _Jungseo Munha-Seong_ ( _Secratariat-Chancellery),_ which deliberated important matters of state. _Yo_ is assigned the _Sangseo-seong (Executive Department),_ heading _Yukbu (six ministies)_ while So is given the office of _Security Council_ that Yo used to head.

The _Yukbu (six ministries)_ that functions as administrative bodies are composed of Park Ryeom Sik, cousin to Queen Yoo; Wang Gyu, the grandfather of the 10th prince; Park Sul Hui, grandfather of the 9th prince; 8th prince Wang Wook; 13th prince Wang Baek-Ah; and 14th prince Wang Jung.

Jung steps out of the line and bows in front of King Taejo asking to be assigned under his 4th brother So at the military division. King Taejo acquiesced, seeing nothing wrong with his 14th son's request.

Even though Yo and So were assigned to head the Executive and Military department, they will not hold office until they complete their studies. They will only be part of the governing council as trainees with not much power yet. The same with the other princes. The vacated position of Jung will temporarily be given to the 9th and 10th prince with both of them earning each a .5 percent vote in the ministry since one from their clan is already holding an office.

The voting would be as follow:

Na Ju Oh Clan: Mu: 1 vote

Chungju Yu Clan: Yo, So, Jung: 3 votes

Hwangju Hwangbo clan: Wook: 1 vote

Pyeongsan Yu clan: Park Sul Hui, Won: 1.5 vote

Wang: Wang Gyu and Eun: 1.5 vote

Gyeongju Kim clan: Baek-Ah: 1 vote

Queen Yoo stands proud, her clan having been given 3 votes to the matters of the council. Unbeknownst to her, So's loyalty now lies with Mu, earning Mu's clan 2 votes and an equal power with the Chungjju Yu clan.

To quell the queen dowager and her clan's ambitious move to take the throne from the _seja_ for now, King Taejo assigns administrative and financial work to Yo and the _Yukbu_ for the building of luxurious living quarters for envoys and tributaries from China. He distributes the power of palace treasury equally to Yo and his six ministers, putting in place a check and balance among the seven holders of power.

* * *

With the bright sun finally showing itself after days of over cast sky, So turns his face to the sky closing his eyes, feeling the sun warms his face. He stands in the courtyard not far from the _Hoegyong Hall_ , blissful for once.

Jung sees him and decides to approach So with Baek-Ah and Eun trailing behind him.

" _Hyungnim,_ I just wanted to say I'm glad you'll finally stay in the palace with us again." Jung starts, genuinely happy to have his 4th brother back.

 _Jung never had a chance to properly meet his brother So even though they were full brothers. When Jung was born that was a year after So was sent to Shinju. He doesn't have any recollection or fond memories with his full brother. He knows nothing about him other than what everyone hears about his life in Shinju and how he is when he visits, withdrawn and forbidding most of the time._ _When Jung was a kid, he always wonder why their mother never invited So to their family meal. He would ask about it to their mother and older brother, Yo but they would only grow quiet every time he brings it up._

Jung wants to make an effort to get to know So now after he saved his Hae Soo at the cliff, unaware of his 4th brother's actions or bourgeoning feeling towards her. He finds So's action towards Hae Soo a little bit strange but he is grateful nonetheless.

So nods at Jung, acknowledging his presence and his other two brothers.

" _Keu-reom,_ am I allowed to train with you in sword and hand to hand combat then?" Jung asks, trying to swallow his nervousness with his 4th brother's intimidating demeanor.

So stops walking at Jung's questions. He tries to assess what his 14th brother wants from him, wary that he might just be here because their mother had sent him.

"When can I start? I'm actually good at hand to hand combat, right Baek-Ah hyungnim?" Jung pulls Baek-Ah to his side.

" _Kue-reom-yo!"_ Baek-Ah automatically answers, smiling widely. "He always volunteers to take my place during sparring."

So observes his brothers, he had always wanted to be close to them, especially to Jung, "I'll see what our father plans for us then."

" _Yie kamsahabnida hyungnim_!" Jung answers in a lightning speed afraid that his 4th brother might change his mind.

Eun takes this opportunity to approach So and ask, "So _hyungnim,_ do you want to have my quarters here in the palace then? It's big and has a good view of Mt. Songak at the west. You'll definitely like it."

So doesn't know where Eun is going with his offer but he listens anyway as the four of them continues to walk. Baek-Ah and Jung look at their 10th brother waiting for the condition.

"Since you're moving here inside the palace, can I take your quarters at our 8th brother's household? Only for a few years." Eun asks innocently.

" _Yaisshh Jin-jja! Choe-seong-hab-ni-da hyunnim,_ please don't mind our 10th brother. He's just not right in the head at the moment." Baek-Ah chokes Eun as Jung considers Eun's suggestion.

"Ah yie, since you're going to start living in the palace, you can have my quarters too. I won't mind. What do you say?" Jung smiles widely daring to ask something from his brother too.

"And?" Eun asks, pushing Baek-Ah away.

"You know, we can exchange quarters. I'd stay in your quarters in our 8th brother's household and you can have mine." Jung answers, "We're full brothers anyway, I'm sure you'd want to reside in the quarters for our clan. I've grown up there so you can have it now if you want to."

So stops walking again, taken aback by his two brothers offer, "Why do you both want to have my quarters at our 8th brother's household? You can just ask him to give you another quarters if you want to live there."

"I did. I've asked him several times but he says it would only be a burden to Myung Hee Ssi to have many visitors in their household so I'm thinking, since your vacating your place maybe I can have it." Eun tries again.

"That's what he told me too." Jung adds.

So gives his brothers a small smile not wanting to offend them, "Mi-an-ha-da Eun-ah, Jung-ah. I don't think it is my position to decide who would take my quarters in our 8th brother's household. I'm just a mere visitor there."

Jung and Eun nod thoughtfully understanding their 4th brother's point.

"But if our 8th brother lets me have your quarters, the offer about my quarters here in the palace would always be in the table." Eun smiles happy to be able to have a conversation with his 4th brother once.

"Mine too! _Kuende_ that means I'll be seeing more of you in our clan's quarters then. That would be great! You'd be able to have your meals with us, mother and Yo too. I think it would be our first time to have a meal as a family. I'm going to look forward to it." Jung excitedly tells So, unaware of the conflict between his mother and brother.

So only nods to not disappoint his 14th brother, concluding that Jung is the only uncorrupted part of his family and he'd like it if it stays that way.

The four of them walk leaving the palace, going to their 8th brother's household.

* * *

At the balcony on the second floor of _Damiwon_ , Lady Oh stands overlooking the first floor. She watches her _gungyeo(s)_ put the place in order, It would be Lunar New Year in three weeks time, everything should be cleaned and arranged. From the door on the left, Ji Mong enters bowing in greetings to a few of the _gungyeo(s)_ he passes by. They return his bow and direct him to the second floor balcony. He looks up as he takes the stairs seeing his aunt watching him with a worried crease forming in her forehead. He gives her a smile, trying to convey that he is not here to gift her with worry this time. He bows to her in greetings as he reaches her place. Lady Oh acknowledges his presence and goes back to overlooking at the first floor. Ji Mong stands beside her.

"I heard your precious 4th prince is finally accepted back in the palace, what is it you want this time?" Lady Oh starts, her left hand automatically massages her stomach as her right hand rest on the balustrade.

" _Kue-nyang_ , I wanted to say thank you." Ji Mong answers, putting his arms around Lady Oh, surprising her.

Ji Mong seldom shows affection but he gives his aunt a hug now to show his gratefulness.

"What are you? 10 years old?" Lady Oh shrugs Ji Mong's affection, hiding her happiness with annoyance.

Unfazed, Ji Mong holds on to his aunt, resting his cheek at the side of Lady Oh's right shoulder. "I know I always worry you but thank you for trusting me. Please believe that I'm only doing this for the good of all of us."

"Ji Mong-ah, the palace politics is not something any of us should play." Lady Oh warns, "We are only transient holders of places inside the palace. Do you really have to go deep into it? I'm afraid I might not be always here to pull you back."

Lady Oh worries for her nephew. It was she who had brought him inside the palace so she believes it was her who damned him into this life.

Ji Mong releases his aunt and stands beside her, all serious now, " _A-ra-yo (I know)_."

 _I've been playing this game for a thousand years now. I'd like to take a rest too and this is the only way._

Ji Mong turns to look at his aunt, hiding his worry with a smile, "Have you seen a doctor already? Or shall I bring one instead?"

Lady Oh can only look at her nephew who seems to not understand her warning, "I've already seen a doctor and he says I'm doing alright."

" _Joh-da (That's good then!)_ Please take care of your health. You're not getting any younger. I'd like it if we both could live comfortably from now on." Ji Mong tells Lady Oh as he takes his aunt's hand into his.

He was thinking of making Lady Oh leave the palace to save her from her fated end but if he saves her, he's afraid that his little queen won't have a fall back when Hae Soo gets trapped inside the palace. Yes, the girl seemed to be changing the course of this lifetime but it wouldn't hurt to be extra careful. He plans for this lifetime to be the last so nothing should go awry, even if that means sacrificing his own blood. His own aunt's death is a necessity to save his little queen.

 _Well then, there's one more person I need to live just long enough until the seja takes the throne._

 _Lady Myung Hee._

 _But her death was caused by an illness. How can I make her live?_

* * *

Piece by piece and stone after stone, So puts back the prayer towers he destroyed the other day. He was hoping to see Hae Soo when he came home to his 8th brother's household tonight but the girl is having dinner with her cousin and his 8th brother. He contents himself instead with rebuilding these stone towers that the girl seemed to care about.

He wonders if he should knock in her quarters later, having a renewed confidence to seek her now that he has his place in the palace. He can finally dream of being beside her but he lets her be for now. It is not proper to knock on a lady's quarter in the middle of the night anyway.

After rebuilding one tower, So is ready to abandon the tedious boring work. He throws one stone in his annoyance just in time for Ha Jin to see it. She was just turning the corner of So's quarters having one of her nightly walks,

 _Eiii what's wrong with him this time?_

Ha Jin saunters to So about to tell him off again, " _Ya! I-ge mu-seun jit-ib-ni-kka (What do you think you're doing?)"_

So turns surprised to hear Hae Soo but happy just the same, "I'm not destroying it, I'm rebuilding it.

" _Ah jin-jja?"_ Hae Soo asks, embarrassed for trying to nag at So again, "We're you praying about something?"

So smirks, he doesn't believe in this prayer towers but he was wishing Hae Soo would somehow turn up a while ago and she did. Maybe it's not so bad to hope.

"Do you always just ask anything that comes to your mind?" So asks distracting Hae Soo from asking further about his heart's wants.

So abandons the tedious work and stands towering at Hae Soo, both of his hands resting behind his back.

" _Kuen-nyang nan gung-guem-haess-eo (I was just curious)."_ Hae Soo answers in a small voice.

"You know you should keep your head low and stop being too curious about a lot of things. You're curiosity always gets you into trouble." So leans in too Hae Soo, being playful.

Ha Jin naturally steps back making face at So. A smile breaks at So's face, liking this new atmosphere around them, light and playful.

"Ah _jam-kkan-man-yo (Oh hold on!)"_ Ha Jin turns to leave as she remembers something.

"Oh? _Ya! oe-di-ka? (Where are you going?)"_ So calls to a leaving Hae Soo, confused.

" _Jam-si-man ki-da-ryeo ju-se-yo, che-ga dol-a-ul-ke-yo (Just wait for a bit, I'll come back)_ Ha Jin calls back as she runs.

She returns to her quarters and quickly goes through the box of Hae Soo's _dwikkoji_. She looks for that butterfly _dwikkoji_ that the 4th prince left in the _damiwon._ She sees it at the last row and takes it. In her haste, she puts down the box at the edge of her vanity table causing it to fall to the floor. The box' layers untangles and scatters to the floor revealing a hidden compartment that contains a letter. Ha Jin kneels down and arranges the box and _dwikkoji._ Shetakes the letter inside the compartment and unfolds it, finding a hair neatly tied by a white thin ribbon inside it. Under the dim light of her lantern, she tries to examine the color of the hair but she can't clearly distinguish it. Though it's apparent it is not Hae Soo's hair. She opens the letter (3) and tries to read the hanja:

床前明月光 (In front of my bed is a bright moonlight)  
疑是地上霜 (I supposed it is a frost in the ground)  
舉頭望明月 (I raise my head to view the bright moon)  
低頭思(故鄉) 情人 (Then lowers my head thinking of my [hometown] lover)

A few minutes into it and she gives-up. She can only recognize a few of the characters such as 月, meaning moon. She folds the letter again and puts it back to the box. She'll decipher it tomorrow with the 8th prince' help.

She comes back at the prayer towers clutching the _dwikkoji_ in her hands, hidden behind her back. She sees the 4th prince sitting at the elevated foyer of the _hanok_ waiting composedly for her.

So watches as Hae Soo reluctantly approaches him. The act of Hae Soo seeking him of her own accord makes So's heart flutter. He feels well cared for when she does this for him. It seemed that he had unconsciously looked forward to seeing her walk towards him, a reminder of comfort that only her presence can bring.

For a minute, So wavers, not wanting to leave his 8th brother's household in the morning. It's ironic how to be able to stay beside Hae Soo, he would need to leave her here and take his place in the royal family. Gaining power in the palace is the only way to have her so he contents himself with watching her for now.

Chewing her lower lip, Ha Jin stands in front of the 4th prince hesitant to give him the _dwikkoji, "_ You left this at the _Damiwon_ the first time we met. I'm sorry it took me a while to give this back."

Ha Jin bows her head in an embarrassment as she raises both of her hands to give the _dwikojji_. So looks at the hairpin, recognizing it as the one he bought for his mother when he first arrived two months ago.

"Isn't this the same _dwikojji_ you were wearing at the dinner the last time?" So takes the _dwikojji_ to his hands examining it closely.

" _Yie, choe-song-hab-ni-da_. Chae Ryung thought it was mine and had put it in my hair. It was my fault for not looking at the mirror." Ha Jin explains, back into using _choendemal_ with So.

So thinks about it for a second. Seeing it at Hae Soo's hair that time is one of the reasons that had convinced him to choose his birth mother over the _seja._ It was a wrong decision that had caused him to lose his position in the palace but that wrong decision had led him in Hae Soo's arms the next night so So doesn't mind that Hae Soo has it.

"Do you like these kind of things?" So asks, taking the _dwikojji_.

Ha Jin considers it for a minute. She had been told plenty of times that Hae Soo collects these kinds of hairpins so she nods as answer to the 4th prince question.

" _Kue-re?_ I'll get you another one next time then." So tells her, committing it to his brain.

" _A-nim-ni-da_ , _pil-yo eops-eo (you don't have to)."_ Ha Jin raises both of her hands and makes a shaking gesture out of it.

She repositions her self beside the 4th prince, leaning at the elevated foyer.

"Is it a gift for someone?" Ha Jin asks looking at the 4th prince.

So nods pertaining to his mother. He suddenly turned serious not offering any further information.

 _Kue-reom-yo! (Of course it is!) What was I thinking anyway?_

Ha Jin misunderstands So thinking that it's a gift for someone precious to him, a special girl in particular. In her annoyance Ha Jin keeps herself quite for a long time, not wanting to know more about that special girl.

She looks up the sky changing the topic, "You know when I look at the sky, I almost always forget where I am. I guess, the sky is the same everywhere else don't you think so?"

"I'm going to start living in the palace tomorrow." So tells Hae Soo.

 _Kue-re he's going to ascend that throne one day._

"Yie, I heard about it. Everyone seems to be happy that you're going to start living there from now on. Why?" Ha Jin asks curious, "I mean isn't the palace always been your home?"

"I was adopted to another family when I was a kid." So answers not really wanting to talk about it but if Hae Soo was able to accept his vulnerabilities the other night, he doesn't see why he can't talk to her about it.

"I see. And?" Ha Jin leads So to open more about it.

"I hated everything about that other family." So answers quietly.

Ha Jin wants to glance at So but it would be rude to do so. She senses that the topic is too sensitive and that the 4th prince isn't keen on sharing it, she drops her line of questioning instead and gives him an unsolicited advice.

" _Kue-reom_ , when you enter the palace, I hope you'll learn to smile more. I guess part of why people had always been afraid of you is because you always glare at them. Don't always draw your sword and try listening first before you act. I can't tell you who trust nor can I tell you to open yourself to other people but please know that there are people who worries for you even if you are not aware of it. So it's alright to accept their help every once in a while." Ha Jin smiles at So.

So couldn't care less if other people don't pay attention to him. As long as Hae Soo cares for him then the rest of the kingdom can go to hell.

"Do you care for me then?" So asks a direct question, wanting to hear a clear answer.

" _Kue-reom-yo!"_ Ha Jin readily answers caught of guard, then stops.

When Ha Jin thinks about it, she doesn't know when her curiosity turned into concern but somehow she always end up being the one who sees the real So and that makes her more understanding of him.

"Then that's all I ever need." So smiles a genuine smile.

* * *

1\. _Ka-ji ma_ literally means don't go.

2\. The government during Goryeo is a consultation-based leadership where the King holds the ultimate power in the court but he is kept in check by his council of ministers composed by the head of aristocratic clans. The description of division of government and their power is not quite accurate but is loosely based on their actual work. Sorry, I just needed to have a system of how power works inside the palace for later plot reference. :)

3 It's a famous Chinese Poem in Tang dynasty entitled: Quiet Night by Li Bai

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _Thank you for all your wonderful reviews. It's amazing and scary, at the same time, how a lot of you were actually taking down notes of the the plot points I have planted in every chapters. That's great! It keeps me on my toes and helps me to track my own plot points. :) You guys are awesome!_

 _To the guest reader: fuyu. I wanted to send you a PM but since your account is a guest, I wouldn't be able to. Let me answer your question here anyway, I'm sorry I wouldn't be able to post my story to other sites since I don't think I can manage 2 accounts at the same time. I'm such a noob with online formatting tools. T_T Maybe after I finish this story, I'll post it there._

 _So I realized it's only been 2 months inside Goryeo and it actually took me 18 chapters to finish the first arc. lol. I guess we'll do a time jump later too._

 _And questions about the plot points will be answered all in good time. :) I'm sure Ji Mong has a plan. Fate has a plan. So has a plan. Even So's family in Shinju has a plan. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ Please bear with me :)_


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

 _Inside his quarters, the lemony citrus scent surrounds them as she sits beside his bed, feeling his forehead with her left hand. It seems the act of walking after he had woken-up had been too great for his body that he had lost consciousness and is now lying with a fever again._

 _At the touch of her hand at the side of his face, the prince's eyes open a little. He weakly captures her hand and presses it in his cheek, seeking comfort in it. He then puts it in the nook of his neck and goes back to sleep with his hands still holding hers. She smiles at his unconscious gesture. On a normal circumstances, having her hand touched by a stranger would have scared her away but she's been sitting here at his bedside for a week, nursing him on her own. She's use to touching him now and is just eager for him to awake. Somehow finding him on her own, at her father's lake had made him a little territorial and possessive of him._

 _In the morning, the other prince comes to visit the unknown man that the daughter of the moon had been busy taking care off. It seemed, she had missed the appointed dinner with the other prince last night because this prince was holding on to her hand. She had ended up sleeping here, sitting at the floor with her head resting on his hand, the prince still holding on to her. The other prince comes in and finds them like that, both still asleep. He stands beside the bed with his eunuch at his side. He quietly commands the eunuch to find out about the real identity of the wounded man. He then moves closer to her and leans down, caressing the side of her face with the tips of his fingers causing her to slowly awake. Confused._

Ha Jin sits up in her bed as Chae Ryung enters her room and greets her good morning. She looks around; anticipating to be sitting on a warm summery room with the lemony citrus scent surrounding her but all she can feel is Hae Soo's soft bed and the wintery cold weather.

" _Agassi_ , thank goodness you're awake already. We need to hurry and get you bathed and dressed, Lady Myung Hee and the 8th prince are waiting for you at the _hanok_ in front of the prayer towers." Chae Ryung tells Has Soo as she takes her by the wrist and pulls her from the bed.

 _Ah mat-da! Chi-geum-eun Seollal-i-ye-yo! (Oh! Right, it's lunar new year today!)_

As Ha Jin stands, she feels lightheaded and sways. She holds on to Chae Ryung for a second, thinking that she's about to see a flash of memory but nothing came. The last time she had a flash of memory was when she touched that familiar _ajeossi_ at their dinner a month ago. She doesn't miss the feeling nor does it bother her that she doesn't see things anymore but somehow today she feels uneasy.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a-yo agassi? (Are you alright my lady?)"_ Chae Ryung asks worried as she supports Hae Soo.

Ha Jin nods, hiding her uneasiness with a smile.

Chae Ryung helps Hae Soo to her wooden bathtub full of warm water. She then dresses Hae Soo in a weaved-silk _seolbim (new set of hanbok)_ with a blue _chima_ matching a light yellowish _jeogori_. Her hair is decorated with small white flower _dwikojji(s)_ on both sides of her head.

* * *

Outside Ha Jin's quarters, the red ribbons and lanterns hanging on tree branches are a stark contrast on the snow covered white courtyard. Ha Jin raises her face towards the sun, soaking in its warmth. She had been cooped up inside their compound for the last three weeks studying under the 8th prince. They had managed to covered 1/3 of the book and Ha Jin can now write and read a few hanja but can only understand a few simple sentences.

They no longer walk to the market during the afternoons since she has her lessons during those hours and its been snowing hard lately that no one can stand the cold outside their quarters even for a few hours. She also no longer walks at night because of the snow and because she has no one to hang out with anymore. She didn't notice that she had been enjoying So's company lately that when he left, she no longer have anyone to talk to at night. She makes Chae Ryung sit with her in her quarters instead, making her memorize the hanja(s) that Ha Jin learned that day. Apparently, Chae Ryung says she can't read too, so Ha Jin makes an effort to teach her.

Lately, all the princes had been busy in their palace work that Jung, Baek-Ah and Eun seldom come over in their compound. They had came once, inviting her for the their tea gathering at the _Damiwon_ that will happen later so she had been really looking forward to this day.

After a few wonderings Chae Ryung and Hae Soo finally reach the _hanok_ in front of the prayer stone towers. It turns out that this _hanok_ is actually a shrine for Hae ancestors. Ha Jin never comes to this part of their courtyard in the morning so she never saw it open. She thought, it was just one of those extra living quarters they have in the compound. No one told her anything about it because she never asked in the first place. Chae Ryung guides Hae Soo to the door and stays behind.

As Ha Jin enters it, she suddenly feels on the edge. She had been anxious ever since she woke up this morning but she shrugs it off thinking that maybe it's because its her first new year here in Goryeo and everything just feels new to her.

She touches a dry peach wood hanging at the door ceiling for good luck as she enters. Inside, the whole place looks like a studio type _hanok_ with no room other than this one big space where a long table is pushed to the wall. A rice paper divider stands at it's one side. She sees Myung Hee and the 8th prince lighting incense to start the ritual of honoring the dead ancestors for the Hae and Hwangbo Clan.

Ha Jin takes her place in front of the long low table laden with different foods. The variety of foods is neatly arranged in balanced rows with the first row, nearest in front of them containing different _kwa-il (fruits)._ Second row contains, _na-mul_ _(herbs, vegetables, green)_ particularly bellflower, bracken, spinach. The third row contains three kinds of soup and two candles on both side: _yuk-tang (meat soup), eo-tang (fish soup), so-tang (beef soup)._ The fourth row contains different kinds dried fishes, _jeon (savory pancakes)_ and rice cakes. The fifth and last row contains the _Tteokguk (soup with sliced rice cakes)_ _sul-jan (goblet) and sin-wi (ancestral tablets)._

The three of them bow deeply in front of the table, touching their forehead to the ground. At the middle of praying Ha Jin can feel her consciousness being pulled somewhere, she tries to focus shaking the dizziness but somehow that lemony citrus scent is floating underneath her nose. She suddenly stands up suffocating from the heady smell of incense. She runs out to the foyer and falls to the floor.

Baffled, Myung Hee and Wook run after Hae Soo and finds her holding on to the balustrade, kneeling to the floor. Her hands clasping at her chest as she gasps for air. She can feel pain in her upper stomach like something sharp had just gone through her.

"Hae Soo-ya, what's wrong?" Myung Hee kneels beside Hae Soo panicking.

Ha Jin shuts her eyes, counting in her head one to ten backwards, timing her breathing. Wook goes down on the floor about to carry her but she stops his hands from touching her.

"I'm alright." Ha Jin opens her eyes holding Wook's hand away, "I'm fine, please give me a minute. It must be the heady scent of incense inside the closed quarters."

Myung Hee and Wook hold their breath as they wait for Hae Soo. Ha Jin continues counting until she feels her head clear and that lemony citrus scent disappear. It took her eight 10 counts of backward before her breathing becomes close to being normal.

" _Choe-song-hae-yo unnie_ , I don't think I can go back inside. Is it alright if I stay here for a while?" Ha Jin asks weakly.

"Of course, we can sit here all day if you want." Myung Hee answers worried.

" _A-ni-yo_ , please continue with the ritual for our ancestors inside. We wouldn't want to be disrespectful to them." Ha Jin masks her fear with a smile.

She's scared of going back inside the shrine. There is something about the shrine that makes her head swim in a sea of murky scenes of that girl she keeps dreaming about. Ha Jin wonders if it's Hae Soo's memories but it couldn't be. Those places and their clothing couldn't be place in this timeline.

 _Maybe earlier times? Then who is she?_

"Shall we walk you to your quarters so you could take a rest?" Wook asks, concerned creasing his forehead.

" _Gwaen-chah-a-yo,_ Chae Ryung will walk me to my quarters so please go back inside." Ha Jin answers signalling at Chae Ryung who had been watching not far.

* * *

After the ritual, the two finds Hae Soo in her quarters' foyer, having _Tteokguk_ and _Jeon_ with Chae Ryung. Chae Ryung quickly gets-up from the table bowing to the 8th prince and Lady Myung Hee. She stands behind Hae Soo, embarrassed to be caught sitting with the lady of the house. Ha Jin bows to give her greetings displaying her best smile to no longer worry her cousin and the 8th prince.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the _Damiwon_ later, it might not be best for your health." Wook tells Hae Soo worried for what happened a while ago.

" _A-ni-yo_ , c _heo gwaen-chanh-seub-ni-kka, cheongmal._ (I'm really fine.) Please let me go." Ha Jin was afraid that she wouldn't be allowed to come to the _Damiwon_ if they suspect that something is wrong with her.

"Hae Soo-ya…" Myung Hee starts.

" _Unnie, na jin-jja gwaen-chanh-a. (I'm really fine.)_ " Ha Jin cuts whatever Myung Hee was going to say repeating what she just said.

She pulls her height and tries to remember her manners. She doesn't want to stay another day inside her room.

"Alright but tell us when you start feeling dizzy again. I think we should let a doctor check on you just so we're sure." Myung Hee accedes to Hae Soo's request.

"Ah, we can have Lady Oh check your pulse later at the _Damiwon_ or I can call on the royal doctor." Wook volunteers.

" _Ha-ji ma-se-yo, je-bal. (Please don't.)_ It's really embarrassing for me." Ha Jin tries to talk them out of it. "And it's a new year, don't we usually grant a wish when it's new year?"

Ha Jin takes to the side of Myung Hee, hugging her.

Myung Hee smiles, " _A-ra-seo,_ is there something you want?"

" _Eops-eo-yo. (None)"_ Ha Jin just misses being around family, especially today, "Ah Chae Ryung should take some time off and see her family."

" _Cheo-yo? (me)"_ Chae Ryung asks suddenly caught off guard, " _Gwaen-chanh-seub-ni-da agassi,_ I don't have to."

"Eiii we were just talking about how you miss your mother and your sister. You should go, I can manage for a day or two or a week." Ha Jin offers smiling, still holding on to Myung Hee.

Wook and Myung Hee looks at Chae Ryung, they had never granted their servants to leave their household before because no one had dared to ask. It was unheard off for a servant to leave their master's house no matter what.

Chae Ryung fidgets nervously at her feet. Although she misses her family, she knows she could never leave this house and Hae Soo asking the lady of the household and his prince to grant her leave is putting Chae Ryung in hot waters.

"Well then, _Chae Ryung-ah_ please take a leave for two days and then come back. Is that alright?" Wook asks addressing their servant.

"That is enough your highness, _a-chu_ _kam-sa-hab-ni-da_. (Thank you so much.)"Chae Ryung bows over and over, grateful and nervous at the same time.

Wook dismisses her. Chae Ryung leaves as fast as she can before the 8th prince and the lady of the household change their minds.

Myung Hee and Wook turn to Hae Soo. They've had a talk about getting tutor for Hae Soo to teach her manners for noble ladies. Looking at her now, they conclude that Hae Soo not only needs to be taught court manners but she also needs to relearn customs and laws of their society. Hae Soo's kindness will get someone killed without her knowing it.

* * *

Trudging the thick snow and cold weather outside the 8th prince' compound, Chae Ryung walks with a bundle of hot _Tteokguk_ in both of her hands. The head servant was instructed by the 8th prince to have Chae Ryung take a few _Tteokguk_ and _Jeon_ before she leaves, making it look like she is being send in an errand rather than being allowed to go home. Lady Myung Hee and the 8th prince had taken measures to make sure no one would know that Chae Ryung is allowed to take leave.

Chae Ryung happily hugs the _Tteokguk_ , feeling its warmth. She is busy taking care of the bundle that she had walk into a lady unaware, causing them both to fall to their butts on the ground. Two swords were suddenly drawn at Chae Ryung's neck, making her hold on to the bundle more tightly. A man wearing an all black _Yungbok (hanbok usually worn by military officers)_ helps the elegant lady to stand and draws his sword over Chae Ryung too. The lady stands and looks at Chae Ryung. Chae Ryung stays in the ground, having her hanbok soak in the snow, shaking from fear.

" _Sung-go-hab-ni-da Agassi (please forgive me my lady)._ I was too concerned with trudging at the snow carefully that I wasn't looking at where I'm heading. _Cheo-song-hab-ni-da"_ Chae Ryung profusely apologizes as she kneels in the snow, close to tears.

"Are you running off to see your family?" the lady ask.

" _Yie Agassi. Choe-song-hab-ni-da cheong-mal_." Chae Ryung answers as she continues to bow.

"Look at my me, my dear child." The lady gently asks Chae Ryung.

Chae Ryung hesitantly looks-up and that was a mistake. The back of the lady's hand makes a harsh contact to her cheek. The ring of the lady slicing shallowly at her skin as she slaps Chae Ryung hard. Chae Ryung falls to the snow, surprised by the sudden cruelty of the lady. With her hand holding her slapped cheek, Chae Ryung gets a glimpsed of the lady. She seems quite regal even for a noble birth. Her age, enough to be Chae Ryung's mother and still beautiful. But it's her eyes that is more captivating than the rest of her. Her dark pool of eyes that contains something akin to madness, making her look more dangerous than her guards who surround her.

The lady walks past her addressing her guards, "Leave her _._ "

"Yie your highness," _the man_ , looks at Chae Ryung one last time and takes his other subordinates with him.

Chae Ryung sits on the snow long after the four people were gone. She was scared to death that she couldn't bring herself to stand. She wipes the tears and trickles of blood on her cheeks and takes the bundle of _Tteokguk_ in her hands again and weakly stands-up. She slowly walks this time, afraid to bumped into anyone again.

* * *

Jung and Baek-Ah drop at their 8th brother's household to take Hae Soo with them. Myung Hee and Wook had wanted for Hae Soo to take the palanquin to the palace because of the cold weather but Hae Soo adamantly refuses and makes Baek-Ah take her to his horse. Myung Hee sits inside the palanquin instead while Wook rides in his horse beside her. Wook warned Jung and Baek-Ah not to take Hae Soo on a race to the _Damiwon_ since she was sick this morning so the two walk their horse slowly with Baek-Ah arranging Hae Soo's thick coat around her, making sure she's not cold.

Inside the _Damiwon_ , Eun goes around talking to some _gungyeo(s)_ arranging the place. A wide wooden plank was positioned on top of the inner pool, bridging its end to end parameter. A long table laden with food and _makgeolli_ was then position at its center, with a few cushions lining the side of the low table. Eun instructs the _gungyeo(s)_ to close the doors leading to the outer pool a little so it won't be too cold.

Lady Oh stands at the middle landing of the stairs going to the second floor, with two _gungyeo(s)_ at her back, waiting for her. She observes her nephew and the 4th prince having a conversation beside the outer pool. She had heard that the 4th prince had come to stay on her nephew's tower instead of his own clan's quarters in the palace. She feels nervous as to what his nephew is planning these days.

Won and Yo are celebrating their _Seollal_ at their own household and will not be coming.

At the doorsteps, Wook, Myung Hee, Jung, Baek-Ah and Hae Soo arrive giving their greetings to everyone. Wook helps Myung Hee out of her coat while Baek-Ah takes Hae Soo's and gives it the _gungyeo(s)_ around.

"Hae Soo-ya!" Eun calls from the other side of the inner pool, spotting Hae Soo with the new comers.

Hearing Hae Soo's name being called, Ji Mong and So glance back at the inner pool seeing the five arrive.

Eun approaches the new comers and performs the obligatory new year greeting to his older 8th brother. Wook acknowledges Eun and lets him stand.

"Oh! You look one year older Hae Soo-ya." Eun jokes with Hae Soo as Ha Jin gives her greetings to Eun.

 _Aigoo this kid, doesn't he know I'm way older than him_?

Out loud Ha Jin jokes in _cheondemal_ , "Eun hwangjanim you think less and less compared to your age."

"Ya!" Eun starts bickering with Hae Soo, making everyone laugh.

If they weren't in front of Lady Myung Hee and the 8th prince, Hae Soo would be addressing Eun in _banmal._ Like Baek-Ah, Eun had specifically instructed Hae Soo to speak to him in _banmal_ , jealous of Baek-Ah and Hae Soo'c close relationship.

Lady Oh comes down from the second floor to give her greetings to the new comers, observing Hae Soo as she passes her.

Jung and Baek-Ah who were standing on both sides of Hae Soo introduces Hae Soo to Lady Oh. Ha Jin bows in her normal greeting, slouched and all smiles. Lady Oh's eyebrow twitch, observing the unlady like manners of Hae Soo. Lady Oh holds out her hand, signalling to her _gunyeo_ from her back to hand her, her thin teaching stick. She walks to Hae Soo and mildly hits parts of her body that is wrongly positioned, correcting her shoulder, the position of her hands and the angle of her arms.

"I heard you're 16, weren't you thought the proper way to greet?" Lady Oh reprimands Hae Soo in a very strict and controlled voice.

Ha Jin fidgets from being hit by the stick, not because of pain but because of embarrassment. She chews her lower lip as a crimson blush consumes her whole face.

" _Choe-song-hab-ni-da Oh Sanggun,"_ Myung Hee bows properly to Lady Oh, "Our Hae Soo had lost her memories due to an accident. She is still in the process of relearning her court manners."

Lady Oh delicately touches Ha Jin's chin, leading her to stand. She takes her hand from Hae Soo's chin and quietly observes her posture not minding Myung Hee's apology.

"Stop chewing your lips. It's very unlady like." Lady Oh chastises Hae Soo as she arranges her standing posture by hitting Hae Soo's back and shoulders.

Eun is going to move to stop Lady Oh but Lady Oh catches Eun and looks at him with intimidating demeanor. Eun could only wince as he looks at Hae Soo. Baek-Ah and Jung stand, swallowing at each side of Hae Soo. They know better than to mess with Lady Oh when she's in the mood to teach.

Ji Mong and So watches from the outer pool, amused, trying there hardest to not show any emotion.

" _Wang_ _Wook Yeodeolp Hwangja, (8_ _th_ _Prince Wang Wook)_ , I'm taking apprentices this spring. If the lady still hasn't gotten back her memories by then, maybe you'd want to consider sending her to me?" Lady Oh turns to Wook, suggesting taking Hae Soo under her wing.

Wook exchanges glance with Myung Hee, knowing that his wife hates for their Hae Soo to enter the palace for whatever reason. Just this morning, they were considering hiring tutor to teach Hae Soo, courtly manners at home but not in the palace.

"That would be a great honor for our Hae Soo but Myung Hee and I would like to think about it some more." Wook politely declines.

" _Yie, gue-rae-hab-ni-da hwangjanim_ (Yes, go ahead then your highness.)" Lady Oh takes a step back and bows to the 8th prince, smiling.

She looks at Hae Soo one last time and directs their group to the table set at the wooden plank in the inner pool. As she turns to leave, she catches her nephew watching them. Ji Mong gives a discreet acknowledgement to his aunt. Lady Oh only looks at her nephew and then walks away.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a Hae Soo-ya?"_ Jung asks as he and Baek-Ah walk Hae Soo to the inner pool.

" _Mi-an-ha-da,_ we forgot to warn you that Oh _Sanggun_ is quite strict when it comes to courtly manners."Baek-Ah adds anxiously.

"Eii _gwaen-chan-a_ , it's my fault for not learning my manners sooner." Ha Jin assures the two of them. She was so nervous and embarrassed that she would have like it if the ground suddenly swallows her up.

"Oh! Hae Soo-ya, How do you find the _Damiwon_? Don't worry about Oh _Sanggun._ She is a little uptight but is usually nice when you get used to her." Eun inserts himself in between Hae Soo and Jung, smiling.

Ha Jin appreciates Eun's effort to make her feel at ease after being put in a tight spot. Guessing that she wouldn't be able to take for granted her courtly manners anymore she resolves to ask Myung Hee later to get her a tutor for it.

Wook calls for a _gungyeo_ to have Myung Hee be given a warm tea as he helps her up into the wooden plank and have her seat in the cushion.

Ha Jin takes a good look around appreciating the wooden architecture of the place. She didn't get to have a looked at it the first time she was in here. She slowly turns in circle now, liking the scent of lavender and freesia everywhere. She then spots So standing at the outer pool alone. Ji Mong is hidden in view by the slightly close doors.

"So-ya!" Ha Jin shouts, excitedly waving at So and then stops, catching herself making a mistake.

Everyone turns to look at Hae Soo, surprised to hear that she had just addressed the 4th prince informally. No one knows that Hae Soo and So had formed a bond by hanging out together at the prayer towers, before he came to live in the palace.

So's face lights up at the sound of Hae Soo calling his name, he was going to give her a small smile as he looks at her but then he notices her suddenly stilling at her feet. She changes from being excited to being formal, bowing to greet him instead. He wonders what's wrong, waiting for her to come to him. He had wanted to see her for the last three weeks but the king and the _seja_ had kept him by their side, orienting him of the palace customs and rules, training him as the _seja'_ s right hand in command. He'd been second guessing his self that maybe he made a wrong choice to leave his 8th brother's household because he never sees her anymore.

Ha Jin remembers that So doesn't talk to her in front of other people. She was thinking, he wouldn't like what she just did so she changes from waving at him to bowing formally to him instead and then turns away.

Mu arrives just in time to hear Hae Soo call out at So. The announcement of his presence was neglected because everyone, including the _gungyeo(s)_ and even himself was surprised to hear the girl address his 4th brother with familiarity. He waits a few second watching what Hae Soo and So would do but when its apparent that the girl just made a mistake that she can't take back, he steps in saving Hae Soo from hot waters by having his presence announced.

Everyone bows at the crown prince, giving Mu the standard new year deep bow greeting. Even So and Ji Mong who were outside, kneel at their spot, bowing their heads to the ground. He keeps everyone's attention for a few minutes before letting them rise.

Wook helps Myung Hee up as the crown prince approaches where Jung, Baek-Ah, Eun and Hae Soo stand.

"Please stay seated, I heard from my astronomer that you'd been ill lately." Mu addresses Myung Hee, "It seems we've been keeping my 8th brother busy with his position in the palace that he hasn't been around taking care of you. My apologies my lady."

" _A-nim-ni-da wangsejanim_ , it is the other way around. I feel that we have been keeping our 8th prince in our household that he couldn't come to the palace more." Myung Hee returns the apology.

It is true that Wook seldom enters the palace these days, only reporting in the morning but comes home in the afternoon to teach Hae Soo and have dinner with them every night.

"Nonsense." Mu signals to one of the servants shadowing behind him. A few bottle-ceramics arranged in a neat column in a wooden holder was handed to the crown prince.

"A gift for the lady of the Hae household." Mu hands the medicine to Lady Myung Hee. "Please take it religiously. It would improve your health in no time."

 _Ji Mong had it made known to the crown prince that he had been hearing lately that Lady Myung Hee is quite sick and had suggested that she needs to be taken care off, subtlely manipulating the crown prince to let him use the royal apothecary to provide whatever Myung Hee needs to be save in this lifetime. He doesn't know how far Myung Hee's illness had progressed or if she is even sick and is at the end of her lifespan already. He's not a doctor to know how to cure her but he knows what her illness is so he describes it meticulously to the royal doctor as accurate as possible and had the royal apothecary brew a special concoction design for her illness. Science hasn't discover antibiotics at this point but he pushes their royal apothecary to make something as close as antibiotics for tuberculosis. It might not work. He might not be able to completely cure her but he'd be damned not to try._

" _Kam-sa-hab-ni-da hyungnim_." Wook takes the gift from Mu, "And my apologies that my wife had you worried. I'll take better care of my household from now on."

"I know you will." Mu thinks that what he's giving to Wook and Myung Hee is just a medicine improve her health to help her conceive, "Maybe we'll even hear a talk of another prince in a few months?"

"Oh?!" Eun interjects, "But our 8th brother doesn't need to try to too hard, I'm sure our father can produce another prince in no time."

Eun makes a joke out of their father's tendency to marry a lady from each aristocratic family to maintain his seat. Mu laughs but chastises Eun afterwards.

"Please forgive our 10th prince's insensitive antics." Mu apologizes for Eun, " _Go-cheong-ha-ji ma-se-yo Myung Hee Ssi_ , you don't need to feel burdened of having a son but please accept our royal doctor's visit soon."

" _Yie Kam-sa-hab-ni-da wangsejanim."_ Myung Hee thanks the _seja_ for his kindness.

Baek-Ah who doesn't like the thought of his 8th brother touching Myung Hee pulls Hae Soo to him instead. Standing behind her, he puts his arms around her shoulder, being possessive of her. He had accepted that Myung Hee will never become his but he'll make sure his 8th brother doesn't get Hae Soo at all cost.

Ha Jin doesn't mind Baek-Ah's open affection, unaware of his inner turmoil. She's use to his touches by now but his gesture towards her is not missed by anyone. Jung who had been Baek-Ah's confidant about Myung Hee ever since his 13th brother met the lady at the lantern festival five years ago knows that Baek-Ah is only doing this to spite their 8th brother so he lets him be. Wook smiles politely but his face darkens a bit as he sees Baek-Ah being too touchy of Hae Soo, he will have to reprimand her later for not heeding his advice of not giving away her affections too readily. So, whose still at the outer pool with Ji Mong looks at his 13th brother with disapproval. He had been aware that the girl and his brothers are quite close but it's his first time to see them this affectionate. Not wanting to think that the affection he had been getting from Hae Soo is the same affection she's freely giving away to the rest of his brothers, So steps inside to leave. The only way out is the same way Mu and the rest of them came in. He bows to the crown prince and walks away without saying anything.

" _Hwangjangnim_ _ddeo-nal-keo-ye-yo? Wae-yo? (Why are you leaving?)"_ Ji Mong calls out to the 4th prince as he passes Mu and the rest.

Ha Jin freezes, surprise to see the astronomer trailing after So. She moves back closer to Baek-Ah, afraid of the astronomer. The uneasiness from this morning comes back to her making her shake.

" _Gwan-chanh-a?"_ Baek-Ah asks, feeling Hae Soo abruptly shudders in his arm.

Ha Jin nods hiding her discomfort. She takes Baek-Ah's arms away from her and climbs the steps to the wooden plank, joining Myung Hee and Wook at the side closest to the door leading to the outer pool.

Without even looking at his 4th brother, who manages to get to the door in a few steps, Mu commands So to join them, "So-ya, _anjh-eu-se-yo. (sit down.)"_

So stops at the seja's words, unable to disobey his brother. With no choice, he walks back to the wooden plank, positioning himself to the farthest end of the table away from Hae Soo. Mu leads everyone to sit.

Sitting at the head of the table, facing the door leading to the outer pool is Mu. To his right is So, next to him is Ji Mong and then Jung and then Eun. In front of Eun is Hae Soo. To her right is Baek-Ah and then Lady Myung Hee and then Wook, who is sitting in front of So. The _gungyeo(s)_ starts serving tea and rice cake. Lady Oh waits behind the _seja_ , supervising her _gungyeo(s)._

"Oh Sanggun _,_ why don't you join us? It's nice to be around families today." Mu invites Lady Oh to join them.

" _Kam-sa-hab-ni-da wangsejanim_ but I am due to serve your father his ceremonial tea in a bit. I'm afraid I cannot join you." Lady Oh politely declines.

"Ah _kue-re-yo?_ Well then, perhaps after, you can join us." Mu smiles at Lady Oh.

"Yie _wangsejanim_." Lady Oh bows to leave her greetings. She looks at her nephew and the girl one last time and then leaves.

* * *

At an open pagoda shrine located to the northwest part of the palace, the king and his two queens with a few of the princesses were performing the ritual for their ancestral rites. King Taejo leads the ceremony, kneeling in front of the ceremonial table.

A eunuch waits for the ceremony to be over before heading to King Taejo and whispers to his ears that a lady consort is requesting an audience with him.

* * *

Inside the _Hoegyong Hall_ , King Taejo sits in his throne observing his lady consort who is kneeling before him. He had married this particular lady from the Kangs of Shinju to put an end to the long standing family feud between them and the Chungju Yu Clan, both of which share the position of protecting Goryeo's border at the northwest. To his dismay, the feud between the two aristocratic family only deepen and moved from an open tensed relationship to a polite façade of dangerous play of power, controlling politics and lands in their borders.

" _Sung-go-hab-ni-da pyeha (forgive my transgression your highness),_ I have heard that you are taking back my son. What would become of my household then if our heir gets taken away." Lady Shinjuwon carefully words her sentence not wanting to anger the king but daring to ask.

Lady Shinjuwon's son had died twenty years ago at the hands of the private soldiers of the Chungju Yu Clan. The boy who was being taught to ride his horse had the unfortunate mistake of riding his horse past the territory of his clan. Seeing an opportunity to take away the heir of Kangs of Shinju and tip the power to themselves, the Chungju Yu Clan's private soldiers were commanded to draw their arrows and release it to the innocent boy, killing him at their land. Devastated, Lady Shinjuwon and her clan had demanded that a son be taken away from the Chungju Yu clan too but the king seeing nothing but an endless vicious cycle of revenge had commanded to have one of Queen Yoo's son to be adopted to the Kangs of Shinju in exchange of the heir that they have lost. So became the key that holds the brittle peace between the two warring clans.

"My son is needed back here in my palace." King Taejo answers, every word possessive of his 4th son. He never intended to send his 4th son to be adopted anyway.

" _Pyeha_ , you have plenty of sons in your stead. Isn't it enough that my real son had been untimely taken from me by a lapse of judgment from your queen's clan? Shall I lose one again this time?" Lady Shinjuwon touches her forehead to the ground pleading.

King Taejo knows that his lady consort had never once treated the 4th prince like a son. Up until So was 15, his planted spy at Shinju had reported back to him every maltreatment that So had been subjected too but after his son was sent to the battlefields to defend their borders against the Khitan, his spy had mysteriously disappeared, presumed dead. From then on, the security within the palace at Shinju was doubled and his son was never allowed to visit the palace in Songak again. He's not even allowed to go to trainings under King Taejo's general, Park Soo Kyung anymore. For a few years, King Taejo had no news of his 4th son. He was beginning to be worried until So turned up at his 8th brother's wedding three years ago, looking more reserved and matured. And his eyes; it's his eyes that had the king bothered. It looked less alive and more like his adopted mother's eyes, dangerous and secretive.

"Shinjuwon S _oyong (royal consort rank 3)_ , the 4th prince would still be your clan's heir but he would be staying in this palace from now on. Let me grant you a different bidding instead." King Taejo offers another deal to Lady Shinjuwon.

Lady Shinjuwon dares to raise her head and look at the king, "Bidding? May I ask what kind?

" _Ma-eum-kkeot meok-da (At your heart's desire)."_ King Taejo answers entering into a dangerous bargain with Lady Shinjuwon.

" _Ma-eum-kkeot meok-da? (My heart's desire?)"_ Lady Shinjuwon repeats, " _Gue-re-hab-ni-da pyeha, kam-sa-hab-ni-da"_

Lady Shinjuwon smiles, a dark dangerous gleam dancing in her eyes.

* * *

After dinner, Mu had asked to have an alcohol be served to their table. The _gungyeo(s)_ had brought out their finest _Yagyongju (medicinal wine)_ and was put in the table.

"My apologies to the ladies but please do enjoy yourselves, it's a medicinal wine anyway. It still good for your health." Mu raises a glass of _Yagyongju_ to everyone in the table.

" _Yie kamsahabnida_ _wangsejanim."_ Myung Hee politely accepts the glass that Wook had poured for her. She turns away to drink it.

"Ah does Hae Soo drink?" Everyone turns to Hae Soo as Mu addresses Myung Hee.

"A-nim.."

" _Kue-reom-yo!"_ Ha Jin readily answers cutting Myung Hee's sentence. Then she realized her mistake, "I mean, can I try?"

Eun pours a low drink into two glasses and slides one of it to Hae Soo. Ha Jin smiles widely excited to drink.

" _Ya! cheon-cheon-hi (drink it slowly)_ alright. _"_ Eun warns Hae Soo.

" _Kue-re-yo?_ _Geon-pae! (cheers!)"_ Ha Jin raises her glass and clashes it with Eun's _._ She turns away and drinks it in one gulp. She shuts her eyes for a second and shakes her head, wincing as the smooth acid courses in her throat. She turns back to the table and put the glass down. The drink is too potent but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

" _Han-beon deo hap si-da! (Let's do it again!)"_ Ha Jin enthusiastically tells to no one in particular, sending everyone into a laughter except So, who only observes her.

"Hae Soo-ya, not too much alright?" Myung Hee tells Hae Soo over Baek-Ah, who's in between them.

"Yie _unnie!"_ Ha Jin answers happily as Eun pours her another one.

"Loosen up my dear brother, it's a new year." Mu pats So's shoulder as Ji Mong pours him a drink.

"Ah Hae Soo-ya, I'm expecting to see you more in the palace in the coming days." Mu addresses Hae Soo at the far end of the table.

" _Cheo-yo? (me?)"_ Ha Jin asks bewildered.

Wook and Myung Hee exchange looks. They don't know what the _seja_ is talking about. They don't let Hae Soo out of their compound lately, let alone in the palace.

"Hyungnim, may I ask why our Hae Soo is being asked to enter the palace?" Wook politely asks the seja.

"Why, She's joining our 4th brother with his studies, isn't she?" Mu answers smiling, "I might have drag So into some other palace work lately but he'll be continuing his studies in the coming months and I expect the lady will be joining him."

"Hyungnim…" caught of guard, So stills in his seat, the idea of having an excuse to see Hae Soo is not so bad.

" _Myeong-ryeong-hab-ni-da. (I command it.)_ " Mu cuts So's sentence with a royal command thinking that So is going to refuse him again.

Hearing that it is a royal command, Wook and Myung Hee exchange uneasy look. Although the command is directed at the 4th prince, it encompasses them all. They can't refuse the _seja,_ even if it's for Hae Soo's own good.

" _Hyungnim!_ Can I join them too?" Eun raises his hand happily.

" _Mul-lon keu-reoh-ji anh-seub-ni-da (of course not)"_ Mu out rightly rejects Eun, the study session is just his excuse to force his 4th brother to spend some time with Hae Soo without drawing too much attention to both of them, "The course is designed for beginners, I'm sure you're in advance study now, you might not like it."

So is studying advance subjects too. It is close to the ones being studied currently by all the princes. Mu will have to ask So's tutor to draw up a different lesson plan to include a beginner like Hae Soo.

" _Cheong-mal-ya?"_ disappointed, Eun puts down his hand, " _Eiii dwaess-eo (nevermind)_ , at least I'll be seeing more of you in the palace."

Ha Jin doesn't find anything wrong with joining the 4th prince in his study. She looks at So waiting for him to look at her but So suddenly finds his glass interesting, aware that everyone is observing him. He takes his glass of _Yagyongju_ and drinks it instead.

"Is there a particular subject you want to study?" Jung addresses Hae Soo.

Ha Jin had thought about it one too many times already. This society is quite unlike the present times. She can't find a course where she'll end up taking a job. Every noble girl in this period always ends up as a wife of someone and coming from a 21st century society where a lady is free to choose any job she wants and a choice to get married or not, she finds the tradition and mores of this time quite confining. She'd still want to leave if she has a choice.

 _Right! How do I find out what had caused me to end up here?_

She looks at the strange astronomer, who had insisted he had never met her. She's too afraid to come close to him but she's sure that the _ajeossi_ knows something about her.

 _Why else would he say 'quarry', when I only said picnic grounds near the water._

"Astronomy then. I'd like to study the stars." Ha Jin looks at the astronomer, she'll have to swallow her fears if she wants answers.

So looks up from Ji Mong to Hae Soo, observing. Ji Mong concentrates in his glass, nervous. He doesn't know if his little queen is figuring out how she got in here or if she even tried leaving but he's not going to teach her that knowledge. He needs her to stay here.

" _Choh-da! (that's good!)_ We have a resident astronomer here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind teaching you a thing or two about the stars." Mu volunteers Ji Mong.

Ji Mong hides his nervousness with a joke, "Eiii, I heard the lady is quite smart, she might get me out of commission if I take her as my apprentice. Besides, studying with the 4th prince would take most of her time. I don't think she'd be able to take my subject into consideration."

Ji Mong passes the attention to So whose sitting beside him. He can feel So observing him. With his little queen expressing her wishes to study under him, Ji Mong might just find his self being threatened by the 4th prince again.

"So you're not going to teach her?" Jung asks Ji Mong whose sitting beside him.

Ji Mong could only laugh to feign innocence. He can't make up his mind with who's scarier, his stubborn little queen or the possessive 4th prince. He wishes they could all just live happily ever after but fate always has a different plan for the three of them.

* * *

A few hours later, with everyone tipsy and some drunk, Eun sits closer to Hae Soo playing a game with her. Baek-Ah and Jung crowds around them, watching the two play _cham, cham, cham_. The rules were easy, player A would chant _cham, cham, cham_ while holding his/her hand in front of the player B's face. By the end of the chant, player A would direct his/her hand to left or right. Player B should go the opposite of where player A's hand goes.

Ha Jin and Eun modified the punishment. Instead of getting hit in the forehead, the looser will drink _one shot_. Ha Jin becomes player A first while Eun does player B.

" _Cham! Cham! Cham!"_ Ha Jin points her hand to the right while Eun goes to the opposite.

"Oh! You're good at this." Ha Jin laughs as Eun passes the first round.

They exchange roles. Ha Jin becomes player B this time.

" _Cham! Cham! Cham!"_ Eun points his hand to left as Ha Jin goes to her right, losing to Eun.

" _Kue-re! Drink-up!"_ Eun hands Hae Soo the glass and makes her drink.

Baek-Ah and Jung laughs, entertained with the two.

Ten rounds later and Ha Jin manages to make Eun drink six times while she gets four. Baek-Ah and Jung insisted on acting as Hae Soo's black night for two rounds even though she'd rather drink all of it.

" _Hae Soo-ya, neo jin-jja ye-ppeu-da. (you're really pretty.)"_ Eun raises his hand to touch Hae Soo's face, too drunk to hold his self.

Ha Jin slaps his hand away, laughing. She's tipsy herself but years of practiced drinking had made her more resilient to alcohol even though this particular alcohol is quite strong. Eun slumps to the table, passed out.

Ji Mong and Mu are laughing drunkenly about something while So sits rigid between the two, quietly sipping his glass. His a little tipsy but he can hold his drink just fine.

Wook who isn't drinking much is as controlled as So, watching the two ladies of his household get drunk. He notices his wife's eyes glean in drunkenness as she tries to put down her glass to the table missing the top repeatedly. He smiles, amused of his wife. He takes the glass from her and puts it in the table. He then looks at Hae Soo on the other end doing just fine with Baek-Ah and Jung.

"Baek-Ah-ya." Wook calls out to Baek-Ah.

Baek-Ah turns at the sound of his name. He stands to approach his 8th brother who is holding a drunk Myung Hee.

"Can you look after Hae Soo for a few minutes. I'll just arrange our ride home." Wook tells Baek-Ah.

Smiling at Myung Hee, Baek-Ah answers his 8th brother, "Yie _Hyungnim_."

"Why don't you take Lady Myung Hee to one of the rooms at the second floor instead. I don't think she would be able to come home in that state." Mu suggests, seeing that Myung Hee is about to pass out."Hae Soo too."

" _A-nim-ni-da wangsejanim_ , _cheo gwaen-chanh-seub-ni-kka."_ Myung Hee politely declines as she slowly stands.

Wook and Baek-Ah move to catch a swaying Myung Hee. Wook got Myung Hee first so Baek-Ah courteously withdraws his arms.

" _Ko-ma-weo-yo Baek-Ah-ya_. I got her." Wook takes his wife's hand and puts it around his shoulder, easily carrying a passed out Myung Hee, "Please stay with Hae Soo first."

" _Yie hyungnim_. Please take good care of Myung Hee." Baek-Ah answers.

Up the stairs, Wook carries Myung Hee to the second floor with a _gungyeo_ leading their way.

Ha Jin blinks a few times as she watches the 8th prince take her cousin away. She asks for a glass of water to hydrate herself, getting a little dizzy with the alcohol. She turns to look at the garden at the outer pool, thinking of getting some air.

* * *

Inside the middle room at the second floor, Wook gently puts down his wife on the bed, taking care not to wake her up but Myung Hee isn't asleep. As Wook lays her down, she encircles her arms around Wook's neck, stopping him from withdrawing from her.

"Myung Hee-ya, are you alright?" Wook asks Myung Hee, bracing his arms on the bed to prevent his self from falling on to Myung Hee.

Myung Hee doesn't answer, holding tightly to Wook instead.

Wook stops for a minute, worried. His wife had never acted like this before. "What's wrong?"

Under the influence of alcohol, Myung Hee's politeness and inhibition is stripped and in its place is her desperate desire to have the 8th prince hold her.

 _She had loved him since the first time she had laid her eyes on him and marrying him was her idea. Her parents weren't so keen to marry their daughter to a fallen household of a royal family but their name is still as good as a royal mandate so they had consented to Myung Hee's request and had arranged the marriage for the two. It wasn't really hard to convince the second queen since the queen's clan isn't as favored as it was before. The marriage between Myung Hee and Wook had benefited the Hwangbo's clan more because the Hae Clan is the sole controller and ward of the northeastern borders of Goryeo. With their wealth and power, the Hwangbo Clan gained more authority in the court._

Wook breaks their embrace to look at his wife and asks again, "What's the matter Myung Hee-ya?"

Wook positions the two of them so they are sitting close together, facing each other. Myung Hee looks at her 8th prince for a moment, heart racing in her chest. She raises her hand and tenderly caresses Wook's cheek with the back her hand. She leans in, reluctantly closing the gap in their lips. Wook freezes, feeling Myung Hee shiver as she initiates the kiss. He lets her kiss him, being polite to his wife.

Myung Hee had been a devoted and lovely wife to him for the last three years. He likes her a lot and there is nothing he could ask for but his heart is just not beating for her. He feels guilty all the time that he couldn't return her feelings but what he couldn't return he makes up for his devotion to her.

Sensing that the 8th prince isn't keen on returning the kiss, Myung Hee pulls back, embarrassed. She turns away with tears forming in her eyes, feeling rejected. Wook stops her and pulls her tenderly to him, recognizing that he had offended her. Ever gently, Wook leans in touching Myung Hee's lips with his, taking the initiative this time. He kisses her softly, tasting the wine on her mouth. Without breaking their kiss, he takes both of her arms and puts it around his neck, leading her. He pulls her closer, deepening their kiss as he lays her to the bed and hovers above her.

He'll have to stay with Myung Hee tonight. He trusts that Baek-Ah would stand by his words and look after Hae Soo or he'll come down later after Myung Hee falls asleep and make sure Hae Soo gets taken care off.

* * *

Standing in the well lit garden beside the outer pool is Ha Jin, getting some air to sober up. The cold air is starting to clear her head but she still feels a little dizzy.

"Are you enjoying the night?" Jung stands beside Hae Soo maintaining a respectful distance from her.

" _Keu-reom-yo!"_ Ha Jin answers taking a sip of water from her glass. She looks up in the sky and notices the moon for the first time.

"The full moon is beautiful isn't it?" Jung asks, as he observes Hae Soo looking at the moon.

"Oh! It's a full moon and I'm at Damiwon." Under the influence of alcohol, Ha Jin voices out her thoughts unconsciously.

She suddenly starts swaying, not sure if its from the alcohol or from something else. She shakes her head hoping to steady her vision.

"It's the first full moon of the lunar calendar." Jung steps closer to Hae Soo, "I remember you've always like the site of a full moon before."

"Jung…" Ha Jin grabs at Jung with both hands, holding on to him.

"Hae Soo-ya... is there something wrong?"Jung receives Hae Soo's touch and holds her by the waist. He steps further to the side of the pool, backing Hae Soo to the edge.

He looks around. The door leading to the inner pool is still half closed and everyone is busily drinking inside. From his point of view, only Eun is visible, still slumped in the table asleep. Observing that no one is watching them, Jung advances to the edge of the pool letting an unaware Hae Soo to fall.

Splash.

Ha Jin doesn't know what's going on. One minute she was standing at the well lit garden looking at the moon and the next thing she knows, she's in the pool surrounded with warm water. She had been here before. The water only goes up to her waist so she's sure she won't drown but something is wrong. Her feet couldn't reach the floor no matter how much she try.

 _Was the pool this deep before?_

She tries not to panic, reaching her hand above but her hands are only grasping at the warm water. She couldn't break into the surface. Looking around, she notices that it's dark but the garden a while ago is well lit with lanterns.

 _Shoot! Am I inside a memory or am I really drowning?_

The scene is too familiar with Ha Jin. She had seen this when he had touched the astronomer. Terrified, Ha Jin doesn't know if what she's experiencing is real or if it's a flash of memory. This one seems too real. She can taste the bland water in her mouth and can feel the warm water suffocating her.

With her supply of oxygen beginning to deplete and the water getting into her lungs she tries hard to push herself to reach the surface. Two hands grab at her from above but instead of pulling her up, it pushes her down, preventing her from surfacing. Ha Jin struggles to free her self from the two strong hands. She looks above trying to see whose hands it belongs to. The place above the surface is also dark but she can see the face of the astronomer being outlined by the dim light coming from the inside of the Damiwon. She can hear him apologizing to her over and over.

 _It really is him!_

In a few more seconds Ha Jin is about to lose consciousness when a pair of hands pulls her above the surface. She stands trembling from what just happened. Jung is holding her with both of them inside the pool, the water only coming up to their waist. She looks around, her eyes adjusting to the brightly lit garden. She suddenly embraces Jung, scared of what she had just gone through.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a Hae Soo-ya, gwaen-chanh-a."_ Jung strokes Hae Soo's back holding her tight.

When Ha Jin fell into the water, it took a few seconds before the people inside the _Damiwon_ recognized that what they have heard is a splash of water coming from the outer pool. Baek-Ah was the first to the scene, being the closest to the door. He sees Jung kneeling at the edge of the pool watching Hae Soo. There were no urgency on both of them knowing that the pool is shallow. After a minute when it's apparent that Hae Soo isn't coming out of the water, both of them exchange worried look, confused as to why Hae Soo isn't coming up. So who had seen Hae Soo fall into the water, stands up to check what's going on.

Jung goes down to the pool and pulls Hae Soo up, looking like she had really drowned. In her terrified state, she hugs the first person she sees, who happens to be Jung.

"What happened?" Ji Mong asks coming from the inside with the crown prince.

Hearing the astronomer's voice, Ha Jin moves closer to Jung, holding on to him tightly, scared. Jung looks from Ji Mong to his Hae Soo, feeling the latter shivering in his arms.

"It's alright Hae Soo-ya, it's alright. You're safe. Everything is going to be fine from now on." Jung repeatedly assures his Hae Soo.

"What happened?" Mu asks again, demanding to hear the answer.

" _Mo-rue-gess-sueb-ni-da. (I don't know.)_ We were waiting for her to come out of the water after she fell but for some reason, she wasn't surfacing so Jung went into the pool to get her." Baek-Ah explains anxiously watching Hae Soo.

"Jung-ah get her out of the water now." So commands his 14th brother.

Jung would have taken her out of the water sooner but Hae Soo refuses to move. He takes her to his arms instead and carries her out of the pool. Baek-Ah puts his coat to a trembling Hae Soo, who refuses to open her eyes. So follows his two brothers inside, worried for Hae Soo. He would have carried her by him self but the girl wouldn't let go of Jung.

Lady Oh arrives at the doorstep just in time to see the three princes passing with Hae Soo being carried away.

"What happened to the lady?" Lady Oh asks a passing _gungyeo._

"It seems the lady fell into the outer pool and drowned." The _gungyeo_ explains.

"Drowned? Again?" Lady Oh asks surprise.

She looks for her nephew and sees him coming back from the outer pool with the _seja_. She looks at him suspiciously, praying that he has nothing to do with the girl's drowning this time.

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _So I remember from chap 8 that I've asked if it's okay that I change the ratings from T - M. I've thought about it for the last 10 chapters and I think I'm going to pursue a storyline where So's past is much darker than what we've seen in the drama and you might not like him. I think much of my characters will go dark in the course of the story, Wook will, Jung Will, even Ji Mong is much darker here. I'm still thinking about Ha Jin's course._

 _For these changes, let me apologize in advance._


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Jung takes Hae Soo in a vacant room in the first floor, putting her down in a bed. Both of them wet from having been inside the pool. Ha Jin releases her hold at Jung and counts one to ten backwards in her head again. Falling in the pool had sobered her up completely and now her mind is busy probing what she just saw. It was Hae Soo and her at the same time. She was seeing her self sinking in that dark water of the quarry and then Hae Soo being held down under the pool by the astronomer.

 _Why?_

Baek-Ah arranges a blanket over Hae Soo feeling guilty for leaving her in the water. So stands at the door watching both of his brothers and Hae Soo, worried sick. He wanted to come to her but his two brothers is already fuzzing over the girl so he had called for a _gungyeo_ instead and have Hae Soo change into dry clothes. The three of them exit and let's the _gungyeo_ do her work.

The three stands in the corridor waiting.

"What are you two doing that you let the girl stay in the water for too long?" Mu scold his two brothers, "You should have gotten her out the moment she fell."

Baek-Ah and Jung could only hold both of their heads bowed. Ashamed of how stupid they acted. They weren't really expecting that Hae Soo would drown. The water only goes up to their waist but they can't reason that with the _seja_ it's still their fault that they didn't do anything.

"Both of you leave, let the girl rest. I'm sure your 8th brother will not let this go in the morning." Mu dismisses the two, angry.

More than worrying about his 8th brother, Baek-Ah is more afraid of Myung Hee. She'll definitely scold him for being careless with Hae Soo.

"And Jung-ah have your wet clothes change before leaving. It's cold outside." Mu addresses his 14th brother, still caring even though he's angry.

Half an hour pass and the _gungyeo_ who was taking care of Hae Soo comes out of her room, carrying Hae Soo's wet clothes. She informs the princes that the lady is doing alright and that she had tucked her to bed already.

Hearing that Hae Soo is doing fine, Mu decides to call it a night and sends his brothers away but no one wants to go back to their quarters. Lady Oh gives them a room at the second floor instead making sure that all of the princes are far from Hae Soo's room. Even a drunken Eun was taken to a guest room at the second floor.

Embarrassed of his brothers, Mu apologizes to Lady Oh for having her _Damiwon_ turned upside down. Lady Oh assures the _seja_ that everything is alright and that she'll take care of everyone so he need not worry. Mu bows to Lady Oh and takes his leave.

Lady Oh instructs his _gungyeo(s)_ to clean the leftovers of the party and have the _Damiwon_ close. Ji Mong sits at a tea table room at the second floor waiting for his aunt.

After the _gungyeo(s)_ clean the first floor and all had left for their quarters at the back of _Damiwon,_ Ji Mong helps his aunt douse the light from the lanterns one by one. They started at the inner pool going into the garden.

Waiting at his room for the whole _Damiwon_ to close, So stands in front of his window, overlooking the pond. He worries for the girl sleeping below his room. He wonders what's wrong with her. Like Baek-Ah and Jung he doesn't think the girl could drown at that waist deep water but she did.

Jung opens his door, careful to not make any sound. He takes a peak at a dark corridor outside his room. When he's sure that no one is around, he goes out of his room and quietly walks to the stairs. As he goes down, he notices the light coming from the outer pool through the semi closed doors. He wonders if Hae Soo is awake and is walking around the _Damiwon_ since she always does that in their compound. He walks to the wall next to the outer pool, taking a peak at the still lighted garden.

"Please tell me you have nothing to do with the girl's drowning this time?" Lady Oh ask straightforwardly to her nephew.

 _"Mweo?_ I was at the table drinking with the _seja_ , what makes you think I have something to do with the girl's drowning?" Ji Mong answers nervous.

 _Does she know I drowned the girl before?_

Lady Oh looks at her nephew suspiciously she had witnessed what he did to that girl before at her _Damiwon_. She was going to go forward and stop him but the 4th prince had arrive at the door. She doesn't have a minute to think about it. She either let him finish whatever purpose he was doing it or she lets the 4th prince finds her nephew and had him hanged for the crime. She chooses to lead the 4th prince at the pond, outside the _Damiwon_ and served him tea first. When she came back inside, Ji Mong is composedly standing at the doors, looking over the outer pool with the girl nowhere in sight. She was going to confront him about it after the 4th prince leaves but the girl suddenly showed up at the middle of the 4th prince bath.

Thankful, Lady Oh releases a sigh to find that the girl is all right but something is wrong with her. She had lost her memories and is acting like she's not the same person anymore. Lady Oh had her suspicions. She doesn't want to believe it. She can't believe it but maybe the girl might just be like his nephew, someone whose soul is not from this time.

"Who is she, really?" Lady Oh asks. "Do you even know her?"

"She's the cousin of the 8th prince' wife." Ji Mong answers automatically.

"And?" Lady Oh waits for more information.

Ji Mong glances back to his aunt, wondering if he could share something about him.

 _She's my curse and my salvation. She and the 4_ _th_ _prince._

Out loud he asks, "Have you ever heard of that legend about the daughter of the moon?"

Jung freezes on his wall, listening attentively. Ever Since he was a kid, Jung had been familiar with the story behind the lantern festival they celebrate during autumn but he didn't know that it was connected with the Hae Clan until he heard it from Lady Myung Hee when she recalled it to Baek-Ah at Hae Soo's bedside. He was leaning at the wall outside Hae Soo's window back then. He thought the story is ridiculous but when he thinks about it, it makes a lot of sense about his Hae Soo. She likes the sight of the full moon so she always walks during those nights. It even became their scheduled meeting date at the pavilion. Her favorite festival is the lantern festival because she enjoys looking at those round lotus lanterns that resembles the moon. They never talked about that story but she once mentioned that there was that legend being handed down on their family for centuries and that she would love to tell it to him when he comes back from his training at the borders. But she never got around to telling him because she had change after her drowning. Jung wonders now if Hae Soo even remembers the story at all.

"The story behind the lantern festival we celebrate during autumn?" Lady Oh asks, confused as to why her nephew is bringing it up now.

Ji Mong nods, "There's a much longer story behind it. The one you've heard about the lantern festival is the story after the daughter of the moon died."

"Why are we talking about that myth?" Lady Oh glances to her nephew.

Ji Mong smiles a sad smile, looking older than his present age, "Did you know that, that story is originally a legend about the Hae Clan?"

Lady Oh suddenly becomes nervous, she wonders if it's connected to the girl, "What is it all about then?"

Breathing deep, Ji Mong releases a sigh and recalls the story from memory.

So chooses this time to leave his room and visits Hae Soo's. He carefully thread outside his room and stops at the balcony of the second floor where he notice the light coming from the garden. He sees Ji Mong and Lady Oh seriously talking at the outer pool.

Jung, who's hidden in the dark side of the wall, sees his 4th brother coming out at the balcony of the second floor and moves quickly to hide his self at a post. He wonders why his 4th brother is still awake.

So manages to come down to the first floor, quickly without Ji Mong and Lady Oh noticing him but is unaware of his 14th brother watching him. He turns to the corridor looking for Hae Soo's room. As he stands outside her door, he stops and thinks about it for a second. He had visited her quarters back in his 8th brother's household a lot of times before but it was different back then. She was ill and unwakeable. If he goes in to her room now she might be awake and scare her away.

So turns to leave but turns back to the door and opens it in a span of a few seconds. He hates it when he second-guesses his self so he trudges in her room quietly and closes the door behind him, never mind if she's asleep or not. He only wants to see her. That's all.

He sees Hae Soo lying on her left side completely, facing the door. He stands beside her bed and gently pulls the blanket over her shoulder. He had missed her, their conversations, her warm touch even the feel of her small waist inside his arms.

Ha Jin turns, opening her eyes, scared to see someone in her room. She quickly sits up and moves to the corner of her bed.

So steps back, surprised to see Hae Soo awake.

" _So hwangjanim_?" Ha Jin ask recognizing the 4th prince under the dim light of the lantern.

" _Mi-an-hae_ , _kkae-u-ryeo-deon-geon a-ni-yeoss-eo_ (I'm sorry, I didn't meant to wake you.) I was just checking on you." So swallows, stilling at his feet. He looks composed, he's normal self at the outside but his insides are on knots. " _Gwaen-chanh-a?"_

It takes a few minutes before Ha Jin calms her heartbeat, still shaken from tonight's incidents.

Not wanting to scare her more, So apologizes again and takes his leave, walking towards the door.

"So _hwangjanim_..." Hae Soo calls to him and in a small voice, asks "can you take me home?"

So stops, hearing Hae Soo's request. He walks back beside to her bed, anxious " _Wae? What's wrong Hae Soo-ya?"_

Ha Jin moves to the other side of the bed, standing quickly, "Nothing. I'm fine, I'd like to go home. I just don't know how."

She sides steps around So, looking for her coat.

" _Ba-kkath_ _nal-ssi ga, no-mu chu-weo._ (T _he weather is too cold outside.)_ It would be best to stay here." So watches her movements.

"Then I'll take a coat?" Ha Jin tries to smile, hiding her fears.

So takes a hold of her arm, halting her movements, she can feel her shivering and voices it out. "You're shaking."

"It's just the cold." Ha jin answers, pushing So's hand away but So wouldn't release her.

"Tell me, what's wrong." So asks again,

Ha Jin can feel herself starting to hyperventilate, she holds on to So, shutting her eyes, counting backwards. She wonders how many times did she counted backwards today. This day is full of strange things. On her unconscious dreaming state, she's following a story of that girl who looks like her. On her conscious state, Hae Soo's memory or Hae Soo's future is overwhelming her. She doesn't understand what's happening anymore. She wishes it would all stop or she's going to start losing her mind.

So, who's also confused of Hae Soo's reactions does what his instinct tells him to do. He pulls her to him, her body naturally fitting in his arms. He's not good at these kinds of things. No one had comforted him before so he does exactly what she did for him, he holds her tight and waits for her.

He brushes her hair out of her shoulder, baring her neck to him. He chooses to rest his chin on her bare neck and strokes her back, soothing her. He hopes his warmth can reach her the way her touched had reach him before. He repeatedly assures her that everything is going to be alright.

" _Nan mu-seo-weo (I'm scared)."_ Ha Jin tells So, a pleading on her voice.

"Of what?" So asks as he continuously strokes her back.

Ha Jin doesn't answer. She wants to tell him that she's afraid of that girl who looks like her, of seeing Hae Soo's memory, of that strange ajeossi who drowned Hae Soo.

She gives in to his touches instead and let it comfort her. Their hearts' beat gradually slowing in each other's rhythm. Ha Jin calms down, letting her weight rest on him.

Warmly, tenderly, his touch beckons her to sleep, promising a dreamless slumber. She closes her eyes, tired from today's incidents.

Soon So can feel that Hae Soo had stop shivering and had completely ceded to him. He carries her in his arms and takes her into the bed, gently putting her down. He was anticipating that she would encircle her arms around him the way she did, the first time he had carried her but to his dismay, Ha Jin had fallen asleep. He smiles, annoyed and amused at the same time. How could the girl be so comfortably asleep with a man inside her room, let alone carrying her. He sits beside her bed, tucking her under the blanket. He promises to scold her the next time she's conscious.

* * *

Still at the wall listening at Ji Mong and Lady Oh's conversation, Jung had considered one too many times that his Hae Soo does resemble the daughter of the moon. He even offered incense at the Hae shrine that night he had heard the complete story the first time. He was desperate to have his Hae Soo wake that he would believe anything and do anything. Then the next day, coincidentally, she awakes.

Tonight Jung tried to recreate the first time his Hae Soo drowned, at the _Damiwon_ and under a full moon, expecting that he would get back the old her but judging from how she reacted when he pulls her out the water, she's still not his Hae Soo. He's now at a loss with what to do. He hopes Hae Soo was too drunk to realize that it was him who had let her fall into the water.

"I guess I envy the three of them." Lady Oh comments after hearing the story of the daughter of the moon. "At least they never wake alone in every lifetime."

Ji Mong nods thoughtfully considering his aunt's words. It is true that the three of them always awake at the same lifetime together and at one point he did like their lives bound. It was the good part of the curse. He likes waking up in a lifetime where his little queen is existing, his adopted daughter whom he loved more than his real children. It would have been nice to live in a lifetime where she is his real daughter but it is a curse. He's not suppose to enjoy it, rather he's suppose to feel burdened by it so part of the curse is that, he would always awake as a servant to his little queen's prince, doing his bidding no matter what.

"Please tell me she's not the daughter of the moon." Lady Oh asks Ji Mong.

"Of course not, it's just a silly legend." Ji Mong laughs, feigning ignorance.

"Then please take good care of that girl. It would be great if her cousin could make her stay away from the palace. This is a cruel place for a girl like her." Lady Oh warns Ji Mong again not trusting him one bit.

And that's what Ji Mong is nervous about. That prince had always been destined to become a king in every lifetime but his little queen had never like the life inside the palace even on their first lifetime. She's too carefree to be tide down by the grueling life of the throne.

"I am doing my best." Ji Mong answers.

The two finishes their discussion and comes inside the _Damiwon,_ closing the doors in the garden. Jung moves to the other side of the inner pool behind the stairs when he felt that the conversation of the two is coming to an end. They pass him as Ji Mong walks his aunt to her quarters at the back of _Damiwon_.

Jung comes out long after the two were gone. He walks to Hae Soo's room stopping outside her door. He contemplates knocking on it but that would be disrespectful to her. This might not be her living quarters but it is still a lady's room. He shouldn't be coming to her at the middle of the night. He turns back instead and goes back to his room, missing his 4th brother coming out of Hae Soo's room by a few minutes.

* * *

The next day, Lady Oh informs the 8th prince and Myung Hee over breakfast of what had transpired after they both slept. Wook's face darkens upon learning that Baek-Ah failed to look after Hae Soo when he specifically ask him too.

Ha Jin who was awoken earlier by a _gungyeo_ and was sent at the balcony on the second floor to have breakfast with her family, hears the conversation as she goes up the stairs. Knowing that Baek-ah and Jung are in trouble, Ha Jin enters the room happily skipping pretending that last night didn't happen. She covers for the two princes explaining that it was her fault that she fell in the water. She was getting some air to sober up when she tripped and fell in the water. She denies drowning and tells them that she was only drunk so it took quite a while to surface and assures them that she's alright.

Baek-Ah and Jung were still scolded for the better part of the morning and was forbidden to set foot at their 8th brother's household for the next two weeks. So passes the scene at the balcony. Like Wook, So is angry at his two brothers for neglecting Hae Soo. He'll remember to punish Jung tomorrow when their training resumes and Baek-Ah… He can't touch Baek-Ah at the moment since he's not under him but he will find a way to punish him for touching Hae Soo so openly.

Since Baek-Ah and Jung are not allowed to come near Hae Soo for the next few weeks, Ha Jin finds her self with no ride home. She doesn't want to ride with Wook since the 8th prince is seething in anger at the moment and she's afraid to be scolded more. So against her will, she takes the palanquin that Lady Oh had arranged for her.

* * *

Back in the 8th prince household, by Ji Mong's request, Mu had sent the royal doctor to have Myung Hee checked and monitored. Ha Jin who was hanging around Myung Hee trying to appease her was subjected to a check up too. She didn't want to but to comfort her cousin and have their anger lift a little, she submits quietly and let the doctor prove to them that she is doing just fine.

In the evening, Chae Ryung knocks in Ha Jin's room, back from visiting her family. She looks better and happy, full of stories to tell her lady but Ha Jin notices the shallow wound in her cheeks.

"Chae Ryung-ah, what happened to you?" Ha Jin asked worried, sitting Chae Ryung in front of her vanity table.

Chae Ryung touches her left cheek, hiding her wound " _I-geo-yo? (this?)_ It's nothing to worry about _Agassi_. I was playing roughly with my little sister and she accidentally cuts my cheek with her toy."

"Ah _jinjja_? What kind of toy is she holding that she was able to cut your cheek? How old is she anyway?" Ha Jin rummages in her vanity cabinet, looking for something.

"My sister? She's twelve." Chae Ryung lies not wanting to talk about her encounter with the scary lady. She suspects, the lady she had run into is part of a royal family and it wouldn't do her any good if it gets out that she had offended a member of a royal family.

" _I-geo! (Here!)_ " Ha Jin finally finds what she's looking for, "It's an ointment given by the 8th prince so the wound in my neck wouldn't scar. We should put this on your cheek."

She opens the lid of the ceramics and dips her fingers into it, taking an ointment and carefully pats it in Chae Ryung's cheek. Chae Ryung stills, touched by Hae Soo's concern. She smiles at her lady, embarrassed to be taken care off.

" _Agassi,_ let me do it. I can manage it on my own." Chae Ryung tries to take the ceramics from Hae Soo so she could dot it her self.

" _Ani!_ _Na hae deu-ril-ke-yo (I'll do it for you)_ " Ha Jin returns the smile assuring Chae Ryung.

Chae Ryung could only sit there and let Hae Soo take care of her. Ha Jin finishes doing it and inspects her work carefully.

" _Kkeut!_ _(Done!)_ _I-geo ga-jil su iss-da_ _(you can have this!)_ " Ha Jin offers the ointment to Chae Ryung, "I don't need it anymore."

" _Animnida,_ Please take it back. It's a gift to you by the 8th prince." Chae Ryung refuses it.

"Eiii! I have no use for it. _Bad-a chu-se-yo_ _(Please take it.)"_ Ha Jin insist. She takes Chae Ryung's hand and puts the ceramics in it.

" _Kam-sa-hab-ni-da Agassi."_ Chae Ryung reluctantly receives the ceramics not wanting to offend her lady.

* * *

At the break of dawn, Jung finds him self running up the hills beside their palace. He had been completing ten rounds of running here every morning for the past one week courtesy of his 4th brother. He had to be back to the training grounds before So finishes his own round of sword routine which usually last for two hours. If So finishes first, he'll be given another ten rounds so he hurries in spite of the cold and the fatigue.

After he finishes his run, he only gets a 15 minutes break before he and his 4th brother will have their sword sparring. Even though So holds back with his parries, Jung still always ends up in the ground with a new bruise somewhere in his body.

By the afternoon, Jung is just about ready to crawl to their class with his brothers. He had always hated this class before, finding it boring. But these days, he would give anything to stay inside these classes just so he could rest.

Baek-Ah finds Jung at the steps of the pavilion where they usually hold their classes. None of their brothers have arrived yet and Jung looks like he's about to die of exhaustion.

"You look worse everyday." Baek-Ah comments as he sits besides Jung, amused.

"I feel worst. I think our 4th brother is trying to kill me with our trainings." Jung answers about to throw up.

Baek-Ah laughs, "You asked to train under him, why are you complaining?"

"I'm just about ready to pass out now." Jung answers and lies on his back in the floor. "Do you think I've offended our 4th brother? He wasn't like this with me just last week."

" _Ya, i-reo-na! bang-ba-dak i chu-weo (Get up! The floor is cold.)_ " Baek-Ah tries to pull Jung up. "I'm sure So hyungnim is only giving you the training you've asked for so don't begrudge him."

" _Kue-re?_ I'm still dying in here." Jung answers playfully slapping his brother's hand away. "Do you think we're allowed to see Hae Soo already?"

"I doubt that. Even Myung Hee refuses to see me. What were you doing with Hae Soo in the pool anyway? How did she end up in water?" Baek-Ah asks looking at Jung.

" _Mol-la_. _(I don't know)._ I guess she was dizzy from being drunk. I was trying to maintain my distance from her when she suddenly fell in the water." Jung feels guilty about lying, "I should have caught her before she fell in."

" _Gwaen-chanh-a,_ it wasn't your fault. It's just her luck. Do you think we should really teach her to swim the way Eun hwangja had suggested? Maybe it would do her good." Baek-Ah asks, seriously considering the idea of teaching Hae Soo to swim.

" _Kue-reol-kka? (Should we?)_ Maybe she should stay out of the waters." Jung answers, glancing back at his 13th brother. " _Keunde,_ is Hae Soo and our 4th brother close?"

Baek-Ah thinks about it for a minute, "Not that I know of. I've never seen them talk before, maybe because he saved her in the cliff?"

"Hae Soo had addressed him in _banmal_ the way she does with you and Eun hwangja. Are they close now?" Jung looks at Baek-Ah still lying on the floor.

" _Chal mol-la (I have no idea),_ I'll ask her when we get to see her." Baek-Ah answers, then glances at Jung, a mischievous smile forming on his lips "Are you jealous?"

Jung hits Baek-Ah on his back, sitting-up. He reaches on his neck, playfully choking him. They squabble for a few minutes. On a normal circumstances, Baek-Ah would never be able to best Jung even on a playful match but with Jung too exhausted, Baek-Ah easily pushes him away, both of them laughing. Jung is back on his position lying on the floor too tired to move.

"Do you think Hae Soo likes our brother?" Jung asks out of energy.

"Hae Soo is affectionate to everyone these days. I worry that people will misinterpret her actions and they might think that Hae Soo is giving them special attention when she's just like that to everyone." Baek-Ah answers back to sitting on the steps.

"Not to me." Jung tells Baek-Ah. "I think she's only hanging out with me because you and Eun Hwanja are around. I don't think she'll stay with me, if the two of you are not there."

Jung's statement rings true in every sense. In the beginning, after he came back from his training in the border and Hae Soo had just recovered from drowning, she was more relax and affectionate around him but when Jung made a mistake of putting his arms around her, the night she walked in on him, sleeping at the pavilion, she became distant. He doesn't know if she had finally remembered something but if she does, wouldn't she come back to him.

Back in the stream, when they were riding going to the temple, up Mt. Songak. He had a feeling that his Hae Soo is about to tell him that whatever they had is already over but he didn't want to admit it. So he had stopped her from finishing her sentence and asked her for a time instead. He's hoping that with time, she'll remember him and come back to him of her own accord. He can wait for her. He's still rising in rankings anyway. He's hoping that by the time he's already a general, Hae Soo would have all her memories back and if not, he'd still pursue her then. Openly, when the right time comes.

Since then, he and Hae Soo had been hanging out together, always with Eun and Baek-Ah but never just the two of them.

" _Jin-jja?_ " Baek-Ah asks not noticing it. The four of them have always hangout together just fine. He thought that the distance between the two of them is because Jung is just being a proper gentleman with her so no one would notice what their relationship is.

"So… are you two still an 'is' or a 'was' now?" Baek-Ah asks curious.

Jung laughs it out, not answering. He already knows the answer to that question. He just doesn't want to confirm it.

Eun arrives a few minutes later. Playfully stepping on Jung at the floor. Jung winces at Eun's antics, pushing him away.

"Ya! I heard you got us barred from our 8th brother's household!" Eun kicks at Jung, playing with him. "Why am I also not allowed to see Hae Soo too? I was already asleep when it happened."

"Eii _hwangjanim_! _Ku-man-hae, nae-ga jin-jja juk-kess-eo. (Please stop, I'm dying here.)"_ Jung hugs his 10th brother's foot, preventing him from kicking him. " _Mi-an-hae_ _hwangjanim_."

"You better talk to our 8th brother or I'm really going to kill you." Eun threatens his 14th brother, looking like a 6th grade bully.

" _A-ra-seo, a-ra-seo."_ Jung answers taking his 10th brother's threat as a joke.

* * *

Ha Jin sits tensely in front of the table, where she and the 8th prince hold their classes on late afternoons. Wook sits on his personal table facing Hae Soo's side. He had just came from his afternoon classes at the palace and is now busily attending to royal papers he took home to work on. These days, he comes to the palace in the morning to attend to his royal duties, goes to class in the afternoon and teaches Hae Soo afterwards.

Side glancing at the 8th prince every now and then, Ha Jin couldn't concentrate on her studies. The 8th prince had been giving her a cold shoulder since the incident at the _Damiwon_. She thinks he's angry with her for being clumsy and getting everyone in trouble again. A few days in these tense atmosphere and Ha Jin is reduce to chewing her lower lip and with no idea what to do. She had repeatedly apologized to the 8th prince but Wook wouldn't say anything. He even refuses to look at her.

Wook for his part, is not angry at Hae Soo because she had caused trouble again, he is angry more at his self for entrusting Hae Soo to his brother. Baek-Ah failing to protect Hae Soo is also a failure in his part. He doesn't know what he would have done if he lost Hae Soo over something as trivial as drowning in a waist deep pool because of his brother's negligence. Now he wouldn't let her out of his sight nor let any of his brothers near her.

Ha Jin stands from the table, unable to take the tension. She walks in the shelves, taking her book with her. Walking always helps her to concentrate and retain what she's memorizing.

Wook looks-up watching Hae Soo pace in between shelves. He puts down his brush at its holder and rests his back at the chair. He was going to get a book from the shelf but with Hae Soo standing there, he decides to stay in his chair and finish reading the decrees.

Quietly, Hae Soo mouths the words she's memorizing, testing the hanja on her lips. She unconsciously turns her back from Wook, slightly leaning at the shelf. Every now and then she'll pace the length of the shelves or sit by the window when she gets tired. Wook continues with his work finishing the papers that needs to be drawn for the decree.

When it gets a little dimmer, Wook stands up and lights the lantern around his study chambers, starting with the nearest to him going to the shelves. Ha Jin is still busy memorizing the words, sitting below an unlit lantern in the wall, facing the corridor of the shelves. Wook walks to where Hae Soo is, intending to light the lantern above her. Ha Jin looks up as Wook comes nearer, finally noticing that the place is a little darker. She stands up, getting out of way and positions her self to the wall next to the lantern. Wook didn't bother to acknowledge her and just proceeds with lighting the lantern.

"Hwangjanim, I'm done with the words today. Shall I recite it now?" Ha Jin asks timidly.

" _Pil-yo eops-eo. (You don't have to.)_ You can go back to your room now." Wook turns around after finishing lighting the lantern, walking pass Hae Soo without looking at her.

Feeling guilty for making the 8th prince angry, Ha Jin couldn't stand the tension between the two of them anymore and reflexively reaches at Wook's arm, stopping him from leaving.

" _Hwangjanim_ …"

Ha Jin's touch automatically sends Wook's heart in double time so he takes away his arm quickly from Hae Soo's, unintentionally pushing Hae Soo away.

"How many time do I have to remind you that you shouldn't be touching people so carelessly?!" Wook shouts at Hae Soo momentarily losing his composure.

Ha Jin steps back, taken aback by Wook's anger.

"Are you a kid? Are my words too hard to understand? How can I make it clearer to you? Enlighten me?!" Wook continues to advance at her until there's no more space for Hae Soo to move back.

"C _hoe-song-hab-ni-da hwangjanim, choe-song-hab-ni-da."_ Ha Jin had never seen an angry Wook before.

"For what?!" Wook grabs Hae Soo on both sides. "Do you even know what your touch brings to people? Are you even aware that your drawing them to you?!"

Ha Jin flattens herself at the wall, looking at Wook. She's more surprised than afraid, not sensing that Wook is dangerously close to losing his self-control. Wook would like nothing but to close those few inches of space between their lips, wanting to know what would it feel like to possess someone you like the most. He had always reined his wants, confined to observing what is correct and right but he'd like to leave those confines just once and have a taste of what is beyond those restrictions.

"I'm sorry for carelessly touching you your highness. I didn't mean to be disrespectful. I only wanted to express my concern." Ha Jin apologizes again looking away, embarrassed.

She's misunderstanding Wook's anger. She thinks its because of her manner towards him is disrespectful that's why his angry.

Wook tightens his hold at Hae Soo, looking at her looking away. He comes closer an inch to Hae Soo's lips but goes to Hae Soo's side instead, closing his eyes and releasing a sigh.

A servant announces Yeonhwa's presence at the door and opens it letting Yeonhwa in. Yeonhwa looks up from the door, seeing her brother and Hae Soo at the wall. Her face darkens as understanding dawns on her.

" _Ka. Ka-ra! (leave!)"_ Wook releases Hae Soo and commands her to go. " _eo-seo! (leave now!)"_

Flustered, Ha Jin scrambles away, tripping in her feet as she leaves.

" _Choe-song-hab-ni-da. Choe-song-hab-ni-da._ _Choe-song-hab-ni-da."_ Ha Jin bows and apologizes profusely again.

Wook stays where he is, facing the wall. He's trying to calm himself, refusing to look at Hae Soo or his sister.

Ha Jin bows to Yeonhwa before exiting the study chambers.

Long after Hae Soo exits, Wook turns around composed but annoyed. Yeonhwa holds herself, thinking how to go about what she just witnessed. She wonders if Hae Soo is aware or she's too innocent to know. She decides to confront her brother first.

"What is it you need Yeonhwa-ya?" Wook sits on his chair in front of his personal table, directing his sister to sit in front of him, all business.

"What do you think are you doing with that girl?" Yeonhwa ask standing in front of the table.

"Am I becoming too lax these days, that even my own sister is being discourteous to me?" Wook looks at his sister, pointing out her manners.

" _Choe-song-hab-ni-da orabeonim_." Yeonhwa apologizes for forgetting her manners, she bows to give greeting to his brother and sits in the chair in front of him.

"What can I get my sister?" Wook ask in a very politely tone signaling at Yeonhwa that he's not in the mood to play around with her.

It is seldom that Yeonhwa hears her brother address her in a very formal tone and when he does, she knows not to mess with him.

"Do you like the girl?" Yeonhwa ask straight to the point.

"You do not come in, in my study chambers and question what I do with my household." Wook answers in a controlled tone.

" _Orebeonim!_ " Yeonhwa is aware that he's brother is not in the mood to argue with her but she argues with him anyway, "Might I remind you that she is your wife's cousin."

"And?" Wook cuts Yeonhwa's sentence.

" _Orabeonim!"_ Yeonhwa answers back.

"Weren't you watching our 4th brother just the same? Please don't think that I am not aware of what's going inside our household. I've been looking the other way around, aren't I?" Wook answers.

"It's not the same!" Yeonhwa argues back, "I am trying to get you to that throne to save our clan."

"I already married Myung Hee for political reasons? Their clan is enough to protect us already, what else do you want?" Wook didn't want to say it out loud as a respect to his wife but his sister is getting on his nerves at the moment.

"I want the throne! In a few years, that throne will pass to our first brother but do you think the queen's clan will allow that? They've already made a move at the _seja's_ life, they will try again and what would happen to us if they succeed?" Yeonhwa tries to drill some sense to her brother.

"You do realize our 4th brother belongs to the queen's clan you're so worried about but you'd still…"

"And that's why I need to marry him! He holds the power of the two most powerful clan in our kingdom, I wouldn't put it pass our father to give him the throne instead of our first brother." Yeonhwa cuts his brother's sentence before Wook could finish.

"Yeonhwa-ya!" Wook chastises Yeonhwa for talking so carelessly about the royal family.

" _A-ra-seo!_ You can have the girl, she's a Hae clan anyway but please consider making a move towards that throne. We need it, if we want to survive." Yeonhwa stands from her sit, bowing to give greetings and dismissing her self.

Not waiting for her brother to acknowledge her, Yeonhwa walks away.

"Yeonhwa-ya, I forbid you to tell anyone what we have just talk about. I trust that you won't be putting my household in chaos." Wook calls out to Yeonhwa as she reaches the door.

Yeonhwa turns around, "The girl is not aware?"

Wook doesn't answer.

"So tell me, whose leading who?" Yeonhwa looks at her brother, curious.

When she saw them a while ago, it seems the girl is quite innocent, unaware of his brother's advances. She wonders if the girl is plain slow or she's really good at playing this game but she'd seen the girl with her other brothers. She's the same to each and every one of them so Yeonhwa doesn't think Hae Soo is giving anything special to her 8th brother. Besides the girl isn't that cunning to pull off something like that.

She observes her 8th brother now, wondering how to ask the girl without letting her know of what her 8th brother truly feels for her.

* * *

" _Agassi, agassi, il-eo-na-se-yo. ppal-li ka-se-yo, (Get-up and hurry my lady!)_ " Chae Ryung shakes Hae Soo to wake.

" _Yaish jin-jja!_ Please let me sleep some more Chae Ryung-ah. It's too early." Ha Jin answers, pushing Chae Ryung away.

Chae Ryung brings a bowl of water and proceeds to wipe Hae Soo's face with a wet towel, no time to put her in a bath. She dresses a sleeping Hae Soo who refuses to open her eyes. She drags her out of her room, putting a coat on her and brings her to the foyer of _daechung_ , where small boxes of dried medicinal herbs are arranged in neat rows.

Ha Jin's consciousness finally wakes up at the sight of the familiar dried herbs she saw at the temple up Mt. Songak.

" _Woah! Dea-bak-i-da, jinjja! (This is really amazing!)_ " Ha Jin exclaims approaching the boxes and inspecting it one by one.

Seated inside the _daechung_ , having breakfast are Myung Hee and Wook. They come out to greet Hae Soo, finding her exclaiming to their surprise.

"Did you like our gifts?" Myung Hee asks Hae Soo, approaching her.

" _Wah unnie, no-mu choh-a-hae-yo, kamsahabnida. (I really like it, thank you!)"_ Ha Jin hugs Myung Hee and lets her go quickly going back to the familiar medicinal herbs she's so used to handling back in the present times.

"Our 8th prince told me, you've enjoyed seeing the apothecary at the temple so he had ordered all of this for you." Myung Hee explains as she watch Hae Soo go through the boxes.

" _Mian-hae-yo_ , it took so long for it to be delivered. The monks at the temple had made sure you only get the best of their produce." Wook apologizes, no trace of anger anymore.

Ha Jin turns at the sound of the 8th prince's voice. She wanders if she is no longer angry at her. She stands up and greets the 8th prince formally.

" _Kamsahabnida hwangjanim_ , you didn't have to get me all of these. I'm sorry that I'm such a burden to you." Ha Jin thanks and apologizes Wook at the same time.

" _Gwaen chanh-a, seon-mul-i-ye-yo. (It's a gift for you)."_ Wook answers letting Hae Soo rise.

" _Jam-kkan-man-yo, o-neul i, nae saeng-il-in-ka? (Wait, is it my birthday today?)_ Why am I being given a gift?" Ha Jin asks, bewildered. Her real birthday on the present day falls on May, she never thought of asking Chae Ryung for Hae Soo's birthday before.

Even though everyone around Hae Soo had accepted that she doesn't remember anything, sometimes it still surprises Wook and Myung Hee when she asks these kinds of information, these things that she, herself, should know about. Myung Hee and Wook can't help but exchange worried looks.

Ha Jin notices the exchange, nervous that she made a mistake.

" _Aniyo_ , _ni saeng-il-i a-ni-ya_ , (Today is not your birthday.) Your birthday falls on late spring." Myung Hee answers, smiling at Hae Soo so as not to alarm her.

" _Ah keu-re-yo? bom-i-ye-yo (spring then.)"_ Ha Jin turns, going back to the boxes to hide her mistake.

 _Does Hae Soo have the same birthday as me?_

Ha Jin resolves to ask Chae Ryung later, for Hae Soo's birthday.

"A few more boxes will come, let's have it stored at the storage first." Wook explains watching Hae Soo. "What do you plan to do with them?"

" _Bi-nu! (soap!)_ I mean bath essentials. I'll make one for everyone." Ha Jin answers smiling, looking at her ingredients.

* * *

On a pavilion not far from the other pavilion that the princes hold their classes, So sits face to face with his tutor, looking like he's ready to die of boredom anytime soon. It's the afternoon and his having one of his classes on his own. Mu and Ji Mong pass at a corridor over looking the pavilion. Mu stops to observe his 4th brother.

"Ji Mong-ah, why is my brother alone again?" Mu asks looking at his brother on the other side of the courtyard.

"Ahm... he's always been alone _wangsejanim?"_ Ji Mong answers not getting Mu's question.

"When is the girl coming in to join him? Hasn't it been a week since I commanded it? Did my 4th brother refused again?" Mu's face darkens in annoyance.

"Ah Hae Soo? I heard Lady Myung Hee and your 8th brother is not allowing her to step even a single foot out of their compound and your other brothers are not allowed to visit her too for the time being. I think Jung and Baek-Ah _hwangja_ are being punished for neglecting the girl at the _seollal_ dinner." Ji Mong answers.

" _Kue-re-yo?_ I shall have a talk to my 8th brother then. Our 4th prince has nothing to do with the incident anyway, I don't see why the girl shouldn't join him for a class. Besides, it would benefit the girl to get educated along side the prince." Mu glances at Ji Mong.

" _Kue-reoh-seub-ni-da! (That's right!)"_ Ji Mong answers readily not bothering to hide his amusement. "Ah _wangsejanim_ , your 8th brother is at the other pavilion, having classes with the other princes."

"Let's pay him a visit then." Mu smiles as both of them heads to the direction of the other pavilion.

Arriving at the pavilion, Mu and Ji Mong waits in a corridor not far, letting the princes finish their class before approaching the 8th prince.

After class, Wook hurries to go home to teach Hae Soo. Eun follows behind him, wanting to talk.

"Hyungnim, why can't I visit Hae Soo I was dead drunk seated in my chair that night. I have nothing to do with her drowning. Although I would have swam the second I saw her fall in the water." Eun tries to convince his brother. He'd been doing this for the last one week but Wook never wavers.

"Leave Hae Soo be for a few days, she needs to rest anyway." Wook answers for the nth time. He had lost count on how many times did he had this conversation with his 10th brother already.

Wook sees the _seja_ and Ji Mong before they even arrived at his side. He bows to give his greetings. Eun turns to the direction where his 8th brother is bowing and does the same thing.

"Ah Wook-Ah _chal chi-naess-eo? (How are you?)"_ Mu greets his two brothers and lets them rise. "I hope the two ladies of your household are doing well."

"Yie hyungnim, both of the ladies from my household are grateful for the royal doctor you have sent." Wook thanks his first brother.

" _Keu-reom,_ I'm expecting Hae Soo to enter the palace next week. I'm sure I made myself clear to our 4th brother that it isn't a request but a command." Mu smiles, reminding Wook that his command applies to everyone not just their 4th brother.

" _Choe-song-hab-ni-da hyungnim_ , my wife and I are worried that Hae Soo might not do well inside the palace since her health and manners are failing lately but I'll accompany her and make sure that she's in their class next week." Wook smiles hiding his strain.

" _Joh-da! (great!)_ I'll see her next week then." Mu claps the back of Wook, good naturedly.

"Oh! We're finally allowed to see Hae Soo again?" Eun asks, watching the exchange between his brothers.

" _Aniyo_ , you stay in your class Eun-ah." Mu answers smiling.

"I'll see her after then, I'll walk her home." Eun's face lights up at the possibility of walking Hae Soo home. His mind wanders else where, not listening to his brothers anymore.

* * *

In the evening, Yo was called to his mother's quarter to have dinner. When he arrived, Jung is nowhere of sight, unable to come to their dinner because of exhaustion.

"Did your 4th brother went to see his mother already?" Queen Yoo asks pertaining to her 3rd son seeing Lady Shinjuwon.

"Not that I know off _eomeonim._ My 4th brother usually spends his time training with Jung or attending royal meetings in the morning and goes to his class in the afternoon. His evenings are spent in the sky tower with the astronomer and the _seja_." Yo reports in between eating.

"What does his mother want this time?" Queen Yoo asks rhetorically.

"Lady Shinjuwon refuses to stay inside the palace, taking up accommodations on one of her clan's household in the city." Yo answers. "I don't think So is keen to see his mother at all."

"It doesn't matter. He can have his son for all she wants." Queen Yoo puts a meat on Yo's bowl of rice, placating him. "I have you and Jung, that's all I ever need. The throne needs to belong to my son and you will give it to me."

Yo smiles enjoying his mother's attention. He thought that their relationship would be strained after he made a move to ask the king to let his brother stay but their mother approved it seeing it as a chance to draw So to their side. They just have to use that card on him on a good opportunity.

"How is the plans for the building of those luxurious quarters for Chinese envoy coming?" Queen Yoo asks.

"Ah, it still on the planning stage but the king is allocating quite a huge budget on it seeing as the materials needs to come from China. He wanted it designed after the palaces in China, using Yue ceramics for roof tiles. A small palace on its own." Yo explains.

"Then the control of treasury will be in our clan." Queen Yoo smirks, a habit that Yo had come to adopt.

"I will have a meeting with the other ministers soon, excluding my brothers who are holding seats." Yo answers.

" _Kue-reom_ do that but beware of your 8th brother, he is after all from the Hwangbo clan. The other queen will not just sit and watch her son get discarded this time. He holds the power of two clans at the moment." Queen Yoo warns.

"Yie eomonim. I will take heed." Yo answers in between eating.

He wonders how the girl is doing these days. He haven't told their mother about Hae Soo. He is still testing his theory about her ability to control two of his brothers. He succeeded threatening So with her, it remains to be seen with Wook.

* * *

So wanders outside their palace gate, wanting to visit Hae Soo at his 8th brother's compound. But with no excuse to see the girl, he strolls in the plaza instead, killing time and walking his restlessness.

An inconspicuous man in a black clad coat is following So the moment he steps outside the palace gate. So had been aware of his presence from the beginning. He knows someone had been following him these past few days. Sometimes this man, sometimes it's a different one but always, they only follow him if he steps out of the main gate, never inside the palace.

So calmly walks in the alleys of the market with no destination in mind. Soon he comes to a deserted dark alley and ducks into a blind corner, waiting for the spy to pass him by. He takes the knife on his belt and holds it coolly with his right hand.

The spy turns the alley where So was walking a few minutes ago and finds him no where in sight. He quickens his steps looking for the 4th prince. He unknowingly passes the blind corner that So ducked into.

So grabs the unaware spy and pushes him to the wall where he was hiding a while ago. He puts his right arm on the spy's neck, choking him while his left hand holds the spy's right arm, preventing him from moving away.

"Who sent you?" So asks devoid of emotion, looking more dangerous by the minute.

The spy stills on his feet, feeling the 4th prince' knife shallowly cutting underneath his jaw. "Your mother wants to see you."

"What mother? The king's mad consort?" So asks knowing the answer already.

"Yie _hwangjanim_." The spy answers, trying to calm his heart but is not fooling So.

"Weren't you trained to stay calm and emotionless when facing a possible death? What would Guem Sun say when he finds out his subordinate is trembling right now?" So plays with his prey.

So was trained like the rest of the subordinates of _that_ _man_ , with a sword always hanging above his head, under a threat of death all the time. Any sign of emotion, even a skip of heart beat merits a punishment.

" _Choe-song-hab-ni-da…"_

The spy apologizes but that was a mistake. So's right hand suddenly opens handing the knife to his left hand that catches it and in one swift arc motion, stabs the spy precisely in between his upper stomach and just below his heart. The wound is fatal but it will not kill him instantly. So grazes his heart with the cold blade just enough to wound it but not completely cutting it so the spy would die slowly and painfully, bleeding out to death.

Still holding the dying spy against the wall, So comes to his left ear and whisper, "If you live long enough to pass my message, tell the crazy consort, I am never coming back."

So takes his knife as the spy slowly crumples to the ground, holding on to his wound. He wipes his knife on the spy's sleeve, cleaning the blood in it. He then stands-up and walks away like nothing happened.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Underneath a leafless tree, with snow covering its branches Chae Ryung and Won stand together quietly having a conversation. With his 8th brother's command that no one is allowed in his household for the last two weeks and with the snow that keeps falling and covering the whole town in ankle deep, it wasn't easy for Won to meet Chae Ryung.

Tonight his 3rd brother and 8th brother had a meeting about court matters and Yo had tagged him along. He was going home when he saw Chae Ryung passing by going to the maid's quarter and had stopped her.

"What happened to your cheek?" Won touches Chae Ryung face with the tips of his fingers.

"I was playing with my sister when she accidentally cut it with her toy." Chae Ryung automatically lies.

Won smirks, "Your sister is fifteen, how can you both be playing with a toy? If you're going to lie at least based it in truths that way, you won't be caught easily."

Chae Ryung bites her lips, embarrassed.

"What happened to your face? Is Hae Soo treating you badly?" Won asks again, putting his hand down.

 _"Animnida_ hwangjanim, _animnida._ My sister accidentally cut my cheek with paper when I was trying to teach her how to write." Chae Ryung vehemently refutes Won's words.

"Try a better lie again." Won reprimands Chae Ryung, "How can you be teaching your sister when you're not even allowed to walk outside my 8th brother's household without permission."

"But I was allowed to go home during _Seollal."_ Chae Ryung answers, "My lady had requested to Lady Myung Hee and the 8th prince that I be allowed to go home to my family."

" _Jinjja_? My 8th brother allowed you?" Won asks glancing at Chae Ryung.

 _"Yie hwangjanim,"_ Chae Ryung looks away, fidgeting under the 9th prince' gaze.

"I guess my 8th brother is really fond of that girl. He grants her anything she asks for." Won concludes. "Ah, you should put an ointment to your wound so it won't scar."

"Ah yie, my lady had already gave me an ointment for it, please don't worry about it anymore." Chae Ryung smiles, thinking she got lucky to be serving such a nice household.

"Does the _seja_ ever come here to visit the girl too? I heard he had arranged a class for Hae Soo and my 4th brother?" Won asks.

" _Animnida_ , the only times that the _seja_ had visited are when my lady was sick and then when Lady Myung Hee had thrown a dinner for Lady Hae Soo." Chae Ryung recalls those times when they were informed that the _seja_ will be coming so everything should be in their proper places.

" _Kue_ - _re_? It seems my 1st brother are pulling some strings for Hae Soo too. I wonder why? Does your lady ever said anything about it?" Won has too many question for Chae Ryung whom he haven't seen for a while.

The cold breeze blows around them and Chae Ryung shivers under her thin coat.

" _Eops-seub-ni-da_. _(Nothing.)_ Even my lady is puzzled as to why the _seja_ is nice to her." Chae Ryung hugs herself, cold.

Won notices it and raises his hands to re-arrange Chae Ryng's coat around her, " _Kue-reom,_ inform me if something amusing comes up? Go back to your quarters now."

"Yie _hwangjanim_ , _kamsahabnida_." Chae Ryung bows greeting the 9th prince goodbye.

Won walks away.

* * *

When So showed up in the pavilion where his class is usually held, Mu is waiting for him instead of his tutor. He tells his 4th brother that his classes will no longer be held in this pavilion due to the cold weather and directs him to his study chambers instead. So looks at his brother strangely. The _seja_ 's library is not open to anyone and is only accessible to the crown prince himself. Besides, classes for all the princes are always held in the pavilion whether the sun is showing or the snow is falling. He wonders what change now.

So follows his brother to his study chambers anyway. As Mu opens the double doors to his library, So observes how secluded the whole spot is, quiet and away from the whole busy life of the palace. Spacious and well lit, a space in the front was reserved for a long table for reading and writing and the rest of the space is swallowed up by neatly arranged rows of shelves for books. At the end of it, right by the window is another lone cozy chair conducive for long hours of reading. The room is maintained in a cool temperature, enough to be enjoyed even without a coat during winters.

"What do you say? I have the best study chambers, don't I?" Mu asks observing his 4th brother.

So nods still confused. He walks inside looking around.

"You'll be having your class here from now on." Mu closes the door behind him.

" _Kamsahabnida hyungnim keunde waeyo? (Thank you your highness but may I ask why)_?" So glances back to his brother.

"Well we can't possibly have the girl freeze to her death in that pavilion, wouldn't we? I heard she has a frail health so let's not leave her out in the cold." Mu smiles feigning innocence.

" _Yeo-ja ga? Mu-seun yeo-ja ga? (Girl, what girl?)"_ So asks inclining his head, he wonders if his brother pertains to Hae Soo. The _seja_ did commanded him to share classes with her but it's been two weeks since Mu had given that command and the girl had never showed up, not even once. "Hae Soo?"

"Yie, be nice to her or I will hang you at the courtyard. _Al-gess-se-yo? (Do you understand_?)"Mu warns his 4th brother thinking that he still refuses to be nice to her, unaware that the two had already formed a bond.

" _Yie, al-gess-seub-ni-da."_ So calmly answer then turns his back so his brother wouldn't see the smile forming at the side of his lips.

"Ah! if you're going to try and impress the girl, bring her at the shelves in the center, it's where the the biographies and books about administrative rulings are." Mu widely smiles, "Don't bring her at the second to the last shelves, the books there are only for men like us."

So glances back to his brother, his expression a little disturb.

"Let's not get into details, just look over by yourself. I'm sure you're familiar with some of it." Mu jokes. "And that cozy chair at the back, I know its conducive for something other than reading your book but please, I feel at home in that chair. I'd like to keep it that way. alright?"

Feeling mortified by each joke that his brother tells him, So turns his back shaking his head.

* * *

At the palace gate, Ji Mong stands waiting for the arrival of his little queen. He was instructed by the crown prince to have Hae Soo fetched at the gate and deliver her at his study chambers.

Soon Myung Hee and Hae Soo arrive through a horse with Hae Soo riding as a passenger at Myung Hee's back. They had a long argument before Myung Hee relented and have Hae Soo ride the horse with her. Ha Jin didn't want to take the palanquin to the palace and the 8th prince had already left for his morning duties so Hae Soo has no ride. She would have walked going to the palace since it's only a few kilometers from their home but it snowed heavily last night so the whole town is covered with ankle-deep snow. Myung Hee decided to take her in her horse instead of trusting her to a servant.

Reaching the palace gates, Ji Mong bows to greet the two ladies in a horse. Ha Jin sees him and tightens her hold on Myung Hee's waist, scared.

" _Wae? Chu-weo? (Are you cold?)"_ Myung Hee asks, noticing Hae Soo's hold.

Ha Jin nods at Myung Hee's back hiding behind her.

" _Oh wass-eo. (You've finally arrived.)_ _Chal-hess-ni? (Did you have a good journey?)"_ Ji Mong greets the two ladies, bowing to them.

"Yie, the trip wasn't that far." Myung Hee smiles at the astronomer.

Wook arrives at the main gate too coming from his morning meeting. He and Myung Hee had agreed to meet here to fetched Hae Soo in her class. They both had a long discussion the day Wook came home and told Myung Hee that the crown prince is expecting Hae Soo to join classes with his 4th brother. Knowing that his wife hates to have Hae Soo in the palace, Wook went back to the crown prince and bargain with him, he couldn't exactly tell him why his wife doesn't want Hae Soo to enter the palace but he tried his best to convince him.

So now Hae Soo has classes with the 4th prince but only for a few days each week. Three at most. She is not allowed to wander around the palace before or after classes and the 8th prince will take her home as soon as her classes are over. They have the same schedule anyway and she would still be keeping her classes under the 8th prince.

Helping both of the ladies, Wook takes Hae Soo down first and then Myung Hee. Ha Jin shadows behind Myung Hee the moment she gets to the ground, looping her arms with her, holding on tight.

"See, you should have taken the palanquin instead, now you're cold." Myung Hee touches Hae Soo's face affectionately.

" _Chal chi-naess-eo Agassi_?" Ji Mong addresses Hae Soo, smiling warmly at her.

Ha Jin steps back a little behind Myung Hee, " _Yie, chal chi-nae-yo."_

She answers not looking at Ji Mong, scared to even make an eye contact.

"I was sent by the crown prince to fetch the lady to her class, shall we walk? I'll guide you there." Ji Mong turns to Lady Myung Hee and Wook, graciously leading the way.

They start walking with Ji Mong and Wook leading together while Hae Soo holds on to Myung Hee at the back.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a_ Ji Mong-ah I know the way to the pavilion. It's not far from my class." Wook answers politely.

"Ah but their classes will not be held in the pavilion anymore." Ji Mong turns right walking towards the crown prince's quarters.

Wook looks back to Myung Hee and Hae Soo, "Sorry? Where would there class be held then?"

"At the crown prince's study chambers." Ji Mong answers looking at Wook.

 _"Mweo?!_ But all the classes had always been held at the pavilion?" Wook asks confused.

"The _seja_ is only thinking about the girls' frail health, do you want her to freeze to death in this snow?" Ji Mong asks directing Wook to look around. "Shall we leave her out in this cold?"

Wook thinks about it for a second, the _seja_ has a point but Hae Soo and his 4th brother spending some time together in an enclosed space isn't a better alternative. Inside an enclose space with Hae Soo is a different world, one where his senses are heightened and every little movement from Hae Soo sends his heart racing on his chest. He would know. He had spent countless of hours watching her in his study chambers. No, he had never touched her indecently. No, he had never kissed her but everything about that enclosed space makes their bond intimate. He wouldn't want Hae Soo to share that same experience with anyone, let alone with his 4th brother.

"Of course not but Hae Soo is sick right now, isn't it?" Wook looks back at Hae Soo noticing her shaking and holding at Myung Hee. He walks back to them and puts Hae Soo's hood in her head, "Maybe we should send you home today."

"Huh? I'm fine. I'm just a little bit cold." Ha Jin lies. She doesn't want to be sent back home, although she also doesn't want to be anywhere near the astronomer. She tries a smile assuring the 8th prince and her cousin.

"Are you sure? You can tell us. I can take you back to our home anytime." With Myung Hee's free arm, she pulls Hae Soo closer to her. "You're shaking right now."

" _Na cheong-mal gwaen-chanh-a-yo (I'm really fine)_." Ha Jin lets go of Myung Hee's hand and hugs her from the side. "Just get me into my class and I can handle it from there. Please don't send me back."

It is true. Ha Jin thinks she's going to be alright when she reaches her class. So would be there and the astronomer would leave.

Ji Mong watches her little queen being affectionate to Myung Hee. He too misses his little queens' affection but right now she doesn't know him yet so he contents his self with observing her.

 _I guess I made the right choice to save Lady Myung Hee? As long as my little queen is protected and walking towards her prince everything is going to be all right._

Ji Mong turns his back from the scene, taking in the sun and the air around him. He feels better knowing that everything is going well these days.

" _Ah Wang Wook Yeodeolp Hwangja,_ might I remind you it is a command from the _seja_ to get the lady in their class. We wouldn't want to go against a royal decree, do we?" Ji Mong calls out as he starts walking again, pushing the three to walk on their feet.

"See, you can't take me home just yet. I'll be fine. I promise." Ha Jin reassures her cousin and the 8th prince. Although she wouldn't take another step forward without Myung Hee doing the same thing. She loops her arms at her again, smiling brightly, hiding her fears.

Wooks face darkens at Ji Mong's not so subtle reminder of the _seja's_ royal command. He can't do anything for now but he'll think of a way to get Hae Soo out of it somehow.

* * *

At the door of the _seja's_ study chambers, Ji Mong announces there presence. Mu calls out to have them come in so Ji Mong proceeds to open the door and find Mu and So sitting at the long table discussing something. The two looks up as the four enters, bowing to give their greetings.

"Ah the whole family is here. How have you been my ladies?" Mu asks standing together with So, welcoming the four.

"I'm afraid the ladies of my household are not taking the cold weather nicely these days. I hope you wouldn't keep our Hae Soo here for too long." Wook politely answers greeting the _seja_. He hopes that by using Hae Soo's health as an excuse, he could get her out fast.

" _Ah jin-jja-reo?_ Then its a good thing that we have moved their classes here in my chambers. I'm sure she'll be comfortable here." Mu answers graciously unaware of Wook's inner turmoil.

" _Yie kamsahabnida wangsejanim,_ you didn't have to this for me. I'm afraid I'm becoming more of a burden not only to my cousin but to everyone these days." Ha Jin answers looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"Nonsense, I've always liked having your company. Please enjoy your class with my 4th brother." Mu meets the four on the other side of the table, leaving his 4th brother standing quietly beside their chair. "Ah Wook-ah don't you have a class on the other pavilion? Run along now, we don't want you late in your class and Myung Hee Ssi, since you are here already, why don't our Ji Mong have you escorted for your weekly check-up with the royal doctor. Shall we?"

"Ah yie _wangsejanim."_ Myung Hee thanks the _seja_ for his concern. She turns to Hae Soo, handing her her bag that contains a small notebook, a brush and tightly closed ink. "Remember your manners and don't go wandering around after. Alright? The 8th prince will pick you up so stay here and wait for him."

" _Ne unnie, go-cheong-ha-ji ma-se-yo._ I'm not a second grader _?"_ Ha Jin hugs her cousin one last time.

Myung Hee didn't understand Hae Soo's joke but she returns the hug anyway, worried for her.

Wook walks to his 4th brother and politely say, _"hyungnim_ please take care of our Hae Soo, you know how fragile she can be."

So nods looking from Hae Soo to Wook. " _Kue-reo-hab-ni-da_."

" _Kamsahabnida hyungnim."_ Wook smiles not trusting his 4th brother one bit.

Mu expertly leads everyone out of the room leaving the two together alone.

After the four leave, Ha Jin can now freely breathe without the threat of the presence of the astronomer. She counts one to ten watching the door, when no one came knocking again she turns around, looking at the whole place. She walks to the table and puts down her things. So waits for her to acknowledge him but to his dismay she passes him by without noticing him at all. Ha Jin goes straight to the shelves, inspecting the books. She had always loved the sight of books.

Like everyone else in the present times, she had been dependent on gadgets and electronics, using her phablet to store ebooks and list her schedule but when she has extra money, she always buy books especially the ones with original publication. It doesn't matter if it's second hand. The older the book, the better.

Her hand ghosts in the rows of neatly arranged books, feeling at home at the middles of these shelves. Seeing these stacks of book made her realize how much she had taken for granted the accessibility of books in the present times. No matter how many books she fills her phablet, it can never be compared to the feel of a real book in her hands. She takes a random book in the shelf and smells it's paper, feeling better by the second. She brings it closer to her eyes, inspecting the title in front. She then opens it and browses the pages. It's a book about the merits of Confucianism in governance. Of course she doesn't understand the text fully since she is still learning hanja but she understands a few phrases and sentences every now and then.

So who was observing her the moment the door closed can no longer wait on the table. He wanted her to come to him but seeing as she's busy getting lost in the shelves, he abandons the waiting and comes to her instead.

"Ya!" So calls at Hae Soo, annoyed at her for not acknowledging him.

Hae Soo turns smiling brightly at him. So instantly forgets his annoyance fumbling for his words.

"Oh! You look better these days!" Ha Jin compliments So, taking a moment to really look at So. It wasn't her first time to see him after he entered the palace but it is her first time to look at him with a better light in the room.

So looks regal at his weaved silk gold and black _jeogori_. His hair neatly tied in a bun behind his head and his mask, his wearing a different mask, one with gold etchings in it. He looks like a prince going in a masquerade ball.

"You really look like a prince now." Ha Jin comments stepping closer, entering at So's space bubble.

So steps back flustered at Hae Soo's sudden proximity. When Hae Soo didn't move back, he decides to play with her wanting to evoke some response from her. He steps to his position a minute ago and leans down on Hae Soo.

"I am a prince. I was born one." So tells Hae Soo, the side of his lips twitching into a smile.

With So back in his position again and leaning at Hae Soo's space bubble, Ha Jin becomes aware of their proximity. They had shared a lot of embraces and touches in the past months but those were done as a necessity for one's comfort.

 _This one, feels different._

So had meant his action to be playful but the moment he stepped in Hae Soo's bubble the atmosphere changed. There is just something about the girl that draws him in. Though they weren't touching, the air around them becomes charged.

So looks at Hae Soo intensely, holding her in place with his gaze. Ha Jin stops breathing, it's her turn to get flustered.

In her haste to step back, she trips in her feet. Falling backwards, her right hand instinctively reaches to the shelves at her side. So seeing her about to fall, circles his right arm on her waist catching her while his left arm reaches to her right hand on the shelf, protecting them from the books that are falling. For a moment they stayed frozen like that, So holding Hae Soo in his arms arching her body to his. They gaze at each other, the tense atmosphere never waivering. So leans closer drawn to touch her lips with his. Ha Jin shuts her eyes, her right hand still on the shelf, holding a book. In her nervouse state, she releases the book.

Thump!

It fell on the 4th prince head with a thud, breaking the atmosphere. So releases Hae Soo reaching at the back of his head where the book fell.

" _Ya! jin-jja_?" So ask, holding his head.

" _Choe-song-hae-yo, jin-jja. Choe-song-hae-yo."_ Ha Jin profusely apologizes feeling bad and amused at the same time.

So watches Hae Soo, whose trying to hold her laugh.

" _Ut-ji-ma. Ut-ji-ma ra-go! (Don't laugh. Don't you dare laugh.)_ " So tells Hae Soo annoyed. " _Ut-ji-ma! (Don't laugh!)_

At the 4th prince words, Ha Jin can no longer hold her laugh inside, finding the situation ridiculous. She laughs freely until her stomach hurts. So follows afterwards, enjoying the light atmosphere between them. He had never laugh before and he feels good for a change.

A servant announces the arrival of their tutor on the door and opens it to let him in. He finds the two in the middle of disarrayed books on the floor.

* * *

Three hours after, Eun barges in at the _seja_ ' _s_ study chambers an announced. He had hurriedly run after his class from the pavilion upon finding out that Hae Soo is inside the palace. He went at the pavilion first where So's class is usually held but no one is there, he turned looking for his 8th brother who is walking quickly past the pavilion with Jung and Baek-ah behind him. He changed direction and follows his 8th brother instead. Wook tries to shrugged his three brothers but they wouldn't leave him be. Won and Yo follow after him too, curious about what's going on. Yeonhwa goes the other way, already aware that the commotion is all about Hae Soo.

Eun finds Hae Soo at the wall kneeling with her hands holding books above her head. Hae Soo and So are being punished for the good three hours of their lesson because of the mess they've created. On a normal day, So wouldn't be caught arranging books let alone kneeling beside a wall but since the actual chore involves spending time with Hae Soo, he gladly accepts it provided that no one would know except Hae Soo and their tutor. Besides, compared to the kind of punishment he had gotten from the Shinju household, this chore is a child's play.

So stands up fast the moment the door opens, leaving Hae Soo kneeling on her own. He playfully puts his books on top of what Hae Soo is holding, soliciting an angry hiss from Hae Soo.

So smirks leaning down to whisper on Hae Soo's ear, "I'm a prince remember."

Out loud, he asks their tutor, "Seonsengnim, isn't the three hours up already? Shouldn't the girl rise?"

Their tutor is not on the mood to play games with the 4th prince, seeing as he was late because the astronomer conveniently forgot to tell him that the venue for his class had changed. He already had a hard time rewriting his lesson plan to include a girl who can't even read and write hanja fluently. On top of that, the girl seemed to be a troublemaker. His head is aching at the moment but he wouldn't be caught talking back with the 4th prince in front of the other prince as a sign of respect. He might be their teacher and So might have agreed to do the punishment but he's still afraid to incur his wrath.

"I was half an hour late so the girl still has more or less 15 minutes in her punishment." The tutor answers not bothering to look at the two at the wall.

"Ah _kue-re-yo_?" So asks, then turns back to Hae Soo speaking to her in low voice that only the two of them can hear, " _Mian-hae_ Hae Soo-ya. Shall I sit beside you instead?"

Ha Jin smiles politely holding up a pretense and in a low voice too, answers, " _kkeo-jyeo. (Get lost.)"_

She's annoyed at him because he gets to stand up anytime he wants. He didn't have to do the punishment but Ha Jin feels cheated because it was So's fault that she suddenly held to those books and had everything fall to them.

"Oh! Can't she just do her punishment on your next class? It's time for her to go home." Eun asks the tutor,

The rest of the prince arrive and see Hae Soo doing her punishment. Ha Jin had her face turned red due to embarrassment.

"Ah quite the troublemaker you are Hae Soo-ya, you should join our class. You're going to liven up our lives in no time." Won comments upon seeing Hae Soo on the floor.

Yo stands in the door observing Wook and So. Both of his brothers look calm but a slight worry crosses Wook's face the moment he lays eyes on Hae Soo on the floor. And So, his 4th brother, he seems different around the girl but when So caught his eyes looking at him, his guarded self is back. They had never exchange words since that night Yo went mad on their mother's arms, having killed the monks. They had avoided each other, not knowing how to interact after the incident. That night, it wasn't just So's heart that was bare but even Yo's desperate want to be acknowledge by their mother was also exposed. Now they both understand each other but refuse to acknowledge it in the open.

"Leave the girl alone, unless you want to replace her kneeling down at the floor." The tutor tells the new comers.

" _Na-ya, hae deu-ril-kke-yo. (I'll do it for her.)_ " Jung and Baek-Ah volunteer, still feeling guilty for letting Hae Soo drown a few weeks ago.

"Might I remind all of you that no one is allowed inside the study chambers of the _seja_. You're all breaking the rules by being here. Shall I let the _seja_ know?" The tutor asks, throwing all the princes out of the room.

* * *

Wook, Jung, Baek-Ah and Eun stand outside the study chambers waiting for So and Hae Soo's class to be over. Yo and Won said their goodbye, telling their brothers that they have somewhere that they need to be.

When they left, So takes his books back and kneels beside Hae Soo again, rendering his punishment. Their tutor quietly watches the two of them, waiting for their time to be up.

A few minutes after, he dismisses them both and leaves first. Ha Jin puts down her arms, stretching her neck and back, tired. So stands up and offers him her hand. Ha Jin looks at it for a second and slaps it away. She stands up on her own, hissing at him. So finds this irritated Hae Soo charming.

"Shall I take you home?" So asks, shadowing beside Hae Soo.

" _Animnida hwangjanim_ , I can't let a prince take me home isn't it?" Ha Jin answers full of sarcasm.

"Ya! I already apologize for it. I even kneeled beside you." So argues.

" _Yie, Yie, Gue-re-hab-ni-da (Right, right, of course you did.)"_ Ha Jin answers while putting her things on her bag.

"Please don't be angry anymore." So smiles, something that Hae Soo doesn't see a lot especially in front of other people and the tone he used, he doesn't talk to anyone like that.

" _Hwangjanim_ , you look better with a smile on your face. I hope you always smile." Ha Jin returns the smile, no longer annoyed.

"Shall I smile for you often? but if I do, you need to promise me that you'll stop being angry at me." So offers a deal.

"That's a tall order _hwangjanim_." Ha Jin answers, taking her bag with her. "What if you do something that I don't like, you'll just smile at me and everything is fine?"

" _Keu-reom-yo! (Of course!)_ I don't smile for anyone but I'll smile for you." So smiles again, feigning innocence.

"You can keep your smile and scowl your whole life." Ha Jin answers walking away, refusing to be tricked by So.

" _Araseo, araseo._ I'll only smile for you then." So relents walking beside Hae Soo. He opens the door and let Hae Soo out first.

Out in the courtyard, they see the other princes waiting for them. So reverts back to his normal self, quiet and reserved. The four bows to their 4th brother while Hae Soo gives them her greetings.

"Hae Soo-ya! We'll walk you home or we can take you by the horse. Your choice." Eun asks smiling widely at Hae Soo.

Eun had been convincing his 8th brother to let him walk her home but Baek-Ah and Jung wouldn't just stand back and watch. All of them want to walk Hae Soo home, missing her. Wook feels like his coming down with a migraine because of his 10th brother's nonstop requests. He relents to let all of them walking her home just so Eun would stop.

"I'll take you in my horse then." Eun answers his own question, pulling Hae Soo by the wrist.

"Eun-ah! Stop touching the lady carelessly." Wook massages his head, breathing in trying to compose his self.

It's only been a few days since the 8th prince had started talking to Hae Soo again, she doesn't want to anger him so she takes her hand from Eun and tells everyone she'd prefer walking. That way she'll be able to keep all their company.

" _Kue-reom_ , let's walk then." Baek-Ah takes Hae Soo's right side while Eun takes her left.

Jung usually takes Hae Soo's left side but he's reluctant to approach her at the moment, afraid that she might remember something from the _Seollal_ dinner.

"Ah _hyungnim,"_ Eun is not done with his request, "Let's have dinner in your household. You too So _hyungnim,_ you should come with us."

Eun invites everyone in his 8th brother's household without hearing Wook's answer. Wook is nearing his tipping point but concedes to Eun's request again hopping that it would be the last for the day.

"I'm afraid my wife and our servants need to be informed earlier so they could prepare for our dinner." Wook answers politely.

"Then Eun-ah will go by his horse then." So answers for everyone, finding Eun the best choice. If he leaves, all of them will be at peace. So looks at his 8th brother noticing the headache he's coming down with.

" _Ehhhhh, cheo-yo? wae-yo?"_ Eun asks throwing a tantrum.

"Eun-ah, do our 8th brother a favor and go to his household and inform the lady of the house and their servants. Wasn't it you who requested the dinner, run along and do your part." So commands his 10th brother, knowing that among all of them, he holds the highest power. No once can disobey him.

" _Araseo._ I'll go by my horse then." Eun walks away feeling down but he turns back and calls at Hae Soo smiling, "I'll see you in your household Hae Soo-ya."

Ha Jin waves at Eun to boost his morale. The five of them starts walking with Jung taking Hae Soo's left side.

"How have you been?" Jung asks, gauging Hae Soo.

"Great! Except I got punished on my first day of class." Ha Jin answers no trace of anything. That night, she was dizzy at the sight of the moon and drunk by the alcohol, she didn't notice that Jung was the one who had let her fall in the pool.

Wook and So follows behind the three, watching them.

" _Kamsahabnida hyungnim_ , our 10th brother can be a handful sometimes." Wook thanks So for sending Eun away.

" _Keu-reom jeo-nyeok sik-sa reul juel-ki-se-yo, (Enjoy your dinner then.)"_ So tells his 8th brother about to walk away.

" _Hyungnim? An un-da-go? Wae-yo? (Why aren't you coming?)_ You should come with us. _"_ Wook smiles coaxing his brother.

So wanted to come but ever since the incident in the market he's being more careful. He wouldn't want to lead his adopted family to the people he cares about so he'd rather not be seen with any of his real family until he finds out what his adopted mother wants from him.

" _Aniyo,_ I have some important matters to attend to. _Chal kayo! (Please take care!)"_ So walks away after looking at Hae Soo. He doesn't want to bother the three who are walking ahead, he walks away without telling them.

Wook is left feeling guilty for thinking ill towards his 4th brother a while ago. He wanted to make amends for his baseless worry about Hae Soo and him by inviting his 4th brother to have dinner with them. He commits to his mind to invite his brother more to his household from now on.

* * *

Out in the courtyard in front of the Hoegyong Hall, Queen Shinjeong and Yeonhwa strolls around, with Yeonhwa having been in her class just moments ago.

"Ah Myung Hee visited me a while ago. She told me she had brought Hae Soo to her class and went to the royal doctor's office to get her check-up as a command from the _seja_." Queen Shinjeong tells her daughter.

"It seems the _seja_ had became fond of the ladies from my 8th brother's household. He even arranged the 4th prince class so Hae Soo can join him." Yeonhwa answers irritated. She doesn't like the idea of Hae Soo sharing a class with the 4th prince.

"That's good then, at least we have the favor of the seja when he ascends the throne." Queen Shinjeong sees the _seja's_ fondness for the ladies of his son's household as an opportunity to gain power in court when Mu finally owns the throne.

" _Eomeonim_ shouldn't we be wary of the _seja's_ clan?" Yeonhwa ask in a low voice, stopping mid walk.

"Why should we? As long as we don't fall out of his grace, we'll do just fine?" Queen Shinjeong answers not worrying a bit.

"Are we always going to be like this? At the mercy of another clan? Shouldn't we take a step into being independent of them and take the power for once?" Yeonhwa asks exasperated.

"Yeonhwa-ya!" Queen Shinjeong reprimands Yeonhwa, "You shouldn't be talking so carelessly about the royal family."

"Is my 8th brother not deserving of that seat? _Eomeonim,_ you saw how we were easily framed by the other clan when somebody needed to take the blame for Lady Oh's miscarriage." Yeonhwa answers pleading.

"That was a long time ago. You should forget about it." Queen Shinjeong looks at his daughter, knowing full well what she is talking about but she can't risk her children's freedom and happiness for an empty goal of ascending to the throne. Yes, the Hae Clan had afforded them protection and wealth and she is grateful for it but it is nowhere near the power of the Chungju Yu clan or the Kangs of Shinju. She'd rather stay under the grace of the king or the _seja_ rather than risked it.

 _"Eomonim."_ Yeonhwa pleads.

"Yeonhwa-ya! your brother's political marriage is enough for our family." Queen Shinjeong raises her voice.

Yeonhwa couldn't do anything other than raise her concern. She let the matter drop for now, waiting for the right opportunity.

Queen Yoo happens to be strolling in the same courtyard and crosses path with the two. Yeonhwa and Queen Shinjeong give their greetings first.

"Yeonhwa-ya, don't just visit your mother when you come to the palace, please visit me too. I do get lonely sometimes, having the company of only my two sons. It would be great to have a daughter sometimes." Queen Yoo smiles ever polite.

"I'm afraid I don't have some stories to share at the moment your highness but if something interesting comes up, I'll be sure to visit you." Yeonhwa returns the polite smile hating every second of it.

" _Kue-reo hae-ra, (yes do that.)_ Queen Yoo answers letting Queen Shinjeong and Yeonhwa rise, "I'll go first then."

"Yie your highness." Yeonhwa answers, her polite smile never wavering.

* * *

Inside the _Hoegyong Hall_ , King Taejo sits on his throne reading tons of royal requests on scrolls. He had called for the _seja_ and his astronomer-adviser to ask them of the rumor he have heard off.

"Mu-ya, I heard you've re-arranged your 4th brother's class to include a noble girl?' King Taejo ask not bothering to look up from the papers he's reading.

Mu and Ji Mong exchange glances, "Y _ie pyeha_ ,"

A minute after when Mu didn't offer any explanation other than his simple 'yes', King Taejo looks up from his papers and raises his eyebrows asking silently what is Mu up to.

"I heard the girl is quite smart, only she drowned and lost her memories but is eager to relearn her studies. I thought of putting her into the 4th prince class, so they could help each other out." Mu continues with his word, ever still under his father's gaze. He knew that one wrong fidget makes a lot of difference to his father so he remembers to always carry his self with an ease composure when dealing with the king.

"This is the same girl, your 4th brother and 8th brother had fought over the cliff?" King Taejo asks.

" _Animnida pyeha_ , I mean yes she is the girl who fell in the cliff but my 4th brother and 8th brother never fought because of her. They were fighting against the assassins not with themselves." Mu answers confidently.

"Did she lost her memory after she fell of the cliff? Are you feeling guilty because of it?" King Taejo ask going back to his papers.

Mu considers lying for a second. Technically Hae Soo no longer remembers anything by the time she fell in the cliff but the girl was put in danger because of the assassins that were sent to him. He does feel guilty towards her but at the same time, the girl had managed to capture his 4th brother's attention, making him care about someone. Something that Mu had never seen his brother do ever since he was sent way. Somehow he feels, Hae Soo is the key to unlock his brother's closely guarded self.

 _"Yie pyeha_ I feel guilty for having put the girl through a terrible ordeal but no she no longer has her memories by the time she fell in the cliff. I heard she drowned a month before that." Mu decides to be honest. Lying will only jeopardize all of them.

King Taejo turns to his astronomer/adviser, "And I trust that you've looked into her stars?"

" _Kue-re-hab-ni-da pyeha (Of course your highness.)_ I wouldn't want to compromise the future of the princes." Ji Mong answers his well-rehearsed line like the _seja._ "The girl's star is closely link with all the princes. She seems to be there light. The one who holds all of them together."

 _Under her name, they will go far. For her heart, they will wage war. To posses her, they will tear this kingdom apart. Yes I have seen the stars of my little queen but she is our light, mine and the 4_ _th_ _prince, the rest can dwell in the darkness._

"It is always the darkest under the light of the lantern, then her bright light would mean long shadows underneath her. Does her presence mean a double blade on my sons?" King Taejo asks, baiting Ji Mong in his words.

Ji Mong calmly smiles, "She is of a moon, a compliment to the sun. Her light would never eclipse that of a king."

King Taejo thinks about it for a second. He nods satisfied for know. "How is she fairing with our 4th prince then?"

"Better than expected." Mu lies this time. He doesn't know how the first day of his brother's class went. He'll talk to his servants the moment he gets dismissed from here.

"What clan is she from again?" King Taejo asks deliberating.

"Hae Clan pyeha, wardens of the north east. She is the cousin of the 8th prince's wife." Ji Mong answers this time.

"The aristocratic family in the northeast. Who sits in their minister seat here in the palace?" King Taejo inquires, going through his head the list of his ministers.

"Queen Shinjeong your highness. The Hae Clan had given their seat to the Hwangbo Clan in exchange for letting them on their own in the northeast." Mu answers.

Ji Mong suddenly lost the color in his face, realizing that the 8th prince is currently holding the most power next to Mu.

 _Damn it! How did I missed that? So the Hwangbo Clan holds two votes in the ministry now._

 _Well, it doesn't matter since the 8_ _th_ _prince will never sit in that throne._

But Ji Mong isn't so sure anymore. Something about the Hwangbo clan gaining more power than they originally have in this lifetime is bothering him.

 _Is this going to be the effect of having Myung Hee live? Shall I get rid of her then?_

 _No, it's too early yet to tell the outcome of this lifetime. My little queen needs protection and Myung Hee can afford her that._

 _My descendants, those fools. How could they give away our sit in the palace?!_

* * *

After dinner, Baek-Ah, Jung, Eun and Hae Soo hang out at the foyer of Daechung. It's starting to snow again so they enter the Daechung and closes the door behind them. Myung Hee had advised Wook to go to bed early noticing that he is coming down with a migraine. Before Wook leaves, he tells his brothers they're not allowed to sleep in his compound tonight so they should all go but Eun being his normal self wouldn't leave. The snow started falling and Wook doesn't have a choice but to let his brothers stay. He tells them to let Hae Soo sleep early instead and that the moment he hears that they drag Hae Soo out of the compound, they will never be able to set foot in his household again. All three princes answers a resounding yes to all of Wook's demand. Wook looks at his brother's sternly before leaving.

Although Baek-Ah wanted to hang-out with Myung Hee, he tells her to rest for tonight seeing as she's pale from the cold. He had sought Myung Hee the moment he stepped in his 8th brother's compound apologizing profusely. Myung Hee relents only with one condition that Baek-Ah would never leave Hae Soo's side again and will protect her from now on. Eager to please Myung Hee, Baek-Ah would have succumbed to anything she asks. Besides he's fond of Hae Soo anyway, it isn't so hard to fulfill this promise. Myung Hee's face lights and every worry in Baek-Ah's mind disappear.

Hae Soo stands beside the window holding a cup of tea. Jung walks to where Hae Soo is taking his own cup from the table. Baek-Ah approaches Hae Soo from the back and puts his arms around her, hugging her.

" _No-mu po-go ship-eoss-eo! (I really missed you.)"_ Baek-Ah rests his cheek on Hae Soo's head. "I'm sorry for not coming to you fast when you fell in the water.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a,_ I really didn't drown. It just took me a while to surface because my body really liked the warm water." Ha Jin smiles, joking about the incident at the _Damiwon_. She doesn't want to think about it anymore, seeing no way out of it. She had thought many times if she should tell anyone that Hae Soo did not drown accidentally but how would she explain it. The astronomer is a trusted advisor of the king, whereas she's no one.

 _What was Hae Soo's relationship to the astronomer anyway? It seemed like when I met him two months ago, everyone thinks its Hae Soo's first time to meet him._

 _If he drowned Hae Soo, does it mean he knows I'm not Hae Soo?_

Eun puts down his cup of tea and walks to Hae Soo with his hands stretched in front of him, intending to give Hae Soo a hug also, " _Hae Soo-ya, na-do po-go ship-da. (I miss you too.)"_

Breaking their embrace, Baek-Ah raises his hand and pushes Eun's forehead, not letting him anywhere near Hae Soo. Eun slaps Baek-Ah's hand away and tries again reaching to Hae Soo like a kid. They squabble for a few seconds with Hae Soo and Jung laughing at both of them.

"Why were you punished on your first day of class a while ago?" Jung asks Hae Soo, tentatively opening a conversation.

"Hmmmmm…?" Ha Jin looks up from laughing, " _Kue-nyang_ , I just have the worst luck."

A tinge of pink colors Ha Jin's cheeks as she remembers why she and the 4th prince ended up disheveling the books on the _seja's_ library.

 _"Wae?_ Did my 4th brother bothered you?" Eun asks in between being armed choke by Baek-Ah. He turns to his 13th brother and say "Ya! I'm higher than you, show some respect."

"I'm older than you!" Baek-Ah answers, letting go of Eun.

 _"Ah kue-re? kue-reom_ , it's a moot point then." Eun smiles, not really caring who has more power between him and Baek-Ah. Technically Eun is higher than Baek-Ah. He out ranks him in the palace but because of their close relationship, Eun usually looks up to Baek-Ah since he is older than him.

Eun inserts himself in between Jung and Hae Soo, sitting in the window. Baek-Ah returns to Hae Soo's side joining the conversation.

" _Ani_. I was just clumsy. I tripped with my own foot and held to the shelf causing the stacks of books to fall." Ha Jin answers.

"Alright, I thought my 4th brother bothered you." Eun laughs, "So hyungnim can be quite scary at times but when you get used to his presence, he isn't so bad."

Like Jung and So's relationship, Eun have never formally met So as a brother. Eun was born the same year as Jung, a year after So left the palace. He just know that their brothers because his court ladies and his grandfather had told him so. They never directly interacted before since So had always looked intimidating to Eun but ever since So came back a few months ago, Eun had slowly eased up with him, liking him after he saved Hae Soo from the cliff.

" _Keunde_ , are you and our 4th brother close? You addressed him informally at the _Seollal_ dinner." Baek-Ah asks as he pulls two chairs from the table. One for Hae Soo, with its back to the wall and one for him, facing Hae Soo.

Jung follows after, positioning his chair with its back to his chest so he could rest his chin on top of it, forming an arc with Baek-Ah, around Hae Soo.

 _Are we close now? I did slip a few times, addressing So hwangja in banmal. He never reprimanded me for it but he still refuses to talk to me in public._

Ha Jin scratches her head, confused of So's actions. "We talk to each other just fine? He doesn't seem scary to me but I understand how he can easily be misunderstood."

"You talked to each other?!" All the three princes exclaimed in unison, surprise to hear that Hae Soo and their 4th brother converses.

" _On-je pu-theo (since when?)"_

" _Oe-tteoh-ke? (How?)"_

" _Eo-di-e? (Where?)"_

Hae Soo was bombarded with questions one after another. She looks at all three princes, confused.

"Is there something wrong if I talked to the 4th prince? He seems alright to me." Ha Jin asks, baffled.

 _Shouldn't I be telling them that? Will So hwangja hate it if I tell anyone that we talk?_

Ha Jin recalls the reason why the 4th prince doesn't talk to her.

 _He says it's for my own good?_

 _Ah, chal mol-la! (I don't know!)_

Ha Jin shakes her head seeing nothing wrong with telling the princes that she and the 4th prince talks a lot before.

" _Kue-nyang, u-ri nuen kkam-jjak nol-la-neun-de (we were just surprised)_ we've never seen you both talk before." Baek-Ah explains side glancing at Jung.

"He used to live here, so we see each other every now and then." Ha Jin answers.

" _Kue-reom-yo,_ they live here together so it's only natural that they talk to each other." Eun looks up thoughtfully not really minding if Hae Soo and his 4th brother talks. At least So isn't being mean to Hae Soo. He used to worry that his 4th brother might scare Hae Soo away.

"Since when were you talking to each other? Is it after he saved you in the cliff?" Jung who was feeling sleepy a while ago is now awake with curiosity.

When Ha Jin thinks about it, So was the first person whom she had talked to the moment she had opened her eyes in this period. It wasn't really a pleasant conversation, more like the 4th prince had threatened her, mistaking her for a spy. She thought he had looked familiar back then, he still does and she still can't point out what makes him familiar, only she's more at ease with him even when everyone is telling her to be afraid of him.

 _Is it because I kept seeing him in Hae Soo's future?_

And in that future, So had always been warm and loving towards Hae Soo, so Ha Jin never saw So as dark or scary. Intimidating at times but always caring towards the girl that isn't coming back anymore.

Ha Jin stops, realizing something.

 _Is Hae Soo dead? She's not in my body at the present times?_

The color on Ha Jin's face drains, panicking upon learning that there's a possibility that Hae Soo might be dead. Is dead.

"Hae Soo-ya, what's wrong?" Baek-Ah asks noticing the change in Hae Soo. He reaches out to touch Hae Soo in the arms but Ha Jin suddenly stands backing away from the princes.

"Hae Soo-ya?" The three princes stand from where they were sitting and move with Hae Soo.

"Kue-nyang, I should probably go to sleep. I'm tired." Ha Jin tries to excuse her self, avoiding the three. She manages to get to the door in a few strides and opens it. A strong cold air welcomes Ha Jin outside as she darts away, leaving Baek-Ah, Jung and Eun scrambling after her.

She reaches Hae Soo's quarter and closes the door behind her, falling to the floor gasping for air. In her refusal to think about Hae Soo drowning, it took her awhile to realize that Hae Soo might simple be dead.

"Hae Soo? Hae Soo-ya?" Baek-Ah knocks on Hae Soo's door worried while Eun and Jung waits behind him.

Ha Jin doesn't answer feeling guiltier by the second. She lies on the floor dazed, wondering if there was a way that she could have saved Hae Soo but it's just not possible. For all she knows, Hae Soo could have been dead by the time her soul reached her body and it might be the reason why she had easily awoken in her body to begin with. She tries to recall now what happened to her that night but all she can remember is the super moon being too big in the sky and she praying for an alternative world to wake-up to.

And that was what's missing on Jung's plan when he pushed Ha Jin to the pool of _Damiwon_ in the hopes of getting his Hae Soo back.

One. That night, there is no phenomenal moon to draw power from. It was just an ordinary full moon.

Two. Only the daughter of the moon can draw power from her own father. When Ha Jin fell in the pool, she wasn't thinking of anything other than to get out of the water. She didn't pray. She didn't make a wish. She was simply drowning and her first course of action is to break into the surface of the water.

Ha Jin, too, missed these facts because she had never heard of the story of the daughter of the moon. Like the rest of the population in town, Ha Jin is only familiar with the story behind the lantern festival in their plaza because the 8th prince had told her about it but that story is limited to after the daughter of the moon died not her life or how the curse of her guardian started.

Unmindful of the insistent knocks on the other side of the door, Ha Jin stares at the ceiling of Hae Soo's room, conscious of every nerve in her body, the clothes she's wearing, the room she's into, the floor she's lying in, the walls that enclosed her. Every bit of it not hers. She turns to her side, curling to herself, crying guiltily for taking over someone else's life. Now she's trapped, she can't reveal anything about Hae Soo without giving her self away. No one would mourn for Hae Soo, no one even knows she disappeared and the person responsible for it will never be punished. Ha Jin instantly became an accomplice against her will.

Soon the knocks had stopped and everything became silent. Ha Jin sobs continuously in the floor until her eyes grow heavy and she falls asleep, exhausted physically and mentally. That night she gets a dreamless sleep, her subconscious quiet for once. Her mind finally had enough and is now giving her a bit of time to recuperate.

She wakes up just after midnight with her body aching all over from sleeping at the floor. The moment she opens her eyes, the respite from a few hours of sleep is suddenly lifted and the thoughts of Hae Soo assaults her consciousness, suffocating her. She stands, walking to her tea table where Chae Ryung always leave some water. She fills a glass and drinks it in one gulp, hoping she'd feel better but to no avail. She takes a lantern instead and decides to leave her room.

As she opens her door, Jung falls to the floor, waking. He was sleeping, leaning at her door moments ago. He was worried about his Hae Soo so he had decided to stay in her doors watching over her even through this cold weather. He sits up fully awake. Ha Jin was surprised to see the 14th prince outside her door.

"Jung _hwangjanim?_ What are you doing outside my doors?" Ha Jin asks concern etched on her face. She goes to the floor, levelling with Jung.

Jung catches Hae Soo's arm as he stands pulling her up with him, " _Kue-nyang_ , I was really worried when you run away a while ago. Sorry did I wake you up?"

" _Aniyo,_ I was going to walk around, get some air." Ha Jin explains standing in front of Jung.

More than ever, Ha Jin now has more reasons to feel bad towards Jung. She did not only break them up, she is also burying up the fact that Hae Soo is no longer in this lifetime. On top of that, she now owns her life to him, for pulling her out of the water when she was trapped inside Hae Soo's memory unaware that Jung was the one who had put her there.

She wanders now if she would ever stop feeling guilty towards him for the rest of their lives. She steps closer at Jung and without a hint; she suddenly puts her arms around him, embracing him.

The movement catches Jung off guard, keeping him frozen for a few seconds. When he regains his composure, he puts his arms around Hae Soo too, enveloping her. " _I-je-ya gi-eok na-ni? Je-bal mal-hae jwo (Have you finally remembered? Please tell me you did.)"_

Ha Jin tightens her hold at Jung, " _Mian-hae-yo, kyeol-kho gi-eok-ha-ji mot-hal geot-i-da (_ I will never remember) but please know that I am grateful that you are always beside me."

That wasn't what Jung wanted to hear but he'd been dying to feel her arms around him and now that he's inside it, Jung thinks he can forgive anything. Her touch is good enough to make him forget the long wait he had readied himself for.

Jung leans further, planting a soft longing kiss in her hair. His hand goes up to the back of her head while the other goes around just below her shoulder, pulling her even more tightly to his chest, " _Nan jeol-dae neol tteo-na-ji anh-eul geo-si-da. (I will never leave you.)"_

The kiss doesn't escape Ha Jin's notice bringing a fresh batch of tears in her eyes and a burden in her heart. She shivers in spite of the warmth that Jung's embrace offers.

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _Sorry I've never seen the Chinese drama so I wouldn't know how their 4th prince is. Though I did saw Time to Love (the movie version) at a cable channel a few weeks ago. Heol! I didn't like it at all. Their 4th prince there is really ruthless and possessive. I was actually relieved when Ruoxi..._

 _And yes, I do have a hard time juggling all those characters. Ahahahaha. Sometimes I feel bad for Won and Yo and Eun. That's why I'm still on the fence to introduce three more characters. General Park, Park Soon Deok and Woo Hee need to join the storyline in the coming chapters. Now I understand why there were so many deaths in the original drama. It's just hard to keep up with every character if everyone is alive. ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ. Maybe I should have started with a one shot first. Lol._


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The snow falls lightly on the ground and a few servants scurries from one quarter to another getting their chores done. Covered under a few inch of snow, the palace looks like a dreamy landscape from the top view of sky tower where So is watching it. He and Ji Mong just had their dinner and So is quietly standing in the balcony holding his hand out, catching a snow flake. He never particularly like the snow or the cold, it had always brings out the worst of loneliness in him but the little side of his mouth quirks into a smile now, recalling how Hae Soo and him shared the first snow fall of this season. The memory instantly warms his chest.

Ji Mong pours a tea into their cups as Mu arrives at the landing of the stairs, holding a bottle of another _ihwaju (pear blossomed wine)._ So turns from the balcony to give greetings to his first brother while Ji Mong stands in his seat and bows. Mu pushes the tea set aside and opens his _ihwaju._ Ji Mong takes it and pours them three glasses.

"So-ya, how was your first day of class with the girl? I heard you made a mess of my library?" Mu asks, taking a glass and sits at the table.

So takes his own glass and drinks it in a gulp, " _Choe-song-hae-yo hyungnim_ , we stacked the books neatly afterwards."

A laugh escapes Mu, "Did you really followed my advice and showed her around the books of government administration?"

So looks at his brother strangely again, he thinks his brother is being weird these days, " _Animnida_ , she was the one who went straight at the middle of your bookshelves. I think she likes the sight of your books."

" _Kue-re?_ Well then it's a good call that I had you both secluded in my library." Mu laughs carefree, teasing So these days is fast becoming their hobby.

"What were you doing in the shelves that all the books fell?" Ji Mong asks curious. "You didn't…?"

" _Ya!_ The chair at the back of my room is off limits alright?!" Mu is quick to remind So of his one rule inside his library.

So looks from Ji Mong to Mu, mortified of whatever there insinuating. He takes his glass and walks to the balcony, leaving the two, annoyed.

"Ya!" Ji Mong shouts walking after So, his fatherly self coming out, becoming protective of his little queen. He backs track, remembering his manners, "I mean _hwangjanim_ , don't you think the girl is too young?"

"What are you talking about?! _Kkeo-jjeo! (Get lost!)"_ So turns his back to Ji Mong.

Mu laughs at his seat, pouring another glass for his self, "Ji Mong-ah, the girl is off marrying age. Let them be."

"And that's why our 4th prince here, should be careful of the lady. He shouldn't be touching her so carelessly without marriage in mind."

"But I've never touched that girl! She tripped in her feet and held in the shelf and had the books fell in her." So lies smoothly, he can still feel the arc of her body against his.

"And you just let her fall?" Ji Mong asked worried.

"You didn't bother to catch her?" Mu follows-up, "You should have done something."

"I caught the books falling unto her." So answers, thrifty with his words.

"Ah _kue-re_? so you do care about her?" The change in Mu from worrying to teasing is too fast, it's making So dizzy.

Ji Mong leans in the balustrade, peeking at the 4th prince, "You do like her, right?"

So refuses to answer and walks away, leaving for his room at the other side of the sky tower.

"Because if you do, we can just have you both married." Ji Mong calls behind So.

" _Ya! Oe-di-ka?!_ Have a drink with us for once!" Mu shouts after So.

So continues walking away without answering.

Mu looks back at Ji Mong, "Why did you have to bring up the marriage? You're scaring my brother away."

Ji Mong laughs, " _wangsejanim_ , your brother isn't easily scared of anything."

"That's true." Mu laughs with Ji Mong

 _Those two. I bought them time. I guess we can afford to wait a few more years?_

Ji Mong turns to the sight of the palace ground, enjoying the snowfall.

* * *

The last week of winter came fast and Ha Jin had thrown herself into studying, memorizing and reciting all the _hanjas_ she had learned so far. She would have loved to stay in her room and mourn for the lost girl but any hint of her being sick again would mean another burden for Myung Hee and another check up with the doctor. By now, Ha Jin is so sick of being sick. She had never been this fragile before in the present times and she's starting to resent this frail body so she moves as much as she can. Going around their household. Even at night and in spite of the snow. She carries with her her book, not leaving even a minute to think of anything. When she doesn't memorize, she recalls the things she'd learned in college. Reciting the formula for the tea she drinks, the food she eats, the mixture of make-up in Hae Soo's vanity table. She would have started with her project of making soaps and shampoos but the water is still freezing, it would be uncomfortable working with water for the time being.

She looks forward to having classes with So every other day in the palace, the only time she's allowed to leave their compound. Their tutor, an old man whose strict and sharp, teaches with precise deduction of Confucian mind. If she had a teacher like that in the present times in her senior year, history might have become more interesting to her then.

They started with philosophy and social governance. Getting her educated with _Classic Filial Piety_ and _Analects._ So is halfway through those books already but he doesn't mind going through it again. It isn't an easy read nor can easily be understood, he thinks he remembers it better by associating it with what Hae Soo does that day when they discussed it.

Today, So stands at the last shelf at the back of the library, browsing a book. With no meeting at the palace this week, he came early enjoying the quite and seclusion of the _seja's_ study chambers. He was about to sit at the chair when the door opened and in came Hae Soo on her white coat and light blue _hanbok_ , brushing her hood out of her head, letting it fall to her shoulders.

Walking to the end of the shelf, So watches Hae Soo in between stacks of books. He likes her in a white coat, a reminder of that night she had embraced the desperate man he is. Her white coat, the snow and a full moon, all associated with Hae Soo's warm acceptance. So had come to like the winter now, he could live with winter if he has Hae Soo by her side.

Ha Jin puts down her things at the table, taking her place on the chair. She feels a little tired today, having no sleep this past few weeks. She puts her arms at the table and rests her head in it, taking a few minutes of nap before their tutor arrives.

So walks to her, watching her carefully. At a closed ranged, behind her back, So leans. Hae Soo's orange ribbon is a dark contrast against her white coat, drawing So's attention to her hair. He notices her abruptly cut hair and raises his hand to touch it.

"Eh _kkam-jjak-ya!_ " Ha Jin sits up, surprised of someone touching her. She turns to the direction of the hand and sees So, standing behind him, "How long have you been here?"

So ignores her question and asks one of his, "Why is your hair abruptly cut underneath?"

Ha Jin reaches to the back of her head and accidentally touches So's hand as she takes her hair out of his hand, " _Giok-i anha-yo, chal meo-reu-gess-seub-ni-da. (I don't know. I don't remember.)"_

So withdraws his hand as his face darkens a bit, "Did you give it to someone?"

The gifting of a hair with a poem to a lover is a well-known custom at that time. Almost everyone practices it.

"I wish I know but even Chae Ryung couldn't give me an answer when I asked her about it." Ha Jin shrugs, " _Waeyo_?"

" _Na-han-te geo-jit-mal-eul ha-neun geon a-ni-ji? (You're not lying to me, are you?)"_ So asks, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Ha Jin shrugs, "I don't see a reason why I should lie. I really don't know."

So sits beside her, his mood changed from playful to irritated.

"In the future, if you lie to me, I would really get angry." So warns, his anger showing a bit.

At the 4th prince's caution, Ha Jin glances at So, instinctively recognizing the warning, making her feel nervous.

So didn't speak for the next three hours of their class, not even saying goodbye when their class ended. Ha Jin wanted to come after him but he disappeared at the end of the corridor fast. She comes to the courtyard instead where Wook is patiently waiting for her. She bows as a greeting.

"Did you had a good day?" Wook asks, returning the greeting.

Ha Jin nods feigning a small smile, anxiously thinking about So. They start walking, trudging into an ankle deep snow. A comfortable silence, falling in between them.

Soon, Wook walks ahead of Hae Soo, savoring the tranquility with his 10th brother nowhere in sight. Ha Jin falls behind, busying herself with reciting what she learned in class today so she wouldn't have to think about So.

 _The five virtues of constituents of humanity are benevolence, righteousness, propriety, knowledge and fidelity._

 _How do I write it hanja again_?

Wook glances back at Hae Soo and sees her stopping and busily writing in the air. It seems she didn't get whatever she is writing the first time so she erases it and tries again. She tries over and over until she gets it correctly, only then did she start walking again, carefully stepping on the footprints he had unconsciously left.

Amused, Wook chuckles to himself and thought of playing a joke on Hae Soo. He starts walking again, creating a path for Hae Soo to step into. At the beginning, the distance between his strides is normal then he walks in bigger strides until his last few strides became to far from each other.

Ha Jin, who is unconsciously following on Wook's literal footsteps, still busy reciting the sayings on _Classics of Filial Piety_ , didn't notice that the footsteps she's following had became too far apart. Carefully raising her _chima_ so it won't soak in the snow, Ha Jin finally falters on the footstep that seemed more than a meter apart. Wook catches her arm before she falls.

" _Gwaen-chanh-a?"_ Wook asks smiling at her.

Ha Jin looks up seeing the amused smile on the 8th prince's face. She glances back to the path she had walked and finally gets the joke.

" _Mian-hae-yo_ , you were too busy reciting your studies, I couldn't resist." Wook answers still holding on to Hae Soo's arm.

Ha Jin pouts, annoyed. She huffs, letting go of her _chima_. Wook finds her angry stunt cute.

" _Mianhae, jinjja mianhae._ Please don't be angry anymore." Wook apologizes profusely but couldn't resist chuckling.

" _A-ra-seo-yo,"_ Ha Jin answers, remembering it's the 8th prince she's dealing with. He doesn't normally play a joke on her and it's her first time seeing him laughing so lightly so she lets go of her annoyance and returns the smile.

They start walking again, this time side by side.

"How do you find your classics?" Wook asks, his hand naturally sliding from Hae Soo's arm to her hand holding it to support her.

" _No-mu him-deul-eo-yo! (it's too hard!)_ " Ha Jin laughs at the absurdity of having to memorize Chinese classics when back in present times, breezing through it is enough to let her pass her subject.

Wook chuckles again, "You wanted to study, right?"

 _Yes but I'd prefer doing science rather than classics._

Ha Jin nods chuckling with the 8th prince.

" _Oe-neu geot-i deo jeoh-eu-se-yo? si-na no-rae? (So which one do you prefer, poetry or song?)_ " Wook glances back at Hae Soo, curious to know.

" _No-rae. (Song)"_ Ha Jin answers automatically.

" _Ah kue-re?_ You didn't seem to be the type who listens to commoners' songs." Wook's hand is still conveniently holding her's and it seems Hae Soo hasn't notice it yet.

 _Ah that kind of song! Right noble ladies should prefer poetry._

" _Aniyo_ , I prefer poetry. Poetry it is." Ha Jin chews on her lower lip, making a mistake.

Wook nods, thinking of looking for poetry that would suit Hae Soo.

* * *

With jealousy towards an unknown boy who received Hae Soo's hair, So walks with an angry stride going back to the sky tower. When he asked Hae Soo a while ago, she seemed genuinely unaware that her hair was cut off and was given to someone but that doesn't stop him from holding a grudge against whoever that boy is. He wonders if there is a way to know it because if there is, he'll take it back in whatever way he can, hating the idea that someone out there is holding a part of Hae Soo and keeping it close.

Down a corridor, in between walls of two quarters, _the man_ waits for So to pass, grabbing him the moment he steps a foot passed where he is standing.

With years of training and constant threat on his life, So reflexively pulls the arm that had touched his shoulder and with his free hand takes the knife from his belt and pushed to the wall whoever it is that made a mistake to pounce at him.

"I see, I guess my subordinate didn't stand a chance, did he?" _The man_ smiles his canine teeth too prominent.

He pulls at So's knife hand closer, baring his neck to him, daring the 4th prince to take a slice at his carotid that seems to be pulsing with too much blood. So returns the cruel smile, not hesitating to cut. He draws a trickle of blood, mocking. He would have love nothing but to cut that pulsing vein of his.

 _The man_ laughs maniacally distracting So for a second and that's all it took for _the man_ to pull at So's knife hand and maneuvers around him, twisting So's arm and pushing him to the wall. Now _the man_ holds the knife at So's neck, with his chest scratching at the wall.

"But still, not good enough." _The man_ taunts So whispering in his ear.

" _Cheo-han-te mu-eos-eul won-ha-jyo, Guen sun-ah? (What do you want from me?)"_ So asks calmer than most people should be.

"And our 4th prince speaks?" _The man_ that So calls Guen Sun, releases his hold at So "Is the life inside this palace, turned out to be the life you've always dreamed of?"

So doesn't answer, turning to look at Guen Sun. He holds his twisted arm, massaging it. He leans to the wall, wary of _the man_. He knows if he walks away now, he would find that knife embedded at his back.

Guen Sun steps closer at So, raising the knife to slowly trace the tips of it at the side of his face. So doesn't react. This kind of situation had been normal since he was a kid. He had learned not to flinch even when _the man_ draws blood below his neck, beside his clavicle. A spot not easily seen, if his _jeogori_ is neatly in place.

"Go see your mother while I'm asking nicely or I will drag you out of this candy palace of yours. _Al-gess-ni_ _? (Do you understand?)"_ Guen Sun warns, every bit of his word a threat. He steps back, walking away not waiting for So's answer.

So stays rooted at his spot long after Guen Sun was gone. He knew the walls of this palace wouldn't be able to protect him if his family in Shinju decides to act but he wishes he had more time to come up with a plan to get rid of their hold in him.

* * *

Come Spring, the plants around the courtyard of the 8th prince' household come alive with various colors of flowers everywhere. The snow had completely thawed and in its place, are the lush green leaves of plants that had seemed to spring alive under the sunny blue sky.

Ha Jin drags Myung Hee at the pavilion, where she had set-up her different ingredients and tools to make soap. She sits Myung Hee at one of the low chairs intending to teach her. Soon Myung Hee finds that she likes the hobby but just couldn't get the consistency to harden the thing. She gives up feeling frustrated. She leaves Hae Soo to it and decides to sit at the balustrade instead, watching her.

* * *

The princes in the palace get a reprieve too, having their week empty of meetings and royal responsibilities. They gather at the open space oval underneath the mountain of Mt. Songak, to the west of the palace.

Horses were brought in the field and hundreds of soldiers were stationed around the 300 by 160 yard of land, creating an oval parameter. The eight princes enter wearing the same simple garment for outdoor playing. They were divided into two groups. The first consists of: Mu, So, Baek-Ah and Eun, all wearing red. The next groups consist of: Yo, Wook, Won and Jung, all wearing white.

They gather to play _Gyeokju_ (Korean Polo) _,_ a traditional sport in which players mount on a horseback and try to score a goal against the opponent by getting the _Mogu (wooden ball)_ into a _gumun (ball gate)_ that the other team is defending _._

Sitting on a large chair, leading the soldiers is King Taejo with his advisor, Ji Mong. Both of them eager to watch the princes play strategy against one another. The queens, consorts and princesses also gather on two different sides, anticipating and cheering for each team. Even the court ladies and eunuch raises their head to watch.

The princes line-up in the middle, atop their horses, each facing their opponent. Jung defends the goal post for Yo's team while Baek-Ah defends their's.

" _Hyungnim,_ don't try so hard, _eoh?!_ You might not be able to draw for the next few days." Jung calls out to Baek-Ah from the other team.

Mu chuckles at his 14th brother's statement, "Baek-Ah-ya, for every goal that you let the other team pass your defense, is a week of grueling training under your 4th brother. _Al-gess-se-yo?"_

"Eiii _Hyungnim_! I'm too attached to my bed in the morning." Baek-Ah answers, feeling the pressure on his shoulders. He definitely doesn't want to join Jung on his run up Mt. Songak. Although So, had eased up with Jung this past few days, their training is still not something Baek-Ah dreams of.

The eight princes bow at each other, with Baek-Ah and Jung taking their place at each goal post. At the sound of a wooden whistle, the referee tossed the _mogu_ in the air and Mu catches it. Yo's team let the _seja_ take the first ball as a sign of respect to him. He passes it to Eun who passes it to So, the moment it touched his stick, afraid to be bullied. So passes it to Mu again and Jung lets him score, to his dismay. Everyone in the crowd cheers regardless of what team they came for.

"Eiiii, you're letting me score easily." Mu looks at the other team, annoyed.

Everyone chuckles. This had been a standard on all their games since they were kids, letting the _seja_ score the first round.

" _Go-cheong ha-ji ma-se-yo hyungnim,_ we won't be taking the next round lightly." Yo smirks, making an eye contact with his team.

True to his words, Yo catches the _mogu_ the moment the whistle's sound and directs his horse to their goal post. Wook shadows him, covering his back while Won races his horse ahead, trying to distract Baek-Ah.

Urging his horse to go faster, So holds his reign tighter, leaning towards the ground, holding his dominant hand about to swipe the _mogu_ from Yo but he is a second too late. Yo throws it to Won. Eun tries to steal it mid air but his reach isn't that high. Won catches the _mogu_ and fakes trying to get it in the goal but passes it to Wook instead who had positioned himself at the blind side of Baek-Ah and throws the _mogu_ inside the _gumun_ , scoring a goal. The crowd in the left erupts to cheers as the score becomes 1:1.

" _Kue-re,_ let's stop with the warm-up!" Mu announces smiling, sportly. "And yes Baek-Ah, I will let this go but the next goal is really going to be a week worth of training."

" _Yie hyungnim, kamsahabnida_!" Baek-Ah wipes the beads of sweat on his forehead, nervous.

The princes laugh at Baek-Ah's anxious state. Even the side of So's lips curves into a smile. They reset their positions and start another round. This time everyone is serious, done with warming-up.

"Ah, the youth is short and beautiful, isn't it Ji Mong-ah?" King Taejo comments, watching his sons happily.

The game isn't just a simple sport where the princes show their athletic skills, it is also a test of the princes' martial prowess and strategic planning and King Taejo proudly thinks, his sons are doing good. Even Eun and Baek-Ah whose not so keen with their martial arts class are good at riding their horses.

" _Gue-re-hab-ni-da pyeha_." Ji Mong answers enjoying the game.

"We should hold more of these competitions now that the number among the princes are even." King Taejo truly smiles, a fit he does not easily do.

The next round proves to be more exciting now that each team is taking the game seriously. Of course So and Mu proves to be formidable at offense but Wook and Yo are good at strategy, playing not by strength but with their wits. Eun and Won play the forward of each team, galloping their horses ahead to the goal post and waiting for fast breaks.

By the end of the two hour game, the score is 3:2 in favor of Yo's team. Yo and Mu begrudgingly shake hands smiling sportly. They would have gone longer but both teams had already incurred casualties. Baek-Ah had his left hand hit by Eun's stick while Wook takes a fast flying _mogu_ in his chest. They both are all right but everyone is tired and out of breathe.

"Shall we have another one next week again _hyungnim_?" Yo taunts smirking at the losing team.

" _Hae, kap-si-da! (Let's do it!)"_ Mu readily agrees eager to win a game.

The princes get off their horses, shaking hands with the other team.

" _Kue-reom, nae-il a-chim-e man-na-yo Baek-Ah hyungnim (I'll see you tomorrow then.)"_ Jung calls at Baek-Ah as he sling his arm at his 13th brother's shoulders.

"Eishhhh! _Kkeo-jjeo! (Get lost!)"_ Baek-Ah pushes Jung away, irritated. "Mu Hyungnim, I'm injured, can't I do the punishment for three days only? _Je-bal-yo_."

" _Kue-re_ , you get the first week off then." Mu answers, clapping at Baek-Ah's back.

" _Hyungnim!"_ Baek-Ah pleads.

Jung and Eun trails behind Baek-Ah teasing and laughing.

Curling the end of his lips into a smile, So watches his younger brothers entertained.

They have lunch and refreshment in the pavilion with the king and the two queens after, celebrating the opening of spring.

* * *

The turn of the spring also sees the coming home of King Taejo's most trusted general Park Soo Kyung with his lieutenant and own daughter Park Soon Deok. They arrived at the gate still in battle garments, having been in their father-daughter past time activity of hunting before coming back to the palace. A black bear hide is sling at Park Soon Deok's shoulders, the price of their hunt while her father chews on a lemongrass eyeing those bear hide with envy. They both alight their horse as they enter the palace.

"Soon Deok-i, won't you let your father have that hide? _Aigoo, abeoji-ga no-mu chu-weo-seo. (I'm really cold.)"_ Gen Park Soo Kyung eyes his daughter's precious bear.

Soon Deok glances at her father, with her facial features all snobbish, "I'm giving it to someone special."

" _Abeoji-neun, neo-e-ge teuk-byeol-ha-ji anh-ni? (Am I not special to you?)"_ General Park tries to trick his daughter into giving him the hide to no avail. Soon Deok only looked at him with contempt. " _Aigoo, a-ra-seo, ka_! Take a bath in your quarters before you go and meet the king."

" _Kuende_ _abeoji_ , aren't you going to take a bath yourself? You're covered in grass and mud." Soon Deok ask, a clear disdain showing on her face.

 _"Wae, wae, wae!_ " Gen Park answers indignantly, "Will I get a new wife prospect if I show up better groomed, _eoh_? I'm a general, learned in the field of war. I am well respected even without a bath."

" _Kuere_! _Dwaesso (Nevermind)_ , you're the one who smells bad anyway." Soon Deok hands her reign to a servant, walking away.

"Aigoo, this kid, aren't you even concerned about your father? _Ya! kat-i ka-yo! (Let's go together!)"_ Generel Parks follows his daughter who doesn't even give a glance at him.

From an outsiders' point of view, the general easily looks like a fool for his daughter but on the battlefields, he is ruthless and unforgiving. Having taken care of Goryeo borders since King Taejo came into reign, he seldom graces the palace with his appearance but he comes home now to take his daughter out of the field and have her educated as a noble lady, seeing as his daughter is of marrying age already. He plans to send her under Lady Oh's tutelage to straighten her out.

* * *

Baek-Ah and Jung follows their 8th brother to his household, intending to visit Myung Hee and Hae Soo. Both of them, fetches Myung Hee from _anbang_ (living quarters for the lady of the household), hanging around her as they wait for Hae Soo's class with Wook to finish. They walk towards the pavilion where Hae Soo had been the whole day. Myung Hee tells them of Hae Soo's new hobby and how she turns those dried medicinal herbs to what she calls soap.

" _Binu?! (Soaps?!)_ What's that?" The two princes ask Myung Hee.

" _Kuel-sse-yo, na do meo-reu-gess-eo_ ( _I don't know_ ) She says its bath essentials, something you used as an aid for taking a bath. It primary cleans and keeps your skin fragrant." Myung Hee giggles. She feels absurd talking about such thing that all of them never heard off before.

Baek-Ah and Jung's eyebrows furrow in a straight line, sharing the same sentiment with Myung Hee. They wander if Hae Soo is brewing another troublesome interest but Myung Hee assures them, the soaps are genuinely fragrant and it all look pretty to her when Hae Soo let her try one of it.

"Ah Myung Hee Ssi, Baek-Ah _hyungnim_ told me an interesting legend handed down to your family for generations." Jung opens up, "Is it real?"

" _Eo-tteon jeon-seol-i-yo? (What legend?)_ You mean the myth about the daughter of the moon?" Myung Hee asks looking at Baek-Ah.

Baek-Ah smiles, careful to look adorable, "Mianhaeyo, I did let it slip. You never said it's a secret."

Though she laughs, Myung Hee would like nothing but to hit Baek-Ah, embarrassed that such story about their clan goes around, "Yie, it's a story handed down to our family for centuries. If its true? _Chal mo-reu-gess-seub-ni-da (I don't know)_ but our Hae Soo really likes that story since she was a kid."

"Does she even remember the story? I mean after her drowning and she lost her memories, did anyone told her about it?" Jung asks, watching Myung Hee. He never told Baek-Ah about his musings of Hae Soo and the daughter of the moon even after he over heard Ji Mong and Lady Oh talking about it.

Myung Hee thinks about it for a second, "The story never comes up when we talk so I actually don't know. _Waeyo?_ "

" _Kuenyang,"_ Jung shrugs, "So what's the daughter of the moon like?"

Even though Myung Hee thinks it's rude to laugh, she does anyway finding the question absurd, " _Chal mo-reu-gess-seub-ni-da hwangjanim, cheo-song-hab-ni-da._ What I know is that every ancestral shrine of our clan is surrounded with that flower she so liked."

" _Mu-seun kkoch-i-yo? (Flower? What flower?)"_ Baek-Ah thinks about how the Hae shrine looks like in this household, "I've never seen any flower around your shrine in front of the prayer stone towers?"

"Ah that's because you've never seen our shrine in the summer." Myung Hee answers, "Those shrubs only bloom during that season."

" _Jin-jja_?" Baek-Ah and Jung asks together.

It is true, Baek-Ah had never hanged at the shrine before, finding no reason to come near it. He and Myung Hee are always at the pavilion, having their tea in the afternoon. He only started hanging around the shrine when he and Hae Soo became close. Hae Soo likes sitting at those shrine's steps, watching the sky.

Jung commits in his brain to come to the shrine during summer to see the flowers, "Does Hae Soo like the same flowers?"

" _Kue-reom-yo!_ Those same flowers surround our house in the north. It is sacred to our clan and is associated with the moon deity that our ancestors' worship." Myung Hee recalls the time when she and Hae Soo used to play around those shrubs in their courtyard.

"It has that distinct lemony citrus scent with a hint of spice that Hae Soo enjoys so much. She plucks its flowers and puts it in a bowl of water inside our room so it would smell like that for days."

"Is there a chance for me to find it anywhere at this time of the year?" Jung asks as they round about the corner of Wook's study chamber nearing the pavilion.

"I don't think so but I'm sure you're familiar with the flower. Maybe you just didn't pay attention to it before. Its flower has a pendulous egg shaped petals and has a crimson to pinkish red center for seed pod. " Myung Hee answers.

"Kue-re-yo?" Jung tries to recall if he ever saw that same flower that Myung Hee is describing. He had a feeling he had seen it before.

The three of them passes Wook's study chamber and can finally see the pavilion. Inside it is Wook standing in front of a working Hae Soo, watching her.

Coming home in the late afternoon, Wook finds Hae Soo in the pavilion still making those things she calls soap. Upon entering the pavilion, Wook's nose is assaulted with different kinds of smell, each fragrant, from those medicinal herbs he had bought for Hae Soo. He takes a deep breathe, taking in a good feeling that warms him to the core.

Ha Jin sits in the middle busily molding her hardened ingredients. Her sleeves clipped to her shoulders, revealing her milky smooth arms. Around her are finished products of differently shaped thick soaps, some are flowered shape, some are clover shaped, and some are simple circles decorated with pressed flowers.

" _Ah hwangjanim! Annyeong haseyo."_ Ha Jin looks-up noticing the 8th prince standing a few meters from her. She too stands-up and greets the prince.

Wook takes a towel from a nearby servant, worried that the weather is still too cold for Hae Soo to be working on with water and having her arms bare. "I think it's time for you to wrap-up here, the sun is dipping low in the sky. Soon, it would be too cold."

Ha Jin smiles, "Is it time for our class? _Choe-seon-hae-yo_ , I am just glad to be working with these materials again that I completely forgot about the time."

" _Gwaen-chanh-a._ How about we skip our class today? I'm sure you'd like a break too." Wook smiles, glad to see that Hae Soo is enjoying his gift.

" _Wah?! Cheongmal?_ " Ha Jin is excited to be let off her class even just for today.

Wook nods, "But let's have you out of the water for the time being. You can just work on these tomorrow. _Il-ri wa-yo_ (Come here.)"

Ha Jin obeys, happily skipping like a kid. She approaches Wook who holds out a towel for her but instead of taking the towel, Ha Jin holds out her bare arms innocently in front of Wook, "Ah! Touch my arms _hwangjanim_."

"Hmmmmm…?" Wook swallows, looking at Hae Soo's bare arm.

" _Hae-po-se-yo. (Go on.)"_ Ha Jin shakes her arms in front of Wook, urging him.

Wook touches Hae Soo's arms with the towel instead, drying it. He'd love nothing but to know what would it feel like to touch those milky white skin of hers but he restrains his self.

" _Aniya."_ Ha Jin throws a tantrum, shaking the towel away. She pulls at Wook's hand and unceremoniously puts it in her arm. " _I-reoh-ke man-jyeo bo-myeon (Touch it like this.)"_

Wook had no choice but to run his fingers in the insides of Hae Soo's arm, feeling his hand silkily gliding over it.

" _I-geo pwayo, bu-deu-reob-ji anh-a-yo? (See? It's soft, isn't it?)_ " Ha Jin triumphantly smiles, "It's because of the oils and essences of those medicinal herbs. Depending on the main ingredient you put in it, you'll get a different effect for each. The last one I've just worked with it is lavender, it revitalizes your skin, keeping it soft and fragrant too! Do you want to smell it?"

Ha Jin raises both of her wrist in front of the 8th prince's face, it's smell wafting around him. Wook smiles, swallowing the blush that is threatening to show on his face, "It does smell great."

Good thing Hae Soo decides to take the towel after that and pats her own arms dry, Wook wouldn't know what to do if Hae Soo keeps invading his personal space so carelessly.

Wook takes the clip that is holding Hae Soo's sleeves on her shoulders, releasing it "Let's have you ready for dinner alright. No more making bath essentials for today, you might catch a flu."

Wook lightly admonishes Hae Soo, calming his self. He steps back, clasping his hand at his back. He tells Chae Ryung to take Hae Soo away, careful to give a wide berth between them.

Ha Jin bows, giving her greetings. She exits the pavilion and sees Jung, Baek-Ah and Myung Hee standing rooted in the ground, having seen her and the 8th prince' interaction from the beginning. She raises her hand and waves to them. Wook follows a few steps after, seeing the three too.

"Myung Hee-ya, maybe you should reconsider sending Hae Soo under Oh Sanggun's wing. I'm sure she'll learn a lot from being the Sanggun's apprentice." Baek-Ah quietly tells Myung Hee, nervous of how Jung would perceive Hae Soo's and Wook's closeness.

Although Baek-Ah doesn't agree with their 8th brother's overly fondness for Hae Soo, he wouldn't be caught telling Jung about it, not wanting any tension to arise between his two brothers.

" _Kue-reul-kka-yo? (Should I do so?)"_ Myung Hee worries more for Hae Soo's safety in the palace rather than the growing fondness of her husband towards her cousin. Admittedly, she does at some point feel hurt that the 8th prince never looked at her the way he does for Hae Soo but the 8th prince had also never neglected her nor disrespected her in anyway, if anything he was more dedicated to her these last few months so she could never begrudged him.

Jung automatically walks to meet Hae Soo half way, they have been closer these days ever since that night he held a crying Hae Soo in his arms. She never told him why she was crying but he was just happy to be holding Hae Soo so he didn't bother to ask her more when she refused to answer.

Ha Jin had eased up around Jung, no longer running away from him. Feeling guilty everyday, she had reverted back to being affectionate towards him, compensating for the lie.

"Eoh! I don't see Eun hwangja today, where is he?" Ha Jin asks Jung after bowing in greetings.

"Since we don't have a class today, his mother had called him for tea this afternoon." Jung answers walking with Hae Soo. He can smell that hint of lavender in her.

" _Na do! Su-eob i eopso._ _(Me too! I also don't have a class.)_ The 8th prince had let me off the hook for today." Ha Jin answers.

They both reach Myung Hee and Baek-Ah and waits for the 8th prince to catch-up with them.

Ha Jin skips beside Myung Hee and takes out her gift for her, a thick flower shaped soap with real tea leaves hardened inside it, " _Unnie_ , try this green tea soap I made for you. It smells a little bitter and dry but its full of anti oxidants that will keep your skin looking young."

Taking the soap that Hae Soo gives her, Myung Hee brings it closer to her nose to smell, _"Eoh!_ It smells good."

Ha Jin smiles, "Lather it generously in your skin a few times after you pour your self water while taking a bath. Your skin would feel silky smooth after. Oh! and if there's a particular herb you like, just let me know and I'll see what I can do to turn it into one of this."

Baek-Ah holds his hand out next, waiting for his own but Hae Soo only look at his empty hands. "Am I not getting any?"

"Why would I give you one?" Ha Jin chuckles.

"Ya! we're supposed to be close, aren't you giving me any?" Baek-Ah exhales sarcastically feigning irritation.

"Ahhhh, kue-re? I'll think about it." Ha Jin plays a joke on Baek-Ah.

" _Ya! jin-jja? Wah!_ I didn't know you could be this brazen." Baek-Ah exclaims.

Ha Jin laughs loud, _"Araseo, araseo,_ I'll make one for you tomorrow."

* * *

 _It's been a turns of full moon since he had woken up in this palace and that girl that everyone addresses as the daughter of the moon had been nursing him slowly back to his health. She didn't have to take care of him, seeing as she's a princess of this kingdom but she insisted anyway, telling him that since she's the one who found him she feels a little bit possessive of him, playing a joke on him. He likes her laugh nonetheless and enjoys the attention she showers him._

 _Little by little he begins to get to know her. She brings him those cup-shaped white flowers every so often, changing them in their vases before they completely wither. It keeps his room in a perpetual lemony citrus scent that he had come to associate with comfort and her. She tells him, those flower only bloom during summer so he should enjoy it now before autumn comes and takes it away. Those same flowers grew in the lake where she had first found him and promises to bring him their next time once he regains his health._

 _There was one time, after he woke up that the girl didn't show up for a few days. He kept looking for her but the court ladies only told him that the daughter of the moon had some familial obligation to fulfill and that if he could just be patient, she'll be with him after their visitors leave._

 _The daughter of the moon got reprimanded for having been caught sleeping at the floor of his room, the night she was supposed to have dinner with her betrothed. It had irked the other prince and so, he had amiably asked the king if he could spend a few days with her without her being burdened of having to take care of that stranger, she found in the lake. The king seeing the other prince's request as only fair, had commanded that her adopted daughter be barred from visiting the sick man and had her sent into the other part of their palace, far from the stranger._

 _For a few days, she strolls the courtyard with the other prince, playing a gracious host to him. He teaches her archery that she so fails miserably. On some afternoons they ride their horses passed the forest but always, she changes course every time they near around her father's lake. She doesn't like sharing that place to anyone._

 _One morning, as the other prince's convoys about to leave, the other prince takes her aside, giving her a gift. She opens the silk box and sees a thin red bracelet with a jade adorning it's middle. He takes it from the box and ties it around her wrist, apologizing for taking up a lot of her time and he hopes that by having this around her wrist, she'll remember her father's promise that she is his. He didn't mean it to come out as being possessive but it is every bit a warning. He caps their conversation with a careful touch on the side of her pale face. Trying a smile, he wishes to leave a good feeling between them. He hopes she understand, he isn't a bad person but he had come to like their engagement and he would be hurt if someone takes away what was promised to him. He then bows to leave his greetings and mounts his own horse._

 _With the other prince gone and she's free to come back to her quarters, she resumes playing nurse to him again. Tonight, she sits beside his bed and gives him a spoon of medicine. He smirks at the absurdity of having to be spoon-fed his medicine when he can completely do the chore on his own but he likes it that she does these things for him so he lets her. As she puts down her hand holding the spoon, he captures it and pulls it to him, taking a good look at the red bracelet she's wearing. She tries to take her hand back and tells him that if he has this kind of strength already, maybe he should start eating on his own. She tries to take away her hand again but he wouldn't let go. He thumbs through her bracelet, gazing at her. He asks unabashedly why she keeps wearing that ugly bracelet of hers, emphasizing on the word "ugly". She laughs finding his comment rude and ridiculous. She tells him if he finds it so ugly, he should get her another one and replace it instead._

 _Its his turn to laugh this time. He points out that she had just given her permission to take it off if he could get her another one, so he tells her she will be holding her to that promise and that when the time comes he expects her to take it off for him. She laughs louder, finding the conversation preposterous but she relents to him anyway. He always manages to make her do things with that intense gaze of him._

 _She stands up abruptly, startling him. He is quick to apologize, thinking that she's leaving because he's being rude but she shakes her head and_ _tells him, they should stroll outside while the night is young. He reminds her, it's new moon outside and it's dark. She assures him, they could take a lantern and he can hold her hand if he's afraid. He laughs, refuting her words. He only worries that a lady shouldn't be seen with a man at this time of the night but he takes up her words and interlace his hand with hers, with no intention of letting it go._

Ha Jin awakes with someone softly shaking her shoulders. She's at the _seja's_ study chambers, sleeping with her head bowed on the table. She came in early today, skipping down the corridor, happy as the bright sun shining down on her. She was excited to come to class but even more excited to go home, wanting to spend more time doing her soaps.

When she arrived, no one is around yet. Wook had asked her if she was sure that she has a class today since all the princes' class were canceled in favor of their weeklong time off. Hae Soo doesn't remember being told by their tutor that they are being given a break so she came in as usual.

So stands beside her, with his back leaning against the desk. He came in a few minutes ago, opening the door and catching a scent of fresh tangerine with just a little vanilla in the air. He approaches a sleeping Hae Soo, wondering if the smell is coming from her. From the few times that they both held each other, he had always caught a hint of citrusy sweet scent in her, clean and refreshing but not too strong resembling that fresh dew in the morning. Something he likes to breathe in but today her scent is more pronounced like it's coming off naturally in her pores.

"Ah Hwangjanim, _wass-eo-yo? (you've arrived?)_ How long have you been here? Was I asleep for too long?" Ha Jin asks, repeatedly blinking her sleepiness away.

 _That flower again._

So sits besides Hae Soo, taking his hand from her shoulders "I've just arrived."

So has a hunch that their classes, too, are on a break but it seemed nobody informed both of them. He'll remember to ask his first brother and the astronomer later, finding their joke getting out of hand.

Ha Jin reflexively raises her hands to stretch, inclining her head left and right, exhaling as the sleeves of her _jeogori_ falls in her shoulders. So watches her amuse, swallowing at the unconscious show of her bare milky arms. He reaches to her hands and puts it down, distracted from the sight of too much skin from her.

"Ya!" So starts, "Don't be so careless with stretching your arms, it shows a lot of skin."

So admonishes Hae Soo, making a hissing sound.

" _Wae-yo?_ I was just stretching, what's wrong about it?" Ha Jin asks innocently.

"There's nothing wrong with stretching but you're showing too much skin." using only the tips of his two fingers, So pulls at Hae Soo's sleeves, "It is not proper for ladies to have their arms bare."

So wonders if his fingers would smell exactly like her after touching her sleeves.

 _Ah kue-re! This is Goryeo. Stupid Ha Jin._

Ha Jin apologizes for not remembering her manners.

"Maybe you should do apprenticeship under Lady Oh, you'll learn a lot from her." So suggests, remembering their Seollal dinner where Lady Oh asked Myung Hee and his 8th brother to have Hae Soo train under her.

" _Kue-reo-se_ , Lady Oh seems intimidating." Ha Jin answers embarrassed.

" _Eoh?_ You don't seem like someone who gets scared easily." So observes.

Ha Jin brushes her hair out of her shoulders, disturbing the air around them, unaware that her scent waifs towards So's direction. She folds her arms in front of her and rests in it, "I do get scared. I just don't show it."

So naturally leans in, drawn to breathe her scent. He always feel better after spending time with Hae Soo so he extends that comfortable feeling to her now, giving a promise, "When things go dark and you find yourself in trouble, you can call upon me and I'll get you out anytime."

"Is that a promise?" Ha Jin asks, closing her eyes for a few seconds, the memory of her dream a while ago dances at the corners of her mind, remembering the flower, the scent and a boy who had interlaced his hands with the girl who looked like her.

Ever since that flower appeared in her dreams, she started remembering a few parts of it, mainly scenes where the flower appeared. She suspect it has something to do with the smell of the flower, it's fragrance is like a memory indicator, a trigger. She has a feeling that if she ever find that flower and smell it for real, she'll finally be able to remember not just particular scenes in her dreams but all of it, including the faces of the people that the girl interacts with.

" _Ju-sim-ha-se-yo hwangjanim, (Careful your highness)_ , I might take you on it."

So smiles gamely, " _Hae-po-se-yo. (Go ahead and try)._ I would like it if you do."

Ha Jin opens her eyes and returns the smile, deciding that she likes this promise of the 4th prince.

 _Shall I gift him?_

" _Hwangjanim,_ What kind of fragrance do you enjoy?" Ha Jin wonders what kind of soap should she make for him.

" _Na?_ (Me?)" So thinks about it for a few minutes. He's not used to being asked what his preferences are but Hae Soo always asks him about the things he like. She seemed to be genuinely curious and he doesn't mind it a bit.

Hae Soo nods, watching the 4th prince.

So rests his elbow at the table, having his head lean attentively in it. He thinks about it carefully. He definitely like Hae Soo's scent but before she came into his life, there's always that one scent that he had come to associate with comfort and when he recalls it now it's close to Hae Soo's scent, "Lemony citrus scent?"

Raising her head, Ha Jin sits-up, her drowsiness all gone.

"Lemony citrus scent? Lemon as in the fruit? Or a flower that gives off a lemony citrus scent?"

She waits for the 4th prince' explanation as her brows furrow together. Her hand automatically grasp at her chest feeling her heart starting to race.

"A flower that gives off a lemony citrus scent." So answers. "Those flowers bloom near a lake where I escape to, whenever the palace life up north gets unbearable."

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _So there's two new characters with a "soo" in their names. Heol! Why did the original writer have to name a lot of her characters with "Soo"? Let me address, General Park Soo Kyung as "General Park" only and for his daughter, I'll call her just "Soon Deok"._


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

 _"_ _Wangjanim,_ _What kind of fragrance do you enjoy?" Ha Jin wonders what kind of soap should she make for him._

 _"_ _Na?_ _(Me?)" So thinks about it for a few minutes. He's not used to being asked what his preferences are but Hae Soo always asks him about the things he like. She seemed to be genuinely curious and he doesn't mind it a bit._

 _Hae Soo nods, watching the 4th prince._

 _So rests his elbow at the table, having his head lean attentively in it. He thinks about it carefully. He definitely like Hae Soo's scent but before she came into his life, there's always that one scent that he had come to associate with comfort and when he recalls it now it's close to Hae Soo's scent, "Lemony citrus scent?"_

 _Raising her head, Ha Jin sits-up, her drowsiness all gone._

 _"Lemony citrus scent? Lemon as in the fruit? Or a flower that gives off a lemony citrus scent?"_

 _She waits for the 4th prince' explanation as her brows furrow together. Her hand automatically grasp at her chest feeling her heart starting to race._

 _"A flower that gives off a lemony citrus scent." So answers. "Those flowers bloom near a lake where I escape to, whenever the palace life up north gets unbearable."_

* * *

In Ha Jin's eagerness to hear the answer, she naturally reaches at So's arm, resting at the table, startling him, " _Jam-kkan! (Hold on!)_ Flower?! You say it's a lemony citrus scent that is coming from a flower?!"

Glancing at Hae Soo's hand on top of his arm, So wonders what it would feel like to interlace his hands with that small delicate hand of hers. He nods confirming Hae Soo's question, "It has that light intoxicating fragrance that fades into something sweet after."

So explains thinking about the forest and the lake where he used to escape to when he was still living in Shinju. He had found the lake accidentally on one of his night wanderings. It was summer then and he was seeking a reprieve from the hot weather and staying well away from the quarters of the lady consort, whose having one of her fits. His father's spy, planted as one of his bodyguards had let him out of the palace with a promise that he'll come back before the whole palace wakes-up in the morning. He had grabbed the chance and run head first to the forest intending to get lost and found the lake at the middle of it. With the full moon illuminating the forest in bluish silvery glow and those flowers in bloom, giving off that heady scent, the whole place seems so surreal that if he stands in the middle of the lake, he can easily forget the punishing day he just had. For the next few years, that same lake would provide him recluse when he needed somewhere to escape to, the only good thing he found while living in Shinju.

"Are the petals, egg-shaped and white? Please describe me the flower." Ha Jin ask, intensely gazing at So.

So turns his arm so Hae Soo's hand would be resting in the inside part of his arm, parallel with each other. Now he's holding her arm too. "The whole flower is pendulum egg shape before it blooms. Its petal is pristine white with its seedpod, crimson red or pink. It grows from a shrub that blossoms…"

"…Only during summers." Ha Jin finishes So's sentence, "because it can't stand even a tinge of cold?"

So nods, "Are you familiar with it? Its abound up north, though they say it can easily be found anywhere during summer but I'm not sure since I've mostly stayed in the north until I came back a few months ago. Aren't you from the north too, I heard the Hae Clan is from the Northeast."

" _Ne, kuende na neun… (Yes but I)"_ Hae Soo nods unconsciously, lost in the memory of the lake and the flower in her dreams.

"… _gi-eok i anh-a-yo (But you don't remember.)_ You don't remember if you've seen the flower?" So asks still holding Hae Soo's arm, he pulls his arm slightly underneath hers, sliding it just a little so he's now holding her wrist, closer to her hand.

"Does the flower have a name?" Ha Jin tightens her hold on So' wrist, eager to put a name on the mysterious flower.

" _Mokran (Magnolia Sieboldii)"_ So answers watching Hae Soo, " _Wae_?"

 _Shoot! It's Magnolia! Why did I never think of it? This is North Korea, of course the flower is abundant here only during summers!_

Ha Jin never thought it's those famous Magnolia, the national flower of North Korea because she never payed attention to it at the present times. Yes, she is familiar with the flower but she always only see it in full bloom never while in its budding stage, never like the ones that that girl brings to her prince. And the smell, she only smelled the dried ones, processed and preserve already, inside her lab. It is almost the same but it can never be compared to the real ones.

"Wangjanim, can you take me to that lake?" Ha Jin suddenly comes closer to So, entering his personal space again.

Startled by the sudden request of Hae Soo, So couldn't answer for a few seconds. He'd love to take her anywhere she wants but not there.

" _Andwaeyo, (I can't.)_ " So looks away, uncomfortable. The change in his playful demeanor to a sudden serious tone is so noticeable that Ha Jin pulls back, taken aback.

" _Choesonghaeyo_ , have I offended you?" Ha Jin asks embarrassed, "I only wanted to see the flower up close. I didn't mean to make such an unreasonable request."

She takes her hand from So's, leaning back to her chair facing the table again. She thinks about the flower and how she would see it. She wonders if the lake he's talking about is the same lake she see's in her dreams too.

 _But that can't be, isn't it? If the lake is real then the girl who looks like me is also real? Is she me in the past? Or is't Hae Soo in the past?_

It never occurred to Ha Jin that the girl she's seeing is actually her past life nor did it occur to her that Hae Soo and her might be the same person too because she had always viewed Hae Soo as a different person. A real one who lived this life, with real relationships, real set of memories and real dreams with specific traits and wants akin only to her.

So automatically captures her hand as she takes it away, turning back to her again. He senses the disappointment that his answer brought her and he feels bad.

He takes her hand on both of his, fully looking at her now, concern etched on his face, "I can't take you there because it's a dangerous and dark place that I never want to go back to but I'll try to find that flower for you when the summer comes. How about that?"

Ha Jin glances at So, seeing him intensely gazing at her, forgetting her words. She feels that familiar blush spreading on her cheeks and hopes it isn't that noticeable.

 _How awful was his life up north that he never wants to go back to it again? Will he be offended if I ask?_

"How about I bring you to a different lake?" So misunderstands Hae Soo's silence as her still offended that he can't give her what she wants, so he offers an alternative instead. "There's one here, near the Damiwon, at the borders of the palace. It's a little too far from this library but I think you'll like the place."

"Another lake? Not the one I fell into?" Ha Jin asks, thinking about the cliff where she was held hostage by an assassin.

" _Ne_ , a different one, at the east. I have a boat there and I can take you in the middle of the lake if you want. It's my favorite place here." So remembers to smile, the smile that Hae Soo likes so she'd stop being angry at him.

"A boat?" Ha Jin is momentarily distracted by So's warm smile.

 _Please tell me it's not the same boat that Hae Soo and him where riding in my flash of memory._

"Yes, a boat. It's a present for me on my 13th birthday. I've wanted to go there ever since I came back but it's too cold this last winter. Now that it's spring, the lake would have thawed already." So abruptly stands taking with him Hae Soo's hand.

"Huh?! _Jam-kkan, (wait,)_ but what about our class?" Ha Jin asks still sitting in her chair, looking confused.

So is definitely sure that they don't have a class today. They've been sitting there for a better part of an hour and still no sign of their tutor.

" _Gocheong haji maseyo (Don't worry about it)_ , I'll take care of it with my brother later. _Kaja! (Let's go!)"_ So pulls Hae Soo to her feet.

"But I'm not allowed to wander around the palace. My cousin and the 8th prince will never let me out of our household again if they found out." Hae Soo pulls at So's hand, stopping both of them.

"You can take my hand if you're scared." So smiles confidently teasing, "Besides, I outrank your 8th prince by 4. He can't do anything if I command it to take you away."

He now sees the beauty of why his first brother conveniently forgot to inform them that their class is cancelled today. It's an excuse for the two of them to spend some time alone. So he, too, doesn't bother to explain to Hae Soo that they wouldn't be having a class for the whole week, intending for her to still come to their class but taking her away with him, once she arrives.

Something about the words of the 4th prince seems familiar to Ha Jin. She had seen this before but the scene is reversed. It was the girl who was saying those words to the prince and it was night not day. She gazes at So deeply, trying to capture that fleeting memory of a dream but all she can see is the 4th prince' warm smile beaconing her to take a step towards him and the moment she did, So naturally intertwines his hand with hers, pulling her to her feet, quickly leaving the _seja_ 's library before Hae Soo say another word.

* * *

In a private secluded pavilion at the back of jumak, Yo sits with four of his ministers; Park Sul Hui (Won's grand father), Wang Gyu (Eun's grand father), Wang Sik Reom (Yo's uncle, cousin to Queen Yoo) and Won, drinking and being entertained with gisaeng.

"Ah afternoon springs, the best time of the year to drink and be merry," Park Sul Hui comments as he raised his glass to cheers with the others.

Wang Gyu, makes a hissing disdain towards the older man whose making a toast, "You are not so young to act like the youths, careful with your drinks."

"Let's not be so uptight Wang Gyu minister it's the early spring, the whole kingdom is celebrating." Wang Sik Reom advises amiably at Wang Gyu.

" _Kuereomyo_!" Won agrees as he slings his arms over a gisaeng's shoulder.

Yo signals to a serving gisaeng another round of _Yagyongju (medicinal wine)_ and _Makgeolli_ for their table.

"So tell us, Yo _wangjanim,_ why have you brought us here?" Wang Gyu asks in between sipping his wine.

"You never waste time, do you Wang Gyu minister?" Yo answers smirking while taking the glass of _Yagyongju_ that a gisaeng poured for him, "Let's celebrate for today and start working next week, is that alright?"

"We only have a few months to have that expensive mini palace built for the envoys of China, I am nervous that with the fortune in our treasury right now, we won't be able to finish those quarters." Wang Gyu answers putting down his glass after downing it.

"You mean you're worried that our clans might not be able to profit from this project?" Wang Ryeom Sik clarifies what Wang Gyu is trying to imply.

Yo laughs freely, he and his uncle Wang Sik Ryeom had already discussed by themselves the weaknesses of the ministers and how he would win their votes, " _Gocheong haji maseyo_ Wang minister, I've found a faster and cheaper way to build those quarters."

Even though everyone is busy with drinking and playing games with gisaeng, they all tuned their ears to whatever Yo is saying.

"How your highness? Please don't hang us all here? We're all ears?" Park Sul Hui voices everyone's concern. "The king wanted the quarters to be like the palace in China, it would take months and not to mention our whole treasury to import those ceramics they use to build the roofs and decorate the walls."

Yo smiles his trademark smirk, "Who says we need to import those ceramics from China, we have one here that looks just exactly the same and if I'm not mistaken more beautiful but cheaper than those they have in China."

While Yo is looking up the blueprint of those mini palace quarters, he computed the cost and the amount of time it would take them to import all those ceramics and Park Sul Hui is right, they won't be able meet the deadline if his father wants it done by autumn when the envoys in China will be visiting. Well, they can, if they spend all those fortune correctly but that would mean no profit for their clans and the power of their clans all come from the treasury of the palace. They can't be cut off from it. So he studied the materials well to know how he could minimize the cost but no matter how much he reduce the amount of materials that will be imported, the importing and the time it takes to import it is still the same. The only way to reduce their expenses is if they no longer import from China. Now, his problem lies on what material should substitute those ceramics.

As he was observing Hae Soo do her punishment inside the _seja_ 's library, he lists her attributes naturally in his head, appraising her worth and why all of his brothers, including the _seja,_ seemed to be doing all sorts of things for her. He remembers that one tea afternoon they had where Baek-ah took out those ceramics and showed it to Hae Soo, telling everyone that surprisingly the girl is quite knowledgeable in ceramics. That gave him an idea to visit the shop that his 13th brother was telling them about. To his amazement the shop owner remembers Hae Soo clearly because she's the only customer he had that can identify between Goryeo Celadon ceramics and Yue Ceramics (1) a fit not easy to accomplish even for potters. From then on, he started researching this celadon ceramics that the girl likes so much and found out that the quality and appearance of celadon ceramics is much better than the Yue ceramics they were trying to import. Not to mention its' almost half the cost of importing Yue ware from China.

"We have a local ceramics that looks better and costs half the price of those Yue wares?" Wang Gyu repeats the information, clarifying it.

Yo nods confidently.

"But what if the king notices that we are using a different material than what he had ordered?" Park Sul Hui follows up.

"The king would never know, even the potters themselves have a hard time distinguishing both. Unless, one of us opens our mouth and tells the king, in which case all of us would vehemently deny it and have the squealer and his clan dead before the king's royal guards get their hands on him." Yo answers in a dangerous tone. His words a warning to all of them to not betray.

 _"Omo!_ Our third prince is shaping up to be the next successor?" Wang Sik Reom, lets it be known that their clan, the queen's clan, is intending for Yo to take the throne and not the current _seja_ , Mu.

"Then you will have our support my dear brother." Won raises his glass to toast for his 3rd brother, pledging their clan's loyalty to the ChungJu Yu clan.

Everyone raises their glass and drinks to Won's toasting, even his uncle Park Sul Hui, agrees with it.

"Ah but what about your other brothers who sits in the ministry? Particularly the 8th prince of Hwangbo Clan?" Wang Gyu asks after drinking his own glass and having a gisaeng pour another one.

"They don't have to know, do they? We can't have too many people in on our secret or the fortune of our treasury will have to be divided equally to all of us. We wouldn't want that, do we?" Yo answers as a gisaeng pats his lips with a handkerchief.

" _Keureomyo_!" Park Sul Hui agrees, now a little tipsy.

The new batch of Yagyongju and Makgeolli arrives, carried by a new trainee gisaeng who seemed quite refined for a slave. She goes around pouring drinks for each men, careful to maintain proper distance to them. When she came to pour for Wang Ryeom Sik, the minister looks at her with a hint of playful smile and whisper, "I hope you're doing great here your highness."

Mortified, the trainee gisaeng hurriedly stood up and left, not bothering to finish her chores.

* * *

Still holding Hae Soo's hand, So stops just before they enter a mini gate that secludes a seemingly small island at the middle of the lake, connected through a narrow bridge of a land path.

"Is it too much if I ask you to close your eyes?" So turns to a panting Hae Soo who looks like she's trying to contain her excitement. "I promise to guide you."

" _Kuere?"_ Hae Soo peaks around the mini gate, unable to hold herself back, " _Araseo. Hae pol kka?! (Let's try it then?!)"_

She closes her eyes and positions her self in front of the 4th prince. From where they both stand, she can clearly smell that crisp orange blossoms being carried in the air. She takes a deep breathe, inhaling the good feeling that comes with it.

Observing that Hae Soo is just as eager as him, So chuckles to himself, unconsciously letting his guard down and enjoying the moment with Hae Soo. He puts his arms on both of her side, feeling her shivers in his touch. A ghost of desire momentarily passes in his eyes, making him lean in closer and inhale her scent he so missed. He smiles and gently guides her forward.

" _Ju-sim-hae, kan-da (Please be careful, we'll go now.)"_

" _Ne, kap-si-da! (Let's go!)"_ Ha Jin readily agrees smiling with that innocence, only youth can bring.

Ever carefully and with a bounce in her step, Ha Jin and So crosses the bridge together, entering the small patch of land with a little shrine inside. So guides Hae Soo around the shrine, going to the back where another small gate opens to the lake.

"No peeking alright? We're almost there." So playfully cautions Hae Soo, peeking at her face, glad that her eyes are still closely shut.

Ha Jin eagerly nods, the smile never leaving her.

" _Jun-bi? (ready?)"_ So asks as he stands Hae Soo at the door leading to the lake.

"Ne!" Hae Soo answers giddily.

" _Kuereom,_

 _Hana…_

 _Dul…_

 _Set!_ " Both of them say the last number before So allows Hae Soo to open her eyes.

" _Wah! Daebak! Jinjja daebak-i-da! (This is amazing!)"_ Ha Jin opens her eyes at the view of a serene lake covered with white cherry blossom petals. The crisp orangy sweet scent comes from a nearby tangerine trees that lined the side of the lake. Everything is so quiet that Ha Jin thinks, if she try so hard she might be able to hear the slight wave of a butterfly's wings.

"This is the Donji lake, the first place where the sun rises in the palace." So tells Hae Soo, releasing her arms and putting his own at his back, resisting to touch Hae Soo further.

Ha Jin glances back at So, the light in her eyes and the happiness in her face too pronounced, "Like your name indicates?!"

So nods, glad that he was the one who put that smile on her face.

Ha Jin comes further at the end of the gate, where the water of the lake begins, searching for the boat that So was talking about, " _Kuende So wangjanim,_ where's your boat? _Po-i-ji anh-a-yo? (I don't see one?)"_

"It's on the other side, near the Tangerine trees." So points his head in the direction of the tangerines on the other side.

 _This isn't that memory right? So wangjanim doesn't have a mask when I saw him in a boat with Hae Soo._

Lost in her thoughts, Ha Jin didn't realize she was staring intensely at the 4th prince again.

A few heart beats and So becomes a little uncomfortable of Hae Soo's stare, conscious of the mask he is wearing, he asks, "Wae?"

" _Wangjanim,"_ Ha Jin wanted to ask a question about the mask that So is wearing but stops mid sentence, thinking it would be rude of her so she takes So's hand instead and pulls him to the direction of the boat. " _Kaja_! Let's go see your boat."

So lets his self be pulled, basking in the warmth of Hae Soo's attentions being showered in him. Going around the closed shrine and into the other side where the tangerines are, Ha Jin takes a deep breathe, inhaling the sweet scent of tangerines and listening to the insects' croon, she let's go of So's hand as she stands under the shade of a tangerine tree.

Not ready to part from Hae Soo's touch, So holds to Hae Soo hand, standing beside her, watching her take in her surroundings with all of her senses. Ha Jin opens her eyes and walks towards the boat.

" _Aniya_ … aniya… aniya…" So holds Hae Soo back from getting in the boat, suddenly worried.

" _Wae_? Didn't you said, you'd take me in the middle of the lake?" Ha Jin asks, looking at So perplexed.

Touching Hae Soo' shoulder with his free hand, So turns Hae Soo to him, taking a few steps back "Maybe some other time, it's been a while since I rode this boat. It might not be in a good condition."

"Ya! Are you saying I weight too much that the boat can't take both of us?" Ha Jin misunderstands So.

" _Mwo rago? (What did you say?)_ " So chuckles, feeling absurd, " _Aniya_ , I think you weigh too light for your height, you should gain a little more."

" _Eiii geo-jit-mal! (You're lying)."_ Ha Jin takes her hand from So's and steps back.

" _Aniya! Ani-ji, jin-jja. (It's not like that.)"_ It's So's first time to hold back a laugh. He usually doesn't laugh but he holds it now to not offend Hae Soo. He finds her annoyance adorable.

Ha Jin pushes So away and tries to board the boat again but So holds her on both side and easily takes her away.

" _Wae_! The boat is fine it can take both us." Ha Jin throws a tantrum.

Still holding Hae Soo, So tries to appease her, " _Aniya_ , I'll inspect it first then I'll take you on it the next time, alright."

The last time So rode that boat was when he was fifteen, about nine years ago. As far as he knows, no one had touched that boat since then. It does look alright but he'd rather not risk it with Hae Soo.

Ha Jin crosses her arms in her chest and taps her foot on the ground, " _Mal-hae pa. (Say it.)_ What is it that you're not telling me about?"

" _Eopso_! I'm telling you, that boat had been left like that since I rode it from my last visit at the palace, nine years ago." So explains still amused.

"And?" Ha Jin senses it's not just that, from the looks that So is giving her, it seems there is an inside joke, she's not getting.

" _Ani… Sa-sil-eul_ … _(The truth is…)"_ So doesn't think he should tell Hae Soo what all her brothers talk about behind her back but he'd been disappointing Hae Soo the whole afternoon that he feels she would be really angry this time if he doesn't give her what she wants. "You tend to…"

"I tend to what?" Ha Jin's impatience becomes more pronounce with each tap her foot makes on the ground. " _Ppal-li mal-sseum-hae po-se-yo. (Tell me, quickly.)"_

"You tend to drown when you're near the water. So let's not come close to the water for the time being. I'm a good swimmer and I can definitely save you but let's not have you drown under my watch again." So tries to explain it coolly, not wanting to offend Hae Soo.

Ha Jin releases an annoyed, sarcastic sigh. "Is that what everyone thinks about me?"

With her eyebrows dangerously reaching its peak, Hae Soo looks every bit offended "I only drowned one time,"

So shuts his mouth…

"I mean twice…"

So still doesn't say anything.

"The last one doesn't count!" Ha Jin tries to convince So exasperatedly, " _Eiii dwaess-eo. (Nevermind.)_ They can think whatever they want."

Ha Jin walks away, mortified. The blush on her cheeks too pronounce, it's creeping down her neck.

" _Ya! Oe-di kal ke?! (Where are you going?)"_ So holds back his laughter, "You said you wanted to hear. Why are you getting angry?"

" _Kkeo-jjeo! (Go away!)"_

So follows behind, chuckling to his self. "Do you want some Tangerine? I'll pick for you."

Ha Jin glances back at So, her face every bit irritated, changing her mind about giving So a present.

* * *

The next day, Wook takes Myung Hee and Hae Soo inside the palace to visit his mother, Queen Shinjeong. Ha Jin brings with her a box wrap in purple silk cloth, her gift for the queen.

They find her in the pavilion, behind her quarters, having set the place for family lunch. Queen Shinjeong sits herself at the head of the table, receiving her quests.

"Aigoo, our Myung Hee is looking better these days. I heard the _seja_ had personally arranged your doctor's visitation, looking after your health well."

"Yie eomonim, it was quiet gracious for the _seja_ to do so." Myung Hee smiles, bowing to the queen.

"And our Hae Soo, it's been a while since you've visited me. Why have you only come today, I heard you've been attending classes inside the palace." Queen Shinjeong greets Hae Soo as well.

Ha Jin hands her gift for the queen and says, " _Joe-song-hab-ni-da_ your highness, I have meant to come earlier that I'm embarrassed to visit you without a gift to give."

"Nonsense, a story to tell is enough. Please visit me more often, I do feel lonely inside the palace." Queen Shinjeong accepts the gift that Hae Soo brought.

With the pleasantries and the greetings done, everyone sits on the rectangle table, with Myung Hee and Wook sitting together and Hae Soo opposite them. Yeonhwa comes in a bit late, having come from an audience with the king. She bows to greet everyone and sits beside Hae Soo afterwards.

Queen Shinjeong opens Hae Soo's gift and sees the clover shaped flower soap decorated with pressed flower on top. Ha Jin explains what it is and it's use. The queen good-naturedly accepts and thanks her in return.

"I see now why everyone is charmed by you Hae Soo Ssi, you are quiet a talented and bright girl. Pray tell where did you learn this skill. I've never heard of such thing before." Queen Shinjeong asks, genuinely curious.

Ha Jin doesn't have an answer to that. She can't really tell them where or how she'd learn it so she shrugs, joking about it, "A craftsman never tells the secret of his trade."

Yeonhwa is not charmed at all but she laughs with everyone nonetheless.

"How was your audience with your father?" Queen Shinjeong asks, directing it to Yeonhwa.

"Father liked the pillowcase I've sewn for him. He says he now understands why men like having daughters, every father is a fool for his daughter." Yeonhwa proudly answers.

"That's goods then. Our family is in good standing with the king and the crown prince, now all we need is in an heir." She turns to Wook and Myung Hee, "And when are we going to see one? I'm dying to hold a grandson in my arms."

The talk of babies brings a blush of intense pink on Myung Hee's face, embarrassed to have it be brought up over lunch. Myung Hee lowers her gaze, suddenly becoming busy with her food while Wook's automatic reaction is to side-glances at Hae Soo, watching for her reaction.

Ha Jin thinks Myung Hee is too young to get pregnant, let alone get married but she shuts her mouth and busies with her food too, not really liking the customs of this period but it is not something she should meddle with.

 _But Myung Hee and the 8_ _th_ _prince never had a kid, did they?_

Ha Jin looks up from her food, watching Myung Hee.

 _She seems well these days. That's good! Maybe it was just the cold weather that made her sick last winter._

 _It isn't their kid that became the 13_ _th_ _prince' concubine, isn't it? I'm going to beat some crap out of Baek-Ah if he ever ends with their kid._

 _Baek Ah isn't like that right?!_

" _Yie eomonim,"_ Myung Hee answers shyly, "I'm so sorry for worrying you."

" _Animnida_ ," Wook takes Myung Hee's hand and smiles at her, he then addresses his mother politely, " _Eomonim_ , let's not put too much pressure on Myung Hee, her health is only starting to get better."

For not pressing for that matter, Myung Hee feels grateful towards Wook. Her gentle husband who always waits on her, she feels guilty now for not being able to provide an heir.

Yeonhwa looks at his brother, making sure to have their eyes meet. Myung Hee will have to provide an heir or the power that the Hae Clan affords them will pass into Myung Hee's older brother's household, if something ever happens to her.

"I'm sure our Myung Hee would be glad to conceive a son this year, wouldn't you Myung Hee Ssi?" Yeonhwa voices out her concern, passing it off as a polite talk.

"Yie your highness," Myung Hee answers blushing.

Wook calmly put forth a smile for his sister but he is as every bit irritated at her. It is not just Myung Hee that they are pressuring but him too. "Haven't our father decided on your marriage yet my dear little sister?"

"I'm sure our father has a good prospect in mind." Yeonhwa answers and turns into Hae Soo, "Isn't our Hae Soo, 17 this year. Don't you have plans of marrying her? Didn't our 10th brother spoke for her and they are quite close, aren't you Hae Soo Ssi?"

Yeonhwa pushes some more buttons in his brother, succeeding in making him angry but Wook hides it well.

" _Cheo-yo? (Me?)_ and Eun-ah? I mean Eun _wangjanim_?" Hae Soo laughs, "Were both too young besides Eun _wangjanim_ and I are just friends."

"Yie, our 10th prince is a little too playful for Hae Soo," Hearing that Hae Soo had gained the favors among the princes, Queen Shinjeong aims a higher marriage for Hae Soo, using her to gain more grounds in the court. The girl might be an orphan and an only a noble by title but she sure holds sway among the princes, unaware of her own son's attachment to the girl. "Maybe a slightly higher prospect then."

Ha Jin laughs some more, finding the conversation ridiculous. "Please don't worry about it your highness, I'm sure I can get myself into that aisle on my own"

Not understanding that marriage is not one of the decisions she can make for herself in this period.

A servant comes in and announces the arrival of the king. King Taejo enters with his first son and 4th son in tow, having been in a stroll with them. Ji Mong comes in last, following the three royalties at their behest.

Everyone clamours in there sits, bowing and greeting the king. Hae Soo stands, anticipating. Awed to be finally meeting the king who established Goryeo and gave Korea its name, Ha Jin's mouth falls open, unconsciously gaping at the king.

"Ah _pyeha_ you've come. What brings you to our humble lunch? You could have informed me sooner, I would have prepared a feast instead." Queen Shinjeong greets, smiling.

" _Animnida_ , our princess here, had good naturedly invited me to your lunch awhile ago when I asked her what she will be doing after she visits me." King Taejo answers, observing everyone at the pavilion.

Wook and Myung Hee automatically stand on both side of Hae Soo, with the latter hiding Hae Soo a little behind her back.

" _Yie_ _abamama_ , I'm glad you have come and my brothers too. Won't you all have a seat?" Yeonhwa directs her hand to the table, offering their places a whiles ago. When she invited the king, she was just being polite. She didn't know her father would really come.

King Taejo rests his eyes on Hae Soo, an unfamiliar girl he had never seen before. "Is this the girl, whose sharing a class with our 4th prince?"

Suddenly, everyone's attention focuses on Hae Soo. Ha Jin bows her head nervous, closing her mouth and trying not to fidget.

" _Yie pyeha_ ," So answers observing Hae Soo.

"The same girl who had been brewing troubles around my sons? I heard you had hurt my 10th son and had my 4th son jump off the cliff to save you?" King Taejo scrutinizes Hae Soo.

Everyone holds their breath, anxious for Hae Soo.

The three princes and Ji Mong race to Hae Soo's defense, with Wook answering first, "The matters with the 10th prince is just a childish playful antics. It was harmless _pyeha_."

"I jumped off the cliff to go after the assassin _pyeha_ , I only saved the girl as an after thought." So vehemently denies, covering for his mistakes.

In Ha Jin's panic, she throws herself to the ground, gracelessly kneeling and touching her head to the ground, " _Sung-go-hab-ni-da pyeha. (Forgive me your highness.)_ I did not mean to cause troubles around the princes. I deserve death for doing such things."

Somehow, Hae Soo gracelessly kneeling down looks comical in every angle that it amuses King Taejo. He decides to test her, drawing a question that the princes can't answer for her. It seems the rumors about her son being charmed by the girl is true, seeing as they all come automatically to her defense even without her asking. "Are you afraid of me?"

 _Shoot! What's the correct answer for this situation?_

Ha Jin thinks about her answer carefully, recalling the things she learned in high school about Taejo, Goryeo and history.

 _What does my history books say about kings?_

 _A tyrant lives off of fear while a good and wise king lives off of virtue_

" _Animnida_ pyeha, you are a good and wise king so I am not afraid." Ha Jin answers raising her bowed body from the ground, looking away, trying hard not to fidget but failing miserably.

King Taejo thinks Hae Soo's answer is quite the standard answer every noble would give, a learned and practice one. He pushes her more, "A good and wise king? Why do you think I am a good and wise king?"

 _Jebal, jebal, jebal, jebal, Ha Jin think! What did my teacher in junior history said about King Taejo! I know this! I even got a perfect score in our exams._

Seeing as the question is directed only to her, the princes couldn't answer for Hae Soo. The three of them swallows, wanting to come to her defense. Queen Shinjeong and Myung Hee fidget too, depending on Hae Soo's answer, the honor of Hae clan is at stake. Yeonhwa takes the situation coolly, she doesn't mind if Hae Soo gets punished for this one. Ji Mong watches his little queen relaxed, he knows she'll get through this.

"Were you planning on getting away from it by using some flattery?" King Taejo asks, all serious now. He didn't think the girl would crack this easily, expecting more from her. "I heard you're pretty smart. Is that only a rumor?"

Ha Jin sits up, pulling her height as much as her kneeling body can, she recites a few of the sentences she'd written in her essay from her junior year exam,

"You've united the three lands and founded a new nation, accepting every citizens from the fallen kingdoms and making them your own people. Like the case of Balhae, when their kingdom surrendered to you, you've pardon their crown prince and accepted him into your royal family. You moved the capital to Songak and established trading with China and other Muslim nations, even as far as… Europe. Under your reign, the unified nation of Goryeo had seen prosperous and stable economy. You've even made this palace in accordance to nature that it does not ploughs through nature but balances well with the mountain and the forest around it, quite a good understanding of harmony between architecture, chi and nature that cannot be rivaled, no scratch that, will not be rivaled until the whole palace bu… "

"The girl is quite smart, isn't she _pyeha?"_ Ji Mong cuts Ha Jin's sentence before she could spit out the whole history of Taejo's reign. She looks at Ha Jin, hoping she understands that she is about to give herself away.

At the astronomer's cutting, Ha Jin catches herself musing out loudly what she had learned in her junior year. She shuts her mouth, realizing her mistakes.

Everyone is sporting the same surprised reaction. They didn't know Hae Soo had a good grasp on the country's status or the king's reign.

King Taejo observes Hae Soo some more, recalling that she is studying with his 4th son. It seemed she did learn a thing or two but those information she just said is not something that can be read from a book. He'll remember to observe her closely starting today but for now, he laughs finding the girl charming. "I see now why the _seja_ had put you in a class with the 4th prince."

At the king's ringing laughter, everyone releases the breath their holding.

"Her cleverness would be put into waste if we don't hone it." Mu answers smiling.

Ha Jin clamps her teeth together, swallowing her nervousness. She smiles awkwardly.

 _Bless you my history teacher in junior year. Please have everyone memorize more of our history from now on!_

"You may gift her a Persian rug to take home." King Taejo commands.

" _Yie pyeha_ ," answers a eunuch from the door.

"That is such an honor for her _pyeha_."Queen Shinjeong exclaims happily.

 _Persian rug? Kuere. Even at present day it is quite expensive._

Busy with appraising in her head, Ha Jin didn't catch So signaling something to her. Wook sides step to her and whisper, "You should thank the king."

It would take a few more awkward whispering before Ha Jin catches what the princes were telling her. With her gratitude late, Ha Jin throws herself in the ground again, gracelessly thanking the king. "Your benevolence has no end pyeha."

"Keurom…" King Taejo says he's goodbye while continuously laughing. Ji Mong, So and Mu follows after with So, holding his laughter in.

As King Taejo steps at the door, he turns back to Wook, "Wook-ah, send Hae Soo Ssi to Lady Oh, she can do wonders with the lady's manners."

Flustered, Wook answers, "Yie _pyeha_."

No time to look at his wife who just turned pale at the king's command.

* * *

Under the heat of the sun, soldiers line on foot, standing at attention waiting for orders. In between columns of these soldiers is General Park, inspecting meticulously the uniforms and postures of his soldiers, having their usual everyday training even when the whole palace is at a weeklong break.

Entering the courtyard and walking in front of the soldiers is the 4th prince. Upon noticing him, General Park gives the order to pay respect to the 4th prince. In unison, the soldiers bring their feet together and bow 90 degrees to So. He acknowledges it and let them rise. General Park takes his position beside So and commands his soldiers to commence their running at the foot of the mountains.

General Park and So recedes to the corridors, watching the last of the soldiers exit the courtyard, maintaining their formation even as they run.

" _O-rae-man-ib-ni-da. (It's been a while.)"_ General Park starts. "I heard you've been cooped-up at the _seja'_ s library ever since you came back."

General Park glances at So, the side of his lips automatically twitching, an after effect of the wound he had at the side of his lips. It gives his face an impression that it's about to smile perpetually even though he's not smiling at all. The twitching comes handy as it functions the same way as So's mask does, it makes it harder for people to discern his intentions. "I didn't train you at the arts of swordsmanship for years only to stay inside the palace and play classmates with a girl."

"It's the _seja_ 's order."So answers.

" _Kuere_?" Watching So carefully, General Park asks, "What are you doing inside this palace _wangjanim_? We all know that only one prince would be able to stay inside these walls?"

So doesn't have an answer for that. The truth is, he only wanted to come home and be with his family but now that he's here and found himself casted out by his birth mother, he'd been hanging around the _seja_ just so he could feel an ounce of resemblance of the life he once had inside this palace. He doesn't want that throne; he only wants a normal life. A place for himself he could call home and a family who would be waiting for him at the end of the day. Pretty much what Hae Soo wanted when they were talking up the hills, that day she brought him his dinner.

"I heard your step mother finally left that palace of hers and is staying at her clan's home at the port. Will I ever know why you disappeared for six years?" General Park asks.

"I didn't disappear. I was just not allowed by the mad consort to leave her side." So answers, his face getting darker.

"Wae? Did she finally gained a few normalcy and started treating you as her real son? You didn't look like you were any better after you came back three years ago." General Park doesn't bother to be lenient with his words. He knows So doesn't like being placated.

"Does it matter?" With the reminder of the years he had lost in that palace, anger drips in So's words. " _Dwaess-eo, kkeut-nass-eo. (Forget it, it's done anyway.)_

Sensing the dismissal, General Park changes topic "There's a lot to be done at our borders, why don't you come with me when I return next week. It would only be for a few days, a week or so. It would be a good training for your younger brother too. I heard he'd been wanting to see the situations in our borders and would like to learn first hand. He seems to have the makings of a tactician rather than a politician"

"The battlefield is not a place for kids." So doesn't think Jung is ready to be sent to the fields.

"You were 15 when you first had a taste of war, your brother is 19. He can't stay here for long and where would he go after a new king seats in that throne? I imagine it's either the grave or the battlefields." A sarcastic smile spreads at the general's face.

"Mu _Hyungnim_ would never do that to our brothers." So answers confidently.

 _"Kuere?_ If Mu ever sits in that throne. What if he doesn't? What if another one of your brothers or one of your uncles decide to take that throne for themselves? It's better that you get yourself out now and have a place of your own, away from these place. You've only been able to get out of the cage, the Kangs of Shinju made for you and now you want to enter another one?" General Park believes that Mu would become a good king but what this young kingdom needs is not a good king but a great one that would sustain its growing needs.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to burn the bridges when I get there." So ends their discussion.

"I'm sure you will." General Park answers, another twitch at the side of his lips.

The general had only been good to him and he knows he only means well with his warnings.

For two seasons every year since he was ten, So is taken to the camp of the general to train under him, learning archery, sword dance, wrestling, even theoretical tactics. The training was grueling and tiresome but he'd prefer it anytime compared to the life he had in Shinju.

He's one of the few people he likes, a no nonsense generals who gets things done in no time but he has one weakness, his daughter whom he brought up in the fields too. So had trained with her before. She is as smart as her father is and quite strong for a girl. While So's specialty is sword dance, hers is traps, it makes them a good team.

* * *

The _Damiwon_ at night in Spring is a beautiful sight to behold. With all the flowers in bloom, the pond alive and the lanterns lighted, anyone who passes it would like to stop by and relax inside its wall.

Though tonight, as Ji Mong passes its enticing doorway, he feels a foreboding impression on its grounds. He takes the stairs going up the balcony, leaning in the balustrades, waiting for his aunt to arrive from her nightly tea ritual with the king.

 _I had Myung Hee saved to ensure that my little queen would not end up inside the palace while we wait for the 4_ _th_ _prince to ascend that throne._

 _No, So wangjanim doesn't even need to ascend the throne for them to be together. I had the seja's word that he would take care of them the moment he takes the crown. We only need to wait for two years and the king would naturally die and pass the throne to Mu._

 _Damn it! Why is this happening now?!_

In Ji Mong's anger, he punches the balustrade where his hands were resting a while ago. He had been too complacent this past few weeks, busy with having Myung Hee regain her health that when the king commanded to have Hae Soo enter the _Damiwon_ , he was too stunned to act.

Although Hae Soo is entering the _Damiwon_ this time as a favor to her by the king and not as punishment, like how the original lifetime went, Ji Mong still can't help but be nervous.

 _Why do I have a feeling that we keep circling back to the original events of this lifetime?_

"What did my balustrade do to merit your anger?" Lady Oh asks, standing at the landing of the stairs on the first floor, looking up to his nephew.

"My dear aunt, how long have you ben standing there?" Ji Mong feigns a smile.

"Long enough to know that my balustrade is innocent. _Dda-ra-wa. (Follow me.)"_ Lady Oh commands his nephew, walking ahead, not waiting for him.

Ji Mong goes down to his aunt's office, closing the door behind him and taking a seat in front of her.

"The king had told me that 8th prince' wife's cousin will be apprenticing under me, starting next week. Do you have something to do with that? I did say I'd like to take her as my apprentice but I thought we agreed the girl is safer outside the palace." Lady Oh reclines her back to her chair.

"I didn't do anything. The king met the girl a while ago and was charmed by her. Is there anything we could do?" Ji Mong didn't bother to hide that he's asking again.

Hae Soo's presence in the Damiwon means not just trouble for Lady Oh but it creates a domino effect in the palace that triggers the tragedies in the original lifetime.

Ji Mong might have just saved Myung Hee but he doesn't know if he can pull enough again to save another life, especially if that life is in exchange of his little queen's.

"The king had commanded it." Lady Oh answers.

Ji Mong could only lean his head at the table, feeling exhausted.

 _Kuerom, mianhada my dear aunt but my little queen would always take priority._

"Please take care of her while she's in your wing." Resigning to his aunt's fate, Ji Mong stands, giving his greeting and walking away without another word.

 _Shall I kill the king instead?_

 _But Mu isn't strong yet to take that crown. The Chunju Yu clan will have its field day feasting at the seja's weakness if he ascends the throne now._

 _Shall I make the 4th prince ascend then? Mu and Yo is just a detour anyway. That throne belongs to my little queen's prince._

* * *

Riding his horse passed his 8th brother's household, going into the port, where a large household can be found at the end of the street, is the 4th prince. Covered in black coat with his hood drawn on his head, hiding his self from people who are busily finishing their businesses on the streets, ready to close for the night.

When he reached the main gate, he alights his horse and gives its reign to a waiting servant. He follows another court lady, trudging at the courtyard impatiently, not wanting to be at this place any longer than he has to.

The court lady leads him to the _anbang_ (living quarters of the lady of the household), where Geun Sun stands at the door smirking at him. _The man_ announces his presence at the door, opening it after an answer from the inside came, allowing So to come in. He looks at _the man_ , watching him from head to foot, buying his self a few seconds before he takes a step through that door.

" _Wae?" The man_ asks, his lips pulling into a malicious smile that bares his teeth at him, " _Du-ryeob-da? A-ni-myeon, sin-a-yo? (Are you afraid? Or are you excited?)_ "

So looks ahead, no trace of anything on his face. He puts his left foot forward, entering the room.

Inside, the whole place smells of the heady scent of incense mixed with that sweet nauseating musk, light earthy and woody. So had come to hate the smell since the first time he smelled it at the throne room of their palace in Shinju.

He looks for a window, finding all four in each walls of the room. All of it close, saved the one beside the wall, where the main bed is pushed back.

His adoptive mother, Lady Shinjuwon, is sitting at the middle of her bed, poised and regal, as if she's still sitting at her throne back in her palace at Shinju. Her dress, only a thin layer of silk white _sokgot (undergarment)._ She looks every bit beautiful and repulsive to So.

"Won't you come nearer your mother?" Lady Shinjuwon asks.

A glint of shine in her eyes is absent tonight, which means the lady consort is lucid, thus every alarm bell in So is screaming for him to leave but he'll only be dragged back again by Guen Sun if he did. So he walks forward instead, getting this over as fast as he can. He stands in front of the lady, nearer but still a good few meters away. He brings his hands together behind his back, pulling his height, looking straight to the open window, imagining the clean air he could breathe when he finally gets out of this place.

Lady Shinjuwon stands, her dress flowing as she leaves her bed. So is inclined to step back as she comes nearer reaching her hand to touch him. Those spidery thin fingers he so detest, is now gliding along his chest, up his neck. It's long nails scratching at his skin. She brushes his hair out of his mask, tangling her hand on his hair. Her other hand snaking its way around him so possessively. She comes closer, her body an inch from So. She tugs at his hair and plants a lingering kiss beside his ear,

"Didn't you miss me my dear son?"

* * *

Footnote:

1 Yue ware are famous celadon ceramics from China during Tang and Song dynasty imported to Korea during the late three kingdoms and Goryeo. They say, Goryeo Celadon ceramics are fashioned after them. Goryeo celadon ceramics are not popular during the early reign of King Taejo but local potters have started producing those celadon ceramics already. Goryeo celadon ceramics only came to popularity at around 10th century.

* * *

Editors's note:

First of, ratings changed! I'm so sorry for So. Please don't hate me. (grimacing) The back story of So and his adoptive mother is the hardest to write so far. (still cringing from completing that segment of the next chapter).

Second, the concept of Magnolia came from the 4th prince's fave flower in the cnovel. Yinzhen's fave flower is called "Shui'zei Magnolia". It grows in swampy area in a middle of a valley, a complete opposite of Magnoila Sieboldii. I thought that the flower in the dwikkoji that So gave Hae Soo in the kdrama is Magnolia, though at a closer look I'm not so sure.


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 _His adoptive mother, Lady Shinjuwon, is sitting at the middle of her bed, poised and regal, as if she's still sitting at her throne back in her palace at Shinju. Her dress, only a thin layer of silk white sokgot (undergarment). She looks every bit beautiful and repulsive to So._

" _Won't you come nearer your mother?" Lady Shinjuwon asks._

 _A glint of shine in her eyes is absent tonight, which means the lady consort is lucid thus every alarm bell in So is screaming for him to leave but he'll only be dragged back again by Guen Sun if he did. So he walks forward instead, getting this over as fast as he can. He stands in front of the lady, nearer but still a good few meters away. He brings his hands together behind his back, pulling his height, looking straight to the open window, imagining the clean air he could breathe when he finally gets out of this place._

 _Lady Shinjuwon stands, her dress flowing as she leaves her bed. So is inclined to step back as she comes nearer reaching her hand to touch him. Those spidery thin fingers he so detest, is now gliding along his chest, up his neck. It's long nails scratching at his skin. She brushes his hair out of his mask, tangling her hand on his hair. Her other hand snaking its way around him so possessively. She comes closer, her body an inch from So. She tugs at his hair and plants a lingering kiss beside his ear,_

" _Didn't you miss me my dear son?"_

* * *

So remains stoic, not even swallowing. Anxious that if he opens his mouth to speak, he'll be force to inhale much of that detestable scent lingering in the air. Her scent and her touch are like a poison to So. He'd much rather not have any of it if he can.

The lady consort presses her lithe body to So, closing that inch. Her lips that was at his ear is now sliding at his neck and up to his chin. With her hand tangled in his hair, she pushes So to bow at her and meet his lips with hers.

 _It first happened when he was fifteen. He had just came home from his first experience of war._

 _Just a few weeks after he was dismissed at General Park's camp to go back to Shinju, Guen Sun had fetched him and took him straight to their borders instead of the palace. Their private army is engaged with the invading Khitans for a few days now and their forces are starting to dwindle. They needed more people in the front line but the forces that the king had sent will take three days to arrive. Thus, So went to work in the front line, proving his worth as the best pupil of General Park. For three days, he went to war. Riding his horse and engaging in sword fight with soldiers who are older and more seasoned in war._

 _When the forces that the king sent, had arrived at the front line, Geun Sun takes So out before any of the royal soldiers sees him. He takes him home to their palace, straight to the lady consort's quarters._

 _Exhausted and still bloodied, So stood in front of the consort, struggling to stay awake. That heady scent of incense is floating around the room and is making So drowsier and nauseous. He looks up to observe if the consort is having one of her fits or if she is lucid. He doesn't think he can handle a lashing mad consort at the moment so he hopes she's lucid. He remembers feeling lucky to see that the gleam on the mad consort's eyes is missing so he thinks he's safe._

 _Watching So, the consort asks if he is exhausted, when he didn't answer, she commands her gungyeo(s) to fill her tub with warm water and bring some towels in._

 _So freezes in his stead, now fully awake. He wonders if he's wrong to think that the consort is lucid. He subtly looks around, shaking his dizziness. No one is around, not even Guen Sun._

 _The gungyeo(s) arrive to fill the tub at the consort's bathing room and hang towels at the side. Lady Shinjuwon then dismisses them and takes a confused So inside her bathing room._

 _At 15, So is only a little taller than the consort whose height is higher than an average women's height. In the next few years, So would out grow the consort by a foot. Lady Shinjuwon stands him beside the tub and begins to take his clothes off starting with the pony tail at his head. Then his belt that holds his jeogori, soaked with sweat and blood stain of his and from the soldiers he killed for the last three days. When he is only left with his paji, Lady Shinjuwon takes a towel and dips it to the warm water. Tenderly, she wipes the blood from the side of his face, down to his neck, his shoulders, his arms, his back, and then his chest. She untangles the strings of his paji, letting it loose in the floor._

 _So could only stand rooted in his spot, too perplexed. He had never seen this side of the consort nor was he ever touched like this before. He doesn't know what to think or do so he obeys when she tells him to get in the tub and lie down. The warm water instantly relaxes him, pulling at his consciousness, lulling him to sleep. The consort resumes with her caresses using the towel. So closes his eyes, giving in to sleep._

 _He awakes to the consort shaking him. He doesn't know how long he had been asleep but the water around him had become cold. Sitting-up, his back and neck ache from having slept with a cramp posture and when he stood up, only then did he feel the three days worth of pain in his body._

 _Lady Shinjuwon towels him off and puts a silk robe in him. They walk into her bed, with her sitting him down and taking care of the wounds on his shoulders, his arms and the back of his shin. The consort's actions is becoming more and more confusing to So by the minute but he'd much rather prefer this treatment than her ordering the man to beat him or dragging him to a cramp cell and starving him for days. Her next action proved So wrong._

 _After she was done taking care of his wounds, she unrobes him again and kneels beside him on top of her bed. She makes him face her and plants an open mouth kiss unceremoniously on his lips, making him open his mouth and forces her tongue in his. She luxurious trails her hands in his young body, pushing him to lie on the bed, taking off his robe completely. She goes on top of him, pulling at his hand and putting it at her breast as she leans further and starts kissing him again, trailing down his neck, his chest, down his abdomen. It wasn't a careful kiss, the kind full of wanton. She takes of her sokgot, now nude to him too. He was too confused and exhausted to fight her off. He was only 15 and that was his first encounter with a woman. Every bit of it an assault to his childhood that took away what little innocence he had. Although the physical beatings had stopped after that, the touches were different form of torture, one that scarred his soul._

 _That year, after So left for his training with General Park, Lady Shinjuwon had found out about the planted spy of the king and was angry. She had him hanged at So's quarter so he could see it when he returns from the border. The smell of decaying body never really left his quarters, even after years of having it clean. As a revenge to the king for fooling her, So was never allowed to visit the palace nor leave for the camp of General Park for his training. He became a trained toy to the lady consort, sending him to the fields of their border to fight, having him at her bed when she's lucid and leaving him alone when she's not. But for the most part, she's almost always lucid._

Lady Shinjuwon pushes So to a post near her bed, pulling at his belt insistently. So suddenly grabs her arms and reverses their position. He flattens her in the wall and steps back from her, keeping her at an arm's length.

" _Da-si neun na reul man-ji-ji ma! (Don't ever touch me again!)"_ So quietly tells the consort.

Lady Shinjuwon looks at So for a few seconds and laughs, maniacally, " _Wae?_ Have you gotten tired of my touches?"

She slaps So's hands away, matching his dangerous gaze, "My dear son, just because your father had allowed you to go home to that palace of his, doesn't mean you're no longer ours. Did you really think, you can get away from my grasp that easily?"

" _Ani_ , I never thought for a second that I could easily be freed from you but I have my ways and before long, I'll be free from you completely." So bluffs, he doesn't have any idea how he could severe ties from his adoptive family. They are quite powerful, even holding a sway in the court. He thought that once his father allows him to come home, he would be free from them but the spy sent to him these past few months and even this night had proven him wrong.

So pushes Lady Shinjuwon away, turning his back to leave. The consort continues with her maniacal laugh, a noise to So's ear.

Lady Shinjuwon abruptly stops her laughing, "Do you enjoy playing classmates with your brothers and that girl?" with a stern voice, she commands him,

" _Anj-a-ra! (Sit down!)"_

Hearing the command, So automatically stops at the door. He shuts his eyes wanting to take a deep breathe to calm his self but refusing to intake that sickening smell around him. The mention of his brothers and Hae Soo is making him afraid.

Opening his eyes, he turns back to the lady consort who is now standing beside her bed, gesturing for him to sit. With no choice, he walks back to her abhorrent bed and sits obediently, fixing his eyes on the walls ahead, a dead doll with no emotions.

"What do you want from me _eomonim_?" So asks, remembering to call Lady Shinjuwon mother, regressing to his 15 year old self, powerless and tired.

"What do I want? What do you want? Mothers only want the best for their sons."

Lady Shinjuwon stands in front of So, taking his chin in her fingers and raising it, forcing him to look at her. She bends down, toying with him. Her fingers momentarily leave his chin only to grab at his neck, choking him.

So doesn't respond. He can feel the consort's hand tightening around his neck but not enough to cut his airways.

"I'm sure we could agree on something." Lady Shinjuwon captures So's lips, while her hand is still on his neck. She pushes him on the bed and comes on top of him, a hyena playing with her food.

So didn't come home to the sky tower that night, nor did he attended his class with Hae Soo the next day. He disappeared for a few days with Ji Mong and Mu looking for him, all worried.

* * *

Days after So went missing, Mu decides to pay a visit at his study chambers to check if his 4th brother would show-up.

" _Annyeong haseyo, wangsejanim."_ Hae Soo greets the seja as he enters his library.

Mu returns the greeting and lets Hae Soo rise, walking to the table and reclining in it to talk. "Have you seen my 4th brother lately?"

"So _wangjanim_? _Animnida._ _So wangjanim-e-ge mu-seun il-i iss-eoss-na-yo? (No, I haven't seen him, did something happened to him?)"_ Hae Soo worriedly asks. "He also didn't come to our class the other day."

"Ah _kuere_?" Mu thinks about it for a moment, "Did he tell you if he's going anywhere?"

Recalling all their conversations lately, Ha Jin shakes her head, "Though he says his favorite place inside the palace is the lake Donji. Have you tried there"

"Ah to his boat, the one Ji Mong gave him on his birthday." Mu nods. He and Ji Mong had been maintaining that boat since the last time So left it there. They know how much it means to his 4th brother so they made sure not to neglect it. "Ji Mong already went there to check on him but he hadn't come home since the other night."

Hearing that So is missing for a few days now, Ha Jin begins to worry and her reaction didn't go amiss with Mu. To not burden her, Mu changes topic, "Have you seen the lake? It's the best spot in the palace if you want to see sunrise."

Ha Jin nods, "So _wangjanim_ brought me there the other day, when our tutor didn't show up for our class."

Mu suddenly glances at Hae Soo, surprise to hear that his brother had taken the opportunity he had open for him and whisk Hae Soo away. He chuckles to himself, unconsciously musing out loud, "That sly brother of mine and I thought it annoyed him that I didn't tell him their class is on a break."

Three nights ago, before So disappeared, Mu had visited him in the sky tower to ask him if he enjoyed his day, wanting to know what his 4th brother did with the break he had set-up for him. So only look at him, giving away nothing. He didn't bother to answer him, sporting his usual scowl.

"Hmmm? What did you just say?" Ha Jin asks, failing to catch the _seja_ 's musing.

"Nothing." Mu smiles, feigning innocence, "Hae Soo-ya, can I tell you something?"

Ha Jin nods, "Please do."

"My 4th brother might be intimidating and handful a lot of times but he is loyal. Once he finds something he values, he treasures it and protects it with everything he has. I hope you give him a chance to get to know you more. He is a nice person underneath the mask he wears." Mu tries to put a good word for So, unaware that So and Hae Soo had already bonded over a lot of things, even to a point where So, bared his vulnerabilities to Hae Soo.

" _Gocheong haji maseyo wangsejanim,_ I understand that So _wangjanim_ is quite a sensitive person underneath that façade of his. I'll be sure to look after him well." Ha Jin tries to assure Mu.

"Ah, I saw my brothers waiting for you outside, why don't you run along and see what they want now. I heard Eun is itching to teach you something." Mu dismisses Hae Soo seeing no point in keeping her here when his 4th brother is not coming anyway. He'll remember to kill him later for not showing up in their class twice. "I'll take care of your tutor."

" _Cheong-mal-ya? Kamsahabnida wangsejanim."_ Ha Jin bows to leave her greetings and walks away.

* * *

"Oh! Hae Soo-ya!" Eun shouts as Hae Soo comes out of the corridor from the _seja's_ library.

Ha Jin waves at Eun, Jung, Baek-Ah and Wook, who are waiting for the end of her class.

" _I-sang-hae, eon-eul-eun neo jinjja su-eob-i iss-eo (You really have a class today?)"_ Baek-Ah tells Hae Soo as she approaches them.

"Actually, the _seja_ came in today and dismisses me. He said he'll take care of my tutor since So _wangjanim_ is not around." Hae Soo answers, bouncing in her steps.

"Right, I heard my 4th brother didn't come home the other day. No one has seen him yet." Jung adds, standing beside her.

"Ah _kuere?_ I wonder where did he disappear to this time? Does he always do this?" Ha Jin asks now worried.

The three princess shrug, not really knowing anything about their 4th brother.

"Eii, _kaja_! We'll teach you something you're going to like." Eun changes topic, he takes Hae Soo by the wrist, pulling her with him, making Jung and Baek-Ah follow behind them.

Coming into the courtyard, fetching Wook this time, are the 9th prince and the 3rd prince, wanting a talk with him before the royal meetings resume next week. The three of them follow behind the four, with Wook watching over Hae Soo.

" _Oe-di-ro kal keo-ye-yo? (Where are we going?)"_ Ha Jin matches Eun's pace.

"We'll teach you archery." Eun proudly answers, puffing his chest.

"Archery? _Heol?!_ What for?" Ha Jin asks, looking incredulous, "I think it would be better if you teach me how to ride a horse instead."

"I'll teach you that too, if you want." Jung readily volunteers, walking at the other side of Hae Soo.

"We have two more free days this week, until the responsibilities and classes resume next week." Baek-Ah explains, beside Eun.

"With which you'd be running with me in the morning Hyung." Jung chuckles remembering that his 13th brother would need to render his punishment next week.

Ha Jin looks perplexed, not getting the inside joke. Jung explains to Hae Soo what happened in their game the other day, with Baek-Ah getting annoyed by the end of the story and the three of them laughing.

At their back, talking quietly is Yo orienting Wook with how they would proceed with the building of the quarters for the Chinese envoy, conveniently leaving out the change of materials.

Hae Soo's party arrives at the archery range as Eun takes the lead. He excitedly approaches the gears and picks a bow and an arrow. Without bothering to put on a gear on his left arm, he stands at the shooting range, making sure Hae Soo watches him. He raises his bow and draws the strings, getting ready to shoot.

Ha Jin moves to stand beside him, watching Eun attentively. Smirking as he side glances at Hae Soo, he releases his arrow, hitting the second smallest circle, well within the gold part of the target. The royal guard beside it, raises a gold flag, signaling the color where the arrow hit the target. It didn't accurately lodge the smallest circle that indicates bull's eye but from where they standing, 73 yards away. It looks as accurate as it can be.

"Oh! _No-mu meos-iss-eo-yo! (That's so cool!) U-ri Eun-a-ga, jjang! (Your the best!)_ " Ha Jin gives two thumbs-up for Eun.

" _Jjang?!_ " The three princes exclaims.

Ha Jin nods, raising both of her thumbs explaining, " _Jjang!_ You're the best and the coolest."

Eun blushes, flattered that he had made Hae Soo compliment him, " _keunde_ , I can't be the best, it's only reserved for the king. _Kue-reo-ni-kka…"_

Taking Hae Soo's hand and altering it so that her pointing finger is the one standing and not her thumb, "I could be number one instead."

"Ah _kuere?"_ Ha Jin looks at her pointing finger and raises it in front of Eun's face, " _Kuerom, u-ri Eun-a-ga, jjang! (To our Eun, you're the best!)"_

Ha Jin smiles fondly, finding a cool side of the 10th prince that she didn't know. They all laugh, enjoying Hae Soo's flattery.

"Let's have you ready then." Feeling a little jealous, Jung pulls Hae Soo to the table, "What's your dominant arm?"

"hmmmm?" Ha Jin raises her right hand.

Jung fits Hae Soo with an arm brace on her left arm, "This, would protect your arm from having it scratch by the string as you releases the arrow."

Nodding thoughtfully, Ha Jin waits for Jung to finish tying it up for her. He then puts a protector at her fingers, so the arrows won't form calluses in her hands. Jung observes her, looking at her every now and then, his heart racing as he stands close to her and holding her hand. When it's done, Eun breaks into Jung's reverie and tags at Hae Soo and positions her at shooting line, touching her shoulders so carelessly. Baek-Ah notices this and takes a stick from the table and hits Eun's hands.

 _"Wae?!"_ Eun shouts, grimacing from the slight pain.

Feigning innocence, Baek-Ah explains smiling, " _Joe-song-hae-yo Eun wangjanim_ , I only meant to correct her posture."

Taking Eun's position a while ago, Jung hands Hae Soo a long bow, explaining archery. Baek-Ah watches from the side sternly, ready to hit Jung too if he makes more intimate touches than what is needed to explain the craft. He knows Jung wouldn't dare to touch Hae Soo more than what is appropriate but watches all the same.

Raising the bow to 90 degrees, Jung tentatively touches Hae Soo's shoulder to correct her angle and puts his hand at the small of her back explaining the center of balance and why it is important to brace her back. He stands beside her, letting Hae Soo draw the strings. He corrects her bow hand and her dominant arm, turning her a few more inches to the target. At his mark, Ha Jin releases the arrow. Whizzing in the air, it misses the target by half a meter in the left, sending the royal guard beside the target, cowering.

Everyone laughs as Ha Jin calls out an apology to the royal guard.

Wook, Yo and Won who are watching from the corridor, wince as the arrow misses the head of the royal guard by a few inches. They couldn't help but burst into laughter too.

"Hae Soo-ya, our royal guard had done nothing wrong to you!" Won calls out, "Please don't kill him!"

" _Joe-song-hab-ni-da, joe-song-hab-ni-da._ " Ha Jin clamors into apologizing to everyone, embarrassed of her mistake.

* * *

Standing at the hall of Hoegyong Hall having an audience with the king is General Park, reporting about the situation at their northern borders. His account comes a few days early in preparation of when the palace duties resume next week.

"As reported on my earlier correspondences, there are a few sightings of strange movement from the Khitans, it seems their long silence and diplomacy is coming to an end and is now getting ready to engage in conflict with our forces up north. And as you are well aware, the maintenance of our borders have been mostly left to the three most powerful aristocratic clans up north; the Kangs of Shinju and Chungju Yu Clan to the northwest, while the northeast is left to the Hae Clans."

"And the Hwangbo of Hwangju clan pyeha. Ever since the marriage of your 8th son to Lady Myung Hee of House Hae." Ji Mong adds, standing at his usual side of the king.

" _Ma-ja-yo. (That's right.)_ With the Hae Clan and the Hwangbo Clan consolidating their power together, it is of no surprise that they now control majority of the lands up north and the situation is getting a little bit out of hand. I'm sorry your highness may I be blunt?" General Park asks, standing at attention.

"Hae-ra. (Do so.)" King Taejo answers.

"We might see a civil war in the next few years, if the powers of these aristocratic families are not contained. It would be a threat to any king who sits in that throne. It is better to curve their powers now while it is manageable. Not to mention that the Khitans might see this as an opportunity to seed doubts in them and take up arms against you." General Park straightforwardly gives his assessment.

"These aristocratic families wouldn't dare, not when their heirs, my sons, the princes of these kingdom, holds positions in my court." King Taejo dismisses the problems with the aristocratic families.

"They will not be a problem as long you hold the crown. Forgive me _pyeha,_ but once you pass the throne to the _seja_ , the whole kingdom will go to a civil war." General Park bows his head.

King Taejo understands what his general is telling him that's why even when he wants to finally retire; he can't because Mu isn't strong enough to take the crown.

"If I may speak pyeha." Ji Mong breaks at King Taejo's reverie.

Glancing at Ji Mong, King Taejo says, "You may do so."

" _Sung-go-hab-ni-da pyeha,_ you might not want to hear my own assessment but I might be of help. I believe Mu _wangsejanim_ is a great _seja_ but if our problem is the threat of the three most powerful clans, we might be able to resolve it if we have a back-up crown prince coming from the three most powerful clan." Ji Mong chooses his words wisely.

"Back-up crown prince from the three most powerful clan?" King Taejo repeats.

"You're suggesting that we have three back up crown prince?" General Park asks, clarifying Ji Mong's suggestion, the side of his lips twitch to a sarcastic smile, "That sounds preposterous, we would still need to declare hierarchy among those three and that would create more confusion."

Ji Mong smile, "Who says we need three? We have a prince that satisfy those prerequisite."

"I have a son born from those three clans? How can that be?" King Taejo list in his head all 22 of his sons. None of which came from those three clans at the same time.

"Why we have the 4th prince pyeha. He is a son of yours from the Chung Ju Yu Clan, adopted to the Kangs of ShinJu. All he needs is to marry into Hae Clan."

"Or Hwangbo Clan. The Hwangbo clans are holding the vote of Hae Clan at the moment, are they not." King Taejo confirms.

" _Andwaeyo! (He can't!)_ " Ji Mong exclaims, he always forget that the Hwangbo clan now holds the vote of Hae Clan.

 _Those stupid descendants! Why can't they help me, just once?!_

In his anger, he momentarily loses control. He backtracks and apologizes, _"Sung-go-hab-ni-da pyeha_ , _(Forgive me pyeha,)_ what I mean is that the power of Hae Clan still resides with them in the north and not with the votes they have given to the Hwangbo Clan. So it would be good for our 4th prince to marry unto the Hae Clan."

"Or he could marry from both clans, that would solidify his power pyeha." General Park suggests.

 _No! He can't! That won't sit well with my little queen._

"I will not replace Mu as the _seja_ but I acknowledge that my 4th son would be a good back-up crown prince, provided that he will only support Mu. I did not take him back from the Kangs only to have my hand be bitten by an ungrateful son." King Taejo warns Ji Mong.

"I assure you your highness, the 4th prince's loyalty is only to the crown prince." Ji Mong answers, hiding his relief, "Now, we only need to have him marry a Hae."

Thus the 10 point decree of King Taejo was created to ensure that the 4th prince would inherit the throne if something happens to Mu but the decree will not be put into enactment until the dying days of King Taejo, two years from this timeline.

"And our problems with the Khitan, your highness?" General Park reminds King Taejo. "I will need an ambassador to handle the matter but I would prefer a soldier rather than a politician _pyeha_. The khitans are not someone you play words with. They are seasoned nomadic soldiers who prefer to engage in war rather than diplomacy."

"I will have it arranged first thing, when the royal assemblies resume next week." King Taejo answers concluding their meeting.

" _Yie pyeha_ , your benevolence is of no end." General Park bows in greeting.

* * *

As the last of the spring sun for that day, graces the main gate of General Park's household, So alights his horse and seeks the general at his pavilion where he is having tea with his daughter, an occasion that bores the father and his daughter but General Park observes so Soon Deok would be force to observe her manner as a noble lady.

" _Oh! So wangjanim_!" Soon Deok stands from her seat, her face lighting up, seeing a way out of this tiresome tea ceremony. " _Wa-geon-na. (You came.)"_

General Park sighs a relief, he too can finally drop the pretense. He stands, bowing to the 4th prince. Soon Deok runs to So throwing a playful punch that So automatically dodge. She was going to throw another one when she notices the dark demeanor of the 4th prince. Well he always look scary but Soon Deok had come to recognize that demeanor as how So looks when he just came from their palace in Shinju. She observes him now, wandering if he came from Shinju today, but as far as she had heard the 4th prince had been staying in the palace since autumn of last year and had never been back to their palace up north since then.

So bows to give a formal greeting to Soon Deok and General park.

"Soon Deok-ah, leave the prince alone for now." Observing the same thing as Soon Deok did, General Park dismisses his daughter.

Soon Deok smiles at So and leaves. General Park directs the 4th prince to have a seat at the chair, his daughter had just vacated. He calls to his servant for another cup to be served. As So sits down, General Park catches a whip of that nauseating musk he had come to observe as how So smells when he just came from the palace of the Kangs.

"What brings you here _wangjanim_?" General Park sits in front of So, cautious.

"What's the situation in our borders up north?" So asks, as a servant pours a tea for him that he only looked at.

Reporting to So what he had already told the king, General park recounts again the problems with the Khitan and the aristocratic families but leaving the part about him becoming a back-up _seja._ He watches the 4th prince, examining him. He agrees with the astronomer that So would be a great king, might be even better than Mu will. "Wangjanim, may I ask you something?"

Leaning back to his chair, rigid and quiet, So nods.

General Park plays with his tea, trying to not look condescendingly, "Do you ever want to sit in that throne?"

"What good will it do me? As you've already said, it is only another cage. Why would I covet it?" So answers matter of factly. He had never thought twice of that throne unless the girl wants it, which she clearly stated that she doesn't. "I thought you wanted me to come with you?"

It is true, the general did say he'd rather have So in the field than leave him inside the palace, playing politicians with treacherous ministers but if So has a shot to that throne, he'd prefer for the 4th prince to take it than let the whole kingdom fall under an incapable king who would lead it to ruins.

He shrugs, dropping the subject for now and focus on the more pressing matter of khitans, "Yes, I need someone experienced to assess our expansion in the north, to take back the lands of fallen Goguryeo. Have you made-up your mind?"

"You said only for a few weeks?" So wishes to leave the capital while his adoptive mother is staying in Songak, wanting some time to think, away from the choking grasp of Lady Shinjuwon.

"Give or take, maybe a month?" General Park, takes the tea to his lips, drinking it.

"I'll come with you then." So answers making-up his mind.

"Why do you suddenly want to come with me? I thought you enjoy playing normalcy with your brothers inside the palace?" Putting down his cup of tea, General Park wants to know why the sudden change in So, "Does this have something to do with your adoptive mother residing in the capital these days? Is that where you disappeared? I heard the seja and his astronomer are looking everywhere for you."

So had always maintained a tight lip on what's going on inside the household of the Kangs, especially after he disappeared for six years. It is of no surprise that he doesn't say anything, when people questions him about it, even if it's the general who is asking.

"I see. I didn't expect she'd let you go that easily. Well then, if you want to leave, I'd be happy to take you with me." General Park drops the topic of So's adoptive family, seeing as he won't get anywhere with So by discussing whatever it is that he's running away from. If taking him away would help him, then he'd gladly do so. The 4th prince is no stranger to him anyway, training him since he was a kid, he is the son he never had.

Hearing the general's answer, So takes his tea, finally able to breathe after being assured that he has a place to run to. He makes his self comfortable, the exhaustion evident in his eyes.

Smiling at him, General Park offers So, his household, sensing that the 4th prince isn't keen to go home to the palace yet, "Perhaps, you'd want to stay for dinner? or the whole night? I'm sure, the astronomer and the seja could survive another night without your scowling presence."

They both stand, moving to the household's _daechung_ to have dinner. General Park signals for a servant to approach, "Show our 4th prince to our guest room and give him a new hanbok."

He turns to the 4th prince, wanting to get rid of that nauseating musk that is coming from the him, General Park subtly says, "So wangjanim, please relax in our bath that my servant will prepare. I will have you called, when the dinner is ready."

Nodding, So leaves with the servant, walking towards the guest room.

* * *

Having the weeklong spring break over, everyone – the princes, princesses, queens and royal ministers gather neatly in a line, over at the _Hoegyong Hall,_ to open the palace assembly. It seems every aristocratic family's representatives are present, filling the hall, reeking of money and finer things, chattering and pretending friendliness with each other. Even the Kangs of Shinju had Guen Sun attend as their representative.

In a few minutes, the meeting will start. General Park and So arrive in time before the eunuch calls order and have everyone stand in their places. _The man's_ presence didn't go unnoticed with So or the general. Smirking at the 4th prince, Guen Sun bows, feigning politeness. So saunters at his place, in between his 3rd brother and 8th brother, not bothering to look at _the man._ Mu peeks beside Yo, looking every bit as irritated with So, he'll remember to scold him later for disappearing without telling him.

"Did everyone had a good week? I hope that the turn of season had brought upon a new leaf and a fresh breeze to help us meander better with our accountabilities." King Taejo smiles openly, happy to see his subjects in order and contented. He knows this accord among the aristocratic families is only as good as the first flower of this spring but he takes it anyway, glad to have some form of peace in his court even just for a few days.

"Yie _pyeha!"_ Everyone answers in unison, all having a light mood at the moment.

"Shall we start the report over our treasury?" King Taejo ask, looking at his 3rd son, "Please tell me you didn't spent it all, throwing parties this past few days."

Smiling at his father's attempt to joke, Yo steps out of his line, " _Mul-lon anibnida, pyeha (Of course not, your highness.)."_

Yo proceeds to explain what he and his ministers had agreed upon. Lying effortlessly, he tells the king that everything is going according to their plan and that in a few months, the imported ceramics from their suppliers from China, will finally arrive. "I'm sure we'd be able to meet the deadline."

" _Joh-da. (That's good then.)"_ King Taejo compliments his 3rd son, bringing a proud smile to Queen Yoo's face.

Reporting next is General Park. Since he had the problem recounted last week already, his report now is more of concise bulleted points about his plans for the expansion in the north, leaving out the problems with the aristocratic families.

 _"Kuerom,"_ Addressing his sons, King Taejo asks, "are there any son of mine who would want to become an ambassador to the Khitans, up north? I wouldn't go as to say that it is safe but succeeding in the task would mean a better position in my court."

Everyone looks around, anticipating who would take the task. The four younger princes who stand in the left only look to the ground, while the other four on King Taejo's right look far ahead, all thinking. Without preamble, So move to stand beside the general.

"The 4th prince and I already had a talk _pyeha_ , with his experience in the battlefields and his connections in the north, he would definitely be a good ambassador." General Park puts his hand over So's back, assigning him to the task.

Everyone's attention focuses on So, while Ji Mong and Mu exchange a strange look, knowing So would never want to leave the palace but he definitely look like he agreed, seeing as he stand attentively in front of the king, bowing his head and accepting the task.

 _What's happening? He's not meant to leave yet. What about my little queen?_

Ji Mong is lost, if he was feeling like they were circling back to the original events of this lifetime a few days ago, now he's not sure again. The 4th prince leaving is definitely not part of this timeline.

 _What am I not seeing? Damn it!_

 _What are you hiding my prince?_

Feeling like his coming down with a migraine, Ji Mong's face turns darker with frustration.

"Pyeha, if I may speak," Jung breaks away in his line, kneeling in front of the king, surprising everyone.

Baek-Ah moves to stop Jung, but his hand only grasp at the space where Jung was standing beside him a while ago.

Queen Yoo looks from Jung to Yo, a silent baffled question crosses her face. Yo could only return the confused look.

"Yes my son?" King Taejo answers, looking interested.

"As you have very well known, I have asked to be put in training under my 4th brother and training me well, he did." Jung tries not to fidget, "May I ask if I could come away with him this time too. I'd like to see the fields first hand and apply what I have learned so far."

So turns to his 14th brother, wanting to stop him, "Jung-ah."

An unexpected smile forms in King Taejo's face, cutting on So's sentence, he answers " _Johda (That goods!)_ , I'm sure your 4th brother would be glad to show you the ropes."

King Taejo consents at Jung's request, recognizing the courage and ambition behind his 14th son's bold move. He's been seeing changes among his sons lately, he wonders if they are starting to fill in the shoes they were meant to walk.

General Park could only exchange look with the 4th prince. He doesn't mind taking the two princes with him but So had made it clear, he doesn't want his youngest brother in the fields. Though, at least he's assured that the 4th prince will not be pulling any reckless move in him, now that he has someone to protect.

* * *

After the palace meeting, So disappeared as fast as he can not wanting to have a talk with his first brother. Mu was eyeing him with daggers a while ago after he volunteered to leave with the general. He's sure, the _seja_ is imagining a hundred ways to kill him at the moment. He feels comforted to know that at least someone had looked for him when he disappeared or if he ever disappears again. He'd like to welcome the concern but with the grasp of his adoptive family extending inside the palace, any concern for him is a weakness. Thus, he chooses to leave instead.

In front of him, coming his way is his birth mother and his 3rd and 14th brother. All three look every bit the family So longs to belong to. Queen Yoo is scolding Jung for having volunteered to a dangerous mission with the general but she doesn't look angry or scowling. There are etches of concern and tenderness lining in her face, an expression he never saw her use on him. He stops, unable to help but watch. Queen Yoo tousles Jung's hair affectionately while while Yo puts his arms around his brother's neck, playfully choking him. Trying to push Yo away, Jung looks up to see his 4th brother, watching them.

 _"Hyungnim!"_ Jung calls out to So.

Still standing on his spot, caught, So wanted to turn around or be swallowed by the ground. He should have left the moment he spot them, now his family looks at him too.

Touching Yo, by the arms, Queen Yoo addresses his 2nd son,"Yo wangja, why don't you take your brother with you and have my court ladies prepare our lunch. I'll follow you afterwards."

"Let's invite my 4th brother _eomonim,_ it would be nice to have family lunch with all of us present." Jung innocently asks his mother, smiling at So.

Queen Yoo fakes a sweet smile for his youngest son, "Let me talk to the 4th prince first. I'll invite him myself."

Taking Jung by the arm, Yo leaves with Jung, whose bowing and greeting to So.

The moment his two sons are out of earshot, Queen Yoo drops the pretence and saunters towards the 4th prince, annoyance evident in her eyes. So steps back, shivering from the cold glare his birth mother is giving him.

"Whatever is running in that mad head of yours. Why would you take my youngest son with you? Don't you think he's too young to be sent in the fields." Queen Yoo doesn't bother to hide her misplaced anger.

So could only hang his head bowed, too hurt to defend his self. With his adoptive mother lingering presence around him, whatever normalcy and freedom he had established for his self this past few months, crumbled with just a wave of her hand. Thus, standing before his birth mother, So long to be cared for even just a little, even just for today. He'd take a scrap, no, an ounce of anything that resembles affection that his birth mother would throw his way but to his dismay, his birth mother is still as unmovable and as insensitive as she can be. She couldn't care less with what So is going through.

"If something happens to Jung, I will never forgive you." Warning the 4th prince, Queen Yoo turns her back on So, no intention of extending the invitation that Jung was offering his 4th brother a while ago.

Not ready to let his mother leave just yet, still hoping, So appeals to his mother, his tone pleading, "Eomonim, can't you…"

Stopping at the 4th prince's appeal, Queen Yoo cuts So's sentence, "You are not my son, do not address me with such familiarity again."

She continues walking away, leaving a disappointed So at her wake. Every word of hers is a solid blow to So that batters his already exhausted soul. He sways, leaning on the wall and sliding to the ground, his legs no longer able to support his sagging form.

* * *

As the clear sky and bright sun, shines through the _seja's_ library, Ha Jin can be seen standing beside a window, leaning into a shelf. She holds a book in her hand, trying to stitch a sentence out of the many unfamiliar characters of hanja.

So arrives at the library, his demeanor a stark contrast with the sunrays that are playing softly in the shelves and on the floor. His eyes automatically seeks for his warmth, his comfort, his Hae Soo. He finds her in between the shelves, pacing with her head glued to her book. She hadn't notice him yet.

Silently, like a ghost of a person he is at the moment, he approaches Hae Soo, whose now facing towards the window with all the sun rays falling softly all over her, a warm welcoming sight to behold. He walks to her and suddenly puts his arms around her, embracing her.

Ha Jin jumps at her feet, surprised to be hugged by someone from the back. Her book falls to the ground as she tries to see whose arm is encircling her.

" _Ka-man iss-eo. Jebal, jam-si-man gi-da-ryeo-jwo-yo. (Stay still. Please, just a few seconds.)"_ So asks, his rough voice dripping with plead.

Ha Jin stills, recognizing the 4th prince, "So _wangjanim_?"

"Hmmm." So nods.

Ha Jin was going to uncrossed his arms when she felt So, trembling behind her, in spite of the comfortable temperature that the spring had brought around them. Confused, she doesn't know how to react.

So rests the side of his face on her shoulders, saying nothing, only holding her. Ha Jin naturally brushes her hair out of the shoulder where So is resting, putting it to the other side so it won't get in the way, unconsciously baring her neck to him. The movement jostles So, lifting his head for a second but comes back to resting it on her skin, now bare, as soon as it was cleared, basking in her smell and warmth.

Sensing that something is wrong Ha Jin asks in banmal, "So-ya, what's wrong?"

So doesn't answer. Ha Jin's next question dies in her throat as she feels So's tears, falling into her skin, sliding down her neck, soaking the upper back of her _jeogori_. Feeling him shiver, Ha Jin pulls at his arms, tightening it around her waist. She'd like to reach out on his head, pat those tears that are burdening him but she can only stay still, the way he pleaded her to do so. His weight falters at her and Ha Jin takes the burden welcomingly. She lets him rest on her back, waiting for him. Stroking his arms, Ha Jin quietly consoles him, letting her touch wash over him.

When So finally lifts his head and loosens his hold on her a little, Ha Jin didn't bother to turn around and just pull So out of the library, cutting classes for the day. Holding his hand, she leads him to the Donji lake, to the boat he so loved.

When they arrived under the Tangerine trees, Ha Jin reluctantly test his tied boat, putting her foot into it and tapping at its floor. When it seemed alright and she didn't get any rebuffs from So, she steps fully at the boat and takes So with her. She sits at one side of it while So chooses to lie down with his head on her lap, too tired to do anything. They didn't take the boat at the middle of the lake. They only stayed there, with the movement of the boat cradling both of them.

Ha Jin brushes So's hair out of his mask and wipes his cheeks dry with the sleeves of her jeogori. Softly, she laces her hands on his hair, brushing it and tying it neatly into a bun. She had meant to fix his appearance but her touches do more than that to So, it fixes the damage boy that he is, picking up pieces of him and putting it back together. Her care, a light that shines on So's dark world.

Staying at the boat until the sun dips low in the sky, So relaxes enough to quietly say, "I'm leaving for a few weeks."

His voice was too low that if Hae Soo isn't focus on him, she wouldn't have caught it, " _Waeyo_?"

"I have some things to do in our borders." So explains, conveniently leaving out the part that he volunteered for it.

"I see. Will I see you before you leave?" Ha Jin carefully strokes the side of his face.

"Do you want to see me before I leave?" So returns the question, hoping she does.

" _Ne_. _Na reul man-na-ji anh-go ddeo-na-ji ma-ra, (Please don't leave without seeing me.)"_ Ha Jin answers thinking about her gift that she decided not to give because So annoyed her last week.

"Alright." So relents looking forward to meeting her one last time before leaving.

He captures her hand that is stroking the side of his face and stills it at his cheek, melting on it. Turning to his side completely, he makes a pillow out of her hand. He closes his eyes and sleeps, letting Hae Soo guard him and chase the nightmares away.

* * *

It is well into the night when So fetches Hae Soo home. Riding his horse to his 8th brother's compound, Hae Soo sits in front of him with one of his arm encircled at her waist, pulling her to his chest, touching her as much as he can to memorize the feel of her in his arms, taking the memory with him when he leaves.

Hae Soo regales So with a story about her first experience with archery the other day. She was embarrassed to share it but she tells him anyway, entertaining him and putting a chuckle on his throat.

They were both too busy with laughing that when they pass the main gate of Hae Soo's compound, they didn't notice Chae Ryung, worriedly signaling something to her lady.

As they enter the courtyard, So finally looks around, noticing that the whole compound is too busy and alive at this time of the night. The servants are everywhere, the quarters and the courtyard lighted, his brothers; 10th, 13th and 14th all present, gathered around Myung Hee, while his 8th brother stands waiting at the landing of the courtyard. His arms folded against his chest, sporting an angry irritated look.

So stops his horse in front of Wook, greeting him with a nod. Ha Jin finally catches up with the mood around their compound and abruptly stops laughing. She glances at Baek-Ah signalling that she is 'so dead'. In her haste to leave the library with So, they both forgot about the time, disappearing the whole day and well into the night too.

" _Annyeong haseyo hyungnim."_ Wook politely greets his 4th brother, his eyes moving to his 4th brother's arm over Hae Soo afterwards.

Chewing her lips and bracing herself for a good scolding, Ha Jin tries to go down from the horse awkwardly but So tightens his arms around him possessively. The gesture not lost to anyone but Ha Jin.

Myung Hee walks to stand beside the 8th prince with the three princes following behind her. She greets the 4th prince with a polite smile,

"So _wangjanim,_ was our Hae Soo with you all this time? Forgive us, we were so worried when Wook _wangja_ didn't find her after your class." Turning to Hae Soo, "Hae Soo-ya, why don't you come down already and come away with me, have you both had dinner already?"

Stepping forward to help Hae Soo down, Baek-ah gives his greetings too and touches Hae Soo's arm. So comes down of his horse instead. Blocking Baek-Ah, he holds Hae Soo on both sides of her waist and helps her down the horse. Fidgeting on her feet once she gets down on the horse, Ha Jin hangs her head embarrassed for causing trouble again.

"Have Hae Soo fetched in her quarters," Wook addresses Baek-Ah.

"Yie _hyungnim,"_ Baek Ah answers.

Myung Hee holds Hae Soo by the wrist and pulls her away as politely as she can in front of the 4th prince. Ha jin thanks So and leave with everyone. Glancing at So and grimacing once So caught her eye. She mouths an apology as she is taken away.

 _"Hyungnim_ where did you take our Hae Soo?" Wook asks as soon as everyone is out of earshot. "Her cousin doesn't allow her to wander around the palace so we would appreciate it, if you will never do that again."

"Don't give her a hard time, I'm the one who took her away," So lies. Hae Soo did informed, him that she's not allowed to go anywhere other than the _seja's_ study chambers.

"Don't take her against her wishes again." Wook gives out a warning. he bows to give his greeting, remembering his manners before walking away.

"She didn't exactly protested." So answers matter of factly, not in the mood to be polite.

Wook turns back to So, "Of course she wouldn't!" momentarily losing his composure, "She wouldn't be able to protest even if she wants to because you're a prince. She'd be put to death if she so much as utter a single word of refusal."

So understands where Wook is coming from. With the power his status carry, an orphan noble girl like Hae Soo wouldn't be able to say no to him even if she doesn't want to but Hae Soo is different. Hae Soo always comes to him willingly, even so far as the one who took him away this time.

"I would never hurt her." meeting his 8th brother's eyes, So sincerely tells Wook what Hae Soo means to him, briefly letting Wook see a different side of him but he puts his guard up as soon as a surprise expression shows on Wook's face, catching his self making a mistake.

Surprise is not the only emotion passing in Wook at that instant. Worry, dislike and something akin to jealousy simmers in him. His 4th brother definitely will not hurt Hae Soo but Wook is starting to feel an irrational animosity towards him especially when he saw his arms around Hae Soo. It wasn't just a simple hold, he didn't miss the possessiveness in his touch.

"If you're leaving, then leave. Stop leading my wife's cousin. The two of you going to classes and disappearing together already drew too much attention to Hae Soo. What if it catches the queen's attention, do you think Hae Soo will be safe? You wouldn't even be here to protect her." Wook holds back his anger, shaking from the effort.

More than his birth mother, So is more worried with what his adoptive mother would do to Hae Soo, "Yes I am leaving, so you don't have to worry if I will bring her misfortune. I only wish her to be safe. Please protect her."

So asks his 8th brother a favor, unaware of Wook's deepening feelings for Hae Soo.

"Of course I will. You need not ask." Wook answers, his expression, as guarded as So's. "She is of my household."

And Wook is determined to keep it that way.

* * *

The only thing that is keeping Myung Hee from scolding Hae Soo right now, is the three princes following them. She is really angry that Hae Soo left without telling anyone, a mother worried for her child.

"Where have you been?" Myung Hee starts, as she walk beside Hae Soo

Ha Jin bows her head and clasp her hand together, anxiously rubbing it. She doesn't have an answer for that. Whatever happened a while ago, is So's privacy. She intends to be quiet about it even though So never asked her to keep it a secret.

"Did my brother forced you to come with him?" Baek-Ah asks, standing at Hae Soo's other side.

" _Aniya, jjinjja aniya_ ," Ha Jin vehemently denies it but it's the only thing that she can say, "I went on my own."

"Then where did you both go?!" Myung Hee asks again, exasperated. "I thought I made it clear, you are not allowed to wander around the palace?"

They all reached Hae Soo's quarter and Ha Jin is itching to open her door and disappear inside, wanting to escape her cousin's anger. She bows her head in apology instead.

"Ei Myung Hee-ssi, _gwaenchana,_ my 4th brother is quite scary so it is understandable that Hae Soo might be too afraid to say anything. Why don't we let her rest for the night." Jung comes forward to defend Hae Soo, worried that his Hae Soo might just be too shaken to say anything.

Hae Soo lifts her eyes to meet Jung's, uncomfortable to take the excuse Jung had given her. Jung smiles at her, signaling that it's alright if she takes it.

 _"Kuere,_ our 4th brother is really intimidating." Eun also comes to Hae Soo's defense, he turns to her and say "I hope he didn't scared you that much."

With everyone thinking that Hae Soo was forced by So to come with him, Ha Jin escapes Myung Hee's scolding at the moment.

"Is that so?" Myung Hee asks, looking pointedly at Hae Soo.

Ha Jin wanted to tell them it was her who took So away and not the other way around but being honest would entail revealing So's secret too so she shuts her mouth and fidgets on her feet, waiting to be dismissed.

Mulling over what the princes had just said about their 4th brother, Myung Hee agrees and drops her scolding for now. They all seem to think that Hae Soo simply went with So because she had no choice in the matter.

"Alright, go and rest now. Let's talk in the morning." Myung Hee dismisses Hae Soo, her expression softening.

"Yie unnie." Ha Jin automatically answers and greets everyone good night, opening her door and disappearing inside her quarters as fast as she can.

* * *

Late that night, Ha Jin waits for everyone to fall asleep and leaves her room, intending to get supplies in their storage room. She couldn't fall asleep and decided to make her gift for So instead. As she steps into her foyer, she sees Jung sitting at the balustrade with his head leaning in the post. It seems, she keeps seeing Jung lately around her quarters.

"Jung _wangjanim,"_ Ha Jin shakes Jung awake.

At the sound of his name being called, Jung opens his eyes and sees Hae Soo beside him, "Oh, Hae Soo-ya!"

"What are you doing here at this time of the night?" Ha Jin asks leaning at the balustrade.

 _"Kuenyang,"_ Jung shrugs glancing at Hae Soo, "Why are you up at this time of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep so I thought of making soaps. Do you want to come with me? I'm going to our storage room to get some ingredients." Ha Jin invites Jung to take a walk with her.

Going down the balustrade, Jung answers, "Kue-reol kka-yo? (Shall we?)"

They leave for the storage room, walking side by side.

" _Na neun, myeoch-ju dong-an ddeo-nan-da (I'm leaving for a few weeks.)_ " Jung tells Hae Soo as they reach the storage room.

Ha Jin glances back at Jung, stopping in front of the door, " _Neo-do ddeo-nan-ta-go? (You're also leaving?)_ It seems everyone is leaving these days."

A puzzled expression fleets on Jung's face, "Everyone?"

Ha Jin nods, "So _wangjanim_ told me he's going to stay in the north for a few weeks. Are you coming with him?"

"Ah so my brother told you already. _Ne_ , I'll be coming with him." Jung confirms Hae Soo's question, opening the door for her.

Ha Jin steps inside the storage room, bringing her lantern in front of her. "What are you both going to do there?"

Following behind Hae Soo, Jung answers, "Official business for the royal family."

"I see." Nodding, Ha Jin stands in front of the medicinal herbs that the 8th prince had given her, looking for something, "It's not dangerous is it?"

Standing beside Hae Soo, Jung shrugs not wanting to worry her.

"Please take care of yourself then." Ha Jin smiles at Jung so openly, catching him off guard. When she smiles like this, his heart can't help but skip a beat on his chest.

Ha Jin turns back to the boxes, looking for oranges and lime, the same ingredients she used to make the soap she's using right now. "What fragrance do you like Jung wangjanim?"

" _Na? (Me?)"_ Jung asks, remembering Hae Soo's favorite flower, he automatically answers, "Lemony citrus scent, the one coming from your favorite flower."

Ha Jin freezes, her hand hovering above dried orange peels.

 _My favorite flower?_

 _Ah Hae Soo's favorite flower! Jam-kkan! Hae Soo's favourite flower is also Mokran?_

"You mean Mokran?" Ha Jin looks back to Jung, the mention of the fragrance naturally makes her think of the girl who brings her prince the same flowers.

"Ne, it grows beside your shrine during summers." Jung smiles, recalling what Myung Hee told him about the shrine, the daughter of the moon and his Hae Soo.

" _Mwo rago?! (What did you just said?)_ It grows in our shrine here?" Ha Jin repeats.

 _So I don't need to go to the lake to see it?_

"Are you familiar with it?" Ha Jin asks, her attention focused on Jung now.

" _Ne_ , it also grows around our courtyard in our clan's household up north. Do you want to see it? I can take you up there when summer comes"

After Myung Hee told Jung about the flower, he started researching bout it, asking his court ladies, even his mother. It turns out, it really is a common flower during summers, one that he didn't payed attention to, before. He now remembers it as those fragrant shrubs that blossom in their household up north.

" _Ah kuereyo_? Do you also know of a lake surrounded with those flowers?" Ha Jin ask, wanting to finally see the lake that So talked about.

"Lake?" Jung thinks about it for a second.

"So _wangjanim_ says there's a lake like that up in the north." Ha Jin recalls her conversation with So.

"Hmmm… I haven't really stayed in the north for too long. I usually go there to visit my clan every once in a while but I'll look for that lake when I leave for the north with my brother." Jung answers not wanting to disappoint her.

" _Kuere_? Do you mind writing to me about it? I'd like to know more about the place" Ha Jin answers nonchalantly, still lost inside the memories of the dream.

"I sure will." Jung assures her, looking forward to exchanging letters with his Hae Soo.

Ha Jin goes back into picking her herbs, taking ingredients that would resemble almost the same smell of the flower that So likes. Jung watches her, wishing he'd also get one of those soaps that Hae Soo meticulously crafts.

Done with picking her herbs, Ha Jin turns in the direction of the door to leave. As she takes a step forward, Jung catches her arm, stopping her.

" _Waeyo wangjanim? Museun... (What's...?)"_ Ha Jin wasn't able to finish her sentence as Jung pulls her to his chest and embrace her tightly from the back.

There are moments like these when Jung slips out of his careful distancing from Hae Soo and lets his self be close to her. Ha Jin had learned to stay still and just let Jung puts his arm around her, the only consolation she could give him.

"Please always take care of yourself and stay out of trouble while I'm gone. Don't get sick and always be happy." Jung tells her, resting the side of his face beside her head.

Ha Jin turns a little so she could look at Jung. She touches her cheek and tells him, " _Kueromyo_! I hope you keep yourself healthy too and always, _haem-bok-hae (be happy.)"_

She smiles for Jung as Jung brushes her hair out of her shoulder and plants a chaste kiss on her clavicle, making her feel uncomfortable. An unwelcome blush spreads on her neck as Jung rest his forehead on her shoulder, holding her for a few more seconds before releasing her and they start walking back to her quarters.

* * *

A few days later, the general's party gathers in the courtyard in front of the main gate. So stands with Ji Mong and Mu, still not done with scolding him for the last few days. General Park and Soon Deok approaches them, making small talk.

At the other side of the courtyard, not far from them is Jung being showered with attention by the queen and his 3rd brother. Queen Yoo fuzzes over Jung's hanbok while Yo happily tousles his hair.

So looks over at them, every bit envious of his 14th brother being spoiled by their mother. This doesn't escape Mu's notice so he stands in front of So blocking his view. He arranges his jeogori, patting and smoothing it, doing the same thing that Queen Yoo is doing for Jung.

Entering the courtyard with Baek-Ah, is Hae Soo carrying a small silk box that she hastily hides in her sleeves. They pass over So with both of them bowing to give greetings to the _seja_. So follows Hae Soo with his eyes, expecting but the two didn't stop and continued walking over a few meters near Jung.

Jung had pleaded his 13th brother to accompany Hae Soo to the courtyard so he could meet her one last time. Seeing them coming over, Jung leaves the comfort of his family and meet Hae Soo and Baek-Ah halfway, with the two bowing and greeting to the queen and the third prince. He leads them away, farther from his family.

"Ya! You better come back after a few weeks or I'm going to go there and drag you back here. _Al-gess-seub-ni-kka? (Do you understand?)"_ Baek-Ah slaps Jung's arms playfully.

" _Kuereomyo!_ I could never stay away." Jung answers looking at Hae Soo.

"You better be safe, alright?" Ha Jin wishes Jung a safe trip too. They have already said their goodbyes the other night so Ha Jin's head is wrap around So, thinking how she could approach him with all these people present.

Ji Mong and Mu watches So and Hae Soo looking at each other, sensing that the two badly wants to talk before So leaves.

With a playful smirk spreading at his face, Mu calls for Hae Soo, cutting short her meeting with Jung. Ha Jin secretly releases a sigh, finding an excuse to approach So but she thinks twice, seeing the astronomer beside So. Luckily, Ji Mong leads General Park and Soon Deok away, creating space around So.

Ha Jin comes over as soon as Ji Mong leads the unfamiliar people away. She bows, greeting Mu and So.

" _Chal chi-naess-eo Hae Soo-ya? (How are you?)"_ Mu makes a small talk looking from Hae Soo to So.

" _Chal chi-nae-go iss-eo-yo wangsejanim (I'm doing well your highness)."_ Hae Soo answers smiling brightly.

Meeting eyes with So, Mu finds an excuse to leave, " _Jam-kkan-man-yo Hae Soo-ya_ , I need to talk to the general, please stay with my 4th brother for a while."

Mu walks away hiding his mischievous smile.

With the two of them left alone in an open courtyard, Hae Soo and So suddenly feels awkward standing together, aware that a few people are watching them have a conversation. Hae Soo steps to her side, turning her back from their audience.

She takes out the small box she had hastily stashed in her sleeves and trust it in front of So, _"I-geo seon-mul-i-ye-yo. (A gift, for you.)"_

Except for the new masks he gets from his father every year and the gifts he got before he was adopted, So seldom receives gifts, especially not from a girl.

" _Seon-mul-i-ye-yo? (A gift?)"_ So repeats, not sure if he heard it correctly.

Ha Jin nods, still offering the box to So. She looks away, a blush spreading in her cheeks, "I've never got to say thank you for saving me in the cliff… I mean… for pulling me… out of the water…"

She chews at her lips, the memory making her conscious of So's proximity to her, "It must… have been… freezing cold… _Kamsahabnida_."

The memory of what happened under the water comes back to So vividly, spreading a light blush on his cheeks too. He swallows, looking over at Hae Soo chewing her lips. He wanders if she is also remembering it at the moment.

Unable to stand the waiting, Ha Jin takes So's hand and puts her gift in it. "Take it!"

So steps to where Hae Soo is reversing their position, he now stands with his back to their audience, hiding Hae Soo through his tall and well-built physique. With their position affording them a little privacy, So finally smiles, Hae Soo's favorite smile. He brings the box closer to his face inspecting it, he notices the smell coming from it. It smells like Hae Soo, orangy and zesty with a hint of sweet-mint. He opens it curious.

"Oh!" The confusion on So's face is too apparent.

Inside the box is a rectangle solid shape thing, translucent and peppered with orange and green dots. Around it is a ribbon, carefully tied. So had never seen something like it before, confused he asked " _I–ge mwo-ya? (What's this?)"_

" _Binu! (Soap!)."_ Ha Jin proceeds to explain what her gift is.

"Ah _keureyo?"_ So nods, lifting the soap out of its box to smell it. Inhaling the scent helps So memorize this very moment.

Seeing as the 4th prince still sports a puzzled look, Ha Jin asks, " _Waeyo? Silh-eo-hae-yo? (What's the matter? You don't like it?)_ I'm sorry it doesn't smell like the flower you like, but it's close to it. And oh! if you bring me that flower, I'm sure I'd be able to capture its fragrance and turn it to one of these."

Ha Jin rumbles, embarrassed that her gift doesn't have it's intended effect on So.

It's not that So doesn't like the gift, he just expected a different one. " _Ani_ … I just thought …you'd… give me a… poem and… a lock of your hair… You know…"

"Poem? _Jinjja?_ I've never thought you'd enjoy something like that." Unfamiliar with the customs of giving a lock of hair and a poem to a leaving lover, Ha Jin doesn't understand what So is insinuating. Hurt that So seemed to not like it, Ha Jin tells So _"Kuerom,_ I'll take it back if you don't want it."

Ha Jin swipes her gift from So's hand but So's reflex is naturally fast, he takes it out of her reach before she can touch it, _"Aniya!_ I never said I don't like it. Why would you take back what you have already given."

So makes as tsk tsk tsk sound, reprimanding Hae Soo.

" _Ma-eum-e due-se-yo? (Do you like it then?)"_ Ha Jin asks pouting her lips. She looks like she's about to throw a tantrum if So doesn't like it.

Amused at Hae Soo, So proceeds to tease her, " _Manh-i joh-a-ni-kka (I really like it.)_ Don't ever think of taking it back again. _Nae-kkeo-ya, mo-du nae-kkeo-ya! (It's mine, all mine.)"_

Seeing the 4th prince look like a kid protecting his toy, Ha Jin chuckles, feeling light. " _Araseo, araseo!"_

"So _wangjanim,_ please wrap it up, we're leaving in a few." General Park calls to So, reminding him of the time.

Mu and Ji Mong would like nothing but to hit the insensitive general for his remark but the two is truly garnering quite an attention already. It's time for them to say their goodbyes.

Queen Yoo and Yo had been watching the exchange from the time Hae Soo approached So. Although they can't hear what the conversation is all about, Queen Yoo had already asked Yo, one too many questions about the girl whom So is talking to.

Jung and Baek-Ah are lightly exchanging banters but their attention is not in it. They're both closely watching Hae Soo and So, not missing the box that Hae Soo had given their 4th brother. Jung can't help but wonder if Hae Soo and So are that close for Hae Soo to be giving a gift. Even he didn't get one.

Glancing to where his name is being called, So nods at the general and turns back to Hae Soo, _"Keureom,_ I shall leave now. Please take care. Stay out of trouble. Don't drown again. Don't get sick. Alright?!"

 _"Yie,_ you too, So _wangjanim._ Please take care." Ha Jin answers becoming awkward with So the moment she became aware again of people watching them.

 _"Kuereom…"_ So looks at Hae Soo, badly wanting to touch her and feel her warmth one last time but with eyes watching them, he settles with giving her his smile, memorizing how she looks. He turns to leave.

"So _wangjanim!"_ Ha Jin calls out, chewing her lips again.

So turns back to Hae Soo, in time to hear her say, "Come home…"

Fidgeting in her feet, Ha Jin doesn't know why she's saying those words, only that she doesn't want to be parted from So. She takes a deep breathe, gathering her confidence and smiling, "Come home… to me… safely."

So's face softens upon hearing Hae Soo's words.

Home. She is home. His home. He doesn't know when it happened, when it all started but Hae Soo had truly become his shelter, his comfort, his little pillar of strength. When he looks at her, he doesn't understand how this small girl could light up his dark world or carry him on his vulnerable moments. All he knows is that under her touch, he becomes whole. With her light, he is no longer lost. In her strength, he can weather anything.

For a second So forgot why he's running away. It seems it's a stupid choice to leave when he finally found his place in her but then he remembers he can't protect that shining smile of hers right now. He needs to gather power and earn a higher position in the palace if he wants to keep her.

He answers her with a promise instead. "Always."

끝

The end

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _Hey everyone! I'm taking a three-week hiatus starting next week since I'm leaving with So wangjanim, joke! Kidding aside, I will be out of the country for three weeks. I don't think I would be able to write. Cheongmal mianhaeyo. For the meantime, I'll be updating this story at the other site so when I come back, everyone will be on the same page._

 _Anyway about the story. One. I can feel Ji Mong's frustration of trying to get Hae Soo and So together. Heol!_

 _Two. Lady Shinjuwon is really scary. Queen Yoo is like a child's play compared to Lady Shinjuwon. Her sequence is always the hardest to write._

 _Three. Now that our OTP is temporary apart, I guess we'll be seeing more of the daughter of the moon and her prince instead?_

 _Thanks for keeping up with me._ 수고했어요!


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 _Poems! He likes poems?! Wah! I didn't know he enjoyed poems?!_

Sitting in front of her vanity cabinet, racking her brains, Ha Jin kept replaying her last conversation with So in the courtyard. She can't believe that the 4th prince actually like poems, prefers poems.

 _Where would I get a poem? Shall I write him one?_

Ha Jin shakes her head exasperatedly. She's already having a hard time stitching sentences in a book plus her handwriting is still sloppy, she doesn't know where to find a poem, let alone write one on her own.

Putting both of her elbows at the top of the cabinet, Ha Jin rests her chin on her hands, sulking. On there way home from the courtyard, she had asked Baek-Ah if he also likes poems, apparently, everyone in this era, even men favors poems. She thought it was just noble ladies.

 _Eo-tteoh-ke hae-ya ha-ji?! (What shall I do?!)_

One of her hands leaves her chin and unconsciously drums her fingers at the surface of the cabinet, playing with Hae Soo's box of _dwikkoji_. She opens and closes it, tapping at its surface thinking of a way to find poem for So.

 _Jamkkan! (Wait!) Why do I need to send him a poem? I already gave him a gift, if he doesn't like it then never mind. It's his problem._

Going back and forth between sending So a letter or not, Ha Jin lets her head fall to the top of the cabinet, banging it once, twice and then she rest her head, looking at Hae Soo's box. She suddenly sits up, now focused on the box. She takes it in her hand and turns it over and under, looking for that secret compartment, unexpectedly remembering the letter she had found inside it when it accidentally fell on the floor in her haste to give back So's _dwikkoji_.

It takes her a few shaking and a lot of knocking at its side before she was able to locate the secret compartment. Carefully taking out the letter, she unfolds it to reveal the lock of hair tied with white ribbon around it. She raises the hair into the lantern nearest to her, examining it. The color and texture of it looks familiar but she can't place where she saw it. She puts it back in the compartment for now and opens the letter to read again.

床前明月光 (In front of my bed is a bright moonlight)  
疑是地上霜 (I supposed it is a frost in the ground)  
舉頭望明月 (I raise my head to view the bright moon)  
低頭思情人 (Then lowers my head thinking of my beau)

Squinting, she reads the characters over and over, trying to find some context clue to piece the characters into a sentence. She recognizes the _hanja(s)_ for _bright moonlight, frost, ground and head_ but still, she's having a hard time understanding the sentences.

Standing-up, she takes the letter with her, intending to go to Wook's study chambers and look up some books that will help her understand the poem.

Upon reaching the vicinity of the library, Ha Jin notices that a few lights are still on inside it. Inclining her head, she wonders if the 8th prince is still awake and using his chambers. She knocks on the door, announcing her presence.

Inside, Wook is busy with the royal decrees he had taken home to examine. He looks up as he hears Hae Soo at the door. He puts down the scroll he is holding and allows Hae Soo to come in.

" _Annyeong haseyo wangjanim_ ," Ha Jin gives her greetings as she enters the room. Putting both of her hands at her back, clasping the letter. She walks to the side of the table where Wook is sitting.

"What brings you here at this time of the night, Hae Soo-ya?" Wook leans back at his chair, watching Hae Soo.

Having her balance go from one foot to another, Ha Jin shuffles chewing on her lips, thinking twice before asking for the 8th prince help. " _Kuenyang_ … I have a letter here … I mean in my possession… that I don't remember… receiving but I'm pretty sure it's Hae Soo's… I mean mine."

"And?" Wook focuses on Hae Soo's hands that are hidden behind her back.

"I can read a few of it… I understand a phrase here and there…" Ha Jin answers looking away.

"Will you let me take a look at it?" Curious as to what the letter is all about and from whom did the letter came from, Wook asks Hae Soo for permission, offering his help in the process, " _Che-ga ilg-eo deu-ril-kka-yo? (Shall I read it for you?)_ I don't mind."

"Ahm…" Ha Jin purses her lips, thinking for a few seconds.

Noticing Hae Soo's reluctance, Wook back tracks not wanting to seem like he's snooping but it only made him more interested, "It's alright if you don't want me to. How about I direct you to some books that can help you with it?"

Embarrassed to be caught hesitating, Ha Jin brings her hands in front, showing the letter to Wook, "Aniyo, Please do so."

Wook cautiously observes the letter in Hae Soo's, still hesitant but with his curiosity killing him, he takes it and unfolds the letter. At a closer inspection, the letter is written in a simple translucent white _hanji (1) (Korean paper)_ folded into three. At the outside fold, the words,

" _Na-ui Hae Soo (My Hae Soo)"_

is written. Inside, at the middle of the paper, the _hanja(s)_ are neatly arranged in four columns.

Reading the words, Wook recognizes the poem by the end of the first line. It is after all quite a popular poem from the Tang Dynasty written by a poet named Li Bai. He can easily recite it by heart but the characters on the last line capture Wook's attention. The original characters was replaced from:

故鄉 (hometown) to 情人 (beloved)

Wook rereads it again just to be sure. The word _, hometown_ was replaced with _beloved_ , to express longing for someone's lover instead of home.

Ha Jin stands beside the 8th prince, leaning in, she reads the letter over Wook's shoulder, trying to make sense of the sentence structure.

"How much of the letter do you understand?" Wook looks up, hiding the faint jealousy that is simmering inside him upon realizing that the letter is actually a love letter for Hae Soo, "Do you know who sent you this?"

Wook is not so sure but he thinks he recognizes the writing. Studying with his brothers for years made him familiar with their calligraphy. It is definitely one of his brothers but he can't remember whose.

"I don't remember who gave me this. I only found it in my belongings." Ha Jin answers, looking from Wook to the letter. "I understand the first sentence, something about seeing the bright moon and snow? Or frost?"

Wook considers Hae Soo's words, judging her ability to read. He knows she can read and write a lot of _hanja(s)_ already but since the words are written as prose, he understands how Hae Soo would still be confused with the sentence structure.

"It's a poem about a person longing for his hometown, see here…" Wook proceeds to explain sentence by sentence, the original meaning of the poem to Hae Soo, completely withholding out the part that the poem is used to express the yearning of a man who was separated from his lover. "The poem is quite popular up north, where you and Myung Hee lived."

Ha Jin listens attentively and repeats the explanation just to clarify, "I see, so it's a beautiful poem about missing your hometown."

 _Ah so there's no harm if I copy this poem and send it to So wangjanim…_

Wook hesitantly nods, unaware of the idea forming inside Hae Soo's head. His own mind is busy with recalling a different poem, one that expresses his own feelings. He intensely gazes at Hae Soo, wondering if he should make a confession too, afraid that Hae Soo is earning too much attention among his brothers these days, his household might just get an official proposal from a royal family soon. His face darkens by the thought but he maintains his composure, hiding it from Hae Soo.

"Hae Soo-ya, since you're leaving for the _Damiwon_ in a few days, can I gift you with a poem too?" Wook asks, wishing he could cross the line just once.

Oblivious with what the 8th prince truly feels for her, Ha Jin doesn't see anything wrong with accepting a poem from Wook, " _Kuereomyo_! I would very much like that."

Encourage by Hae Soo's enthusiasm, Wook smiles and proceeds to give back the letter to Hae Soo. He then spreads a _hanji_ at his table and gets a brush to write down a poem he had found for Hae Soo.

Over his shoulder, Ha Jin watches Wook's calligraphy, reading a few characters here and there.

(2) 楊柳青青江水平 (Green, o green is the willow, placid, peaceful the flow,)

Finishing the letter, Wook dust a few powder on top of his writing, drying the ink. He folds the _hanji_ into four and hands it to Hae Soo, "Will you write me back?"

" _Dang-yeong-ha-ji! (Of course!)"_ Ha Jin readily agrees, not totally understanding what she just read.

" _Kuereom_ , let me wait for your reply then." Wook breaks into a big smile, hiding the skipping of his heart.

* * *

On a different _daechung,_ inside the Kang household near the port, Lady Shinjuwon sits alone on a long table, being served her dinner. Unlike most _daechung_ , which are open and well lit, this _daechung_ is only lighted with a very few lanterns that gives off a yellowish and orangy glow. Lady Shinjuwon doesn't like a brightly lit room or a sunny summer day since she easily gets migraine from a strong light. Though she enjoys the light breeze of spring, her scented incense is everywhere in the room, filling it with that heady smell of earthy musk.

Guen Sun, her right hand man, stands beside her, waiting at her command.

"So you're telling me that my son was sent back to the north by his father?" Lady Shinjuwon asks, her tone, quiet and contained. No hint of what's going on inside her head.

Tensely, Guen Sun answers, " _Yie_ your highness. The 4th prince is tasked to see how our northern borders are faring at the moment."

A _gungnyeo_ comes in and carefully fills a glass with _Yagyongju (medicinal wine)_ for Lady Shinjuwon. Taking the glass, she brings it to her lips, dismissing the gungnyeo, "The north is too large for my little boy to handle. Did he gained back the support of his birth clan already?"

"My sources inside the palace say that the Queen dowager had never taken back the 4th prince even after the king had let him come home." Guen Sun answers looking far ahead, a statue reporting.

" _Joh-da. (That's good then.)_ The boy has nowhere to go but to us." Lady Shinjuwon plays with her glass, stirring the wine inside.

"If the queen dowager isn't so blinded by her pride, she would have realized by now that the 4th prince is shaping up to be a formidable contender for the throne. Even the king acknowledges this, trusting him with important position of military command in the north." Side glancing with his eyes, Geun Sun is nervous to say the next piece of information he has, "The 14th prince, Queen Yoo's 4th son had also volunteered to be sent to the north, following the footsteps of his 4th brother."

Lady Shinjuwon stops playing with her glass, considering Queen Yoo's move. "Did the queen dowager send him?"

"I heard the 14th prince is quite ambitious, coveting the position of military command though they say he doesn't have eyes for the throne." Guen Sun explains.

"Positioning her 4th son to control the military garrison while his 2nd son holds the treasury, I must commend the queen dowager then, quite a good strategy for her clan." Lady Shinjuwon inclines her head, looking dangerously at Guen Sun. Her irritation palpable in the air, "Shall we cut off a few limbs of the Chung Ju Yu clan? We can't just turn the throne to them that easily."

"If I may your highness," Guen Sun suggests, "I think it is time for you to take up your seat in the ministry."

 _The structure of King Taejo's government is based on Tang Dynasty, with Three Chancelleries, headed by the seja and under him are the three aristocratic clans holding the warden position of the north: The Kangs of Shinju, the Chunju Yu Clan and the Hae Clan, who gave their seat to the Hwangbo clans._

 _The Revenue Rites that Yo is holding, under him are the six ministries of personnel, held by Wang Ryeom Sik, Wang Gyu, Park Sul Hui, Wook, and Baek-Ah. Won and Eun is temporarily occupying a seat that is allotted for a representative from the Kangs._

 _The Military Justice falls under General Park and So. Jung is apprenticing under his 4_ _th_ _brother._

 _And the Public Works that is also run by Mu._

A thin dangerous smile appears at Lady Shinjuwon's face, her head turning on it's wheels " _Keu-reol-kka-yo? (Shall I?)_ Let's make sure my son gets the whole north then. Who holds the seat of the Hae Clan in the ministry? _"_

Guen Sun explains the strategic political marriage of the 8th Prince to the heir of Hae Clan, Lady Myung Hee, "But I heard, the girl that the 4th prince plays classmates with is an orphan from Hae Clan. She had been living with Lady Myung Hee's household since she was five."

"Look-up the registry of the girl. Maybe my son's close relationship with her isn't so useless at all." Putting down her glass on the table, Lady Shinjuwon considers Hae Soo for a moment.

Her spy had been informing her of the comings and goings of the 4th prince ever since he came back to the palace and the girl had only been mentioned in passing. So had been very careful with dealing with Hae Soo, scowling at her in front of other people and making it look like he is only nice to her because he is being commanded by the _seja_ but their last conversation in the courtyard had drawn too much attention to both of them that everyone wonders if there is more to their relationship other than the forced classes between them.

"Let's pay the Hae household a visit. I'd like to meet the girl."

"Yie your highness, I'll arrange for it." Guen Sun nods, "And the 14th prince?"

Lady Shinjuwon stands from her seat, done with her dinner. Trailing her spidery fingers in the table, she comes closer to Guen Sun. Guen Sun stops breathing as she whispers at his ears "The north is a very dangerous place for a kid to play, shall we show the Chungju Yu clans the same courtesy they showed my little son?"

"Whatever you command your highness." Geun Sun answers all serious, a smirk starting to form on his lips.

* * *

Along their way going to the province of Anju in the north, the general's party stops over a cypress forest to take a rest. It takes around three days to reach the province if a messenger rides his horse with only a few rest but with the large party that they have, composed of the two prince, the general and around 50 soldiers, the travel time doubles and they can't fit in a local tavern. Come night, they put up temporary tents inside the forests for resting.

So finds his 14th brother sitting in a large stone by the stream, looking over some pouch. He approaches him to see how he is doing.

Jung had just finished his dinner and is resting by the stream. His back aches from riding the whole day. He stretches, sitting in a secluded spot away from other people, not bothering to take a lantern with him. The waning half moon's light is enough. He takes out a small silk purple pouch, a gift from his Hae Soo on his first excursion up north last year. Inside, is a lock of hair with a white ribbon tied around it and a letter neatly folded into a small square with a pressed lavender flower as a seal. Carefully unfolding the letter, he reads:

(3) 海上生 **明月** The moon, grown full now over the sea,

 _ **天涯共此时。**_ Brightening the whole of heaven,

 _ **情人怨遥夜，**_ Brings to separated hearts

 _ **竟夕起相思。**_ The long thoughtfulness of night.

 _ **灭烛怜光满，**_ It is no darker though I blow out my candle.

 _ **披衣觉露滋。**_ It is no warmer though I put on my coat.

 _ **不堪盈手赠**_ , So I leave my message with the moon

 _ **还寝梦佳期。**_ And turn to my bed, hoping for dreams

The words come easily to him, having it memorized by heart. He likes looking at her handwriting, a reminder of her delicate touch and warm presence. It's only been two days since he last saw Hae Soo but he misses her already.

He takes out another small thing covered by a silk handkerchief that fits the palm of his hand easily. Inside it is a thin clover shaped soap that came from Hae Soo. It wasn't exactly given to him but he had asked for it while Hae Soo was doing one of those soaps the night they walked in the storage room and he tells her he's leaving.

He brings the soap to his nose, smelling the sweet orangy zest that Hae Soo used as a fragrance. He smiles, remembering her.

Walking towards him, So quietly observes Jung as he makes his way beside him. He announces his presence and startles Jung.

" _Hyungnim!_ " Jung starts to rise, hastily taking his stuffs to bow to his 4th brother.

So allows him to sit, observing the things Jung was relishing moments ago.

Moving a little further to the side of the stone, Jung gives space for his 4th brother to sit on. He carefully puts back his things inside the pouch, putting the lock of hair first and folding the letter and then the soap. He doesn't want his 4th brother to see his things but he wouldn't want to be hasty with it too.

So sits beside Jung, looking away, giving his brother a privacy but he couldn't help but ask, wondering if the things Jung are holding came from a girl.

" _Seon-mul-i-ye-yo? (A gift?)"_

Jung stills on his seat, his hands tensing on the pouch. He nods, seeing as his brother already saw it but slowly, ever cautious, he stashes away the pouch inside his _jeogori_.

"From whom?" So glances back to his brother.

Jung shrugs, pretending it's nothing. He asks one of his questions instead, " _Hyungnim_ , are you close to Hae Soo?"

It's So's turn to put his guard up, he doesn't answer.

"You share the same class with her, it's understandable if the two of you are friends." Jung tries to explain his Hae Soo's action towards his brother, convincing his self more than So, "She's affectionate to everyone these days. I hope you don't misunderstand. I saw she gave you a gift."

So remains quiet, not wanting to confirm or deny. He feels possessive of the things he shares with Hae Soo.

"Have you seen her with Baek-Ah _hyungnim?"_ Jung continues after a few silence, seeing as his brother isn't keen to answer, "He can openly put his arms around her and she doesn't mind at all. Though, I think it's only Baek-Ah _hyungnim_ who can do that. Baek-Ah _hyungnim_ always hits Eun _hwangjanim_ whenever Eun _hwangjanim_ tries to touch Hae Soo."

Jung chuckles remembering how their group hangs out together almost everyday, he not only misses Hae Soo but he misses his brothers too.

"Are you also close to Hae Soo, the way Baek-Ah is? I saw you always hang-out together. How long have you and her been friends?" So asks,

Friends.

Jung turns the word in his head, wondering if that is what he and Hae Soo is now. He changes from chuckling to smiling sadly. Even in the dim light of the moon, the longing and something along the lines of regret can be seen on his face, regretting every minute of leaving Hae Soo last year. He believes that maybe if he didn't leave then Hae Soo wouldn't drown. Maybe she wouldn't lose her memory. Maybe they would still be meeting in the pavilion at night and go to the lantern festival the way they have promised. She would only have eyes for him and he would bask in their secret meetings, having her all to his self and have her introduced to his mother and ask for her hand in marriage at the right time. But he left and she drowned and loses her memories and every promises they had are only remembered by him. Just him.

When he thinks about it, there's no point that he left last year, their status is still the same. He is still just a prince, with only a title to his name. He still can't introduce her to his mother for fear that she won't agree to their relationship.

His Hae Soo is aware that her standing as a noble lady is as empty as Jung's so she would have agreed to only be his second or third wife but Jung promised her, he will only have her as his first and only wife.

And here he is again, leaving. He wishes there would be another change when he comes back. A change for the better, he hopes.

" _Hyungnim_ , if there is a girl you like so much but can't protect at the moment, will you still pursue her or wait for the right time?"

Sidetracked from his own question that he wants Jung to answer, So is reminded of his own motivations why he left, "I'll stay away until I have the power I need to protect her."

"And if it's too late?" Jung badly wants to hear an assurance that the choice he made this time is also right.

So's lips form a thin line, looking more serious than his usual scowl. With his hair falling into his mask, covering almost half of his face, keeping that side in the dark, So looks every bit cold and dangerous, "Then I will move heavens and burn everything to the ground."

" _Kuereyo?"_ Jung nods looking ahead, starting to consider his brother's words, "Maybe I should do that too. _Kamsahabnida hyungnim."_

So looks back to Jung, _"Mu-seun kka-dalg-eu-ro? (For what?)"_

Jung shrugs, "For taking me as an apprentice under your military command. _Sa-sil-eun…(The truth is…)_ I know I would never get a chance to sit on that throne nor do I desire it. I only want a sit on the council that will afford me some power to protect what I treasure most."

" _Mu-eot eul je-il won-hab-ni-kka? (What do you most desire then?)"_ So asks, trying to keep the hurt out of his voice, jealous towards the affection that his brother gets from their birth mother, "I'm sure the queen dowager would easily protect it for you, if you asked."

Jung burst into a sarcastic laugh, slipping into a mistake, "I don't think our mother would approve of my choice for a wife."

"So it's a girl." The end of So's lips curl into a smile, amused of his brother, "The one your heart truly desires."

Since Jung can't take back his mistake, he stops laughing and only nods, retuning to that yearning expression on his face, "I know it sounds preposterous and shallow but that's all I ever dreamed off, marrying her and living a quiet life."

" _Al-gess-neun-de, na do won-ha-neun keot-i-da (I understand, that is also what I long for.)"_ For a moment, So let's his brother see a soft side of him, warming towards Jung.

" _Eoh! Jin-jja-ro? (Really?)_ " Jung breaks into a wide smile, surprised to hear that his brother is harbouring affection for a girl. Glad to know his brother a little, Jung proceeds to bombard So with a lot of questions, curious as to who the girl is, "Whose the lucky girl? Do I know her? Is she pretty? What is she like?"

So looks back to his younger brother, feeling affinity with him. He smiles, standing-up and dusting his _hanbok_ , "You should sleep, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Ei hyung!" Jung drops a little formality with So, "The night is young, let's have a drink. Please tell me something about her."

" _Chal ja-yo Jung-ah (Sleep well Jung!)"_ So raises his hand in a wave as he walks away, ending their conversation.

Following behind, Jung tries to persuade his brother to tell him anything about the girl he likes. He chuckles, feeling at ease around So. He likes that they finally have something in common; unaware that they are not only sharing the same situation but they are harbouring the same feelings for one girl.

* * *

A mist rises in the water of the bath pool, where Queen Yoo is soaking her body from head to neck, relaxing to the waters, Yo sits at the side of the pool, keeping his mother's hair out of the water and drying it with a towel.

"I guess, it isn't so bad that Jung volunteered to do the missions up north. At least if he succeeds, our clan we'll be holding the powers of military too." Yo assures his mother.

"Still, your brother is too young to go to war." Queen Yoo anxiously stills on her bath, "Send a letter to our clan up north, tell them to have your brother taken care of well."

" _I-mi haess-eo-yo emeonim, gocheong haji maseyo. (I already did, you no longer have to worry mother.)_ Besides, I'm sure my 4th brother will also protect Jung. _"_ Yo carefully suggests that So could be trusted.

Ever since he had seen So's heart that night their mother had thrown him away, Yo couldn't understand their mother's hatred towards his 4th brother. So was desperate to be taken back by them, even helping him clean up his mess at the risk of losing their father's trust. He can't comprehend why they couldn't just welcome him back to their family.

"Still, we can't have your 4th brother take over the military department. He belongs to the Kangs of Shinju, we don't know if he's going to betray us or not." Queen Yoo turns to Yo, making sure her point gets across. Raising her hand to touch her son's face, Yo stills. Every confusion in his mind quiets at his mother's caress. He continues drying her hair, softly, tenderly.

With her son agreeing at the wave of her hand, Queen Yoo turns to look ahead again, remembering the girl he had seen with her 3rd and 4th son, "The girl that the 4th prince had been talking to in the courtyard, I heard she is being sent under Lady Oh's wing."

The apprenticeship under Lady Oh is the most coveted position of ladies from noble families if they want to go up the ranks or marry into royal family. The apprenticeship not only teaches courtly manners and polishes their behavior but completing it makes them eligible to become a wife of a prince or a king. Though their ranking as a wife will still be dictated by the power their family holds.

Yo misses a few strands of his mother's hair, wondering if this is a good time to discuss the girl with her, " _Yie_ _eomonim_ , the girl is quite charming, easily finding favor under the king's eyes."

"Isn't she the same girl, who you say, is close to our Jung?" Queen Yoo recalls the scene in the courtyard, not missing the way his two sons were dotting over her.

"Yie _eomonim._ She normally hangs-out with Eun, Baek-Ah and Jung. Though it seems, she also commands the attention of my 4th and 8th brother." Yo decides to tell his mother what he have noticed about So's and Wook's overly fondness for Hae Soo, telling her the unique advantageous position of having the girl to their side.

" _Kuereyo? Kuereom_ , I want to meet her then." Making a disappointing sound of tssss, Queen Yoo thinks it would be hard to have the girl to their side if she is under Lady Oh but that doesn't mean they can't use her. Her eyes form a thin line, brewing a plan on her head.

* * *

 _He sits at the footsteps of his foyer, watching the courtyard gets darker and the lanterns be lighted. He is waiting for her to come and visit him tonight. It seems she was busy all day and couldn't even pass by his quarters. The gungnyeo(s) were the ones who brought his dinner tonight and he refuses to eat it, not touching it until she comes._

 _The moon is high in the sky and he is hungry, still no sign of her, not even a shadow. He stands up and goes inside his room, wondering why she isn't coming. The other prince had left already and so nothing should be occupying her time. He feels a pang jealousy for the unknown reason that's taking her away from him. Annoyed, he lies on his bed, facing the wall. He closes his eyes and pretends to sleep._

 _A few hours passed and the daughter of the moon finally graces his room. Announcing her presence at the door, he didn't bother to answer, irate that she just came._

 _Placing her ears at the door, she listens for his answer. When it did not come, she opens his door peeking at his dimly lit room. She spots him in his bed, lying with his back to her. She wonders if he is asleep already. She enters quietly and approaches his bed, noticing the untouched food at his table. She feels for his forehead, sensing if he is having another fever. At her touch, he turns to lie on his back and opens his eyes, capturing her hand on his forehead, startling her._

 _He asks why she had just came. She shrugs, her face falling into a sad expression, telling him she's busy with something, hiding the fact that she had to run a few errands regarding her engagement with the other prince._

 _Still holding her hand, he sits up. The expression on her face doesn't escape his notice. He asks her what's wrong and she answers with one of her question, why haven't he eaten yet. He tells her, he had gotten used to her nursing him personally that he had resolved to not eat if she's not the one who brings him his food._

 _She chuckles, taking her hand from him. She tells him he can starve from now on, playing a joke on him. She's a princess of this kingdom, she shouldn't be expected to serve him. He takes her hand again, reminding her that he's also a prince, a crown prince, and from where he came from, he had always been served at his command and he commands her now._

 _With her hand in between his two hands, she pushes him away, standing-up to leave. He calls to her, telling her he was also just also playing around. He too stands, blocking her way._

 _Squinting her eyes, she crosses her arms against her chest. She looks haughty and pretty to him, finding her annoyance adorable. He couldn't help but reach out to her, brushing her straight mahogany hair out of her shoulder._

 _Stepping closer to her, she suddenly feels her heart jumping erratically in her ribcage. He then holds both of her wrists, gently trying to uncross her arms. She steps back, afraid that he might feel the strong beating of her heart. She sidesteps, avoiding skin contact with him. Lately her heart keeps skipping whenever he gets closer to her. She doesn't have a problem with touching him at his sick bed before when she was still taking care of him but now that he seems to have recovered and is comfortably standing close to her, her heart involuntarily dances._

 _He's back into asking what's wrong, she seems to be avoiding him these past few days. She walks to the table and tells him to eat, seeing as he hasn't had dinner yet. He adamantly refuses, wanting an answer. Lately, it is not just her who feels the sudden tension between the two of them but unlike her, he welcomes the feel of it in his own chest, savouring any emotion she evokes from him._

 _He approaches her at the table, coming nearer again. She steps away but he puts his arms around her, hugging her from behind, keeping her rooted. She tries to uncross his arms on her waist but he pleads with her not to. He asks her if he had done something wrong because if he did then he apologizes. He then rests his cheeks at the side of her hair, tightening his arms around her._

 _Sensing his heart beat as erratic as hers, behind her, she realizes she's not the only one who feels the tension between them. She keeps still, letting his arms around her. Keeping her in his one arm, he brushes his hair out of her shoulder, baring her neck to him. He leans in inhaling her scent, something lemony and sweet like the flowers she brings him. He stills not knowing if she'd let him but he plants a kiss on her clavicle, soft and chaste. Even with a cloth in between his lips and her skin, she could still feel the searing warmness of the kiss, burning in her. If she turns her head now, will he meet her lips with his?_

The cozy breeze of spring plays around Hae Soo's room, entering though the window beside her bed. It brings a dewy cold air around Ha Jin, waking her up to a calm morning. She opens her eyes, automatically looking for that lemony citrus scent that had been enveloping the room of the prince.

Sitting-up, she unconsciously touches her lips, she didn't see beyond the embrace but it brings a pinkish blush on her cheeks. Though she doesn't want to be privy, she feels disappointed that she had woken up without seeing what happened next. Somehow, it seems the last scene is a _dejavu_ , sure that she had just experienced it lately.

 _Jung?_

She squints, mistaking her dream with what happened in the storage room, Jung holding her and planting the same kiss on her clavicle.

 _Ehhhh! Mal-do an dwae?! Jinjja?! (It's not possible?! Is it?!)_

 _Aniya… aniya… aniya…_

 _He can't look like Jung. Right?_

 _She can't be me? And he can't be Jung?_

Ha Jin shakes her head, still trying to recall the face of the prince. He sure looks familiar to her but why does she can't remember him no matter how hard she try?

She bends towards her bed, knocking her head on it a few times. Frustrated, she lies down. In a few more minutes, her dream will recede at the back of her head, leaving her with only a good feeling to start her day. Lately, she had stop being afraid of her dreams. Welcoming it every night in her subconscious, she had unintentionally looked forward to it, wanting to meet the girl and the prince.

She had a feeling her dreams are not in chronological order, seeing sometimes the lake first and then the palace burning. Occasionally it's just the room of the prince waiting for the girl to visit him. At other times, the girl meets the other prince, riding the horse with him. She wishes she could remember more but she can only wait for her dreams to come at night and take her to a different place, one familiar to her soul.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Ha Jin sits in the balustrade of the pavilion, looking over the poem the 8th prince had given her. She holds it in front of her face, trying to make sense of the characters. Her feet are crossed with each other, swaying, a foot from the ground. She makes a sucking sound, frustrated that she can't comprehend the poem.

 _Shall I ask the 8_ _th_ _prince to explain it for me?_

 _Aniya, aniya, aniya, What would that make me? He might think that I'm not doing well with my studies._

Chewing her lips, she rereads the poem again.

Coming inside the pavilion, Baek-Ah and Myung Hee greets a busy Hae Soo who's hidden behind the _hanji_.

"Hae Soo-ya!" Baek-Ah calls,

Putting down the _hanji_ , Ha Jin looks up from the paper and smiles at the sight of the 13th prince and her cousin. She jumps from the balustrade giving her greetings.

" _Ju-sim-hae. (Careful.)"_ Baek-Ah holds Hae Soo by the arm, supporting her.

" _Kumawoyo. (Thank you.)"_ Ha Jin smiles, folding the _hanji_.

" _Mwo ilg-go issni, ji-geum? (What are you reading?)"_ Myung Hee notices the _hanji_ on Hae Soo's hand.

" _I-geo? (This?)"_ Ha Jin raises the _hanji_ , " _Sida! (It's a poem!)"_

Myung Hee smiles, " _Cheongmalya? (Really?)"_

" _Kuende_ …" Ha Jin fidgets, chewing at her lips, "I understand a few characters but since it's written in a prose, I'm having a hard time comprehending it as a sentence."

" _Che-ga ilg-eo deu-ril-ke-yo? (Shall I read it for you?)"_ Baek-Ah offers.

Willingly, Ha Jin hands the letter to Baek-Ah. Unfolding it, he reads a loud;

楊柳青青江水平 (Green, o green is the willow, placid, peaceful the flow,)

He suddenly stops after the first sentence, recognizing not just the poem but the handwriting too.

聞郎江上唱歌聲 (Hark and I hear on the river, songs from my love, my beau.)

Myung Hee recites the poem by heart, remembering it from the many times she had read it.

東邊日出西邊雨 (To the east, the sun is up, to the west, drizzles persist)

道是無晴卻有晴 (Though they say the sun is naught, to me, the sun is aglow.)

"Euh! _Unnie_ , you're familiar with the poem!" Ha Jin exclaims clapping her hands once. " _Wah_! _Daebak_!"

Smiling at Hae Soo, Myung Hee nods, "Was the poem given to you?"

"Yie!" Ha Jin answers oblivious of what the true meaning of the poem is.

" _Nu-gun-de? (Who?)"_ Baek-Ah asks, nervous to hear the answer.

"Wook _wangjanim_. _Wook wangjanim_ gave it to me." Ha Jin proudly answers not sensing what's wrong with the gift.

Baek-Ah meets Myung Hee eyes, feeling the pain that is dawning on Myung Hee's chest.

"The prince gave you a good poem, so make sure you return the favor." Myung Hee smiles, looking paler, keeping the pain out of her voice, aware that Baek-Ah is observing her at the moment. "Ah I saw the 8th prince came home already, why don't you run along and attend your lessons with him."

" _Andwaeyo_ ," Baek-Ah holds Hae Soo by the arm, tensing at the politeness of Myung Hee. "She's not going to her lessons today."

" _Waeyo_?" Ha Jin asks, looking more indifferent by the second.

Myung Hee turns at Baek-Ah, embarrassed that he too now knows what she had been suspecting all along that 8th prince is harbouring more than familial fondness for Hae Soo. She had been looking passed it, disregarding the longing she sees on the prince's eyes but with Wook confessing his feelings for Hae Soo through a poem, the secret is no longer a speculation but now an open statement.

Without breaking her gaze at Myung Hee, Baek-Ah addresses Hae Soo, "You're not attending your lessons today and your _unnie_ will let my 8th brother know that I'm taking you away to teach you horse back riding."

Looking from Baek-Ah to Myung Hee, Ha Jin can feel the sudden tension in the air but she doesn't understand it. She's excited to hear that she's going horse back riding with Baek-Ah but something about his stance and Myung Hee's is making her anxious.

 _Am I missing something? We were just talking about the poem._

"Go and change to a riding clothes, we'll be leaving in a few." Baek-Ah commands, looking serious. Ha Jin had never seen an angry Baek-Ah before. She obeys, giving her greetings and walking away, still observing Myung Hee and Baek-Ah as she leaves.

Baek-Ah waits for Hae Soo to be out of earshot before he asks, his voice controlled but angry "Is my brother on his right mind?!"

"It is merely a poem about a beautiful landscape," Myung Hee evades the question not wanting to discuss his husband's feeling for her cousin.

"The poem is about love, the last part of the second sentence was changed to express a confession," With every word, Baek-Ah's voice is becoming louder, shouting his frustration, "I have been aware of my brother's misplaced fondness for Hae Soo from the beginning but I've never said a word for as long as my brother keeps it to his self but he just made a confession to an oblivious girl, are you telling me that you are alright with it?"

"Misplaced fondness" Myung Hee turns the word in her head, over and over, whispering the words, "Misplaced fondness, what is wrong with the fondness your brother harbours for Hae Soo?"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Myung Hee holds the tears that are threatening to come. When she got married, she didn't have any allusion that her marriage is founded in love. Wook had been good to her, gracious and devoted, she couldn't ask for a better husband. Though it pains her that the 8th prince would never return her feelings, she doesn't see what's wrong with him having feelings for her cousin. It is a common custom in their time to marry sisters from the same family, so if Wook wants to take Hae Soo too, it is reasonable to her.

Seeing Myung Hee trying to put forth braveness in front of him, Baek-Ah chews his next words. He understands what Myung Hee is getting at but he can't help but feel angry for his brother even when he knows that Wook is just as trap as Myung Hee is inside their marriage. Their marriage is no one else's fault. It is just the custom of their time and like Myung Hee, he is also aware that there is nothing wrong with Wook harbouring feelings for Hae Soo. If anything he's surprised that it took his brother this long to confess his feelings for her, keeping a careful distance with Hae Soo all this time. He appreciates that his 8th brother did practice caution towards Hae Soo but he is still not letting him have her. If Hae Soo didn't lose her memories, she would have belonged to Jung and to Jung he would surely deliver her.

Baek-Ah pulls Myung Hee into an embrace, unable to contain his self. He holds her quietly, relishing in the moment, finally having her in his arms. Myung Hee sways, light headed. Her weight falters to Baek-Ah for a second.

" _Mianhaeyo_ , I didn't mean to shout." Baek-Ah apologizes.

Myung Hee pushes Baek-Ah away, "I'm married, Baek-Ah wangjanim, you shouldn't be touching me that way."

Tightening his arms around her for a few seconds, Baek-Ah releases Myung Hee, respecting her stand.

"I'll go and tell the 8th prince that Hae Soo will be coming with you today." Myung Hee starts walking away, shaking her dizziness, trying to clear her head.

Baek-Ah watches her, noticing her paleness and the unbalanced in her steps, " _Gwaenchanayo_ Myung Hee-ya?"

Myung Hee opens and closes her eyes, reaching for the nearest post to grab into, she falls.

Baek-Ah hurriedly moves to catch an unconscious Myung Hee.

* * *

Baek-Ah brings Myung Hee to her quarters, passing his 8th brother on his way.

Seeing his wife being carried, Wook trails behind, worried. He gives a command to a servant to call for the royal doctor,

"What happened Baek-Ah-ya?"

" _Mo-reu-gess-eub-ni-da hyungnim, joe-song-hae-yo. (I don't know, I'm sorry)._ We were hanging out at the pavilion when she suddenly became dizzy and lost consciousness." Baek-Ah answers anxiously, putting Myung Hee down in her bed.

Wook puts a blanket on Myung Hee and touches her cheeks, sensing if she has fever. Her body temperature feels normal to his touch but she looks paper white and a few beads of sweat appear in her forehead.

Opening her eyes weakly, Myung Hee looks at Wook and then Baek-Ah, assuring them she's all right, "It must have been the strong sun, please stop worrying."

"You don't look fine." Wook sits besides his wife, holding her hand over the blanket, "I have called for the doctor already. Please take some rest."

Baek-Ah could only watch at the side, holding his jealousy, anger and anxiety inside. He turns his back, walking towards the door. Hae Soo throws open the door as Baek-Ah steps outside. He drags Hae Soo with him, assuring her, Myung Hee's fine. He's going to keep Hae Soo for now so Myung Hee can have Wook to herself.

* * *

The next day, Hae Soo comes in at Myung Hee's quarters bringing her breakfast of light porridge and ginger tea. Behind her are servants carrying side dishes. Myung Hee still looks pale but the doctor had assured them she is not sick, just a little under the weather. He had put her under observation for the next few days.

At the scent of the porridge and side dishes being served in her room, Myung Hee rushes to her bathroom, vomiting again even though she hadn't taken any food since last night. Ha Jin observes her, following her inside. She supports her and holds her hair away from her face.

" _Unnie gwaenchanayo?"_ Every line of worry can be seen on Ha Jin's face, in her forehead, on both sides of her eyes, even on her cheeks. Every time Myung Hee gets sick, Ha Jin falls into a habit of trying to figure out if this illness will finally be the cause of Myung Hee's untimely passing.

With her free hand, Ha Jin clasp at her chest, afraid for Myung Hee. It seems that it's not only Hae Soo who struggles with a fragile health but also her cousin.

 _Does it run in their family?_

When Myung Hee felt like her stomach had stopped heaving, she sits down on the floor, resting her head at the wooden tub beside her, "Hae Soo-ya, could you ask the servants to take away the fermented dishes in my table? I think I've eaten something that had upset my stomach yesterday, I don't think I could eat anything that smells sour at the moment."

Ha Jin doesn't want to leave Myung Hee at the floor but she nods and obeys, racking her brain on how she can help her. She goes back in the room, having the servants clear all the side dishes and leaving only the plain porridge and ginger tea. When the food were gone and the smell clears up, Ha Jin supports a weak Myung Hee back to her bed, helping her sit up and making her drink the tea at least. Myung Hee rests her back to the wall, closing her eyes for a minute.

" _Unnie,"_ Ha Jin sits beside Myung Hee, taking her hand in hers.

Myung Hee open her eyes at the sound of her name being called, "I'm fine Hae Soo-ya. _Mianhaeyo_ , I might not be able to fetch you to the _Damiwon_ tomorrow though the 8th prince would accompany you there. Have you arrange your things already?"

Ha Jin lies on Myung Hee's lap, bringing a smile on Myung Hee's face, " _Unnie, yeo-gi iss-eo-do dwoe-na-yo? Ddeo-na-go sip-ji anh-a (Can I stay here instead? I don't want to leave?)_

" _Arayo, kuende wang-ui myeong-ryeong-i-da, mianhaeyo Hae Soo-ya (I know but it's the king's mandate, I'm sorry Hae Soo.)"_ Myung Hee laces her fingers on Hae Soo's hair, stroking her head, "But don't worry, it's just an apprenticeship. You'll learn a lot from Lady Oh. I'm sure under her you'll relearn your court manners in no time. Didn't you say you wanted a tutor for that?"

Ha Jin did ask for it but now that she's about to undergo trainings, she can't help but be nervous. Learning her court manners means she can no longer invoke ignorance or feign _amnesia_. If she completes her apprenticeship, she'll be considered eligible for marriage to any noble or royal family, which she doesn't think she's ready for. Ha Jin still can't wrap her 21st century mind over the marriage practices of this time, not used to the idea that she doesn't have a choice in the matter or to a lot of things. She keeps practicing her independence and exercising her right to choose in every situation.

" _Mwo-ga du-ryeo-un geo-ji? (What are you afraid of?)"_ Myung Hee can see that something is bothering Hae Soo. She too, doesn't want to send her at the _Damiwon_ but they can't disobey the king. She consoles her instead, "You will only stay there during weekdays and you can come home every weekend. The 8th prince and I will visit you often."

Ha Jin turns so she could look at Myung Hee, " _Mianhaeyo unnie,_ you're the one who is sick but it is I who gets comforted."

She tries to sit-up but Myung Hee stops her by gently holding her shoulders back.

" _Gwaenchanhayo,_ I do not mind." Myung Hee assures her, " _Kuende_ Hae Soo-ya can you promise _unnie_ something?"

Ha Jin nods readily, "Whatever you want _unnie_."

"When you're staying in the _Damiwon,_ keep your head down and don't draw too much attention to yourself, alright?" Myung Hee wants to make sure that Hae Soo will not entangle herself with the palace, "Do not leave the vicinity of the _Damiwon_ or wander around, unless you are instructed to do so. I'm sure Lady Oh will not let you leave anyway but still, you have to promise me that you won't cause any troubles for the _sanggun._ Don't meet any royal family members or court officials unless you were commanded to do so"

" _Yie unnie!"_ Ha Jin raises her hand to recount the dos and don'ts that was just told to her, counting in her finegrs, pretending to be brave so as not to add worry to Myung Hee's fragile health, "Do not leave the _Damiwon_. Do not stir trouble. Keep my head down. Do not meet royal and court officials unless commanded to do so. The 8th prince will fetch me every end of weekdays and come home here. What else _unnie?"_

Myung Hee tries to shake the dizziness she's feeling. She breathes in, taking the orangy-sweet minty scent of Hae Soo, "I think our little Hae Soo got it all."

" _Unnie geon-kang-ha-sib-si-yo (Please be well eoh?!)"_ Ha Jin turns to look at Myung Hee, "I'm not leaving until you get well."

"But you need to leave tomorrow! Don't worry about my health, the doctor said I only need a few days rest." Myung Hee answers touching Hae Soo's cheeks, " _Kuende_ Hae Soo-ya…"

Remembering what she and Baek-Ah was discussing yesterday, Myung Hee sadly smiles, "… do not forget to return the 8th prince' kindness of giving you a poem? Think about it while you're staying in the _damiwon_. Then find a good poem to write back."

Chewing her lips, Ha Jin nods, her mind wondering to the poem she had written for So and how it would reach him. She will have to ask Baek-Ah to send it for her. " _Ne,_ _kkuk haji. (I sure will.) Unnie, what happens to my class with the 4_ _th_ _prince then?"_

"Ah, the 8th prince was supposed to tell you yesterday that since his 4th brother left and you'll be entering the _Damiwon_ , the _seja_ had it suspended until So _wangjanim_ comes back." Myung Hee answers recalling her conversation with the 8th prince last night. Although she was sick, she wants to make sure Hae Soo will be taken care of.

Ha Jin's face falls a little, disappointed that her class was set aside, _"Kue-reo-ge? (Is that so?) Na neun geu su-eob-i cheong-mal joh-a-hae (I really like that class.)"_

 _I'm going to kill him if he doesn't come back after a few weeks._

Pouting, Ha Jin threatens So in her mind, annoyed that he left. She unconsciously misses him, looking forward to when he is coming home.

* * *

Lined into neat order of four columns, extending from the inner gate of the _damiwon_ to the landing in front of its door, the _gungnyeo_ (s) were all bowed with their hands clasp in their stomach. At the middle of 2nd and 3rd column is a path wide enough for _palaquins_ to pass through.

Lady oh waits for her apprentices, looking elegantly stern and commanding. She observes with her eyes, looking out for any inappropriate stance on her disciplined _gungnyeo_ (s).

The spring apprenticeship for ladies is a coming of age ritual highly coveted by every lady in the land and Lady Oh only takes one or two every year. Every princess had to complete theirs and Yeonhwa had hers when she was 16.

All the princes stand on both sides of Lady Oh, with Mu heading his brothers and Ji Mong taking his place on Mu's right. They all anticpate who would be the other two joining Hae Soo. They heard there are three apprentices this year, one from another noble family and the other a trainee _gisaeng_ who is being groomed as _haengsu,_ the highest ranking courtesan, who sings and dances only at the feasts of royal courts. Like the noble ladies who become debutants eligible to become wives for the princes and the king, trainee _gisaengs_ who completes their apprenticeship becomes the most sought after _gisaengs_ who heads the tributaries for the envoys of China. If they get picked as a tributary, their status becomes of free people and is allowed to marry into noble and royal families. Though most of the time, when they get picked as a tributary, they always come away with the envoys and live in China thereafter.

Ha Jin couldn't care less, not really comprehending how much of a big deal it was to become an apprentice under Lady Oh. To her it was just another class to educate her, another household where she will be staying for a few days every week. She didn't want to take the _palaquin_ that was sent in their household this morning to fetch her but since she was required to arrive in that ride, she had no choice but to sit inside, falling asleep on her way to the _Damiwon._

When the three palaquin finally arrived, a _gungnyeo_ approached each _palaquin_ , knocking respectfully at its door. The lady inside is supposed to be sitting-up attentively and opens the door, coming out with their left foot first and then right. A _gungnyeo_ offers her hand as a support and the lady stands with her eyes cast in the ground and their hands folded in their stomach, observing proper greetings. Only one lady observed this, the trainee _gisaeng_ whose palaquin is to Ha jin's left.

Won inclines his head, recognizing the trainee _gisaeng_ as the one serving them their wine during the spring dinner his 3rd brother threw for the ministers to win their votes. He takes a peak at Yo whose sporting his usual arrogant face, unable to read his brother's mind.

To Ha Jin's right, came out the daughter of General Park who had opened the door the moment her _palaquin_ reached the ground. She refused the hand of the _gungnyeo_ and stood straight like the soldier she was trained for, looking awkward on her elegant _hanbok._

"Eiii, _Baek-Ah hyungnim, keu-nyeo neun, nu-gu-ni? (Who is she?)_ " Eun whispers to Baek-Ah who is standing beside him.

"The daughter of General Park? Didn't she used to come to class with us before her mother died and her father brought her in the fields with him to train?" Baek-Ah answers watching Park Soon Deok.

Soon Deok at that moment is keeping still but using her eyes to observe. Growing up as a soldier in her father's camp, her courtly manners consist of bowing gracelessly and keeping her mouth shut when forced to socialize in the court. It's her weakness; she'd rather face an army of Khitans than brush elbows with noble ladies.

Spotting the 10th prince whom she used to hang out with, Soon Deok suddenly feels nervous, wondering if he still remembers her. Harboring a little crush for the 10th prince since they were kids, Soon Deok blushes as she meets his eyes and looks away fast.

"Ah _keuereyo_? I guess growing-up in the camp of her father made her…" Eun's manners dictates that he should give her a compliment but his simple mind is busy looking out for Hae Soo,"... strong?"

" _Mwo_?!" Baek-Ah exclaims, finding his brother's statement funny. " _Ya!_ can't you think of a nicer compliment for her?"

"She looks strong!" Eun repeats, forgetting to whisper.

Lady Oh throws a stern look on Eun and Baek-Ah's way, warning them.

Eun puts his hand on his mouth, apologizing to Lady Oh and then turns to his 13th brother to whisper again, "But she looks strong, what's wrong with my compliment? Not many ladies can pull off a soldier look the way she does."

" _Ya! kumanhae (stop it!)"_ Baek-Ah quietly reprimands his 10th brother, "They came here to learn their manners, you shouldn't be saying that to the lady."

"Eii but she does!" Eun pouts, finding nothing wrong with his compliment.

Ha Jin's _palaquin_ is positioned at the center and is the last to arrive. Since she was asleep inside, the _gungnyeo_ who knocks on her door didn't get any respond. A few more insistent knocks, some awkward waiting and a laugh that the princes were all trying to hold inside, Ha Jin finally wakes up, biting her lips as she opens her door and comes out gracelessly, stretching here and there. All eyes were on her and she couldn't be more oblivious.

 _My little queen never fails to amuse._

Ji Mong couldn't help but chuckle, forgetting momentarily his nervousness in seeing his little queen entering the _damiwon_ again.

" _Euh? So wanjanim-ui yeo-ja-ga? (It's the 4th prince' woman?)"_ Soon Deok muses, inclining her head and watching Hae Soo. "She hasn't completed her apprenticeship?"

Lady Oh can feel the headache coming, tensing her hand over her stomach she adresses Wook in a low voice, "Your wife's cousin has a lot of studying to do Wook yeodolp wangjanim."

"Yie, our Hae Soo is a little strange but she's a fast learner. _Chal pu-tak-deu-rib-ni-da_ _(Please take good care of her.)"_ Wook is looking all worried but a hint of delight can be seen on his lips.

Sighing, Lady Oh answers, "I sure will."

* * *

Footnote:

1 Traditional handmade paper made from the inner bark or paper mulberry, commonly known as _dak_ in korea. It became popular during Goryeo. It was heavily trade to China.

2 Song of Bamboo Twigs by Liu Yuxi

3 Looking at the Moon and Thinking of One Far Away by Zhang Jiuling

* * *

Hello,

It's been a while. It's the last week of spring and the summer heat is upon us. Please don't forget to drink plenty of water and hydrate yourselves. :)

So over at review section, there is a little discussion regarding the nature of what happened to our 4th prince.

Since we all came from different countries, let's use the definition of international law about rape. It is defined as _"a physical invasion of a sexual nature, committed on a person under circumstances which are **coercive.** "_

 _"In addition, in the Elements of Crimes for the International Criminal Court, the concept of **"invasion"** used to define rape is " **intended to be broad enough to be gender-neutral".**_

 _ **"**_ The act may be carried out by physical force, coercion, abuse of authority, or against a person who is **incapable of giving valid consent** , such as one who is unconscious, incapacitated, has an **intellectual disability or is below the legal age** of term _rape_ is sometimes used interchangeably with the term _sexual assault."_

Let's examine what happened to So _:_

 _1\. A matter of choice._ So just came back from his first experience of war. He was traumatized by the battles he had seen, forced to kill or be killed. He was then taken home to their palace, made to stand in front of the consort without even a minute of rest. He's exhausted and his brain is ready to shut down anytime. He was lured by a false pretense of comfort from his step mother, something he had never experienced from her before. Remember that he is an abused kid for the last 11 years, any show of concern for him is enough to confuse his already exhausted young mind. I'm pretty sure he couldn't think anymore. He is psychologically unstable at that moment.

2\. _Consent._ The legal marrying age in Goryeo is 16 for men, 14 for women. The 4th prince is 15 when it first happened. Even if he's lucid or in his right mind, legally he cannot give a consent since he is underage.

3\. _What about the succeeding years, after he became of legal age and able to make his own choices._ He is trapped in the Kang Household for the next six years. Where would he run? He's not allowed to go anywhere, guarded all the time. He's not even allowed to leave for the General's camp. Let's back track a few years before he was 15, his father didn't lift a hand even when he knows that the Kangs are not treating his son well. He just continued to have his spy look after So, his only confidant, and when that spy was killed, that's another blow on So. He's now helpless, alone and out of reach. What other choice does he have? He can kill himself, I guess? But just like Hae Soo, So values surviving over death. Thus he waits his time but that doesn't mean he consents. He was forced into it since he doesn't have any other choice.

4\. _What about now that he's 24, residing in his father's home, why does he still allow it?_ Again, he didn't agree into it. It took him months to even appear in front of his step mother because he never wants to see her again. In addition, Lady Shinjuwon clearly threatened his brothers' lives and Hae Soo's, his choices are made under threat.

Bottom line is, So never agreed into any of it. He was coerced into it. I hope this clears up a few questions. If you have more, please don't hesitate to message me :) I'll gladly answer. Don't worry I welcome any dialogues so please feel free to comment but let's practice sensitivity with the words we use because just like what one of the commenters said, although this is a work of fanfiction, the issue of rape and abuse is real. Let's take care not to offend.

Mianhaeyo if I confused a lot of readers because of my poor writing T_T Please let me try harder next time. 잘 부탁드립니다, 감사합니다

One last thing, I'm sorry I couldn't open this site from the country I visited (it was blocked in that country. Heol!) so it took me awhile to post. The other site that I posted this story is archiveofourown . org since a few guest readers requested it. Over in that site, there's a few rewrite and a lot of proofread sentences. I usually put it in the notes if I ever rewrite a few paragraphs in each chapter but the chapters are basically the same, except outtakes are only posted here so the number of chapter are not the same.

And this chapter is a breather. (What?! three weeks of hiatus and you give us a breather? I know I know.) We're entering a few new arcs, so I had to do establishing sequences. _Mianhaeyo. (wink wink)_

 _Aja!_


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26** :

After the welcoming rites at the courtyard of the _Damiwon_ , Lady Oh dismisses all the princes, taking the three new ladies inside. Explaining the rules of her little kingdom, the three will not only be learning courtly manners but they would also be expected to learn sewing and embroidery; basic medicine knowledge and acupuncture; mastering the ritual of tea serving; and learning a little bit of administration and lietrature so as not to appear air headed during formal functions in the royal court.

" _Kuereom,_ " Lady Oh turns to the three ladies trailing behind her. Observing them from head to foot, "We will start your apprenticeship with a physical exam."

 _Physical exam? Are they going to measure how fit we are? I should have done a few exercises before coming here._

Ha Jin completely misunderstood Lady Oh, believing the physical exam they have to go through is just a fitness test.

"A lady eligible to become a wife for a princes or a king must not only be pure in mind but must also have an innocent body, untouched, even by a scar." Lady Oh signals for her _gungnyeo_ to open a room for the three ladies, "You will enter in this room one by one and have your bodies examined thoroughly. Lady Hae Soo, will you set example and go first."

 _Ehhhhh! Are they going to examine us if we are still a virgin?_

" _Cheo-yo? Jam-kkan-man-yo, wae cheoyo? (Me? Hold-on, why me?)"_ Ha Jin looks around, turning crimson red. Hae Soo is definitely a a virgin but she still couldn't bring her self to go through it, embarrassed.

A _gungnyeo_ ushers Hae Soo in the room against her will and the other apprentices could only watch her as she is led away. The other two look at each other, chewing their lips.

Noticing this, Lady Oh walks to the two and raises her hand to touch Soon Deok's chin, making her release her bitten lower lip, "I notice that the three of you shares the same mannerism of chewing your lips, you will stop doing that from now on."

Shuffling in their feet, the two answers with a quite yes, bowing their head, struggling not to bite their lips.

* * *

Under the shade of a cypress tree on a different forest this time, General Park alights his horse and ties it to a tree, having been informed that their lunch is ready inside the tent. He walks further inside the trees, spotting the two brothers walking together and having a conversation. The younger one is laughing carefree over some anecdote he was telling his older brother while So is pursing his lips, listening attentively and enjoying his brother's story.

General Park stops for a moment, watching them. It seems the two had warmed up towards each other. They were always seen hanging out together. He narrows his eyes, observing the difference with the 14th prince's appearance. He smiles, welcoming the change between the two brothers.

* * *

Arriving at the Hae Houshold the next day, Lady Shinjuwon comes out of her palanquin with Guen Sun helping her, his subordinates automatically surrounds them, following from behind.

Guen Sun announces who they are and asks to see the mistress of the household.

The few servants who were preparing the afternoon tea in the main servants quarter had seen them arrive and were flustered to see a palaquin for a royal member visiting unannounced. Chae Ryung was immediately sent to Myung Hee's quarters to inform the lady of the household.

As Chae Ryung runs to the _anbang_ , Lady Shinjuwon observes her, "Guen Sun-i, why does that girl look familiar?"

Guen Sun watches a receding Chae Ryung away, recognizing her as the girl who had mistakenly run into Lady Shinjuwon on _Seollal_ day. On a normal circumstance, no one would notice Chae Ryung walking on the streets but since she was careless enough to collide into Lady Shinjuwon, an action unheard off, Guen Sun had taken care to look into Chae Ryung just to make sure she isn't a spy of any nature.

"It's the girl who had bumped into you in the snow your highness." Guen Sun explains.

Pursing her lips, Lady Shinjuwon squints, "She's a servant of this household?"

 _"Yie_ your highness." Guen Sun answers as another servant approach them, giving greetings and leading them into the pavilion.

"And I thought she was just a mere peasant. _Chae-miss-eo_ _(interesting)."_ Lady Shinjuwon's lips forms a smirk, keeping an eye out for Chae Ryung.

Since no one is at home other than Myung Hee, she receives the lady consort in the _daechung_ instead of the pavilion. The mere act of standing makes her dizzy that she can't walk further than the adjacent quarters. Yeonhwa and Wook are in class at the palace and won't be home in a few hours.

Chae Ryung was sent to fetch the consort and by the time she steps into the pavilion, Chae Ryung accidentally makes an eye contact with the consort, recognizing her eyes as the lady she had knocked into. Terrified, she keeps her head bowed, clasping her chest. She stares in the ground and leads them away, hoping the consort doesn't remember.

After Lady Shinjuwon was seated and had been served her tea, Myung Hee finally arrives looking paler and supported by a servant. She walks slowly, ever polite, keeping her manners in spite of being ill, she holds the surprise out of her voice.

"Lady Shinjuwon, what a pleasure to have you in our home," Myung Hee doesn't know why the consort is visiting. They have never met before, not even when they were both living in the north. The consort is known to not leave her palace at all, stirring rumors that lady is not well after her son died but now that she's in front of Myung Hee she can't help but observe her, finding her eyes captivating and unsettling at the same time. "What can I help you with?"

"Forgive me, for visiting unannounced, I am living near the town port this past few months and I only wanted to get acquainted with my neighbors." Lady Shinjuwon returns the greeting. Bowing, she disturbs the air around them sending her scent that quickly sets in on Myung Hee's nose

Catching the scent of nauseating musk, Myung Hee feels more light-headed. She steps back a little, offering the consort a seat, " _Gwaenchanhseubnida_ , please forgive my appearance, I'm a little sick these past few days."

Myung Hee lets her servant pull a seat for her, taking care not to breathe too much around the consort, she brings the tea under her nose, preferring to inhale its scent rather than breathe around the lady. She hopes the meeting would be over fast, worried that she doesn't know how long she can keep herself from not vomiting.

Looking over Chae Ryung, Lady Shinjuwon asks, "Is she a servant in your home?"

Myung Hee traces Lady Shinjuwon's line of sight and finds Chae Ryung at the end of it,"Ah _yie,_ she is part of my household. May I ask why? Did my servant offended you in anyway?"

Chae Ryung tries not to fidget, nervous of getting recognized by the consort.

A thin pretty smile spreads on Lady Shinjuwon's face, feigning innocence, " _Animnida_ , I only thought I've met her somewhere but on a closer look, I was wrong."

"Ah _kuereyo_?" Myung Hee turns to address Chae Ryung, feeling something is amiss. She asked her to get some more tea, dismissing her. Trusting that she has a sense not to come back, seeing as the consort is taking interest in her at the moment.

* * *

After the physical exam for the apprentices, which all of them passed, each one of them were given their brown and green _hanbok_ , their uniform while staying inside the _Damiwon_. They will not be treated differently from any _gungnyeo_ (s).

Every morning they will rise early at the break of dawn preparing meals and plucking tea-leaves. By late morning, they would be having their courtly etiquette class. Their afternoons will be spent learning alternately among sewing and embroidery, basic medicine and acupuncture or administration and literature.

The three were ushered to Lady Oh's office next. Inside, they stood in front of the table while Lady Oh sits behind, assessing her new apprentices and explaining their routine. Ha Jin and Soon Deok swallow, not really looking forward to sewing and embroidery class. The other girl stood quietly, listening attentively, sporting a blank look. The three of them haven't had the time to meet each other, busy with completing whatever question or task is thrown their way. They have a feeling their first day is going to be long.

"Since only Lady Woo Hee observed the proper ritual of coming down from your palaquin, the two of you," Lady Oh looks pointedly at Ha Jin and Soon Deok, "will have to be punished so you'll remember to observe your manners next time."

 _Ehhhh? There was a proper way to get out of the palaquin?_

Ha Jin and Soon Deok look at each other, feeling the groan about to come out of their throat. They both chew their lips and Lady Oh suddenly hit the top of her table with a stick, making that whipping sound, "What did I tell you about biting your lips, a proper lady does not bite their lip. It sends an improper signal to men."

Ha Jin and Woo Hee jump, surprised of the sudden quiet but commanding voice from Lady Oh. Soon Deok, whose use to her father's commands, lowers her gaze in the ground, keeping still.

"Hae Soo Ssi, Park Soon Deok Ssi, take your place in the wall and kneel." Touching the thick books in her table, "Take this with you and raise it above your head"

"Yie Oh _Sanggun_ ," The two answers together. They take the books, three for each of them and kneel by the wall, holding it above their head.

"You are not to stand there until I tell you so. Do I make myself clear?" Lady Oh stands from her seat inspecting the posture of the two, arranging their shoulders and straightening their arms. When she was satisfied, she walks to her door, addressing Woo Hee along the way, "Stand by the door attentively and make sure your friends do not cheat their punishment. If I so much as see a slight difference in their straight arms, I will have you kneel beside them too."

"Yie Oh _Sanggun_ ," The girl named, Woo Hee, answers bowing to Lady Oh. She follows behind the _Sanggun_ , taking her post at the door. Lady Oh leaves, attending to other business around the _Damiwon._

Soon Deok glances at Woo Hee in the door and whispers at Hae Soo, " _So wangjanim-ui yeo-ja-ye-yo (Hey, Prince So's woman)."_

" _Mwo ra-go-yo? (What did you say?)"_ Ha Jin glance back at Soon Deok, whispering too, _"Cheo-yo? So wangjanim-ui yeo-ja-ye-yo?! (Me? I'm Prince So' woman?)"_

Soon Deok nods, confused by Hae Soo's reaction, "Aren't you his woman?"

" _Mu-seun mal-sseum ha-si-neun keo-ye-yo? (What are you talking About?)"_ Ha Jin laughs nervously, hoping she's not blushing.

"Weren't you the girl who was talking to So _wangjanim_ before he left?" Soon Deok asks, coming closer to Ha Jin while still holding the books above her head, her eyes big and expressive.

" _Ah matda! (Oh right!)_ You're the girl beside the general. _Ne_ , We did talk in the courtyard but he's not the only one with whom I said goodbye to." Ha Jin's defenses are up in front of a stranger whom she hadn't even introduced herself yet.

Soon Deok pulls back, realizing that she might have over-stepped her boundaries again, _"Joe-song-hab-ni-da,_ I didn't mean to be too straightforward. I tend to be careless with my words because I grew up in the company of soldiers in my father's camp. Ah, _Cheo neun Park Soon Deok-ib-ni-da, pan-gap-seub-ni-da. (Nice to meet you.)"_

Ha Jin considers Soon Deok for a moment, she seemed harmless to her. Soon Deok reminds her of Eun-of how he stitch his sentences in one paragraph, jumping from one idea to the next without a breathing, " _Aniyo, gwaenchanseubnikka, (It's fine.) Cheo-neun Hae Soo-ibnida. Pan-gap-seub-ni-da (It's nice to meet you too.)."_

Ha Jin automatically says Hae Soo's name, getting used to being called Hae Soo these days, _"Joesonghabnida_ , I would have bowed but you see…" Ha Jin points in her hands with her eyes.

" _Arayo_ ," Soon Deok laughs and Hae Soo follows after, finding that they like each other a lot. " _Cheo-neun, yeol-il-geop sal-ib-ni-da. (I'm 17 years old_.)"

"Oh! _Cheo-neun_ _seu-muel.._. (20...)" Ha Jin was about to say her real age when she caught herself, " _yeol-yeo-seot sal-ib-ni-da! (I'm 16 years old_!)" Ha Jin answers keeping the formality in her words.

"Shall we lower our speech? I don't mind." Soon Deok asks.

" _Kue-reol-kka? (Shall we?)"_ Ha Jin readily answers using banmal.

"Eh _kkam-jjak-ya! (Oh that's fast!)"_ Soon Deok lowers her speech in banmal too and they both laugh again, a little louder this time, drawing Woo Hee's attention to them. Woo Hee only looks at them, pretending she didn't hear.

" _Kuereom, jil-mun ha-na hae-do doel-kka-yo? (Can I ask you a question then?)"_ Soon Deok glances back at Hae Soo,

"This isn't about So _wangjanim_ again is it?"

Soon Deok chuckles, " _Na no-mu gung-gum-hae, (I'm really curious)_ What's your relationship to So _wangjanim_? There aren't many people who talk to him, let alone smile at him like that. I'm sure everyone in that courtyard were watching you both, _mianhaeyo_."

" _Ah kuereyo? (really?)"_ Ha Jin stalls time, not knowing how to answer Soon Deok's question.

 _Are we close now? Will So wangjanim mind if I say we're friends? We are, right? Friends?_

Ha Jin turns the word in her head. She's also not sure what they are. They seem to be always finding comfort in each other, sharing embraces every now and then.

 _But Baek-Ah also hugs me all the time. It's not so different with Baek-Ah's? Even Jung gives Hae Soo a hug, I mean he gives me a hug._

 _But Hae Soo and Jung has-had a relationship._

 _Eiiii, why is this so hard?_

Even though Ha Jin shares touches with other princes, she does at some point recognizes that the touch she exchanges with So is different. It is longing at times, desperate at others but always, familiar and warm and if she is honest enough, _charged_. She wonders if she's the only one who thinks that way.

Recalling the few glimpses of Hae Soo's future with an unmasked So, Ha Jin somehow feels a little jealous of the girl whom So is looking with so much tenderness.

 _But Hae Soo isn't coming back anymore, right? She isn't coming back._

Ha Jin automatically feels guilty again. The thoughts about Hae Soo are always connected with Jung.

 _But I saw Hae Soo with So wangjanim together, does that mean, she would have ended-up with So wangjanim anyway?_

"Oh! I see what they say about you." Soon Deok breaks into Ha Jin's reverie, pulling her into present.

"Pardon? What do they say about me?" Ha Jin stops her momentary reflection, listening to Soon Deok.

"That ever since you lost your memories, you tend to always space out at the middle of a conversation." Soon Deok blinks, explaining the rumors he had heard of Hae Soo, forgetting her question for a moment.

Ha Jin didn't know she does that a lot, " _Joesonghaeyo_ , I didn't know I was doing it."

" _Gwaenchanha_ , so are the two of you…" Soon Deok leans over at Hae Soo again, making Hae Soo move back, "In a relationship? Are you getting married? Is that why you're completing your apprenticeship just now?"

Ha Jin chuckles and in the words of a 21st century girl she answers, "It's complicated" then adds, "I think?" She muses about it some more, convincing her self that So and her are really just friends.

"Eiii, what does that mean?" Soon Deok pulls back, pouting and disappointed.

" _Jamkkan_ , do you know the other girl with us?" Ha Jin deflects Soon Deok's questions by redirecting her to other matters. "She looks familiar"

Soon Deok shrugs, answering in a much lower voice, "I heard she's a _gisaeng_."

"Ya!" the other trainee whose standing in the door, calls their attention quietly. She signals for them to go back to their positions as the _sanggun_ is returning.

Lady Oh stops in front of the door looking from Woo Hee to Hae Soo and Soon Deok. Woo Hee keeps her eyes on the ground while Hae Soo and Soon Deok pretends to be doing their choir quietly, both looking on the other side of the wall.

* * *

The princes and Yeonhwa were all sitting bored to death in the pavilion, listening in their lesson. Although it is only Jung who is missing in their group, the pavilion feels a little emptier. Eun keeps looking at the space, Jung left behind.

A servant from Wook's household arrives and asks permission to talk to the 8th prince informing him that third rank lady consort had came to visit unannounced in their household. Wook's face falls at the news his servant delivers. He excuses Yeonhwa from their class and fetches their mother from her quarters. Earlier after the welcoming rites at the _Damiwon,_ Queen Shinjeong had made plans with her children to go back with them today in their home, to visit Myung Hee.

When they arrived, the servants tell them they missed the consort by a few minutes. They go and look for Myung Hee instead and find her in her quarters, throwing-up in her bathroom again.

Myung Hee couldn't get the smell of the consort's musk out of her nose, heaving and vomiting the few bites of rice cake she had ate and the cup of ginger tea she had drunk.

Wook carries Myung Hee into her bed, taking care not jostle her too much. Her pale and sickly appearance is making Wook anxious. He sits in her bed, brushing the few strands of her hair out of her forehead,

"Myung Hee- _ya gwaenchanha?"_ Queen Shinjeong asks, all worried.

"Yie _eomonim_ ," Myung Hee tries to sit-up but Wook softly pulls back her shoulder, letting her lie again. She closes her eyes, reining her whirling sight.

Yeonhwa stands beside the bed, observing Myung Hee. The doctor didn't find anything wrong with her but she looks sicker everyday, "Myung Hee Ssi, let's have you checked again by the royal doctor, maybe he just missed something."

Wook looks up to his sister, "I shall bring the doctor tomorrow then."

Queen Shinjeong inclines her head, thinking to herself.

" _Yie, ha-sib-si-yo orabeonim. (Yes please do that.)"_ Yeonhwa comes closer to Myung Hee squeezing her hand and assuring her, " _kuende_ Myung Hee _Ssi_ , what did the lady consort wants?"

Opening her eyes, Myung Hee looks up to the three, "She said she wanted to say her greetings to her neighbors. That her household at the port is too big and empty she has no one to talk to."

Yeonhwa and Queen Shinjeong exchange glances, while Wook stills on his seat, the strangeness of it is turning the wheels on their head. The lady consort is never known to be friendly to anyone.

"Doesn't a few of her clan's relatives live with her in that household?" Yeonhwa points out the obvious.

Myung Hee shrugs closing her eyes again, "She said it would be nice to get acquainted with our household since we both came from the north and she wanted to meet Hae Soo, too. How is Hae Soo doing in the _damiwon?_ "

"She's doing alright. I'll visit her tomorrow to see how her first day went." Wook assures Myung Hee, relieving her with some burden while he, Yeonhwa and their mother figure out what the lady consort wants, "Myung Hee-ya I will have to step out in a bit, please take some rest. I'll bring you your dinner in a while."

Myung Hee agrees without opening her eyes. The three exit her quarters proceeding at Wook's study chambers to have a talk in private.

"Why does the lady consort suddenly became interested in my household?" Wook inclines his head making a tsssss sound.

"Our clan betrayed them not long ago." Queen Shinjeong adds remembering how she got her position as a second queen: (1)

A few years back, a year before she had given birth to Yeonhwa, a civil war was about to erupt in the north and the Kang Clan sponsored the military forces of Hwangbo Clan so they could both stop the civil war. It made Lady Shinjeong the second queen while Lady Shinjuwon became the third rank consort. It didn't sit well with the Kangs and so they severed ties with the Hwangbo Clans and Lady Shinjuwon refused to reside inside the palace after the wedding night.

"Maybe she's not interested with our household but with Myung Hee's, the Hae Clan." Yeonhwa answers, "The Hae clans are the sole wardens of the northeast at the moment, aren't they?"

"But we hold the power of my wife's clan." Wook confidently answers.

" _Aniyo_ , not until you and Myung Hee gets an heir, her parents will not let Myung Hee have the control of the northeast. Her brother is well and alive and has a family of his own up north. They either get a grandchild from you or everything will pass to her brother." Queen Shinjeong explains,

Yeonhwa glances back to her brother, annoyance evident on her face, "Do you believe me now? Are you going to stop playing around from now on?"

"Yeonwha-ya! Lower your voice. Have you no respect for your brother" Queen Shinjeong reprimands her daughter

" _Eomonim_ , do you know what my brother is busy doing these days" Yeonhwa starts, her tone as malicious as her eyes.

Wook rests his back on his chair, exuding a relax composure but inside, his anger is peaking at a boil, warning his sister, "Yeonhwa-ya."

Queen Shinjeong looks at her son, focusing on him, "What's your sister talking about?"

" _Chal mo-reu-gess-eub-ni-da eomonim, (I have no idea.)"_ Wook uses an overly polite tone, not breaking his gaze with his sister.

Yeonhwa smirks, her natural presumptuousness coming out of her, _"Jang-nan-i? (are you kidding me?)_ it seems my brother here…"

" _Kuman hae Yeonhwa-ya, kueman hae-ra-go_! _(Stop it, I'm telling you to stop now!)"_ Wook commands, cutting Yeonhwa's sentence but with the threat looming in their family's position, Yeonhwa doesn't let herself be stopped, matching his brother's anger.

"…is harbouring quite an overly fondness for his wife's cousin."

Wook would like nothing but to strangle his sister who is sitting in front of him.

In spite of the surprise, Queen Shinjeong retains her head to think, "Is this true Wook-ah?"

Raising the tip of her one eyebrow, Yeonhwa dares his brother to lie. Wook purses his lips, not answering, imagining a hundred ways on how to kill his sister.

"Wook-ah, I understand that your marriage with Lady Myung Hee is of political nature and that there is nothing wrong if you are drawn to the girl. She's quite charming everyone knows that but think about it some more, the girl has nothing to her name but title, it will be more advantageous for us if we marry her to another clan and bring that clan into our fold." Queen Shinjeong explains not really agreeing or rejecting, just pointing out a few points in her son's head.

Yeonhwa triumphantly smiles, annoying her brother more. Wook lowers his gaze, shutting his mouth.

"Do you want the girl?" Queen Shinjeong asks, considering Wook's emotional state for once.

Wook would like to answer a resounding yes to his mother's question but as a respect to his wife and to Hae Soo and to keep the peace in his family, he holds his feelings back.

"Give me an heir and secure your wife's inheritance in the north and I'll let you have Hae Soo." Queen Shinjeong puts forth a deal in the table, surprising her two children.

Wook looks-up from the table, thinking. He closes his eyes and breathes, disappointed, seeing the trap in his mother's deal. For a second, the pain in Wook's chest shows in his face but he quickly puts back his mask of politeness. He stands, excusing his self, "It' getting late _eomonim_ , forgive me but I have to bring dinner to my sick wife."

He walks away, not waiting for an answer.

After the door closed behind Wook, Yeonhwa looks at his mother. How she is right now is the product of how their mother had brought her up but sometimes it still surprises her how cruel their mother can be. Knowing the kind of person her brother is, Wook is not one to disobey when a command is made.

Their mother's deal is like a double edge sword to his brother, one that would cut on both sides no matter how careful her brother handles it. Wook having a baby with Myung Hee would add a bind in him, he wouldn't be able to pursue Hae Soo after that.

" _Eomonim_ , isn't it too harsh even for my brother?" Though Yeonhwa hungers for the throne and would have sacrifice everything to get it and in spite of a lot of arguments her greed for throne brings to them, siblings, she does care for her brother and still occasionally feels sorry for him. "Why would you dangle a prize in front of my him, if he had to cut his head to get it?"

"Your brother never learned a thing in spite of all the lessons I have tried to teach him all this year." Queen Shinjeong recalls the time when he had to set up a thief in their house to take away a few of her son's softness. It seems at the age of ten, Wook is too timid and prefers the company of his books rather than learning archery and martial arts the way all his brothers were doing.

The thieves were supposed to only scare Wook and push him to act but Wook succeeded more than that, he was able to kill the three thieves with his own hands but it scarred his innocence and took away a little part of his soul. He was never the same after that. Though he is still a quiet boy, polite and gentle as always, his arrows and sword doesn't hesitate to kill in any situation.

"I'll let him marry Hae Soo if he can swallows his moral sense." Queen Shinjeong tells her daughter matter of factly, knowing her son could never do so.

* * *

Come night, the three apprentices eat dinner with the lowest ranking _gungnyeo(s)._ Even at dinner, every _gungnyeo_ is lined in neat order, kneeling in their mat, still observing proper decorum. A single small low table is positioned in front of them and on top of it is a given set of food consist of nine side dishes, mostly fermented vegetables and a single serving of rice. A healthy meal designed to keep the ladies in a slim form.

Soon Deok's face falls flat at the sight of the meager set of dinner in front of her. She is not new in starving at the forest in the middle of training but her father had never put her in a diet like these. At least every after training, her father feeds her well with rice.

Looking around, she asks Hae Soo beside her, "Do we get another serving?"

 _"Mol-la-yo. (I don't know)_ I think you better eat or Lady Oh might take away your dinner too." Ha Jin answers in between putting food in her mouth. After living in Myung Hee's household for months, she too is not used to be put on a diet.

Woo Hee sits next to Hae Soo, quietly eating her food. They still haven't gotten the chance to ask for her name but they are thankful to her for not mouthing them to Lady Oh a while ago.

After dinner, they were shown a large room at the back of _Damiwon_ , where the three of them will be staying. They will be sharing the room and will be sleeping in the floor with just their futon.

The single quarters that Hae Soo and Soon Deok had enjoyed in their own household will not be provided to them until they reach a certain level where they will be taught how to conduct and manage a household.

The ladies enter their room and Soon Deok unceremoniously flops in the ground, dropping her manners as soon as the door to their room closes.

"Hae Soo-ya, I think this is worst than my father's camp." Soon Deok whines on the ground, " _Nan a-jik pae-go-pa. (I'm still hungry.)"_

Ha Jin laughs finding that she likes Soon Deok more and more.

Woo Hee proceeds to the folded futons on the side of the wall, takes one and spreads it in her own corner.

Soon Deok and Ha Jin exchanges glances, they can finally meet the other girl. The two stand up and approaches her.

 _"I-reum i mwo-ye-yo? (What's your name?) Cheo-neun Hae Soo-ib-ni-da."_ Ha Jin starts, bowing in greetings.

The girl turns looking at Hae Soo and Soon Deok. _"Cheo-yo? Woo Hee, Woo Hee-ib-ni-da."_

Woo Hee gives her greetings, observing the proper posture and angle of the hands.

"You don't have to be so formal with us. _Cheo neun Park Soon Deok-ib-ni-da._ " Soon Deok introduces herself in a posture and tone more like a soldier instead of a debuting lady.

 _"Yie pan-gap-seub-ni-da_." Woo Hee still observes her manner in spite of Soon Deok's request.

Ha Jin takes a peak at Woo Hee's bowed head, curious, "Have we met? You seem familiar?"

Woo Hee rises to look at Hae Soo, trying to remember if she have ever met Hae Soo before but as far as she knows, she had never crossed paths with her, "I don't think so Hae Soo Ssi. I grew-up in the kingdom of Balhae, passed the borders of the late Silla, it has only been a few months since I came to the capital."

"Ah you came from the fallen kingdom of Balhae, is that how you became a _gisaeng_? I heard the people from the fallen kingdoms either became a slave of aristocratic families or enters the house of _gisaeng_." Soon Deok muses, her mouth running a foul again.

Ha Jin elbows Soon Deok, an action Woo Hee noticed. She stays quiet, not answering.

Catching up with her mistake, Soon Deok apologizes, " _Joesonghaeyo_ , this stupid mouth of mine always gets me in trouble."

Woo Hee only gives a polite smile, turning back to spreading her futon in the floor.

Ha Jin suddenly remembers the exodus of people she had seen on their way back from the temple in Mt. Songak, _"Ah matda_! (Oh, Right!) I know where I saw you!"

Woo Hee stills, afraid that if she turns now, they might see the nervousness in her face. Her presence in the Damiwon is due to a sponsor who had given her a task to perform something in the royal palace. No one must know why she is there.

"You were that girl, who tore Baek-Ah's drawings in the forest. _Mat-ji? (Right?)_ " Ha Jin laughs remembering the ridiculous scene, "That really irritated Baek-Ah."

"You crossed the 13th prince? Wah I didn't know our Woo Hee here is such a brave girl." Soon Deok walks to the other side of Woo Hee, now Woo hee is in between her and Hae Soo, "But Baek-Ah _wangjanim_ is usually nice, why would you make him angry?"

Woo Hee remembers the first time she arrived in the capital of Songak, she was dressed like everyone else, a simple _hanbok_ for a peasant, blending with the rest of her people. It is the only way for her to survive. The _Khitans_ who had taken over their lands are hunting down every last one of royal blood to make sure that no king or queen will rise from their kingdom again. She was saved by the Chung Ju Yu clan and had been living in that household for several months until she was secretly sent in the capital to do an order for minister Wang Ryeom Sik.

"He's a prince?!" Woo Hee turns pale, glancing to Hae Soo,

"Euh?! you know Baek-Ah?" Ha Jin asks Soon Deok,

The three of them exchange look, each with different question in their mind. Soon Deok suddenly chuckles, finding their situation funny, "I guess we have a lot of question for each other. Shall we all sit and talk?"

Ha Jin sits crosslegged with her back resting in the wall. Soon Deok comes to her side and sits hugging her bended legs in front of her. Woo Hee kneels and sits on her lower legs, maintaining the grace of a noble lady even inside their room.

Upon seeing Woo Hee, Ha Jin and Soon Deok couldn't help but bite their lips, embarrassed that the two of them seems to fall short compared to Woo Hee's manners. They swallow, rearranging the way they sit.

" _Aniyo_! Please stop," Woo Hee exclaims, blushing that she seem to be embarrassing her roommates, "Please continue with what you're doing. You don't have to mind me. Forgive me, it was a forced of habit on my part."

The two stops and goes back to their original position, sighing a relief.

" _Kuereom_ , how do you know Baek-Ah? Soon Deok-ah," Ha Jin turns to Soon Deok beside her.

"I used to go to class with all of them before my mother died and my father brought me up in the camp." Soon Deok answers,

Woo Hee asks the next question, "If he's a prince, then why do you address him so casually? Do you address everyone like that." anxious to confirm if the person she had offended is of royal blood.

"Baek-Ah?" Ha Jin nods, "Yes, he's a prince. 13th son of King Taejo. We're good friends and he prefers that I call him that way."

"Are you also close to the 10th prince?" Soon Deok fishes, wanting to ask a few things about Eun.

"Eun? _Ne._ The four of us usually hangs-out together; me, Eun, Baek-Ah and Jung wangjanim," Ha Jin doesn't forget the title on Jung's name, signifying a little distance to the latter. This wasn't lost to Woo Hee but escapes Soon Deok.

"How is the 13th prince then, is he nice?" Woo Hee inquires further.

"Baek-Ah? He has a really nasty temper and quick to anger." Ha Jin holds her laugh, playing a joke on Woo Hee.

The color on Woo Hee's face drains, "Will he punish me for offending him then?"

"Huh? That's not how he was when we were kids? Did he turned mad too?" Soon Deok muses, recalling how Baek-Ah was when they were kids.

Ha Jin puts her hands on her mouth, unable to hold her laughter anymore, she laughs upon seeing the confused look on Soon Deok's face and the scared pale white complexion of Woo Hee, " _Aniyo, aniyo, aniyo, mianhaeyo_ , I was just joking."

"Hehhh?" Woo Hee inclines her head confused.

" _Gocheong haji maseyo_ , Baek-Ah is a really nice person. He won't punish you for it." Ha Jin continues laughing, imagining what would it be like if Baek-Ah is as scary as the 3rd prince, "Besides, I don't think he remembers you anyway. He easily forgets those kinds of things."

Ha Jin assures Woo Hee.

* * *

"Ya!" Baek-Ah calls to a passing Woo Hee.

It's the next day and Eun and Baek-Ah is at the _Damiwon,_ visiting Hae Soo. The two prince had just entered from the door and is looking around when they saw the new apprentice walking alone.

Woo Hee is going to their etiquette class at the courtyard of the _Damiwon_ , when she saw the two come in. In her nervous state, remembering that she had offended the 13th prince, she immediately bows her head, making herself small and is about to turn to any corner as long as she escapes the prince but Baek-Ah saw her and calls to her. She had no choice but to approach the two.

" _I-reum-i mwo-ye-yo? (What's your name?)"_ Baek-Ah asks, inclining his head to take a better look at the face of the trainee.

Woo Hee purses her lips, bowing her head further, avoiding the gaze of the 13th prince, " _Cheo-yo? Bok-Soon"_ in her nervousness, Woo Hee lies, "Bok Soon- _ib-ni-da_ "

" _Kuereom_ Bok Soon-i, have you seen Hae Soo?" Eun asks, his hands folded in his chest, pretending toughness.

"She's in the courtyard _wangjanim_ , attending our etiquette class" Woo Hee gives her greetings and tries to walk away, leaving the other way around.

" _Jamkkan_! (Hold on!)" Baek-Ah stops her.

Woo Hee is half way through the door when she hears the call. She would like nothing to do but to reach that door in front of her but her proper decorum requires her to stop.

A second ranking _gungnyeo_ comes down from the second floor and sees Woo Hee still inside, late for their class, "Woo Hee Ssi, aren't you suppose to be in the courtyard already? Run along now."

Hearing her real name called, Woo Hee is caught in her lie. Without turning back to the second ranking _gungnyeo_ , she answers, "Yie, _da-nyeo-ul-ke-yo, shil-lye-hab-ni-da (Yes, I'm leaving, please excuse my presence)."_

Baek-Ah and Eun were left scratching their head, confused.

"Ehhhh? Her name is Woo Hee not Bok Soon?" Eun asks, watching Woo Hee recedes at the back of the _Damiwon,_

" _I-sang-hae (That's strange)_ , why would she lie about her name?" Baek-Ah narrows his eyes, trying to figure out why the girl looks familiar.

The second ranking _gungnyeo_ reaches the two princes at the landing of the stairs, " _Wangjanim_ , what can I help you with today. Will you be having your tea at the outdoor pool or on the balcony?

"Ah _gwaenchanhayo_ , we're here to see Hae Soo, can we see her after her class?" Baek-Ah answers for both of them.

" _Joesonghabnida wangjanim kuende_ , our apprentices are not allowed visitor during their class." Bowing, the _gungnyeo_ explains.

"Ah _kuere_? then what time will their class end?" Eun uncrosses his arms in his chest, dropping his bullying stance.

The _gungnyeo_ winces, not wanting to disappoint, "Well into the night? Maybe you should come back by the end of the week, when all of them are allowed to go home?"

"Eiiiii, end of the week? Isn't that too much?" Eun exclaims.

The _gungnyeo_ could only smile apologetically.

* * *

On their third night, Wook comes to the _Damiwon_ and requests to see Hae Soo, using his familial affinity as an excuse. He wanted to visit Hae Soo yesterday but that double edged deal his mother had offered him, had started to cut the moment it was place in the table. Of course he knows what the right course is, he's not stupid. He understands that his mother didn't meant for him to get Hae Soo in the end but still, he couldn't help but think about the "what ifs" and the "consequences", weighing it against his compass of morality.

He stands at the door separating the outer and inner pool, his back to the stairs, facing the outer garden, watching the undisturbed surface of the pool.

" _Wangjanim_!" Hae Soo calls from the inner pool, excited to hear she has a visitor.

Wook turns to the direction of his name being called. Seeing Hae Soo smile instantly lights his burdened heart.

" _Wen-il-i u-syeoss-eo-yo? (What brings you here?)"_

Hae Soo walks toward him and Wook meets her half way, "Will you take a short walk with me outside?"

" _Kueroemyo_!"

The two of them walk through the door, passed the main gate, going to a pavilion outside the _damiwon._ Wook is a little quieter today, more than his usual quiet self. He walks close to Hae Soo, their sleeves touching each other. He is lost inside his musings, glancing at Hae Soo, memorizing her face, her outline under the light of a moon. The uneven paths they walk through, makes them lean on their inner sides, causing them to brush each other's finger every now and then. They come to a pavilion passed a small bridge with a small pond underneath it. Ha Jin puts the lantern down beside her as she and Wook lean in the balustrade.

"How's Myung Hee unnie, _wangjanim_? Is she better these days?" Ha Jin asks, sensing that Wook seemed to be burden by something.

"Hmmm?" Wook had the royal doctor checked on Myung Hee again yesterday, "He says she's fine, just a little under the weather but it will pass in a few days."

"I see." Hae Soo nods.

Silence.

A long stretch of silence settles upon them afterwards, one that is making Hae Soo uncomfortable. She's used to silence between them before but this silence around them now is awkward, like how they were when she first opened her eyes in this time.

For lack of nothing to do, Ha Jin helps herself up to sit in the balustrade, careful to put her klutzy foot in one of the holes in the design. Wook offers his hand automatically by Ha Jin only continues to climb on her own.

Silence. Again.

Unable to stand it anymore Ha Jin asks, "Is there something wrong _wangjanim?"_

Wook could only meet Hae Soo's eyes, holding back his heart, he remembers the sigh of relief he was able to release when he wrote the words of the poem, finally having been able to express his feelings. He misses the feel of being free, of crossing the line and being on the other side of the wall.

"Eii _wangjanim_ , come on you can tell me anything." Ha Jin touches her shoulder with Wook's, cheering him up, "Remember my shoulders? it's small but it can take a lot."

Wook recalls Hae Soo's promise underneath the tree after she had woken-up from her second drowning. This attempt on Hae Soo's part finally brings a small smile on his lips.

Noticing the smile, Ha Jin chuckles, "That's better!"

Wook momentarily puts the deal his mother is offering at the back of his head, deciding to bravely take a step towards Hae Soo, thinking he still has time for as long as his wife isn't carrying an heir. He can be with Hae Soo like this, just a little closer, just a little taste of that place beyond the line.

Stepping nearer Hae Soo, Wook rests his head on her shoulder the way she had offered.

"Have you read my letter?" Wook asks, getting more confident after he was able to rest his head on her shoulders freely.

" _Kuereomyo_!" Ha Jin answers.

"And?" Wook tenses beside Hae Soo.

" _Si-neun a-ju a-reum-da-wo-yo (It's a very beautiful poem.)_ " Ha Jin continues, remembering the words.

" _Kuere_?" Wook swallows, lifting his head from Hae Soo's shoulder "Were you able to understand it?"

" _Ne_. The poet was expressing his emotion by comparing it to a beautiful scenery. Isn't it?" Ha Jin's deduction is quite close.

Wook inclines his head, watching Hae Soo - who is looking at the scenery passed the pavilion, deliberating if she really misinterpreted the poem or she just refuses to see beyond it.

He stops leaning in the balustrade and comes in front of Hae Soo. Stepping closer, he tentatively puts his hand at the side of her face.

Ha Jin was surprised by the sudden closeness of the 8th prince, tensing at his touch. She was going to move back but Wook closes his free hand on her left arm and with his other hand sliding down her bare neck, resting in her clavicle, he keeps her rooted in her seat.

"Read... further... Hae... Soo-ya..."

Every word of Wook is a move an inch closer to her, commanding her attention to him, his eyes searching permission in hers.

For a second, Ha Jin is lost for words, a little dazed from the abrupt surge in the beating of her heart. Wook is excessively close, touching her too intimately, flustering her.

" _Wangjanim,"_ With her free hand, Ha Jin touches Wook's hand on her clavicle and looks away, uncomfortable with the situation.

Wook stops, holding the craving inside him. Understanding the hesitance in Hae Soo, he releases her and steps back.

Startled that she was suddenly released from her leaning posture, Ha Jin's foot slips from where it was lodged, sending her face-first falling. She flails her hand, trying to find balance on her side. Wook moves to catch her in his arms, the situation turning comical, it amuses Wook.

The tension lifts in the air.

" _Gwaenchanha? Ju-sim-hae (Are you alright? Please be careful)_ " Wook asks, still holding Hae Soo.

Ha Jin takes herself out of the 8th prince's arms and stands on her own, her face a crimson red from embarrassment, "Shil-lye-hab-ni-da, (please excuse my clumsiness,)"

She chews her lower lip, bowing her head.

Wook tries to hold back the laughter, seeing Hae Soo fidgeting and blushing only warms her more to his heart. He reaches out and brushes her hair out of her shoulder, "Will you read my poem again and answer me back soon?"

"Huh?" Ha Jin looks-up, the embarrassment still evident on her face, "Ne, _wangjanim_. I will definitely do so."

"Shall we walk back?" Wook breathes deep, letting his self be happy just this time.

For the next two weeks, Wook would find an excuse to see Hae Soo every night, taking her for a walk outside the _damiwon_. They would frequent the pavilion they had hanged out tonight. Although Wook never brought-up the poem again, he draws her to him little by little; finding all sorts of reason to be in the _damiwon,_ a word of encouragement when he passes her in the corridors, a smile he only gives her, small gesture of intimacy- a touch at the small of her back, brushing of her hair on her shoulder, an offer of hand when they walk,- all of it throwing Hae Soo into confusion.

Since Ha Jin had never experienced how to be courted properly by a man from this time, she doesn't know if Wook is just being his caring normal self or is he crossing the line. Ha Jin is starting to get used to it.

* * *

The company of Gen Park arrives at their camp in Anju after a week of travel. Jung was given Soon Deok's room and was quickly oriented to how the camp works. Their days consist of hard training in the morning and learning strategy by the afternoon. Come nights, Jung hangs around his older brother, pestering him with questions about the girl he likes or telling him stories of how he and the rest of their brothers grew-up in the palace. So has no stories to tell and often times it is only Jung who keeps talking. Sometimes, Gen Park joins them and regales Jung with stories of how So and Soon Deok used to be when they were younger. He makes it look like So had a normal childhood in his camp, which it is, compared to how So is treated in the Kang's household.

Towards the end of the there first week in camp, Gen Park calls for So while Jung is practicing his sword dance at the waterfalls. The two stand in between a tree, several rocks up high, watching the 14th prince.

"We will have to approach each warden family of the north, if we want our backs watched as we start the diplomacy with the Khitans." Gen Park, stand with his posture at attention, even at an old age, his presence is still as commanding as ever.

"I'm not going to set even a single foot in Shinju, if that is what you mean." So goes straight to the point, not wasting a breath.

"We'll start with the neutral clan then, the Haes. Kuende wangjanim, I will have to warn you…" Gen Park knows that So would never ask for help from his adoptive family, "... you will need to make a deal with the Kangs at some point. Shouldn't we do it while your adoptive mother and her right hand is in the capital?"

"A forest full of snakes doesn't become less dangerous just because the most vicious one is a sleep." So answers.

"Araseo but please think about it some more, if you're father is handling you the military command, then controlling the north will be your first priority. Besides, if you don't want that throne, then your best shot to survive the succession is the control of these lands." Gen. Park stretches his arm in front of them, emphasizing his point. "I believe your birth mother is well aware of it, isn't that why your 14th brother is here?"

"Jung? _Aniyo_ , the queen dowager doesn't want his 4th son here. Jung is here for a different reason." So automatically defends his brother. "He's not aiming for the thrones, he only wants to gain enough power to have the freedom to choose who to marry."

"Ah _kuereyo?"_ A laugh plays on the general's throat, "I never knew the treacherous queen could bring-up such a fine naive boy."

So glances back at the general beside him, catching the sarcasm in his tone, "What's wrong with what my brother wants?"

" _Eop-seub-ni-da wangjanim, kuen-yang chae-mi-iss-eo-yo (Nothing, I just find your brother interesting) ul-la kal kka-yo? (shall we go down?)"_ The general asks, leading So to the falls. " _Kuende wangjanim_ , it seems your brother is looking up to you these days, he's starting to mirror you?"

"Huh?" So looks confused, following the general.

"Watch him," Both of them stop to look at Jung who is in the middle of completing a spin, his two hands holding the sword beside his face, just below his eyes, slashing in time with his whirl. He's not yet as accurate as So is but a few more years of training and he can match his brother just fine, "He's starting to resemble you. From the way he carries his self to the way he holds his sword, even the way he ties his hair in a high ponytail is the same. He looks like you, only less…"

Gen. Park glances at So, observing him from head to foot, "... less scowling and more smiles. Sunnier than you... I guess."

His every word punctuated with a look of comparison to Jung

"Mwo?" So looks at his self from chest down to feet, touching his ponytail. He started wearing his hair that way, after Hae Soo complimented him that he really looks like a prince these days, "What's wrong with the way I look? Jung doesn't look like me."

The general just laughs, continuing with his walk. Though he makes a joke about it, Gen Park thinks Jung is how So would have grown up, if the queen dowager wasn't cruel enough to give away her son. How different would that be.

* * *

Inside Queen Shinjeong quarters, her two children sit quietly side by side in front of her rectangle shape table while she sits at the head of it. The royal doctor was called in to explain Myung Hee's condition. The three looks tense, waiting for the doctor's report.

* * *

By late afternoon, the princes gather at the _damiwon_ , to hold their usual afternoon tea. Both Baek-Ah and Eun found the loophole in Lady Oh's no-visitation rule. Although any of them is not allowed to directly talk to the apprentices, they found that if they hold a tea ceremony at the _damiwon_ , the apprentices were sent to serve tea as part of their training. Eun is just too happy to oblige.

Towards the end of the second week of apprenticeship, Eun holds a tea-get-together-gathering at the _damiwon_ , even sending the _seja_ an invitation to join them.

Since it's spring and it's just a simple gathering, the _gungnyeo(s)_ had set-up the table out in the garden, under the shade of a tree. With the spring breeze blowing gently around them, the atmosphere looks relaxing and serene, the complete opposite of the turbulence brewing inside Wook, who had just arrived. He wanted to go straight home and see his wife but Yeonhwa wouldn't let him be, dragging him to the _damiwon_ , as soon as their audience with their mother ends.

Wook sits in his corner, still and quiet. Beside him is Baek-Ah watching him closely, pondering what's wrong with him this time. Eun sits next to Baek-Ah, leaning his chin on his two hands, resting at the table. Yo sits at the usual head. Opposite Eun is Won, sitting next to Yo. Yeonhwa is in between Won and Ji Mong, and at the opposite head of the table is the _seja._

A second ranking _gungnyeo_ appears with the apprentices in tow. She stands near the table, supervising them. Woo Hee pretends to have a stomach ache, avoiding a run in with the 13th prince so only Soon Deok and Ha Jin came out today.

"Hae Soo-ya!" Eun shouts in his excitement, he stands to meet Hae Soo halfway but Baek-Ah holds him back, reprimanding him.

The eyes of the second ranking _gungnyeo_ narrow, watching the two sternly. Hae Soo and Soon Deok will be told off if they return such familiarity with the princes, so the two maintains their distance and lower their gazes.

Ha Jin starts off with serving the _seja_ while Soon Deok serves the third prince on the opposite side.

"How's your apprenticeship so far Hae Soo-ya?" Mu addresses Hae Soo with a smile, missing his 4th brother.

"I'm learning well _wangsejanim kamsahabnida_ ," Hae Soo demonstrates her better manners.

"I've just received a letter from the general saying, they've arrived at Anju a few days ago and is settling down already. I'm sending a reply in a few days, do you want to sent a letter too?" Mu opens another way for Hae Soo to send a letter to So.

"Eh _? Hal su iss-eo-yo? (I can?)"_ Ha Jin stops pouring tea abruptly, considering the _seja'_ s offer, " _keurom,_ I'll keep it in mind _wangsejanim, kamsahabnida_.

The offer brings a new smile on Ha Jin's face as she moves next to Wook, who looks tense beside her. He didn't bother to look up or even acknowledge her. He just stared at the cup that Hae Soo is filling. Ha Jin shrugs as she moves in between Baek-Ah and Eun.

"Hae Soo-ya," Eun addresses Hae Soo in a happy tone but keeps his voice a little lower, "My mother invites you to a tea in our clan's quarter. Please come."

Soon Deok who was serving tea in between Yeonhwa and Ji Mong falters a bit, listening to Eun inviting Hae Soo.

" _Agassi gwaenchanhayo_?" Ji Mong asks, noticing Soon Deok's pale complexion.

" _Yie,_ please don't mind me." Soon Deok answers, continuing with pouring tea.

Ha Jin purses her lips, holding herself from addressing the 10th prince with familiarity like she used to, " _wangjanim_ , thank you for extending your grace but I am not allowed to leave the grounds of _damiwon_ , _joesaonghabnida."_

"Why are you suddenly so formal with us?" Eun asks looking at Hae Soo strangely.

"Eii Eun-ah, leave Hae Soo alone for now, she's not allowed to talk to us." Baek-Ah excuses Hae Soo, although he too misses Hae Soo, he wouldn't want to put her in trouble with Lady Oh, letting her stand behind them.

"My mother commands it by the way." Eun stops Hae Soo from leaving, smiling at her innocently, catching everyone's attention. He flaunts his mother's authority as if it's a simple request, "You promised to see her, remember? When you met her the night of the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual."

Ha jin recalls that night she was supposed to go back to her own time. She did met Lady Sukmok that day but the conversation of visiting her happened between the consort and her son, she only stood there listening.

"Eh? I did not?" In her startled state, Ha Jin forgets her manners, reverting to her usual conversation with Eun.

"Hae Soo Ssi!" The second ranking gungnyeo admonishes.

Ha Jin jumps in her feet, nervous that she would be scolded again. She quickly apologizes to Eun though she looks like she's about to strangle Eun for making her forget her manners.

"Eun _wangjanim_ , please leave Hae Soo-ssi be. She needs to come home tonight." Yeonhwa butts in the conversation, ever polite and all smiles. She looks happier today, "She'll be busy taking care of her cousin the whole weekend."

The worry in Ha Jin's face becomes evident at the mention of her cousin. When she left her this weekend, she doesn't look any better, still vomiting and pale, "Did something happened to Myung Hee _unnie?"_

" _(Mal-hae pa) Tell us_ ," Baek-Ah joins the conversation, an urgency in his voice. He just came from visiting Myung Hee yesterday. She's been confined in her bed for two weeks now.

" _Gocheong haji maseyo,_ she's fine." Yeonhwa looks at her 8th brother from across the table, a triumphant smile on her face "She's pregnant."

" _Mal-do andwae! (That's impossible!)_ " Ha Jin and Ji Mong exclaim together, drawing everyone's attention to both of them.

 _How can that be?_

Ji Mong meets Ha Jin's eyes, questions floating on their faces. Both of them aware of the history that Myung Hee and Wook never had a kid.

 _What's happening!?_

* * *

 _Footnote:_

1 There is a rewrite in chapter 3 in the backstory of Queen Yoo and how So got a scar. It can be found in my page: chapter 3, on archiveofourown . org. Sorry some of the chapters here are no longer editable, so I couldn't update it.

* * *

Editor's note:

Treacherous treacherous queens. Why do we only have treacherous queens in this story? Heol! Now that all are characters are in place, I guess it's time to say goodbye to a few of them. Mianhaeyo.

For the guest readers that I can't reach through PM, let me answer your questions here :)

 _So and Baek-Ah's bromance:_ At the beginning, there was an attempt in Ji Mong and Mu to bring Baek-Ah to their side that's why Baek-Ah kept appearing during Ji Mong and Mu's teasing session with So but somehow I couldn't find the right time for Beak-Ah to bond with So and So isn't warming towards Baek-Ah because he's jealous of Hae Soo and Baek-Ah's physical affection. In the kdrama, Jung and Baek-Ah were the ones who were really close but by ep 5, suddenly Baek-Ah and So appeared to have become close during a drinking session that happened off screen. I did wrote a drinking session around chapter 11 but it kept being cut and move to the next chapter until it no longer fits the story and it ended in outtakes instead. I think, the natural trajectory for Baek-Ah's character is to be a Jung-Soo shipper at the moment since he is still close to Jung but I'm mostly (mostly) observing canon relationships so I'm sure our 4th prince can find a way or Ha Jin will.

Ages: honestly I couldn't catch how old the princes were in the kdrama. They only say that Wook and So was born on the same year. Eun is the youngest but he holds the 10th position. Only Ha Jin's age shows-up so I retained hers. I made So's age one year younger than Go Ha Jin because I needed Ha Jin to practice a certain authority over So at certain times. That's why if you've noticed Ha Jin sometimes calls So 'that kid'. Ha Jin doesn't really exercise her present age in our story, she only does it to So because to So she is a _jinggu-yeonin-noona-eomeoni (friend-lover-older sister-mother)._

Only Ji Mong's age had a drastic change in here. He's way younger in our story compared to his kdrama character because according to the kdrama, Ji Mong is childhood friends with Mu, so it should follow that he's around Mu's age.

Karma buses, haha the trope! But they only run over half of the OTPs and good people most of the time? Don't worry there's plenty of poisons and knives and arrows in Goryeo.

As much as we want our reunion, _absence makes the heart grow fonder._ General Park promised a month to the 4th prince. It's been two weeks. :)


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

It would take an hour of kneeling at the corner of the wall before Lady Oh would let Hae Soo come home for the weekend. It was her punishment for making a mistake at the tea ceremony at the garden a while ago.

By the time she finished her punishment, Yeonhwa and Wook would be gone and she finds herself riding the palanquin to get to their home. It was very unlike of the 8th prince to leave her behind since he never missed to visit her every night or fetch her every time she comes home but in her haste to get home, Ha Jin couldn't be more oblivious.

" _Unnie_!" Ha Jin throws open the door of Myung Hee's room and enters unceremoniously. She finds her cousin on her bed being tucked by Wook.

"Lady Hae Soo, your cousin is already asleep, please observe silence." Wook politely and quietly admonishes Hae Soo, expressing distance with the way he addresses her.

Ha Jin stops from the sudden formality in the room, confused.

 _I'm a 'lady' now?_

Though baffled from the surprising change in the 8th prince, Ha Jin gives her greetings formally, matching Wook's mood. She walks to stand beside Myung Hee's bed, asking how she is doing.

"The doctor says she's six weeks into it and is having a sensitive pregnancy. It would be best if she stays in her bed and not move too much." Wook explains, refusing to look at Hae Soo.

Ha Jin leans in to brush the hair out of Myung Hee's forehead. Although it was a shocked to her that Myung Hee is pregnant, she's happy for her and worried at the same time. With the frail health Myung Hee has it would be perilous on her part.

"You should leave, it's late" Wook dismisses Hae Soo not wanting her in the same room as his wife.

When the doctor delivered the news of Myung Hee's pregnancy, Wook is torn between being happy and tormented. He is glad that Myung Hee is not sick, that he is going to be a father and that he just secured his clan's hold of the Haes but it also means the end to the pursuit of his heart's desire. He can no longer look at Hae Soo or even dream of being close to her. It's time to conclude his excursion outside the line and go back inside the confines of his walls.

Myung Hee catches Hae Soo's hand as she takes it away, "Hae Soo-ya."

" _Unnie, mianhaeyo_ , did I wake you up?" Ha Jin keeps still, startled by Myung Hee.

" _Aniyo_ , I've only closed my eyes for a few minutes. How are you?" Myung Hee opens her eyes to look at Hae Soo.

"Of course I'm alright." Ha Jin answers, lowering herself beside Myung Hee's bed so Myung Hee could take a better look at her. "How are you? Are you comfortable? Is there anything I can do?"

" _Cheo neun gwaenchanhseubnikka, (I'm alright.)"_ Myung Hee raises her hand to touch Hae Soo's face, " _Po-go sip-eoss-eo_ , (I missed you) please stay for a while. I suddenly miss the smell of that flower you so like."

" _Mokran_?" Hae Soo's favorite flower automatically comes to Ha Jin's mind.

Myung Hee nods, "I wish it would bloom already. I think it's the only smell that doesn't make me nauseas."

A smile forms on Myung Hee's lips as she remembers their childhood together up north, playing in the bushes of those flowers Hae Soo loved, "Stay with me for a while."

" _Kuereom_ , Myung Hee-ya I'll step out." Wook abruptly stands-up, suffocated from the pain of looking at Hae Soo. "I'll be in my quarters if you need anything, please call upon the servant to inform me."

" _Yie wangjanim, kamsahabnida._ Please rest well." Myung Hee answers as Ha Jin too stands up and gives her greeting.

As Wook leaves, Myung Hee moves a little to her side to give space for Hae Soo. Ha Jin lies down beside her, the two of them facing each other. She strokes Myung Hee's face as she tells her to sleep, an action Myung Hee does for Hae Soo when they were little and Hae Soo was sick. Myung Hee smiles and closes her eyes at Hae Soo's gentle touches, comfortable to have her by her side.

* * *

Wook walks back to his quarter, staggering and clasping at his chest. Every second of seeing Hae Soo feels like a stab on his heart.

He reaches his quarters and closes the door behind him, sliding in the ground the moment he reaches the privacy of his room. Everything in his chest feels painful, even the mere act of breathing isn't a relief but suffocation. His heart feels like it is being squeezed, snuffing the life out of him. When a single tear made its way upon his cheeks, the gates in his emotions open and out came the flood he can no longer hold back. He cries as he laments for his heart that he can hear breaking upon the silence of his room.

* * *

Watching the _gungnyeo(s)_ close the _Damiwon_ for the night, Ji Mong stands at the second floor balcony lost in his thoughts again. Lady Oh lets him take a seat in one of the tea tables in the second floor, having dismissed all her apprentices for the weekend. She sits opposite her nephew and the _gungnyeo_ (s) serve them a late dinner.

"I heard you and my apprentice had a little chorus a while ago. _Waeyo?_ Is there something wrong if Lady Myung Hee is expecting?" Lady Oh asks, bringing a spoon of porridge in her mouth.

When Yeonhwa delivered the news of Myung Hee's pregnancy, Ha Jin and Ji Mong slip out of their careful pretense of not knowing history and exclaims at the same time, catching each other's eyes.

Ha Jin was too startled by the news and by her mistake that she quickly reverted her eyes and avoided the gaze of the astronomer. It feels wrong to her to be sharing a secret with Ji Mong who drowned Hae Soo. She would never forget how she became a forced accomplice for him so she is always careful not to come near him or be acknowledge by him.

"Nothing. I was only surprised." Ji Mong answers truthfully.

These days he keeps finding his self asking _what's happening_ one too many times, it's starting to drive him crazy. He wanted to change the outcome of this lifetime and in doing so, it's understandable how some situations might change yet he can't help but feel scared that he is somehow blind going into this.

 _That means an heir for the Hwangbos. Will it affect my little queen?_

Knowing that the 8th prince harbored an affection for Hae Soo in the original lifetime, Ji Mong can't see how this would go.

 _If it puts an early stop to their soon-to-be-affair then I am all for it._

 _My little queen is not having an affair with the 8_ _th_ _prince at the moment right? Mu had made sure to put her in our 4_ _th_ _prince's grasp and away from the 8_ _th_ _prince._

 _I'm going to kill So for leaving when he's not supposed to leave yet. They were getting closer already, why would he leave? Maybe I should go to the north and dragged him back here._

"Ji Mong-ah, can you be honest with me just this once?" Lady Oh puts down her spoon of porridge, looking-up to watch her nephew. "Lady Hae Soo isn't Lady Hae Soo, is she?"

Ji Mong stops at the middle of raising his chopsticks. He laughs, a dry one, "I have no idea what you're talking about my lady."

 _She is my little queen._

"Shall I sent Lady Hae Soo to Queen Yoo? I heard she keeps requesting for her." Lady Oh moves to rest her back on her chair, forcing Ji Mong's hand.

Ji Mong's hand closes on her aunt's arm as she moves back. His hold too tight, Lady Oh can feel the nervousness and desperation behind the touch. "Please don't. No one can get to her for as long as she's under your care."

 _For as long as you and Myung Hee are alive_.

"Then tell me, who is she? I can't protect her if I don't know anything." Lady Oh holds Ji Mong's gaze, reading her nephew's eyes.

Ji Mong closes his eyes, cutting off Lady Oh's observation. He sighs, feeling the burden of carrying his family secret for the last thousand years. He releases his aunt's arm, the fear starting to get through him, he decides to share a few of it, wanting to find a release, "Let's just say, she's not of this time and she is like a kid at the moment, wandering around unaware of the dangers around her. So please, until she marries the next true owner of that throne, let her stay under your care."

He shared too much.

"The next true owner of that throne? So she's going to be a queen?" Lady Oh asks, startled by the things she's hearing.

Since Ji Mong can't take back his mistake, he decides to trust his aunt, "I hope so."

 _My little queen had always been a king-maker but I have never seen her sit in that throne herself. She had never liked that sit and it always spells the end for both of them whenever her prince takes that throne. But it will be different this time, will it?_

 _It has to._

"How long before the owner of that throne changes?" Lady Oh clasp her chest, automatically thinking of the king she still keeps in her heart.

" _I-nyeon. (Two years.)"_ Ji Mong answers, " _Mianhaeyo_ , we all have to reach our end at some point." pertaining to King Taejo.

 _Two years if everything is going the way it should but since everything is a mess, I'll be thankful if we ever reach that year._

"Thank you for letting me know." Lady Oh takes a glass of water to calm her self down. Her nephew is never known to make mistakes with his prediction of the future. "By the way, I also heard that the third rank lady consort had visited the 8th prince's household. I'm sure she's not interested with the Hwangbos"

 _She isn't supposed to be part of this lifetime, can I trust her?_

Another worry crosses Ji Mong's face, "I heard that too. I don't know what she wants and our 4th prince isn't one to talk. Let's keep her away from Lady Hae Soo too in the meantime, until I found out her intentions."

Lady Oh closes her eyes and breathes deeply. " _Araseo_."

She doesn't know why she has to play this game with everyone else. If her nephew is hell bent in protecting her then he should just return her to the north. She's safer there with her adoptive family. She doesn't want her _Damiwon_ to become a playground for this mad queens and consort.

* * *

A lone small pavilion inside the gardens of the _jumak_ is being kept private for the sole drinker occupying its vicinity. Baek-Ah sits alone, drinking and getting wasted. He wanted to see if Myung Hee is all right but he couldn't bring himself past the gates of her household. With anger, pain and jealousy coursing in his veins, he couldn't think clearly. If he tries to even see her, he might just lose it so he opted to visit the _jumak_ instead.

Woo Hee who had came home earlier in the night is being ordered to come out and accompany Baek-Ah in the pavilion since she is being trained as _haengsu_ , the only _gisaeng(s)_ who are allowed to entertain royal councils and princes.

She paces outside the pavilion, trying to get a peak at the 13th prince who seemed to be swaying even while seated.

"Is he lucid? I hope he's too drunk to recognize me." Woo Hee muses as she brings her hands together, wringing it. It's hard enough to avoid him at the _damiwon_ , she can't believe her luck when she found him here after she arrived home.

A door at the main quarters open and out came another _gisaeng_ who signals to Woo Hee that she should enter the pavilion now before the lady of their household finds her there.

Wincing and afraid, Woo Hee steps in the pavilion and announces her presence, " _Annyeong Hasibnikka wangjanim."_

"I told you, I don't want anyone to come and join me. _Na-ga! (Get out!)_ " Although Baek-Ah is in his second bottle of _yagyongju_ , he is only tipsy and still coherent enough to recognize people. He looks up to find one of the apprentices of Lady Oh, "Oh it's you?"

" _Ne wangjanim, joesonghabnida,_ let me come back later then." Woo Hee gives her greetings and sighs a relief finding an excuse to leave. She turns to go back but Baek-Ah stops her.

" _Jamkkanmanyo_ , _(wait,)_ " Baek-ah inclines his head, " _Anj-eu-se-yo. (Sit down.)"_

"Eh?" Woo Hee chews her lower lip, a habit she had formed whenever she is nervous. She turns, awkwardly smiling at the prince, "I'll just come back later."

" _Aniyo, anj-a-ra_." Baek-Ah commands her to sit.

With no choice, Woo Hee takes a seat opposite the 13th prince and politely pours a drink for him.

"Why weren't you serving tea at the _damiwon_ a while ago?" Baek-Ah asks, taking the drink from Woo Hee.

" _Cheo-neun_ _a-pass-eo-yo. (I was sick.)"_ Woo Hee lies again.

" _Ji-geum a-peu-ji a-ni-ya? (And you're no longer sick now?)"_ Baek-Ah watches Woo Hee as he drinks.

Woo Hee purses her lips and looks away.

"Do you always lie?" Baek-Ah's eyebrow goes up, asking matter of factly.

Woo Hee doesn't answer, her face blushing as red as tomato.

"What shall I call you, Woo Hee or Bok Soon?" Baek-Ah pours a glass and gives it to Woo Hee, " _Ma-syeo-yo. (Drink-up.)"_

Woo Hee looks at the drink Baek-Ah is offering and takes it since she is in no position to say no. She turns on her side and drinks it in one gulp, grimacing after.

Seeing no point in lying anymore, Woo Hee kneels and introduces her self, saying her real name, " _Joesonghabnida, Cheo i-reum-eun Woo Hee-ibnida_."

Baek-Ah smiles, "Woo Hee then. Are you good at drinking? I would have called my 14th brother but he's in the north and Hae Soo, I can't bring myself past their gates and it wouldn't be proper to bring her here."

A sarcastic laugh escapes Baek-Ah, one that ends in him drinking another glass. The pain in him is too evident in his face, his eyes swim through a watery haze that has nothing to do with the strong wine he is having.

"I'm sorry for whatever you're going through." Woo Hee maintains her manners.

"You know for a trainee _gisaeng_ , you are too proper. Are you from a noble family?" Squinting, Baek-Ah observes Woo Hee from head to foot.

Woo Hee tries not to fidget under the gaze of the 13th prince, uncomfortable to be scrutinized, "Maybe I should call Hae Soo Ssi and have you go home, you've finished two bottles already."

She tries to take the bottle from Baek-Ah but Baek-Ah puts it out of her reach, "Tell me something about yourself. I'll tell you something about myself in return."

Cynically sighing, Woo Hee doesn't want to, the last thing she needs is for someone to find out something about her.

"I'll go first then. So there was this girl…" Baek-Ah tells the story of how he met Myung Hee. Though he's drunk he is still careful to take out every name or detail that will point it to Myung Hee. By the end of it, he had finished half of his third bottle and his movements are too sloppy already, swaying more than he does a while ago.

Woo Hee's pleasant face gets darker as annoyance seeps in her composure by every second that she has to sit through it. It is incomprehensible to her why she has to listen to the rumblings of this prince, who has everything but the love of the girl he didn't even bother to fight for.

A few more minutes and Baek-Ah's head slumps to the table, falling asleep. Woo Hee wonders if she could pour a glass of that drink on his face just so he could wake-up. How dare he whines to her about his heart breaking when Woo Hee lost everything to the war, her family, her kingdom, her people, her pride. Compared to her, Baek-Ah's problem falls short to her demise.

She stands-up, taking the glass with her. She pours that clear liquid on his face, waking Baek-Ah abruptly,

"Oh _joesonghabnida wangjanim_ , my hand slipped." Woo Hee feigns innocence, as she pretends to clamor wiping the wine out of the 13th prince.

Baek-Ah raises his head a little, confused of what just happened. He shrugs, too drunk to care. He goes back to sleeping and Woo Hee leaves the pavilion before she empties that other bottle on his face.

* * *

 _She tosses and turns in her bed, unable to sleep. She had lost count on how many nights it had been since she last slept comfortably in her bed after that night he had held her in his room. She hasn't, not oven once, passed his quarters these past few days, embarrassed to see him. She was afraid that she can't control the erratic beating of her heart around him, ashamed that a betrothed lady is harbouring such heart for a man who isn't her beau. She opted to avoid him and busies herself with errands instead, familiarising herself with the wedding ritual she had to perform on her wedding day._

 _Today, it's the king who visits his quarters. The prince had been in their care for almost two months now and this is only the first time that the king personally visits the prince to give his greetings._

 _After the prince had woken-up and introduced his self, the king immediately sent out a messenger to the kingdom the prince claims to be from where he came from, and this morning the messenger arrived with a chancellor from the prince's kingdom to confirm his identity. He is indeed a crown prince from a kingdom across the Yalu river, owning thrice the size of the kingdom the daughter of the moon has. The king immediately expresses apology for the meager accommodations they have provided the crown prince. He personally takes the chancellor to the crown prince's quarter, where the crown prince only has good words for the hospitality he was shown. The chancellor sighs a relief to see their crown prince in a lot of bandage but well and alive, he couldn't be more grateful._

 _When the king left to let them talk in private, the crown prince tells his chancellor that he intends to heal here first before he comes home. If he could just leave him be for a few months, he'll gladly return home in time for his coronation, with a bride in tow. The chancellor smiles, happy to know that their kingdom will not only be getting a king upon his return but also a queen but he asks his crown prince, who would he be returning with. The daughter of the moon who is well known in every other kingdom is already betrothed; he couldn't be possibly thinking of breaking her engagement, will he? That would mean war._

 _The crown prince couldn't care less. He had been hearing about the daughter of the moon since he was a kid and just like everyone else he was curious as to who she is and what is she like. Then he had seen her in the middle of the lake, under the light of the moon, taking a bath while he was dying. To him, their meeting is as surreal as every man's dream of meeting a goddess before their death. He was under her spell instantly, one that he wouldn't want to break._

 _The end of the crown prince's lips turns up, forming a smirk confidently. This isn't his first war and he had won a lot, he will not lose this war with the daughter of the moon's heart on the line. The chancellor shakes his head, explaining his father's council, the king will not agree to it. The crown prince knows this so he intends to get coroneted first before he announces his engagement with the daughter of the moon._

 _The crown prince asks his chancellor to swear in his life to keep it a secret for now, he wouldn't want his plan to be foiled before it unfolds. Knowing his crown prince, there is nothing he can say or do to stop him once he gets his mind on it so he takes an oath against his will and congratulates his crown prince in his impending engagement._

 _The king invites the crown prince and his chancellor for lunch in his pavilion but since the crown prince is still not well enough to be walking far away from his quarters, they move the lunch in the pavilion at the back of his quarters. The king calls for his family to join them and sits the daughter of the moon beside the crown prince, telling the chancellor that his daughter is personally nursing their crown prince back to health, so their kingdom need not worry about him. The chancellor could only give his smile, uneasy with the game his crown prince is playing._

 _The king announces that he'd like to throw a feast for the crown prince, his way to express his apology for the late greeting he had given him. The crown prince humbly declines, not wanting to draw attention to his stay in their kingdom. He looks at the daughter of the moon, naturally reaching to her hand and taking it to his. He'd like it if they could continue with their set-up as it is. The daughter of the moon tries to stay still under everyone's gaze. Giving her sunniest smile, she hopes to masks her heart that is involuntary skipping in her chest. The king stares at the hand the crown prince is holding, not missing the tenderness in his voice when he speaks about his daughter._

 _After lunch, the chancellor walks with the king while the crown prince comes back to his quarter accompanied by the daughter of the moon. She didn't stay for long, excusing herself before the crown prince ask why she doesn't come by his quarters anymore._

 _The chancellor remained overnight and leaves the next day, having been commanded by the crown prince to go back to their kingdom already._

 _With the renewed favor he got from the king, the crown prince dares to command the court ladies attending to him to bring the daughter of the moon to him, refusing treatment from the royal physician the daughter of the moon sends in her place. The court ladies inform the daughter of the moon of the command of the crown prince but she still didn't come._

 _After several days of silence on her part, the crown prince decides to seek out the daughter of the moon in her own quarters, a walk quite far from his own room. By the time he reaches her quarters, he is sweating from the pain of the sword wound on his stomach. He stops at the corner of her quarters, leaning at a post, clasping at his stomach. He breathes deeply, inhaling the scent of her favorite flowers, which are surrounding her quarters too. A few more steps and he finally reach the next corner of her quarters finding her on the garden with a few court ladies surrounding her. A ceramic bowl sits on each of her shoulders and she walks holding her chima on both sides, practicing proper posture and etiquette for courtly functions._

 _He watches quietly, dizzy from the long walk he just had. As the daughter of the moon completes a turn, she finally notices him leaning at the post of her quarters looking deathly white and sickly. He sways dangerously, about to lose consciousness. She runs to catch him, disregarding the bowls on her shoulders. It falls, breaking in the ground._

 _She reaches him as his knees touch the ground, catching his weight. His forehead and back soak with a cold sweat in spite of the summer temperature around them. A smell of rust or something like metallic fills her nose, indicating blood around her. She turns him over, laying him gently in the ground. Her fear is starting to turn into panic. Her hands shake as she searches for the source of the rustic scent._

Ha Jin abruptly opens her eyes, waking-up from the dream. She can still feel her heart beating hard on her chest as her worry for the prince consumes her. She sits-up, looking around, she finds herself still inside Myung Hee's room, having fallen asleep beside her cousin last night. She turns to her side, checking-up on Myung Hee. She pinches her nose, the rustic smell of blood is still under her nose that it feels as if she's surrounded by it.

She stops, the color on her face draining. Myung Hee seems to be sleeping just fine, lying on her side, facing her, but she looks paper-white and her lips a little on the side of bluish.

With a trembling hands, Ha Jin lifts their blanket and sees blood on Myung Hee's white _sokgot._

" _Unnie! Unnie!"_ Ha Jin shakes Myung Hee to wake-up and shouts at the door, "Is there somewhere in there? _Je-bal do-wa -ju-se-yo! (Please help us!)_ "

Her worry quickly escalating to panic.

* * *

The sun takes a peak on the leaves of the trees inside the forest leading to the Hae Clan's main household. Located at the foot of a mountain, overlooking the town, spread beside the river. Gen Park chews at the tip of a lemongrass as he rides beside So while Jung is lagging a little behind, taking his time and watching his surroundings.

They arrived at the main gate of the household, welcomed by that faint citrusy scent floating in the air. All around the courtyard are little trees or shrubs of _Mokran_ arranged with other ornamental plants. By the pond, doing a few pruning is the mistress of the household, Lady Se Won, mother to Myung Hee and wife to Hae Gyu Ui, warden of the North East.

She turns by the sound of the horse's hooves, entering their main gate. She puts down her shears and walks to the landing of their courtyard, welcoming the general and the two princes with a warm smile and refined manner reminiscent of Lady Myung Hee.

"Ah General Park, you've arrived." Lady Se Won bows in greeting to the general and the two princes, "Forgive my manners, you've found me in the middle of gardening."

" _Animnida_. As always you have a beautiful home." Gen Park takes the lemon grass out of his lips and alights his horse, with the two princes following his lead. He returns the greeting, turning to the two princes behind him to introduce them, "May I present our 4th prince, Wang So, adoptive son of Lady Shinjuwon of the Kang Clan and military commandant of the north."

So steps forward and takes a bow.

Lady Se Won takes a look at the two prince, observing how precise and commanding the 4th prince's demeanor is. She, like everyone else had heard a lot of rumors about the Kang Clan and their adopted son. With a straight posture, tall physique, and dressed in dark shades of _hanbok_ , the 4th prince does inspire a healthy dose of intimidation. His black mask and plenty strands of hair covering part of his face, isn't helping either. Though his high ponytail makes him look neat, it also highlights his angular jaw, making him look dangerously beautiful.

"And this is our 14th prince, Wang Jung, son of Queen Shinmyeongsunseong of the Chungju Yu Clan, a trainee under our 4th prince."

"Yie, _pangapseubnida_. (It is a pleasure to meet you.)" Jung observes a 90 degree bow, nervous to be meeting Hae Soo's mother for the first time.

The similarities with the two brothers are too pronounced- their hair, their posture, the way they dress and even present their selves, you can easily tell they share the same blood. What sets Jung different from So is that there is an air of easiness around him, open and lively, the kind of boy who grew-up sheltered and loved.

"Yie _pangaseubnida_." Lady Se Won, returns the greeting sincerely, "Shall we move to the pavilion, I'll have my servants prepare refreshments. My husband is out in the forest at the moment with my son, I'm sure they are on their way back already."

Lady Se Won leads the three visitors passed the pond where she was pruning a while ago. As So walks by the _Mokran_ shrubs, he can't help but stop. With his face, facing the sky, basking in the sun, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe, catching that faint scent of lemony citrus around them. The corner of his lips turns up naturally, forming a small smile. It's been a while since he last smelled this scent. His thoughts automatically conjure the lake with these flowers surrounding it and filling the air with its scent. This time Hae Soo comes to his mind too, thinking about her request to see his lake. If only the lake isn't located at the middle of the forest outside the palace of the Kangs, then he would have brought Hae Soo there already. What would it be like to see her at the middle of his lake, bathing, her body outline by the bluish light of the full moon.

So swallows, his ears turning red.

"So _wangjanim_ , is there something wrong?" Lady Se Won turns, noticing that the 4th prince had stopped walking behind them.

So open his eyes, his train of thoughts broken by Hae Soo's mother's voice. He shakes his head, dispersing his inappropriate thoughts. When did he started looking at Hae Soo that way? He reprimands his self, touching his heated ears. He lowers his eyes and started walking again, embarrassed to be harbouring such thoughts while he is around Hae Soo's mother.

* * *

It takes the whole morning before the whole emergency about Myung Hee settles down. When the last of the helpers leave her room, Ha Jin seats beside Myung Hee's bed holding her hand. Wook stands behind Hae Soo, listening to the royal doctor who is sitting on a chair, beside Myung Hee's head. Queen Shinjeong and Yeonhwa stand near, both attentive and mirroring the same worry as everyone else.

Myung Hee is awake and lying with her eyes closed, getting comforted by Hae Soo.

The doctor explains that Myung Hee's sickly body can not afford her to carry another life inside her. It would be dangerous to continue with the pregnancy past the first semester. If she could just let this one go, maybe she could regain her health first and try for another one after.

Myung Hee holds into her abdomen, kneading it softly. She's not going to let go of her baby no matter what the physician says. She knows her body will always be frail so even if they wait long, the results will still be the same. She'll go through this pregnancy even if it kills hers in the end.

"Please reconsider Myung Hee Ssi, your health is of more importance at the moment." The royal doctor ends his consultation, standing to leave. He gives his greetings and Wook, Yeonhwa and Queen Shinjeong leave with him, walking him out of Myung Hee's room. They fetch the physician to the main gate and went back to the courtyard, in front of the pond, to have a quiet conversation.

"We will have to be very careful with Myung Hee from now on. Her pregnancy is too risky, maybe we should let the doctor reside in your household temporarily Wook-ah." Queen Shinjeong starts.

" _Eomonim_ , maybe it's best for Myung Hee if we consider the doctor's advice. Her life is in danger." Wook expresses his anxiety. Though he is torn about the consequences of having a baby with Myung Hee, he is truly and sincerely worried for her.

"You've heard your wife, she will go through this even if it kills her. Let's respect her decision." Queen Shinjeong rebuffs Wook's suggestion. Everyone is aware that this is their only chance to get an heir from Myung Hee so as much as she is worried for her daughter-in-law, her family's stability at the palace is also at stake.

" _Eomonim_ , please, stop. It's my wife's life we're talking about." Wook walks away, unable to believe his mother. His heart might be breaking for another girl but he is not a monster to be wishing death for his wife who only has devotion for him.

" _Orabeonim_!" Yeonhwa calls after his brother.

"Let him be, he'll see the beauty of it after he thinks about it some more." Queen Shinjeong stops Yeonhwa, leaving Wook alone. Everything is falling into place for his son. Myung Hee might not survive giving birth for their child and if so, then he will be free to marry Hae Soo. They get an heir and he gets the girl, "It will work out just fine."

* * *

Soon Deok finds herself throwing tantrum at the middle of her quarters at the wee hours of the afternoon. After growing-up in the company of his father's rowdy soldiers, the idea of quiet is foreign to Soon Deok. It's been two weeks since her father left her under the care of their court ladies in their own household and she's starting to resent the orderly quiet life his father wants her to have. She goes to her closet and exchanges her pretty _hanbok_ for her army uniform and set out to find anything that will entertain herself.

As she steps to their main gate, she wonders if she could go and visit her only friend, _So wangjanim's woman,_ but then like what the princess said Hae Soo might be busy with her cousin so she shouldn't be imposing her presence on her. She can call Woo Hee but the girl is too modest and proper, she only reminds Soon Deok of her failed manners.

For lack of nothing to do, she ends up in the barracks of their soldiers, where she spots a lot of familiar faces crowding around something. When she came to see, she finds two soldiers engaging in a wrestling match. Soon Deok's face lights-up. She claps her hands and joins in the fun.

Arriving at the scene and joining the on-going bet are Eun and Baek-Ah. Eun was suffocating in the quietness of their clan's quarter and had seek his 13th brother to hang-out. He found Baek-Ah just coming back from somewhere looking ill and nursing his head, sporting a hang-over and a backache from falling asleep slumped on a table in a pavilion at the _jumak._

Eun throws his brother into a bath, shouting annoyingly at him for not inviting him to his drinking session last night. To appease Eun, he walks with him at the barracks where he, Eun and Jung used to hang out together when they have free time. Jung loves practicing what he learns in class here, so he joins the soldiers in their wrestling match to see if he is improving.

Soon Deok and her opponent, another soldier, circles each other, assessing each other's strength. With their hands firmly on each other's belt and their pride and money on the line, Soon Deok and his opponent is matching each other's strength for the last round of their game. Soon Deok's back is to the two princes so she didn't see when they came in. Baek-Ah bets on her unknowing who she is while Eun bets on her opponent.

Soon Deok pulls at the leg of her opponent, her forehead squeezing from the effort. With the last of her strength, she lifts her opponent and back flips him to the ground, ending the match to her advantage. The crowd erupts in cheers and a referee soldier runs to her and hold her hand high, declaring her the winner. The two of them turns in applause and money exchanged on the sides. As she faces the people on her back Eun and Baek-Ah recognize her.

"Oh! it's the general's daughter." Baek-Ah exclaims looking at Soon Deok. " _Daebak! Daebak-ida!"_

Soon Deok quickly takes her hand from the referee and stood still, caught in the company of her father's soldiers, she's in deep trouble.

Not happy that he had lost his money to Baek Ah, Eun puts his hands on his waist, puffing his chest out, squinting his round eyes. He takes his bullying stance, smirking at Soon Deok, "I guess someone is going to be punished when she returns for her class."

Eun laughs, taking a step forward, approaching Soon Deok. He unconsciously invades her personal space, coming up-close to her face, " _kuende, neo jinjja teun-teun-han! (you're really strong!) eo-tteoh-ke hae-seo (How did you that?)"_

"Eh?" Soon Deok steps back, avoiding contact with the 10th prince, " _wangja..ja..nim, no-no-mu… ka-kka-weo-seo. (You're... to..too... close)"_

She stammers through her sentence with her heart skipping a beat from the sudden proximity of Eun. She keeps stepping back but Eun keeps stepping forward until she loses her footing, tripping on some stones she didn't see. Eun automatically circles his arms around her waist and pulls her to him, supporting her and righting her balance.

At least that's how it is to Soon Deok who looks the part of a blushing demure lady but to everyone else, the whole situation looked different. When Soon Deok tripped on an uneven path, she flails her hands around and it took Eun seconds before he moved to pull on the side of her belt, even missing it a few times before he got a hold of it and pulls her to him.

"Ya! Why are you so careless! Haven't you learned anything from your etiquette class." Eun takes his hands from her and looks at her annoyingly. He started walking away but stops when he sees Baek-Ah, an idea forming in his head. He turns back to Soon Deok, " _Kuende_ , since I just saved you from falling, can you pay my _hyungnim_ the money I lost in the bet?"

"Eh?" Soon Deok stares at Eun tongue-tied. "Wae.. wae… yo?"

Eun flashes his best smile, "So I won't tell Lady Oh what you do on your free time. I'm sure she doesn't want to hear her apprentice…"

He looks around, emphasizing his point, "... goes here and plays with the soldiers as if she's one of them."

Soon Deok inclines her head pondering if the 10th prince knocked his head somewhere. She raises her hand to ruffles his hair worried, " _wangjanim, gwaenchanhayo?"_

"Huh? Are you listening to me?" Eun touches his head, looking at Soon Deok strangely, " _Neo jom i-sang-ha-gun-yo. (You're weird.)_ _Dwaess-eo, (nevermind)."_

Eun drops the matter and walks away, feeling weirded out by Soon Deok.

Baek-Ah who had been watching the conversation from the side had never witness such a disconnected dialogue in his entire life. He wonders if the two understood even a single sentence of what the other is saying. He makes a sucking sound of tsssss, and shakes his head, sure that he's no longer drunk and yet he couldn't wrap his head around the two.

He waves at Soon Deok and leaves, thinking of going back to sleep. Maybe he should get some more rest to recover some of his senses.

* * *

Seated at the pavilion polishing a few details on the agreement of facilitating the borders around their lands: are Gen Park, the two prince, joined by _Hyeonhu (1)_ Hae Gyu Ui, father to Myung Hee and warden of the northeast, and his son Kyung Hee.

"It seemed several Khitans were seen plying our borders and advancing in the lands of a few farmers that they have stopped planting for the time being." Hae _Hyeonhui_ explains the unrest he heard in the town.

" _Kuereom_ we should consolidate our forces and have our borders manned better in the coming months. I'll send a few of my soldiers in those farm land to help them get it back." Gen Park suggests, "I've also requested an audience with the Chunju Yu clan. I don't think we will have problem with them seeing as the 14th prince is here with us."

" _Yie_ , I'll make sure our clan will cooperate well." Jung readily answers, nervous but full of enthusiasm.

Hae _Hyeonhui_ observes the 14th prince, the youngest in their group and the only one who has no experience in war and politics of the warring clans. He's sure that the prince will not break his word but his clan is of different matter. He doesn't forget to be wary of them.

"And the Kang Clans of Shinju?" Kyung Hee asks looking at the 4th prince.

So, whose sitting quietly on his corner catches the general's eyes.

"Of course our 4th prince will take care of it. In fact, I've just received an invitation from the consort. Though she is in the capital, her uncles would gladly receive us in their palace." Gen Park answers for So, the end of his lips involuntarily twitching. "We'll visit the Kangs after our audience with the Chungju Yu Clans."

"That's good then. We'll cooperate like everyone else." Hae _Hyeonhui_ assures the general.

Coming in the pavilion with a tray of tea is Lady Se Won, followed by her servants. Jung automatically stands up and offers help to Lady Se Won, putting-up a good image for Hae Soo's mother.

" _Eomonim_ , let me help you with it." Jung takes the tray from Lady Se Won without waiting for her answer.

" _Omo, eommo… eomonim_?!"

"Eh?"

General Park and So reacts to the sudden familiarity Jung had addressed Hae Soo's mother.

" _Aigoo_ … such manners for a prince. _Kamsahabnida wangjanim_." Though also surprise by the 14th prince' action, Lady Sewon dots warmly over Jung, finding his action endearing.

Gen Park stands-up and automatically apologizes for Jung's action.

" _Animnida, gwanchanhseubnida_. It's not everyday I meet a fine young boy like our 14th prince." Lady Se Won lightly touches Jung's arm, a clear approval of Jung.

Jung smiles openly, proud of his self, " _Eomonim_ , in the future, please don't hesitate to ask for any help from me. I'll gladly provide my assistance."

"Please don't spoil my wife like that, she'll start commanding me and my son when you all take leave." Hae _Hyeonhui_ lightly jokes.

A few laughter floats in the air and the mood turns light. Jung walks with Lady Sewon as he holds the tray for her and she lifts the carafe of tea and pours for her husband first.

"Ah _kuende wangjanim_ , may I ask how old are you." Lady Se Won addresses Jung beside her.

" _Cheo-yo_?" a question floats in Jung's face.

Hae _Hyeonhui_ and his son catch each other's gaze. Knowing his wife and with his last daughter completing her apprenticeship, they pretty much have an idea on how this conversation will go.

"Please don't answer my mother, you might just find yourself in the receiving end of a marriage proposal." Kyung Hee follows-up the joke of his father.

" _Yeol a-hop sal-ib-ni-da, (19 years. old)."_ Jung answers quickly, not wanting to miss this chance. The crimson red on his neck noticeable, " _Eomonim_ , if Hae Soo hasn't told you yet, Hae Soo and I… we're... quite close."

"Ah _cheongmalya_?" Lady Se Won's face lights-up, looking at Jung fully. Starting to consider the prince, _"Keureom_ , please take care of my daughter well. I was worried that she's only causing trouble ever since her accident. I wanted to visit her and Myung Hee but the 8th prince had assured us that they are both doing just fine. Is she? What about our Myung Hee?"

"Ay _keureomyo_ , Myung Hee is taking care of Hae Soo well so you need not worry _eomonim_." Jung gladly fills in Lady Se Won of how Myung Hee and Hae Soo are doing these days.

" _Da-haeng-i-ne-yo (That's a relief then.)"_ Lady Se Won answers, putting the carafe of tea down.

 _"Aigoo,_ we came to settle a few disputes in our borders and we might leave with a proposal in our hands. Good thing I'm not the father of this prince." General Park joins in the conversation, all the while observing the 4th prince. So is busy with playing with his own tea, an action the general had observed the 4th prince usually does when his guard is up and he doesn't want to answer any question.

"Please. Let's not scare the boy away." Hae _Hyeonhui_ answers, pertaining to Jung.

Jung laughs nervously, trying hard not to blush, " _Animnida_ , please continue with the conversation. I do not mind."

* * *

Come night, Wook visits Myung Hee in her room, bringing her medicine with him. He finds Hae Soo still beside Myung Hee, holding her hand while reading a book.

Ha Jin stands as Wook enters the room and walks beside the bed.

"Is she asleep?" Wook still refuses to look at Hae Soo.

"Yie _wangjanim_ , she fell asleep not too long ago." Ha Jin remains in her bowing position, waiting to be let-up. A few more seconds and it seems that the 8th prince won't answer so she stands on her own with confusion etched in her face.

" _Ka. (Leave.)"_ Wook tells Hae Soo. "I'll take care of her."

The coldness in Wook is too defined, Ha Jin wonders if she's done something wrong. She stares at Wook, puzzled.

Feeling her eyes on him, Wook admonishes Hae Soo. "Hasn't Lady Oh taught you yet that it's rude to stare at a person's face."

Turning to Hae Soo, with anger dancing in his eyes, he dismisses her in a low voice. "Na ga. (Get out.)"

Ha Jin steps back, surprise from the way she is being treated by the 8th prince.

"Hae Soo _ssi,_ for the last time, leave. I do not like repeating myself." Wook closes his eyes, trembling from the effort of stopping his self from wanting to be with Hae Soo. The only way he could stay away is to make Hae Soo leave so he puts up a cold wall around them, hoping it will scare her away.

Ha Jin swallows, starting to get annoyed from not knowing why she is being treated coldly, she bows to give her greetings formally, " _Araseoyo, Chal ju-mu-se-yo. (Alright. Have a good night then.)_

She leaves without another word, attributing Wook's coldness as due to his worry for his wife.

* * *

Outside the 8th prince's household, Chae Ryung is walking back from the market, having come from running a few errands for Myung Hee. As she passes the _hanok_ before their's, Guen Sun comes out of the shadow and quietly calls upon Chae Ryung.

Chae Ryung abruptly stops, feeling her heart about to fall out of her chest from surprise, " _Kkam-jjak nol-lass-eo-yo (You scared me!)"_

The fear easily spreads in her face when she recognizes the right hand of Lady Shinjuwon.

"Chae Ryung Ssi, take a walk with me. My mistress would like to meet you."

The invitation is every bit polite but there is something commanding with the way _the man_ extends his invitation, one that doesn't allow a refusal.

With no choice, Chae Ryung follows after _Guen Sun,_ clasping her hands together, praying.

* * *

Ha Jin puts down her book in her tea table, annoyed for being sent out of her cousin's room. She was worried the whole day, not wanting to leave Myung Hee's side even just for a bit. She had sent Chae Ryung to get her books so she could study while she watches over Myung Hee.

She, like everyone else is torn whether she should let Myung Hee go over the pregnancy or let the baby go in favor of letting Myung Hee recover her health but Myung Hee made it clear that she wants to go through it so Ha Jin could only support her, offering anything she can do to make things easier for her.

 _Maybe, Myung Hee did get pregnant after all but did not survive?_

 _Aniya, aniya, aniya… What am I thinking?!_

 _Hajima Ha Jin!_

Ha Jin hits her head once, twice, thrice. Punishing herself for even thinking of the possibility of Myung Hee passing away.

She paces inside her room, wondering if she could go and see Baek-Ah. He, like Wook, is acting strangely too, since the announcement of Myung Hee's pregnancy over their tea ritual at the _damiwon_. It's highly unlikely of him to not rush here today and not ask about Myung Hee's health.

 _Heol! What's happening?!_

With nothing to do, Ha Jin finds herself playing with Hae Soo's box of _dwikkoji_. She takes out the letter from the compartment and reads once again.

 _Ah matda!_

With the _seja_ offering a way for her to send a letter, Ha Jin is reminded to finally write the poem for So. She takes out a few _hanji_ in her cabinet and a bottle of ink. She flattens the poem in her table and spread the _hanji_ beside it. She practices writing a few of the characters first, getting the feel of each _hanja_ on her brush.

Several _hanjis_ and a few inks in her skin later and Ha Jin still couldn't copy the _hanja_ characters perfectly. She tries putting a _hanji_ on top of the letter and traces the characters instead but it only serves to heighten the difference with her sloppy handwriting and the beautiful calligraphy in the letter. She practices some more until she falls asleep.

 _A eunuch carries the crown prince inside the quarters of the daughter of the moon, putting him down directly on her bed. The daughter of the moon asks her court ladies to bring in some warm water and towels as she attends to him, sitting beside him, wiping the sweat in his forehead. Her worry is overwhelming her that her usual deft hands is trembling as she takes off his belt, and open his jeogori to inspect the sword wound in his stomach. She traces the end of the bandage and cuts through it. Her impatience not affording her time to unwrap the bandages slowly. To her relief, the wound looks untouched and not bleeding. A little red but healing well._

 _She sighs a relief, reaching to a towel and soaking it in a warm water. Ever gently, she washes his wound and dresses it again with fresh and clean bandages._

 _All throughout it all, the crown prince stays quiet, pretending to be asleep. He was only play acting, pretending to lose consciousness so she would give him her attention. His wound does hurt and he was really out of breathe when he reached her quarters but for the dramatic effect, he pretends to lose consciousness so she would run to him and take him on her arms._

 _After she finished bandaging him, she moves closer beside his chest, taking the towel to wipe around his neck and face, removing the trace of the hot sun in his skin and cooling him down. Soon, she finishes the choir and arranges the pillow behind him to make him more comfortable. Her hands surround him on both sides and her upper body leaning further above him, trapping him underneath her and the bed._

 _With his eyes close, every senses in the crown prince' body comes alive, feeling her hanbok brushing against his bare skin. His breath catches in a hitch and the even heave on his chest abruptly becomes broken. He dares to open his eyes and finds his view just above her chest, around her neck._

 _When she lowers her gaze to check on him, she finds him wide awake with his eyes pooling in a darker unfocus gazed. A heat rushes on her face and she awkwardly scrambles away but he grabs both of her arms and stills her in place. Tension abounds in the air, as they gaze at each other lost in a moment that is stretching too long. He takes his one hand from her arm and puts it in her neck while the other slides down on her side, stopping in her waist to rest. Tentatively, his thumb on her neck draws little circles on her skin, bringing out a fresh blush on her neck and making her swallow. Ever slowly, using his elbow to prop his self, he comes up to her, inclining her neck and baring it to him. Her pulse beats harder on his hand. As he is about to close his lips in her skin, her hand comes up on his shoulder and stops him. It was a weak push but a rebuff nonetheless._

 _She moves back and he pulls away and the sudden tension in the air is replaced with a cold foreboding as he waits for explanation on why she never visits him anymore. With a shaking sad voice, she tells him she's betrothed already so it isn't proper for her to be seeing him or even being near him._

 _He asks if she wants him to leave because if she does then he will. She doesn't answer, her eyes swimming in tears as her heart breaks and tells him it is wrong for him to be here._

 _He moves closer to her, cupping her face and making her look at him. If it is wrong for him to be here then he promises to make it right. All she needs to do is to trust him. He pulls her to an embrace and plants a kiss on her hair, enveloping her in warm blanket of security and promises of happier times to come._

* * *

 _Footnote:_

1 Hyeonhu - marquess of a district, upper fifth rank of nine bureaucratic orders, and was in the third rank of six nobility orders.

2 Anju is a town up north that holds the military garrison during Goryeo. Mianhaeyo, I forgot to put the footnote in the last two chapters.

* * *

I'm a little nervous as to put a face and a name for Myung Hee's family because that would put a dimension in their characters. Then I wouldn't be able to neglect them anymore. Heol! T_T In the kdrama I've always wondered why Myung Hee's family never showed up even though the premise shows that their family is powerful enough to put the Hwanbo clans in the palace again or even the Shinju clans. Why didn't the 4th prince used his connections with his adoptive family to quiet the unrest in his court when they were all acting against him?

I am going for a serious and darker tone for our story ever since chapter 19 but then Soon Deok comes in and hilarity ensues again. Our Soon Deok is cute.

And here's our little corner of answers:

I haven't seen Ruler: Master of the sun yet but I will. Thanks for the heads-up. :)

 _Mianhaeyo,_ what's the snow scene again? Please remind me. I honestly don't remember. T_T, Is't there first snow in front of the prayer towers before So moved in the palace? or are you pertaining to the rain scene in the courtyard, where Hae Soo was kneeling and Wang So covered her under his coat? I mostly do all the major scenes so I guess we'll get there. How long before we get there? Ji Mong says in this chapter, he'll be thankful if they ever get to spend that two years under Taejo's reign. XD

And in the kdrama, the 4th prince did ascended the throne at the age of 25. Which means... ? Hehe. Thanks to the reader who caught it.

Ji Mong as SoSoo shipper? I am not so sure. Remember that his only goal is to break the curse and Ha Jin had just reminded us that she will never trust him for drowning Hae Soo. He's selfish and mad. He only cares about himself.

I originally planned this as only 35 chapters but it's taking me too long to get the major plots out. At the rate of how I'm going, I might reached 45 chapters. Mianhaeyo. Anyway, I think we'll go fast later and I promise to finish it before Scarlet turns one year. I hope everyone stays :) (*wink *wink)


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28:**

After Gen. Park's company arrives at the camp from the Hae's household, Jung disappears in his room with a smile on his face that he can't unpaint on his lips while So withdraws in the forest to do some thinking.

The general finds the 4th prince alone sitting on a stone by the stream, holding a small box wrap in a silk cloth. So had taken out Hae Soo's gift to take a look at it and have a smell. Their visit at the Hae household had made him miss Hae Soo all the more. He had been keeping his self busy so as not to think about Hae Soo, he fears he might just go crazy and take his horse one of these days and goes home to her without finishing his task here.

"So _wangjanim_ ," Gen. Park gives his greeting, breaking into So's reverie.

So quickly puts back Hae Soo's gift inside the box and stash it in his _jeogori_. He stands-up and dusts his hanbok.

The action did not escape the general, "Walk with me?"

The general starts putting his foot forward without waiting for So. He chews on another lemongrass, his face unreadable under a dim light of a waning moon.

"How did you find the Hae clans? Are they to your liking?"

"The Haes?" So thinks about it for a moment,

"The marriage of their daughter, Lady Myung Hee to my 8th brother did more harm to them than good. Anyone from the north knows that. So I think it is quite smart of Hae _heonhui_ to stay neutral here, giving-up their seat in the ministry to help the Hwangbos as their in laws and at the same time, distancing themselves in the court and for that matter-the Hwangbos, so as not to earn the ire of the Kang clan, whom the Hwangbos betrayed not long ago." So makes a precise impersonal deduction of the warring clans of the north.

Although So was abused in the Kang household, he is still officially the only heir of the Kang clan. Since his first experienced in war when he was 15, Lady Shinjuwon had started educating him on the background and status of each clan, preparing him to inherit her position so they could use him to get to the throne. He is well knowledgeable of the situations in the north.

" _Mat-seub-ni-da. (That's correct)._ But I'm asking if you like them, not how you find their socio-political status." Gen. Park clasps his hands at his back, talking like a teacher to So.

The question evades So, "I do not understand the relevance of my judgment to their character."

A smirk escapes the lips of Gen. Park. He ponders, for a smart kid who knows a lot about the politics of the warring clans, it seems the 4th prince is quite naive with dealing with his own emotions.

He glances at So, trying to read him, "The lady that was with you in the courtyard, isn't she Lady Hae Soo?"

So doesn't answer.

"I have met her before, when she and Lady Myung Hee were younger." Gen. Park's military commandant position, before it was handed to So, affords him to meet with the heads of each warden families of the north every now and then. "But it seems she doesn't remember me. I heard she lost her memory. I wonder what else did she lost?"

The story of Hae Soo drowning and losing her memory had been the standard story in Myung Hee's household but So finds something strange about it. He was there when it happened. It's incomprehensible to him how Hae Soo could have appeared at the middle of the pool when he had been there sitting for the last two hours and she didn't look like she drowned. It's as if she had appeared out of nowhere, looking for something at the middle of the pool. Then the next morning, Hae Soo kept saying she doesn't remember anything and everyone had attributed it on her accident.

In the beginning, he played along with the story because he doesn't want anyone to know that he first thought of her as a spy; that he had tried to kill her; that the incident happened in the outer pool of _Damiwon_ and not at the public bath of Songak. He didn't want to get caught with any issue since he had only arrived that day and was afraid to be sent away again; and mostly because he just doesn't care.

Somehow along living in his 8th brother's household, Hae Soo and him kept getting entangled in tight situations and one night he finds his self in her arms, holding him together, in spite of him baring his vulnerabilities to her and that's when he started wanting her, of getting greedy, of forgetting the incident. No, he chose to look passed the incident because he doesn't know who Hae Soo is before she 'drowned' and he likes who she is right now. It never occurred to him that this Hae Soo he likes, might be too different from the old Hae Soo he had never met.

"What do you mean?" So asks, his curiosity getting the best out him.

Gen. Park shrugs, nervous to confirm something, " _Keunyang_ , do you like Lady Hae Soo?"

"Everyone likes Hae Soo." So parrots the same answer Jung fed him before, putting his guard-up. The protection is more for Hae Soo rather than his self and Gen. Park understands that.

"And if by chance, another of your brother covets her?" Gen. Park tries to sound how So would react.

So thinks about it for a second. Though the whole conversation of betrothal in the Hae household was done under a playful atmosphere, he had observed, Jung had enjoyed it too well but he trusts his brother's word, still unaware that the girl his brother is coveting is Hae Soo, "You mean if Jung is in love with her? _geok-jeong haji ma, (Don't worry)_ Jung likes another girl, he told me himself."

So suddenly stops, recalling his conversation with his brother. He is sure Jung likes a girl but he never said who,

"Just like what Jung said, he and Hae Soo are fairly close. They always hang out toge…ther."

But as So explains his brother's action, a disconcerting feeling settles at the pit of his stomach. He wants to believe that the girl his brother is hiding isn't Hae Soo. It can't be. Hae Soo is his.

The change in So's demeanor is too noticeable even under a dim light of the waning moon, Gen. Park holds his self, afraid for how this will end for the two brothers. He back tracks, trying to diffuse So's emotion, "Of course, they are only friends. I heard Lady Hae Soo is quite affectionate to people around her. There's nothing to it."

Gen. Park feigns a laugh, dismissing the topic. Trying to change subject, he takes out a _hanji_ on his pocket to distract the 4th prince. It's the letter Lady Shinjuwon had sent him, "I was asking because it appears like your adoptive mother had taken interest over your 8th brother's household. Though I don't think she's after the Hwangbos."

It is not just the king and his adviser who had seen how strategic it is for an heir of the Kang Clan to marry a Hae or a Hwangbo but seeing as the Hwangbos had betrayed the Kangs, Lady Shinjuwon had set her eyes in the Haes. The problem is, the only lady heir of the Haes is Myung Hee and she is already married to the 8th prince.

Gen. Park hands the letter to So. The letter says that Lady Shinjuwon had just visited the 8th prince's household and though her visit was unannounced Lady Myung Hee, in spite of being sick, had received her well and with that in mind, she would like to extend an invitation to Gen. Park and his company to their palace in Shinju, to show her gratitude to him, whose taking good care of his son, the 4th prince.

The letter looks friendly and harmless but the mention of the 8th prince and Lady Myung Hee is disquieting to So and the general.

"Did you know that Lady Hae Soo is only an adopted daughter to Hae _Hyeonhui._ She was the daughter of Hae _hyeonhui's_ brother, who died defending their borders and Lady Hae Soo had been living under Hae _hyeonhui's_ household since she was orphaned by the age of five but she had never been put under their registry." After the general's audience with the king where they had discussed making So the back-up _seja_ , the general had looked into the two daughters of Hae _hyeonhui_ and had found that only Myung Hee is registered as the daughter and heir of the Haes.

"What exactly does your adoptive mother wants with the Haes?"

" _Chal mo-reu-gess-seub-ni-da. (I Don't know.)"_ So has also no idea but the letter was designed to remind him that Lady Shinjuwon's grasp had extended to the Haes already. It's a warning to him, dangling her power over him to force him to come to her.

"Maybe we should take advantage of the invitation." Gen. Park suggests again, "Let's just see what she wants. Who knows maybe she wants you to marry a Hae?"

"That's preposterous. If it was easy for you to find out about Hae Soo's registry, then I'm sure the consort had already known about it too" So knows his adoptive mother quite well, she won't be moving a piece in her chest board without calculating the risks and what she'll get in return but his possessive heart can't help but grow a little bud of hope, a dangerous kind. One that would make him say yes to whatever his adoptive mother wants.

Gen. Park purses his lips together, preventing a smile. His eyebrows going-up high in his forehead, surprise by the statement of the 4th prince. He was trying to gauge what So feels towards Hae Soo, he didn't expect he would slip, " _Kuende wangjanim_ , I said maybe she wants you to marry a Hae, I never said it's Lady Hae Soo."

So freezes, seeing his mistake. He tries to take it back, "You said there are only two daughters in the Hae family, one is already married, who else is there?"

"Who knows, maybe your adoptive mother would make Lady Myung Hee and the 8th prince divorce." This time, Gen. Park lets his smile show.

So throws him a scowl and Gen. Park laughs.

"I'll be in my room if you have other important things to discuss,"

So tries to wiggles his way out, putting his guard-up but it only serves to amuse Gen. Park further, "I see. I now understand why the _seja_ is eyeing me with daggers when I cut your conversation with Lady Hae Soo short. _Joesonghabnida wangjanim_ , I'll be very careful next time."

So walks away and Gen. Park is left with a feeling of bad foreboding. Though it makes him happy to see that a girl had managed to warm So's cold heart, he's pretty sure that same girl had also captured Jung's heart. He can't see a way where this one ends well.

* * *

Ha Jin lies awake in her futon at the room she shares with Woo Hee and Soon Deok, staring at the wooden ceiling, unable to fall asleep. She wanted to go home and take care of Myung Hee but Myung Hee and the 8th prince had insisted she stays in the _Damiwon_.

She was waiting for the 8th prince for the last few days to come and visit her the way he used to do but these days, he never sees him in the _Damiwon_ anymore, and so is Baek-Ah, or even the other princes.

 _What is everyone doing these days?_

"Hae Soo-ya, _na jinjja paegopa (I'm really hungry.)"_ Soon Deok whines at Ha Jin's right.

After the apprentices had all just came back from their wekeend, Eun, Baek-Ah Won and Yo were having their afternoon tea at the D _amiwon_ and when the apprentices came around, Eun stands-up and happily congratulates Soon Deok for winning her match. He then dives into telling his brothers about the wrestling match he and Baek-Ah had watched.

The second ranking _gungnyeo_ who came out to facilitate the tea ceremony catches the story and immediately tells it to Lady Oh. Although the apprentices were free to do whatever they want outside the D _amiwon_ , Lady Oh expects her apprentices to still be observing their manners and etiquette outside her jurisdiction. Lady Oh had almost broken her manner stick when she heard what Soon Deok did. She remembers to breathe before her stomach crumps again and her migraine comes down. Soon Deok was called into her office and was scolded for a good an hour.

When Lady Oh finished, she tells Soon Deok that she will be rendering her punishment of kneeling in her office one hour everyday in her office. She then will not be allowed to go home and will stay in the _damiwon_ for the next one month, reflecting of her actions. Her dinner will also be reduced for the next two weeks seeing as she has a lot of energy to waste in other extra curricular activities.

"Why wouldn't anyone come and visit me?" Ha Jin asks, turning to Soon Deok, " _geok-jeong haji maseyo,_ if Baek-Ah comes, I'll ask him to bring food."

"Don't expect too much, I'm sure Baek-Ah _wangjanim_ , is drunk in our _jumak_ again." Woo Hee answers, her back to the two. "He's been drinking there since weekend."

"Eh?!" Ha Jin sits-up surprised by Woo Hee, " _Mwo ragoyo? (What did you say?)_ _Waeyo_? Is that why I haven't seen him this whole time?"

Woo Hee shrugs.

"Why is he drunk every night? Did he say anything?" Ha Jin asks, crossing her arms against her chest.

Woo Hee doesn't know if she's allowed to say anything but she purses her lips and stays quiet. Whatever the 13th prince problem is, that is his problem. She doesn't want to meddle nor ask.

"I am going to kill him when I finally see him." Ha Jin resolves to scold Baek-Ah for keeping a secret from her.

Suddenly a sound of stone being pelleted in their window can be heard. It came knocking in their rice paper window once, and then twice, becoming insistent as more minutes passed.

Soon Deok stands-up, unable to stand the irritating sound of the stones. She goes to the window and opens it in time for another stone to come through. She raises her hand reflexively, protecting her face. The stone bounces on her arm and she shouts, " _YA! nu-ga geo-gi-e iss-na-yo?! Juk-eul-lae?! (whose in there?! Do you want to dies?!)"_

Eun had been coming every night since that day he got Soon Deok into trouble. He wanted to apologize but he doesn't know how to approach her. He had asked his 13th brother to come with him but Baek-Ah seems out of it these days, disappearing every night and looking ill in the morning.

Soon Deok puts her arm down and squints in the darkness. She swears she's going to break the neck of whoever is pelleting their window every night it's irritating her already hungry state of mind.

Eun decides to come out, matching Soon Deok's annoyed state. He doesn't appreciate being threatened when he came here to apologize.

The change in Soon Deok is too fast upon seeing the 10th prince, she immediately steps beside the window, her back to the wall clasping her chest, her stomach in knots.

" _Wae_?" Ha Jin asks watching with her forehead scrunched in puzzlement.

" _T_ he… the… 10th prince is outside." Soon Deok looks as if she's hiding from an arrow targeted at her head.

Ha Jin stands to walk in the window and look out, "Oh Eun-ah! _Wen-il-i u-syeoss-eo-yo? (What brings you here?)"_

" _Kuenyang_ , can you come out for a second?" Eun keeps his voice low so as not to be heard by the other quarters around them.

Ha Jin comes out, hitting Eun in the arms as soon as she reached him, "You got Soon Deok into trouble with your big mouth, did you know that?"

"Ow! Ow!" Eun uses his hand to shield his body from Hae Soo's smack. " _Ara! (I know!)_ I came to apologize."

"If you want to apologize bring a food next time." Ha Jin crosses her arms against her chest.

" _Eum-sik? (Snacks?)_ Why would I bring a food?" Eun scrunch his forehead in confusion.

"Because, the small dinner that Soon Deok gets had been reduced by half, thanks to you." Ha Jin hits Eun again.

" _Araseo! Araseo!_ I'll bring one tomorrow night. Please tell her 'I'm Sorry'." Eun bows in apology.

"One more thing, can you bring Baek-Ah here tom? Tell him I'm about to kill him if he doesn't show-up." Ha Jin doesn't bother to hide her annoyance.

"It's hard to catch him these days but I will bring him." Eun raises his thumb as an assurance.

" _Keureom_ , you should leave before someone sees you here." Ha Jin shoos Eun away after getting what she wants.

Eun throws a look at Hae Soo's window before leaving. He waves at Soon Deok who disappears immediately the moment Eun notices her taking a peak at the window.

* * *

There isn't much to the meeting of Gen. Park and the Chungju Yu clan. Yo had sent in a letter earlier to give an advance notice to their clan to welcome his 14th brother and to extend any help that he needs.

The meeting is more of a social function, drinking session in the pavilion rather than a military strategy. With Jung's two uncles sounding the 4th prince, seeing no reason as to why the queen keeps shunning his 3rd son when they could all benefit with cooperating or taking him back to their side. So looks formidable to them and if they are honest enough, has a bigger chance of taking the throne and succeeding in it compared to Yo.

By night, their two uncles were all drunk and were escorted back to their quarters while So and Jung takes a walk at the courtyard. They stop in front of a man made pond with a three layer small waterfalls cascading, surrounded with a lavish landscape that rivals their palace in Songak. So had only been once here and is too young to remember it. He wishes he had more memories but he was only four when he was sent to the Kang household. He comes closer to a _Mokran_ shrub, picking at its leaves. It's not as potent as its flower but it still carries a faint smell.

"Hae Soo loves its flowers," Jung smiles remembering the garden at the Hae Clan's household. "She used to play around the shrubs of this plant in their courtyard, at least that's what Myung Hee Ssi said."

So glances at his brother, his face full of confusion. "Hae Soo loves _Mokran?"_

Jung nods, "but she doesn't remember."

"I see." So recalls his conversation with Hae Soo and the flower, she did say she doesn't remember how it looks.

"The flower of this plant is sacred to their family and is planted in every shrine in their household." Jung explains, "Ah _matda_ , do you know of a lake that is surrounded with this plant? Hae Soo says you've once mentioned to her that there is that kind of lake around here."

"The lake? You should forget about it." So answers not wanting to share his lake, though he had become closer to his brother, there are things that he is possessive about and the lake is one of it, "It's dangerous to go there."

Jung raises his eyebrows in question, sensing that his brother isn't keen to talk about it. It might be that the lake can only be accessed in the lands of the Kangs, so his brother won't tell. Jung had observed that though his brother is always quiet, there are differences in the quiet that he exudes. The calm-and-quiet-brother who hangs out with him and the quiet-and-guarded one who doesn't answer any questions about his adoptive family. When the latter comes out, it means it's the end of conversation.

"Jung-ah, do you like Hae Soo?" So asks again, settling the nagging voice at the back of his head.

Jung stills, his brother had already asked him the same question before and he gives him his standard answer, as always, "Everyone likes Hae Soo."

"I mean the girl that you plan to marry, it's not Hae Soo, is it?" For lack of social skills, So goes straight to the point expecting to get a straight answer too.

Jung laughs, hiding his nervousness. It might be that he had shown too much enthusiasm over the marriage conversation in the Hae's household that his brother had caught-up with what he's hiding so he puts his walls up. If he didn't disclose it directly to Baek-Ah before, he wouldn't say it to his 4th brother too no matter how close they have become, "Do you know the extent of how much memory Hae Soo lost? She doesn't remember anything, her parents, her family, her life, even the boy she promised her heart to."

So glances at Jung at the mention of a boy in Hae Soo's life.

"At least that's what Baek-Ah says."

It was really Baek-Ah who told Jung but Jung puts the emphasis on Baek-Ah, misleading So.

"You mean Hae Soo is seeing Baek-Ah." It isn't so much as a question but a conclusion on So's part.

"No, she's not. They are really just friends." Jung answers honestly this time but he did succeeded in misinforming So.

So is confused. His concern is not so much with the boy who managed to capture Hae Soo's heart but how is Hae Soo to that boy. Was she as affectionate to that boy as she to him?

The mere thought of someone having Hae Soo's hair had made So angry before, now he finds, she had actually promised her heart to someone else. The jealousy courses in So's veins, hot and angry, he's starting to see red. He closes his eyes, breathing in, "Jung-ah, I'll go first."

He walks away before he loses his composure, leaving a confused Jung at his wake.

* * *

The next night, Eun drags Baek-Ah to the _Damiwon_ , the moment their classes end. Though it would be hours before they could sneak outside the quarters of the apprentices, Eun makes sure he doesn't lose Baek-Ah or Hae Soo might just kill him.

Once the _Damiwon_ closes and the lanterns were distinguished around them, Eun starts throwing pebbles in the apprentices' window again. Ha Jin automatically opens the window after one stone, waiting for the two the whole day. She comes out of their quarters with her hands on her back, holding something and Soon Deok stays shyly in the window again, trying to get a peak outside.

" _I-geo, yak-sok-dae-ro (Here, as promised.)"_ Eun takes out a small box wrap in a silk cloth and hand it to Hae Soo. It's a rice cake, the food that Hae Soo had asked for.

"You should give it to her," Ha Jin points to Soon Deok with her eyes, "She's the one you've offended. It would look more sincere if you're the one who hands it to her."

"Eh?! _Andwae_ , she might kill me?" Eun tries to hand Hae Soo the box but Ha Jin only steps back.

She drags Eun by the arms to their window and knock. Soon Deok comes out peaking with only half of her head.

"Soon Deok-ah, Eun-ah has something to give you," Ha Jin leaves the two to have a conversation while she walks to Baek-Ah.

As soon as she reaches him, she smacks him the way she did with Eun yesterday night, "Why are you getting wasted at the _jumak_ every night _?_ "

Baek-Ah shields his self with his arms, "Ow! Ow! Kue-man-hae, a-pa! (Stop, it hurts!)"

Ha Jin stops for a moment, sporting an annoyed look. When Baek-Ah didn't offer any explanation and stays uncharacteristically quiet, she drops her annoyed stance. Now starting to be anxious, "Is there something wrong?"

Baek-Ah purses his lips. "Nothing. Let's walk."

Ha Jin matches Baek-Ah's pace and walks a little farther from Soon Deok and Eun who are having an awkward conversation at the moment. They reached a tree and stand leaning on it's trunk.

"What did you want to see me about?" Baek-Ah asks, a little formal.

Ha Jin looks at Baek-Ah, "I never needed a reason to see you before, shall I need it now?"

" _Aniyo. Mianhaeyo,_ I didn't mean it that way." Baek-Ah apologizes, his mood this past few days is too dark, it's affecting the way he treats people.

"Aren't you going to tell me what's wrong? I promise to listen." Ha Jin offers taking a peak at Baek-Ah's face that is hidden in the shadows. The moon tonight is almost in its new moon phase, it isn't enough to light the dark garden.

Baek-Ah sarcastically chuckles, his expression hidden from Hae Soo, "Some other time, I guess. What are you going to do tomorrow?"

" _Na-ya?_ Probably go home. Myung Hee unnie needs a lot of support these days, I wish I could stay beside her every night. Have you visited her already?" Ha Jin thinks it's strange that Baek-Ah isn't setting a foot at their household anymore.

"I can't bring myself to do so." Baek-Ah answers truthfully, a pain drips in his voice, cracking his façade. It's a good thing Hae Soo can't see much of him.

" _Wae_?" Ha Jin's eyebrow scrunch together.

Though Baek-Ah knows he shouldn't be taking away Hae Soo's time to look after her cousin, he asks anyway, "Do you want to have a drink with me tomorrow? Jung isn't around so I don't have anyone to drink with."

"Baek-ah _wangjanim,"_ Ha Jin tries to lighten the mood by joking around, she puts her hand on her lips and pretends to be scandalized by Baek-Ah's proposition, "you shouldn't be asking a proper lady to drink with you, it's rude."

Baek-Ah glances at Hae Soo, " _Ya! haji ma! (stop it!). I-sang-hae. (It's weird)_ "

Ha Jin laughs, "but you're the one who told me that! Make-up your mind!"

"Drink with me tomorrow night." Baek-Ah asks again.

" _Araseo_. But I'll have to go home first and tell _unnie_ so she won't worry." Ha jin answers.

A hint of smile finally fleets on Baek-Ah's face at Hae Soo's attempt to cheer him up.

"So what did you want to see me again? Eun-ah says it's urgent." Baek-Ah goes back to his first question, noticing that Hae Soo isn't moving one of her hands in her back.

Ha Jin looks away, a little embarrassed, " _Kuenyang_ , the _seja_ had asked me if I want to send a letter to the north but I think it would be rude if I ask him to send one for me, wouldn't it?"

Ha Jin chews her lower lip, holding her letter tightly behind her back.

"I see, so to whom am I going to send the letter? Is it Jung?" Baek-Ah is glad that at least between him and his 14th brother, someone is getting the girl.

Ha Jin makes a sucking sound of tssssss, "Yes Jung and…"

She brings her hand in front, showing two the same white envelop with peony purple designs outside, "… So wangjanim."

"My 4th brother? Wae?" Baek-Ah looks at the two envelopes Hae Soo is holding out for him.

"Kuenyang… Can I not write a letter for him?" Ha Jin hand the envelopes to Baek-Ah. The one on top is So's while the next one is Jung's.

Under a scant light of the moon, Baek-Ah tries to examine the two identical envelopes, seeing not much. He somehow feels that something is wrong with the envelopes but he agrees nonetheless, "Alright, I'll send a messenger tomorrow."

" _Kamsahabnida_ Baek-Ah!" Ha Jin's face lights up, happy to finally be able to send her letter to So.

Baek-Ah raises the letters to the light of the moon again, noticing that it is open. He takes note to seal it later before he sends it away.

* * *

On their way back to their camp the next day, Gen. Park rides in front while the two prince lags behind slow. They take their time under the shade of bamboo trees surrounding them on both sides of the path. So is lost inside his head is still contemplating about what he found out about Hae Soo. Though he is jealous of the boy Hae Soo was seeing before, he finds that as long as Hae Soo doesn't remember, it doesn't matter to him. She is his now, he'll make sure he gets her when he comes back.

Not far, a lone rider comes their way, urgent and fast. Gen. Park recognizes the rider as a soldier from their camp. He reports that their camp is under attack from the Khitan soldiers.

The three catches each other gaze and urges their horses, racing to their camp as fast as they could.

* * *

By evening, Baek-Ah swings to the _Damiwon_ to fetch Hae Soo home. Hae Soo waits by the main gate and hurriedly runs to meet Baek-Ah halfway the moment she sees Baek-Ah.

"You're not rendering a punishment today?" Baek-Ah stops his horse in front of Hae Soo, greeting her.

"Ya! I was careful the whole day. Lady Oh seems to think I'm only all trouble." Ha Jin looks up to Baek-Ah, waiting.

"But you are, all trouble." Baek-Ah jokes.

" _Aniya_! I'm learning these days!" Hae Soo scrunches his forehead.

Baek-Ah helps Hae Soo up and when Hae Soo settles, he leads his horse away. Going on a regular pace.

They arrive at the 8th prince household half an hour later, with Baek-Ah stopping in front of the main gate and telling Hae Soo, he'll just wait for her there.

"Eh? _Wae? Ka-ja! (Why? Let's go!)_ Myung Hee unnie would be glad to see you."

Ha Jin takes Baek-Ah by the wrist and drags him against his will. When they reached Myung Hee's quarters, as always Hae Soo throws the doors wide open, announcing her presence brightly, not giving Baek-Ah the time to shuffle outside the door.

Inside, they find Myung Hee lying in her bed, looking weak but the colors in her cheeks are back. Wook sits beside her, watching over her.

" _Unnie_! I came with Baek-Ah today."

Ha Jin skips happily towards Myung Hee's bed, stopping beside the 8th prince to give her greetings.

"Hae Soo Ssi, it is not proper for a lady to be throwing a door wide open, it disturbs your cousin." Wook admonishes Hae Soo again.

Ha Jin freezes, surprised to be reprimanded again. She always comes in Myung Hee's room like that but these days, the 8th prince seems to be finding all kinds of faults in her, always reprimanding her. She bows apologizing formally.

The interaction doesn't escape Baek-Ah, he too, finds it strange.

Myung Hee opens her eyes and moves to touch Wook's hand, " _Gwaenchanhseubnida wangjanim_."

Wook gently squeezes back Myung Hee's hand, "I'll step out in a bit."

He then turns to Hae Soo and Baek-Ah, warning them. "Don't keep Myung Hee for too long."

Getting-up, he walks away and closes the door behind him. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe the moment he's out of the room.

"I'm glad you both came," Myung Hee looks up to Hae Soo and Baek-Ah.

Baek-Ah stills, holding the pain in his chest upon seeing Myung Hee ill and with a child. He swallows the lump that is forming in his throat.

"Won't you come near? I'm sorry I couldn't get-up." Myung Hee apologizes, seeing the pain in Baek-Ah's face. She knows exactly what's making him like this and she can only apologize.

" _Aniyo unnie,_ please don't get-up." Ha Jin moves to sit beside Myung Hee taking Wook's position a while ago. She looks from Baek-ah to Myung Hee, feeling the tension in the air.

"Hae Soo-ya, could you leave us for a while." Baek-Ah asks, his voice breaking.

Watching the two of them, Ha Jin's curiosity is peaking but she leaves nonetheless, sensing the two need to talk alone.

"Why?" Baek-Ah stands looking at the place past the window at the wall, refusing to look at Myung Hee. "Why would you do this?"

Myung Hee closes her eyes, tired. She understands that this is painful for Baek-Ah, so she stays quiet, letting him get through this on his own.

"Isn't it enough that you married him already." Baek-Ah's voice trembles with every word he tries to say, "Do you really have to carry a child for him?! _Dae-dap-ha-ra! (Answer me!)."_

Myung Hee scrunches her eyes closed.

"Myung Hee-ya!" Baek-Ah shouts out of frustration. "It's kil...ling you…" his voice breaks at the middle of the sentence and out came the tears he's holding back.

Baek-Ah slips to the ground, kneeling as his legs gives weigh under the burden of his heart breaking. "Myung Hee-ya!.. _Je-bal... ku-man-hae (...please... stop)"_

He reaches out to Myung Hee with a quivering hand, brushing her hair and making Myung Hee look at him. "I understand… you love my brother… I know from the beginning you do… I get it… I can take that… but please stop… this baby is killing you... _Je-bal…"_

Myung Hee could only close her eyes to block off Baek-Ah from seeing the pain in her eyes as her own tears escapes. She touches Baek-Ah's hand on her cheeks and Baek-Ah could only rest his head beside her shoulder, crying and pleading but Myung Hee will not be persuaded out of it.

* * *

Gen. Park, So and Jung with their soldier, arrive at the garrison, welcomed with arrows in the air and a lot of fighting in the ground. They take out their swords and block the arrows raining upon them. There aren't many soldiers engaged in the ground and the fighting is limited only in front of the garrison but a few places are burning, here and there.

Managing to get to the middle of the fighting, the three goes each of their own way, fighting with enemies, dressed in hooded black coveralls.

Other than the assassins sent on the night of the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual, Jung had never fought on a real fight with his life on the line and though this is only his second time, he holds his ground quite well. At some point, he alights his horse and exchanges parry with enemies in the ground.

At the beginning, So naturally stays close with Jung, supporting him and watching his back. But with darkness swallowing the whole place, it is hard for So to watch over Jung and have a sword fight with several opponents at the same time. He loses his brother to the darkness as he gets busy with the fight.

With a few enemies surrounding Jung, the black hooded soldiers manage to lead Jung in the forest beside their camp, away from the general and So. Jung runs deep in the forest lost in the battle.

Soon So and the general succeeds in clearing their camp with black hooded soldiers easily. It seems, the black hooded soldiers weren't really going for the garrison. They came for something else. So looks for his brother and finds Jung nowhere in sight. He automatically runs in the forest, looking for Jung.

Jung is nearing the waterfalls where he usually do his sword dance in the morning, surrounded by five enemies. He is tired and outnumbered. He steps to the cliff, his back to the long drop behind him. An arrow from nowhere whizzes towards him and he blocks it with his sword. His opponents lunge at him all at the same time, earning him a slash at the side of his arm. He falls down and just as they are about to overwhelmed him, So finally finds Jung and dashes to block the sword coming down on him. He kicks one to the cliff and pushes another one to the waters below them.

He stands in front of Jung, protective, circling with the last three remaining enemies. They enter the trees once again, where he manages to stab one, slashes at the second and kills all three of them, ending the fight. With blood all over him, he turns to Jung to see if he is alright. An arrow flies towards So and Jung sees it in time to pull his brother out of the way. The arrow whizzes past Jung's cheek, cutting shallowly and lodging to the tree trunk next to him. So looks for the source of the arrow but it's too dark around them. Jung holds to the trunk, swaying. He falls on So's arms.

The arrow poisoned.

* * *

 _One summer night of full moon, the crown prince comes to visit the daughter of the moon in her quarters. She was leaning at the post in her balustrade when he sees the crown prince atop a horse, galloping towards her, holding a few stems of those flower that had fully bloom on his quarter._

 _Alighting his horse, he walks towards her, handing her the flower. S smile appears on her lips. She brings it to her nose, smelling that lemony citrus scent that is already floating in the air. Her father's lake comes to her mind and she suddenly misses it. She hasn't been there since she found him dying on the other side of the lake, busy with playing nurse for him._

 _She looks up from the flower and asks him if he wants to see the moon lake. He smiles, remembering where he saw her bathing, asking if that is what the lake is called and she answers yes._

 _An idea suddenly forms in her head. Taking the crown prince by the wrist, she tells her she'll bring him there tonight but then she's worried that his wound might not allow them to ride a horse that far. He tells her not to worry, he had ridden a horse with his wound open, it can't be worst than that. To prove his point, he takes her by the waist and lifts her to the horse, bringing a surprise gasp on her lips. He then climbs behind her and is about to urge the horse, when she stops him, taking the reigns from him. She tells him she'll be the one to lead the horse away. He gladly agrees, handing her the reigns and circling his arms around her waist, spiking both their hearts into a frenzied beat. They ride away, excited._

 _All the while, the king watches them from the entrance of his hall, crossing the main gate, out the palace and in through the forest. The eunuch besides him reports that the crown prince and their princess seemed to be getting too close these days, the daughter of the moon had been staying the whole day and well into the night in the crown princes' quarters. The king tells his eunuch to let the two be for now, weighing the consequences of breaking his daughter's betrothal to the other prince. The crown prince with them definitely has a bigger kingdom and territory, it might be more beneficial for them if his daughter ends up with this crown prince._

 _Arriving in the moon lake, the daughter of the moon and the crown prince finds the place full of white and yellow tiny pollen slowly swimming in the summer breeze. Past the broad leaf evergreen trees, are those egg-shaped white flowers that fill the air with its lemony citrus scent. The water in the lake is serene and motionless, a glass reflecting the sky above, capturing the heavenly bodies on it's wake. The full moon shrouds the whole place with its bluish silvery light that lends the whole place that divinely beautiful glow._

 _The daughter of the moon alights the horse with the help of the prince, tying the horse at a trunk of a tree. She walks with a spring in her steps and a song of laughter in her lips, infecting the crown prince with a light and jovial grin._

 _She explains the place to him, telling him it's a lake sacred to her moon father and supposed to be inaccessible to anyone but her people who worships the moon deity. But it seems, he had accessed it just fine._

 _They say every half-century, when the sky is nearest the ground, her father moon deity comes down in that lake to become human for a few nights. Her mother, who every kingdom is coveting had managed to capture the deity's eyes and had taken a body of a human to meet her in his lake. The crown prince smiles warmly, that he had also heard. He was a boy of five, when he first heard its story from the court lady who was putting him to sleep. Since then, he had been curious about her, dreaming of the day he would meet her and their meeting didn't disappoint._

 _They stop beside where the water meets the ground. His eyes never leaving her. A few pollen catches in her hair and he raises his hand to smooth it out, a gentle touch to her head that made her heart skip a beat. She stills and gazes back at him. His fingers move to the side of her face, lightly stroking it, sending goose bumps in her neck, down her spine. She catches his hand with her own trembling hand and without breaking their gaze, brings it slowly to her lips and plants a light kiss in the insides of his palm. He instantly freezes. His skin that touched her lips sends a tingling warm sensation in his veins, spreading to his core, making him swallow. His eyes smoulders in want and the air around them becomes tensed._

 _With his free hand moving to her side, he steps nearer, leaning further to her. Her hand that was holding his hand slides up to his arm while this hand of his moves to cup the side of her face. His eyes seek permission and her eyes flutters to a close, as an answer. He reclines her head to him as he moves in deeper into her space, stopping an inch to her lips. Together, they both breathe, savouring the moment of anticipation. The air charged with that tingling sensation that is making every nerve in their body come alive. He lets go and closes that tiny space, tasting her lips with so much want._

 _If her heart could jump out of her chest, it would have done so. Tightening her hold on his arm, she anchors herself to him, getting lost on the sensation of his lips on hers._

 _He takes her bottom lips in between his and gently sucks on it, running his tongue around it. His lips come knocking, his tongue asking to be let in. Her lips opens willingly and he becomes more greedy. His hand that is resting on his waist pulls her body to him, leaving no space in between them. It travels to her side, moving to the small of her back, arching her body to his. He moves to deepen their kiss, their tongues dancing in a game, both have never played before._

Ha Jin wakes-up with her hand automatically coming-up to her lips, the sensation of being thoroughly kissed in the dream seemed more real to her than her own experience from the past. It's as if her mouth had known that their lips are only meant to dance with each other. She stays lying down, staring in her ceiling, trying to keep the memory of the dream from evading her.

The last of Spring is upon them and soon summer will be there, the warmness in the atmosphere can easily be felt, especially during the afternoons. If Ha Jin lay still, she can almost imagine smelling a faint lemony citrus scent in the air. Her eyes flutters to a close, breathing deep, imagining the gallop of a horse and a silhouette of a man coming towards her, bringing her that flower.

 _Arms around her waist as they ride away under a full moon..._

 _His breathe on her neck…_

 _Her name a prayer on his lips…_

A door to her right opens and in came Woo Hee, " _Chal ju-mu-syeoss-eo-yo Hae Soo Ssi? (Did you sleep comfortably?)"_

Ha Jin abruptly opens her eyes, surprised to be hearing Woo Hee greeting her in the morning. She sits-up but stops midway, her head heavy and her body groggy. Last night is a blur of being drag into the _jumak_ by a serious Baek-Ah, meeting Woo Hee in this place and playing a drinking game with the two that ended up with her on Woo Hee's room dead drunk and Baek-Ah...

"Woo Hee-ya, _Joesonghaneunde, Baek-Ah-ga eo-di e iss-na-yo? (I'm sorry, where's Baek-Ah?)"_ Ha Jin holds her head, preventing her sight from spinning, the memory of the dream quickly receding at the back of her head.

Woo Hee sits beside Hae Soo, giving her a tonic to drink. Her care only extends to Hae Soo, leaving Baek-Ah out in the cold, "He's fine. He's used to sleeping in the pavilion anyway. I think you should go home. Your cousin might be looking for you already."

"Right, Myung Hee unnie." Ha Jin remembers a few snippets of their drunk conversation last night. Although Baek-Ah never directly said her cousin's name, she soon catches up that Baek-Ah is wasting away because he couldn't accept Myung Hee's decision to go through the pregnancy.

It was a shock for Hae Soo to find that Baek-Ah is in love with her cousin for a long time now. She had always thought they were only close friends that's why Baek-Ah is always hanging around Myung Hee, now she can't unsee the longing in Baek-Ah's eyes nor the fondness with which he says her name.

 _The history books certainly forgot to mention that. I thought his first love committed suicide before he got to marry her? But Myung Hee unnie is written at the books as the 8th prince's first wife who died young due to sickness, then who will be committing suicide?_

 _Am I remembering the history incorrectly?_

Ha Jin shrugs her head, wincing at the pain brought upon by the hang-over.

"Hae Soo Ssi, are you alright? Can you stand? Let me walk you home before your absence is noticed in your household." Woo Hee asks again, seeing as Hae Soo is clutching her head, looking ill.

" _Yie, kamsahabnida_ Woo Hee-ya." Ha Jin stands with Woo Hee supporting her. Her mind still busy recalling what she studied in history, forgetting the dream altogether.

Woo Hee makes sure Hae Soo freshens herself first before she walks her home just in case someone sees her only coming back just now but with the way Hae Soo nurses her head low, feeling nauseous and walking slowly with her balance a little off, she might as well just announce to Hae Soo's household that their mistress was drunk last night. She takes Hae Soo to their main gate and makes sure to pass her off to the first servant she sees, which is Chae Ryung.

Chae Ryung is pacing nervously back and forth in front of the servant's quarter, wringing her hand out. She saw the 13th prince taking her mistress away last night and he hasn't taken her home yet. If the 8th prince finds out that her mistress did not come home, Lady Hae Soo will be in big trouble. As she glances at their main gate for the nth time, she finally sees Hae Soo with another person walking beside her. She hurriedly walks towards them and approaches Hae Soo.

" _Agassi, gwaenchanhayo? oe-di iss-eoss-eo-yo? (Are you alright? where have you been?)"_

Chae Ryung bows her head in greeting to the unknown lady walking Hae Soo home. She puts her arms on both sides of Hae Soo supporting her, noticing the smell of liquor in her.

"Please take care of her, she's a little ill." Woo Hee returns the greetings and turns at Hae Soo worried, "Hae Soo Ssi, I'll go back first. Please be well."

" _Ne, kamsahabnida_ ," Hae Soo bows her head once again, causing her stomach to heave.

Woo Hee's smile is more of a wince, sensing trouble for Hae Soo but she can't do anything about it so she passes her to her servant and takes leave.

Ha Jin and Chae Ryung walk inside the courtyard, going to Hae Soo's quarters.

"Agassi, where did you sleep last night? If the 8th prince finds out about this, you'll be in big trouble." Chae Ryung whispers to Hae Soo as she supports her.

"You won't tell, right?" Ha Jin smiles, looking terrible. She lowers her head and squints her eyes, the bright sun making her head throb. She focuses on the ground she's walking into so as not to lose footing.

With her bad luck, she walked right through the 8th prince.

Wook is standing in front of the man-made pond, soaking in the sun. He just had breakfast with Myung Hee and is to enter his library when he saw Chae Ryung supporting Hae Soo coming from the main gate. He was going to avoid her but he notice that Hae Soo seemed ill and is still wearing the same clothes she had when she arrived last night. Wook inclines his head observing the two.

Chae Ryung had seen the 8th prince, the moment they turned the corner towards the pond. She wanted to hide her mistress but the 8th prince had already seen them so she has no choice but to continue walking, righting Hae Soo and warning her in a low voice.

Hae Soo is too busy trying to remember history, hanging her head low and unable to catch Chae Ryung's words. Though Chae Ryung keeps stirring her away, Ha Jin's poor balance caused her to walk right through Wook.

The smell of alcohol is too evident in Hae Soo even by a few steps away. Wook catches it even before Hae Soo walk right through him.

"Hae Soo Ssi, where have you been? Did you just come home?" Wook stands straight, his hand clasp together at his back, his voice low and quiet, looking every bit angry.

Ha Jin looks up, seeing the 8th prince mad. She steps away apologizing over and over through the dizziness.

"What kind of lady drinks all night somewhere and comes home only in the morning?" Wook stays rooted, looking at Hae Soo from head to foot, "Are you trying to get yourself dismissed from your apprenticeship and from this household?"

At the mention of their household, Ha Jin sobers-up, the anxiousness on her face too evident, " _Joesonghabnida_ , I…"

She was going to say she drank with Baek-Ah because he's broken hearted over her cousin but stops midway, catching herself before she makes a mistake.

"Take your lady in her room and make sure she doesn't leave her quarters until I say so." Wook addresses Chae Ryung.

 _Eh? I'm grounded?_

Chae Ryung pulls Hae Soo away before the 8th prince punishes her some more.

* * *

Lying on a cot unconscious and burning in fever is Jung, the medic physician had already attended to him, washed his wounds and bandaged the sword slash on his arm. He puts a wet towel on his forehead and tucks him in.

Gen. Park and So stand beside Jung's cot, having their own wounds taken cared off over night.

As soon as So secured his brother in the tent and the medic diagnosed the shallow cut on Jung's face as poisoned, So runs deep into the forest, locating the arrow that was shot to them. It takes him a while before he finds the black arrow lodge into a trunk where he and Jung were standing a few hours ago. Wrapping the arrow in a cloth, So pulls the arrow from the trunk, careful to not let even a small patch of his skin touch it. He examines the arrow and is nervous to find it familiar. He brings it back to their medic, who concocts a specific antidote for it.

"It's a good thing the arrow only cut shallowly on his skin, if the arrow went through him, it might have been too late for us to administer an antidote." The medic takes Jung's wrist and sounds his pulse. "He's pulse is stable already but I'll keep watch for any possible irregularity in his heart beat."

" _Yie kamsahabnida."_

Gen. Park and So exits Jung's room to have a quiet conversation. They walk a little farther from the tent, passing through a few soldiers cleaning and rearranging their camp and attending to their wounded. They come to the entrance of the forest, stopping in between trees.

"When Jung regains his health, we should send him back. This place is too dangerous for him." So suggest worried for his brother.

"Casualties and wounds are normal consequences of battles _wangjanim_. You can't keep your brother safe forever. Besides your brother held his ground just fine. Stop worrying." Gen. Park explains, seeing the potential in Jung.

"I'm not worried about him engaging with our enemies here at the borders if they are really Khitan soldiers but we both know, the attack last night is peculiar." So keeps his voice low, his face guarded.

"The attack was too organized and targeted only to your brother, is that what you're saying?" The end of Gen. Park's mouth twitched, catching-up with So's train of thoughts.

"Those black arrows sent to Jung resembles the arrows of the elite private guards of the lady consort." So recalls the many times he was at the receiving end of those arrows. "The poison in it comes from a purple helmet shape flowering plant that grows commonly in stony mountain slope, beautiful to look at but deadly to the touch. The mad consort grows a few of it in her garden at the back of her quarters."

"Purple helmet-shape flower?" Gen. Park inclines his head deep in thought, he had heard of that flower, even seen it every now and then, growing at the side of the mountains surrounding the north "Monk's hood (1)?"

So nods, "That and a few others."

"The lady consort is targeting your brother?" Gen. Park feels stupid to even ask why. Of course the consort haven't forgotten that her son was taken away by the Chungju Yu clan. "But she extended an invitation to us promising safety and cooperation. She isn't thinking of killing your brother while we are at your palace, does she?"

"I don't think so. The lady consort is too smart for that." So knew nothing good will come out of that invitation from the beginning but he too wonders what's the invitation for if they are targeting his brother. "Let's just sent Jung home for the meantime."

"But I thought he came here to rise in our ranks, if you sent him home now, your father will not give him any position in the military." Gen. Park reminds So of what his brother wants.

"Then we'll stick to the story that our camp was attacked by the Khitans and that Jung played a good part into stopping the attacks. We'll send my father a letter telling him of us, promoting Jung to _Sajik_ (2) and make him a company commander. Besides, the accords among the three wardens of the north will break, once everyone finds out the Kangs are not cooperating. It won't do us good."

To protect Jung, So promotes his brother to a high rank so Jung will agree to go home.

"Are you sure, you want your brother to have that kind of power?" Gen. Park is nervous to grant the 14th prince such command in his hands, remembering that Jung only wants it so he could dream closer to the girl he and his brother is both coveting. "You're the military commandant, it is in your power to do that but I suggest that you don't. You might regret it later."

"My brother's life is more important at the moment and he… saved me." Jung's act of saving So is more than just saving his brother's life. For So, who had always been at the receiving end of a threat, it is a first to him that someone cared enough to save his life. He considers it a debt to Jung.

"The arrows were trained at him in the first place, So _wangjanim,_ he only pushed you out of the way." Gen. Park tries to make So, see that he was put in a harm's way because of his brother so it shouldn't count as a debt.

"It doesn't matter." Nothing is changing So's mind. "I'll do the diplomacy with the Khitans alone. I want Jung out of here as soon as he is well enough to travel."

Gen. Park could only purse his lips, the end of his lips twitching with nervousness.

* * *

A few days later, So and the general comes in at Jung's tent,

"How are you feeling today _wangjanim_?" Gen. Park asks, standing over Jung.

"I'm doing better, my ribs and joint are a little sore but I think I can best our soldiers in wrestling anytime soon." Jung sits in his cot, with his back reclined to the wall. He's fever had gone down but he still can't eat that much.

"I guess our prince is doing well seeing as he could joke around with us already." Gen. Park smiles, glad that the 14th prince is recovering already.

"Jung-ah," So starts, his demeanor a little welcoming today. He had came everyday, tending to his brother and making sure he's comfortable, " _Mianhada_ , the general and I had agreed that it would be best for you to come home for the time being."

" _Hyungnim, waeyo_? I'm alright _. A-peu-ji aniya. (I'm no longer sick.)"_ Jung smacks his chest a few times, demonstrating that he is fine.

" _Ara, kuende_ , you should come home and take a rest first. When you feel better, you can always come back." So lies, he has no intention of letting Jung back here, he is planning to make him work to other provinces, away from the clutches of Lady Shinjuwon.

"But we haven't accomplished anything yet and we were attacked by the Khitans, if you send me home, you'll lose a few more men." Jung reasons with So.

"I'll take care of the Khitans on my own, you should put it out of your mind." So tells his brother, worried that Jung doesn't understand how dangerous the north is for him.

"Hyung!" Jung tries again.

"Jung-ah!" So cuts his brother's sentence. " _Myeong ryeong-habnida (I command it.)"_

With the command being given, Jung could only shut his mouth, grating his teeth together, " _Araseo,_ could you leave me be."

Jung lies down on his coat, turning his back to So and the general.

" _Mianhada_ Jung-ah, it's for your own good." So pats his brother's shoulder and stands to leave, walking with the general out of the tent.

* * *

The next day, Jung stands by the door of his tent, looking for his brother and the general to try and convince them once again but the two rode to the end of their borders to check on some things, readying to meet with the Khitans as soon as Jung departs for Songak.

Jung holds on to his ribs, still in a little pain. He goes back inside his tent and sits by his tea table, reigning the dizziness in his head. A soldier comes to the door and announces that a messenger had arrived from the capital. He let's the messenger in.

" _Annyeong Hashibnikka wangjanim,_ I have come to deliver a letter to you and the 4th prince." The messenger bows in greetings.

"My 4th brother? from whom did the letter came from?" Jung's eyes automatically search for the letters the messenger is talking about.

The messenger takes out the two identical envelops, this time sealed by the 13th prince's seal. He hands it to Jung who examines both envelopes, "Did it came from Baek-Ah hyungnim?"

" _Ne wangjanim_." The messenger answers with his head still bowed, waiting for Jung to release him.

"My 13th brother wrote something for So _hyungnim_? _I-sang-hae (That's strange.)"_

Jung opens the letter addressed to him first. Inside, he finds the letter beginning with his name and ending in Hae Soo's name,

"It's from Hae Soo? But it doesn't look like her writing?"

" _Chal mo-reu-gess-seub-ni-da wangjanim, (I don't know your highness.)_ It was the 13th prince who had sent me." The messenger answers once more.

Jung inclines his head, lost in thought. Although he is happy to get a letter from Hae Soo, the writing seems off to him. He knows Hae Soo's calligraphy well, it's free flowing and soft unlike this calligraphy that has a lot of corners and too pronounce, almost like his 8th brother's. Then suddenly, Jung remembers Hae Soo had been studying calligraphy under his 8th brother as of late, so it seems Hae Soo's handwriting had taken the form of Wook's. He then looks at the other envelope that is for his 4th brother, wondering if the letter also came from Hae Soo and not from Baek-Ah. He looks up to the bowed messenger, "Have you told anyone that you're delivering letters to me and my 4th brother?"

" _Anibnida wangjanim_. I was shown in your tent the moment I've arrived." The messenger still hasn't risen yet, his eyes trained on the floor.

"I see, _keureom_ , you should leave. It's a long way back and we don't want you spending the night in the forest. It's too dangerous." Jung dismisses the messenger, letting him rise finally.

The messenger shuffles in his feet, looking at the other letter beside the 14th prince.

"Ah, I'll be the one to give it to my brother. Leave and don't wander around the garrison anymore. My 13th brother might need you in our palace." Jung commands, sending the messenger away.

When the messenger leaves, Jung goes back to reading the letter for him. The letter opens with asking how is he doing these days and telling him how she is doing as an apprentice under Lady Oh. She's now friends with the other two apprentices, the general's daughter and a trainee _gisaeng_. Hae Soo also tells him that her cousin is going through a sensitive pregnancy but everyone is taking care of her well. She closes the letter with asking if he found the lake already and that he can't wait for them to come home.

A smile forms in his lips, missing Hae Soo too, thinking that maybe it isn't so bad to come home.

He then looks at the other letter in his table. Baek-Ah is not close to So and the envelopes are the same. He can't help but feel that the letter also came from Hae Soo.

Soon, his curiosity gets the best of him. Taking the envelope and opening it against his better judgment. He breaks the seal. At the outside fold, So's name is written in the same calligraphy, Hae Soo's new hand writing. Jung's hand shakes as he opens the letter to read. Inside, neat _hanja(s)_ are written in four vertical columns:

床前明月光 (In front of my bed is a bright moonlight)  
疑是地上霜 (I supposed it is a frost in the ground)  
舉頭望明月 (I raise my head to view the bright moon)  
低頭思情人 (Then lowers my head thinking of my beau)

The poem he had sent to Hae Soo, the same exact one, down to the change words 'hometown' to 'beau', is written in the middle of the _hanji._

With every word that he reads, his mood darkens and jealousy over takes his own heart. Jung unconsciously crumples the side of the letter, anger flowing in his veins as he realizes Hae Soo's heart is no longer his.

* * *

Footnotes:

1 Monk's hood or more popularly known as aconite or wolf's bane. It's resin is commonly used to poison arrows in Ancient China while in Ancient Greece, it's use to poison darts for hunting.

2 Equivalent to colonel or lt. colonel in modern times

* * *

Editor's note:

Oh Jung! Jung. Jung. Jung.

For Mimi: mianhaeyo, the first snowfall they shared together was merged with the sequence of Hae Soo enveloping So with her coat in Chapter 17. It's designed to mirror something later :)


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29:**

A month had passed since the 4th prince and the 14th prince left. A month had passed since Hae Soo became an apprentice. Her weekdays are spent inside the _Damiwon,_ getting better with her courtly manners class. She and Soon Deok found that if they make mistakes during their etiquette class in the morning, they would be punished with kneeling inside the _sanggun_ 's office for an hour, missing their sewing and embroidery class in the afternoon. Ha Jin and Soon Deok make sure they make enough mistakes during their etiquette class so they would miss their next class.

Today, the three of them are at the back of the _Damiwon_ learning the different kinds of herbs and how to concoct basic medicine for certain kinds of ailments. Hae Soo and Soon Deok have no problems identifying the herbs since Ha Jin work with them on her lab in present times and Soon Deok was trained to identify edible plants while living in her father's camp. Woo Hee for her part, works diligently as always so she isn't behind.

A few small clay pots are arranged in a line in an open space while a low table full of small boxes with dried herbs is at their sides. Two large jars full of water are stationed on the side of the table. Woo Hee is hanging _ssuk (1)_ in the clothesline to dry. Hae Soo is separating ginger, ginseng and mandrake on the boxes and Soon Deok is looking after the pots they are brewing.

Lady Oh stands not far from her apprentices, watching the three. Two 2nd ranking _gungnyeo_ (s) stand in wait behind her back.

The _seja_ visits today with Ji Mong in tow, checking how the three apprentices are doing so far. He had heard, the incident with Soon Deok hanging about in the barracks of the soldiers and had to apologize in behalf of Soon Deok's father. Mu had volunteered to Gen. Park to look after Soon Deok in exchange for Gen. Park taking good care of So and Jung while under him.

"Forgive our young ladies for causing you headaches these past few weeks, I'm sure they are all learning well." Mu stands on Lady Oh's right, smiling as he watch the three ladies with fondness.

" _Yie wangsejanim_ ," Lady Oh smiles politely, not taking her eyes off from her apprentices, "It seems we found something that the three of them is good at. I'll remember to give more time in their medicine class."

" _Yie,_ I think medicine suites them well." Mu smiles.

Hae Soo stands up and checks with Soon Deok the pots they are brewing. The two opens a few lids, unmindful of the sleeves of their _hanbok_ or the long flowing green _chima_ they are wearing. As Soon Deok straightens her back and turns to go to the next pot, her _chima_ catches with the open crackling fire of the pot on the ground, causing licks of fire gnawing at the hem of her _chima_.

Ha Jin's smells it before seeing the fire.

"Soon Deok-ah!" Ha Jin calls Soon Deok's attention as she notices the hem of her _chima_ burning, "Your skirt is burning!"

"Eh?"

Soon Deok looks at the end of her _chima,_ holding it out and tracing the puffs of smoke trailing at her side. She jumps on her feet, her mouth forming a big surprise. She fans her skirt as she reigns her panic. Ha Jin quickly runs to the jars to get some water but the only available container is the small clay pots and soup ladle around. She takes the pot and scoops some water. Woo Hee abandoned hanging herbs and runs to Soon Deok to help her out. She grabbed on Soon Deok to still her and stomps on the hems of her _chima,_ succeeding in containing the fire gnawing in it. Ha Jin reaches them and pours the water directly on Soon Deok's _chima_ , putting out the fire completely. Now, Woo Hee and Soon Deok are wet. The three of them sighs a relief as all of them settles down. They look-up to see Lady Oh sporting a tomato red blush, closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe. Her left eyebrow twitches as she holds her self from screaming at them, embarrassed by their carelessness.

In the beginning, Mu and Ji Mong were watching worried, wondering if they should help but as the three apprentices put everything under their control, the hilarity of the situation settles upon them and they can't help but laugh, finding the three ladies amusing.

"Again, let me apologize Lady Oh, I'm sure the three ladies didn't mean to lose their composure. It's a fire after all." Mu tries to keep the three from being punished but seeing as the _sanggun_ doesn't find it funny, he can only grimace at the three ladies who are now gazing at the ground, waiting to be scolded again.

* * *

Come evening, Ha Jin walks around the _Damiwon_ after their dinner. She had taken the responsibility of dousing the lights around the garden, so she could have some time to herself. She sometimes hangs around the main gate, waiting for no one in particular. She misses being able to leave anytime, sleep anytime or see anyone anytime. The rules of the _Damiwon_ are starting to feel like shackles around her, she wishes the apprenticeship would go fast.

Tonight, she stands by the main gate, her head leaning to the post, her lantern beside her foot. She counts the palace guards that pass by. Not far, a familiar silhouette walks towards her, recognizing Baek-Ah when he passes by a lantern.

"Hae Soo-ya!" Baek-Ah calls, raising his hand for a high five.

Ha Jin returns the high five, happy to see a friend, " _Wen-il-i u-syeoss-eo-yo? (What brings you here?)"_

"Do I need a reason to see you?" Baek-Ah copies the same line Hae Soo once used on him.

Ha Jin chuckles remembering her line, "Why aren't you drunk tonight?"

The smile on Baek-Ah's face instantly disappears, replaced by that grimace he had come to wear lately, " _Dwaesso, (forget it,)_ I'll leave if you don't want me here."

" _Mianhaeyo_ , I was only joking." Ha Jin tries to salvage the situation, holding on to Baek-Ah's arm.

Baek-Ah knows she only means well. He's just too sensitive these days so her jokes feel off to him. He raises the hand Hae Soo is holding and holds her wrist, dragging her with him. He can't take Hae Soo out of the _Damiwon_ so he takes her to the garden behind the apprentices' quarters instead, to the tree they have come to hang-out these past few nights. They sit by the roots, their backs to the trunk of the tree. Baek-Ah takes out a bottle of _Yagyongju_ and opens it, taking a swig.

Seeing the bottle, Ha Jin laughs, "Is this how we're doing this now? _Heol_! Don't temp me, this is going to be a month of punishment if Lady Oh finds out about it."

" _Ara_!" Baek-Ah puts down the bottle, "Who says I'm letting you drink. I'll drink. You sit."

"Yaish! _Jinjja_? You're unbelievable Baek-Ah!" Ha Jin sighs a sarcastic relief but settles for listening to Baek-Ah anyway.

"Were you waiting for someone? You seem to be always at the main gate every night?" Baek-Ah asks, clutching the bottle beside him.

" _Kuenyang_... have you sent my letter? Have they received it?" Ha Jin rests her head on top of her knees looking at Baek-Ah.

Baek-Ah nods, " _Ne_ , my messenger is back already."

"And?" Ha Jin asks, "They didn't wrote me back?"

Baek-Ah catches Hae Soo's gaze, "Have you finally remembered anything from your life before your drowning?"

When Hae Soo handed Baek-Ah the unsealed letters, he was tempted to open the letter under the excuse that since the envelops are identical, the messenger might get confused as to whom will the letters be handed to. To make sure what letters goes to whom, he takes out one of it to read and found Jung's name at the beginning of the letter. The letter is short, an exchange of information between friends. He folds it and returns the letter inside, writing Jung's name outside the envelope and sealing it with his own wax seal. As he takes the second letter out of it's envelope, he thinks twice. His 4th brother values his privacy too much. He won't appreciate it if he finds his letter read by someone else but with his curiosity getting the best out of him, he opens the letter and finds the poem.

He too knows it.

Jung and him had stayed in the northern borders last year and have learned of the popular folklore of the story behind the lantern festival they celebrate during autumn. The folklore is closely associated with the poem, since it tells of a man's longing for his hometown under the bright moonlight. Jung had once drunkenly joke about sending it to Hae Soo and changing the word 'hometown' to 'beloved', slipping into a mistake of expressing directly his feelings for Hae Soo. Baek-Ah doesn't know if Jung had ever sent the letter but the poem in Hae Soo's letter definitely contains the word 'beau' instead of 'hometown'.

" _A-jik-do gi-eok i anh-a. Wae? (I still don't remember. Why?_ )" Ha Jin automatically answers looking sincere and puzzled.

Baek-Ah looks at Hae Soo, observing that she's telling the truth but then Baek-ah wonders, how did Hae Soo come to find the poem, even re-wrote the words. Now Baek-Ah is confused, was the letter a confession from Hae Soo. He can't directly ask that since it would mean he read the letter when he isn't supposed to.

"Can you be honest with me then?" Baek-Ah settles for a different question instead, one too direct to clear his confusion, "Whose letter are you waiting for?"

Ha Jin looks away, her heart spiking out of nervousness. She tries to downplay it, "Of course I'm waiting from the two people I wrote to."

Baek-Ah suddenly grabs Hae Soo's arm, prompting her of the seriousness of the situation. "Do you like my 4th brother?"

Ha Jin looks back at Baek-Ah, surprised. She can feel Baek-Ah's grasp tightening around her arm.

"Then what about Jung?!" For a moment, Baek-Ah forgets to keep his voice low, anger and accusation dripping in his words. He pulls at Hae Soo's arm, wanting her to understand the severity of the situation. "You can't! we're brothers, they're brothers. Full brothers Hae Soo! FULL! Do you even remember why Jung left last year. Do you even know why he left again?

"I don't know!" Ha Jin matches Baek-Ah's voice, angry, annoyed and confused. She pulls at her arm, freeing it from Baek-Ah. Every word of Baek-Ah is a stab of guilt to Ha Jin.

"I don't know…" Ha Jin trembles, holding everything in. Her voice becoming lower as a well of tears threatens to spring in her eyes, "…I don't remember…"

 _I am not Hae Soo…_

Ha Jin lowers her forehead on top of her knees, hugging her legs in front of her. Her mahogany hair slides around her face, a curtain to hide behind.

"I don't know… I don't remember…" Ha Jin repeats, her quivering voice getting muffled by her silk _chima_ , "I know it's not an excuse but what do you want me to do? Did you think I wanted to hurt Jung? I tried to create distance between us. I even ended it cleanly and clearly but yes it's my fault …"

… _I always let him back because I feel guilty towards him and Hae Soo... because they would have been together if I didn't stole this life of hers._

Seeing Hae Soo falling into pieces, trembling from the effort of being honest and taking responsibility for it sobers Baek-Ah from his anger. It's his first time to hear that Hae Soo had ended their relationship. He had ask Jung once but Jung only dismissed it as a joke,

"When did you ended it? Is it when we were going up the mountain of Mt. Songak? In the stream, isn't it?"

Baek-Ah reclines his head back to the tree trunk, raising his hand to stroke Hae Soo's back, " _Mianhae_ , I was out of line. I didn't mean to shout."

He takes the bottle to his lips, drinking a mouthful to calm his self down. He winces after, grimacing from the strong liquor. He guesses, his heart is not the only one that needs nursing when his 14th brother comes back. He continues to stroke Hae Soo's back, putting his arms around her to console her, " _Mianhae_ Hae Soo-ya, _jinjja mianhae."_

He parts Hae Soo's curtain of hair and Ha Jin pushes him away. She raises her head and grabs the bottle out of Baek-Ah's hand. She takes a long swig, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand after. She dries her face with the sleeves of her hanbok and brushed her hair out of her face. She puts herself in order and rests her back at the trunk of the tree, mirroring Baek-Ah's position. They look at each other, recognizing each other's baggage. They both laugh at the absurdity of their situation.

"So why did Jung left? I ask him before but he only said it's an official royal mandate?" Ha Jin speaks seriously, acting like her real age at present times.

Baek-Ah looks at Ha Jin, on the fence if he should be the one to disclose it to Hae soo, "He left because he wanted to rise in the rankings of the military so he could gain the freedom to marry you. His mother, the queen, will not allow him to marry you as his first wife. Are you alright with being the second wife?"

"I don't want to be married to a man who has a lot of wives." Ha Jin answers with the sensibility of 21st century girl, "When I get married, I want to be the only wife. I don't mind if my husband is not a prince or isn't as well off as my cousin's household. I want to be the only one and of my choice."

Baek-Ah chuckles, "The only wife. Jung can afford you that but your choice of the matter? That's going to be hard, even with your Myung Hee unnie. I'm sorry Hae Soo but I think you need to understand that marriage for us, royal families and you, nobles are not a matter of our choice. Our marriages are not so much as about love but strategic and political."

The bitterness in Baek-Ah's voice is too substantial.

"Baek-Ah-ya, is Myung Hee unnie, your first love?" Ha Jin asks, wanting to confirm history.

Again with the bitter laugh on Baek-Ah's part. He nods but doesn't answer.

 _Eh? Then who committed suicide?_

Ha Jin inclines her head, back to being puzzled.

"So tell me honestly, are you and my 4th brother…" Baek-Ah doesn't know what to ask.

"Aniyo." Ha Jin answers too fast, her guard is up.

"Then do you like my 4th brother?" Baek-Ah glances at Hae Soo, setting the confusion for once.

" _Chal molla. (I don't know.)"_ Ha Jin answers truthfully. "The 4th prince confuses me."

Ha Jin wants to be sure that what she feels for So is really hers and not Hae Soo's. Her decision to withhold judgment in So's character at the beginning is influenced by these flashes of memories of Hae Soo and So. It made her look forward to meeting the unmasked So who looks at Hae Soo with tenderness.

"Baek-Ah, have you ever longed for someone you've never met?" Ha Jin asks.

Baek-Ah is afraid to hear Hae Soo's next sentence.

"Because your 4th brother feels that way to me. He feels so familiar, like I've met him already even though I haven't. I keep waiting for that person I've met to show up." Ha Jin looks far ahead of the garden, remembering the warmness of each memory she had seen, "I know I don't make sense. That's why I keep saying I don't know."

"Stop being like that. You need to be sure of what you want. You can't be wavering between the two of them."

It's not that Ha Jin is going back and forth between the two brothers. It was Hae Soo who was with Jung. It is her who chooses to be with So but that would be hard to explain.

Baek-Ah touches Hae Soo's face to make her look at him. It is important that Hae Soo understands the gravity of having princes as her suitors, "My brothers are holders of power in the court Hae Soo-ya. They are not just mere people you meet on the street. They affect the way this country is run. If my brothers chose to fight over you, it is not going to be just among yourselves, they will divide the court and this country."

"Eiii…" Ha Jin pushes Baek-Ah's hand away, nervous. Her safe bubble of dream bursts as Baek-Ah pulls her down to reality. "You're scaring me. _"_

But Baek-Ah stills her in place, "You should be. Please listen to me Hae Soo-ya."

" _Araseo."_ Ha Jin answers looking down. "If your brother can work to get the freedom to choose who to marry then why can't I do the same?"

"Hae Soo!" Baek-Ah exclaims, trying to get his message across.

"I hope you get to choose but I doubt your choice will matter in the end. So please be careful. Stop letting people in, stop being nice. You can no longer afford to give away your affection easily." Baek-Ah warns, the distress consuming him. He suspects it's too late for them now.

* * *

By last week of Spring, Myung Hee enters her second month of pregnancy. If her 6th week morning sickness is enough to confine her in bed, by her 8th week her stomach refuses any food she intakes, even the liquids. What little color she had regained is totally non-existent now. Her head is always spinning, her stomach always heaving. Although she lies and sleeps all day, she still feels tired every time she opens her eyes. Then, she gets all kinds of visitors from the queen dowager to the _seja_ and his astronomer-advisor, to the lady consort. It's making Wook more anxious. He can understand the _seja's_ concern but hearing the queen dowager and even the lady consort visiting, that worries him a lot.

Wook had made a physician reside in their household, his worry for Myung Hee is killing him, and Hae Soo's presence is not helping either. He tries to steer clear of her when she's home, finding all kinds of faults in her so he could ground her to her quarters but Myung Hee always asks for her whenever she comes home.

Tonight as he enters his wife's room, he's engulf with that citrusy scent Hae Soo uses these days. The only scent Myung Hee can stand. Hae Soo had made an aroma oil out of the herbs Wook had gifted her to use as perfume inside Myung Hee's room. It smells lemon and peppermint now, not too strong, just enough to lift the ailing atmosphere around Myung Hee.

Ha Jin is eyeing Myung Hee's hand that she is holding, thinking of IV fluid and dextrose. If she has access with IV fluids, it would do wonders in Myung Hee's condition. With her chemistry degree in college and plenty of experience waking-up in a hospital dehydrated after a night of drinking session made her familiar with the solution of IV fluid. She can mix the solution just fine, the problem lies with how to feed it to Myung Hee intravenously. Where would she find a hypodermic needle, a tube to connect it to and a pressure bag to store the fluids. Now Ha Jin appreciates how convenient her life was in the 21st century.

Wook closes the door gently, thinking of coming back later when Hae Soo is no longer in the room but Myung Hee had seen him and had ask for Hae Soo to call after him. Ha Jin stands up, exiting the room and coming after the 8th prince. She was going to smile at him all brightly but remembers her courtly manners the moment Wook turns and look at her with annoyance. She purses her lips, forgetting her smile.

 _"Wangjanim,_ Myung Hee _unnie_ would like to speak to you. If you could spare her a minute." Ha Jin asks formally, "I'll be in my quarters if my presence is inconveniencing you."

She walks away, not waiting for Wook's answer. She doesn't know why she is being treated coldly by the 8th prince lately but it's starting to annoy her. One of these days, she would like to talk to him and set things straight.

Wook comes back to Myung Hee's quarter, entering by the door and being engulf by the scent again. He sits on his usual side and Myung Hee opens her eyes when the side of her bed shifts.

"It would be Hae Soo's birthday tomorrow," Myung Hee reminds Wook, "I don't think she remembers but will you do me a favor?"

Wook remembers, he just didn't want to pay attention to it.

"In my cabinet, there's a small box wrapped in a white silk cloth. Can you give it to Hae Soo?" Myung hee asks,

Even though she's sick and had been confined in her bed for some time now, the worsening relationship between Wook and Hae Soo did not escape her notice. She thinks the 8th prince' worry for her is straining his relationship to everyone around him and it's starting to make her anxious too. She hopes that by making Wook give her gift to Hae Soo, their strained relationship will somehow be mended.

"I'm sorry if I am making you worry but please don't take it out on Hae Soo. It's only been a month since she entered her apprenticeship and she's learning quite well. If we give her some more time, I'm sure her manners will improved."

Myung Hee's hand find its way on Wook, squeezing it weakly.

Wook's smiles but it came off more as a grimace. If it was up to him, he'll send Hae Soo back to the north so he doesn't have to look at her and be reminded that he can't have her.

" _Geok-jeong hajima_ Myung Hee-ya, I'll ask for Hae Soo to come here tomorrow so you could be the one to give her your gift. I'm sure she'll appreciate it more." Wook doesn't want to commit. He's trying to leave Hae Soo alone and Myung Hee is making it all the more harder for him.

Myung Hee can see something is straining Wook, "Is there something wrong _wangjanim?"_

" _Eopseubnida_."

Wook takes Myung Hee in his arms, bringing a surprise gasp in Myung Hee's lips. He moves her gently to the other side of the bed and lies down on his side beside her. He makes a pillow out of his arm for Myung Hee's head while his other hand, leads Myung Hee's head to his chest, planting a soft kiss on her hair,

"Sleep Myung Hee-ya."

He holds Myung Hee in his arms, willing his heart to beat for his wife.

* * *

 _It was summer and So was younger. He was traversing the path to his recluse, to the middle of the forest where his lake lies. The wild Mokrans are in full bloom, enveloping the whole place with its lemony citrus scent. The nocturnal animals active and the insects singing their nightly croon. His path leads him to the trees opening to the serene lake. As he steps into the middle of the trees, he sees her arriving by the lake, alone and looking excited. It's Hae Soo._

 _She walks with anticipation, her laughter ringing in the air. She reaches the lake and test its temperature with her hand, finding the water cold but not icy, just enough to be enjoyed on a spring night._

 _She takes off pieces of her clothes, untying her loosely tied belt, sliding her creamy white jeogori and purple chima over her thin white sokgot. She removes her white goonghye (shoes for royalties) and tosses her beoseon (socks) in the ground without a care. He looks away, embarrassed to be peeking at her almost nude form. His heart hammers hard in his chest, his ears being filled with her pure laughter, drawing him to look._

 _She hurries to the water, the cold instantly enlivening her tired legs. She shudders for a second and goes deeper into it, splashing water in her face and getting her sokgot completely wet. It clings and flows around her, swaying with the gentle water she plays with. She luxuriously floats in the middle of the lake, watching the moon._

 _Wait._

 _Hae Soo is in his lake? She shouldn't be in his lake but it's not his lake and it's no longer summer and it's not Hae Soo. He looks around and finds himself in the middle of different trees, his clothes bloodied and the pain in his stomach, a sword wound from a fight. He sways, holding on to a tree trunk._

 _Soon she completely plunges herself under water, her feet reaching for the ground but she won't be able to. Suddenly the whole water seemed unfamiliar, deeper, darker, colder, piercing her skin like a thousand knives. Hae Soo is not in the moonlake anymore. Nearby, a gash of strong water can be heard and the once serene lake is transformed into a pool where a water falls straight from a cliff. She waddles, struggling to reach the surface, her lungs straining from the effort of holding out for oxygen. So breaks into the water, swimming towards her. As Hae Soo's lungs give way from lack of oxygen her consciousness slowly slips away._

 _So reaches her, pulling her to him and cupping her face. Without hesitation his mouth was on hers, opening it to share oxygen. If they were both cold moments ago, now the warmth in her lips slowly spreads in their body down to the tips of their fingers and toes. Her arms automatically encircles in his neck, anchoring herself to him. So pushes their selves up and out they break into the water._

 _They are back in the serene moon lake and it isn't Hae Soo and him anymore. It's a different girl, a different prince and another person, his uncle, standing beside them, agony written all over his face._

 _She lies on his arms, her blood pooling around them. She no longer feels the pain of the sword wound, her body going into a state of shock. She only has minutes now, no maybe seconds before she leaves this world and then she hears his promise, one last time. He will find her in every lifetime and she answers, her heart will always be waiting._

 _So Come home. Come home to her._

So wakes-up in his tent, drenched in a cold sweat. His arms open to a missing body that he should be holding. He panics, automatically looking for the girl but he finds his self in his cot, alone realizing it was just a dream. His heart squeezes from a pain that isn't tangible or physical. His brains whirls from the many familiar and unfamiliar scenes he had just witnessed.

His dream as of late is filled with Hae Soo and of a girl who looks like Hae Soo, always in a lake, like his own. It would have been a welcomed dream but it always ends with her dying on his arms, asking him to come home.

Home.

He promised her a month. He stands-up, tying his hair in a high ponytail. He reaches for a coat at the back of his chair and his sword by the table. It's dawn and the sun is about to break in the sky. He leaves the confines of his tent looking for his horse.

* * *

 _The crown prince on top of his horse, arriving at her quarters..._

 _A lush fresh pick of pendulum egg-shaped flowers given..._

 _Arms encircled in her waist…_

 _The serene moon lake…_

 _Breathing him in…_

 _Tasting his lips..._

Ha Jin is also dreaming of the lake and of his lips on hers.

" _Agassi! Agassi! Il-eo-na! (Wake-up!)"_ Chae Ryung shakes her awake, breaking into her dream.

Ha Jin pushes Chae Ryung's hands away, not ready to leave the lake just yet.

" _Agassi! Agassi!"_

"Eii Chae Ryung-ah _, no-mu si-kkeu-ro! (You're too loud!)"_ Ha Jin turns to her side, pulling her blanket over her head. " _Ka! A-jik i-reu-ne (It's too early.)"_

" _Saengil eul chuk-ha-hab-ni-da! (Happy birthday!)_ " Chae Ryung greets Hae Soo.

Ha Jin abruptly opens her eyes.

 _Saengil-ya? At matda! (It's my birthday today?)_

Since Joon Yeong and San Ya have been celebrating Ha Jin's birthday impulsively on different days every year, Ha Jin had forgotten to remember her own birthday on it's original day.

 _Hae Soo and I had the same birth date._

Taking out the blanket on her face, Ha Jin sits-up looking around. She raises her nose, the faint smell of lemony citrus scent is floating in the air.

"Chae Ryung-ah, can you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Chae Ryung leans towards Hae Soo, smelling around her.

"That." Ha Jin takes a deep breath, closing her eyes and opening it after, "Something lemony."

"Eii agassi, it might just be the bath essentials you're using." Chae Ryung pulls Hae Soo to stand. Dismissing her lady's weirdness. She drags her into her bathroom and puts her into a bath.

Hae Soo then takes her breakfast inside her room, making Chae Ryung eat with her. A seaweed soup and rice cake is put upon her table and she eats heartily with Chae Ryung. Since Myung Hee can't leave her room and the 8th prince always finds faults in her, Ha Jin is no longer invited to eat with Myung Hee and Wook. During weekends, when she comes home, all her meals are served inside her quarters.

Her only plan today is to drink with Baek-Ah and Eun tonight, the rest of her day empty. She doesn't mind that her whole day is quiet, standing outside Myung hee's quarters, waiting for the 8th prince to leave. She avoids Wook the way Wook does towards her.

Come night, Ha Jin stands in their main gate, waiting for Baek-Ah to fetch her. Baek-Ah had explicitly told her that he won't be stepping inside their household again so she should just wait for him in front of the main gate.

She toes the dirt around her foot, leaning with her hands in between her back and the wall, her eyes trained in the ground.

She hears the gallop of a horse before seeing it. Someone with a high ponytail, wearing a darker navy blue shade of hanbok, atop a horse is stopping in fronts of her. He alights, holding something loosely wrap in silk cloth. A few lush elliptical leaves and white pendulum egg-shaped flowers are peaking from the bundle of white silk cloth that he is carrying.

He smiles, walking towards her, his eyes full of longing. "I came, _saengil eul juk-a-hab-ni-da Hae Soo-ya!"_

"Jung _wangjanim_?" Ha Jin squints, looking at Jung but not seeing.

The fresh lemony citrus scent coming from the _Mokran_ that Jung is holding is engulfing Ha Jin, transporting her to a different place, a different time. All around her is an unfamiliar palace courtyard. The dirt she was toeing is no longer soil but a wooden flooring of someone else's quarters. The crown prince is handing her those flowers, the daughter of the moon likes. The scene overwhelms her and all those memories of the crown prince and the daughter of the moon come crashing down on her, violent and raw.

"... I saw these flowers on my way back, at the outskirts of Songak. It seems, it bud early at the forest. I thought I should pluck a few since you love these flowers..."

But Ha Jin can't hear the words. Her mind is whirling, dizzy from the memories she keeps seeing. She holds to the wall, the flowers falling to the ground. Her other hand clasp at her stomach, feeling something cold, broad and heavy just went through her. She twist in pain, as if she's going to vomit blood. She falls head first and Jung catches her in his arms,

"Hae Soo-ya what's wrong?"

There's water everywhere, icy and piercing and the full moon darkening. Ha Jin shuts her eyes, wiling for the scene to go away. Her body is getting numb but the pain in her chest that has nothing to do with the sword that just went through her, is only worsening by every anguish sound that escapes her prince. Ha Jin's hand weakly reaches to the side of the Jung's face, brushing the fallen hair at his eyes and tracing the thin shallow wound on his cheeks. She comes back to the present, now inside Jung's arm, anxiously calling her name.

 _It's Jung?_

 _It's not Jung, is it? It can't be._

Jung calms at her touch, his panic slowly ebbing away as he melts in her warm palm. The last time Hae Soo stroke his face tenderly was before he left for the northern borders last year. He had truly missed her.

"Do you remember now?" Jung captures her hand on his face and stills it in his cheek, "Please tell me you do."

Jung is misunderstanding her actions while Ha Jin is seeing him but not him. She looks pale, still whirring from all the scenes of her dreams. Though it feels all-wrong, she's now associating Jung with the crown prince in her dreams.

Jung pulls Hae Soo to his chest, holding her desperately.

"Jung…" Baek-Ah arrives at the main gate, finding the two in an embrace, "…ah"

He stops, surprise to see Jung openly holding Hae Soo in his arms. The general and his 4th brother had sent a messenger the other day, informing their father that they would be sending Jung home already. They aren't expecting him until tomorrow but when Baek-Ah was leaving the palace a while ago, he had run in to some of the soldiers that's supposed to be escorting Jung and they told him, the 14th prince had asked to be left in the plaza, wanting to buy something in the market.

Baek-Ah rode his horse fast, excited and nervous to see his 14th brother. He knew Jung wouldn't be in the market. As he nears his 8th brother's compound, he sees Hae Soo falling head first and Jung catching her.

Jung looks up to the sound of his name being called, he momentarily breaks their embrace but holds on to Hae Soo, "Hyung!"

Ha Jin shakes her head, dispelling her dizziness. She can no longer feel the pain in her stomach but she still feels the numbness all over her body. She holds to whatever is near her, which is Jung's arm, trying to find her balance again.

Jung's hold on Hae Soo doesn't escape Baek-Ah. He notices that Hae Soo seemed off, looking pale and confused as if she doesn't know where she is. He greets his 14th brother, opening his arms, going for a hug, hoping to create space between the two. He had just warned Hae Soo the other day, so it appears it's his 14th brother whose crossing the line of his own accord.

Welcomingly, Jung momentarily let's go of Hae Soo to receive his brother's hug.

"You're early, we weren't expecting you till morning." Baek-Ah tells Jung sincerely, glad to have his 14th brother back.

"Ay _keureomyo!_ I told you I wouldn't stay away that long." Jung returns the pleasant smile.

In Baek-Ah's perspective, Jung looks the same and different at the same time. He is still cheerful and full of smiles but he definitely matured a lot. There is something with the way he carries his self, from his straight posture of a soldier, to the way he wears his pony tail, to the knife securely hidden on his belt, even the choice of color for his _hanbok_. He somehow reminds Baek-Ah of their 4th brother,

"Oh! Hae Soo-ya, _saengl-eul juk-a-hae_!" Baek-Ah turns to Hae Soo who manages to look steady. "Kuende, what's wrong? You look ill?"

" _Ko-ma-wo-yo Baek-Ah_." Hae Soo feigns a smile to hide her dizziness, " _Nan a-peu-ji anh-a, geok-jeong hajima. (Don't worry, I'm not sick.)_ I'm pretty sure I can still best you in three rounds later."

" _Ya! yol-sim-hi ha-ji neun ma-ra! (Don't try so hard!)_ A lady shouldn't be so proud of their drinking habits. It's embarrassing." Baek-Ah playfully reprimands Hae Soo.

The three of them laughs eager to expel the awkwardness around them. Ha Jin gathers the flowers that had fallen to the ground, buying her self some time. Baek-Ah and Jung help her put it in the silk cloth again. Ha Jin's hand closes in one of the flowers and sees the daughter of the moon doing the same thing. She shakes her head, anchoring herself to the present.

"I'll take this inside my quarters first." Ha Jin stands, bringing the flowers with her, _"_ Jung _wangjanim_ , thank you for bringing me these flowers. They're more fragrant than what I've imagined."

"I'm glad you liked it." Jung's eyes crinkles into a warmth reserved only for his Hae Soo.

He and Baek-Ah walks her to the main gate, seeing her recede to the courtyard.

"So how was the no…?"

Baek-ah finds himself pushed back and pinned to the wall, unable to finish his sentence, as soon as Hae Soo is out of earshot. Jung's arm is threatening to choke him and the warm playful brother who was joking with him a while ago is gone. In place of it is this angry and resentful boy who misunderstood Baek-Ah's intention in sealing the letters.

"Did you know?! ... For how long?! ... Were you trying to keep it from me?! ... Did I look so pathetic to you?! … _DAE-DAP-HA-RA! (ANSWER ME!)"_ Jung trembles from holding all the emotions inside him.

Baek-Ah sports a confused look. Up close, in the semi-darkness that surrounds them, he now sees what's bothering him from the moment he saw Jung. Jung had lost much of the happy innocence his eyes used to hold, in place of it is a dangerous possessiveness reminiscent of his 3rd and 4th brother. The three of them, Yo, So and Jung, now really look like full brothers. The uncanny resemblance doesn't escape Baek-Ah.

With his free hand, Baek-Ah tries to push Jung away, calming his 14th brother, "What are you talking about?"

" _Na han-te geo-jit-mal-ha-ji ma-ra! (Stop lying to me!)_ It was your seal … in the letters that Hae Soo… sent." Jung's voice breaks, shaking from the effort of accusing his brother. He feels betrayed for trusting Baek-Ah.

"Jung–ah start from the beginning. I don't understand what you're talking about," Baek-Ah lies, pretending he didn't read what's inside Hae Soo's letters. He was afraid this is what's going to happen if the letter for his 4th brother ends up in Jung's hands. He sealed it and wrote the names clearly outside the envelopes to make sure the right letters reach the right person. Now he knows his efforts failed. He'll remember to fire his family's messenger later.

" _Go-jit-mal (You're lying)_ You know that the letter was a confession and still, you've chosen to send it! You know how I feel for her. You know why I'm doing all of these and you've chosen the side of So _wangjanim_?"

To Jung, it's 'So _wangjanim'_ now not ' _hyung'_ anymore, the formality and distance established.

"I didn't choose the side of our 4th brother, I've only sent the letters trusted to me." Baek-ah stops pushing Jung. He stills, looking away, letting Jung take his anger out on him, " _Mianhada_ , all I know is that Hae Soo is confused of how she feels right now."

"Confused?" Jung clarifies.

"I only know what you know. We never saw them together. I didn't know they have a closer relationship." Baek-Ah answers truthfully. "When I've asked Hae Soo how she felt for So _hyungnim_ , she said she doesn't know."

It feels wrong for Baek-Ah to be disclosing what he and Hae Soo had talked about the other night but the situation needs to be clarified to calm Jung down.

"Then I will make it clear for her." Jung releases Baek-Ah, his anger now contained in his fisted balled hands.

Baek-Ah looks back to Jung, his hand automatically reaching to his arm, "What do you mean?"

Jung shrugs Baek-Ah's hand away, stepping back to create distance.

"What did you do to the letter?" Baek-Ah voices what he had been anxious to hear about.

Jung smiles, his eyes crinkling to his usual pleasant self. It only made Baek-Ah erupts goosebump along the lines of his arms. Jung looks more chilling with his innocent facade in place.

"I merely took back what was mine."

And the poem was originally his and so is Hae Soo.

* * *

The pavilion at the back of _jumak_ is well lighted with beautiful rectangle-shaped lanterns dangling in the corners of the ceiling. It's open walls are decorated with hanging see through colorful gossamer silk that offers a little privacy on the five people drinking inside it's space. The long table is laden with different kinds of seasoned meat, a few rice cakes and a lot of bottles that are now empty and are littered everywhere. Ha Jin seats in the middle with Woo Hee on her right and Jung to her left. Baek-Ah and Eun sit in front of them. Soon Deok is still grounded, unable to leave the confines of the _Damiwon._

Ha Jin is playing another round of _cham cham cham_ with Eun, both of them finishing three bottles in their several rounds. Eun is swaying on his seat, unable to focus on Hae Soo's hand while Ha Jin is a bottle away from being too drunk. Every now and then Baek-Ah volunteers to take the drink for Hae Soo but Jung would always rebuff him, letting Hae Soo drink on her own.

Jung plays with his own glass, not really drinking much. Baek-Ah is matching Jung's glass, keeping his self from being drunk. He watches over Hae Soo and Jung, nervous to what the latter is planning. It seemed Jung is no longer keeping his normal distance from Hae Soo, sitting beside her and not shying away from sharing spaces with her. He brushes Hae Soo's hair away whenever Hae Soo leans in the table and her hair falls unconsciously in the dishes around her. His hand naturally holds hers or goes to the small of her back whenever she needs support to right her balance.

Woo Hee who is originally not a good drinker like Eun, quietly sits on her own corner, having a hard time kneeling-sitting on her own tatami mat. She's also drunk, courtesy of Jung who had plied her with one too many toast a while ago with the excuse that it's his first time meeting her so they should drink together to get comfortable with each other.

"Woo Hee Ssi… when are you going to… sing for us? I heard _gisaengs_ were supposed ...to be good with singing and dancing." Eun slurs his words, momentarily giving-up the game he's playing with Hae Soo.

Woo Hee only squints at Eun, offended by what he's asking. It isn't Woo Hee's choice to become a _gisaeng,_ nor does she want to entertain men. She was put there by Minister Wang Ryeom Shik to do something for the Chungju Yu clan. He promised her, she wouldn't be serving men.

" _Haji ma_. _(Stop it.)_ It's rude." Baek-Ah hits Eun's arm, reprimanding him.

"Ow! I didn't… mean it that way. _Mianhada…_ Woo Hee Ssi," Eun quickly apologizes. "I mean… nothing… nevermind."

" _Gwaenchanhseubnikka wangjanim_." Woo Hee maintains her manners, abruptly standing-up and swaying gracelessly. "Let me get you some more wine."

She finds an excuse to leave, walking over the foyer slowly, measuring each step.

Baek-Ah pushes Eun away and he fell to the floor with his hands cushioning his head. He is confused as to what he is doing in the floor but he closes his eyes and gives in to a drunken sleep.

Ha Jin stands unsteady with Jung following her movement, ready to catch her, "I'll come after Woo Hee."

" _Aniyo_ , Baek-Ah Hyung will go" Jung volunteers Baek-Ah to leave. He smiles at Baek-Ah, "Could you pass the jar of water please. I think Hae Soo needs to drink."

Baek-Ah catches Jung's gaze, handing the glass of water to Hae Soo. He thinks twice in leaving Hae Soo with Jung. Jung raises his eyebrows in question, inclining his head to Woo Hee's direction, telling him to leave.

Ha Jin sits again, with her back resting to the wooden frames of the balustrade, " _Kamsahabnida_ Baek-Ah."

Without breaking his gaze with Jung, Baek-Ah tells Hae Soo, "Stay here, I'll take you home after I talked to Woo Hee."

"K _eureomyo_ , where is she going anyway?" Jung answers for Hae Soo, never losing that sweet smile on his face.

Baek-ah concedes to Jung, trusting him with Hae Soo. He takes a look at Hae Soo one more time before he leaves, hoping Eun's presence, even asleep, might compel his 14th brother not to do anything rush.

After Baek-Ah leaves, Jung sits besides Hae Soo, resting his back to the balustrade too.

"How was the north?" Ha Jin asks to break the silence. Her eyes closed in an effort to stop her head from swimming in a drunken haze. She drinks the water and puts it down beside her.

" _Silh-eo-hae, (I hate it)"_ Jung had come to associate the north with the place where he lost her. The first time he left for the north, he lost his Hae Soo to drowning. The next time he left, he finds he had lost Hae Soo's heart to his 4th brother. He thought it would be different this time.

Ha Jin opens her eyes, looking at Jung, "Wae?"

Jung grimaces bitterly, "I lost you there."

"Huh?" Ha Jin doesn't know if she's just too drunk but he doesn't understand what Jung is saying.

"I met your family by the way?" Jung changes topic, "Your mother likes me a lot."

" _Na ga-juk? (My family?)"_ Ha Jin thinks about her real family for a second, "Ah Hae Soo's family, I thought Hae Soo is an orphan since she was five."

In her drunken state, Ha Jin voices her mind, talking about Hae Soo in third person.

Jung chuckles, finding Hae Soo amusing, "I mean Myung Hee's family, your adopted family."

"Ah _kuereyo_? What are they like?" Ha Jin had never thought to ask about Hae Soo's adopted family before. She hears the 8th prince sends them letters every now and then but that's all she knows about them.

Jung laughs loud this time, at least it's not just him that Hae Soo had forgotten. He clasp at his chest, the painful burning making him wince at the end of his laughter. "Your mother resembles your Myung Hee unnie, while your father and your brother have a good sense of humor."

"Wah, I wish I could have met them. Wouldn't it be nice to grew up in a loving family like that," Ha Jin crosses her stretched legs, sitting in an indian seat.

"But you grew-up with them." Jung points out matter of factly.

"I know but I don't remember them. The other week the 8th prince had scolded me for coming home in the morning with a hang-over. It was my fault anyway but when he said he might send me back to the north, I was scared. I know nothing about the north but since you're telling me that I have a really nice family then I guess it isn't so scary to go back there."

For a second, Ha Jin considers Myung Hee's household in the north. She really is terrified to be sent there but hearing about Myung Hee's family made her miss her own and then him, the 4th prince in the north. When she saw Jung a while ago, she thought she'd be seeing So behind him too.

"Jung _wangjanim_ , did you came home alone?"

Jung freezes, the cold foreboding creeping up the back of his neck. He says nothing, anticipating the next question would be about his 4th brother.

"Didn't your 4th brother came home with you?" Ha Jin asks, looking at Jung, inclining her already hazy head.

"He loves the north too much, I don't think he's ever coming back." Jung answers quietly.

The incident of him being targeted by the lady consort was well kept between Gen. Park and So, they never told him why they were sending him back. He got his clan to cooperate with the accords. He fought well, even promoted to a lieutenant. It is incomprehensible to him why he is being transferred to a different province to govern. Then Hae Soo's letter came, if he was angry at his brother for sending him home, he now resents him for losing Hae Soo to him.

"Eh? But he promised me, only a month…" Ha Jin shakes her head, trying to dispel her drunkenness. "He wouldn't break…"

Suddenly Jung grabs Hae Soo on both sides, desperate to hold on to her, the pain too noticeable in his face. He makes her look at him, "Kueman hara! (Stop it!). You're cruel Hae Soo-ya. Why are you looking for my brother when I'm here? _Yeo-gi iss-janh-a! Naya! Naya! (I'm here! Me!)"_

Jung screams in anguish,

"Do you know how painful it is to learn that you no longer remember me after I came home last year? To see myself reflected in your eyes like a stranger, to wait for you in the pavilion every full moon but you never showed up, to buy that orange lantern you've discarded beside your door, to watch you from a far every night and see you drift from me everyday…. I thought in time you'd remember me... I thought if I give you space, you'll come back to me on your own… Was I wrong? Was I wrong?!"

Ha Jin instantly sobers up with the sudden outbursts of Jung, her arms going numb by Jung's tight grasp on her.

"Hae Soo-ya…" Jung breaks, hanging his head low in front of Hae Soo. He comes to his knees, pulling Hae Soo to his chest, pleading with her as his tears sprung in his eyes, "You used to look at me with tenderness. Can't you look at me the like that again? … _jo-geum man (just a little) … ddak han beon man (just once more)…"_

The guilt spreads in Ha Jin's chest again, making her close her eyes. She lets Jung hold her for as long as he needs to.

 _But I am not Hae Soo…_

Associating Jung with the prince in her dreams, Ha Jin wonders if she could try, just once, to open her heart to Jung and see where it leads. Jung's desperation is gnawing in her conscience her heart feels constricted.

Jung breaks their embrace momentarily and cups Hae Soo's face, "I know your confuse. I'm alright with that."

His other hand slides to the back of her neck, keeping her in place, "I will make you look at only me from now on so you will never be confused again."

He pulls at her neck softly, inclining her face to him. He comes down to her lips and kisses her without permission.

* * *

The courtyard of _Hoegyong Hall_ is alive with ministers, soldiers and _gungnyeo(s)_ lining the path towards the throne situated at the tops stairs of the hall. King Taejo sits at the massive golden throne while his two queens are sitting on a smaller throne on both of his side. His astronomer-advisor stands on his right. The princes and princesses are standing one landing lower in the stairs. The palace is celebrating the coming home of the 14th prince.

It starts with a parade, where Jung and his new platoon goes around town, presenting the 14th prince to the kingdom. They go through the market and then the plaza, ending at the main gate of the courtyard of Hoegyong Hall.

Jung and his company are welcomed with salute from the royal guards. When he reached the beginning of the stairs, he alights his horse and goes up kneeling before his father, the king. A eunuch announces his presence and presents him to the king.

King Taejo smiles, proud to see the coming home of his son who had climbed the ranks in the military. He stands, clapping his hands, to which the whole court follows. He puts a pin of honor in his _hanbok_ , awarding him the position of _Sajik (lieutenant)_ and granting him the command of 125 men in his company, the way So and the general had written to the King.

"Rise my son." King Taejo commands.

"Your benevolence is off no end _pyeha_ " Jung expresses his gratitude to his father, bowing deeply before standing the way a soldier does.

"How was your campaign in the north?" King Taejo asks, after coming back to his throne to seat.

"Our first clash with the Khitans is only the beginning of intense campaign to advance our territory to the north. My 4th brother, So _wangjanim,_ had taught me well and I believe is quite suited as the military commandant in the north. If he is given, a year or two, he could work wonders in our borders."

Jung smiles, his whole face lighting-up to a sunny disposition. He only has praises for his 4th brother, subtly suggesting to the king to keep So in the north for the time being.

 _Han-du hae? (A year or two?) Jamkkan man! (Wait!) He can't stay in the north for that long._

Ji Mong looks at the 14th prince, trying to see what his bright smile is hiding. He had heard the two brothers had became close and that Jung has an ambition to become the military commandant.

 _Then why does he want his 4_ _th_ _brother to stay in the north? That would only secure the position to his 4th brother._

" _Han-du hae? (A year or two?)_ " King Taejo thinks to himself, "You say a year or two for your brother?"

"Yie _pyeha_ , my 4th brother has quite the connections and expertise in the north. He would do well with a year or two in his hands." Jung pushes for his suggestion.

" _Keuregeona (I see)._ I shall consider it with my next correspondence with the general." King Taejo answers, keeping Jung's suggestion in mind.

" _Kamsahabnida pyeha_ , my brother and the general would be glad to know of your support."

To Jung, if So loves the north so much, he can stay there for as long he wants. He doesn't care. He'll make sure he gets Hae Soo before he lets So come home.

Remembering his brothers words:

 _I will move heavens and burn everything to the ground_.

He doesn't have plans on burning everything to the ground but he will move the heavens (the king) to have Hae Soo to his side again.

* * *

Right after the ceremony, Wook and Yeonhwa were called by a hurrying servant. Hae Soo was also excused out of the _Damiwon._ An emergency in their household had prompted for their servants to call for the three. When they arrived, they find their servants standing around Myung Hee's quarters, looking anxious and whispering by themselves. The three were ushered outside Myung Hee's door as they are informed that the royal physician is attending to Myung Hee at the moment. Ha Jin paces in the foyer, worried. Wook stays rooted, staring in front of the door. Yeonhwa was given a chair for her to seat upon.

When the door opens an hour later, they gather in front of a seriously looking physician. He tells them… the lady of the household miscarried.

* * *

Footnote:

1 _Ssuk_ or Korean mugwort is believed to be a powerful medicinal herbs used as early as the _Gojoseon_ period. They are dried and formed into small triangles used in _Moxibustion,_ traditional Chinese therapy that warms a particular part of meridian points in the body to stimulate circulation and induce a smoother flow of blood and chi.

* * *

Editor's note:

I doubt Ji Mong would let So stay in the north for a year or two. When is he coming back? The next chapter holds the answer. Mianhaeyo, I couldn't write faster. We'll see more of court politics next chapter and the consequences of Jung no longer holding back and of Wook loosing the baby, of Hae Soo getting entangled in court and Lady Shinjuwon tightening the web to reel So in (Wait, will that fit in once chapter? I will try.)

What made me write it like these? Honestly, when I first started writing this, all I know is the ending and the beginning but how to get there? the story just grow on its own. Jung isn't originally a key player but with his history with Hae Soo, it felt wrong to discard him and then come back to him later. I try to give everyone a back story to trace how they end up like that but I just can't think of one for Queen Yoo, the kdrama never explained her irrational hatred for So, it made me hate her so much. The potential of the Kang clan is wasted in the kdrama so I explored Lady Shinjuwon instead. I plan to stay cannon to the story, at least in their relationships.

Thanks for always cheering me with your reviews, it always gives me strength to write. \'o'/

수고하셨습니다


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:**

Gathering for their morning assembly, are the ministers, the two queens and the princes discussing the problem arising from the dry season brought upon by summer. They are only halfway through the season and the kingdom is already suffering with a lack of water everywhere. Only the people of the north are not affected since their lands are well supplied by the Yalu river.

"Pyeha, if I may speak," Mu steps out of his position from the line on King Taejo's right and takes to the center aisle, "Since we have the representatives from the three chancellors here, why don't we ask them if they could open up their side of the river and let a few of their supply replenish the wells beyond their territories?"

Queen Yoo and Yo, who hold the vote of the ChungJu Yu clan, catches each other's gaze staying still and not commenting knowing that it would take a lot of money and resources in their part if they agree.

Queen Shinjeong and Wook, who hold the vote for the Hae Clan will not commit either. Since Wook and Myung Hee lost their heir, the support that the Hwangbos get from the Hae Clan is on the fence.

Guen Sun, who stands as the representative for the Kang Clans holds himself from smirking, "I believe it's our 4th prince who would decide for our clan but since he's busy campaigning in the north, forgive us _pyeha_ , I cannot commit a word."

The 4th prince is really busy with winning the diplomacy with the Khitans but also, So would not accept the seat coming from Lady Shinjuwon. If he finishes his mission in the north, the king would grant him the sole control of military commandant that he is sharing with Gen. Park at the moment. He no longer needs the Kangs to gain more power in the court and Lady Shinjuwon is aware of this. Now she's trying to find a way to bind the 4th prince to her.

" _Kuereom,_ how about we ask the Gyeongju Kim Clan to open their territory of the Han river in the mountains of Kumgang. It is nearer in the capital," Yo volunteers the territory of his 13th brother's clan.

Everyone's eyes zero in on Baek-Ah who is standing quietly between Jung and Eun. Their clan who isn't as influential and well of the way it used to be in its glory days during the reign of Silla, has not much of resources to offer. They do control the ports around the river but they share it with the _seja's_ clan, the Naju Oh Clan.

Now Mu's suggestion backfires to his clan. He would have offered their clan's resources but as of late, since the river is used as a trading route to China, it needed a lot of resources to maintain the ports. From fending of pirates from the Yellow Sea to regulating merchants who does trading, to supplying the irrigations around them, the Naju Oh Clan and Gyeongju Kim Clan's resources are wearing too thin.

Baek-Ah looks at the seja for help, knowing their clans has nothing to offer.

"I'll see what my clan can do then." Without a choice, Mu commits his clan's resources.

" _Kuereohabnida_ , _(Of course!)_ The _seja_ should take good care of our people. They're going to be his people in the future anyway." Even with Yo's casual smile, the stab on Mu doesn't escape anyone.

Mu grits his teeth together, swallowing his embarrassment, " _Pyeha_ since our clan will be opening our parts of the river, may I ask from the treasury a fund to aid the venture. Our resources are stretched too thin managing the river."

"Then you shall have it." King Taejo tries to salvage the dignity of his first son. "The treasury will allocate a few of its resources to fund the irrigation around Han river."

"With all do respect Pyeha, with the campaigns in the north and building of the small palace for the envoys of China, from where will the treasury division get the fortune?" Yo steps out of his line this time and stands beside Mu.

China had been known as the cultural center of the world, kingdoms around it had pay tributes to its empire. Goryeo being one of them, there tributary system (1) is of mutually beneficial economic relationship, facilitating trade and cultural exchange (2) between countries. King Taejo wanted to host a feast of cultural exchange in honor of the emperor of China, thus the building of a mini palace, where the dignitaries will stay.

"Shall we let our people suffer while we build these palaces for other people?" Mu asks directly to Yo. Though no one knows that Yo are manipulating the funds to flow in their pocket, it angers Mu that Yo's priority are his projects and not the people.

"Then we should increase the taxes of our people or cut the fund of our military campaigns in the north." Yo answers not backing down.

Since powerful aristocratic families govern territorial lands, they get a cut with the taxes their own people pay before it gets remitted to the treasury. Sometimes the aristocratic family only remits half of what they have collected and cheat the other half for their pockets. Every clan does this so the bigger the land, the bigger their cut.

Yo, who handles the treasury had even replaced the materials used to build the palace for the envoys to get a cut.

"And let our military starve?" Jung also steps out of his line and takes to the aisle to talk, rebuffing his own brother's suggestion. He wouldn't want to cut off the finances of their military since that would mean the end of his 4th brother's expedition. His 4th brother can't come home just yet. " _An doe-da. (We can't.)_ It will weaken our borders."

Yo and Queen Yoo look at the 14th prince. They can't believe one of their own will hang them dry. Maybe it's time for them to educate the young prince.

"Then we shall review the budget allocated for the envoy's palace _pyeha_. Maybe we can still tighten it." Wook meddles among his brothers, not wanting a discord to arise. The meeting had gone too long and he just wants to come home and check on Myung Hee.

After Myung Hee miscarried two months ago, it took a month before Myung Hee fully regains her health but if Myung Hee was a quiet lady before, now she seldoms talks at all, refusing to see anyone not even her close friend Baek-Ah. She stays in her room all day, only coming out to pray at the shrine and build prayer towers. Sometimes Hae Soo is able to convince her to walk around the courtyard but since Hae Soo only comes home during weekends, the rest of the week, Myung Hee just stares of the space of her room. Other times, she forgets to eat and Wook needs to be there to remind her to do so.

"But the budget allocated for that is all used up with all the orders we made to import the materials from China. The expenses were doubled to accommodate the rushed schedule." Won comes to the defense of Yo, their clan benefitting from the in flow of fortune from its budget. "Besides the envoys from China will come by the end of summer."

"Kuereom how about we move the deadline of end of summer to the beginning of winter _pyeha_ , it gives more time to accommodate a cheaper import process." Wook counters without knowing what Yo and Won had planned behind his back. "Can't we have the delegates invited by winter solstice instead?"

King Taejo sees the sense in Wook's logic. He had been aware that their treasury is strained since the building of the mini palace, "The _seja_ is right, we should tend to the suffering of our people first. We shall move the invitation by winter solstice then."

Turning to his 8th son, "Wook-ah have a look at our books again with the 3rd prince, see to it that a budget is allocated for the irrigation of lands around the Han river."

"Pyeha…" Yo tries again. Though he is confident that his 8th brother will not be able to trace what's missing in their books, it would still be better to avoid it.

"Unless you want your clan to open your own part of the river up north, I will suggest that you find a way to fund the maintenance of the river down south." King Taejo cuts his 3rd son's appeal. He knows the Chungju Yu Clan is not remitting the right taxes to their government. He has a hunch, his 3rd son is also manipulating the funds for his project but he looks the other way since his queen will wreak more havoc on his court if her clan is accosted.

Yo could only maintain the stoic expression on his face.

* * *

After the meeting, Yo pulls his 14th brother to the side, planning to have a talk with him. They walk to a secluded corridor, past the courtyard going to their clan's own quarter. Yo pushes Jung the moment they were alone.

" _Mi-chyeoss-eo? (Have you lost your mind?)_ Why would you side with the _seja?_ " Yo asks angrily.

Jung smiles, feigning innocence, " _Aigoo hyung_ , I merely stated a fact. We can't let our military starve, it will weaken our defense in the border."

"Don't you want the position of the military commandant? Get a hold of yourself."

To Yo, Jung is still his youngest brother who goes around without a care. He thought that when he gets back from the borders he would be more matured. "Our mother and I have heard you've gotten close to our 4th brother is that why you've given up with your ambition to become the commandant? Are you contented with your lieutenant position? Are you just going to let our 4th brother secure it to his self?!"

Jung chuckles this time. For every stab of pain he feels, his smile only grows. He found that smiling makes it a lot harder for people to discern what his intentions are. If his 1st, 3rd, 4th and 8th brothers are good at sporting a stoic expression then he makes sure his good at sporting a sunny smile,

After Jung read Hae Soo's letter for So, the puzzle clicked in his head. He smirks, the bitterness forming a thin line out of his lips. His brother, So, had came to visit him everyday making sure he's healing well. Jung had refused to talk to him not even look at his brother. So had misunderstood his silence as him being angry because of having ordered to go home. His 4th brother had pat his back, assuring him it was the best course for him at the moment. So had thanked him for saving his life, telling him he had never had someone do that for him before and that he will remember to return the favor one day. Jung will make sure that he does. He plans to indebt his brother deeper to him and make him pay later.

"Our 4th brother only means well." Jung smoothens his brother's _jeogori,_ " _Hyung_ , if we take back our 4th brother into our clan, wouldn't we be able to control the military division too? Our 4th brother is starving of affection from his family, why won't we just let him in? His our full brother after all."

Yo knows Jung is correct in this. It would be more advantageous for their clan to have So back but there mother will not have it.

"Jung-ah, I know you've become closer to So but don't let our mother hear that, it will only cause you trouble." Like So, Yo looks out for his youngest brother too, not wanting him to be discarded the way his 3rd brother was thrown away."

" _Araseo hyung, gocheong hajimaseyo. Kuereom, il-tan na kal keyo. (I'll go first.)"_ Jung bows in greetings to his brother, whistling while walking away.

* * *

Since the palace assembly had gone too long, Wook missed his chance to go home and check upon Myung Hee. He looked for his 3rd brother instead but only had the chance to talk to him after their class. Yo had graciously showed him in the office of treasury division and handed him the books, confident that his 8th brother won't find anything in it.

It would be evening by the time Wook arrives in his household. He hands the books to a servant and sees Chae Ryung on his way to Myung Hee's quarters. These days, since Hae Soo had entered the _Damiwon_ , Chae Ryung attends to Myung Hee when Hae Soo isn't around.

"Oh Chae Ryung-ah, where's your mistress?"

Chae Ryung shuffles on her feet, her head bowed, training her eyes on the ground.

"Chae Ryung-ah." Wook repeats.

"Lady Myung Hee had been in the shrine the whole afternoon." Chae Ryung still avoids Wook's gaze.

"That's good, at least she left her room." Wook looks at the direction of their shrine, "Why don't you go and fetch your mistress, I'll have dinner inside her room."

Chae Ryung fidgets some more, nervous to say her next words, " _Kuende wangjanim_ , Lady Myung Hee wouldn't leave the shrine. She's been sitting beside the bushes the whole afternoon…"

Wook did not let Chae Ryung finish her sentence. He walks straight to the shrine to see how Myung Hee is. When he reaches their guest's quarters, he was expecting to see Myung Hee standing in front of the prayer towers but she isn't there. He had to reach the shrine and go over to the side to find Myung Hee sitting in the ground, staring lost ahead.

" _Myung Hee-ya, Myung Hee-ya!"_ Wook calls at Myung Hee, an immediacy in his voice. He walks to her side slowly as if he's approaching a scared kid. "Myung Hee-ya what are you doing here at this time of the night?"

Myung Hee looks at Wook, a recognition springing in her eyes, " _Wangjanim_?"

She looks around and is surprise to see herself on the ground, " _Joesonghabnida_ _wangjanim_ , I was tending to the plants. I didn't…"

But she wasn't tending to the plants. She was only staring at it.

" _Gwaenchanhayo_ Myung Hee-ya, shall we go in?" Wook offers his hand, pulling Myung Hee up and supporting her. Myung Hee quivers in her feet and couldn't stand for long so Wook decides to carry his wife to her quarters.

He calls for the servants and had Myung Hee put in a bath. He wanted to scold their servants for letting Myung Hee stay outside unattended but he's too tired to do so. He takes to his quarter, lying for a bit before he goes back to Myung Hee's room and make sure his wife eats.

* * *

Arriving at the _Damiwon_ to have their afternoon tea is Mu and Ji Mong. Mu is coming down with a migraine because of this morning's court meeting. He was hoping to take a rest here and have his mind cleared.

As soon as they enter, they run into Soon Deok,

" _Wangsejanim, seonsaengnim annyeong hasibnikka,"_ Soon Deok sees them first, giving her formal greetings.

"Ah Soon Deok-ah, I was just about to look for you," Mu let's Soon Deok rise, "A letter from your father had just arrived."

" _Cheonmal? Joesonghabnida wangsejanim_ , it seems my father had overstepped his self again and forgot that we have our own messenger." Soon Deok grimaces, feeling embarrassed that the _seja_ had to deliver the letter for her.

"I don't mind." Mu smiles handing the letter to Soon Deok.

Soon Deok thanks the _seja_ , bowing respectfully.

"Ah, have you seen Hae Soo?" Mu asks.

"Hae Soo-ya? I think she's at the storage, arranging the dried tea leaves in their boxes." Soon Deok answers, raising her head, "Shall I call for her?"

" _Anibnida_. I was just wondering if she'd want to send a letter. I already ask her a few months ago but it seems she is too busy these days after a lot of emergency in their household.

"Ah yie, I'll remind her again _wangsejanim_." Soon Deok volunteers.

It seems Hae Soo is not just busy with their emergency in their household but that she had stopped talking about the 4th prince altogether. Hae Soo doesn't really say much about So before but she always answers questions about him whenever Soon Deok is curious about the two of them. Now Hae Soo completely ignores any topic about the 4th prince.

" _Kamsahabnida_ Soon Deok-ah. We'll take our tea at the balcony, are you serving it?" Mu asks.

" _Yie wangsejanim_ , since it's just the two of you today, I think I can manage on my own."

"I'll call for Oh _Sanggun_." Ji Mong volunteers, "I have something to talk to her anyway."

Ji Mong leaves for Lady Oh's office going straight for the corridors below the stairs.

* * *

The storage at the back of _Damiwon_ is being taken into inventory by Ha Jin. She stands in front of a hanging shelf, where several small wooden boxes are neatly arranged on top of each. Putting down her logbook on the counter below the hanging shelf, she dips her brush to the ink bottle and begins to write.

"It really is your handwriting." Jung appears over her shoulder unannounced, looking at her handwriting, "Did you know you have a different writing before?"

"Eh _kkamjjakya_!" Ha Jin jumps on her feet, surprised by the sudden appearance of the 14th prince. She moves away, giving her greetings formally after she regains her composure, " _wangjanim_ , what are you doing here?"

Ha Jin looks around, nervous that someone might see the 14th prince with her since they're not allowed visitors. The _seja_ and the family members can ask for them but the rest of the princes and princesses can't wield their command under Lady Oh's _Damiwon_. They can but Lady Oh won't have it.

" _Joesonghabnida wangjanim,_ please leave. Oh _Sanggun_ might find you here." Ha Jin keeps her head bowed treating Jung with formality and distance.

Jung dismisses the formality and distance. His Hae Soo, the one before drowning had always been formal and maintained the proper distance as a lady to a man. The only difference is that this new Hae Soo looks at him with more guilt rather than tenderness. The look sometimes haunts him but he'll take what he can get.

Leaning further, he looks at Hae Soo's handwriting, putting down the bunch of _Mokran_ he had taken from the forest to give to Hae Soo, "It resembles my 8th brother's handwriting. Do you want to see what your handwriting used to be?"

"My handwriting?" Ha Jin had never thought of Hae Soo's handwriting before.

Jung nods, smiling at Hae Soo, "I'll bring your letter next time so you can take a look at it."

He gives Hae Soo the _Mokran_ , standing closer, reclining his lower back in the counter beside her.

" _Kamsahabnida wangjanim,_ but where do you pluck these flowers?" Ha Jin takes the flowers hoping she'll see a memory or a vision the way she saw something when she first held the flowers but none came, "The bushes around our shrine hasn't flowered at all. Not even a bud."

It's been two months since the whole kingdom entered the summer season. Ha Jin and Myung Hee had been looking forward to see the flowers but no _Mokran_ had bloomed anywhere near them. Jung gets these flowers from the forest outside Songak, quite far from the town. And Ha Jin's dreams of the girl who looked like her had also stopped without any warning. The last time she had dreamt of it was on the night before her birthday. She wanted to revisit it so badly so she could confirmed if it was really Jung but the dreams never came again. Everything stopped on the night of her birthday. She recalls;

 _When Jung came down to kiss her, she looks away in time to miss his lips. Jung stills, the rejection twisting the blade on his heart._

 _Ha Jin raises her hand to touch Jung's hand on her neck, "Joesonghabnida wangjanim."_

 _She swallows, closing her eyes before saying her next word, "I don't feel the same way anymore."_

" _But you can try. You haven't even tried yet." Jung doesn't relent and_ _pulls her to another embrace, "You can try and I can wait."_

 _Ha Jin could only hold on to Jung, settling at his chest. She listens to his heart beat, willing her own heart to match it._

"I'll get it for you everyday if you want." Jung takes Hae Soo's hand in his. "or we can ride there over the weekend. If you have nothing else to do."

"But I don't know how to ride the horse." Ha Jin finds an excuse not to leave with Jung.

"I shall teach you then. It's long overdue anyway." Jung volunteers, keeping Hae Soo's hand in between his.

Lady Oh, who have to prepare the King's evening tea ritual had came to the storage to get her ingredients. She was about to enter through the door when she heard people conversing inside. Through a small opening in the door, she can see the 14th prince and Hae Soo having a conversation.

Ji Mong had found his aunt outside the storage room and was about to greet her when she signals for him to be quiet. He approaches quietly and he too sees the two inside. He arrived just in time to hear the 14th prince telling Hae Soo how different her handwriting is these days. With every sentence he hears, his face darkens realizing Hae Soo and Jung might be seeing each other once again.

Lady Oh opens the door cutting short Hae Soo and Jung's meeting, "Jung _wangjanim_ ,"

Jung and Hae Soo jump on their feet, nervous to be caught together. Ha Jin takes her hand from Jung's and they both stand straight, hanging their head low.

"I do not appreciate it when my apprentice gets into trouble because a prince overstepped his bounds." Lady Oh watches for the 14th prince's reaction, waiting for him to challenge her authority.

" _Joseonghabnida Oh Sanggun_ ," Jung apologizes on both of their behalf, not wanting for Hae Soo to be punished. "I only gave the _Mokrans_ for Lady Myung Hee. I heard she wanted to see it badly.

"The last I heard, your 8th brother's household is located in town passed the market and not here. If you want to give Lady Myung Hee the flowers then you should go straight to their house instead of asking her cousin to bring it for her. Please leave." Lady Oh dismisses the 14th prince.

Jung could only look at Hae Soo apologetically. He then bows at Lady Oh and walks away.

Ji Mong steps back, giving way to the 14th prince. He maintains a stoic face but he feels murderous inside. He too excuses his self before he loses his self-control and screams at his little queen. He did not change this lifetime only for Ha Jin to fail him too.

Lady Oh closes the door behind Ji Mong and looks around making sure no one is listening. She comes closer to Hae Soo, "Hae Soo Ssi, look at me."

Ha Jin looks up surprised by the softness in the _sanggun's_ voice. She was expecting a scolding not this tone of voice.

"I will only say this once so please listen. The people in the palace are not who you think they are. If you don't want to be tangled up in court and be enslaved by that throne for the rest of your life, I suggest you keep your head low and stay away from the holders of power in court. Their intention might be pure in the beginning but the means to getting the end can become twisted along the way. I've seen it happen so many times and I assure you, it won't be different this time with you. I believe the 13th prince had already warned you about this and he is right."

It is imperative for Hae Soo to understand how dangerous the palace is for her so Lady Oh talks to Hae Soo in a gentle mother's voice. If the 13th prince's screaming couldn't get to Hae Soo, maybe her motherly affection will,

 _"Yie_ Hae Soo Ssi, I know everything that happens inside my _Damiwon_ , even your little hanging out with the 13th prince every night. He wasn't exactly being quiet when he shouts at you. I let it pass since your meeting is harmless between friends and he tries to talk some sense to you but your secret meetings with the 14th prince will only put you both in a peril."

Ha Jin is embarrassed. She has no words but apology to the _sanggun_ who only means well.

"It is of no business of mine but you're not promising that boy anything, are you?"

Ha Jin fidgets in her feet but remembers not to chew her lips.

"Don't make that mistake Hae Soo Ssi, every promise you make is a sword that can't be wield against you. And wield, they will." Lady Oh touches Hae Soo's cheek, "Please heed my warning."

The warmth on Lady Oh's hand is a welcoming touch. It reminds Ha Jin of her own mother, suddenly missing her.

" _Keureom, joseonghaeyo_ but I would still have to punish you for receiving a visitor today." Lady Oh takes her hand from Hae Soo's cheek, returning to her _sanggun_ authority, "You will stay here in the _Damiwon_ for the weekend. I understand that your cousin is still recovering and is need of you. You can go and visit her only for a few hours."

Lady Oh grounds Hae Soo, making sure she doesn't go anywhere with the 14th prince.

* * *

On the tower, overlooking the lands outside the border of the northern garrison, So stands watching their soldiers prepare for the evening. Gen. Park joins him, tracing the line of sight of the 4th prince and finding the path that leads to the town at the end of it. So seemed to be always watching the path going home.

Gen. Park takes out a letter from the inside of his sleeve and hands it to the 4th prince,

"My shameless daughter finally remembered how to write," Though the general seemed annoyed, a hint of smile plays around his mouth, talking about Soon Deok with a fondness only a father knows, "I think you'll find half of it to your interest."

So acknowledges the general and takes the letter, unfolding it.

The letter starts with Soon Deok threatening her father that she will burn their house to the ground if she ever finds herself alone and bored again, demanding the general to rescind his word of making a lady out of her. Her apprenticeship is more gruesome than her training, the _sanggun_ isn't providing her enough food.

So looks up to the general, a question on his face.

" _Anibnida_ , it's just my Soon Deok. The _seja_ had informed me that the 10th prince had let it slipped that he saw Soon Deok having a wrestling match with the soldiers so she was punished by the _sanggun_ by reducing her food and was not allowed to come home for a month." Gen. Park truly smiles this time, "I guess that's a good thing, she wasn't able to set fire in our house."

So continues reading with Soon Deok saying that the 10th prince was sorry for having her punished so he had brought her food almost every night but she still couldn't come to So wangjanim's woman's birthday.

" _So wanjanim-ui yeo-ja-ye-yo? Na-ui yeo-ja-ye-yo? Nugeunde? (The 4th prince's woman? My woman? Who would that be?)"_ So asked, his whole face a look of confusion.

The general holds his chuckle, pretending to cough instead. For all the scowling the 4th prince does, he looks the part of a confused teenager when it comes to talking about the girl he likes.

" _Wae_? Who is she talking about?" So ask again, a little annoyed that he doesn't know what the general finds amusing.

"I think it's Lady Hae Soo." The general looks away, swallowing his chuckles. "I'm sure you're not yet acquainted with the other apprentice right? or are you? Have you met the trainee _gisaeng_. I heard she's beautiful and young."

" _Anibnida_ , I'm not acquainted with any _gisaengs_ at all." So quickly denies it, setting the records straight, "Why does Soon Deok thinks Hae Soo is my woman?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Gen. Park looks everywhere but to So, "Everyone whose in the courtyard would know. Isn't she your woman?"

" _Na-ui yeo-ja-ye-yo? (My woman?)"_

The words sound pleasant to So's ears as he turns it to his mouth, practicing the words. He hides a smile and continues to read.

Soon Deok tells her father that since So _wangjanim's_ woman's birthday, his brothers: 10th, 13th and 14th and So _wangjanim's_ woman no longer hang out together anymore. It's been two months and the four of them hasn't been seen in the same room together unless there are special functions in the _Damiwon,_ which are rare these days.

"They no longer hang-out? The four of them used to be inseparable?" So asks,

" _Chal mol-eu-gess-seub-ni-da_ , that's the end of the letter." Gen. Park holds out his hand, asking back for the letter. "What shall I tell my daughter? But I think it would be better if you send a letter yourself, the lady might be waiting?"

So would have sent a letter by now but he hesitates since he had broken his promise of a month, it might have angered Hae Soo so she's keeping quiet on her end. Usually, it is Hae Soo who comes to him first and so he waits for her this time too, "The lady hasn't sent me anything."

"Because you never wrote her anything." Gen. Park answers frustratingly, then adds to his self only, "or maybe because you're 14th brother is too busy hogging all the attention of your woman."

" _Mwo ragoyo?"_ So only heard the first sentence but not the murmur.

"I'm saying the _seja_ 's messenger will arrive in a few days, you should sent a letter to her before it's too late." Gen. Park suggests.

If it was up to him, he would have kept both of the prince here. Less trouble for the both of them and more beneficial for the kingdom but as it seemed, the king's decree had came a few days after the 14th prince arrived in the palace, stating that the king wants the 4th prince to continue with the campaign for the next two years. Now So is trapped in the north. If he leaves, the king will take back the military commandant position his sharing with the general. If he completes it, then he becomes the sole owner of the position. The general would have gladly given the position to him but it all depends with the word of the king, not his.

* * *

Come weekend, a _gungnyeo_ trails behind Hae Soo as she comes home to visit Myung Hee, the _gungnyeo_ watches over Hae Soo and makes sure she doesn't go anywhere. She is only allowed a few hours of the afternoon and have to be back in the _Damiwon_ when the sun sets.

She arrives outside Myung hee's quarter finding Yeonhwa outside the doors. Yeonhwa was just about to have her presence announce when she hears a faint discussion from the room.

Inside, Myung Hee is still in her nightly clothes sitting on her bed looking outside of her window. Her days for the past two months had consisted of this, sitting in her bed and staring outside.

Wook sits beside her and takes her hand into his. Today, Myung Hee didn't get up to have breakfast. Wook had to feed her on his own just so Myung Hee would eat lunch. Even then she only took a few bites before feebly saying she's already full.

"Myung Hee-ya, won't you come out and take a walk with me?" Wook tries to coax Myung Hee to leave her bed. The miscarriage was hard not just for Myung Hee but to him also.

When they lost the baby, Wook is conflicted whether he could finally sigh a relief or grieve since Myung Hee no longer have to kill herself to give birth to their child but the lost of their baby also weighs heavily on him. As a parent, he did long for the baby and as a prince for their clan, the pressure to have an heir with the Hae's is too high. Now he lost both and his mother and sister never fail to remind him.

"Myung Hee-ya," Wook tries again.

Myung Hee doesn't respond.

"Myung Hee-ya jebal." Wook doesn't know what he's pleading for anymore. He's tired and he just wants Myung Hee to at least be alright, to be there for him.

He touches Myung Hee's face gently to make her look at him. Myung Hee trembles in his hand. Lowering her gaze, she can't meet Wook's eyes, burdened to have lost their baby. Her eyes well in tears, the apology written on her face.

Wook pulls her to an embrace, holding them both together. He shuts his eyes in an effort to hold all his emotions inside. He shakes and lets Myung Hee cry for the both of them.

" _Joesonghabnida wangjanim."_ Myung Hee's words are muffled in Wook's chest.

" _Gwaenchanha._ " Wook repeats the words over and over as he strokes his wife's back, assuring not just Myung Hee but his self too, "It's going to be alright."

" _Wangjanim_ …" Myung Hee holds tightly on Wook's arms and with a weak resolve pushes Wook away, breaking their embrace. " _Joesonghabnida_ , please allow me a divorce."

Wook stills, not sure if he heard Myung Hee correctly, "Myung Hee-ya…"

"You have only been good to me but all I am is a burden to you." Myung Hee purses her lips, holding back a sob. Her voice breaks as her heart falls into pieces, "I can no longer be your wife."

" _An doe-da! Mu-seun mal-i-ya? (No! What are you saying?)"_ Every line in Wook's face tightens as confusion settles in him, "We can just try again."

"We can't." Myung Hee pulls from Wook's touch, "I can't."

"Myung Hee-ya." Wook holds on to Myung Hee, "Stop it! You're not making any sense. Please. We can just wait for a few more years and try to have a baby…"

"We can't! I can't!" Myung Hee shouts cutting into Wook' sentence, loosing her composure. A fresh batch of tears overwhelms Myung Hee and she sobs in her hands, "I can't give you an heir… I won't be able to… I am too weak… so please… just… let me go…"

"No!" Wook tries to embrace Myung Hee but Myung Hee insists on pushing him away. He captures Myung Hee's lips instead and kisses her, keeping her still.

It starts as a careful one, just to quiet Myung Hee and keep her in place. His one hand cups her face as the other one slides down on her waist, travelling to the small of her back. He pulls at her and arcs her body to him, deepening the kiss. His lips become insistent, coaxing Myung Hee to respond. Myung Hee opens her lips and lets Wook in, allowing her self to be lost in Wook's arms for a moment.

Wooks breaks their kiss only to trail his lips down her neck, " _Andwaeyo_ , Myung Hee-ya. I am not letting you go, no matter what you say."

His words, pulls Myung Hee-ya back to reality and she pushes Wook once again,

"Stop."

But it only made Wook more unrelenting. As he captures Myung Hee's lips again, she looks away avoiding it. She stays firmly this time, keeping Wook an arms away.

"You don't make any sense Myung Hee-ya!" Wook shouts, he too loses his composure. He's trying his best to keep their marriage from falling apart but Myung Hee is not making it easy.

" _Joesonghanbida wangjanim_." Myung Hee is aware that their marriage is only possible because of its political advantage. Now that she can no longer fulfill her other end of the bargain, there's no point in it anymore.

" _Andwaeyo_! How many time do I have to say it?! I am not giving you a divorce. Let it rest."

"Then take a second wife!" Myung Hee raises her voice and then lowers it after realizing her mistake, "Please take a second wife. I can't give you an heir and you need one. Your clan needs one."

At the reminder of the heavy responsibility on Wook, he closes his eyes and breathes, "I'm sorry for asking you to walk with me outside. Please take some more rest. I think you're only tired."

Wook stands, choosing to leave. Myung Hee is sounding more and more like his mother and sister. He doesn't need another person to remind him of his responsibilities.

As he exits Myung Hee's quarters, he finds Hae Soo at the foyer, sitting in the balustrade. Yeonhwa left the moment she hears Myung Hee asking for a divorce.

Ha Jin stands-up and gives him a formal greeting.

Hae Soo in her bright pastel colored hanbok, wearing what appears to be his orange ribbon is a welcoming sight after the heavy atmosphere inside the room. For a moment, Wook allows his self to look at her and memorize a few new things about her. Hae Soo seemed to have finally learned the proper posture of greeting. A few unnecessary actions, like shuffling in her feet or chewing her lips are gone. Her movements are also less tactless and more graceful.

It took about a few minutes and a long silence before Wook realized that he had been staring at Hae Soo's bowed form. He lets her rise, "If you could ask Myung Hee to leave her room and walk with you to get some air, I would really appreciate it."

Ha Jin was surprise to be addressed. That's the longest sentence, for the last three months, that the 8th prince had said without getting angry at her.

" _Yie wangjanim, hae polkeyo. (I will try.)"_ Ha Jin answers, flustered.

* * *

Ha Jin too fails to coax Myung Hee to leave her room. With the last of the sun's rays fading in the sky, she knocks on Wook's study chambers before going back to the _Damiwon._ She brings in with her a tea, to serve.

Wook looks-up from the inventory books he is checking as Hae Soo comes in.

Ha Jin comes to the table where she and Wook use to do their lessons before, putting down the tea and pouring a cup for the prince. She takes the cup to Wook's table and carefully places it away from his inventory books.

"Please take a break and have some tea. It's Lemon balm. It's good with relieving you of stress without getting you drowsy." Ha Jin smiles. It's been a while since she had a normal conversation with the 8th prince. She hopes to extend her gratitude to him for taking care of Myung Hee and her, so she brought him some tea.

Wook looks from the tea to Hae Soo, her smile never faltering even when he didn't acknowledge her.

" _Kuereom, il-dan kal keyo (I'll leave now)._ " Ha Jin bows and leaves, not really waiting for any answer from the prince.

"Hae Soo-ya," Wook calls as Hae Soo touches the door about to exit. He stands up and follows her.

Ha Jin turns in time to be pulled-in by Wook. She finds herself on his chest, his arms enfolding her into an embrace.

 _Oh? It's Hae Soo-ya again not Hae Soo Ssi?_

"Wangjanim?" Ha Jin stands awkwardly, puzzled. She can feel Wook trembling, "Waeyo?"

It felt like the last three months, Wook is drowning in darkness inside the walls he had created by himself, that when he saw Hae Soo this afternoon, with sunlight surrounding her, he couldn't help but seek her presence. Just a few moments of her warmth is enough to sustain him inside the cage he had imprisoned his self with.

Wooks releases her, "Kuenyang… Please take care."

"Ah yie…" Ha Jin stares at the 8th prince and says her leave after, " _Kuereom_ …"

She steps to the doors and turns to Wook, "Wook _wangjanim_ , you look better when you smile, please don't lose it again."

Ha Jin cheers Wook, relieve to have finally been able to talk casually to the 8th prince again.

* * *

Gathering in a secluded room inside a jumak are the three ministers, Wang Ryeom Shik, Park Sul Hui and Wang Gyu; Yo and his 9th brother, Won. In light of the recent discussions at the palace' royal assembly, the group gathers to make sure that no one will slip pertaining to the funds they siphon-off the mini palace project.

"Your 8th brother will not find anything in our books right?" Wang Gyu addresses the 3rd prince.

"Keureomyo, our books are clean. Unless he personally seeks our subcontractor, in which case he'll have to travel in China and find that the trail is cold." Yo answers confidently in between sipping his wine.

" _Johada_ , (Good,) If the king thinks he can reduce our clans' power by cutting off our bread and butter, then he's wrong. No stupid clan would voluntarily give-up their money or power to serve this kingdom." Wang Ryeom Sik smirks, raising his glass for a toast.

Everyone throws their glass in the air and drinks their wine in their heart's content.

Yo excuses his self to find their servant, Woo Hee. They have personally asked for the trainee _gisaeng_ to serve them but as it is, Woo Hee didn't show-up. He wonders what their servant is busy with that she chooses to ignore her master and not come.

He finds her not far from the main quarters, walking back from somewhere.

"Woo Hee Ssi," Yo leans in a post, watching Woo Hee pass him by.

Woo Hee was walking with her eyes trained in the ground. She didn't notice the 3rd prince eyeing her until he calls her name.

" _Kkamjjakya_!" Woo Hee jumps in her feet, " _Wangjanim_."

She bows in greeting, still clasping at her chest.

"You aren't hiding anything, are you? Why the surprise?" Yo sports his usual smirk, teasing Woo Hee.

" _Eopsuebnida_ , I was focusing on the path so I didn't notice your presence. _Joesonghabnida_." Woo Hee apologizes, looking around nervous, " _Kuende_ you shouldn't be talking to me here, your brothers frequent the place."

True enough, Baek-Ah who comes here almost every night, had just turned the corner and saw the two of them, with Woo Hee's back turned from him and Yo facing him.

Yo automatically puts his arms around Woo Hee's waist and pulls at her tactlessly, treating her like a payed woman to entertain him. He catches Baek-Ahs's gaze and without breaking it, he leans further on Woo Hee's ears as if planting a kiss. He tells Woo Hee, _"Kaman isseo (Stay still),_ my 13th brother is behind you."

"Eh?" Woo Hee automatically pulls away from the 3rd prince but it only made Yo reverse their position and pushes her to the wall, keeping her trap between the post and his body.

Baek-Ah looks away the moment he sees his 3rd brother putting his hands around Woo Hee. He turns back to the corner and hides his self.

Woo Hee keeps pushing Yo away until Yo sees Baek-Ah leaving but instead of releasing her, Yo grabs at Woo Hee's arm and keeps her at the wall, his possessive instinct coming out naturally. He comes closer to her, invading her personal space. Woo Hee could literally breathe his breath. She looks away, avoiding Yo's lips,

" _Wae_? It's an honor to be touched by a prince."

Woo Hee feels disrespected. She smirks sarcastically, returning the insult, " _Wangjanim_ , I might have lost my family's kindom and I might just be a mere servant in your household but I'll be dumb to give away my honor. It's the only thing I have."

Yo laughs loud, releasing Woo Hee, "Joha. (Good.) I like your guts."

Woo Hee straightens her jeogori, dusting it here and there.

"So what does my 13th brother do here?" Yo asks, never losing that arrogant smile on his face.

" _Chal mo-reu-gess-seub-ni-da (I don't know)"_ Woo Hee lies without battling an eye lash, "Though I heard your 14th brother is a fool for a lady."

"Jung-ah?" That's a surprise to Yo.

"Yie. He is secretly meeting a lady." Though Woo Hee tells on Jung, she's conflicted if she should reveal that the girl is Hae Soo.

"My brother is still young, he'll get over her when our mother finds the right family to marry him into." Yo dismisses the issue.

"If you say so." Woo Hee couldn't care less. " _Kuereom_ , if you have nothing else to say, I shall take my leave."

Yo shrugs letting Woo Hee walk away but as she passes him, he takes a hold of her arm, "Take care of your honor, I'd like to be the first one to have a taste."

Yo laughs loud, leaving Woo Hee offended and angry.

* * *

Another month passes and Eun had come to hang around Soon Deok during weekends whenever Soon Deok comes home to her empty household. Today, she meets the 10th prince outside of their main gate, wearing her hunting clothes.

" _Eoh_? Why are you wearing that?" Eun asks as soon as he sees Soon Deok coming out of their main gate atop her horse.

"Where's your horse wangjanim?" Soon Deok returns a different question seeing the 10th prince, standing on his feet, leaning at their gate, "I thought you said we'd go hunting today?"

"Ah _keureyo_?" Eun totally forgot. He thought today, they'll only hang-out at the soldier's barrack. "I forgot. You can just take me behind you then."

"Eh? _Andwaeyo_. (I can't.)" Soon Deok immediately answers, nervous to have Eun as a passenger.

" _Wae_? You're horse can take us both." Eun approaches the horse, getting ready to mount.

" _Anibnida_ , I'll get you another horse. We have plenty anyway." Soon Deok leads her horse away but Eun grabs the reigns and steadies the horse.

Like a stubborn kid, Eun mounts behind Soon Deok, putting his arms around her waist once he's seated comfortably, "Ka-ja! (Let's go!)"

Soon Deok freezes, her heart rate spiking-up.

" _Wae_? Why aren't we leaving? Shall I take the reign?" Eun asks after a few minutes and their horse hasn't move at all. He takes a peak behind the curtain of Soon Deok's hair, finding her blushing in crimson red.

Soon Deok shrugs, remembering to breathe. She urges her horse away before her heart gives way and she faints from the 10th prince's close proximity.

Soon they reached an open space of grasses and Soon Deok sets a trap to catch a small bird. With her skills in making traps, she could catch a bigger animal but since she doesn't want to scare the 10th prince away, she settles in catching a bird.

They hid behind the tall grasses, lying on their stomach with their elbows supporting their chins, waiting for a bird to fly in their trap. It would be an hour before they see a bird approach it and Eun is getting bored to death.

"Why are there no birds? Maybe we should catch a different one. Let's just fish in the river." Eun suggests rolling to his back.

"Shhhhh… you're scaring the birds away." Soon Deok reprimands him.

"But there are no birds!" Eun exclaims, throwing a tantrum. "Baek-A…"

Eun was going to say, he should have just went to his 13th brother's quarters to hang-out but then he remembers, Jung and Baek-Ah are always together so Eun had stopped calling upon Baek-Ah.

"Why don't you hang around with your brothers anymore?" Soon Deok straightforwardly asks. Her tactlessness is still abound in even after months of etiquette classes.

Eun had found out about Hae Soo and Jung's past relationship on the night of Hae Soo's birthday. He was drunk earlier and had been left to sleep in the pavilion but he wakes-up the moment Jung started shouting. His 14th brother wasn't exactly keeping it low. Like Hae Soo, Jung's shouting had sobered him too. He was lying at the other side of the table with his back to them. From where he is, he can easily hear Jung even without him screaming.

He felt betrayed to learn about it like that but even as he feels his heart falling into pieces, he can also hear the way Jung heartbreakingly pleads with Hae Soo and every word of it moves him. He can understand if Hae Soo comes back to Jung. He would have gladly conceded. He just wished, he didn't find out about it that way.

"Did you also know about my brother and Hae Soo?" Eun asks closing his eyes to the sun.

Soon Deok misunderstands Eun, she thought he was talking about his 4th brother, "Anyone in the courtyard would know that the two will eventually end up together."

"What courtyard?"

"When your brother left for the north. Hae Soo came in the courtyard to say goodbye." Soon Deok naturally moves closer to Eun and raises her hand shyly to block the sun for him.

"Ah _keureyo_? I never knew about it. I thought we all just hang out because we're friends. I've never noticed, they were seeing each other behind our backs." Eun makes his self comfortable, no longer feeling the sun shining directly on his face.

"You're friends? I never knew you were that close to So wangjanim?" Soon Deok moves closer some more so she could block the sun better. Her other elbow support her head, as she lies on her stomach and watches the 10th prince.

"So wangjanim? What are you talking about?" Eun opens his eyes abruptly, finding Soon Deok too close. His next question dying on his throat as they momentarily gaze at each other, the topic forgotten.

Suddenly they both become aware of their proximity to each other that Eun rolls away and Soon Deok pulls back. The two of them scurrying to sit-up. They look awkward, training their eyes everywhere but to each other.

"Ma-maybe-be.. we shu-should… go-go back" Soon Deok is back to stammering.

Eun stands up and dusts the grass on his hanbok, "I guess we should."

But that would mean, sharing one horse and Eun's arms around her waist again "Aniyo, we should… we-we wait… for the-the… bird."

Eun touches the back of his neck, feeling his ears turning red, _"Kuereol kkayo? (Shall we?)"_

He sits back beside Soon Deok, feeling the strange awkwardness settling on both of them again.

* * *

 _Outside So's tent, a messenger is waiting for the 4_ _th_ _prince. He was sent there by the general to wait upon the 4_ _th_ _prince informing his servant that the general and the seja had expressly commanded that he doesn't leave until the 4_ _th_ _prince gives him a letter addressed to a lady. So was forced to sit on his table and write a letter of apology for Hae Soo._

 _When the sun is nearing the middle of the sky, So finally comes out of his tent and hands the letter to the messenger but he isn't in the middle of their garrison anymore. Behind him is someone else's living quarter and the forest around him had turned to a palace courtyard._

 _The letter his handing to the messenger becomes a letter being handed to him instead. Apparently, a letter from the other prince had arrived for the daughter of the moon. Since the lady is out, he tells the messenger that he's receiving it for her. He commands the messenger not to tell anyone that he's the one who received the letter or else, he'd hanged him in the plaza for a crime of treason. The messenger, afraid of the crown prince, leaves giving his promise that he will not breathe a word of it to anyone._

 _The king who was passing in the courtyard, on his way to his daughter's quarters to visit, sees the crown prince receiving the letter and tearing it off without so much as opening or reading what's inside. The pieces fly away and the king only watched it happen._

 _Soon the rain falls and the pieces of paper soaks, the ink smudges and the once carefully hand crafted paper disintegrates, littering the path where the horse of the daughter of the moon crosses. She stops in front of her quarters and the crown prince runs to meet her. He raises his arm so the sleeve of his jeogori becomes a cover for the daughter of the moon against the rain. As he shields her, the old courtyard changes to their courtyard in their palace at Songak and the daughter of the moon becomes Hae Soo. She's kneeling at the middle of the massive courtyard, pleading the king for something. He doesn't understand what's happening but he stands beside her, his coat covering her against the rain. The bells toils and Hae Soo grieves. She falls to her side and So holds her but Hae Soo isn't the one kneeling anymore. It's him. All around them it is night and the once rain is now a snow falling. Hae Soo had enveloped him with her coat, holding him together as he sobs for the mother who had discarded him. Her warmth teaches So what it feels like to be safe. She calls his name._

" _So-ya it's the first snow."_

Gen. Park shakes the 4th prince awake, _"wangjanim, ileona (wake-up),_ the messenger is still outside waiting for your letter."

So raises his head, his consciousness still struggling to remain inside the dream.

"We're not waiting for the first snow to fall before we send that letter, do we?"

* * *

Ji Mong comes to visit the _Damiwon_ alone today. Ever since his little queen had started leaving in the _Damiwon,_ he too had come up with all kinds of excuses to visit the _Damiwon_ , checking upon Hae Soo whenever he could. He is keeping an eye on whether Hae Soo and Jung are still seeing each other after he and Oh _Sanggung_ , caught them together at the storage room.

As he is passing through the main hall, he sees Hae Soo being pulled by unknown hands inside one of the rooms. He's face darkens as he recognized whose hands just grabbed his little queen.

True enough, when he reached the room where Hae Soo was pulled into, he sees the 14th prince and Hae Soo through a small opening in the door, having a conversation.

Without any warning, Ji Mong opens the door cutting the meeting short, "Oh! I didn't know the room is occupied."

The two jumps in their feet, caught once again. They're not doing anything other than conversing; Jung is even maintaining a proper distance from Hae Soo this time.

"Jung _Wangjanim_ , I heard the queen is looking for you this morning. Why don't you go and see her before Oh _Sanggun_ finds you here." Ji Mong feigns a smile, hiding his anger. "You're getting the lady into trouble by seeking her all the time."

Jung purses his lips, worried for Hae Soo, "I shall go then, if you could…"

"… keep it from Oh _Sanggun_ , of course. You have my word. Run along then." Ji Mong finishes the sentence for the 14th prince, maintaining his smile.

" _Keureom, mianhae Hae Soo-ya_ , I'll leave first." Jung apologizes and leaves.

Ha Jin is left inside the room with Ji Mong blocking the door. She wanted to leave after Jung but the two of them would be in trouble if another _gungnyeo_ sees them together once more. She stills, waiting for the astronomer to leave so she could pass but Ji Mong isn't leaving. When Jung gets out of earshot, Ji Mong turns back to Hae Soo.

"You know, I've always imagined our first conversation would be one of a happy reunion among the three of us but surprisingly you and your prince isn't making it easy for me." Ji Mong enters the room and closes the door behind him, speaking in a very low voice. He controls his anger in spite of seeing red.

Ha Jin steps back, uncomprehending of the words coming out from the astronomer. She's afraid that the two of them are left alone in a room, " _Seonsaengnim_ , _joesonghabnida_ but I should leave. I am not allowed to receive visitors."

"And yet I always find you with the 14th prince." Ji Mong's anger is tangible in the air, it's making Ha Jin nervous. He breathes deeply, calming his self. He arranges his expression and a smile appears in his mouth but doesn't reach his eyes.

" _Keuman hara (Stop it)_ my little queen, we wouldn't want you to accidentally drown again do we?"

Ji Mong had wind up about Hae Soo and Jung's relationship last year and knowing that in this lifetime, Hae Soo had ended up with Jung, he couldn't trust his little queen and prince to find each other. If Hae Soo is in love with Jung from the beginning and is afraid of So, then the two doesn't stand a chance. He refuses to see the end of this, believing it would only be a repeat of another failed lifetime so he takes the matter in his hands and drowns Hae Soo, pulling a different little queen from a different lifetime.

It just so happens that Ha Jin is drowning at the same time that she accidentally wishes on the moon to see a parallel world so she was able to reach Hae Soo's body and reside in it.

Ha Jin pales, the reminder of Hae Soo drowning in the hands of this strange ajeossi, shakes her to the core. The air around her suddenly feels cold, freezing and piercing.

"Or shall I get rid of the 14th prince this time?" Ji Mong lies. Just like his aunt and Myung Hee, they all exist because they are his little queen's escape but once they outlive their usefulness, he'll get rid of them on his own.

"Don't. Please don't hurt Jung." Through the haze of confusion settling upon Ha Jin, she is instinctively scared of Ji Mong. Her soul naturally recognizing the person who had them trapped in an endless loop, "I'll end it."

" _Johada. (Good.)_ Shall I give you a week or a day?" Ji Mong asks as if they're only talking about what tea would he be having today. "Stop hesitating, you don't even love that boy. Your prince will raise hell if he comes back and finds his woman on someone else's arms."

Ji Mong opens the door, ending their discussion. "A week then, my little queen. I'll see you next week."

* * *

The next day, a feast was prepared in the pavilion behind King Taejo's quarters. The two queens, princes, and princess have gathered to have lunch with the king. Each of them is seated in front of their own table separated from each. King Taejo's is at the head as usual. The princes and Yeonhwa takes their place in front of their father, the way they stand in the Hoegyong Hall. Queen Yoo heads Mu, Yo, Wook, and Yeonhwa on King Taejo's right, while Queen Shinjeong seats on the left together with the rest of the princes, Won, Eun, Baek-Ah and Jung. Ji Mong is standing behind the king.

Lady Oh and her _gungnyeos_ were called to serve the food, while the apprentices will be serving tea after.

Just outside the pavilion, several roof shingles made of celadon ceramics are arranged in a neat pillar, samples of ceramics that will be used for the mini palace. It arrived this morning. Ministers Wang Ryeom Shiek and Park Sul Hui had came to personally show it to the King. They take pieces of it and pass it to the people inside the pavilion.

King Taejo inspects the three piece set consist of two wide concave tiles and cylinder at the middle. It's end are inscribed with in laid designs of creeping vines and cranes,

" _A-ju a-reum-dap-da. (It's very beautiful.)"_

" _A-ju bi-ssa-da-go pyeha. (And very expensive your majesty.)"_ Minister Wang Ryeom Siek smirks. He doesn't forget to emphasize its price.

"Forgive us, it would take some time to have everything ready, given that we have to reduced the budget of importing." Park Sul Hui also reminds the king of his words a month ago, hoping that since it pleases the king, it might change his mind about reducing their budget to almost half.

"Please don't worry, I'm sure we'd be able to complete the building in time for the envoys' arrival this winter." Wook, who had went through the inventory books, re-assigned 1/3 of their importing budget to the _seja's_ project, to alleviate the problems of the citizens with dry season.

" _Johada_. I shall set my expectations then." King Taejo nods, an unexpected smile fleets on his face.

Yo catches his mother's gaze and then the two ministers, glad that everything is going according to their plan.

The two ministers get invited to have tea with the royal family and were given seats behind the King.

Soon Lady Oh arrives with her apprentices trailing behind her with trays of tea set. Soon Deok and Woo Hee walk together while Ha Jin comes in last. Lady Oh bows at the entrance of the pavilion, announcing her presence. She steps back after, introducing her three apprentices. It would be the first time to present to the royal family her new apprentices.

"Let me introduce my new apprentices: Lady Park Soon Deok, daughter of Gen. Park Soo Kyung, Lady Hae Soo, adopted daughter of Hae _Hyounhui_ from the northern clan and Lady Woo Hee, a trainee _haengsu gisaeng_ for the royal court."

The three curtsied, skillfully balancing the tray of teas in their hands. Afterwards, they go each of their way to serve tea. Woo Hee goes to the left side, Hae Soo is assigned the right, while Soon Deok is assigned to the king's side, including the ministers behind his back.

Yo's face tightened as he sees Hae Soo coming. He wasn't aware that the apprentices will be called in today. It is dangerous to have Hae Soo and the ceramics at the same room. She might recognize it.

Baek-Ah, Jung and Eun wanted Hae Soo to be assigned to them so they could show her the ceramics. Though the three of them seldom talk these days, they remember that Hae Soo love ceramics.

"It is only fitting that we design our mini palace with Yue ceramics from China. It is highly valued in the courts of Tang right now. I'm sure the foreign dignitaries from Tang will be in awe once they see it." Minister Wang Ryeom Shiek continues with their earlier discussion.

"These ceramics we bought is one of the particularly refined form of Yue ceramics. They call it _Mise Yue ceramics,"_ Minister Park Sul Hui explains some more.

Yo is starting to get nervous with all the talk of ceramics. He looks at the two ministers trying to stop them from talking some more.

" _Hyungnim_ ," Yo changes topic, addressing Mu, "How is the irrigation around the Han river?"

"Ah well, thanks to the budget re-allocated from your project, there are few irrigation system being built in place already." Mu answers.

Hae Soo listens in the background as she serves tea, her ears perking at the topic of ceramics. When she reaches the _seja_ she finally sees the ceramic roof tile shingles and couldn't help but exclaim,

"Wah! _Daebak!_ " Ha Jin catches herself and lowers her voice, "A roof shingles made of ceramics."

Yo freezes in his seat.

Mu looks at Hae Soo interestingly, "You know what this tile is made of?"

The apprentices are not allowed to initiate the talk with princes but since the _seja_ addresses her, Ha Jin nods enthusiastically.

"Do you want to have a look?"

Mu hands the ceramics to Hae Soo. It weighs a little heavy so she holds it with both of her hands, her eyes lighting-up as the almost semi transparent green glaze bounces of the light around them.

"See, even a lady of noble birth who knows nothing about its craft appreciates the beauty of a Yue ceramics." Minister Wang Ryeom Shiek manages to arrogantly insult Hae Soo and praise their effort at the same time.

Ha Jin is too busy appreciating the ceramics to discern the insult but catches the bit about Yue ceramics, "This is a Yue ceramics?"

" _Mise Yue_ ceramics in particular." Minister Park Sul Hui boast once more.

Ha Jin's forehead scrunch in confusion, " _Anibnida_ , this isn't a _Mise Yue_ ceramics or even a Yue ceramics at all."

If everyone wasn't paying attention to the conversation a while ago, now they do. Yo's mind races as to what to do. He knows Hae Soo is capable of identifying the ceramics correctly. The two ministers should have just shut their mouth but he had no way of telling them that.

Queen Yoo squints her eyes, looking at Hae Soo with daggers. He catches Yo's gaze and signals for him to not intervene. If this becomes trouble, they're taking their hands off the matter completely.

" _Ya inom! (This rude rascal!)_ Are you saying we're lying?" Minister Park Sul Hui shouts feeling disrespected and trying to frighten Hae Soo.

Lady Oh comes beside Hae Soo, bowing in apology to the minister. Whether Hae Soo is correct or not, she shouldn't have corrected the minister in front of the king.

Jung, Baek-Ah, Wook and Mu stand with only a few seconds difference, The four of them coming to her defence automatically. Mu moves in front of Hae Soo, hiding her behind him.

Ji Mong swallows, his mind racing as how to get his little queen out of the mess.

This isn't the first time the king saw his sons come to the defense of Hae Soo and every time they do, they are only putting a clearer target on the lady's back.

"Aigoo, such a disrespectful apprentice you have Oh _Sanggun_ , maybe you should get her expelled from your wing." Minister Wang Ryeong Sik makes a Tsk. Tsk. Tsk sound, zeroing on Hae Soo.

"She is my apprentice and I shall take responsibility for her behavior. _Sungohabnida_ _pyeha (forgive me your highness)_ , please let me take her away." Lady Oh apologizes again addressing the king. He takes Hae Soo by the wrist and is about to pull her away when King Taejo stops her.

"Let's hear why the lady thinks this isn't a Yue ceramics." King Taejo commands, keeping everyone still.

Worried, Mu steps away, revealing Hae Soo behind him. Ha Jin looks around, feeling the tense atmosphere she had accidentally created. Her heart jumping erratically in her chest, her head is getting a heavy pounding as more blood gets pump in her veins. Lady Oh squeezes Hae Soo's wrist, giving her assurance.

"If this isn't a Yue ceramics then what is it?" Minister Park Sul Hui also shouts, trying also to scare Hae Soo.

Ha Jin hesitantly steps forward, still holding the ceramics. This feels like a _déjà vu_ of the scene in the market when she first explained to Wook and the merchant what she knows about ceramics, only this time whether she proves that she is correct or not is irrelevant. Someone will be punished and it's her fault for slipping. Though for the sake of her life, it's imperative that she proves her skill.

"This one is of our own. Our celadon ceramics are originally heavily influenced by the Yue celadon, hence the similarities but if you look closely, our local ceramics has its own unique semi-transparent green glaze that resembles a jade stone. This kind of green is highly dependent of its raw materials, mainly the presence of iron in the clay, manganese oxide and quartz particle in a glaze, which can only be found locally in our land. The firing condition inside a kiln also affects its color. While most kilns in Tangs dynasty uses a high temperature of around 1400*C, ours is only around 1150*C. The level of oxygen is also dramatically reduced at some stage of firing, thus the term reducing rather than oxidizing."

Ha Jin turns over the ceramics to show the inlaid designs, "A very particular characteristic of our celadon is its in-laid design called _sanggam_ , a technique only our local potters knows how to employ. They decorate the ceramic by overlaying glaze on contrasting glaze bodies."

"And you know this because?" King Taejo ask, his mask of calmness not giving away anything.

"She reads a lot." Baek-Ah, Jung, Wook, and Mu all said at the same time.

"And had befriended a local merchant of celadon ceramics in the market." Baek-Ah adds lying.

Yo will have to get rid of the local merchant whom he had talked to about this celadon ceramics.

"Pyeha you don't really believe the words of this arrogant girl, do you?" Minister Park Sul Hui is starting to tense. He didn't expect that the girl is well educated with ceramics.

They had inspected the ceramics when it first arrived, even showed it to a local artisan. It was hard to tell the difference between a Yue ceramics and this local celadon ceramics that they had use as a substitute but Hae Soo was able to discern it, even explained in detail.

"She should be punished with 100 lashes to make her remember never to speak out in an official royal matters." Minister Wang Ryeom Shiek insists.

A thick and tense silence falls around the pavilion as they wait for King Taejo to give his judgement.

"Ji Mong-ah," King Taejo addresses his adviser, "Find out if this ceramics really came from China or if it's locally produced. Between the lady and our ministers, someone is lying and I intend to hang in the plaza, the sly fox who had try to fool me."

"Yie pyeha," Ji Mong answers, worriedly watching his little queen.

* * *

Footnote:

1 Unlike other tribute system, China and its tributaries are politically autonomous and independent from each other with Korea and Vietnam ranking higher than other foreign tributaries.

2 King Taejo in history, never hosted a cultural exchange for envoys of China. Goryeo's relationship with China is more of economic trading exchange (import and export only) but for the sake of plot, let's say he did.

* * *

 **Editor's note**

Preview:

This was a very long chapter, I tried to put everything in so we could finally have the 4th prince back in the palace. So next chapter, Ha Jin will learn that every favor in the court asks a life in return, the owners of the powers in the court will re-shuffle, Myung Hee will make a mistake that she would pay dearly, and Ji Mong would literally dragged So back to Songak.

Question corner:

In defense of Ha Jin, up until her birthday, she had never mislead Jung. Since Jung had always been straightforward with her, she broke-up Hae Soo and Jung's relationship right after she woke-up from her long sleep. They hang-out together in a group of friends but never just the two of them, except those 2 times that Jung had seek her out on his own. Jung is just too persistent. Ha Jin and Wook might have mislead each other but never Jung :)

Will So and Ha Jin remember their original life? I think it's only fitting that Ha Jin will get back all her memories at some point but So? I don't think he will. He's not a descendant from the moon deity so he doesn't have that privilege. Even his dreams are not the same with Ha Jin's.

Other things:

I have a really full schedule these days so I'm always late with posting. Mianhaeyo T_T For patiently waiting, thank you so much XD

Ji Mong: "...You don't even love that boy..." lol. Savage and cruel. Woo Hee and Yo? Heol!

Wouldn't it be nice to have a cross-over between Scarlet and Chicago Typewritter? Instead of the main characters remembering their life in 1940s, we'll have Ha Jin and So remember 9th century Goryeo. Instead of freedom fighter in 1940s, we'll start the story with Hae Soo and So as rebels, staging a coup d'etat for Yo's throne?


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:**

A secluded room in the _Damiwon_ was prepared for an emergency meeting after the incident at the pavilion in which Hae Soo had accidentally uncovered the manipulation of materials about to be used for the mini palace being built.

Hae Soo was requested to attend the meeting and is brought by Lady Oh outside the room. As they walk through the corridors, Lady Oh stops several meters from the door, taking Hae Soo to a corner.

"Hae Soo Ssi, I don't know how you are well learned in the crafts of ceramics or if you have really befriended a merchant in the market but please listen to me well. I urge you to save yourself but if you could minimize the help you can give, then do so." Lady Oh cautions, "Every favor gained from the court asks something in return. Every gift is binding. Do not make the mistake of accepting one or giving away anything. No one person in that court has a pure intention and that includes my nephew, the king's adviser."

Though Ji Mong had asked Lady Oh to look after Hae Soo, she doesn't trust her nephew not even a bit, remembering that Ji Mong had once drown Hae Soo in the outer pool of her _Damiwon_. She doesn't understand her nephew's intentions and it is not helping that Ji Mong contradicts his own action and not explain anything to her.

"I really wished we didn't have to come to this." Lady Oh could only touched Hae Soo's cheek with a motherly affection.

* * *

Inside the private room, Wook and Mu sit at the tea table while Ji Mong stands by the window, looking outside. This group used to be him, the _seja_ and the 4th prince. Now Wook occupies the position So used to have and Ji Mong doesn't like it.

Lady Oh sits Hae Soo in front of the two princes while she stands on the other side of the window. Breathing the air from the outside helps her to think clearly.

"Hae Soo-ya, may I ask how you come to be in possession of such knowledge with the ceramics?" Mu touches the sample of roof shingles at the table, "This kind of ceramic is not a popular one. I doubt they even sell this anywhere?"

Ha Jin could not answer. She did read from the books that the technique of creating a fine form of Goryeo Celadon ceramics had only been perfected by the 12th century. Its height of appreciation is around 12th-13th century. It is only 9th century at the moment and the local artisans are just learning its art form. She herself was surprised to see such exquisite form at this era.

"With all do respect _wangsejanim_ , how she knows doesn't matter." Ji Mong covers for his little queen. He didn't know Ha Jin had a love for ceramics. In which case, they can't reveal that Ha Jin probably knows about it through her education in the 21st century. "How to trace it should be our focus. By now, the ministers or whoever is behind this are cleaning their mess, we wouldn't be able to catch them if we only stand here and waste our time."

"Then are you sure that this one is really locally produced?" Wook asks addressing Hae Soo, "I have gone through our books of inventory for the last one month, the import of these materials had been extensively recorded as produced and bought from Shanglin Lake in Zhejiang province. Are you telling us that this didn't come from there?"

Ha Jin is starting to be scared. The gravity of the situation is finally settling upon her. She thought that she would only be scolded for slipping on a comment. She didn't know she would uncover a corruption with her one sentence slipped.

"I don't know." Ha Jin answers in a small voice

" _Mal haji mara! (Don't say that!)"_ Ji Mong exclaims out of worry, he then lowers his voice taking a calmer tone, " _Hae Soo Ssi gung-jung-e geu-reo-ge mal hal sue ops-eub-ni-da. (You can't say that to the royal court.)_ Do you think the king would just let you be excused after you challenge a minister's word?"

"I never meant to challenge the minister's word." Ha Jin clasps her hands together in her lap, stopping it from trembling.

"But you did." Mu explains, "Whether you meant to challenge the minister or not is irrelevant. Could you at least tell us where do you think we could find this kind of ceramics? You need to helps us so we could get you out of this mess."

"Hae Soo-ya I know you're scared right now but if you could trust me, I promise to protect you." Wook promises sincerely.

Ji Mong holds his self from giving a sarcastic laugh, exchanging stares with his aunt. They don't trust the 8th prince's word at all.

Ha Jin racks her brain for every information she had learned about Goryeo Celadon ceramics.

 _In early Goryeo dynasty mud kilns are mainly spread across the south-western parts of Korea. The earliest kilns they've excavated are located at Yongguni but that dates back to only 10_ _th_ _century._

 _The primary producers of Goryeo Celadon Ceramics from 9_ _th_ _century to 14_ _th_ _century would be the Gangjin kilns site?_

"I am not really sure but if you could try Gangjin-gun at Jeollanam-do (1), it might yield results. The areas near the sea, probably Yongunri,(2) contain a few mud and brick kilns. Look for the mud kilns." Ha Jin takes the roof shingle ceramic into her hands, "This type of ceramic can only be baked in a mud kiln."

" _Araseo_." Mu nods, turning to the astronomer, "Ji Mong-ah secure the owners of these mud kilns that Hae Soo is talking about. Do it carefully and fast. For the sake of the lady, we can't lose our chance."

" _Yie wangsejanim_." Ji Mong answers.

* * *

A week after, the Hoegyong Hall is filled with royal officials and royal family members gathering to hear the judgment upon the incident of material replacement for the mini palace. The tense air is a bound and everyone is keeping still, even their breathing are controlled. For lack of movement from the people present, the Hoegyong Hall looks as if it's populated with statues instead of people.

Pieces of ceramic roof shingles were piled in a pillar beside King Taejo, where everyone can see it.

Hae Soo is present as a witness and came with Myung Hee and Lady Oh. Lady Oh comes in and takes her place, standing beside Queen Shinjeong at the king's left, one stair lower at the throne.

Myung Hee was left outside the corridor as Hae Soo was ushered in the aisle. She stands alone. Though her heart is pounding hard in her chest, she maintains her poise and gracefully bows to the king, pulling a proud smile on Lady Oh, which she expertly hid.

Two merchants, owners of mud kilns from the Joellam-do had been summoned in the court under the _seja's_ invitation. Ji Mong had brought them by himself after they traced which mud kiln site had produced the ceramic in question. It wasn't an easy route since all trails left by the inventory are going to China, they had to discard all the information written in the book. If Hae Soo didn't tell them where to look, they wouldn't find the site of the mud kilns at all.

The two merchants kneel confidently at the aisle, having no idea that the goods they had produced were used as a substitute material to replace what should have been a precious and expensive ceramics from China. Ji Mong had only informed them that the king had come across their ceramic and found it beautiful that the king would like to personally meet them. Careful to not let them know anything is a missed whilst they hide and deny that they are the producers of the ceramics.

Yo had taken out all the in between people he had used as a bridge so as not to trace the transaction to him. He maintains a stoic face, knowing that even if this go awry, the sole responsibility will fall to the two ministers who had presented the ceramics to the king. Though Wang Ryeom Shiek is his uncle, his mother had expressly told him to throw away his uncle.

"Hae Soo Ssi, could you identify this ceramics again for the court." Ji Mong asks, standing straight beside the king, his hands are at his back, clasping it tightly together.

" _Yie seonsaengnim_." Ha Jin answers, trying not look around. Mu and Wook had coached her well on what to say when she is questioned in the court. Unnecessary movements should be avoided since their father is good at finding weakness through a telltale gestures. She repeats what she had already said over at the lunch feast.

"And you know this because?" The king asks, watching Hae Soo intensely.

"I have befriended a local merchant at the market who had graciously showed me the ropes but this friend of mine cannot produce an exquisite work like this yet. This particular ceramic is too refine and advance on its own." Ha Jin sticks to the lie of Baek-Ah for both of their sake. Baek-ah even brought her to the shop, where she first encountered a celadon ceramics, to straighten their lie but to her dismay, the stall is already closed. They went around asking question about the merchant but no one can tell where the merchant is.

"Does any of you know this lady in front of you?" King Taejo addresses the two merchants kneeling with a smile on their face. Both were happy to the compliment Hae Soo had just made. The two look at Hae Soo, trying to remember if they have ever met the lady but none of them had ever seen her before.

" _Anibnida pyeha,_ we've never met a lady who is well educated with our craft." The first merchant answers returning the compliment to Hae Soo.

"And you say this," King Taejo takes a piece of roof shingle in his hand, "is a work produced from your kiln?"

The two merchants look-up to see the tile King Taejo is holding. Ji Mong takes two from the pile and hands it to the merchants, who examine it meticulously.

" _Yie pyeha_ ," The second merchant answers this time, "Not long ago, our kilns were commissioned to produce a ceramic that closely resembles the famous Yue wares from the Tang Dynasty. Since it was a massive order, my own kilns-only 10 and our potters won't be able to accommodate such order in only a span of six months so I went over to a friend of mine, which is this other person" pertaining to the other merchant beside him, "and had also commissioned his kilns of 8."

"And who made the order?"

"The truth is…" Now the 2nd merchant is starting to be nervous, " _pyeha_ , I have no idea. Only a messenger was sent to us and we did the transactions with that messenger alone."

"And have you found the messenger?" King Taejo addresses Ji Mong.

" _Sungohabnida pyeha_ I wasn't able to find the messenger." Ji Mong freezes, answering truthfully.

"Can you prove that this ceramic is of yours?" King Taejo asks the merchants again.

" _Yie pyeha,"_ The first merchant dismantles the cylinder at the middle of two concave tiles and turns it over, showing a hollow opening on the other side of the cylinder "We usually mark our craft."

He shows the _hanja_ characters of his business, marking the inside of the cylinder. It's small and well concealed but true enough to claim it as their work.

Ji Mong takes another roof shingle and dismantles it the way the merchant did and shows King Taejo the initials inside. He takes another one and then another, all of it showing the same marking.

A murmur spreads from the ministers and officials all wanting to get a look at the roof shingles Ji Mong had dismantled. The princes and princesses didn't bother to murmur or even look, all of them anxious. They all know what's going to happen next.

"Hae Soo Ssi,"

At the mention of Hae Soo's name, all the princes, Ji Mong, the queens and even Lady Oh tense at their feet.

"What clan are you from?" King Taejo confirms.

" _Cheo-yo_?" Ha Jin was surprised to be suddenly addressed again, "Hae Clan _pyeha_."

"But I heard you aren't officially registered under Hae _Hyeonhui's_ household."

Ha Jin doesn't know that nor grasps the implication of not having a family she's registered into. She was told Hae Soo had been living under Myung Hee's household since she was five but that is all Ha Jin knows so she doesn't answer.

"Which house takes responsibility for the lady in question?"

Now everyone shuts their mouth, returning to being a statue they were. King Taejo watches over his sons, testing their loyalty, waiting for them to come forward and save the girl this time the way most of them did in the past but no one answers.

There is however a slight trembling in his 14th son's demeanor and this doesn't escape him. Baek-Ah, from the side, can see Jung is about to do something stupid. Though he'd like to take responsibility for Hae Soo too, the king is asking for a house not just his own self. Baek-Ah would be willing to risk his life but not his clan. Mu and Eun struggles with the same dilemma.

Ji Mong seeks his aunt's eyes, willing her to take responsibility for his little queen. He might be able to whisper at the king's ear every now and then or manipulate people to do his will but legally he is only an adviser so he doesn't have that power but his aunt is a 5th ranking consort. She holds the highest concubine status. She can take her under her wing.

Lady Oh waits for the 8th prince to make good of his promise to Hae Soo that he would protect her no matter what.

Though Queen Shinjeong holds the vote of the Haes, she looks the other way, not risking her position. Yeonhwa stays still looking far ahead and Wook struggles with what to do. Hae Soo is his responsibility after all.

"Not one from my sons?" King Taejo's face is a mask hiding his intentions

"Pye…" Jung starts

" _Pyeha_ ," but Guen Sun's voice is louder, drowning Jung's. He comes out from the line of the ministers, taking all the attention. "The 4th prince household will take responsibility for Lady Hae Soo."

"Eh?" Ha Jin turns to look at the stranger. She doesn't know the _ajeossi_ at all.

Wook steps out of the line and stands beside Hae Soo, "There will be no need for that _pyeha_ , Lady Hae Soo is my wife's cousin. She belongs to my household."

Queen Shinjeong balls her hand in her seat. His son's affection for the girl will get them in trouble.

"The Hwangbos will take the lady?" King Taejo repeats, making sure everyone heard it correctly.

" _Yie pyeha_." Wook answers, nervous but definite.

" _Kuereom_ , for expressly standing behind your words and proving yourself, Lady Hae Soo will be granted a land outside the territory of Hwangbos in the north." King Taejo awards Hae Soo a favor.

 _Eh? I will be given a land?_

Ha Jin looks at the 8th prince, asking if what they heard is correct. Wook signals for her to go down on her knees and thank the king.

Ha Jin does so, "Your grace knows no bounds _pyeha_."

Wook goes back to his line, finally able to breathe. Ha Jin follows, standing behind him. Mu smiles at Hae Soo, he can finally write back to his 4th brother.

"And as for these merchants,"

The merchants' ears peak, both of them still on their knees with their heads bowed, hiding their smiles. Since the lady had been given a reward, it seems both of them are also getting a gift.

"For providing these beautiful pieces of ceramics and fooling the king, these two and every potters who had worked in their kilns will be hang in the plaza."

Every minister and royal officials gasps but the royal families stayed stoic, all of them aware that someone will have to be punished for the uncovered corruption.

" _Pyeha! Pyeha_! Forgive us, we know nothing of it." The merchants begged.

"Let it serve as a reminder to everyone that every foolish deed will be meted with utmost punishment." King Taejo will not be moved.

Ha Jin pales as the horror of what has to happen settles upon her. She pushes in between Wook and Yeonhwa, about to beg the king. " _Pyeha_ …"

Wook grabs Hae Soo, his arm keeping her in place while his other hand covers her mouth. He stops Hae Soo, " _Kaman isseo Hae Soo-ya. (Stay still.)_ There's nothing you can do about it. Let it go."

The princes look away, the ministers keep still and Ha Jin could only struggle in Wook's arms. Her screams muffled while the pleading merchants are drag away by royal soldiers.

* * *

After the whole royal court is dismissed, the royal family and the chancellors remain. It is not just the merchants who will be punished but King Taejo wants to keep the dignity of the royal family so he keeps the assembly to only the concerned officials.

Minister Wang Ryeom Shiek and Minister Park Sul Hui replace the kneeling merchants in the aisle, their forehead deep in the ground, begging the king.

"We really didn't know that the materials were replaced." Minister Park Sul Hui explains.

"Minister Wang Ryeom Shiek and Minister Park Sul Hui will be stripped of their government position and will be confined in their hometown, unless they want to spend their time in our prison then they will be welcomed to do so." King Taejo hands out the punishment for the two ministers.

"Our 3rd prince..."

" _Pyeha,_ my son…" Queen Yoo tries to reason with the king, she can't let the heir of their clan be disgraced.

"Will be demoted to ministry personnel and will be replacing the 8th prince." King Taejo cuts into his queen's argument, "Unless, he also wants to abandon altogether his position in the court and be confined in your hometown too."

" _Anibnida pyeha_ , I will do as you wish." Yo grits his teeth together, holding his anger in.

"Our 8th prince…"

"Our 8th prince was able to trace the real materials pyeha…" Queen Shinjeong reasons out for her only son.

"With the help of the lady, the seja and my adviser." King Taejo also cuts in his second queen's sentence, "The 8th prince will thereby be given the Revenue Rites position and be granted with one favor."

"Huh?" Wook couldn't help but be surprised. He is being promoted.

King Taejo unexpectedly smiles, "You don't want the position?"

" _Anibnida pyeha_ ," Wook lowers his head in gratefulness, "I do not deserve such favor from you but I will do my best not to disappoint His Grace.

A sweet smile breaks into Queen Shinjeong's face, replacing the worried look she just had a while ago. Now her son stands in equal footing with the _seja_. If they could secure their hold of the _Chancellery_ position once again then Wook will be the most powerful prince in the court.

 _Damn it!_

Ji Mong curses. He was too focused with cutting off the power of the Chungju Yu Clan that he didn't foresee the rise in power of the Hwangbos. He kept taking for granted the Hwangbos since it was the Chungju Yu clan who were the most powerful clan in the original lifetime.

Queen Yoo eyes the 8th prince with anger. They too had underestimated the Hwangbos, she will have to do something or they might just find their clan pushed out of power.

Since two ministers vacated their seat, Won's position of half seat becomes full, replacing his uncle. Eun's position remains the same since his grandfather, Minister Wang Gyu, wasn't reprimanded. Though their guarded group fell, everyone kept their mouth shut, withdrawing their support from each other the moment their hides our exposed. They minimize the punishment to only those who are caught red handed. Yo would remember to repay the favor to Minister Wang Gyu later. They can't be the only ones punished.

In all these, Guen Sun only stays quiet, observing the play of power exchanging hands. Since they hold the _Chancellery_ seat, they are still untouchable. If only the 4th prince would take their clan's seat in the court and combine it with the military position he commands, they could easily seize the throne anytime they want.

"Ah, I heard that the Gyeongju Kim Clan and Naju Oh Clan are requesting a military presence to help them fend off the attacks of the pirates in the Yellow sea, is this true Mu-ya? Baek-Ah-ya?" King Taejo confirms what he had already talked about with his first son and his adviser.

" _Yie pyeha_ , if our military forces in the north could spare us a little help, we would really appreciate it." Mu doesn't know why their request had to be brought-up now since this isn't the proper time to discuss the matter but he answers truthfully anyway.

"Then you shall have the 14th prince and his platoon under your service." King Taejo commands.

The command is not so much as job but a punishment to the Chungju Yu clan and everyone sense it. By virtue of clan association, even if the 14th prince doesn't hold a minister personnel position under his 3rd brother and has nothing to do with the incident, Ji Mong sees the opportunity to send Jung away. Whispering to the king's ear, he subtly suggest to King Taejo to met out a punishment for his 14th son to teach the Chungju Yu clan not to be too greedy for their own good.

" _Pyeha_ ," Queen Yoo speaks out, " _Pyeha jebal_ , not my 4th son."

"I shall go in behalf of my 14th brother, pyeha." Yo kneels in front of the king, anxious for Jung.

Jung holds his anger in. He doesn't want to go but, "I shall carry out your command as you wish _pyeha_."

" _Guereohara. (Do that.)"_ The king will not rescind his word and Ji Mong only hides his smile well.

* * *

Ha Jin collapses in her bed inside her quarters at the 8th prince' household. After the assembly at the court, Wook deposits a shock Hae Soo in Myung Hee's arm and arranges for a servant to take Myung Hee and Hae Soo home since he still has to attend their meeting.

Myung Hee brushes Hae Soo's hair as she lies on her side facing the wall. Hae Soo's precarious standing for the last two weeks had woke Myung Hee up from her grieving state and had made her attend to Hae Soo. Now the situation is reversed.

"Hae Soo-ya…"

Ha Jin pulls her blanket to her head, covering herself. The king's decision to reward her and hang the innocent merchant and potters hang heavily on her conscience. She doesn't understand why they have to be punished when it wasn't them who changed the materials. They were only subcontractors who knew nothing of how their products would be used.

"Unnie," Ha Jin trembles underneath her blanket, "I don't want the land. I don't need it. Can we just give it back and ask that the merchants be sent back to their hometowns instead?"

Myung Hee could only breathe deeply. She doesn't know how is she going to explain to Hae Soo that the royal court operates that way, that the king's command is firm and absolute. It can't be bargained with. Hae Soo was lucky enough to escape her accidental challenge of the ministers' words. If they weren't able to find those merchants, Hae Soo would be the one hanging in the plaza and not them. The ministers from the powerful clans might be stripped of their positions but the king will never throw away his own sons even if they commit a grave mistake.

"How about you rest here in our home for a week. I'll let Oh _Sanggun_ know that we will be keeping you for the time being." Myung Hee keeps Hae Soo in their household and prevents her from coming across the hanging in the plaza that will happen by the end of the week.

Ha Jin will not get out of her bed for the next few days, nor will she talk to anyone. The hangings in the town plaza will commence and the punishments for the ministers and the Chungju Yu clan will be met. The princes will come to take turns in visiting but Hae Soo will not leave her room for any of them.

Chae Ryung once came to inform Hae Soo that a letter had came in for her but Hae Soo is asleep. She puts down the sealed letter in her tea table and leaves.

* * *

After the royal assembly in the palace dismisses, Guen Sun comes home to their household and finds his mistress in the garden, lying on her back, her eyes close, her body still, her black hair spread around, a dark contrast against the green grasses. She looks as if she's luxuriously asleep but Guen Sun knows it's one of those days when his mistress is lost inside her mind. It would be better to leave her be whilst he too might find himself at the receiving end of his mistress' mad lashing out.

Lady Shinjuwon had come to populate their garden here with the same plants she used to grow in their palace up north. Together with Monk's hood, she grows a berry shrub, commonly known as _belladona_ , for it's medicinal and poisonous content.

Guen Sun leaves to take a long rope from their storage room and comes back to tie the poisonous plants that are too close around his mistress. He makes sure his own skin doesn't touch even the ovate leaves or the pale purple bell shape flowers.

When he's done, he stand by the nearest foyer and wait for his mistress to wake. It would be hours before Lady Shinjuwon will come to her own senses. Once she does, Guen Sun will let her drink a tonic and take her inside her darkened quarters.

* * *

The next day, Lady Shinjuwon and Guen Sun visits the palace and have an audience with the king.

"Shinjuwon _Soyong_ what brings you here in the palace?" King Taejo asks warily. He heard his consort still refuses to live inside the palace and had settled in her clan's household instead.

"I would like to make good of your word and ask for the favor you have bestowed upon me." Lady Shinjuwon answers, her head still bowed.

King Taejo tenses but maintains a stoic face, "and what would my lady want?"

Lady Shinjuwon looks-up and only smiles, a sweet sickly one.

* * *

One afternoon, the seja comes to visit with the astronomer and Myung Hee receives them in the pavilion, serving afternoon tea and _dasik (3)._ They gather on a tea table prepared by the servants.

"How is the lady doing?" Ji Mong asks as he takes one of the _dasik_ and looks it over, distracting his self from the state of his little queen.

" _Joesonghabnida seonsaengnim, wangsejanim_ , our Hae Soo is still under the weather. If you could extend some more patience with her, we would really appreciate it." Myung Hee apologizes, ever polite.

" _Anibnida_ , we only came because we worry that the lady isn't taking the gift from the king quite well." Mu warns Myung Hee. They're all anxious for Hae Soo's sanity but if Hae Soo doesn't accept the king's gift, she might be viewed as ungrateful and be punished for it.

Myung Hee only looks away, unable to answer.

"She doesn't want it, isn't it?" Ji mong voices what everyone is avoiding to talk about, "Even if she doesn't accept it, it will not undo what is already done."

"How about you receive it under the name of your clan for now and transfer it to Hae Soo's name later." Mu addresses Myung Hee and asks curiously, "Ah, Myung Hee Ssi, May I ask? Why is Hae Soo not registered under your family name?"

"Hae Soo?" Like everyone else, it never occurred for Myung Hee to ask her parents, "I didn't know Hae Soo is not registered under our family household. I guess because she had always been a member of our family since she became an orphan, nobody bothered to put her under our registry."

"Then maybe you should put her under your registry now." Ji Mong suggests. They can't let his little queen be clan less from now on, "Just in case something like this happens again."

But putting Hae Soo under Hae _Hyeonhui's_ registry is not as easy as just writing her name in an official paper and handing her the seal of their family. Putting her under their registry means she's going to be deemed as another heir of the Haes, another candidate who can hold the power of Haes in court, another daughter to marry off strategically to another clan.

Like a light bulb flashing in their head, it just clicked to the three the realization of why Hae _Hyeonhui_ had never put Hae Soo in their registry.

"Maybe you should forget what I have just said." Ji Mong suddenly becomes nervous. Though having a clan means protection for his little queen, it will also put her as a primary pawn to everyone's game in the court. It would be better to protect her the way he's doing right now and let the 4th prince takes over once the time comes, less strings attached and more freedom for his little queen.

But the idea will play around Myung Hee's mind, tempting her to make a mistake.

* * *

Jung hangs outside Hae Soo's quarters' for the last whole week. He kept trying to see if he could talk to Hae Soo to say goodbye but Hae Soo refuses to see anyone, even her cousin. Today, he comes knocking in her room with _Mokrans_ in his hand. Hae Soo doesn't answer as usual. He opens the door to take a peak and sees Hae Soo lying on her side, facing the wall. Tentatively, he comes in quietly and closes the door behind him. He had never been inside Hae Soo's room with just the two of them.

Her room smells faintly of that lemony citrus scent from the _Mokrans_ he had been bringing her. Chae Ryung had put it into a bowl of water to float, the way Hae Soo does whenever she comes home with those flowers in hand.

Jung crosses the room looking around, familiarizing his self with it, her vanity table by the side, with her box of _dwikkoji_ open, a few tapestry decorating the walls. He passes her tea table at the center of her room, a bowl of water with a few floating _Mokrans_ is sitting on top of it. He stops in front of it and puts down the _Mokrans_. Carefully cutting the flowers from its stems and leaves, he refills the bowl with flowers and let it float. He was going to leave the table when he noticed an envelope beside the bowl. He takes it to move it away from the bowl since it might get soaked with the water. He turns it over, seeing the unbroken seal. It's his 4th brother's. So doesn't look like the kind of person who writes a letter to someone without getting a letter first. Jung wonders if Hae Soo wrote him another one but he had been with Hae Soo for the last few months, he's sure Hae Soo never sent another letter for his 4th brother.

Jealous, his hands automatically balled, raffling the part of the envelope he is holding. He looks at Hae Soo, still with her back to him. He secretly takes the letter and puts it inside his _jeogori_ , ensuring Hae Soo doesn't get this letter too.

" _Na-ga (leave),_ I don't want to eat." Hae Soo dismisses Jung thinking it was just Chae Ryung who brought her another dinner.

Jung jumps in his feet. He thought he was caught taking the letter but since it looks like Hae Soo had mistaken him for Chae Ryung, he quickly arranges his _jeogori_ and flattens the letter behind it. He walks towards her bed, sitting gently beside her back. He then touches her shoulder,

"Hae Soo-ya."

Ha Jin opens her eyes, surprise to see Jung inside her room. With her wearing only her nightclothes, it is unfitting to see anyone, let alone a boy. She abruptly sits up, pulling her blanket with her and moving away from Jung.

" _Wangjanim_ , what are you doing here?"

Seeing Hae Soo in her layered but thin _sokgot_ , Jung realized how inappropriate it is for him to be here. He too suddenly stands up, turning red and looking away. His heart pounds in his chest and every part of him become conscious of her proximity.

"I… your door… I mean…" Jung trips in his word, the embarrassment making him blush in scarlet red. "I should… probably… leave."

He turns to walk away but remembers that it is his last time to see her so he stops and calms himself. He turns back to Hae Soo but avoids looking at her, "I'm leaving."

" _Yie kkuk habnida. (Yes you should_.)" Ha Jin answers misunderstanding Jung.

"I mean my father is sending me and my platoon to the south to take care of some business." Jung explains, his voice trembling from the pain of sudden parting from his Hae Soo again. This time it isn't his choice, "I'm leaving and I don't know how long before I come back."

Ha Jin should feel relief that Jung is leaving on his own and that she doesn't have to continue breaking his heart but part of her somewhat suspects that the astronomer might have something to do with his sudden going away since she wasn't able to end their relationship at the timeframe he had given her. With everything that happened in the palace for the past two weeks, Ha Jin didn't have the time to see Jung or even examine why the astronomer wanted her and Jung to break-up. Ji Mong's words confuse her. He called her his little queen and talks about her prince. He even mentioned drowning Hae Soo. It didn't made sense to her. All she knows is that she feels an irrational fear towards the astronomer

"I'm sorry to hear that. Please keep safe." Ha Jin doesn't know what to say so she wishes Jung a safe journey instead.

Jung waits for Hae Soo to say more, to promise him that she would write or she would wait but Hae Soo only looked at her blanket.

"Hae Soo-ya…" Jung starts,

" _Joesonghaeyo wangjanim_ ," Ha Jin's hand shakes underneath her blanket, grasping for the right words to say to end whatever they have.

Jung sits back in her bed, "Don't please, Hae Soo-ya I'll come back in time for your apprenticeship to end. I'll climb high enough in the rankings and we could get married after. I'll make you my first and only wife the way you wanted to. Just give me sometime. Please."

"Jung _wangjanim_ ," A sad smile appears in Ha Jin's face, appreciating the prince's effort. She tried to love Jung, she really did. She likes Jung and given more time, she might fall for Jung but somehow everything about him feels wrong at the moment. It's as if her heart had already decided a long time ago that it would only beat for one person and only it can recognize who that person is and it's not Jung. Even when Ha Jin had mistakenly associated Jung with the prince in her dreams, her heart knows. Her heart remembers.

Ha Jin touches Jung's cheek, cupping it, "Let's stop now."

"No!" Jung captures her hand and stills it in his face. He shakes and soon his tears well in his eyes and slides down in her hand.

Ha Jin takes away her hand not letting Jung guilt trip her again. She already have a lot of blood in her hands, she can't have Jung's heart in her hands too.

Jung pulls at her hand and embraces her, taking care to put the blanket around her body as a respect. He might be too persistent but he will not touch Hae Soo inappropriately, "If you finally get back all your memories and you still don't want me then I'll allow you to end it. Until then, I'm holding you to your promise of marrying me."

He breaks their embrace and takes something out of his sleeves, handing an envelope to Hae Soo, "It's the letter you gave me when I left for the north last year. I promised to show you your real handwriting didn't I? That's how your hand writing looks like before."

Ha Jin looks at the envelope in her hand. Jung stands and leave.

"I won't be here when you come back so please I hope you find someone you would be happy with. Mianhaeyo." Ha Jin cuts the string, clear and well.

Jung didn't bother to turn around, a bitter smile appearing in his lips. He clasps at his chest, holding himself together. He reaches the door and exits, leaning at the door as soon as it closes. The pain comes like a blow on his ribcage, sucking the wind out of his lungs. He puts his one foot forward, one step away from his Hae Soo. Two steps away. Three. He quickens his steps and starts running. Running from the words his Hae Soo had just said, running from it all.

That night, he rides out of Songak, leaving his platoon behind.

* * *

Ha Jin returns to the _Damiwon_ the next day. She had only been given a week to rest and she had been away for more than a week. Woo Hee and Soon Deok gather around her the moment they see her, asking how she is doing. She doesn't answer and just went through her day mechanically.

After fetching Hae Soo to the _Damiwon_ , Myung Hee enters the palace to officially receive the land granted to Hae Soo, following the advice of the _seja_ and the astronomer. She takes the land and registers it under their clan's name. She then visits her mother in law to have an afternoon tea with her.

Inside Queen Shinjeong's quarters, Wook and Yeonhwa are also present. They had just come from their class and found Myung Hee visiting their mother.

"How is my daughter-in-law these days? It's nice to see you up and about again." Queen Shinjeong addresses Myung Hee with a smile.

"The 8th prince had been kind and patient to me. I am really grateful." Myung Hee answers ever polite.

With her losing the baby, her relationship with her in-laws had also been strained. They all walk in eggshells, exchanging only polite words, feeling the cracks in their political alliance.

Wook wants to get over the tea ceremony fast, not wanting his wife and his family inside one room. His mother might bring-up the baby issue and Myung Hee might also talk about divorce.

Of course Yeonhwa doesn't disappoint. She had told on them, right after she overhears their argument about divorce.

"Myung Hee-ya," Queen Shinjeong's eyes flicker at Wook for a moment and comes back to Myung Hee, "I have heard that you and your husband are having arguments lately. It is only natural for married couples to have arguments after they experience a bumped in the road. I hope you both settle it by staying together. It is easier to carry a burden with two shoulders rather than one."

Queen Shinjeong is against the divorce. They can't have their alliance with the _Haes_ end now, they need the _Chancellery seat_ so Wook can challenge the _seja_ 's seat in time.

Wook tenses and Myung Hee trembles. The two of them haven't talked about it again after their argument. With Hae Soo getting entangled in the court, both of them threw their selves with taking care of Hae Soo, setting the issue aside.

Wook reaches to Myung Hee's hand but Myung Hee takes her hand out of his. She stands-up and kneels in front of Queen Shinjeong, her forehead touching the ground.

"What are you doing Myung Hee-ya?!" Wook tries to coax Myung Hee to stand but she will not be moved.

"If you won't allow the 8th prince to divorce me then please let him take my cousin as a second wife."

Everyone freezes.

"Hae Soo might still be finishing her apprenticeship and she might not be legally under my family's registry but I can list her under our registry and make her officially a Hae. She is young, still in her prime. She can give you the heir I cannot have."

Outside Queen Shinjeong's quarters, the king and his adviser are passing to visit the queen's quarters. King Taejo had heard that Myung Hee had entered the palace and claimed the land he had gifted Hae Soo with. He wanted to know what Hae Soo plans to do with the land so he came to visit his second queen, knowing that Myung Hee is having an afternoon tea with her. They arrived in time to hear Myung Hee's plea.

Ji Mong's hands ball at his side. If seeing Hae Soo and Jung together made him see red, Myung Hee's suggestion makes him ready to murder at the moment. Myung Hee had just outlived his usefulness to him.

" _Kueman hara_ Myung Hee-ya." Wook commands, "Let's talk about this at home."

He holds her wrist, pulling her up, not bothering to be careful with her. He had been nice to Myung Hee, even devoted to her but she and his mother and his sister keep forcing his hand. He can't believe the ridiculousness of Myung Hee's suggestion.

"We're leaving," Wook bows to his mother, keeping his manners.

It takes a few minutes before Myung Hee's suggestion sinks to Queen Shinjeong, finding the logic sound. If Myung Hee can make Hae Soo an official heir to their clan, then marrying her to her son is now strategically beneficial to them. Since Hae Soo is only a noble by title, they were planning to use the favor she earned in the court to bargain it to another powerful clan to marry her off and bring in a new alliance but now that she is a possible heir to the Hae clan, then they should take her as their own, binding the Haes to them once more.

" _Jamkkanmanyo_." Queen Shinjeong stops his son from walking away, her tone of voice serious and commanding.

Wook stills by the door, "My wife and I will talk about it at home."

He pulls at Myung Hee again not waiting to be dismissed.

* * *

Wook deposits Myung Hee to her quarters, closing the door behind him. His anger cresting at the moment, "Why would you tell my mother that?! Waeyo?!"

He had never been this angry at Myung Hee before.

"Are you out of your mind?! Do you even know what you're saying?! You want me to marry your cousin?"

He steps towards her, grabbing her at the sides. His composure cracks, his self-control breaking. Every word that comes out of him is punctuated with ire directed towards his wife and Myung Hee only looks away.

"I don't see what's wrong with what I have just said." Myung Hee shrugs Wook's hold on her but it will only tighten, "You don't think I don't know? That I don't see? The way you look at Hae Soo with longing in your eyes, the way you say her name with fondness, the way you worry about her that is overly familiar and out of line? You don't think I know?"

Myung Hee matches Wook's anger letting herself feel, just once, the jealousy she should be feeling towards Hae Soo. Her voice breaks as she admits it to herself, "You… love… her…"

The tears comes in Myung Hee no matter how much she holds it in, "You love her and it's killing you that you can't have her… and it's killing me to watch you do it…"

"So you're just going to let me marry her, is that it?!" Wook tried hard to hide his feelings for Hae Soo to not hurt Myung Hee. He thought he was succeeding, now he knows he failed. He releases Myung Hee.

"Why not?!" Myung Hee grabs him this time. "I can make her a Hae. She can give you a child. Your clan can have our _Chancellery_ seat in the court. Isn't that what your mother wants. Why she agreed to marry you to me."

" _Keuman hara Myung Hee-ya! Kueman! Jebal_ …" Wook also shouts. Myung Hee's words make a lot of sense to him. He wants to stay with Myung Hee and he wants to love Hae Soo freely. Myung Hee is giving him a chance to have both but somehow it still feels wrong to him.

He grabs Myung Hee's hands on him and keeps her at arms length, "Myung Hee-ya… I'm sorry if I have ever hurt you… Please know that it was not my intention to do so. Let's just make the matter rest already. I don't need the _Chancellery_ seat. My position is high enough to protect my clan and you. Let's stop here. You don't have to worry about my clan. Let me worry about them on my own. They are not your responsibility."

"It is! You married me for it." Myung Hee shouts. She doesn't understand why Wook wouldn't just take it. It's hard enough for her to acknowledge it. It is harder that Wook is making her beg him to do so. "Just marry Hae Soo and be done with it. Please. It will also put her out of reach of anyone in the royal court. We all know she would have been the one punished if you weren't able to find those merchants. You found an escape goat for her but how about next time? She won't survive the court without a household to protect her."

"Myung Hee-ya," Wook closes his eyes, tired. He's not getting anywhere with Myung Hee. He pushes her away and leaves, not wanting to hear any of it anymore.

* * *

Inside the sky tower, Ji Mong paces back and forth. His mind is consumed with anciety on how to put a stop to Myung Hee's proposal. Even if he gets rid of Myung Hee, the proposal is already with the queen. He can't believe his suggested good intention to Myung Hee will backfire on him.

 _I shouldn't have let Lady Myung Hee live. Damn it! She should be thankful to me that I have cured her of her illness and this is how she repays me? Marrying my little queen to that sly fox of a prince who acts as if he is a victim in all of these!_

Ji Mong chuckles sarcastically.

 _Just my luck! Should I just gut myself and leave this lifetime already. It doesn't seem like it would get better anyway. Have I chosen the wrong lifetime to change?_

Ji Mong curses some more.

The _seja_ arrives by the stairs and find Ji Mong in a state of murderous intent, "What's wrong? You look like hell?"

Ji Mong suddenly kneels in front of Mu, begging, " _Wangsejanim jebal_ , please rescind your father's order to make your 4th brother stay in the north. He needs to come home already. _Jebal_."

"What are you talking about?" Mu is taken aback by the sudden request of the astronomer. "Rise and explain to me what's going on."

Ji Mong refuses to stand, "Lady Myung Hee had requested for Queen Shinjeong to allow your 8th brother to marry Hae Soo. Please put a stop into it."

" _Mwo rago_? Lady Myung Hee wants his husband, to take Hae Soo as his second wife?" Mu repeats, clarifying the confusion.

" _Yie wangsejanim_ , please don't let Lady Myung Hee do that to Hae Soo. She's your 4th brother's woman! You promised you would marry them when you finally sit in the throne. Please put a stop in it." Ji Mong begs once more, reminding the _seja_ his playful words after they first met Hae Soo.

Mu thinks about it for a second. Myung Hee didn't seem like the kind of person who would play with the powers in the court but he can only think of one reason why Myung Hee suddenly wants to marry Hae Soo to his 8th brother. It's their fault for suggesting making Hae Soo a legal heir to the Hae clan. They had just made Hae Soo a pawn on everyone's game in the court.

"I can't rescind my father's word. Only the king himself can do that." Mu reminds Ji Mong. He too is racking his brains on how to stop the marriage agreement from falling through.

With the favor Wook had just earned from their father, he doesn't need the queen to arrange the marriage by herself. If Wook uses his favor to ask, then the king is only obliged to grant him his request.

"The Hwangbos will become the most powerful clan if they gain the _Chancellery_ seat of the Haes and when they do, your 8th brother can easily pushed you out of your seat as the _seja_."

"Wook is already holding an equal power as mine, what can calling back my 4th brother do, to stop the plans of the Hwangbos?" Now Mu, too, realizes how much they have underestimated Queen Shinjeong's clan.

"If your 4th brother takes the _Chancellery_ seat of his adoptive family and retains his position as military commandant. He becomes more powerful than your 8th brother."

"More powerful than me." Mu adds.

"But you know your 4th brother will never betray you. He would never covet your seat as the _seja._ " Ji Mong reminds Mu of how loyal So is, "He swore to protect your seat and he would keep it with his life on the line. So please help me bring your 4th brother back."

"I can't break my father's decree." Mu repeats once more. He also wants his 4th brother back but his hands are tied.

Understanding the _seja's_ position, Ji Mong stands up and bows to Mu, asking to take leave.

"Oedi kayo? (Where are you going?)" Mu asks.

Ji Mong doesn't answer and decides to take the matters in his hand. He rides out of the palace and into the north. He's taking the 4th prince home, consequences be damned.

* * *

Ji Mong arrives in Anju around afternoon after riding for two days with only a few hours sleep in between. His eyes are bloodshot, his demeanor tired. He doesn't have a plan on how will he convince the 4th prince to come home but he will drag him back to the palace if he has to.

He goes straight to the tent where So and Gen. Park are having a meeting. Gen. Park stands up, surprised to see the adviser in his garrison. So turns around as Ji Mong reaches him and grabs his arm to pull him out of the tent. He didn't bother with greetings and the two were both taken aback by the urgency in his actions.

" _Ya! Mu-seun il-i-ya? (What's going on?)"_ So asks as he shrugs Ji Mong's hands on him but Ji Mong refuses to release him.

" _U-ri jib-e ka-yo (We're going home.)"_ Ji Mong answers straightforward. Looking around for a horse to put the 4th prince on.

" _Seonsaengnim_ , what's wrong? Did something happened in the palace?" Gen. Park addresses Ji Mong, walking beside them. Like So, he too, is lost with the adviser's strange and meddlesome actions.

"Jib-e? Wae? Ya! (Home? Why?)" So fully takes his arms from Ji Mong, momentarily catching Ji Mong's attention. "Did my father called for me? I'm at the middle of negotiations…"

"Who cares?!" Ji Mong cuts into So's sentence, shouting. He comes closer, grabbing So's _jeogori_ fearlessly. "Forget the Khitans. You will come home now or you will lose my little queen again!"

"Who?!" So and Gen. Park look at each other confused, the advisor's words not making any sense.

"Lady Myung Hee had just put in a request to Queen Shinjeong to marry off Hae Soo to your 8th brother." Ji Mong pulls at So's collar, making him look at him, "You will come home now and put a stop into it! I don't care how you do it. If I have to sell your soul to the devil to get it done, I will. I'll be damned to let you lose her after everything I've done for the both of you."

In Ji Mong's haste to make So come home, he no longer takes caution with the words he says. He slips into addressing Hae Soo as his little queen and he is near as to disclosing there past lives to the 4th prince.

So could only hear the words 'Hae Soo is marrying his 8th brother'. He stops listening after that as anger boils in him and his possessiveness drowns out everything else. Hae Soo is his woman. No one is marrying her to anyone but him.

So slaps Ji Mong's hands away, his demeanor changed. If Ji Mong looks mad, So looks murderous. So starts looking for his horse to leave.

" _Jamkkan! (Wait!)_ Both of you stopped!" Gen. Park commands, the only one who still has his sanity. He grips So's arm tight, momentarily stopping him from moving away. "I understand that the lady is important to you but you can't leave without your father's order. That would be a desertion of your post. The king will punish you for it and you will be powerless against your 8th brother. Let's think about it for a second. Lady Hae Soo is still doing her apprenticeship so until then your 8th brother can't marry her yet. You still have time."

"He can. The 8th prince would only need to use the favor the king had bestowed upon him and it will null every decree against it." Ji Mong explains.

So pulls away, not listening to the general.

"Or you can write a letter addressed to the king stating that our 4th prince did not deserted his post but you are temporarily sending him back." Ji Mong suggests.

Gen. Park and So look at each other. A letter like what they had sent for Jung, when they forced the 14th prince to go home.

"Araseoyo. Now you're making sense. Wait for me here."

Gen. Park quickly goes back to his tent to draft a letter while the two readies to ride back home.

* * *

By the end of the week, Ha Jin comes home to their household fetched by the 8th prince. It's been a while since Wook came in the _Damiwon_ to see her that Ha Jin was surprised. He takes her to his horse and ride out of the palace on a different route, one that will not pass the plaza.

It's Ha Jin's first time to ride with the 8th prince and she feels flustered to be sitting beside him with his arms around her. Wook urges his horse fast, his heart tripping on his chest. Hae Soo is too close, he hopes to hide the pounding of his heart with the racking movement of the horseback riding. He feels exhilarated to be riding out on the open, a welcome change from the dreary atmosphere inside his walls.

They arrive in their household with dark clouds covering the sky and a damp wind breezing around them. It looks like rain is coming tonight.

Ha Jin was invited to have dinner at the _Daechung_ , something they haven't done for months now. When she came in, Myung Hee is sitting with Wook, the table set for three. Myung Hee gestures for her to sit at their middle and Ha Jin obeys.

"How is your apprenticeship so far?" Myung Hee asks smiling at Hae Soo.

" _Unnie_ , it's nice to see you finally out of your room." Ha Jin is genuinely happy to see her cousin back to her normal routine. " _Mianhaeyo_ , I made you worry these past few weeks. I promise to never put you through it again."

Ha Jin trains her eyes on the table, embarrassed. She struggles to not chew her lips the way Lady Oh had disciplined them.

" _Gwaenchanhayo_ Hae Soo-ya. I'm just relieved to see you safe." Myung Hee touches Hae Soo's hand over the table and smiles.

The three starts eating and an awkward silence fall upon them. Ha Jin shrugs it off, thinking it must be because they haven't eaten like this for a long time.

"Oh _Sanggun_ had informed me that she keeps finding you meeting with the 14th prince in her _Damiwon_. You are not seeing the 14th prince, are you?" Myung Hee opens up a conversation, watching Hae Soo. When she fetched Hae Soo at the _Damiwon_ at the beginning of the week, Lady Oh had updated her with what's going on with Hae Soo, including her secret meetings with Jung and Baek-Ah. "I told her, there is no need for her to worry since you are only friends with the 14th prince, right?"

Ha Jin nods, avoiding Myung Hee's eyes.

" _Johayo (Good),_ a betrothed lady shouldn't be seen in the company of men. You should also meet the 10th and 13th prince less." Myung Hee tells Hae Soo.

"Eh?" Ha Jin looks up from her food. Shocked. " _Yak-hon? Nugeunde? Na-ya? (Betrothed? Whose betrothed? Me?)"_

Wook tenses and Myung Hee nods in between sipping her soup. Wook is still on the fence if he wants to agree or not but he lets Myung Hee do whatever she wants just to keep the peace between the two of them.

He stands-up about to leave, he doesn't want to endure the awkwardness among them or witness the next argument that will surely come. Myung Hee grabs his hand and stops him from leaving. She too doesn't want to endure what is to come but she wants to get through this now and fast before she loses what little strength she has to say it out loud.

"After your apprenticeship and you are deemed worthy of marrying a prince," Myung Hee trains her eyes to Wook even when she is addressing Hae Soo, "You will marry the 8th prince and become his second wife."

" _Museun…il-i-ya? (What…are you talking about?)_ " Ha Jin looks from the 8th prince, whose avoiding her gaze, to Myung Hee, who looks as if a knife, had just gutted her in the stomach. " _Ani_ … you're not serious right? You're not making any sense unnie. Why would I marry your husband? You're already married to him."

Myung Hee looks at Hae Soo, her tears threatening to show. It was hard enough to beg the 8th prince, does she really have to beg her too. Doesn't anyone see this is also hard for her?

Ha Jin stands-up, confusion and fear playing in her eyes but she will not agree to Myung Hee no matter what, "Aniyo, I am too young to get married! I will marry…"

Slap!

Myung Hee's palm came in contact with Hae Soo's cheek, fast and hard.

"Myung Hee-ya!" Wook grabs Myung Hee's hand away from Hae Soo.

"I did not raise you to become an impertinent child." Myung Hee shouts, her composure breaking. She trembles with so much anger, Ha Jin and Wook have never witnessed Myung Hee like this, "You will do as you are told or I will disown you like an orphan that you are!"

Ha Jin touches her cheek, the sting from the slap less painful than the words Myung Hee are throwing at her. She can't believe her cousin had just hurt her, let alone forcing her to marry her husband. She never thought Myung Hee would be this unreasonable and irrational. Tears well from her chest and out it came in her eyes, accusing and hating.

" _Ka Hae Soo-ya. Oso! (Leave now!)_ " Wook commands, dismissing Hae Soo.

Ha Jin looks at her cousin with unbelieving eyes, the pain written all over her face. She runs to the door and out into the courtyard, where the rain had started falling. She stopped for a moment, looking over the sky, it looked gloomy and dark the way she feels inside. She closes her eyes, her tears mingling with the rain. She blindingly runs once again, not minding the rain that is coming heavy and soaking her wet. She had no place in mind, she only wants to run, away from the ridiculousness of what her cousin is demanding from her, away from the stinging slap that still rings in her head, away from all of it. Away.

She abruptly bumps into something, the blow making her bounce back. Arms suddenly surround her, securing her confused state. It's not something but someone. She looks up to a towering and steady presence, seeing a face partly hidden by a mask, looking at her with such tenderness. The look she'd been longing to see. Ha Jin raises her hand to touch his face, making sure what she's seeing is real.

"What took you so long?" Ha Jin asks recognizing the 4th prince.

So melts in Ha Jin's palm, seeking the warmth he'd been dreaming about. His hands slide down to her waist, pulling her to him. Ha Jin lets herself be enveloped in So's comfort. Her arms coming-up naturally to hold-on to So tightly. She presses her ears on his chest, hearing his heart pounds in contact against her. Her own heart remembering the same beat, mirroring his.

All around them the unforgiving rain becomes a curtain of assurance as the two lost souls find each other once more.

So's hand strokes her back while the other comes up to her face, tipping her chin towards him. He gazes at her intensely before leaning further to whisper an inch from her lips,

"I'm home…"

* * *

Footnotes:

1 Gangjin country at South Jeolla province. This is the present name of the place, it might have a different name during Goryeo.

2 Yongun-ri, Daegu-myeon is the first production site of celadon in Gangjin.

3 Dasik - korean tea cookies enjoyed only by nobles and royalties.

* * *

Preview:

Next chapter, So will make a deal with the devil. Wook will make his move. Some So/Hae Soo moments (OM! I'm not really good at writing fluff scenes T_T but I will try.) Let's breathe first before we plunge further :)

If Jung makes you see red, let's find out how dark Wook can get.


	34. Chapter 32

Mianhaeyo, I know I promise a breather but this one is not.

* * *

 **Chapter 32:**

 _Their feet make a crunching sound at the path full of dried leaves and twigs as the daughter of the moon leads her crown prince to the moon lake she had come to share with him lately. They like this particular night tonight. With the full moon illuminating the whole place, they don't need a lantern to light their way. The air around them is dry and crisp, the middle of summer season. The crown prince picks a full bloom flower as they pass its shrub and twirls it around his fingers, amused by its huge size and the lemony citrus scent coming from it._

 _They reach the open space beyond the broad evergreen trees, laughing and playing around. The crown prince stills the daughter of the moon for a second to put the flower behind her ear, smoothing her hair afterwards. She smiles in thankfulness and turns back to the lake to play with its serene waters. She takes off her goonghye (shoes for royalties) beoseon (socks) and holds her chima up, revealing her skinny white ankle underneath. She dips her feet into the cold water and disturbs the serene lake. Toeing the soil underneath, she playfully kicks the water towards the prince, who is watching her intensely, breaking his focus. She laughs and runs away, drawing her crown prince to come after her. He, too, takes off his hukhye (shoes) and socks and play around the water, careful to not soak too much of her chima, lest they walk back with her, sopping wet._

 _Shortly, she stands just far enough from her prince. With her back turned to him, she shakily unties her belt, freeing her jeogori. Slowly, she takes it off and unfastens the taper of her chima, letting it slide down. The crown prince abruptly turns away, flustered as he holds his self from taking a peek. The air suddenly feels thick and he fans himself with his hand. When he turned to check if she had gone in the water, he finds her gazing at him. Now only in her thin white sokgot, that is no doubt will become see-through once it gets wet. She enters the water enticing him to come. As she moves further deep, he also moves like an invisible string is pulling him to her._

 _He wades into the water, coming closer to her form. He reaches her back and stops at an arm's length. He tentatively asks for permission to look at her. Ever slowly, with her eyes trained in the water and her cheeks alive with a blush, she turns around to let him gaze at her, her see through sokgot, clinging and floating around her._

 _He asks if she's afraid and she answers with reluctantly reaching her trembling hands around him to untie the thin cord holding his jeogori. He stays still, his heart pounding at its cage. He lets her open his upper garment. Her soft inept touches are torturing slow, it's waking his whole body with desire. By the time her hands slide up to his neck to take off his jeogori, his eyes are dark pools of want. He abruptly captures her hand and puts it back to her side. A question of confusion dances in her eyes:_

 _Is it a rejection?_

 _As an answer, he steps closer and reaches behind her, lacing his hands in her long straight hair. He gathers it in his hands and with the pin tying his own hair; he puts her hair-up into a bun, a style only worn by married women._

 _With the full moon as their witness and the serene lake as the sacred holder of the vow, he promises his heart to her and she to him, binding their souls together in an intimate ceremony only the two of them know. His arm slides down to the small of her back, the other tips her chin to him. She lets her eyes flutter to a close as they seal their vow with a kiss._

 _Soon, her arms come up to cross around his neck again after she discards his jeogori in the water. His hands wonder in her back, untying her chest band. She tenses and automatically presses her body to him to keep the chest band from falling._ The fullness of her body fitting perfectly in his arms. _He abruptly stops and breaks their kiss, letting her have a minute and asking her if she's alright. She tightly holds upon him and nods at his shoulders. He can feel her heart beating as fast as his. He leans in to litter kisses upon her bare shoulders, enticing her to relax. His lips travel up her neck until it captures her lips again and she naturally steps back letting the chest band fall and pool around her waist. His hands circles at her back once more, untying the strings of her sokchima. She shivers as her clothes come undone and she stands naked in front of him..._

* * *

Early morning in the sky tower, Ji Mong holds his hot cup of tea, standing by the balcony. The sun is nowhere in sight, the wind is howling and the sky looks ominous with the heavy storm the clouds have brought but Ji Mong's mood is as calm as a prairie in the middle of spring.

Mu reaches the landing of the stairs a little wet, his eunuch' umbrella failing to keep him dry against the thick rain outside. He had heard from his eunuch that Ji Mong finally arrived alone, early last night.

"Ji Mong-ah, what happened? Did you really go to Anju? Did you see my brother?" Mu asks as soon as he sees the astronomer by the balcony.

Ji Mong greets the _seja_ , offering a warm cup of tea.

"Did you see my brother?" Mu repeats, anxiously.

" _Yie wangsejanim,_ " Ji Mong smiles, proud of himself, "and I brought him home."

" _Jinjja? Nae dosaeng-eun oedi issni? (Really? Where is he?)"_

So is never known to stay in bed well into the morning. Mu wonders why isn't he seeing his 4th brother anywhere?

Ji Mong purses his lips and doesn't answer. Last night, he made himself scarce as he sees the 4th prince comes home with his little queen in tow. They were both soaking wet and his little queen was sobbing. She didn't seem like she was crying out of happiness to see her prince back and Ji Mong has a hunch of why she looks that way.

He hid by the shelves as the two reached the top and So takes Hae Soo straight to his room. Ji Mong stood by the door wondering if he should knock and remind the 4th prince that he is also home but as he puts his hand at the thin _hanji_ wooden door, it suddenly opens and out came So, both of them jumping out of their wits.

" _Ya!_ Why did you take the lady to your room?!" Ji Mong whispers as he pulls So out the door and into the shelves, his fatherly instincts making him protective of his little queen, "I told you to stop her engagement not touch her!"

"What non-sense are you talking about?" So looks confused, feeling mortified. "I was on my way to see her when I saw her running in the middle of the rain and bumped into me. Then when I was going to take her home, she looked afraid and told me she doesn't want to go. Where do you want me to take her?"

Ji Mong squints looking at So, not trusting him, " _Araseo keunde_ , don't even think of touching even the tips of her hand."

"Ya! Are you threatening a prince?!" So squares his shoulder, pulling his height and feigning authority.

"I don't care if you're a prince, you will not touch the lady until you marry her. _Algessniya?! (Do you understand?!)"_ Ji Mong didn't wait for So's answers and drags the 4th prince by his wet sleeves and they walk towards Ji Mong's room. So changes to a dry hanbok and Ji Mong calls for a _gunngyeo_ to take care of Hae Soo.

After Hae Soo changed clothes and the _gungnyeo_ tucked her in, So comes to his room again to check on Hae Soo and against Ji Mong's threatening, he stayed inside his room and didn't come out again.

Now Mu walks towards his 4th brother's room and Ji Mong abruptly blocks the _seja_ , anxious as to what they would find inside the 4th prince room.

"What are you doing?" Mu looks up at Ji Mong, finding the astronomer's action strange.

" _Ani…_ maybe we should just wait for your brother to come out of his room." Though Ji Mong badly wants to drag So out of his room, he wouldn't move out of Mu's way.

"What's wrong with you? _Bi-kyeo-yo. (Move.)"_ Mu steps aside to go around Ji Mong but Ji Mong blocks his way once more. They pass the shelves and reach So's door, still at the game of advance and block.

" _Bi-kyeo-ra! (Move out of the way!)"_ Mu commands, perplexed. He sets Ji Mong aside and opens So's door unceremoniously without so much as knocking.

"Eh?" Mu immediately closes the door again, taking his hands from it. He looks at Ji Mong, whose eyes are shut and whose back is to the door, not looking at all.

" _Kuege… wae… ani…mu-seun"_ Mu is at a loss for words, shock to find Hae Soo inside his brother's room.

Ji Mong tentatively opens his eyes and looks at the seja, " _Wae… wae… waeyo?"_

He's torn between wanting to know and not wanting to know.

Pulling Ji Mong back to the balcony and keeping it quiet, Mu paces back and forth in the table looking scandalized, "Is that… Hae Soo… in my brother's bed?... Why didn't you warn me?"

"I did. I tried but you pushed me away." Ji Mong answers, whispering with the _seja_. "Why? No. Wait, don't tell me. I don't want to know."

"Please keep it down." So comes out of the shelves, nonchalantly stretching his neck and back, "Hae Soo is still asleep."

" _Kkamjjakya_!" The sudden appearance of the 4th prince surprises the two.

" _Ya!_ I warned you not to touched… eer…"

Mu puts his hand on Ji Mong's mouth, muffling his voice, "Shhhh, the lady is asleep."

Ji Mong eyes So with daggers.

" _Ya! Hae Soo-neun wae dang-sin-ui bam an-e iss-seub-ni-kka? Neo michyeosseo? (Why is Hae Soo inside your room? Have you gone out of your mind?)"_ Mu whispers, his tone accusing.

" _Na-neun a-mu-geot-do an haess-seub-ni-da (But I didn't do anything.)_ " So doesn't understand why the two look scandalized.

When Mu opened So's door, he found Hae Soo lying on his brother's bed tucked under a blanket with her hand dangling at the side. So is sleeping on the floor with his hand leaning beside Hae Soo's. Their hands look as if they were reaching each other, seeming like they fell asleep holding hands.

"You better take the lady home now," but then Ji Mong remembers Hae Soo's home is her cousin's household "or at the _Damiwon_ , I guess, but you're not spending another night in the same room again."

So doesn't answer and just proceed to take a glass of water from the table and returns to his room with Ji Mong grabbing his arm once more, " _Ya! oedi kayo?!_ I just told you to take her to the _Damiwon_ , why are you acting like you didn't hear me?!"

"I'm going to take a glass of water to her." So shrugs Ji Mong's hand, starting to get annoyed, "Remind me, why do I have to report everything to you again?"

" _Keunyang_ …" Ji Mong releases So, remembering So is a prince and he's just an adviser, "Take the glass of water and come out afterwards, _algessniya?_ "

So walks away not bothering to answer.

" _Omo_! You two looked like father and son, where you family in your last life?" Mu chuckles watching his brother recede back to his room and Ji Mong looking like he's ready to hit the 4th prince if he disobeys his words again.

* * *

Inside So's room, relatively a quarter of space at the top floor of the sky tower, there isn't much inside, just a cabinet of his clothes-all ranging from grey to black and a few white sokgot. Hae Soo's gift to him sits at his opened cabinet, together with a few masks he wear. His small bed pushed back to a wall with a closed window by its side.

He puts down the glass of water at the side table and sits beside a sleeping Hae Soo, dreaming of the moon lake. She turns to her side, instinctively curling around So's warm form. He smiles amused that even in Hae Soo's unconscious state, she still moves towards him. He missed this; her sweet lemony scent that taught him security and her presence coming towards him bringing a promise of home. It felt like his days in the north stretch like years without Hae Soo by his side. He didn't know how he survived the last twenty-four years of his life without knowing her.

So brushes Hae Soo's hair, unable to resist touching her. He notices an angry thin welt marking the side of Hae Soo's cheek, a sharp contrast in her creamy white skin. His eyebrows scrunch in worry. He didn't notice that last night. Where could Hae Soo possibly got it. He leans closer, tracing the line, the movement waking Hae Soo up. She turns, lying in her back again and opening her eyes, her consciousness slowly returning to reality. She touches his hand on her cheek, looking at So but unseeing.

"Chal ju-mu-syeoss-eo-yo? (Did you sleep well?)" So greets her good morning with that smile reserved only for her.

Ha Jin freezes, now fully awake. She looks around and finds herself on someone else's bed. So's bed. She scrambles to move away but So stops her by putting his hand on the bed, beside her neck, caging her between his body and the mattress behind.

Ha Jin looks away, still feeling the prince's hand wandering around her body, leaving trails of burning sensation all over her. Of all the times her dreams would come back, it chooses to come when she's in someone else's bed and of all the scenes she would experience, it chooses to show that intimate moment in the lake. She blushes, a violent scarlet.

"Wae?" So asks, genuinely curious of the blush coloring her neck and cheeks.

"Could you... move away… please…" Ha Jin tells So in a small voice, embarrassed. She chews her lower lip, something she hasn't done for a while.

The action draws So's attention to it, making him swallow. His heart races, pumping too much blood in his head, making him lightheaded. He instantly pulls back before he loses his self-control and does something Ji Mong had been threatening him not to do since last night.

Standing-up, he stammers with his words, flustered, "I… breakfast… andwaeyo… can't go out… I mean…"

He doesn't make sense to Hae Soo, even to himself. He touches the back of his neck, now too hot to his touch. He tries again, "I'll ask a _gungnyeo_ to prepare a breakfast for you. I don't think you should go out."

Ha Jin sits up, now remembering yesterday's events and how she ended up in So's room. She looks at the close window, the wind making it rattle, the rain dripping at its side. She unconsciously touches her cheek, feeling the angry welt still on her skin. Her mood instantly changes, becoming somber and withdrawn.

She too, stands-up, "I should probably leave. Thank you for letting me stay."

"You can't leave just yet." So automatically blocks her way. With the astronomer and her older brother outside, he wouldn't want Hae Soo to feel mortified walking on them. "There's a heavy storm outside. You wouldn't be able to leave."

"Kuereyo?" Ha Jin looks down.

With his curiosity killing him, So couldn't help but ask, "What happened to your cheek?"

Ha Jin automatically hides it with her hand and steps back, "It's nothing. I was clumsy so I bumped into something."

"I'm sorry, did I do that to you? You bumped into me yesterday." So reminds Hae Soo of their meeting last night.

 _"Anibnida,_ it's not from that." Ha Jin turns formal, avoiding So.

So advances in her, reaching for the hand that is hiding the welt. Ha Jin moves back, not wanting to be touched.

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Ha Jin turns back from So, "What took you so long to come home. I thought you weren't coming back."

So freezes. No one informed Hae Soo of why So didn't come back after his promise of one month. She couldn't ask Jung. Baek-Ah wouldn't say anything and it feels rude for her to ask the _seja_.

Ha Jin walks back to the side table, maintaining a distance from So, "You could have at least told me you'll be gone longer or if you're doing alright. You could have told me to wait or go to hell! ANYTHING BUT SILENCE!"

She becomes angry for every sentence she voices, feeling abandoned by So. With everything that happened to her for the past few months, she knows her anger is misdirected at So but she's angry nonetheless. "Were you that busy that you couldn't even write me back even a single word?!"

So is at a loss. With no experience with women or relationships, he doesn't know how to handle Hae Soo's lashing out. They were alright a few minutes ago, now she's shouting at him, "Ani… Na-neun…"

But no words will come to his head. He shuffles in his feet for a second looking like a lost kid. He walks towards her slowly, as if approaching a wounded and afraid little cub. He stops, an arms length behind her back, " _Mianhaeyo_ but I did wrote you a letter."

" _Onje?! (When?!)"_ Ha Jin turns around to him, the anger in her eyes making him flinch.

"A month ago." So answers confidently, thinking he has the right answer to calm Hae Soo down.

"You were gone for a half a year! Half a year when you promised me only a month! and you wrote me a letter just three week ago?! Wah? Should I be glad?" Ha Jin is being sarcastic and So doesn't understand the sarcasm.

So nods smiling sweetly at Hae Soo. His reaction, innocent and proud, unexpectedly disarms Hae Soo. She momentarily forgets why she's mad at him.

" _Mianhaeyo_ , please don't be angry anymore." So remembers that he once made a deal with Hae Soo about him smiling at her when she's angry. She refused him back then but it seem like it's working at her so he continues with the gesture.

"Ya! You really are shameless, how can you smile at me like that?!" Ha Jin definitely missed him but she will not succumbed to his tricks. She takes a hold of the glass at the side table and drinks, hiding her flustered state.

Noticing the change in Hae Soo's mood, So assumes it's safe to come closer. Ha Jin steps back some more, stopping by the edge of the bed, " _Mwo habnida? U-ji maseyo. (What are you doing? Don't come near me.)"_

But So only advances at her, teasing.

" _U-ji marago!"_ Ha Jin side steps, avoiding the bed and So.

Amused, So watches her cross the whole room from the bed to the other side near the door. He warns her, _"Na-u-ji maseyo (Don't go out.)"_

"By the way, how long does it take before a letter arrives to the north?" Ha Jin asks annoyed.

So thinks about it for a second, "By our messenger? It takes three days to reach Anju on a horse."

"Three days?!" Ha Jin exclaims in bewilderment, "Three days and you waited…"

She counts in her head, "...Four months to reply to my letter? Which I never got?! Are you lying to me?"

"Eh? You wrote me a letter? _Onje? (When?)"_ So looks confused, he never received anything.

" _Geo-jit-mal-i-ya. (You're lying.)_ You never wrote me one, aren't you?" Ha Jin crosses her arms against her chest.

"But I really did!" So is not used to explaining his actions but he struggles to explain now. "I sent you one, a month ago and I never got your letter. If I did, I would have replied already. I swear. When did you sent it. How did you sent it?"

" _Ya! Na-han-te geo-jit-mal-ha-ji ma-ra! (Stop lying to me!)"_ Now Ha Jin is angry again, _"Dwaesso! Na kanda! (Forget it!_ _I'm leaving)."_

" _Andwae_ …" So shouts after her.

Ha Jin suddenly opens the door and leaves the room, walking into Mu and Ji Mong scrambling to hide that they were listening. It's hard not to listen when Hae Soo isn't exactly keeping it quiet. Mu sits by the table in a hurry to reposition the side dishes, as if he was only having breakfast while Ji Mong stands by the balcony, leaning at the balustrade pretending to sip his tea nonchalantly. He would have looked incongruous if not for the storm lashing around him, soaking him wet.

Mortified, Ha Jin freezes, her eyes a round of shock, her cheeks a blush of embarrassment.

" _Chal achim-e_ Hae Soo-ya _(Good morning Hae Soo),_ have you had breakfast? Why don't you have a seat and join us." Mu politely greets her pretending that everything is normal to spare her of further discomfort but it only served to increase the awkwardness.

Ha Jin isn't able to answer and runs back to the room immediately.

" _Ya!_ why didn't you warn me the _seja_ and the astronomer are outside?!" Ha Jin accuses So in a low voice.

"I did, I told you, you shouldn't go out but you never listen to me." So answers coolly.

" _Nan ne-ga silheoyo! (I hate you!)"_ Ha Jin throws a tantrum, stomping her feet, feeling horrified by the minute.

So holds his self from chuckling, finding Hae Soo's tantrum endearing. He moves to put his arms around her to calm her down but Ha Jin slaps his hand away.

" _Naga! (Get out!)"_ Ha Jin opens the door and pushes So out.

"Eh?... Ay _wae_ …?"

Ha Jin closes the door at So's face, cutting his sentence short.

"But I didn't do anything." So appeals by the door, knocking but Hae Soo will not open the door again. Dejected, So returns to the table seeing Ji Mong wringing the side of his sleeves with water while Mu calmly sips his tea.

"Are you and Lady Hae Soo trying to outmatched the weather? It's too early to have an argument." Ji Mong shakes his head at So.

" _Aigoo_ , is the honeymoon phase over already? Wah… you didn't even lasted a day." Mu says it with a concerned straight face, he looks more annoying to So. "I think I really like Lady Hae Soo now, respect to her."

* * *

Over at the 8th prince's household, Wook and Yeonhwa are inside his study chamber with Chae Ryung being asked about Hae Soo.

"Did your mistress came home last night?" Wook asks worried for Hae Soo.

When Hae Soo run in the rain yesterday, Wook and Myung Hee were left arguing. He didn't expect Myung Hee would slap Hae Soo. He too was caught off guard. After Myung Hee went back to her quarters, Wook went to Hae Soo's quarter to apologize and found no one in her room. With the storm coming down upon them, he didn't know where to look for Hae Soo. He had sent his servants to come after her but they came back just before midnight, all drenched, informing him that they couldn't find the lady at all. Wook could only stand by his quarters and wait for Hae Soo to come home on her own.

 _"Agassi?_ She hasn't come home since last night _. Joesonghabnida_." Chae Ryung answers fidgeting. She, too, is anxious for her mistress.

"Send our servant at the _Damiwon_ to check for Hae Soo. If she's not there, check with Lady Park Soon Deok or the _jumak_ where Lady Woo Hee is staying. If you still can't find her, go and check with my 10th and 13th brother. Do it discreetly and don't let Myung Hee know about it. _Algessniya_?" Wook instructs Chae Ryung, bringing his elbows on the top of the table, with his hands clasp together.

" _Yie_ _wangjanim_ , I'll send someone out." Chae Ryung answers, quickly bowing her head and leaving the room.

Yeonhwa only watches the interaction between the two, "Hae Soo is missing? _Waeyo_?"

"She's not missing, she only went out." Wook answers, not in the mood to clash with his sister. He keeps arguing with everyone lately, he just wants to rest.

"At this weather?" Yeonhwa asks incredulously.

Wook doesn't answer and stands to walk to his shelves, browsing at his books.

"Why won't you agree to marry Hae Soo? I thought you wanted her? Myung Hee's proposal makes a lot of sense."

Wook shuts his eyes, feeling a migraine coming. If he's honest enough, he badly wants to agree but seeing as how Hae Soo behaved yesterday, it was like a slap on his ego. It might be that Hae Soo was just shocked so she reacted that way but the rejection stung nonetheless.

"Stop making it hard for everyone. Our mother will make you agree to it in the end anyway." Yeonhwa reminds her brother.

* * *

With the storm raging for two days, Ha Jin is stocked at the sky tower for the weekend, particularly in So's room, too mortified to come out. Ji Mong tries to make himself scarce but it's not helping that the _seja_ comes to hang out with them as always and So had taken Ji Mong's room as his own. Ha Jin would only talk to So formally to answer his questions regarding the things she needs other than that, the door stays close in between them.

By the beginning of the week, Hae Soo returns to the _Damiwon_ with Ji Mong and the _seja_ walking her back. She told them she could walk on her own but they insisted. It looked absurd, like two uncles fetching their niece to school. So couldn't come since no one knows yet that he's back in the palace already. He's confine at the sky tower until they figure out how to present him without angering the king.

When the three of them comes in, Wook and Lady Oh are waiting for Hae Soo by the balcony at the second floor. Wook had rode to the _Damiwon_ as early as he can to check if Hae Soo will turn-up and to his relief Hae Soo did with Mu and Ji Mong following behind her.

"Hae Soo-ya." Wook quickly comes down by the stairs with Lady Oh walking not far behind.

Ha Jin wasn't ready to see the 8th prince. She instinctively steps back, keeping her head down, the action not missed by anyone. Mu good-naturedly stands beside Hae Soo, stopping his 8th brother for a polite greeting to keep him from her.

Wook greets the _seja_ maintaining politeness, the worry in his eyes too evident. He too notices the long thin welt in Hae Soo's cheek now a little darker, no doubt a mark from Myung Hee's palm.

"Shall we attend the assembly together? I think we would be late if we don't leave now." It's still early for the palace assembly but Mu makes sure to take his 8th brother with him. He doesn't know what's wrong with Hae Soo or why she doesn't want to go home the last few days but seeing as how Hae Soo is avoiding his 8th brother at the moment, he and Ji Mong suspect something happened in his 8th brother's household.

With the awkward atmosphere settling upon all of them, Wook decides to come with his older brother, not wanting to make Hae Soo more uncomfortable as she is now. He'll come back tonight when he can talk to her in private.

" _Wangsejanim_ , I'll follow in a few, I just need to talk to Oh _Sanggun."_ Ji Mong asks Mu for permission to stay behind.

" _Guerehabnida_." Mu answers and turns to Hae Soo to say goodbye and leads Wook away.

Lady Oh sends Hae Soo to her etiquette class and takes Ji Mong to her office to talk.

"Where did Hae Soo come from? The 8th prince's servants were here this weekend looking for her." Lady Oh asks as soon as the door closes behind them.

"She bumped into the 4th prince the other night." Ji Mong answers calmly.

"The 4th prince is back? How? Was he called back by his father? Did you bring him back? Is that why you left the palace?" Lady Oh is surprised. It seemed a lot happened over the weekend in spite of the storm keeping everyone in their quarters.

Ji Mong takes a hold of his aunt's wrist and pulls her deeper into the room, away from the door, making sure no one can hear them, "Hae Soo refuses to say why she's running at the middle of the rain or why she doesn't want to go home even when she felt mortified to be staying in my tower but I suspect it has something to do with what her cousin had just requested the second queen."

" _Kue-ge mu-seun mal-i-jwo? (What do you mean?)"_ Lady Oh keeps her voice low too.

"Lady Myung Hee had requested the second queen to let the 8th prince take Hae Soo as his second wife." Ji Mong's face darkens as he remembers overhearing the conversation.

" _Mwo rago?!_ Lady Myung Hee didn't seem like an irrational lady to me."

"She isn't." Ji Mong explains the logic behind Myung Hee's decision.

"I see, so the Hwangbos are now the most powerful clan in the court?" Lady Oh confirms.

" _A-jik-eun a-ni-e-yo. (Not yet.)_ They need Hae Soo to be that. So if you could keep Hae Soo under your apprenticeship, I will figure out how to cancel the impending engagement." Ji Mong asks another favor.

"So the 8th prince is not the next owner of the throne?" Lady Oh remembers Ji Mong once said Hae Soo belongs to the next owner of the throne.

"I'd be damned to let him have it."

"But the 4th prince is? Is that why you brought him back? Is the king aware that he deserted his post? Have you seen the king? The _seja_ had put his name on the line to cover for you. How can you disappear for a week?!" Now Lady Oh worries for the consequences of her nephew's action.

Ji Mong had technically deserted his post without a warning. Mu was left to come up with a lie on the spot telling the king, a long lost relative of theirs is dying so he sent Ji Mong away since Lady Oh can't leave her _Damiwon_. The king is not a fool to believe it but he lets his first son and his adviser be, watching where there actions are leading.

"I am very thankful to the _seja_ for allowing me to leave, I will take care of the king so you need not worry about it anymore." Ji Mong assures his aunt once more.

"When are they going to ask the king to let the 8th prince marry Hae Soo?"

" _A-jik chal mo-reu-gess-seub-ni-da. (I don't know yet.)_ But the king had heard it too and I'm sure he's already expecting them to ask anytime." Ji Mong paces the length of the room.

" _Araseo_. For now, leave and attend the palace assembly before you anger the king any further." Lady Oh sends Ji Mong on his way.

* * *

The palace assembly resumes with the princes and the two queens in attendance. This morning, the court is alive with Mu, Yo and Wook arguing with how the tea tax should be implemented to the farmers.

Since _Darye (tea ceremony)_ is deeply ingrained in their kingdom's tradition, every household practices it and the ceremony is highly valued in the royal court. It is usually performed in official functions and rituals and is treated as sacred. Thus the demand for tea in the market is high and since the kingdom is situated in a much colder climate, tea plantations are only cultivated down south. The lands governed by the Naju Oh Clan and GyeonJu Kim clan. It is harvested only during the late winter going to Spring.

With the harvest season over, the tea farmers are now obliged to remit their taxes to the government. Mu wants the tax of the tea farmers reduced since the kingdom had suffered a drought just this summer and has affected the tea fields. Yo will not agree to it accusing his brother of using his position as the _seja_ to further the gains of their clan. He will only agree to it if the king also reduces the tax the northern family remits. Wook, who now holds the treasury position, is being pulled on both sides. He understands the reasoning behind Mu's request has nothing to do with his clan's advancement and is really for the farmers but Wook's clan's territory is also in the north, it would benefit them too if he agrees with Yo.

King Taejo only listens. They haven't passed half of the day and he is already coming down with a migraine. He looks at his adviser beside him, only seeing him today. He had heard Ji Mong arrived a few days ago and was trapped in the Sky tower with the storm raging around them,

"Pyeha, if I may speak…" Queen Shinjeong addresses the king. Observing that King Taejo seems distracted today, she might as well make her move, "The summer season is at its close and soon the festivity for the Lantern Festival and Spiritual Cleansing Ritual will be upon us, wouldn't it be better if we could prepare early for it."

The three princes momentarily stop their argument and the ministers all became attentive, as they too are excited to celebrate a festival, a welcome change from the arguments and formalities they were all enduring lately.

"What does my queen have in mind?"

"Since it's the last festival closing the year, why don't we open our palace and let even the ordinary people come and celebrate with us. It would be a good opportunity to reassure them that the royal family only has the best intention in mind." Queen Shinjeong plans to put her son in charge of the festival this time, ensuring to endear her son in people's eyes so they could win their opinions too.

" _Yie pyeha_ ," Queen Yoo surprisingly agrees, seeing an opportunity to bring back the 14th prince to the palace, "It would be nice if we could have all your sons back in the palace performing the sword dance like they did a year ago."

But Queen Yoo's words only served to remind King Taejo of the attempted assassination against Mu at the last Spiritual Cleansing Ritual. He can't have a repeat of it again so he assigns his second queen the preparation of the festivity this time, " _Guerehabnida_. Then the 8th prince will be in charge of the festivities then."

" _Yie pyeha_ ," Wook, caught of guard of his mother's plan, could only accept the responsibility.

"Ah _pyeha_ , since we are doing the festival different this year, why don't we give an equal opportunity to all your sons to lead the sword dance?" Queen Shinjeong subtlety suggests replacing Mu as the head performer of the ritual.

Now everyone tenses. They all know the head performer of the ritual is symbolic of the holder of power in the court. Mu, being the _seja_ had always led the ritual. Queen Yoo, for the past years, had worked to replaced Mu as the head performer but the king always shuts down her move. With the _Hwangbos_ rising in power, Queen Shinjeong tries this time around.

"What do you suggest?" King Taejo asks warily.

"May I speak pyeha?" Ji Mong cuts in before Queen Shinjeong succeeds with her own plans.

King Taejo glances at his adviser, nodding.

"Since Queen Shinjeong is suggesting for equal opportunity, why don't we leave it to luck then?" Ji Mong smiles, hiding his intention well. If they are replacing Mu then he's putting So in it, "Draw lots?"

King Taejo's stoic face breaks into an absurd confusion.

"We put everyone's name in a pot and let the heaven choose. Whichever name we draw gets to lead the ritual. It's fair for every prince or would you rather we let them wield sword against each other until the last person stands?" Ji Mong continues to display his ridiculous smile to mislead the queens. Of course he's going to rig the draw lots.

King Taejo fails to see what his adviser is up to so he agrees, " _Guereohara_ (Do so.)"

" _Yie_ _pyeha_ , shall we do it now or we wait for all the prince to come home?" Thanks to the second queen's suggestion, now Ji Mong sees an opportunity to present the 4th prince to the court without looking like he deserted his post. The letter from Gen. Park that he is holding is no longer needed but it's still better that they have a fall back just in case something goes awry.

" _Ji-geum-eun. (Now.)"_ King Taejo answers.

A eunuch brings a large vase for water drawing and had all the princes line up with their wooden rectangular family crest, where their names are carved.

"Baek-Ah hyungnim, do you think I could skirt this one out? I don't want to lead the sword dance." Eun whispers to Baek-Ah as they fall in line.

"Gocheong haji ma, the heavens will not choose you." Baek-Ah assures Eun.

Queen Yoo puts her own crest in place of Jung's and Guen Sun puts in Lady Shinjuwon's in place of the 4th prince. Save for the individual names carve in one side, the crest all look and made of the same wood, hard to distinguish from each other.

Ji Mong stands in front of the vase held by a eunuch. He puts his hand inside it, the vase going deeper than half of his arms length. He fumbles for Lady Shinjuwon's crest, feeling for the carved _hanja_ of her name. When he takes a hold of it, he withdraws his hand and reads the name loud and clear, "Shinjuwon _Soyong_."

He turns the crest for everyone to see. The two queens are angry but seeing as the draw lots were done in front of everyone, they can't do anything about it.

" _Kuereom_ , the 4th prince will be leading the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual then." King Taejo announces and adds to his self, "This should be interesting."

The powers in his court are shifting and his 4th and 8th son are coming up fast.

" _Pyeha_ ," Queen Shinjeong is not yet done. "Since the whole kingdom is celebrating, shall we release a court lady or pardon a prisoner or perhaps… grant a marriage proposal on the night of the festival?"

If King Taejo did not overhear Myung Hee's request to his second queen, he might have trusted that this second suggestion of his second queen will be for the benefit of their people but as it stands, he guesses Queen Shinjeong will be proposing a marriage between her son and Lady Oh's apprentice on the night of the festival.

"We shall see then, if the festival goes well." King Taejo doesn't commit. His second queen is really coming in strong on him today. Though he already has his first son as the _seja_ and his 4th son as a back-up _seja_ , he's beginning to see his 8th son too.

Ji Mong clasps his hands behind his back tightly.

 _Now the game for the throne begins._

* * *

Tonight, Wook comes to visit the _Damiwon_ asking for Hae Soo. Since Lady Oh is still at the king's chamber, Hae Soo was called by an unaware second ranking _gungnyeo._

Still reeling from the intense argument she just had with her cousin a few days ago, Hae Soo didn't want to see the 8th prince, unknowing of how should she act in front of him.

"Shall we walk?" Wook attempts a smile, trying to make Hae Soo comfortable.

"Maybe we should stay here. Perhaps the tea room at the second floor?" Ha Jin suggests. With everything getting complicated between the two of them, Ha Jin draws a line, all formal and not much welcoming anymore. She turns for the stairs but Wook grabs her hand.

"Let's walk." Wook insists, pulling Hae Soo with him.

They come to the pavilion, the one they used to hang around before. Wook releases her hand as soon as they step in it. He walks further to the pavilion while Ha Jin leans by the balustrade near the entrance, maintaining distance.

With his back turned to Hae Soo, Wook starts the conversation with an apology, "I'm sorry about Myung Hee hurting you. Please know that she didn't mean it. She's just under a lot of stress lately. I hope you understand."

 _A lot of stress, I understand but betrothing me without me agreeing to it is different._

Ha Jin doesn't answer. Never in her entire life had she imagined she would be forced into an engagement and at a very young age. She's afraid of Myung Hee, afraid of this period she's trapped in. Not long ago, Ji Mong is threatening her to end whatever she has with Jung. Then she slipped up in a royal function and innocent people lost their lives so she could keep hers. Then she comes home to a household that swore to protect her, only to be slapped by her cousin and be threatened to put in the street. She doesn't mind the streets if she is still in the 21st century. She's a degree holder, she could get a job but this is Goryeo with a caste system in place. Status and clan control everything. If Myung Hee disowns her, she will not survive.

She chews the inside of her cheek, pursing her lips and holding herself from crying. She's scared of what she had gotten herself into. She crosses her arms against her chest, unconsciously putting her guard-up.

"Hae Soo-ya, say something." Wook is afraid of Hae Soo's silence. He doesn't want her to hate him. This is why he couldn't agree with Myung Hee's way. Instead of winning Hae Soo's heart, she's only going further away.

"What can I say? Do I get to disagree to it?" Ha Jin didn't mean to sound sarcastically. Judging from the way Wook had reacted when Myung Hee told her she's betrothed, it might be that Wook is also being forced into it. _"Joesonghabnida,_ I didn't mean to be rude. I should leave."

"Hae Soo-ya." Wook turns back to stop her from leaving, "Can you at least hear me out?"

Ha Jin's only answer is to stay put. If she opens her mouth to speak, she might say something more offensive than her last words.

Wook walks back to her and Ha Jin automatically presses herself to the balustrade. Wook notices it and stops a meter from her, respecting her space, "I know you're afraid but can you at least trust me?"

Ha Jin keeps her eyes off from Wook as she voices a difficult question, "Did you agree to the marriage?"

"Would it be so bad to marry me?" Wook returns the difficult question to Hae Soo. "I can provide you a household, untouchable in the court. I can even make you a queen."

Ha Jin is handling the situation with her heart on the line. She doesn't see it as a mere negotiation or political strategy for their clan, "It's a relationship _wangjanim_. You don't just promise eternity to someone lightly. Besides I never wanted to become a queen and you're already married to my cousin. I will only be a second wife."

"If I make you my first wife, will you accept?"

Wook's words confuse Hae Soo. She fails to see that he is handing her his heart and making a confession, "Wangjanim, I think you're misunderstanding me. I do not wish to enter a marriage for convenience. If I decide to marry, I want it because I share the same love with the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"Hae Soo-ya, I admire how innocent Myung Hee had raised you and I like you that way but you have to understand that marriage among nobles and royal family is more of an agreement and alliance between clans rather than the love you aim to have." Wook explains once more what Baek-Ah had already explained to Hae Soo.

"So are you telling me that you want the marriage to happen?" The fear is too evident in Hae Soo's eyes even when she masks it with anger.

"I'm telling you, I want you to trust me." Wook takes a step closer to Hae Soo, reaching to her trembling wrist, "I promise I will never hurt you. Please… you don't have to be afraid of me. It's painful to see you being like this to me. Have I ever failed you with my promise before? … You can trust me."

Wook tries to sweet talk Hae Soo out of her angry mask. Taking something from the inside of his sleeves, he reveals a red string bracelet with a jade stone at the middle. He touches Hae Soo's left wrist and ties the bracelet around it, "It's from Myung Hee. It's her present for your birthday but she was too sick to give it to you that time so she asked me to hand it to you. I'm sorry I only gave it just now. Please keep it as a sign of my promise."

Ha Jin looks at the bracelet in her wrists, experiencing a _déjà vu_. Closing her eyes, she had seen this before but she's perplexed. Is she seeing that girl's hand in her dream or that flash of memory of Hae Soo. It's been a while since she saw a flash of memory. She had lost it after she settled upon Hae Soo's life. Either way, the bracelet looks the same from both the dream and from the flash of memory.

Ha Jin shakes her head to dispel the dizziness.

" _Gwaenchanha_?" Wook asks as he notices Hae Soo momentarily swaying.

"Where did you say you get the bracelet?" Ha Jin asks once more.

"Your Myung Hee unnie says this bracelet is a family heirloom, handed down to the ladies of your household. She said you would like it." Wook retells what Myung Hee told him about it.

Ha Jin finds the bracelet strange. It feels as if it's hers but she doesn't like it.

" _Waeyo_?"

"Nothing." Ha Jin looks up to the 8th prince, examining his face, seeing nothing. " _Kamsahabnida_."

Wook breaks into a warm smile this time. He puts down her hand but doesn't release it, interlacing his hand with hers, "Don't worry about the marriage. It can't happen until you finish your apprenticeship. We have time. I will figure something out. So if we could go back to the way we used to be, I would really appreciate it."

" _Cheongmal_?" Ha Jin is surprise that the 8th prince is letting her off from the engagement easily.

Wook nods, smiling tightly as he pats her head.

"Ah before I forget." Wook holds Hae Soo by the waist and lifts her to the balustrade, sitting her down. He takes another thing inside his sleeves, an ointment. " _Jjamkan, kaman isseo, (Stay still for a second.)_

He dabs a little of it on the thin dark welt on Hae Soo's cheeks, " _Mianhaeyo_ , please forgive your _unnie_. She didn't mean to hurt you. She is inconsolable with guilt after you left."

Wook lies smoothly. Myung Hee didn't even know Hae Soo is missing for the whole weekend. The storm had kept her inside her quarters.

Ha Jin stays still the way the 8th prince had asked her too. She gives a small smile, assuring the 8th prince. Wook sighs a relief that Hae Soo isn't hard to convince. Now, he only needs Myung Hee to forgive Hae Soo to bring back the peace in his household.

From a far, they don't look like two people who had just broken an engagement. They look like lovers meeting secretly at the pavilion and So is raging in jealousy as he watches them. He knew they were close before but he never pay attention to it because they were supposed to be 'family' but observing his brother now, affectionately dabbing an ointment on Hae Soo's cheek, it seems his affection is not innocently familial at all.

* * *

"Where have you been? I thought I told you can't leave the sky tower." Ji Mong exclaims the moment So reaches the landing of the stairs, still wearing his hood over his head.

Mu sits at his usual chair by the table, racking his chair at its two feet calmly.

"I thought you said, no one is allowed to visit the apprentices at the _Damiwon_ then why is my 8th brother meeting Hae Soo at the pavilion?" So asks, his tone quiet and accusatory. He uncovers his hood from his head, his skin a little flushed from maintaining his self-control.

" _Micheosseo? (Are you crazy?)_ What if someone saw you?" Ji Mong scrunched his eyes shut. The 4th prince and his little queen are really driving him crazy.

"Wook is allowed to visit Hae Soo as her family and her guardian." Mu explains, keeping his head above the two who look mad at the moment.

"But it doesn't look like my 8th brother is just harboring a familial concern for her. He was touching her cheek affectionately. She wouldn't even talk to me and she's letting him touch her cheek. Her cheek!" So looks like a boy about to throw a tantrum for not getting his candy.

Mu purses his lips together, holding down a laugh. It's strange but he finds his brother's jealousy adorable. So could literally scare the wits out of a man but he definitely looks the part of a younger brother right now. He momentarily forgot that they have a pressing issue to discuss.

" _Anjara, (sit down)"_ Mu pulls a chair for So, "If you have listened to us and send the lady a letter then she wouldn't be so angry with you right now. As it is, you waited how many months again?"

" _Daseot_ (Five)" Ji Mong answers, taking a seat at the balustrade.

"Five months to write her a letter. The lady is virtually clueless as to when were you coming back or if you were ever coming home. If Ji Mong didn't dragged you back here, she would have what? Waited 2 years? You weren't really expecting that she would just open her arms and welcome you warmly that easily, were you?" Mu patiently explains pouring a glass of water for his brother.

"Why not? I'm home now, isn't that what matters most?" So stubbornly asks.

Hands downs, his younger brother really has no clue when it comes to women. Mu tries again, "You promised her a month and you didn't turn up after that. You broke your promise to her and you didn't even bother to explain. If she did that to you, will you be alright with it."

" _Mul-lun anh-seub-ni-da. (Of course not.)_ I would have come and find her wherever she is." So confidently answers taking the glass of water to drink from it.

" _Geu-reo-ji! (Exactly!)_ So don't expect her falling into your arms anytime soon. Apologize sincerely and lose that arrogant mindset of yours. _Algessniya_?" Mu happily plays the part of an older brother for So.

So doesn't answer and only plays with his glass of water.

"Ah, you can show-up at the court safely after three days. Your father had sent out a command to have all his sons back to the court." Ji Mong narrates what happened at the court a while ago, including the part where he drew So's name to lead the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual.

"But it's _hyungnim's_ position?" So points out what everyone already knows.

"The second queen is waving her new found power in the royal court and is changing a few decrees here and there." Mu explains, turning serious now. "Ji Mong and I think she would be proposing the marriage between our 8th brother and Hae Soo on the night of the festival since the king is required to grant a favor at the occasion."

"And you will stop it." It's not so much as a statement but a command in Ji Mong's part. He walks to the table and seat between the two.

"How? I don't have that much power in court yet. There is no doubt that Gen. Park will stand with me and mobilize the military if I ask him to but this isn't that kind of situation where I need soldiers and wouldn't I be accused of coup?" So turns to his brother, " _Hyungnim_ , can't your position as a _seja to_ disallow the union?"

"I think you already know I would have used my position as a _seja_ to stop it but right now, politically, we all know the _Hwangbos_ are more powerful than I am and they will gain more after this marriage." Mu admits how precarious his standing as _seja_ is.

"We either cut off Hae Soo from her clan, which she won't survive, or you take the _Chancellery_ seat of your adoptive mother to gain a higher standing than the 8th prince and hinder the engagement without bloodshed." Ji Mong proposes.

" _Andwaeyo_!" So instantly rejects both options. Standing-up, he expresses his decision with anger and finality. "I might as well mobilize the military and stage a coup to seize that throne but I will not asks for the Kang's _Chancellery seat!"_

So walks away but Ji Mong grabs his arm, "You might have the command of our military forces but the _Hwangbo_ s hold the treasury department, they can cut off your budget and starve the military or they can buy their private army to go against you. Your choice."

Ji Mong doesn't really care if they start a coup now and burn the whole kingdom to the ground but So is as clan less as his little queen is. He might win the war but without a backing of a clan, he and his little queen will not survive the throne long enough to see a happy ending.

"Do you even know that crazy consort? What she wants? What she does to get it? Shinjuwon _soyong_ doesn't offer a hand without getting an arm in return!" It's the first time So ever revealed anything about his adoptive mother and he is trembling from fear and anger. He turns his back from the two, breathing to keep his self-control.

 _She can have your soul for all I care but you will not hand my little queen to that sly, conniving snake that is your 8_ _th_ _brother._

Mu pulls Ji Mong's hands from So, " _Mianhaeyo_ So-ya. Lets just find another way."

"I don't see any other way!" Ji Mong exclaims out of frustration. " Even if his birth mother takes him back, the Chungju Yu Clan had fallen out of grace from the king's favor. They won't get it back in two months time."

" _Kueman hara_ Ji Mong-ah!" Mu commands, "Let it rest, we'll find a different way."

Ji Mong stands-up, coming closer to the 4th prince to advice him in a low voice, "I don't know what happened to you in the Kang household to make you that afraid of your adoptive mother but if she wants to use, join her fray and use her too. You can't play a victim forever. It will cost you more than what you have already lost."

Ji Mong bows to the _seja_ and the 4th prince to leave. He can't stand being at their presence right now. He is too angry to reason out with them.

 _Maybe I should prepare a poison for the three of us. We might as well have a toast to leave this lifetime behind._

* * *

The sun casts a soft sunlight this afternoon as drizzles of rain fall from the sky. Lady Shinjuwon is gathering the berries from the _Belladonna_ shrub in her garden when Guen Sun informs her that she has a visitor at the _Daechung_. She stands up and takes a hold of the bowl with her gloved hands. She follows Guen Sun to the _Daechung_ and was surprise to see the 4th prince sitting at one of the chairs at the table, with a tea being served for him by one of the servants. She smirks, walking slowly the long length of the table, her fingers gliding at the top of it.

"What brings my prodigal son back? I didn't know you could reach Songak from Anju in a day's time."

As soon as the servant exits, Guen Sun closes the door and stands by the foyer, making sure no one disturbs the two. So braces his self to be engulfed with that nauseating smell of sweet musk in the air as he watches the door close upon them.

Lady Shinjuwon puts down the bowl of berries by the table and takes off the gloves from her hand. So watches the poison berries wondering if he came at a wrong time. But then again, there is never a good timing with his adoptive mother. She is always a predator playing with her prey.

"Why does my son seek me?" Lady Shinjuwon stand besides So, leaning by the table. Her fingers ghosting around So's arms coming up to his chin, tipping it to make him look at her.

"I want the _Chancellery seat_." So goes straight to the point, looking at his mother's dark eyes.

Lady Shinjuwon releases So's chin and laughs maniacally then abruptly stops, "And why would I give you that?"

"Because I'm your only heir and your only way to get to that throne, whether we both like it or not." So returns at looking at the other side of the wall, maintaining an emotionless face. He reclines his back to the chair, acting coolly. Ji Mong is right, this game of his adoptive mother works two ways and he'd be damned to play the victim forever.

"And what would you give me in return?" Lady Shinjuwon stops leaning beside him to take a seat at the head of the table, establishing whose in charge.

"You can have the regency when I take the throne." So is careful not to promise an exact date, knowing that he wouldn't actually take the throne at all. It belongs to his first brother and he swore with his life that he would keep it that way.

But of course Lady Shinjuwon is too smart for it, "When will we have the throne?"

So tenses but maintains his composure, "You shall have it when the time comes."

"I want an exact promise. Who knows if you're just fooling me and doesn't really intend to take the throne?" Lady Shinjuwon smiles treacherously.

"I will take it when my father dies." So lies smoothly.

"Ah… Shall I poison him now?" Lady Shinjuwon suggests.

So feigns a smirk to hide his nervousness, "My father is old, I don't think he would last long. Let him live the remaining years of his life peacefully. He founded this great kingdom, he deserves to die on his own."

"I see, I guess you haven't lost your ability to sympathize." Lady Shinjuwon pulls the bowl of poisoned dark violet berries in front of her. "For all the lessons I have put you through, I guess you've never lost your weakness to sympathize. That's generous of you. It would be your downfall."

" _Eomonim_ , it would be more dangerous if I lose my humanity. By then I wouldn't have qualms to betray you." So looks at Lady Shinjuwon with a threatening gaze.

Lady Shinjuwon goes into another fit of maniacal laugh, "Don't worry my dear son, you can never betray me. After all, the king agreed to hand me the card that is causing all of you this trouble. So tell me, when do I meet this pretty lady that caused the shift of power in the court?"

When Lady Shinjuwon came to cash in the king's favor, she had asked to adopt Hae Soo to her clan. Now she has control over Hae Soo, the 4th prince and unknowingly at Ji Mong, the 8th and the 14th prince.

King Taejo doesn't know why Lady Shinjuwon wants to adopt Hae Soo but with his hands tied by his word, he had no choice but to grant her the custody of Hae Soo, trusting that Lady Shinuwon wouldn't get her hands on Hae Soo for as long as Myung Hee, her guardian, is alive. Myung Hee is unknowingly competing with her to register Hae Soo with their respective clans. At the moment, Myung Hee still has Hae Soo's custody but if she dies without completing the registry, then Hae Soo will become clan less and Lady Shinjuwon can now legally put her into her registry.

So freezes, struggling to not show any emotion, "What do you mean _eomonim_?"

"I'm telling you, I would give you the thing you most want if you hand me that throne." Lady Shinjuwon maintains a sweet sickly smile on her face, "Am I not a reasonable mother?"

" _Eomonim_!" So's composure breaks upon hearing the threat looming above Hae Soo's head. He doesn't know what deal his adoptive mother made with the king but she no doubt holds the card against him now. His hands ball of its own accord and he shuts his eyes, taking a calming breathe.

"Please don't hurt her. I will get you that throne, just give me some time."

"Who says I'm going to hurt her? You're misunderstanding me my dear son." Lady Shinjuwon inclines her head at So, "I'm going to let you have her, tied in a beautiful ribbon, in a red dress down the aisle. In fact, do you want me to get rid of her cousin who caused that angry welt on her cheek?"

She pauses for a greater emphasis, "Oh! Did you not know?"

So is lost. Hae Soo had refused to tell him how she got that marked and it's only been days but his adoptive mother is well informed.

"Her cousin had slapped her hard and threatened to put her on the streets when she refused to marry the 8th prince. Cruel of her, isn't it?" Lady Shinjuwon tightens the web around So, capturing him well. She plans to get rid of Hae Soo's guardian and intends to make So an accomplice. It would hurt Hae Soo to find that her beloved prince had killed her cousin. Another card to wield on So just in case he acts up against her after he gets what he wants.

"Lady Myung Hee had hurt Hae Soo?" Now So sees Myung Hee as a threat to Hae Soo too. He's playing well into Lady Shinjuwon's trap and Lady Shinjuwon is enjoying it.

"Listen well _eomonim_. I will only offer this once. I will seat at the _Chancellery seat_ and become the heir of your clan. You will go back to the north and wait patiently until I get the throne. You will protect Hae Soo and let me marry her and I will hand you the regency after I sit in that throne."

"Arasseo…" Lady Shinjuwon nonchalantly answers. She takes a berry and stands to her full height, coming in front of So. "Seal the deal?"

She puts the poisoned berry on her mouth and pulls So for a kiss, sharing the poison in his lips. With one berry, the poison isn't fatal. It only numbs their senses and throws them to hallucination.

* * *

Editors' note:

The elders were right when they warn us not to play with devil, isn't it?

Sorry, no kiss for our 4th prince. Remember that in the kdrama, So only got to kiss Hae Soo after he gets unmasked? Ha Jin will have to get rid of his mask first before we get a kiss between the two. and the seja is on point, So can't just smile his way back to Hae Soo's arm after disappearing on her. XD

At this point, no one is innocent anymore. Jung is a letter stealer but so is the crown prince. Myung Hee is crazy but so is Ji Mong. Wook lies to win Hae Soo's heart but so is Wang So, (No wait, So hasn't lied yet.) Everyone has their own design to possess Hae Soo and only Lady Oh is looking after her without a hidden agenda.

Preview:

So struggles with his mask and Eun makes him reveal his scar. Gen. Park comes home for the festival and Jung? Shall I call back Jung? We have too many antagonist at the moment, I'm drowning. Lol. Lady Shinjuwon will head for the north but she will move another pawn before leaving.


	35. Chapter 33

_Hello, I know I promised in the preview that it would be about Eun making So reveal his scar and the festival but apparently there's one whole chapter before that so mianhaeyo._

* * *

 **Chapter 33:**

One morning inside the _Damiwon,_ the three apprentices, kneeling with their folded legs underneath their thighs, are struggling not to fall asleep in front of their low table as Lady Oh teaches them the importance of the ritual of bathing for the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual. Since they only have two months to prepare, Lady Oh orients the apprentices on what are their chores for the festival.

"Hae Soo Ssi, could you read the next paragraph from your book?" Lady Oh holds her own copy of _Myeobeop Yeonhwa Gyeong_ (Lotus Sutra) (1) pacing in front of the three.

Ha Jin is in the middle of yawning when Lady Oh addresses her. She quickly covers her mouth and takes her book in her hand to read,

 _Anoint your body with fragrant oil_

 _After having washed away all dust and dirt,_

 _And put on a fresh, clean robe,_

 _So that you are clean both within and without._

Lady Oh stops in front of Soon Deok,"And what is the importance of having a purified body and mind Park Soon Deok Ssi?"

Soon Deok is ready to collapse anytime. Though she is kneeling attentively her eyes are fluttering to a close every a few minutes.

"Park Soon Deok Ssi!"

"Huh?" Soon Deok snaps out of her dream state upon hearing her name being addressed.

"It creates an insightful strengthening and purifying energy in our body that help us commune with our spiritual self and the world." Woo Hee answers for Soon Deok.

"What are you three doing late into the night that you seem to be dozing off always in the morning?" Lady Oh reprimands her three apprentices for not paying attention to their lessons. "Do you go out of your rooms after lights out?"

It's not that the apprentices are doing anything or staying awake well into the night, the three of them had just been busy with a lot of chores lately that they are all exhausted. And the cold rainy weather is not helping.

"Later on, I will teach you how to prepare the bath in the pool and the proper manners to welcome the princes in their bath. The three of you better pay attention well or I will punish all of you. _Algessniya?_ "

" _Yie Oh Sanggun_ " The three answers as attentively as they can so as not to extend their class any further. They can't wait to take a break for lunch.

* * *

Geun Sun knocks by Lady Shinjuwon's door to let her know that the servant she had called upon had already arrived. The servant stands behind him, trembling and keeping her head bowed.

It would take a few knocks before Lady Shinjuwon awakes from the heady effect of the berry she and So had shared. She had trained So to take a poison to make his body resilient to it. Starting with a little dose and increasing it as time pass by. She too, had experimented with the poison in her garden, trying it together with the 4th prince. It seemed they had taken too many doses the past two days that the effect on both of them had made them passed out on her bed numbed and trapped in a dreadful hallucinations.

She stands naked, taking her robe beside her bed. Swaying, she walks to her table and reaches for a glass of water, her mouth dry, her heart palpitating. She shakes her head, feeling better as the water passes in her throat. She pours herself another glass and drinks once more. Putting herself in order, she ties her robe and opens her door wide, seeing Geun Sun and the servant behind him. She almost forgot that she had called upon this particular servant, her spy inside the 8th prince household.

"Ah Chae Ryung-ah, why did it take you…" Lady Shinjuwon glances at Guen Sun addressing him, "What day is it now?"

"It's been two days my lady and you are due to appear at the court already." Guen Sun answers keeping his head bowed.

Chae Ryung mistakenly looks up when Lady Shinjuwon addressed her and sees beyond Lady Shinjuwon. Her sight reaching inside the room and found someone lying at the lady's bed, naked chest up with a blanket covering the lower part of his body. With a dark see through gauze curtain around the bed, Chae Ryung could only see a form of a man but not able to discern who it is. She quickly lowers her eyes, shocked with what she just saw. She tenses, her mind unable to unsee what she just witnessed. Guen Sun automatically steps in front of her, blocking her line of sight.

"I… I… saw… nothing… please… I swear… I saw nothing… _sungohabnida_ Shinjuwon Soyong." Chae Ryung falls to her knees begging.

Lady Shinjuwon laughs, that irritating maniacal laugh of her, waking So in her bed.

As So's consciousness comes back to him, he becomes aware of the scene happening by the door. He tenses and stays still, trusting that the see through dark screen is hiding him well. He can hear Guen Sun and Lady Shinjuwon's voice plus another familiar one but with his head still throbbing, he couldn't think properly.

"My child, look at me."

The last time Lady Shinjuwon commanded Chae Ryung to look at her, Lady Shinjuwon had slapped her hard, cutting her cheek with the ring she was wearing. Chae Ryung doesn't want to lift her eyes but it's a command. She braces herself for the slapped that is sure to come.

Nothing.

"Do you want to look?" Lady Shinjuwon steps aside, revealing the inside of her room.

Guen Sun panics. Lady Shinjuwon is a king's consort, she would be put into death if someone finds out she's harboring a man in her bed but he knows well not to meddle with what his mistress wants.

So stays still, even controlling his breathing. He too is lost as to why Lady Shinjuwon would willingly reveal him to a servant.

" _Anibnida, sungohabnida, jebal_." Chae Ryung pleads once more, never taking her eyes off the floor.

"Such a disappointment. Tsk. tsk. tsk. You would have recognize him if you look." Lady Shinjuwon closes the door behind her back. "Guen Sun-i, draw me a cold bath. I'll meet the servant at our _Daechung_ afterwards. We don't want to disturb the guest inside my room."

"Yie, my lady."

Lady Shinjuwon comes back inside her room.

Guen Sun pulls Chae Ryung from the floor and drags her with him.

"You will not speak a word of this to anyone." Guen Sun reminds Chae Ryung, "or I swear by the thrones, your sister and your mother will suffer a fate worse than death."

But he need not worry about it, Chae Ryung had agreed to become a spy for them, for as long as her family is kept safe and fed. She was deposited at the _Daechung_ while Guen Sun comes back to his mistress' quarters to prepare her bath.

As he fills the wooden tub with water, Lady Shinjuwon enters her bathroom and steps inside the tub, discarding off her robe in the floor unceremoniously. Guen Sun stands by the door his back turned from her.

"My lady if I may ask?" Guen Sun tentatively inquires for permission,

"Hmmmm…?"

"Why would you let the child see you and the 4th prince? We don't know where her loyalty lies." Guen Sun maintains a monotone voice. "What if she speaks of it to someone?"

"Her loyalty lies in her family, isn't obvious?" Lady Shinjuwon reclines her back to the tub, closing her eyes to relax.

"I know but the servant is close to Lady Hae Soo, what if she slips?" Guen Sun voices his worry.

"Then good for her. She should warn her mistress of what kind of a man the 4th prince is." Lady Shinjuwon gauges how deep can she drive a wedge in between Hae Soo and the 4th prince. What she doesn't know is that as easy as for her to manipulate Chae Ryung, then so is the 9th prince. Revealing the secret to Chae Ryung means unknowingly revealing it to Won too, and in extension to Yo and the queen.

Lady Shinjuwon glances at Guen Sun's back, "Why is the girl not afraid of my son? Is she stupid or is she blind?"

It's a mystery to them why Hae Soo is so welcoming of the 4th prince. It bothers Lady Shinjuwon that Hae Soo is making So cares, something she had tried to extinguish in him. She thought, she had So brought-up well, her puppet and toy. It's the first time she saw the 4th prince wanted something so bad that he willingly walked in her den and made a deal with her.

"I have heard Lady Hae Soo freely cares, thus people around her easily mistakes her affection for something else."

"Is my son mistaking her affection for him then?"

"It might be that way but I have no idea." Guen Sun wonders too, "Though the servant said, Lady Hae Soo used to meet the 14th prince before her drowning."

Lady Shinjuwon finds the whole situation humorous, mistaking Hae Soo is in love with the 14th prince, "My poor son, did he really thought the girl would love him? I guess their marriage won't be as happy as he hope it would be."

Underestimating the bond between So and Hae Soo, Lady Shinjuwon makes her first mistake.

"Ah… my lady, the horse, provisions and your servants are all been prepared, we can leave anytime, just give the command. _Kuende_ are we really leaving for the north and giving the 4th prince all the control?" Guen Sun is against his mistress' hasty decision.

Lady Shinjuwon laughs, "Let my son play on his own for a while. I have him leashed well. Don't worry."

And that would be her second mistake.

* * *

Under the tree, behind the apprentices' quarters, Ha Jin meets Baek-Ah on their nightly meetings. They had limited their hanging out to only once a week after Lady Oh told Hae Soo that she knows about their secret meetings.

Tonight, Baek-Ah is too agitated to wait for their usual day to come. He had just visited Myung Hee and found out about Hae Soo's betrothal to his 8th brother.

" _Gwaenchanhayo_?" Baek-Ah embraces Hae Soo the moment she appears.

Ha Jin lets herself be comforted at Baek-Ah's arms.

"I'm sorry to hear about your engagement. Believe me, Myung Hee never intended for you to marry my 8th brother. I think she's under a lot of pressure to provide an heir, seeing as she…" Baek-Ah couldn't bring himself to talk about the miscarriage.

" _Gwaenchanha_." For lack of anything better to say, Ha Jin feigns normality.

They sit by the roots of the tree with Ha Jin hugging her folded legs as usual.

"What do you plan to do now?" It seems only Baek-Ah asks her what she wants.

"To wait?" Ha Jin answers unsure, "The 8th prince promised me he'll find a way out for both us."

Baek-Ah looks every bit sarcastic, "and of course you believe him? Hae Soo-ya, look at me."

Ha Jin lifts her head to meet Baek-Ah's eyes.

"Do not trust my 8th brother. Sure my brother is nice, gentle, smart and stable but his loyalty lies to his family and his clan. If marrying you will ensure power for the second queen, trust me, the queen will change his mind for him." Baek-Ah conveniently leaves out the real reason why his 8th brother wouldn't let her go. Wook is in love with her and it's his only chance to be with her. He wouldn't blow it off. "You'd be better off with Jung, at least he's going to make you his first and only wife."

At the mention of Jung, Ha Jin remembers her letter, "Baek-Ah did you send my letter to the north?"

Baek-Ah stills. Since the night Jung came back and had him pushed to the wall and threatened, their relationship as brothers is on the fence. Though Jung was back to his normal self the next day, he and Baek-Ah never talked about the letter or anything about their 4th brother and Hae Soo again. A certain awkwardness had settled upon the two of them that they both ignored. If he is honest enough, he had become cautious of Jung after that.

" _Kuereomyo, waeyo_? Did Jung said something about it?" Baek-Ah skirts around the question.

" _Aniyo, Jung a-ni-e-yo (No, not Jung)"_ Ha Jin thinks about it for a moment. Jung definitely got her letter but So didn't. She wonders if there was a mistake in the delivery. She can't tell Baek-Ah that So specifically told her he never got his. The _seja_ had asked her to keep So's presence in the palace a secret for the meantime, "How did you send it?"

"Through our family messenger." That Baek-Ah fired after.

"Will you ask him if he got all the letters delivered?" Ha Jin tries to get to the bottom of the lost letters.

"I can't he's gone. My mother fired him a few months ago." Baek-Ah lies.

" _Araseo_. I think So wangjanim didn't get my letter at all." Ha Jin tells Baek-Ah, "He never wrote me back."

"Maybe he just has a lot in his plate." Baek-Ah avoids Hae Soo's eyes.

"I guess so…" Ha Jin couldn't figure out where her letter went.

* * *

By next morning, So enters the palace with Lady Shinjuwon and Guen Sun. They make it look like he just came back from the north. The assembly is at the middle of discussion when the three of them arrived. A eunuch nervously announces their presence at the door.

With Lady Shinjuwon known as someone who doesn't attend the assembly at all, everyone tenses as the three enters the court. Lady Shinjuwon might not be a queen but she came from the richest and most powerful clan, holder of the highest _Chancellery seat_ and owner of the largest territory up north. They can easily best the treasury of the royal palace.

She wears a black and gold silk _hanbok_. Her hair, adorned with the most expensive _dwikkoji_ and her skin with rare jewels. Even at an age almost double of her son's, she looks beautiful and reserved, much like the 4th prince and her right hand on both of her sides. The three of them looking formidable and dangerous together. They kneel in front of the king, with Lady Shinjuwon and So taking the lead.

Queen Yoo looks at the three with disdain while Queen Shinjong looks at them with wariness. It has only been few weeks since the Hwangbos started playing in the court, now Lady Shinjuwon appears. It's a bad omen for all of them.

"It is nice of you to join our royal assembly today Shinjuwon _Soyong_ ," King Taejo keeps a careful tone. He did order for all of his sons back into the palace but he wasn't expecting the 4th prince would come back with his adoptive mother in tow.

" _Yie pyeha_ , forgive my inability to join the royal assembly. My unstable health wouldn't let me come everyday. I am very grateful that you let my absences go unnoticed." Lady Shinjuwon lies, keeping-up a polite facade. "Let me not trespass more on everyone's time by keeping their attention. Please allow me to be direct with my intentions."

" _Guerehabnida_ my lady." King Taejo answers.

"My clan, the Kangs of Shinju, would like to formally express our intention to relinquish our _Chancellery_ seat to our only heir, Wang So, the 4th prince and military commandant of the north."

In front of the royal assembly, Lady Shinjuwon formally abdicates her seat to So.

"4th prince Wang So would now be handling all our clans decisions in this royal court."

Murmurs starts among the ministers, officials and princes. The queens tense while King Taejo breaks into a smile, proud of his 4th son. Ji Mong catches Mu's gaze.

 _Good, now we're playing._

"I shall accept then. Rise my son." King Taejo commands.

As So stands, the murmurs instantly stop and everyone's eyes focus on him, all becoming aware that the 4th prince is now the most powerful prince in the court. The _seja_ might still be the one next in line for the throne but with the _militia_ in So's command and wealth of the Kangs to back him up, So will be the one controlling the court from now on.

* * *

By the corridor outside the _Hoegyong_ Hall, Ji Mong, Mu and So go back to the sky tower with Ji Mong and Mu congratulating So for following their suggestion, unknowing of how much it cost So to obtain it.

So walks a little behind, still reeling from the poisoned berries he had taken for the past two days. It took a lot of his concentration to not fall on his feet while he was in court but now that the assembly is over, his head is starting to throb and his heart palpitating again. He holds by the wall, steadying his balance.

"So-ya _gwaenchanha_?" Mu asks as he notices So falling a few steps behind them.

So shuts his eyes, breathing through his purple, chapped lips.

Mu and Ji Mong quickly walk back to So, " _Wae guere? (What's wrong?)"_

"Nothing." So answers but even as he says it, he falls with his face first. Ji Mong and Mu move to catch him and caught that sweet smelling musk on him.

"You don't look alright. What happened?" Mu asks once more, worried. So disappeared on them again for the past two days and came back with his adoptive mother. He wonders if So stays with the Kangs every time he disappears. He didn't seem welcoming of the idea of living with his adoptive mother to begin with.

"I'm fine, I only need to take a rest. I'll go back to the sky tower first." So tries to move out of the two's grasp but wouldn't be able to maintain his balance for long.

"We'll take you to the _Damiwon_ , Lady Oh will know what to do." Ji Mong suggests.

* * *

The moment the three steps inside the _Damiwon_ , they run into Soon Deok, whose on her way to her sewing class. She stops to greet the three and notices So being supported by the astronomer.

"Oh! So _wangjanim_! You're back?!" Soon Deok exclaims, drawing the attention of the three. She bows to the _seja_ and comes near So, excited to see a familiar face from her father's camp. She momentarily forgets her manners as a lady and addresses So in _banmal_ , "Kuende…"

She wrinkles her nose, smelling the nauseating musk from him again, "You don't look alright at all."

Her eyes tightened, identifying his symptoms. Training with So in the wild, she and the 4th prince are well versed with poisonous plants and their effects. Soon Deok knows, So will not make a mistake of taking a poisonous berry of his own accord.

So is too dizzy but still recognizes Soon Deok. He tries to stand again, anxious that Soon Deok might discern his symptoms. He had forgotten Soon Deok is now an apprentice and is also living in the _Damiwon_. He didn't anticipate he would run into her.

"Soon Deok-ah," Mu calls Soon Deok's attention, drawing her away from So, "Why don't you call upon the _Sanggun._ Tell her we have a little situation here."

"Ah yie, _joesonghabnida wangsejanim,"_ Soon Deok steps back, catching So's gaze. His pupils a little dilated, no doubt an effect from the berries of belladonna.

So signals for her to not say a word and Soon Deok silently agrees, trusting the 4th prince. She bows to take her leave and informs their _Sanggun_. She tells Lady Oh So's symptoms and offered information on first aid but left out the information that the 4th prince is perfectly capable of identifying the poison and knows how to flush it out of his system on his own.

Ji Mong and Mu bring So to a private room on the second floor, putting him on bed. So assures them he only needs to sleep, that they should have brought him at the sky tower instead however the two wouldn't hear him out.

* * *

Soon Deok proceeds to their sewing class, bringing her tatami mat beside Hae Soo and Woo Hee.

" _Ya_! Hae Soo-ya! have you heard?" Soon Deok holds her silk screen on mid air. Today they are doing a plum tree embroidery on a silk handkerchief.

Hae Soo looks up while Woo Hee listens as she continues with her choir.

"Of course you've heard. I'm sure he wrote you a letter telling you that he's coming home, isn't it?" Soon Deok smiles, teasing Hae Soo. " _Kuende_ … it seemed he had taken some poisonous berries on his way from the north. It's highly unlikely of him to do that. We both trained together, I'm sure he could easily distinguish between edible and poisonous berries."

"Who had taken what?" Ha Jin asks, not even bothering to pretend she's embroidering.

"The 4th prince. I run into them on my way here. He was being supported by the king's adviser and was taken at one of the rooms at the second floor. He looks ill, displaying symptoms of taking poisoned berries." Soon Deok nonchalantly answers, trusting Hae Soo with information she had conveniently never told Lady Oh.

" _Mwo rago?!"_ Ha Jin exclaims. She knew So was back from the north since last week and he was doing fine the last time she saw him.

 _If he's here at the Damiwon, does that mean he had finally appeared in the court?_

"I said it's highly unlikely of him to mistake a poisonous berry and eat it on his own. And it appears, he came from the Kang household first. He smells of that nauseating musk again." Soon Deak explains once more, "I wonder what the Kang household looks like? Do they burn incense all day all throughout their house for the smell to stay on your clothes?"

"What are you saying? So _wangjanim_ smells of fresh morning dew and sometimes of the sun or nothing at all." Ha Jin recalls the many times So had enfolded her in his arms. He definitely doesn't smell anything other than the places he came to stay for too long that day.

She stands up, wanting to leave the room and run to So. She's too worried to stay put but she can't leave the room.

"Oh! You've never met him coming from their household, haven't you?" Soon Deok tries to give a vivid explanation of how So is like when he comes from their palace up north. "So _wangjanim_ used to stay in my father's camp for two seasons every year since he was ten. Every time he comes, he brings with him that smell of incense and something like a sweet earthy musk mixed together. It's nauseating. The smell used to give me headaches. I don't know how So _wangjanim_ could stand that smell but I guess if you grew -up inside that household smelling that scent in the air, you'll get used to it."

" _Jinjja_? I've never smelled that on him before." Ha Jin paces the length of the room, coming into the door every now and then. "Do you think he's alright?"

"With the berry he took? He seemed to be holding-up but don't worry, I already told Oh _Sanggun_ , what to do with him." Soon Deok smiles, assuring Hae Soo, "He'll be fine."

"You should sit back and continue with your embroidery. Lady Oh might not let you out of this room if you don't finish this or worst she'll keep you here for the weekend." Woo Hee suggests, handing Hae Soo her silk screen.

Ha Jin remembers tomorrow is weekend, hence, they are finally allowed to come home tonight however she hasn't make-up her mind if she wants to go home, still afraid of how she's going to be welcomed by her cousin again.

Shortly, before their time of embroidery ends, a _gungnyeo_ comes in and calls for Hae Soo. The _seja_ had asked for Lady Oh's discretion in handling the 4th prince's illness, remembering that So doesn't like being touched by anyone. Lady Oh sends Hae Soo up then.

Ha Jin quickly goes to the second floor and enters the room, bringing with her a tray of warm water for burdock root tea, a tea to flush out toxins and purify the blood. Inside, she finds the 4th prince lying on the bed looking pale and ill. His jeogori is open upon his chest and his blanket only comes up to his stomach. A pail of cold water, sits at the floor beside his bed with a towel slung at its side. Lady Oh had tried to give him a half bath but he sent her away and changed clothes on his own.

She puts down the tray at the bedside table and gently sits by the bed, careful to not disturb So but even with only a little shift at his mattress, So awakes and opens his eyes discreetly to look. Upon seeing Hae Soo, whose busy with the towels at the moment, So relaxes and shuts his eyes once more. When Hae Soo returns her focus on him, she blushes, noticing his exposed chest. Tentatively, she pulls his blanket to cover him up, making sure he's not cold. She then takes a towel and dips it to the pale, wringing the water afterwards. She leans in to wipe the beads of sweat that had formed on So's forehead and catches that smell Soon Deok was talking about. It's stuck on his messy hair that's spread in the pillow and Ha Jin doesn't like it. She proceeds with wiping So's forehead, lightly patting the beads of sweat away.

As she takes away her hand to put back the towel beside the pale, So captures her hand mid-air, surprising Hae Soo.

" _Joesonghaeyo_ did I wake you up?" Ha Jin asks, the worry still in her eyes.

" _Aniyo_ , I've been awake." So pulls at her hand, putting it to rest at his cheek. " _Mianhae Hae Soo-ya,"_

Remembering the _seja_ 's word, So apologizes sincerely for disappearing on her, "Please know that you have always been on my mind since I left. There was not a day that I never thought of taking my horse and race home to see you. Even at night, my dreams are of always coming home to you."

He tightens his hold on her hand, pressing it to his cheek. He automatically seeks the warmth in her hand and the lime orangy sweet scent he so missed, willing it to envelop his nose and erase that nauseating earthy musk he had inhaled for the past three days. With his trembling voice, he pours his heart out to Hae Soo, " _Cheongmal geu-ri-weo-seo (2) (I really missed you.)_ I promise I will never leave you again so if you could stop being angry, I only want to stay by your side."

With his chapped dried lips, pale complexion and cold sweat, So looks every bit ill and Ha Jin is sidetracked from her anger. She lets go of her annoyance and forgives him this time, " _Araseo_ , _da-si nuen a-peu-ji ma-se-yo (Please don't get sick again)._ You make me worry."

Ha Jin opens her palm and So naturally settles on it, sighing a relief.

"Where have you been? They told me, you've taken some poisonous berries." Ha Jin asks curious. "There aren't any poisonous berries inside the palace."

" _Kuenyang_ … I took a ride outside Songak to make it look like I just came back from the north."

If not for Soon Deok telling her of how So smells like when he comes from the Kang's household, Ha Jin wouldn't know So is lying. She wonders why he would lie about coming back from their household.

"And why would you eat a poisonous berry then?"

"So I could crawl back to your arms?" So skirts the issue by brazenly joking about it and its working.

" _Ya_!" Ha Jin tries to take away her hand and stands-up, annoyed, "You are being shameless again So _wangjanim_!"

So chuckles and Ha Jin couldn't help but stop and listen. It's hard enough to make So smile, all the more with chuckling.

"Stay." So pulls at her hand again and traps it between his cheek and the pillow, "Please stay for a while. I know you are allowed to go home tonight. I'd really want to walk you home but I'm ill right now. If you could stay until I fall asleep…"

In a small voice, So admits, "You make my nightmares go away."

" _Araseo_ ," Ha Jin doesn't want to go home anyway. She moves closer to So and makes herself comfortable, catching that repulsive scent on his hair again. "So _wangjanim pi-geon-hab-ni-kka?_ (Are you tired?) Can you not walk even just to the next room?"

" _Wae_?"

"May I wash your hair? I think you'll feel better once the cold water runs on your scalp." Ha Jin smiles, trying to convince So. She only wants to get rid of the nauseating smell on his hair.

"Oh?! What brazen attitude you have now? Just because I touch your hand doesn't mean you can see my body when you want to." So pretends to look scandalized.

"Mwo?! Wah… Ya!" Ha Jin pulls her hand from So once again, offended and blushing. She trips on her words, "Ani… I… fine! I only wanted to make you feel better… what are you talking about?... _Dwaesseo, kuenyang na kanda (Forge it, I'll just leave.)"_

She stands up and walks towards the door. So calls upon her and sits-up too fast his sight spins, dazed. Ha Jin turns back and see's him holding his head. She hurries back to him once more, " _Gwaechanhayo_?"

" _Mianhae_ , I was only trying to make the mood light." So appeals to Hae Soo's caring side, "Please wash my hair."

" _Araseo. Jam-si-man gi-da-ri-se-yo. (Wait here.)_ I'll prepare the bath."

Ha Jin comes to Lady Oh's office to inform the _Sanggun_ that the 4th prince wants his hair washed. Lady Oh commands her _gungnyeo(s)_ to help Hae Soo arrange the room next to So's and leave afterwards.

* * *

Shortly after, Ha Jin helps So to the next room, letting him lie down on a slightly inclined bed with his head sticking out at the edge, just enough to let his hair loose on a pale beneath it, situated on top of a table. He makes himself comfortable as Ha Jin stands by his side, beside his neck.

"May I?" Ha Jin asks for permission before touching So's ponytail.

This is one of the things So liked about Hae Soo, she always asks him. Whether it's as simple as his preference for a scent or something as invasive as touching him, she always asks for his permission first. Though Ha Jin is not aware, So doesn't mind her touch, even craving for it all the time.

"Shall I disrobe?" So plays a joke once more.

"Yaish! If you keep up with that I'll stop here now." Ha Jin warns, holding herself from blushing and failing.

" _Araseo, araseo_ , I'll keep my mouth shut." So closes his eyes, keeping his smile.

In truth, So is nervous to be this close to Hae Soo, the situation being too intimate. While Hae Soo is maintaining a proper distance and even asked before she puts her hands on him, So isn't prepared when Ha Jin reaches to his ponytail with both of her hands and unties it. Her arms surround him on both sides, her lime orangy sweet scent engulfing him. He struggles not to open his eyes as her upper body hovers above his face, her sleeves lightly brushing upon his skin, waking every nerve in his body.

"Hae Soo..ya" His voice breaks, breathing her name.

Ha Jin frees his hair, letting its length hang over the pale, smoothing it, "I'll proceed with the water now. It's cold so you might get a little uncomfortable but it will help alleviate your headache afterwards."

She takes the dipper and scoops some water, pouring it slowly and gently upon So's head. The water feels good to So as it cascades on his scalp. Ha Jin uses her other hand to cover So's mask, blocking the water from entering it. She wonders if she's allowed to ask a question about it but since So is too touchy with the subject, she drops the matter and concentrated with her choir at hand.

Taking a small ceramic bottle, Ha Jin asks So to smell it first before she lathers it on his hair, " _Eo-ddae-yo? (How is it?)_ I made this myself. It would wash up all the grime and dust from your hair. You said you like a lemony citrus scent, the one coming from _Mokran?_ I couldn't perfect the lemony citrus scent yet since not much _Mokrans_ grew around the palace lately so this one is made up of lime and peppermint. It would relax your senses and make you feel refreshed."

"Another soap?"

" _Aniyo_ , this one is called shampoo, specifically used for hairs only but it functions pretty much the same with soap." Ha Jin explains bringing the bottle under So's nose.

" _Johahaeyo, (I like it,)_ it smells like your gift to me before I left." So answers without opening his eyes.

Ha Jin pours the shampoo in her palm and rubs her hands together, creating a little amount of foam. She lathers it on So's hair luxuriously, working her way from the roots to the tips. She massages his scalp, pressing sensitively on pressure points, drawing circles with her thumb. So starts to relax under her careful hands, getting sleepier and lighter at the same time.

By the small opening at the door, Wook stands watching quietly. He came to take Hae Soo home and was directed by a _gung_ nyeo to the room they prepared earlier. His face darkens as he observes how his 4th brother enjoys being taken cared off by Hae Soo. He tells himself that it is just a simple choir assigned to her but he too notices how intimate the situation is. A little jealousy starts to spring upon his chest, gnawing at the back of his mind.

Lady Oh slides the door close, cutting of Wook's sight. She came to check the two inside when he sees the 8th prince standing by the door. His face gives-away nothing but his hands behind his back are tensed.

" _Joesonghabanida wangjanim_ , my apprentice is still at her chores. If you could wait upon the balcony, a _gungnyeo_ would serve you with some tea."

"Ah yie, I'll join my brother and the astronomer then." Wook turns in the direction of the balcony, leaving as if he saw nothing.

* * *

Over at a garden behind the first queen's quarters, Queen Yoo and the 3rd prince are taking a stroll. The eunuch and _gungnyeo_ (s) stay well behind them, giving the two some privacy.

"Your stupid 4th brother brings nothing but misfortune to us. How could he side with his adoptive mother? If he wanted me to take him back, he should have fallen upon his knees and begged me." Queen Yoo couldn't admit to herself that she had made a mistake of throwing his 3rd son.

Yo remains quiet. He knew better not to reason out with his mother when she's angry.

"First the Hwangbos and now the Kangs. They are taking over the court. Soon they will push us out. We need to do something about your 4th brother first. We can't let him lead the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual. People would start seeing him as the next _seja_. They already have the command of militia and the resources to take the throne, we can't let them have the people's opinion too." Queen Yoo tries to rack her brain for a plan.

"Queen Shinjeong is starting the preparation with posting the announcement at the plaza tomorrow." Yo updates his mother.

Queen Yoo smirks, coming up with an idea, "Have our messengers be the one to post the announcement at the plaza. Let's spread some rumors as to how hideous and scary your 4th brother is. Let's see if he still wants to lead the ritual after he hears the opinion of people about him."

She plans to crashed her son's confidence and make sure he never stand in front of other people again.

Yo would have suggested making an alliance with the Kangs instead of the Hwangbos. At some point, he still cares for his 4th brother but his mother is right, the Kangs are too powerful at the moment. They need to work with the Hwangbos to cut the Kangs first and then take care of the Hwangbos later.

"Yie _eomonim_ , I'll put our people into it."

They walk some more, deeper into the garden.

"When is your youngest brother coming home? The south isn't that far from here. Have you sent a messenger to bring him back?" Queen Yoo asks, worried for his 4th son.

"I've already sent a messenger _eomonim_. Maybe he'll be here by the end of next week. He has to participate in the bathing ritual an the full moon before the festival itself." Yo assures his mother.

" _Johada. (Good.)"_ Queen Yoo suddenly remembers something, "Find out why the other queen is suggesting for the king to hand out a favor on the night of the festival when it isn't long ago that they have been bestowed with one. What do they want? What would they cash in with their favor?"

"Yie _eomonim_ , I'll see what I can uncover." To everything his mother asks, Yo only nods, his head aching with too much pressure on his shoulders.

* * *

By tomorrow morning, Queen Yoo's people would be busily putting up the announcement at the plaza, in the market, at the port, at the town, all over the kingdom. Her servants were stationed well to start up different rumors and make the people agitated.

"The 4th prince will be leading the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual? Isn't he a monster himself, hiding behind his mask?"

"The wolf dog of Shinju? I heard he killed and wipe out a whole clan who tried to go against the Kangs."

"I heard the 4th prince had been afflicted with a rare disease when he was young, causing half of his body to grow scales. They say they weren't able to completely cure him and his mask was put on to hide the hideous scales on his face."

"Still, I heard even at a young age he had a very nasty temper that he once tried to set fire on the bushes he and the _seja_ were playing, trying to scare the _seja_ away. It backfired and had his own face burned. He had a masked since then and was sent away to live with his adoptive family after."

"His hideous face will only bring misfortune to us."

The rumors take on a life of its own, morphing and growing into a more sinister gossip as each day passes by. Soon the people will become more fearful and agitated towards the 4th prince.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, So comes to visit Hae Soo on their household, feeling better after a day of rest. He walks by the courtyard, running into his 8th brother, whose reading by the foyer of his study chambers.

" _Annyeong hashibnikka hyungnim_ ," Wook says his greeting, ever polite. "What brings you to our household today? I heard you were ill, are you alright now?"

" _Annyeong haseyo_ Wook-ah," So returns the polite greeting, "Yie, I'm doing good now. I came to express my gratitude to Lady Hae Soo for taking care of me well. May I see her?"

Wook's answer is a resounding no, "Please do so, she's in her quarters. Let my servant call upon her and meet you at our pavilion."

"Kamsahabnida Wook-ah."

So proceeds to the pavilion while Wook calls for Chae Ryung to inform Hae Soo. He'll remember to tell Myung Hee later that Hae Soo is meeting the 4th prince, making Myung Hee the one to reprimand Hae Soo.

Chae Ryung calls upon Hae Soo and walks with her to the pavilion.

"Chae Ryung-ah was there a letter that came for me this past few weeks?" Ha Jin asks remembering that So insisted he really sent a letter.

Inclining her head, Chae Ryung thinks about it, " _Yie_ _agassi_ , I have put it on your table beside your bowl of _Mokran(s)_ , waeyo?"

" _Jinjja_?" Ha Jin exclaims, "but I never saw it? When was this?"

"When you were resting and refusing to leave your bed." Chae Ryung recalls.

"I never got it, where is it now?" Ha Jin looks bewildered. So is definitely not lying to her.

" _Chal mo-reu-gess-seub-ni-da agassi,_ I thought you've already taken it that's why it's no longer in your table." Chae Ryung looks confused too.

" _Heol! Eotteohke?!_ Never mind, I'll just apologize to the 4th prince." Ha Jin voices what's running in her head.

They reached the pavilion and Chae Ryung stays behind with her head bowed as Ha Jin calls So.

"So _wangjanim_ ," Ha Jin greets so with a graceful bow and a pretty smile, "Are you feeling better?"

The refinement with which Hae Soo greets So, momentarily distracts him, "You do your bow with a grace now."

" _Guerahabnida_. Lady Oh had taught me well." Ha Jin answers formally, "Don't I look better?"

"I like the clumsier one." So makes an honest opinion with an amused face, teasing Hae Soo, "The noble manners don't suite you at all."

"Ya! Did you come here to fight me?" Ha Jin drops her formality.

"That's better." So hides his smile. "Will you walk with me? It's been a while since I was home, I'd like to see the _Donji lake_ if you don't mind."

" _Kuereyo? Gach-i kal-le-yo? (Shall we go together?)"_ Ha Jin readily agrees, keeping a little formality in her speech once more.

As they exit the pavilion, Chae Ryung automatically walks behind them. So turns to address her, "There will be no need for you to come, I can take care of your mistress on my own."

"Eh?" Chae Ryung looks up, "Ahm… I'm not allowed to leave my mistress side, _Joesonghabnida wangjanim_."

Wook had expressly told Chae Ryung not to take her eyes off from Hae Soo as she meets his 4th brother.

With the apologetic words, So suddenly remembers the familiar voice of the servant pleading with his adoptive mother, recognizing Chae Ryung as his mother's spy. So's face darkens a little, now cautious of the servant.

Chae Ryung for her part, doesn't recognize the 4th prince as the man inside Lady Shinjuwon's quarters. She really saw nothing, only a silhouette of him.

" _Gwaehchanhayo_ Chae Ryung-ah, I'll be fine." Ha Jin assures her.

" _Kagura. (Go.)"_ So commands not wanting his mother's spy anywhere near them.

Chae Ryung looks from Hae Soo to the 4th prince, doubting but with the command given, she has no choice but to follow.

* * *

The two arrives by the _Donji_ lake, settling beside the tree-shrubs of _Gyul (Tangerine)_ that are in full bloom. It's aroma fills the air with dewy fruit scent.

"How long have your servant been in your household?" So is worried upon discovering his mother's spy is residing inside Hae Soo's household.

It shouldn't come as a surprise then how his adoptive mother is well informed. So wonders if Lady Shinjuwon had something to do with Myung Hee's miscarriage as well, cutting off the heirs of the Hwangbos before it even sprung. Now the pressure to continue the line of the Hwangbos and seal their alliance with the Haes lies with Hae Soo. He doubts his adoptive mother planned for that to happen.

" _Chal mol-la-yo. (I don't know.)"_ Since Chae Ryung had been by her side when Ha Jin awoke in this life, she had never thought to ask.

"Do you trust her?" So voices his concern.

" _Kueremyo. Nae ching-gu-ye-yo (She's my friend). Waeyo?"_ Ha Jin takes a look at the _Gyul,_ all early bloomers.

"Of course you do. You trust people too well." So is anxious. Hae Soo cares for too many people, he can't protect them all at the same time.

"Who takes care of Lady Myung Hee? I mean her servant."

"I guess Chae Ryung too? When I started with my apprenticeship, Chae Ryung was assigned to Myung Hee unnie when I'm not around." Ha Jin answers nonchalantly, taking all the sights around her, oblivious.

"And this was when Lady Myung Hee started with her pregnancy? How did your _unnie_ miscarried again?" So's train of thought are trying to piece them all together.

"My unnie had always been sickly and the physician had already warned her before that the pregnancy would be hard for her. Her health is unstable, her body just can't accommodate another life inside her." Ha Jin explains.

For So, Myung Hee's poor health is too convenient of an excuse but it is also possible that she is actually just too sickly to carry on with the pregnancy. Either way Chae Ryung's presence in their household is too dangerous to be left alone. For all he knows, Lady Shinjuwon might have put Chae Ryung into poisoning Myung Hee with little doses, making it look like her health is failing progressively. He will have to find a way to take Chae Ryung out of his brother's household without arousing suspicions from his adoptive mother.

The other good thing about making the deal with his adoptive mother is that he now knows to some extent what Lady Shinjuwon is planning. He can work the other way to stop his adoptive mother but not too overt whilst she wield her card against him.

So picks a _Gyul_ that Hae Soo is eyeing and hands it to her, "Do you trust me?"

Ha Jin rotates the _Gyul_ in her hand, examining it, "Why the sudden question?"

So steps in front of her, towering and steady. He takes her hand in his and repeats his question once more, "Do you trust me?"

Ha Jin looks up to So, gazing at his eyes.

So holds her gaze, keeping her rooted in the ground. He makes a promise and asks for a promise in return, "I will never do anything to hurt you nor will I do anything to betray you. I promise to protect you with everything I have and never leave you at all. Would you trust only me from now on?"

The promise feels too heavy and serious to Ha Jin, she tries to make light of it, "Eiii what's with the hasty seriousness?"

She turns away only for So to pull at the hand he's holding. With his other free hand, he cups her face, stilling her once again. " _Yak-sok-hae-yo. (Promise me.)_ Please."

The sincerity on So's eyes is raw and honest, Ha Jin couldn't help but be persuaded, " _Araseo_ , I promise to trust you from now."

So brings her hand in between the two of them, letting it hover in front of his face. He asks for permission to bring it to his lips. Ha Jin suddenly tenses, her heart going double time. A bloom of pink colors her cheeks, warming So's palm that is cupping her face. Her throat becomes dry and she swallows to alleviate it. Without breaking their gaze, So brings her hand to his lips, planting a soft kiss at the side of her palm, near her wrist. Ha Jin stops breathing and releases the G _yul_ she's holding.

* * *

So fetches Hae Soo home around dinner with a few of the _Gyul(s)_ he had picked at the lake. He tells her to share it with her unnie and her 'friend' Chae Ryung. She smiles at him and says her goodbyes.

Approaching her in a hurry is Chae Ryung, "Agassi, what took you so long? Lady Myung Hee and the 8th prince are waiting for you to have dinner."

" _Mianhaeyo_ , I didn't know we were going to eat dinner together." Though Ha Jin came home the other day, she keeps away from her cousin, still uncomfortable from their argument last week. "Here."

Ha Jin hands Chae Ryung a few of the _Gyul_ she has, "It's good for your health. Specially these rainy days."

"Eh?" Chae Ryung looks fearful the moment she recognizes the fruit.

 _Gyul (Tangerines)_ are rare and expensive during the three kingdoms, Goryeo and even in early Joseon. It is only available for the consumption of rich noble family and royalties. The _Gyul_ tree-shrubs at _Donji_ lake are the only _Gyul_ in the whole Songak. Even then royalties and rich noble family has to go to _Tamna (Jeju-do)_ to get such rare fruit and Ha Jin is unaware of it.

" _Anibnida Agassi_ , I can't take it. Please have it back." Chae Ryung refuses the fruit, afraid that if she is caught with it, she might lose her hand.

"Ay _wae_ …? So _wangjanim_ gave this to me. He told me to share it with you and _unnie_. " _Hae, bad-o dwae-yo (Go on, take it_.)"

" _Andwaeyo, jebal_ I can't accept it." Chae Ryung vehemently refuses.

"It's just a fruit. I'm going to get angry if don't take it." Ha Jin wouldn't take no for an answer.

" _Agassi jebal… jebalyo…"_ Chae Ryung tries to give it back.

"Have it. I command you." It's the first time Ha Jin actually commanded someone and it feels off to her. She laughs afterwards but wouldn't rescind her words.

" _Agassi…_." With the command given, Chae Ryung could only accept.

* * *

Ha Jin enters the _Daechung_ to join her cousin and the 8th prince for dinner. She gives her formal greeting and quietly sits in the middle of the two, the position of her seat too awkward. She silently puts the _Gyul(s)_ on the table bringing a surprise look upon the faces of her cousin and the 8th prince.

"Where have you been?" Myung Hee asks looking at the _Gyuls_.

"The 4th prince brought me to the _Donji_ lake to pick a few of these fruits." Ha Jin smiles at Myung Hee to lessen the tensed and awkwardness of the family dinner they're having. "Unnie, you should have a few of these, it's a good source of vitamin C. It will help boost your respiratory system."

"That's the last time you are going to leave with the 4th prince. Algessniya? Do I have to remind you all the time on how to conduct yourself?" Myung Hee reprimands Hae Soo once again, "A betrothed lady can not be seen with…"

" _Araseoyo._ " Ha Jin cuts of Myung Hee's sentence, not wanting to hear anything about her engagement. The 8th prince had promise her an out soon, she only has to wait.

"Myung Hee-ya can we have a peaceful dinner just tonight. Hae Soo will remember it next time." Wook plays the referee between his wife and his soon to be wife but it was his idea to tell Myung Hee so Hae Soo would be reprimanded and make sure Hae Soo doesn't see his 4th brother again.

Myung Hee drops the matter out of respect for the 8th prince, "The princes will come here tomorrow to have lunch, you will be serving tea afterwards."

" _Yie unnie_." Ha Jin takes her glass of water and drinks, "If there's nothing else, I'd like to take a rest. _Pi-geon-hae-yo (I'm tired.)"_

Ha Jin excuses herself and leaves, seeing no point in trying to eat when she already lost her appetite. She takes a deep breathe of the cold night air, filling her lungs with it and calming her self down. She doesn't want to deliberate upon the worsening relationship she and her cousin have so she distracts herself by thinking about something else. Her mind automatically returns to the _Donji_ lake, to the way the 4th prince held her hand and brought it to his lips. Ha Jin blushes once more, feeling her heart starting to race again. She raises her hand, the one the 4th prince held, looking at the side of her palm. She shakes her head and puts down her hand, denying herself to think about the kiss but failing miserably.

* * *

In the morning, Ha Jin is on her way to the _Sarangchae_ to help with the preparation for their lunch when she passes by the pavilion and sees Chae Ryung being punished by Yeonhwa. Chae Ryung's hands were tied by the ceiling and her back is full of streaks of blood from the lashes she had just received. Yeonhwa stands near, watching as another servant whips Chae Ryung.

The servant raises her hand and is about to hit Chae Ryung once again when Ha Jin catches her hand and pushes it away.

"Why are you punishing Chae Ryung?" Ha Jin looks horrified, trying to untie Chae Ryung's hand from the rope.

" _Kueman hara! (Stop that!)_ You will not meddle with the way I admonish our lowly servants. Kagura! ( _Leave_!)" Yeonhwa looks angrier than she was a while ago, her left eyebrow twitching with hate.

"What have Chae Ryung done to merit such lashes?!" Ha Jin wouldn't back down, she puts her arms around Chae Ryung, protective, "What did you do?"

" _Agassi Joesonghabnida_ but it was my fault please leave." Chae Ryung pleads crying.

" _Aniyo_ , I won't have it!" Ha Jin wouldn't go.

"Your servant was caught eating a high valued _Gyul(s)._ The servants or the free men are not allowed to eat such rarity. The royal family and the rich noble men are the only ones allowed to have it. She stole it, how else would a servant have it?" Yeonhwa explains daring Hae Soo to deny her servant's fault.

And of course Ha Jin doesn't know. She did read about the _Gyuls_ being precious during Joseon Dynasty but she never knew that it's too precious enough to warrant castigation.

"I gave it to her! So let her be. She didn't steal anything." Ha Jin backtracks, now nervous upon learning it was her who caused Chae Ryung's trouble.

Soon the loud commotion attracts everyone and the princes, Yo, Wook, Won, Baek-Ah and Eun arrive in the scene, witnessing the quarrel.

Won looks at Chae Ryung, "I think the servant had enough beating, maybe Yeonhwa should stop."

"Why would she? The servant needs to be punished." Yo answers nonchalantly, watching Wook's next move.

"You do not meddle on how I give punishment to my servant. I am a princess and I run this household. You are being insolent towards me. Shall I punish you too?" Yeonhwa smirks, finding a reason to put Hae Soo in her place.

" _Kuere_ you are a princess…" Ha Jin hides her nervousness by feigning brevity, remembering Baek-Ah's words about the true owner of the household she lives in, "But this household is not yours! It is my cousin's. You are as powerless as I am here."

Slapped!

Baek-Ah and Eun flinches while Wook gets angry.

That's the second time Ha Jin was slapped in a span of a week but Ha Jin only smirks, annoyed. The smile more insulting to Yeonhwa. She raises her hand once more,

"Yeonhwa-ya!" Wook calls at the same time that So arrives at the scene, holding Yeonhwa's hand away from Hae Soo.

" _Kueman hae_. _(That's enough.)"_ So plays it coolly.

" _Orabeonim_. The girl insulted me. I can't just leave her be. Let go." Yeonhwa pulls her wrist from So but So will not release it.

So looks at Hae Soo, signaling for her to trust him, " _Nae go-si-da. (She's mine.)"_

Ha Jin' reacts dumbfoundedly.

 _Did So wangjanim_ _just called me his?_

Wook looks as shocked as everyone except Yo.

Yeonhwa glances at Hae Soo and then back to So, "What did you just say?"

"I said she belongs to me." So breaks his gaze with Hae Soo and returns it at Yeonhwa.

"The _Gyuls_ are mine and I gave it to Hae Soo. If it reaches her servant then it is I who would decide on how to punish the servant." He then addresses Wook, "Isn't that the law Wook-ah?"

" _Ani… So wangjanim_ , _Chae Ryung_ didn't steal it." Ha Jin reasons out with So, unbelieving. He was the one who told her to give it to her, why would he punish Chae Ryung? "I shared it to her. Please spare her."

So grates his teeth together trying to not glance at Hae Soo. He had intended for Chae Ryung to be punished so he could take her away from his 8th brother's household and get rid of Lady Shinjuwon's spy. Hae Soo only needs to stay still and let him protect her and Myung Hee but as always she doesn't make it easy.

"Wook-ah, shall I bring this matter to the court and have your servant's hand cut off or will you hand her to me and let me deal with her?" So repeats. He releases Yeonhwa's hand and stands to his full height, looking dangerously angry at the moment and brandishing his rank over his 8th brother.

" _Wangjanim jebal, Joesonghabnida_. Please forgive me just this once." Chae Ryung throws herself to the floor, pleading with So.

"So _wangjanim_ ," Without understanding why So is doing it, Ha Jin is now scared for Chae Ryung. She too kneels in front of So, pleading for Chae Ryung's hand. She can't let her be taken to the court.

It takes all of So's self control to not pull Hae Soo up. It angers him that Hae Soo looks at him with fear even after she promised to trust him.

Wook closes his eyes, calming his self. He too couldn't stand seeing Hae Soo kneel in front of his 4th brother who had just stake a claim on her and his servant. He acquiesces to what So wants before So finds another thing to demand from him, "Forgive my servant's insolence. You can have her and do as you please. Chae Ryung-ah, you are free of my servitude and will serve the 4th prince's household from now on."

"Wangjanim." Chae Ryung wants to appeal to the 8th prince to not give her away but it's either that or So puts her in the royal court where she would be severely punished.

Wook walks to stand in front of So, stopping a meter and leveling his gaze with him. He looks at So with controlled anger and speaks to Hae Soo, " _Il-eo-na. Il-eo-na-ra-go! (Stand-up, I said stand-up.)"_

Wook pulls Hae Soo up and deposits her to Baek-Ah's arms. "Take her to her room."

Baek-Ah holds a shocked Hae Soo, dragging her away. So refuses to meet her accusing eyes.

Wook directs his anger to Yeonhwa, "You've overstepped yourself this time. The next time you do, I will forget that you are my sister."

It's a warning to So and everyone knows it.

* * *

 **Footnotes:**

1 Contains the final note teachings of Buddha to achieve salvation

2 그립다 (Geuribda) is a deeper way of expressing I miss you. It's not normally used on an everyday conversation but rather mostly found in writings such as poems to express longing.

* * *

 **Preview:**

Wook agrees with an alliance with Yo. So buys Chae Ryung's loyalty. Jung comes home.

Eun reveals So's scar (this arc is a little messy at the moment, let me organize it first.)

 **Other things:**

Let's trust the 4th prince some more :)


	36. Chapter 34

_Mianhaeyo, there was a problem with the site last night so I couldn't post_

* * *

 **Chapter 34:**

"Let me go, please. Baek-Ah-ya!" Ha Jin struggles out of Baek-Ah's arms as Eun opens the door of her quarters and lets them in. They keep Hae Soo away from the commotion she had caused.

" _Andwaeyo!"_ Baek-Ah deposits Hae Soo to her bed, blocking her path. " _Kueman hara_ Hae Soo-ya you're only going to make it worst if you keep meddling with my brothers. How many times do I have to warn you not to dip your hand at the matters of the court?!"

"But it was just a matter of our household." Ha Jin reasons out, "I need to talk to So _wangjanim_ , he needs to hear me out!"

"It is not! The moment any of my siblings becomes involved, it becomes a matter of the court. We maybe your friends, my brothers maybe fond of you but when they start drawing lines, you do not step in the middle and get caught!" Baek-Ah screams at Hae Soo out of frustration.

"Then what do you want me to do?! Let Chae Ryung be taken away?! She's a person, you can't just give her away or have her hauled off like some kind of possession?!" Ha Jin clearly doesn't understand how the caste system works in Goryeo. Her brain refuses to process the idea of slaves and servants.

"They can and they just did! Do you know the rankings of my 4th and 8th brother? Doesn't the number give it away?! No forget the number. Let me tell you how high up the two of them are. Do you know why your Myung Hee unnie is betrothing you to my 8th brother?" Baek-Ah loses his composure and slips.

Shocked, Eun's brain refuses to processes what he just heard, "You're betrothed to my 8th brother? What are you two talking about? When did this happen?"

The two only look at Eun.

"How would I know?! No one tells me anything!" Ha Jin matches Baek-Ah's anger, on the verge of tears.

Baek-Ah tells Hae Soo the reasoning behind Myung Hee's decision and explains further, "My 4th and 8th brother are now the highest holders of power in the court. NO. Actually So hyungnim is the highest holder of power in the court right at the moment and that is why when he ask my 8th brother to give him your servant, my 8th brother could only yield. So _hyungnim_ outranks every one of us, saved the _seja_. Even then Mu _hyungnim_ cannot go against So _hyungnim_ because he holds the militia and has the backing of the richest clan in our kingdom. By kneeling to him, you undermine both of their authority. You undermine my 8th brother by not letting him deal it on his own and you undermine my 4th brother by questioning his decision. Do you get it now?!"

"Then what do you want me to do?!" Ha Jin repeats, her tears finally escaping her eyes while her chest is racked by sobs, "I... gave Chae Ryung... the _Gyuls_... She refused... me but I forced her… So _wangjanim_ will not punish Chae Ryung will he? I'll talk to him. He'll hear me out."

"Weren't you listening to what I have just said?! Hae Soo!" Baek-Ah shouts some more, his hands trembling from frustration.

" _Kueman hara_ Baek-ah-ya!" Eun commands, "Hae Soo had enough."

He turns to the table and fetches water for Hae Soo.

Baek-Ah breathes and lets Eun give the water to Hae Soo. He sits beside her, keeping still. He wants to comfort her but he also needs Hae Soo to understand so she wouldn't repeat it again. She can't cry her way to every mistake she does, lives are being lost because she doesn't know her actions are affecting people.

"Hae Soo-ya, I am your friend and I'm trying to protect you so please listen to me carefully. Yes it was your fault for forcing those _Gyuls_ to Chae Ryung's hand and yes you shouldn't have meddled with Yeonhwa _gongju._ If you didn't my sister would have stopped with the beatings after she was satisfied but because you intervened and questioned her authority, she would have turned Chae Ryung to the royal court after she's done with beating her. Because you intervened, my two brothers couldn't just let you be punished. Now my 8th brother loses a servant and my 4th brother gains one. Let's hope it stops there because you've just sparked a tension between the two princes and in extension, their clan."

"How will I solve it then?" Ha Jin asked in between sobs.

"Just… I don't know, stay still and keep your head low. Maybe you should go back to the north? You'll be safer in your parents' household."

In all honesty, Baek-Ah also doesn't know. The tension between his 4th and 8th brother is bound to happen anyway. It's just a matter of what will start it.

"I don't know anyone in the north. I don't even know Myung Hee unnie's parents." Ha Jin admits.

"They brought you up, why wouldn't you know them?" Eun points out the obvious without knowing that Ha Jin doesn't really know Myung Hee's parents because she's not Hae Soo.

Baek-Ah and Ha Jin doesn't answer.

"If you're betrothed to my 8th brother then what about Jung?" Eun asks an unexpected question throwing the two off guard.

Baek-Ah and Ha Jin had never talked about Hae Soo's relationship with Jung after Jung came home. Baek-Ah only knows Hae Soo had sent a poem of confession to their 4th brother that Jung intercepted. After Jung came home, he started seeing Hae Soo again and Baek-Ah watched from a far. Eun had stopped hanging out with them and the three didn't even notice it.

" _Wae_? That's cruel of all of you. Did you really think I wouldn't know?" A hurt plays on Eun's eyes, "Why would you keep it from me?"

Guilt forces the two stay quiet. It's not that they were keeping it from Eun but they were keeping it from everyone, afraid of the consequences the relationship might merit if the queen finds out about it.

"Couldn't you trust me even a little?" With the secret out in the open, resentment in Eun's part surfaces too. He balls his hand, directing his anger to the ground. In a low resigned voice he admits, _"Johanikka, cheongmal johahaeyo Hae Soo-ya. (I like you, I really do)_ But I'm not stupid to force myself to a girl who doesn't want my affection. I would have understand if you told me you like someone else. The three of you didn't have to keep it from me like I'm a liability."

Eun's face reddens, embarrassment and anger mixing together. He walks away unable to stand looking at the two.

The two remains silent, no words even apology would come out of their lips. Eun's resentment is added to the piling list of secrets and lies all of them are caught.

* * *

By the afternoon, the sky is made of heavy clouds and thunderstorm, as chaotic as Wook's mood. He, along with Yo stand by the foyer of his study chamber, watching the rain form a continuing drip from the ceiling to the ground.

"How does it feel to be put in your place in your own household? It's only the beginning." Yo coolly comments, his eyes reaching far ahead. "If the argument happened in the court, you would have lost more than a servant."

Wook remains stoic, raising his hand to catch the dripping rain upon his palm, "So _hyungnim_ is not being unreasonable."

He understands that his 4th brother only wants to save Hae Soo from Yeonhwa but So did it without so much as respecting Wook's authority on his own household.

Yo couldn't help but smirk, "Are you saying that you'd let him cross you every time? He already has the control of the court, will you hand him the control of your household too?"

Conniving with his 9th brother, Yo catches-up with the second queen's plan through Chae Ryung, finally learning about his 8th brother's betrothal to Hae Soo. Now everyone is playing on the same page.

"There are places for each and everyone of us and I intend to keep mine." Though Wook displays a stoic face, the anger can't be missed in his tensed jaw, his voice controlled and low.

"Shall we balance out the power in the court once again? We can't let him turn our court to his playground." Yo proposes an alliance with Wook.

" _Kuereul kkayo? (Shall we?)_ " Wook lowers his hand and looks at his 3rd brother. With their gazes meeting, Wook enters a dangerous pact with Yo.

* * *

Having finished her lunch alone, Soon Deok paces by her foyer waiting for the rain to stop. Her father had sent her letter informing her that he's coming home in a few days to answer a summon from the king to join the royal family for the festival. With all the rain coming down lately, Soon Deok thinks it would take longer than the usual three days for her father to arrive. She denies it vehemently to herself but she misses her father a lot and is very much looking forward of him being home.

Running under the steady rain, Eun arrives by Soon Deok's quarters, wet and fuming. He stomps around, unmindful of the water accumulating around his feet, " _Nan keu-deul-ri silh-eo! (I hate them!) Jeon-bu! (All of them!)"_

"Who are you talking about? _Jam-si-man ki-da-ri-se-yo (Wait here for a second.)"_

Soon Deok runs inside her room to get some towel and comes back outside to attend to a soaking Eun.

" _Silh-eo! Silh-eo! Silh-eo!"_ Eun whines like a kid as Soon Deok puts a towel around his back and dries off his hair.

"What happened? Start from the beginning." Soon Deok appeases Eun, worried that the prince might catch a flu for running under the rain.

"Baek-Ah and Hae Soo! How could they keep it a secret from me?" Eun narrates what happened a while ago. From Chae Ryung's punishment to Hae Soo and Baek-Ah arguing inside her room. "Am I not that trustworthy? Aren't we supposed to be friends? They've already kept Jung and Hae Soo's relationship a secret to me and now I find out that Hae Soo is betrothed to my 8th brother? What else are they not telling me?!"

"Mwo?! Hae Soo and Jung are seeing each other?" Soon Deok didn't know that or the part that Hae Soo is already betrothed. When she asked Hae Soo on why the servants of their household were looking for her the other week, Hae Soo only said that she went out to the market and was trapped in one of the shops due to the heavy rain. "And she is betrothed? When did this all happened? She can't be seeing Jung. She's So _wangjanim's_ woman."

"Eh? _Mu-seun mal-sseum ha-si neun keo-ya? (What are you talking about?)"_ Eun steadies Soon Deok's hand around him. "Hae Soo is seeing, no wait, was seeing Jung. No, I don't know anymore. It's so complicated!"

" _Aniyo_! Hae Soo is not seeing Jung _wangjanim_." Soon Deok strongly disagree, "She's So _wangjanim's_ woman, I even call her that from the beginning. When So _wangjanim_ left for the north, Hae Soo came to give him a gift. Everyone in the courtyard saw it and then when he came home ill and was brought to the _Damiwon_ , Hae Soo couldn't stay still. She run the second she was called for. So no, I'm pretty sure she's not seeing Jung _wangjanim_."

" _Mwo ya?!_ But I was there, at Hae Soo's birthday." Eun explained what he heard that night. "They were seeing each other before Hae Soo drown and lost her memories. She doesn't remember anything but Jung does and he pleaded with her then they started seeing each other again after that."

"Eh? That's going to be a problem." Soon Deok is lost, "Maybe I should ask Hae Soo first and keep this as a secret for the meantime? But what about this betrothal you were talking about? To the 8th prince? He's married to her cousin. What did Hae Soo said?"

" _Eops-eo-yo_. She and Baek-Ah tell me nothing." Eun answers, angry once more, "My 14th brother is coming home in a few days, what do you think will happen if he finds out?"

" _Chal mol-la-yo. (I don't know.)_ Everything is so problematical." Soon Deok continues with toweling off Eun, attending to him unconsciously.

Eun naturally raises his arms sideward, waiting for Soon Deok to derobe him of off his wet clothes. Soon Deok reaches around him about to untie the string of his belt when she suddenly realized what she's doing. She abruptly stops and pulls back, blushing.

" _Wae_? Aren't you going to change my clothes? I might catch a cold if I stay wet." Eun innocently asks, finding nothing wrong with Soon Deok attending to him.

"I… I should… let our servants… do this…" Soon Deok stammers, looking everywhere but to Eun.

" _Kuere_?" Eun pouts, lowering his arms, "Then call upon your servants already. I'm getting cold."

" _Yie… Yie… wangjanim_." Soon Deok shuffles in her feet, thinking for a few seconds and then runs under the rain to call for her servants on her own household.

* * *

Up in the sky tower, So stand by the foyer looking at the half waning moon. His back to Chae Ryung, whose shivering kneeling on the floor. The sky tower is empty save to the two of them. The scene at his 8th brother's household was contained to the walls and the witnesses only, the people in the palace still unaware. A black pouch full of silver sits atop the table, waiting to be given out.

"I do not have a household Chae Ryung _ssi_ , shall I make a court lady out of you or shall I send you to my mother up north?" So asks, his intentions hidden well from view.

With no choice in the matter, Chae Ryung sobs as she answers, "Whatever you deem fit of a lowly servant like me _wangjanim."_

'The north then, to my mother, I guess?" So tests Chae Ryung's resolve.

" _Wangjanim_ , please have mercy on me, let me stay by your side." Chae Ryung doesn't want to be sent to Lady Shinjuwon. She and her family will not survive once the consort finds out she had been taken out of the 8th prince's household without completing the task she was given. Since that day Guen Sun led her into the Kang's household, her life and her family's had been threatened well to follow Lady Shinjuwon's command.

After Hae Soo's short stint in the court that resulted to people being hanged, Lady Shinjuwon had instructed Chae Ryung to serve tea to Myung Hee with a small dosage of poison, making it look like her health is failing her progressively. Pretty much the same deductions So had concluded just yesterday.

Out of guilt and love for her masters, Chae Ryung didn't want to do it but had no choice. She sometimes missed out in serving Myung Hee the poisoned tea. If she had it carried out for three months, Myung Hee's health would have steadily deteriorated and would have been gone by the end of winter. In time for the apprenticeship to close by Spring, leaving Hae Soo vulnerable and clan less, easy to put on the Kang's registry by then.

"I do not trust people who spies for someone else." So let's Chae Ryung become aware that he knows what she is and like Lady Shinjuwon, he's also blindsided of the fact that Chae Ryung's loyalty lies in the person that she loves, the 9th prince and not the person who holds her family hostage.

" _Sungohabnida wangjanim_. _Chal mot-haess-seub-ni-kka._ " Now Chae Ryung is truly afraid for her life and her family, sobbing. Thinking that So, as Lady Shinjuwon's son, would be in in the plan with his mother, "Please show some mercy. I only did what your mother has or..dered… je.."

"Insolent servant!" So cuts off Chae Ryung's sentence not because he cares about Lady Shinjuwon but Chae Ryung would certainly be killed by his mother the moment she realizes Chae Ryung had betrayed her, "Do not talk so easily of my mother or you will be put to death."

Chae Ryung could only cry, keeping her forehead on the floor.

"There are silvers on the table, enough for you to leave with your family. Take it and never return here again. _Algessniya_?" So unexpectedly frees Chae Ryung, sending her well away from Hae Soo and Myung Hee.

"Eh?" Chae Ryung lifts her head to look at So's broad back, her mind taking a few minutes to process what the 4th prince had just said.

"I'm freeing you from my servitude. Go and take the silver and live well away from here." So repeats once more, " _Ileonago kagura (Get-up and leave,)_ I forbid you to say any of this to anyone nor will you meet another person after this. Leave Songak quietly and fast."

So extends her protection to Chae Ryung by freeing her and giving her a way out.

Looking around, Chae Ryung slowly stands-up, still bewildered and shocked. Just this morning she thought her life would end already and now she finds herself a free person. She couldn't believe it. The 4th prince is never known as merciful but Chae Ryung reveres him now.

She looks at the black pouch at the table and takes it with trembling hands, expressing her gratitude, " _Kamsahabnida_ _wangjanim_. I do not deserve such benevolence from you."

Chae Ryung bows 90 degrees, the highest form of bow she could give. So doesn't even turn. With a last look, she warmly smiles at the 4th prince, owing her freedom to him.

* * *

With her black hood drawn upon her head and hugging the black pouch well hidden in her jeogori, Chae Ryung steps outside the palace, hurrying to see her mistress one last time before leaving Songak. She wanted to express her gratitude to the 4th prince by straightening first the misunderstanding between her mistress and him. As she walks by the plaza, a man in dark clothes shadows her, following her every move.

Shortly she arrives by the 8th prince's household, silently knocking by Hae Soo's quarters. She opens her mistress' door and finds Hae Soo asleep, her dinner untouched by the table.

Chae Ryung sits beside a sleeping Hae Soo, shaking her to wake. She puts her hands on Hae Soo's mouth the moment she opens her eyes, "Shhh… _agassi, cheo-yeo Chae Ryung-ibnida."_

Ha Jin sits up taking Chae Ryung's hand form her mouth. She abruptly pulls Chae Ryung for a hug, anxious, " _Mianhae_ Chae Ryung-ah, I swear I didn't know about the _Gyuls_. _Mianhae jinjja. Gwaenchanha? Gocheong hajima_ , I'll talk to the 4th prince as soon as I see him. He's reasonable, he'll listen to me."

Chae Ryung returns Hae Soo's hug and assures her, " _Agassi, cheon gwaenchanhseubnikka_. Please don't worry anymore."

Ha Jin breaks their hug and look at Chae Ryung.

"You were right about the 4th prince. I guess he isn't as unmerciful as everyone thinks of him." Chae Ryung smiles, explaining, "The 4th prince had graciously freed me of my servitude to him and even gave me silver to leave with my family."

" _Jinjja_? I'm so happy for you Chae-Ryung-ah! But I have to apologize to So wangjanim for doubting him. _Eotteohke_?" Ha Jin exclaims, her eyes full of trust. " _Jamkkan, (Wait,)_ Does that mean you're leaving?"

Chae Ryung nods, " _Joesonghabnida agassi_ , in exchange of my freedom, the 4th prince had asked me to leave the capital and never return and it's all good. I wanted to live down south with my family anyway."

"I see. You better write to me then." Ha Jin pulls Chae Ryung for a hug once again. "I'll miss you."

" _Agassi_ , please listen well to your _unnie_ from now on, she only wants the best for you. Take care of her well. Don't let your arguments come between the two of you." Chae Ryung wants to warn Hae Soo of the threat looming above her head and Myung Hee's. "If you could trust someone, you can trust the 8th prince. He will surely protect you."

Viewing her masters as someone she owes her life to, Chae Ryung puts forth a good word for Myung Hee and Wook too.

"The 4th prince, in as much as merciful and dependable, has the worst mother you'll ever know. Please stay away from his adoptive mother. You never want to meet her. She's dangerous. You can never trust her." Chae Ryung gives her last warning, holding herself from trembling from the horrible memory of Lady Shinjuwon. "I thought the 4th prince is scary but you'll never know what fear is until you look into the lady consort's eyes and see madness."

Ha Jin breaks their hug to look at Chae Ryung, "You sound like you've met her. Have you?"

" _Anibnida_!" Chae Ryung is quick to deny any ties with Lady Shinjuwon, lying, "I only hear a lot of things about her."

She hastily grabs Hae Soo's arm, " _Agassi_ , please promise me you'll never come near her at all."

" _Araseo, araseo."_

Chae Ryung's sudden action makes Ha Jin nervous.

" _Keureom_ , I'll need to leave now. I have to go and see one more person before I leave." Chae Ryung releases Hae Soo's arm, regretful for spying on her and Myung Hee, thankful for being treated as a friend in spite of her being just a lowly servant. "Please take care of yourself well. _Agassi haeng-bok-hae-yo (Please be happy.)"_

" _Ne, neo-ddo! (Yes, you too!) Na-e-ge pyeon-ji-reul sseoya handa. (You must write to me.)"_ Ha Jin makes Chae Ryung promise.

" _Yie, kkuk hal keyo. (I will.)_ " Chae Ryung agrees, smiling at Hae Soo before tucking her in and leaving.

* * *

The last person Chae Ryung sees is the 9th prince. She came to his household using her connection with another servant to pass along the message that she is waiting outside. Won hurries to meet her, worried. They stand by the wall, the dark part where a lantern is not casting even a dim light.

" _Chal chinaeyo_? How did you escape my 4th brother? Did he hurt you? How are your lashes? Doesn't it hurt?" Won asks one question after another. He would have examine her himself if only they weren't meeting each other secretly outside his own household.

Even when there's no light and Won can't see her, Chae Ryung smiles with adoration to the 9th prince, " _Yie, chal chinaego issseubnida. Sajil (The truth is,)_ there is nothing to be afraid of the 4th prince. Your 4th brother had just freed me."

" _Mwo rago?_ He freed you?" Won repeats, shocked.

" _Yie wangjanim_ , he freed me with the condition that I would take my family, leave Songak and never return again. He's very merciful to a lowly servant like me." Chae Ryung explains happily.

"But you can't leave me. What about me?" Though Won feels relief that his 4th brother did not punished Chae Ryung, his first instinct is to hold on to his possession, his spy inside his 8th brother's household, unaware that Chae Ryung had been forced to spy for Lady Shinjuwon too, "You can't leave me."

"Eh? _wangjanim_ …"

Won doesn't need a light to see that Chae Ryung is blushing and her heart is skipping. He knows her well enough to know how she responds to him.

He advances at her, backing Chae Ryung against the wall. Chae Ryung breathes carefully, controlling her heart and failing. She hopes the pounding in her chest isn't too loud as it bangs against the pouch of silver she had kept in her _jeogori_.

" _Kaji ma jebal_. _(Please don't leave.)_ I cannot not see you. It was hard already to send you to my 8th brother's household and now you're truly leaving me with no hope of ever meeting me again. _Na-e-ge i-leo-ji ma jebal. (Please don't do this to me.)"_ Won tries to convince Chae Ryung to stay, not wanting to lose his spy.

" _Joesonghabnida wangjanim_... You're 4th brother have commanded for me to leave. I can't go against his will, he will…"

Chae Ryung wasn't able to finish her sentence as Won captures her lips with his, shutting her up. He pins her arms by the wall, kissing her forcefully. With no knowledge of men or of love and a lowly servant her whole life, Chae Ryung doesn't see what's wrong with the kiss. It's forceful, bruising and violating of her body. Won sucks on her lower lip, biting and shoving his tongue inside her mouth. His hand starts roaming down her arm, to her waist, up to the side of her chest while his other hand keeps her pinned.

He breaks their kiss only for his mouth to wander in her neck, "You can't leave me. I forbid you to leave me. If my brother freed you then that means you can enter the _Damiwon_ by choice and become a _gungnyeo_."

Chae Ryung breaths heavily, catching her breathe, " _Wangjanim_ , this is my only chance to be freed, if I'm going to become a servant again, can I at least stay in your household?"

Won withdraws his self completely from Chae Ryung, making sure Chae Ryung see how disappointed he is, "You can't come back to my household, my 4th brother will punish me for enslaving his freed servant. You can only stay beside me if you enter the _Damiwon_. Besides, you're not just going to become a lowly servant there, you will be serving the king, my father, and be compensated for it. Don't you want to be able to send money to your family? Think about it some more, I don't want to lose you."

With her heart hopelessly lost to the 9th prince, Chae Ryung doesn't need time to decide. She agrees easily, momentarily forgetting how dangerous it is for her and her family once Lady Shinjuwon finds out about her betrayal, " _Arass-seubnida wangjanim,"_

" _Johda_! That's my Chae Ryung!" Won pulls her into an embrace, "You won't regret it."

Chae Ryung could only hope in the 9th prince's words.

Shortly thereafter, Won tells her to stay in her family's house for the meantime until he puts a word for her to become a _gungnyeo_ inside the _Damiwon_. He dismisses her and sends her home.

As Chae Ryung walks by the end of a secluded block not far from the 9th prince household, the man who was shadowing her all this time make himself known.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. The 4th prince frees you and the first thing you do is run to his 9th brother and betray him." Geun Sun leans by the wall, watching all this time.

With the hairs at her neck standing, Chae Ryung recognizes the chilling voice of Lady Shinjuwon's right hand. She taught the man went back to the north with his mistress already.

Chae Ryung is paralyzed with fear.

Guen Sun comes in front of her, looking at Chae Ryung with such disdain. "I knew I was right not to trust you. Now I see your loyalty doesn't belong to your family but to the 9th prince."

He smirks, enjoying Chae Ryung's shaking.

"But my child, haven't you learned anything for the past few months you've been serving us?"

Chae Ryung could only swallow, she throws herself to her knees to plead but Guen Sun catches her mid kneel, pulling her up and coming closer to whisper at her ear, "Do not bother to kneel, I am not a god to grant mercy."

Taking the knife by his belt, Guen Sun swiftly stabs Chae Ryung just below her ribcage, grazing her heart with the cold knife but not fatally wounding her so she won't die quickly but bleed to death painfully instead. The same way So had killed the spy who was following him before.

The pouch of silver in Chae Ryung's jeogori dislodges as Guen Sun pulls the knife out and lets her fall to the ground.

* * *

Come next day, the court assembles on time, with So taking his place next to Mu, his 3rd brother's place before So had taken over Lady Shinjuwon's _Chancellery Seat._ Yo doesn't take kindly into it, having feel that his 4th brother did not work to earn his position but had only been bestowed of the seat by pure luck.

So maintains an emotionless face, devoid of anything. Ji Mong and Mu had already oriented him on the issues that had been discussed for the past six months that he was gone.

Wang Gyu minister, Eun's grandfather, reports upon the preparation that the palace had undertaken for the past week. Now that his alliance with Yo had fallen out, he lines up before the second queen and is thinking of changing it to the 4th prince once he finds out what the 4th prince is planning to take over the court. "It has been announced to the people that the festival in the palace will be open for public and the 4th prince will be heading the ritual this time. However…"

Afraid of offending So, Wang Gyu minister could end his sentence hanging.

"However, there seemed to be some restlessness among the people upon hearing that the 4th prince will be leading the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual. A few rumors have sprung and is inciting distress in the population." Yo finishes the sentence for the minister, gauging where his loyalty lies.

"And?" King Taejo seemed unconcerned. The Kang's household, with all their power and treasure, had always roused baseless rumors and fear among the population. The 4th prince being adopted to the Kang household is by extension a victim of these countless rumors since he was kid. By now So had learned not to care.

"They were asking for the 4th prince to be replaced and the position be given back to the _seja_ instead." Yo explains.

King taejo turns to Mu, "Do you want to take back the position from younger brother Mu-ya?"

" _Anibnida pyeha_ , we all know my 4th brother is as capable as I am." Mu will not fall into the trap of going against his 4th brother. So had pledge to protect Mu's seat with his life, thus Mu trusts So no matter what, unaware of the deal So had made with Lady Shinjuwon.

"So-ya," King Taejo addresses the 4th prince next, "Do you want to step down from heading the ritual."

" _Anibnida pyeha._ It's mere words. It can't hurt me." So answers next, curt and short.

"It can't hurt you but it hurts the reputation of the royal family." Yo points out.

So sighs. He had forgotten that his 3rd brother has a tongue as sharp as their mother. He thought that after he had cleaned up Yo's mess, their relationship would have taken a turn for the better but as its stands, in So's perspective, Yo hadn't changed at all.

"Truly, the royal family's reputation should be protected first. After all, the kingdoms around us might see us a weak country ripe for conquering if the royal family couldn't even suppress a small trouble among its people." Queen Shinjeong explains siding with Yo. She, too, plays for people's opinion.

"If we leave the rumors growing, it would cause unrest among our people and they might stop trusting the royal family. Soon, we might find ourselves pushed out and forgotten like the once mighty royal family of Silla, whom everyone thought will never fall."

Yo looks at his 13th brother, drawing people's focus on Baek-Ah and his clan's past. "Now only an estrange relative to the royal family, some even call them a beggar relative."

Baek-Ah holds his self from speaking, having been humiliated well. He's aware of how precarious his clan's stand on the court, the weakest and least powerful. Hence, Baek-Ah doesn't even dream of coming close to the throne. Nevertheless, Yo's jab, cuts painfully at his ego.

So smirks, covering for Baek-Ah and returning the insult to Yo, " _Aigoo, hyungnim kamsadeurilkeyo,_ _(Let me thank you my older brother,)_ I never knew you cared so much for the reputation of your younger brothers but don't agonize. There is nothing to suppress. The rumors will die down on its own if left alone and the people would still come to the palace on the festival itself. Free food will be served and an opportunity to brush elbows with royalties and other aristocratic families, I'm pretty sure, they'll forget their fear as the night wanes and everyone gets drunk."

So puts a period in the discussion, "Let's make sure the drinks flows on that night. I hear you are good at throwing this kind of parties? Please take the lead at drinking then, I wouldn't mind."

Everyone holds their self from laughing over So's jab on Yo. Baek-Ah catches So's eyes and smiles at him, thanking him silently. He'll remember to ask him to drink with him later, a beginning of a bond between the two brothers.

* * *

Entering the palace secretly, Guen Sun waits for So in one of the secluded corridors going to the sky tower, knowing So would come that way as soon as the court adjourns.

Guen Sun addresses him without so much as a greeting, " _Wangjanim_."

So doesn't need to turn to recognize the owner of the voice. He too, thought his adoptive mother's contingence all left the capital since last week. Hiding his surprised well, he stays rooted in the ground.

"Look at me." Guen Sun commands.

The moment So turns to obey the command, the black pouch he had given Chae Ryung comes flying directly at him. He catches it easily and notices the caked blood all over it.

"Your insolent servant betrayed you to your 9th brother the first chance she got but don't worry I have taken good care of it already. Watch your back or do I really have to stay and do it for you?"

Guen Sun abandons leaning by the wall, "Careful So wangjanim, your mother might have went back to the north but we have eyes and ears everywhere. Lady Shinjuwon does not take kindly to betrayals even if you are her precious pet. Remember to keep your end of the bargain or your woman might just end up in someone else's hands as a toy like you."

So doesn't answer, his hand tightening around the black pouch, controlling his anger.

Won waits a few days before putting a word for Chae Ryung at the _Damiwon_. After Lady Oh accepts, he sends a servant to Chae Ryung's family but the servant didn't find Chae Ryung or her family at their household. The whole meager _hanok_ was emptied in haste. Won feels betrayed, thinking Chae Ryung had skipped out on him.

So will not come to the _Damiwon_ for the next few days avoiding Hae Soo out of guilt. Ha Jin misunderstands So's absence as him being angry because she failed to trust him.

* * *

By the end of the week, Ha Jin's impatience is wearing thin, unable to stand So's silence anymore. So when Baek-Ah turned up in the _Damiwon,_ she secretly pulls him into one of the empty rooms to ask a favor.

"Where is your brother?" Ha Jin asks, "Why doesn't he come to the _Damiwon_ to see me?"

"What brother, I have a lot of them?" Baek-Ah knows who Hae Soo is talking about but wouldn't answer easily.

"So _wangjanim_." Ha Jin folds her arms against her chest, defensive.

"Why are you looking for my 4th brother?" Inclining his head Baek-Ah, examines Hae Soo's reaction, remembering her letter for So. It seemed the poem was really intended as a confession though Hae Soo doesn't look like the kind of person who would do a confession up front.

" _Kuenyang_ …" Ha Jin shuffles in her feet, "I wanted to apologize. Will you do me a favor?"

Baek-Ah bows his head, unbelievably shaking it and looking sarcastically amused, "Please tell me you're not thinking of making me a bridge between you and my 4th brother."

Ha Jin tries for a sweet voice, persuading Baek-Ah, "Baek-Ah-ya please do this for me, I'm going home later and I haven't seen him. Just tell him to come and see me."

Baek-Ah squints playfully, mistrustful of Hae Soo, "What are you planning to do?"

" _Kuenyang_ …"

" _Ya_! A lady shouldn't be seeking a man on her own." Baek-Ah reprimands Hae Soo.

"That's why I'm asking you to tell him to come and see me." Ha Jin fidgets some more, getting more defensive by the minute. "I want to apologize... nothing more…."

"I told you to stay put didn't I? Did you even listen to me?"

"I did listen!" Hae Soo tries for an awkward smile, "Please do this for me, _han beon man (just this once.)_ "

She puts her hands together, pleading like a kid. "Please… please… please…"

" _Yaishhh_! I'm not playing bridge between the two of you." Baek-Ah wouldn't succumb.

"Fine!" Ha Jin is now annoyed, nothing is working on Baek-Ah, "Don't ever think of asking me any favor in the future"

She starts walking away.

" _Araseo_." Baek-Ah calls upon her as Hae Soo touches the door to open it. " _Malhae- jul-ge (I'll tell him)._

Ha Jin instantly smiles tuning to Baek-Ah, " _Komaweoyo_ Baek-Ah-ya."

"Kuende, what does you and my 4th brother have? I've asked you several times already. Don't bother telling me you don't know. I need you to be honest with me." Baek-Ah is more than just curious, he's worried that there's three of his brother about to fight over her now.

" _Bok-jap-hae (It's complicated)._ One moment he's promising me things and making my heart flutter and then the next he disappears on me without a word." Ha Jin rants, annoyed with So, "I mean isn't he the one whose suppose to do the DTR?"

"Mwo? What's a DTR?" Baek-Ah looks dumbfounded. He had never heard the acronym before.

"DTR, Define the relationship." Ha Jin unconsciously slips of what she had been ruminating for the past few days.

 _Don't they do DTRs in Goryeo?_

"You know… men should be the one initiating to define the relationship. I mean… isn't he supposed to be the one pursuing me?" Ha Jin feels exasperated and stupid to explain what everyone calls 'complicated' in the 21st century. After all, it's termed complicated because as the word implies its too complex to be defined just yet. "He's so good with playing push and pull. Has your brother seen a lot of women before me?"

Baek-Ah looks at Hae Soo strangely, " _Go-baek-hae? (Is that a confession?)_ So you do like my 4th brother?"

Ha Jin finally catches herself but it's too late to take it back. Masking her embarrassment, she changes topic, "Ani… Just tell him to come and see me already!"

Baek-Ah finds Hae Soo's slipped shocking but what's more surprising to him is that somehow he had seen it coming, that he was only waiting for a confirmation from the two.

At once, everything clicks on his head, the _seja_ and the astronomer having that incredulous smiles on their faces as they insist that So saved Hae Soo as if telling him there's more to it than So just jumping after Hae Soo; the seja putting Hae Soo and So in one class; Hae Soo telling them that she and So had always been in a good talking terms; Hae Soo disappearing with So before he left; the gift in the courtyard; the letter. The clues were all there. He was only too focused on preventing a dispute to arise between Wook and Jung that he neglected what Hae Soo had been telling him from the beginning. Hae Soo chose So a long time ago. She's only not admitting it because she, herself, is not aware of it but she did and she had been unconsciously choosing him over anything since then.

" _Araseo_. You owe me one."

Now Baek-Ah understands the guilt on Hae Soo's eyes when she looks at Jung and in as much as he cares for Jung and wants him to be happy with the woman he loves, it is futile to force Hae Soo to have a change of heart. Baek-Ah knows all too well, a heart can't be change just because another person wills it to.

" _Ne. Ne. Ne."_ Ha Jin answers in a sing song. "I'll see you next week then."

With the mention of next week, Baek-Ah remembers it Eun's birthday, " _Ah matda! Eun wangjanim's_ birthday is coming-up and he's not talking to me. Does he talk to you? I think we also owe him an apology."

" _Kuere? Onje? (When?)"_ Ha Jin asks,

" _Daum chu. (Next week.)"_

" _Arasseo,_ I'll look for a gift and apologize before his birthday comes." Ha Jin answers thinking of enlisting Soon Deok's help in getting Eun a present.

* * *

By the end of the day So comes in the _Damiwon_ , taking Hae Soo home before Wook arrives. Though the clouds are accumulating and getting heavy, they walk slowly at the palace grounds with Hae Soo's _durumagi (overcoat)_ neatly folded by her arms, ready for the rain. They take a different route by foot to avoid the plaza and stay together for a little longer.

"Baek-Ah tells me you wanted to see me?" So walks with his hands behind his back, ever quiet.

Ha Jin trains her eyes on the ground, embarrassed, " _Joesonghaeyo_ for causing you trouble. Chae Ryung had came to see me before she left. She told me you freed her and even gave her some silver to start a new life with her family."

So tenses and Ha Jin lifts her eyes to him, smiling warmly, " _Kamsahabnida_ , your show of mercy to Chae Ryung means a lot to me."

And So couldn't tell Hae Soo that that particular mercy had caused him her life. Turning his eyes to the road, So avoids Hae Soo's smile, knowing he didn't deserve it.

"Hae Soo-ya, in the future, please remember my promise well." So reminds Hae Soo of their promised by the _Donji lake_ , "I do not raise my sword carelessly, nor do I wield my power unreasonably. I do not kill for fun or hurt people of my own choice. People might talk about me as cruel and cold but I am anything but that to you and only you. Please trust me on this."

So's pledge of loyalty is a little unsettling to Ha Jin. She wonders if she heard it correctly. So's loyalty is only to her, just her.

Continuing with their walk, So releases his hands on his back, unconsciously lowering his guard down in front of Hae Soo and talks about himself. Something he had never done before, "Since I was young, I was accused of bringing misfortune to my family and was sent away. I never understood why my own family shunned me while my adoptive family treats me like a plaything. Everyone hates me and fears me but not you. You are different. You refused to see me as dangerous even when I warned you that I am. You opened your arms and held me when I was abandoned and thrown away by my own mother. You willingly seek me and ask for me when no one wants to trust me. I have never known care but the inside of your warm embrace taught me otherwise…"

Stepping in front of Hae Soo, So momentarily stops both of them, gazing intensely on her eyes, "Never look at me with fear again nor bend a knee so easily in front of me. I do not wish that from you. I only breathe because you are in the air that I take. I only live because you exist in this world. My Soo-ya."

He strokes her cheek tenderly, his fingers sliding down to her chin. He tips it up to him, lowering his eyes on her lips. Tentatively he leans in, covering Hae Soo's sight of the dark sky. Ha Jin stills, anticipating. She had been thinking about the kiss So had planted upon her palm this past few days, pondering whether it was only an innocent show of respect or does the 4th prince intended it to be more than just that.

With her heart pounding hard on her chest once again, Ha Jin's eyes naturally flutter to a close, intending to see where this intimacy is going and have So clear their relationship once and for all.

So's other hand, reaches upon her's, interlacing it with her fingers.

Pitter. Patter.

The rain comes down in a drizzle, touching down on Ha Jin's face faster than So's lips on her. She automatically draws her head down and So pulls back, the spell broken by the rain coming down upon them.

So couldn't help but chuckle by the bad timing of the rain. He tugs at Hae Soo's hand and together they run into the rain, there misunderstanding ironed out.

Soon, they come by a waiting shed, where the designated wooden wall for announcement is put up. They stand by the corner as a few people, by threes, take shelter inside it too. So's back is turned from the strangers, isolating him and Hae Soo by the corner. With nothing to do inside but wait, the three read the announcement behind their backs.

"It really is true? The scary 4th prince, the shame of the queen's clan will be heading the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual?" The first old lady asks out loud.

Ha Jin tenses as she observes So's face reddens.

"I guess so? It's up here in the announcement." The other man answers, "Aigoo, I wouldn't want to attend the festival inside the palace then, I might be bestowed with curse instead of blessing."

"I heard he was born with a hideous face that the _nain_ whose supposed to take care of him run away." Another person adds.

"No wonder, the marriage among his brothers skipped him. No lady would have the confidence to look upon that ugly face even if he's a prince."

So's hands tremble, balling into its own accord. He doesn't normally pay attention to how people perceived him but he does get hurt at times, especially if the insult was done in front of the only person he cares about.

As he turn to the three people who were unaware that he was there, Ha Jin steps closer to him and lets her _durumagi_ surround So, covering them both. She smiles warmly, drawing him to stay underneath her blanket of protection.

Even without physically touching So, Ha Jin steadies him with her gaze, calming him down. So closes his eyes, listening to her voice. He breathes her nearness, a reminder of his home, "Run away with me?"

"Anywhere with you."

Ha Jin holds her _durumagi_ around them both, leading him out into the rain once more.

* * *

Baek-Ah hurries to the sky tower that evening, running under the rain too. He brings with him bottles of _Yagyongju_ , making good of his promise to invite his 4th brother for a drink.

"So Hyungnim!" Baek-Ah calls upon his 4th brother as he nears the tops of the stairs.

Mu and Ji Mong turn their head to the direction of a new comer, welcoming Baek-Ah.

"Oh! Baek-Ah-ya, what brings you here? Have you had dinner? So-ya hasn't come home yet." Mu greets his 13th brother.

Baek-Ah renders a bow and sits in one of the vacant chairs, putting his bottles of wine upon the table, "I came to thank So _hyungnim_ for having my back at the court assembly the other day. It was nice of him to protect me without me asking."

"Our 4th brother has his own warm side too, you just have to get close to him to see it." Mu assures Baek-Ah. He then leans in further to whisper in a low voice, "And an innocent cute side too."

Mu pulls back laughing with Ji Mong. Ji Mong takes one of the bottles and asks if he could serve it and Baek-Ah lets him.

" _Cheongmalya_?" Baek-Ah sports a dumbfounded look. He'd like to see that even just once. "Ah _hyungnim,_ back then when you were telling me that So _hyungnim_ had saved Hae Soo in the cliff, you and Ji Mong _seonseangnim_ looked amused. What were you smiling about that made So _hyungnim_ drag Ji Mong _seonseangnim_ away?"

Ji Mong and Mu catch each other's eyes, remembering So's red face. They both laugh again.

"Let's just say, that's one of those moment when the 4th prince is all innocent." Ji Mong answers for Mu, pouring a glass for the three of them.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Mu changes topic before he slips and So gets angry at him," By the way, Ji Mong-ah where did So went? He did not disappear on us again? Did he?"

"Hae Soo asked me to tell him to fetch her at the _Damiwon_ a while ago. I guess the rain is keeping him from returning yet." Baek-Ah answers this time.

"I see, I guess the two made up already." Mu sports an amused smile, "Then he should have brought Hae Soo here instead of home. We could have had dinner together. That kid! I hope his having a good time."

" _Wangsejanim_!" Ji Mong exclaims, his fatherly instinct coming out.

" _Wae_?! Are you Hae Soo's father? Why do you keep looking scandalized whenever the two spends time alone? They're old enough to do so." Mu finds Ji Mong reactions odd and amusing at the same time.

"I'm just saying they get married first before spending time alone." Ji Mong explains.

"What are you two talking about? They're not even in a relationship?" Baek-Ah is lost, he's pretty sure Hae Soo wasn't lying to him a while ago when she told him she doesn't know if she and So are a couple.

"They're not?!" Ji Mong and Mu asks together. "They are!"

"Hae Soo spent nights in So's room when So came home. They were fighting like married couple, no wait. Hae Soo was screaming at So like a wife does to her husband. She even threw him out of his room." Mu recalls the weekend Hae Soo spent at the sky tower. He is definitely sure the two is more than just friends.

" _Mwo_?! Hae Soo spent the night where?" Baek-Ah is shocked, he's rethinking his decision of not shouting at Hae Soo once more. "I'm going to kill that girl… how can she spend the night in a man's room?"

So unfortunately arrives at the moment when the three are having an argument about the status of his relationship and is automatically pulls to a seat and subjected to rounds of questioning.

"Tell us, you and Hae Soo are a couple right?" Mu asks a direct question to clear it up once and for all.

So is used to Ji Mong and Mu interrogating him about Hae Soo but there's another person sitting on their table, watching him with accusing eyes, " _Baek-Ah-ya, wae yeogi isseo? (Why are you here?)"_

" _Joseonghaeyo_ hyungnim," Baek-Ah suddenly becomes aware that he and his 4th brother are not in that level of closeness for him to be participating in the questioning. "I came to… to… ask you for a drink."

He pulls at the bottle of wine at the table and pours another glass fro So. "Here. I wanted to say thank you for the other day."

"You don't have to, it's nothing." So stands-up, trying to get out of the interrogation.

" _Anjhara. (Sit down!)"_ Mu commands. He takes the glass of wine and pushes it to So, " _Masyeo. (Drink-up.)"_

So does what he is told to do, having his throat warmed by the wine.

"You and Hae Soo are seeing each other officially and exclusively right?" Ji Mong asks this time.

"Why am being asked about this?" So doesn't want to answer.

" _Keunyang dae-dap-hae (Just answer the question.)"_ Mu insists.

"Have you done the DTR?" Baek-Ah repeats what Hae Soo told him a while ago. Though he hasn't decided if he's going to help the two since it feels like a betrayal to Jung, Hae Soo is right, So can't just leave their relationship undefined. It confuses everyone.

" _Mwo?! I-ge mwo ya?! (What's that?!)"_

"What's a DTR?" So and Mu ask together dumbfounded.

Baek-Ah proceeds to explain what a DTR is, looking all-knowing but is only repeating what Hae Soo had told him a while ago, adding a few of his experiences and Hae Soo's preferences as he expounds it further.

By the end of the night, the four would be too drunk to get out of the table and pass out right there. Baek-Ah sees a different side of his 4th brother and warms towards him from then on.

* * *

Come Eun's birthday, the apprentices were given a reprieve out of their classes and celebrate with the 10th prince. Ha Jin asks Soon Deok and Woo Hee to help her prepare a surprise for Eun at the pavilion, her gift and apology.

The day starts with the brothers lining up with their horse at the open space oval where they play _Gyeokgu (Korean Polo)_. Since Eun loves playing this game, the brothers agree to do a match even when the weather doesn't look great.

Unlike the great fun fare at the beginning of Spring, this match is relatively smaller and quieter with only the royal family in attendance and some _gungnyeo(s),_ eunuch and soldiers. The three apprentices were also present.

The seven line up with their usual teams; Mu has So, Eun and Baek-Ah on his side while Yo has only Wook and Won. Eun runs to the soldiers looking for a substitute since they can't play with an unbalance number of players. The soldiers train their eyes everywhere but the 10th prince, not wanting to play with the princes for fear that they might be put to death if they made a mistake. Eun stomps, throwing a tantrum when no one volunteered.

Happily whistling atop his horse, Jung arrives a little late holding a new _mogu (wooden ball)_ , " _Mianhaeyo Eun wangjanim,_ the rain had kept the road a little harder to navigate. _Saengil chukhahaeyo_. _(Happy birthday)_ "

Jung hands the _mogu_ to Eun smilling widely. In truth, Jung had been inside the palace since last week. He was only staying at the soldier's barracks and avoiding his family.

Eun had already forgotten his resentment towards Jung and is just happy to have all his brothers back, celebrating his birthday with him.

The two walks back to their brothers with everyone welcoming Jung back with cheers and hugs. Baek-Ah tenses as Jung greets So, looking as normal as he is with no trace of hatred on Jung's face. If anything, Jung bestows a quick hug to their 4th brother and smiling at him warmly. With the two standing together, the resemblance on how they dress and move is uncanny.

"Eoh?! Ya! Did you time your arrival on my birthday so you could have everyone's attention?" Eun jokes.

" _Keureomyo_!" Jung engages with the joke, chuckling "But don't worry, there's only one pair of eyes I'd want to look at only me."

Jung winks and laughs, glancing at his 4th brother every now and then.

"Aigoo, let's talk later on the feast and have this game started before the rain comes down upon us." Mu proposes putting his arm on Eun's shoulders.

"Let's go then!" Yo agrees taking his team with him while Mu takes his.

Yo gathers his team to talk about their strategy. In truth, the three of them Wook, Won and Yo, had already made their plan last night, having contemplated the possibility of the 4th prince getting injured enough so he can't lead the festival. Jung has his own plan up his sleeves.

As the referee blows his whistle, the _mogu_ flies in the air and Mu catches it as their usual first round. Yo's team let's Mu's team run away with the _mogu_ but not really exerting effort since they all know that the real games starts after Mu's first score.

Using the new mogu that Jung had given Eun, Mu feels strangely unsettled by the unfamiliarity of the new _mogu._ He throws it at So, who quickly passes it to Eun. All three of them felt the change in the _mogu's_ weight. They all attribute it to the ball being new so the ball feels off in their hands. Jung easily lets the _mogu_ in to let Mu's team score and have the real game start.

The second round was scored by Mu's team and so is the 3rd and 4th. Yo, Wook and Won are not interested in winning the game but disrupting So's balance out of his horse to cause an accident. They make sure two people guard So all the time.

The first try, Won had accidentally hit the back of So's horse making it rise up in surprise. So held on his horse easily and steadies it after the initial shocked. Won apologizes and they continue the game.

After the score becomes 3:2 in favor of Mu's team, Yo tries for the accident the second time and also fails.

Mu asks Eun to shadow behind So's since two guards are always riding close behind So. Eun happily complies unguarded.

For the 7th round, Mu's team are on offence with So running his horse towards the goal post holding the _mogu_. He passes it to Mu as soon as the two of them come near Jung. Mu tries for the goal post but Jung intercepts it. He catches the _mogu_ and readies to throw it to Won for a fast break.

Mu, So and Eun, race with the other team to position their selves on the other side. Eun follows behind So. As Jung raises his stick to throw the ball, Eun turns his head on his direction and sees the ball coming fast to unsuspecting So. Eun thought of intercepting it with his stick but with the rate the ball is flying in the air, his stick won't be able to catch it. He leads his horse closer to So's back and miscalculates, intercepting the ball squarely on his chest, knocking the air out of him and dislodging him from his horse. He falls with his back hitting the ground first and loses consciousness after.

* * *

When Eun awoke, he finds himself in one of the rooms in the _Damiwon._ His chest and head wrapped in a bandage, his back aching and he when he breathes, his ribcage hurts. Jung is siting beside his bed, sleeping.

"Jung-ah, Jung-ah." Eun shakes Jung weakly.

Jung lifts his head, rubbing his eyes off, "Eun wangjanim, are you alright? How do you feel? Does it hurt? _Mianhaeyo_ , I didn't mean to cause the accident."

Eun smiles, "Can you give me some water? I'm a little thirsty."

Jung quickly fetches a glass of water from the table and gives it to Eun.

"Anything else? _Jam kkan_ , I'll call a _gungnyeo_ and have the royal physician informed that you're awake."

A little later, the royal physician comes in with Lady Oh's apprentices. The three were assigned to play nurse for Eun, taking turns in looking after him. The royal physician checks at Eun and explains that he had been unconscious for days but he is out of danger already. He confines him to a strict bed rest for the next 6 weeks, so his fractured ribs would heal correctly.

Soon a few visitors arrive, Yo, Wook, Won and Yeonhwa come in, finding Hae Soo and Soon Deok at middle the of arranging pillows for Eun. Jung is keeping a constant apology for Eun even though Eun had easily forgiven him already. The princes gather by the foot of his bed asking how he is doing.

"If I have known that you would all come running to me and be treated with this utmost attention, I would have injured myself sooner." With a silly smile on his face, Eun enjoys the attention being showered to him by Hae Soo and Soon Deok, "I think I could get used to this."

"How can you joke about this? Do you know how worried we are?" Yeonhwa lightly admonishes him,

Eun pretends to cough and everyone moves to ask what they can do for him, the nagging instantly forgotten. If Eun could laugh loud, he would have done so already.

"Ja! Our 10th prince is quite a hero, catching the ball for our 4th brother. Pak-su kal-che _(Let's clap)"_ Won rides the light mood by following up with a joke.

Everyone claps and laughs while Eun nods, proud of himself. They put their gifts to his bedside, paying tribute as if he's a king.

Soon Deok and Hae Soo give way and stand by one side of the bed, "Well then, our 4th brother owes his life to our Eun here." Yo smirks, his brain quick to think of another way to humiliate their 4th brother, "Make sure you ask him a favor only he could give you."

"Favor only he could give?" Eun nonchalantly asks, "I suppose since he's the one controlling the court now, I could ask to be exempted from all the rituals, it's boring and hard work."

"Eiii, with the condition you are in right now, you wouldn't be able to participate in any rituals anyway." Yo gauds Eun into a different direction. "Ask him one you are curious about, one he can only grant. He wouldn't fret giving it, right Hae Soo Ssi?"

"Huh?" Ha Jin looks up surprised to be suddenly addressed, "Ah yie, the 4th prince is known to stand by his words once he gives it, I'm sure he wouldn't break his promise."

Jung listens by the corner, remembering that he also saved So from a poisoned arrow once, that means his 4th brother also owes him a favor, heavier than the one he owes Eun.

"One I'm curios about and that he can only grant?" Eun inclines his head thinking.

A _gungnyeo_ announces the presence of Mu, So and Baek-Ah by the door, the three adding to the people already crowding the room. Jung gives his space and so are the two apprentices by Eun's sides. He, Hae Soo and Soon Deok stand a little closer by the door with Jung smiling at Hae Soo. They had been acting civilly towards each other since Jung came back, their last conversation hanging unsaid.

So slightly nods at Hae Soo in greeting, hiding it from everyone. If Jung weren't paying attention to Hae Soo, he too would miss it. Hae Soo lowers his gaze, holding herself from blushing, remembering their last walk in the rain.

Another round of greetings begin and Wook explains Eun's situation.

"Mianhada Eun-ah, I didn't mean to put you in danger." So apologizes and expresses his gratitude, " _Komawoyo_ , if there is anything you want, please let me know, as long as it's under my power, I will grant it to you."

"Anything?" Eun's face lights-up, remembering his 3rd brother's advice.

So nods, trying for a smile that he doesn't usually give.

Yo makes eye contact with Eun, encouraging him.

"Kuereom, I'm really curious, since there are a lot of rumors going around the plaza, I'm sure it's not true anyway so you wouldn't mind taking off your mask for us to see?" Eun asks innocently, missing all the social cues of respect, his favor turning the atmosphere from light to a tensed one.

Everyone stills in their feet.

"The people were calling for a change of _Fangxiangxi (the prince leading the ritual)_ , saying they don't want a monster with a disfigured face to lead the ritual, wouldn't it be nice to prove them that they are all wrong by showing everyone your bare face?" Yo adds.

"Ne, hyungnim, let's prove them that you are just like us underneath your mask." Eun is not just asking for So to take off his mask for them, he's asking him to lead the ritual with a bare face. "It's just a scar, how bad can it be?"

Caught with his own favor, So wouldn't be able to answer.

"Eun wangjanim jam simanyo…"

"Ya inom!" Yo cuts Hae Soo, "Haven't you learned yet not to meddle with a royal family's discussion?"

Soon Deok pulls at Hae Soo's arm and Ha Jin is forced to step back remembering what Baek-Ah told her about lines being drawn.

" _Hyungnim_ , just ignore Eun, he doesn't mean it." Baek-Ah whispers beside So.

"Do you really want me to perform the ritual without a mask?" So asks devoid of any reaction on his face,

" _Kuereomyo_. You'd be wearing the mask of _Fangxiangxi_ all through out the ritual anyway. You only need to take it off after the performance. It would definitely silence the people's trouble after, wouldn't it?" Eun explains, finding nothing wrong with his request.

" _Kueman hara_ Eun-ah, our 4th brother is leading the ritual to exorcise the spirits. He is not a spectacle for people to enjoy looking at. You should be ashamed of yourself for wanting such thing." Mu admonishes Eun, trying to diffuse the situation.

"But he said he'd give me anything I want for as long as it's under his power. He's just going to take off his mask, what's so hard about it?" Eun reasons out once more, "Besides even Hae Soo said a while ago that our 4th brother does not go against his word."

"Eh?" Ha Jin shuffles in her feet, she did say those words, "I… I didn't mean it… that way…"

Eun carelessly uses So's favor against him, "Are you going back in your words _hyungnim_?"

"Eun _wangjanim_ ," Even Yeonhwa steps up to tell off Eun.

"Dwaesso," So observes everyone's face that are either feeling sympathy for him or curiously looking at him like he's some kind of an exhibition. With his pride on the line, he slowly reaches to the back of his head, untying the thin string holding his mask in place. He puts down his mask, baring his face for everyone to see.

Bake-Ah, Mu, and Wook trains their eyes somewhere while the rest looks at So freely.

"I'll perform at the ritual with a bare face, just us how Eun requested it."

Ha Jin is at a loss on what to do, she lifts her eyes to look at So and silently apologizes but the sympathy in her eyes is more humiliating than the curious stares of his own siblings.

So walks away, disgraced and hurt.

* * *

 **Editor's note:**

Chae Ryung T_T

Baek-Ah is now moving towards So. Yay! After 14 chapters, that outtake of drinking session finally had a use.

 _Preview:_

 _We go to the festival proper, Wook asks for Hae Soo's hand officially, So gets unmasked, the two goes on a lantern festival date :) yes?!_

 _Other things:_

Hello my avid readers, regarding the comment section, as a rule I don't really moderate comments because I believe everyone is entitled to their opinions regardless of it being negative. I know my characters are frustrating most of the time so I understand :) you can swear, get angry or even curse but if you're starting to offend other readers please be more considerate. I write for fun, you guys read for fun, let's keep it that way ;)

My sched during weekends will be taken over by shoots so I won't be able to write or post during that time anymore. I'll find a different schedule for posting but its going to be trial and error for a while. I'll try to keep the sched of posting once a week. :)

Fighting!

The site formatting is driving me crazy, I'm so sorry for the wrong format a while ago.


	37. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

 _"I'll perform at the ritual with a bare face, just us how Eun requested it."_

 _Ha Jin is at a loss on what to do, she lifts her eyes to look at So and silently apologizes but the sympathy in her eyes is more humiliating than the curious stares of his own siblings._

 _So walks away, disgraced and hurt._

* * *

Worried for So, Ha Jin comes after him. Jung steps in her way coolly, blocking her path. Baek-Ah follows after So, stopping beside Hae Soo when he noticed Jung standing by the door. Baek-Ah holds Hae Soo's arm and pulls her behind him, looking squarely at Jung. He side-steps Jung and opens the door to exit.

Jung follows behind and takes a hold of Hae Soo's arm as the two goes down, abruptly hindering the two from taking another step down.

" _Hyungnim_!" Jung addresses Baek-Ah as he takes back Hae Soo from him.

"Jung-ah…" Baek-Ah breathes. He doesn't have the confidence to tell off Jung. He had seen how earnest and sincere Jung's feeling for Hae Soo is but Jung needs to know when to stop, "… enough. Please."

"It's alright Baek-Ah-ya, please go after So wangjanim," Ha Jin tries to diffuse the tension between Baek-Ah and Jung by releasing Baek-Ah's hold on her arm.

Baek-Ah catches her gaze and Ha Jin nods, assuring him. He looks at Jung warily, the two of them hasn't really talked since Jung came home and the silence between them is now worse than the last time Jung was home. He takes a step down, choosing to come after his 4th brother who had been hurt by their other siblings.

Jung drags Hae Soo into a secluded room, away from the prying ears of others. As soon as the door close behind Jung, he loses composure and shouts at Hae Soo, "Why?!"

Hae Soo doesn't answer, letting Jung sort out his own anger.

"Why my 4th brother?! Did it really have to be him?! Hae Soo-ya…" Jung lowers his voice pleading.

"Jung-ah," Hae Soo drops honorific. In as much as she is sorry for Hae Soo and Jung, she can't keep doing this with him anymore, "Please stop already…"

"I understand that my 4th brother has his own side of vulnerability that appeals to your compassion, like what happened awhile ago." Jung dismisses what Hae Soo had just said, "I know you…"

"...No, it's not just compassion." Ha Jin firmly disagrees,

"...You care about everyone, that's understandable…" Jung refuses to listen

"Yes I care about everyone, what's so wrong about it…" Ha Jin raises her voice.

So does Jung, "Nothing, but you need to be able to differentiate between compassion and love and what you're feeling for my brother right now is sympathy!"

"And I feel guilt for you! …Just guilt" Ha Jin loses it and the confession shuts Jung up. The silence hangs between them painful and crushing, "Mianhaeyo Jung-ah, I don't know how many time do we have to go through this but don't you get tired of it? I will never remember no matter what you say or how hard I try because… because I am not Hae Soo."

Ha Jin lets the truth out just once, "I wear her face. I have her voice. I live her life but I am not her..."

Jung fails to see the truth in Ha Jin's sentence. He thinks Hae Soo is telling him that she's changed, that she's just not the same person he used to know.

"Return my Hae Soo to me then I will stop." Jung walks away, banging the door as he leaves.

Ha Jin is left going weak in her knees, falling upon the floor. In spite of telling the truth, she feels more burdened rather than relief.

* * *

Once again, So misses the bathing ritual with his brothers by the end of the week. Eun couldn't come since he's on a strict bed rest. Mu was held-up in his office taking care of the public requests piling against So leading the festival. The bathing ritual that is supposed to cleanse everyone of the negative energy around them became nothing but a simple tea ceremony as the brothers bathe and discuss the worsening rumors going around town.

So comes in late at night, alone, having still required to do the bathing ritual. Ji Mong had arranged with Lady Oh another discreet bathing ritual the way they had last year. All the _gungnyeo(s)_ were dismissed and the apprentices sent home, except Hae Soo who had been waiting for So the whole week. Since no _gungnyeo_ is allowed at the pool area, Hae Soo is given the chore.

With the full moon high above, the whole _Damiwon_ arranged in dim light and the outer pool heated from the hot spring near it, So comes down to the salted water in his thin black cotton paji, his upper garment neatly folded by the side and his mask discarded on top of it. Leaning by the side of the pool, he looks up to the sky, watching the night sky, clear of clouds and full of stars for once.

Ha Jin gracefully and quietly enters the outer garden, bringing in a tray of _Panyaro tea (_ green tea).

"I do not want any people around me. Put down the tea and leave." With his back turned to Hae Soo, So thought Hae Soo was just a mere _gungnyeo_.

Undeterred, Ha Jin kneels by a mat, a meter from So's back. She folds her legs beneath her and begins the ritual of pouring tea. Silence envelops the two of them, save the careful sound of pouring hot water into a cooling bowl.

So closes his eyes, controlling his anger. He had made it clear with Lady Oh that the bathing ritual will be done in utmost privacy without any _gungnyeo (s)_ around. How dare a servant go against his command and stays. Without his mask and naked chest up, So could not turn to the brazen servant who refuses to leave.

In a measured and dangerous voice, So warns again, "I do not like repeating myself twice…"

"A year... It has been a year since I met you here the first time." Ha Jin calmly speaks of what she remembers of this night.

So freezes upon hearing Hae Soo's voice, ashamed and afraid to be this near her when he's all naked and vulnerable both physically and emotionally. The scars of his past drawn like a map all over his body. He remains quiet, wanting and not wanting her to be here and see him like this.

"A year ago I lost consciousness in this very same water and drowned... While I was unconscious I dreamt of another place… of another time…"

Ha Jin's life in the 21st century sure does feel like a long ago dream to her now.

"I was in a quarry, sitting beside this large pool of water that used to be a mining site, then turned a picnic place for families. I was having a bad day. No, not a bad day but a bad life in general and wanted to have my life ended there. There was this cute little girl playing not far from me. Her mother called her _Seol_ ,"

" _Seol_?" So repeats in a whisper, unconsciously engage in Hae Soo's story.

"Yes _Seol,_ meaning sun like your name." As Ha Jin tells the story she continues with transferring the hot water from the cooling bowl into the teapot. "I closed my eyes for a moment, taking a rest from the unpleasant luck I've been having lately. I heard a splash and opened my eyes. _Seol_ is gone beside me. Apparently the ball she was playing with went into the water and she jumped after it. I looked for anyone to ask for help but no one is around, not even her mother. Without a choice and stupid enough…"

Ha Jin remembers the scene fondly, smiling a little as she narrates the story, "… I jumped. I don't even know how to swim. I only know that I need to save _Seol_. The next thing I knew, I was drowning and when I woke up, I'm in the middle of this pool with you in it too."

So remembers their first meeting. Hae Soo wasn't paying attention to him that time. She was wading in the water, looking for something.

"Looking back now, that little girl, Seol. Sun. Little sun… That little sun had led me to an even more dazzling sun… to you… my sun… my So... Will my dazzling sun ever graced me with his light once more?" Ha Jin draws So out of the wall he had built around him, asking him to let her look at him in all his vulnerability.

Afraid, it takes a while before So decides. Ha Jin patiently waits, her smile as promising as a ray of light in a dark tunnel.

So turns ever slowly unable not to follow Hae Soo's wish. Lifting his eyes to meet her stare, Ha Jin welcomes him with a sincere smile that reaches her crinkling eyes. She looks at him with tenderness that instantly warms him to the core.

Tentatively, Ha Jin lifts her hand to reach upon So's hair that has fallen on his cheeks, covering the scared part of his left face. With a trembling hand, So catches Hae Soo's hand, stopping it mid-air.

Ha Jin responses with an assuring gaze, "Do you trust me?"

It took long before So closes his eyes and brings her hand upon the left side of his face, allowing Hae Soo to brush away the hair hiding his scar. Gently, tenderly with the tips of her finger, she traces the line of scar from his forehead down the lower part of his left eye.

"You never have to hide from me again… my radiant sun… my So-ya…"

The promise releases the breath So was holding and out came the burdening tears So had been carrying this whole time. He pulls at her hand, smoothing it to his cheek, her palm caressing him. He softens into it and let all his vulnerabilities lay upon Hae Soo once again.

Ha Jin lets So sob, taking away all his fears, her touch promising acceptance and tenderness.

Soon, So folds his arms on Hae Soo's lap and lay his head upon it, calming down as Hae Soo strokes his long mane of black hair. Gathering it in her hands, she unconsciously ties it into a _Sangtu_ , a knot only worn by married men. So rests, feeling a little sleepy.

"Soo-ya, this little girl, _Seol_ … " So breaks the silence. "Your little sun…"

"Hmmmm?"

"Will I ever meet her?" So asks curiously, lifting his gaze to look at Hae Soo, "I want a little sun too."

* * *

Inside the queen's bathing pool, Queen Yoo quietly sits by the side of the pool with Yo drying her hair. A _gungnyeo_ announce Jung's presence by the door and was let in.

"What brings my son to my chamber?" Queen Yoo addresses Jung with a smile.

The usual happy go lucky smile is missing on Jung's face. He looks crestfallen with the pain and yearning noticeable upon his eyes. He approaches his mother and crawls upon her embrace, laying his head on her lap and curling to his side. Missing his mother's security, whom he tried to leave so he could pursue what his heart desires, he pounders upon himself if he was wrong to leave her mother's love, who always gives him anything he wants.

With Jung's deflated appearance, Queen Yoo worriedly strokes his son's hair, "What's wrong with my little son? Did somebody hurt you?"

Jung shivers as he holds himself from crying, frustrated that no matter how much he tried to fight for the person he loves, he feels that the odds are stacked against him, unable to comprehend the difference between the guilty look Hae Soo gives him and what he thinks is a look of sympathy that Hae Soo showers his 4th brother. He fails to see that it is not sympathy that is moving Hae Soo's heart but love.

With no answer, Yo repeats his mother's question this time, anxious, "Jung-ah tell us what's wrong, I'm sure our mother can help."

" _Eopseoyo. Swi-go sip-eo-yo. (Its nothing, I just want to rest.)"_ Jung answers, leaning some more to his mother's touch.

"How about you tell _eomeoni_ , what's bothering you and _eomeoni_ will make them go away." Queen Yoo tries some more, coaxing her youngest son out of his shell.

Though Jung is burning with jealousy towards his 4th brother, he doesn't see So as the problem. His problem lies with how to own Hae Soo's heart and keep her beside him, " _Eomonim_ , if I tell you what I want, will you promise to give it to me no matter what?"

" _Eomeoni_ can't get you want you want if you don't tell me what's causing you all this pain." Queen Yoo continues with stroking Jung's back, talking to him like he's still a kid.

" _Yak-sok-hab-ni-da, kkuk, jebal eomonim. (You must promise me, please)"_ Jung pleads with his mother, admitting defeat to his self. Now he knows, only his mother could intercede for him and asks for Hae Soo's hand in marriage.

" _Araseo, Yaksokhabnida."_ With Jung appealing to his mother's maternal instinct, Queen Yoo couldn't refuse his son's pleading. "What does my son want?"

" _Hon-in (Marriage), kyeol-hon-ha-go-sip-eo-seo. (I want to get married.)"_ Jung voices his wish.

Yo tenses meeting his mother's eyes. What has gotten to his little brother to be this desperate enough to ask their mother for such favor.

"And who is this lucky lady my son covets?" Queen Yoo calmly asks. Caught off guard by her son's favor, she withholds judgment. Hearing all the facts first before deciding.

"Hae Soo of the northern house of Hae." Jung holds at his mother as if his life depends on this favor he is asking. " _Na neun Hae Soo-ga kyeol-hon-ha-go sip-eo-yo, eomeonim jebalyo (I want to marry Hae Soo. Please)_ I will never ask for anything again. I just want her by my side."

"Jung-ah the lady…:

"...Will become a true heir of the Hae Clan soon. Lady Myung Hee will make her one. Isn't it strategic for us to make an alliance with the Haes?" Jung cuts his brother's sentence, banking on his clan's greed for power and missing the fact that Myung Hee is not playing for power. She's not marrying Hae Soo to the 8th prince to consolidate the Hae Clan's power but to stabilize the Hwangbo's hold of the _Chancellery seat_. She's doing it for her love for Wook and not for her clan.

Queen Yoo doesn't answer, ruminating what her youngest son is proposing. If Hae Soo really turns into an heir for the Haes then it would be in their advantage to marry her into their clan.

"I even met her parents when I went into the north. Lady Se Won, Lady Myung Hee's mother even liked me. Besides, an alliance with our clan will be advantageous with them too instead of the Hwangbos."

It's the first time Queen Yoo and Yo see Jung dip his hands in the politics of the court. He usually doesn't care so it's surprising to both of them that he's going this far just to have the girl.

" _Arada_. _Eomoni_ will see what she can do."

Queen Yoo commands a _gungnyeo_ to summon Myung Hee in the palace the next day, getting to the bottom of Hae Soo's true legal lineage. She also sends a messenger to her uncle, Wang Ryeon Shik, up north to have a talk with Hae _Hyeonhui_. If Hae Soo turns out to be an heir then she could be Jung's first wife. If not, then she could be a second wife. Either way, Queen Yoo is going to grant her son's wish, regardless of what Hae Soo's lineage is.

* * *

Wook comes home to his household frustrated and angry. He had just came back from the _Damiwon_ to fetch Hae Soo and just like the last few weeks, he wasn't able to take her home because either she went home on her own already, which he doesn't believe, or because Hae Soo can't come home since his 4th brother had come-up with another chore to keep her beside him.

Tonight, when he came to the _Damiwon_ he finds his path block by Lady Oh once again, telling him that Hae Soo had been tasked to attend to the 4th prince private bathing ritual. Though there is only a small gap from the sliding door going to the outer pool, he can clearly see his 4th brother resting his head upon Hae Soo's lap as Hae Soo carefully traces what appear to be a few scars on his brother's back. Hae Soo doesn't seem afraid or forced. If anything she looks as contented as his 4th brother is, quietly enjoying their time together.

That's when Wook realized what he's been overlooking all this time. Hae Soo is not looking at his 4th brother with that affection she has for everyone nor does she looks at him like a charity to sympathize with. She looks at So with that tender gaze Wook had longed to be at the receiving end.

Wook turns his back automatically. The pain robs him of air in his lungs, feeling as if a knife had gutted him at the stomach. He momentarily closes his eyes, holding his self together. He says a polite goodbye to Lady Oh and leaves.

By the time he reaches his quarters, he staggers at the door, holding upon the walls. As he falls to his knee, Myung Hee sees him and rushes by his side,

" _Wangjanim_ , are you alright? What happened?" Myung Hee holds Wook by the shoulders, kneeling beside him, "Shall I call the royal physician?"

Wook does not have the patience to be nice with Myung Hee at the moment, " _Jebal nal chom nae-beo-ryeo dwo. (Please leave me alone.)_

" _Wangjanim_?" Myung Hee refuses to leave.

" _Kagura! Ka!"_ Wook pushes Myung Hee away and struggles to get to his room but Myung Hee holds him, keeping him still.

" _Wangjanim_ , please tell me what's wrong?" Myung Hee tries once again.

Wook doesn't deserve Myung Hee's embrace but he falls into it nonetheless, admitting weakness. He lets his tears escape holding to Myung Hee like a lifeline.

Myung Hee holds him close to her chest, stroking his back and assuring him she's going to stay.

" _Mianhae Myung Hee-ya, mianhae…"_ Wook repeatedly say sorry, apologizing for making Myung Hee miserable but he can no longer stay inside the walls he built to reign his feelings for Hae Soo. He's going to cross the line and he's asking permission from Myung Hee.

Though it pains Myung Hee to share Wook, she'll uphold her other end of the bargain and make Hae Soo an heir. "Please go ahead and let the queen ask the king for Hae Soo's hand in marriage. I'll take care of the rest. I will set for the north as soon as possible to correct Hae Soo's registry."

"Myung Hee-ya," In spite of Wook's conscience nagging at him, he chooses to listen to his heart and be selfish for once. He apologizes once more and thanks her after, assuring that he would never neglect her even if he takes Hae Soo as a second wife, the only promise he could give Myung Hee.

Myung Hee settles for it no matter how painful the whole situation felt. He had been fighting with Wook about it for several months now and when Wook finally admits that he wanted it, Myung Hee thought she would feel relieved. However the respite didn't come, only hurt, only jealousy, only resentment. And it came crushing her.

* * *

The next day, Wook escorts Myung Hee to the palace, answering the summon of Queen Yoo. Wook is worried as to what the queen wants from his wife so he tags along but he wasn't permitted to come inside with her. He waits on his mother's quarters instead, informing his own mother that he's agreeing to marry Hae Soo.

Inside Queen Yoo's quarter, Yo and Jung kneel beside Queen Yoo while Myung Hee kneels on a mat in front of them.

"How are you Myung Hee-ya? It's been a while since I saw you. It's nice to see the colors in your cheeks are back. I hope your health have greatly improved." Queen Yoo lets a _gungnyeo_ pours a tea for Myung Hee, exhibiting the sweetest smile she can display.

" _Ah yie kamsahabnida mama(1)_ ," Myung Hee answers politely.

With only a month before the festival, the plan to ask for Hae Soo's hand in marriage at the night of the feast must be put into motion, "May I ask about your cousin, I heard she's apprenticing under Lady Oh."

"Hae Soo? _Yie mama_ , she's half way through her apprenticeship." Myung Hee becomes attentive, wondering where this conversation is leading.

"Is't also true that she is only adopted to your family? Is she legally your sister?" Queen Yoo goes straight to the point.

" _Sungohabnida mama,_ our Hae Soo is not legally under our registry yet but I promised her that I would put her under my own once she finishes her apprenticeship." Myung Hee confirms what everyone is aware of already

Queen Yoo maintains her sweet smile, "I hope you don't mind, I have sent a messenger to my uncle up north to have a visit with your household and have a talk with your parents. You see, my son here…"

Queen Yoo turns to Jung, who respectfully bows to Myung Hee, "…. Have made a confession to me last night. He and your cousin had been seeing each other for the past year. As his mother, let me apologize for my son's brazen action of coveting an innocent lady without her guardian's knowledge."

Using the apology as an excuse, Queen Yoo forces Myung Hee into a situation where she will be obliged to grant the queen her request.

" _Anibnida mama_ , I should be the one apologizing for not disciplining my cousin well. _Sungohabnida_ , I will have Hae Soo…"

" _Gwaenchanhseubnikka_ Myung Hee-ya, you don't need to apologize. You know how youths can be." Queen Yoo cuts in on Myung Hee's sentence, insisting there is nothing to be sorry about.

Though Hae Soo had denied it, Jung had told his mother otherwise. Now Myung Hee is worried, anxious that the queen might see Hae Soo's action as insolent.

"I would like to rectify the situation." Queen Yoo makes Myung Hee nervous, "It is wrong of my son to be seeing the lady secretly. What would people say of her if word gets out?"

" _Anibnida mama_ , please let me discipline my cousin well." Mistaking the queen's intention, Myung Hee pleads for Hae Soo not to be punished. "I will make sure that she would never see the 14th prince again."

"But Myung Hee-ya, you are misunderstanding me. I am proposing that my son marries Lady Hae Soo. I know its unheard off but wouldn't it be nice to have a marriage built out of love instead of the usual formal alliance that happens between two clans when people get married?" Queen Yoo hides her intention well, appealing to Myung Hee's emotional side, unaware that Myung Hee's heart lies with Wook and not with her clan.

Shocked, Myung Hee doesn't know what to say, " _Cheo_ … _mama_ … _u-ri Hae Soo (Our Hae Soo)_ …"

" _Joesonghabnida_ Myung Hee Ssi, Please let me take care of Hae Soo from now on." Jung bows his head on the floor, formally asking for Hae Soo's hand. "I'll set for the north to have a talk with your parents as soon as I am free from my palace responsibilities."

Myung Hee wouldn't be able to say anything. It's another pressure adding upon her shoulder to seal the alliance between the Haes and the Hwangbos.

* * *

The moment Myung Hee steps out of the queen's quarters, she sees Wook waiting for her outside. Wook quickly comes to her side and ask what the queen wants. Myung Hee walks farther from the queen's quarter before telling Wook what the queen had proposed.

It's the first time Wook heard about Hae Soo and Jung's relationship, suddenly remembering the letter Hae Soo had shown her. Only then did he realize that the handwriting is familiar because it was his 14th brother's. Wook's face darkens, the simmering jealousy a stark contrast from the bright sky above him.

"I didn't know Hae Soo and Jung is seeing each other? Does Jung really claim it." Wook asked feeling betrayed by his own brothers. The alliance between them and the Chungju Yu clan had only been formed a few weeks ago but it seemed his 3rd and 4th brothers are double crossing him already. Wook we'll remember to be wary of his own brothers from now on.

"Hae Soo had always maintained that she and Jung _wangjanim_ are only friends but the 14th prince looks earnest and sincere with his proposal. What shall we do?"

It feels absurd for the two of them to be talking so calmly and logical about how the marriage proposal looming about Hae Soo's head is getting complicated with each additional prince entering into the fold.

"I've already had a talked with my mother, we'll make sure to get the king's approval by the coming feast." Wook stops walking and looks at Myung Hee, "Mianhada Myung Hee-ya but you will have to talk to your parents before my 14th brother gets to them."

" _Araseo._ Shall I ride up north by tomorrow?" Myung Hee is lost. She just wants to get this over fast before another problem comes up.

"I would have gone with you but all the princes and princesses are required to be here for the preparation of the festival, will you be alright? I'll send several of my guards to escort you home." Wook knows he's asking his wife for too much but he had already decided to cross the line. He will see the end of it no matter what.

He takes Myung Hee's hand and kisses it tenderly, apologizing over and over once more.

* * *

Sleeping soundly in his bed, Soon Deok comes in quietly at Eun's room, holding her gift for the 10th prince, a bear fur she had hunted herself. It took months to treat it and turn it to a whole coat as if a person is really wearing a bear skin. It's her most prized possession and she saved it for Eun.

She puts it over Eun, using it as a blanket. It's head, resting on Eun's chest, looking upon his face. Soon Deok sits beside him, gazing serenely at the 10th prince. She puts her head by the bedside and falls asleep a little later.

Soon, Eun wakes-up finding his self face to face with the bear.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Eun screams, mistaking the bear alive and about to eat him.

Soon Deok wakes up upon hearing Eun's screams. She automatically stands on her feet, looking for danger but only sees Eun, pushing the bear coat away.

Eun scrambles out of his bed, his ribs a little painful from his sudden movement.

" _Gweanchanhayo wangjanim, gwaenchanhayo._ Shhhh… It's just a coat." Soon Deok takes the bear coat away.

"Yaishhhh! Who put that on me?" Eun holds at his ribs, the fear still on his eyes.

"I… I… did… waeyo?" Soon Deok asks, hurt.

"Ya! Are you trying to kill me by heart attack?!" Eun screams, "Get that away from me."

 _"_ I thought you were going to like it," Soon Deok pulls at the coat, "I'll take it back then."

"How can I like it? It's scary?!" Eun looks disgusted.

 _"Araseo!"_ Soon Deok leaves with a heavy heart.

* * *

" _Unnie_!" Ha Jin throws open Myung Hee's doors the way she used to do before. She skips happily to her cousin's side and gives her a hug. With all the arguments between the two of them lately, Ha Jin misses her cousin terribly and just wants to hang around her. She follows Chae Ryung's advice to let go of her pride and come to Myung Hee first.

"Do you want to walk with me in the market? or the port? I've never been in the port and we haven't hang out together for a long time."

With Hae Soo's arms around her, Myung Hee also realizes that she too, misses her cousin as well. She touches Hae Soo's head and pats it, "Mianhaeyo Hae Soo-ya, I don't know why we keep arguing lately."

" _Kueronikka, i-je-bu-teo ssa-um eul meom-chu-ja (Let's stop fighting from now on.) Unnie, jinjja pogo sip-eoss-eo (I really missed you)."_ Ha Jin tightens her arms around Myung Hee.

" _Na do, neo-neun pogo sip-eoss-eo (I missed you too.)"_ Myung Hee is supposed to talk about the queens' proposal and have it clear with Hae Soo what her relationship is with the 14th prince but decides to drop the matter for now, choosing to be happy with Hae Soo for today, "Hae Soo-ya, I will be leaving for the north tomorrow and be gone for a few weeks but I will try to come back before the Lantern Festival."

Ha Jin releases Myung Hee and asks, "Waeyo?"

"I have to talk to our parents regarding putting you legally under our registry. I'm sorry it took so long for us to do it. I, too, didn't know that your name isn't in our registry." Myung Hee sincerely apologizes for having overlooked this part of their family.

" _Gwaenchanhayo unnie,_ it doesn't matter to me anyway. I am very thankful that you and your family had taken me in after my parents died. I will always be grateful for it. Please don't be burdened about my legal registry. You've already done enough for me." Ha Jin genuinely doesn't care if she is not legally under any family registry, not understanding how precarious her standing in the society at the moment.

"While I'm away..."

"Unnie, must you leave?" Ha Jin cuts Myung Hee's sentence, not wanting for her cousin to go.

"I have to, your apprenticeship will end by next Spring, we must have your legal registry ready by then." Myung Hee explains, skirting over the issue of Hae Soo's marriage to Wook by that time. "So while I'm away, please promise me that you will stay out of trouble and don't cause too much headache for the 8th prince. He's busy enough with all the responsibilities from the court. If I still have the time, I would have embroidered a pillow for him to remind him to rest."

"Ay _kuereomyo_ , do I look like I'm a walking trouble for you? _Unnie gocheong haji maseyo,_ I've learned a lot from Lady Oh this past months, I'll keep my head low kuende, can I not come with you?" Ha Jin suddenly wants to meet their parents, not wanting to part from Myung Hee.

Myung Hee mules over Hae Soo's question for a minute, "I supposed you can't? I don't think Lady Oh will permit you to leave the _Damiwon_ with such short notice and the festival is only a month from now."

"Ah _keureyo_?" The disappointment in Hae Soo's voice is too noticeable.

"How about after your apprenticeship you take a few weeks rest up north?" Myung Hee suggests, not wanting to disappoint Hae Soo.

" _Jinjja_? I'll be looking forward to it then. _Yaksokhae?! (Promise?!)"_ Ha Jin takes Myung Hee hands and intertwined their little fingers together.

" _Araseo, yaksokhaeyo_." Myung Hee promises, patting Hae Soo's head fondly.

* * *

By nightfall, So visits Gen. Park's household having been informed that the general had arrived home yesterday. He was received by a servant and was directed to the _Daechung_ to have dinner with Gen. Park and his daughter, Soon Deok.

"So Wangjanim!" Soon Deok greets So the moment she sees him stepping at the foyer.

Out of habit, Gen. Park examines So's demeanor as he comes by the door, observing that he looks somewhat different. So walks coolly, his steps a little lighter and his face has less scowl.

So bows to Soon Deok and the general, taking a seat in front of the two. A servant comes in and serves another bowl of rice and batch of side dishes in front of So.

"How was our garrison in the north?" So opens a conversation with the general.

"Well manned of course. The Khitans had lay low after the peace talks I had with them when you left." General Park answers, taking his own bowl of rice to eat. "A certain daughter of the ambassador of the Khitans is looking for you?"

"Mwo?!" So and Soon Deok ask together.

"Wah, you have another woman other than Hae Soo?" Soon Deok addresses So. " _Ya! So wangjanim!_ Shall I let Hae Soo know? _"_

" _Anibnida_!" So looks lost. He certainly has no knowledge of this lady the general is talking about.

The general laughs heartily, fooling the two. "I was only joking,"

The two looks at the general disgusted.

" _Kuende So wangjanim?_ I trust that you've already put a stop into your woman's betrothal to your brother? You seem contented?" Gen. Park avoids the adjective 'happy' since the word feels foreign and strange when used for the 4th prince.

"Betrothal? Does everyone know Hae Soo is betrothed to the 8th prince except Eun _wangjanim_ and I?" Soon Deok asks confused. " _Abeoji_! How can you keep this from me?"

"Aigoo! Do you have to know everything? _Eoh_?! Eat your dinner quietly and let the men talk." Gen. Park admonishes his daughter fondly. He doesn't admit it but he misses her daughter's whining. " _Joesonghabnida wangjanim_."

So doesn't answer. He eats his dinner silently and lets the father and daughter sort their trouble out.

"How is your friend? What is his name again? The 10th prince? Is he treating you well? I heard from the servants that he's been hanging out here in our household every weekend, doesn't he have friends other than you? You need to be careful with making friends with young men these days you are at the prime age of marriage. I might have a hard time betrothing you if you keep up with that tactless attitude of yours." Gen. Park continues with his reprimands, pretending to be annoyed with his daughter.

" _Ne! Ne!"_ Soon Deok answers her father begrudgingly, "He can't hang out with me lately anyway. He fell out of his horse and had his rib fractured."

So stills, it's only been days since the incident with Eun happened. Though Eun had hurt So with his favor the other day, with the help of Hae Soo's soft touches and warm acceptance, So forgive his 10 brother's transgression, putting his anger aside. He worries that he will have to bare his face to the people at the festival but as long as Hae Soo is beside him, he promises not to listen to what other people say about him.

"What kind of a man is he if he can't ride his horse well?!" Gen. Park insults the 10th prince and Soon Deok defends Eun blindly,

"It doesn't matter I can ride the horse well, I'll take him as a passenger."

"Then how is he going to protect his wife and children?"

"I can protect us."

With every argument Gen. Park throws, Soon Deok always comes back with answer.

 _"Aigoo,_ I supposed you won't changed your mind, will you?" Gen. Park gives up insulting the 10th prince, seeing as his daughter will not change her mind.

"I only agreed to become an apprentice to Lady Oh because you said, it's the only way for me to marry the 10th prince?!" Soon Deok's childhood crush for the 10th prince was an open secret at the general's camp. Even So had been aware of it since they were kids. She only agreed to get out of her father's military camp and enter Lady Oh's apprenticeship because a noble lady cannot marry a prince without completing the training under Lady Oh and Gen. Park had promised to find a way for her to marry the 10th prince if she agrees to become a proper lady. So now, she's demanding her father to give her what they had agreed upon.

" _Araseo, araseo!_ I'll see what I can do." Gen. Park thought he could trick her daughter into becoming a lady without upholding his other end of the bargain but his daughter is hopelessly in love with the 10th prince and wouldn't let him be.

"Do you badly want to marry my 10th brother?" So asks breaking his silence for once.

" _Ne! Abeoji_ promised me." Soon Deok answers a definite yes.

" _Keureom_ , I will ask the king to grant your father a permission at the feast." So solves the problem for the general and his daughter, hitting two birds with one stone.

"The king will only grant one marriage proposal for that night. If we can get him to agree before my 8th brother raises his own proposal, then his betrothal to my Hae Soo will not push through." So is unaware of another proposal on Hae Soo's hand courtesy of his 14th brother.

"Eh? Are you sure? Why don't you just use your favor to ask the king for Lady Hae Soo's hand instead? It's your chance to marry her." Gen. Park is wondering if the 4th prince had just missed that fact that's why he's granting a different favor but So didn't missed it.

So can't ask for Hae Soo's hand at the moment because he hasn't fulfilled his other end of the bargain with Lady Shinjuwon. Geun Sun had already caught him freeing Chae Ryung. If his adoptive mother catches up that he's working against her, whether the king allows him to marry Hae Soo will be beside the point. Lady Shinjuwon will find a way to take Hae Soo from him and it's going to be nightmarish for both of them.

" _Gwaenchanhseubnida_ , you and your daughter have done a lot for me already. It's about time I repay you." So feigns a small smile, hiding the dangerous deal with his mother.

" _Kamsahabnida wangjanim!_ I will never forget this. I knew I was right to trust you from the beginning." Soon Deok looked like Christmas came early for her.

She reminds So of his 10th brother's innocence of people's intention. He wishes them well and hopes that Soon Deok and the general would be enough to protect his 10th brother when the king dies and the succession for the throne gets bloody.

* * *

After Wook, Myung Hee and Hae Soo had a peaceful dinner for the first time in a few months, Wook walks with Myung Hee and asks her to come to his quarters for a moment.

Myung Hee hesitates by the door with Wook behind her. Even with four years of marriage with Wook, Myung Hee rarely sets foot inside Wook's quarters. It was always Wook who visits her room and spends the night in it.

Standing in front of the door, Wook goes around Myung Hee to open it and let her in. Myung Hee steps inside keeping her eyes on the floor, trying not to look around. Wook's quarters is simple, with a few tapestry of calligraphy decorating the walls. Books piled neatly over his table and a lone one on his bed.

Wook goes to his vanity table and takes a small silk box on top of it. He comes back to Myung Hee and opens the box in front of her, _"Seon-mul. (A gift.)_ I know I haven't been a good husband lately and I'd like to make-up for it."

Myung Hee looks at the gift, a pearl earring, happy to receive it, "You didn't have to get me anything _wangjanim_ , I'm happy to be able to stay by your side."

"May I?" Wook takes out Myung Hee's earrings carefully and replaced it with his gift one by one.

Standing so close, Myung Hee's heart rate surges naturally, bringing a blush upon her cheeks down her neck. The pearl glistens starkly upon her pinkish skin,

"Kamsa…habnida wangjanim."

Myung Hee's voice catches in her throat when Wook's fingers starts tracing her clavicle going to the back of her neck and settling there. The air around them becomes heavy as Wook leans in to plant a kiss beside her ear, moving to play with the soft skin of her lobule, down her neck. Myung Hee stills. Wook inclines her head the other way baring her neck to him. His other hand wanders down her back, untying her sash to loosen her _jeogori._ He comes up to her lips, taking off her upper garments without breaking their kiss. He pulls at her waist, loosening the ribbon of her _chima_ and letting it fall.

With only her thin _sokgot_ , Wook backs Myung Hee to his bed, discarding the book by the floor and lying her down.

Myung Hee spends the night inside Wook's room, waking-up alone in his bed by the morning, with only the blanket covering her nakedness. Wook enters by the door, bringing her breakfast. She sits up, holding the blanket by her chest, embarrassed to still be in his bed. Wook takes a robe by the chair and puts it on her shoulder, greeting her good morning.

Today, Myung Hee leaves for the north and Wook makes sure she is well taken care off by his 2 servants and 2 guards.

Ha Jin, Baek-Ah and Yeonhwa wait separately by the main gate, greeting Myung Hee and wishing her a safe journey to the north.

With only a small party of five and Myung Hee riding her horse on her own, Wook estimates it would take a week for Myung Hee to reach their family's household. He expressly commanded for the servants and the guards to not push Myung Hee too much and keep to the main road all through out the journey. Before night falls, they should be settled in an inn already and must make sure Myung Hee is well rested every night. Shortly, the five departs for the north, waving goodbye to all of them.

Three weeks after and a week before the festival itself, Wook still hasn't heard anything from Myung Hee. He's beginning to get worried and has sent a messenger to the Hae household to see how Myung Hee is doing.

* * *

Fetching Hae Soo from the _Damiwon_ , So and Hae Soo are headed to Soon Deok's house to have dinner, having been invited by the general to his home.

So walks with his bangs covering his mask. Banking from darkness that the night offers, So avoids the people in the street as much as he can. Though he walks coolly and unafraid, Ha Jin knows the unrest and animosity around town is starting to get to So and she worries that it's hurting him. She ponders everyday on how can she help him, racking her brains to reconcile what she read in history, what she had seen on her flashes of memory and So's state right now. He definitely has no scar on both accounts. She wonders if there is anything she can do to erase the scar. Recalling the feel of it in her fingers, the scar is flat, just a thin reddish brown line that starts in his forehead going below his left eye. The scar isn't even ugly. It's cut clean.

"You're quiet, may I ask why?" So breaks the heavy silence.

" _Kuenyang, saeng-gak-hab-ni-da, (Just thinking,)"_ Ha Jin takes the site around them, having seen a few of those little moon lanterns being on sale these days. "What are you doing after the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual?"

So thinks about it for a second, "Probably sit down for a feast with my family."

"I see," Ha Jin is waiting for So to ask her to come to the Lantern Festival with him but it seems So would be busy that night. She sighs, stopping in front of a stall that's selling those moon lanterns. "I hope _unnie_ comes home already so we could go together to the Lantern Festival."

Ever dense, So misses the cue Hae Soo is giving him, "Aren't you required to be in the palace that night?"

The two of them were greeted by the merchant selling the moon lanterns. Ha Jin smiles at him, touching one of the lanterns, giving away another cue, "I am required but after the main ritual, the apprentices are free to go."

Nothing.

So still doesn't get it. He's mind is busy going over the plan he and the general have. The merchant starts explaining the significance of the different colors and Ha Jin takes an orange lantern in hand, turning to So brazenly expecting.

Nothing.

"I hope you enjoy the night with Soon Deok and Woo Hee. I hear the plaza looks amazing during the festival." So stupidly makes a mistake of wishing Hae Soo a good time with her friends when Ha Jin is sending him all the clues to ask her out.

Ha Jin puts downs the lantern begrudgingly and walks away, simmering in annoyance.

By the time they reached Soon Deok's household, Ha Jin is in a foul mood. She politely greets everyone, Baek-Ah, Mu, Ji Mong and Gen. Park whose crowding over the table. She takes a glass of water and drinks, excusing herself to look for Soon Deok.

Baek-Ah approaches his 4th brother and asks in a low voice, "What's wrong with Hae Soo?"

" _Mol-la. (I don't know.)"_ So innocently tells what happened in the market while they were walking. For every sentence he says, the faces of everyone in the table get frustrated. Ji Mong bangs his forehead on top of the table, Mu massages the pressure points beside his eyes. Gen Park's mouth twitches and Baek-Ah touches the back of his neck. They all understood the cue, only So didn't get it.

"Aigoo, for all the military strategies you've learned, you certainly know nothing about women." Gen. Park comments.

"What did I do wrong this time?" So asks annoyed.

Holding by the back of the chair, Baek-Ah explains, "Hae Soo is waiting for you to ask her out to the Lantern festival. She doesn't want to go out with her cousin or her friends, she wants to go with you and you simply missed it out. You should have bought that lantern she touched."

"Ah _jinjjaro_? Why didn't she just say so?" So sports that clueless look.

"Because… you're supposed to be the one asking. _Neo_ _paboya? (Are you stupid?)"_ Mu takes a glass of water and drinks too, " _Ka_! Follow her and ask her already. _Ka_! Before she gets more annoyed at you. _Kagura_!"

So turns to the direction where Hae Soo left to, feeling stupid for having missed all the clues. "Is there a book that I can read about this? How come all of you know these things?"

The question is funny to everyone but they all hold their laughter in as a respect to the 4th prince.

"There's no book for this, you learn it along the way." Baek-Ah explains, biting his lips before he loses it and laughs. "But don't worry, ladies find our lack of experience adorable sometimes. Sometimes."

"And this is one of those situation that they don't find it adorable?" So naively asks.

The four nods in unison. So sighs, Hae Soo seems more complicated than the Khitans he had dealt with.

* * *

Come the festival itself, the princes wait by the corridor once more, all of them in red robes and holding their red and white mask by one hand and a sword by the other. Eun is not around, having been injured. He sits with Yeonhwa, at the long table by the stairs, over looking the courtyard turned stage for the performance. Later on, when the feast starts, the princes will be joining them.

Mu stands with Baek-Ah separately, "Where is our 4th brother? Have you seen him?"

"So _hyungnim_? _Aniyo_ , I haven't seen him the whole day. Wasn't Hae Soo sent to the sky tower to accompany him with the preparation?" Baek-Ah answers looking around.

"We're about to start and he's still not here." Mu is now worried.

Over at the other wall, Yo and Jung stand together with Yo smoothing Jung's red robes for him.

" _Hyungnim, eomonim_ will ask for Hae Soo's hand later, no one knows about this just us, right?" Jung goes through their plan once more.

" _Kuereomyo_ , you need not worry about it. Our uncle, Wang Ryeom Shik, had already talked with Lady Myung Hee's parents and they were open to it. Lady Se Won, speaks fondly of you." Yo assures his little brother, leaving out the part that Hae _Hyeonhui_ is still thinking about it since Hae Soo's registry is still problematic.

" _Araseo, kamsahabnida hyungni_ m." Jung looks at his brother with adulation, the same look he used to give So.

Still at another post, Wook and Won leans by the wall, thinking separately. Wook hasn't heard anything from his messenger about Myung Hee, he's starting to become agitated. If his messenger is not back after the festival, he'll come to the north by him self.

Soon the drums were sounded, signaling the start of the performance. So arrives hurrying, just in time to take his place at the edge of the stage. He's in his black robe already and the _Fangxiangxi_ mask is in place, hiding well his face underneath.

Ha Jin too, flurries to the crowd surrounding the whole courtyard. In spite of many people in town saying they would be skipping the ritual, they all came curious to experience the festival inside the walls of the palace. Everyone is talking and waiting for the highlight of the night. The town is well informed that the 4th prince will be baring his face after the performance, so they all look forward to seeing what the 4th prince had hidden behind his mask.

Positioning herself to the crowd by the stairs, Ha Jin's white and blue pastel color silk _hanbok_ blends well with the nobles behind her but So only sees her, his pillar, his home. He looks at her and Hae Soo nods, assuring him that everything is going to be alright.

The gong is sounded thrice, signaling the start of the ritual. The whole place falls into silence save for the drums playing. So takes a step to the stage nervously, walking to the center with pretend confidence in place. Underneath his mask, he breathes carefully, calming his self. Raising his fork sword to turn it in his hands, So starts the ritual and loses his self in the routine. He moves with agility and grace, turning in a pivot and maintaining his balance. He flies, one with the wind. With every thrust of his sword, his movement gains awe from the audience. He captures the crowed in a trance, momentarily making them forget of their mockery. Truly, So in a sword dance is a sight to behold.

Shortly, the _Jinja (princes in red robes celebrating the ritual_ ), joins So in the stage. They too mesmerize the audience in a mock battle with the 'monsters' and 'spirits'. Unlike last year, where the ritual was cut short by the assassins, this time the princes are able to finish the performance without a hitch ending with So in front of his brothers, his black robe in sharp contrast with the red. They all kneel in one knee, assuming a pose of soldier about to be knighted. Everyone erupts in applause. King Taejo stands from his throne, followed by his queens on his side. He too claps his hand slowly and resounding, proud of his sons.

Now comes what everyone is waiting for. The princes takes off their mask saved for So who is required to be the last to take it off. He touches the end of the four eyed mask he's wearing and takes it off unceremoniously, revealing his bare face.

Silence.

Everyone stops with whatever they're doing and looks at the 4th prince in surprise. So lifts his head, answering the call of the wind upon his face. The breeze clears the hair covering his left eye and So smiles sweetly upon Hae Soo, catching her smoldering gaze. The scar is gone and his face is smooth, with only beads of sweat sticking upon his hair. So looks dangerously beautiful and regal. He stands up and turns around, taking a bow in front of the spiteful crowd who used to mock him. Now they all watch him mesmerized, captured well by his beauty. Even his brothers couldn't help by stare. The queens hold by the side of their throne, shocked. Their plan to humiliate the 4th prince backfires and now the people only looks at So with reverie.

King Taejo waits for So to turn back to him again before complimenting him in a loud voice that everyone could here, " _Chal haess-da! Nae a-deul-eun chal haess-da! (Well done my son, well done!)"_

* * *

The princes join Yeonha and Eun by the long table commencing the feast. Behind them, a few steps up the stairs is the table for King Taejo and his queens. Ji Mong stands behind as usual, while a separate table in front of the princes is placed for the general and the ministers.

The people still couldn't believe what they're seeing so they continue with gawking and staring at the 4th prince. So nonchalantly bask in their attention with his own eyes focused only at Hae Soo. Hae Soo meets up with Soon Deok and Woo Hee and they hang by the side of the courtyard enjoying the feast with other people.

"Omo, I have never seen our kingdom celebrate a feast this happy." With everyone in a good mood, Queen Shinjeong opens up a topic to raise her favor.

King Taejo nods smiling, " _Matda. (That's true.)_ I have you my queen to thank for it."

"It's nothing pyeha. It is my duty to our people." Queen Shinjeong politely replies.

" _Kuereom pyeha_ , if I may," Mu stands up taking his wine glass with him, "May I raise a toast to my 4th brother for successfully leading the ritual tonight? May the gods bestow him favor and guidance from today and so forth."

Everyone raises their glasses and drinks for So, congratulating him.

" _Kamsahabnida hyungnim_." So respectfully bows to Mu, happy to be celebrating with his family for once.

" _Pyeha_ , since the feast is of a happy one, you promised to grant a favor tonight. Why not bestow a blessing to a marriage union?" Queen Yoo reminds the king what he had promise the royal court before, waiting for her chance to raise her favor too.

" _Guerahabnida_." King Taejo agrees. Turning to his 4th son, whose the apple of his eyes, he asks, "My favored son of the spirits, with whom would you like to bestow a blessing of union to?"

Wook, Jung, Yo and the two queens tensed. They didn't anticipate that the king will pass to So the favor to grant marriage union tonight.

So stands once again, letting his eyes pass over Wook and the second queen.

"Pyeha, would it be selfish of me if I grant the favor to myself and asked to be married?" So lightly jokes, "A lot of my brothers have been boasting how amazing it is to come home at the end of the day with their wife waiting for them."

"Not…so…amazing…" Coughing the words, Won rides So's joke and brings laughter to everyone. "Nagging…"

"But their arms always promises heaven." Mu jokingly assures So.

"Eiii you don't need to be married to know heaven in a woman's touch." Yo points out, joining in the fray.

"Ah _kuereyo_? Shall I stay free for a while then?" So playfully asks.

" _Kueremyo_!" Jung quickly answers, "We wouldn't want to disappoint your newfound ladies who are ogling you at the moment."

Jung directs everyone's attention to the several ladies and servants who are still staring at the 4th prince's beautiful face.

So blushes, a strange feeling he's not used to. He continues with toasting before he gets sidetracked once more, " _Kuereom_ , since my woman is not yet ready to be married anyway…"

So catches his 8th brother's eye, a warning and a claim on his voice.

"Let me bestow the favor of blessed union to another rightful person." So turns to the general, addressing the king, " _Pyeha_ , I hear the general has a beautiful daughter whose apprenticing under Lady Oh."

Except for Mu, So's siblings exchange a surprise look, wondering what crazy plan their 4th brother has for them.

"Yie, I heard about it too." King Taejo waits for So to finish his favor.

"I've also heard that she is quite close to one of my brothers and would make a good wife to him." So explains further.

Jung and Baek-Ah looks at Eun, both of them sure that only Eun is hanging out with Soon Deok lately.

" _Kuereom_ , I shall bestow the blessed union to my 10th brother and Lady Park Soon Deok. _Chukahabnida Eun-ah_." So greets his 10th brother, raising his glass to him.

Eun's glass falls upon the table, shocked, " _Hyungnim?! Cheon hon-in eun silh-eo-hab-ni-da. (I don't want to get married.)"_

Everyone at the table freezes. No one's plan is going their way.

" _Waeyo_? Are you shy my son?" King Taejo asks, still smiling, "I think your brother's favor is a cause to celebrate. You should have in laws and do your obligation as a member of the royal family."

" _Silh-eo-hab-ni-da. (I don't want to.)"_ Eun repeats once more, his head in turmoil. "I am still young. _Hyungnim_ , please don't do this to me. I am sorry for asking you to perform at the ritual with a bare face but it turned out alright anyway. Why are you doing this to me?"

Eun doesn't see it as a caused for joy. He's panicking, suddenly being forced to become adult all very soon. He doesn't understand that as much as So is doing Soon Deok a favor, he's also trying to protect him by getting him an in law who could safeguard him from the politics of court.

Getting out of his chair, Eun kneels in front of the king, unmindful of the pain in his ribs, " _Pyeha jebal,_ please rescind my brother's word. I am too young to get married."

Wang Gyu minister stands from their table and comes in front of Eun, bowing to the king and to So, " _Pyeha, wangjanim,_ let me apologize for my grandson's insolence. He's mind is too young to comprehend the favor you are bestowing him. We accept the union. _Kamsahabnida pyeha wangjanim,_ your benevolence is abundant and overflowing."

Pulling Eun by the arm, Wang Gyu ministers takes his grandson away before he causes more trouble. Unlike Eun, he sees the beauty behind the union the 4th prince had bestowed upon them. Being in laws with the general will be good for their clan. It means having the _militia_ within their reach. He'll remember to pledge his loyalty to the 4th prince from now on.

So only nods, acknowledging Wang Gyu minister's show of respect to him.

After Eun was taken away, everyone goes back to their table and commences with the feast. This time, the celebration more subdued. With the favor of marriage out of the table, the Hwangbos and the Chungju Yu have to change their plans.

So plays with his glass rethinking his favor, wondering if he had done harm to his 10th brother. Mu notices this and whispers to him, " _Gwaenchanha_ , our 10th brother will understand it soon. Don't worry."

He pats So's back, assuring him.

"Don't you have some place to be?" Mu gesture to where Hae Soo is laughing with her friends. " _Ka_ , before she finds someone else to hang that lantern with."

So looks at Hae Soo, remembering that she's still waiting for him to ask her to attend the Lantern Festival in the plaza. He stands up and says his leave, excusing himself.

"Get her an orange one!" Mu calls after him, chuckling.

* * *

Footnote:

1 Mama – in the Joseon dynasty is used to respectfully address a royalty but I'm not sure in Goryeo. I've never heard any of them address the king abamama,

*** the _hanboks_ they are wearing in the kdrama is more like a _hanfu_ rather than the popular _hanbok_ during Joseon. So when I describe them, I get frustrated. Will I be naming the parts of _hanfu_ or the parts of _hanbok_? So far I've been using the names for _hanbok_ but the pieces of _Hanfu_ are different with the _Hanbok._

* * *

Editor's note:

Slow clap for the ladies! Ha Jin, Myung Hee and Queen Yoo. When the men fall, it's the ladies who carry them and accomplishes the task for them. Heol! even if Queen Yoo is annoying, she gets things done for her sons.

It would be nice to see Seol on So's arms for once but then, seal the DTR first!

I was going to use the adjective "sexy" when So took his mask off then I realized, it's the fan girl in me who views him that way. Lol. So I settled for 'dangerously beautiful' instead

Preview:

Ha Jin and So finds a different spot to hang their own orange lantern. They seal their DTR (Aigoo! This sealing of DTR keeps getting cut for the next chapter. Mianhaeyo. It's going to be the second or third sequence in the next chapter. Promise.) Wook's messenger arrives from the north. Queen Yoo secures Hae Soo's hand from Lady Se Won. And we'll see a funeral, I guess?


	38. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

The sky is bright yellowish orange with streaks of light clouds scattered everywhere. The sun is about to set in an hour or two and Ha Jin is hurrying around the palace ground looking for So. His brothers had all turned up in the _Damiwon_ to prepare for the Spiritual Cleansing Festival. Only the 4th prince is missing so Lady Oh sends Hae Soo to find him.

Thinking where So disappeared again, Ha Jin tries the _Donji_ lake where she immediately sees his boat tied by the tree and is gently being rocked by the little movement of the water. So is lying with his eyes close, his arms a pillow to his head, his crossed legs sticking by the side of the boat.

Ha Jin takes a peek by the many tangerine tree-shrubs surrounding the place and finds her way to the stone steps leading to the boat.

" _Wangjanim… wangjanim_ …." Ha Jin calls upon So.

So pretends to be asleep not wanting to go to the ritual tonight.

When So didn't answer, Ha Jin holds her chima up and crosses the stone steps letting herself in the boat. With her uncanny tactlessness, the boat tips from side to side causing her to sway and fall. So opens his eyes and catches her, preventing her head from hitting the seat of the boat. Half of her body lays above him, her head by the crook of his elbow and her hands splayed above his chest, holding on tight.

" _Omo_! Is this one of those cues you're sending to tell me that you want me to embrace you?" So plays it coolly yet his heart betrays him by racing in its cage.

" _Ya_!" Ha Jin feigns annoyance but her cheeks are flushed and a few butterflies are fluttering in her stomach.

She tries to stand-up and So turns to his side, facing her. He puts his arms around her, pulling her close to him, " _Jam-si dong-an ka-man-hi iss-eo-ra (Stay still for a while.)"_

Ha Jin freezes, feeling So's breathe upon her left ear, making the hair at the back of her neck stand. She closes her eyes and wills herself to relax.

With both of their eyes close, So confesses, " _Soo-ya, nan mu-seo-wo. (I'm scared.)_ I don't think I can stand in front of those people baring my face. They're not you. I don't trust them and they spite me."

The desperation and fear in So's voice is loud and clear, it's hurting Ha Jin as much as him. Ha Jin sits up, touching So's mask with the tips of her fingers "So _wangjanim_ , I found a way to free you from their torments. Will you trust me once more."

So opens his eyes, the sudden lost of Hae Soo's warmth in his arms is adding up to his anxiety. He lifts his gaze at Hae Soo and though he had constantly ask her to trust him, now he's face with the same question,

"If it's you I can put myself in your hands. _I-je-bu-teo nan neo-ui geo-si-da, (From now on, I am yours.)"_

* * *

Up in the sky tower, Ha Jin sits So in front of the table beside the balcony, spreading her ceramic containers with different shades of powder, argan oil, aloe vera gel, emulsifying wax and lotion. Her brushes and sponge neatly arrange side by side. She stands in front of So while So looks up to her, the balance of power tipping to Ha Jin's side with So committing his self to her hands again. Only Hae Soo could have as much power like this over him.

Slowly and with confident hands, Ha Jin reaches to the thin string of the mask, untying it from the back of his head. Though this isn't the first time Hae Soo had seen his bare face, there is still apprehension in him as he lets Hae Soo unmask him.

She brushes the hair out of his left eye and let her fingers run the length of his scar once more, "It was just a single hand span that made you like this, just a single hand span and you've been having a long and dark life since then. Isn't it unfair?"

So looks at Hae Soo with trembling eyes, voicing his insecurity, "Why are you not afraid to look at this ugly face of mine?"

Ha Jin's hand stills mid-air. She sighs putting it down and sitting in front of So to level with him, "Does the sun stops being radiant just because a speck of cloud covers it at times? So-ya…"

Cupping So's face, "…my dazzling beautiful sun. The sun does not stop shining just because the rain clouds cover it. It is the same with you, you are beautiful and good inside. Your scar might have forced you to hide your true self but it's about time you come out and let them appreciate your light. Besides, it's just a thin scar, I've encountered far worse and deeper scar than this, one that doesn't show."

So swallows, he has those kinds too and not just scars, his is still a wound, fresh and painful. He pounders if Hae Soo would also be understanding and accepting once she finds out how dark and awful he is, a plaything to his adoptive mother.

Hae Soo stands up once more, pinning So's hair beside his head so she could start with her chore. " _Kuereom, si-jak kanda (Let's begin.)_

Taking a powder and mixing it with the other materials in a different ceramics, Ha Jin expertly remembers how to make a bb cream for cover up. She folds her sleeves, revealing her smooth white wrists, testing the different shade on the skin of her hand until she gets the right consistency and color.

So only watches her, absorbed with what she's doing. He notices the red bracelet his 8th brother had given Hae Soo. It's still in her wrist.

Turning to So with a brush on her hand, Ha Jin dips it to the primer and descends over So about to trace his scar with a primer. So captures his left wrist and holds it for her to see, "Why are you wearing this bracelet? It's ugly."

Hae Soo tenses, taken aback by the sudden brazen comment of So. She looks at him with confusion and chuckles, finding his comment rude but charming, " _Ya_! How can you be so shameless? It's a gift to me, a sign of promise."

"A promise of what?" So knew with whom it came from and he hates it.

"….That… that…" Ha Jin stammers, unable to tell So that her cousin is planning to betrothed her to his 8th brother. So knows but they never talked about it. Ha Jin had been putting it aside, trusting the 8th prince' promise that he would find a way to free her, unaware that Wook no longer has intention to do so.

" _Ya_!" So squints his eyes, accusing, "Do you like my 8th brother?"

" _Mwo_?!" Ha Jin feels insulted. For all the things she had done for him, So still hasn't seen her heart yet.

 _This is why we should have done a DTR already. Heol?!_

Sometimes So is so dense, she'd like to hit him once, "I do not covet a married man!"

"Why not?" So naively ask, seeing nothing wrong with the mores of their time, "A man can have many wives, princes especially. We need heirs to continue our lineage."

"Do I look like a breeding cattle to you?" Ha Jin is now annoyed, forgetting that her 21st century monogamous take on relationship doesn't go well with this time.

" _Ani_ …" So takes a moment to figure out Hae Soo's complicated mind, "I'm only saying, men who are married are still allowed to take on another wife if they…"

"Not my man!" Ha Jin cuts So's sentence, "Not the man I choose to love. Not the man I promise to spend my life with. My man is only mine and I am only his. There's only two of us in our relationship and I will not have any otherwise."

Putting her foot down, Ha Jin makes it clear to So what she wants, making sure So understands it. So will remember to keep her words from now on.

" _Arada. (Alright.)_ No other wife then." A playful grin appears on So's lips, happy to know that Hae Soo doesn't look at any other man. He gazes at her eyes earnestly, looking forward to be trap in a world she is describing. " _U-ri dul-man. (Only the two of us.)"_

Slyly, he tangles his fingers on her bracelet and tries to take it off.

Ha Jin pulls her hand away, " _Ya!"_

" _Wae_?!" So doesn't appreciate being thwarted in taking off her bracelet.

"If you hate it so bad, then you can get me another one to replace it." Ha Jin holds her wrist away from So.

The two suddenly stops with their playful tagging, feeling a _déjà vu_. Somehow the conversation is so familiar, they both think they already had it before.

So drops the matter for now as Ha Jin shakes her head.

" _Ka-man-hi isseo, (Stay still)"_ Ha Jin instructs once more, "I won't be able to finish this on time if you keep distracting me."

So tries pouting, copying what he had seen Eun had been doing with Soon Deok and fails. He couldn't get his lips to turn out, feeling awkward. He ended up pursing his lips instead and closing his eyes. Sighing as he lets Hae Soo work on him. Though the mood had turned light with their playful banter, So is still nervous as Hae Soo touches his face, carefully covering his thin scar.

Half an hour later, Ha Jin asks her to open his eyes. Showing him her work of art in front of the mirror. His eyes go round as he sees his self scar less for the first since he was four. He couldn't believe it. The scar that had been the root of all his misfortune is all covered up and gone. His eyes smolders, holding his tears.

Somewhere, far away, a drum is hit signaling the start of the festival. Ha Jin automatically stands-up, looking at the direction of the drums. She's about to take a step going to the stairs when So grabs her arm, "Soo-ya."

" _Waeyo, Ppal-li hae-ya dwae-yo (Why? We should hurry!)"_ Ha Jin smiles at him assuringly and pulls him with her. " _Kaja! (Let's go!)"_

* * *

The courtyard of _Hoegyong Hall_ falls into silence once more as the _Haengsu gisaeng(s)_ perform a _mugo (drum dance)._ Large drums were situated in the four corners of the stage, symbolizing the four wind direction. 12 dancers came in and divided themselves into four groups, three on each drums. Raising their sticks, they arc their back and gracefully hit the drum in a rhythm the same as a heart beat.

With his black hood drawn in his head, So quietly walks behind Hae Soo whose intensely focus at the performance in front of her. Ha Jin had always been fascinated with dancing but the gods had never blessed her with such skill. Her tactlessness and klutziness is instinctively natural to her that it took her months before she mastered the correct form of bowing that Lady Oh had been teaching them.

Tentatively, So stands behind her, interlacing his hand with hers. The abrupt intruding touch makes Ha Jin jump and So stills her by putting his hand on her waist. Recognizing the 4th prince, Ha Jin's heart rate surges up automatically. The lack of space between So's chest and her back brings a flush of heat on her cheeks and makes her shiver. She tries to step away but So's hold on her only tightens,

"Wang…janim…" Even at a whisper Ha Jin's voice breaks.

So leans at her ears, smelling that lemony scent she calls shampoo. He tells her in a low voice that only she could hear, "Shhhh… Soo-ya, do you want to see the lantern festival in the plaza with me?"

Ha Jin's only answer is a gulp and a nod, not trusting her voice to speak. She wasn't able to say goodbye to Soon Deok and Woo Hee as So possessively pulls her away with a smug smile on his face.

Up in the table of So's siblings, several eyes are watching So and Hae Soo. The dim light at the courtyard might have helped cloaked So's black coat but the blue and creamy white _hanbok_ of Hae Soo is harder to hide.

Yeonhwa's left eyebrow twitches as she watches the play of affection by So, remembering her brother's confident words:

" _My woman is not yet ready to get married anyway."_

Yeonhwa simmers with hate. All this time, she was thinking, she's the only one who shows affection to her 4th brother, waiting for him to notice her but he never turned his gaze upon her, not even once, not even when she had transparently expressed her affection for him when he was still living at Myung Hee's household. She turns to her 8th brother beside her, cursing him for being so weak,

"I guess it's my turn then?"

Over at the side of Jung and Baek-Ah, Jung holds his heavy heart, feeling as if the air was suck out of his lungs and he couldn't breathe. With their plan to propose tonight squashed by the unexpected decision from the king, his heart breaks once more, desperate to be with Hae Soo. He too, was watching his 4th brother puts his hands so possessively on the woman who once promise him her heart. He had never laid his hands on her like that and though Hae Soo looks flustered, she surrenders easily to his 4th brother, giving a nod just for him.

Baek-Ah pats his back, offering a glass of wine to his 14th brother. He sighs with him, understanding the pain in his eyes but there is nothing they could do about it. Their 4th brother's heart is as earnest as Jung's. It's hard to explain to Jung that it's no one's fault but the stars who deemed their twisted fates.

* * *

The festival commences outside the palace's main gate. Ha Jin and So are greeted by fan fairs of different performing troupes, merchants selling different kinds of things from street foods to those lanterns, the bare trees of cherry blossom alive with different colorful moon lanterns, children running with their parents, couples holding hands, each of them lost in their own world.

Word about the 4th prince, having a beautiful face underneath the mask he wears spreads around town fast and the once spiteful rumors are replaced with flushed giggling from ladies and inspires envy among men.

It's the first time Ha Jin sets foot in the plaza after the hangings happened. She doesn't know what she was expecting to see but the plaza looks as festive as the inside of the palace. Glad that there's no trace of the garrison or anything that would remind her of the punishment once conferred in this place.

She closes her eyes and breathes, taking in the festivity around her. So's hand finds his way with hers breaking her reverie. She opens her eyes and a playful gleam can be seen in it. Yanking So with her, she runs to the nearest stall, determined to have a normal night.

They pass by a stall of _dwikkoji and_ Ha Jin touches one that catches her eye. It's a simple pin with two pointy ends and a sole white flower that looks like a Mokran, as its main piece. Small green leaves and red round beads surround one side of it with a little purple butterfly attached to it. Ha Jin isn't really looking however So takes it's as a cue for him to buy it, remembering what Baek-Ah and Mu had told him about signals and cues from ladies. Feeling proud, he raises his hand to address the merchant but Ha Jin puts down the _dwikkoji_ and moves to the next stall of sweets, leaving him behind. Confusion floats on So's face, wondering if Hae Soo wants the _dwikkoji_ or not. Sighing, he buys it anyway, not wanting to make a mistake. He takes it and keeps it inside his sleeves.

He follows Hae Soo to the next stall where Ha Jin is eyeing a steaming _Hotteok (1),_ pancake that is a little crispy outside and filled with sweet fillings and hot air, perfect street food during fall and winter.

"So…ya" Ha Jin was going to address So as wangjanim but they are at the middle of a street full of people who doesn't know that she's walking with the 4th prince.

She grimaces and So understood. It's not the first time she drops honorifics with him. So had always envy Baek-Ah and Hae Soo's easy friendship and would like to be at the receiving end of such affection too.

"Can you buy me this?" Ha Jin bites her lower lips, embarrassed to be asking So. She doesn't have any money with her. Somehow, she never got around into carrying any coins with her.

"Did you even have to ask?" So pats her head and hands a coin to the merchant, taking one of those warm _hotteok,_ wrapped in a paper and gives it to Hae Soo, " _Ju-sim-hae, ddeu-geo-wo (Careful, it's hot.)_

Smiling with the innocence of a kid, Ha Jin thanks the 4th prince and takes the _hotteok_ , bringing it to her mouth and biting luxuriously.

"Ah!" Ha Jin gasped, the hot air and sweet filling coming out of the _hotteok_ after her first bite, burning her lips a little, " _No-mu ddeu-geo-wo (It's too hot.)"_

So instantly steps in front of her, cupping her face, worried. He examines the burnt in her lips and finding nothing wrong, "Eiii I just told you to be careful,"

His thumb grazes the side of her lips, wiping the sweet filling beside it. He casually brings his thumb to his mouth and licks the filling he had just wipe from her. Ha Jin's mouth hangs open, unable to believe what So just did. So touches her chin, closing her mouth, "It's rude to stare Hae Soo Ssi."

He emphasizes the "Ms." on his address on her, reminding her of her manners. He moves to the next stall, smiling smugly.

Ha Jin blinks once, twice. Shaking her head. She touches the side of her lips and looks at the _Hotteok_ in her hands, watching it as if it's the most dangerous thing she held. She fans herself, suddenly feeling too hot.

" _Kaja_ …" So turns back to her, inviting her to follow him.

The stall So stops next sells refreshments and Ha Jin had just finished her _Hotteok._ So hands her a cold _Sikhye_ , traditional sweet rice beverage. She drinks half of it and offers the other half to So, insisting on sharing. It was a simple gesture but to So whose starve of affection, it makes all the difference. He gladly takes it, happy to be hogging all of Hae Soo's attention for once.

Ha Jin watches a performing troupe next, swaying with a lively beat of a nearby drums being played. So gazes at her, observing her instead. He memorizes the myriads of expression playing on her face, beautiful and perfect in his eyes as always. How could he ever deserve her, this little girl who managed to change his fate with the mere touch of her hand, freeing him from the dark pit that is his world since he was four. His light, who calls him her sun.

He leaves her side for a moment, looking for one of those moon lanterns she so loved.

Engrossed with what she's watching, Ha Jin didn't even notice when So left her side. When he returns, he surrounds her with his arms from behind, showing her a moon lantern. White not orange, signifying the purity of his intentions. He doesn't need an orange one to express his feelings. He wants white, a beginning with her.

"Shall we hang a lantern together?" So smiles, asking her to come away with him.

He takes her hand and leads her not in the middle of the plaza where everyone hangs their lantern but on a secluded spot, at the border of the palace and town. A lane beside the river, where _donji lake_ empties it's waters to. The whole path is walled with cypress trees on both sides, filling the air with that needle pine scent dew. Fireflies surround the place, lending a dreamy glow to it. With the full moon as their only guiding light, So leads her to one of the trees overlooking the river.

"Wah..." Ha Jin wanders around in delight, filling her eyes with the beauty of the place.

She leans her back to one of the tree trunk, holding her white lantern in front of her. So stops in front of her, watching her as always.

"Have you heard about the story of how the lantern festival came to be?" Ha Jin asks drunk from the beautiful site.

"The king who lost his love?" So recalls the story and a sudden unexplained nostalgia springs within him, "I lived in the north my whole life, of course I'm familiar to it. Do you know that there's a longer story behind it? The one about the daughter of the moon?"

"There's more to it?" Ha Jin minutely sways, suddenly lightheaded. "I only know the story after the daughter of the moon died."

So reaches out to steady her, " _Gwaenchanha_?"

Ha Jin shakes her dizziness, feeling her consciousness being pulled somewhere but she wills herself to stay in the present, determined to have this moment only for the two of them, " _Ne, gwaenchanhseubnida_. Must have been a long day."

She nervously chuckles, turning everywhere, looking for something and diverting So's attention, "How do we hang our lantern, the branches are too high?"

So had anticipated that, courtesy of the advice from Mu, Baek-Ah and Ji Mong. They told him about this secluded place and that he should bring Hae Soo here, guaranteeing Hae Soo would love it.

He walks on the other side of the tree Hae Soo was leaning a while ago and takes the meter stick he had placed there. "Shall we?"

Ha Jin happily grabs the stick from him and hooks her lantern at the end of it, "I'll do it!"

So steps back and watch her miss the branch several times, holding his self from chuckling. Ha Jin tries once more, becoming aware how ridiculous she looks to So.

 _Why can't I be one of those graceful ladies whom every men glances to?_

In her annoyance, she pouts adorably, looking murderously at the branches who refuses to cooperate. So couldn't help but laugh this time. He steps beside her, reaching to steady her hands. With So's help, she finally lodges their lantern in the branch.

Standing side by side, the two closes their eyes and brings their palms together, making a wish. So finishes first and opens his eyes to watch Hae Soo some more.

Ha Jin opens hers too and meets So's gaze, "What did you wish for?"

"Peace in the royal court." So answers casually.

Ha Jin's face falls flat with a disappointment, sighing and talking more to her self, " _Kuere_ , what was I expecting? A good ruler should pray for peace in his kingdom."

She starts walking away and So blocks her path. Holding upon her waist, stopping her. With one step, the space between their bodies is suddenly bridged. So's arm encircles at her lower back possessively. She looks up in his eyes and was met with his smoldering gaze full of desire, "Soo-ya…"

Ha Jin swallows, the intensity of So's stare is making her weak in the knees.

"Do you remember? I said before that you were mine. Whether it was before or now, the moment you held my mad self at the courtyard. I've made up my mind, I will make you mine."

Listening to So's confession, butterflies erupt in Ha Jin's stomach while her heart pounds hard in her chest.

"From here on out, I will never let you go. My Soo-ya…"

So descends further, stopping an inch from her lips. In spite of his confident confession, he hesitates to close the gap, reading Hae Soo's eyes.

As a response, Ha Jin's eyes flutter to a close, her arms naturally coming-up to hold around his neck, keeping him from moving. Having had too much of push and pull from So already, she's intending to see through the end of this intimacy this time, with no rain or other people to interrupt them.

She stills, savoring the drumming anticipation on their chest. So closes his eyes, getting lost in the moment with her.

The air around them thickens and the glow of the fireflies seem to sparkle brighter. Ha Jin pushes herself up and closes the gap on her own, connecting their lips in a light touch.

For a second, time stops. The span of centuries that kept them apart, no longer matters. Their hearts remembering the beat. Their souls recognizing each other.

So tugs at her, pressing to feel her lips. The two of them breathes together, tasting the sweet _sikhye_ on each other's lips. Ha Jin flattens her feet on the ground as So arcs her body to him, their closeness no longer enough. He sucks at her lower lips, asking to be let in and when Ha Jin permits entry, her tongue meets his in a dance the two of them had known for so long. His lips worships hers, exploring the supple softness of her mouth.

Ha Jin breaks their kiss first, coming up for an air. A playful smile forms on So's lips as he meets Hae Soo's flustered gaze, enjoying the blush that he brought on her cheeks. He lets her breathe. One, two, three seconds before pulling her again and capturing her lips for another one.

* * *

Ji Mong stands beside the throne, letting his gaze pass the palace grounds. He too, once, sat on a throne very much like King Taejo's. Tonight, he remembers a different feast, a different festival, the one they held for the god of harvest. It was the end of summer and the beginning of autumn, an equinox.

Their first harvest is overflowing and it can be seen with the bountiful tables serve not only for the royalties but for the whole town who came to the palace to celebrate. Troupes perform, gisaengs sings, his children toasts, and the town bathes from the bright light their moon deity had graced upon them.

Like tonight, he had granted a blessed union to cap the feast. The crown prince had kneeled in front of him, drawing the attention of everyone in the whole courtyard. He had been with them for more than a year now, fully healed and well taken cared off. If he is any other guest, the king would have thought that he is overstaying in their hospitality but since he is a crown prince of a kingdom far greater than his, he had looked the other way.

In the beginning, he was nervous to let the crown prince stay, watching from afar how the daughter of the moon nursed him back to health and had slowly fallen to a close relationship with him. Their frequent solo riding to the forest or their comings and goings to the moon lake never escaped his notice. He had weighed what would it do to their kingdom if they break his daughter's engagement to the other prince. His advisers and ministers had advised him, they would benefit better if they get allied with the crown prince's kingdom rather than other prince' and so he had turned a blind eye to what the two have been doing. There was no hesitation in him when the crown prince asked for his daughter's hand, masking his greed for the crown prince' kingdom. He grants a blessing to their union, even promising to take care of his daughter's engagement to the other prince all on his own. He remembers the looks on his daughter's eyes for him that night, full of adoration and love, grateful for allowing her out of his betrothal and into a union with the person she loves.

Will he ever see that in Ha Jin's eyes in this lifetime? He misses his daughter very much.

The two had danced in the courtyard with the whole town looking upon them with approval and congratulations. Pretty soon, they disappeared somewhere on their own the way the 4th prince and Ha Jin did tonight. Ji Mong observed the two as they went off towards the direction of the main gate, probably going to the town plaza to attend the lantern festival. He sighs, wanting to hit So just once so he could understand what's running in his head.

 _How could you give away your chance to marry my little queen?_

Cursing, Ji Mong was against So's plan from the beginning but he went through with it, overruled by the _seja_ and the 4th prince. He knows he's missing something. The crown prince had always been secretive even in their original lifetime but the 4th prince in this timeline has just too much secret behind his mask. If he wants to succeed in this lifetime, he would need to know what the 4th prince is hiding so he could come-up with a plan.

It's a long shot however he had centuries to wait. He can wait a few more months or a year. After all, his greatest sin was not that he had cut short the fated love between the lovers but that he had taken an innocent life who hasn't seen the light of a day.

Ji Mong closes his eyes, refusing to see the past anymore. He wills himself to the present, leaving the memory behind.

* * *

 _The beat of their hearts surrounds them as the forest seemed to grow silent. She can't hear anything, can't sense anything other than him standing in front of her drinking his fill of her nakedness. The undulated gaze in his eyes is making her shiver. He descends upon his goddess of moon, favoring a light kiss on her lips and tipping her chin up so he could have access to her bare neck. His hands, settles upon the curve of her waist, drawing patterns and memorizing the slick feel of her skin against his palm. She can feel a teasing smile on his lips against her skin as his lips dip lower into her clavicle, sucking at the nook of her collarbone. She gulps. His hand and lips are awakening a delicious heat down her abdomen, making her writhe. The cold water does nothing to satiate the fervor that seems to radiate from both of them._

 _He stops for a bit, catching her unfocused eyes. He likes this expression on her face, the heavy lidded one that mirrors his. His hand settles at the small of her back, supporting. He bends her back a little, exposing her already naked chest to his eyes. His fingers graze the side of her breast, racing with his own mouth to take each of her supple breasts. She breathes heavily, her own hands holding upon the nape of his neck, tangling with his hair. He continues with the exquisite torture of flicking her nipple with his tongue while his other hand rubs her taut nipple before coming back up to capture her lips. He reaches in her arms, tightening it in his neck, pulling her body against his naked chest. The skin to skin contact almost made them both cry out loud, bringing impatience in his already starved touch._

 _Without breaking their kiss, he reaches to put his arm underneath her knees and the other at the lower part of her shoulders, carrying her out of the water. She gasps as she feels the water sliding away from her body and her back hitting their discarded clothes in the ground. Without the cover of the water to hide her, she suddenly becomes flustered. Her hands scampering to cover her nakedness while her legs closed together of their own accord._

 _He feels the abrupt tense in her and momentarily pulls back to look her in the eye. Her head resting upon the nook of his lower arm as he props himself to his elbow, lying on his side facing her. She couldn't meet his eyes this time. Her cheeks down to her chest are covered with a pink blush, that only serves to draw him to her strained body._

 _Understanding the hesitation in her, he cups her face and sinks his lips to her ear, whispering words 'beautiful' and 'goddess' and 'mine' and 'eternity'. He sighs her name, a prayer in his lips, letting it run feather light kisses upon her smooth jawline before meeting her lips once more, beckoning her to relax on his arms. As her tongue dances with his again, his hand starts wandering down in her body, taking her hand that is covering her chest and holds it with his other._

 _Soon, his hand glides past her chest, down to her stomach, to her abdomen. His mouth leaves hers and follows the trail of his hand, leaving a burning sensation that tingles all over her. She shuts her eyes close, her lips slightly parted, her hands laying tenses on each side, crumpling the clothes where she lie. It feels as if her body has lost its bones and are now all jelly and soft, answering to every machination of his hand._

 _Ever reverent, his lips worship her skin, memorizing every part of her, making sure every shape and curve is kissed. Gently, he parts her legs with his hand, positioning himself in between. His mouth traces where his hand had just left, laying an open mouth hot kisses upon her inner thighs. His warm breathe tickling her. She moans as his hand reaches the core of her heat, touching her where no hands had ever gone before. He throbs at the feel of her. His paji suddenly too restraining. He longs a release and unconsciously rubs his hardness at her calf. Her hands reach to grip his shoulder, digging her nails at his skin. His fingers plays with her wetness, exploring the mound and discovering that even with only a little twist, different expression appears on her shy face. Her heavy breathing mingling with the tensed air around them. He tries to slip one finger on her slick opening and a sound between pain and surprise escapes her throat, uncomfortable for the first time. He goes back-up hurriedly, meeting her lips again. He's worried that he might have hurt her however the feel of her tight walls in his finger had made him impatient and ready to have her. A word of apology appears on his lips and he asks her if he could feel the inside of her, this time with all of him. The raw undulated question silences her apprehensiveness and she could only swallow under his clouded dark unfocused stare._

 _He lays with his elbows braced against the ground on both side of her face, trapping her underneath him but hovering above, not touching. He reaches to one of her hand and brings it to the strings of his paji, pleading her to touch him. Her inexperience hand shakes so bad, ineptly untying his strings, taking painfully too long. When she finally frees him with the last cloth that is keeping them apart, he automatically lowers himself at her, rubbing at her entrance. She tenses, her hand at his waist, keeping him from going in. He captures her lips to distract her, letting his mouth nuzzle along her jawline to her ear, whispering sweet nothings, willing her to flutter her eyes close. He takes her hands from his waist, pinning it above her head. As she responds to his kisses once more, he enters her in one swift motion, stretching her and filling her in._

 _Her eyes open wide, her hands struggling against his hold, her body writhing underneath him uncomfortable and sore. She didn't know it was going to be this painful. Tears sprung in her eyes, rushing to her cheeks and she panics, pushing at him._

 _He stills and commands her to stop moving. In as much as it's painful for her, the tensing of her heated walls around his fullness is causing him great pleasure. He breathes, reigning his self for her sake. He asks her to look at him, apologizing over and over. He dries her tears with his mouth, punctuating every word with a kiss. Truthfully, he tells her he wouldn't be able to halt. Not now that he could feel the insides of her, not now that he had already tasted her, not now that he has become one with her. If she could let him know what would make this less painful for her, he promises to do anything other than to stop._

 _He releases her hands and off it went to encircle automatically on his broad shoulders, holding on to him. She whimpers against his mouth, willing herself to relax. With him still buried inside her, she focuses on his caresses and allows him to move a miniscule, slowly this time, letting her adjust. She tries to find a position or a rhythm that would make her reach a sort of pleasure but there is none. She discovers that keeping still is the next best thing and watching his expressions take pleasure on her body makes the pain ebb a little._

 _He moans her name repeatedly, a mantra that builds-up inside him. Soon, he couldn't be content with the slow pace anymore, needing to go faster and deeper. He warns her, asking for more. She wipes the stubborn beads of sweat that had formed in his forehead, sliding down his chin and off to her breast, mingling with her own. She rises up to meet his lips, the position allowing him another diminutive space to enter her deeper making him gasps._

 _His entire world narrows down on her, his senses hyper alert. He tenses once more, throbbing inside her. With a last deep thrust, her name leaves her mouth, releasing inside her. She watches him come undone, mesmerized on how vulnerable he looks at this very moment where she holds his sanity for him. She could almost feel pleasure from the happiness she reads on his face._

 _He withdraws from her, spent and breathing laboriously. On her chest he lies, nuzzling at her bosoms. He sighs contentedly in the arms of his goddess. Their first night together as 'husband and wife' spent under the sky full of stars._

Ha Jin awakes just around dawn, her body feeling tired and sore. She expected to be lying on discarded pile of clothes on the ground, the water of the lake lapping on her feet and the prince lying on top of her, keeping her warm. Though she's inside her quarters with solid walls protecting her from the autumn breeze, she feels colder with the lost of arms around her. She had been dreaming fragments of that intimacy for the last few weeks but it is only tonight that she saw the fullness of it. Touching her lips, she remembers the kiss she shared with So a while ago, it feels the same with the lips that had just consummated her body.

 _No, not mine but that girl who looks like me._

 _What did he called her again? ...His 'goddess'… something about the moon deity?_

Even in the privacy of her room, she blushes, her cheeks aflamed, embarrassed to be thinking of So while still reeling from her dream. She shuts her eyes and curls to herself. Her blanket pulled over her head. If she's honest enough, it feels as if it was So who was touching her.

* * *

Tranquility settles in town and the palace the next day with all of them sporting a tired and sleepy look from the merriment last night.

A eunuch was sent at the sky tower to seek the 4th prince and let him know that he is being invited by the queen to have lunch in her quarters. He paces nervously outside of his mother's chamber, his first time to be invited. He came eagerly, not caring what his mother's motive is.

When he entered, his two brothers are already seated in front of their mother.

"ah _wa-geo-na, anjeuseyo (You finally came, have a seat.)"_ Queen Yoo pats the mat beside her.

So looks around lost, reverting to his 4 year old self, the last time he had a decent meal with his family. He follows his mother's words, taking a sit beside her. He timidly nods at his brothers and Queen Yoo fuses around him, arranging the mat he's sitting on, brushing a stray hair out of his face and smiling sweetly at him. It feels like a dream to So and he's straining from the effort of maintaining neutral expression on his face.

"Shall we eat?" Queen Yoo announces.

Yo picks-up his silver chopstick while Jung looks from his 3rd brother to his mother, wondering what they are up to. He had repeatedly asked for his 4th brother to be invited to their family meals before, not once did they ever agree. Now, his 4th brother is suddenly summoned and is going to eat with them. He shakes his head imperceptibly and goes along, rearranging his facial expression to show his usual smile.

"It's nice to see your bare face for once." Queen Yoo compliments her 3rd son, "I'm proud that you finally have your father's trust. You don't know how long I've waited for this day. I'm so happy for all of my sons."

The inclusion of So's self under his mother's words 'my sons' makes his heart leap for hope. Tentatively, So spoons rice from his ceramic bowl and turns to his side to politely swallow his food.

Queen Yoo takes the best part of pork belly and puts it in So's bowl, "I remember you like meat very much when you were young."

The rice So is eating catches in his throat, surprised by his mother's gesture, hesitantly he admits " _Cheo-neun yeo-jan-hi go-gi-reul mae-u johahabnida (I still like it.)"_

" _Johada. (Good.)_ We'll have lots of meat during our meals from now on." Queen Yoo assures So.

Jung who is currently drinking, coughs, spattering water. He immediately apologizes. The confusion is starting to show in his eyes and Yo only looked at him. He drinks some more and finishes his glass of water.

So quietly eats the meat his mother had given him and finishes his meal submissively. All the time, his heart is pounding hard. He doesn't remember the taste of the food he had just eaten.

Over at the tea, Queen Yoo asks, "How was your meal? Did you like the food my _gungnyeo_ (s) had prepared?"

" _Yie eomeo..nim_." So isn't sure if he's allowed to call the queen a mother now but it slips out of his mouth naturally.

"Next time, if there is anything you want, it is best to let me know so I could tell my _gungnyeo(s)_ about it." Queen Yoo suggests never losing that sweet smile on her face. "Ah Jung-ah, why don't you fetch your brother to the door, we might be imposing too much at his time already."

So doesn't want to leave yet but his time with his family is enough for now. He obeys, hoping he would be invited to their meal once again.

Jung nods, _"Yie eomonim_."

The two bows their head in greetings to Yo and Queen Yoo and Jung walks So out.

Jung is glad to finally leave. It was the longest uncomfortable meal of his life, having to smile beside his 4th brother when his heart was unknowingly broken by him just last night. If he was given a few months or at least several weeks to deal with his pain, then it would have been a lot easier to pretend but his mother and brother threw him blindly at the sham family meal without warning and all he could do is drink water and swallow everything.

Dutifully fetching his brother to the door, Jung remembers not to bang the door on his 4th brother's face the moment he stepped outside. He politely bows and closes the door afterwards.

So lightly walks back to the sky tower, feeling his life finally taking a good turn.

Returning to his mother's chamber, Jung couldn't help but fall at his knees, pleading at his mother, uncomprehending of what just happened, " _Eomeonim waehabnikka_? Why would you want him back now? _U-rin nae hyung-i pil-yo eops-eub-ni-da! (We don't need him!)"_

The jealousy is eating at Jung, he couldn't help but spout hurtful words.

Queen Yoo sighs, cupping his youngest son's face and drying his tears with sleeves. "Shhhh… it's alright my son… _eomeoni_ is getting you what you want. You just have to trust me. Alright?"

They might not have been able to ask for Hae Soo's hand last night but that doesn't mean they can't try again, not when her plan is already put into motion. She like everyone else heard So's sentence loud and clear

 _My woman isn't ready to be married yet_.

Her son's word is incomprehensible to her but she'll prove him it's his first stupid mistake and it would cost him greatly. It isn't the girl's choice but her parents' and her clan's.

* * *

The princes decide to gather at the 8th prince household the next day, getting their afternoon tea at the pavilion. Though they usually hang out on their 8th brother's household, today the atmosphere feels awkward with everyone partnered together talking on their own corner. Jung comes in with Baek-Ah, having drunk too much last night together. They both sport a hang-over and prefer to sit at the balustrade. Wook and Won sit by the table, discussing Eun's betrothal to the general's daughter. Not one of them saw that coming. Eun is missing, still throwing tantrums and imploring his grandfather to put a stop on his marriage.

Yo walks with Yeonhwa, his arrogant smirk in place, "Our 4th brother have a lot of tricks up his sleeves. At the rate of him gaining approval from our father, we might just find him sitting at the throne next instead of the _seja._ "

"Our 4th brother is tough, a survivor. I think having him adopted to a different powerful clan only serve him better. Does your mother ever acknowledge she made a mistake?" Yeonhwa taunts Yo.

Yo grabs Yeonhwa by the waist, holding her covetously. Irk by her brazen insult. He warns her at a stern voice, "My mother does not make a mistake."

Backing her into a wall, he returns the insult at her, "I hear our father is marrying you to a distant rich family."

He laughs, the guttural sound making Yeonhwa's eyebrow twitch with mortification.

"Not even a royal blood? Just a rich one? Wah… is that your only value?" Leaning further into her ear, "You know, you're always welcome to kneel in front of me and beg me to take you in instead of being sent away in an unknown land like a captured tributary."

Yeonhwa doesn't like the feel of her brother's breathe on her neck but she keeps herself still, knowing Yo is only provoking her. She will not give him the pleasure of seeing her flustered even when his mouth touches her neck, "If I'm going to kneel and beg, I'd rather do it with our brother who has a shot at the throne."

She pushes him away but Yo only catches her wrists and pins it at the wall, aggravated. He proceeds with plundering her lips, sucking and biting. In between the assault he asks arrogantly, "And who would that be my little sister? The _seja_ is only as good as his title but my clan could literally flatten them to the ground."

" _Meom-chu-hab-ni-da (Stop!)"_ Yeonhwa struggles to free herself and it would only serve to excite Yo, " _Meom-chu-ra jebal (Stop, please stop!)"_

"What's that little sister? A please? Did you just beg?" Yo releases her and laughs loud, having gotten what he wanted to hear.

Slap!

Yeonhwa's backhand connects with Yo's cheek, hard and angry. She breathes heavily on the verge of tears.

Yo grabs her wrist once more, pulling her to him like a raged doll. Anger coursing at the strength of his hold, "When some senses finally returned in that ridiculously stupid head of yours, you're welcome to come running back to me and plead."

Shoving her away, Yo walks away without a second glance.

Yeonhwa refuses to cry, cursing that she came from a clan that is weak. Though they had gained the treasury of the palace, her 8th brother refuses to use their power for their clan's benefit. She promises to rectify that soon and make everyone pay for underestimating them. She stands up and dusts her _hanbok_ , putting herself in order once again. She follows after Yo, pretending as if nothing happened.

Arriving at the pavilion late, are So, Mu and Ji Mong, coming to hang out with the other princes too. They stand at the other part of the balustrade, opposite Baek-Ah and Jung. Baek-Ah nods at them, smiling. So looks around, searching for Hae Soo. He only came so he could see her but it seems she hasn't appeared yet.

Shortly, Hae Soo arrives with a trail of servants behind her to facilitate serving tea. She renders a bow and a polite smile, standing by the entrance of the pavilion to look after the servants. She catches So's gaze and nods courteously, mastering all the formality she had learned from Lady Oh to maintain her poise and not gravitate towards her sun. It's the first time he sees him with a bare face under a bright surrounding and although it was her hand that freed him from his mask, she couldn't help but be mesmerized. If he looks dangerously beautiful last night, under the bright sun, he's radiant and humanely warm much like the So in her flashes of memory. Ha Jin stills, her eyes instinctively blinking, something important about him being unmask dances at the side of her consciousness but she can't quite capture it.

So abandons pretending having a conversation with the _seja_ and the astronomer and crosses the whole space in a few strides, naturally drifting to stand beside her, shadowing her every move. Ha Jin wants to tell him to leave since everyone is watching them but So couldn't care less.

Baek-ah side steps in front of Jung, whose currently lying at the balustrade, blocking his eyes from seeing. Baek-Ah knows it's pointless but he tries nonetheless, it's the only thing he can do for his 14th brother. Jung averts his eyes wondering why did he ever come.

"Hae Soo-ya," Wook addresses her, "Let the servants serve the tea. _I-ri wa-seo, anj-eu-se-yo (Come here and sit.)_

"Ah yie," Ha Jin looks at So, uncomfortable with his presence beside her. She shuffles on her feet obeying.

Wook gives her his seat and positions her in between his sister, Yeonhwa and him.

So nonchalantly follows and takes a sit beside Yeonhwa.

" _Orabeonim_ ," Yeonhwa turns to So, putting a _Dasik_ in a tea plate and giving it to him, "You were amazing at your sword dance last night."

"Every girl in town was sweep off their feet." Won enviously and good-humoredly comments. "I hear they're all clamoring to meet you."

"He gets the best pick now." Yo adds, playing the dutiful brother. He leans in to suggest in a small voice that everyone can still hear, "Shall I introduce you to some nice girls?"

"Eh?" So is not used to the attention his siblings are giving him.

Yeonhwa softly touches So's arm, "Don't listen to them. You deserve a girl who had seen past the mask you're wearing."

"Yes. We all wonder who that is." Mu answers with a calm knowing look.

"I assume it's a girl who isn't betrothed to anyone." Wook casually answers.

Ha Jin chooses to drink tea at that time. Jung definitely doesn't know why he's there. Baek-Ah is going crazy at their bi-polar atmosphere. One moment they're joking around, the next moment it's too tensed. His siblings should be banned from sitting together after this. It's not healthy for anyone's sanity.

" _Wangjanim_ ," A servant dares to break at the heavy atmosphere, hurrying at the opening of the pavilion, _"Joesonghabnida_ , the servant you have sent at the north finally arrived."

As if on cue, a man supporting a girl appears, walking towards the pavilion. Wook, Yeonhwa Baek-Ah and Ha Jin stand from their seat, anxious.

Wook recognizes the girl as the servant he had sent with Myung Hee and the man as the messenger he had sent after them.

" _Do-dae-che mu-seun il-ib-ni-kka? (What in the world happened?)"_ Wook approaches his servants who fell to the floor as soon as they stepped in the pavilion.

" _Sungohabnida wangjanim_ , please punish us." The man apologizes with deep bow, trembling from fear.

The lady servant cries on her knees, begging and ready to pass out. Her head is heavily bandaged, her right upper arm that is sure to be also bandaged underneath her _hanbok_ , is bleeding bright red.

" _Mu-seun il-ib-ni-kka?!"_ Wook repeats once more, a dangerous anger sipping in his tone.

Everyone is alarmed now, standing on their feet.

"We… we… were on our way home… when our group… were… were attacked by bandits." The girl explains in between sobbing.

 _Their group had managed to reach the Hae household in the north after a week and half journey. Myung Hee parents' welcomed them happily; glad to see their daughter after a long time. They stayed there for two weeks with Myung Hee trying to find the right time to explain to her parents that she has betrothed Hae Soo to her own husband. Hae Hyeonhui and Lady Se Won express their disagreement with a resounding no to Myung Hee's request. They already made a mistake of marrying Myung Hee to the Hwangbos because Myung Hee wished for it but they are not earning the ire of the Chungju Yu clan and Kang clan once again by giving another of their daughter to the Hwangbos. They never benefitted from the union anyway. They will not succumbed to their daughter's wish once more._

 _Coming forward for her next request, Myung Hee ask for Hae Soo to be registered in their household instead but they opposed with it too. Not because they don't want to but because Hae Soo's registry is missing. The local government office handling it told them it was forwarded to a different district. Apparently someone registered Hae Soo to their own clan and the Haes don't know who it is yet._

 _Misunderstanding her parents, Myung Hee tells them she's putting Hae Soo under her own household instead. She's a Hae and an heir. She'll transfer her rights to Hae Soo. It was her original intention from the beginning. She only came to inform them out of respect._

Wook is afraid to ask his next question, "What happened to your mistress?"

 _Myung Hee wanted to arrive at least on the day of the festival itself so she had asked her group to take the shortest route at the mountain. Her servant argued against it telling her it's too dangerous however Myung Hee wouldn't listen. They were near the foot of the mountain of Songak when they were met with group of men in black clad clothes, their faces hidden underneath hood and black pieces of fabric. Myung Hee's group turned their horses away from them. The men rained arrows on Myung Hee's company, sinking one of it at the lady servant's upper arm. Against Myung Hee's wishes they leave the servant behind to survive. They were cornered at the cliff and the servants offered everything they have however the black clad men are not bandits. They only made it look like they were._

"I… I… they found my mistress' body… at the foot … of the mountain…" the girl weeps unable to finish her sentence.

The color on everyone's faces drain as the news hit them hard. Wook maintains his composure, closing his eyes. Yeonhwa steps back, swaying. Ha Jin is stuck still, a statue not breathing. Baek-Ah holds at the back of the chair, bending over the pain at his chest. Jung automatically pats Baek-Ah's back worried.

Remembering the arrow she's clutching at her hand, wrapped in a simple white fabric, the girl hands it to the 8th prince, hoping it would help with the investigation. Wook goes through the motion of opening the fabric, finding the black thin arrow inside.

So and Jung sees the arrow and recognize it together. It looked like the poisoned arrow that sliced at Jung's cheek.

"Don't touch it!"

But Wook couldn't hear anything or feel anything. His wife is dead and it's his fault for sending her away.

So and Jung races to slap the arrow away. Wook clutches the tip of it, enclosing his hand at the sharp end, wounding his skin.

Nothing.

So and Jung stop, seeing the blood drawn. They both look at each other, wondering why nothing happened.

Slowly, as if approaching a scared cub, So pries the arrow from his brother's firm grip, apologizing for his lost. He raises the arrow to the light and examines it. His eyes quivering upon discovering that the arrow is infinitesimally more grey than the black arrows of the Kang's private army.

Jung takes it from So next, scrutinizing every part of it, turning it over and under. It definitely looks like the arrows the Khitans used on him, still unaware that it's the Kang's who had sent the arrow to him.

He looks at the lady servant and asks, "It's not poisoned?"

"Eh?" The servant did not understand the question, " _Yie wangjanim_ , it's not."

"If it is, she'd be dead by now." So unconsciously voices the confusion in his head. He doesn't know if he should be relieved but he's unquestionably sure the arrows are not theirs.

* * *

Footnote

1 According to history, Hotteok came to Korea by 19th century through the Chinese merchants so I think there's no Hotteok during Goryeo but for the sake of the date let's say there is.


	39. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

White strips of _hanji_ paper containing passages of Buddhist scriptures sways as it hang freely underneath the tree. The mourners gather on an open area at the base of Mt. Songak, overlooking the town and sea below. Myung Hee's body is laid to rest in a red coffin on top of pyre while a Buddhist monk chants prayers in front of the coffin.

Wook holds a torch, leading the burial rites for his wife. If he was good at sporting a stoic face before, today his face is practically devoid of any emotion. As a custom in their era, men are not allowed to grieve or cry during the funeral rites. He goes through the motion of stepping in front of the pyre and lowering the torch to it, starting the fire and burning it. Every action, meticulously and robotically done.

 _When the servant handed him the arrow and his two brothers, Jung and So, reacted after seeing it, he knew right there, his wife was not a victim of random thievery like what the servant had just described. He too, is familiar with the arrow and had a hunch. He sent his people to examine the place where Myung Hee's party was attacked. Their belongings were overturned, the horses were cut lose, the silvers and good were taken but the supposedly arrows that rained upon them are missing. He bets his servant was only lucky enough to survive with the arrow lodge in her upper arm. With their clan native to the north, it's not hard to find out that private armies of the clans in the north commonly use the said arrow. The question lies with whose clan has the motive to kill Myung Hee and why._

He stands, watching the pyre go in flames and with it is the kindness and devotion Myung Hee had inspire in him. He might not have love his wife the way he loves Hae Soo but Myung Hee is the only one holding him back from succumbing to the darkness his mother created in him. He had been carefully playing by the rules all this time, staying quietly in the corner and contented to hold whatever position the king hands him. With the death of his wife, he realizes what Yeonhwa had been telling him, their clan is only a plaything to other clans who control power in the court. Their lives are mere casualties to the other clan's bid for power. He swears by his wife's grave, he will no longer be a victim from here on out.

Behind Wook are his siblings and servants all dressed in the mourners' white ceremonial clothes. Baek-Ah stares blankly at a space between the sky and Myung Hee's red coffin, unaware of his surroundings. A tear courses down his cheek, a spite to the customs of their time that kept Myung Hee out of his range. He reaches out to Hae Soo's hand beside him, holding it while she cries. Behind her is So, watching their hands entwining out of grief. Jung stands on Baek-Ah's other side, looking after his 13th brother. With the death of his brother's love, Jung sets his own problem aside to be there for Baek-Ah. He can do that much for his brother who only cared for him regardless of his resentment towards him.

Not far, standing by the trees, a stranger visibly tries to blend in with guests who are paying respect to Myung Hee's funeral. So observes the man, taking notice of him from the beginning. Catching the stranger's gaze, the stranger's eye quivers a little, acknowledging the 4th prince. So grinds his teeth together, wondering if he should get rid of the spy or hear him out first. He'll reserve his judgment for as long as the spy maintains his distance.

* * *

Queen Shinjeong appears at his son's household, visiting to see how Hae Soo and her son are doing. Yeonhwa welcomes her on her own, seeing as Wook and Hae Soo wouldn't come out of their rooms. They pass by Wook's quarters on their way to the _sarangchae_ and observe that no lantern is lighted inside.

"How is your brother doing?" Queen Shinjeong stops in front of Wook's quarters to observe.

"He mostly stays inside his room. The servants also report he doesn't touch his food." Yeonhwa is starting to be alarmed by the lack of response from her brother, " _Go cheong hajimaseyo eomonim,_ I'll take care of him."

" _Johda. (Good.)_ I don't think he could afford to grieve for long. There are many things to be done. We have to talk to the Haes and secure our alliances. We should have married your brother to Hae Soo sooner now we have nothing to hold against the Haes. They could easily discard us." Queen Shinjeong regrets.

"Maybe we should consider an alliance with a different clan _eomeonim_." Yeonhwa suggests.

"With whom? There's not many who are more powerful than the Haes."

"If the Haes would discard us then we should find a way to cut their power and abandon them first. We have the treasury of the palace to back our finances now. We can afford a larger private army." Yeonhwa had been thinking on how to strengthen their clan's power ever since Wook held the treasury department, "And maybe we should reject my betrothal to the far away rich clan."

"Yeonhwa-ya!" Queen Shinjeong had personally arranged Yeonhwa's betrothal.

"If I could marry into a powerful clan rather than a rich clan, wouldn't it be more advantageous to us?" Yeonhwa reasons out.

"Like who?"

"Like my 4th brother? We all know he's more likely to sit on that throne rather than the _seja_ at the moment." Yeonhwa had planned it all out in her head. She's going to have that throne no matter who sits there, "My 4th brother trusts me. I can make him see differently."

Queen Shinjeong considers it for a moment, "It's not a secret that the 4th prince is in love with another girl and his mother, Lady Shinjuwon, will not take kindly into making a deal with us. Not after our clan's betrayal."

"Hae Soo. He's in love with Hae Soo." Yeonhwa doesn't want to admit it but she needs to consider facts, "Hae Soo is clan less now. Lady Shinjuwon will most likely consider me, coming from the clan who holds the treasury."

Underestimating the Kangs, Yeonhwa fails to take into deliberation that the Kangs power stems from the treasury they have. They don't need the treasury of the palace, the Kangs could easily buy the palace if they want to.

"Let me think about it. I will make an arrangement with Lady Shinjuwon. For the meantime, it would be in our interest to take Hae Soo in. It seemed everybody wants that girl." Queen Shinjeong retains the household arrangement for Hae Soo instead of sending her back to the north, "You try befriending her too. It will come handy to us."

Yeonhwa breathes in annoyance, accepting her mother's command, "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The morning assembly at the Heogyong Hall is conspicuously full and rowdy today. The princesses and concubines who don't normally attend the meeting are surprisingly present, filling the hall with their murmurs and excited giggle. All of them on the look out for the only face they never paid attention to before.

The princes take their places at the aisle, each quiet and contemplative with their own dilemma. Yo worries for Jung who hadn't showed up in any of their family meals lately. Wook and Baek-Ah are still trapped in their mourning solitude. Eun is shaking his head from the hangover last night. Jung is a statue with no emotion beside Baek-Ah while So and Mu arrived last, coming in together. A eunuch announces their presence at the door and everyone falls silent. The princes who are all in reverie, notices the abrupt lack of noise everywhere and they finally sensed the weird atmosphere around them.

"Is this how our assembly will be from now on?" Won whispers beside Eun.

" _Chal mo-reu-gess-seub-ni-da. (I don't know.)_ I wish they would all go away." Eun answers, forming another stupid idea on his head, "No, they could stay. They could all replace me here so I can leave freely."

Mu and So takes their place beside their brothers with Mu looking around and So oblivious to the people's newfound curiosity on him. Two princesses giggle behind them and Mu couldn't help but glance back, looking at them strangely. The princesses blush upon the attention, covering their faces with their small hands. Mu makes a 'tsk tsk tsk' reprimanding sound and turns back in the aisle in time to hear the eunuch call for attention as King Taejo enters the hall.

King Taejo sits on his throne and lets his eyes pass through the fullness of his assembly, immediately noticing his daughters and concubines. He turns to Ji Mong, raising his eyebrows in question.

"I think they were all curious to see the 4th prince." Ji Mong purses his lips in doubt, whispering his answer to King Taejo's ears.

King Taejo turns his focus on his daughters, sighing. "May I ask all the unaccountable people to please leave the premise so we could start the palace assembly."

The princesses and the concubines erupt in shy giggles once more, shuffling in their feet, looking at the 4th prince one last time before bowing to the king and leave. It would take several long minutes before the Hoegyong hall empties to its usual occupants. Everyone's curiosity towards the 4th prince fascinates King Taejo for now so he patiently waits for all of them to go. Once they are all gone, King Taejo addresses his unaware 4th son.

"So, our 4th prince…" King Taejo smiles amusedly, "You should reconsider your choice of staying unmarried, whilst you find your mother and I, besieged with multiple requests from the other royalties."

"Yie?" Confusion appears on So's face.

King Taejo laughs wholeheartedly, something he hasn't done for so long. For all the intelligence his 4th son has, So is insensitive to how people views him these days.

So could only meet his first brother's playful gaze, laughing with their father. The whole hall breaks into a nervous chuckle, following the lead of the king and the crown prince.

"What's our first subject to discuss for today?" King Taejo maintains a smile.

Mu lets out a deep breathe, the playtime over, "We are still in the discussion regarding the tax being imposed to tea farmers down south."

"And?" King Taejo prompts, "What does our treasury say about it?"

"Pyeha, if I may…" Wook steps out of their positions to speak, "If it would help our tea farmers to recuperate from this year's drought, then we should cut them some lax, lowering their taxes by 5% would be enough."

"That is quite a fit to be accomplish…" Yo debates, "Pyeha, I held the treasury department for years, cutting off some tax from the people would mean fewer revenue for the palace and tightening of budget from the other department to meet the palace' expenses. Besides, we will be entering the winter season soon and the demand for tea would surge up once again, if …"

" _Keureso_ , I thought that the 5% cut from the tea farmer's tax should be temporary, only up until they get back on their feet." Wook cuts Yo's sentence. They had worked out this plan already. Though Wook is now wary of the Chungju Yu clan, he follows with the alliance, thinking their own clan can't handle the seja and his 4th brother at the same time.

"By next year, after their good harvest in Spring, then we shall impose a 7% increase tax on them to get back the revenue we've lost."

"But that is not fair. You cut them slack by 5% only to raise their tax by 7% afterwards. These people are farmers, they are ordinary people who live from hand to mouth everyday. Surely we could care more for them?" Mu argues.

"Then, will the aristocratic clans governing the lands of these farmers take responsibility for them and pay the excess 2%?" Yo throws Mu's words back to him.

But the aristocratic clans down south are not as rich as the northern clans so as much as Mu would like to commit, it's just not possible for their clans to do so.

"I assume the chancellery seat of the Haes will be decided upon by the 8th prince? And since Wook wangja and Yo wangja had already argued their side, we only have the Kang's to ask for their decision. So wangja, what would be the stand of your clan?" King Taejo hasten to end their discussion that started out as light and turned into a heated argument as always.

Mu glances at So and So maintains a neutral expression, "4%."

"Eh?" Wook and Yo asks.

"Cut the farmer's tax by 4% and maintain it for two harvest season. It's a slow burn of revenue but at least the farmers get to earn back what they have invested and the palace budget won't suffer too much as we wait for the farmers to find their bearing." So explains.

He, Ji Mong and Mu had also gone through their own plan too. One of them has to argue against the two clans while the other tries to reach a compromise. It is So's task to do the compromise since he holds most of the power in the court. It would make him look neutral in the eyes of the ministers and he might just earn their trust too.

"4% then." King Taejo agrees, "Is that fair enough for everyone?"

Yo and Wook catch each other gaze, they need a better plan to outpower their siblings. Yo wonders what's the point of inviting his 4th brother to their family meals if he couldn't curry favor from him. That will have to change soon.

The two nods, submitting to their 4th brother once again.

"Next?" King Taejo's playful mood is gone. He hopes the next agenda wouldn't be too heavy.

"Pyeha since the feast is over and everyone had their fill of rest, maybe we should send our military officials back to their posts so they could better man our borders." Wook opens their second topic with a request, planning to send So's company back to the north.

"It has come to my attention that the roads going to our provinces up north had become more perilous with thieves and wild thugs robbing and victimizing the innocent travelers." King Taejo had heard about what happened to Myung Hee, "I am sorry for your loss, my son."

Wook only nods.

" _Kuereom_ , we'll be sending Gen. Park and Jung _wangja_ back to their post once again." King Taejo commands.

"Yie?" Yo looks up to the king, a question on his mouth, "What about our 4th…"

"The 4th prince is now holding the Chancellery seat of their clan, he will be staying in the palace to handle officials matters." King Taejo cuts into his 3rd son's sentence.

"If our 4th brother is staying then he wouldn't mind working with the _seja_ to launch an investigation to the perilousness of our provincial roads. Our people would better appreciate it if we could ensure their safety as they travel." Wook suggests instead.

He might not be able to send their 4th brother away but it would make him and the seja busy with their investigation. They have long and various networks of road at the middle of thriving forest from the capital to the north. It would take several months or even years and a big budget to improve it and he won't provide the latter.

" _Guerehabnida_. The seja and the 4th prince will be assigned the task." King taejo acquiesced. He then addresses his two sons, "While you are in that matter, it wouldn't be much of a burden if you could look into your 8th brother's wife's accident. We owe it to your 8th brother to find his wife's perpetrators."

"Yie pyeha." Mu and So answers automatically, accepting the command.

Wook didn't expect his wife's death would become an official matter. With him suspecting the northern clans of their involvement in his wife's death, he's still on the fence if he wants his 4th brother to dip his hand on the matter. He'll see where this investigation will lead to, "That would be kind of you pyeha. _Kamsadeurilkeyo. (Let me thank you for it.)_ "

Nodding to his two brothers, Wook returns to his position, his face devoid of anything.

Ji Mong opens their next agenda, "The _Gwageo_ (The civil government official exam) is coming up this summer pyeha. I think we should start preparing for it."

" _Guereohara_ , how many of our princes will be taking it this time?" King Taejo asks.

"Ah, the _seja_ , the 3rd, 4th, 8th and 9th had already passed. Only the 10th, 13th and 14th will be taking theirs." Ji Mong answers.

"Kuereom pyeha, can my youngest son stay this time. He needs to brush up with his lessons." Queen Yoo finds a way to have Jung stay in the palace.

 _"Araseo."_ King Taejo agrees once more. His head beginning to throb with so many requests and plea from his queen and sons. "Are there anymore concerns?"

The ministers and the princes look at each other, murmuring. When no one raised their hand, Mu moves to close their assembly for today.

* * *

Feeling the cold ground and the growing grass underneath them, Ha Jin and Baek-Ah lies at Myung Hee's _tumulus (mound of earth raised over a grave)_ looking at the sky above them. They had been like this for the past whole week, getting wasted together and just lying here with no care in the world. Hae Soo is not allowed to leave her quarters for seven days as mourning custom yet everyday, Baek-Ah helps her to slip in their household and come here to while away.

So only watches them from afar with no idea on how to handle their grief. He had his own fair share of deaths far too many to count that at some point he had closed himself up from it to not lose his head against madness. He wanted to be there for Hae Soo but he doesn't know how.

Today, he stands by the opening at the low walls of Myung Hee's t _umulus_ waiting patiently as always. The two, Baek-Ah and Hae Soo, lie at the side of the mound where only the top of their head is visible to him.

Coming-up the hills, Eun trudges around with Soon Deok following him as usual. He hasn't gotten anywhere with his plea with his grandfather and Soon Deok's presence is annoying him at the moment, "Ya! Why won't you leave me alone?! We're not married yet, go away!"

Soon Deok steps back, taken aback by Eun's shouting. Eun proceeds up the hills where he passes his 4th brother by the entrance of Myung Hee's tumulus. He looks up at him with accusing eyes, remembering he's the one who got him engaged,

" _Hyungnim ddo silheohabnida. (I hate you too!)"_

He said it like a kid throwing a tantrum that it's hard for So to take him seriously. Eun then approaches Hae Soo and Baek-Ah on the mound.

" _Joesonghabnida wangjanim_ ," Soon Deok bows in greeting to So, not forgetting her manners.

" _Gwaenchanha_ ," So nods in greeting, "I see, you're not faring well with your betrothed."

"It's all good, he normally snaps at me even before we got engaged." Soon Deok smiles but her eyes are shaking a little. "How's Hae Soo?"

Sighing, So directs Soon Deok to where Hae Soo and Baek-Ah are, "I'm not the one she needs right now."

A sadness in his voice. For all the things Hae Soo had done for him, So doesn't know what he can do for Hae Soo right now and Baek-Ah is out of commission to ask.

"I see, you can try being by her side. I'm sure that's enough." Soon Deok offers a smile, assuring So. They start walking towards where the three are hanging-out.

Plodding in front of a tipsy Baek-Ah and Hae Soo, Eun directs his annoyance to the two, "Ya! It's been a week since I got engaged, aren't you going to congratulate me?!"

Eun shouts at the two. Truthfully, he only wants to cheer them up.

"Both of you are really cruel!" Eun kicks at Baek-Ah's calf.

"Ah!" Baek-Ah reaches to his calf, twisting in pain.

" _Mwo rago? Yak-hon haess-eo-yo? Nuguende? Onje? (You're engaged? To whom? When?)"_ Ha Jin squints shaking her tipsiness. She sits up looking at Eun.

With all the burial and mourning rites she had to go through, Ha Jin didn't have the time to ask what's happening around her.

" _geok-jeong hajima_ , I won't invite you." Eun assures Hae Soo sarcastically.

He pushes Baek-Ah and inserts his self at the middle of them, taking the bottle from Ha Jin and lying down. He pulls Hae Soo with him. The three of them laze once more, looking at the darkening sky.

"Why is everyone engaged at such a young age?" With Ha Jin close to being drunk her tongue is slightly lose, "From where I came from, people get married of their own choice, of their own time, of the person they wanted to be with. They might struggle with finances but no one gets forced into a marriage unless you're one of those _chaebol_ kid. Though I think it's only in the dramas."

Ha Jin laughs at her inside joke with the two watching her, their mouth gaping. Baek-Ah transfers to Ha Jin's other side.

Eun turns to his side prop in his elbow, "What's a _chaebol_? Wah, I didn't know the north is such a free place. I think I would love to live there too. Shall we leave here?"

"I didn't come from the north. I was born and raised in Seoul, it's down south." Ha Jin nonchalantly answers.

" _Mwo_?! Ya! Stop spouting nonsense." Baek-Ah tries to cover Hae Soo's mouth, afraid that she might get in trouble again, thinking she's in one of those times where she talks about strange things they couldn't understand. It was fine if it's only the two of them but since Eun is around, Eun might accidentally repeat it to someone else.

Ha Jin pushes Baek-Ah's hand away, _"Kuende_ if I'm clan less then does that mean I'm free to run away and marry anyone from the common folk. Wah… I guess there are perks at being clan less."

"You don't mean that, right?" Baek-Ah is ready to hit Hae Soo in the head if she says that she's serious.

"You're lives are so complicated. Hae Soo's too, how did I ever ended up here?" Ha Jin closes her eyes, feeling the alcohol coursing in her bloodstream.

"Kuere, we're all young, we shouldn't be thinking about marriages and palace responsibilities." Eun rest his back at the ground, looking at the sky before closing his eyes like Hae Soo's.

"It would be nice to run away." Ha Jin responds.

Baek-Ah knows it's just the alcohol talking on Hae Soo. Though if he's honest enough, he too would like to leave the palace and see different places. For once, he lets Hae Soo be and makes his self comfortable beside her, mirroring the two.

Listening to the three of them, So and Soon Deok finally steps in, watching the three casually lying on the ground. With all the talk of running away, So becomes afraid that Hae Soo might leave him. He grows quieter, wanting to feel Hae Soo's touch to calm his worries.

"Soo-ya." Her name slips out of So's mouth, an appeal, "Jib-e kaja. (Let's go home.)"

He takes her hand and slings her arms at his shoulder, abruptly hoisting her up on his back to give her a piggyback. The movement wakes Ha Jin's drunken state. She opens her eyes and sees herself being carried already, " _Oh! So wangjanim. Yeogi eseo mwo hago isseoneunde? (What are you doing here?)"_

So doesn't answer. Jostling her, he makes her comfortable upon his back and addresses his 13th brother, "Baek-Ah-ya, you and Eun should also go home. The path going down will be too dark in a bit. You might have a hard time traversing it."

Nodding to Soon Deok, So doesn't wait for his brothers to answer and takes a drunken Hae Soo with him.

* * *

Walking under the light of a waning moon and lanterns at nearby houses lending their weak light to the path So and Hae Soo are navigating into, the streets are empty and quiet save for Hae Soo, whose drunk playing with their shadows, forming different animals through her hands and making out the animal's sound to go with her shadow.

"Chirp... Chirp." Ha Jin makes a sound of a bird then makes a dog next,

"Arff… arff…" She drops it to form a rabbit after, "Oh! How does a rabbit sound?"

She takes a peek beside So's face, innocently asking. Her breath too close on his ear, it's sending a pleasant goose bump down his spine.

"Deokki-Deokki?... Aniyo?" Ha Jin giggles to herself, "That would be the sound of my heart right now."

So smiles, his ears turning red. He finds a drunk Hae Soo adorable, the kind that reminds him of little kids who run around silly. The kind of childhood he lost after he was adopted to the Kang household.

"What's your favorite animal?" Ha Jin asks.

So tenses, remembering what everyone thinks of him.

"Waeyo?" Ha Jin is unaware that she had just open a box full of painful memories for So.

"They've always called me a wolf dog." So answers quietly, not wanting to burst Hae Soo's bubble.

"Ah… I heard about that." Ha Jin momentarily tries to swim through her hazy state of mind, finding nothing wrong with her question, "But I ask what's your favorite animal not what everyone thinks of you? Besides what's wrong with being a wolf? I've read wolves are smart, sharp. They like freedom and most of all, loyal. They keep to one mate for life even if their partner outlives them."

So shakes his head, unbelieving but charmed nonetheless, "Trust you to find the good in everyone. I wish I could tell you not to change."

"Waeyo? What's wrong with what I've just said?"

"Nothing." Hae Soo's unwavering trust on people is making So nervous. On a good note, it made her accept him openly but on the other side, it also makes her susceptible to everyone's deceit. "I've always liked this part of you."

" _Jinjja? Kuereom_ I promise to never change if you promise that you won't either." Ha Jin tightens her arms around So, resting her head on his shoulder.

So can feel the smile that had formed on Hae Soo's lips, trusting as ever. He sighs. He doesn't want her to change so he promises his self that he would protect her innocence instead, " _Na neun pyeon-ha-ji anh-eul geo-si-da (I will not change.)_ For you, I never will."

"Keureomyo." Ha Jin contentedly rest on So's back, his warmth seeping on her clothes. She continues with playing on her shadow, making different animals, teasing So and laughing.

Their night would have been quiet and uneventful the way Ha Jin wants a normal day if not for the man standing at one of the gates of a _hanok_ and another person following them at a distant. The first one is the stranger who watched them from afar during Myung Hee's funeral. This one doesn't bother to hide. He just appears everywhere waiting for So to acknowledge his presence. So only looks at him in passing, a warning on his eyes. The spy minutely nods, watching them.

The second one follows them at a distance, not eager to make contact. So had never seen him before. He is sure it's not one of Lady Shinjuwon's. He seems relatively harmless, contented to follow for now. He wonders where this one came from and what he wants from him. He shrugs, there are too many people following him these days, it's starting to annoy him. He'll have to warn this second one to leave him alone, lest the stranger finds on his own what happens to strangers who follow him.

His adoptive mother's spy takes his self from leaning on the wall and leaves on the other direction, walking towards the other spy following the 4th prince. He hides in one of the corners and waits for the other spy to pass him. The moment the other spy does, he steps out of the shadow and decisively knifes him by the chest without bothering to find out his motives. The other spy falls easily to ground, sinking on his own blood that surges upon his throat.

* * *

With the seven-day mourning period ended, Ha Jin is forced to come back to the _Damiwon_ and resumes her duties. Sober but with a migraine, Ha Jin finds Woo Hee and Soon Deok by the vegetation, picking fresh Napa cabbages.

Woo Hee sees Hae Soo first and carefully greets her, " _Gwaenchanhseubnikka_ Hae Soo Ssi?"

Ha Jin feigns a smile to not offend her friend. She sits alongside the two, joining at the chore, "Soon Deok-ah, I forgot to congratulate you. _Mianhaeyo_ , I was drunk last night... _Kuende_ , is your engagement a welcome news or not?"

Soon Deok doesn't understand Hae Soo's question and stares at her blankly.

"I mean, do you like your engagement or are you being forced into it too?" Ha Jin rephrases her sentence. It's a tactless rephrase but her head is too cloudy to think of a better sentence.

Soon Deok doesn't seem offended. Her face struggles to maintain her neutral expression yet her blush is giving her away.

Woo Hee and Hae Soo momentarily stopped picking a cabbage to watch Soon Deok turn red.

"I guess it's a cause for joy?" Soon Deok avoids their eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know you like the 10th prince." Woo Hee comments.

" _Jinjja_?" Ha Jin chuckles, a light one, "That's great then. Eun is self-indulgent a lot of times but he'll come around."

Ha Jin thinks Soon Deok and Eun would make a good pair, both innocent and fun in their ways. They are what each other needs.

"He keeps snapping at me these days." Soon Deok anxiously confesses, "I think he doesn't like me at all."

"With your status as a general's daughter, I think the 10th prince clan is lucky enough that you accepted not the other way around." Woo Hee answers matter of factly and this doesn't escape Soon Deok.

Soon Deok might be as childish as Eun at times but she is her father's daughter, smart and inquisitive. For a trainee _haengsu gisaeng_ , Woo Hee seemed to know a lot about palace politics and powerful clans than she should. Soon Deok wonders if there is more to her than she lets on.

"Woo Hee-ya, where did you say you come from?" Soon Deok asks.

"Hmmm…?" Woo Hee lifts her head.

"You said you were from the Balhae? What was your clan?" Soon Deok clarifies the information Woo Hee once shared.

"Cheo-yo? _keunyang_ , I came from a lowly household." Woo Hee throws her practiced answer.

Soon Deok doesn't buy it. With Woo Hee's grace and well-mannered words, she doesn't need this apprenticeship to learn courtly manners.

" _Jukhahaeyo (Congatulations!)!"_ Ha Jin throws her arms around Soon Deok happily, unconsciously distracting Soon Deok.

Soon Deok drops the matter for now and accepts Hae Soo's congratulations, letting herself be happy with Hae Soo, then she remembers,

"How about your engagement with the 8th prince? Will it not happen anymore?" Soon Deok voices what everyone avoids to ask.

Ha Jin tells them what the 8th prince had promised her, showing them her red bracelet. Soon Deok and Woo Hee catch each other's gaze, unbelieving.

"You trust the 8th prince too much." It's not a question but a statement from Woo Hee.

"I don't see why I shouldn't." Ha Jin had heard that argument way too many times but no one would explain to her why she shouldn't.

"I think the 8th prince likes you…" Woo Hee continues with their chore, cutting at the base of the napa cabbage to free it. She tells Hae Soo what everyone is keeping from her,"…not in a familial way."

"Eh?" If Ha Jin were drinking a water right now, she would have spewed it in surprise, "Ani…"

She thinks about it for a second, remembering how Wook kept shouting at her for several months when her cousin was pregnant. "He treats me the way he treats everyone. He's kind most of the time but he scolds at me whenever I make a mistake and…"

 _He used to make my heart flutter. A little._

It was an unconscious gesture of her heart. Like everyone else, when Ha Jin met the 8th prince, she too understood when Chae Ryung once told her that no once can hold a candle against the 8th prince's kindness and dependability that lends a certain charm, unique only to him. If the 8th prince wasn't married to her cousin, she might have given him a second glance.

"And?" Woo Hee prompts.

Ha Jin shrugs, "I'm still living in the same household. I don't want any complications or misunderstanding to rouse between us."

"Don't you have plans of marrying the 4th prince? You're together right?" Soon Deok pulls at another cabbage.

Ha Jin laughs, "Why does the talk of me being in a relationship always end up in marriage. I'm only 17. Can't we all slow down and enjoy our lives?"

"Because everyone gets married at our age." Woo Hee points out.

"Are you getting married too?" Ha Jin throws the question at Woo Hee.

"I'm a _gisaeng_ ," There's sadness in Woo Hee's voice that is hard to detect. If she is still a princess in their kingdom, she would have clamored to get married by now but her life had taken a different turn when they lost their kingdom to the war.

" _Mianhaeyo_ ," Ha Jin purses her lips, catching herself being insensitive.

" _Gwaenchanhseubnida_. Shall we go back? I think we have enough cabbage already." Woo Hee stands, carrying her basket with her.

The two scurries behind Woo Hee with Ha Jin catching-up with her and looping her arms, apologizing once more.

Shortly the three reaches the main lobby of the _Damiwon_ and Ha Jin couldn't help but notice that the place is unusually packed with well-dressed and beautifully groomed ladies, talking in low voices.

"Who are they?" Ha Jin whispers at Woo Hee and Soon Deok.

"Oh! Them." Soon Deok playfully giggles, "They are the other princesses and concubines. These days, they prefer having tea in our _Damiwon_."

 _Right. The king had married at least one daughter from each local landlord. How many daughters does he have?_

"Waeyo?" Ha Jin watches them as they walk towards the door at the back.

At that moment, So comes in with the _seja_ , engrossed in their own conversation.

"You're about to find out." Woo Hee answers.

The whole place had fallen into a more pronounced hushed conversation and giggles, all staring at the 4th prince. Today, So is at his usual ponytail. His scar, hidden underneath the layers of bb cream, Ha Jin had taught him how to use. He looked unconcerned and his normal scowl is not in place. After his mask came off, his brooding form appears less. Instinctively, his walls are always up but little by little, he begins to relax around people.

Two princesses, the one giggling behind Mu and So the other day at the Hoegyong Hall offer them seats over shy glances and small hands covering their smiles. They introduce themselves as the daughters of the 14th concubine. Mu and So politely accepts the greeting with Mu struggling to hide his playful smile. He'll remember to tease his 4th brother about it later. The newfound attention So is experiencing from several nobles and princesses is amusing to Mu.

"So _wangjanim_ ," One of the princesses ask over bashful lidded eyes "May we call you _orabeonim_ from now on?"

"Yie?" So was taken aback by the request.

Mu had to bite his lips hard to stop his self from letting out a ridiculous laugh.

"Would you like to have tea with us? I'll request for another cups to be served." The other princess asks.

"Please." The first princess throws in a sweet smile with the request, pulling a chair in front of them.

" _Heol_?!" Ha Jin watches with a gaping mouth. It's the first time she sees a girl showers So attention. If she never liked Yeonhwa's attention on So before, this one makes her raised her left eyebrow, the kind Yeonhwa is good at doing. "Have tea with them?"

 _Is this Goryeo's version of 'ra-myun mogu kal-lae?" (1)_

Ha Jin lets out an annoyed exhale.

" _Orabeonim_ , please seat with us." The other princess request once more.

The cabbage Ha Jin is holding is dangerously about to fly out of her hand. She breathes, stomping away before she loses her composure.

* * *

By late afternoon, after their basic medicine class, Ha Jin is tasked to organize the herbs in their inventory, arranging them in their proper boxes and storing them. She's at the middle of reaching to a clear bottle of fermented pomegranate at the second top most shelves when So found her. He came this morning to check if she finally came back but was sidetracked by the princesses asking to have tea with him. By the time he and Mu had shaken them off, the apprentices were already in their class, losing his chance to steal Hae Soo for a few minutes.

So watches Hae Soo tip toes and tries to reach the box at the upper shelf, her smalls hands unable to touch the edge of the wood. Smiling, So approaches her from the back and easily takes out the box for her, surprising Hae Soo.

Ha Jin jumps on her feet, shuffling from the unwelcome presence of a stranger behind her. So holds her on both side, steadying her. When Ha Jin recognizes So, her foul mood comes back and she shrugs his hands on her, stepping away.

"What are you doing here? Please leave before Lady Oh sees you and I get punished." Ha Jin addresses So in _cheondemal (formal speaking)._

"I wanted to see you." So senses the annoyance on Hae Soo but doesn't comprehend it. He advances on her, reaching for her hand but Ha Jin crosses it against her chest defensively.

"I'm not allowed to accept visitors." Ha Jin turns her back and walks the other way.

Confusion floats on So's face wondering what cue did he missed this time. He follows behind her, shadowing her as she moves around the room, arranging boxes that she had covered a while ago. A heavy and tense silence settles between them and So couldn't help but ask,

"Please tell me what's wrong."

"I told you I'm not allowed to accept visitors. Leave." Ha Jin repeats again, not bothering to look at So.

So exhales exasperatedly. Hae Soo is too complicated for him to understand. He wishes he could read into her mind for once and see what she truly means. She had never pushed him away before and the simple shrugging of his hand on her hurts him. He waits for her to say more but Hae Soo remains quiet. He closes his eyes frustratingly and leaves by the door without saying anything.

* * *

On his way to the queen's quarter to have dinner, Jung came early and was directed to the garden where his mother and his 3rd brother are taking a walk. He was busy ruminating about the arrow he had seen that he didn't notice he was well into the pavilion already where Queen Yoon and Yo are standing looking over the pond. As he turn passed a tree he can already hear their voices, careful, low and arguing. Instinctively, Jung stays by the tree to listen.

"How could your uncle's men be careless?!" Queen Yoo keeps the anger in her voice, "Even if they'd cleaned up after themselves well, it's useless. Your 8th brother's clan could easily find out that those arrows are from our private army."

Jung freezes over. All his life he had been sheltered, brought up innocently by a mother and a brother who loves him dearly. Even the politics of the court couldn't touch him unless he chooses to do so. He was free to do whatever he wants and live his life however he wants. His family could afford him to be that way. He had looked upon his mother and 3rd brother with so much respect and affection that he wouldn't believe anyone if they ever say his family had a hand with the _seja_ 's attempted assassination last year.

"We're not the only ones who are using the said arrow." Yo tries to appease his mother, "Even the Hae's and the Hwangbo's army uses it."

"Yes, I'm sure a parent would be eager to get rid of their only daughter." Queen Yoo sarcastically points out.

"Forgive me _Eomeonim,_ but the Kangs would have more motive than us, seeing as my 4th brother publicly staked a claim to the girl whose supposedly about to be betrothed to my 8th brother." Yo reasons out once more, suggesting passing the blame to the Kangs, "Their army uses the same…"

Jung comes out of his hiding, unable to stand listening anymore. His perception of his happy family shattered with only a few sentences he heard.

"Jung-ah…" Yo sees him first, his eyes a round of surprise and nervousness. Queen Yoo stills, afraid to turn and meet his youngest son's trusting gaze.

But there is no innocence or naïvetés on Jung's eyes this time, only accusation and hurt, " _Waehabnida? Wae?!"_

Queen Yoo breathes, sighing before turning to look at her son whom he had protected all his life, "Jung-ah…"

She hesitantly advances towards him but Jung steps back.

" _U-ri Jung-ah, nae a-deul, chal due-ra-kal ke-yo, (My son, please listen to me first.)_ Queen Yoo feels hurt to see his youngest son looking at her like a murderer that she is. She slowly steps towards him, reaching to touch his face. She looks every bit apologetic and gentle, not a trace of being a unpleasant queen, " _Eomeoni_ is only trying to give you what you have wished for. Your 8th brother's wife won't see reason in spite of us offering her a better deal."

 _Wang Ryeom Shiek had secured a meeting with the Haes first before Myung Hee reached her parents. Offering a truce with them plus alliance with the 2_ _nd_ _most powerful clan, the Haes were inclined to accept the good deal but held out for a moment, knowing that Hae Soo's hand is not theirs to give. They asked him to give them some time. The proposal had prompted Hae Hyeonhui to look at his adoptive daughter's registry, planning to finally register her under their family and that's when they found out that Hae Soo's registry is missing._

 _When Myung Hee came at her parents' house and conclusively tells her parents what she is planning to do with Hae Soo, Wang Ryeom Shiek had just arrived for their second meeting and had heard the whole argument. Misunderstanding the Hae's motive for holding out on the engagement, Wang Ryeom Shiek reports to his niece, the queen, and they got rid of Myung Hee, thinking she's the obstacle that is hindering the engagement to fall through._

Jung trembles with the knowledge that his mother and his brother are not the person whom he had trusted all along. His world suddenly turned up side down. How could he face his 13th brother or the girl he loves the most, knowing he has a hand on the grief they are experiencing at the moment. He stops breathing, feeling as if a knife went through his chest. The realization that it was his hand that caused his brother's and Hae Soo's grief sucks the air out of his lungs. He bends over, his hand braced on his knees, the burden too much to bear.

Queen Yoo goes down to the ground to catch her son, pulling him into an embrace, " _Mianhada_ Jung-ah, _eomeoni ga chal mot hae-seo-yo. (I'm sorry, mother did wrong.)_ It is not your fault but _eomeoni's_. Leave everything to _eomeoni_ , I will make everything right again. _geok-jeong haji ma_."

Jung could only let his mother hold him, trying to keep his sanity from slipping away.

* * *

So walks at the plaza with no destination in mind, wanting to air his frustration out. He passes Baek-Ah on one of the shops, dinning alone. His sketchbook is spread in the table and his hand full of ink everywhere. Baek-Ah is back into sketching scenes of everyday people, relieving is grief through illustrating once again. He doesn't look like he'd welcome a company so So passes by him without drawing his attention.

So continues on the street, counting his steps. By the time he reaches the market, Lady Shinjuwon's spy approaches him discreetly, maintaining a distance enough for both of them to talk over the noise and the people around them.

" _Joesonghabnida wangjanim_. I only came to deliver a message from your mother." The spy inconspicuously matches So's pace. "If you could give me a few minutes of your time, I'll disappear after."

" _Malhae pa. (Talk)"_ So calmly commands.

"Your mother wants you to know that she had already taken a step to grant her end of the bargain." The spy starts.

"It's not our arrows who killed my 8th brother's wife, isn't it?" So clarifies as he walks with his hands on his back, looking as if he's just casually strolling.

" _Anidbnida_." The spy confidently answers, "You mother had already taken your woman' registry even before your 8th brother's wife departed for the north. To her, there's no point in spilling your 8th brother's wife's blood anymore."

"Then the arrow came…" So was going to say his clan, his biological family when he caught his self and corrected it, "from the Chungju Yu clan?"

"Yie wangjanim."

"Wae?" Like Wook, So had a hunch the arrow came from one of the northern clans but blindsided of the brokering engagement between Hae Soo and his 14th brother, So hasn't catch up with the motive behind it.

"There's a deal going down between the Chungju Yu Clan and the Hae Clan but you need not concern about it. Your mother is on top of the situation and will uphold her end of the bargain so you just concentrate in delivering your part." The last sentence is a warning for So.

So doesn't answer. For as long as the king is alive, he has time.

"And that other person who was tailing you, I got rid of him already."

So falters in his step minutely, "I don't suppose you've ask him why."

The spy nods, "That one is clumsy and inexperienced. He confessed he was sent by someone you trusted from the palace in exchange of me helping him."

"And you didn't." So concludes.

The spy raises his eyebrows as an answer. He bows in greeting and leaves the other way, their conversation never taking place.

* * *

Ji Mong stands by the balcony of the _Damiwon_. He came to arrange a favor with Lady Oh a while ago and now they both watch as the _gungnyeo(s)_ close the place for privacy.

"There's too many royalties on my _Damiwon_ these days, I wish they would all leave." Lady Oh massages her temple, complaining.

"Who would have thought our 4th prince will be too popular." Ji Mong chuckles lightly, "I mean in a good way."

"Tell him, I would appreciate it if he and his horde of ogling princesses will stay away from my _Damiwon_ from now on."

Ji Mong only laughs loud, entertained by his aunts' complain.

As the last of the _gungnyeo_ leaves the outer pool in a dim light, So comes in and nods at Ji Mong and Lady Oh by the balcony. The two comes down and greets him with Lady Oh excusing herself to retire for the night.

"Ya!" Ji Mong drops honorific and talks to So like a father, "This is the first and the last time I would do this favor for you. Do not try to pull any tricks on the lady or I will cut that hand of yours if you so much as try to touch the tips of her fingers."

"I'm just going to take a swim at the pool and Hae Soo is just going to serve a tea by the side, what are you talking about?" So looks incredulous. It's the only chore he could think of that he could spend time with Hae Soo without burdening her too much.

"There's a small bathing pool in our Sky tower. If you wanted to take a bath, I could just call a _gungnyeo_ to assist you." Ji Mong doesn't trust So.

"You can't swim in a tub." So points out.

Over a suspicious look, Ji Mong makes his warning clear once more before being shooed away by So.

So walks to the outer pool, closing the sliding doors a bit behind him that only a small petite frame like Hae Soo's can pass through. He takes out his outer clothes, leaving his thin black _sokjeogori (upper undergarment)_ and _seokpaji (undertrousers)_ on. Though Hae Soo had seen him naked up before, he is still not confident to take off his _sokjeogori_. It might make Hae Soo uncomfortable. He goes down on the warm water and wait by the side of the pool, watching the waning moon once more.

Shortly, he hears a familiar thread of footsteps traversing the grounds. As this person uses her foot to slide the door to the side, So turns to find Soon Deok by the door.

"Ya!" So submerges his whole self, neck down, in the water when he sees it's not Hae Soo on the door. _"Yeogi-eseo mwo hago isseo?! (What are you doing here?)"_

" _Ani_ … Lady Oh…" Soon Deok shuffles at her feet turning her back from the 4th prince and shutting her eyes," Lady Oh instructed me to serve tea for a royalty bath. I didn't know it was you. _Joesonghaeyo_."

Ji Mong only arranged a private bath with Lady Oh. He didn't specify for Hae Soo since he thought it was understood already.

So sighs, it's a good thing he didn't take off his _sokjeogori_ at all.

"I'll ask Hae Soo to come instead. _Joesonghaeyo_." Soon Deok suggests.

" _Hara. (Do so.)"_ So commands.

"Kuende…" Soon Deok turns a little, glancing at So but not really looking, "Why are you asking for Hae Soo? What are you planning to do?"

"Ya! Soon Deok-ah, I'm the 4th prince. A prince. Why are you questioning my command?" So feigns authority to cut the awkward meeting short.

" _Ah yie… yie…_ " Soon Deok puckers her lips playfully mocking, seeing through So's trembling command. "Have you… you know…"

" _Kkeo-jyeo_. (Get lost.)" So turns his back from Soon Deok, snapping.

Soon Deok giggles, " _Araseo, araseo, kuende_ I don't think Hae Soo wants to see you."

" _Waeyo_? I don't know what I have done this time to make her angry." So confesses.

Soon Deok only continues with her annoying giggles, "A word of advice, you shouldn't be granting favors to your gawking admirers in front of Hae Soo. You might just see a few of things fly towards you next time."

"What does that mean?" So naively asks.

Shrugging, Soon Deok takes herself from the door and leaves to call for Hae Soo. A teasing smile still lingering on her lips.

Shortly after, against Ha Jin's annoyance, she appears with a tea set on tray. She finds So lost in contemplation and kneels by the mat, folding the her legs underneath her. With force, she puts down the tray at the floor, rattling the tea set and breaking So's reverie.

"You're still angry." So quietly concludes, his heart pounding hard on his chest.

"I don't know why you still need a tea when you were already served with it by those pretty princesses this morning." She then mimics one of the princesses' voice, repeating, " _wangjanim, can we call you orabeonim from now on?_ Wah.. jinjja? _Orabeonim_?"

The sarcasm on Ha Jin's sentence is too pronounced So finally understood the cue.

He wades through the water, carefully approaching her. It's a simple problem, one every couple goes through. Hae Soo's jealousy is harmless and adorable, endearing to So, he only wished he understood it sooner so they wouldn't have wasted a day apart.

"Soo-ya…" So stretches his hands to the mat where Hae Soo is sitting. He pulls it closer to the side of the pool so he could easily reach her. He holds her hand discreetly, seeking her approval, "I thought by now, you would know I would never look at other woman but you. I only have eyes for you. You know that night you first held me at the courtyard on your household? I remember it clearly. Vividly."

So takes her hand and touches it upon his cheek, "You were wearing a satin blue coat over pristine layers of white sokgot. You took me in your arms, in spite of the dark blood coating my whole body, unmindful if it stains your clothes. You let your coat surround me and with it your warmth, a blanket of promise that you will always stay. As I rest on your arms, you called my name excitedly and I look up. Against the backdrop of the first snow, the twinkling stars and the dazzling moon behind you, you look beautiful and innocent. My moon. My goddess. My bearer of light in the darkest of my nights."

Veneratingly, he plants a chaste kiss on her palm, drawing Hae Soo out of her annoyance. Hae Soo is not the most beautiful girl in their kingdom but in So's eyes she is perfect. He wouldn't want her any other way.

Ha Jin couldn't help but gulp, the intensity of So's gaze is smoldering her, beckoning her to lean in and descend upon her prince.

 _My moon… My goddess…_

She had heard those words before. For a second, Ha Jin closes her eyes and lets herself be lost at the memory of the moon lake with the crown prince.

So takes this as an invitation to share the moment with her, their argument forgotten. He pulls at her hand while his other hand reaches to her cheek, cupping her face. He closes the gap in their lips this time, slightly opening his mouth as he takes her lips with his, drinking a fill of her. This kiss takes away and gives off their breath at the same time, sweet and longing.

Ha Jin feels that yielding in her once more, sinking boneless into his caresses. She steadies herself, bracing her hand on So's shoulders, melting at his touch. She tastes the words on his mouth, honest and doting, letting it wash over her annoyance. She comes up for air and So lets her be long enough to ask, "Are you still angry?"

Against the heady kiss she had just experience, Ha Jin answers, "Will you still have tea with them?"

"Aniyo. The only tea I'd be drinking from now on is the one serve by you." A smug smile appears on So's lips. He reaches to kiss her once more, teasing this time. Ha Jin pushes at him and avoids him, catching up with the playful atmosphere.

"Ya!" So exclaims and lowers his voice imploring, "Please don't ever push me away again. _Silheoyo. (I hate it.)"_

It's a simple request meant to bridge whatever space is created by an argument but to So, he meant it possessively, bordering on dangerous obsession.

Taking it casually, Ha Jin makes a mistake of joking about it, "What if I don't want your touch anymore? What if space is what I need?"

"You can't, I won't let you. _Nae go-si-da (Your mine. Only mine.)"_ So warns. He softly tugs at her neck, pulling her down for another kiss. Against her mouth he confesses, "Pogo. Sipeoseo. Jinjja. (I. Really. Missed. You.)"

" _Na do. (Me too.)"_ Ha Jin gasps on his lips.

So's hands slides down on her waist, encircling around it. He pulls at her, planning to make her go into the water with him.

Ha Jin catches up with it and pushes at him, breaking their kiss but So will continue with what he's doing.

In between kisses Ha Jin struggles to say, "Ya!... You can't… my clothes… will get wet…"

He chuckles, loving the playful atmosphere. He tugs once more and

Splash!

Ha Jin falls into his arms in the water and So's laughter rings in the garden, light and pleasant.

* * *

At the end of the week, Ha Jin sits by a table in the corridor, opening to the courtyard at the side of _Damiwon._ Books are spread in front of her and on her hand is a brush. Underneath her elbow are two _hanji(s)_ , she's writing something on it.

Jung sees her from the entrance of the corridor. He wasn't really looking for her. He was only strolling around and accidentally saw her. Hesitantly, he approaches her, greeting her formally.

Ha Jin automatically gathers her things, not in the mood to have an argument with Jung.

" _Ani, kajima. (Don't leave.)_ I'm not here to trouble you." Jung anxiously tells Hae Soo, his usual bright smile missing. "Nor am I here to argue with you."

"What do you want Jung wangjanim?" Ha Jin observes Jung looks as if he hasn't slept for a few days. He seems tired and uneasy.

"May I sit?" Jung politely asks.

Ha Jin reluctantly nods. Though she couldn't give back the love Jung wants, she does care for him at some point, "You look tired. Have you slept?"

Jung takes a sit beside her. He lays his hands on the table and rests his forehead at it, avoiding Hae Soo's gaze, " _Mianhaeyo_ … for your loss… I don't think I've ever express my grief over your _unnie's_ untimely… passing."

He has no right to bring it up nor does he have the right to feel sorry for her and his 13th brother.

Ha Jin doesn't answer. Myung Hee's death is a sore spot she doesn't want to touch at the moment. She continues with tracing a character at her _hanji_ instead.

"What are you doing?" Jung curiously asks without lifting his head.

Ha Jin's hand stop mid writing, "Practicing. You told me my handwriting before and my handwriting now are different so I've been working on it."

" _Oetteokhae_?"

Ha Jin doesn't know if she should tell Jung but, "My letter, the one you returned to me. I've been tracing it for the past few months."

" _Johada_. I'm glad it has some use for you." Jung honestly tells Hae Soo, "Hae Soo-ya… I'm sorry if I've been a burden to you."

In as much as Jung wants to hold on to Hae Soo, he thinks he doesn't deserve her anymore. Because of his selfishness, Hae Soo and Baek-Ah lost the person they love and he couldn't stomach it. He regrets ever asking his mother for the favor. Letting Hae Soo go will not make-up for the mistake but it's a start.

"I will be taking the _Gwageo_ this coming summer. After I pass, I would be leaving the palace and will never return for a long time. I hope you'd find happiness with my 4th brother." Jung sincerely wishes her a happy future, releasing her from her promise.

Ha Jin is surprised, another complication gets resolved. Things just keep falling into place these days.

 _Must be that my Myung Hee unnie is watching me from above. Unnie, kamsahabnida. I'll visit you this weekend with Baek-Ah again._

Uttering a prayer in her mind, Ha Jin breathes, imagining her cousin looking after her from above. It feels as if her life is finally turning for the better.

 _Kuere, life should be simple._

"Then I hope you'll find a better girl that would love you more than I did. _Gi-eok-ha-ji mot-hae-yo, joe-song-hae-yo. (I'm sorry for not remembering.)"_ Ha Jin wonders how much did Hae Soo loved Jung, would they have been married by the end of her apprenticeship if she didn't accidentally intervene. "Please know that I will be cheering on you wherever you go."

Jung could only smile bitterly against the cold wood his cheek is resting. They sit like that for a long time, the silence stretching between them. Jung couldn't think of any words to say anymore and Ha Jin could only continue with what she's doing. It's an awkward silence at first and as they grew accustomed to it, the silence became restful, comfortable.

Soon, Lady Oh arrives, looking for Hae Soo. Behind her are two strangers dressed finely in silk _hanboks_. The tall man walks alongside a frail looking but beautiful lady, both of them sporting warmth that beckons people to them.

"Hae Soo-ya," The lady calls gracefully, a bit tired but smiling.

Ha Jin and Jung raise their heads at the sound of Hae Soo's name being called.

Jung quickly stands-up, shuffling on his feet, recognizing the two strangers. He bows 90 degrees over and over, in greetings and apology, "Eomeonim, abeoji."

Ha Jin looks from Jung to the strangers, raising her eyebrows in a question of confusion.

 _Eomonim? Abeoji? Aren't Jung's parents the queen and the king?_

"Jung _wangjanim, O-raen-man-i-yo. Yo-jeum-en eo-tteoh-ke ji-nae-se-yo? (It's been a while. How have you been doing?)"_ The pretty lady's voice sounding like Myung Hee's.

" _Cheo-yo? chal ji-nae-go iss-eo-yo eomeonim. (I'm doing great.) Kamsahabnida."_ Jung shyly answers.

"That's good then." The lady turns to Hae Soo next, "Won't you give _eomeoni_ a hug Hae Soo-ya?"

Everyone looks at Hae Soo who stands from her sit, lost. She doesn't recognize Hae Soo's parents, Lady Sewon and Hae _Hyeonhui_.

* * *

Footnotes:

1 _ra-myun mogu kal-lae_ is a phrase more or less the same with "Netflix and chill"

* * *

Editor's note:

I think this is going to be the last breather. Next chapter we'll see the fall of a clan and a character gets framed for it. We'll test Hae Soo and So's relationship.

Hello, I'm so sorry for not updating last week and this coming next week. I know I promise to finish this before the first anniversary of Scarlet but with my packed sched right now, I'm lucky to even catch a sleep of 3 hrs. Mianhaeyo.


	40. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

 _The lady turns to Hae Soo next, "Won't you give_ _eomeoni_ _a hug Hae Soo-ya?"_

 _Everyone looks at Hae Soo who stands from her sit, lost. She doesn't recognize Hae Soo's parents, Lady Sewon and Hae_ _Hyeonhui_ _._

" _Eomeonim_?" Ha Jin repeats unbelieving.

* * *

Lady Sewon advances at her, surrounding a confused Hae Soo with her soft arms for an embrace, "My daughter, how have you been? Your father and I have constantly been worried about you."

Ha Jin tenses at Lady Sewon's touch, unfamiliar to it.

 _Ah Matda (Oh! right!). Myung Hee unnie's parents are still alive._

Hae _Hyeonhui_ steps beside his wife and stokes the back of Hae Soo's head gently, speaking softly towards his daughter, "Did you had a rough year? We came to take care of you so you can rest easily from now on."

It's been a while since Ha Jin felt a parent's touch. She was too busy with her job at present times that she seldom sees her own parents. It's not surprising that she misses their touch.

Ha Jin leans to Lady Sewon, raising her arms to return the hug. She softens to a mother's cradle of arms, letting it comfort her, "Eomeonim…"

Tightening her arms around Lady Sewon, a sob escapes Ha Jin's chest, brought upon by her longing to her own mother. She rests her head on her Lady Sewon's shoulder, basking on their kindness.

"Shhhh… _Eomeoni_ is here now… Shhh…" Lady Sewon assures Hae Soo, a mother's reminder of love for her daughter.

Hae _Hyeonhui_ addresses Lady Oh, "Can we bring home our daughter tonight? My wife and I would love to spend time with our Hae Soo. We haven't seen since she left our home."

" _Joesonghabnida_ Hae _hyeonhui_. I do have a strict policy of keeping my apprentices here during weekdays. You can fetch her home tomorrow night if you want." Lady Oh respectfully declines.

Lady Sewon nods, understanding the _sanggun's_ strict policy, "Can we at least have tea with her before we leave?"

"You may do so." Lady Oh bows in greeting and directs them inside the _Damiwon_.

* * *

At the other side of the _Damiwon_ , at the other garden, So sits alone having tea. When he arrived a while ago, he opted to choose to have his tea here in spite of the weather getting cold lately. He avoids the princesses and concubines who came to hang at the _Damiwon_ lest he earns Hae Soo's ire once more.

Yeonhwa unfortunately finds him and makes her way towards him. Well dressed with her hair fancifully done, she greets him with a bow and sits uninvited opposite So.

"What brings you here Yeonhwa-ya?" So puts his tea cup down, observing her.

"I never needed a reason to see you before, do I need one now?" Yeonhwa graciously answers with a calm pretty smile on her face. "Why are you alone here? It's cold."

"Mu _Hyungnim_ had a few things to do in his office so he couldn't come today."

Yeonhwa picks up the carafe of tea and carefully pours for So's cup. So takes his hands out of the table, watching Yeonhwa's graceful hands, remembering he promised Hae Soo that he would never drink a tea that is not poured by her own hand. He leans back casually and rests his hands on his lap, avoiding his cup discreetly so as not to offend Yeonhwa.

"Do you remember when we were younger and we were invited to the palace because one of the concubines had given birth to another princess? I was naively happy to attend it and you disappeared the moment we entered the palace." Yeonhwa recalls nostalgically.

"When I found you, I was crying and you held me assuring me that everything is going to be alright. It was the first time I saw you care about something and I never forgot about it since then."

So only listens, waiting where this conversation is going.

"I knew right there, the two of us were meant to be together. We were both outcasts back then but we struggled to get where we are now. If we both push through, we could marry and have the throne together." Yeonhwa confidently proposes to So believing So shares the same sentiment of wanting the throne.

"The throne?" So repeats, his face a careful neutral expression with a hint of kindness that he don't normally gives anyone, he tells her, "Yeonhwa-ya, I think you are mistaken. I do not covet the throne. If I am a given a choice, I only want a simple household, away from the politics of the palace."

So lets Yeonhwa see a glimpse of his honest heart.

Yeonhwa tries a smile, recognizing her 4th brother's intention to not offend her. For once, she's not full of hate but a mere lady whose looking at a man. "Pity us then who scrams to get to that throne and here you are, holding the highest seat in the court yet you tell me you don't covet the throne. That is endearing _orabeonim_. I've always known you are a better man than most people think of."

" _Kamsahabnida_ Yeonhwa-ya." So accepts the compliment humbly.

" _Kuende orabeonim_ …" Yeonhwa's heart pounds hard on her chest. "Is it wrong for me to ask you to look at me... as a lady? I have cared for you since we were kids, can you not see my heart that is longing for you?"

Yeonhwa would like to reach to So's hand but keeps her touch to herself, "Marry me."

The words coming out like a business proposal rather than the warm feeling that should come with it.

Surprise by the sudden proposal, So stills. He never figured Yeonhwa ever looked at him that way and yet he understood that this proposal is mainly for the throne and not for his heart.

" _Mianhada Yeonhwa-ya_ , I only have eyes for one woman." So curtly declines keeping to a few words so as not to upset.

"It's Hae Soo isn't it?" Yeonhwa isn't surprise at So's answer yet the rejection stings even with the business like proposal she had just served him. "You should know by now, Hae Soo is already betrothed to our 8th brother."

"That was her cousin's choice. Lady Myung Hee is gone. Your mother had failed to even ask our father to grant blessing to the union so the betrothal is no longer valid." So dismisses Yeonhwa's reasoning.

"She's clan less and no one…"

"And yet your clan insist on having her." So cuts Yeonhwa's sentence not liking Yeonhwa's tone of insult for Hae Soo, "It doesn't matter to me if she's clan less and has no power in her name. My clan is enough. I, am enough to protect her."

"She's a liability _orabeonim_." Yeonhwa backtracks, keeping the softness in her voice. She didn't mean to offend So, she only wants to explain to So what she had been trying to tell their 8th brother and like Wook, So also doesn't care.

"She's not a liability. She's my everything and without her I am nothing." So stands up, trying to end their discussion before he gets angrier. "You mean well Yeonhwa-ya and I appreciate it but never insult my woman again. I do not take kindly to it."

So turns away, leaving.

Yeonhwa purses her lips, keeping the stinging rejection to herself. She takes the cup of tea she had poured for So, seeking it's warmth. She breathes deep composing herself, reminding herself that it was all for the throne and not for her heart that had already gone cold a long time ago.

* * *

Wook comes hurriedly to the _Damiwon_ the moment his servant lets him know that Myung Hee's parent had just arrived. He sees them entering the _Damiwon_ from another side with Hae Soo in tow. Lady Oh and Jung following behind.

So and Yeonhwa come in at the opposite door, unaware of Myung Hee's parents arrival.

Ha Jin catches So's gaze, a hint of warm smile passes in between them. Their form of acknowledgement when they are inside the Damiwon and So can't approach Hae Soo freely.

" _Eomeonim_ ," Wook bows in 90 degrees, a respectful greeting for his wife's parents.

Slap!

Lady Sewon's palm snaps at Wook's cheek fast the moment he stands. It rung clear and crisp, earning everyone's attention, "How dare you call me _eomeonim_?!"

Everyone was shocked by the sudden cold reception Myung Hee's parents have for Wook. Ha Jin holds her mother back while Yeonhwa hurries in front of her 8th brother, taking a defensive stunt. Wook touches his cheek, the humiliation stinging more than the slap.

So and the rest of the people freeze. The tension hatching in the air.

"You've let… my daughter die… and you dare address me… _eomeonim_!" Lady Sewon's voice shakes even when she maintains a very low tone that only a few people near her can hear, "I married my daughter to you because she loved you so much. You promised to protect her and where is she now? I didn't even get to see her before you laid her to rest."

Lady Sewon anchors herself to Hae Soo's touch, keeping the sobbing pain in her chest.

"It is not my brother's fault. It was an accident, one that can not be prevented." Yeonhwa reasons out, maintaining the same tone.

Wook touches his sister's hand. Even he blames himself for what happened to Myung Hee so he understands how Lady Sewon feels at the moment, "Forgive me _eomeonim_. There are no words I could say to unburden your grief, please know, I never wanted any of this to happen."

Hae Hyeonhui only nods, keeping the peace between his wife and his daughter's husband. He too doesn't approve of Wook but he understands that it was not Wook's fault and that his wife is too emotional at the moment for the two to stay in one room.

Ha Jin bows in apology to Wook as she and Myung Hee's parents leave.

" _Abeonim_ at least let my servants prepare a room for you in my household." Wook still politely offers.

"Please do so. It is OUR household after all." Hae Hyeonhui curtly points out.

Yeonhwa and Wook only stay rooted at the ground, thoroughly humiliated.

* * *

"How could you?! How could you let them insult us like that?!" Yeonhwa couldn't help but make her voice loud as she and Wook gather in their mother's quarter.

"Their daughter just died." Wook takes a sip of his tea, calmly, "Forgive me if I don't want to offend them more."

"What do they want? Why are they here? Are they taking back the _Chancellery_ seat from us?" Queen Shinjeong throws question one after another, worried as to why the Haes suddenly turned up in the palace.

Yeonhwa watches Wook carefully. Something had changed in her brother and she can't point it out. He feels different. Though Wook had always been quiet, Yeonhwa has no problem reading his mind before. Unlike now, everything about him is guarded, a tightly shut box with no glimpse of key anywhere.

"Maybe they only want to grieve over their daughter. Let's not jump to hasty conclusions." Wook puts down his tea, uncharacteristically composed. He looks at the garden outside the window, lost.

"The land that was given to Hae Soo by the king. It lies outside our territory, wasn't it?"

"Your wife registered it under the Haes and not Hae Soo's." Queen Shinjeong answers. Observing her son, she too feels the difference in him.

Wook only infinitesimally nod, continuing with his tea. His mind is elsewhere, busily planning for that land outside their territory.

* * *

Tea cups, plates and spoon are arranged like place holders on an imaginative map as Ji Mong, Mu and Gen. Park are studying the intricate web of roads from the north to the capital. They are at the general's house looking over it and planning. By now, they too are aware that Myung Hee's death was not caused by mere thieves.

"The three powerful clans of the north had agreed to an accord the last time I and the 4th prince made rounds." Gen. Park explains to Ji Mong and Mu the statuses of the warring clans in the north. "Though we all know the Kangs and the ChungJu Yu clans are not above hiding tricks in their sleeves if it will further their clan's power. Lady Myung Hee's case is an isolated incident from the thriving thieveries in these roads."

"So we should be holding separate investigation on the matters." Mu adds.

Ji Mong nods, staring at their make shift map, his mind elsewhere. The spy he had sent to dig around the 4th prince's life under the Kang's household stopped reporting a week ago. He suspects, his spy is lying rotting under some dirt already but not without informing him of a few strange gossips circulating inside the Kang's household in the north.

So joins them shortly, a little late coming from the _Damiwon_. He nods to the three and looks at the make shift map on the table.

"I do not think we could man every roads coming and going to the north. What we can do is to widen our main road and put a checkpoint in every town to encourage our people not to use the steep paths inside the forest." Gen. Park suggests. "I'll be returning in our northern garrison in a few days, I could check our main road on my way and send a messenger as preliminary steps."

"Yes, please do so. _Kamsahabnida_." Mu appreciate's the general's help. He then turns to So and explains what he had missed.

"Lady Sewon and Hae Hyeonhui are here in Songak." So informs everyone of what happened at the _Damiwon_ a while ago.

Mu, Ji Mong and Gen. Park exchanges glance.

"They're here?" Mu mirrors the same surprise everyone had in the _Damiwon_ when the Haes first arrived.

"Of course their daughter's death doesn't sit well with them." Gen. Park deducts from a father's point of view, "If it was my daughter, I too, will not take kindly to my in-laws after."

"That and I think they have another reason for being here." So touches the cup that stands for the Haes territory.

"What do you mean?" Ji Mong asks, wondering how Ha Jin is faring with Hae Soo's adoptive parents, "And how is Lady Hae Soo with her adoptive parents around? Is she alright? Are they treating her nicely? Does she even remember them?"

"The Haes are kind people. I think they love all their children fairly." So answers. He had met them before and he likes them as people, though he too shares the same curiosity with everyone else. "I heard there is a deal being broker between the Chungju Yu and the Haes, have you heard about it?"

"There's a deal going on?" Mu asks, "What is it?"

"A few of my men reported that the former minister, the queen's cousin had been seen going back and forth at the Haes household in the north." Gen. Park tells the three.

Ji Mong racks his brain to remember how this lifetime went. He is sure the Haes in the original lifetime are not power players and from what he had heard about them in this lifetime, they are kind people. Even the general and the 4th prince attest to it.

 _But then I don't even know this lifetime anymore._

Leaning in one of the post, Ji Mong crosses his arms against his chest, he hates how blind he is here.

"So-ya, can I ask you something? I hope you don't take this wrongly but the arrows that struck Lady Myung Hee's group are…" Mu carefully asks not wanting to offend his brother.

"Not from us. Not from the Kangs." So confidently denies, "But it did come from a northern clan. Those kinds of arrows are common in the north."

"Lady Myung Hee is Hwangbos only hold at the Haes. They will never kill her." Ji Mong adds nervous that his little queen had just lost one of her protection.

He wonders if he made a mistake of not pushing for Hae Soo to be registered under the Haes. His little queen is vulnerable and clan less at the moment though he believes Myung Hee's parents will not cast Hae Soo away now that she's their only daughter remaining. He'll have to meet them one of these days and see what they're planning for his little queen or he'll have to work harder to push So to marry Hae Soo before both of them lose her.

"Do you think Lady Myung Hee's death has something to do with the deal going on between the Haes and the Chungju Yu clan?" Gen. Park tries to piece together the puzzles. "Didn't Lady Myung Hee just came from visiting her parents? She might have heard the deal, disagreed to it and so the Chungju Yu Clan got rid of her secretly?"

"That would be quite bold of the Chungju Yu clans, wouldn't it?" Mu asks.

"But they're not above it, aren't they?" Ji Mong reasons out.

"No, they're not." Gen. Park confirms it, "Every clan in the north protects their own. If Lady Myung Hee is a threat to them, they won't think twice of getting rid of her but we better be sure, we wouldn't want to spark a civil war in the north."

And everyone agrees with the general.

"Anyway," Mu turns to So to explain their plan for the network of roads, "So-ya, we'll have to check all these viable roads on the coming days. You and I will have to leave for a few weeks every now and then. Mianhaeyo for cutting short your meetings with your woman. Make sure you tell her how long will you be away and don't forget to send a messenger to her or Lady Hae Soo might just kill you and I this time around."

"Yie _hyungnim_." So answers obediently.

" _Jam-si-man-yo (Hold on),_ You're leaving again? Will you not be meeting Hae Soo's parents to ask for her hand?" Ji Mong addresses So. He won't let him leave again without an assurance for his little queen, "Have you even told Lady Shinjuwon you want to marry the lady?"

So is about to put down the teacup he's holding and freezes mid way, his hand hanging mid-air, "Lady Shinjuwon will not be a problem."

"Then you should take this opportunity to go and talk to Hae Soo's parents while they are here." Ji Mong reminds So. "At least get their approval so we could present it to the king when we get another chance."

So puts the cup on the table, turned up side down once more. If it is up to him he would have taken Hae Soo and run away, leaving all this clan and palace politics behind but he is anxious that Hae Soo is not ready to be married yet. She had mentioned it plenty of times already and he doesn't want to push her, afraid that he might lose her more if he does. So he is letting her take her time and truthfully, he isn't confident to take Hae Soo into his adoptive clan nor does he want her to live under the Kangs. If he marries her, he need to have his own power to protect her from Lady Shinjuwon. The consort had him by the neck, he is not condemning Hae Soo to the same life.

"Ah, I think Ji Mong is right, shall I arranged a dinner with the Haes in place of Lady Shinjuwon?" Mu volunteers as an older brother and as the _seja_ , patting So's back.

So falters a bit, "May I speak with Hae Soo first."

The hesitation on So doesn't escape Ji Mong's notice.

"Araseo, let me know when do you want us to have dinner with them. Hopefully before we leave for these roads." Mu smiles and Ji Mong could only watch So.

 _One of these days, you will have to tell me what you're hiding my prince._

* * *

Inside one of the tearooms of the _Damiwon,_ Hae Hyeonhui, Lady Sewon and Hae Soo gather at a tea table. Hae Soo prepares the tea for the three of them, pouring one for each of their cup, careful with her actions and nervous to please.

"I'm glad you are doing well in your apprenticeship." Hae _Hyeonhui_ speaks up, observing his daughter's grace, "Your mother and I are very much worried when they told us that you drowned and lost all your memories."

Lady Sewon touches Hae Soo's hand that had just put the carafe of tea down, "I told your father that we should visit you and your _unnie_ at least once to see if you are doing well."

"But as you know, you're mother is as sickly as you and your _unnie_ so we trusted on your _unnie's_ and the 8th prince letters to inform us about your recovery. Forgive us that we only came just now." Hae Hyeonhui explains why they couldn't come earlier.

" _Gwaenchanhseubnikka abeonim_ , I do not mind. Myung Hee unnie and the 8th prince had taken care of me well." Ha Jin assures them, squeezing Lady Sewon's hand back. "Have you seen unnie's…"

Ha Jin doesn't want to say 'grave' and the two understands, sighing.

" _Ne_ , we went there first before coming here." Lady Sewon answers with a sad voice, "We planted _Mokrans_ around it. I think your _unnie_ would love that."

"I'll make sure to visit it every weekend when I'm allowed to leave here." Ha Jin promises Lady Sewon.

Picking up her teacup, Lady Sewon asks, "And how are the Hwangbos treating you in our household after your _unnie's_ passing?"

Ha Jin thinks about it for a second, "The same, I guess? Wook _wangjanim_ always make sure that I am looked after well and I mostly live here in the _Damiwon_ now."

" _Johda_. They might be royalties but it is our household, they should be nice to you." Hae _Hyeonhui_ drinks from his cup, "Hae Soo-ya, your mother and I agreed that it would be best for you to take a break in our household up north after your apprenticeship. Do you mind if you start living with us again? Now that your _unnie_ is gone, we worry that no one would be looking after you here anymore."

"Live in the north _Abeonim_?" Ha Jin is apprehensive about it. Baek-Ah and her had talked about it plenty of times before and her only concern is that she doesn't know anyone in the north. Now that she had met Hae Soo's parents and find that they are pleasant and warm towards her, she has nothing to be afraid of, only that she would be away from So.

"Just until you get married." Hae Hyeonhui adds.

"We know you're slightly behind your other peers in terms of marriage prospect…" Lady Sewon reaches to pat Hae Soo's head affectionately, "but you need not think about it, your father and I will take care of it."

Ha Jin's eyes are round of surprise, mistaking Myung Hee's parents' meaning, " _Cheongmal_? Then I am no longer betrothed?"

"Not to the 8th prince if that is what you mean?" Hae _Hyeonhui_ smiles at his daughter adoringly, "Forgive your _unnie_ for forcing your hand, she was only trying to protect her husband and looking after you. I hope you don't resent her for it."

Upon hearing that the engagement is no longer pushing through, a burden lifts at Ha Jin's chest and she stands up to give Myung Hee's parents a hug each, forgetting her lady like manners. They no doubt won her trust and love, " _Kamsahabnida eomeonim, abeonim."_

Sitting down once more, Ha Jin folds her sleeve at her left arm to show the red bracelet on her wrist, "Then I wouldn't be needing this anymore."

 _So wangjanim hates this bracelet._

"Our family's heirloom? _Waeyo_?" Confusion floats on Lady Sewon and Hae Hyeonhuis face, uncomprehending.

"When unnie betrothed me to the 8th prince, Wook _wangjanim_ gave me this as a sign of his promise that he would find a way to let me off the engagement."

"But it is our family heirloom?!" Lady Sewon points out, irked by Wook's unmindful use of the Hae's heirloom, "It has been in our family for centuries, handed to every daughter of our family. How dare him use it for his own gain."

"At _matda_ , Wook _wangjanim_ told me it was a gift from Myung Hee _unnie_. I forgot. _Joesonghaeyo_." Ha Jin recalls Wook once told her it came from Myung Hee and he had only been tasked to give it to her. With all the arguments and commotion between her and Myung Hee that time, she had come to associate the bracelet with Wook's promise.

"It was owned by your _unnie_ first since she is older than you but we're happy she was able to passed it to you. It's yours now." Hae Hyeonhui assures his daughter.

"You probably don't remember the story behind these bracelet," Lady Sewon touches the red string on Hae Soo's wrist, "I'll tell it to you when you start living in the north with us once again."

"Are you not staying here until I finish my apprenticeship?" Ha Jin asks,

"We'll see, we only came to visit you and have a talk with the queen." Lady Sewon holds her daughter's hand once more.

"The queen? Waeyo?" Ha Jin is lost.

"You'll find out soon." Hae _Hyeonhui_ catches his wife's gaze before smiling to Hae Soo, "This weekend when you come home, we'll have dinner with the queen."

" _Kuereonikka_ I brought you a new _hanbok_ to wear. You'll look lovely in it." Lady Sewon adds, her eyes tearing up a bit. "Our daughter had really grown-up into a fine lady."

 _What does that mean?_

Ha Jin doesn't understand what Myung Hee's parents are talking about. She agrees nonetheless. Nothing can dampen her good mood today after meeting Myung Hee's parents and being secured of their love for her. It feels as if she had gotten new parents, one that she loves.

* * *

The dinner at Wook's household that night is quiet and tensed. With the _Haes_ coming home unannounced, Wook and Yeonhwa are up on their feet, trying to please their in-laws.

"I hope you like the feast we have prepared." Yeonhwa tries for a small talk, pouring a glass of water for Hae Hyeonhui. The commotion at the _Damiwon_ a while ago set aside for them to have a talk.

"Forgive my audacity a while ago. I was overwhelmed with emotions, seeing our Hae Soo all alone, her _unnie gone..._ " Lady Sewon apologizes for slapping Wook, "Please understand a mother's heart for their child."

"It was nothing _eomeonim_ ," Wook swallows his pride, polite as always. "Let me apologize for failing to protect Myung Hee. It was a fault in my part for letting her leave here without accompanying here."

Wook look every bit sincere. The agony well seen on the tears he's trying to hold back in his eyes.

The Haes only nod and they all continue eating in silence. Though only curt words were exchange the tension is visible in the air as the four people at the table succumbs in their own reverie.

"About my daughter, Hae Soo, we are taking her home to the north after her apprenticeship." Lady Sewon breaks the silence to deal with the engagement issue.

"This is to make it clear that we do not agree to our daughter, Myung Hee's careless betrothal of her sister to you Wook wangjanim." Hae _Hyeonhui_ supports his wife's choice, "We mean no disrespect on you wangjanim but please understand we only have one daughter left. We want to be very careful with her from now on."

Yeonhwa and Wook look up from their food, the falling out on the agreement of the engagement should not come as a surprise on both of them. The Haes are out of their leagues from the beginning, Wook was only lucky to have captured Myung Hee's heart.

"You can have this household of ours after my daughter leaves but I can not say the same for our _Chancellery seat_ in the court." Lady Sewon adds, appeasing the Hwangbos sibling.

She and his husband had talked about sending their son, Kyung Hee, here to take over the _Chancellery_ seat but Kyung Hee is doing well with managing their lands up north with Hae Hyeonhui and they wouldn't want him to be caught at the middle of the palace intricate web of politics. Hae Soo couldn't be considered next since her registry is still missing and even if turns up somewhere and they manage to register her, their daughter is too innocent and gentle to survive the palace. They've decided to hand over their seat to Hae Soo's would be husband, the 14th prince, if they managed to seal the engagement with the queen.

" _Eomeonim, Abeonim_ , I hope you reconsider taking away your daughter from this household," Yeonhwa curtly disagree. With a pleasant smile on her face, she tries to broker an agreement with them, "My brother is perfectly capable of protecting your daughter the way he had bailed her out on the royal court when Lady Hae Soo had the misfortune of accidentally running into an argument with a minister. He even won her the king's favor. Hae Soo was granted a land just outside our territory."

"It was not our daughter's fault that your ministers are too greedy or that they were stupid enough to get caught." Lady Sewon doesn't appreciate that her daughter was put in danger, "It is your brother's duty to protect her. We gave you temporary control over our _Chancellery seat,_ didn't we?"

Lady Sewon's acidic words don't come off well with Yeonhwa whose patience is wearing thin. Now she knows where Hae Soo got her temper. Irritated, Yeonhwa maintains her grace. She will not crumble against Lady Sewon.

"With all due respect Lady Sewon, I also want the same thing for your daughter. Please know that my intentions with Hae Soo are pure. I have never, not once, did I feel burdened protecting your daughters and I will continue to do so. I only ask that you give me another chance to redeem myself." Wook speaks up wearing his heart on his sleeves.

"Young prince, I understand how you feel towards my daughter but you should know by now, we as parents love our children to the extent of letting them be free to choose whom they want to be with and if we in the north knows our Hae Soo is seeing another boy, I'm sure you are also aware of it. Our daughter is at her prime age of marriage. It is only fitting that we commit her to the boy she's seeing before word gets out and our daughter becomes the center of gossip." Hae Hyeonhui declines Wook once more.

Wook and Yeonhwa exchange gazes thinking about the 4th prince and Hae Soo's relationship. They wouldn't be able to fault the Haes if they want to align with the Kangs, even Yeonhwa wants to marry their 4th brother for power.

Yet, the Haes and the Hwangbos are thinking of two different men. The Haes were informed that Hae Soo had been secretly meeting the 14th prince since Jung admitted it to his mother and so they agreed to the betrothal, unaware that Hae Soo is now seeing the 4th prince who belongs to the Kangs, a clan they are wary of. They have met the two princes before, Jung and So, and though So is quite capable and belongs to the most powerful clan, they approved of Jung more who seemed innocent like their daughter.

"If your daughter chooses me, will you let me marry her?" Wook dares to ask.

"I don't think my daughter will. _Joesonghabnida wangjanim_." There is a finality in Lady Sewon's voice that will not be contested. She puts down her chopstick and takes a glass of water. She's only staying at the table out of politeness.

* * *

Coming on time to take Hae Soo home, So waits by the main gate of the _Damiwon,_ turning in his hands the _dwikkoji_ he bought for Hae Soo at the lantern festival.

Not far, Ha Jin skips happily, light and full of smile. So immediately hides the _dwikkoji_ by his sleeves.

"So _wangjanim_!" Ha Jin prances towards him, stopping too close to him,"Have you heard?"

Hae Soo's smile is infectious, So couldn't help but smile with her, "About what?"

"I have a mother! And a father!" Ha Jin turns in circle, animatedly describing Myung Hee's parents to So. She steps in front of him, entering his personal space, tipping her head up to look at his towering form.

She only spent a few hours with them yesterday and she likes them very much. She misses her real parents and having Myung Hee's parents around reminds her of her own family before her parents got divorced and she had to become a bread winner for her ailing father and irresponsible brother.

"I'm glad you're happy to see your parents." So brushes the little strands of hair on Hae Soo's forehead with the tips of his finger. "I've met them when I was still in the north. Your mother is very beautiful by the way and your father and brother love indulging your mother's whims."

"You did?! They're amazing, aren't they?"

They start walking together with So matching Hae Soo's pace,

"Yes, they are." So tugs at Hae Soo's wrist, " _Cheon-cheon-hi. (Slow down.)"_

Ha Jin abruptly stops prancing, " _Waeyo_?"

" _Kuenyang_ …" He chuckles amusedly, wanting to hold her hand. He can't do it if she's skipping and her hands are swaying in a larger arc beside her. He reaches into it, interlacing his fingers with her soft little ones.

"Oh?" Hae Soo looks at their intertwined hands, feeling the blush spreading from her neck to her cheeks.

He had never held her hand like this before and somehow it feels more intimate to her. They've shared countless embraces and a private kiss or two but this simple gesture of holding hands while they walk around in an open ground where there is a possibility of someone seeing them is different. It makes her feel more feminine, shy and ladylike.

The innocence in Hae Soo's reaction brings out a tenderness in So, the kind that calms him and makes him hope of better days to look forward to.

The two of them slows down and walk leisurely at a slow pace.

"Soo-ya, _nae-il bwol-kka-yo? (Will I see you tomorrow?)"_

"Hmmm…" Ha Jin thinks about it, lowering her head "I want to…"

"But?" So senses Hae Soo's hesitation.

"My parents are around."

The simple sentence expresses a complicated condition. Even in modern times, it's hard to introduce the boy you're seeing to your own parents.

"And?" So halts in his steps, though he understands that being introduced to the parents of the girl he's seeing isn't just a simple meeting but entails a certain terms of a future together, he all the more wants it.

" _Haji ma. (Don't)…"_ Ha Jin meets So's gaze, "Don't feel bad about it. It's not that I don't want to introduce you to them, I just want… to… to… get to know them… again…You see…"

"You don't remember your own parents." So nods understandingly, " _Araseo_ , I shall wait then. When you're ready."

Ha Jin squeezes So's hand reassuringly, " _Joesonghaeyo_."

"I was wondering if I could take you to the middle of the _Donji_ lake. I haven't rowed my boat since I came back because I wanted to do it with you. I'm sure you're going to like it. Will you come out tomorrow for a few hours?" The pounding in So's chest is back, feeling the _dwikkoji_ , underneath his sleeve.

Ha Jin inclines her head, thinking. She doesn't want to disappoint So for the second time today, "I can try?"

"Please do." So asks once more, trying for a smile that Hae Soo likes. He squeezes her hand back, hoping.

"Araseo." Ha Jin returns the smile.

* * *

"Oh Junga-ah?" So calls his 14th brother's name as he sees him sitting with his back to him at the balcony of the Sky tower, " _Wae yeo-gi-ro u-syeo-sseub-ni-kka? (What brings you here?)"_

Jung turns to smile at his 4th brother, " _Kuenyang_ … we haven't really hang out together since we both came back from the north."

With nowhere to go and no one to talk to about their family, Jung seeks his 4th brother, remembering that he once looked-up to him, once liked him. If only he didn't lose Hae Soo to him.

Even from a far, So senses something is wrong with his youngest brother. He walks towards Jung and they go over the balustrade. They sit by the roof, their backs resting at the balustrade of the balcony.

"I hear, Baek-Ah hyungnim hangs around with you guys these past few weeks. I don't see him here? Where is he?" Jung asks concern.

"I saw him at the plaza the other day, drawing once more. It must have been hard for him to lose a friend. Hae Soo told me, Baek-Ah and Lady Myung Hee are quite close." So glances at Jung, sounding his 14th brother's somber mood.

Jung has no words for that. He remains quiet, burdened by the mention of Myung Hee's name, "Hyungnim…"

He hasn't addressed So, ' _hyungnim'_ since he found out about him and Hae Soo. It was painfully to lose Hae soo to him but since Jung is sincere on letting Hae Soo go, he swallows his agony and implores on So, seeking the older brother he had in him.

Jung quivers, unable to ask his next words. He wanted to know if So ever knew how cruel their birth mother and their 3rd brother are, wondering if he was the only one who doesn't know. He asks a different question instead,

"What was it like to grew-up in the Kang household? I realized I've never asked you."

So doesn't answer, abruptly surprised to hear his 14th brother being curious.

"We only know, you live in the north, that the Kangs have their own palace up there." Jung explains, "They say you were cold and cruel just like the lady consort who adopted you. Me and our 10th brother, we used to be scared of you. You look intimidating and you always scowl but after you saved Hae Soo at the cliff and I came to know you when we were in the north, I no longer think you're scary. I like you better than our third brother."

Jung's last sentence is a give-away and So catches the hurt in his words, "Jung-ah you can tell me what's going-on. You can tell me anything."

Jung purses his trembling lips, grating his teeth together. He tries to be still and is failing miserably. His whole body shivers, balling his hands into a fist, his eyes are starting to swim in a haze of tears.

"I wonder, was the Kang household better than ours, your biological family?"

Even under the dim light, So can easily see Jung is struggling with something.

"Anywhere is better than the Kang household, trust me." So assures Jung.

Jung doubts it. To him, their biological mother and 3rd brother as murderers are the worst and yet he couldn't hate them and that was the most painful part of his burden. His morals couldn't reconcile his love for his family and the fact that they are cold-blooded murderers.

" _Hyungnim_ , if you found out that the person you love is not the person you think he/she is, what will you do?"

For someone who grew-up unloved, to So, all love is the same. There is no level into it. It's just love, plain and simple.

"It's not the person's fault that we put a certain expectation on them or that you saw them differently from who they really are. I understand that you might feel betrayed if that person doesn't turn out to be what you thought of them yet sometimes, it is also our fault for not seeing through them from the beginning."

So would know. He's hiding way too many secrets even now that he no longer wears a mask. If it was reverse and Hae Soo finally finds out how horrible his past is, he wouldn't want her to cast him aside.

Defensively, he tells Jung, "I wouldn't care if the person I love turns out to be a different person. It's only a matter of choosing. I love her and I will choose to still love her no matter what."

"That's easy to say." Jung counters, "Harder to act upon when you're faced with it."

"There's no such thing as easy."

The word 'easy' is missing in So's vocabulary. He doesn't remember what it feels like to have an easy life since he was four, "You choose what will make you survive."

Jung lifts his eyes to the sky above, wishing he hadn't knew what he knows now, "Hyungnim, after I pass the _Gwageo (National civil service exam)_ , will you let me be assigned to the north again? I'd like to train under Gen. Park like you did."

So wouldn't want his brother anywhere near the Kangs. He wouldn't be able to protect Jung this time since he's staying in the palace already, "I heard you and you're platoon were doing good down south, maybe you should stay there or here in the palace."

" _Kamsahabnida hyungnim_ but I'd really want to see different places. I don't want to be coop up inside the palace. I don't think the politics of our court is for me."

"How about we talk about it after you pass your exams. Let me consult with the general first." So will have to make sure the general will take good care of Jung if Jung really wants to be assigned in the north.

" _Hyungnim_ , I can deal with the Khitans." Jung assures his 4th brother,  
"I was only unlucky that their poisoned arrows graced my cheek."

"I'm not worried about the Khitans," So answers, avoiding Jung's eyes.

 _"Kuereom,_ I'll trust in your word then." A sincere smile appears in Jung's face, misunderstanding So. "And Hyungnim… please don't ever hurt Hae Soo. Promise me you'll make her happy so I could be in peace while I'm away."

Hae Soo's name being brought-up sounds strange to So but he shrugs it off thinking, Jung is only concern because they are friends, "I will never hurt Hae Soo."

Jung bites his lips once more, holding his self together, his act of freeing Hae Soo, completed.

"Then I'm happy to hold your promise.

* * *

Walking around the compound late at night, Ha Jin passes at Wook's darkened quarters. From the outside, Ha Jin couldn't see any lanterns lighted. The prince didn't join them in their family dinner a while ago and Ha Jin is worried as to why. She heard from their servants that Wook doesn't eat lately and from the few times she saw him, he looked tired. Though his appearance is neat and is dressed appropriately as always, he seemed to have aged a little over the past week of losing Myung Hee.

Ha Jin steps at his foyer, holding a lantern by one hand and knocking by the other. She came to check upon him and apologize for Lady Sewon's behavior yesterday at the _Damiwon_.

" _Wangjanim_?" Ha Jin calls, repeating it several times.

She wonders if he's asleep already. Knocking a few more, she opens the door a little and takes a peak through the small crack. Inside, the whole room is dark and there isn't much to see. She brings her lantern in front of her and finally sees a silhouette of someone huddled at the floor. Wook is seated with his back to the side of his bed, hugging his knees together. It is in the darkness of his chambers that he grieves for the lost of his wife.

Ha Jin enters the room and walks to one of the candle stand by the corner to light it.

" _Haji ma. (Don't_ )" Wook stops her, his voice unsteady.

Ha Jin stills, turning to Wook. She hesitantly blows at her lighted stick. She walks towards him, putting her lantern down and taking a seat beside him on the floor. Wook is resting his forehead on his knees and Ha Jin doesn't need the dim light from her lantern to see that Wook is trying to hide that he is trembling, holding his self together as his insides fall apart from pain of losing Myung Hee.

Silence stretches between the two of them and Ha Jin only waits for Wook. She remembers Myung Hee made her promise to take care of the 8th prince before she left for the north but she was too busy with her own grief that it is only now that she notice Wook needed someone to lean upon.

" _Wangjanim_ , I'm sorry for how my mother acted towards you yesterday. They've just lost my _unnie."_

" _Ara. (I know.)"_ Wook answers quietly, "I lost her too."

Silence.

Ha Jin doesn't have words for that.

"Your unnie, she loved me so much to the point of giving up her happiness just to see me happy and I… couldn't even return… what she felt for me… I tried… I really did." And Wook couldn't say he attempted sending Hae Soo back to the north just so he could focus on Myung Hee but Myung Hee wouldn't have any of it. "It is only know that she is gone that I realize I never deserved her…. I never will."

"Myung Hee unnie wouldn't want you to be like this. She wouldn't want you burdened of her passing." Ha Jin comforts Wook, gracing him with her warm smile even when Wook isn't looking at her. "She would want you to be happy."

Wook lifts his forehead from his knees to look at Hae Soo, "Hae Soo-ya, am I allowed to be happy?"

" _Kuereomyo_!" Ha Jin assures Wook without comprehending what he really meant. She touches her shoulders to his, playfully pushing at him. "Everyone deserves to be happy."

" _Hae Soo-ya na-ui haeng-bok-ib-nida. (You are my happiness.)"_

It takes a few seconds for the words to sink in to Ha Jin.

"You are my happiness…. My only happiness." Wook bravely meets her gaze.

Without his responsibility to his wife and misunderstanding Hae Soo's answer as acceptance to his unsaid feelings, Wook takes a step closer to Hae Soo's heart, knocking by it's door,

"In the beginning, after your first drowning and you lost all your memories, I worried a lot because you seem like a different person. You were more cheerful and more accepting, bringing smile to everyone you meet. I never knew how much I was looking forward to seeing you care for me until that moment I lost you in the cliff. I couldn't stop thinking about you, thinking about what kind of Hae Soo will we be meeting this time around. I was relieved that it was you who came back, the one whose carefree and affectionate. You once promised me that I can lean upon your shoulder when I feel burdened the most. Am I allowed to make good of your promise now?"

"Eh?"

" _Ni-ga pil-yo-hae-yo (I need you.)_ Please stay with me." Wook slowly lowers his head on her shoulders, gauging if he could.

Ha Jin stills, tensing upon the remembrance of her promise under Hae Soo's tree a year ago. Her head swims in confusion, deliberating if she understood it correctly.

 _Gobaek? (Is that a confession?)_

Wook sighs a relief as his head touch her shoulder, resting his weight on it and Ha Jin is still caught up with Wook's words, discerning it carefully.

" _Hae Soo-ya sa-rang-hae-do duil-kka-yo? (Can I love you?)"_

With his head still resting upon her shoulders, Wook touches Hae Soo's cheek and made her look at him. He lifts his head and comes closer to her, connecting their lips together.

The color on Ha Jin's face drain.

 _The 8th prince had two wives… but was in love with an unnamed girl who subsequently became the one true love of the 4th prince._

… _They say the fight for the throne was only an aftermath of the 8_ _th_ _prince and the 4_ _th_ _prince fighting for the heart of the same girl…_

 _Their Helen of troy…_

A light bulb clicks on Ha Jin's head as Wook's confession sinks on her. The unnamed girl in history finally named.

… _An older Hae Soo and a So without a scar are at a boat in the middle of a lake. It's spring and all around them are trees in full bloom, the flowers of orange blossom are being carried in the wind, filling the air with that citrusy sweet fragrance of new beginnings…_

 _It is Hae Soo?!_

… _Now my 8th brother loses a servant and my 4th brother gains one. Let's hope it stops there because you've just sparked a tension between the two princes and in extension, their clan…_

Ha Jin pushes at Wook, his lips unwelcome and uninvited.

Wook holds her still, his hand moving at the back of her neck while the other grips at the hands that are pushing at him, desperate for the touch he had desired for so long.

Ha Jin struggles against Wook's hold. The frantic kiss feels more like an assault with every second that passes.

"Stop… please…" Ha Jin begs in between, her head spinning between pieces of history, flashes of memories and Baek-Ah's warning. It was Hae Soo in the history and now it's her.

Wook stops long enough to ask, "Can you not choose me instead?"

Ha Jin scrams the second Wook lets her go, panicking as the information convolutes her head. She's afraid of Wook and what she had unknowingly started between him and the 4th prince.

The fear in Ha Jin's face is like a doused of cold water on Wook. He instantly lets her go and he leans back, _"Joesonghaeyo_ Hae Soo-ya, I… didn't… I mean no disrespect."

Ha Jin backs away fast and Wook stands with her, flustered for losing his self-control. She runs out of the room without giving Wook a chance to explain.

* * *

Ha Jin wakes up with the sound of Lady Sewon's voice, shaking her.

"It's late in the morning my daughter, are you not going to rise and join us for a lunch?" Lady Sewon's soft hands are gentle as she wakes Hae Soo up, "Your father wants to see you."

Rubbing her sleepy and puff eyes, Ha Jin squints at Lady Sewon, seeing her real mother in her, " _Eomma_?"

"The head servant told me your personal servant was punished by the 4th prince and you refuse to have another one. Whose taking care of you then?" Lady Sewon smoothens her bed hair.

"She wasn't punished. So wangjanim freed Chae Ryung." Ha Jin answers with her eyes half closed.

"So wangjanim did what?"

"He freed her, even given her some silver to leave town and start a new life with her family."

But that's not what Lady Sewon had been informed.

When the news of Myung Hee's death reached them, they have conducted their own investigation and they are in the same page with the 8th prince. They know their daughter was not a mere victim of random thievery but was targeted by another clan in the north. They have sent their own men to find their daughter's servant, Chae Ryung, in the hopes of questioning her since she have been closed to both of their daughters and she might know a valuable information about what's going on in their own household but just like the 9th prince's servants, they only found her falling abandoned _hanok_. Their men had asked the whole village where Chae Ryung's family had gone and no one could tell where they are. They suspect, either the servant went in hiding or she and her family were gotten rid off because of something.

Ha Jin covers her mouth as she yawns and the memories of the night come back hitting her. She couldn't help but hug Myung Hee's mother, seeking her own mother in Lady Sewon, " _Eomeonim_ …"

In the course of her one year stay here, Ha Jin had come to love the people around her, establishing friendships and relationships. Along the way, she had stopped looking at Hae Soo's circle as mere historical people, just another piece of information to memorize. These people had become part of her life and she had become part of theirs and only now did it strike her that her actions might have consequences that affect people and possibly the history that she had known.

"What's wrong Hae Soo-ya?" Lady Sewon pats Hae Soo's head affectionately.

" _Keunyang_ …" Ha Jin wants her mother right now, " _Pogo sipeoseo. (I Miss you.)"_

" _Yie, Na do. (Me too.)"_ Lady Sewon strokes Hae Soo's back, feeling her daughter shake as Hae Soo cries. "Shhh… it's alright I'm here now. Did you miss me and your father that much?"

" _Eomeonim_ …" Ha Jin tightens her arms around Lady Sewon's waist, holding to the only mother she has.

* * *

Cold and tense atmosphere abounds as Queen Yoo, Yo and Jung eats their family lunch together. It is Jung's first time to eat with his family after he found out about them. He didn't want to come but there's one thing he wants to ask.

" _Eomeonim_ ,"

Queen Yoo lifts her eyes as Jung addresses her, hopeful.

"Did you like the food prepared by my _gungnyeo(s)_. I made sure to make them cook your favourite."

"The arrow that pierced Lady Myung Hee's servant came from ours, isn't it?"

Yo meets his mother's gaze before asking, "Wae?"

"I want to confirm something." Jung doesn't bother to look at his 3rd brother, training his quivering eyes in his bowl of rice. He only came to ask about it.

" _Ne_ , it's ours." Yo answers for their mother.

"Is the arrow unique to our clan or can it easily be purchased by any army?" Jung's hand shakes as he holds his bowl of rice hanging in mid air.

"The wood use for that arrow is commonly found only in the north. So only private armies from clans up north uses that kind of arrow." Yo explains, waiting to see where this questioning of his youngest brother is going to.

"So the other kingdoms that lie outside our borders up north, it's not possible for them to have such arrows?"

The matter of arrow had been on Jung's head ever since he saw it handed to his 8th brother's hand by his servant. He and his 4th brother had easily identified it. If what his 3rd brother just said is true then his 4th and 8th brother have a hunch by now on whose arrow was it yet So and Wook never brought it up, not even when their father had assigned the investigation to the seja and their 4th brother. Jung is sure he's missing something about it but he can't point it out.

"I don't think so, it is only us, the Haes, the Kangs and the Hwangbos who use such arrows that's why our uncle had instructed our men to not use or leave one behind but our men were stupid enough to let a servant live. Let alone with an arrow lodge in her arm but don't worry, I doubt our 8th brother would be able to pin it on us." Yo assures Jung, trying to comfort his youngest brother and yet Jung's head is not focus on whether their 8th brother is able to pin it on them or not, his mind is busy putting information together.

"So, the Khitans wouldn't have access to those kinds of arrows?" Jung confirms once more.

"I highly doubt it." Yo answers, sure about it.

Jung loses the color on his face, suspecting his 4th brother is also hiding something from him.

"Why is my son suddenly interested about it? Would you like to run our own private army after you pass the _Gwageo_?" Queen Yoo speaks up, misunderstanding Jung's curiosity. She'd been trying to get back to her son's good graces that she'll agree to anything for as long as Jung stops looking at her with hate.

" _Anibnida_." Jung stands-up no longer wanting to eat. It seems everyone is keeping secrets from him and he doesn't know whom to trust anymore.

* * *

The afternoon lunch at the Hae household is as awkward as the ones at Queen Yoo's chamber. Hae Soo made sure to sit beside Lady Sewon, avoiding the 8th prince' gaze. Wook wanted to talk to her but Hae Soo stays by her mother's shadow, inseparable from Lady Sewon.

After their lunch, Ha Jin comes to Lady Sewon's quarters where she was seated in front of the vanity table and her mother braids her first layer hair into a simple waterfall twist. Hae Hyeonhui sits by the tea table watching over the two ladies fondly.

"Who takes care of your hair now? You seem to always put it up in a simple bun?" Lady Sewon brushes her hair into a smooth straight, "That's fine if your inside the _Damiwon_ and performing duties as the _Sanggun's_ apprentice but when you're outside, it would be better to keep it cascading behind your back and pretty it up with your _dwikkojis_. You love these pins."

The words remind Ha Jin of Myung Hee's words before.

"Shall we get you a new servant?" Hae _Hyeonhui_ asks, a little bit worried, "Your mother told me you told her that your servant, Chae Ryung, was freed by the 4th prince."

" _Gwaenchanhseubnida abeonim, silheoyo (it's fine father, I don't want another one.)"_ Ha Jin looks at Hae _Hyeonhui_ through the mirror, assuring, "and yes, So _wangjanim_ freed Chae Ryung. She came to me before she left town and told me herself. She was really happy. She promised to write me a letter but I haven't heard anything from her yet. I guess she hasn't find time."

Lady Sewon stops brushing Hae Soo's hair, exchanging a hint of gaze with her husband. They have met the 4th prince before and they find him 'reserved' rather than cold and ruthless like the rumors about him. Still, they couldn't help but be wary of the 4th prince since he came from the Kang clan.

Of the four clans from the north: the Haes, the Hwangbos, the Chunju Yu clan and the Kangs of Shinju, the Kangs are the one they are most distrustful of. They couldn't find any motivation for the Kangs to target their daughter and yet they are the only ones whom they think the arrows would come from. The Hwangbos will not get rid of Myung Hee because and the Chungju Yu clan had just made a deal with them, surely the Chungju Yu clan wouldn't break faith with them now.

"Your unnie informed us before that the 4th prince lived here in our household for a short period of time. Was he nice to you? He didn't scare you away, did he?" Hae _Hyeonhui_ voices their distress for their daughter.

"So wangjanim?"

Ha Jin's heart races in her chest, a little nervous as to how her parents perceived the 4th prince and again that nagging feeling at the back of her head. Something about the 4th prince ascending the throne.

"He's a very warm person once you get to know him."

Her nervousness noticeable with the telltale signs of her hands playing around the ceramics of make-up at Lady Sewon's vanity table.

Lady Sewon admires her daughter's ability to see the good in every person. She brought up her children that way but of the three children they have, Hae Soo is the most sheltered, the one with no experience in politics because they have always kept her close to them. They were even against sending her here in the capital but since Myung Hee needs a family, Hae Soo was permitted to live with her.

"Hae Soo-ya," Lady Sewon continues with brushing the tips of her daughter's hair, "It's good to know that you keep my teachings with you always even when you have lived apart from us for a while now. I only think, there won't be any harm in being a little guarded when dealing with these princes, especially with the 4th prince."

Ha Jin stills, the warning similar to Baek-Ah and Lady Oh's.

Hae Hyeonhui leaves his seat and stands beside the two ladies. Hae Soo is now in between him and Lady Sewon,

"The Kangs of Shinju are not exactly known as agreeable people, especially after Lady Shinjuwon sat at the head of their clan. There's a good reason why the Kangs are the most feared clan and our family had long since stayed clear from them. I'm not saying that the 4th prince is not trustworthy but there's a chance that the apple might not have fallen far from the tree."

"So wangjanim? But he was only adopted to the Kangs, wasn't he?" Ha Jin becomes defensive of So.

"Yes and that's where the problem lies, they brought him up." Lady Sewon carefully tries to explain to their naïve daughter the status of the warring clans in the north, "The Kangs are known to not make deals without asking anything in return. I just don't want you to get hurt by continuously trusting these kinds of people."

" _Eomeonim, abeonim…"_ Ha Jin plays around the ceramics once more, tensed to even meet her parent's eyes. "So wangjanim will never hurt me. He cares for me."

She stops in those words, sensing that her parents will not take kindly to the idea of her being with the 4th prince at the moment.

"Hae Soo-ya, you told us that your servant, Chae Ryung, was freed by the 4th prince and yet you haven't heard anything from her." Hae _Hyeonhui_ hesitates a bit, "We've sent our own men to look for her but no one can find her or her family. Are sure she wasn't forced to lie to you?"

"What do you mean _abeonim_?" Ha Jin lifts her eyes to catch her parent's observing look on the mirror this time, "Chae Ryung wasn't forced to lie to me. She was really happy that night and So wangjanim will never do that."

"My daughter, how well do you know the 4th prince?" Lady Sewon puts her hand on Hae Soo's shoulder, squeezing softly, "The servants in these household told us that the commotion that had Chae Ryung dismissed from this household was because of the _Gyul(s)_ given to you by the 4th prince. Was it not?"

"I'm the one who handed it to her." Ha Jin reasons, "and So wangjanim was only trying to protect me from Yeonhwa _gongju_ so he stepped up and demanded for Wook wangjanim to hand Chae Ryung to him. So wangjanim freed Chae Ryung afterwards. He would never do anything that will hurt me. He promised me."

"And why would the most powerful prince in the court promise you that?"

If whatever his daughter is saying is true, then Hae _Hyeonhui_ is grateful to the 4th prince but Hae _Hyeonhui_ is nervous as to why would a man like the 4th prince would care for Hae Soo that much. "Hae Soo-ya, the Kangs do not make deals and certainly not make promises that they will not benefit from. What if you capture the 4th prince's affection and he asks for your hand? Will you want me and your mother to agree to it?"

Hae Soo lowers her eyes from the mirror. A subtle pink blush colors her cheeks.

"Hae Soo-ya, you would never want to be part of the Kang household and we would never permit it. Trust me and your mother on this. I would never want my daughter to be anywhere near that clan. They are a spiteful people." Hae Hyeonhui argues.

He firmly tells Hae Soo, "We were repeatedly informed that you have been close to the princes lately, including the 4th prince but your mother and I would rest better at night knowing our only remaining daughter is safe from that vile household. Stop entertaining the 4th prince's attention, we do not have faith in his clan."

 _"Abeonim…"_

The conversation between her and Myung Hee's parents quickly spiraled out of control. Ha Jin was planning to gradually let them know about her and the 4th prince but seeing as how Hae _Hyeonhui_ had already put down his foot, the conversation about her relationship with the 4th prince is out of the table at the moment

"Forgive us, Hae Soo-ya…" Lady Sewon moves her hand from Hae Soo's shoulder to Hae Soo's hand. Holding it tightly, Lady Sewon hesitates a little before disclosing the information they have gotten from their own investigation, "Your unnie was not a victim of random thievery and the arrow that the lady servant brought back from the attacked… it was an arrow commonly used by clans up north and we suspect... it was from the Kangs…"

"Eh?" Ha Jin's eyes are wide with shock, "So wangjanim wouldn't..."

She stands up, the distrust in Myung Hee's parents' words is dancing in her eyes. She looks from Hae Hyeonhui to Lady Sewon, backing in her steps.

"Hae Soo-ya..."

"He wouldn't!" Ha Jin shakes her head, her voice rising in denial. She runs out of the room. Her head spinning once more, pondering if she was wrong to trust So all along.

 _The 4th prince will ascend the throne and Hae Soo will leave the palace after._

 _Why? Why would Hae Soo choose to leave So?_

 _Why would I choose to leave?_

* * *

Preview:

Ha Jin speaks to Ji Mong about the history she knows. Wook makes his move. So and Mu leave for their assigned mission. A clan will fall (this one will span one more chapter to complete it's set-up).

The next update would be in three weeks? or two. Mianhaeyo.

* * *

Editor's note:

To that guest reader who called me out on my mistake in my grammar, thank you. I know it's not an excuse to say I'm too tired so I didn't proof read my last chapter. Joesonghaeyo, even my English grammar is not perfect and there are still words and phrases I miss after I re-read my chapters. Romanized Hangeul is just harder to proof read.

We've had this discussion before, why I still write in Romanized Hangeul. And I beg to disagree, 걱정 can't be spelled as _"Guhk-jjeong"._ There's a standard Revised Romanized Hangeul and according to it, it's spelled as _"Geok-jeong"._ I made sure to follow it since Chapter 10, when another reader complained about the spelling. Though I admit I sometimes still get confused with the usage of G to K and J to CH and R to L. Yes I still commit errors with spelling. And I traced it back to chapter 20 when I started writing _geok-jeong_ as _go-cheong_. That was a fault in my part. Again let me apologize for my wrong spelling.

Thank you for still choosing to read my story in spite of my shortcomings XD 수고하셨습니다!


	41. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

Queen Shinjeong throws an afternoon tea in her pavilion with her two sons, Yo and So. Jung didn't bother to show-up after he walk out from their lunch this afternoon.

So sits in front of his 3rd brother and the queen, quietly watching his mother pour a cup of tea for him and thinking twice of accepting the drink. He had come to excitedly anticipate these invitations from his family since he first had meal with them a few weeks ago.

" _Jung-eun eo-di-e iss-seub-ni-kka? (Where is Jung?)_ Is he not joining us today?" So asks, wondering what's wrong with his youngest brother these days.

"Jung is a little under the weather so he went back to his quarters after having lunch." Queen Yoo gracefully settles upon her folded legs into the mat after pouring a cup for So.

"I heard you are leaving with the crown prince this time." Yo lifts his cup of tea and test its temperature before sipping a little.

 _"Yie hyungnim."_ So answers as he watches a thin smoke rise up from his cup, enticing him to lean in and inhale its warm scent. It's temperature perfect for this cold weather.

" _Johda. (That's good.)_ Then it would be easy for you to stage an accident for the _seja._ " Queen Yoo nonchalantly comments, as she too tastes the cup of tea she poured for his two sons and herself.

So stills, lifting his eyes from the cup to his mother, wondering if he heard the queen correctly.

"Wae? Have you grown a conscience in the course of a year you've stayed inside the palace?" Taking the tea from her lips, Queen Yoo catches his 3rd son's gaze, casually asking, "You never thought twice of clearing the temple of those hired assassins before, won't you kill for your mother again. I'm only asking one this time."

" _Eomeonim_ …"

"If you get rid of the _seja_ then your brother here," Queen Yoo turns to Yo, "will be next in line for the throne. Our clan will regain its honor and we will be more powerful than your adoptive clan. Will you not choose us over them? I'm giving you a chance to come back to us, isn't that what you want?"

"I see… you were only inviting me to these family meals to ask me of this." So's expectant face falls into a disappointment. He had sensed from the beginning that his family would ask something in return for these meals they share with him, still, he had dared to hope and his expectations were met greatly with a heartbreaking favor.

"My dear son, Lady Shinjuwon is only using to get to the throne, will you not abandon her and come with us instead. We are your birth family, your true family. My own blood runs deep in your veins." Placating the 4th prince, Queen Yoo appeals to So's filial side.

So holds his cup of tea by its body, feeling it burn his skin, hurting himself physically so as not feel the pain in his chest, "If I kill the seja, wouldn't it be natural for me to take the throne instead of my 3rd brother here? I did the work, should I not be rewarded of the throne."

Annoyed that the 4th prince dares to ask for the throne, Queen Yoo drops the pretense as a sympathetic mother, "For a mere dog who is tasked to kill the _seja_ , isn't the throne too much of a reward? Again, your brother here will inherit the throne and not you. I will take you back in our clan and that will be your reward. A dog shouldn't be biting the hand that feeds it."

So cracks to a bitter laugh, loud and dark, putting up his walls once again to defend his self, "and why would I revert back to a mere leashed dog for a clan who had abandoned me when my adoptive clan had already given me the highest position in the court. _Eomeonim_ , I think I'm not the only one whose missing the point here."

" _Ya_ _inom_! How dare you talk to our mother like that?!" Yo goes on defensive for their mother, "Just because you've got a few nods from our father doesn't give you the right to be insolent to our mother. You are just a mere pawn."

 _"Ne,_ I'm a pawn and everyone treats me that way." So holds back the anger threatening to come out of his chest, "but at least Lady Shinjuwon is willing to give me what I want in return for getting her that throne. You, _emeonim_ , on the other hand, is asking me for a favor and degrading me in return, why should I change masters when clearly Lady Shinjuwon is offering me better terms?"

So carefully puts down his cup once more, reigning his disappointment. He becomes more quiet, a sign that that he's reaching a dangerous level of anger, "I've been leashed and trained for years _eomeonim_ but even as I am treated by everyone as their pawn and forget that I too, can also feel something, I can still think for my own."

He lifts his eyes, talking to his mother straight, "I refuse to become anyone's dog anymore. I will take that throne for myself if that will make me above all of you who inconsiderably steps on me every chance you get. Watch me eomeonim. I will show you how far I can go."

Abruptly ending their ugly tea session, So stands-up and walks away, anger boiling upon his veins. He breathes deeply the moment he leaves the queen's vicinity, lifting his head to look at the sky and feel the warmth of the sun on his face, refusing to crumble into tears. He sees the sun getting low in the sky, remembering he should be meeting Hae Soo by the lake now. He trudges forward, seeking his Hae Soo to comfort him.

* * *

Ha Jin hurries to the top of the sky tower taking two steps at a time.

Ji Mong is browsing a scroll by his bookshelves, when he hears Ha Jin coming-up. Thinking twice of talking directly to Ha Jin, he steps back, shuffling to his feet to make himself scarce but Ha Jin had already seen him and has nowhere to hide, "Hae Soo Ssi, Mu-seun il-ro u-syeoss-seub-ni-kka? (What brings you here?)"

"So wangjanim…" Ha Jin struggles to catch her breath, clasping at her chest.

From the window, Ji Mong can see the orange sky with the sun hanging low, "Weren't you meeting him at the lake today?"

Ha Jin stills for a moment, holding by the railings, "I didn't… come for him today."

Pretending to be reading his scroll again so as not to scare his little queen away, Ji Mong leans back casually to the shelf, "The _seja_ isn't here too if you're looking for him."

He looks up a bit, wanting to offer a seat. From where he stands, he can see the urgency in his little queen, a little pale and a hint of fear in her eyes.

"I…" Ha Jin doesn't know where to start. She is certain this is the same _ajeossi_ she met before she drowned at present times and yet this is also the same _ajeossi_ who told her, he drowned Hae Soo and will not hesitate to get rid of the 14th prince if she continues seeing him.

Sensing the hesitation from his little queen, Ji Mong opens a conversation on his own,

"My mother use to tell me that when I was five years old, I was struck by a severe illness that made my heart stop. The physician who looked after me declared me dead for a day. They were getting ready for my burial when I abruptly opened my eyes and was completely healed. They said it was a miracle and since that day, I kept having this dream of a different land, a city with tall buildings, higher than this tower. People cruise the sky through this large steel bird. I saw doors that move vertically and stairs that go up and down on its own. It was a sight to behold. Inventions I doubt we'll ever see in this lifetime but there was a sad thing about it, there were no longer stars in the sky, only blinking lights from the magnificent skyscrapers and steel birds that populate the sky."

 _I wasn't wrong? Did he also came from the present like I did and is now trapped in this lifetime._

"No one could tell me if it was a vision or another lifetime but whatever it is, in all of these, there are these two people I always meet. A girl who is like a daughter to me and a boy who loves her deeply…" and Ji Mong couldn't say _darkly, obsessively._

"They were destined for each other yet they never end up together in any lifetime…"

Ji Mong lifts is eyes and looks straight on Ha Jin, "What is't do you want to know _Agassi?_ "

 _A girl and a boy destined to be with each other but never end up together? How contradicting is that?_

 _Hae Soo left the 4_ _th_ _prince after he became a king. I… would leave him after he becomes a king, why?_

"So wangjanim will own that throne one day, will he not?" Ha Jin's eyes quiver, asking a different question, uncertain as to how much she can trust him, "Which one will he become?"

"Does it matter my lady?" Though Ji Mong's goal is to bring the lovers together, a crack of distrust starts to make its way on Ji Mong's resolve because of the many secrets So are keeping from them.

"He's not Taejo or Hyejong, he is either Jeongjong or Gwangjong." Ha Jin slips, thinking out loud, unfocused on Ji Mong, "Jeongjong and Gwangjong were not known for their kindness."

"Shhhhh!" Ji Mong exclaims, warning Ha Jin of her slip, "Agassi, it is treason to talk about another king while the present one is still sitting on the throne. Please be careful of your words."

Every nerve on Ha Jin's face tightens at the mention of treason, coming to her senses once more and refusing to stay uninformed anymore, "Who will So wangjanim be?"

There is always a doubt in Ji Mong whether he should acknowledge that he knows it is Ha Jin and not Hae Soo of whom he is talking to. Acknowledging it might lead Ha Jin to hope or even ask his help to come back to present times, a probability that he absolutely doesn't want to happen and yet he gives in just this once if it would help her come to terms with her fate,

"Does it change anything if he is one of those king you have just mentioned? _Agassi_ , you should know already, there is more to these people you once saw as just mere names to memorize for your exam in school. They are people, real ones and the decisions they make everyday are big enough to impact a nation, a future and you are here with them. You might only be realizing just now how much stake is at cost with every action you have carelessly taken for the past one year so I hope you would be more careful from here on out."

"Have I… am I only repeating what has already happened?" Ha Jin voices what she fears.

"Honestly? I do not know." Ji Mong looks to the scenery outside his sky tower, "I do not recognize this lifetime anymore."

A thousand years of memories are enough to make a person go insane yet being blind in this lifetime is both exhilarating and scary for Ji Mong. For the first time since their original lifetime, Ji Mong begins to hope that they could all break free of this vicious loop he had condemned them with, "If you live out what was destined for you at the beginning, will it be so bad?"

But without the knowledge of the original lifetime, Ha Jin doesn't understand the destiny Ji Mong is talking about. She thinks he is pertaining to Hae Soo's fate in this lifetime, the one where Hae Soo left So for a reason that is still unknown to her.

 _Is he telling me to leave So wangjanim too?_

 _Why? Why is everyone telling me to leave him?_

"What if I can change it?... If I stop him from being a king… he told me he doesn't want to be a king." Ha Jin argues, remembering the many conversation she had with So.

" _Ha jima (Don't do that!)_ " The only way for So to protect her is for him to have the throne so Ji Mong pushes So to take the throne no matter what but the throne had always been a double edge deal. Whenever So takes the throne, it becomes the kiss of death for both of them. "So wangjanim had always been destined to become a king in every lifetime. You can't change that."

Contradictions like these make Ji Mong mad and this is where he always fails, reconciling the prince destiny of becoming a king and the daughter of the moon's acquired fear of the throne.

Ji Mong walks by the balcony, turning his back to Ha Jin and tries for honesty, "The only way for him… for us… to protect you is for him to become a king. Please don't begrudge him of his ways to get to the throne. He only wants it for your sake."

"And yet no one has acquired that throne peacefully, has it not?" Ha Jin becomes paler as more information comes to light.

Ji Mong nods, "And no one has maintained that throne without deaths. It's the most dangerous place in the world, the most coveted one. It is hard enough to acquire it, it is all the more harder to retain. Please understand, it is all for you."

"I don't want it!" Ha Jin's chest tightens and she is having a hard time breathing. Her vision blurs and she zooms in and out of consciousness, a flash of memory threatening to engulf her. She shuts her eyes and clasp at her chest, struggling to stay in the present.

 _She's seeing red, a lot of red. There are blood everywhere and dying soldiers at the courtyard. So is at the middle of it all holding a bloodied sword._

 _So turns to where she is standing. A look of madness and a crackling painful laugh emanates from him._

Ji Mong turns in time to see Ha Jin sliding in the floor and he walks fast to help her, "Hae Soo Ssi! Hae Soo Ssi! What's wrong?"

Ha Jin pushes his hands away, grasping for air. She keeps backing away and has reached the landing of the stairs.

So turns up at the tower, worried that Hae Soo didn't show up at the lake. As he goes up a few steps, he sees Hae Soo and Ji Mong on the top, "Soo-ya!"

Ha Jin turns to where her name was called. She sees So coming-up and So notices the wide-eye panic at her eyes.

He stops.

This is the first time he saw her look at him with fear and he hates it more than the sympathetic look he once got from her.

Ha Jin tenses. She isn't ready to face So after everything she learned. Calming herself, she acts as if everything is alright. She stand-up and bows to Ji Mong to say her polite goodbye. She wonders if she could avoid So by the stairs. With no other way to leave, she takes an unsure step down.

When she reaches him, she bows curtly, "So wangjanim, _joesonghabnida_ , I misunderstood our conversation yesterday… I thought we were… meeting here. It's late… so I'll go now."

" _Geo-jit-mal_ _(You're lying.)"_ So doesn't hesitate to call out on Hae Soo's bluff.

With anger and hurt still coursing in his veins and Hae Soo's look of fear at him, So pulls Hae Soo by the wrist, away from where Ji Mong can see them. He takes her by the corridor at the base of the sky tower.

Jung is on his way to the sky tower to see his 4th brother when he saw So and Hae Soo scuffling by the corridor. He steps behind one of the post and hides.

" _Neo-do anida (Not you too!)_ You can't do this to me!" So shouts at Hae Soo, the fear making him lash out. His anger stemming from his argument with his mother a while ago, making him volatile.

Ha Jin steps back from the force of So's anger, flattening her back to the wall and inching away from So, "Do what?..."

So extends his arm to the wall beside Hae Soo so she can no longer move to the side. She tries to empty her face with any expression but So's anger is not helping, she really is afraid of him right now.

"That! you're afraid of me… you're looking at me as if I'm a monster who would burn this kingdom to the ground." Anguish consumes So. He was expecting a warm Hae Soo to comfort him and found a stranger whose trying to get away from him instead. "You can't look at me like that… Not you too…. Jebal… I can take it from anyone but not from you…"

Reeling from the flash of memory and all the things she had learned of So today, Ha Jin's trust on So waivers for a bit. She needs time to process it all and So's misplaced anger is suffocating her. In her confused state she asks one more question she wants to be confirmed, "Where is Chae Ryung?"

The question catches So off guard, "Chae Ryung?"

"Yes, she told me you freed her, that she's leaving town yet I haven't heard anything from her since then. Where is she?" Ha Jin looks So in the eye, trying to read him.

The anger on So waivers, replaced with anxiety. " _Mol-la. Chal mol-la (I don't know.)"_

Technically, So doesn't know what Guen Sun did to Chae Ryung and his family. He didn't bother to ask since the deed is done and he can't do anything about it.

Ha Jin couldn't read anything on So's face and that makes her all the more afraid that he might be lying to her, "Are you lying to me?"

"Aniyo." So answers quickly, as fast as his beating heart.

"You promised you will never lie!" Ha Jin calls on So for his bluff.

"And you promised you will never leave or be afraid of me!" Back on being defensive, So advances on Hae Soo and Ha Jin has no where to move back to.

So only wants to appeal on Hae Soo but his moving into her personal space feels more of an intrusion to Ha Jin at this moment when she's grasping not to drown on knowledge about who So would be in the future and what he has done so far behind her back.

 _How well do I really know you?_

"Soo-ya… I don't know where Chae Ryung is, please believe me." He raises his hand to gently caress her cheek and Ha Jin looks away, avoiding his touch.

The reaction stings painfully and it only serves to aggravate So's already unstable state.

"She betrayed you!" So grabs Hae Soo by the shoulders, "She was trying to hurt you and your unnie."

 _Is my parents right to suspect that something happened of Chae Ryung and her family and So wangjanim's clan has something to do with it?_

"What are you talking about? She would never hurt me." Wide-eyed, Ha Jin is getting more confused by the minute. "What are you not telling me?"

"Soo-ya I am only trying to protect you, please. I would never do anything that would hurt you. Forget Chae Ryung, she was never your friend." So pleads and Ha Jin pushes him away.

"So you know what happened to Chae Ryung? Do you have something to do with her disappearance?"

"I don't know where she is, will you not listen to me?" So avoids the question, lying by omission and telling the truth at the same time. "Please, let's stop this already."

So tries to touch Hae Soo once again and Ha Jin side steps, her eyes accusing, "I'm afraid of you, don't touch me."

Something inside So breaks. He stills, his anger controlled in his curling fist. He takes a step towards Hae Soo and with his trembling hands, he cups Hae Soo's face, forcing her to look at him.

Ha Jin shivers reaching at So's hands, "Please… So wangjanim, let me go."

" _Mot hae-yo (I can't)._ " So's voice is dangerously low and calm, Ha Jin had never heard him use that tone on her. " _Neon nae-kkeo-ya… (You are mine…)_ You promise to never leave or be afraid of me… Without my permission you can never leave, can ever get hurt, get sick or even die…"

So kisses her hastily, roughly and Ha Jin struggles to get out of his grasp. For the first time since the countless times So held him, this touch feels like a violation to her. Ha Jin pushes at So's hand but So is too strong for her.

In between the forceful kiss, So warns her, " _Neon nae-kkeo-ya…_ until the end of the world, you are mine… for all eternity, you are mine… until I say otherwise, you are mine… so don't ever think of leaving me again…"

So catches her hands that are pushing on him and firmly holds her wrist by the wall. Discarding the fear in her eyes and her trembling body against his, So continues with his onslaught kisses upon her mouth down to her neck and Ha Jin is reduce into tears, sobbing upon So's hold.

She stills, unable to believe So could do this to her. Her body goes limp and she stops fighting him. Her free flowing tears becoming the only indication of her resistance to him now.

In the stillness of the darkness around them, Hae Soo's tears finally reached So's lips, tasting its salty protest against him.

He stops.

As if doused with a pale of cold water, So realizes his mistake and steps back, "Soo-ya…"

The gentleness is back in his voice, tinted with confusion. He releases Hae Soo's wrists, careful to not hurt her any further.

Ha Jin's knees buckle the moment she was released and she slides down to the floor, crying.

"Soo-ya... mianhada... I..." The guilt starting to show on So.

Slowly, ever careful, So lowers himself with Hae Soo on the ground. He scoops Hae Soo in his arms and carries her up. Ha Jin holds upon his jeogori, sobbing on his shoulder. He walks away from the corridor, bringing Hae Soo with him.

Jung comes out of his hiding, stepping under the lantern. He had been watching all this time and like Hae Soo, doubt against his 4th brother is starting to creep up on him too.

* * *

The head gisaeng escorts Wook and the Haes to the pavilion at the back of the _jumak._ The three are looking for Hae Soo who left this afternoon and missed their dinner.

"Does my daughter frequent this place?" Lady Sewon looks disapprovingly around.

" _Anibnida_ ," Wook lies, "Myung Hee and I had grounded Hae Soo in the past for visiting this place once."

"Then why are we looking for my daughter in here?" Hae Hyeonhu looks straight to where they are going.

"My 10th, 13th and 14th brother all hang out here every once in a while. They are close to your daughter, they might know where she is." Wook subtly shows the Haes the kind of friends Hae Soo has so they could discipline her on their own. Though his three brothers are harmless, it is not a secret of whose side they would take if they are forced to choose. Better to separate Hae Soo from them as early as now so Wook could have Hae Soo with no resistance when the time comes.

"The 14th prince keeps this kind of company?" Hae Hyeonui's face darkens a bit.

Wook nods, "Yie _abeonim_."

They come to the pavilion where only Baek-Ah and Woo Hee are drinking alone. Baek-Ah is in his 3rd glass and is still sober.

"Wangjanim, it is not right for you to be here every night drinking." Woo Hee tells on Baek-Ah.

Every night since Myung Hee's death the 13th prince comes to hang-out here after he and Hae Soo spends the whole day at Myung Hee's grave. At first, Woo Hee is inclined to hit the prince for wasting his life away like this but after a few weeks of listening to his drunk blubbering, Woo Hee had learned of Baek-Ah's pain. It was a different pain from hers, a different struggle and a shallow one in Woo Hee's perspective but it is pain nonetheless and Woo Hee had come to realize that pain in every person is unique. It can't be compared or judge as shallow just because you feel your struggle is bigger than the other person.

Baek-Ah refuses to listen, "I heard that after your apprenticeship, your first task is to lead the sword dance at the palace' harvest festival. I can play my _gayageum_ for you so you could practice."

" _Kamsahabnida wangjanim_ but you don't have to. We have our own musician who could play. You don't need to tire yourself."

"Eiiii I want to do it for you." Baek-Ah puts his glass down, "Think of it as my gratitude for staying through my drunk blubbering every night."

Baek-Ah smiles.

A moth flies low upon their heads and falls at Woo Hee's. Baek-Ah reaches to take the insect from her hair, touching the crown of her head with gentleness. Woo Hee blushes from Baek-Ah's action, suddenly awkward with him.

Cough.

The head gisaeng coughs at the entrance of the pavilion, breaking into Baek-Ah and Woo Hee's awkwardness. Woo Hee scuffles away from Baek-Ah and Wook finds the situation amusing. He steps beside the head gisaeng and introduces the Haes to the two.

* * *

The full moon is high up in the sky, casting a bluish glow all over the Donji lake. Several fireflies are group around the tangerines and other bushes, playing around and lending its yellow light, a warm sparkling effect beside the lake.

So paddles at the middle of the lake with Ha Jin sitting at the other end of the boat, separate from him. It's Ha Jin's first time to be riding at the boat and be at the middle of the lake at this time of the night. The whole place looks dreamy and beautiful, soothing her confused mind. This was a different scene from the flash of memory she saw of the boat. It was afternoon back then and the sun dips low behind the 4th prince. It's night now and So is watching her with worry in his eyes. He moves around her with deliberate caution. Other than carrying her here a while ago, he seem to be maintaining his distance and silence, trying to not scare her more.

 _Have I changed this part of the future?_

Ha Jin's wonders if she is able to alter a bit of this flash of memory then maybe she would be able to change the outcome of their future too. Her head hurts, processing all this knowledge without being given time to breathe. She unconsciously rubs her wrist, still red and a little sore from So's hold a while ago. So notices it, feeling guilty of losing his control and being rough with her.

Reaching the middle of the vast lake, So lets the paddle rest by the side of the boat and ruminates how to approach Hae Soo without frightening her.

"This boat was a birthday present to me when I was 13. The seja threw a dinner for me and all my siblings came happily sharing the night with me. Shortly before midnight, the queen came." So narrates the story behind his most prized possession, baring another weakness of his to Hae Soo. He lets her know of his longing for his mother who never thought twice of him after giving him away,

"Ji Mong brought me here and gave me this gift. He paddled me at the middle of this lake and I fell asleep. It was the first time I had slept serenely since I was adopted to the Kang household. I've never forgotten about it since then."

Ha Jin watches So, looking for the man she has seen in her flashes of memory, the one before she had seen that gruesome scene of death just this afternoon, her warm So, her loving So. There are traces of it in his face right now. So doesn't usually have a lot of expressions especially in front of everyone but he shows her his guilt ridden self, the vulnerable one who always seek her touch, far from the boy who was forceful with her a while ago.

He kneels in front of her, sitting upon his folded legs, careful to not rock the boat too much. He looks at her hands, wanting to hold it but he keeps his touch to his self, _"Mianhada Soo-ya. Chal mot haess-eo-yo. (I'm sorry, I did wrong.)"_

He lifts his eyes brimming with remorse, "There is no excuse for how I act a while ago. It was wrong of me to force myself on you. _Mianhada_ , it will never happen again."

Ha Jin tightens her hold on her wrist, tensing.

"Soo-ya… Please don't be afraid of me." Hesitantly, he tries to reach her hand but stops at the middle of it and asks, "May I?"

Curling her hands, Ha Jin doesn't answer but lets So take a hold of her hand. So gently pries her fingers open, massaging in circles her palm to her wrist, "I have no words. I have hurt you."

Though Ha Jin is still shaking of fear from So, she calms enough to listen to him. There might be a lot of things she still doesn't know about him but she knows him enough to trust that there is rational behind his actions, the way he had explained to her several times in the past.

"Kuende, Soo-ya, I will never regret making you mine. I have never wanted anything in my life so bad, just you, only you and for you, I will do anything. So please, can't you trust me once more."

"I realize… I don't know you…" Ha Jin admits, re-examining how she feels for the 4th prince, doubting once again if what she really feels for him is hers or Hae Soo's.

She wants what she feels for him as hers and hers alone and not because she is destined to fall for him. She wanted her feelings to be her choice and in the light of the many things she had just learned of him, she needs time to settle it with herself.

"Then ask me anything and I will tell you what you want to hear." So readily answers, evading honesty.

"Chae Ryung disappeared after you freed her. Did you have something to do with it?" Ha Jin had known So is capable of killing a person when a situation calls for it.

She had known that it is not just So who could kill a person and in this period, killing a person isn't much of an issue but rather a solution for a given situation. Wook had once explained it to her. Baek-Ah and Lady Oh warned her about it many times. She had easily accepted So even after knowing So had killed a lot of people that night she held him at their courtyard and yet since it is Chae Ryung, someone close to her, someone she knows, who is missing, it suddenly matters to her now. The hypocrisy in her stance doesn't evade her and it only makes her question her decision to trust So again.

"I freed her and she disappeared afterwards. I don't know where she is." So answers once more. He promised to tell her what she wants to hear, not the whole ugly truth that he's hiding from her.

"Why do you tell me she's not my friend? Is there something I need to know about her?"

"She's your servant, a gift from my 9th brother to your unnie. How well do you know her?" So throws back the question to Hae Soo, exasperated, "Do you even know that her sister is of marrying age already to be playing with her? She told you the wound on her face is because of playing with her sister, did she not? Why would she lie to you about it?"

"Huh? What are you saying?" And So is right, Ha Jin doesn't know anything about Chae Ryung other than she has a sister and a mother of whom she was permitted to visit last Seollal.

"Stop this Soo-ya. I have never lied to you about my past actions. I have told you that I had killed in the past and I will not hesitate to get rid of anyone who would try to hurt you but I swear, I don't know where Chae Ryung is. Why do you doubt me? Have I ever failed you?" So appeals to Hae Soo once more.

Ha Jin's walls cracks as her eyes begins to water again, admitting, "I'm so confused. I don't know who to believe anymore."

"Believe in me then Soo-ya." So pulls at Hae Soo's hand, opening his arms for her. Ha Jin tentatively holds her hand back, wavering. Those strong arms who held her against the walls are now soft and familiar again, offering a warm security to settle into. "Come to me…"

Her gentle So is back, the one who looks at her with tenderness yet Ha Jin wouldn't move from her seat. She lets him hold her hand instead and So maintains the space between them, respectful once more.

* * *

Close to midnight, So fetches Hae Soo home. Ha Jin sits on top of his horse while he walks beside her, holding the reigns. The cold breeze of autumn blows around them and Ha Jin sniffs through her coat, freezing.

As they turn pass the bridge from the market to the private hanoks, they see Baek-Ah hurrying with Woo Hee towards them.

"Where have you been?" Baek-Ah stops beside So, bowing to his 4th brother and addressing Hae Soo.

"Waeyo?" Ha Jin looks from Baek-Ah and Woo Hee.

"Your parents came to the jumak a while ago, looking for you." Woo Hee answers, putting down her hoody. "They said you left hurriedly this afternoon and haven't been back for dinner."

"They even went to the general's house, asking if you were with Soon Deok." Baek-Ah adds, "Soon Deok couldn't cover for you since your parents walk in on her having dinner with Eun alone."

So catches Hae Soo's eyes, "I'll tell them I was with you all this time."

"Andwaeyo!" Ha Jin quickly answers, "Don't do that."

"Why can't I?"

And Ha Jin couldn't say her parents doesn't trust So.

Understanding Hae Soo's reluctance, Baek-Ah volunteers to take Hae Soo home instead, "Maybe it would be best if Woo Hee and I take her home. I'll ride your horse back later _hyungnim_."

"Aniyo, I'll take her home myself." So disagrees, determined. He looks at Hae Soo again, "I'd like to arrange a dinner with them tomorrow to formally express my intention."

So starts walking again, pulling the reigns with him.

Ha Jin panics, pleading to Baek-Ah with her eyes.

" _Hyungnim_ ," Baek-Ah calls, "Maybe its best that they don't know Hae Soo is with you at this time of the night. A proper lady shouldn't be spending too much time with a boy especially at this hour."

"You're a boy." So casually points out, missing the point.

"I'm a friend." Baek-Ah argues, "…You're not."

"Or I'll take Hae Soo Ssi instead." Woo Hee reads between Baek-Ah and Hae Soo's signal. "I'll tell them I found her looking at _dwikkoji_ in the market, invited her for a dinner and we forgot about the time."

"Why can't I talk to your parents?" So stops walking, turning to Hae Soo. "Haven't you told them about me yet?"

"I... it's complicated…" Ha Jin chews her lower lip, something she hasn't done for a while now.

"Soo-ya, I want them to know that my intentions for you are good. I can't express it if you hide me from them or is it that you don't really want them to meet me?" The hurt in So's eyes is evident.

"I don't think it's like that _hyungnim_." Baek-Ah takes the tone of an adviser to meddle to what would be another argument between Hae Soo and So, "All parents are always careful with their daughter. You holding the highest sit in the court doesn't make you any less a candidate that would take their daughter away. Of course they would be wary of you. Let's give Hae Soo some time, she'll figure it out."

So watches Hae Soo for a long time, weighing Baek-Ah's words, "Araseo, let's walk her up to their street and let Woo Hee deliver her to their doorsteps. Is that alright Woo Hee Ssi?"

" _Keureomyo wangjanim_. I'll take her myself." Woo Hee readily agrees, not needing the signal from the two.

So starts walking again and Ha Jin mouths a thank you to Baek-Ah and Woo Hee.

* * *

Hae Hyeonhu paces back and forth at the foyer of Wook's library while Lady Sewon sits impatiently at a chair. Wook is nonchalantly leaning on one of the posts.

"Does our daughter always disappear with the 4th prince?" Hae Hyeonhu asks angrily.

"My 4th brother takes her away whenever he wants to." Wook words his sentence in such away that makes So look as if he's forcing Hae Soo to come with her, "and being the most powerful prince in the court, your daughter can't exactly say no even if she wants too. Myung Hee and I have made it clear to the 4th prince many times to be careful with Lady Hae Soo but our appeal falls only on deaf ears. You've met my 4th brother in the north. You know how he is. It doesn't sit well with him whenever he doesn't get what he wants."

And for the Haes, Wook's description of So isn't far from how they saw him. He is formidable, capable of subduing a town with just his presence. His silence is scarier than when he opens his mouth.

Shortly, Ha Jin and Woo Hee arrive by the door pretending to be laughing over some topic they were talking about a while ago.

"Hae Soo-ya!" Lady Sewon interjects rushing to her daughter.

The two girls glance on cue to where Lady Sewon is and Ha Jin greets her mother, " _Eomeonim_ ,"

"Where have you been?" Hae Hyeonhu stops beside the two of them, observing his daughter and her friend.

"Hae _Hyeonhu_ , Lady Sewon," Woo Hee says her greetings too, "I found your daughter by the market after you came looking for her."

"I've invited her for a dinner and lost track of time, _joesonghabnida_." Ha Jin adds.

Their lie would have gone unnoticed if not for how Hae Soo massages her wrist. Wook is observing it the moment they came to view, "What happened to your wrist?"

" _I-geo? (This?)..._ Ah…" Their plan doesn't cover the redness in Hae Soo's wrist, "I…"

"There were kids playing by the alley and they knock into Lady Hae Soo while running away. She used her arm to break her fall." Woo Hee explains.

The three doesn't buy the lie.

"Let's put it under the cold water before it swell. You should have been more careful." Lady Sewon takes Hae Soo away and Hae Hyeonhu dismisses Woo Hee, thanking her.

Wook walks Woo Hee to the gate, sounding her, "Woo Hee Ssi, after your apprenticeship with Lady Oh, what do you plan on doing?"

"Cheo-yo?" Woo Hee's guard is up, not giving away anything. "Probably continue on my path as _Haengsu_ _gisaeng_ , it's what I'm apprenticing for."

"I see. My little birds tell me otherwise."

Woo Hee freezes over and the two of them stop a few steps near the gate. Under the full moon that cast an overly white light at every thing, Wook stands near the massive main gate, which throws a stark shadow upon half of his face. Wook looks calm but at this moment, the play of shadow on his face makes him look menacing.

Woo Hee steps back, sensing danger. She had heard the 8th prince to be gentle and kind, far from this threatening man towering over her at the moment.

"Have you change sides? I was told your allegiance lies to your goal. What is it again…?"

Wook pretends to be thinking for a bit, "Ah… to kill the king that laid waste to your kingdom… isn't that right?"

Woo Hee holds herself from trembling.

"If you stick with us, I guess we'll have your goal realize in a few months time." Wook advances on Woo Hee, leaning further to her ear but not touching, "Play your part well my lady or you might just find yourself the last person of your kingdom."

Woo Hee doesn't answer, the threat as clear as daylight.

Stepping back, Wook is back to his casual manner, "I'm providing a land for your people but they would need to do something for me in return."

"Leave my people be. I'll do your bidding on my own." Woo Hee answers quietly.

"My 3rd brother has a different task for you." Wook starts walking away and then turns back to her, "You're doing a great job with Hae Soo and her friends by the way. If I wasn't warned against you, I'd almost believe you care about them."

* * *

The royal council for the week opens with Hae Hyeonhu taking his place at the ministers' position. There are a few murmurs, condolence and greetings to the head of the Hae clan from every minister and the royalties with Wook and Yo standing on each of his side.

The seja and the 4th prince came to greet him in the aisle too.

" _Annyeong hashibnikka wangsejanim._ " Hae Hyeonhu pays his respect to the two first, "So wangjanim."

So nods, "We meet again Hae Hyeonhu. It seems my greetings are late, I should have come this weekend but your daughter tells me you are busy with settling down. I hope you had a comfortable weekend."

" _Kamsahabnida wangjanim_ , it was a nice if only my daughter did not disappear. We were so worried about her." Hae Hyeonhu politely answers.

And the other meaning is not lost on So, "If I could invite you for a dinner, I'm sure we could talk about it better."

"With your mother? I thought Lady Shinjuwon is in the north, had she also come to visit?" Hae Hyeonhu nervously looks for an excuse to avoid the prince.

" _Anibnida_ , my mother is in the north as you said. You need not worry about her." So tries to appease his future father in law.

"Let me keep it in mind then," Hae Hyeonhu doesn't commit.

"The dinner with the queen didn't materialize last weekend, shall we move it to one of these days?" Yo interjects.

"Ah yie, _joesonghabnida_ Yo wangjanim, my daughter had a fever this weekend." Hae Hyeonhu looks at So, "One of her wrist was swollen because some kid run her into the ground and she was force to break her fall will her hand."

So pales. He was rough with Hae Soo but he didn't know he sprained her wrist. Guilt gnaws at him and he struggles to maintain a neutral expression.

"Is she alright? Has she seen a physician?" Mu asks glancing at So.

"Yie _wangsejanim. Che_ _Hae Soo-ga geok-cheong-hae jwo-seo kamsahabnida (For worrying about my daughter, thank you.)"_ Hae Hyeohui doesn't take his eyes off from So.

"Still, let me send a physician at the _Damiwon_ to look at the lady." Mu offers once more and to break the unclear tension, he asks everyone to take their places as the council will start already.

King Taejo sits by his throne and opens the assembly by acknowledging Hae Hyeonhu, "Our assembly is complete today. It is good of you to come Hae Hyeonhu."

"Yie pyeha, for welcoming me, your grace is overflowing." Hae Hyeonhu takes into the aisle to bow and say his greeting.

"Ah let me express my sorrow for your late daughter. Rest assured that I have ask the _seja_ and the 4th prince to look in her case and to put a better security for our people who are travelling from north to the capital. It has come to my attention, that our roads had become dangerous lately and I regret that your daughter has become a victim of it." King Taejo apologizes for Myung Hee's untimely passing.

Hae Hyeonhu answers with an intrepid bitter smile, remembering his eldest daughter and what their own investigation yielded. He watches the 4th prince and the seja, wondering if the two are conniving with each other,

" _Gwaenchanhseubnikka_ pyeha, our clan had conducted our own investigation. We wouldn't want to burden the seja or the 4th prince with it anymore. I'm sure they have a lot of things in their plate already."

" _Anibnida_ , we don't mind at all." Mu quickly answers, "Lady Hae Soo is like a sister to me, looking into Lady Myung Hee's case is not a burden at all."

"Please… we just want our daughter to rest." Hae Hyeonhu ends the conversation not wanting any help. They already suspect the Kangs, all they need is to find the motivation behind it.

Hae Hyeonhu goes back to his position with the ministers and they move to another topic to discuss.

A soldier sent by Gen. Park from the north replaces Hae Hyeonhu, "A strange movement from a group og people were observed in one of the lands from the north. It seems this group of people are spies assimilating with our people and wreaking havoc to raise a civil war. We are still tracing whose land they are inhabiting and who are behind them."

Yo side glances at Wook whose sporting a stoic face. He smirks. His 8th brother finally puts the first phase of their plan into motion.

" _Kuereom, Wangseja_ and So _wangja."_ King Taejo addresses his two highest sons, "I shall send both of you to contain these distress. Get to the bottom of it and make sure to come after those that needs to be punished. These people needs to be taught a lesson to not come after our kingdom."

"Yie pyeha." Mu and So answers together.

"Leave as soon as you can, we can't have our farms in the north burned." King Taejo commands.

And the two are left with no choice.

Wook side glances at Yo and infinitesimally nods.

Jung who had been observing his brothers in front of him catches the signal between his 8th and 3rd brother. Looking at Yo, he comes to the aisle, "Pyeha may I come with my two older brothers, I'd like to see the field first hand."

" _An_ _doeda_ _! (You can't!)_ Your brothers are plenty and powerful enough to cover this problem." Queen Yoo disproves. "Pyeha, the 14th prince is less experienced when it comes this kind of situation. He might become a burden to them."

"And when will I learn if not know?" Jung refuses to back down. "Shall I pray for a war to erupt so I may be sent to the field?"

Yo balls his hands into a fist. His 14th brother is fast becoming a headache to them. They need to marry him already to keep him down.

"Jung-ah _mianhada_." So whispers to his 14th brother and turns to the king, "Pyeha, the queen is right, we should keep our youngest prince here while we sort this one out. He will only be a burden to us."

" _Hyungnim_!" Jung exclaims.

"Jung _wangja_ , I admire your brevity and boldness but your brother and your mother is right this time. Pass your exams this summer and I will send you wherever you want to train afterwards." King Taejo sides with the 4th prince and his queen.

It is dangerous enough to send both of his sons who are holder of the highest position on the court but he trusts his 4th son to protect the seja when the situation calls for it. He can't have another liability for his 4th son to look after.

"Pyeha, _jebal_ …" Jung pleads.

" _Anibnida_." King Taejo's answer is final.

* * *

Visiting his aunt for a tea after the assembly, Ji Mong sits inside Lady Oh's office waiting. Hae Soo was sent to serve tea for the astronomer and finds him alone, drumming his fingers by the table. She greets him cordially and pours a tea for him.

Ji Mong nods, watching his little queen, wondering if he should open a conversation between the two of them. She looks better, calmer, back to her normal self.

Ha Jin finishes pouring tea and walks away without a word. Their last conversation kept her up this past nights and she still couldn't see the path she should choose. As she opens the door and slides it, she turns back to the astronomer and asks, "What does it entail to protect me?"

"Eh?" Ji Mong wasn't expecting a question from his little queen.

"You said, So wangjanim needed to get the throne to protect me. What does that mean?" Ha Jin faces Ji Mong and closes the door behind her once again.

Ji Mong bitterly smiles, "I should be happy that you are seeking me these days _agassi_ but it is better that you know nothing and leave us all the dirty laundry to clean."

 _Again with keeping secrets from me._

"Please." Ha Jin appeals.

"Please what agassi?" Ji Mong puts up a mask to hide his concern. This is what he was afraid of, that Ha Jin might start asking for things that would put his plans in jeopardy. "What are you really asking? Do you really want to know? Not all knowledge are good and surely you must know by know, ignorance is much better than knowing."

"At least tell me if I can change it." Ha Jin swallows her fear of the astronomer. Only he can address the questions she wants answered.

"I already told you. I don't know." Ji Mong is being honest about it.

This lifetime of theirs, it started familiar and though there are changes, there are also situations they had circled back to. A thousand years of being cursed made Ji Mong wary of tampering with fate but he brought Ha Jin here in the hopes that he can right the mistake he made in their original lifetime.

"Then what should I do?! I don't know what to believe anymore." Ha Jin is starting to be desperate. "I think I'm going mad."

"Hae Soo Ssi, I understand how you feel right now, will you listen to me if I tell you something?" Ji Mong asks, wondering how much he can tell her to make her stay with the 4th prince no matter what.

In this original lifetime, Hae Soo and So's downfall is the fact that Hae Soo couldn't trust So at all. If Ji Mong is changing this lifetime, he better put up a good bridge between the two even when he, himself, is wavering on trusting the 4th prince.

Ha Jin waits with all ears.

"Everything you heard about So wangjanim and his life before he came to the palace is mostly true. He didn't grew-up in a loving family like most of his siblings did. I don't know the details of his life in the Kang household and he refuses to talk about it even now. I guess we could all agree that the Kang's are not exactly the best people in the kingdom. His adopted mother, Lady Shinjuwon is known as mad and the many scars you saw on the prince's body are confirmation of being abused. I doubt if those abuses are only physical. I'm sure you've witness once how he is when he loses his temper."

 _Not only once. But twice now._

Ha Jin remembers the first in the market. The second is the other day.

"But ever since he met you, So wangjanim is changing little by little. He sees you as his hope, his home, his everything. You are his light and without you he won't hesitate to plunge this kingdom to darkness." Ji Mong asks, cementing the bridge,

"Won't you show him a little more faith? He loves you more than you can imagine and I believe you do too. You can't change his already dark past but you can shine your light in his future to guide him. He needs you and all you have to do is hold his hand."

 _All I need is to take his hand..._

Ha Jin thinks about it some more, her resolve starting to take shape.

* * *

So comes running quickly to the Damiwon after he and the seja talks about their assignment to the north. He finds Hae Soo walking by the corridor alone. Her head bowed, lost in thought.

"Soo-ya!"

Ha Jin turns around, recognizing So's voice. She smiles at him like their argument the other day never happened, "So _wangjanim."_

"I…" So stops in front of her, looking at her left wrist worriedly, "Your father said, you had a fever last night because of… "

So wanted to reach at her hand but stops himself, certain that Hae Soo wouldn't appreciate being touch after what happened the other day.

Ha Jin notices So's hesitation.

… _All you have to do is hold his hand…_

Ha Jin hears Ji Mong's word repeatedly on her head.

 _All I have to do is hold his hand and I can change him… our future…_

"because of my sprained hand?" Ha Jin raises her left wrist, twirling it in front of So. "It's not sprained."

She lowers her hand and takes So's, intertwining her fingers with his, "I only said I was sick because I didn't want to have dinner with the queen."

"Soo-ya… Mianhada." So apologizes for a hundredth time, raising their intertwined hands to examine it and look at her eyes, "I promise it will never happen again… I won't even touch you without your permission."

Ha Jin gives a kind smile, determined to have a different future with So, "Can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything for you." So readily answers.

"Please don't ever lie to me. I know you're only trying to protect me but I don't want any secrets between us from now on. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise to protect you, that comes first. I will try to tell you everything but that is all I can do. Try." So cautiously promises, "Not everything you want to know will be good to hear. Can you at least trust me on this?"

"Can you make me be the judge of what I can handle and what I can't?" Ha Jin poses a difficult question for So.

"Will you be able to tell me everything too?" So challenges, knowing no matter what Hae Soo did in the past, it will not be worst than what he had experienced.

Ha Jin couldn't answer.

 _Can I really say I'm not Hae Soo,.. that I am not of this time?_

Anxiety lines her forehead as her heart beat races double time. So demands their promise of honesty to work both ways and Ha Jin isn't exactly clean in that department too.

"Soo-ya…" So is contrived to give Hae Soo anything she wants but not this, "Let's not fight today. I miss you."

He raises his other hand, about to put it at Hae Soo's waist but stops midway, "Can I?"

Ha Jin takes her time to step closer to So's hand, her waist almost touching the tips of his fingers. She looks him in the eye, seeking

 _We'll be okay, right?_

She makes-up her mind, choosing to be with So.

 _Hae Soo is not here. It is I who is in here now. If Hae Soo is bound to leave him then I will choose to stay no matter what._

 _I can change this… I can change us…_

She bridges the gap in his finger and her body, letting So encircle his arm around her. She leans her head to his chest, calming her doubts in time with his heartbeat. Tightening his arms around her, Hae Soo's hair that smell of tangerine with a hint of vanilla dances underneath So's nostril, welcoming him to inhale.

This is how Hae Soo's parents spy them from the end of the corridor. Lady Sewon and Hae Hyeonhu arrived at the _Damiwon_ only a minute later than the 4th prince and are looking for their daughter when they walked in on the two.

Now the Haes are confused. What they are seeing is simply the opposite of what they heard. Their daughter and the 4th prince seem to be locked in a world where only the two of them exist, intimate with each other.

The two break their embrace and walk in the different direction, unaware of their audience. They round the corner and disappear, going into the back garden.

"Soo-ya, I need to tell you something" So purses his lips, nervous.

Ha Jin looks up at him, waiting.

"I'm leaving. I have to go to the north." So avoids her gaze.

Ha Jin lets go of his hand, "Mwo rago? Waeyo?"

His cold hand feels empty, hurrying with his words. "There's a palace matter I need to take care off."

"When are you leaving?" Ha Jin looks hurt. "For how long this time?"

"Only for a few weeks." So looks scared of Hae Soo.

"Ya! the last time you left, you said you'll only be gone for a month and you disappeared on me for half a year. If Ji Mong seonsaengnim didn't drag you here, you wouldn't even come back." Ha Jin doesn't bother to hide her anger.

"Arayo but I promise it would only be for a few weeks this time." So tries to reach at her hand again, "I'll send a messenger if I take more than a few weeks. I swear."

"If you take more than a month, forget that I am your home!" Ha Jin avoids contact, "You won't have someone to come home to."

She walks away.

"Eh?" So comes after her, "I… Soo-ya,… jamsimanyo. (wait.)"

So stammers, something he doesn't do. He looks like a lost kid. Everyone warned him Hae Soo would scream at him if he ever asks for permission but at least he asked this time.

She abruptly turns back to So, "When are you leaving?"

"I… naeil? (tomorrow?)" So hesitantly answers, bracing his self for more screaming.

"Naeil?! Wah… and when were you planning to tell me this?"

Similar to every boy, So doesn't understand Hae Soo's outburst, "We were fighting these past few days, when do you expect me to say it?"

Ha Jin squint her eyes, her left eyebrow twitching. So has a point but she's irritated nonetheless. She takes a step away from him, turning her back once more.

"Soo-ya…" So sighs exasperatedly, changing his tone to a sweeter one. Though Hae Soo is clearly angry, So is amused, finding Hae Soo's annoyance, endearing. "Soo-ya, I'm leaving tomorrow… Can you not walk out on me?… "

" _Kkeo-jyeo! (Get lost!)_ " Ha Jin shouts back. His sweet talks not working.

"I'll ask Baek-Ah to sneak you out tomorrow." It's not a question but a statement. "Please see me at a place where I could take some tea."

A smug smile appears at So's lips as he watches his Hae Soo walk away.

* * *

At the Kang's palace up north, Guen Sun is at the center aisle, kneeling in front of Lady Shinjuwon's throne.

"The Haes are reportedly at Songak already and is residing at their daughter's household. They had conducted their own investigation regarding Lady Myung Hee's death and even the servant, Chae Ryung's disappearance was look into."

"I'm sure they didn't find anything?" Lady Shinjuwon looks bored at her throne, playing with her glass of berry wine.

"Of course my lady." Guen Sun assures the consort.

"And those people burning the farms just below the Hwangbo's territory?"

"Are only posing as Khitans. I've had a talked with their general already and they are keeping their allegiance with us for as long as we stay true to our deal with them of not taking back the lands of Goguryeo after the 4th prince ascends the throne." Geun Sun reports.

 _"Johda._ And my son? Isn't he heading to that land to investigate? Extend our formal invitation to my son's party. I miss him already. The palace had been quiet since I have no one to play with anymore." Lady Shinjuwon puts her glass down, resting her head at her hand.

"It shall be done my lady." Guen Sun bows and says his leave, preparing to send a messenger to So's party.

* * *

By late afternoon, Wook comes to the Damiwon to ask for his hair to be washed. Lady Myung Hee used to do it for him but now that she's gone and he needed an excuse to be alone with Hae Soo, he asked specifically for an apprentice to serve him.

Since Lady Oh is at the king's chamber, the second ranking _gungnyeo_ assigns Hae Soo the task and sends her immediately.

Ha Jin walks in the door arranging towels in her hands expecting So trying to steal a few minutes with her and is surprised to see the 8th prince when she looks up.

 _"Wangjanim..."_

"Hae Soo?" Wook pretends he wasn't expecting her.

"Kuereom, I probably should ask another apprentice to do it." In her panic, she unsubtly expressed her avoidance of him.

 _"Kaji mara. (Stay.)"_ Wook commands.

Ha Jin has no choice but continue with her assigned task. She turns back to Wook and quietly prepare the half bath, putting away the shampoo she concoct herself.

Wook comfortably lies down, letting his hair out of his bun. It's luxuriously dark brown, a different shade than Hae Soo's mahogany. Unlike So's tangle strands, Wook's is soft and smooth, the kind that had been taken cared off for a long time. Ha Jin proceeds with the task, silently.

"Hae Soo-ya, you don't have to be uncomfortable with me. I'm inclined to ask for forgiveness but I rather not." Wook closes his eyes as the warm aromatic water cascades in his hair, "I'm sorry for kissing you but I'm not sorry for feeling this way towards you."

"Wangjanim, it might be that you are only depressed with losing my unnie and I'm the only one you feel comfortable with so you think you like me..."

"I don't 'like' you Hae Soo-ya," Wook interrupts Hae Soo's sentence, catching her hands and pulling it towards him, making Hae Soo descend upon him, "I'm in love with you. I was only holding back because I know you don't give a glance to married men, let alone to your unnie's husband but I am free now, won't you give me a chance and open your heart?"

Ha Jin tenses, struggling against Wook's hold. Remembering what history had already recorded, Ha Jin tries to appease Wook, not wanting a repeat of bloody war for the throne because of the unnamed girl who happens to be her now, "Wangjanim..."

And Hae Soo is lost for words.

 _What do I say to prevent the bloody war that is to come?_

"I understand. It's only been a few weeks since your _unnie_ passed away. _Mianhada_ for burdening you with this but I have been feeling this way towards you for a long time now. Please know that I am willing to wait if you promise to give me a chance." Wook lets her arms go. "You don't have to say anything. I can wait for the answer when you are ready."

And Ha Jin holds her tongue, afraid to say the wrong words.

 _This must be how it felt, to hold a future of a kingdom in your hand in the form of someone else's heart._

 _It's heavy and burdensome._

* * *

Before sunrise, the three apprentices are up in their hands picking vegetables at the Damiwon's vast garden of herbs. Ha Jin and Soon Deok's eyes are half closed while Woo Hee pushes both of their backs towards the herb patch they have to work on.

Baek-Ah suddenly comes out of the bushes surprising the three, "Ya! What took you so long?!"

He addresses Hae Soo, not bothering with the greetings, "Do you know how long I've been waiting here? I haven't slept all night."

Ha Jin wrinkles her nose, "What are you doing here? You reek of alcohol."

"So hyungnim threatened to kill me if I don't bring you to him. Pal-li! (Make it fast!) Before Lady Oh finds out I'm here." Baek-Ah is sober enough to pull Hae Soo in urgency.

Shortly, they arrive by the side of the river where So and Hae Soo hang their lantern last lantern festival. The fireflies had dispersed already and streaks of pink and orange line the sky.

The two walk with their hood drawn on their head. So waits by the tree trunk, his black coat starting to come out of the shadow as the place lights up little by little.

"You have…" Baek-Ah looks at the sky, "…more or less half an hour before the sun comes out."

 _"Kamsahabnida_ Baek-Ah." So claps his brother's shoulder, " _Kaseyo. (You may leave.)"_

"I'll come back in half an hour." Baek-Ah nods at the two and leaves, making himself scarce and looking dead sleepy.

The two waits for Baek-Ah to be out of site before facing each other.

Ha Jin fusses over So's coat, smoothing it over him, "Exactly how long will you be gone this time?"

" _I chu. (2 weeks.)_ " So watches over Hae Soo, memorizing her face once more.

"and if you don't come back in two weeks?" Ha Jin flattens her palms at So's shoulder, a little playful threat in her voice.

"I will come back this time." So promises. He puts his hands on his back, stopping his itching hands from touching her.

Ha Jin steps closer, sighing. Her worry starting to show, "Is't dangerous?"

" _Geok-cheong haji ma (Don't worry),_ you threatening to leave me is far more dangerous than any other enemies I've encountered in the field." So pulls a joke to make the situation light.

Ha Jin busies herself with arranging So's coat once more.

"Come home to me… safely and fast." Ha Jin is serious now, lifting her gaze to catch So's.

So unexpectedly smiles and leans in to steal a peck at Hae Soo's lips, breaking her seriousness.

"Ya! You promised you won't touch me without my permission!" Ha Jin is abruptly stunt, withdrawing her hands on So's chest and So is quick to trap her in his arms, unable to hold back anymore.

"I lied." So steals one more quick kiss, " _Kamanhi isseo, (stay still)_ I want to hold you for awhile… please."

He pulls her to a tight embrace, "My Soo-ya, my beloved moon. I have something to tell you when I come back. Will you wait for me?"

"Don't keep me waiting for too long then." Ha Jin burrows inside So's coat, more nervous to let him go this time. The future she saw feels slightly more bleak without So on her side. She needs him to hurry home to her, her radiant sun that keeps the darkness away.

* * *

PREVIEW:

Let's have a few weeks time jump or maybe a few months. One of So's trusted siblings will meet Lady Shinjuwon and will become privy to the secret inside the Kang household. Wook and Yo will execute the next phase of their plan. Let's say goodbye to another character(s).


	42. Chapter 40

**Notes at 4:50 AM on Oct, 19, 2017**

 **Hello,**

 **I know I promised, I would have a better schedule this month but my November sched is suddenly squeezed to my October so now I shoot 5 days a week and crawl myself to meetings in between. Heol! I guess I'm still alive and I still love my job :)**

 **As of writing this, I have 20 page chapter that is not ready to be published. I realized I've been sloppy with my chapters lately, trying to get from one chapter to the next. The character development had been exclusive to So, Ha Jin and Jung only that my Baek-Ah is reduced to the grieving drunkard friend and Yeonhwa to the 2D hating mean girl. Won is virtually non existent after Chae Ryung vanished while Woo Hee took the back seat. I also miss Yo and So's dynamics together. Wait! I think can do better than this. I'm sure I can.**

 **I wanted to end this by chapter 45 or at least last June because I badly need to work on a different project already but I love writing this fic so much that I keep pushing my other project aside. Procrastinating. Lol. Or I guess I suck at time management.**

 **Let me re-organize my thoughts once more and hopefully churn a better chapter next.**

 **All the love,**

 **XOXO**

* * *

 **Chapter 40:**

Since the Gwageo are coming up next summer, Eun, Baek-Ah and Jung catch up with their studies, the only ones left in their class these days since their 3rd, 4th, 8th and 9th are now holding official positions in the court and are no longer interning.

Jung had taken to study by the library of the _Damiwon_ , not wanting to use their clan's study chamber near the queen's quarters. Sometimes Eun and Baek-Ah join him. On most days, it's the three apprentices perusing the room.

The _Damiwon's_ library comes in second to the King's library as the biggest and most complete library in the palace. Larger but less secluded compared to the seja's. The books range from herb medicines to government administration to folklores and literature of the olden kingdoms.

Today, Eun whines as he closes his book and rest his forehead at the table, sleepy, "Aigoo, do we really have to take the exams? It's not as if I want to hold a government position."

"You'll be married by the end of the summer. Stop complaining and grow-up." Baek-Ah turns a page of his book, not bothering to lift his gaze at his 10th brother's complain.

"Says my brother whose drunk every night." Eun makes face towards Baek-Ah, "Besides I don't want to be married anyway. It's my grandfather who wants the alliance with the general's family."

"Enough of the whining, you're lucky enough to get Soon Deok for a wife." Baek-Ah tries to concentrate on his book, his head aching. "I think the girl likes you a lot."

With the several times he had hanged out with his 1st and 4th brother at the general's house, he had learned that Soon Deok is infatuated towards Eun. His two older brothers and the general are supportive of it. Over time, Baek-Ah had also come to see that Soon Deok would be good match for his 10th brother even if Eun, himself, hasn't realize it yet.

"I like Hae Soo." Eun casually throws the sentence and the three of them freeze all at the same time. Eun swallows, looking at Jung. It's not a secret that he likes Hae Soo so he stubbornly repeats it, _"Mwo?_ I like Hae Soo."

Baek-Ah is ready to hit Eun for being careless, gauging his 14th brother's mood. Though lately, he had noticed Jung no longer hovers around Hae Soo and he heard that Jung is keeping their 4th brother's company before So and Mu left for the north. He also seemed to be back on good terms with So again but knowing how Jung is when he got back from the north, Baek-Ah is still on the fence with him.

Jung doesn't react and pretends to be reading again.

Observing his 14th brother, Eun drums his fingers by the table innocently, "Jung-ah… Can I ask you something?"

" _Mwo-ya? (What is it?)"_ Jung doesn't lift his head from his book.

"Do you… I mean…" Eun hesitates. Baek-Ah lightly kicks him underneath the table and the sudden rush of air underneath didn't escape Jung.

" _Mal-hae, (say it_ ) I've had enough of secrets already." Jung's face darkens.

"Do you no longer want Hae Soo?" Eun discards Baek-Ah's warning, opening a box of pain for Jung. "Since when did the two of you… you know… went separate ways? Is Hae Soo really with our 4th brother now? That's what Soon Deok told me…"

"What about you? Have you given up on her?" Jung asks casually. He had always seen his 10th brother's infatuation as harmless and doesn't begrudge him of it.

Eun wistfully laughs and ends it abruptly. He had never known bitterness before but the question begs to be felt. He breathes, resting his back in his chair, his heart heavy on his chest "That dream sailed away the moment I heard you begging her to come back to you."

Jung tenses, remembering Hae Soo's birthday. He and Hae Soo thought Eun was dead drunk.

"I could never amount to you, let alone to our 4th brother." Eun smiles bitterly, "I know I seemed stupid to all of you, that no one takes me seriously not even my grandfather. I like Hae Soo nonetheless but I've reached the end of it, haven't I? It was a dream. That was what she was and will always be to me... _Kuenyang ggum-i-da (Just a dream.)"_

Lifting his head to look at Eun, Jung holds Eun by the shoulder, stroking it. He doesn't have words for him, just gestures. Eun must be feeling the same pain as he is right now. At least Eun knows when to stop, unlike him who had hurt people first before being forced to let go.

Eun smiles at him, letting Jung know everything is alright with him now.

Jung stands-up, taking his things with him. He appreciates what his brothers are doing for him but the room has become stuffy for the three of them.

" _Oe-di ka? (Where are you going?)"_ Baek-Ah asks worried.

" _Kuenyang_ I need some air." Jung smiles, assuring his two brothers.

He goes out of the library and aimlessly walk, finding his self in the secluded corridor at the back of the Damiwon, where Hae Soo usually practice her handwriting and true enough, he sees Hae Soo sitting at her table with books spread in front of her, studying too.

Ha Jin looks up seeing Jung walking towards her. She politely smiles at him, "Jung _wangjanim_. Did you come from the library?"

Jung nods, a careful smile on his face, "Why are you studying here? _Nal-ssi-ga chuweo. (It's cold.)"_

" _Kuenyang_ …" Ha Jin shrugs.

"May I join you?"

" _Kuereomyo_ ," Ha Jin answers, pointing Jung to a vacant seat beside her.

This seat will become Jung's seat for the coming months that he joins Hae Soo, studying in this secluded corridor.

Jung puts down his books in front of him, opening a conversation. He only wants to accompany her, to stay beside her silently, without asking anything in return.

Friendship would be a good start.

"How's your writing these days?"

"Oh! My writing?" Ha Jin pushes a few of the paper in front of her, casually showing her practiced writing to Jung, "What do you think?"

Jung looks at the characters in the paper, the strokes are slightly soft now, "I think your writing is much closer to your original one now."

Ha Jin stupidly grin this time, accomplishing something. She glances at him. "Jung wangjanim…"

"Hmm?" Jung waits for Hae Soo's question, amused of Hae Soo's reaction. His heart skips a beat and he scolds himself for forgetting.

"Can I ask you something?" Ha Jin hesitantly asks, " _Mianhaeyo_ , I have no one to ask."

Curiously, Jung leans in, " _Hae (go on)"_

Ha Jin rummages on her paper, finding a _hanji_ folded neatly into three. It's the letter on Hae Soo's _dwikkoji_ box' secret compartment, "I'm a little bit confused. You see... you told me that this is my hand writing…"

She points to the letter that Jung gave back to her, the one she traces to practice her handwriting and then shows the other letter to Jung.

"Then whose hand writing is this?" Ha Jin unwittingly ask, "It doesn't look like mine."

Jung looks at Hae Soo for a long time, his face falling short. He could never get used to Hae Soo not remembering him and it only serves to add salt to his wound. The smile on his lips tightens turning into a grimace, " _Nae-kkeo-ya. (It's mine.)_ The letter came from me."

Ha Jin is stunt. It never occurred to her it's from Jung.

 _And I'm stupid enough to send it to So wangjanim…_

 _I should be thankful he never received it._

"Jung _wangjanim_ …" Lost for words, Ha Jin doesn't know what to say, the situation turning awkward, " _Joesonghabnida, nan cheong-mal mol-lass-eo-yo. (I'm sorry, I really didn't know.)_

" _Gwaenchanhna_." Jung gathers his things, wanting to get out of there fast before the pain in his chest gets worst. "It's not your fault you don't remember."

" _Jamkkanmanyo!_ (Wait!)" Ha Jin reaches to Jung's arm, " _Joesonghaeyo_ _cheongmal_."

"I know you're sorry. I know." Jung continues to pile his books and stands-up, trying to not get irritated by failing, "You're always sorry."

"Please Jung _wangjanim_ …"

"Please what?!" but Jung couldn't hold it back, his anger suddenly bursting. He breathes deeply, holding the tears, "I know you don't remember. I get it but it doesn't make it… any less… painful!"

Remembering that Hae Soo sent it to his 4th brother, Jung couldn't stop himself from yelling at Hae Soo, letting his anger out for once, "Could you be anymore insensitive? I gave it to you and you send the same poem to my brother? Hae Soo-ya…"

The pain knocks the breathe out of Jung, making him realize it's not easy to start a clean slate with Hae Soo, even if it's just friendship. Every detail still hurts.

"How did you know I sent it to So _wangjanim_? He told me he didn't received it?"

The question is tactless but Ha Jin puts the pieces together and finally knows the mystery behind the lost letters.

"I was the one who received it while we were in the north." Jung gives in to honesty, tired of the secrets and lies going around him, "It never reached him. _Mianhada."_

He waits for her to yell too, bracing himself.

"Thank you…"

And it didn't come.

Her reaction takes Jung a back. She's supposed to be angry but compared to Jung's pain, her anger takes the back seat,

"What I did was stupid. What you did is wrong but thank you for intercepting it. Please know, that if I were aware that it was yours from the beginning, I would never send it to your brother. I would have taken better care of it. I might no longer feel the same towards you but I still care. I really do. _Joesonghaeyo_."

Simple words. Simple apology. It's enough to take away Jung's anger but not his pain. He closes his eyes. He knows Hae Soo is not playing with him, yet his heart easily gives in and he curses inside for being weak. " _Mianhada Hae Soo-ya."_

" _Gwaenchanhnayo_." Ha Jin warmly accepts Jung's apology, letting the misunderstanding go.

"I'll do better next time. _U-ri chin-gu-ga doel su iss-eul-kka? (Can we be friends?)"_ Jung asks, withholding the longing in his voice.

Ha Jin truly smiles this time, the kind that makes Jung remember of her once Hae Soo.

* * *

Two weeks came and went fast. Ha Jin is busy inside the _Damiwon_ preparing for the winter's activities while So and Mu take care of the little uprising in the north.

Wook comes in at the Damiwon every day to see Hae Soo and since her parents are home, Wook is stripped of being a guardian for Hae Soo and is no longer being granted access to her. Ha Jin became even more grateful to Lady Oh.

On the third week, Ha Jin is hanging by their pavilion with Lady Sewon, when a messenger came in place of So and passes a letter to Hae Soo. Ha Jin receives it and puts it away.

Lady Sewon looks at her daughter, waiting for her to say something but Ha Jin only hides the letter away, saying nothing.

The moment she reaches the privacy of her room, Ha Jin opens her letter, informing her that So and the _seja_ will come home by next week. If she could meet him at their meeting place by the river side under the cypress trees, So would seek her first the moment he steps at the palace.

By the fourth week, Ha Jin nervously stands by the riverside, fussing over her new creamy white and soft tone pastel purple silk hanbok, with printed neat flowers at the hem, the one Lady Sewon bought for her. She was supposed to wear it on their dinner with the queen but the scheduled dinner keeps getting pushed back by her parents, coming-up with different excuses every time.

She waits wistfully, watching the calm river and the blue sky. One prayer tower had appeared beside a cypress tree where they hanged their white lantern. She had been working on it since So left and had just completed it the other day.

The first snow hasn't fallen this year but it seems it would fall anytime soon. She watches their white lantern, swaying at the tree branch, wondering if So would come by horse or by foot. Turning to the direction of the bustling town she feels a déjà vu, remembering a flash of memory of Hae Soo waiting by the same riverside wearing the same hanbok she is wearing right now. Any moment now So would come walking, wearing a dark purple and black hanbok and true enough So arrives in the same clothes.

Ha Jin watches him as his figure becomes larger, coming closer to her with a warm smile and tenderness in his eyes, his hands clasps behind his back, playful and light. He stops a foot away and leans down to ask,

"Did you waited long?"

 _Did you waited long?_

She hears the line in her head in time with So's voice. It is the same exact scene she saw in her flash of memory inside So's room.

Yet even when she is already saw the scene in her head, she didn't anticipate how much she had missed him for the past month.

 _Was I imagining it?_

Her So looks different and familiar at the same time. His shoulder became broader, his angular jaw more defined and his face flashed from the morning sun grazing it. There's a crackling intensity around him that draws her in.

Ha Jin blushes, catching herself yearning for So's touch. She lowers her eyes, embarrassed to be openly ogling him and it didn't escape So's notice.

A smug smile appears at So's face, suddenly encircling his arms around her as Ha Jin steps back, stopping her midway and pulling her closer so the space between their body is non-existent. Ha Jin's heart instantly jumps in her chest.

 _What am I fifteen?_

She unconsciously puts her hands on his upper arm, holding on to him. She looks up and her breathe is literally taken away by So's penetrating gaze.

So descends upon her further, brushing his lips, feather light upon her right ear, whispering,

" _Pogo sipda."_

Her ears turn red, burned by So's lip. Her hands, tightening on his arms, "So wangjanim…"

Not far, hooves of a horse can be heard coming towards them. It stop behind So's back and Ha Jin freezes, embarrassed to be seen on the 4th prince's arm. She tries to step back from So's hold but So only pulls her tighter, enveloping her.

"So _wangjanim_ ," The soldier hesitantly addresses So, looking anywhere but the two, trembling from fear that he had to interrupted the 4th prince when he clearly doesn't want to be disturbed, " _Joesonghabnida_ , your father is looking for you and is asking for you to come to the palace quickly."

So didn't bother to turn and only held Hae Soo. Ha Jin burrows her face inside his coat, dying of embarrassment.

"I'll come in a bit." So answers.

"I'm afraid…"

"You should be," So cuts the soldier's sentence, speaking in low and dangerous tone, _"Ka! (Leave!)"_

And the soldier had no choice but to take his horse and leave fast, not bothering to finish his sentence.

"Soo-ya, _mianhada_." So's voice is gentle this time, addressing Hae Soo, "I know I've just arrive but I will have to report to the king, may I see you tonight instead? Let's have dinner at the sky tower or shall I come to your house?"

Ha Jin relaxes on So's arm the moment the soldier left, inhaling him and filling herself with his presence before pulling out to look at him. She brushes the long bangs on the left side of his face, the one covered with a mask before, "I'll come to the sky tower."

And So knows, Hae Soo still hasn't told her parents about him yet. He closes his eyes and pulls her to another embrace. For now, he contents himself with feeling Hae Soo's heartbeat matching his wildly beating one.

So wouldn't be able to meet Hae Soo that night. He and the _seja_ would leave the palace immediately after meeting with the king and that would be how their winter would be spent, of So coming home only to report to the king every a few weeks. Sometimes he would catch a gaze with Hae Soo from a far before he is ask to leave urgently again and Ha Jin could only watch, longingly.

* * *

Come _Seollal_ , the Haes and Ha Jin visit Myung Hee's grave, cleaning it and preparing a sumptuous meal as an offering. Wook fetched them here early morning and left to join his own family by the palace.

The bushes of _Mokran_ that Lady Sewon planted had grown a medium size and are now bountifully surrounding the walls of the grave. It's leaves swaying luxuriously with the cold wind, giving off a faint smell of lemony citrus scent.

Ha Jin braces herself, anxious that she might experience a repeat of what happened their last Seollal, when images of her dreams suddenly engulfed her and that searing pain in her stomach took her consciousness away. Thankfully nothing like that happened but all through out the day, the smell of lemony citrus scent hovers under her nostril, teasing her of memories dancing at the back of her head.

On their way back to their household, Ha Jin sits with Lady Sewon inside a big palanquin, comfortable enough to fit several people inside. Ha Jin prefers to have ridden a horse but that would mean riding with the 8th prince and no one would take her back after Wook leaves so she's stuck inside the palanquin with Lady Sewon observing her the whole time.

"Hae Soo-ya, why couldn't you ride a horse on your own?" Lady Sewon asks, perplexed, certain that all her children can ride the horse well.

Ha Jin hesitates, she might have used the excuse _I don't remember_ for the past year but she hesitates using it on Lady Sewon, doubting if her mother would accept it.

"Your _unnie_ told us you don't remember anything at all. Does any of your memory came back already, hasn't it been more than a year now?" Lady Sewon reaches to her hand, concerned.

With no excuse, Ha Jin wouldn't be able to answer.

"We could have you taught to ride a horse, shoot an arrow and everything else you don't remember but can you be honest with me?" Lady Sewon's squeezes her hand softly, "Have you also forgotten about the 14th prince that's why you're no longer seeing him anymore?"

Ha Jin stills, swallowing her apology for an excuse.

"We've met the 14th prince and 4th prince early this year, back in our home. Jung wangja was excited to let us know how close he is to you." Lady Sewon gently smiles at her daughter, letting her know that Hae Soo could trust her, that she is there for her.

"He's a good boy, a kind and smart one. He knows he would never sit in that throne so he pursues a different path where he could excel and protect what he has. Coming from the queen's clan who adores her sons, Jung wangja could provide you the home untouched by the politics of the palace. Will you not try to remember the boy's place in your heart?"

 _"Eomeonim,_ I…"

"I know you're seeing the 4th prince now. Your father and I saw you with him the day before he left."

Ha Jin tenses.

"Yes we saw how he was holding you like his whole world revolves around you… like his whole world would shutter without you in it… We saw how much he loves you and yet…" Lady Sewon falters a bit, worried on how to explain it to her daughter without sounding like she's the enemy who wants to keep them apart, "… and yet we also saw how possessive his hold to you is… his love is borderline obsessive and it could easily turn to a dangerous one. That kind of love… how do I describe it?"

Lady Sewon thinks pensively, "It excites you. It ignites something within you that makes you feel alive but any fire left unchecked will burn furiously and will eat up anything in it's path. It lays waste and leaves ashes on its wake."

Looking at her daughter's innocent face, "Hae Soo-ya, my beloved daughter, I don't want you to be consumed with that kind of fire. I don't want you to confuse feeling alive with burning your embers to the ground. Listen to _eomeoni_ when I tell you I only want what's best for you."

" _Eomeonim_ …" Ha Jin timidly admits, "I… like… the 4th prince… and I think he loves me…"

"There's no question of whether he loves you or not, weren't you listening to me? He's love will kill both of you in the end." Lady Sewon warns her daughter, "Hae Soo-ya, we have been lax with your unnie and orabeoni's marriages and we want to be lax with you too but trust me when I say, no one wants to marry into the Kang household, not even your 4th prince. Ask him, I'm sure he'll tell you the same."

And the scary part is, Lady Sewon got the whole picture correctly.

* * *

By the time the Haes arrive in their household, a messenger from the queen informs them that the queen would like to have a dinner with them later and she wouldn't take no for an answer this time.

So come dinner, the Haes hesitantly brings Hae Soo with them. They were pushing for the dinner to happen a little later since Lady Sewon is buying herself some time to talk some senses to Hae Soo and it is only this afternoon that she was able to do so, yet it wasn't enough to convince her daughter.

A feast of multiple course meal welcomes them at the queen's pavilion. The queen graciously sports a warm smile for her guests. Yo and Jung are present with Jung being forced to come. Yo, Jung and Hae Soo perform the obligatory deep bow for the queen as a greeting.

Hae Soo looks awkardly jumpy, having no hunch as to what this dinner is for. She looks at Jung as she sits in from of him, wondering if he knows what's going on. Jung had eased up with her lately and they were truly getting along as friends.

"It was nice of all of you to come join us for the _Seollal_. I've been looking forward to meet Lady Hae Soo here." Queen Yoo announces with delight while taking a seat at the head of table with Yo and Jung on each of her side.

" _Joesonghabnida_ your grace, we've been busy with our eldest daughter' wake this past months." Hae _Hyeonhui_ apologizes, sporting a kind and quiet face.

"I don't mind, I'm sure the whole family still grieves, let me extend my condolences." Queen Yoo politely greets. "And Hae Soo Ssi, it's nice to see you again. I've heard so much about you from my son here."

Queen Yoo looks over at Jung and Jung doesn't bother to lift his head. He's only here because tradition dictates every family must spend time with each other during new year. Though in admittedly, he misses his family deeply.

Ha Jin curtly smiles, keeping her head low afterwards. The group proceeds with eating their dinner, starting with _Byeongsi (Manduguk or dumpling soup serve in the royal court)_

"How do you find the _mandu (dumplings)_ we've served Hae Soo Ssi?" Yo breaks the silent dinner with small talk, exerting an effort to put their soon to be in laws at ease.

Marrying Jung to the Haes means double crossing the Hwangbos with their alliance and Yo is aware of this so he was careful to make it look as if they were just being friendly with the Haes in front of his 8th brother. He still needs his 8th brother to do the legwork of their plan and then keeping him on leash after he secures the throne to himself.

Now that he knows, what his 8th brother is capable of, he keeps a back-up plan for himself just in case his 8th brother breaks the alliance and turns against him.

Unknown to him, Wook has his own plan outside their own alliance too, not trusting his 3rd brother even a bit. Wook watches silently in the dark, waiting for his chance on the throne and on Hae Soo.

"The wheat and buckwheat used for the flour are cultivated from our farms up north. Had Oh _Sanggun_ shown you how to make these _mandus?_ It would be good to learn it so you could cook it for our family next _Seollal_." Queen Yoo keeps up the pretence of a gracious host. She does like the _Haes_ , meek and controllable in her eyes.

" _U-ri ka-juk-eun? (Our family?)"_ Ha Jin repeats it, lifting her eyes in question to Lady Sewon.

"My son Jung, would be handling our northern army after he passes the Gwageo exam. I hope you don't mind living in the north again but we could set you your own household here in Songak if you want to stay here after your wedding." Queen Yoo patiently explains. "Though I'm sure my son would want to bring you to the north, closer to him. You know, as newlyweds."

Jung tenses. That was the original plan before he found out his family murdered Myung Hee to get this marriage done.

Ha Jin is lost. She had only narrowly missed her engagement with the 8th prince two months ago and now her parents had thrown her into another one without consulting her. At this rate, she might just find herself traumatized with the word _yakhon (engagement)_.

" _Eomeonim, abeonim_ ," For all the politeness in her, Ha Jin could only ask with her eyes, her hand tightening at her silver chopsticks.

 _Is this why eomeonim was talking to me this afternoon?_

She feels betrayed, trusting Jung and her parents.

"Is there something wrong Hae Soo Ssi?" Yo asks, needing Hae Soo to choose Jung over So herself so the 4th prince wouldn't turn against them but Yo miscaldulated. So would never give-up Hae Soo even to his adored 14th brother.

" _geokjeong haji maseyo_ Hae Soo Ssi, you don't need to be embarrassed about it. Our Jung here had confessed into seeing you secretly and as a mother I'd like to rectify my son's impudence by granting him marriage to you before the rumor gets out and you be put to a distressing situation." Queen Yoo plasters a smile on her face, backing Hae Soo against the wall with common courtesy. "You were seeing my son secretly at your pavilion every night before you entered the _Damiwon_ , did you not."

And Ha Jin couldn't say she doesn't remember. Her excuse sounds like a weak whining even in her own ears. She waits for Jung to say something but Jung keeps his head low, his insides wavering at the sight of his dream being realized. Perhaps he could really take Hae Soo to the north, away from this chaos of the politics, away from his 4th brother who seemed to be part of this lie, away from his conniving family.

"Jung-ah, didn't you come home at the lady's birthday to spend the night with her?"

Yo's sentence has an implied meaning.

"I did." Jung answers honestly. He really came home to spend some time with her that night.

The Haes look pale, embarrassed for their daughter's secret coming to light.

"And nothing happened!" Ha Jin exclaims, standing-up and refuting the implication of Yo's sentence. Anger rises in her as everyone believes Jung. She looks at Jung accusingly and when Jung didn't say a word, she begrudgingly walks away against the insistent call of her parents.

" _Joesonghabnida_ , let me take care of Hae Soo." Jung follows behind Hae Soo, apologizing in her wake.

He catches up with her outside the queen's quarters, pulling at her hand.

"You betrayed me!" Ha Jin shouts the moment Jung's finger closes on her arm.

"I'm only trying to protect you." Jung steps back from the force of Hae Soo's anger.

"By forcing me to a marriage?!" Ha Jin couldn't believe she trusted Jung, "You said we were alright, that we're going to start over again as friends. Why are you breaking words now?"

"You were the one who broke your promise first! You promised to come to the lantern festival with me to seal our engagement and you didn't even remember!" Jung throws back the accusation at Hae Soo his anger coming out once again at the remembrance of the pain, "I bet you don't even remember that you promised your heart to me…"

The words feel like a doused of cold water to Hae Soo.

Jung breathes, shaking as he calms himself. It takes a long stretch of silence to keep his head above the pain and think clearly. _"Mianhaeyo…_ you are right… we are starting as friends. I shouldn't be asking for more."

Jung releases her hand, feeling bad for the mess he had started, "I don't know how to put a stop on it. I've already said no to my mother but she wouldn't listen to me. My mother wants to push through with the engagement so she could have control over two chancellery seats. Mianhaeyo Hae Soo-ya. Let me think it over and I'll try to get you out of it soon."

"Try…" Ha Jin says the word bitterly, "I've been promised of it many times and I'm beginning to be afraid of that word."

"I won't disappoint you this time." Against the pain in his chest, Jung promises Hae Soo. "Please trust me."

* * *

Three days after, Jung arrives at the northern garrison tired and out of sleep. The soldiers who had seen him by the tower, brought him at the middle of Gen. Park, Mu and So's meeting.

"It's nice of our 14th prince to join us once again but was I the only one who didn't get the notice?" Gen. Park voices everyone's surprise.

"I'm staying here from now on." Jung answers determined, running away from the palace and the engagement his mother is forcing him into.

" _Mwo rago? Neo mi-cheoss-eo? (What did you say? Are you out your mind?)_ It's not safe for you here." So's face darkens as he takes Jung by the arm, planning to put him back on a horse.

 _"Hyungnim!"_ Jung holds So's hand that is gripping his arm, "You'll regret it if you send me home."

A warning on Jung's face that resolutely needs to be heard.

So releases his brother's arm, his head about to come down with a migraine. It's not enough that he's looking after the seja's back on top of the little uprisings they need to curtail; now Jung comes, insisting on staying. He closes his eyes and releases Jung, letting him be for the night.

The next day, a letter addressed to the seja arrives early morning by a messenger from Kang's private army, extending an invitation to their group to join Lady Shinjuwon in her palace at Shinju. It's the second invitation in two months. So immediately shoots the plan down, not letting any of his brothers near the Kang household, not just for their sake but for his too.

* * *

It would be weeks before Lady Sewon breaks the heavy silence between her daughter and them. Hae Soo never spoke another word after the dinner with the queen even when she is home for the weekend. She stays in her room most of the time or leaves their household, only giving a heads up to their servants, never directly to her parents again.

She's home for every family dinner but only speak when she is addressed. Even then, her words are limited to yes or no. Hae Hyeonhui and Lady Sewon are racked with worry, seeing as their only daughter drifting away from them.

By last of winter, Lady Sewon comes to the Damiwon to have tea with Hae Soo, asking permission from Lady Oh to have a few minutes with her daughter. Sitting alone in an enclosed room with Hae Soo occupying the space directly in front of her, Lady Sewon addresses the silence,

"Hae Soo-ya, my dear daughter, please talk to _eomeoni,_ this silence is driving us mad."

This isn't Ha Jin's first time to be thrown in a sudden engagement, she'd learn well to wait and express her firm refusal through silence. Talking back only makes her look like a grumbling kid and it always earn her a slap on a cheek.

"Tell me, weren't you secretly meeting the 14th prince before." Lady Sewon asks once more, confirming the secret that started this talk of engagement.

"I did." Ha Jin avoids Lady Sewon's eyes, speaking with honesty and nervousness "and I told Jung wangja several times that I don't remember and probably will never remember again."

"I see." Lady Sewon observes her daughter, really observe her this time.

The last time they saw her was two years ago, when she said goodbye to them because she would start living with her Myung Hee unnie then. She looks so different now, the way she talks, the way she carries herself, her hand writing, everything about her is unfamiliar even the way she stays silent. They didn't believe Myung Hee when she first told them the changes in Hae Soo. They had to see it first hand before they believed.

"He told us, you promised your heart to him. Did you also forget about it?"

Ha Jin looks at the floor, ashamed, "Ne."

"Don't you think you're being unfair to that boy? He loves you and your lack of care towards the promise you made is killing him. Hae Soo-ya, if you need time to find those lost memories then we can postpone the engagement or better yet, marry the boy and I'm sure in time you'll find the feelings buried deep inside you again. He's a very nice boy." Lady Sewon appeals to her daughter.

"I won't remember. It's unfair to him, I know but I've apologized over and over and he had accepted it already. We ended our relationship a long time ago. _Eomeonim_ please, Jung _wangja_ had released me from the promise I gave him already, won't you also do the same?" Ha Jin pleads to her mother to call the engagement of.

And Lady Sewon could only look at his daughter. It was a fault in their part to have rushed the engagement but they were only looking after their daughter, trying to marry her to a clan with good reputation before word gets out that her daughter's registration is missing and is therefore clan less. Legally, she won't inherit anything unless they find her registration and no respectable clan will have her because of that.

"It would be hard to break faith with the queen's clan now, the engagement is only waiting for a blessing from the king." Lady Sewon explains, "Hae Soo-ya, will you not reconsider."

" _Joesonghabnida eomeonim_." Ha Jin looks at her shaking hands in her lap, clasping it together.

" _Kuereom_ , when do I meet this boy you've been seeing behind our backs?" Lady Sewon let's the matter go for now and addresses her daughter's not so overt relationship with the 4th prince. "A proper conduct with good intentions dictates, he should have come forward and introduce himself before pursuing you."

Ha Jin blushes this time and swallows, "So wangjanim… wanted to meet you… the moment he found out you've arrived. It was I, who kept refusing him because I was afraid…"

"If you were afraid from the beginning then something is wrong, don't you think so?" Lady Sewon cuts her daughter's sentence.

"It's not like that _eomeonim."_ Ha Jin rubs her hands together, standing her ground, "I wanted to spend some time with my parents whom I haven't seen for a long time. Is that so wrong?"

Lady Sewon's expression softens at Hae Soo's admittance, _"Mianhada_ Hae Soo-ya, your father and I didn't know."

"It's nothing, I only missed both of you."

Lady Sewon reaches to her hand underneath the table, "Will you let me make it up to you? Let me prepare a dinner for the 4th prince and his mother, will that do?"

The condition was tricky. Lady Sewon knew Lady Shinjuwon is in the north and wouldn't be able to come easily. It would buy them time to sort their daughter's engagement with the 14th prince and come up with favorable conditions for their daughter. It's a good thing, the deal is under all wraps at the moment.

"Eh? His mother? Lady Shinjuwon?" Ha Jin suddenly remembers Chae Ryung's warning. She knew, she'll have to meet her at some point. She's just not ready.

"Yes, the consort, Lady Shinjuwon." Lady Sewon couldn't help but be apprehensive too. Maybe like them, their daughter only needs to meet the consort, herself, before Hae Soo could have a change of heart. The lady consort doesn't inspire warmness around her.

 _"Araseo._ I shall let the 4th prince know." Ha Jin lifts her gaze for the first time, grateful, " _Eomeonim, kamsahabnida."_

"Anything for my daughter." Lady Sewon anxiously smiles, worried that they might be losing another daughter.

* * *

Come early spring, the apprentices' tasks increases, including serving in the inner court in preparation of running their own household. Ha Jin and Soon Deok were given their own rooms while Woo Hee is left to stay in their room.

Somehow, no longer sharing a room with her friends makes Ha Jin miss them even when she still see them everyday.

Today, they are coop-up inside their classroom with Lady Oh teaching them the ritual that has to be observed when one gets married.

"The practice of marriage can be traced back to as early as the three kingdoms," Lady Oh paces in front of her three apprentice and stops in front of Soon Deok, "Soon Deok Ssi, please read from your book, how does a marriage start in Goguryeo?"

"(It)… is when a man and woman find liking in each other… The groom's family sends pork and alcohol but not any kind of wealth…" (1) Soon Deok reads from her book, attentive this time.

"Ah so in the earlier years of the three kingdom, women and men are allowed to have a choice?" Ha Jin accidentally thinks out loud, not really talking to anyone.

Lady Oh stops her pacing and looks at Hae Soo, "Yie Hae Soo Ssi. Ideally, people are allowed to choose whom they want to marry and it is still true to free folks and common people. Do you belong to any of them?"

An implication and a warning.

"Eh?..." Ha Jin catches her loud mouth, pursing her lips, "I guess I don't…"

Lady Oh observes Hae Soo some more before continuing with her lesson, "Marriage alliances are often the common norm for the nobles and the royalties even during the three kingdoms. This kind of marriage is known as _Jeongrakhon_ , practiced to foster good relations among different clans and other kingdoms. Question?"

Ha Jin is quiet this time.

"To further consolidate and keep the power among clans and royalties, a type of marriage called _Joknaehon_ , is practiced. It is a marriage between elites and powerful clans. The kingdom of Silla, whose known for their strict bone rank system raised _Joknaehon_ to a different bar by allowing marriage among kins and blood relatives. They encouraged _Geunchinhon_ , marriage within the blood to maintain the purity and lineage of their clan." Lady Oh further explains, "In some cases, marrying your sibling had became a norm in the royalties of Silla."

 _They even practiced it here in Goryeo._

Ha Jin stopped, remembering a fact from her history book.

 _King Gwangjong married his sister Queen Daemok to consolidate power within the court._

 _Yeonhwa gongju would become Queen Daemok, wouldn't she? Whom would she be marrying?_

"Later, I want the three of you to go by the gardens and I will teach you the ceremonial bow for the wedding ritual and then we will visit the poultry house and see the geese. Though it is the groom whose in charge of handing the goose to their mother-in-law, you should know how to take care of them just in case something goes wrong." Lady Oh closes her book and looks at Soon deok, "That would help you a lot Park Soon Deok Ssi. I hear you're getting married right after you complete your apprenticeship. Will that be this summer?"

"Ah yie Oh _sanggun_." Soon Deok answers blushingly.

" _Kuereom_ , let me wish you a fruitful marriage with our 10th prince." Lady Oh congratulates Soon Deok, her manners dictating a polite well wishes to the soon to be wife.

By late afternoon, the apprentices are led into the garden were several _gungnyeo(s)_ are waiting to assist them with learning their ceremonial bow.

Soon Deok sidles beside Woo Hee as they walk in the corridor, whispering, "Woo Hee-ya, can I ask you something?"

Woo Hee glances at Soon Deok, "What is it?"

Ha Jin walks at the other side of Woo Hee, leaning her ears to listen too.

Blushing, Soon Deok hesitantly asks, "Do you have a _gibu (gisaeng husband)?_ I heard you have a sponsor from a powerful clan that's why you were chosen as a trainee _haensu gisaeng_ the moment you entered the _gyobang_."

Woo Hee tenses, fearful that Soon Deok might have found her connections to the 3rd prince, "Why do you ask?"

" _Kuenyang_ …" Soon Deok misunderstood the idea of sponsor in Woo Hee's case. She was asking because she thought Woo Hee's sponsor is a _gibu_ and that she had already undergone the ceremony of first night. Soon Deok is anxious of her own wedding night and since she has no mother to talk to, she asks Woo Hee instead, "Does it hurt?"

"Eh?" Woo Hee sports a confused expression, "What does hurt?"

"I mean… you know… your first night?" Soon Deok looks at the ground, her face a plum tomato.

Realization dawns at Woo Hee and Ha Jin and they too blushes at the question.

" _Mol..la… chal mo-rue-gess-seub-ni-da_ …" Woo Hee trips in her words, embarrassed to be asked. Out of mortification, she answers truthfully, "My sponsor isn't like that."

"Ah _kuere_?" Soon Deok looks anywhere but the two, uncomfortably awkward but since she has no one to ask she turns to Hae Soo next, "Hae Soo-ya, do you think you could ask your mother?... or maybe I should? _Mianhaeyo_ , you see, I can't ask my own father, can I? _Eotteohke haeya hana? (What Should I do?)"_

" _Nae eomeoni? (My mother?)"_ Ha Jin looks horrified, it took her months to admit to her mother that she likes the 4th prince, asking Lady Sewon might put her in more hot water with her. Besides, even in present times, she would never ask her real mother of it. "Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. I think Eun wangja is gentle enough but I guess it would still hurt no matter how gentle your husband is."

Downplaying it, Ha Jin isn't exactly innocent in that part. Hae Soo's body might be innocent but not Ha Jin. She lived with her ex-boyfriend for two years and though they don't share a room, the late night making outs did escalated into sharing a bed at some point.

Ha Jin suddenly becomes aware of Hae Soo's body that she is residing. Her dreams of the lake and the girl who looks like her spending nights with her prince suddenly comes forefront in her mind.

 _Will I ever retain the face of her prince?_

Her body somewhat remembers the crown prince's touch and she suddenly feels hot, fanning herself with her hands.

Soon Deok and Woo Hee watch her, wondering where her answer came from, "Hae Soo-ya, did you and So wangja…"

" _Anibnida_!" Ha Jin defensively denies whatever Soon Deok is about to ask.

And a playful smile appears at Soon Deok's face, teasing Hae Soo, the awkwardness forgotten.

* * *

At the middle of Spring, Gen. Park's group is out of ideas as to how to curtail the growing unrest in the north. They thought the unrest was just a mere misunderstanding among farmers and that after talking to the farmers and putting soldiers in every town, the unrest will die down on its own.

Due to in flux of hundreds of people from fallen kingdoms around them, a few thousand new people became responsibilities to the clans governing each town in the north and they are having a hard time finding the root cause of these unrest. Every time they solve one problem, another concern will sprung and it felt like they are in a strange loop they couldn't break.

The four of them sit down for another meeting, looking at their make shift map of the north at the table.

"There's another invitation from your mother this morning," Mu tells So, holding a letter on his hand.

"Maybe we should see your mother. She might be able to offer us help?" Gen. Park suggests, "This little unrest is costing the treasury of the palace and our defense here in the north. Other kingdoms around us might see this as an opportunity to advance in our territories and we'll be caught of guard if we continue like this."

"My mother doesn't offer help without asking for anything in return." So repeats again, keeping the shaking out of his voice. "I thought I've been clear about this from the beginning."

The annoyance sipping in So's voice.

"We've already ask for her help once. She gave you her _chancellery seat_ and it turn out good, did it not? What did she ask in return for that?" Mu recalls their first bargain with Lady Shinjuwon and without the knowledge of what it cost So, he thinks it's alright.

So doesn't answer, keeping a tight lip.

"Why are you so afraid of her?" Jung asks, thinking Lady Shinjuwon is much nicer than their mother. Talking to his self, he say, "I bet our own mother is scarier than her."

The sentence did not escape So's ears, finding an excuse to change topic "Why are you here Jung-ah? Did something happen with the queen?"

Jung could only look at his 4th brother, wondering what would happen if he comes clean to him.

The silence envelopes the whole room as each of them is lost in their own thought.

"How about you think about it some more So wangjanim while you are at Songak. I don't think the king will take kindly to us this time if you report the same thing to him again but maybe a few days of different air will give you another perspective." Gen. Park brings their meeting to an end. "I'll see you all in a week."

"I'm staying." Jung repeats once more.

"Jung-ah!" So exasperatedly exclaims, "Come home with us."

"Let your brother be. I think I could use some help here while you and the _seja_ returns to the capital." Gen. Park gives So a knowing look, "I'll look after him, I swear on my wife's grave."

And So is forced to acquiesce once more, trusting the general.

* * *

The lush plants and the beautiful scenery on their way back home did nothing to alleviate So's mood. On top of their horses going on a normal pace, So is worried for Jung who keeps on insisting of staying in the north and is weary of Lady Shinjuwon's invitation. He wanted to stay as far away from his adoptive mother so he had sent her back to the north but now that he's assigned to the north, Lady Shinjuwon had found a way to reel him in once again and knowing his adoptive mother, he suspects that the help she's offering might really be a solution but it will come in a high price.

"So-ya, were almost in the palace. Whatever you're ruminating about, I suggest you take some time off, maybe see Lady Hae Soo or something." Mu breaks into So's reverie, "I bet you miss her already. Let's think about our problem after we come back to the north."

Sighing, So releases his worries with his breathe, focusing on seeing Hae Soo. It's been another half a year since they all first left for the north and though they come back every once in two months, there isn't enough time to see Hae Soo. At least this time, he has three days to stay.

"Do you think the _Damiwon_ will be open when we arrive?" So asks looking straight ahead.

"It will be close to midnight by then." Mu chuckles, "Every place would be close. Please tell me you didn't ask Baek-Ah to kidnapped her again?"

"I should have, shouldn't I?" Innocently, So really doesn't see anything wrong with whisking Hae Soo away.

"Oh! I heard from Soon Deok's letter that they were given their own room already. Though I didn't find out where it is." Mu implies something as a mischievous smile appears on his face, "Did Lady Hae Soo mentioned it to one of her letters?"

So thinks about it, "Aniyo, she didn't say anything. Maybe Baek-Ah knows, he always prowls around her. If I didn't know better, I would have thought Hae Soo is seeing him rather than I."

Mu unexpectedly laughs at So's endearing jealousy, " _Ei geokjeong hajima_ , their like siblings, Baek-Ah would never betray you."

"Even true siblings marry on our family." So points out.

"Lady Hae Soo will never do that to you." Assuring So, Mu good naturedly defends Hae Soo.

"Jung told me, Hae Soo once promised her heart to someone else."

" _Mwo? Jinjja?"_ Mu halts his horse altogether, stunt, "She was seeing a different boy before you? _Nugu? (Who?)"_

So carries on with his horse still on its normal pace, not bothering to slow down for his brother.

Mu catches up after getting his head back, "She loved another boy?"

"She was seeing another boy," So corrects Mu, "Not love… Maybe… I don't know. I guess she did. They told me she's a different person before she lost her memories."

"Ah _kuere_? I never knew she's different." Mu thinks about it, "Whose the unlucky boy?"

So keeps a straight face, "Jung never told me."

"I guess its for the best. I bet you'd kill that boy, won't you?" Mu nonchalantly guesses.

"I will." So seriously answers.

"Ya! I was only joking." And Mu knows his 4th brother isn't playing around.

So would really kill the boy Hae Soo once love if that would keep Hae Soo to his side. He realizes, Ji Mong is right, So had unstable impulses that threatens the safety of everyone when it involves Hae Soo. He only hopes Hae Soo would never tire of loving his 4th brother because there is undoubtedly no way out for her once she changes her mind. She is definitely good for So but Mu begins to think, So is too much for that innocent girl.

* * *

It would be midnight by the time Mu's party arrive at the palace and everyone goes their own way. So, for his part, since he couldn't sleep, goes to his boat by the _Donji lake_ , planning to spend the night there.

He finds his boat tied to its usual place by the lakeside. Beside the tree, hidden by the trunk, are familiar stones piled up resembling a tower.

"Prayer tower? Hae Soo must be hanging around here." So asks himself as he turn one stone.

Looking for a stick, he carefully lights the candle with fire from his lantern. He doesn't really pray but he wishes instead, asking for Hae Soo to somehow turn up here.

He chuckles lightly, finding his wish absurd. He leaves the prayer tower be and unties his boat, stepping on it and rowing to the middle of the lake.

The sky is clear tonight with plenty of stars to watch. The moon is almost crescent in shape as if widely smiling from the sky above. So feels calm, at home with the gentle lapping of water in his boat. He puts his lantern by the other end, putting the light out and lies by the floor. Using his arms as pillow. He closes his eyes, listening to the crooning of beetles at the middle of the spring. The Tangerine tree-bushes gives off that citrusy sweet smell and the orange blossom has its petals blown in the air, swirling with the wind and settling serenely by the waters, creating peach blanket of leaves in the lakes.

Soon, he hears faint footsteps in a steady pace, crackling with the dried twigs and luscious grasses around. He wonders who could be coming hear at the time of the night. No one hangs out here even in the day except him and he left Ji Mong asleep in the sky tower a while ago. He slowly comes above the side of his boat, careful to not make a sound, trusting the darkness to hide him well.

From the side of the lake, he spies a girl with a long mahogany hair in her white layers of sokgot, innocently carrying a lantern and stopping by the side of the water.

"Hae Soo?" So whispers to his self, "What is she doing here at the time of the night?"

So is excited to see her but is annoyed to find her at the middle of nowhere at this time of the night. A proper lady should be asleep in her room at this hour but then it's not out of Hae Soo's character to be walking at the middle of the night. She used to do that at her cousin's household all the time yet So didn't know Hae Soo had carried that behavior of hers here inside the palace. If he had known, he might have utilize that to see her every night.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." So is about to sit up to let Hae Soo know that he's around when Hae Soo starts untying the ribbon on her waist, freeing her jeogori, unaware of an audience at the middle of the lake.

So immediately scuffles back to the floor of his boat, lying on his back as if caught, his heart wildly beating at his chest, "Mwo ya! What is she doing?"

Ha Jin feels as if she's coming down with a fever and needed to take a cold bath to release the heat in her body. Since the water at the Damiwon's pool is coming from a nearby hot spring, she opted for the cold water of the Donji lake instead.

She takes off her clothes one by one, starting with her belt, from her _sokjeogeori_ to _sokchima_ , leaving only the last out of the three layers of her pristine white _sokgot_. She parts her long mahogany hair into one side of her shoulder and comes to the water, testing it with her foot.

"Oh!" A delightful sound comes out of her mouth as the cold water kisses the tip of her foot. She smiles, finding the cold water refreshing. Slowly, she goes into the water, careful to not go deep since she doesn't know how to swim.

As Ha Jin alleviates her body in the cold water, So is composing himself on his boat, losing his chance of letting Hae Soo know that he's there. If he comes up now, Hae Soo would definitely think he's spying on her. He flattens his back on the floor, uncomfortable of the heat that started on his ears and is pooling down on his thighs. He tries not to imagine what Hae Soo is doing by the water but the last scene he accidentally saw her of losening her _seokjeogeori_ and revealing the skin above her chest band is not helping. He couldn't help but wonder what would it feel like to let his lips glide down in that supple skin.

"She's going to be the death of me." So closes his eyes and gulps, trying to relax on his boat and failing miserably.

* * *

The morning assembly at the Hoegyong Hall yields no better result for Mu and So. To Gen. Park's intuition, the king is definitely not happy of the on-going unrest in the north. Wook and Yo's taunting are not helping either. Mu and So are use to Yo's snarky remarks but it is more annoying when Wook joins the fray, outwardly reassuring but inciting in the inside.

By the afternoon, Mu is too angry to come and relax with So. He bids So goodbye, planning to spend some time with his kids whom he haven't seen for a while. So turns to the direction of the _Damiwon_ , hoping to steal some minutes with Hae Soo.

Won stands by the corridor, waiting for So to pass alone. When he sees him, he bows and greets him politely, " _Hyungnim_."

"Won-i, what's brings you here?" So wasn't expecting his 9th brother at all. They seldom talk even in family gatherings.

Looking around, Won makes sure no one is lurking, "I have something to show you…"

He takes out an inventory book that he was hiding behind his back, "The tea farmers from the south is in the middle of protesting for the tax they are paying. Apparently The Naju Oh clan (Mu's clan) imposes a 7% tax to them when our seja good naturedly passed only a 4% tax in the court. There might be some misunderstandings going on but here's the inventory book that list the taxes the Naju Oh clan had been remitting to the treasury office. You might want to look."

Won hands the book to So, "It clearly states that the Naju Oh clan is only remitting 4% of the tax. Our 8th brother is wondering if he should bring it up in the court. I'm giving you a heads-up because I trust that the _seja_ is true to his words and that there's just a little misunderstanding between his policy and his clan."

Careful to keep the deceit out of his voice, Won smiles at So as if they are close.

But since Guen Sun told So that Chae Ryung had betrayed him to his 9th brother, So never forgets to put his guard-up when dealing with his 9th brother, "I'll take at look at it Won-i. _Kamsahabnida_ for trusting me with this."

"Well, that's what brothers are for." Won claps So's back, "Ah _hyungnim_ , when are you leaving again? Shall we have a drink? I realized we've never shared a drink outside family gatherings. It would be nice to hang out sometimes, don't you think so?"

So nods, giving a polite smile, "Maybe after we come back. I'm a little pressed for time."

" _Araseo_ , I'll keep your word then." Won says his goodbye, walking on a different direction with a pretentious smile of his face.

So looks at the books in his hand, exhausted and wary. There's too much secrets and lies around him and he's starting to doubt everyone.

* * *

The afternoon sun casts a glaring sunlight over the windows of the _Damiwon's_ library. The white curtain softens the sun's glare as it plays coolly by the windows.

So is absentmindedly browsing over the books, walking the distance of the wide shelves from end to end. On a normal circumstances, he'd rather not hang-out inside the library but Baek-Ah told him, this is where Hae Soo spends her afternoon, studying for her up-coming exams.

Half an hour later, Ha Jin comes in, dressed in her green hanbok uniform for _gungnyeo_ (s). Her hair neatly tied in a bun with a shell for dwikkoji, unaware of So's presence. He arrived two days earlier than the date Hae Soo is expecting of him and Baek-Ah forgot to mention it to her this morning.

So watches her from the spaces of the books crowding the shelf where he is standing, remembering what he saw last night. He prefers her hair to be cascading neatly behind her back, imagining its citrusy smell teasing his nostrils. Silently, he walks towards her, reaching her as she struggles to pull a book on the highest tier of the third shelf from the door.

"Soo-ya." He calls, reaching the book for her. He stands an inch from her back, almost touching.

"Kkam-jjak-ya!" Ha Jin jumps on her feet as she sees a hand coming out of nowhere. She turns and finds herself trap between So's towering form and the shelf, "So wangjanim?"

"Ne?" His voice full of desire. He forgets reaching for the book and braces his hand on the tier beside Hae Soo's face, while the other rest on the space in between her arm and her waist, still not touching, "Pogo sipda."

Ha Jin couldn't remember the last time So held her. It's been months and they only saw each other from a far. She had forgotten, So could literally take her breathe away by his intense gaze.

" _Na… do. (Me… too.)_ " Her voice breaks, looking up and meeting his unfocused eyes. "When…when di…did you arrive?"

Ha Jin steadies her hands on the tier behind her, wanting to touch So but holds back, drowning at the crackling intensity of the atmosphere around them.

"Yesterday… Soo-ya…" So gulps, the scene last night still playing on his head.

"Ne?" Ha Jin tilts her chin up, expecting.

"Can I have a taste of my tea?" Against the tide of his craving, So doesn't forget to ask for permission.

Ha Jin clasps him by the collar of his jeogori, pulling him down and meeting his hungry lips with hers, having her eyes flutter to a close, "Ne."

So tugs at her waist while his other hand takes Hae Soo's wrist and holds it above her head, against the wooden tier of the shelf. He advances at her, leaving no gap in between them. He kisses her with hunger coursing in his throat, insatiable for the supple skin that left him sleepless last night.

He breathes her in, tasting the tea she had drunk after lunch. His tongue darts in the insides of her mouth, dancing with her.

And Ha Jin feels the last of her breathe leaving her and breaks the kiss to come up for air.

So lets his lips nuzzle along her jawline, continuing with his delightful exploration of her white skin, stopping to nibble on the soft, fleshy lobe of her ear, tickling her.

"Soo-ya…"

"Hmmmmm….?"

He lets go of her hand only to tilt her chin slightly higher, descending further in her neck, sucking when he reached her clavicle. She tastes of those citrusy soaps she always use.

"You can tell me to stop…" So murmurs, praying that she won't.

Ha Jin can feel the cravings in So getting dangerously out of line. His other hand on her waist is tipping lower to her hips and coming back up underneath her jeogeori before encircling it in her back.

"St..stop..pp..?"

It was an unsure question.

So abruptly stops, coming up to meet her gaze but her eyes are still tightly close, trapped inside the whirling charge emotions he pulled her into, "Look at me Soo-ya."

Ha Jin isn't ready to open her eyes and leave their luscious bubble but she opens it on his command.

As he arcs her body to him and she holds by his chest, his other hand on her neck moves to her _goreum (the ribbon keeping the jeogori overlapped with each other)_ , getting a hold of it and seeking permission to untie, "May I?"

Ha Jin momentarily hesitates, pondering how far are they going to take this today. Her heart wildly jumps on her chest and she's afraid it's too much of a give-away.

So begins in her lips again, sucking at his favorite lower lip.

"We…we're… in the… library…"

"And no one's around." So answers breathely, decidedly untying her _goreum_ but it doesn't do much as her silk belt holds her _jeogeori_ together.

Against the soft skin in her neck, So smiles exasperatedly, wanting to take off the cloth that is keeping him out of her skin. Ha Jin tangles her fingers on his hair, enjoying the goose bumps he's giving her and racing to catch her breathe.

So dips his lips further down her clavicle, seeking entrances on her loosely tied jeogeori, dangerously at the edge of her thin _sokjeogeori._

The door of the library suddenly opens and in came Eun, arguing with Baek-Ah,

"I told you, I don't want to use our clan's library. I want to read here!"

Baek-Ah struggles to pull Eun out, covering his eyes.

Ha Jin and So freeze, their stance in different stage of disarray. So releases Hae Soo against his will.

They were in the third row of bookshelves and Hae Soo's back is to the door. It's a little farther from the door but Baek-Ah can still see a little of them through the many disarranged books. So signals to Baek-Ah to take Eun away, threatening to kill him for walking in on them. Ha Jin pulls at the hem of her jeogori, quickly putting her clothes in order, mentally cursing at So, their bubble, busted. She covers her face with her hands, embarrassed.

As soon as Baek-Ah takes Eun out, So apologizes amused, "Mianhada Soo-ya."

She pushes him away, "You don't look sorry."

"Of course not," So smugly smiles, "I love having my tea."

He pulls at her arms, steadying her to whisper in her ear, "Shall we do it somewhere private next time."

Ha Jin smiles sweetly, looking every bit annoyed, "There won't be a next time."

She takes her arm from his hold, walking away.

"Ay wae?" So throws a tantrum, re-arranging his ponytail yet his hair is still sticking out in every direction.

She sits by one of the chairs in the table and So takes the one beside her, facing her. She looks at his disarrange hair and amusedly smile, taking pity at it. She stands up once more stepping closer to his personal space and So anticipates, his hands itching to touch her waist,

"Wa…wae?... are we starting again?"

Ha Jin giggles blushingly, "Aniyo."

She reaches to touch his hair and pulls at his ponytail, freeing his hair. She laces her hands on it and softly strokes from his scalp to the tips of his hair, relaxing him. So automatically lets his eyes flutter to a close, feeling her careful hands massaging his head. This touch lacks the charge of the ones that they just had but full of tenderness that he misses too. He quietly lets her work on him, regressing to a kid yearning for a mother's care.

"My mother is asking to meet you by the way." Ha Jin tells him, matching his subdued mood.

And So opens his eyes, " _Jinjja_? You finally told them about us?"

Ha Jin nods, "Kuende, she also wants to meet your mother, Lady Shinjuwon."

So tenses, looking for an excuse, "Do they have to? My mother is living in the north at the moment, it would take a long time to come here."

"Then, shall we have them meet after I complete my apprenticeship and we leave for the north?" Clueless, Ha Jin suggests, "My parents say, they want me to live with them for a while."

"You're going to live in the north? You forgot to tell me this." So is surprise, he thought Hae Soo doesn't want to leave the capital, at least that's what she heard her saying to Baek-Ah.

Living in the north puts Hae Soo in an arm's reach of his adoptive mother and he would be trap here in the palace, taking care of the Kang's chancellery seat and probably working to get the throne.

"Just for the time being, before I…I get married." Ha Jin purse's her lips, "My unnie's household would be given to Wook wangjanim so I wouldn't be able to live there anymore, though I think Wook wangjanim is generous enough and would let me stay if I ask."

" _Andwaeyo_ , You can't live in my 8th brother's household alone." Worry creases in So's forehead. "Let me think about it some more and I'll figure it out."

He pulls her closer, in between his legs, his arms tightly around her waist, resting his chin upon her stomach to look at her, "Soo-ya…"

The fear of the unknown future creeping up his spine, "Saranghanda, cheongmal"

A soft beautiful smile appears on Ha Jin's lips, "Na do, saranghabnida."

And the words alleviate the doubts at the back of their heads.

* * *

The palace of the Kangs at Shinju is located at the base of a rocky mountain that serves to protect it on three sides, from the natural harsh wind and mounted attacks. On it's front is a vast untouched temperate broadleaf, mixed forest that is deep green on spring and summer and a combination of warm earthy pallet during fall. High brick walls, manned 24 hrs by skilled archers, draws the wide perimeter of the palace.

The first time Gen. Park's group crosses the boundary and enter the palace, they were in awe of the beauty of the place. It feels more of a rest house in the middle of the mountains rather than in impregnable fortress. Gen. Park, Mu and Jung alight their horses relaxed inside the gate while several of their soldiers stay outside. All around them birds flew low on the rooftop of quarters and only the crooning of the insects can be heard.

So positions himself in front of his group, holding them back. Against his warnings, they all accepted Lady Shinjuwon's invitation. So rode here, to solve the matter of Lady Sewon's request of meeting his mother and the rest of his company came for the help, Lady Shinjuwon is offering.

As Jung steps further into the courtyard, So pulls him back in time to avoid the speeding black poisonous arrow coming his way.

Crack.

It embeds it's self on the ground.

So comes in front of Jung, hiding his brother behind his back. The group forms an automatic formation around the seja to protect him. The relax atmosphere easily turning into a tense one.

From the distance, they see two lone figures slowly taking their time to come to them, as if strolling in the park.

It would take a long stretched of tensed minutes before Lady Shinjuwon reach them with Geun Sun signaling to their soldiers up in the brick walls to stand down.

So observes the glint of madness is missing in his adoptive mother's eyes, meaning she's lucid today.

"Joeseonghabnida wangsejanim, I hope my soldiers didn't frighten you well." Lady Shinjuwon graciously bows and greets her visitors, "We didn't know you were coming. We never received a letter as an answer."

Gen. Park stands down, lowering his sword with everyone, while the tip of his mouth twitch into a sarcastic smile, " _Joesonghabnida_ your grace. It seemed our messenger didn't reached you, it was kind of you to invite us and cruel of us to take months before replying. You see, we were a little busy with the unrest."

"It's nothing Gen. Park." Lady Shinuwon turns to the 14th prince, "And who is this boy, standing beside my dear son? I believe we've never been introduced before."

She raises her eyebrows to So, meaning for him to step aside and So has no choice but to open a space for his 14th brother, tensed.

"Ah this is Jung wangjanim, 4th son of Queen Yoo from the Chungju Yu clan." Gen. Park nervously introduces Jung.

" _Yie, Annyeong hashibnikka_ ," Jung introduces himself once more, stepping in front, close to the arrow and renders a deep bow to observe the proper greeting for the royalty.

"Yie, the pleasure is all mine." Lady Shinjuwon returns the greeting, "Ah, careful my prince, the arrow is poisonous."

And Jung freezes, recognizing the black arrow that had cut his cheek once. He looks at his 4th brother, a question on his eyes. So fastens his gaze to Lady Shinjuwon, holding back his irritation.

She smiles warmly like a gracious host should be, "This is my right hand, Guen Sun. I believe you've all met him already. if you need anything, you can ask him. I hope you enjoy your stay here in my home, right my dear son?"

So doesn't answer, keeping his eyes away from his adoptive mother.

"It is kind of you to welcome us in such a short notice." Mu smiles courteously too, observing that the lady consort lacks the coldness he was expecting. If anything, the lady consort is every bit nice to them. The little commotion of arrow shooting temporarily forgotten at the lady consort's apology.

"Shall we walk to your quarters then? I'm sure you're all tired. Dinner we'll be served by sun down." Lady Shinjuwon gracefully walks beside Jung, "Do you mind if this old lady borrows your arm for a support?"

 _"Anibnida."_ Jung quickly answers, embarrassed to be asked. He glances at his 4th brother once more before offering his arm to the consort, "Let me walk you then."

Lady Shinjuwon hooks her hand on Jung's arm, smiling at So.

It takes all of So's self-control to not whisk his brother away from Lady Shinjuwon's grasp, cursing on his head. He walks behind them, watching carefully. Guen Sun matches his pace, walking beside him quietly.

Soon they reach the guest quarters and they were deposited on each small hanok, beside each other with Jung being given the quarters next to where So resides before. As Jung, Mu and Gen. Park readies to settle at their own quarters, Jung observes his 4th brother still standing with Geun Sun and Lady Shinjuwon at the shared courtyard of the small hanoks.

"Where will my 4th brother reside?" Jung asks, curious.

So stills, not knowing what to answer. It's been a while since he was home and even then, he stopped using his quarters after his father's spy, his only friend, were hanged and left to rot in it as a punishment for him. The body was long been removed and his place cleaned but the smell of it and the trauma of seeing the body never left him so he never used his room again.

"The 4th prince quarters is the one at your left." Guen Sun answers for So.

"Kuereom, since everyone has seen their quarters, I hope you have a restful afternoon. We shall send servants to fetch you for dinner." Lady Shinjuwon smiles warmly, bowing and taking leave with Guen Sun, "So-ya, my dear son, take a walk with your mother."

She hooks her uninvited hand to his arm and So walks away with the two. The tightness in his eyes the only indication of the action being against his will.

Jung watches them leave. He doesn't know why but his heart is nervously hammering at his chest, worried for his 4th brother who haven't said a word since Lady Shinjuwon appeared.

* * *

Footnotes:

1 Book of Sui, Vol 81.

* * *

Editor's note:

Hello, the matter of a fallen clan and characters dying will hopefully be dealt with next chapter. Mianhaeyo, I was going to continue with the secret of the Kang household being revealed to one of So's brother but it's 32 pages long already. It's the longest chapter so far. I guess every new chapter is the longest. Lol. I had to cut somewhere. :)

Enjoy reading!


	43. Chapter 41

Hello readers,

I know it's been a month since I last updated. Big and sincere apology for these and for the coming weeks. I realized I've just passed our one year mark since the first time I published my story and I should have updated but I couldn't because of my crazy sched. My health is failing me and even then I still need to to go to shoots and post prod in between. I wish I have rita skeeter's magic quill that write on it's own. LOL. I'm trying to find rhythm on my sched so I could write but worst case scenario, my sched will only free up after christmas. I have 10 pages of the next chapter and a complete outline, I will try, really, really try.

'Til the next chapter then. Fighting!

* * *

 _Note: This one is two chapters long. Mianhaeyo, it took time for me to post. Please enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 41:**

The ministers in red and blue uniform kneeling in columns at the courtyard look like a checkered board from the top steps of the _Hoegyong Hall_. King Taejo and Ji Mong watch them as the two enter the building and is welcomed only by the princes and a few ministers inside.

From the outside, they could hear the chorus of ministers, " _Pyeha_ please reconsider the position of our _seja_."

All calling for Mu's resignation at his position as the crown prince.

The tea farmers who are protesting for the hike of their taxes had arrived at the capital and had been seeking audience with the king to have their grievances heard. When the ministers found out about it, they called for re-examination of inventory books and found the discrepancy with the policy of taxes being implemented to the tea farmers down south and what the _seja_ had fought for in the royal court. Wook, Yo and Won were quick to blame Mu for it.

" _Sunggohabnida_ _pyeha_. I have given a copy of this inventory book to my 4th brother so he could investigate it quietly and have it resolved before it blows over but I guess my 4th brother tried to cover it up instead of bringing the guilty people to justice." Won structures his sentence to frame So as an accomplice of the corruption.

" _Pyeha_ , if I may, I think we should hear the side of the _seja_ first." Ji Mong disagrees, "It is not that the 4th prince is covering for the _seja_ or that the _seja_ is guilty of anything. They were only busy with the unrest in the north so they are not here to explain. How about we have them called back here as soon as possible."

"And have our northern garrison unmanned and the investigation influenced by his authority?" Yo steps into the aisle to accompany Won, "I think we should finished the investigation while they aren't present. That way, we are sure that it would be clean and fair."

"Clean maybe, but fair? How can it be fair if the accused is not here to defend his self. _Pyeha_ , _jebal_ , let us have the _seja_ called back first." Ji Mong curls his fingers into a fist, holding his self from trembling out of anger.

So and Mu had tasked him to find the culprit behind the anomaly with the inventory books before they left for the north. He was supposed to keep it quiet but of course Yo and Wook had already planned it so it blows-up while they are gone.

King Taejo closes his eyes, listening to the protest outside, "Have my first and fourth son home as soon as possible. Let the 14th prince and the general take care of the north first."

"Yie pyeha." Ji Mong quickly answers and bows, hurrying to leave the _Hoegyong_ hall and send a messenger. He is nervous that it would take some time to reach the two. In the meantime, he would continue with his own investigation and hold the court at bay until the two come back to the palace.

* * *

"The 4th prince is home. Have you heard?" One of the _gungnyeo_ (s) asks her companion as they walk towards the royal kitchen not far from _jeong (pavilion-style building that was used as a space for relaxation or banquets)._

" _Ne_ and our soldiers say he no longer wears a mask." Answers another _gungnyeo_.

"Are we allowed to serve at the banquet later? I'd like to see for myself." The third _gungnyeo_ adds, whispering with the other two young _gungyeo_ (s) almost the age of Hae Soo. 'They say he looks more beautiful without his mask. Alluringly attractive like the lady consort."

The news of the 4th prince coming home without a mask spreads at the whole Kang household like a wildfire, consuming everyone with curiosity. The older _gungnyeo_ (s) who had served at the palace for more than 2 decades could remember what the 4th prince's face look like without a mask but the 4th prince is only 4 yrs. old back then. When he grew to a teenage boy, only the eunuch are allowed to come near him. Even then, he doesn't like people lurking around him, scowling at people when they get near him.

Due to their busy gossiping, the three _gungnyeo_ (s) made a wrong turn going to the pavilion pond not far from the private quarters of the guest and come face to face with the lady consort, Guen Sun and the 4th prince. They automatically lower their eyes to the ground but not without getting a glimpse of what they have been gossiping all afternoon. They stop and render a greeting to the three, which was completely ignored. They shuffle to their feet and release the breath they are holding the moment the three passed them.

"So that's how our 4th prince looks like without his mask?!" The second _gungnyeo_ comments, blushing. "I didn't notice any scar in his face. He really is a beauty."

"He was beautiful even with his mask on before. Only he's less scarier now." The one in the middle giggles.

"No wonder the consort became possessive of him as he grew older. Will he stay in her quarters this time too?" The first _gungnyeo_ comments.

"Shhhhh!" Both of the other _gungnyeo_ tell off the first one, horrified of the girl's slip.

" _Neo paboya?! (Are you stupid?!)_ Do you want to be hanged in the courtyard too?!" The one in the middle tensely grab the first gungnyeo's hand, "You know we're not allowed to talk about that."

" _Joeseonghabnida_." Slapping her own lips, the first _gungnyeo_ nervously looks around, scared that someone might have heard her.

And to the three's surprise, the 14th prince is just at the round corner of the corridor. Jung wanted to explore the palace grounds and decided to wander around, accidentally coming across the three _gungnyeo_ (s). He observes them as they greet him apprehensively, hearing the end of their conversation about the consort being possessive of his 4th brother, pensively thinking what it meant.

The _gungnyeo_ (s) scurry immediately after they have been allowed to rise, avoiding any conversation with the 14th prince. They keep their head low and their mouth tightly shut. Jung inclines his head, watching them strangely, their figures becoming smaller and disappearing at the far end of the courtyard. Shrugging, Jung heads to the direction of the main gate first, looking for the familiar arrow that lodged itself on the ground.

* * *

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure of my son visiting me of his own accord?" Lady Shinjuwon asks, observing the bare face of the 4th prince. His scar, kept well hidden by the make-up Hae Soo had thought him. Her spy at had informed her the 4th prince no longer wears his mask after the Spiritual cleansing ritual last year and she had been curious to see what it did to So. The 4th prince seemed more confident these days but Lady Shinjuwon knows what will shake that wall of his.

She leads the three of them to the direction of her garden, passed her own quarters. Her hand still hooked on So's rigid arm.

"Lady Sewon is asking Hae Soo when will my mother and I formally ask for their daughter's hand." So goes straight to the point, not wasting another second under his adoptive mother's attention.

"Does the sneaking behind their back finally bother them?" Unphased, Lady Shinjuwon waves the idea off, "If it was my daughter, I would have locked her inside her quarters and have the boy thrown in jail for trying to taint her."

"No doubt, you would." The sentence more to So's self rather than to lady Shinjuwon.

He repeats his question once more, pressing for it even if he doesn't want to, "When are you going to formally ask for Hae Soo's hand?"

Lady Shinjuwon unhooks her hand from So, "When you finally get _eomeoni_ her throne?"

" _Eomeonim_!" So abruptly stops walking, the cold air of spring adding to the chill of his mother's playful demeanor.

The garden at the back of Lady Shinjuwon's quarter is full of dark blue bell flowers and purple helmet ones that are stunning to look at but deadly to touch, even inhale sometimes. So and everyone in their household know too well not to wander around Lady Shinjuwon's garden. It is a distinct part of their household that defines his mother's peculiar madness and people who are uneducated of poisonous plants may view the garden into their liking.

" _Wae_? That was our agreement, wasn't it?" Lady Shinjuwon plays it innocently, smiling, "I'll have Lady Hae Soo clothe in the finest red silk _Hwarot,_ embellished with embroidered flowers, cranes, whatever you prefer, walking down the aisle beside you if you get me the throne. Is your father abdicating the throne to you anytime soon? Or are we poisoning the _seja_ while he is here? Tell me so we could act on it already."

So refuses to engage his mother's playful words, knowing full well it will turn serious anytime. He steps back as the wind blows to his direction, an instinctual aversion not to inhale the poisonous plants even when it doesn't have a foul smell.

"Your brothers from the Yoo clan and the one from Hwangbos had made their move for the throne. I wouldn't be surprise if after you come back to the palace, the _seja_ is no longer a _seja_."

True enough the playful smile on his mother's face is gone, replaced with a gleaming squint full of malice, "I guess your beloved older brother isn't as clean as you thought he is."

Yo and Wook had planned for the seja's downfall. Whether it succeeds or not, the scandal is big enough to taint his name and doubt his capacity to rule. Lady Shinjuwon's spy who had been lurking at the palace, reports everything to her and she couldn't help but admire Yo and Wook's work,

"Nevertheless, I would provide you the help you need."

Seeing nothing wrong with playing along a little bit with the ChungJu Yu clan and the Hwangbo clan, Lady Shinjuwon wouldn't mind letting them eliminate a holder of power in court. It would be a lot less blood in her hands and more on theirs. That way, she can easily sway So to her cause and against his brothers who will soon become the root cause of So's beloved woman's grief.

"Why?" So asks matter of factly.

"Because you're my beloved son," Lady Shinjuwon turns back to the 4th prince. She advances towards him with silent self-assured coolness. "And you would do great to remember you belong to I and only I."

She lets her spidery long fingers skim at the side of his cheek, down to his neck, splaying it against his chest. Leaning forward to his ear, "I can't wait for the two of us to be sitting alone in that throne."

So stiffens and Lady Shinjuwon sports an utter abandonment in her face. Geun Sun averts his eyes, training it to the purple berries that had just blossomed from the falling petals of what was once a lovely deep blue of a flower.

* * *

The afternoon brings the three apprentices at the archery grounds of the palace. Hae Soo's mother, Lady Sewon had ask Lady Oh, if she could give a few hours of classes for Hae Soo to learn horse back riding and basic archery. Baek-Ah and Eun sit by the bench watching.

Lady Oh lets Soon Deok take over, her training on her father's camp coming handy. She stands in front of her co-apprentices, authoritative and commanding. These are the moments when Soon Deok feel most comfortable with her self. Even in a _gungnyeo_ uniform, there is no mistaking Soon Deok is deadly when she wants to.

She takes a wooden longbow and stand at the shooting area confidently. Drawing the strings, she calmly breathes, her eyes seeking the smallest circle as the target. When she finds her aim, she releases her arrow and off it went straight into the yellow circle.

Baek-Ah and Eun automatically clap their hands, entertained.

" _Na-ppu-ji anh-a. (Not bad. Not bad.)"_ Eun is unconsciously impressed, "I guess, my fiancée and I have one thing in common."

It's Baek-Ah's first time to hear Eun use the word fiancée when addressing Soon Deok and he finds it amusing.

" _Wah! U-ri Soon Deok-ah wanjeon daebak_ _! (Our Soon Deok is really amazing!)"_ Ha Jin claps like a kid, squeezing Soon Deok by the shoulders.

" _Kuereomyo_!" Soon Deok smugly smiles. "Don't tell So wangjanim I said these…"

She whispers to Ha Jin and Woo Hee, "But I'm better at him with archery."

And she laughs heartily, loudly.

" _Cheongmal_?" Woo Hee find this surprising not because Soon Deok is not a great soldier but because she thought the 4th prince excels at everything.

Soon Deok nods proudly, "He's good with swords, knives and daggers, mostly arm to arm combat but I excel better in long range fight."

Yo, Won and Wook were passing at the corridor when they see the apprentices at the archery range, practicing. They come over and join Baek-Ah and Eun by the bench, sitting with them to watch. They've seen how Hae Soo shot before and they imagine they would be entertained once more.

Several arrows into it later and Hae Soo doesn't disappoint. Soon Deok is in danger of losing her patience. She would have scolded her already if she's one of the soldiers under her platoon.

The princes couldn't help but laugh, enjoying the sweat on Soon Deok's forehead and the blush on the faces of Woo Hee and Hae Soo.

* * *

Lady Oh is on her way at the archery range when she had a run into her nephew while walking at the corridor.

"I thought once your beloved _seja_ and 4th prince leave, you'll have more time to visit me." Greeting her ungrateful nephew. "I guess I should be thankful you're not visiting me since it means there is an absence of trouble in the palace."

"My dear aunt," Ji Mong renders a bow, "Mianhaeyo, I was a little held up looking at the treasury department. Our 3rd and 8th prince seemed to be brewing something against the _seja_. I think the Chunju Yu clan and Hwangbo clan are making their move for the throne already. In any case, _joesonghaeyo_ , I'll come visit you more these days if you will welcome it."

They begin to walk once more.

"I hear Lady Sewon had asked for their daughter to be taught to shoot an arrow. I imagine she's not fairing at it?" Ji Mong looks reflective rather than entertained.

"I'm on my way at the archery range now. I put Lady Soon Deok in charge of teaching her co-apprentices, _gat-i geo-si-gess-seub-ni-kka? (would you like to join us?)"_ Lady Oh politely offers, sensing her nephew's mood.

" _Chega jom kki-eo-do doel-kka-yo? (May I join?)_ I would love to. _"_ Ji Mong accepts the invitation though his mind is flying elsewhere.

Putting his foot forward, the cemented corridor around him changes into a wooden one and Lady Oh becomes the other prince, accompanying the once king for another walk in the courtyard.

" _I'm afraid I would be cutting my visit short since I am needed in my kingdom. I hope you don't mind. I'll come back as soon as the coronation is done. I'd hate to be parted to my soon to be wife." The other prince tells Ji Mong, cordially with a longing in his voice._

" _You need not worry about it my prince, my little queen would be waiting when you return." Ji Mong amiably answers, "Again, let me apologize for my little queen's misconduct last night. You know how good her heart is, she couldn't resist taking pity of that dying boy she found by her mother's favorite lake."_

 _The other prince smiles softly, "Is't wrong for me to wish that I should have been that dying boy in the lake, maybe I'll merit more time in her arms."_

" _Nonsense my prince. The boy is only a distraction. He'll remember her place soon enough." Ji Mong assures the other prince. They arrive at the far corridor of the archery range, watching his little queen practice with his sons, her cousins._

" _Little queen. That's an interesting name to call your daughter. Have you always called her that?" The other prince asks, observing the daughter of the moon delightfully._

 _Ji Mong smiles, a sad one, "My daughter? As you know, she isn't really my daughter but my sister's. My sister died giving birth to her and I have taken her in as my real daughter since then. Everyday she grows to be more like her mother, resembling her in every way. If her mother is alive, I'm sure she'd fight to put her in that throne. Though no one would contest her for that, even my own children loved her more than they love me."_

 _A chuckle escapes Ji Mong's throat on their family's inside joke, "She'll own this kingdom one day and we'll all be glad to hand it to her. Our little queen who innocently holds everything in that small palms of her hand. She had us all bewitched."_

" _You and my kingdom, I think your daughter captured my heart well." The other prince confesses lightheartedly, "My little queen. Do you mind if I start calling her that too?"_

" _No, no, not at all." Ji Mong spreads his arm in front of him, "Feel free to do so."_

" _My little queen." The other prince repeats, "May I join them? I think I could lend my skills on teaching her."_

" _Please go ahead."Ji Mong offers, content to be standing at his corridor._

The past slowly dissolves and Ji Mong finds himself on a different corridor with his aunt beside him talking about something he had missed. All he can see is the 8th prince approaching Soon Deok and Hae Soo, asking Soon Deok to step aside. He stands behind Hae Soo's back, tentatively touching her waist and turning her body to the right angle. Ha Jin stiffens, the 8th prince's touch a little uncomfortable. Soon Deok and Baek-Ah moved to find an excuse and put an end to the 8th prince's advances but Won and Yo are quick to block them both.

"Breathe in…" Wook instructs, his hand sliding down at the small of her back, "…and find the center of your balance deep within here."

Pertaining to her back.

Wook puts his arms over hers next, drawing the string with her. He whispers to her ear "On my command, we'll release the arrow together. Ready? Breathe..."

Ha Jin concentrates at the target in front of her, momentarily closing her eyes, only to open it into a different courtyard and a different time. She's lost inside the memory of her dream, hearing the other prince's voice. She would like to step away, bewildered of where she is standing but the other prince steadies her with his hold.

Wook's heart jumps in his chest, drawn to inhale her scent and look at her white neck down to the exposed skin around her clavicle. A few of what look like small purplish fading patches in her skin, hides underneath her uniform, "Hae Soo-ya, what's that down on your neck? Are those bruises?"

"Eh?" Hearing the 8th prince's question, Ha Jin comes back to the present, shaken by the dream.

"It's…It's… nothing… mosquito bites." She quickly lies. It's a mark left by So's lips, sucking at her supple skin.

She'd like to rearrange her _jeogeori_ but Wook is still holding her drawn arms.

" _Kuere_?" Wook whispers at her ears, "Shall we concentrate once more?"

"Y..ie." Ha Jin swallows, zooming out of the present and falling into the dream again. She feels the string upon her cheeks, smell the faint lemony citrusy scent and have her skin kissed by the summer sun.

At the other prince's command, Ha Jin releases the arrow.

Swoosh.

It embeds itself at the yellow circle, right at the bull's eye.

"Oh?!" Soon Deok and Baek-ah exclaims.

" _Daebak_! You hit the target Hae Soo-ya" Eun calls, clapping enthusiastically.

The spell of the dream breaks and Ha Jin is standing at the present courtyard again, dizzy. Around her, the princes were congratulating her and Wook is smiling widely, confidently,

"See? I told you can do it." Wook compliments her, hovering around her.

Ha Jin shakes the spell out of her head, looking at Wook strangely. She had never dreamt wide eye in the middle of a crowd before. She smoothens her collar against her chest, uncomfortable with the spring gust that seemed icier than usual.

 _Please tell me we've never met before?_

* * *

Luscious Gingko trees surround the pavilion where official functions and feast for the Kang household is located. During autumn, it's leaves create a golden carpet around the pavilion and from a far, the _jeong_ looks like its coated with yellow snow of leaves, relaxing and lovely to look at.

On spring night like tonight, its greyish trunk with streaks of brown is alive with nocturnal insects, singing on its wake. The lanterns on its trunk cast an orange diffused light that is easy and soothing in the eyes.

The eastern breeze softly nips at the silk hanboks of Mu and Gen. Park as they find their way to the _jeong_ after a restful sleep in their quarters. They meet Jung by the entrance,

"Oh Jung-ah where have you been?" Mu asks after Jung renders his greetings.

"Kuenyang, I wanted to explore the palace." Looking at the general, there is hesitation in Jung.

He had made his way to the main gate and found the arrow no longer there. He tried to make a small talk with the private soldiers but just like with the _gungnyeo_ (s) he bumped into, their answers are limited to yes or no or simple instructions, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

The palace is beautiful, no doubt in that. They are even free to explore it anytime they want yet the whole place gives Jung the creeps. It doesn't add up to the rumors they've heard of the Kang household while growing-up.

"And did you find what you're looking for?" Gen. Park asks.

Seeing the arrow shot at them this afternoon, he worries that the 14th prince might look close at it and realize it's the same arrow once targeted at him. He wonders if now is the right time to explain it to him before it becomes a problem between him and So.

Jung only shrugs.

"I didn't expect the Kang household to be this picturesque, isn't it? I've always imagined the insides of it to be…" Mu tries to look for the right word, "…unpleasant, I guess?"

"So do I." Gen. Park agrees, "Maybe because So wangjanim never shared anything about it or that no one has seen the insides of it."

"The palace would be perfect if not for that heady smell of musk." Mu points out.

"Ah the incense inside the close quarters?" Jung asks, wrinkling his nose. " _Na-do naem-sae ga silh-eo-yo. (I hate it's smell too.)"_

"The 4th prince's clothes always smell of it whenever he came from here." Gen. Park recalls the many times he had smelled it at the 4th prince' hair and clothes and he always send him to bath afterwards.

Reaching the entrance of the pavilion, Lady Sewon welcomes them with music from _gayageum_ players, situated on the other side of _jeong_. She had changed into a wine violet hanbok that turns deep violet or black depending on the light that shines on it.

So sports the same luxurious fabric as his adoptive mother has, a detail the three have never seen before.

"I didn't know our 4th prince here could be so fine looking with the right clothes and without his mask." General Park good-naturedly comments.

Lady Shinjuwon glances at So, "I don't even know why people think my son, here, is a bringer of misfortune and bad luck. He had always been a delight to be around."

Her statement brings an awkward chuckle to everyone's throat.

She gestures for the long table, asking them to take a sit. She takes the head of the table while So seats on her right. Next to him is Jung. Adjacent directly to So is Mu and the general at his left.

"So how is our home? I heard our 14th prince had taken a stroll in our palace," Addressing Jung, "Did you find it to your liking?"

"Has your soldiers always used the same arrow ever since? My 3rd brother told me, those black arrows are common here in the north." Jung finishes his sentence before putting a meat on his mouth, tasting a finely grilled chicken, sprinkled with black pepper.

General Park catches So's eyes, his mouth twitching at the side.

"They say you're a very clever boy Jung wangjanim." And Lady Shinjuwon's words are full of other meaning, toying with her guests. " _Ne_ , our private army is armed with the same arrows as everyone else in the north. Do you want to know the difference with our arrows compared to the arrows of other northern clans?"

She leans in, not waiting for an answer. She then lowers her voice as if talking in secret, "Our arrows are poisoned as my son here and the general very well know. Isn't it?"

Capturing the two in her nets, Lady Shinjuwon makes sure the general and the 4th prince are her accomplices whether they don't like it or not.

The chicken on Jung's mouth suddenly taste blunt, having his eyes go back and forth from the general and his 4th brother, uncovering there lie.

 _"Eomeonim,"_ The address taste like the berry of belladonna, sweet that turns bitter and poisonous at the end. So never like this kind of dinner gathering with his adoptive mother especially when there are other people around, "Regarding the burnings of the farm in some areas here in the north, we thought it was a simple feudal problem with owners of the land. We manage to talk these farmers out of their anger and reconcile only for another farm or town to experience the same thing."

"People are getting restless and fearful. They think an outside kingdom is invading us from the inside but I've already had a meeting with the Khitans, they say they are keeping their men well into their own borders." Gen. Park adds, "Do you mind if we ask, how do you keep your borders free of this nuisances?"

"You're not implying my clan is the one behind these unrest, are you?" a mask of unreadable expression envelops Lady Shinjuwon's face,

" _Joeseonghabnida_ my lady, it is only a standard procedure of enquiry." Gen. Park matches Lady Shinjuwon's mask of politeness.

" _Johda. (Good.)_ I offered help did I not?" Lady Shinjuwon plays with her silver chopstick, holding it casually in her hands. "If you have come sooner, then you wouldn't have had spent too much of your resources quelling this planned disruption from one territory to another. I would have offered you an insight as to where to find these people who are causing these unrests but first, let me ask you something..."

Lady Shinjuwon turns to So "No, let me ask my son first,"

So warily lifts his eyes to look at his adoptive mother.

"What will you do if you find these people? Will you bring them to court, hear their grievances and have them tried or do you want them eliminated on the spot? After all, the death toll and lands being burned is still counting as we speak."

"They are entitled to a fair trial in our court." Mu answers for So.

Lady Shinjuwon doesn't take her eyes of So, a fair warning on him, "Are you sure you want them tried? You'll never know what will come out of their mouths. They might speak of lies or maybe truths or half lies. Who knows? The weakest will bear the brunt whether they are innocent or guilty."

"Not in my court." Mu strongly disagree, "I shall give them an objective tribunal and have the guilty castigated."

Yet everyone in the table knows Mu's proclamation is a far cry of a dream. Lady Shinjuwon's sentence still rings the truest.

She laughs wistfully, "I do admire the brevity in your vision my dear _seja_. I hope it gets realized when you finally sit in the throne."

A few _gungnyeo_ (s) comes in to replenish the feast in front of them, serving more side dishes and wine in their glasses that empty faster than the servings of rice in their bowl.

" _Kuereom_ my lady, are you offering information as to where we could find these people who are causing this unrest?" Gen. Park politely asks, getting to the point before the conversation becomes more tensed as it is.

"Information?" Lady Shinjuwon brings her glass of wine on her lips and drinks before answering, "I have something better. My private soldiers who are patrolling the borders on the south area where Hwangbos territory begin and our borders to the west where the Yoo's territory starts, had caught up with a group of people who look conspicuous. My men didn't bother with them for as long as they don't step in our boundaries."

Careful to leave out the fact that she had been spying on the movements of former minister Wang Ryeom Shiek, that's why her men kept running to the same conspicuous people. And to her delight, her men accidentally uncover the connection between the Hwangbos and Yoos conspiring. It wasn't an easy trace. There wasn't anything to connect the Hwangbos with the Yoos, except the land that was granted to Hae Soo, which Myung Hee innocently registered under the Haes and is being managed by the Hwangbos.

The conspicuous men belong to the "freed people" of Hubaekje, taken in by the Yoo clan when they migrated to Goryeo. Wook used the name of the Haes to house them temporarily and promised them that same land will belong to them if they do his bidding. The people of Hubaekje believed they are answering to the Haes as their master and not the Hwangbos. For the last half year, they stage these strife from town to town, always disappearing whenever Gen. Park's company shows-up. Thanks to the heads-up of Wook and Yo who conveniently listen to the reports of Mu and So on their assembly.

The two conspired to frame the Haes for the civil disruption and unrest in the north, their plan working well with the Haes unknowingly leaving their northern territory open while they stay in Songak, taking care of their daughter and their chancellery seat.

"Shall I have my men pursue these conspicuous people for you?" Lady Shinjuwon fully understood the whole scheme so she was giving a fair warning to So, not that she cared. She only wants him to see for himself, how treacherous his brothers are so he could decide which side he is going to take. Ultimately she knows, So would pick the side who would give him the only thing he had ever want, the girl. Her adoptive son isn't a complicated boy. She had brought him up, touched him to the core. She knows him pretty well, his fears, his dreams, his weakness, how to manipulate him. He'll choose her side over his family, for as long as she protects the girl, dangling her like a carrot in front of a horse.

"If you could point us to the right direction, I'm sure we'd able to find our way." Gen. Park refuses Lady Shinjuwon's outright help, distrustful of the hand she's extending, "We do not want to burden you any further of our incompetence."

"Nonsense, my son is never a burden to me." Lady Shinjuwon inclines her head, reaching to stroke So's cheek.

The gungnyeo(s), eunuch and other servants avert their eyes and shuffle silently, like a practiced dance that everyone is trained to do.

Were they imagining it?

Even the consort's right-hand man who never took his eyes from his lady, veered his eyes somewhere.

So clenches his teeth, taking all his self-control to not flinch from Lady Shinjuwon's touch in front of their visitors, acting his part of an obedient son.

Lady Shinjuwon inclines her head and looks at the 14th prince once more, her hand sliding down to So's arm, "Jung _wangjanim…_ are you aware? You resemble your 4th brother so much."

So casually move to cover Jung, raising his wine glass to drink.

"Ah yie, I hear it all the time." Jung answers curtly, "Maybe because I look up to So hyungnim. I wanted to be like him."

Ironically, while So would have been like Jung if he was ever brought-up in a happy and loving family, Jung wanted to be So because he had everything he ever wanted.

"I bet you do." Lady Shinjuwon passes the plate of _Sigeumchi Namul (seasoned spicy spinach)_ to Jung, "Please have some more, your So _hyungnim_ love that vegetable dish."

Jung accepts the dish embarrassingly, glancing at So before putting some at his bowl.

"I heard you wanted to train under General Park, uninterested with the throne. Is that true?" Lady Shinuwon asks Jung.

"I am the 14th prince my lady. After Mu hyungnim here, there are 12 more of my brothers including So hyungnim whose in line for the throne. Even if I live my whole lifetime, I don't think I would ever come close to it, so why should I covet it? I don't think it would buy me the heart of the girl I wanted to marry anyway." Jung answers wearing his heart on his sleeve, a mistake he shouldn't be showing to Lady Shinjuwon.

"Such an honest boy. I'm beginning to wonder if you really are a son of your mother." Lady Shinjuwon's glass is automatically refilled once it halves,

"Do you know that our arrows have a different color compared to the one used by other northern clans."

Rewarding Jung's honesty with another trivial information about the Kang household, "If you look closer, its two shades darker than most northern clan's. How? Our arrows are left to soak in poison, which I personally grow in my own garden. Do you want to have a look while you're staying here?"

"Eh?"

The perplexity of Lady Shinjuwon's action baffles everyone in the table.

So couldn't guess where his adoptive mother is going with this. He couldn't excuse himself from the table, nervous that Lady Shinjuwon might say anything yet he couldn't sit still anymore. The dinner is turning to be a long one and So wants it to end and not end at the same time, dreading what close door quarters would bring after.

"The garden is at the back of my quarters," Lady Shinjuwon stands-up, done with her dinner. She walks by the back of Jung's chair and leans in to quietly say something in his ears, "You'll find a lot of secrets in it."

Straitening up, she smiles at everyone, "Please have a good night rest, my servants are waiting to do your biddings."

She looks at So playfully and leaves.

* * *

"You lied to me!" Jung angrily shouts while keeping his voice low, addressing the general as soon as they were alone on his quarters, "You and my 4th brother? Why?"

Mu is confused. He doesn't understand what's going on.

"To protect you." Gen. Park calmly answers, coming clean as to why they had to send Jung home without finishing his trainings last year.

"Hold on, it wasn't true that you were attacked by the Khitans and that Jung was instrumental at fending our borders?" Mu clarifies, looking from the general to his 14th brother. The smell of the nauseating incense not helping to clear their minds.

"We weren't sure if it was the Khitans or not but the poisoned arrows that was shot to Jung wangjanim definitely came from the Kangs, at least So wangjanim confirmed it and judging by the way Lady Shinjuwon described their arrows, it's a reminder and a warning." He casually leans by the door, sporting a calm demeanor, "But Jung wangjanim did help to fend off the attack and done a great job at it so he deserved the promotion he got."

"You and my brother are treating me like I'm still a kid." Jung contains his anger at his fist, shaking from the effort.

"Stop acting like one then." Gen. Park shrugs, "Your show of uncontrolled outburst is not helping your cause. Your brother doesn't want you here because the consort is targeting you for being the son of their rival clan. It would do you good if you listen to us and stay away from whatever the lady is offering you."

Jung could only look at the general, deciding on walking out of the room. Their presence, more than the smell of incense, is starting to suffocate him.

* * *

Strolling around with no direction in mind, Jung finds himself close to the quarters of Lady Shinjuwon and remembers her offer to show him around her garden of poison.

"Secrets?" he tells himself. It feels as if his life lately is built in secrets and lies and he doesn't know who to trust anymore. He understands all of them are only trying to protect him but he would appreciate it better if the secrets and lies would stop. It only serves to confuse him further.

Against the general's warning, Jung heads to Lady Shinjuwon's quarter, not knowing what he really wants to accomplish with it. He walks at the deserted pavement, unconscious of the eyes watching him from the shadows.

Lady Shinjuwon's guards, including Guen Sun, are all hidden in the dark, silently observing. One guard looks at the direction of Guen Sun, soundlessly asking if they should stop the prince from approaching. Guen Sun dismisses him with a wave of his hand. Lady Shinjuwon's instruction is to let the prince wander around unhindered yet Guen Sun is nervous as to how deep is Lady Shinjuwon going to let the prince in on the Kang's secrets.

Jung reaches the outer door and sees the next two layers of door wide open, as if an invitation to come in. He stops at the first door, looking around and found no one near. Ignoring it, he continues to walk to the last main door, where this one is slid an inch apart, showing a view of the inside.

A playful laugh echoes from it, "Don't be silly my dear son, it is not a hand they could give…"

Jung is enticed to lean in and take a peek. He couldn't see much as his view is limited to what the inch of opening can give. He can only see his brother standing by the window, looking outside. The smell of that nauseating musk is stronger in this room.

Lady Shinjuwon is at the other side of the room, sitting in front of her vanity table, brushing her long black hair parted to one side of her shoulder, "Hae Soo doesn't belong to the Haes anymore. So why would I waste my time and come to the capital to meet them?"

Jung's eyebrows turn together, perplexed of what he's hearing.

"Still, you could play the part of a gracious mother just once." So is aware that the probability of Lady Shinjuwon saying yes into meeting the Haes is next to zero but he tried anyway, hoping to win Lady Sewon's approval. It doesn't matter to him if the Haes doesn't like him but it matters to Hae Soo.

Lady Shinjuwon abandons her brush at the side table, her thin black satin night gown flowing and shaping against her body. She passes her door, seeing a shadow by the side of her eyes and ignores it. Reaching So, she touches his arm, turning him to look at her, his back to their audience at the door.

So automatically turns rigid. Lady Shinjuwon's fingers glide up his neck and then his nape, itching for his skin, "Haven't I've been gracious enough? You would do well to be grateful to me that I took your woman's registry and made her a Kang. They can't give her hand to anyone. She belongs to us, to you. Only I could give her hand in marriage... What have you done for me so far?"

If Jung was surprise to find that Hae Soo is now a Kang, nothing could prepare him for what he witnesses next. Lady Shinjuwon steps closer to So, her lips touching his stiff neck, caressing him the way a mother shouldn't. Her other hand goes around his belt at the back, unfastening it to open his jeogeori. She takes his hands and puts it at her waist, guiding it to untie the ribbon.

Jung steps back, covering his mouth, overwhelmed by shocked. Watching them, Lady Shinjuwon raises her eyes to meet their audience's gaze, toying with both Jung and So.

Jung's eyes widen, his high opinion of his brother shuttering to pieces as he discovers the nature of his relationship with Lady Shinjuwon. He turns to leave as fast as he could.

So still unaware of Jung's presence, takes his hands off the ribbon and pushes Lady Shinjuwon away, holding her by the shoulders to keep her at arm's length, _"Eomeonim,_ please."

Lady Shinjuwon only laughs, enjoying the 14th prince' reaction. She looks at So, "What happened to your mask? I like it better when you were wearing one..."

* * *

The spring had brought forth a chilly wind and a dry one interchangeably at the capital and Hae Soo isn't the only one whose having her health falling over a flu. Today Lady Sewon is under the weather too so Wook comes in her place to take Hae Soo home.

Ha Jin is walking excitedly with Soon Deok and Woo Hee, happy to be coming home this weekend when they notice the 8th prince waiting at the main gate. He greets them with a smile, polite as always. Woo Hee avoids his gaze, saying her goodbye the moment they reach the main gate.

"Lady Sewon is sick today so I came to bring you home." Wook tells Hae Soo.

Soon Deok and Ha Jin exchange glances with Ha Jin hooking her arm to Soon Deok's and greeting Wook with the same courtesy and cold distance as of late. "You didn't have to come _wangjanim,_ I'm sure I can find my way home by now."

" _Ara. (I know)_ I came anyway." Wook answers, gesturing for them to walk, "Shall we?"

It was an uncomfortable silence for the three of them as they cross the palace ground and walk into town. Soon Deok talks about trivial things, from her failed attempts of preparing a _mandu (dumplings)_ to the absurdity of taking care of the wild geese at the Damiwon's poultry house. It kept the atmosphere light until they reach her house and she is forced to say goodbye to Hae Soo, grimacing at her when Wook turned his back and Ha Jin had no choice but to walk with him alone.

A few blocks from Soon Deok's house, they turn into the town's park and Wook asks, "Do you no longer fear the park? Or do you want us to take a different way?"

A different way means a longer one and more alone time with the 8th prince, "Anibnida, I'm use to seeing the park now. I'm sorry if I worried you and my unnie."

"It was nothing." Wook shrugs, struggling to make the atmosphere light.

Silence one more.

"Hae Soo-ya, your parents told me, you'll be going back to the north after your apprenticeship." Wook glances at her, "I want you to know, you're welcome to stay in my household. It's your unnie's home."

" _Kamsahabnida wangjanim_." Ha Jin expresses her gratitude, the offer quite tempting but So made it clear he doesn't want her to live there and it would be uncomfortable for all of them, "but no thank you. I'll be returning to the north with my parents."

"It can also be yours if you want or I could give you your own place at the palace." Wook offers more than what his words are saying. "Whatever will make you happy."

Ha Jin glances at the 8th prince, trying to be objective of their situation, recalling their past interactions that might have mislead the prince. It was stupid of her to take over Hae Soo's life without listening to everyone's warning. They all cautioned her that her misplaced affection might cause great misunderstandings. Now, the pressure of knowing history and not repeating it befalls heavily on her shoulders.

" _Wangjanim_ …" It is against Ha Jin's conscience to use the kind words of people against them but she uses it now if it would convince Wook, "What would make me happy is for you to find your happiness in someone else's heart and not mine. _Joesonghabnida_ , it was my fault for overlooking people's affection and misplacing my own. If I had in anyway mislead you, please know I never intended for it to happen."

Her apology is a year, a broken marriage and a death late. There was no turning back for Wook.

Wook takes a hold of her hand, affectionately, gently. He was listening to her words but it sounds far away to him. He leads her to the park, to the market, passed the bridge and into the town where their home is. In all of it, he only held her hand, not saying anything. Ha Jin tried to take her hand back but Wook firmly holds it. She is afraid someone might see them and misunderstand.

They stop in front of their household's shrine and only then did Wook released her hand. He proceeds into lighting incense at the altar, bowing three times and offering a prayer to Myung Hee.

Without turning to her, he asks, "Do you know why your _unnie_ went to the north and seek your parents?"

" _Anibnida_." Myung Hee only told her, she's visiting their parents because she misses them.

"She went to your parents to make our engagement official because she believes I'll be a good husband for you. She promised you to me before she left." At these words, Wook finishes his prayer and turns to Hae Soo, "I intend to honor her wish no matter what."

It's in the middle of Spring and though the weather is relatively cold, they are inside a hanok, well protected from the outside breeze and yet the hairs at the back of Ha Jin's neck stands, giving her a feeling of foreboding creeping down her spine. There is something alarming with the way Wook state his words. He truly believes he owns her in every way. Ha Jin unconsciously steps back, afraid of the 8th prince for the first time.

"Soo-ya…" He addresses her the way the 4th prince calls her. The same fondness, the same gentleness and yet she couldn't bear hearing it from him, "You don't have to be afraid of me. I will never hurt you. You belong to me."

"Don't. Please don't address me that way." Ha Jin can feel her knees shaking, her throat drying, and her heart racing. The dread of knowing its too late makes her more terrified of Wook. She tries once more, hoping her pleading will get to him,

" _Wangjanim_ , I'm a person. I have my own feelings and I can think on my own. People are not things you buy or own or inherit or promised to. My _unnie_ might have a good cause for seeing you as a good husband for me but she doesn't own me. Neither my hand nor my heart is hers to give. Please understand I want you to be happy. I wish you to be happy but I can not fulfill what my _unnie_ promised you."

Drawing the line, she makes it clear once and for all that there can be nothing going on between them, not in the past nor will there be in the future.

"Why? Because of my 4th brother?" Wook advances towards her calm as always. Only the grey storm brewing on his eyes indicates the change on the 8th prince's mood. "Why him? Do you know what kind of a person my 4th brother is?"

Ha Jin doesn't answer. Wook is not the first person to ask her that.

And he misunderstands her silence. He had been trying to figure it out why Hae Soo would choose his cold brother over him, missing the point that So is a different person when he's with Hae Soo, that Hae Soo constantly chooses So out of love and not because of anything else. "Right. Of course, he belongs to the most powerful clan and would probably own that throne one day. Is that why you want him? Because he's all powerful and could afford to give you anything you want?"

Wook stops mid-advancing. The hurt clouding his judgment, the insecurities he had about himself surfacing against his self-control, "Kuereom… If I own that throne, will you finally look at me?"

Ha Jin continues to step back, wary of the sudden change with the 8th prince, "Aniyo, I never want it. I never will."

"Then what do you want? Tell me and I will give it to you."

Her words unable to reach Wook who refuses to listen.

"Do you honestly believe my 4th brother is not intending to get to the throne? We all are. Every single one of my brothers. It's just a matter of who will get into it first."

The expression on Wook's face changes once more, full of determination, "I intend to be the one who occupies it and I will make you my queen."

He reaches to touch her face delicately with the tips of his fingers, "My little queen."

 _My little queen?_

The words freeze Ha Jin on her stead.

 _Where did I heard it?_

Ha Jin is quite sure someone had called her that before but she can't remember who.

Wook walks away, leaving Ha Jin sliding to the ground, her knees giving way, terrified of the future to come that is already written in the history.

* * *

Gen. Park's company spends three more days at the Kang palace, planning on their own on how to move about the place where the conspicuous people were hiding. Lady Shinjuwon offered once more to do the dirty work for them, trying to convince So in private not to put them in trial and have them killed right away, her words playful and full of malice. Hence, So chooses not to listen and takes on the general's side. Over wine, Lady Shinjuwon only purses her lips warning him that he'll regret it for not listening to her.

Jung avoids his 4th brother again, mistrustful of him. He had been thinking if he should confront him of what he had learned the other night but he couldn't look at him without feeling conflicted. A curl of disgust swirls upon his stomach threatening a violent vomit but at the same time something feels amissed to him, as if Lady Shinjuwon wanted him to see it, even enjoyed watching his reaction. He couldn't comprehend why would Lady Shinjuwon act that way thus he follow So at a distance everywhere he goes, observing what else is being kept behind his brother's rigid silence and the consort's pleasant façade.

If there was any hint that So and the rest of the Kangs knew Jung is keeping tabs on him, no one came to meddle. They all reside in the shadows, watching him watching his brother.

On their last night, Jung observed So come out of the consort's quarter at the middle of the night and walk the grounds of the palace, out into the nearby forest. With no lantern and the thick trees covering the night sky, it was difficult for Jung to tail his brother, who almost dissolves to the black night.

Soon the path of coniferous trees gives way to a clearing. A glass lake of deep blue and sea green sits at the middle, reflecting the waning moon, its water pools at white granite and diorite stones. A hint of lemony citrusy scent fills the air as the nocturnal insects croon everywhere. Jung is enthralled of the dreamlike glimmer of the place, fleetingly forgetting what he came for. He closes his eyes to inhale that soothing spring breeze only to feel a sharp edge of thin blade suddenly thrust underneath his chin.

"Jung-ah?" So asks, confusion filling him.

Jung opens his eyes, careful to not make a sudden move hence his brother's sword draws blood on his neck, "Hyung."

Putting his sword down, the informality with the way his brother addressed him did not escape So, "Why have you been following me?"

"Kuenyang…" Jung shrugs, massaging his neck where the blade touch it.

It isn't a secret among his siblings that Jung likes walking at night, even hanging around their 8th brother's household before. This trait of his reminds So of Hae Soo's same habit so he casually dismisses it, finding no harm in his brother's action yet he doesn't welcome Jung's presence on his recluse, "What are you doing here?"

"Wah!" Jung looks around. He couldn't help but marvel, "Is this the lake Hae Soo was asking about?"

"You should rest, we're leaving early tomorrow." So turns his back on his brother, the discussion at an end.

"And you?" Jung walks past So, stopping by the edge of a granite stone to look over the water, "Is this where you spent your nights? I haven't seen you in your quarters since we arrived."

Jung cautiously sounds his brother who as always never answers when he doesn't want to, "Have you ever thought of coming back to our family? Your adopted clan seemed nice to you."

So only watches Jung settle his self by the waters, dipping his hands at it. The waning moonlight creates a nimble rim light upon Jung's figure, as if enveloping him with a bluish luminosity.

"Do you really love her?" Jung suddenly ask, his face turning a mask of neutral expression.

"Mwo?"

"Hae Soo, how much do you love her?" From a far, a sound of a barred owl calls into the night, mingling with the cicadas. "I've known her longer than you did… at least the old Hae Soo."

There's a sadness in Jung's voice that is hard to detect, "It's going to be her birthday next week. Do you know?"

So knows. He missed it last year so he promised not to miss it this year. He comes beside Jung, thinking twice if he should let Jung overstay his presence on his retreat. He had never shared this place to anyone and he would like to be alone. Nevertheless, he sits besides his brother, cross-legged and attentive.

"Did you know… her old handwriting has soft strokes almost like a flowing water. She sits by that tree outside Wook Hyungnim's library and reads literature all afternoon. At night, she hangs by their pavilion overlooking their pond, watching the stars and the moon. She loves looking at a full moon, she says it makes her feel sad... nostalgic even."

"It makes her sad?" So asks, curious. "Then why does she love looking at it?"

Jung shrugs, "She said it leaves her a feeling of longing, as if she's almost remembering something."

He proceeds on telling So things about Hae Soo, "She's allergic to persimmons but is always curious how it taste like. One time, when we were hanging at their pavilion, she brought me one and made me eat it so she could ask me to describe it to her."

The end of Jung's lips almost curve into a smile, remembering the memory. He leaves out the part of describing Hae Soo's pink blush spreading on her cheeks as she bites her lower lip, looking all innocent. He almost shared the juice on her lips with his if only they weren't interrupted with Chae Ryung's arrival.

"She wasn't as affectionate as she is now, always the gentle and shy girl like Lady Myung Hee but she finds joy in being close to a few people." Jung lifts his head to look at his brother in the eye, "She easily trusts but hates being lied to… even the simple ones... I bet she still do."

And So gets the message, clear as the water in front of them.

"What do you really want from her, hyungnim?" The atmosphere turning serious, "I heard she's not even a Hae. There's nothing in her name, just an empty title. I'm sure you know."

So wonders since when did Jung found out and how much does he know, "It doesn't matter. I have a palace and power from my clan, I am enough for both of us."

Jung looks at his brother for a long time, "No doubt about it."

He stands up, dusting his _paji_ , their friendly discussion at an end. So stands with him and watches him leave. Jung stops just by the threshold of the coniferous tree, turning back back to look at him, "If you ever hurt her in anyway, I will come after you with everything I have. I don't care if you are my brother or… a son of a Kang… or the next king. I will take her back from you."

And in that moment Jung had never been as grim and dark as his full brothers are, matching his possessiveness that So never noticed before. It was only a flicker, a few seconds, a simple statement but So knew, Jung would burn everything to the ground the way he would to accomplish what he wants.

* * *

Ji Mong's messenger arrived at the Kang household just in time before the general's company is to leave, informing them of the on-going protest to depose the _seja_ from his position. The group splits-up with Gen. Park and Jung taking in charge of capturing the conspicuous people with the help of Kang's private army while Mu and So come home to the palace to deal with the protesting ministry.

A few days later, Mu and So arrive at Songak in the evening and secretly meet Ji Mong at the general's house to discuss what will they be presenting to the royal assembly.

Early in the morning, Mu and So enter the courtyard of the _Hoegyong Hall_ and was greeted with the same group of minister who are still on their knees and mats protesting his position. They walk at the middle aisle with their eyes focused on the stairs in front of them.

"Pyeha please reconsider the position of our seja." The head minister calls, making sure the two hears it.

Mu and So only continued with their walk, entering the Hoegyong Hall with all their siblings and only a handful of ministers present.

"Well then, it is nice of our _wangseja_ to join our assembly this morning." Queen Yoo purports a bright smile as if she is only welcoming the two in her home.

"When did our two princes arrive?" Queen Shinjong asks, mirroring Queen Yoo's pleasantries, "Have you both had a rest."

"Resting would be a dishonor to our ministers who have been kneeling in our courtyard for more than a week now." Mu returns the pleasantry but without much of a smile like the two queens. "Shall we get on with the matters at hand? I believe I am being accused of implementing a higher tax than what I have fought for in this court."

He looks around, taking note of the only ministers left at the hall. It consists only of Wang Gyu Minister and his four cronies who are only taking the side of the _seja_ because Wang Gyu Minister had more or less pledge his allegiance to the 4th prince as a way of thanking him for having his grand son engaged to the general's daughter.

Mu holds out his hand towards So and So puts two books upon it, "These are inventory books that my clan have kept well hidden even from me. It details the real taxes my clan collects from the towns we manage and what we remit in the treasury."

Kneeling, Mu touches his forehead at the floor, "Sunggohabnida pyeha, it is a fault in my part for not seeing thoroughly my clan's action. It was my uncle and my other relatives whose signatures can be found in the inventory books. Please punish me with them."

A eunuch picks up the inventory books Mu is holding and hands it to King Taejo to examine. Agonizing minutes pass as King Taejo analyzes the books and have it passed along to his ministers and the princes and back to him again.

Putting it down, he commands, "Have the people whose signature are signed here arrested and put in prison immediately. I shall be taking back the towns these concerned people are managing."

The queens hide the triumphant smirk threatening to come out of their lips.

"As for our _seja_ , rise Mu wangseja..."

Mu holds back his hands from shaking, standing-up cautiously and having his eyes trained at the floor.

"I trust that you will not let this happen again?" King Taejo asks.

"Yie pyeha, certainly." Mu answers, gauging his father's mood.

"Then you can go." King Taejo announces, quiet but firm.

It takes a few seconds for the sentence to sink in in everyone.

"Pyeha…" Queen Yoo tries to argue.

"Didn't I afforded your clan the same leniency?" King Taejo cuts his queen's sentence, putting the protest reaction out of their faces, "Our wangseja here, will be shown the same courtesy."

"Pyeha, I do not deserve it," Reigning his nervousness, Mu calmly expresses his gratitude, "kuende kamsahabnida pyeha. I will not disappoint you again."

"I know you won't." King Taejo puts an unwavering support for his son in an effort to curve the damage to Mu's name made by his relatives. He can't have his people doubting the next heir of the throne.

Anticipating the king's decision Wook and Yo display no reaction, infinitesimally nodding at each other and agreeing to have the next stage in their plan executed.

* * *

After the assembly, Won catches up with So by the corridor, greeting Mu politely and addressing So afterwards as if they are comfortably close, "Ah hyungnim, are you staying longer this time? I noticed you didn't report anything about the northern unrests."

Mu and So walk on a slow pace, letting Won stride beside them.

"I guess?" So answers, his guard up, not disclosing anything.

"Well then, you didn't forget you promised to drink with me one of these days, right?" Undeterred, Won reminds So of their last conversation, "Mu Hyungnim should come too. I figure, we could all use some drink."

Mu politely smile at Won, "Maybe next time Won-i. We'd like to get some rest first."

"Right, of course." Won chuckles, "Then I'll see you at our 8th brother's household? I heard there's going to be a feast there this weekend."

The two only curtly nod at Won, agreeing so they could send him on his way.

* * *

Over dinner at the Sky tower, So, Mu and Ji Mong discusses the damage at Mu's reputation caused by the ministers' protest.

"I don't think the uneasiness and the gossiping about you would die out soon." Ji Mong sits in front of Mu, bringing his hands together upon the table.

"What do you suggest?" Mu ask inclining his back at his chair's headrest.

"Unless a bigger issue comes up, the people's distrust on you will only linger." Ji Mong explains matter of factly.

So sits by the balcony's balustrade, appearing to listen but his mind is at the _Damiwon_ , wondering if he should ask Baek-ah to show him around the apprentices' quarters.

As if on cue, Baek-Ah reaches the top of the stairs and announces his self, greeting everyone. His appearance bringing a brighter tone in an otherwise somber mood, "Wah! Such serious faces…"

He positions his self beside So, leaning at the balustrade, "So hyungnim, what did you get Hae Soo for her birthday this weekend?"

"Oh! It's the lady's birthday? Is that why there's going to be a feast in our 8th brother's household?" Mu asks surprise. He kept thinking what feast Won was talking about.

"Yie." Baek-Ah answers, bringing the atmosphere into a lighter one.

"Are we invited? We sure could use some break." Mu expresses his delight at the prospect of a night celebration.

"Yie, all of us." Baek-Ah then inclines his head at So's direction, "except him."

"Mwo?!" More than perplexed, So looks a bit hurt, "Wae?"

Pulling his leg, Baek-Ah decides to play a joke on So, "For starters, where is your mother? Weren't you supposed to bring your mother to meet with the Haes."

So was going to lie and say she was sick but remembers Mu had just came with him from their palace up north.

"Lady Shinjuwon is a little busy with helping our general in curtailing the unrest." Mu answers for So.

Though Lady Shinjuwon had been a gracious host to them, he had a feeling it's all just a façade. When they were leaving the Kang household, So never said anything if Lady Shinjuwon will be following them or will be visiting Songak anytime soon. She seemed not keen to get his son engaged to the Haes anytime soon.

"Geez, what's with the somber mood? I was going to joke around but you all look serious." Baek-Ah rolls his eyes.

"Does that mean I'm still not invited? Or were you only playing with me?" So naively asks.

"Wae, are you going to sneak around with her again if you're not invited?" Baek-Ah mischievously raises his eyebrows twice, matching the smug smile on his face, "The library huh? Not the most original but cozy yes."

"Eh?" Ji Mong and Mu exclaim, all curious now.

"Library?" Mu laughs, "Shall I be thankful, I no longer lend my library to both of you?"

So keeps his mouth shut, his ears turning red.

Baek-Ah makes a show of sighing, "Would you please, for the love of everything under the heavens, not mark her somewhere everyone can see? It's a good thing Hae Soo is skilled with those powder that covers it up."

"Marked?" So isn't aware sucking at a skin leaves mark.

"Yes, marks. You left those on her neck down to her clavicle." Baek-Ah looked the older brother between he and So at this kinds of situation. " I understand its easy to get carried away during… you know…"

So listens reflectively.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Ji Mong doesn't want to listen to this kind of conversation. Not when it involves his daughter.

Baek-Ah lowers his voice, as if sharing a secret, "You do know all the apprentices no longer share rooms with each other right? And though they have curfews, Hae Soo manages to walk around at night."

" _Ya! Hajima!_ " Ji Mong warns, understanding what Baek-Ah is insinuating, "You'll get the lady in trouble."

So leans in to Baek-Ah and whispers, "Where are the apprentices' rooms located?"

Baek-Ah chuckles, "Did you get her a gift for her birthday?"

"Isn't a prince' presence enough?"

Baek-Ah is not sure if his 4th brother is also joking but So's face seemed genuine. He really thinks his presence is good enough. He motions for him to come closer, returning the whisper. Ji Mong and Mu can still hear it, "Do you want to get a slap?"

Ji Mong and Mu laugh together while So tries to figure what's wrong with what he said.

"Baek-Ah is right, please do not repeat that to Lady Hae Soo. It will definitely merit you a slap for being arrogant." Mu comments, finding So's naivety entertaining.

"But I am a prince." So argues.

"And so are we," Mu counters still laughing, "And yet, I wouldn't step anywhere near the lady's household without bearing gifts. Especially if I'm planning to meet her parents."

"Kuere? What should I bring then?" So thoughtfully thinks out loud. He had never brought a gift for a lady before. He remembers the _dwikkoji_ he bought for Hae Soo last year from the lantern festival. It's still in his possession, waiting for the right timing to be given.

"Let me take care of it for you. I know just what her parents would love." Ji Mong volunteers, nodding to his self for thinking ahead, "But for the lady? You should be the one to come-up with it."

"She'll appreciate it better, knowing you put an effort to remember the things she like." Baek-Ah adds.

So thinks about it for a while, "I think I already have what she likes. Baek-Ah-ya will you show me to her quarters?"

"Eh?! Ya! we've already agreed you can't sneak into her quarters. What are you planning to do?" Ji Mong warns once more, his fatherly protectiveness coming out naturally.

"I don't remember agreeing." So sports a blank expression that Ji Mong couldn't read what he's thinking. He turns to Baek-Ah once more, "Can we sneak tonight?"

"Of course…" Baek-Ah abandons leaning at the balustrade, making a big gesture of leaving anytime, "…not."

He smiles smugly, "I'm not allowed anywhere near the Damiwon. Lady Oh caught me sneaking to their rooms the other day so I am barred from even hanging out or having tea in the _Damiwon_."

Leaving the fact that it was Woo Hee's room he was sneaking into and not Hae Soo's.

"Baek-Ah-ya," So turned serious once more, the kind with a close-guarded expression, "Can you be honest with me."

The three detects the change in So's mood and Baek-Ah suddenly feels uneasy.

"You're not the boy Hae Soo was seeing before, are you?"

Baek-Ah nervously laughs, " _Anibnida_. Hae Soo and I are just friends. We bonded over her appreciation for the arts, ceramics in particular."

"I'd hate for you to be that boy."

Mu stands from his chair and walks towards his two brothers. He casually puts his arm on So's shoulder and claps his arm, trying to diffuse the tension. He'd seen So turned mad against Ji Mong one time because of Ji Mong's connection to Hae Soo, he wouldn't want a repeat of So's volatile outburst, "Eiii. If they were seeing each other before it would be awkward for them to remain friends now, won't they.?"

"I wouldn't know." So answers and Mu can feel the tension on So's form, "When did she stopped seeing this boy?"

In Baek-Ah's nervousness he stammers with the truth, " _Chal mo-reu-gess-seub-ni-da_. Probably several months before she started seeing you?"

Ji Mong and Mu imperceptibly shakes their head at Baek-Ah, hoping he would get the signal to shut up.

"It was that recent?" So thought the affair would have been at least a year or two old, "Why did they stop seeing each other? Did Hae Soo loved him?"

"Does it matter?" Baek-Ah unconsciously steps back and walks over at the table beside Ji Mong, "She doesn't remember him… aw!... at… all"

Ji Mong's foot connects at Baek-Ah's leg, drawing pain.

"She doesn't remember?" The fact doesn't bode well with So, "You're saying they stopped seeing each other because Hae Soo lost her memory? What if she remembers?"

"She won't." Ji Mong promises him, knowing Ha Jin will never be Hae Soo, "It is unfortunate but she will never recover her lost memory. I assure you of it. So there's no point in being afraid of a ghost possibility."

And the three of them sense Ji Mong is not lying even when he doesn't look sad in spite of his words being kind and sympathetic.

"I'll… I'll show you where the apprentices' rooms are." Baek-Ah has no choice but to volunteer the information to prove his innocence and distract So.

" _Ne_ , Baek-Ah will." Mu claps So's arms once more, relaxing the tension on his arm, "I'll walk with the two of you."

Mu leads So to the stairs with Baek-Ah following them, diffusing the grim atmosphere.

" _Ya! ya! ya! Andwaeyo!"_ Ji Mong stands from his chair objecting, "If my aunt sees you, it won't matter if you're a _seja_ or a _wangja_. She will throw a fit and have you and the lady punished."

The three doesn't listen and continue down the stairs.

They wouldn't be able to sneak past the main gate of the _Damiwon._ Lady Oh was just getting back from the king's chambers and is inspecting if her apprentices are on their quarters asleep, making sure none of the princes were sneaking once more.

* * *

Come the weekend, the 8th prince' household is alive with colorful lanterns and festive atmosphere with the Haes throwing a feast for Hae Soo's birthday. All the princes were invited and Hae Soo's only friends, Soon Deok and Woo Hee. The feast is being held at the pavilion beside the man-made lake. There were numerous candles floating upon lily leaves at the pond, lighting the whole place, simple and sophisticated.

Dressed in a creamy off white hanbok with pastel blue flowers lining the hems of her _chima_ and the sleeves of her _jeogori_ , Ha Jin stands by the corner, talking to Eun and Baek-Ah. Woo Hee and Soon Deok making a crowd of five with them.

"Baek-Ah-ya, do you think you could paint a picture of this night?" Ha Jin is not one to take pictures with her camera phone all the time but this is a few of those moments she would have captured in her camera if she has one.

" _Dang-yon-ha-ji! (Of course)"_ Baek-Ah agrees, "It's not every year you celebrate being 18. _Chok-ha-hae! (Congratulations!)_ You're fast becoming an old maid."

"I'm not that old." Ha Jin laughs with everyone, taking no offense at Baek-Ah's joke.

Won, Yo, Wook and Yeonhwa sit by the end of the long table drinking wine and enjoying the feast. Every once in a while Wook glances at Hae Soo, wanting to stand beside her.

Mu and So arrive with Ji Mong in tow behind them, bearing gifts not just for the celebrant but for Hae Soo's parents too. Ha Jin moves by the entrance welcoming her new guests,

" _Joesonghabnida_ , my parents are still at the main quarters over looking the food that will be serve, please come in and have your selves comfortable at the table."

" _Gwaenchanha_ , we don't mind." Mu greets Hae Soo happy birthday, handing her their gift, a cylinder wrapped in a silk.

Ha Jin looks it over, feeling the warm temperature underneath the fabric.

"It's a cocoa drink, the one we kept bringing you when you were sick." Ji Mong tells her, remembering that Ha Jin like chocolates in the present times.

" _Wah? Cheongmal?"_ It's been two years since Ha Jin tasted a chocolate. She wasn't able to consume the last chocolate they gave her because she was sick and unconscious.

It isn't an easy commodity to acquire, too expensive for free folks. During this period, chocolate still functions as currency in other parts of the world so only the royal family have access to it.

Ha Jin excitedly opens the cylinder, inhaling its warm scent before putting it in her mouth and tasting the rich creamy drink inside, "Wah, I truly missed this."

Lamenting the fact that she had taken for granted these simple things at present times and is now hard to procure on this period.

Mu and Ji Mong chuckles, "We're glad you liked it."

So only smiles at Ha Jin, the one he shows when they are in front of everyone.

Ha Jin passes it along to Soon Deok, who drinks from it too and then hands it to Woo Hee who declines it firmly, knowing her status as a _gisaeng_ doesn't afford her the same luxury as the other noble ladies.

"It's fine, you can have a drink," Mu assures her.

"Thank you _wangsejanim_ but no, I'm all right." Woo Hee curtly declines again, "It's too sweet for me anyway."

"Oh, you've had a cocoa before?" Soon Deok casually inquires.

"I mean I don't like sweet foods in general." Woo Hee comes up with a lie easily.

"Ah kuere?" Baek-Ah nods thoughtfully, keeping it in mind.

Ji Mong and Mu move by the table, welcomed by Wook's company while Woo Hee, Baek-Ah, Eun and Soon Deok stand by the balustrade once more. Ha Jin and So occupies the corner half a meter from Soon Deok and Eun.

Ha Jin drinks from the container again suddenly feeling shy standing face to face with So in front of everyone. It leaves a small drop at the side of her lips.

"You really like this kind of drink?" So asks, naturally reaching to wipe the droplet out of her dainty lips with his thumb.

They both freeze at the contact of their skin, becoming aware of each other's presence. Ha Jin turns pink as So's ears burn hot. So finishes wiping the droplet and puts down his hand at the balustrade, near Ha Jin's own fingers curling at the container of her cocoa drink.

"Wh…en… when did you arrive?" Ha Jin stammers awkwardly. She doesn't understand why she feels shy towards him in front of everyone when they are perfectly comfortable with each other when they are alone.

"You seem to be asking me the same question every time you see me." So looks at their hands positioned side by side, enticed to touch hers.

"Kuenyang… you always tell me a different day." Ha Jin keeps still, wanting and not wanting for So to move his hand first and reach for hers.

So wonders what's making the situation too complicated. Their hands are only several inches apart. He could just reach for it and end the longing. He breathes and is about to confidently reach for her hand when the servants and a group of people arrive, effectively breaking the tension between Ha Jin and So.

Yeonhwa stands from the table and amiably introduces the group as a puppet theater-company who is going to stage a play.

"It is my gift to the lady of the household. I hope you enjoy it."

Ha Jin awkwardly turns to her guests at the table and graciously thanks Yeonhwa.

The group proceeds to mount their stage in front of the table while the servants dim the lantern around them. Ha Jin moves closer to Soon Deok and So trails after her.

As the light gets dimmed and the play starts, Ha Jin becomes acutely aware of So standing behind her. His breathe dancing at the tops of her head. She parts her hair to the side of her shoulders, revealing her nape to him and So loses his focus at the play fast.

He gulps, his fingers inching just below her waist, at the side of her hips digging softly at her chima. Ha Jin tenses and naturally inclines her back to his chest. The contact, however subtle, brings a delicious awakening in every nerve on So's body, enticing him to seek a skin to satisfy his wanting. He curls his fingers at the hem of her jeogeori, holding it tightly in replacement of a hand he couldn't touch.

They stay like that, innocently standing together from the perspective of an outsider but for the two, the experience feels intense. So couldn't focus at the play when all he wants is to touch his lips at her nape, seeking those marks he made himself. Ha Jin hungers to feel his lean arms around her waist, shaping her body to his.

Soon the play ends and the lanterns get lighted. Ha Jin and So wouldn't remember what the play is all about, even when they were watching like everyone else.

Hae Soo's parents arrive after and Ha Jin shuffles a steps away from So. The intensity of the last hour evaporating into thin air and replaced with anxiety towards how her parents would welcome the 4th prince.

Mu quickly greets the Haes, acting like a parent for So, "Thank you for having us at your daughter's birthday dinner. Please accept the gift we come bearing for the both of you."

Ji Mong stood stiff, looking at Lady Sewon like they have met before. His hands carrying the boxes that Mu is talking about.

Silence.

So move to reach for the box but Ji Mong is still a statue with no reaction.

Minutes pass and everyone is looking at Ji Mong, starting to be baffled by the astronomer's strange behavior.

"Is there something wrong _seonseangnim_?" Hae Hyeonhui breaks into Ji Mong's reverie.

" _Anib…ni..da… Joesonghabnida_ , forgive my rudeness." Ji Mong clumsily hands the gifts at So who awkwardly holds it, "I thought I was seeing… my dead sister."

His last sentence a murmur to his self.

"Ji Mong _seonseangnim_ has a sister?" Eun whispers at Soon Deok's ears.

"You have a sister?" Mu repeats Eun's question only this time it's address to Ji Mong.

"Eh?" Ji Mong looks at Mu blankly, "I… it was a long time ago. _Sil-lye-hab-ni-da. (Excuse my presence.)"_

He turns his back from them, lost to the image of his sister on his head. Lady Sewon certainly resembles the daughter of the moon's original mother. Only Lady Sewon is less alluring and more homey, pleasant and warm to look at. Maybe his sister would have grown like Lady Sewon if she had reached her age too.

"Right, forgive my adviser, he's a little strange at times but he means well." Mu apologizes for Ji Mong's sudden oddness.

Lady Sewon comes by the table and fills a glass of sikhye for Ji Mong, "Please have some, it might help to calm you. You look pale."

"Ah yie _kamsahabnida_ ," Ji Mong takes the glass from Lady Sewon, "Please don't mind me and go on. You had a lovely daughter by the way. She took after you."

The sentence structured as past tense because Ji Mong is pertaining to his sister and the daughter of the moon not to Lady Sewon and Hae Soo.

A fleeting odd feeling comes to Lady Sewon, "Yes of course,"

but dismisses it and leaves a smile for Ji Mong before going back to the _seja's_ company. She stands beside Hae Soo, making a gesture of looking around, "I thought we we're going to meet your mother today So wangjanim?"

" _Nae eomeoni? (My mother?)"_ So wonders if Mu would let him lie.

"Is sick." Mu finishes So's sentence for him, having his back covered, "We just came from the north and we would have taken her with us if only she wasn't sick. She sends her regards and is thinking of meeting you when you come home to the north."

"I see." Lady Sewon meets her husband's gaze before addressing So, "Would you mind bringing this gifts for us at our quarters?"

Everyone is watching the interaction with interest. Over by the table Wook's face darkens.

"Of course." So readily agrees and he follows them as they exit the pavilion.

Ha Jin walks beside So, offering a confident smile to calm him.

The Haes abruptly stop and turn to address their daughter, "Hae Soo-ya."

" _Yie_ _abeonim_?" Ha Jin lifts her gaze to her father.

"It is rude to leave your guests at your own party, why don't you come back at the pavilion and accommodate them." Lady Sewon sends Ha Jin away.

"I'm sure our 4th prince can carry the gifts on his own." Hae Hyeonhu adds, "Right So _wangjanim_?"

Since Ha Jin only saw So tonight and they haven't really talk, she worries she didn't have a chance to warn him that her parents would probably asks a lot of uncomfortable things like every parent would when meeting the boy their daughter is seeing.

" _Dol-a-ka-ya hae. (You should go back Soo-ya)._ It would be fine." This time it's So who assures Hae Soo.

Ha Jin nods at him and runs to Lady Sewon and suddenly hugs her, surprising her mother. Against her chest, Ha Jin talks to Lady Sewon in a low voice, " _Eomeonim, o-neul nae saeng-il-i-ya. (Mom, it's my birthday today.)_ Could you be nice to him? I won't ask anything for my birthday again."

Their daughter, Hae Soo, the real one isn't as affectionate as the Hae Soo whose giving her a hug right now but Lady Sewon is touched nonetheless for her daughter's show of affection.

Putting her arms around her daughter, she matches the lowness of her voice, whispering into her shoulders, "Are you sure that's going to be your wish for the rest of your life? you said you wouldn't ask anything for your birthday again? Shouldn't you be asking us to let him marry you instead?"

"Eh?" Ha Jin breaks their hug to look at her mother, "You'd let us?"

Lady Sewon shrugs, "I… would? Maybe? But that's not what you wish for?"

" _Eomma_!" Ha Jin hugs her mother once more, talking like a kid to her.

" _Araseo, araseo_." Lady Sewon chuckles quietly as the two men curiously watch their exchange of affection. Fondness can be read on each of the men's eyes.

She sends her away and the three continue to walk at the _Sarangchae_ with Hae Hyeonhu asking her what she and their daughter were talking about. Lady Sewon whispers to him what they talked about and Hae Hyeonhui adoringly smiles, even a little jealous that their daughter is closer to his wife rather than him.

The Haes are a picture of a perfect couple on So's perspective. It makes him all the more want to be part of their family.

Sitting upon the _Sarangchae_ , with their view of the far away lighted pavilion and twinkling pond, Hae hyeonhu relieves So of the boxes and puts it on another table. Lady Sewon pours a tea for each of them and sits with So in front of them.

Minutes count and silence stretches, Hae Hyeonhui and Lady Sewon observe So who never touched his tea.

"It's rude not to drink a tea that was poured by the lady of the household." Lady Sewon tells So over the slim smoke curling above her tea, "It's a lemon balm tea, it would soothe your nerves."

With his back straightened and attentively observing the Haes too, So doesn't look nervous, if anything he looks the same as they first met him at their northern home, a strategic soldier who no doubts can hold his own port. But they've seen him with their daughter and he's definitely different when he's around Hae Soo, a little softer, more alive with expressions on his face. They like him better without his mask, makes them wonder what his mask for, when he clearly has smooth face unlike the many rumors they've heard about his scar.

"I promised your daughter I would never drink tea if it wasn't poured by her." So chooses to be honest, seeing no harm into letting them see the dynamics of his relationship with their daughter.

"Even if it is her mother who poured it?" Hae Hyeonhu starts testing So.

So nods.

"That goods. I like your loyalty to my daughter. It only feels… extreme." Hae Hyeonhu puts his own cup down.

"Tell us, what do you plan for our daughter? Are you planning to marry her?" Lady Sewon feels her cup on her palm, tentatively assessingt if it's less hot.

"Yes, I'd like to marry her after her apprenticeship is over."

So's answer is straightforward, one that doesn't ask for permission, just a statement.

" _Wae? Wae u-ri ddal-eun sen-taek-hal-kka-yo? (Why? Why our daughter?)"_

From the distance, they hear a loud crackle of laughter from the pavilion.

"You're a strategist, a soldier brought up under the general's wing." Hae Hyeonhui matches So's authoritative calmness, coming forth with honesty, "I'm sure you know and your mother knows Hae Soo is not our real daughter. She won't inherit anything from us. She's a meek girl, who doesn't like politics, a liability at the royal court. What are you planning to get out of this marriage?"

"Her heart." So quietly answers. It is more than just Hae Soo's heart; it's her touch that keeps the darkness away, her love that makes him a better person, her world that has become his dream.

Hae Hyeonhui and Lady Sewon are suddenly motionless, gauging the 4th prince's sincerity.

"I never imagined our 4th prince is poetic." Lady Sewon doesn't intend to insult So.

"I knew from the beginning that Hae Soo's title as a Hae is empty. I don't mind and I don't care. I have everything we need, palace, power, treasury. My clan has it all. So no, I don't desire anything other than her heart." So tells them what he had already explained to Jung just a week ago.

So's statement rings genuine to both Haes, impressing them with his confidence.

"But our daughter is weak, both physically and shall we say…. figuratively. She wouldn't thrive at the palace and we wouldn't want her left alone here." Lady Sewon finally drinks from her cup, "Won't you build her a house nearer our home, instead of your clan's? It's both north."

If it's up to So's decision, he would readily agreed. He'd love a life away from the palace but that's where the problem lies, he's tied to the court. He can't be away from it or he would lose all the power he has to protect Hae Soo, "I will make sure, she comes and visit you all the time. _Joesonghabnida_ Lady Sewon, I'm afraid my life is at the court, it's what allows me to shelter your daughter."

And Lady Sewon understands but she's not thrilled to have her daughter having the same destiny with the 4th prince, unable to leave the palace.

"Our daughter isn't inclined to share her husband to a concubine, even if you're a king. She will divorce you right away if you ever become unfaithful. What do you plan on doing about it?" It's the last of Lady Sewon's questions and So doesn't find it hard to answer.

"Lady Hae Soo had made it clear from the beginning and I promised her just the two of us." So remembers his conversation with Hae Soo and appears amused to the Haes, "You said Lady Hae Soo is weak? I don't think she is. She doesn't normally exercise her authority but she's firm when she does. If I ever become a king, my ministers wouldn't be able to argue with her."

"Do you plan on becoming a king?" Hae Hyeonhui asks, not liking the prospect of it.

"If that means I could protect her, then yes. I will make myself a king for her." So answers matter of factly like the statement isn't a treason to the king, sitting at the throne at the moment.

Lady Sewon and Hae Hyeonhui smile for the first time at So, pleased by how confident it is for So to promise with the capacity of his power as the highest prince in the court and appears sincere at the same time.

" _Joesonghabnida_ So _wangjanim_ I do not like the clan where you come from so I don't like you for my daughter" Lady Sewon puts her cup down relaxing, "but my daughter loves you deeply. Will you promise us one thing?"

So nods casually, sensing the end of the test.

"Prove us wrong. Prove us wrong for doubting your sincerity over our daughter's heart." Hae Hyeonhui reaches to his wife's hand, "We'll agree to break her engagement to another clan but you have to promise us that you will do everything in your power to protect her no matter what."

So is surprised for a moment but recovers fast, misunderstanding the Haes. He thought they were talking about Myung Hee's plan of engaging Hae Soo to his 8th brother, unaware of their plan of marrying her to Jung.

"Of course, anything for Lady Hae Soo." So promises.

"Kuereom, let me welcome you to our family." Lady Sewon reaches at So's hand, squeezing it affectionately. Her warmth finally radiating form her once more. "Shall we go back to the party or am I allowed to see your gift?"

Lady Sewon doesn't wait for So's permission and stands up to get the boxes, fussing over the box with the delight of a kid. Hae Hyeonhui chuckles quietly then leans over at So to whisper, "Ah, I should warn you, since you're going to be part of our family, my wife has a tendency to fuss over our children. That would include you now. You've seen her with the 14th prince when we were in the north, did you not? I hope you don't get offended."

The mood suddenly turning light and cheerful.

"Shhhhh! I can hear you." Lady Sewon calls out from the other table where the boxes of gifts are lying. She carries it easily and Hae Hyeonhui rushes to take it from her, helping her out. He brings it by the table and Lady Sewon excitedly opens it.

"Omo!" Inside are silk fabrics, the finest of its kind in the whole kingdom. "How did you know my fond hobby of collecting silks?"

So didn't. He practically knows nothing about people's preferences. It was Ji Mong who chose the gift for him.

Lady Sewon picks up a dark blue silk and looks at So. She sports the same sweet expression, Hae Soo uses when she wants something from So, "So _wangjanim_ … why do you always wear black?"

So didn't understand the question, finding nothing wrong with the way he dresses.

Hae Hyeonhui leans back to his chair, away from the side glance of his wife and infinitesimally shakes his head at So, warning him.

Lady Sewon approaches So and places the fabric at his shoulder, "I think this navy blue silk would look good at you. Do you mind if I embroidered a _po (an overcoat worn over jeogeori)_ for you? Black makes you look... intimidating."

So awkwardly smiles at Lady Sewon and looks at Hae Hyeonhui who averted his eyes to the view outside, " _Gwaenchanhseubnida_ , it's my gift to you. Please don't waste it on me."

"Nonsense. You're going to be my son soon, we will have to do something about your clothes. We can't let the _gungnyeo_ (s) decide for your everyday clothes always."

Lady Sewon starts fussing over him.

"Don't scare the boy away." Hae Hyeonhui tries to restrains his wife, "Maybe we should go back to the pavilion. The kids look like they are having fun. Let the boy join his siblings."

 _"Araseo."_ Lady Sewon sighs and puts back the fabric inside the box, "but please come and visit me one of these days, I'd love to take you to my seamstress and have you sewn a new hanbok."

Hae _Hyeonhui_ shakes his head once more, mouthing "You don't have to."

"Stop it!" Lady Sewon catches his husband undermining her.

Turning to So, she held up her hand, waiting to be escorted. So indulges her and offers his arm, happy to be of service. For the first time in So's life, he finally felt what a real mother's attention is.

Sometime along So's interview with the Haes, Jung and Gen. park join the group, arriving straight from the north and had their prisoners detained in jail. They came over after and catch-up with the merriment at Wook's household.

The Haes and So return and find Hae Soo standing at the middle of the pavilion, her hands clasp together in front of her, looking shyly at the ground. Everyone is quiet and mesmerized, listening to her sing a song:

It hurts me  
as it blows past  
But that one small sunshine makes me smile

Everyone is so busy  
They get on with their lives  
But that one friend makes me smile

When I find a place where loneliness does not exist  
Join me there my friend, come with me  
My dear friend  
Thank you for being you

Although the silent sky  
seems different from yesterday  
How can you blame anyone?

Maybe everyone in the world  
has nightmares  
How can I cry by myself?

There's a place I wanted to return to  
Now even my footprints seem unfamiliar to me

My dear friend  
Thank you for being you

In that one moment, the differences among the siblings were forgotten; the tiredness on Jung and Gen. Park's body relieved and the mourning of the Haes over the sister that Hae Soo lost, alleviated. Everybody felt like family.

When the song finishes, it took a while before everyone realizes it's over. Eun is the first one to clap, breaking the serene atmosphere that had settled upon them, "Wah Hae Soo-ya! Could you sing on my birthday too?"

Everyone follows clapping and Eun looks like a fool, smiling ear to ear.

"Hae Soo-ya you sung better than most of the _gisaeng_ I know." Won makes an insensitive remarks, not intending to insult.

"Aigoo! Your remark is uncalled for." Mu tells Won off.

Won looks around and sees the Haes annoyed. He quickly take back his remarks, "I… I didn't mean it… that way. I only mean she's a good singer."

" _Gwaenchanhseubnida_ , please don't worry about it." Ha Jin tries to salvage the good atmosphere, smiling at Woo Hee.

Lady Sewon releases So from her service and he automatically sidles beside her, talking to her in a low voice, "I didn't know you sing."

And Ha Jin only shrugs, "How did it go with my parents?"

So meets Hae Hyeonhui and Lady Sewon eyes, the amusement still playing on his lips, "I think they like me?"

"Jinjja?" Ha Jin exclaims. The happiness etched on her face.

"Why the tone of surprise?" So pretends to be hurt and jokes "I am… charming when I want to."

Ha Jin chuckles at So's jokes, more comfortable with standing beside him in front of everyone now that her parents approve of him.

"Will it be too much if I hold your hand in front of them?" So asks leaning at Hae Soo's ears.

Ha Jin blushes, luminescent pink. She sees her parents try hard not glance over at them, "Maybe next time."

The two of them join the people at the table and everyone eats together, the night shaping to become the best night she'd ever had since she came in this period.

* * *

By the beginning of the week, all the noble families and the free folk were required to gather at the Hoegyong hall's courtyard. They were informed that the leader of the people who caused unrest in the north were caught by the general and was detained for questioning.

The royal family and the ministers were up in the stairs, assembled in their places. It seemed the whole palace also came, with the _gungnyeo_ (s) standing behind Lady Oh and her apprentices. The eunuch and other soldiers were also present.

Moments later, the soldiers brought forward five men, all bloodied and bruised. Their hands tied, almost crawling to their feet. They looked like they were tortured to confess. They kneel by the aisle with their heads kissing the ground.

Woo Hee's eyes widen as she recognize the men as her people who were asked to work under the Yoos. She clenches her teeth together and fist her hands at the side. She could only look at the 3rd and the 8th prince, anger and accusation in her eyes.

Mu, So, Jung and Gen. Park stand by the aisle, uneasy. Something feels off with the whole situation. Gen. Park and Jung definitely caught the right group but they have a foreboding feeling that they are missing something important.

As the head of their operation, Mu didn't have a choice but to present the suspects in behalf of his team but he too, is worried that they are making a big mistake. The suspect caught never said anything under close scrutiny, even during torture. They only agreed to confess, if they are put forth in front of the royal assembly and the people.

"Do you confess to spreading lies about the monarch and creating dissent among people?" King Taejo's voice rings loud at the courtyard.

Swaying under hunger and tortured body, the leader tries to makes his voice heard, "We were free people before you conquered our kingdom, took our lands and brought us here to become your slaves, forgive us if we only aspired to return to our free ways. We do not want to divide your kingdom nor do we want to meddle in your affairs but we were promised freedom and a small land we can call our home if we do the bidding of one of your own."

"One… of our own? Are you saying, you were only acting under the orders of one my people?" King Taejo repeats, confirming the question.

"Yie pyeha." The leader answers.

"And whose order would that be?"

Silence falls at the whole courtyard.

"The… the… Haes… pyeha." The leader stammers through his lie.

A cumulative gasp from everyone is heard.

So closes his eyes, remembering Lady Shinjuwon's warning. He now regrets not listening to her.

Commotion ensues as the shock sinks in and everyone starts murmuring. Baek-Ah and Eun step into the aisle, wondering what they should do.

Jung is about to run towards Hae Soo, panicking, when the general holds him back, whispering at his ears, "Haji ma, you'll only going to make it worse. Let's be smart about this and think first."

Soldiers automatically surround Lady Sewon and Hae Hyeonhui, apprehending them.

Ha Jin pales and before she knew it, two soldiers appear on each of her side too, clutching her arms.

Soon Deok grabs the hand of the soldier who clasped Hae Soo and tries to free her, "Let her be or I swear…"

Lady Oh holds Soon Deok back, telling her it would only put Hae Soo in more jeopardy if she causes more fuss.

"Oh Sanggun, jebal. I don't know this people." Ha Jin is starting to be frightened seeing her parents and feeling herself being dragged at the aisle.

Lady Oh stops the soldiers momentarily, cupping Hae Soo's face, "I know. I know. Calm down. Come with them first and we'll sort it out. Alright?"

Against her better judgment, Lady Oh lets the soldiers take Hae Soo with them. She turns to look at her nephew, Ji Mong, beside the king, holding back his anguish.

Ha Jin is deposited on Lady Sewon's arms, questions floating on her eyes, "It's alright Hae Soo-ya. It's going to be fine. _Eomeoni_ and _abeoji_ will protect you."

 _"Pyeha, jebal._ Please hear us." Hae Hyeonhui stands in front of his family, trying to protect them, "We've never seen this people before. We've been here at Songak all this time, how can we possibly meet them?"

Back against the wall, King Taejo had no choice but have the Haes arrested for now since the confession was made in front of the whole town, "Take them away."

"Pyeha!" Hae Hyeonhu pleads.

Wook clenches his teeth together, stopping himself from panicking as Hae Soo gets arrested with her parents. They didn't plan for Hae Soo to become a collateral damage.

So stiffens, holding himself back. He could only watch Hae Soo being dragged away. Lady Sewon and Hae Hyeonhui appeal to him with their gaze. He promised to protect Hae Soo and now they are counting at him to make good of his promise.

As the Haes disappear from the courtyard, So closes his eyes, his nightmare beginning.

* * *

Footnote:

** It's the same song Hae Soo sung at Eun's birthday. Mianhaeyo, I didn't have the time to translate on my own so I only looked it up on the internet.


	44. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42:**

The palace is in uproar after the Haes were dragged away. The soldiers hurriedly herded out the town people. The _hubaekje_ prisoners were sent back to their cells.

Lady Oh instructs her _gungnyeo_ (s) to go back to their chores. Soon Deok refuses to leave without talking to her father but Gen. Park motions for her not to approach him, commanding as a military head and not as a father. The royal family piles inside the throne room, regrouping to discuss what had just transpired.

Woo Hee remained frozen at the courtyard long after it is empty, looking at the aisle where her people were kneeling only a while ago. Soon Deok watches her, observing the anger in her stiffed balled hands on both of her sides. A coiling suspicion nags at the back of Soon Deok's head. It's insistent voice becoming louder with every smooth consistent answer that Woo Hee gives.

Inside the Hoegyong Hall, King Taejo observes his children in front of him. Jung is panic-stricken and angry, lacking the composure of Mu, So, Yo, Wook and Won. His youth, too pronounced on the way he handles his emotions. Baek-Ah and Eun looked lost and worried. Yeonhwa is as emotionless as her brothers, a statue standing beside Wook. The two queens beside him are trying to look bored yet their smug attitude couldn't help but peek through their façade.

 _"Pyeha,_ it isn't the Haes!" Jung takes to the aisle as soon as everyone settles, impatient to get his opinion across. "I can assure you of it."

Yo wishes his 14th brother would just keep his mouth shut. While he's working to get their clan the throne, Jung keeps undermining him, all for the love of the girl whose heart belongs to someone else. He wonders if they have spoilt his youngest brother too much.

"Weren't you and Gen. Park the one who brought us those prisoners? Are you saying they are lying or are you saying you've apprehended the wrong people." Queen Shimyeong asks, musing if they could somehow tie the 14th prince with the on-going trial then it would be one less son, one less power for the first queen.

"If I may speak _pyeha_ ," Gen. Park comes to Jung's defense, "We are definitely sure that we got the right people…"

At a second thought, he side glances at So. Lady Shinjuwon is not above giving out wrong information if it would serve her purpose. He now suspects if the lady consort tricked them or are there other power being played. He recalls Lady Shinjuwon's adamant request of having those people killed on the spot rather than withstanding trial. Were they wrong not to follow her advice? Gen. Park tenses, he shouldn't be speaking without communing with their group first.

"The 14th prince only wants to say that they may be lying." Mu joins Gen. Park and Jung at the aisle, "It's just doesn't make sense that the Haes are behind these unrest. Like what Hae Hyeonhui said a while ago, they have been here at the capital even before the unrest happened. The north is too far away for them to pull such scheme."

"Far away maybe… but not impossible, isn't it?" Wook would know, they have been doing it for the last half year, "The _Haes_ have a lot in their treasury, they can easily dispatch people who could be bought at the right price."

"Spoken as if you've done a great deal of thinking about it." So observes, "And why would the Haes scheme such plans? As you said they already have the treasury. They even have a chancellery seat that they haven't occupied for the past years."

"The Haes are not interested with the royal court, _Pyeha."_ Jung repeats, he then turns to Queen Yoo wanting for her to attest to the Haes' disinterest of politics, of their plan of giving away their chancellery seat to them after they marry their daughter to him but saying it out loud would reveal their once hidden arrangement with the Haes, which his 4th brother and everyone else is unaware of.

"I think they are being framed." Mu voices out what everyone is careful of talking about.

"If they are, the court would need proof." King Taejo warns.

Since the confession was made in front of everyone, the case against the Haes has becomes a public trial. With all the scandals going on with the _seja_ first and now the Haes, the people's trust on the royal family is starting to waiver. The people need to see a royalty or a powerful aristocratic family be punished for them to believe once again in the power of the throne. King Taejo suspects the Haes are also being framed yet someone has to take the fall and the Haes happened to be the weakest aristocratic family because they refuse to master their chancellery seat and engage in the play of politics at the court. They are all aware, his royal court is not for the weak.

"Until then, their family will be on hold, their lands confiscated, their treasury frozen."

 _"Kuende Pyeha,_ what about their daughter?" Jung pleads, "Even if the Haes are guilty, should we also punish their daughter?"

With Hae Soo's name being brought-up, So deliberates if it's the right time to argue her case without looking as if he's partial because of his relationship to her. He needs to be smart about how he argues her case or he might end up loosing her too.

"Jung is only saying, the sins of the father should only remain with them and shouldn't be passed down to their children." Mu argues for So and Jung, understanding the hesitation on So's part.

"For all the unworldliness on Lady Hae Soo, we shouldn't be so callous as to judge her innocent apart from her parents. She's of age and is about to graduate from her apprenticeship, she couldn't be deemed ignorant of her parents actions." Yo rebuts. They should have told his 14th brother about the Haes breaking their daughter's engagement with him. Maybe he would have taken their side if he knew that.

"But Lady Hae Soo doesn't even live in their own household for the past years. She doesn't even remember them as her parents." The anxiety finally getting into Ji Mong, breaking his composure. He argues back unwelcomingly. He wants to save the Haes, his sister. If it comes down to only one, he needs to prioritize Hae Soo but is now confused. He's priorities suddenly changed by the appearance of his sister.

"The Lady never recovered from her accident. _Pyeha,_ you could ask Oh _Sanggun_ , she could attest to you, the lady doesn't recognize her own parents at all." Jung argues. He was there when Hae Soo first met the Haes. She isn't faking it. There was really no spark of recognition in her eyes.

"Still, the lady is their known daughter. She is guilty by association." Queen Simyeong firmly retorts.

"Pyeha!" Ji Mong exclaims.

"If we are arresting by association then shall we arrest my 8th brother here and my sister Yeonhwa?" So joins Jung and Gen. Park by the aisle, returning the malice to the second queen "Don't they both live at Lady Myung Hee's household? My 8th brother is even married to a Hae before and you my queen have been managing their chancellery seat until recently, weren't you trying to marry her off to your son?"

Yeonhwa and Wook glance together at So, nervous that he is right.

"Nonsense!" Queen Simyeong cracks, masking her anxiety with anger, "How dare you associate my children and I with those traitors!"

"My queen, my brother is only illustrating your point." Mu defends So.

The discussion turned heated by the mention of Hae Soo's name and it didn't escape the king. More than the Haes, several of his sons, his general and even his own adviser are coming to the defense of the girl again. He had seen it happened before. Today is no different. It seemed whenever the girl is involved his whole court is turned upside down. It was good that the girl kept his sons bonded together but she had become a point of argument among his sons many times. He's not ignorant that Hae Soo managed to capture not just the 4th prince eyes but three of his sons too. Whether the girl wanted the attention or not, her presence in his court had become precariously influential on his sons. Maybe it's about time he separates her from them.

"The lady shall remain in the cell with her parents." King Taejo firmly commands, starting to get angry at his sons' insolence.

"She's not even a Hae!" Jung and So begrudgingly say it together and look at each other afterwards. Jung wonders if Hae Soo being a Kang should be kept a secret. Since his 4th brother is not saying anything, he follows So's lead and stop at that sentence. He might feel disgusted towards his 4th brother but as long as he stands beside Hae Soo, Jung could live with agreeing with him.

Everyone is aware Hae Soo is only an adoptive daughter. Though at this point, whose clan Hae Soo is registered with, evades all of them, except King taejo.

"Prove to me that she's not a Hae and I will let the lady go." King Taejo's patience is wearing thin. He doesn't appreciate his sons arguing with him just because of the girl.

Jung watches his 4th brother calmly breathe and say, "Yie pyeha, let me look for her registry and bring it to you."

So asks to be dismissed and turns his back. If he is terrified for the Haes, no one can tell.

* * *

The prisoner's quarters where the Haes are being kept are surrounded by too many soldiers as if what they are guarding are the most dangerous criminal in the kingdom.

So's face darkens as he takes in the scene. He walks with Gen. Park beside him and is stopped by the head guard in duty.

 _"Wangjanim."_ The head guard remembers to bow down and say his greetings, "My apologies…"

So only walks past him. Two other guards, who are shaking on their knees, block his path next. He looks at the two new guards and recognizes them from his platoon.

 _"Wangjanim,_ please." The head guard says once more, "We are instructed not to let anyone…"

Gen. Park purses his lips as it twitch on the left side.

The three soldiers had no choice but to let them in, afraid of the 4th prince's wrath, "Maybe a few minutes wouldn't hurt."

They watch as So enters the prison and Gen. Park was left to talk to them.

Inside, there are three rooms on both side, all of them empty except the last one on the left, which the Haes occupy. The three of them huddles in the corner with Lady Sewon resting her head at Hae Hyeonhui's shoulder while Ha Jin holds hers mother's hand tight. When So walks by the cell, Ha Jin and Lady Sewon quickly get up and walk to the wooden prison plank separating them from him.

"So _wangjanim!"_ Ha Jin's hands curls at the rough wooden bar, dread spread all over her face, mirroring Lady Sewon's expression beside her.

Observing them together, Hae Soo resembles her adoptive mother too much that it's hard to believe that Hae Soo is the daughter of Hae Hyeonhu's brother and not their own.

 _"Aigoo!"_ Hae Hyeonhu takes his time to stand-up, "Just the mere shadow of our wangja is enough to take away the two precious ladies in my life. Should I be jealous?"

Keeping-up a cool pretense, Hae Hyeonhu plays a joke so as not to frieghten his wife and daughter. In truth, like So, he is terrified for his family knowing it would be hard to prove their innocence since there are five witnesses who point at them. He bets the whole scheme is done thoroughly so their family takes the fall.

"We don't know those people and my parents certainly did not plan any rebellion." Ha Jin pleads, "Why would we? It doesn't make sense."

 _"Arayo."_ So reaches out to the wooden plank Hae Soo is holding, resting it below her fingers. He'd like to reach out to her pale cheek and put the few tendrils that had escaped her otherwise neatly tied bun, behind her ears, "I promise to get you out of here."

The words So used did not go unnoticed by the Haes.

Hae Hyeonhu walks over to where his wife and takes her into his arms, silently keeping himself and Lady Sewon composed, their fears tacked at his touch so Hae Soo wouldn't see _"Wangjanim,_ please have your father know that we will cooperate in whatever way they need."

He wishes to speak alone with the 4th prince but that will not be possible so he squares his shoulder and speaks his mind hoping his wife and daughter would understand, "If you could spare my daughter and my wife."

" _Abeonim_!"

"Hae Gyu Ui Ssi!"

Ha Jin and Lady Sewon exclaims together.

Hae Hyeonhu tightens his hold on his wife's shoulder and repeats, "If you could spare my daughter and wife, I'd gladly take the fall on my own. Please save them together."

" _Anibnida_!" Lady Sewon steps away from Hae Hyeonhu's grasp, "We are innocent. They should let us go."

Yet all of them, except Hae Soo, knew how the politics in the palace work. They are scapegoats unless they gather enough evidence to shift the blame to someone else and at this point, no clan will be foolish enough to stand with them. Having So save Hae Soo is far reaching already. To ask for Lady Sewon to be saved means twice the miracle the 4th prince can't afford them.

So could only meet Hae Hyeonhu's eyes, unable to promise beyond Hae Soo. Technically, it was him, Jung, Gen. Park and Mu who had apprehended the group of men in question. He feels responsible for having put the Haes in prison.

Lady Sewon steps near the wooden flat bar of the prison cell and reaches to So's other hand, carefully holding it and assuring him they understand. She smiles warmly even under duress, " _U-ri a-deul. (Our son.)_ Can I call you that? _U-ri a-deul_."

So loved that but he hesitates to answer, ashamed that he couldn't promise anything beyond Hae Soo.

"Don't worry about us. It wasn't your fault. You were only doing your job. I only wish we could find a way to prove our innocence. If not, then you do as you promised us." Lady Sewon seeks So's eyes imploring him silently to protect Hae Soo no matter what. "You owe us this."

So wants to apologize but having it said would only mean he really couldn't do anything for them hence he returns the gentle squeeze at Lady Sewon's hand, "I will need to leave for a few days. For the meantime, the _seja_ and the general will take care of you."

" _Oe-di-ka-yo? (Where are you going?)_ " Ha Jin asks, feeling the tiny splinter of rough plank sinking upon her hands.

" _Neol sal-ryeo jul-ke-yo. (I'm saving you.)"_ More than Hae Soo, So promises it to the Haes, "Please wait for me until then."

So's fingers climbs an inch higher to Hae Soo's hand, holding it innocently in front of the Haes.

Ha Jin abandons the wood she's gripping and lets her fingers intertwine with So, bravely nodding in spite of the uneasiness creeping slowly upon her chest.

* * *

Yo sits, relaxed behind Wook's table inside Wook's study chambers, smirking to himself and drumming his fingers.

"Hae Soo being sent to prison isn't part of our plan." Wook stands by the window, his back to Yo. His position, hiding the immense anxiety he's going through.

"And?" Yo observes Wook, intending for Wook to use his favor from the king so he wouldn't have any card left in his sleeves, "If you really want the girl, you can always save only her by using your favor from the king. You would be hitting two, no three birds with one stone. One, we eliminate the Haes as a powerful clan. Two, you rid yourself of a nuisance in-laws. Third, Hae Soo would feel indebted to you. You only have to be smart on how you device your favor in a way that you would look the hero in the eyes of your beloved lady."

Wook doesn't answer.

"Those _hubaekje_ prisoners know nothing about us, do they?" Yo reclines his back to the chair, easily comfortable.

"They once saw us." Wook returns looking at the garden outside. The darkness of night swallowing the courtyard.

"Shall we get rid of them just in case they change their mind and talk?" Yo casually suggests.

"Maybe? _"_ Wook couldn't care less, his mind considering Yo's suggestions.

From the door, quietly listening and holding a tray of tea to serve is Yeonhwa. She knocks loudly, letting them know of her presence. She pushes pass the door and enters unfazed by Wook and Yo's talk. Reaching the table at the center of the library where Hae Soo and Wook use to hold their lessons, Yeonhwa puts down the tray and pours for the two.

As Yo enjoys his warm tea, a knock on the door is heard.

" _Joesonghaeyo wangjanim,_ there is a lady here who seeks your audience." Says a servant from the outside.

"At this hour? Who could be this insolent stranger?" Yeonhwa puts her cup delicately at its saucer.

"Dul-a-u-se-yo. (Come in.)" Wook commands, his back still turned from his siblngs.

The lady covered in black _suegaechima (a type of overcoat)_ enters with her eyes lowered to the ground. She takes of her _suegaechima_ and reveals her round face that is familiar with Yo's advances.

"How dare a mere _gisaeng_ seek a prince' audience at this time of the night?" Yo looks amused rather than insulted.

"Shall I seek you then under the light of day when everyone can recognize me?" Woo Hee's words effectively wipes off the smug look on Yo's face.

" _Ya, inom! (You, wench!)"_ Yeonhwa shouts.

"What can I help you with, Woo Hee Ssi?" Wook maintains the diplomacy among the four of them, the shouting is only making his head ache.

"You promised no harm will come to my people. How can you let them be tortured?" Woo Hee shakes with anger.

"We warned them not to get caught." Yo dismisses it, "It's their fault for not being careful."

Woo Hee would like nothing but to pour the tea that Yo is drinking in him. She deeply breathes and comes down to her knees, begging, "Sal-ryeo ju-se-yo, jebalyo. (Please, save them.)"

"Maybe _,_ if you remain loyal to us?" Yo inclines his head, pretending to be reconsidering his options.

Dipping her head low, Woo Hee curls her fist into a ball as it supports her weight. "What else do you want from us? Haven't I served you enough? Why do my people's lives need to be put in jeopardy for your political war? We're not even your people."

"Well, there are collateral damages and spoils in every war, isn't it?" Yeonhwa takes a sip from her cup, "Shouldn't you be honored? If we ever take the throne, you and your people will be rewarded immensely."

"If you ever take the throne." Woo Hee repeats it under her breath. "Will it ever be yours?"

"What did you say?" Yeonhwa asks, her left eyebrow getting dangerously high.

"I guess it's to remind you where your loyalty should be." Coldly and quietly, Wook voices his warning not just to Woo Hee but to his 3rd brother, too. "I don't take kindly to betrayals."

Wook glances to Yo, their eyes meeting for a few seconds before Wook returns his gaze to the dark garden outside.

* * *

Under the light of the moonlight at the middle of the night, Woo Hee quietly walks towards a secluded quarters that detains the group of _Hubaekje_ prisoners. She waits for the guards to change before crossing the deserted courtyard, running to the backside of the quarters.

As she walks beside the wooden walls, staying well hidden by the shadows, she reaches the curve going to the other side and a blade thrust upon her neck suddenly welcomes her.

Woo Hee automatically freezes, feeling the blade from her neck travel into her pale cheek, opening her _suegaechima_.

"Woo Hee-ya?" The stranger holding the dagger comes out of the corner, revealing a lady in military black clothes.

"Park Soon Deok Ssi?" Woo Hee carefully threads, the cold blade still on her skin.

"What are you doing here?" Soon Deok is inclined to put her dagger down but feels uneasy of Woo Hee's presence. She came here to see the prisoners and maybe learn a few things about them but she didn't expect to see Woo Hee.

"Cheo neun…" Woo Hee contains her panic. A mask of neutral expression envelops her face naturally, "I… came…ca…me to visit… Hae Soo Ssi."

"They're being held on a different quarter, one where the royal families are detained." Soon Deok advances another step, the point starting to dig on Woo Hee's neck, "Who are you really, Woo Hee Ssi?"

 _"Kuenyang_ _haengsu gisaeng-ib-nida, Soon Deok Ssi. (I am merely a haengsu gisaeng.)"_ Woo Hee's voice steadies as her lie becomes natural in her tongue.

" _Geo-jit-mal… (That's a lie…)_ " Soon Deok is so still, even her breathing is measured.

Woo Hee knew at this moment, Soon Deok is not her usual cheery friend. She's not one to mess with and yet Woo Hee is also at her wit's end. She couldn't forsake her own people. Threading on a dangerous conversation, Woo Hee gauges what to do with Soon Deok, "Soon Deok Ssi…"

She slowly backs away from the dagger but Soon Deok takes a hold of her arm and stills her. There is no mistaking the dagger will slit her throat if she makes any more move.

"I don't know who you really are but you better start talking or I might forget that we are friends. We are… right... Friends?"

"Soon Deok-ah…" Woo Hee addresses Soon Deok in banmal, emphasizing their close relationship. It's the first time she uses banmal with her and her lies are beginning taste bitter on her mouth. " _Mianhaeyo_."

She grinds her teeth together, wanting to come clean but the lives of her people are on her hands. Shaking, her eyes wander to the side, seeing two shadows walking towards both of them.

" _Ya, nuguseyo?_ _(Whose there?!)"_ A guard asks, squinting.

Soon Deok freezes for a second and have the dagger from her hand flying the next. It lodges to the suspecting guard and alarms the other.

Clutching Woo Hee's arms, Soon Deok drags her away and they both run to the nearby trees, swallowed by the darkness, lost in the forest.

* * *

Coming home to the sky tower, So finds the _seja_ and his 14th brother sitting together at the table, an unlikely pairing in his eyes.

"How are the Haes? Did you see them?" Mu asks, worry creasing his face.

So eyes his 14th brother, who's intent to hold his gaze. As he passes him by their side, Jung stands-up and takes a hold of So's collar. With years of training So's reflex is faster than Jung. He maneuvers them easily, clutching Jung's collar too. His back avoids the wall while Jung is trapped between So's sturdy arm and the wall.

"Are you sure you got the right people?" So knows it wasn't Jung's fault but he's angry nonetheless, needing someone to vent his anger. His clutches begin to tighten at Jung's collar, turning him red.

"Are you sure your mother did not lie?!" Jung asks, matching his brother's rage, remembering the way Lady Shinjuwon touched So in her room. It's an unwelcome memory he could never forget.

" _Kumanhara_! ( _Enough_!)" Mu comes in between them, trying to separate the two.

"I warned all of you not to trust the lady consort!" So lets go of his brother, pushing Jung away.

Jung clutches So's arm, "Should we had them all killed before bringing them here? Wasn't it your idea to give them a fair trial!"

It wasn't So's idea. It was Mu's. If it was up to So, he would have killed them just because he couldn't trust Lady Shinjuwon at all.

So pulls at his arm and flicks Jung's hand away. Mu holds Jung at an arm's reach and succeeds in separating the two, "Enough! What's done is done."

His conscience eating up his insides, "It was a fault in my part for overlooking the capacity of these people to be manipulated. _Mianhaeyo_ , let us look for ways to get the Haes out of this instead."

So and Jung looks at one another, each misplacing their anger. So turns his back first, "Have you seen the astronomer? Where is he?"

"We've been here all afternoon and we haven't seen him at all." Mu answers.

" _Hyungnim_ …" Jung is back into addressing So in a formal way. He walks after him, his anger being contained. He didn't come here to fight his brother. He came to plead with him. Jung is willing to forgive his brother's deception for as long as he gets Hae Soo out of prison.

"I need to leave for a few days." So cuts Jung off.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mu calls back.

"He needs to prove Hae Soo is no longer a Hae." Jung answers for So, "Can I trust you to do that?"

So steps towards Jung once more, solid and intimidating. He takes a hold of Jung's shoulder and his eyes softens a little, "Take care of Hae Soo and the Haes while I'm gone. I only have you to look after them. Can you promise me that?"

"I care about her more than you do. Make sure you save her, _hyungnim_." Jung is more desperate rather than careful. At the moment, he doesn't care if his brother learns about his and Hae Soo's affair in the past. All he wants is Hae Soo alive and well.

Jung's words uncomfortably settle on So's mind, reminding him of their talk in the lake. The way Jung says Hae Soo's name so dearly, so possessively. He doesn't want to think about it nor does he want to consider it. His Hae Soo would never betray him to his brother, not to Jung. He needs to believe it or his rage will eat him up. So claps his 14th brother's shoulder and releases him.

"When are you leaving?" Mu asks one question after another, confused. "Can't we send a messenger instead? Where are you going to look for her registration? Even her parents don't know where it is. How long will you be gone?"

"I'm leaving tonight so I could be back by the end of the week." So goes to his room, preparing his things.

"You didn't answer my question." Mu repeats, "Where are you going to find her registry?"

Jung answers for So this time, "He knows where to find it."

* * *

The next morning, Mu's group argues with Yo's group as to how to go about the trial for the Haes. The death of a soldier guarding the _Hubaekje_ prisoners gets reported and the security is tightened.

As the argument deepens and the shouting starts, King Taejo becomes angry. The arguments were more heated than when they discuss about the policies of the kingdom.

Towards the end of the assembly, Yo's group, who has the vote of both queens and two chancellery seats win over the voting and so the Haes will undergo torture and trial to prove their innocence. Jung couldn't stand it and walks away even before the assembly is dismissed, angering their father more.

By the afternoon, King Taejo stands at one of the corridors over looking his palace, His anger over the assembly is still simmering in the air. Ji Mong, who stands beside him, watches at guard, thinking how much he could say without annoying the king more.

"Where is my 4th son?" King Taejo asks, noticing So's absence at the court.

"You have asked for the registry of the lady yesterday and so he left." Ji Mong doesn't look his neatly, comical self as of late. He is quiet and always in deep thought.

"The girl is starting to become a nuisance at the court. How many of my sons will defy me to save the girl this time?" King Taejo rhetorically ask, voicing what's been troubling him since the arrest of the Haes.

Walking on eggshells, Ji Mong carefully chooses his words. If Hae Soo was his priority before, after meeting his sister, he doesn't want to let them both go. He's determined to save his sister, too.

"You have always been fair, my king. Wouldn't you consider that maybe the Haes are being framed? Even Jung wangjanim, who was the one who captured the prisoners, believes they were lying."

"This is not like you to take sides, Ji Mong-ah." King Taejo doesn't bother to glance at his adviser, "I hear you are also fond of that girl. Is your fondness of her clouding your judgment?"

" _Anibnida_ , _pyeha_. I am merely considering all the possibilities." Ji Mong purses his lips, looking all worn out and tired.

"I have been quiet all this time but that doesn't mean I do not know what's been going on among my sons. I know four of them wanted to marry her. Shall I wait for these four to tear my kingdom apart? The 10th prince might seem harmless but what about the other three? I see horns starting to grow on my 14th son. I wouldn't be surprise if he ends up like his 4th brother, if only to win the girl. I need to cut the growing rebellion among them. Nipping it at the roots shall do it."

Ji Mong has no answer that wouldn't make him sound like he's taking the side of the Haes. Counting the year on his head, he stares quietly at the courtyard below.

 _It's the spring of the year 943, my king. Aren't you overstaying your reign?_

King Taejo isn't getting frail or senile anytime soon nor is Mu ready to become the next king. With all the problems that Mu's reputation suffered as of late, abdicating the throne to him will only escalate the passing of throne to its third original owner, Yo, and the Chunju Yu clan had only grown powerful once more.

* * *

" _Harabeoji! (Grandfather!)"_ Eun strides purposely at his mother's pavilion, looking for his grandfather. His mother's _gungnyeo_ had directed him here, letting him know that Wang Gyu Minister and Lady Sukmok are having their afternoon tea.

Wang Gyu Minister closes his eyes and breathes deeply before putting down his white porcelain cup of tea.

"Why don't you sit down and have a tea with us, my son." Lady Sukmok patiently taps Eun by the arm, amused of her him.

" _Andwaeyo_! How can you just sit here and sip your tea while the Haes are detained in their prison cell." Eun crosses his arms against his chest, trying to look mature. _"Eomeonim!_ Can't we do something for Hae Soo? The Haes are nice people, they couldn't be guilty of what those liars are accusing them."

"You insolent kid! Sit down!" Wang Gyu Minister commands Eun. He's used to his grandson throwing tantrums whenever he wants.

" _Harabeoji!"_ Eun repeats, flopping down in his chair unceremoniously, "What can we do for the Haes? Tell me, I'll do anything."

"You do not meddle in political affairs. Go and find your 13th brother, he might be able to help you pass your time." Wang Gyu Minister tells off his grandson.

" _Silh-eo-hae-yo!_ Baek-Ah _hyungnim_ disappeared with Jung _wangja_ again. They always do." Eun pours his self a tea, "Even Lady Soon Deok isn't at the _Damiwon."_

"Maybe, you shouldn't hang around your fiancée for a while." Wang Gyu Minister advises, going into deep thought.

"Waeyo?" Eun is all ears.

Resting his back in the chair, Wang Gyu Minister examines his options, "Let's see where the tide would take this political treason. You might find yourself a freeman once more. You never wanted to marry the general's daughter anyway."

 _"Aniyo!_ I like Lady Soon Deok. I think she's a good option for a first wife." Eun's answer surprises both his mother and his grandfather, _"Waeyo?_ I'm allowed to change my mind right? I'll just take another wife when I get bored of her. I'll keep Lady Soon Deok as it is. She's fun to be around."

Lady Sukmok observes his son. It seemed Eun had grown fondly of Soon Deok as of late.

"Even then, you shouldn't be associating yourself with the Haes anymore. You are putting our clan in danger." Wang Gyu Minister tells off Eun.

"But the Haes are innocent!" Eun insists.

"It's not a matter of being innocent or not! They were branded as traitors in front of the whole town. Unless those prisoners recant their words, the Haes will be viewed guilty." Wang Gyu Minister patiently explains the situation to his grandson, "Eun wangja, it is best if you separate yourself from them for a while."

"But they need allies who will vote on their innocence!" Eun disagrees. "Surely, we can do it for them."

"You will not do that! No foolish clan will ever stand with them. The Haes are done and you will let it be or I will exile you to our palace in your mother's hometown. Do you understand?!"

Eun stands-up in protest, walking-away even at his grandfather's insistent calls.

* * *

 _A tall, animated tower of fire raves in the air as the flame dancer spurts gas and ignites it with his flaming rod. A cumulative gasps is heard from the courtyard and everyone claps, enthralled of the spectacle they were seeing. Adjacent to them are drummers thumping their drums in a merry beat, filling the air with dancing and festive mood._

 _Up in the top steps of the throne hall, a long table is set-up, laden with a feast the town had never seen before. The king threw a banquet for the other prince in honor of friendship between his kingdom and theirs._

 _Only a month ago, the king had personally visited the other prince to break his niece's engagement to him. To the king's relief the other prince agreed, even promised to come and visits to show his good intentions._

 _The other prince's party arrived at their steps unannounced yesterday morning, making good of his promise. He brought with him half the soldiers of his kingdom and the king couldn't help but be nervous. In spite of it, he welcomes them with warmth like the last time he was there, serving as a gracious host as always. The king asked if he minds having a simple dinner tonight and tomorrow he promises a banquet he would enjoy. The other prince assures him, he'd be glad with anything. Sheltering them for a night is enough._

 _With only a day of preparation, the king pulled every resources in his kingdom to make this banquet the biggest they have ever celebrated to not offend the other prince._

 _The king sits at the center of the table while the other prince sits on his left. The daughter of the moon sits on the king's right, together with her cousins. She looks deathly pale and sick. The other prince couldn't help but ask if she is doing fine. In spite of her dizziness and heaving stomach, the daughter of the moon managed to attend the feast but couldn't touch any dish in front of her. It seems every smell in their table upsets her stomach and invites her to vomit. She courteously answers and stands-up excusing herself, the site of colorful lanterns and tower of fire adding to her lightheadedness._

 _Shortly, the other prince excuses his self too and discreetly follows the direction where the daughter of the moon left. He catches up with her at a quiet corridor, far from the festivity. She's holding on by a post and is about to fall face first when the other prince' arms come out from behind her and steadies her. He asked again if she's all right and she's about to say that she's fine but her dizziness is overwhelming her and she falls in his arms unconscious. The other prince looks around, when it seemed the corridor is still deserted, he carries the daughter of the moon with him, taking her to the secluded quarters of his._

Ha Jin tethers between waking and sleeping, the uncomfortable cold creeping on her spine once more. She turns in her sleep and a warm hand automatically strokes her hair while another arm, holds her tight. Lady Sewon couldn't help but hold upon her sleeping daughter as they hear Wook's condition for freeing them.

Wook came to visit them and see if they are being treated with utmost care. Underneath the mask of worry and gentleness that they read on the prince's face, they sense wariness around him, especially when he finally offered help to free them.

"I have gained a favor from the king in the past that I can use to free the three of you. One word of it and this door will open and you can walk away from all of these. You can come back to your household in Songak or you can return in the north, whatever you wish. Your lands and wealth will be returned to you but forgive me, I couldn't say the same for your _chancellery_ seat."

"We don't care about the _chancellery_ seat. A life away from the palace is all we wish for." Hae Hyeonhu politely and formally addresses Wook.

"Then you shall have it." Wook calmly grants it.

"And in return?" Lady Sewon holds Hae Soo tightly, thanking the gods that her daughter is asleep and wouldn't be able to hear this conversation.

"Let me marry Hae Soo. She will live with me, here in Songak and will continue the royal line of my blood." Wook firmly lays down his condition, crystal clear. "Please know that I only love your daughter. I only want good things for her and if you let me, I can protect her. I can give her anything she wants. Have I not been a good husband to your Myung Hee?"

"You were a good husband to our Myung Hee, that we can not contest." Hae Hyeonhu admits.

"Then you are assured that no harm will come to your daughter." Playing his cards well, Wook reminds them what he can do for them, "And I can free you, here, anytime. All you need to do is say yes."

It is a good deal, much better than what the 4th prince can offer. Now, the tide has turned and they are at the 8th prince' mercy. "Surely you do not mind if think about it some more, _wangjanim?"_

"Kueremyo." Wook looks unfazed; "Let me inform you then that the trial will start in a few days. I'd hate to see all of you go through the torture when you have a choice to walk away unscathed. I wouldn't want my wife be marred with that cruel stick."

Lady Sewon draws Hae Soo closer to her, "We will keep it in mind, wangjanim. Thank you for the counsel."

"I shall wait in good grace then."

The night doesn't end with the 8th prince' visit. One more visitor turns up just before the dawn. While the couple is quietly discussing Wook's proposition, Soon Deok arrives with her black coat drawn all over her, covering her. She greets the Haes and Lady Sewon gently awakens Hae Soo.

Soon Deok takes out the bag of fruits that she had brought and passes it to her, " _Mianhaeyo_ , Hae Soo-ya, it wasn't easy to sneak in."

" _Gwaenchanhna_ , Soon-Deok-ah, you shouldn't put yourself into trouble like this." Hae Soo takes the bag and gives it to her mother.

Soon Deok lowers herself to the grounds and levels with the Haes, "You should eat it before the morning comes. The king had put a strict order that no one is allowed near your detention, not even the princes. No one can know someone had visited you."

Lady Sewon and Hae Hyeonhu exchange stares. It doesn't look like the case with the 4th and 8th prince. They both visited this cell without so much as a word from the soldiers guarding them outside.

Soon Deok kneels by the cell, kissing her forehead to the floor. "Please forgive my father, he didn't know that the group they have apprehended would lie. They are trying to clean this mess they have gotten you into. We are doing everything we can to prove your innocence."

"My child, tell your father we are thankful for any help you can give us." Hae Hyeonhu asks for Soon Deok to rise.

Soon Deok rises but bows thrice more, feeling sorry to the Haes.

" _Ka. Neon jib-e ka-syeo-ya hab-ni-da. (You should go home)._ Your father will be worried if he discovers you out of your bed at this time of the night." Lady Sewon sends Soon Deok away, avoiding trouble with Soon Deok's father.

" _Kuereom, na-neun i-je kal-ke-yo kuende Hae Soo-ya… (I shall excuse myself then but Hae Soo…)"_ Soon Deok approaches the cell, taking a hold of Hae Soo's hand. "You can't trust the 8th prince. Whatever they offer you, no matter how good it is, please don't accept it."

" _Waeyo_?" Ha Jin asks, feeling the immediacy on Soon Deok's grasp.

" _Kue-deul-eul mid-eu-myeon an-dwae-yo! (You can't trust them!)_ They will not offer help that will not return twice of what they have given." There's fear and anger on Soon Deok's eyes and something Ha Jin couldn't tell, something akin to panic.

" _Araseo_ , Soon Deok-ah. I shall trust only you and So wangjanim." Ha Jin promises Soon Deok.

The Haes watch Soon Deok and Hae Soo exchange promises, weighing the choices laid upon them. Their daughter doesn't need to know the 8th prince visited and offered terms that would save the three of them.

* * *

In a few nights, Ji Mong managed to look from worn and tired to a man who had aged a hundred times. He sits inside Lady Oh's office, by the floor, his back to the walls. Though its spring, the fire of the cauldron heating the wooden floor, is alive and dancing, keeping the office a little hot like summer.

Lady Oh enters her office and is surprised to discover her nephew huddled by the wall, "Ji Mong-ah?"

" _Soo-Yeon Imo (Aunt Soo yeon)?"_ Ji Mong raises his head.

Taking a shawl from the back of her seat at the table, Lady Oh puts it over her nephew who hasn't addressed her familiarly since they entered the palace, "Why don't you sit by the chair, you look so defeated. I'm not used to it."

She helps Ji Mong by the chair in front of her table and called for Woo Hee to arrange a tea for him. Woo Hee places it by his side and says her greeting good night. She closes the door behind her and is about to leave when she decided to turn back and listen by the door.

"Shall I ask what's wrong?"

Though, Lady Oh already knows the answer.

Ji Mong holds his cup on both of his palm, sipping the warmth from the cup.

"The case against your precious little queen is solid this time." Lady Oh rests her back on the chair, looking dejected. Its not as if she isn't trying to find a way to save Hae Soo, she just couldn't find something at the moment. "Unless those men take back their lie, I don't know what I can do for her."

" _Dae-sin-e cheo yeo-dong-saeng-eul sal-ryeo ju-se-yo. (Then save my sister instead.)_ " Ji Mong looks as if he had just woken up from disillusionment.

" _Mwo?_ " Lady Oh carefully watches her nephew. What she just heard is utter confusing, " _Neon yeo-dong-saeng-eul eop-go (You don't have a sister, Ji Mong-ah.) Mu-seun mal-i-ya? (What are you saying?)_

" _Hae_ _Sewon ssi-neun yeo-dong-saeng-i-ya! (Lady Sewon is my sister!)"_ Ji Mong insists, under too much pressure lately, madness cracks around Ji Mong's mind and he couldn't help but see his sister on Lady Sewon. "She died very young, giving birth to my cursed little queen. Can we not save her even only in this lifetime?"

Ji Mong had been thinking about his sister and his little queen, weighing which one should be prioritize. All his lifetime, he had always saved his little queen and her prince. It is his first time to meet his sister.

 _Can't I be allowed to save her just this once?_

"Ji Mong-ah…" In an effort to calm Ji Mong down, Lady Oh reaches to his arm. "Calm down. Tell me what is this all about."

"Can't I choose my sister this time? We have other lifetimes to live but my sister… my sister…" With a blazing insanity in his eyes, Ji Mong speaks out loud the voice in his head. Leaning forward, he whispers "There are many princes on my little queen's side. Among them, I'm sure they could find a way to save my little queen but my sister, she doesn't have anyone but me. Please, let's save my sister."

He grabs at his aunt's arm, his grip tightening with his insistence, " _Imo_ , _jebal_ …"

Lady Oh ponders her nephew's behavior, believing he must be having one of his episodes, lost inside his vision. He softly taps the hand that clutches her, patting to calm Ji Mong down, "Listen to me, Ji Mong-ah, everything is going to be fine."

"No! I can't have my sister die again!" Ji Mong refuses to listen, pleading with his aunt.

" _Araseo_ , _araseo_." Lady Oh strokes Ji Mong's cheeks, struggling to reach him inside his visions yet Ji Mong isn't having his visions, he's trap inside his memories, desperate to have his sister back, "We'll find a way to save them."

Lady Oh stands from her chair and comes to her nephew's side, "We'll find a way."

She feels that foreboding fear inching on her heart, twisting her insides, her stomach painfully throbbing.

* * *

It takes three days to reach their camp at the north. Two days from their camp to Shinju. So reaches their home at Shinju in a record time of three days from the capital. He rode without stopping or resting that when the soldiers finally open the gates of their palace, So fell straight to them. They had to carry the him to the consort's quarter.

When So came to his senses, it's midnight and the nauseating incense and candles were all lighted. For a moment, So was disoriented until he sees his adoptive mother sitting by the window, watching him.

"You seem to be visiting me a lot lately?

So shakes his head, getting rid of his lightheadedness. " _Eomeonim_ , I need Hae Soo's registration to prove to the king that she is of ours and not of the Haes."

"Ours?" Lady Shinjuwon smirks, "I like the sound of it. Makes you more like my own son. Tell me, have you decided you no longer want to come back to your biological family."

"I never wanted to come back to them." So arranges his clothes, eyeing the water at the bedside table.

"I heard differently." Lady Shinjuwon crosses her arms against her chest, "Go on, drink, it's not poisoned."

So takes the glass of water and drinks, the cold water soothes his throats and hurts his empty stomach.

"I had the eunuch prepare food for you at the table."

So walks by the table, taking the slice of pear and biting it, " _Eomeonim_ …"

"If you've listen to me well, you would still be having tea with your beloved lady and her cheerful mother." Lady Shinjuwon says it with playfulness and malice that annoys So very much. He hates it when Lady Shinjuwon is right.

"Let me have her registration," So pleads.

"If you're going to beg, you could do it all the way." Lady Shinjuwon shrugs and turns to the view outside her window.

"What do you want in return?" So knows this wouldn't be easy. His adoptive mother never made it easy for him.

Lady Shinjuwon turns to the view outside her closed window, "Nothing. It's not as if I will give it to you."

" _Eomeonim_!"

"Your father knew very well that Lady Hae Soo belongs to our clan. He was the one who signed her registration to me. Why will he ask for the proof?" Calm and collected, Lady Shinjuwon points out what So refuses to acknowledge.

Lady Shinjuwon might twist a few truths but she never lies to So. "Your father let you leave so he could do away with your beloved girl. He knows how much the girl holds over you and your siblings. But unlike the third prince, instead of possessing the innocent girl, your father would much rather remove her than see his sons fight over her and divide his kingdom."

Tensing at his chair, So didn't count for his father to betray him. He had swore loyalty to the throne, even served as a stop-gap so the lady consort wouldn't be able to touch the king yet the king had no qualms manipulating him to serve his purpose.

Like a discarded rag lying upon heaps of trash, So felt betrayed. His father is no different than his mother or to Lady Shinjuwon. The three of them only cared about the throne. Their children were only tools to be used to gain what they want.

He stands-up and feels a little lightheaded, like a few second block-out when you stand so fast that the brain suddenly lacks oxygen. He holds by the back of the chair and steadies himself. When he regains his sight, he walks towards Lady Shinjuwon, grabbing her arm to turn her to him.

Lady Shinjuwon doesn't look alarm at all. She gazes at him, challenging him.

So leans in, bracing his self to the smell of musk that envelops him. He lowers his voice at her ear, "Hand me her registration, _eomeonim_ and I will hand you my loyalty."

Lady Shinjuwon smirks, "Ah, are we done fooling around?"

"Whatever you ask, my lady." So holds the vile in his stomach, feeling it burn his throat as it courses up his mouth, threatening to gag him. He feels the dizziness returning to him and he sways, clutching at Lady Shinjuwon. Something feels off with him.

"Shhh… " Lady Shinjuwon catches him, "Don't worry it isn't poisoned. I'm merely helping you to sleep."

Alarm bell goes off on So's head as his eyes drip to a close. Slowly, he looses consciousness.

* * *

The morning light finds Ji Mong at the balcony, still up from last night's discussion with Lady Oh. He stares unseeingly at the luscious garden, swaying under the lazy morning breeze.

Woo Hee comes up with a tray of breakfast, consisting of _doenjiang jigae (fermented soy bean stew)_ , salted belt fish, assorted pickled kimchi and a bowl of rice. She puts it one by one in front of Ji Mong who didn't bother with the greetings. As she was leaving, Ji Mong opens his mouth to speak,

"Where is the general's daughter? I don't see her anywhere."

"Soon Deok Ssi?" Woo Hee hugs the tray to her stomach, "She's staying home, sick."

Woo Hee waits for another question to come. When it is clear that the astronomer would say nothing more, she observes him a little bit before turning her back and leave. As she reaches the top of the stairs, she looks back and hesitate, gauging if the astronomer can help her.

Tightening her hands along the tray and squaring her shoulders, she comes back in front of the astronomer and say, "I know someone who can save the Haes."

Ji Mong raises his eyes to Woo Hee, all ears.

* * *

Stacks of books and rolls of scrolls litter the study table of Wook. Somewhere underneath an open scroll is his tea gone cold after being ignored for hours. A knock sounds by the door and a servant announces another visitor. Wook absentmindedly allows the visitor to come-in, busy with the papers in front of him.

"Wook wangjanim…"

Wook raises his eyes to look at his unexpected visitor, "Ah, Ji Mong _seonseangnim_?

He momentarily puts down his brush and rests his back to the chair, looking all business and interested, "To what do I owe this visit?"

Ji Mong takes a sit in front of Wook, well groomed and attentive, far from how he was yesterday, "I heard you can help me."

Wook takes a few second to speak, "That depends. Can I offer you something to drink?"

"A tea would be great." Ji Mong answers, observing the 8th prince.

Wook calls for a servant to serve tea for Ji Mong and refills his cup with freshly brewed one.

"What can I do for you, _seonseangnim_?"

"I want the Haes saved." Ji Mong straightforwardly answers, guarded and testing.

" _Na, do. (Me, too.)"_ Wook takes a sip from his warm cup, it's aroma dancing underneath his nostrils. "This tea… Lady Hae Soo used to brew me this lemon balm whenever I get exhausted… I miss her brew. This doesn't have the same flavor as hers nor does it smell like her. Did you know? She smells of citrusy lime and vanilla."

More than the flavor, the scent reminds Ji Mong of his little queen. He knows he's making a mistake but he had already made up his mind.

"What will you give me if I can grant your bidding?" Wook stares at Ji Mong over his cup on his mouth, looking gentle as always and that's what makes Wook dangerous. He doesn't look like a predator. He looks like a meek prince who couldn't hurt a fly.

Against his will, Ji Mong gives his word, "I will pledge my loyalty to you."

"Loyalty…" Wook puts down his cup, "it's a fleeting thing, isn't it?"

He offers his hand for a shake, "Deal?"

The same hand Ji Mong once took that started this whole betrayal and curse.

 _Let's all be cursed then._

* * *

 _Editor's note:_

 _Hello, It's been awhile. Please forgive my absence. Crazy, crazy, crazy sched._

 _Wah! I miss writing._

 _We only have a few chapters left, (probably 7 or 3). I will try to update as much as I can before my sched gets out of hand again._

 _그럼 새해 복 많이 받으세요! Let's have a great year ahead!_


	45. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:**

Late into the night, Jung and Baek-Ah climb the outer wall surrounding the detention where the Haes are being detained. They stay well hidden behind the gap of the gutter.

"There are 8 guards surrounding the whole quarters plus two in the inner gate and another two doing the rounds." Jung crouches with his one knee supporting him while the other kneels.

"So there are 10?" Baek-Ah takes a peak beside Jung.

"Did the guards changed?" Jung observes. "I thought the guards belong to So Hyungnim's platoon? I don't recognize any of them?"

 _"Chal mol-la. (I don't know.)_ They all look the same to me." Baek-Ah balances on one knee, following Jung, "How do we sneak in?"

"Let's wait for the guards to change, maybe I can recognize someone from the next batch." Jung makes himself comfortable by the ledge and Baek-Ah does the same, sitting beside Jung.

The soft wind gently plays on the tops of their head, the weather good enough for the evening walks. On a normal night, Baek-Ah and Jung would have hanged-out in the town enjoying their youth, drinking the night out or quietly blending with the ordinary people. Instead they're here, sitting on a ledge, breaking their father's command and waiting to sneak in to see how the Haes are doing.

"Jung-ah," Baek-Ah breaks their silence first, "Are you… I mean… Do you…"

Jung has an idea what Baek-Ah wants to ask but he remains silent, letting his brother finish on his own.

"You seem…" Baek-Ah tries once more, "to have ease up around our 4th brother and Hae Soo, are you alright now?"

"Alright?" A bitter smile raises the corner of Jung's lips, "That's a funny word. Are you alright, too? I mean after Lady Myung Hee… you know…"

Baek–Ah sits on his butt, the ground cold against his hanbok. He rest his back to the wall, relaxing as he considers his brother's question, "Fair point."

"I'm trying to give Hae Soo what she wants, what would make her happy. " Jung leans against the wall.

"And?" Baek-Ah waits.

"Nothing." Jung sighs deeply, as if the next words hurt too much to say, "She made her choice and she chose our 4th brother."

Baek-Ah slings his arm over his brother's shoulder, encouraging, "You're doing the right thing."

Jung chuckles terribly, "Am I? You don't know our 4th brother. The things he could do. The things he had done."

"Whatever it is. He did it to survive." Baek-Ah defends So without knowing anything, "Our father sent him to live in a far away place. Far from you, his family, from us. You know the lady consort is mad. Everyone knows. I couldn't imagine the hell our brother have to live through to make him that way."

"Don't imagine. You wouldn't want to know." Jung's face darkens, the unwelcome memories keep flashing on his mind. He holds his hands together, keeping it from shaking.

"What do you mean?" Baek-Ah listens intently, his arm returning to his side. "You've met the lady consort, right? You came to the Kang's palace. How was it? Was it as scary as the rumors say it is."

"The Kang's palace?" Jung repeats, " _Areumdapda. (It's beautiful.)_ I'd say more beautiful than our palace here, in Songak. It's surrounded by the mountains on the east, the forest to the west, wild flowers that grew only in the north and his mother… Lady Shinjuwon had this garden full of poisonous purple and blue flowers that she personally grows."

"So the rumors about her being mad are also true?" Baek-Ah is all-curious. He had never heard a first hand account about the Kangs of Shinju.

"Mad? I'd say she's more treacherous than mad. Like the poisons she grow on her garden, she's very alluring and dangerous." Jung lowers his voice some more, the vile threatening to rise in his throat again, "And our 4th brother takes very well after her. I did not expect that from him. I do not like So Hyungnim after meeting Lady Shinjuwon. I do not trust him anymore but I have to believe your words that he did all that to survive or I'll go mad, myself."

"What are you saying, Jung-ah" Baek-Ah is surprise to hear it from Jung, who used to look highly upon So.

Jung couldn't say what he had seen that night, "Let's leave it at that. It's not my secret to tell. Come, the guards will be changing soon."

"Jung-ah!"

"Forget it!" Jung leads Baek-Ah to crouch facing the detainees' quarters again, making it clear that their conversation had ended. Against his curiosity, Baek-ah drops the matter at hand, remembering to ask about it later.

There is no change on the grounds they left a while ago. The guards were still on their place except for the two, who's walking around the meter. The moon had risen high above the palace and everyone had gone to sleep.

Two new visitors come in at the main gate. Two unlikely pairing that Baek-Ah and Jung wasn't expecting.

"Ji Mong Seonsaengnim and Wook Hyungnim?" Jung whispers under his breath.

Jung and Baek-Ah look at each other, both sporting the same confuse and suspecting look. They stay low observing until Ji Mong and Wook enter the quarters. The soldiers greet them welcomingly.

* * *

Between shadows and light, created by the moon shining upon the fenced windows of the quarters, Ji Mong and Wook walk towards the cell of the Haes at the end of the corridor.

"Seonsaengnim, might I ask," Wook's voice, low and secretive, "What is in it for you whether the Haes die or be freed?"

The blue-ish light illuminating only one side of each of their faces, making them look cold, "Just hedging my bets. There's a sudden change in the alignment of the stars and the sun. Surely, you will not forget me when the owner of that throne changes. Will you?"

"Shrewd. I didn't know you were this ambitious." Wook confidently strides beside him, his back straight, his hands clasp behind.

"Ambitious, yes, I was once that but fate had proven, power is not for me." Ji Mong glances at the 8th prince, "Nor is it for just anyone."

"That is true. I once detested my mother and my sister's appetite for it but you know what I've learned?" Wook casually asks, "The stars could only go as far as deeming your place in this world. You pushed back and stars could fall to or even better, burn their last ounce of light and they are no more."

The scene of their palace buried underneath the grey soothe of ash burns brightly under Ji Mong's eyelids. He's insides shake from the cold that has nothing to do with Spring. He struggles not to cross his arms against his chest, unconsciously being defensive as he remembers their fate in the past.

Silence reigns on their walk once more as they reach the cells of the Haes. The three are huddled to the corner with Lady Sewon in the center, Hae Soo's head on her lap again while Hae Hyeonhu holds his wife's hand. The three of them rise as their unexpected visitor come into the warm light of their cell. They give their greetings together and Lady Sewon pulls Hae Soo a little to her back, hiding her.

Wook notices it and is reminded of how Myung Hee is quite protective of Hae Soo too.

"What brings our prince and the king's adviser here at this time of the night?" Hae Hyeonhu politely asks. His surprise reaction kept well hidden.

"I imagine you and your wife have thought about my proposal the other night?" Wook smiles, looking reliable and gentle as always.

"The 8th prince came the other night?" Ha Jin whispers to her mother who wouldn't answer her.

"I see, you haven't told her. Shall I explain?" Wook offers as he steps further closer to the cell, looking at Hae Soo. His eyes crinkling into softness that Hae Soo hasn't seen for a long time. "Soo-ya… won't you come nearer?"

Ha Jin looks at her parents, imploring what this is all about. Lady Sewon gently squeezes her hand, not wanting her daughter anywhere near the prince but it would be disrespectful for Hae Soo not to come when she is asked to.

Slowly, Ha Jin takes a step near the wooden rods separating her and the 8th prince. Wook takes his time to come a few steps closer to Hae Soo, looking at her left hand. His hand crosses in between the wooden planks, taking a hold of it.

Ha Jin tenses, the cold automatically making her shiver. Wook's thumb explores the lining of her sleeves, seeking the bracelet underneath. As his thumb graces it, he pulls it out. The jade glistening green, a contrast to the red thin band that holds it at the center,

 _"Na-ruel mu-seo-wo-ha-na-yo? (Are you afraid of me?)"_ Wook asks.

Hae Hyeonhu and Lady Sewon are inclined to pull their daughter away from Wook but hold themselves back.

 _"Do-ryeo-wo-ha-ji ma-ra (Don't be.)"_ Wook holds Hae Soo's hand as his thumb graces the bracelet, "I can free you here, Soo-ya."

Ha Jin shakes and this time she wouldn't be able to hide it. She has an idea what this is all about but she wouldn't ask, fearful of the answer.

"Not just you, but your mother and your father too." Wook pulls her hand so it passes to the cell and closer to him instead of Hae Soo. "They will be free to leave the capital, live in the North once more. You would be able to come with them, meet your older brother and see your family complete again. Wouldn't you want that?"

Of course Ha Jin wants that. They may not be her real family but they are her family here.

"The trial will start tomorrow and your father would be the first one to be interrogated." Ji Mong keeps his eyes averted from the Haes. He couldn't look at them, not when he's ready to betray his little queen for her mother, "He will be tortured. Your mother and you will follow next."

"But we have nothing to do with the charges their accusing us!" Ha Jin finds her voice.

"The witnesses will never recant their words. It will be your words against them and the people's sympathy is woefully on their side. _Joesonghabnida, agassi_. I failed you." Ji Mong's seeks for understanding for the betrayal that he will commit.

Forgive me, my little queen. Let's be happy on the next lifetime.

"It rests on you, Soo-ya." Wook emphasizes the burden placed on Ha Jin's shoulder, backing her against the wall so she wouldn't be able to say no.

"Marry me," Wook proposes, bringing Hae Soo's hand to his lips and in front of everyone, plants an intimate kiss upon her wrist, "and I'll make all of these go away."

Ji Mong closes his eyes. He doesn't want to see this.

 _"Marry me, my little queen."_

 _The other prince and the daughter of the moon are standing at the dais of the king's throne. Their servants kneeling, their guards dead. His children, lying on their pool of blood._

 _The king is on his knees, being pushed down by two soldiers, forced to watch like everyone else as the other prince kisses the daughter of the moon's hand. Unwelcomingly, he puts his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. He descends further into her presence, about to seal her lips with a kiss._

 _The daughter of the moon looks away. Her loathing, freely mixing with the tears streaming in her eyes, "Never."_

 _The back of the other prince' hand connects on her face, hard and fast. Bringing her down to the ground, dizzy with bleeding lips. She automatically holds upon her abdomen, enfolding and protective._

 _"Wangjanim!" The king pleads._

"Wangjanim!" Lady Sewon pulls her daughter's hand from Wook, "My apology. I mean no disrespect. But a man shouldn't be taking advantage of a lady's innocence. You shall not hold my daughter like that again outside of matrimony."

"Ah, _joesonghaeyo_ , Lady Sewon. I must have been carried away." Wook apologizes to Lady Sewon. If he is annoyed, it doesn't show. He merely smiles at them once more, "Does a night enough to think about it? Or perhaps you want to see your father endure first? Your parents wasted enough time already. Forgive me if that is all the time I could give."

He steps back, " _Kuereom_ , I shall see all of you tomorrow."

Wook turns his back heading to the door.

Ji Mong looks at the two ladies before deciding to leave after Wook. Guilt traces the lines on his face, drawing a picture of defeated man.

Long after the two visitors leave, Hae Hyeonhu still stands by the door of the cell, looking at the corridor leading to the exit.

Lady Sewon sits at the corner while Ha Jin stares to what little moon she can see through the window that is situated well high above the wooden wall. She starts pacing, walking the whole length of the small cell.

"Hae Soo-ya," Lady Sewon calls, watching her daughter pace. She is terrified of what they have to have to go through yet her face is all compose. Not even a crease shows, "Stop thinking about it. _Nawa kat-i anj-ayo (Come sit with me.)"_

Ha Jin glances at the lady who had become her mother in a short span of time. Tears start to pool in her eyes but she refuses for it to fall, "Eomeonim, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because there is nothing to discuss." Lady Sewon stands-up and reaches to Hae Soo's arm, stopping her from pacing, "Your 4th prince gave his word. He'll free you. That's good enough for us."

"Is it?!" Ha Jin exclaims, her fears coloring her voice. Of course she trusts the 4th prince but she now understood what his words are, the apology. Save her. Only her. So's promise did not include her family and that's what she's afraid of, "Eomeonim… what about you and abeonim?"

As much as it is painful for Hae Hyeonhu to ask, he asks nonetheless, "Will you agree to the 8th prince' term then?"

Lady Sewon bravely smiles, smoothing Hae Soo's hair affectionately, "You fought your unnie against it. You wouldn't even marry the boy you've once promised your heart to. You don't have to do this. Your father and I, we'll get through this because we're innocent. Don't you trust us?"

"Didn't you hear what the 8th prince said? They will torture you. They will hurt you." Ha Jin touches her mother's affectionate hand, "And you want me to just watch?"

"Hae Soo-ya, if you marry the 8th prince, you will be tying your life to him for whole eternity. The torture will only last for a few hours maybe a day. Our bodies would heal eventually but you… If you marry the 8th prince, he will own you, body and soul. Will you endure that for as long as you live?" Surprisingly, Lady Sewon's voice is calm and steady, comforting even under duress. "I do not want that kind of life for you. You would be living but dead inside."

 _I'm not the first girl who would marry for convenience. Even in the present day, people do it all the time. At least, I can save lives._

Ha Jin tries to be reasonable about it, not wanting another life be sacrificed for her. She weighs it on her head, the things that have led into this. She searches her history, her flashes of memory, all devoid of any information about her parents' demise. She curses herself for not reading more or knowing the unnamed girl in her history books. For all the knowledge she knows about this period, none could save them.

Trembling, Ha Jin assures Lady Sewon, "It's not so bad, is it? The 8th prince is a good person. If I marry him, he'll take care of me, of you, of our family. Maybe I can learn to love him?"

Hae Hyeonhu closes his eyes. He appreciates his daughter sacrificing for them but it will only bring about war between the 4th prince and the 8th prince. Like a prey, very well caught in a net, they are backed against the wall with every imaginable options leading only to turmoil, "And I supposed your 4th prince will just let you be married to his 8th brother, will he? Your choice of marriage between the 4th prince and the 8th prince has its political consequences that you may not know of but that doesn't mean they don't exist. The 8th prince might have gained favor from the king. He might be able to free us but your 4th prince still belongs to the most powerful clan of the kingdom. If he chooses to wage war, which he surely will, thousands of lives will be lost."

Ha Jin knows. Lady Oh and Baek-ah never failed to warn her. She just never paid attention to it. Now, she's reaping her carelessness.

"Hae Soo-ya, _mianhada._ It seems we have failed as your parents to educate you of the politics of the royal court. We may have been too protective of you. Forgive us, we shouldn't have sent you to live with your Myung Hee unnie. Maybe this wouldn't have happened."

 _"Anibnida_ abeonim, please don't say that. If there is anyone that is at fault, it would be me. I was too stubborn to listen." Ha Jin couldn't hold back her tears any longer, "I'm sorry I don't know what to do."

"Shhhh…" Lady Sewon pulls Hae Soo to her arms, "Hae Soo-ya _jal-mut-i anibnida (You're not at fault.)_ Just listen to your father and me, alright? We'll get through this. You chose the 4th prince from the beginning. Let's trust him till the end."

 _I didn't choose wrongly, did I?_

* * *

Early morning, two guards came for Hae Hyeonhu in their cell. They were coarse but he welcomes them with dignity and all the braveness he could muster for the sake of his wife and daughter. They bind his wrist and take a hold of each of his arm but he insisted on walking on his own. His manners putting the rough guards to shame.

And while the courtyard gets busy with the questioning, Yeonhwa and her mother, serenely sit together, having their cup of tea in Queen Shinjeong's quarters.

"Where is your brother?" Queen Shinjeong asks over sipping her cup.

"Probably in the courtyard, watching." Yeonhwa puts her teacup down, straight back and with no care in the world, "I don't understand their penchant for watching this kind of spectacle. It's bloody and messy."

"I imagine they wouldn't be getting any information from him since he knows nothing but if the three of them endures, the court might give them a chance to plead for their lives." Standing-up, Lady Shinjeong walks by the window, looking over to the direction where the courtyard is. "I wasn't expecting your brother could pull this kind of scheming. I guess he is a late achiever. Nonetheless, he makes me proud. Now all we need to do is to tie loose ends."

"Late achiever indeed. He's thinking of doing something stupid once more." Yeonhwa follows her mother to the windows.

"Stupid? Like what?"

"He plans on using his favor to save the Haes and marry Hae Soo."

"What?!" Anger colors Lady Shinjeong's voice, "Aren't we trying to get rid of the Haes? They are finished. What would we gain from marrying into their family? Your brother must really be mad. Have him come here immediately. I must speak with him."

"Yie, eomeonim." Yeonhwa bows in greetings and exits the room, displeased of her brother. As she walks down the corridor, she wonders how she could help with tying loose ends.

* * *

So wakes-up a few days later in Lady Shinjuwon's quarters, groggy and tired. He sits up, squeezing his eyes and shaking the dizziness out of his head.

A gungnyeo comes in to deliver breakfast and was surprised to see the 4th prince awake. Slowly, she puts his meal down the table, trying to make herself invincible to no avail.

"Where is my mother?" So's voice is gruff from lack of use.

"At… at… her garden… wangjanim." The gungnyeo stammers, keeping her head bowed. The 4th prince isn't wearing his mask and is not aware that his scar is showing.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Yi…e?" The gungnyeo did not understand the question, "I… don't know… a few days… three… at most."

So smashes the unsuspecting incense holder at the bedside table. It shatters to the floor making the gungnyeo steps back. He roughly stands, purposely looking around.

Lady Shinjuwon comes in to the sight of So turning her quarters upside down. The gungnyeo had recede to the front door and is trembling, "Ah I guess you've recovered seeing as your wreaking havoc in my room"

"Eomeonim! What have you done?" So stops for a second, angrily shouting.

"I merely let you sleep." Lady Shinjuwon nonchalantly answers, taking off her gloves and putting down at the table the basket of blue helmet flowers she had picked on her garden. "You look like hell when you arrived. I was concern you won't be fit enough to do my bidding when the time comes."

"Eomeonim!" So looks murderous.

"Your beloved lady's registration is with Guen Sun. He's waiting for you at the main gate. Why don't you sit down and have breakfast with me before you leave. It's going to be a long ride ahead of you." Lady Shinjuwon sits on the chair as if everything is perfectly normal in her room.

So walks passed her, the minute she tells him where Hae Soo's registration is, not bothering with her. Lady Shinjuwon made him sleep for a few days, hoping he would be late by the time he arrives at the palace. The king had sent a messenger secretly, asking her to keep So for the time being until he does away with the Haes. She did kept him but only long enough for So to be too late to do anything but still be there in the palace in time to see the Haes met out their punishment.

"Don't forget your mask." Lady Shinjuwon calls after So, "Your monstrous scar is showing."

So stops. Remembering his scar. He touches the left side of his face. He had been asleep for a few days, of course the cream would have faded.

"Ah, I have a gift for your father. Won't you give it to him for me?"

* * *

Hae Hyeonhu managed to come back to their cell upright but supported by two guards on each side. Lady Sewon and Hae Soo quickly replaced the guards the moment the door to their cell opened. They lay him carefully to the hays Ha Jin had gathered. There's blood everywhere, his nose is broken and there's a large wound on his head. His ribs are fractured and his legs are purple from the many blows he took. Soon, the cold ground became a more comfortable bed rather than the rough and itchy hays. Hae Hyeonhu falls asleep, tired and ill.

Hae Soo and Lady Sewon couldn't do anything other than wipe the blood and clean it with their sleeves. Though tears stems from Lady Sewon's eyes, she keeps it quiet, bearing for her husband.

A little later, Wook comes once again, bringing a medicine with him. He looks worried and full of concern. Lady Sewon and Hae Soo greet him out of politeness but only Ha Jin stands on her own.

" _Mianhaeyo,_ for your father. I did warn you." Like last night, Wook comes near to the cell, close enough for Hae Soo to reach him. "I've brought you a medicine."

Ha Jin warily looks at it, knowing he's waiting for her to reach out for it. Slowly she raises her hand, opening her palm, "I am grateful for it."

"Have you decided?" Wook watches her hand, her face, Lady Sewon behind her, not looking but surely listening.

Ha Jin unconsciously closes her palm.

 _A war if I choose him._

 _Death to my parents if I don't._

 _How much can this period be cruel? Is that how Hae Soo became the unnamed girl who disappeared?_

Wook interprets her silence as a no, so he holds her hand, gently and as unalarming as he can. He puts the medicine in her palm and closes it, _"Gwaenchanhseubnida, gi-da-ril su iss-eub-ni-da. (It's alright, I can wait.)"_

Embarrassingly and afraid, Ha Jin looks away but receives the medicine, letting Wook take a hold of her hand. Lady Sewon refuses to glance, unable to object because they need the medicine. Wook knows this and he's taking advantage of the situation, further pushing them back against the wall where there is no where to go.

"They'll be coming for you and your mother next. I would hate to see you go through it. It would be painful and you wouldn't endure." Wook cautions, reading the concern on Hae Soo's face and using it against her, "Or maybe you can endure but will your mother endure?"

"I will." Lady Sewon answers.

Wook continues with his words as if Lady Sewon did not answer, he lowers his voice, stepping closer and appealing to Hae Soo, "Your mother is sickly and so are you. If you go through it, you might survive but it will mare you. And your mother, surely she would be ill for life?"

Wook closes her hand on the medicine and lets it go, "I know you don't care much about yourself but I know you love your mother more than anyone. Think about her."

The corner of his lips turn up a little, leaving a small encouraging smile before he walks away.

Ha Jin knows Wook is right. As she turns, she looks at his mother and her father. In a few days, her mother would be lying next to her father.

 _Can I really just watch?_

She hides her fears and goes through the motion of putting ointment all over Hae Hyeonhu, taking care of his wounds.

"Hae Soo-ya," Lady Sewon touches her hand and momentarily stops it, "You don't have to listen to him. If your father endured, I can endure. Don't worry about us."

She looks at the hand that Wook had just held. She wipes it with her chima and looks at her daughter, "You shouldn't let him touch you so easily."

Ha Jin puts up a brave smile, "It's just a hand, eomeonim."

 _I have given more than that before. I can give more if it saves you._

By midnight, Hae Hyeonhu tosses uncomfortably in his sleep. He is running with a high fever and his throat is burning with thirst. Ha Jin could only watch, her conscience eating her up. She hugs her legs together, resting her head on her knees.

A little later, she hears a commotion, footsteps coming their way. She raises her head to see Soon Deok, Baek-Ah and Jung coming through the window on the other side of the cell. She hurries to the wooden rods, closing her hand over it,

"Soon Deok-ah! What are you guys doing hear?"

Jung fumbles through the lock of the other cell, opening the door and letting themselves out.

"Is your father alright?" Soon Deok stares at Hae Hyeonhu on the floor.

"Water, he needs water." Ha Jin answer with immediacy.

The three shuffles on their feet, looking among themselves. Of course they don't have water with them. They brought medicine though.

"I'll go get some." Jung volunteers, deliberating among the three of them, " _Gi-da-ryeo ju-se-yo. (Please, wait.)"_

Baek-ah helps him out of the window again and comes back beside Soon Deok, " _Mianhada_ Hae Soo-ya, I only came today. It isn't easy for me and Jung to sneak in. Your guards outside have changed."

"Changed?" Lady Sewon asks, standing up to greet their new visitors.

Soon Deok nods, "The soldiers used to be under So wangjanim's platoon. So it was easier for me to sneak in. Now we don't recognize any of them."

"But it seems the 8th prince and Ji Mong seonsaengnim have no problem getting in." Baek-Ah adds, "What do they want, by the way? I saw them coming in here plenty of times."

Ha Jin shrugs, pretending it's nothing. She hopes her mother would follow her lead, _"Kuenyang,_ just visiting like you. Wook wangjanim gave medicine for my father."

"Hae Soo-ya!" Soon Deok exclaims, "I warned you not to accept anything from him. We'll bring you anything you need."

Baek-Ah empties something from the inside of his sleeves, "Here, we also brought you medicine. Don't ask anything from them anymore. You don't need them."

"Waeyo?" Ha Jin looks at the bottle of ointment that Baek-Ah is holding. She takes it from him and brings it to her mother, turning her back and exchanging gaze with her mother, pleading for her to not say anything.

"They can't be trusted." Soon Deok insists, "Who knows, what if they have something to do with framing your family."

Woo Hee never betrayed Wook and Yo to Soon Deok for the sake of her people but she did warn Soon Deok about them.

"What do you mean?" Lady Sewon asks this time.

"We just couldn't trust them." Baek-Ah explains, "My brothers are nice people but they are not above scheming if it would further gain them grounds in the royal court."

"Do you have proof?" Ha Jin turns back to them, hoping.

"I was able to get through the prison cell of those men pointing at your family," Soon Deok recounts, "They look badly beaten and dying. They didn't say much but they wanted to apologize."

"They can have forgiveness, anything. Just please make them tell the truth." Ha Jin pleads.

"We're doing everything we can." Soon Deok promises, "And endure, Hae Soo-ya. If your family endures the torture, the royal court will let you appeal for your lives."

 _"Araseo."_ Ha Jin nods, worried for her mother, "Have you heard anything from So wangjanim."

"Not yet but I'm sure he's on his way back. Just hang in there, alright." Baek-Ah assures Hae Soo.

Jung comes back with a water bottle and hands it to Hae Soo. Ha Jin helps Lady Sewon sit Hae Hyeonhu up and drink.

* * *

The next day sees chaos early morning in the Hubaekje prison cell. All the five witnesses are lying on the ground, their skin had turned blue and gray. It seemed they were poisoned and died in their sleep.

Soldiers run here and there, delivering messages to members of the royal court.

Wook visits his mother's quarter and find Yeonhwa and their mother comfortably sipping tea for brunch. He need not ask anymore. He closes his eyes, his anger contain. For some reason, having the witnesses killed doesn't sit well with him.

Jung storms at Queen Yoo's pavilion and demand to know what's going on. Like Yeonhwa and Queen Shinjeong, Yo and Queen Yoo shrug, tending to the fishes at the pond. The news of the witnesses dying is of no consequences to them.

Mu spends the morning at the Sky tower, discussing things with the general while Ji Mong only stares on the palace ground. Soon Deok had informed her father of seeing Ji Mong with the 8th prince and Ji Mong smoothly lied his way out of the interrogation but Gen. Park begins to doubt Ji Mong.

The news of the dying witnesses reaches the Haes in the afternoon. Their guards were carefully talking about it and the three couldn't help but listen. Jung sneaks in the evening and confirms the news.

Woo Hee wails through her pillows, unable to even come near or mourn her people, her anger only building towards the 3rd and 8th prince. But she still has other people, scattered all over the kingdom that needs to be freed from their slave positions. She can't fall for this or her people would literally vanish from history.

* * *

One day more passed and the guards finally came for Lady Sewon and Hae Soo. Gungnyeo(s) who were once trainees with Hae Soo were sent to strip the two ladies with their outer garments and were left with only their Sokgots. They offer apologies and kind words even when they were expressly forbidden to talk to them.

Hae Soo and Lady Sewon walk together to the courtyard, escorted by one too many guards. Two wooden empty chairs seat in the middle and four guards hold a wooden rod each. The king and his children stand by his sides, the ministers in their places, the queens on their smaller thrones and Ji Mong quietly watches. It seem the whole court came to see the trial.

Lady Sewon reaches to her daughter's hand, squeezing it tight. They were separated soon and were seated on each of the wooden chairs. Their wrists and ankles bound by ropes.

"Lady Sewon and Lady Hae Soo of house Haes are being presented to the court under trial for treason against the king." The head guard announces, loud and ominous. The trial starts.

The four guards holding rod, approaches the two ladies and fit rod in between their thighs. Lady Sewon and Hae Soo could only looked at each other terrified. The head guard asks a question and Lady Sewon automatically denies it. The rod fitted on their legs were pulled apart and the pain begins.

Every prince looked away while Ji Mong closes his eyes. He makes himself believe it is bearable but with every groan he hears it feels as if air is being suck out of his lung and he couldn't breathe, suffocating from standing there and being able to do nothing.

Eun turns upon his heels and walks away, unable to stand it. Jung and Baek-ah balls their hand into a fist while Wook deeply inhales and closes his eyes, too. He doesn't want this for the Haes but Hae Soo is keeping her no and is only making him all the more frustrated.

* * *

So rides his horse as if a devil is after him. He had no tact whether he had eaten or not for the past few days. He takes to the forest instead of the main road, cutting his time of riding by half day.

Guen Sun, who was tasked to escort So, ditch their private army in their palace since So refuses to ride with any of them. The moment he hand So the scroll of Hae Soo's registration, he took of without any notice. Guen Sun was forced to ride after him alone and now he's beginning to get cramps on his legs for riding two straight days. He curses but So simply wouldn't stop.

* * *

The king leaves the interrogation site after a few hours. The ministers and the queens follow through. Jung kneels beside Baek-Ah. He had pleaded with their father to put an end to the interrogation and refuses to get up even after their father left.

Ha Jin and Lady Sewon are pale ill. Both of them wet from head to foot due to the water the guards kept splashing at them. Their sokchima is damp with blood from their legs. Lady Sewon's lips bleed and Ha Jin's right cheek is turning purple from the slap they got.

One more splash on Lady Sewon and Ji Mong rushes beside Hae Soo, coming down to his knees. He keeps his voice low, begging, "Hae Soo Ssi, jebalyo, your mother will not last long. Will you not sacrifice for her just this once."

Ha Jin looks at Ji Mong through heavy eyes, hair sticking out of her bun, her head drooping low. She manages to glance at her mother, who is looking her way and then to Wook. The astronomer is right. Her mother might not survive this if they continue with it.

"Eo…meo…nim…" Ha Jin's tied hand tries to reach to her mother. More than the pain she's enduring, it's killing her to see her mother like this.

Lady Sewon balls her hands into a fist, her daughter as worse as she is, about to faint anytime soon. She pretty much knew what the astronomer is asking from her daughter and Hae Soo appears as if she's ready to say yes.

Against Ji Mong's will, she calls Ha Jin in her real name to make her focus, "Go Ha Jin-Ssi, forgive me if I am asking for too much but how many more people will need to sacrifice their lives for you in this lifetime?"

Ji Mong is aware that what he just uttered is foul and cruel. Ha Jin only wished for her life to change, she never asked to be brought into this period and play the game for him so he could break their curse. He was pulling the strings from the beginning and he passed the burden to an unsuspecting girl, how could he ask her of that.

Awareness knocks on Ha Jin's fleeting consciousness and her eyes open wide weakly. She had never heard her real name for the last two years.

 _Was I… imagining it?_

"You… called… my name?" Ha Jin utters feebly, struggling to stay awake.

"Ne, Go Ha Jin-Ssi." Ji Mong lowers his voice, barely whispering, even Ha Jin is having a hard time making out the sentence from him, "Choose your mother and I promise I will help you out of the 8th prince's grasp. _Han beon man, jebal. (Just this once.)"_

"I… confess!" Lady Sewon gruffly utters, her voice hoarse from screaming. It was faint but powerful enough to silence the courtyard. "I… had connived… with the Hwangbos of Hwangju… to pull the unrest in the… north… The 8th prince and his sister, Yeonhwa gongju had planned… it all… They wanted... to divide the kingdom… so it could easily... fall into... their hands..."

A moment of stillness pass as the account of Lady Sewon sinks upon all of them, then murmurs ensue.

Panic passes over Yeonhwa and Wook as all eyes turn on them.

"Eomeonim!" Ha Jin struggles to reach her mother, "Stop… eomeonim, stop! What… are you… doing?!... Don't do this…"

Lady Sewon softly smiles, fragile like a flower withering. She catches Wook's gaze. It appeared like she had lost her mind, "I will never… let you… have my daughter… If it's the last thing… I ever do… for her."

She turns to Hae Soo, " _Mianhada_ , Hae Soo-ya."

Lady Sewon passes out after.

* * *

Mu commands for the guards to surround Yeonhwa and Wook, taking a hold of their arms and apprehending them. It looks like the scene from when the Haes were first accused at the Hoegyeong courtyard but this time it's Yeonhwa who's struggling and yelling at the guards. Wook glares at Lady Sewon, unbelievingly, his mind racing. He didn't expect this from Lady Sewon.

Ji Mong falls to the ground, defeated. His ticket to free the Haes burning up in smoke.

Yo smiles through the mess, amused, "The ladies from the Hae clan are really something. They never fail to surprise."

So barges in to the assembly the next day, having no knowledge of what had transpired for the past few days. He had just arrived, still in his riding attire complete with sword and all. He went straight into the hall to speak with the king.

The assembly is in the middle of a heated discussion regarding Lady Sewon's confession. Everyone is lost as how to go about this. A prince had just been accused of treason and King Taejo's first decree is to contain the news, until he decides what to do. He can't have another scandal for the royal family or they would surely lose the people's trust this time.

"Pyeha," So addresses King Taejo, bowing and kneeling at the center aisle, "I have come to bring you Lady Hae Soo's registry."

He raises his bloodshot eyes to look straight into his father, who just betrayed him.

Ji Mong takes the scroll from So and hands it to the king. King Taejo opens it and pretends to read. He already know what it contains. His son isn't supposed to be back yet. He's not meant to save the girl. As it is, his consort had failed him too. No one's plan is going their way, including his.

King Taejo throws the scroll towards So. It lands precisely in front of him, "The lady of the house Hae, Lady Sewon had just confessed to their treason. Lady Hae Soo will remain with her family and be punished with them."

This comes as a surprise to So but he remains focus on what needs to be done. "She's not a Hae. You promised to free her if I prove that she belongs to another clan."

"The situation had changed. Lady Hae Soo is no longer being tried for being associated with the Haes. She is deemed guilty by Lady Sewon's confession." King Taejo firmly disagrees.

"Might I say a few words, pyeha." Mu speaks-up, "Lady Sewon had confessed to her crime. Hers and her alliance with the Hwangbo clan only. With all due respect, Lady Hae Soo is never mentioned on Lady Sewon's account. She cannot be deemed guilty for a confession that doesn't include her."

Mu is definitely sure Lady Sewon's confession doesn't ring true at all but he suspects, his 8th brother and another person is behind all of it. Why else would Lady Sewon include his name. The Haes are not the scheming type. If they are, they wouldn't be in this mess.

"I am the law of this land." King Taejo raises his voice, a fit he rarely does. He puts his foot down, forcing the unrest in his royal court to an end. "I deemed who is guilty and who is not. Lady Hae Soo is guilty by association with her family and she will be punished by hanging at the garrison in the plaza with her parents."

Each word enunciated with finality, "Anyone who stands with the Haes will be deemed guilty as well and will be stripped of their royal position and will be cast outside the palace."

Silence.

The king's decree a death to everyone's voice. No one moves and everyone breathes the heavy tension in the air. King Taejo lets his eyes pass to each person inside the hall, looking for anyone who would dare challenge him.

"Abeonim…" So stands-up, quiet and calm, "Do you know how far our palace from the north is from here?"

King Taejo watches his 4th son, animosity coming off from him.

"A ride of five days. Three, if you don't rest. Near, I should say." So's voice ringing of danger, "It is not a secret we own the largest private army in the kingdom, one that can outmatch this palace' resources. My clan… also mans the widest territory that serves the gateway from outside invaders."

"Wang So wangja, son of Kang, careful of your words or I might just regard you and your clan a traitor to the throne." King Taejo warns,

"Lady Hae Soo belongs to my clan. A Kang and not a Hae. Forgive us, we tend to be… possessive of what we own, abeonim."

Everyone follows the exchange of words, feeling the situation getting out of control. It is a shocked to know that Hae Soo belongs to the Kang and it is scary to watch the 4th prince openly defy the king.

 _"Kuereom,_ if there is nothing. I shall take the lady then." So turns his back, casually strolling out of the aisle.

"Wang So Wangja!" King Taejo calls, his words punctuated with anger, "If you defy me, the King, I will have you and your clan declared as a traitor, your royal title and privileges stripped. Your lands taken back, your treasury confiscated."

So stops mid walk, pulling his height to its tallest, "You can try, abeonim. We can always open our gates to the Khitans, pledged our loyalty to them and have this… kingdom… burned… to… the… ground."

He turns back to the king, standing at the edge of shadow and light coming from the massive open door of the hall. His bangs falls into his mask, covering half of his face. His mask only adding to his frightening aura,

"That is what a treason is."

* * *

So comes directly to the quarters where the Haes are being held. He was stopped by the guards, their wooden rods forming an X in his pathway. He looks at them first and with his left arm pulls the first soldier by the collar and knees him, sending him to the ground. His right hand quickly takes his sword out of its scabbard, whirling in 360 and slashes the next soldier blocking him. He then quietly stood back, his sword raised at them, "Make no mistake, I will cut you all to get through that door."

This is the man who had eliminated a whole palace of men who made a blunder of crossing the Kangs. The same man whom everyone feared. The same man everyone calls the wolf-dog and he is out of patience, counting every second he looses of not seeing Hae Soo.

Quivering, the soldiers tighten their hold upon their weapons, observing the 4th prince. The nearest soldier stands back and everyone follows through.

So puts his sword down but not his guard, he crosses them and takes the key from one guard and dashes into the door, quickly searching for the cell where Hae Soo is being held.

As he turns to the corridor to walk it's length, he find Soon Deok standing in front of the Hae's cell, her sword drawn.

"Oh! So wangjanim?!" Soon Deok had sneaked in to visit the Haes when she heard the commotion outside and drawn her sword in defense. She puts it down the moment she recognizes the 4th prince.

So comes to the cell and opens the lock with no hesitation. He comes inside and takes a hold of Hae Soo who is lying on her stomach beside Lady Sewon. He turns her to face him and shakes her gently, ''Soo-ya! Soo-ya!"

Soon Deok comes to the ground and feels Hae Soo's forehead, "She's burning in fever."

She comes next beside Lady Sewon and Hae Hyeonhu, all three of them unconscious, "They are all with fever."

For a moment So draws Hae Soo to him, embracing her. He apologizes for being late and promises he would make things right again. He looks at the pitiful state the Haes are in and he couldn't help but mutter a curse to his adoptive mother and father who caused all of these.

He takes Hae Soo on his arms, carrying her easily, "Soon Deok-ah, I'll carry Hae Soo with me, can you help Lady Sewon? I'll come back for Hae Hyeonhu. We need to get the ladies to the Damiwon and have them treated."

Soon Deok is confused, inclining her head, "Are we allowed to take them with us? Are the Haes free to go?"

"I'm bailing them out." So stands, walking out of the cell.

"Ani…" Soon Deok looks from So to Lady Sewon. The last thing she heard, the Haes are officially condemned for treason, she's pretty sure, what they are doing is illegal.

"Eiiii nevermind!" She slings Lady Sewon's arm on her shoulder and pulls her weight up. She wouldn't be able to carry Lady Sewon the way So is carrying Hae Soo but she can give her a piggy back ride. "That will have to do."

"You better have a plan or I will kill you." Soon Deok playfully threatens So. Years of childhood training with him, lets get her away with her joke.

As they round the corner and about to exit the door, Yo comes through the inner gate with a platoon under his command.

Soon Deok quickly moves back, hiding. So steps in front of the door, blocking Yo's view.

"Impressive my dear brother." Yo smirks at them, "I wouldn't have half of your guts to threaten our father so openly. Though, the king would like to honor his word with you. You are free to take the mistress of your clan, Lady Hae Soo but you're not thinking of taking the Haes with you, are you?"

"I'll take care of the Haes, leave." Soon Deok whispers and walks back to the cell before anyone sees her.

So sounds Soon Deok's movements, making sure she had taken Lady Sewon back to the cell before taking a step in front of him. He warily observes his 3rd brother and his platoon, issuing a challenge with his eyes. He strides in front of them, confidently carrying Hae Soo with him. The soldiers automatically parts for him, forming a wall on each of his side.

"Don't waste your time, I only came for what is promised to me." So calls as he passed at the inner gate, hoping Yo would believe his lie and not search the quarters.

* * *

Lady Sewon's confession of conniving with the Hwangbos is a tightly sealed news that the King decreed never to be talked about. So's defiance at the assembly this morning is no different from it. The palace is suddenly brimming of open secrets and scandals making the whole place restless.

So takes Hae Soo up in the Sky Tower, the only place he could think of bringing her. He finds Ji Mong at the top of the stairs, waiting worriedly. Ji Mong saw them coming from the balcony.

As So reaches the landing, he also sees Mu, Jung, Baek-Ah and Gen. Park, all convening at the table. Jung and Baek-Ah crowd over So and Hae Soo, following them inside So's room. Mu calls for a gungnyeo and asks for a basin of water and towel and stands with Ji Mong by the door.

"You were able to get her out? What about her mother, Lady Sewon? How is she?" Ji Mong asks, all worried.

So puts Hae Soo down on his bed, careful not to shift her too much. She was ailing when he had put his arms underneath her to carry her, every little movement makes her moan uncomfortably in pain.

The gungnyeo arrives and the men empties So's room, letting the gungnyeo attend to Hae Soo.

"She needs to be checked by a physician." So takes his space by the balcony. He stands so still, he could blend with the darkness outside.

"I'll run for our physician." Baek-Ah volunteers.

"Ask for Lady Oh, we can't trust anyone right now." Mu intervenes, taking the side space by the balcony, leaning at the wall.

Baek-Ah nods and look at Jung, who's pacing back and forth the length of the room. He wonders if he should take Jung with him. His 4th brother's anger is filling the atmosphere with tension. It might not be a good idea to have him and Jung at the same room, " _Jung-ah, na-rang ka-ja. (Come with me.)"_

"I'm not leaving Hae Soo's side." Jung answers firmly.

"What about her mother?!" Ji Mong repeats.

"Ji Mong seonsaengnim, you should come with me. Lady Oh is your aunt after all." Baek-Ah puts his arm at Ji Mong's shoulder. If he can't take Jung with him, he'll take the astronomer instead. Everyone can bring his 4th brother up to date including the matter that they can no longer trust the astronomer the way they used to.

"Andwaeyo, I'm staying here, too." Ji Mong leans by the wooden rails of the stairs, staying put.

Baek-Ah has no choice but to leave on his own. He only hopes that the tension in the air won't push anyone to do something they might regret later.

" _Ya! Mi-chyeoss-eo! (Have you lost your mind!)"_ Mu screams the moment Baek-Ah disappeared down the stairs, "How could you defy our father like that?!"

"How could you let the Haes be tortured?" So quietly asks.

If Mu expresses his anger through shouting, So expresses his with stillness.

Gen. Park occupies his chair at the table and brings So up to date as to what is happening since he left, "The royal court is ready to let them appeal if they withstood it."

"It's torture. It's not designed for anyone to survive it." So exasperatedly argues. "And no one is interested to hear if they are innocent or not."

"It's the way of the palace!" Mu understands So's anger but they are all backed against the wall, they couldn't do anything other than let the Haes endure, _"Kuende,_ since when is Lady Hae Soo a Kang?"

And the matter of Hae Soo being a Kang gets brought up.

"Is that why you are so confident not to marry her?" Ji Mong isn't thinking straight at the moment. He's just angry and desperate.

Jung stills, glancing at So. The news of his 4th brother passing up the chance to marry Hae Soo doesn't bode well with him. He never expected that and wonders if it has something to do with what he witnessed at the Lady Shinjuwon's room.

"Were you really planning to marry her or were you just stringing the innocent girl because she already belongs to your clan?!" Ji Mong relentlessly continues. HIs words cutting.

Suddenly a lot of things happened fast. So draws his sword and reaches Ji Mong in a few second. Gen. Park, whose near Ji Mong, raises his sword in defense of Ji Mong, stopping So's sword from gracing Ji Mong's skin. They exchange parry and Gen. Park succeeds into pushing So away. He's not taking anyone's side. He only reacted accordingly. Jung draws his dagger, too, putting it at So's neck as Mu holds So.

" _Kuemanhara! (Enough!)"_ Mu commands, "So-ya, we are not your enemies here. Let's talk about this peacefully. Ji Mong-ah, stop uttering non-sense things. This isn't the time to fight among ourselves. Jung-ah, put your dagger down."

Everyone gauges each other being forced to calm down. Gen. Park lays his sword down first. Jung followed with his dagger next.

"Do not ever doubt my love for Lady Hae Soo." So throws his sword down, shrugging Mu's hold on him. "If I could live hundreds of lifetime, I would choose to be with her every time."

So storms out, walking to the direction of his room, seeking his Hae Soo to calm himself down.

"You could live hundreds of lifetime and not deserve her." Ji Mong mutters, his voice trembling with anger.

Gen. Park, Jung and Mu exchange glances, disgruntled and shaking their heads.

* * *

Wook and Yeonhwa are being kept separately in a different quarter with different guards. This one is not really a holding cell but living quarters far from the center of the palace.

Inside, the two are sitting by the tea table, looking as if they are just home, having tea by the sarangchae. Though, instead of tea, they have a glass of water in front of them.

"Orebeonim, tell me you can get us out of here." Yeonhwa takes a sip of water from her glass. A day inside this holding quarters is making her antsy.

Wook only looks at his sister. She had been pestering him since yesterday and he would very much want to get some peace, "If you weren't so stupid as to poison those witnesses then they would have gotten us out of here."

"They needed to be silenced. Our seja and the general are pulling all means to have them recant. What do you want me do?" Yeonhwa frets.

"And now your plan backfires on us." Wook evenly points out.

"How could you be so relaxed at this time. We've been holed up here for more than a day without any news or visitors? Aren't you going to do something?" Yeonhwa stands-up, fed up with the presence of his brother.

"I'm reflecting." Wook quietly answers.

Yeonhwa stops pacing, "You could use your favor to free us here. It's the only way."

Wook only looks at Yeonhwa, his face turning dark. Yeonhwa fully knows what that favor is for, "You didn't do this intentionally to make me choose between our family and the Haes, did you?"

"Does it matter?" Yeonhwa tenses, "Our family is in danger of losing our position in the court and you're still thinking of that woman?! You could at least pretend to care about our family and choose us."

"I care about our family!" Wook loses it and shouts. He shoves Yeonhwa's glass and it breaks to the floor, loud and ringing.

Their door suddenly opens and in came Yo, visiting them at the dead of the night, "I must say, I really like the ladies from the house Hae. They are their own… wild cards."

He comes to the table and draws a chair, inviting himself to sit on his own. His two siblings warily regard him.

"Not even offering a drink?" Yo observes the broken glass by the floor, his siblings not in the mood to play house with him. Yeonhwa takes to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Hyungnim, can you ask an audience with our father for us, I need to clear things before they put us on trial." Wook seemed to be back on his unperturbed self again. Looking calm outside but full of hostility inside.

Yo smiles, taking a few seconds before answering, "Why would I do that?"

Wook matches his innocent smile, his hostility dripping a little into his facade, "Because who knows, I might decide to tell the truth too, long before those ropes touches our wrists."

"And you think, the court will believe you this time? It will be your words against mine."

Wook chuckles, a scary one, "Hyungnim, don't be like this... Whether it's your word against mine or not, I might go crazy and use my favor to strip you of your place in our court instead of saving ourselves. Don't think you can go unscathed so easily."

Yo laughs this time, "I do like you, my little brother. You know me so well."

He stands up, their little chat coming to an end, "Ja! You'll have your meeting with our father. I'll see to it."

Wook plays with his glass, circling it's mouth with his delicate fingers, "I'll look forward to it… perhaps tomorrow?"

"Alas, my brother! We both know it doesn't work that way but I'll try to make it happen as soon as possible." Yo turns to his heels to leave. He wouldn't be threatened by his 8th brother.

* * *

After fetching Lady Oh back to the Damiwon, Baek-Ah walks to the sky tower and finds the living room dim and empty. He decides to go and check on Hae Soo when he passes Jung, sitting on the floor by the shelves, almost swallowed by the darkness if not by the light of a small lantern coming from the table.

"Jung-ah?" Baek-Ah sits beside his brother, "What are you still doing here?"

"So Hyungnim is inside his room with Hae Soo." Jung draws his knees together in front of him, his arm lay in one of his knees while his other hand fidgets on the floor, "Did you also know? He passed up the chance to marry Hae Soo. Why?"

Baek-Ah sighs deeply, watching the pain on his brother's face, " _Chal mol-la. (I don't know.)_ He says it's complicated."

Jung's hand finds a thread sticking out the hem of his jeogeori. He pulls it out as if pulling a thorn at his chest but he only succeeds in unraveling the knot that holds the tears at bay, _"Silh-eo-yo. (I hate him.)_ He has everything and he doesn't deserve it."

He hangs his head low, resting it at the top of his knees.

Baek-Ah slings his arm over Jung's shoulder. There are no words he could say that will make things easier for any of them.

* * *

Inside So's room, Ha Jin is deep asleep, moaning uncomfortably in pain every once in a while. So sits by the chair beside Hae Soo, careful not to disturb her in any way. He holds Hae Soo's hand tightly, squeezing it whenever a sound escapes her lips. He brings her hand to his lips, kissing it softly, worriedly. He wonders when was the last time he watched Hae Soo sleep, it's been so long. It felt like it was on a different lifetime. If Hae Soo's legs aren't wounded and sore, he would have taken her into his lap and draw her to his chest, holding her close all night, the way he used to when she was sick and wouldn't wake-up. Now, he prays that she wouldn't wake-up, not for the next days when the king finally puts her parents into their deaths. He hopes Hae Soo wouldn't be able to see it.

* * *

After So storms at the withholding cell of the Haes, the guards were once again changed, this time soldiers from the general's platoon. The quarters is no longer heavily guarded. As it was, after Lady Sewon confessed, they are deemed dead, only waiting the day of their hanging.

Soon Deok easily comes and goes to their quarters, bringing them food and medicine. Some nights its Jung and Baek-Ah, on some it's So and Mu. Hae Hyeonhu recovers enough to wake and sit on his own, taking care of his wife with the medicines Soon Deok brings them.

Ji Mong also visits late at night, his presence serving confusion to the Haes. He sits huddled by the door of their cell, not saying anything. Just being there.

Once, it was Baek-ah and Jung at the quarters when Ji Mong turned-up for his nightly visits.

"Why are you here?" Jung asks, unable to control himself. He and Baek-ah where standing by the door, "Don't you feel ashamed of what you did?"

Ji Mong takes his usual spot on the corner by the door, "Believe me, I never betrayed any of you."

" _Geo-jit-mal. (You're lying.)_ You might have pass Gen. Park and Mu Hyungnim's questions but you can't fool me. I don't trust you." Jung crosses his arms.

"You were only willing to marry my daughter to the 8th prince." Hae Hyeonhu interjects. He's not angry only resigned of their fate.

"To save the three of you, yes." Ji Mong doesn't hesitate to answer.

 _"Mwo?!"_ Jung reaches to Ji Mong's collar and pulls him up.

Baek-Ah automatically holds Jung back. These days, Jung and So are too volatile that they easily anger and lash out. Baek-Ah had learned to meddle before it gets out of hand.

"Your 8th brother could have saved Lady Hae Soo and her parents, wouldn't you consider doing the same thing?" Ji Mong is way passed his anger. He had reached the state of numbness, the kind where he no longer cares. He's just is, existing.

"But your 4th prince would have waged war if he loses my daughter. You may have saved us but you would have condemn our whole kingdom and I wouldn't want that blood on my daughter." Hae Hyeonhu speaks of logic and sound reasoning. When he puts it that way, it is easier to look at his wife and not think of the unfairness of fate. He's as torn as Ji Mong is. He wanted his wife saved too but he settles for having their daughter saved instead.

Ji Mong laughs, loud and mad.

"How ironic of our fates. She already has the blood of a whole kingdom on her hands in another lifetime, what difference does it make?"

Ji Mong doesn't make sense to the three who can hear him. He sits once more, unmindful of the 14th prince eyeing him with daggers, "A war is inevitable between the 4th and 8th prince anyway. I could have at least saved the three of you."

"Why do you want us saved? Do you owe us anything?" Hae Hyeonhu asks, holding Lady Sewon's hand. "I don't remember meeting you and doing you a good will but I am grateful for deeming us worthy of your time."

Baek-Ah succeeds in pulling Jung away, sitting him down on the other far corner, "Let's not do this, eoh?! You might wake Lady Sewon."

Baek-Ah turns to Hae Hyeonhu and bows thrice apologizing.

Hae Hyeonhu smiles and nods, letting Baek-Ah and Jung be. He turns to Ji Mong once more and repeats, "What were you saying seonsaengnim?"

Ji Mong stares far away, "Kuenyang… I once had a sister. She was as lovely as your wife."

Jung and Baek-ah were told Ji Mong was an only child.

"She died giving birth to her daughter." Ji Mong breathes the pain of his memories, looking older than his present age.

"What happened to her daughter?" Baek-Ah couldn't help but ask.

"Murdered by her adoptive father who had gone mad at the sight of his kingdom burning to the ground."

The story suddenly sounds familiar to Hae Hyeonhu who is a son of the north and to Baek-Ah and Jung who heard the story of the daughter of the moon while staying in the north and from over hearing it from Myung Hee. They eye Ji Mong with careful observance. Ji Mong is known to be an odd one but Baek-Ah and Jung never experienced him like this.

"My apologies if you feel like I betrayed you. I was merely saving three lives instead of one." Ji Mong stands up brushing the dust from his clothes. When he reasons that way, his excuse seems sound.

"But marrying my daughter to a person she doesn't love will be like burying her alive." Hae Hyeonhu goes back to the basic reason of letting his daughter be happy. It's the last thing he can gift her, a wish of happiness and hoping they didn't chose wrongly, "She will suffocate and die."

"Maybe." Ji Mong shrugs, "But I do care about your daughter more than you will ever know. I'll take care of her once more. Thank you, your family seemed really happy by the way. Forgive me if I ever overstepped my boundaries."

He comes to his knees, bows once and wishes Hae Hyeonhu and Lady Sewon a happier life on the next lifetime. He walks out of the quarters, feeling his heart overwhelmingly breaking. Soon, he could no longer walk straight and falls to his knees, looking at the waning moon that will soon enter its new moon phase.

 _Are you even watching?_

* * *

Having been summoned plenty of times and not answering, So turns up at the royal assembly the next day, forced by Mu. Their father, eyes him with fury unlike anything they had seen.

"My insolent son finally showed himself." King Taejo stands from his throne and takes his time coming down from it, "You, who calls me father but defies me and threatens me with your mother's power."

He reaches So at the aisle, kneeling before him. Taking So's chin by the tips of his finger, he raises his face to look at him, "You're not wearing your mask today. Good."

Slap.

A loud crackling sound tears at the thick heavy silence at the hall. King Taejo's hand connects with So's bare cheek, drawing blood on his lips. So merely breathes, silently enduring the slap and the humiliation. It's no worse than what he usually gets from his adoptive mother while growing up at the Kang household.

"Have him tied at the garrison and give him 30 whips." King Taejo commands.

"Pyeha." Mu interjects, pleading on behalf of So. "It would kill your son to take that many whippings. What will we tell the kingdom if they see a royal member being whipped?"

"50 then." King Taejo adds, angered by the seja's intervention, "Whip him inside the courtyard. I don't care."

Mu would have argued more but Gen. Park holds him back.

"Have my 8th son come next." King Taejo announces still at the aisle, looking ominous and threatening. He didn't win this kingdom by mere politics. He was once a commanding general, ruthless and harsh.

A soldier brings in Wook with his hands tied behind his back, a rope encircling his chest. He kneels to the aisle next to So.

Queen Shinjeong reacts at the sight of Wook being drag, looking all worried but not saying any word, lest his son be punished more.

"Such a disgrace to the royal family." King taejo looks at Wook with disgust, "What does my 8th son plead to the treason being accused of him."

"My sister and I know nothing of it pye…"

Wook wasn't able to finish his sentence as he receives his father's slap too. Unlike the 4th prince who bore the slap well, Wook falls to the ground. With his hands tied at his back, he has no way to support himself.

"Do you know what punishment is met to a prince found of treason?" King Taejo asks, "Death by hanging, my dear son. Like the punishment for the Haes who confessed to your sins."

Queen Shinjeong holds upon the armrest of her throne, her anger showing with the violet and blue green veins coming out of the pale skin of her hand.

It takes time before Wook comes back to his knees again, as calm as collected as So beside him. He raises his eyes upon his father.

"Abeonim," Wook dares to appeal at the king's fatherly side, "will you not take pity of your son who had once gain your favor in this court."

King Taejo shakes with anger at the reminder of his once promised favor, "And what does my treacherous son want in exchange of his favor."

"Freedom, abeonim," Wook bows his head. Like the case of the Haes, the court will not be interested to hear if they are innocent or not. To many other ministers and clans, they all wish for any of the clan to fall so they could take over. No one would help them or speak foe them. "Though my sister and I are not cohorts with the Haes as they accuse us to be, I would like my sister and I to be freed from our prison and from any punishment regarding the treason we are accused of."

Cornered by the favor he had bestowed upon his son, King Taejo has no choice, "I shall think about it."

"The heaven's will is not thinking back on his words, is he, abeonim?" Wook maintains his dignity even through his pleading.

King Taejo would like nothing more but give Wook another slap on his face but he holds himself not wanting the royal family to be humiliated more.

"Pyehaaaaa…." A eunuch opens the door and calls upon the king after giving his greeting.

Everyone in the hall turns to the servant who had dared to interrupt the assembly. From the open door they could hear a faint voice of a lady, calling upon the king.

"The lady from the house Hae…" The eunuch fidgets on his feet, stumbling on his words "I mean of the house Kang… I mean adopted daughter of the house Kang… is doing a formal pro..protest at the steps, pyeha…"

Murmurs abounds the once quiet hall.

"What the hell is she doing?" Ji Mong curses under his breathe.

Ha Jin woke-up this morning with Woo Hee by her side. She was dizzy and confuse as she remembers the day of torture and how it ended. Woo Hee fills her up to what happened while she is asleep, recuperating, and Ha Jin insisted on standing up and seeing her parents, paying no mind to Woo Hee's telling her that she is now a Kang instead of a Hae. The soldiers won't let her in so she recklessly so she comes to the courtyard of Hoegyong Hall, limping her way into it to protest for her parents' innocence. Woo Hee had no choice but to follow her around, worried that she might only do worse with her condition.

Against Woo Hee's adamant request of her to come back to the Sky tower, Ha Jin tremblingly kneels by the floor, unmindful of the pain in her sore legs, "Pyeha, please hear the plea of your humble servant…"

So quickly stood up, heading for the door. Jung, Baek-Ah and Eun follow immediately. The hall empties to see the commotion outside.

As they all pile up at the steps, King Taejo raises his voice stopping the princes from approaching Hae Soo.

" _Jeong-sin cha-ryeo-ya hae! (Get a hold of yourselves!)"_ "Whoever stands with the lady shall be punished accordingly!"

Jung balls his hands to a fist as Baek-Ah pulls him and Eun back to their places.

So stops for a second, long enough to hear his father's warning and take no heed of it. He continues down the steps alarmed of Hae Soo's condition.

"Hae Soo Ssi, let's go back, please." Woo Hee insists, fretting beside Hae Soo as the steps of Hoegyong Hall are starting to be filled by the royal court. "They will never hear you."

She drops her voice to a whisper even if no one can hear them, "How about I help you run away instead? Let's go back, you'll be in more trouble if you keep at this."

Ha Jin looks at Woo Hee confused. She then continues with her plea, "Pyeha, my mother isn't in her right mind. Please, hear your humble servant. We are innocent."

"Soo-ya!" At So's anger he forgets to be gentle with Hae Soo and pulls her up but it only served to hurt her more. Ha Jin pushes him away and comes back to kneeling.

"Soo-ya, please don't do this." So takes more patience this time seeing how much Hae Soo is fragile, he begs with her. "Let's go back, you're ill. It will only worsen your condition."

Ha Jin looks at him with resentment, "How… how can you save me and let my parents die?"

It was like a slap on his face. More painful than what his father had just bestowed upon him. So has no answer for that. It was unfair of Hae Soo to say such hurtful words, "Soo-ya…"

"Let me be." Ha Jin insists, she's aware her resentment is misplaced but she's desperate. She turns back to the direction of the king, repeating her words once more.

"Go back, you've done enough." So addresses Woo Hee, "I'll take care of her."

With the command coming from the king that no one is allowed to approach Hae Soo, Woo Hee has no choice but to leave Hae Soo's side. Only So stays beside her.

 _"Ka. (Leave.)"_ Ha Jin tells So, " _Jebal ka! (Please leave)"_

"Will the 4th prince defy me again?" King Taejo asks it to no one.

Mu and Gen. Park approaches So together, trying to get him to leave. It starts with a plead and then coercion until they result into warning him, "So-ya come back to the hall and plead with the king. You staying beside Hae Soo will only anger the king. He might punish her too if you keep doing this."

Ha Jin keeps her sight to the direction of the king, heedless of So begging with her to put a stop into this. Mu and Gen. Park position themselves to each of So's side, dragging him with them before the royal guards come and take him away.

Soon the night falls and little cauldrons of wood are ignited one by one to illuminate the path to the steps of Hoegyong Hall. Ha Jin's voice grow weaker as her health starts to waiver. She hasn't eaten or drunk anything since she woke up and the fatigue is starting to get into her.

So tried to reason with the king and only earned 20 more lashes on his punishment. Mu, Gen. Park and Ji Mong did their best too. Ji Mong might have chosen Lady Sewon over Ha Jin but he wouldn't condemn them both to their deaths. He could no longer save Lady Sewon, he could at least stick to his original goal and have Ha Jin and So have their happy ending to break his curse.

Jung, Baek-Ah and Eun, though afraid of consequences, stayed in the Hoegyong Hall steps to watch over Hae Soo. Jung is going mad not being able to do anything. He had already appealed to his mother and to his 3rd brother but they wouldn't lift a finger to help Hae Soo.

Passed midnight, when the palace is asleep, Jung and Baek-Ah approached Hae Soo, who is tethering between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Hae Soo-ya, please stop this already." Baek-Ah pleads, coming down to the floor with Hae Soo.

Ha Jin only continues with repeating her words.

Jung occupies the space on her other side and offers a water bottle, "At least drink, please."

No answer.

"Hae Soo-ya, did you know our 4th brother threatened our father that their clan, your adopted clan, will burn this kingdom to the ground if our father doesn't free you?" Baek-Ah tries a brutally honest fact if it can reach Hae Soo, "If he wasn't a prince who holds a high position in our court, our father would have put him to death. He and all of your clan. At it is, our father resulted in freeing you but So Hyungnim earned 50 whippings in return."

"Our father is not known for his patience. He might not be able to punish you for protesting here but he can punish our 4th brother for standing beside you and for that, So Hyungnim had just earned another 20 lashes." Jung adds, if pleading wouldn't get through with Hae Soo maybe telling her the consequences of her action will.

"So Hyungnim will be punished with 70 lashes but it will be all for nothing if you abused your health like this. You haven't even fully recovered yet. Are you trying to kill yourself?" Annoyance is slowly sipping on Baek-Ah's voice, worried that Hae Soo isn't listening at all. "My brother's defiance will be all for nothing if you die in this protest of yours."

"What would you have me do then?" Ha Jin addresses them for the first time, her voice hoarse and weak.

"Your protesting will not change anything. _Mianhaeyo_ Hae Soo-ya." Jung tries once more.

"This is better than waiting for my parents to be hanged!" Ha Jin stubbornly insists. She's too dehydrated for any of her tears to come out, "At least I tried."

"They won't appreciate their daughter killing herself for them!" Baek-Ah would like to grab Hae Soo and shake her. Nothing is getting through her.

Ha Jin only closes her eyes, the discussion is closed for her. She will not stand from where she kneels nor will she be persuaded to stop her protest. If she could pull an all nighter for her job for three days, what is a night of sitting on a cold pavement can do to her.

Daybreak comes but it doesn't offer any better warmth. The dark sky is grey and faded blue. The sun hidden behind what looks likes a stormy clouds. The weather is auspiciously cold today, with the rain threatening to pour anytime soon.

Ha Jin is swaying a bit, her head drooping low. Exhaustion had gotten to her battered body and everyone is surprised she hasn't passed out yet.

* * *

Hae Hyeonhu and Lady Sewon are being brought into the garrison, stripped to their plain _sokgot_ (s). Ji Mong, Mu and Gen Park could only watch as Hae Hyeonhu supports his wife, who limps through their walk up the raised platform at the center of the plaza. Soldiers heavily fortifies the perimeter of the place while an executioner stand waiting at the lever that will open up the wooden floor where Lady Sewon and Hae Hyeonhu will be hanged.

There was no fear or pain in the faces of the Haes as they stand at the wooden platform, only resignation upon their fates. Lady Sewon scans the people on the plaza, hoping that their daughter is not here to see it. Her eyes fall upon Ji Mong and she smiles warmly, the last bit of her kindness that only serve to burden Ji Mong more.

* * *

King Taejo came to the steps of Hoegyong Hall, though the assembly is suspended for a day because of the hangings at the plaza. He simply stood with his first queen beside him, watching Hae Soo who never waivered from her protest.

So walks with a black coat over him, quietly taking the side beside Hae Soo once more. He might not be able to convince her to leave but he could at least keep her warm. He raises his arm over Hae Soo, his coat blanketing her overhead, covering her from the insipid breeze blowing over the place. The scene feels like a déjà vu to him. Like the night Hae Soo held him at the courtyard, her coat offering warmth to his battered soul. This time the situation is reversed. Hae Soo is not the one offering warmth but he is. It isn't night but day and in the greyness of the courtyard, his black hanbok and Hae Soo's white sokgot stands out, a perfect compliment in the midst of griminess.

"Your stubborn son would never leave that lady's side even when punishment awaits him." King Taejo's narrows his eyes on So, their gaze catching each other.

"He is no son of mine, Pyeha." Queen Yoo tightens her coat over her, the cold sipping through her cloths.

Light rain starts to drizzle.

Somewhere a bell tolls.

Once.

Twice.

Signaling the end of execution in the plaza.

Ha Jin freezes, getting paler than she is.

Jung and Baek-Ah fall to their knees, their hearts squeezed by the death they couldn't stop.

The rain falls and Ha Jin couldn't feel anything, her body automatically going into shock. She falls to the ground unknowingly and two strong arms held her together as pieces of her falls apart. So draws her to him, the rain soaking them wet. She had turned numb and tears refuse to flow from her eyes. The sky weeps for her instead, her body wracked with dry sob. Ha Jin feels as if she's not there. Like floating beside Hae Soo's body, watching the scene detached.

 _If I had known - but that isn't true anymore. The choices and consequences have always been clear. I've known it. Always. Only I didn't want to see beyond it…._

Soon unconsciousness claims her and into the darkness she gives in.

* * *

For all the confusions and disorder that happened in the royal court, no one is safe from the punishment of the king. Anyone who had dipped their hands to the matter of Haes is punished accordingly.

So met his punishment of 70 lashes the next day and will be sent to China, the later Jin Dynasty as an ambassador. He will stay there until his father deems him fit to come home. Jung will be sent back to the south, to the platoon he had abandoned once. Wook is appointed to check military garrisons all over the kingdom, the king's way of casting his 8th son outside of the palace. Yeonhwa shall prepare to be married to one of the envoys of China and will be ship to live with her new family. Mu, for being a seja, remains at the palace but had lost the favor of his father. Gen. Park will man the north and can never come back until King Taejo calls upon him again. Baek-Ah's stand, that seemed neutral and since his family is not high enough in the court to impact it, King Taejo opt to let his 13th son be but he is grounded to the palace and is no longer allowed to leave anytime he wants. Eun, who was held back by his grandfather all throughout the proceedings, is also safe.

Only Yo, and Won remains unscathed.

As the assembly comes to a close, King Taejo commands for Ji Mong to remain, letting the whole hall to empty before talking to him. Won stays by the door, all ears as always.

"I know my 4th son is keeping Lady Hae Soo in your Sky Tower."

Ji Mong tenses. After Hae Soo's protest at the courtyard, of course it will not go unnoticed.

"Cast her away." King Taejo commands, "Kill her or sell her to slavery. I don't care just put her out of any of my son's grasp."

"Pyeha…" Ji Mong needs to choose his words wisely or the king might give the task to someone else and his little queen might really die, "If I may counsel you, the lady is a Kang now. Your consort might not take kindly to what you're instructing."

King Taejo narrows his eyes at Ji Mong, dangerously reaching a high level of anger once more, "I am the king and my word is the law. If I command for any of my people to die, then it shall be done."

He stands from his throne and leaves.

Ji Mong could only bow his head, pursing his lips and cursing under his breathe. At least, he's the one who was tasked to cast Hae Soo away. He could hide her instead and make sure she's safe until the king is dead and the 4th prince sits on the throne.

 _The game ends here..._

 _Now how to get rid of these... owners of the throne?_

* * *

Ji Mong comes to his room, seeking the 4th prince on his bed. So is recuperating from the lashes he had received and is lying topless upon his stomach. He weakly opens his eyes at the sound of the door opening, hoping it would be his Hae Soo, finally awake and visiting.

" _Joesonghaeyo_ wangjanim, you look disappointed to see me." Ji Mong lightly jokes, navigating through the conversation that is about to get serious.

So turns his head to the other side, facing the wall, the effort too painful to reverse again.

Ji Mong informs him of what is to happen to him after he recovers from his lashes and what his other brothers got for toeing the line at the court, "Your father… wants me to get rid of Lady Hae Soo."

That gets So's attention and he struggles to look back at Ji Mong, "If you ever hurt…

"I know," Ji Mong cuts So's threatening words, "I think… If I may say so… the king is overstaying his reign in the throne. Don't you agree?"

So considers Ji Mong for a while, wondering how much he could trust him.

"If you're worried about Lady Hae Soo, I can hide her for a while, whisk her to my hometown. My aunt is not doing well and had asked the king to let her come back home and rest in our hometown for a few months. She could disguise her as one of her gungnyeos. The king will not search her envoy." Ji Mong offers.

"The last time I heard you betrayed me to my 8th brother. Why will I trust you this time?" So frankly asks, letting Ji Mong know, he isn't to be cross again.

"Because you are in my bed, incapacitated and unable to do anything. If I wish to eliminate you, I could have just poison you for the last three days that you are asleep and make it look like you didn't woke-up. Not a highly unlikely scenario." Ji Mong explains casually.

So chuckles, a dark one, "Threatening me will not make me trust you."

"I know but only I could get your lady out of the palace unharmed because I am the one tasked to dispose of her. The king will not suspect me." Ji Mong offers.

"Why are you suddenly on my side again?" So delves deeper into questioning not leaving anything to chances.

"I've always been on your side." Ji Mong pulls a chair in front of So, taking a seat so So doesn't need to look up to him. The movement of looking up is still painful for So. "I've only been distracted for a while but I assure you, I wasn't really going to let Lady Hae Soo marry the 8th prince. Again, I was merely trying to save the three of them but it doesn't matter because it's only Lady Hae Soo, who is left now. So… can you consider trusting me again?"

So doesn't fully trust the astronomer but if Ji Mong could safely hide Hae Soo for the meantime while he's doing his punishment, instead of handing Hae Soo to his adoptive mother, he might as well take Ji Mong's offer. No fate will be worse than having to be lock at the Kang household and he would not want that for Hae Soo.

"What is in it for you?" So asks, gauging the astronomer.

"Breaking my curse." Ji Mong smiles innocently, telling the truth. "You know, letting a little ray of sunshine in a dark tunnel wouldn't hurt anybody. I'm sure you would love to bask under the light too."

The astronomer is being strange once more but So is passed caring. Ji Mong is offering him a good deal. He's inclined to take it for as long as it doesn't put Hae Soo in danger.

"Lady Shinjuwon sends my father a gift." So quietly tells him, "You can help me with it."

And Ji Mongs smile turns dark, "I thought you'd never asked."

* * *

Ha Jin wakes up in So's bed, weak and aching all over. She didn't have a second to process it when all the memories of the past days come flooding back to her, crashing her underneath the burden of surviving her family's demise. She stares at the wooden ceiling above her, unable to grasps what had just happened to them.

A knock on the door makes Ha Jin turn her back from it, pretending she's still asleep. Ji Mong takes a peak inside and finds her back to the door.

He comes closer to her, standing beside the bed, " _Joesonghabnida agassi_ , I know you're awake."

Ji Mong knows Ha Jin is awake because she had never moved even an inch for the last few days. She sleeps like death had kissed her and only the steady rise and falls of her chest indicates life on her body.

He sits beside her bed and lightly touches her shoulder. Ha Jin flinches, sitting-up too fast she's suddenly light headed, "Don't touch me."

Was she imagining it, she heard him say her real name not Hae Soo's name at the courtyard but she can't be sure. She was in between unconsciousness and consciousness at that time, she couldn't separate what's real and what's not.

Ji Mong sighs deeply, taking back his hand, "I know you can't trust me after what I did. You probably can't absolve me but please believe, I only wanted to save you and your mother. Forgive me that I failed."

Ha Jin doesn't say anything.

"I have no right to ask you of this but can you listen to me just this time." Ji Mong continues, his head hanging low.

Ha Jin waits for him to say more and Ji Mong tells her of the fate of all the princes who stood by her side, "The king wants you dead but I can save you if you could only trust me. My aunt, Lady Oh, can take you to our hometown for a while. Hide you there until the king is dead and your 4th prince sits on the throne."

Gripping her blanket tight and shivering underneath it, Ha Jin couldn't believe what the astronomer is insinuating, "You're committing murder and treason to the throne."

"Does it matter?" Ji Mong asks, looking at the huddled form of Hae Soo.

"You're talking about taking someone else's life." Ha Jin looks horrified. "And you want me to be complacent about it?"

What are they expecting from her.

"To save you!" Ji Mong exasperatedly answers.

"I don't need saving!" Ha Jin shouts, her voice rising in anger and then falling into grief. With all the people who tried to save her and sacrificed for her, she thinks twice if her life is even worth saving anymore, "Maybe I should have died in that quarry when I drowned. I shouldn't have been greedy and wished for a better life. This isn't any better. This is just fate killing me slowly until there is nothing left of me."

"Don't say that! I didn't come this far to lose you to fate! Besides, this isn't fate, just consequences." Ji Mong grabs Hae Soo roughly, shaking her to her senses. He will not hear these things from her, "Dying is for the weak Hae Soo Ssi. You are not allowed to be weak anymore nor to lose your life. You will live and see this lifetime through the end or we will just repeat this again on our next lifetime. Jebal…"

Ji Mong's grasp tightens at Hae Soo's stubborn shoulders, "Have you no mercy of me? I have tried to make amends in every lifetime with you and your prince and all I needed is just one… just one lifetime where the three of us are happy is it too much to ask for?"

Ha Jin doesn't understand what the astronomer is saying. She shakes his hold of her and moves back, afraid of him. With everything that happened to her, she could use a little time to process it all but no one is giving her space. She survives one hanging only for her life to be threatened again. She was a nobody, still is. She wonders what she is in this lifetime that everyone is after her. Hae Soo is only an unnamed girl who disappeared in history but Hae Soo's life sure doesn't feel that way to Ha Jin.

 _I should have stayed away from all of them when Baek-Ah warned me. They're all out of their minds._

 _"Jebal, Hae Soo Ssi, Ttak han-beon-man, mal jom deul-eo po-se-yo. (Please listen to me, just this once.)_ " Ji Mong beseeches Hae Soo, madness, anger and despair mixing together, "Come with me while your 4th prince is gone. I will keep you safe or do you want to be hand over to the Kangs? Even your 4th prince doesn't want that for you."

"I'm a Hae, not a Kang." Ha Jin answers in a small voice. She doesn't know what she is anymore.

" _Kuere_. Then stay as a Hae. I don't care. Just come with me and I'll protect you. I'll wait for you at dawn."

Ji Mong gives the direction for Hae Soo to meet him at the secluded spot, beside the river where she and So first hanged their white lantern.

* * *

The walk from So's room to Ji Mong's room is only a few meters apart, more or less ten but with the weak health Hae Soo had for the last few days, reaching the door from her bed is already a fit. She arrives at Ji Mong's room breathless and exhausted, finding So at the same position Ji Mong found him this afternoon. She enters quietly, careful not to disturb So.

The room is dark and all the lanterns are extinguished with only the light from the moon outside the window illuminating the bed beside it. Ha Jin stares at So for a while. A thin bluish rim light traces his slim form dulling the look of his wounds at his back.

From where Hae Soo stands, So looks like he is only sleeping with herbal leaves as a blanket. He lies on his flat stomach with only his sokpaji on. His lean arms spread at the top of his head, his toned shoulder forming a curve at his back. His face lies to its side, eyes closed, facing her. If he's feeling pain, it doesn't show.

Her heart skips a beat. She can't remember the last time her heart did that.

 _Was it on my birthday? It felt like a lifetime ago._

And then pain on her chest.

It's hard to look at the 4th prince without feeling conflicted. On one hand, here's the boy she had loved and fought for. The boy who would have started a war to have her back. The boy her parents chose over their lives. In a way, So got them well cornered too, maybe not as bad as Wook but cornered still. He made it hard not to choose him. And now Ha Jin is aware of what So is capable of doing for her, she couldn't help but be afraid.

It's ironic, how romantic it is to read this kind of story in history but beyond the pages of the book, it causes unimaginable grief. The kind that is excruciating, tearing her inch by inch until she is no more.

"A proper lady shouldn't be seeking a man inside his room at the middle of the night." So opens his eyes, admonishing Hae Soo lightly.

It reminds her of their first meeting inside his room at her cousin's household, when everything wasn't complicated yet.

" _Joesonghabnida_ , I didn't mean to wake you up. I'll come back then." Ha Jin apologizes, bowing and turning to the door to leave.

" _Aniya, kaji maseyo. (Stay.)"_ So stops her, " _Gi-da-ri-go iss-eoss-eo-yo (I've been waiting for you.)_

In truth, So didn't want Hae Soo to see him like this. It might only bring more burden to her but he really has been waiting for her all this time. His heart suddenly goes wild on his chest and he couldn't help but turns his head to the pillow, feeling stupid, unable to believe that after what they have gone through, his heart still skips a beat whenever he sees Hae Soo.

Ha Jin looks deathly pale, like the pristine rami white sokgot she's wearing. She slowly approaches his bed, hiding the imbalance in her steps.

He turns to watch her presence come closer, a view he had always been looking forward to see. He tries to move to his side to give her space but it is apparent that his wound is still fresh and sore. He winces.

"Don't move. It might open your wounds." Ha Jin holds the trembling in her voice, anxious that So had to go through this because of her.

" _Geok-jeong-ha-ji ma-se-yo, na-neun gwaen-chanh-eul keo-ye-yo. (Don't worry, I'll be fine)."_ So looks up to her, "This feels like a picnic compared to my training with the general."

Or with the adoptive mother that he never brought-up.

Ha Jin comes down to the floor leveling with So, " _Joesonghabnida_ , I didn't want you to suffer like this for me. You didn't have to save me."

Her tears finally show up, aching to cruise down her cheeks freely and unceasingly.

"Soo-ya…" So reaches out to her, drying her wet cheeks, "It wasn't your fault."

 _"Chal mot-haess-eo-yo. (I did wrong.)"_ Ha Jin touches So's hand on her cheek, "Please don't say otherwise. I'm so weak I couldn't save anyone. You were so good to me and all I could do is kneel in that courtyard and bring more harm to you. Forgive me."

"Shhhh… Soo-ya," Unable to move, So draws Hae Soo to him, whispering words to soothe her, "I earned the lashes to win you over. I will bore the scars proud and satisfied, knowing you are safe in my arms."

He brings her hand to his lips, seeing the bracelet still in her wrist. He savagely tears it with his teeth. He hated the sight of it on her, like a binding contract that makes her not his.

Ha Jin watches the bracelet falls into the ground, the last of her memories of the family that took her in. She should feel disgruntled of losing it but she only felt a little burden lifting on her chest.

So kisses her wrist, her palm, intimate and reverent, "Come to bed with me."

Against the pain on his back, So forces his body to move to his side, giving space for Hae Soo. It takes a while to do this and Ha Jin is inclined to stop him but So doesn't want any help, determine to have her beside him.

Ha Jin couldn't say no or yes, feeling the weight of So's sacrifice for her. She decides to lie down. It wouldn't hurt to do this for him. If it's the last thing she could do.

So puts his arms around her waist, his head nuzzling on her ear. He smells her deeply, her lime vanilla scent almost faded.

 _"Saranghanda, Soo-ya. Hangsang. (I love you. Always.)"_

Ha Jin closes her eyes, whispers in response, _"Hangsang...? (Always...?)"_

So doesn't hear the tiny lilt at the end of Ha Jin's voice, making her sentence a doubtful question. He falls asleep with Hae Soo in his arms, contented and unaware.

Ha Jin wouldn't be able to make it to where Ji Mong had asked her to come. She runs away on her own and disappears.

* * *

 **Editor's notes:**

Oh, this feels like an end, isn't it? I have this kinds of chapter where it feels like 'I can end here now' but no. I'm sticking to my original ending. I usually write chapters or scenes ahead then just integrate them to the story when I finally reach that plot but some of them just remains a draft even when I'm passed that arc. What to do with them? Lol.

I actually wanted Lady Sewon to survive. I would have wanted her to fuss some more over our 4th prince, make So feel what it feels like to have a mother, who is really concern about him but she's just not meant to survive.

And Hae Soo still has a brother in the north. His family was unharmed.

 **Preview:**

Let's time jump to 2 or 3 years? Level or up the playing ground for everyone? Shall we say goodbye to the king? Or let's breathe first.


	46. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44:**

Two years passed…

Deep within the forest, beside the stream where the water runs cold and clear, a few groups of water servant girls are doing laundry at the middle of stark morning. It's the summer and all around them the scent of fresh dew and morning breeze floats, refreshing to their skin. The red oak tree branches surround the sky heavily that only a few ray of light penetrates the forest floor.

The servant girls are in no hurry to finish their laundry, gossiping as they rinse the clothes in front of them. They are new, only a few months working at the _gyobang._

One servant sporting a long brittle black hair that dips into her waist, says, "The brigadier general and minister for trade and commerce are visiting tonight again."

Another servant girl, this time big frame and has strong arms, "When I went into the market the other day, I heard people talking about those two. They say that the Minister for Trade and Commerce and the Brigadier General are really sons of the king. They are princes."

An awe escapes the adoring servant girls mouth, all-looking love struck by the two men they were talking about.

"Does it matter if they are princes?" Another servant joins the fray, "I say they are more gorgeous than our princes."

"I could dream about them all day." Says the 4th servant.

"Or stare at them all night. I would never get enough of them." Says a servant who clasps her hands together as if praying.

Another cumulative gasps swifts the among the servants girls, blushing from thinking about the men.

"I wish I could serve in the pavilion tonight but of course only the _gisaeng_ (s) are allowed to entertain them." Says the first servant.

" _Ah_ _matda_! (Oh, right!) I remember," The third servant interjects, gathering the heads of the five servants close to her, "When I was folding the blankets for our head mistress, I heard the two trainee _gisaeng_ (s) talking. They say the minister of trade and commerce is our _Haengsu_ _gisaeng's_ _gibu_."

"Wah?!"

" _Jinjja_?!"

" _Daebak_!"

"Is that why he has been staying in our town for half a year?" The 4th servant asks.

"And I also heard that the Brigadier General is sponsoring another girl from our _gyobang_." The second servant with big frame will not let the attention be snatch from her.

" _Nugu? (Who?)"_ The servant girls are eager to hear the answer.

"Shhhh…." The second servant lowers her voice, feeling important, "They say he's sponsoring a girl that is not a _gisaeng_ but another servant."

"Eiiiiii!" The servants all take their heads out of the huddled circle, unbelieving.

"If that is true then that servant girl would no longer be a servant." The 4th servant comments.

"Kuende…" The 5th servant adds, "I did hear that there is a girl among us who is hiding as a servant. They say she ran away from home because she didn't want to marry the prince her parents had chosen for her."

The first servant makes a big gesture of sighing, drawing the attention of everyone, "If that is true then I could never understand the minds of these people. How bad can it get to marry a prince? At least you're living a good life."

"Silly girl, isn't it?" And the servant girls laugh together.

"So our mighty men are all taken?" The 6th servant makes a gesture of crying, scooping a running water from the stream and putting it on her eyes, "This a depressing lifetime."

"They're all married?!" The first servant asks.

The 2nd servant nods, "I heard the last of them who got married was the 4th prince. While he's residing in China, he met the daughter of the general from the Khitans and was instantly in love with her. Oh, how sweet it is for a man to fall for a girl at first sight. She must be so lucky!"

And the stars are back at the servant girls' eyes.

A few meters away from them, Ha Jin quietly rinses the last of the cloths she's laundering and folds it neatly to the basket. She slowly stands-up, her legs adjusting from the long toil of sitting down. She dries her hands upon her chima and bends over to take her basket.

"Finish already, our little princess?" The first servant notices her, an annoyed teasing on her voice.

Ha Jin had been staying at an inconspicuous _gyobang,_ down south outside Jeonju (capital of HuBaekje) for the last two years. Blending with common people. She works as a water servant and keeps to herself.

The other servants turn their eyes on her. For rarely speaking and has no friends, Ha Jin had become their favorite 'it' girl, whom they always made fun of.

Ha Jin takes her laundry with her and pays them no mind.

"Wah, can you believe the manner of this girl?" The big framed servant stands-up, waiting for Ha Jin to pass her and when she does, she pulls at her laundry basket and overturns it to the water once more.

"Ya! Do you think you're that noble girl who run away from home?" The 3rd servant stares at her from head to foot, pulling her height to it's highest, trying to intimidate Ha Jin.

"The headmistress is not here to defend you." The 4th servant stands next, crossing her arms against her chest.

Ha Jin only went into the water, gathering her laundry and wringing it. She puts it in her basket one by one and crosses out of the water at the other side afterwards. As if nothing happened at all.

" _Ya!"_ Another servant calls her but she's already far from them. They snickered at her pitiful state, making fun of her limping.

She proceeds at the back of their _gyobang,_ where the laundry chamber is. Rows of empty cloth's lines streak the courtyard from end to end.

The sun is high above the sky and it's light is blindingly bright. Ha Jin squints covering her eyes. A nearby bushes of _Mokran_ gives of a lemony citrus scent in the air and it's all enough to keep Ha Jin comfortable once more. She stopped dreaming of that girl who looks like her, two years ago.

 _It would be nice to dream a normal dream for once, wouldn't it?_

She puts down her basket and starts to hang her laundry at the cloths line.

"Oh! Ha Jin-ah!" Woo Hee finds her almost finished with hanging the blankets. She crosses the courtyard and help Ha Jin with the last of the laundry.

A little later, they finish the work and Ha Jin stretches, throwing her hands up and bending her back a little. Her legs aching from the heavy work.

Woo Hee notices it and say, "I don't know why you insist on working at the laundry department or even working at all when you don't have to."

Ha Jin shrugs, " _Kuenyang… il-i na-reul ji-chi-ge han-da (It makes me exhausted.)"_

In truth, Ha Jin and Woo Hee need not work here anymore since they can afford to leave the _gyobang_ anytime.

It has been two years since Woo Hee helped Hae Soo run away from the palace and they ended up at the Jeolla do (Jeolla province), just outside Jeonjo (the capital of Hubaekje). It wasn't Woo Hee's first choice but her birthplace is the only place she can think of where they could be safe. She still has a lot of people in here and she knows the place like the back of her hand. They could easily blend in. So she came back but opted for a small nearby town instead.

Woo Hee and Ha Jin applied as servants first. Later on, with Woo Hee's skills in dancing, singing and poetry, she became a _Haengsu_ _gisaeng_ by virtue of teaching. She doesn't need to service clients, she only teaches trainee _gisaengs_.

Ha Jin for her part, the owner of their _gyobang_ discovered her talents in making what she calls _soap_ and aromatic oils. The owner was curious with the fragrant smell from their room and asks where is it coming from. Ha Jin and Woo Hee were incline to deny it at first but end up telling the owner about Ha Jin's skills for fear of being casted out. The owner ask them if Ha Jin would make them soaps and oils so they could sell it and in return she'll get half of the profit. It wasn't a bad deal but Ha Jin refuses to make soaps since it might draw attention to them. The owner agreed with doing business with aromatic oils instead.

Soon their _gyobang_ became well known for the aromatic oils and scents they use. Their business prospered enough for Ha Jin and Woo Hee to live comfortably and acquire a small hut. Nevertheless, they stayed, letting themselves be hidden by the many servants and _gisaeng_ residing at the place.

For safety reasons, Ha Jin changed her name into her real name, _Go[1] Ha Jin,_ and made her part Chinese and part Korean so no one would be able to find her. She also insists on acting as a water servant just because she wanted a job that makes her tired and numb at the end of the day. It's the heaviest work at the _gyobang_ and Ha Jin doesn't mind. She does this for her own sanity, having to pass out every night in her bed with exhaustion helps her sleep.

" _Jam-sim-sik-sa gat-i hal-kka-yo? (Shall we have lunch together?)"_ Woo Hee slings her hand on Ha Jin's arms, worriedly looking at her legs "I heard the new water servants are giving you a hard time, shall I make it known to them not to cross you lest they lose their jobs?"

"Let them be." Ha Jin massages her thighs a little before standing straight and walking slowly with Woo Hee, "They'll grew tired of me soon."

"If you keep insisting on working, at least work in the kitchen. You'll only be making your legs worst." Woo Hee tells off Ha Jin, like an older sister that she is, "Let's have a masseuse massage your legs later before you go to sleep."

"Stop worrying about me. It's just the weather. It's summer anyway, the stinging will disappear soon." Ha Jin assures Woo Hee.

"That's why you need to stop working in the waters, it worsens your condition." Woo Hee is beginning to be annoyed at Ha Jin's stubbornness, "Why will you not listen?"

"I'll think about it." Ha Jin smiles a bit. These days there are not many that makes her smile, so showing one will fool Woo Hee easily.

But Woo Hee doesn't buy it and glares at her.

" _Araseo_ , _araseo_. I'll work at the kitchen from now on." Ha Jin gives in just to end the discussion.

* * *

Sitting on his throne, light headed and nauseas, King Taejo presides his usual royal court. Majority of his children missing from the assembly. Only Mu, Won and Eun are present today or for the better part of the last two years.

The princes were all promoted into state councils, directly controlled by the six ministries:

Ministry of Personnel (Mu)

Ministry of Taxation (Wook)

Ministry of Rites (Baek-Ah and Eun)

Ministry of Defense (So and Jung)

Ministry of Justice (Yo)

Ministry of Work (Won)

All of which acts as deliberative body and councilors to the king. In essence, they, all six together, have inversely proportional power with the king now, but in practice it is still King Taejo who presides at everything.

Though not for long…

Won, who is now holder of ministry of works that used to be Mu's, had found himself wealth and supporters among the noble families.

Eun, who shares the office of Ministry of Rites with Baek-Ah seldom engages in politics and lets his grandfather deal with it. He initially married the daughter of the general to spite his grandfather but is now living comfortably with Soon Deok. They often visit his mother's hometown and stay there for the better part of the year.

King Taejo shakes his lightheadedness. Lately he kept imagining that tea fields at the northern part of their kingdom, the one that belongs to Goguryeo, near the borders in the north. It is where he grew up, where he met that lady who owns his heart and is now lying sick away from him. He misses the tea fields and it's spice smell, rows of tea bushes hugging the side of the mountain. How peaceful it is to gaze at them.

Shortly King Taejo falls unconscious on his throne. Ji Mong and the eunuch automatically swarm around him, worried.

* * *

The sleeping chamber of the king is simple but spacious. Its wide walls are covered with _dancheong (literally means 'red and green' the five color designs found on traditional Korean wooden structure.)._ B _osang (imaginary Buddhist flower) dancheong_ and arabesque design makes up the ceiling while longevity creatures populate the pillars around the room.

At the center is the king's bed, heavily veiled by white gossamer silk. King Taejo lies on his back, having been checked by the royal physician this afternoon. His eyes are heavily lidded and he feels fatigued even when he only sat the whole day. His muscles ache and he's having a hard time focusing, unable to fall asleep even when his body is exhausted.

Ji Mong is busy with lighting three incenses and sticking it at the top of a _hyeonmu_ (an imaginary animal that is part turtle and part snake) incense ceramic holder, the color of a jade. He places it beside the bed of the king and let its smoke rise in the air.

"Ji Mong-ah," King Taejo calls, unmoving under the net, "Where were you born again?"

"The same town where my aunt was born, _pyeha_." Ji Mong answers as he kneels a little far from the bed careful not to inhale too much of the incense.

More than a year ago, King Taejo had unsuspectingly fallen from his horse from hunting, Ji Mong had seen to it that he been taken good care by their royal physician and had been coming every night to the king's chamber to check on the king and lights up the aromatic incense, a gift from the lady consort. He tells the king, it is good for his health. It helps with clearing one's mind and sleeping peacefully.

The king got better at some point but his body is never the same afterwards.

"Did you ever get to play by that tea fields below the mountains? That particular part of the town is always foggy. It's hard to get a clear blue sky under it." King Taejo reminisce, "Its smell is a little bitter and spiced, wafting around the whole mountains mixing with the dew."

King Taejo inhales, breathing deeply the imagined scent in the air while Ji Mong meagerly breathes, his conversation with the king, shaping to be long. Usually when he lights incense, it signals the end of the night and he exits from the room. Though not tonight. The king seemed to be in the mood to talk.

"Do I seem strange if I miss those mountains now." The imagined fog of the tea fields surrounds King Taejo, soothing him and relaxing his aching muscles. "What says your aunt? Will she come home already?"

"My aunt is home, pyeha." Lady Oh had been residing in their hometown for the last two years, getting weaker like the king. She's been struggling with illness in her stomach and came home to rest and live her remaining life outside the palace.

"Will your aunt be kind and see me to my last days?" There is no trace of that commanding general that King Taejo once was. He looks weaker day by day.

"Pyeha, do not say that. Your stars are still shining bright." Ji Mong casually contradicts, lacking the usual conviction that his voice has. The incense getting to him and its beginning to infect his senses.

It starts with a low rumble on King Taejo's throat. Then a chuckle and a loud laugh struggling to get out of his feeble form, "Do not lie to me Ji Mong-ah. I know, even as I lie in my bed drowning in my childhood days, I no longer am the great king whom my people look upon too. Tell me. Whose stars among my sons are rising in the sky?"

Ji Mong looks up from his sitting position, gauging what the king wants to hear, "The _seja_ , pyeha."

"That would be your second lie tonight." King Taejo is not angry, only resigned. "I want to believe your words. Nevertheless we both know my first son is not strong enough to take upon the throne."

Ji Mong remains silent, starting to see the room in double vision.

"The decree I have signed a few years ago. The one about my 4th son being a back-up _seja_." If there is a struggle for King Taejo to remain focus, it doesn't show, "I want it burned. Have the constable from office of the records come see me tomorrow. My will must be written."

" _Yie pyeha_ , it shall be done." Ji Mong stands, saying his greeting and bowing before leaving.

The servants automatically slide the doors for him, the main, the second and the outer door. As soon as he exits the courtyard and is safely away from the prying eyes of the guards, he inhales deeply, trying to cough as much as he can the incense inside the king's chamber. He knocks at his chest, harder than he should, as if by doing so his lungs would clear.

He reaches the corridor at his sky tower, coming at the top and finds the seemingly inconspicuous bottle at the table he prepared before leaving tonight. He quickly drinks it, his breathing becoming better.

And then he laughs, an unbelieving one. He's amused of how much he is poisoning his self also as he lights that incense every night. He'll remember to scold the 4th prince later. Lady Shinjuwon's brand of poison is too addicting. If not for the antidote he drinks every night, he might have lost his mind too, by now.

He comes to the balcony, taking a glass of water with him and to no one he raises it, as if toasting and then he drinks.

 _It's time to come home…_

* * *

In a flat surface of a big rock, beside the stream where they do their laundry in the morning, Ha Jin sits alone, munching at a meager rice ball she got from the kitchen a while ago. Her shift at the kitchen had just ended and she's free to leave for her room but the darkness in her room seems suffocating tonight. She left for the forest instead.

She sits with her knees drawn to her body, her arm hugging it towards her. Her legs are aching but she pays no mind to it. What she wouldn't give to feel only the pain in her legs instead of the void in her chest that had been eating upon her since the events at the palace that made her run away.

If Woo Hee can see her right now, she will be scolded once more for not eating a proper meal or following up with the masseuse she got for her. She had totally discarded taking care of herself, suffering from the guilt of surviving her family. She wakes to the morning everyday, surviving but never really living.

"Ha Jin-ah?" A man in his military uniform calls her from the trees, his long ponytailed hair gleaming in the darkness.

Ha Jin tenses for a second and then sighs, familiar with the voice that had just call her name.

The man comes out from the trees, making his presence known. It's the Brigadier General that the servant girls are talking about this morning. He crosses the rocky path in front of him, a routine he had done one too many nights, he's familiar with it already. He comes to the rock where Ha Jin is, sitting beside her and making himself comfortable.

"Here," He raises the small box wrap in a silk _bojagi (square-shaped cloth used for wrapping objects, for table placemats or for covering valuables.)_ , "I brought you food. I knew you would be eating this lame rice ball again.

He holds Ha Jin by the wrist and takes a mouth full of the rice ball she's holding, "Auggh… This is too salty. Did you made it yourself? No wonder you're not married."

He makes a light joke of it, drawing an intrepid smile from Ha Jin. Coloring the air with lightness so Ha Jin will welcome his presence.

"Wang Jung _Wejang (Brigadier general),_ you shouldn't be wasting food like that." Ha Jin playfully admonishes Jung, "There are plenty of slaves who go hungry in our kingdom."

" _Yie. Yie, Joesonghabnida, Agassi_." Jung begrudgingly agrees. He had succeeded in annoying Ha Jin.

 _The two of them had accidentally met over a year ago, when Jung's platoon was in town to do official routine military rounds. The soldiers under Jung's command were looking for a gyobang to spend a relaxing night and have heard of the famous scent and poetry being offered by the gyobang where Ha Jin and Woo Hee are staying._

 _Jung's company was entering the courtyard when Jung noticed a servant lighting the lanterns around the place. He stopped to watch her for a long time, feeling familiar with her presence. True enough when Ha Jin turned around, Jung couldn't believe his eyes. She might be dressed in cheap cotton servant clothes, hair short and messy from the day's work and walking limply around but Jung would never mistake Hae Soo for anyone._

 _In a trance, trapped in his longing for her, Jung walks towards her and reach into her, "Hae Soo-ya!"_

 _Ha Jin was surprise to hear her name and in panic, she flicks Jung's hand away. A soldier under Jung reacts to it, "Ya, inom! How dare a servant flicks a hand of a military officer!"_

 _Ha Jin turns pale, bringing her hands together upon her stomach and backs away. She bows her head gracefully, a sign of forced habit. She'd forgotten her servant façade and had frozen in place, "Joesonghabnida wangjanim."_

 _That would be her second mistake, giving away that she knows the man in front of her is a prince. Jung's company looked at her oddly, all wondering how she knows their Brigadier General is a prince. One soldier draws a sword and points it Ha Jin._

 _People around them are turning their heads to the commotion happening and Ha Jin is starting to be nervous. Another servant runs to go back inside, calling for their head mistress._

 _"Hae Soo-ya." Jung repeats still in a daze, he touches the sword pointed at Hae Soo and puts it down, "Neon sal-a-iss-eo. (You're alive.)"_

 _Ha Jin steps back,_ " _Joeseonghabnida nari,"_

 _This time she remembers her façade, "I think you're mistaking your humble servant for someone else. This humble servant is not named Hae Soo."_

 _But there is no mistaking for Jung. He had longed for her the past year, how could she have run away after everything they all did for her._

 _Soon, the headmistress of the house comes out and reaches the commotion, noticing Hae Soo is at the middle of it. Woo Hee speaks smoothly, hiding the trembling in her voice, "Nari, may I ask what is this all about? Have our ser…"_

 _Jung turns around to look at Woo Hee and they both recognize each other._

 _Woo Hee swallows and continues with her pretense, "…vant offended you? May I offer an apology for it."_

 _The wheels on Jung's head turn, catching up with the act fast. Woo Hee's appearance only confirms Hae Soo's identity. He gazes at both of them back and forth, maintaining his stillness. He did learned his older brothers' composure after what happened to all of them._

" _Ireum-i mwo-hab-ni-da, agassi? (What is your name, my lady?)" Jung asks, addressing Hae Soo._

 _"Ha Jin, Go Ha Jin-ibnida." Ha Jin answer with her head bowed._

" _Cheo-eum boep-kess-seub-ni-da (Nice to meet you)" [2]_ J _ung bows extending his greeting in a very formal way, "My apologies if I have frightened you. I thought I've met someone I used to know. We shall go our way."_

 _Jung takes his soldiers with him, letting Hae Soo and Woo Hee be. He never showed any indication that he knew the two ladies ever again. If Hae Soo and Woo Hee want to be left anonymously, he's happy to oblige. He never told anyone he found her. Though he comes to their gyobang every night and earns Woo Hee's and Hae Soo's friendship once more. The two are only too happy to pretend they don't know him in the past._

In a way, he likes this new scenario of them, uncomplicated friendship, untouched by the madness of politics of the royal court. It's like a new slate, clean and no history. Here, deep in this forest, where no one is watching them, he's free to make jokes with her, gaze at her, even love her from afar.

" _Ha Jin-ah, mog-eo. (Eat.)"_ Jung untangles the band of the _bojagi_. Inside is a glazed wooden box containing colorful _songpyeon (moon shape rice cake that contains sweet fillings inside.)_ with pine needles atop it.

Ha Jin looks at the snack inside, "Oh, it's little crescent moons."

Jung nods, smiling. He wanted to add he used to know someone who loves looking at the moon but decides to not say it. He puts the pine needles aside and offers the box.

Ha Jin picks the white one and bites into it. "This one has honey fillings in it."

"Do you prefer the one with red beans, Ha Jin-ah?" Jung asks taking one, himself.

" _Mas-iss-seub-ni-da! (It's delicious!)"_ Ha Jin shrugs. "You should stop coming to our _gyobang_. The other servants are starting to gossip about you."

" _Wae-yo?_ What do they say about me? Do they find me attractive, Ha Jin-ah?" Jung plays it coolly.

" _Mwo-ya…"_ Ha Jin suddenly speaks in _banmal_ , looking incredulously.

" _Eoh! Banmal-i-ye-yo. (You talked down on me.)"_ Jung points out, feeling happy.

 _"Joesonghabnida, nari._ " Ha Jin is quick to take it back.

"Eiiii, you can just address me informally." Jung was about to say like she used to but catches his self, " _Jung-ah, i-reoh-ke-yo (like this.)_ I even address you in _banmal_. Ha Jin-ah. _"_

Ha Jin speaks in _cheondemal (formal),_ amused at Jung. "Why do you keep saying my name?"

" _Kuenyang i-reum-i joh-a-yo. Ha Jin-ah. (I like your name, Ha Jin-ah). Ha Jin-ah… Ha Jin-ah… Ha Jin-ah…_ " Jung repeats until Ha Jin admonishes him to stop.

" _Cheo do. Cheo i-reum-eul joh-a-hab-ni-da. (Me too. I also like my name.)"_ Ha Jin wistfully sighs, the _songpyeon_ melting at the corner of her mouth.

When she thinks about it. It makes her sad. How ironic it is that her real name had became her fake one. It's telling of how she is, the real her becoming the fake Hae Soo.

"So what do they say about me?" Jung asks again.

"They say you and your platoon are staying here because you're sponsoring a servant." Ha Jin engages with Jung for a second, comfortable beside him.

" _Ah kuere?_ I can always sponsor you if you want." Jung tentatively asks, meaning it as a half joke but is serious too depending on what Ha Jin wants.

"Would you now?" A tingling chuckle escapes Ha Jin's lips. Another bite of _Songpyeon_ "Thank you, I'm okay, I guess.

"O…kei?" Jung had never heard that word before, "What does that mean?"

Ha Jin laughs freely this time, remembering how she had never used that word for the last four years that she was stuck here.

"Okei!" She makes that ok sign in her hand, "meaning 'good' or 'fine'. Something like this. Here I'll show you."

And Ha Jin takes Jung's hand, the first time she ever made a contact with him since they've met here. Jung let's her shape his pointing finger and thumb into circle while his three remaining fingers sticks out.

"O…kei!" Jung repeats it, displaying the hand gesture.

"Yie, like that." Ha Jin laughs, enjoying Jung's company.

Jung joins her laughter, a sweet ringing in his ears.

A little later, the laughter dies down and they both gaze serenely at the sky above. The stars and moon all too prominent tonight.

He gazes at her, "Ha Jin-ah…"

"Hmmm?"

Jung hesitates for a second, " _Nae-il tteo-nal keo-ye-yo. (I'm leaving tomorrow.)"_

"Ah kuereyo? Take care of yourself then." Ha Jin's face stays the same. No fleeting emotion or anything as she wishes Jung a safe journey.

Jung waits for her to say anything other than that but just like how she was years ago after she lost her memories, there was no recognition or any acknowledgement that she cares for him more than a polite friend should.

"Are you happy here?" Jung asks.

Ha Jin stills for a second, considering the question,

 _Am I really happy?_

Aside from the usual pain on her chest that has nothing to do with her physical condition and the void that threatens to swallow her when night comes and the silence around her falls,

"As happy as I could ever be." Ha Jin answers resigned.

She keeps telling herself she'll soon get used to the void. That she will get numbed soon yet every night, as she lay on her futon, staring at the wooden ceiling of her room. The weight of surviving her family sits on her chest heavily and the longing for the same arms of the man she loved deeply makes every night cold even at the middle of summer.

Under the scant moonlight of the waning moon, Jung tries to read Ha Jin's face. It looks wistful to him. The Hae Soo he used to know could never lie. Her emotions are always on display. This girl in front of him, might have gotten good at holding herself back but not enough, not fast enough for Jung not to catch the fleeting pain that passed her eyes. He pretends not to see it if that is what she wants.

"Is there anything you want from the capital? I'll make sure to get it for you when I return."

It's the beginning of summer and her parents' death anniversary is looming close. Ha Jin wants to see where her parents were buried. When she ran away with Woo Hee, Woo Hee informed her that since her parents were branded traitor, the state did not allow for a proper burial for them. Their bodies were thrown outside the capital unceremoniously. Soon Deok and Eun stole their bodies and gave them a proper burial in the forest near where they were abandoned. Though they couldn't put any burial tablet for them since that might give away their identity.

" _Eopseubnida. (Nothing.)_ I have everything I need." Ha Jin answers. She'll remember to light a candle on one of her prayer towers near the stream later.

"Are you sure?" Jung insists.

"Don't come back." Ha Jin turns to look at Jung in the eyes. No hesitation at all. As if what she said isn't hurting Jung. "Forget about this place. Forget about meeting us again. I would really appreciate it if we could be left alone once more."

Jung freezes over. He wasn't ready for Hae Soo to acknowledge that they know each other, let alone be driven away. There's a twist on his chest, a pain in rhythm with his heart.

" _Araseo_." Against his will, Jung gives in. "Can I stay here with you for a while?... For the last time?"

Ha Jin nods, directing her eyes to the stream, " _Mianhaeyo Jung-ah."_

She drops the pretense, her address to him, familiar once again.

Jung lies down on his back at the flat surface of the stone, folding his arms underneath his head and making it a pillow. He calms his heart, closing his eyes to listen to the peacefulness of the forest, with only the stream and the insects' croon surrounding them. He wishes the night would never end.

Ha Jin arranges her _hanbok_ and lies beside him. Jung automatically spreads his arm underneath her head. A decent space exist between them, close enough to feel her beside him but far enough that he wouldn't be able to change her mind.

"Jung-ah." Ha Jin whispers.

"Hmmm?" Jung answers, watching the night sky.

"Tell me a story." Ha Jin closes her eyes, "The one with a happy ending…"

* * *

The minister of trade and commerce strides confidently handsome at the _gyobang_. Dressed in his fine silk _hanbok_ and smells of money that buys authority.

"The minister for trade and commerce had arrived." Whispers of admiration spread fast in the place. Every attention is given to the fine young man who had just entered. Some even takes a peak from their small pavilions, their other guests left to attend to themselves.

" _Nari_ ," A pretty _gisaeng_ in see through pink rami jeogeori and flowered chima, greets him by the steps of the main quarters of a _gyobang_ , "I thought you'd be back to the capital by now. Imagine our surprise to see you here tonight."

"Ay _kuereomyeo_. How could I ever leave such beauty in this place?" The young minister's flattery brings a pinkish blush and a delightful embarrassed chuckling among the _gisaengs_. "Forgive me, might I see your head mistress?"

"You always look for our head mistress when we're all here, waiting to do your bidding," says a 2nd _gisaeng_ , who's wearing a thin make-up that brings out her young beauty.

"My apologies, I do enjoy the company of all of you but tonight I came for your head mistress." The young minister humbly apologizes, flirting with the trainee _gisaengs_ , "Shall I buy a drink for everyone? Will that do for my apology?"

There's a cumulative _oohhs_ heard from everyone and the gisaengs scatter to their delights. One stayed and led him to the secluded pavilion reserve for men of status like him.

Woo Hee is quietly sitting at the back of the pavilion, watching her trainee _gisaengs_ practice their dance. _Gayageum_ players play by the side of pavilion, group in a floor, a step higher than the rest.

The young minister takes a sit with the _gayageum_ players, borrowing one and putting it in his lap to join them. The practice continues and the trainee _gisaengs_ reddens as they twirl gracefully, holding their daggers in hand.

One _gisaeng_ , a trainee of two years and is starting to be known for her skills makes a wrong twirl of dagger and cuts her skin above the wrist. The group stops dancing and so are the _gayageum_ players. The trainee _gisaeng_ , holds upon her arm, halting the blood.

The young minister stands up, getting a white handkerchief from the inside of his sleeves. He walks to the trainee _gisaeng_ , taking a hold of her arm and gently applies a pressure in it, bandaging her hand with his handkerchief, " _Jusimhae agassi, (Careful, my lady.)_ We don't want this to scar you, do we?"

He winks and the trainee _gisaengs_ are ready to fall on their knees.

"Yoo Na Ssi, why don't you and your other friends take care of that cut. We're done for tonight." Woo Hee commands, dismissing her trainees.

The young minister lets go of the trainee's hand, winks at her and earns another blush from the other trainees. They all look at the young minister meaningfully before leaving the pavilion with the _gayageum_ players.

Woo Hee put her things together, her fan and stick over her closed book. She stands up and is about to walk away when the young minister takes to her side, "You're angry."

An observation.

"The practice is over. I am merely going back to my room." Her things transferred into her hands. "Aren't you supposed to be gone by now, Baek-Ah Nari?"

 _Baek-Ah came to the town around six months ago to do a few official businesses with the local merchants. While he's in town he had heard about a gyobang that produces the best aromatic scents._

 _Not long, he came looking for his 14th brother, knowing Jung is also in town. Jung didn't want to bring him to the gyobang since he might discovered Woo Hee and Ha Jin but after so much coercion and playful threatening from Baek-Ah, Jung was forced to escort his brother to the gyobang making him swear never to reveal anything he would see in it._

 _Soon enough, Baek-Ah runs into Woo Hee, managing her trainee gisaengs, serving drinks to their customers. Jung had to hold him back and tells him the unwritten rule among the three of them. For everyone's security, they never acknowledge that they all know each other in the past._

 _Baek-Ah is only too happy to oblige though he sometimes watches Ha Jin for a long time, waiting for her to ask him about his 4th brother or even show a hint that she's curious but Ha Jin never ask anything. She's quiet all the time, preferring to be by herself. She never hangs with him anymore but returns his polite greeting whenever they run into each other. Hae Soo had distanced herself from him. Though he is aware Jung seeks her almost every night by the stream at the forest, away from everyone's eyes._

 _Sometimes, Baek-Ah misses their closeness from before. It would be nice if they could all relax and drop the pretense every once in a while. Nonetheless, he respects her decision to stay away from them. He couldn't fault her for choosing to run away. Like Jung, he observes from afar and keeps his mouth tightly shut, not even giving a clue to his 4th brother that he knows where Hae Soo is. He turned to Woo Hee instead, playfully annoying her all the time and earning her friendship in the process._

For a second, Baek-Ah looked hurt, then a mischievous hint gleams over his eyes. Gone fast before Woo Hee catches it, "Ah yie, the first wife missed me so much, she's been asking me to come home. She said she's cooking me my favorite dish."

Woo Hee turns to look at Baek-Ah, "You got married? Since when?"

Baek-Ah watches Woo Hee lose a little of her composure, his eyebrows go up in question, pleased, _"Wae, jil-tu? (Are you jealous?)"_

They reached the opening of the pavilion and Baek-Ah turns to put his hand by the wooden post. He stops Woo Hee from walking, backing her against the wall, trap between him and a pillar.

" _Chae-ga wae… jil-tu-ha-gess-seum-ni-da? (Why would I… be jealous?)_ " There's a break in Woo Hee's voice that indicates she's anxious. She couldn't meet Baek-Ah's eyes. "I have no right to be jealous."

Baek-Ah bends over, up close on Woo Hee's face "Shall I give you a right then?"

He stills a quick kiss on her lips, flustering Woo Hee even more.

"Ya!" Woo Hee scolds at Baek-Ah, covering her lips with the back of her hand, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I like you, Woo Hee Ssi." Baek-Ah confidently confesses. "I've been trying to let you know for the last few months but you simply disregard my intentions. Why else would I stay in a small village outside a town? There's not much business here but thanks to our friend's skills of making scents, your village is fast becoming famous."

Woo Hee's face turns dark upon hearing that their village is becoming famous, Baek-Ah's confession pushed at the back of her mind. Their village mustn't gain attention or people will find out about them.

She pushes Baek-Ah away.

" _Jam-si-man-yo (Wait.)_ Have I done something wrong?" Baek-Ah catches up with Woo Hee's reaction fast.

Woo Hee continues walking away and Baek-Ah grabs her arm, "Ya! What's wrong? Am I not allowed to like you? I'm sorry, I was only joking a while ago. I'm not married."

Woo Hee stops, "You're not?!"

"I'm not. The wife waiting for me is my father's wife." Baek-Ah smiles his way to Woo Hee's dark mood, caught in his lie, "My mother missed me these days so she had ask for me to come home."

" _Ah kuereyo_? I shall go first then." Woo Hee pays Baek-Ah no heed, going the other way.

"Ya! I've just told you I like you and you're still walking away from-"

" _Baek-Ah wangjanim."_ Woo Hee cuts into Baek-Ah's sentence.

Her address startles Baek-Ah, "What did you just call me? Are we dropping the pretense now?"

" _Baek-Ah-wangjanim,"_ Woo Hee repeats, growing serious by the second, "If you're leaving then leave but please stop playing with me."

"I don't understand." Baek-ah voices his confusion.

"You're a prince. People from here might not know that but I do." Woo Hee's face softens, "We might be pretending we don't know each other all this time but we could never forget who we are. You're a prince. I'm a _gisaeng_. It doesn't make sense for you to like me."

And Woo Hee hates the royal family for ever taking away her kingdom and her family from her.

"Woo Hee-ya…" Baek-Ah appeals. Of course Woo Hee is right but still.

"If you are sincere then please stay away from us. Forget you've ever met us again." Woo Hee composedly pleads, "Ha Jin and I are happy to be here. We don't ever want to come back. So please, leave us."

Woo Hee takes her arm from Baek-Ah and walks away. This time Baek-Ah could only watch.

* * *

Days after, the Hoegyong Hall's wide courtyard trembles as thousands of soldier and men assemble behind each prince or princess that they support. The edict to bring back the king's children had reach each of the prince and princess and they all come home together at an assembly, the palace had never seen.

Yo, who had risen to the Ministry of Justice had gathered a lot of supporters at the royal court. With the help of his clan and former minister Wang Ryeom Shiek, he now has his own people who would support his claim to the throne. He goes around the provinces drinking and lobbying with noble families to keep them under his command. He rides his horse with a purple sigil.

So, who had been at the top of military command and ambassador to later Jin has his own supporters inside the army and has the backing of his clan, and Later Jin. He commands the whole north and everything beyond it. He rides his horse with a black sigil. Gen. Park stands with him, receiving the command that he can finally step into the capital once more.

Wook, who controls the finances of the palace and had been appointed as Anchalsa (inspector-general dispatch to the provinces to inspect local magistrates). His government position might be low but with his charisma and wit, he had easily learn the tricks of the trade. No sooner, he had amass his own treasury that bought a powerful private army for his clan. He rides his horse with a yellow sigil.

Jung, who had risen to Brigadier General, holds half of the military at the south of the kingdom. Second to Yo, he also has the backing of his mother's clan at the north. He rides his horse with a Navy blue sigil.

Yeonhwa, who was married to a top tier magistrate and is shipped to China has her own private army that does her bidding. Her husband, dying of unexplained circumstance, left her with large estate and unimaginable wealth. She now has a control of merchants of China. She rides her horse with a gold sigil.

Baek-Ah who was promoted into the ministry of Rites, holds the trade and commerce industry and has connections all over the country. Thanks to the merchants who does business under him. He stands with Jung but doesn't carry his sigil. He came on his own, humble and fleeting as always. He did not bring anyone.

The rest of the princes who never left the palace, stand in front of the ministers by the steps of hall.

King Taejo sits at his throne, atop the steps of the Hoegyong Hall, surveying thousands of men in his courtyard, "My children had grown."

Each and everyone of King Taejo's children can manage on their own and severe their ties from him anytime. The only thing holding them to him is their royal title and the chance to inherit the throne.

The ministers in blue and red uniform are watching over the spectacle and secretly sounding each and every prince/princess in their midst. Hedging their loyalties, picking sides and trying to predict who will come out on top.

Mu, who is standing beside the king, can't help but feel nervous of the show of power his siblings had brought. After the _10 injunctions_ were release, his seat as a _seja_ had become more precarious than it already is.

"Mu seja," The king notices this and speak quietly with Mu, "Do not tremble upon your siblings' fancy show of power. They are yours to command."

"Pyeha," Mu whispers beside the king, "I believe your injunctions have only served to muddled the already muddy water."

"Nonsense, Mu seja," King Taejo refutes, "Look at them and examine them well. You do not need to win all of them. You only need one or two allies and you will reign long."

Mu tenses, afraid that picking sides would only put his loved ones in danger.

"Pyeha, shall we throw a banquet in a month in honor of the harvest that will come and perhaps a welcome party to your children who all came home." Queen Yoo asks, dressed in her finest royal hanbok and golden jewelries.

"Why wait for a month?" Queen Shinjeong smiles politely, butting at the conversation, "When we can throw a banquet in two weeks?"

"Two weeks," King Taejo ruminates, which means that these soldiers under his children's command would only need two weeks to stage a coup. King Taejo looks more impressed rather than threatened. "Let's do the banquet in time for the harvest moon. We do not want to anger the gods."

He wanted to at least live long enough to see his court lady come home, "Ji Mong-ah, what says your aunt? Is she also coming home?"

Ji Mong who is at his usual place beside the king, inclines his head, listening to the conversation from the beginning. "I'm afraid the messenger came back with the news that the sanggun is still _suffering_ from her illness. Pyeha, it might be best that my aunt stay in our hometown."

"Bring her home. This is her home. Have our most skilled royal physician be at her behest." King Taejo commands wanting to spend his last days with the only lady he had loved all his life, "I am tired. I shall take a rest for now."

King Taejo stands from his throne and welcomes his children home. A few ceremonies ushering them to the steps and he says goodbye to all of them to retire for the day.

* * *

As the shadows lengthen and the day comes to a sunset, So stands by the balcony of the sky tower, watching the palace from above.

Jung and Baek-Ah arrive with a jar of wine on hand, joining Mu, Gen. Park and Ji Mong by the table. It's been a while since they gathered here and the last time they did, So was threatening Ji Mong with a sword in hand. Far from the relax atmosphere they have today.

"How is your daughter, _sejanim_?" Gen. Park asks, missing his own daughter whom he would have dinner in a bit.

"Kyeong Hwa _gongju_ is growing too fast, I'm afraid she'll come of age soon." Mu talks about his daughter adoringly. "She's taking into reading history accounts."

"That would make her grow into a wiser princess then." Ji Mong comments. He stands, giving greetings to Baek-Ah and Jung.

"Is it too early to have a party?" Baek-Ah announces, holding a medium ceramic stoneware, cap with cloth as a seal, "Jung wanja and I brought this from the south."

"The finest of it's kind." Jung proudly adds, "Even the pirates are no match to it. A few drinks of this and you'll likely pass to a blissful sleep"

"Are you sure, it's a wine and not a sleeping drought?" Mu welcomes the two, in the mood to celebrate.

"Why are we even here at this tower? We should drink at the Damiwon or in the town. The night is about to settle." Baek-Ah puts the ceramic jar by the table and comes beside So, greeting him with a big smile, "Hyungnim! You're still as quiet and brooding before. Shall we relax a bit?"

"Baek-Ah-ya," So greets his brother, an intrepid smile escaping his lips. He was excited to come home, finally free to come back. He takes a sit by the balustrade, making himself comfortable as Baek-Ah suggested.

"And how is the Later Jin? I heard there's a brewing war between them and the Khitans." Baek-Ah re-arranges his hanbok and sits with So at the balustrade.

A few _gungnyeo_ (s) come in and puts down plates of food at the table, serving early snacks to accompany the group.

"Can we not talk about anything related to war?" Jung takes his hand from the table, letting the _gungnyeo_ (s) assemble the dishes.

" _Mianhaeyo_ Jung-ah, I only ask to know how our 4th brother is doing." Baek-Ah apologizes good-naturedly, "I heard you met Yeonhwa _nunim_ in China."

"With all the jewelry and richness her envoy brought with her, you'd think she isn't grieving her husband who died only a year ago." Gen. Park takes a cup of wine in front of him, savoring it's smell before drinking.

"Our sister had always been accustomed to a royal lifestyle. I hope you won't begrudge her for it." Though Mu is nervous of Yeonhwa's show of power, he cares for her like any other good brother should.

Ji Mong takes his own glass and occupies the empty space at the other side of So, leaning by the wall, "I found her."

" _Nugu? (Who?)"_ Jung tenses and Baek-Ah holds himself from speaking.

"Hae Soo." Ji Mong answers over sipping his glass, watching the 4th prince.

" _Onje? Oedi? Eotteokhaeyo? (When? Where? How?)"_ Baek-Ah asks one question after the other, worried for Hae Soo.

Ji Mong leaves out the sarcasm on his smile, "Haven't you been hanging around her, Baek-Ah _wangjanim_."

The warm atmosphere suddenly dissipates to a cold one.

"I…" Baek-Ah stills, trying not to panic, "It's not… I mean… I wasn't hiding her."

"You just forgot to tell us you found her." Ji Mong shrugs keeping it cool.

"She doesn't want to be found." Jung comes to Baek-Ah's defense.

"Is she happy?" So asks, a neutral unreadable expression on his face.

"She goes by a different name now, serving as a water girl at a _gyobang_ where Woo Hee had become the head mistress." Ji Mong brings So up to date as to how Hae Soo is doing, even the part that Jung and Baek-Ah had been hanging in the same village for the last half year because of her.

Mu and Gen. Park listens to the conversation, withholding judgment and gauging the tense atmosphere. Baek-Ah and Jung are not known liars and they have always been on their side. If they forgot to mention they know where Hae Soo is, they probably have a good reason for not mentioning it.

"Is she happy?" So repeats.

"As happy as she could be, I guess? She told me she'll disappear once more if I ever try to come in that town again." Jung had learned to create his own facade after the chaos in the palace that resulted for everyone to be punished. He had gotten good at controlling his expressions and right now, he's looking as casual as he could. As if hiding Hae Soo was nothing.

"Alright." The only word So has for an answer.

"Alright? That's all you will say?" Ji Mong asks baffled. "Don't you want to ask where she is? How to get to her? You're home. You're free to go to her now."

So doesn't answer. He goes to the stairs leaving the sky tower fast.

" _Ya! Oe di kayo?_ Are you going to her? Its days ride away from here!" Mu calls after him and when So never answered, he addresses Ji Mong instead. "Had he found her before we did?"

Ji Mong shrugs. "Maybe?"

* * *

The blankets in the cloth's line sway in time with the soft breeze of summer, the sunlight, lulling in it's brightness. Ha Jin stands at the middle of the laundry courtyard, head up towards the sun. It's a bright morning today with only spots of flaky clouds rake all over the sky. A totally dazzling day compared to how it was some years ago when her parents where hanged in the plaza and she was kneeling by the courtyard, soak in rain, unable to cry at all. It's her parents' death anniversary today and Ha Jin is feeling the coldness seeping on her bone-tired body.

 _Wouldn't it be nice to feel just a little bit warm?_

It is warm. She just couldn't sense it. Ha Jin covers her eyes with her hand, a little light headed at the moment.

Around her a dark shadow moves, a stark contrast at the middle of white blankets.

 _Do I miss you that much?_

She inhales deeply, the scent of _Mokran_ surrounding her.

 _Must be my imagination playing with me again._

There are moments like this, when her loneliness engulfs her overwhelmingly that she lets herself fall back into the memories of his lean arms, holding her together and keeping her warm.

 _How long was it since the last time you held me?_

As she takes a step, leaving the cloth's line, two strong arms surround her from behind, pulling her body into that space she calls home, her small back fitting perfectly in his solid chest.

Ha Jin closes her eyes.

 _5 seconds._

 _5… seconds before this dream ends._

 _4… moments that they defined their relationship. The cliff, the courtyard at her cousin's household, the white lantern and the first time he promised "always"_

 _3… times they shared a kiss, each time deeper than the last._

 _2… years since the last time they saw each other._

 _1… chasm that kept them apart._

 _0…_

Ha Jin opens her eyes and the arms surrounding her automatically disappears. It was a dream, a fleeting moment that she had conjured to make herself survive another day.

She sighs, no point in looking around. She effectively steps out of her memories, leaving it behind at the cloth's lines where it vanish with the breeze around her.

* * *

The Hae household lying untouched for the last two years at the town near the market is suddenly busy with milling servants once more. Three sweeps the courtyard, a few clear the webs and dust decorating the once lively _dancheong_ of the ceiling and pillars. The others hang new tapestries inside the quarters, while some repairs the old wooden lanterns everywhere.

Yeonhwa walks around inspecting the changes brought upon the once biggest household in town. Her own _gungnyeo_ (s) waiting upon her at her back. She passes her brother by the veranda of his _sarangchae_ , holding an afternoon tea ceremony on his own.

"I do not understand why you insist on staying on my humble household when you can live in our quarters at the palace or have your own household built?" Wook watches the changes in his courtyard, displeased to see it. He had grown older, his hair still in a _sangtu (top knot worn by married men)_ but is no longer parted in the side. It is neatly brushed-up, showing his forehead, clear of worry lines.

" _Orabeonim_ ," Yeonhwa greets her brother with the elegance that smells of money and privilege. If her sister look like a princess before, she certainly looks like she's ready to become a queen now, "Will you not invite me to have tea with you?"

Wook inclines his head to the empty chair by his side, directing Yeonhwa to sit. A _gungnyeo_ automatically approaches their table and pours a tea for Yeonhwa.

"It is nice to be home." Yeonhwa takes her own cup and drink.

From the inner gate, a servant runs to the _sarangchae_ and informs the siblings that a visitor had arrived. Yo enters the inner gate, confident as always. He wears all his hair in a sangtu at the top of his head, a little side burn had grown on both sides of his ears, making him look more mature and beguiling. Won walks with him, both of which have grown much older and colder by the looks.

"Ah, my favorite siblings." Yo greets Wook and Yeonhwa by the veranda, his smile proud as always.

"I thought I was your favorite sibling?" Won pretends to be hurt, not much changed to his playful self.

Wook and Yeonhwa greet the two with wide smile on their faces. Two more chairs are added into their table and Yo and Won join them in their afternoon tea.

"Ah a lady in mourning. Might I ask?" Yo addresses Yeonhwa who is wearing white mourning hanbok, "When will your grieving be lifted? It doesn't suit your beautiful face."

Yeonhwa smirks, a smile she learned from Yo, "Not long I guess? Two more years. It's getting tiresome."

"You're not in China anymore. We can always follow our customs instead." Yo flatters Yeonhwa, watching her carefully.

Won reaches his hand to Yeonhwa's hair, tied in chignon and adorned with golden _dwikkoji_ of flowers and butterfly, "Oh, I thought it was a real butterfly in your hair."

Yeonhwa covers her mouth and laughs gently, "Silly you, my little brother. You haven't changed at all."

Laughter erupts among the four of them.

"I've only missed my dearest sister." Won answers, getting into Yeonhwa's good graces.

"I guess the exile and the travel around the kingdom did us all good, did it not?" Yo lets his own cup be poured with tea.

Wook minutely inclines his head, agreeing.

"I assume you've all read the injunctions our father just released?" Savoring the taste of the tea, Yo takes time to enunciate each of his word, "Any of us can inherit the throne after our father dies."

Silence settles to the four of them, all of them thinking about the possibility of sitting in that throne.

"And?" Wook asks.

"I and Won-i have been lobbying with the noble families all over the kingdom for the last two years and we've succeeded to get their support." Yo explains, up front and straight. "I guess I would feel more confident with both of you on my side."

Yeonhwa laughs, a ringing in the air that is pleasant to hear in a normal circumstances but feels like an insult to Yo at the moment, " _Joesonghabnida_ _orabeonim_ , What would we gain from it if we support you? Wook _orabeonim_ , here is as powerful as you are right now. Why can't he make the next king?"

"Because…" Yo puts his tea down, casual and amused, "It's not just us who had grown in power but our other brothers did too. Though I'm sure they are rallying behind the seja at the moment. A waste isn't it? So could easily seize the throne if he wants to. He's more powerful than any of us right now but if we work together, our assets and army could easily withstood his."

"Still not clear why it should be you and not Wook _orabeonim_ who should sit on that throne." Yeonhwa argues politely.

Yo takes out a small box from his sleeve. He puts it down on the table and offers it to Yeonhwa, "Because being the queen itself would be much better than being just the sister of the king."

Wook only quietly watch the exchange. Whatever is going on his mind is carefully sealed on his neutral façade.

Yeonhwa opens the box and finds a golden ring with three precious gemstones adoring it, "You already have a first wife."

"Which he could divorce anytime." Won answers this time, "She is only around because we needed the support of the Royal secretariat. We could always dismiss her after our brother sits on the throne."

"Such a sweet proposal." The charming smile on Yeonhwa's face never wavers, "Very convenient. Why can't I just marry our 4th brother then? It would be the same anyway."

Yo laughs over the silly matter, "We already know, he wouldn't take any another lady other than that lost one. Which reminds me…"

Yo takes a few seconds to let his words sink to Wook, "I know where the lady is."

That makes Wook listen intently. He had tried to move away from the memory of the Haes since he was punished and casted out of the palace two years ago. He had busied himself with official business and rode around the kingdom like a zombie, numb and unfeeling yet he couldn't help but secretly look for her.

"I had her hidden by my people. Amusing, isn't it?" Yo triumphantly wins Wook's attention, to Yeonhwa's annoyance.

It makes sense to Wook now. Of course, he can't find someone who was deliberately hidden from him.

"We could always call back her friend and make the girl come." Won adds, "She thinks she trusted the right person."

"She never learns, does she?" Yeonhwa sighs. As much as she hated Hae Soo, she pities her for being naïve around a nest of vipers.

"She's a Kang now." Wook points out.

"Not if I make her enter the palace. The king owns every girl inside the palace." Yo argues.

"All the more reason for me to sit in the throne?" Wook draws a smile on his face.

Yo only looks at Yeonhwa, letting her decide on the contradiction where her status lies, "Then it would be your choice, my dear sister. It's nice to have options for a change, isn't it?"

After all, he only needs one of the Hwangbo siblings as an ally and the treasury problem of his army is resolve, "You could let me sit on the throne and be my queen or you could support our 8th brother here and see Lady Hae Soo ascend the throne."

Yo can see the wheels turning on both of the Hwangbo siblings and can't help but admire how treacherous they both are. Yeonhwa is just as dangerous as his 8th brother is.

"Ja! I will leave you both to make your decisions. Let me know your answer soon." Yo and Won stand up and take leave. Both of them walking on a light foot, knowing they have won at least one of the Hwangbos.

As they near the main gate, Yo whispers to Won, "Sent a messenger to Lady Woo Hee, it would be great to have her envoy perform a dance at our father's banquet."

"It shall be done." Won whistles in his stead.

By the time Wook breaks the silence between him and Yeonhwa, the sun had already set and streaks of orange, red, and purple had begun to paint the sky.

"You're going to betray me, aren't you, my dear sister?"

"It is not a betrayal if we both support the same side." Yeonhwa calmly answers.

"Kuere, it's not the first time you marry out of convenience anyway."

Splash.

Yeonhwa couldn't hold herself back and empty her cup on Wook, "I was shipped to China as a punishment. I did not choose to be married to that old magistrate and I earned my way out of that miserable place. Forgive me, if I don't ever want to be powerless again. Besides, you'll be getting what you want too, anyway. You wanted to marry the girl, well here's your chance once more. We'll draft her as a lady inside the palace and you can have her all you want. How ever you want."

Wook gently wipes the tea out of his hanbok, unbothered, "I sacrificed for you and our family, two years ago. You would do well to remember that."

He had come far for the last two years. He might have wanted to marry Hae Soo, he still does but he, like, Yeonhwa have learned what power can do. Try as he might to deny his self, he now has a taste for it after experiencing it.

* * *

Trainee _gisaengs_ gather at the pavilion behind the main quarters, deep into their practice of sword dance. A few of them had worn gears to protect their wrists while some had gotten good enough to avoid the cuts of their own blade.

Woo Hee is at the middle of demonstrating the next turn when a servant interrupts her and hands her a purple envelope with golden trellis vine as a decoration. It was sealed with a blank sigil at the back.

" _Joesonghabnida_ _Agassi_ , this letter came from this man. He says it's urgent."

The man behind the servant bows at Woo Hee.

The trainees excitedly look at the envelope and the charming messenger, whispering with each other whether it's another letter from an admirer for their head mistress.

"What are you all watching? Go back to your formation and start from the beginning." Woo Hee puts her trainees to practice then walks to the shade of the pavilion as the messenger follows behind her.

For some reason, the stranger puts Woo Hee into disquiet. The letter looks expensive, the kind of stationary only noble men writes on. It's not her first time to receive such letter but this one makes her nervous.

She opens the lid carefully and pulls the _hanji_ inside. Spreading it, she finds an invitation from the palace.

 _The harvest season is coming in a few months and the children of the king had all came home. To celebrate this, the queen is throwing a large banquet in a month and all the best performers are being invited_

 _The ladies of your gyobang, known for their poetry and outstanding skills in dance, are hereby being invited to perform in front of the king. A messenger will be sent to escort you and your ladies in a few days time._

 _We hope to see you grace us with your lovely presence soon._

When Woo Hee raises her eyes to look at the messenger, the messenger smiles widely, "My master say, he will be providing you your old quarters at the _Damiwon._ He also wants you to know that your _sanggun_ is sick and might need your help to take care of her. He says your quiet close to the _sanggun_ and that the lady would be glad to welcome you back in her mini palace."

" _Kamsahabnida, nari_." Woo Hee politely bows. Though she is worried for Lady Oh, she'd rather not return to the palace, "My trainees are not ready to perform in front of the king. I'm sure there are others who are better than us. "

And the kind face of the messenger turns dark, his voice toned down in a whisper, "The king is getting weaker each day, Agassi. You might no get another chance with him."

He smiles meaningfully, throwing the bait at Woo Hee.

For a second, Woo Hee is tempted to exact her revenge with the king who killed her whole family and took away the land of her people. What she wouldn't give to struck that proud chest of the king with her own knife.

But that was all in the past now. When Yo asked her to run away with Hae Soo and instructed her to hide the girl, she took it for the same reason that it's her only out of the conspiring palace.

She had made plans to relocate them and eventually free themselves from the shadow of the third prince. It took them a year to have their own earnings and she is only waiting for the right time to tell Hae Soo so they could transfer into another place but it's too late now. She wasn't expecting to be called back so soon.

"I shall think about it." Woo Hee replies and turns to leave.

The messenger steps into her path, blocking her, "Agassi, I think you are under the impression that it is an invitation you could say no to. Forgive me, my master ask me to make sure you are to come back to the palace with me."

The messenger's face turns a little hostile and this time it's he who walks away and Woo Hee is left to crumble the paper and throw it to the nearest trashcan.

* * *

It's the middle of the afternoon and the sun is turning orange, dipping far below the sky. Ha Jin was sent to the market to buy some meat and fishes to be served in their dinner tonight. She walks contemplatively, looking around and feeling the air around her. This is her favorite task at the _gyobang_ so far. This gives her the feeling of normalcy, like her early days in her cousin's household when she would walk with her cousin in the town and wander in the park full of cherry blossoms trees that rains its white and pink petals during spring.

Behind her, a man in black soldier gears shadows her every move. The man had been following her for days and Ha Jin had no idea. As she turns in an alley full of merchants selling different kinds of textiles, the man makes his presence known.

"Agassi," The man courteously greets, maintaining a safe distance so as not to alarm Ha Jin.

" _Cheo yeo? (Me?)"_ Ha Jin looks behind her, confirming if the man is addressing her.

"Yie, Hae Soo Ssi." The man stands to his height, quite tall and graceful for an old man who seems double the age of Jung.

Ha Jin tenses, wiping the curiosity out of her face, " _Joesonghabnida nari,_ I was told I have a very common face so a lot of people mistakes me for someone they know."

She turns to leave, struggling not show her nervousness.

"Go Ha Jin Ssi." The man calls again, advancing towards her, "I shall address you with the name you're using then."

He comes to her side and though Ha Jin clearly made it known that she doesn't want anything to do with him, he insisted in walking beside her, "Let me offer you some refreshment. It would be best to sit while we talk."

Ha Jin is thinking of running but with her condition right now, limping away wouldn't get her far.

" _Geok-jeong-ha-ji-ma-se-yo, agasssi. (Do not worry, my lady.)_ I will not hurt you. I merely want to convey a message from my mistress." Though the man looks welcoming, something about him commands fear.

He leads them to an open stall, somewhere a lot of people are eating and drinking, as if giving her a choice to scream for help if she ever feels threaten. They sit opposite each other, the man ordering drinks for them.

A little later, a servant serves a jar of _Makgeolli_ and a plate of _kimchi pajeon,_ "I hear you like drinking or was it in the past now?"

Ha Jin asks for water instead.

"Ah, of course, where are my manners." The man stands up to properly introduce his self, " _Cheo neun Guen Sun-ibnida. Cheo-eum boep-kess-seub-ni-da (Nice to meet you)._ I am your mother's right hand man."

Ha Jin stands to bow and offers her hand for a shake, "My mother's right hand man?"

Misunderstanding Guen Sun's words.

"Yie." Guen Sun takes his seat after shaking Ha Jin's hand, observing that it's a little rough.

"I've never met you in our household. Have I forgotten about you, too?" Ha Jin asks curiously. The man looks familiar though. She had seen him somewhere but she couldn't remember. "My mother is dead."

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear about that." Guen Sun pours himself a glass of _Makgeolli_ and so is Ha Jin's bowl. "Kuende, I think you're misunderstanding something. I am your mother's right hand man. Lady Shijuwon of the Kangs of Shinju."

Ha Jin automatically leans back, suddenly wanting space from the man, "I should leave. My mistress is probably looking for me. Thank you for the drinks."

Ha Jin stands up.

" _Anj-a-ra! (Sit down.)"_ Guen sun quietly commands, all the pretend kindness vanishing in the air. "These people can't help you even if you drew attention to yourself."

Looking around, a few men make themselves seen, nodding towards Guen Sun. Ha Jin had no choice but to sit once more.

"Hae Soo Ssi, I came to ask you to come home." Geun Sun tears the _pajeon_ by his chopsticks, surprisingly elegant for a man who is at home with holding a weapon in his hand. "Did I scare you? Forgive me. I didn't mean to threaten you. Has anyone ever explain to you that you are now the adopted daughter of the Kangs and Lady Shinjuwon therefore, would very much like to meet you. She's been looking for you for the last two years."

Ha Jin is suddenly wary. She didn't stayed in the palace long enough to understand how she suddenly became a Kang. When Woo Hee explained it to her, she was busy thinking about how to save her parents. She didn't pay attention to it even after she run away. She thought it was just a scheme to save her life.

"You weren't hastily adopted to the Kang household, Hae Soo Ssi. You were already adopted to us long before your cousin, Lady Myung Hee died. Your 4th prince had asked Lady Shinjuwon to protect you, so she took your registration and made you her daughter." Guen Sun explains.

Ha Jin doesn't follow, "What does that mean?"

"It means that you are the daughter of the most powerful clan in the kingdom. That you as much as the 4th prince, have the right over that _chancellery_ seat. You and the 4th prince are now the heirs of the Kangs of Shinju." Taking a bowl of _Makgeolli,_ he gets his fill heartily, "So what do you say? How about you finally come home and meet your mother?"

"Guen Sun Ssi, _kamsahabnida_. I am really grateful for patiently explaining to me how chaotic the palace politics is but I'd rather stay in this small town and remain anonymously. I am a Hae and would like to remain that way. I am not interested at becoming an heir for any powerful clan." Ha Jin declines, clear as daylight.

"Ah, have you given up on our 4th prince, too? We were under the impression that you two are getting married. He even risk the king's wrath—"

"Stop!" Sleeping with the burden every night, Ha Jin knows full well what So did for her. She doesn't need to be reminded of it, "Please, I don't want to do anything with the palace or the clans. I am happy here."

Ha Jin stands up, closing the discussion. She remembers to pay her respect and then turns to leave.

"Go Ha Jin Ssi," Guen Sun calls, over sipping his _Makgeolli_ "It is not an invitation to come home."

Ha Jin momentarily stops.

"It is a command." There's a quietness in Guen Sun's voice that screams danger, "You would do well to follow or you will learn first hand the story behind the map of scars covering your beloved 4th prince' body."

The basket full of goods from the market falls from Ha Jin's hands. The goods tumbling out in the floor, becoming undone.

* * *

Woo Hee paces by the hall of their main quarters, the messenger from a few days ago is now accompanied by more men, tasked to escort her and her envoy. Four of her trainee _gisaengs_ had packed their things and are standing excitedly at the courtyard, saying goodbye to their friends.

A plain looking errand boy comes by the main gate looking for the head mistress of the _gyobang_. He was escorted to the main quarters, where he hands a hastily rolled-up _hanji_ to Woo Hee.

Woo Hee takes the letter and reads inside. The letter states that Hae Soo is to come home to the capital under her mother's order. It was signed by Hae Soo but the writing doesn't belong to her.

The messenger standing as Woo Hee's guard automatically approaches her, "Is there something wrong, Agassi?"

"I guess it would be just me and my students who will come to the palace." Woo Hee answers casually, putting a reign over her anxiety.

Hae Soo is gone by the order of her mother but as everyone knows, Lady Sewon is dead. Woo Hee wonders, which mother is the letter talking about.

* * *

A week after, the hoegyong hall opens the assembly officially for the summer and every royalty and government officials in the capital are present. Like every official season opener, the hall is in a festive mood to celebrate. It is an official day of work but everyone gathers to socialize and examine each and every one in the hall. Since all the children of the king were called back, all the princes and the princesses are present. Including their wives and their husbands.

King Taejo looks ill as he sit alone in his throne. Gone was his commanding aura, eaten by his illness, though he still look venerable in his straight posture. If anyone can observe that King Taejo spends his days trapped in an imagined world of his youth, no one says a word. They all take him as a senile man waiting for the end of his days.

A eunuch announces the start of the assembly and everyone lines to their positions. The ministries in blue uniform to the right of the king and the ones in red are in the left. King Taejos' children populate the aisle in two columns, leaving a space in the center. The queens are in their mini thrones and the astronomer in his place beside the king.

"By the grace of heaven bestowed upon me…" King Taejo is too weak to raise his voice but dignified nonetheless. "Let me bless everyone and wish an abundant rain in the coming days of the sun. May our soils be fruitful to our crops and may our farmers' harvest be bountiful in the coming months."

"As a tradition and to welcome our princes and princesses who all came home," Queen Yoo smiles generously, adding to the announcement of the king, "A festival will be held in a weeks time and everyone in the kingdom is invited to attend."

In chorus, everyone bows their head and expresses their gratitude to the king and the queen.

"Such a joyous mood it is." Queen Shinjeong comments, succeeding into making herself look amiable in front of their subjects.

"Pyehaaaaa…." A eunuch announces from the closed door at the end of the hall, "Forgive your servant. A representative from a noble family had run a little late and had just arrived."

Everyone looks around; examining which family is not present in the hall. The owner of the third chancellery seat, which belongs to the Haes are understandably no longer consider a noble family so they don't have a representative. Their seat was given to Mu's clan to manage.

"Who else is missing?" Eun whispers at Baek-Ah to his left.

" _Mol-la. (No idea.)"_ Baek-Ah whispers back, "You're the one staying in the palace for the last two years. Was there another family inducted?"

"So hyungnim is still the holder of the Kang's chancellery seat, right?" Jung asks in a low tone to Baek-Ah.

"I guess so. Did it change? I'm not aware." Baek-Ah shrugs, watching their 4th brother. "Who is sitting in their chancellery seat for the past year?"

"Lady Shinjuwon's right hand man?" Won answers, chiming to the whispers.

The loud voice of the eunuch echoes in the hall, "Your humble servant is awaiting your summons, pyehaaaa…"

King Taejo gesture for the eunuch to let the latecomer in.

The guards open the doors wide, putting silence in everyone's murmur. They all turn their heads, curious as to who is the representative who dares to be late in their presence.

Dressed in the finest white silk hanbok with butterfly and trellis of colorful peonies adoring the hems of her chima and her short hair decorated with small white flowers for a dwikkoji, an all too familiar lady strides beside Guen Sun.

King Taejo's focus zooms in sharply at the girl. He side glances at Ji Mong, becoming aware of his adviser's failure to dispose of the girl two years ago.

Lacking the dark aura that every member of a Kang household carries, Ha Jin stands elegantly in contrast of Lady Shinuwon's right hand man. Both of them walking agonizingly slow at the path before them, capturing every attention in their stead.

"Ha Jin-ah?" Baek-Ah and Jung whisper under their breathe. Knowing Hae soo, they are worried that she is here against her will. They turn to their 4th brother, watching Hae Soo and Guen Sun pass him without any recognition.

For a second, a fleeting surprise passes So's face but he quickly hides it and reverts back to his neutral expression.

"Pyeha, may I present you the daughter of the House Kang, Lady Hae Soo." Guen Sun bows and Hae Soo slowly comes down to her knees, rendering a curtsy in front of the king. She swallows, feeling the tingling pain above her knees. She isn't allowed to kneel for too long or her legs would start shaking from the strain.

"In light of our 4th prince ascending to the highest position of the royal army, rendering him unable to manage the chancellery seat." Guen Sun glances at So, "Lady Hae Soo will be the lady consort's new representative in the court. Lady Shinjuwon would like to ask everyone to extend the same courtesy to her daughter."

The whole hall falls to silence, wary of the girl that majority of them condemned, two years ago.

* * *

The Hoegyong Hall stands empty save for the one guard at the door, the king at his throne and Hae Soo at the aisle. After its occupants where dismissed not long, the empty hall falls gravely silent as King Taejo examines the girl he had casted out long ago.

Ha Jin might be in one of the finest hanboks, groomed and looking like the lady of a noble house but underneath her clothes, she is all skin and bone. The exhaustion of the hard work for the last two years had taken toll on her body and she had lost weight. If not for the right measurement of her hanbok hugging the precise corners of her body, her petite frame might have look like a hanger for her pretty hanbok.

"Are you comfortable with your clothes?" King Taejo wonders how such a small frame could carry all those jewelry adorning her hair.

"Eh?"

It's not just King Taejo, who is doing a thorough observation but also Ha Jin. The question causes a confusion to her.

"You don't look so well in spite of the finery surrounding you." King Taejo points out. "Is't because you've been neglecting yourself. You don't look like you've been living a great life under your adoptive household."

There's a tightness in Ha Jin's chest that she had long pretended not to be there. She observes King Taejo carefully, her brain automatically searching her history notes even if she doesn't want to.

"Have you come to exact your vengeance on me?" King Taejo frankly asks, sane and sharp, "Or were you dragged here against your will once more?"

Ha Jin doesn't answer.

King Taejo signals for Ji Mong, who is standing silently by the corridor, hidden in Ha Jin's sight. Ji Mong approaches the king, composedly.

"Will you bring me my incense, the one you light up for me, every night." King Taejo commands.

Ji Mong tenses but it doesn't show, "Pyeha, such remedy is only serve before you sleep. It might cause you more harm, if there is an over dosage."

"Light at least one then. I'll save the two before I sleep." King Taejo insists.

"Pyeha-"

"Light one, Ji Mong-ah. _Myeong-ryeong-i-da (It's my command)_ " King Taejo cuts his adviser's objection. _"Oeseo! (Quick!)"_

Ji Mong has no choice but to follow the order. He leaves for a while, wondering if he could replace the incense with a plain one but it has a distinct smell. The king might get suspicious if he replaces it.

"I have grown fond of the smell of that incense, I'd very much like to share it with you."

"You are very gracious, pyeha."

Ha Jin finds the king odd, deliberating if the king is on his right mind or not. He looks sharp to Ha Jin but weaker, not like his old self. His health had deteriorated and she had heard rumors that he is slowly losing his mind.

 _It's the year 945. Did the king live this far?_

Ha Jin doesn't remember which year King Taejo died. She isn't good at memorizing numbers. She only remembers the names of the king used when they ascended the throne. Not even their real name.

Shortly, Ji Mong comes back, holding an incense stick and an incense holder. He hesitatingly puts it at the table in front of the king, hoping Ha Jin is far enough in the aisle to be affected by it.

Poised to light it, King Taejo stops Ji Mong from lighting the incense, "Hae Soo Ssi, will you light this for me?"

"Yie?" Ji Mong hides his nervousness.

"I hear the girl, has some skills with concocting scents and basic medicine. It will not kill her to light one incense."

Since Ji Mong is aware that he is being watched, he has no choice but to hand the match over to Hae Soo. Ha Jin is lost but she approaches the table, receiving the match. She minutely inclines her head and unsuspectingly lights up the incense. She blows over the end of the stick, getting rid of the tiny fire and leaving the embers to burn on its own. The smoke rises under her nose. It is odorless and looks like an ordinary incense to her. She puts it at the holder then goes back to her position in the aisle.

"I feel better now." King Taejo inhales.

Ji Mong goes back to his corridor, watching on his own.

"Did you know why your parents had to die, two years ago?"

Ha Jin looks up from the aisle, their discussion growing serious.

King Taejo reads Hae Soo carefully, "Your parents are one of the kindest people I have ever met. Maybe the only nice people in my court. They weren't the scheming type. If they were, they wouldn't find themselves at the end of a tied noose."

"They were innocent." Ha Jin closes her hands on her chima, holding herself from trembling. The reminder of her parent's fate is an unwelcome to pic for her. She's starting to feel that familiar anger but losing her temper will get her nowhere.

"Indeed they were. And that is why they are dead." King Taejo's words are cruel and frank, "You see, Agassi, my court is not for the weak nor for the pure hearted. This kingdom wasn't build by prayer and kindness. It was won by war and formed in blood. I had casted out my children out of the palace not to punish them but to force them to grow-up so when the time comes… a time like this. Any of them could take on the throne on their own."

Ha Jin only listens, waiting where this discussion is going. Her chest is tightening and the wide walls of the hall are starting to feel like a cage.

"You have come back from the dead." King Taejo side glances at Ji Mong, "Once? Twice? Remind me how many times now? I'm sure it is not by pure luck. For such a small girl, you hold quiet a power in your hand."

King Taejo catches Hae Soo's gaze and holds it, "So tell me, who are you really, Hae Soo Agassi?"

Ha Jin opens her mouth to answer. The incense seemingly constricting her throat, "I am merely an unlucky servant who happens to be at a wrong place, at a wrong time."

"I see differently." King Taejo disagrees, "I commanded my own people to ask about you after you disappeared. Every one who had come in contact with you, the trainee _gungnyeo(s)_ in the Damiwon, your little group of friends, the servants in your cousin's household. All of them say the same thing. You are different ever since your drowning. They don't recognize your behaviour or you at all... Almost like you've become a different person over night."

Ha Jin is anxious now. She doesn't know if she was only imagining it but the incense is making her dizzy and so is the king.

"Did you know… I sent my adviser to kill you?"

Ji Mong doesn't react from the corridor.

"And of course he failed. Why? Because he sees something in you that I almost missed myself." For a second, King Taejo turns his attention to the smoke rising from the half burnt incense, "You are not from here, Agassi… Are you?"

Ha Jin doesn't know how to answer that. Coming back to present times had crossed her mind many times but the burden of survivor's guilt keeps her grounded here. Coming back would be like a free pass from all the sacrifices made for her in this lifetime. She doesn't think she deserve that.

"I think you're not. I think, like my adviser you have seen far in the future or you are from the future, yourself." King Taejo focuses on Ha jin once more, "You knew things before everyone else does."

 _"Anibnida."_ That at least is true to Ha Jin. She doesn't know the future but she had read the past, at least an outline of it from her history books that more or less is not very helpful to her. Not everything was written in the history books and as Ha Jin learned it the hard way, there are many sides in history and all of them equate to someone else's life on the line.

"Do not lie to this old man, Agassi. We are both aware I do not have much time left." King Taejo sighs, "I wanted you out of my palace and out of any of my sons' reach because I am afraid you hold too much power in your hand that you do not know you have."

Ha Jin doesn't follow.

"Yes, Agassi. You're small delicate hand holds the key to the next owner of this throne." King Taejo patiently explains.

"I do not want it." Ha Jin clasps at her chest, struggling not to grasp for air. She remembers what she calls the unnamed girl in history.

 _Helen of Troy. I am not her._

"Your refusal to wield your power makes you more dangerous. You easily dismiss your actions without understanding that it impacts people around you. And the people around you run this kingdom, Agassi. They do things at your behest. They do things for you."

"What do you wish of me, _pyeha?"_ Ha Jin asks, looking everywhere but the king. She is uncomfortable of the discussion. It wasn't her choice to be caught in the middle.

"Do not hold back the future, Hae Soo Ssi. I know you've seen two of my sons becoming a king."

 _Three. Three of your sons will be king._

Ha Jin corrects in her head.

"Will you help usher that future? Will you choose only one of them to reign long? Or Will you hand the throne over to someone else?" King Taejo would love to see the answer but alas, time only permits him to impart a few words to the girl and hopefully she makes the right choice, "Your unwillingness to take sides will cause you more lives. Make your choice, Agassi and make it happen. After I'm gone, the kingdom could only survive a turmoil for so long. Your choice will affect millions of people and will resonate in time. So choose wisely."

The discussion comes to a close and King Taejo could finally succumb to the tempting illusions that the incense offers.

Ha Jin leaves the throne room and exits its massive door, stopping at the steps of the Hoegyong Hall. She looks around. The courtyard is deserted but she hears hooves of horses, people running everywhere, swords drawn, parries exchange, cries of soldiers as one gets struck while the other defends. It's becoming louder and louder. They are not real but Ha Jin is drowning inside the flash of memory. She falls into her knees, her hands closing in her ears.

A war is coming and Ha Jin finds herself at the middle of it whether she likes it or not.

* * *

Footnote:

 _1 Surname Go is not a very popular surname during Goryeo though records show that surname 'Go' had been existing and is used by a Royal family in Goguryeo. The family are believed to be of Chinese descent and traces their lineage with the Yellow Emperor of China._

 _2 Cheo-eum boep-kess-seub-ni-da -_ It literally means 'I'm meeting you for the first time'

* * *

Editor's note:

I wanted our 4th prince to be the one to find her at Jeonjo but it just doesn't make sense. So is in China and Jung is the one sent in the south. (At least, it wasn't Wook?) :))


	47. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45:**

Pale lips, white face, hair neatly bundled in a chignon behind her head, Lady Oh ushers her two new apprentices at the second floor corridor of the Damiwon. She had been back only for a few days, still sick and weak all over but her grace as the mistress of this mini court never diminished at all.

The two new apprentices are of noble birth. The first one being the daughter of the seja, *Kyeong Hwa Gongju while the other is Lady Haeryang 1[1], daughter of _Daesagan (Chief Censor)_ from the _Saganwon (Office of censors)_ [2]. Kyeong Hwa Gongju had just turned nine while the latter is 15 yrs. old. The two were led in a room for their embroidery class and another 3rd ranking _gungnyeo_ welcomes them.

Following Lady Oh is Woo Hee, who was also called back to the palace and has settled at the _Damiwon_ again, accompanying the _Sanggun_. Her own trainees reside on a _gyobang_ outside the palace. The place where she used to live.

Not far from them, a secluded tearoom has its doors open. Yeonhwa, Yo and Won are having their afternoon tea ceremony.

A little walking at the hall and Lady Oh stops, holding at the wooden balustrade, her other hand pressing into her stomach as she bends over a little, her stomach cramping.

"Oh _Sanggun_ , what's wrong?" Woo Hee comes behind Lady Oh's back, supporting her arm.

 _"Cheo_ g _waenchanhseubnida_. (I'm alright.)" Lady Oh assures Woo Hee.

"We should sit."

As Woo Hee leads Lady Oh to an empty tea table, Eun comes through the door with Soon Deok beside her, "Where is she? Hasn't she come yet?"

Eun looks around, taking a peek at the hall in the first floor. He opens doors, one by one and found it all empty.

Lady Oh takes a sit slowly, watching Soon Deok and Eun over the banister, "Who is our prince looking for?"

"Oh _Sanggun_!" Soon Deok's face lights up. It's her first time seeing their _Sanggun_ since she left after Soon Deok's graduation rites. She forgets her manners and quickly run up the stairs. Like a child getting excited over a present wrap for her.

" _Ttwi-eo-da-ni-ji ma-se-yo, Soon Deok Ssi. (Stop running around.)_ It's unbecoming of a married lady." Lady Oh softly reprimands Soon Deok, a smile appearing on her face, happy to see her former apprentice.

" _Joesonghabnida_ , Oh _Sanggun_." Soon Deok gives her greetings the proper way this time. She then drops formality and gives Woo Hee a big hug, "Where have you been? I was so worried about you and Hae Soo. Ah, _matda!_ Have you heard Hae Soo is here."

Woo Hee pulls away, her face draining of smile, "Ha Ji… I mean Hae Soo is here? Where? Since when?"

Eun comes to the balcony also, paying his respects to the _Sanggun_ and addressing Woo Hee after, "Yie, she attended our assembly a while ago."

"She what?" Lady Oh asks, as stunned as everyone else. She didn't come at the assembly today since she's not well. Though she heard that there was a commotion this morning.

The door from the first floor opens once more and in came Jung and Baek-Ah both looking for Hae Soo, too. They come up at the balcony, seeing Yo's group not far. They get the greetings out of the way and join at Lady Oh's table.

Jung, Baek-Ah and Woo Hee stand awkward around each other. The two princes weren't aware Woo Hee is also back to the palace. Baek-Ah stares at Woo Hee and Woo Hee looks everywhere but him.

"Isn't she here?" Jung asks, "I thought she'd be here. She didn't come at the sky tower either."

Soon Deok explains to Woo Hee and Lady Oh how Hae Soo turn up at the assembly, beside Lady Shinjuwon's right hand man and was declared the newly appointed representative of Kang's Chancellery seat.

Lady Oh winces, her stomach getting another round of stress, "Where is she now?"

"The king had asked to talk to her alone after the assembly but it's been hours and the eunuch said our father retired to his chamber already." Jung adds, starting to be worried.

"Doesn't she stay here?" Though Baek-Ah's question is address to anyone, Jung and Woo Hee knows, it's for Woo Hee.

"No, I…" Woo Hee doesn't know how to answer the question without revealing to the people around them that she and Hae Soo had been hiding together, "I haven't seen her since I came back."

Jung nods, understanding that Woo Hee had last seen Hae Soo when she left Jeonjo.

Baek-Ah wants to ask more but decides to let it go for now since a lot of people are around.

Eun makes an intake sound by his mouth, " _Hok-si Kang jib-e sal-go iss-na-yo? (Does she live at the Kang household?)_ Had they been hiding her all this time?

"That can't be right?" Soon Deok answers, thinking, "So wangjanim would have known if Hae Soo is living in his own household."

No sooner, Mu and Gen. Park walk through the door, too. Here to have their afternoon tea and discuss the fiasco at the assembly this morning. They pass through greetings and opted for another empty room on the opposite corridor where Yo and his group are having tea.

"I guess we'll have a full tea house again." Lady Oh can't help but comment.

* * *

In a deserted path going to the Damiwon, at the back of some study chamber, Guen Sun quietly waits for So, knowing he would pass this way. He leans by a pillar, relaxed, playing with a dagger on his hand.

Soon enough he spots So alone, coming his way.

So sees him also, wary of his presence. They haven't crosses paths for the last two years since So is busy with his ambassador duties at Later Jin. Though So is summoned in their household plenty of times, he never accepted the invitation.

Guen Sun takes his self out of the pillar and come to So's side, matching his casual stride, as if they are only taking a walk under a nice weather in the park. They turn by the corner, somewhere secluded, where no one comes around.

"When did you found Hae Soo?" So ask the moment they got out of the open space.

Guen Sun doesn't answer.

"They told me you were in the north."

After Ji Mong told So that he knows where to find Hae Soo, the first thing So did is to see Guen Sun at the Kang Household by the port but the servants said he was ask to go home in the north. He was worried that if any of his brothers had found Hae Soo then that means Lady Shinjuwon could have easily found her too.

"They lied." Guen Sun casually shrugs.

So inhales deeply, holding his anger at bay, "Why did you bring her here?"

Guen Sun lightly chuckles, "Didn't you miss the girl? I was under the impression that I'm doing you a favor."

"I don't want her here." So's holds his wrist tightly at his back, his other hand closing into a fist.

"Wae? Did she hurt you that bad?" Guen Sun advances on So, too near on his face, "We can always remedy that."

So only silently stills, his face devoid of any emotion.

"Shall I get rid of her, make her really disappear this time?" A nasty smirk paints on Guen Suns' mouth, "Like what I did with her servant?"

So loses it and grabs Guen Sun by the collar, pushing him to the wall, "You will not lay even a single finger on her or I swear…"

"That's better. At least we know the girl still had a good hold on you." Guen Sun freely laughs, succeeding at provoking So, "Your greatest strength is still your greatest weakness. What a ridiculous irony."

Guen Sun flicks So's hold on him and pushes him, maneuvering them both so So ends up on the wall instead of him. But So is familiar with this move already. He had a lot of practice doing this, he won't be over power this time. Guen Sun might tower over him. He might be his mentor but So had grown and he will not be intimidated by him again. They end up freeing each other's collar, pushed back from each other.

"What are you planning to do with her." So stands so still, reaching the peak of his anger and his passed the playful banter.

Guen Sun dusts his jeogori coolly, "It's just a reminder. You're mother is fast losing patience. You don't talk to her. You don't answer her summons. She's starting to think you're going back on your end of the deal."

Ascending as the _Sang Janggun (supreme general)_ in military rankings, So has the whole army at his command and since he serve as an ambassador to Later Jin, he had also gained supporters from both the Khitans and China. If he wants to seize the throne, he could easily have it even without the support of his adoptive clan. Lady Shinjuwon is afraid that they no longer have a hold at So. Hence, she had commanded for Hae Soo to be brought under her wings. A collateral just in case So acts against her.

"Haven't I been doing what she wants for the last two years?" So's mask of calm expression, conceals his face.

Yes, they had been poisoning the king but he plans on giving the throne to the _seja_ after the king dies. He'll keep his word of getting rid of the king just because the king betrayed him but what happens to the throne after is none of his business anymore. He's tired of constantly being tested by his father and used by his adoptive mother. He wants to live free, disappear the way Hae Soo did. "The astronomer had been lighting that gifts of her every night and the king is getting weaker every day."

"That is true. The king is dying." Guen Sun shrugs, "But it doesn't guarantee that you'll be seizing the throne for yourself."

So tenses underneath his calm demeanor and Guen Sun is learned enough to catch it, "So we brought back Lady Hae Soo. Luckily she's a Kang now. Thanks to your father, who I'm pretty sure is regretting his mistake of handing the lady to your mother."

He smirks, a cruel one, "Yie _wangjanim_ , the lady belongs to your mother, you're not thinking of double crossing her, are you? Your mother would kill the girl if you do, kuende…"

Guen Sun pauses for an emphasis, "Death is a fast ticket to freedom, isn't it? Maybe your mother will sold her as a slave or shipped her as a tribute to China. Who knows, there are many ways to torture her."

So is imagining hundreds of ways to kill the man in front of him.

" _Kuereom_ …" Guen Sun advances at So and stops beside him. Side by side, Guen Sun puts his hand on So's shoulder, patting it several times, "Eyes on the price, my prince or she could just become another collateral damage."

He walks away without looking back, knowing full well the 4th prince understood his warning.

* * *

On the other side of the palace, a deserted corridor not far from the Hoegyong Hall, Ha Jin drags herself by the wall, her vision is swimming in haze and her head is dizzy, unaware that the incense she lit up from the hall a while ago is poisonous. Inhaled in a small dosage, the incense isn't supposed to show it's poisonous effect yet. It is designed to build up in a human's immune system and attack it from the inside.

Since Hae Soo's body is sickly, a little dosage of it coupled with the effects of her flash of memory, Ha Jin comes down with a heavy migraine that feels as if its splitting her head. She stops at a red pillar, the color hurting her eyes. She holds upon it, sinking in her knees.

Not far, Wook was passing by, going to his office on the other side of the hall when he sees Hae Soo at the corridor and hesitates. He wanted to approach her but doesn't know what to say. He watches for a while until he sees her fall into her knees, looking pale and nauseous. Tentatively, checks if anyone is near and when no one turns up in the corridor, he slowly approaches Hae Soo, "Hae Soo Ssi?"

Ha Jin is busy shaking her dizziness. When she looks up, her sight, doubling. She couldn't recognize the person in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Wook asks, sensing that Hae Soo is ill. He comes to the floor, touching Hae Soo's cheek by the back of his hand.

Ha Jin squeezes her eyes, close and open, but she still couldn't see clearly in front of her. No sooner she sways and fall headfirst. Wook catches her, shaking her to wake, "Hae Soo Ssi? Hae Soo Ssi? What's wrong?"

When it is apparent that Hae Soo had lost consciousness, Wook stands up and carries her on his arms.

* * *

 _An old Gingko Tree beside the temple of their palace had shred its golden leaves and covers the ground in 6 meter radius, creating an illusion of yellow carpet from the windows of the throne hall. Not far is a 10 tiered stone pagoda. A meter and half wide by the square-octagonal base, decreasing by a foot until the 5_ _th_ _tier. The 6_ _th_ _tier up is petal cornered and massively smaller than the first 5 tier._

 _The crown prince sits under the Gingko tree, his back resting by the rough trunk. He watches the daughter of the moon circle the pagoda one, twice, 5 times, holding her hands together in a prayer. He calls at her and she turns, waving at him._

 _She walks toward him and he offers his hand for her to sit. She comes to the ground, her back to his side, her head thrown back to his left shoulder. He asks what was she was praying for at the pagoda and she says it's a secret. The crown prince argues that its torturing him not to know. She turns to look at him, her eyes crinkling into a smile. She asks how is he doing._

 _He takes his back from the trunk, her spine suddenly cold from the lost of his warmth to her side. He lays his head in her lap, bringing a surprise 'oh' on her mouth. He lays comfortably and answers he feel much better now that he is on her lap. He folds his hands together on his stomach, closing his eyes. He can tell, she's watching him. He tells her, she's free to touch him if she wants too, he'll just pretend to be asleep so he wouldn't know. A pinkish blush spreads at her cheeks, its warmth spreading down to her neck._

 _A few more leaves fall around them and the crown prince's breathe evens out, sleepily. She moves her hand, enticed to touch him. She tentatively starts with his hair, the one covering a part of his face. She softly brushes it to the side, careful that only the tip of her fingers touches his skin. It tickles him, sending a delicious goosebumps on his spine. He tries not to move, lest she take away her touch._

 _She traces his eyebrows, his eyes, his nose. It felt forever before she reaches his lips. Suddenly, he captures her hand, opening his eyes, impatient to feel her hands on him. He brings her hand to his lips, laying a kiss at the inside of her wrist._

 _The daughter of the moon stills, the warmth from his lips transferring into her wrist. He puts her hand down and slowly comes up. While his one arm supports his weight, his other hand touches her chin, drawing her down to him. He touches her lips with his, daintily, chastely._

 _She closes her eyes, letting him move his lips to her chin, nuzzling down her neck, her goerum (ribbon that keeps the jeogori overlay with each other) coming undone._

Ha Jin opens her eyes. The dim light of her room is a lot less dazzlingly brilliant than the golden carpet of leaves surrounding her in her dream. She sighs fluttering her eyes close once more, the dream a welcome change from those nights, when sleeping was like falling into a vacuum, devoid of anything, even rest.

The comforting smell of Mokran surrounds her, lulling her back to sleep. She turns to her side, the wooden railings and even the feel of the comforter beneath her feels so familiar, Ha Jin opens her eyes wide, shock. She sits up quickly, the towel in her forehead falling to her bed. She looks around, accustomed with the whole room. Chae Ryung used to do her hair on that vanity table on her right. The hanging tapestry and even the candleholders by the corners are the same. The white ceramic bowl lying on top of the tea table definitely contains floating Mokrans.

 _I'm in my room?_

Even though she hasn't been in her cousin's household for the last two years, Ha Jin is sure she's inside her room right now.

 _What am I doing here?_

A knock on the door forces Ha Jin to quickly lie down again, pretending to be asleep. Wook comes in with a tray of porridge and medicine, checking on Hae Soo. He puts it at the bedside table and pulls a chair to sit. He sees the towel discarded beside Hae Soo and takes it, folding it into a rectangle and reaches to her forehead to put it. Ha Jin suddenly opens her eyes.

Wook withdraws his hand automatically, surprised.

"Wook _wangjanim_." Ha Jin sits up slowly, only now does she feel the fatigue in her muscles. The aching in her joints. "What am I doing here?"

Wook inclines his back to the chair, giving her space, "You lost consciousness at the corridor a while ago. _Joesonghaeyo,_ I don't know where you're staying so I brought you back here."

Ha Jin couldn't help but observe him. The last time she saw him was at the courtyard, when she and her mother was being tortured. He looks older and more mature now. The softness in his face was lost as he weigh less but there is that gentleness and warmness on him once more. The one she had forgotten, he used to have before Myung Hee died.

"I brought you dinner and some medicine." Wook smiles, welcoming without being forceful. " And had a physician checked on you. I hope you don't mind. I was only worried."

Ha Jin only looks at the tray of food and doesn't say anything. She had grown accustomed into not saying many things so Wook misunderstands her silence, thinking he's being imposing on her again.

" _Kuereom_ , I'll take my leave." Wook stands-up and politely says his goodbye, "Please eat and then rest. I'll have a palanquin ready if you want to leave. I don't want you to think I'm holding you against your will."

That surprised Ha Jin. Wook looks far removed from the person who had her and her parents back against a wall two years ago.

" _Kamsahabnida_." She utters in a small voice, " _Kurigo, sa-gwa deu-ril-kka-yo. (I want to apologize.)"_

Wook stops. Confused.

Blindsided and kept in the dark, Ha Jin never learned it was Wook and Yo who had set-up her family. She only know Wook tried to save her by offering marriage. It wasn't the best way to save them and the way he did it was forceful. Nonetheless she thinks Wook and Yeonhwa are one of the casualties of the king's unfair punishment.

"I heard you were demoted to _anjalsa (inspector general)_ and your sister was sent to China for being associated with my family. Please forgive my mother. She was under duress and wasn't thinking clearly. She didn't mean to have both of your names associated with us."

Wook turns back to Hae Soo and finds her hanging her head low in an apology, "Were fine. It's not your fault."

He hesitates whether he should leave or comfort her. Of course she wouldn't know he had a hand on her parents' death. No one was interested to know the truth, only which side to blame and which side to take to be safe. That's how their royal court operates. He can't fault the girl for being naive. She was raised that way.

The latter wins and Wook cautiously takes to the chair that he vacated, "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything after your mother's confession. My hands were bound."

Ha Jin nods, "It's fine now."

"Do you feel better?" Wook changes topics, "May I offer you anything? The physician said you are exhausted but taking a rest would easily remedy that."

"Kamsahabnida." Ha Jin raises her head, her eyes automatically wandering around her room.

"I've just come back and I haven't really decided what to do… with your room or your unnie's so I left it this way. It feels disrespectful to have it changed without your consent." Wook explains when he notices the question in Hae Soo's eyes. "If you tell me where you live, I can send your belongings to your new household."

Ha Jin stares at Wook for a second, nostalgia in her eyes, _"Gwaenchanhseubnida._ I…"

She couldn't say she doesn't have a new home. She was brought here at the capital a few days ago and had been living in the Kang household by the port. The household is spacious and extravagant but it feels more like a prison to her rather than home.

Sensing the discomfort, Wook says, "Do you want to stay? I mean for a night… if you aren't feeling well. It's still your room, your home."

Ha Jin is inclined to accept if only to spend one less night in the Kang household.

"It's settled then." Wook decides for her, guessing she's not so keen to go home. "So… what have you been doing for the last two years? I heard you also left."

Run away to be précised but Wook doesn't say that.

"Hmmm…" Ha Jin couldn't think of anything safe to say, except, "I've been making soaps."

It's half-truth. She was producing scented aromatic oils.

"Oh! Your hobby? The one I gave you." Wook once gifted her herbal leaves freshly delivered from the temple run by his household at Mt. Songak. "I had the servants plucked some of the Mokrans in our shrine and had it put in the bowl at your table. I remember you love those flowers."

"They bloomed?" Ha Jin had never seen any of the tree-shrubs flowered while living in their household.

Wook nods, "Yie, they bloomed. You can see it tomorrow. You should rest for tonight."

And the two falls into a relax conversation. Something they haven't had for so long, Ha Jin couldn't remember the last time they did.

* * *

The next day, Wook and Ha Jin came to the palace separately with Wook riding his horse and Ha Jin bound inside a palanquin that she discarded by the main gate. She walks the length of the main gate to the courtyard of the Hoegyong Hall. By the time she reaches the 50 steps of the hall, she looks at with resentment. She has no problems walking on a flat pavement but going up a stairs requires effort in her knees.

Wook follows her behind, a descent far enough space that no one could suspect they came from the same household that morning.

Jung and Baek-Ah are rounding up the corner at the tops of the stairs when they see Hae Soo below. So had also arrived, stopping far from Ha Jin. Like the two at the top of the stairs, he watches Hae Soo, wondering why she isn't coming-up.

Ha Jin isn't aware she's being watched. She's busy with the stairs, willing it to become a flat surface.

 _Why can't we just hold the assembly in a different hall? Somewhere where there are no stairs._

Jung and Baek-Ah finally realizes what's wrong when Ha Jin touches her legs and then holds her chima an inch up so she wouldn't step on it.

"Ha Jin-ah!" Jung had gotten so used to calling Hae Soo: Ha Jin, that he unconsciously calls her by it even when she is no longer pretending to be someone else. Baek-Ah who is free to approach her again, follows Jung down, hurrying to help Hae Soo.

Ha Jin looks up, seeing the two coming down. As she takes a step to the first tier, a hand comes to her right, offering help,

"May I escort you to the stairs?" Wook asks, smiling at her.

Ha Jin glances at Wook, remembering how he had been sincere and gentle to her last night, "I can manage. Thank you."

"Alright." Wook answers but doesn't leave. He stays near her and only takes a step when she does. Ready to be a pillar if she miss a step.

Jung and Baek-Ah halt at the middle of coming down, surprised to see Wook and Hae Soo getting along just fine. The two look like how they were before Myung Hee died, comfortable and friendly.

It's a long while before Ha Jin and Wook reaches Jung and Baek-Ah at the middle of the stairs. Wook is the first one to greet his brothers, "Jung-ah. Baek-ah-ya."

Like what they had all gone through for the last two years, never happened.

"Yie, _hyungnim_." The two greets him back awkwardly.

"Ha Ji… I mean Hae Soo-ya." Jung addresses Hae Soo, "Where have you been? Are you alright?"

Baek-Ah elbows Jung as their 4th brother nears, too, "So hyungnim."

So stops beside Hae Soo and Wook's left, near enough for the two to glance at him.

Ha Jin freezes, her heart spiking up. She and So haven't crossed paths since she came back. She had seen him briefly at the assembly yesterday and he quickly disappeared afterwards. She doesn't know what to do. She knew they would have to face each other at some point but the coldness he's exhibiting towards her right now is a fleeting respite. At least, it steals her a few more chances to think things through and save her from having to talk to him at once. Yet it pains her nonetheless, to be treated like a stranger when all she ever dreamed of is his arms around her.

"So hyungnim." Wook greets him, too.

So holds his hands at his back, displaying no emotion at all. He inclines his head infinitesimally towards Wook, the only acknowledgment he gives. He continues climbing the stair as if Hae Soo isn't there.

Except for Jung, the three follow So with their eyes, watching him reach the top steps where Mu and Gen. Park are at the door, having seen what had just transpired. They look apologetic to Hae Soo.

"Here." Jung comes beside Hae Soo, offering his arm, "hold in my arm."

Ha Jin doesn't think she could go inside the hall and breathe the same air with So. It would be too aching to keep up with the pretense.

 _Had it always been this hard?_

She takes to Jung's arm, her knees trembling and it has nothing to do with her illness.

* * *

Ha Jin stands awkwardly with the ministers to the right of the king, behind the _seja._ Her beautiful pastel hanbok, stands out from the blue sea uniform of the ministers beside her.

Aside from Yeonhwa occupying the space beside Wook, she is the only girl whose holding office at the royal court. Guen Sun had oriented her as to how the assembly works, including the voting system she now holds in her hand. Since it's her first day, Ha Jin is still attentive, following the reports. It feels like it's her first day back in college and political science isn't exactly her thing.

The assembly starts with Jung reporting about the status of managing the pirates down south ending with So and Gen. Park reporting about Khitans and the Later Jin.

"Gaozu has died and his nephew Yonghe, is leading now. Negotiations over territorial dispute had failed and the Khitans are preparing to go to war. Conflicts over succession of the throne in Later Jin will cause them to lose against the Khitans."

King Taejo takes in the information and processes it carefully, "Then it means the Khitan will start to dominate the lands outside our border."

He turns to look at his 4th son and commands, "I want you to visit the Khitans this time. You and the general have done well with maintaining diplomacy with them. I want you to continue with it."

" _Silhseubnida. (I don't want to.)"_ So quietly disagrees.

Everyone civilly turns their head on him. It wasn't the first time So defies the king but still, everyone looks scandalized every time he does so. Gen. Park struggles not to fidget in front of the king, itching for his hands to hit So in the head. He's not making their lives easier.

" _Silheo? (You don't want to?)"_ King Taejo repeats, his annoyance shaking his composure. He is feeling better today but thanks to his 4th son, his chest is palpitating again.

"I've only just come back and I haven't done anything wrong. Why should I be sent away again?" So answers composedly. "I've always been sent away even when I have done nothing wrong. On whose sin am I paying for this time?"

"It is not a punishment but a training in diplomacy. You should be thankful that I let you build this connections." King Taejo lectures.

"I was sent away as a punishment and not as a training. Whatever connections I made and support I've gathered, I did it myself. I haven't received any help since you abandoned me when I was four." So doesn't waver, frank and forth coming.

King Taejo rules his breathing. He too won't be shaken. "A king should be able to engage with different kinds of people and not just be good in fighting at war."

"I am not a king nor will I become one." So says it in a monotone voice, as plain as his expression. "I will not be commanded to go some place I don't want to go. I, too, shall live the way I want now."

So comes too strong and yet it only pleases the king though he doesn't show it. In his eyes, his 4th son had always been obedient but only up to a point where it doesn't concern the girl. So he took out Hae Soo. He had wanted her out of his reach so he could grow on his own and finds his strength apart from the girl and his adoptive mother, where his power use to come from.

So had succeeded in finding his own supporters and amassing loyalty from the soldiers at his command. King Taejo can't be more proud than what his 4th son had accomplished. Hence he throws him another test. He turns to Hae Soo,

"Hae Soo, Agassi."

Everyone tenses.

Yo automatically steps aside while Mu hesitantly step to his right, creating a space for Hae Soo to be seen.

" _Yie_ , _pyeha_?" Ha Jin hangs her head low. She's already stressed because of the tense air around her, why does she have to be called.

"Do you agree with the 4th prince that he shouldn't be sent away?" King Taejo asks.

This feels like an instant oral exam in one of her classes, only this time, it's not grades Ha Jin is earning. It's lives at stake.

Ha Jin is forced to look at So, who doesn't pay her any mind. She struggles not to bite her lower lip as her knees tremble together. "It's his job as an ambassador to be sent away."

 _Mianhaeyo…_

She hated to give the correct answer.

The king is disappointed. He wasn't looking for the correct answer. He wanted Hae Soo to choose his son's side. There is no mistaking So is his most powerful son but if Hae Soo doesn't side with him, So will not make a conscious effort to seize the throne for himself.

It's the same thought that flows on Lady Shinjuwon's mind that's why she brought Hae Soo back to the palace. It was to keep So in line, to guide him where his sight should be set but the girl is proving to be as wild card as Lady Sewon is, no one could understand what's going on inside her mind.

Yet Ha Jin's mind is simple. She, like So, doesn't want the throne or anything to do with it. Why they keep dragging her back here is beyond her comprehension.

" _Pyeha_ , if I may speak," Mu interjects before things get out of hand. He wasn't expecting Hae Soo would easily decide to sent So away, contemplating if Hae Soo was ever oriented as to how powerful her simple words are. "My 4th brother had been good at his job of being an ambassador but as a _seja_ it truly is my stately duty to extend this diplomacy to other lands. Let me perform my responsibility for once or I will be inclined to think that my 4th brother has ambitions to take the throne before me."

Mu means his last sentence to be playful to alleviate the tense mood.

" _Kuereom_ the seja will come with me then, Pyeha." Gen. Park quickly agrees, "It is time for him to learn the ropes of this mediation."

King Taejo withholds his judgement first, waiting for Hae Soo to change her mind. He wonders if Hae Soo isn't good at processing subtle convincing or had she already chosen the next king to not be his 4th son.

When Hae Soo doesn't say anything further, King Taejo gives his approval, resignedly, "Guereohara. (Do it then.)"

Everyone remains silent, sensing if the trouble had finally passed so they could all breathe again.

So nails his attention to Hae Soo, walking towards her. He takes the space between Yo and Mu, exactly in front of Hae Soo. Though Hae Soo is focusing her gaze to the ground, she can feel So staring at her and she's afraid to look up. So turns his back on her and casually resume his place. If he is hurt, he wouldn't let anyone see it.

* * *

After the assembly, Jung, Baek-Ah and Eun are inseparable to Hae Soo. They wait for her at the steps of the hall and leave altogether for the _Damiwon,_

"Has your assembly always been than tense?" Ha Jin asks as soon as they were away from court.

The three smiles smugly, finding Hae Soo's question hilarious.

"You'll get used to it." Baek-Ah assures her as he takes his place to her right. It's nice to finally talk to his friend without tiptoeing in eggshells.

 _No wonder, everyone is crazy in the palace._

Ha Jin is still in the process of calming her heart, inhaling deeply, as if compensating for the breaths she couldn't take a while ago.

 _"Kuende,_ Hae Soo-ya," Eun scratches his head, "Weren't you being too harsh to So _hyungnim?"_

Jung elbows Eun, his 10th brother always the insensitive one.

"Wae?! He already took 70 lashes and as if it wasn't en-"

Jung forcibly covers Eun's mouth, when he wouldn't take a cue to shut-up.

"I didn't know what to say." Ha Jin mumbles, "So I said the correct answer. Wasn't that the answer the king is looking for?"

Baek-Ah purses his lips, pondering how to explain it to Hae Soo, "Why are you here, Hae Soo-ya?"

Eun bites at Jung's hand, coercing him to let go. "Ya! That's a mean thing to say. Hae Soo-ya, don't listen to my stupid brother. We're happy that you're back."

"I don't want to come back." Ha Jin struggles to maintain a neutral expression on her face.

"Then don't." Jung interjects. He's not angry or insulting or happy. He's just supporting whatever she wants, "Run away again."

Eun looks at the three as if they lost their minds, "Am I the only one who's happy that everyone is back in the palace again?"

Ha Jin suddenly stops, causing her to be left behind by a few steps. The three turn to look at her, seeing her angry, "If I have a choice then I wouldn't be here."

"Mianhaeyo Hae Soo-ya…" Eun starts apologizing in behalf of his brothers but Baek-Ah pulls him back and approaches Hae Soo instead.

"We know, it isn't your choice to be here but you're here anyway. So I need you to choose to survive. You can't afford to be tactless with your actions-"

"I know! Don't you think I know that?!" Ha Jin loses her composure, "I know the consequences of my action is no longer confined to me! I know my actions affect other people lives! I know my actions would lead for someone to live or die! I KNOW!"

"Then stop being a puppet! Take control of your choices. You used to do that. Why change now?" Baek-Ah argues back.

"Because I made so many wrong choices before… I could have married Jung, then maybe my household would have had a better support in the court. I could have married your 8th brother, then my parents would have been saved. I could have stayed away from your 4th brother then maybe he wouldn't have threatened the king with a war and my parents wouldn't be back against the wall, choosing him." Ha Jin feels so tired, "I could have made better choices."

Baek-Ah understood how traumatized Hae Soo is but it wouldn't change the past now. He takes a hold of Hae Soo on both arms, being gentle with her, "Hae Soo-ya, listen to me well. You didn't pick the wrong choices. There simply are no right or wrong choices in that court. Your parents were innocent but they had to die because that court, that same court you are running right now, isn't looking for correct or incorrect answers. They were all looking out for their own welfares. That's how that court is being run."

"But that's selfish." Ha Jin voices what's been nagging at her, "They are leaders of this kingdom. They should be looking after the welfare of the people and not just theirs."

"In an ideal world, that would be true." Baek-Ah patiently explains, treating Hae Soo like a kid, which she is in terms of running the court, "But unfortunately we live in the real world, where right and wrong doesn't matter. So, again, you could give up that power handed to you and be played like a puppet or you can make your own choices and maybe change something in the process. I'm not saying you save the world. It's not doable by one person. Just live your life, take control of your actions and be responsible for it. You hate our court? Then change it. Everyone is fighting to control that court. You may not become a king but you can side with the prince, you think would do the job best."

"Do you want to become a king, Baek-Ah-ya?" Ha Jin asks sincerely.

" _Kkeo-jjeo! (Get Lost!)"_ Baek-Ah releases Hae Soo, chuckling, his annoyance evaporating at Hae Soo's inconceivable question, "I'd rather see the fields of our kingdom than be confined in that suffocating hall. When are we coming back to the south?"

* * *

A feast of 15 side dishes, and five main courses are being laid at a table by the shade at the archery range. _Gungnyeos_ wait by the table and guards are maintaining a distance with the 8th prince, who's doing a practice target shooting. Arrows typical of the north are arranged in a small table, side by side with a wooden long crossbow.

So far Wook had shot three arrows, all outside the center yellow circle.

Yo arrives a little later, examining the arrows by the table and picking-up the long crossbow. He positions himself beside Wook, drawing an arrow and releases it, hitting the middle yellow circle, a bull's eye.

"You were the best among us before, what happened to you?" Yo smirks, putting his bow down. He holds his hand out and a servant automatically puts another arrow at it.

"Out of practice." Wook shrugs, looking at the arrow his 3rd brother had just fired at the target, "Did you know? One interesting fact I learned while I was inspecting our military warehouses around the kingdom, is that these arrows we are holding are exclusive only to the north? The aristocratic families down south use arrows that are dark brown in color rather than the dark greys we use."

"Ne, ours are dark grey because the tree used as a material for are arrows could only grow in our cold forest at the north." Yo casually answers as he draws another one into his crossbow and aim it in front of him. He releases another arrow and it, too, lodge at the middle yellow circle. Well into the target.

A servant hands an arrow to Wook, "And that my family, yours and the Haes are the only ones who use these arrows? The Kangs use a darker shade of grey, almost black."

Yo nods, "Ne, I heard the Kang's arrows were soak into poison for days, hence the color is of darker hue. If the wound doesn't kill you, the poison will and only the Kang's have the antidote. Smart and treacherous, isn't it?"

"Smart? Yes." Wook draws his own bow, leveling the arrow straight to the target. He inhales, finding the center of his balance within his core. Locking his eyes to the target, he releases the arrows.

Swoosh…

It dislodges Yo's arrow at the center, "Treacherous, maybe. Strategic, yes."

He puts his crossbow down, turning to face Yo, "I actually like the Kangs, straight forward and unbending. The lady consort has a lot of tricks up her sleeves but she's not different with you, _hyungnim."_

He bows politely at Yo and hands his cross bow at a servant, _"Kuereom,_ I shall take my leave first. Please enjoy your practice."

Yo watches his 8th brother walk away, feeling something amiss with him.

* * *

Jung, Baek-Ah, Eun and Ha Jin arrive at the Damiwon, where Soon Deok is waiting. Woo Hee is at the back garden, practicing with her trainee _gisaengs_.

Soon Deok gives Hae Soo a hug as soon as she sees her enter at the door, " _Mwo ya!_ Why didn't you tell me you were going to run away?! We were so worried about you. You could have written me a letter."

Looking hurt, Soon Deok breaks their embrace, "And as if it's not enough, you disappeared again yesterday. Where did you go?"

"I was ill. So I went home." Ha Jin comforts Soon Deok.

They proceed to the main stairs, up the second floor, where a _gungnyeo_ leads them to an open empty room for lunch.

Woo Hee comes in running when she finds out Ha Jin is at the Damiwon, " _Ya! Neo, oe-di iss-eoss-eo? (Where have you been?)_ Do you know how worried I was when you disappeared?"

Soon Deok and Eun misunderstands Woo Hee's words, thinking it's Woo Hee's first time to see Hae Soo for the last two years.

"Oh! Woo Hee-ya, you're here too? Since when?" Ha Jin is surprise to see Woo Hee.

"A few of our trainee gisaengs are drafted to perform for the harvest festival." Woo Hee answers. Holding Hae Soo on both arms, she turns Ha Jin left and right examining her.

"Our?" Soon Deok repeats, "Were the two of you together for the last two years?"

" _Ah, matda! (Oh, right!)_ The two of you disappeared at the same time." Eun points out the obvious.

A _gungnyeo_ interrupts their conversation and in came Lady Oh, looking a lot less better than yesterday.

Ha Jin takes this chance to change topic and quickly approaches Lady Oh, excited to see her mentor, "Oh _Sanggun_!"

Lady Oh returns her embrace, patting her back comfortably and separates after, "Look at this, my delinquent students are all back. Have I betrayed my kingdom on my past life that I am stuck with the lot of you."

They all laugh good-naturedly.

Trailing behind Lady Oh, are her new apprentices and they come out behind her as she introduced Kyeong Hwa and Haeryang to Hae Soo.

"This is Lady Hae Soo of House Ha… Kang." Lady Oh momentarily hesitates, confused as to what house does Hae Soo should be introduced.

"She's her worst student." Baek-Ah chimes in, keeping the light mood, "She didn't even finish her apprenticeship and she makes us worry all the time."

"We're surprise to even see her come this far." Eun adds.

"Wah!" Ha Jin blushes embarrassingly, looking at Eun and Baek-Ah with a stern warning.

"But she's good at brewing medicine." Lady Oh saves Hae Soo.

"And making aromatic oils." Jung speaks for the first time.

As the greeting comes to an end, Lady Oh sends her apprentices away and sits beside Hae Soo, gathering for lunch. The _gungnyeo(s)_ arranged their plates and served luxurious dishes upon the table.

When they finish their lunch, Woo Hee goes at the back garden to manage her trainees again. Baek-Ah follows her discreetly even when Woo Hee forbids him to.

Eun informs Soon Deok that the king assigned the general to the north once more. They leave for the general's house to see if he needs anything.

Ha Jin hangs around Lady Oh for a while, volunteering to help around the Damiwon. She follows her to her tea class, teaching the apprentices how to prepare and store tea.

Since Lady Oh is feeling a little bit dizzy, she lets Hae Soo take over and she stands by the side, observing with Jung. With nothing to do the whole afternoon, Jung had decided to hang around Hae Soo.

They are at a little storage room where Hae Soo used to do the inventories. The room where Jung and So secretly seek her when they want to steal a few minutes with her.

Hae Soo and the two apprentices are huddled at a long wooden table with Ha Jin standing opposite the two apprentices. In their middle, are different boxes containing tea leaves that were delivered this morning. She diligently explains the process of oxidation to the two. She gets carried away and started using chemistry terms that sounds foreign to her students. When she notices it, she awkwardly smiles and covers her mistake by volunteering to brew tea for them instead.

* * *

"Woo Hee-ya, could you stop for a second." Baek-Ah catches-up with Woo Hee at the deserted corridor going to the back of the Damiwon.

" _Kuemanhaeyo wangjanim_. _(Please stop.)_ " Woo Hee quickly walks away, worried, "People might see us."

" _Nan sang-gwan eops-eo (I don't care.)"_ Baek-Ah pulls at her wrist.

" _Nan sin-gyeong-sseo. (But I do!)"_ Woo Hee had grown fond of Baek-Ah even when she keeps saying he irritates her. She knew something is changing in their friendship for the last few months but she turned a blind eye on it because she doesn't know how to deal with it.

Baek-Ah had only been nice to her, even a gentleman when everyone else is treating her like a _gisaeng_ should be. It never bothered him that she is of low class or that she works on a _gyobang_. He treats her with respect, like a lady should be.

 _"Wangjanim,_ your status can't afford to be associated with me. This has to stop." Woo Hee exasperatedly explains, pulling her hand away.

Baek-Ah follows her once more, "What status? My princely birth is an empty as yours."

And that's where Baek-Ah is wrong. Woo Hee is the _sejabin (crown princess)_ of the Hubaekje if their kingdom did not fall. Her very own grandfather died in the hands of Gen. Wang Geon, himself. King Taejo exiled her father and had all of royal blood hunted and killed for fear that if one royal blood lives, that person might become a spark that would ignite the people of Hubaekje to get their kingdom back. She survived because her father had sent her to the north before their kingdom fell. The Chungju Yu clan who were former allies with her family had taken her in and had been using her hatred towards the king to help them assassinate the king.

"You don't know me." Woo Hee's composure is cracking and she's afraid, she had started to like Baek-Ah more than her hatred for the king.

"I know you enough." Baek-Ah wouldn't be persuaded.

Woo Hee suddenly turns, anger boiling within her yet Baek-Ah doesn't see that. He only sees her black flowing hair and how it dances with he wind. The pink flash in her cheeks that looks pretty to him. And her eyes. Her eyes that are clouded with tears that refuses to fall.

"Look at me!" Woo Hee shouts.

"I am looking." Baek-Ah mesmerizingly answers.

"But you're not seeing." Woo Hee raises the sleeves of her _jeogori_ , showing cuts on both of her wrist. Some are new. Some are old enough and had turned to scar. Along with the cuts that she got from practicing the sword dance, the other wounds are freshly made, cut with a precision of a blade.

Baek-Ah turns her wrist to better look at the wounds, "What happened? Did you get this from practicing the sword dance? See! I told you to wear those gears to protect your wrists."

" _Neo paboya?! (Are you stupid?!)"_ Woo Hee pulls at her hand unbelieving.

Baek-Ah pulls her back to him, this time enveloping her in an embrace, " _Ara, Woo hee-ya, ara. (I know, Woo Hee. I know)"_

"Mwo?!" Woo Hee tries to pull away but Baek-Ah stills her.

"I know they are not from practicing your sword dance." Baek-Ah holds her tightly, stroking her head and patting her back gently, "You must have been hurt so bad in the past that cutting yourself is your only escape. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

The dam of tears finally falls on Woo Hee cheeks, soaking Baek-Ah's jeogori. He lets her cry, holding her together. "I'm here now and I will never let you be hurt again. Won't you trust me this time?"

It's been so long since Woo Hee felt someone care for, she had forgotten how comforting to feel two strong arms around her. She unconsciously moves closer to Baek-Ah, taking every warmth she can get. She rests her head on his chest, her hands holding upon his _jeogori_. Baek-Ah welcomes her openly, brushing her hair to the back of her ear and planting a polite kiss to her hair.

"Everything will be alright." Baek-Ah promises, "I'll make things right."

At the end of the corridor, Yo was accidentally passing by going to the Damiwon. He was seeking Woo Hee discreetly to see how their practice is going, when he hears Woo Hee's voice, loud and angry. He stopped to see what's going on and finds Woo Hee and his 13th brother having an argument. He watched long enough to spy them falling into an embrace.

He smirks, "If she was going to seduce one of my brothers, she could have chosen someone of use to me. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk."

* * *

When the tea class ended Lady Oh, Jung and Hae Soo sit themselves at the balcony on the 2nd floor overlooking the floor below. The sun is dipping low and royalties are flocking at the Damiwon to have their ceremonial afternoon tea or have them selves groom.

"Had the Damiwon always been this busy?" Ha Jin asks, remembering how her apprenticeship went by some years ago.

Back then, there were days when the Damiwon are filled with members of the royal court, relaxing or having tea by the balcony or bathing at the outdoor pool. The king had so many wives and children that Ha Jin had to write their names in a paper and carry it around for days before she had them memorize. The history books didn't list them all.

"Hae Soo-ya," Lady Oh notices Hae Soo's jaggedly cut hair "What happened to your hair?"

" _I-geo? (This?)"_ Ha Jin looks at the tips of her hair, "I had it cut."

"With what? A dagger?" Lady Oh reaches out to touch her hair. "It's uneven."

Ha Jin shrugs, "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter," Lady Oh remembers how she first come across Hae Soo, clumsy and graceless. The only lady she met who mostly doesn't care about how she looks even when she has the talent with mixing make-up and grooming other people. "Our hair is our crowning glory—"

"And we should be taking care of it." Ha Jin finishes the sentence for Lady Oh. "Yie, _Sanggun_. I was in a hurry when I did it so it's uneven."

"Shall I cut it for you?" Lady Oh insists.

Ha Jin doesn't really care if her hair is even or not. After they run away, she cut it hastily, thinking a little burden would be lifted from her chest. She did feel much better afterwards and she didn't pay attention to her hair again.

"That would be nice." Ha Jin agrees if only to not add to Lady Oh's worries.

She turns to the door in time to see Mu, So and Ji Mong enter. The three automatically looks up at the balcony where they usually sit. Ha Jin turns her head back to their table as discreetly as possible as if she didn't see the three coming. Her heart rate rises up once more and her throat is suddenly dry. She sees a _gungnyeo_ passing and asks for water.

The three head up to the balcony with Mu and Ji Mong stopping at Lady Oh's table to greet them, "Hae Soo-ya."

" _Yie,_ _wangsejanim_ ," Ha Jin stands up and gives her greeting awkwardly.

"How have you been? We've been looking for you since yesterday." Mu smiles at her, letting her rise.

"I was ill so I went home early." Ha Jin states her lie smoothly.

"May we join you?" Mu holds upon the back of the chair about to pull it to sit.

So leaves for the empty room to their right before any of the three answers.

"I guess we're not joining you." Mu takes back his words, watching his 4th brother walk away, " _Joesonghaeyo_."

Lady Oh nods, letting Ji Mong and Mu leave, " _Anibnida, kaseyo. (Please be on your way.)"_

Everyone doesn't know what to make out of Hae Soo and So's uncalled behaviour towards each other.

No sooner, Kyeong Hwa _gongju_ and Lady Haeryang appears with a tray of tea to serve to the _seja_ 's group. Lady Oh stops her apprentices, "Why are there two of you serving tea to the _seja?_ There's only three of them. Lady Haeryang can go back."

"Yie?" Haeryang looks disappointed. She wanted to meet the 4th prince that everyone is talking about. Serving tea was her excuse. She sighs, handing back the tray to Kyeong Hwa _Gongju_.

Kyeong Hwa offers a smile to her friend, feeling bad for her. It was really Haeryang's turn to serve tea today. She only came up to see her father because she misses him already.

Haeryang nods, remembering to pay respect to Lady Oh, Hae Soo and Jung before leaving the balcony. Kyeong Hwa proceeds to the open room where her father is sitting.

" _Abeonim_." Kyeong Hwa greets her father first and puts down the tray at the table, performing a deep bow for the 4th prince and the astronomer.

So and Ji Mong acknowledge her.

"Are you sure you're allowed to serve tea to your father?" Mu smiles, "You might get into trouble with Lady Oh. She's very strict with her apprentices."

" _Yie_ _abeonim_ , Lady Oh had allowed me to do so." Kyeong Hwa assures her father as she takes the teapot and raise it carefully to the height Ha Jin had demonstrated before. She pours it carefully to a warm cup. "Earlier, Lady Hae Soo took over our tea class while the _Sanggun_ and the 14th prince watch. She thought us how to prolong the life of the tea by…"

Kyeong Hwa stops for a second, struggling to remember the word, "Oxidation? It's my first time hearing the words she said, it's hard to remember."

Mu and Ji Mong look amused while So only quietly sits, pretending he's not interested.

"Ah, Lady Hae Soo is a wide reader and a quick learner so she knows a lot of vocabulary. Don't fret Kyeong Hwa _gongju_ , you'll learn all of it in no time." Ji Mong covers for Ha Jin as usual.

"I'll study hard like Lady Hae Soo so abeonim, wouldn't be disappointed." Kyeong Hwa's smile is endearingly pure. Mu hopes it always stays that way.

Kyeong Hwa finishes to pour three cups and offer each of the ceramic cups to the three.

Ha Jin who sits facing the open room, couldn't help but glance every once in a while to So.

Mu and Ji Mong gladly accepts it and takes a drink while So only holds the cup, regarding at it for a long time. When he looks up, he catches Hae Soo glancing at him. He holds her gaze, wondering why she was looking her way.

Ha Jin unconsciously watches whether he would take the tea or not.

So unwelcomingly remembers her answer at the court awhile ago, angered that she seemed to not care about how he feels. She knew he never wants to leave her side. Why she always distanced herself from him is beyond his understanding. Hence, without breaking their gaze So takes a drink of the tea in spite of his promise that he would never drink tea offered by anyone but Hae Soo.

Ha Jin looks away. She doesn't have the right to feel disappointed but she's disappointed nonetheless. She reaches for the glass of water in front of her at the same time that Jung does,

"It's a fine ceramic to go to waste."

"Eh?" Ha Jin looks confused. "I want a drink."

Pertaining to the water in front of her.

"Shall we go someplace then?" Jung offers, taking the glass from Hae Soo.

"Shall we?" Ha Jin is itching to get her hands to something that will quench the bitter taste in her tongue.

A little later, Guen Sun shows up at the Damiwon too, looking for the mistress of their household. He sees Hae Soo by the balcony and come up to her, "Agassi."

"Yie?" Ha Jin tenses, she wasn't expecting to see the right hand man.

"I came to fetch you home today." Guen Sun waits attentively beside here, a mask of politeness in place, "It seemed you got lost last night and weren't able to come home on your own. _Joesonghabnida_ , I should have waited for you at the hall yesterday."

Everyone's ears perked up. They all assumed Hae Soo must be living at the Kang household by the port and that when she disappeared yesterday, it's because she went home early. Now all of them are wondering where Hae Soo had been last night.

"Ah, can I stay a little bit more?" Ha Jin is looking for an excuse to not come home, "The sun hasn't set yet. I know the way home. I'll come home later on my own."

"I was told you are not good with directions and you can't walk far with that condition of your legs. Let me escort you home." And Guen Sun leaves out the stern warning on his voice.

Ha Jin bites her lower lips, uncomfortable.

"I will take her home myself." Jung volunteers, pulling up his height, commanding as the brigadier general that he is.

Yet Guen Sun isn't intimidated, only losing his patience fast.

"Guen Sun-ah." So calls from the open room where is he watching. He leaves his space and approaches the table.

Mu instructs his daughter to stay in the room while he and Ji Mong follows the 4th prince.

"Yie, _wangjanim_?" Guen Sun turns to greet the 4th prince and the seja, "I was told to not let our mistress out of my sight. Will you be coming home with her tonight? I'll leave her to your care if you will."

Of course So wouldn't step in that nauseating household if he can.

"The king had asked Lady Hae Soo to assist me at the Damiwon. I'm afraid she needs to stay here for a while." Lady Oh meddles, too.

Guen Sun looks at So meaningfully, the question he posted still hanging in the air. He never listens to anyone. He was instructed by Lady Shinjuwon to not let Hae Soo out of his sight unless the 4th prince take responsibility for her, which So is struggling not to do.

"Lady Hae Soo may stay at the quarters of the Kangs inside the palace." Mu suggests but it's more of a command. "The household at the port is too far for her to travel everyday."

Guen Sun isn't pleased, "I shall let Lady Shinjuwon know then. Though I must say that she would appreciate it better if her daughter is kept to the household where her servants can take care of her."

He turns to Hae Soo, " _Chuk-ha-hab-ni-da, Agassi (Congratulastions, my lady)._ You've done well on your first day at court. Your mother would be amused to hear you wanted to send our 4th prince away. Next time, please remember you and our 4th prince belongs to the same household. Kuereom…"

It's warning for Hae Soo.

Guen Sun says his goodbye to everyone and they all stand awkwardly watching Hae Soo and So afterwards. They don't know what's going on with the two. The court is already unbearable without the added tension of Hae Soo and So tiptoeing around each other.

* * *

" _Nae dalya! (My daughter!)"_ Gen. Park's arms are stretched wide, about to give Soon Deok a hug when Soon Deok's hand come in contact with his forehead, keeping him at arm's length.

"I'm been married for two years. You're embarrassing me." Soon Deok plays it smoothly.

They are at the pavilion in Gen's Park home. The table is set for dinner and the general had been waiting for his daughter to come home. Eun is trailing behind Soon Deok. He pushes her to the side playfully and receives the hug that was intended for Soon Deok.

" _Abeonim_!" Eun greets, smiling widely.

Gen. Park awkwardly pats Eun, still not used to how touchy his son in law is. As they separate, Soon Deok sits herself at the table and the two follows.

"You're leaving again." A statement, not a question. Soon Deok pretends she's not anxious in anyway.

In truth, she likes being married to Eun but she would prefer living at her father's camp, busy with managing soldiers rather than being the mistress of their house. There's not much to do in their home and often times they leave for her mother's hometown to keep the 10th prince away from the court. Everyone knows it's only a matter of time before the king dies and depending who would sit on that throne next, their family may be branded a traitor or an ally.

"With the _seja_ this time." Gen. Park answers, careful with his words, "Our 4th prince is keen to stay in the palace, seeing as the mistress of their household had finally came home. Maybe you and our 10th prince should go to your mother's hometown. Your grandmother misses you already."

"But there will be a festival for the harvest moon in weeks time. We can't miss that." Eun nonchalantly says, busy with eating his food.

"I don't think any of the prince are required to stay." Gen. Park takes a bite of his chicken, salty for his liking. "The seja isn't even around for that occasion. You and Soon Deok should take a vacation too."

" _Andwaeyo_." Eun disagrees, "Why don't you and my brother stay for the harvest moon. The festival will be held for my brothers who all came home. We should all be present."

Gen. Park would also want to stay but as the king decreed, "I'm afraid your father had commanded for us to leave the next day. Hopefully we would be back by the harvest moon festival."

Though the general already knows they won't be, "Why don't you and my daughter stay here at my house while I'm gone? It's hers as much as yours."

"Should we?" Eun asks Soon Deok, finding nothing wrong with staying at the general's house.

Soon Deaok readily agrees, "We should! Shall we invite Hae Soo over? She's all alone in the Kang household."

" _Ne_ , let's invite her over. _Kuende_ , what is wrong with those two? They seemed like they're pretending the other doesn't exist." Eun jumps from one topic to another. Gen. Park and Soon Deok couldn't be more grateful with his obliviousness. "Had they stopped seeing each other too? I thought that when Hae Soo returns, So _hyungnim's_ brooding mood would improve. I guess her presence irritates him more."

The two doesn't have an answer for that.

* * *

At the corridor outside the outer door of the king's bedchamber, Ha Jin and Lady Oh run to Ji Mong, about to enter. He's here for his nightly visit of reporting and lighting the incense.

"What is Lady Hae Soo doing here?" Ji Mong greets his aunt, anxious to see Hae Soo trailing behind Lady Oh.

Even with the dim light coming from the lanterns, Ji Mong could see his aunt is struggling to keep herself upright. Beads of sweat had formed in her forehead, her body too thin for her hanbok. Whether he gives her antidote for the poison she doesn't know she's inhaling, it won't make any difference. His aunt is dying from her illness and he couldn't do anything to save her.

 _Maybe it's for the best. At least she's dying of natural cause instead of being hanged._

"She'll be accompanying me every night from now on." Lady Oh explains, "I need to teach someone the king's tea ceremony or I'm afraid the knowledge might just perish with me."

" _Imo_ , please don't say that. You'll soon recover." Ji Mong promises Lady Oh.

Lady Oh only nods, resigned. She and Hae Soo enter through the door and Ji Mong is inclined to hold Hae Soo back but let's her pass through. It would look suspicious if he always meddles.

He follows behind them, wondering if he could halt lighting the poisonous incense already. The king is dying anyway and they only need to wait.

* * *

Inside, King Taejo sits at his bed, looking ready to fall asleep anytime. The gossamer silk is roled up at the ceiling and King Taejo notices Hae Soo the moment they enter, "You've brought a new audience tonight, my lady."

"I asked Lady Hae Soo to assist me so I could pass to her your tea ceremony." Lady Oh kneels by the center and Ha Jin follows through.

" _Kuerehabnida_ , I think we all agree she would make a fine lady for our next king." King Taejo's eyes crinkles to a smile, something Ha Jin had never seen. He looks relax, like a father at home rather than the king that presides over a royal court.

"Ji Mong-ah," King Taejo addresses Ji Mong who is standing by the door, "you can light the incense now and leave the three of us."

"Pyeha, you said, you sleep more peacefully when Lady Oh is around. She had come to accompany you tonight. Perhaps we ought to skip the incense." Ji Mong's excuse sounds flimsy even to himself.

King Taejo smiles, " _Waehabnida_? Because I'm dying? Light the incense Ji Mong-ah."

He wouldn't be dissuaded.

Ji Mong walks to the incense holder beside the bed and lights the incense against his will. Hae Soo and Lady Oh would be here every night from now on, he'll have to change the incense he's lighting. Otherwise, Hae Soo and Lady Oh will share the poison too.

"You can leave." King Taejo commands.

Lady Oh proceeds with the ceremony with a bow. Ha Jin follows, their hands gathered on their right hip, right hand over left. They kneel by the floor, their legs folded underneath them, sitting their weight at it. They put down the wooden tables (trays) in front of them. The one in front of Ha Jin is a half moon shaped table (heaven tray), containing two medium size bowls that stores hot and cold water separately. A wooden gourd and three pieces small white cloth, folded neatly is used to clean the ceramic cups. It is covered with a blue silk cloth.

The other wooden table (earth tray), in front of Lady Oh, contains the teapot, three cups, a bowl and a metal cup holder. It is covered with red silk cloth.

Lady Oh begins with taking off the silk cloth covering the wooden tables.

"Will you tell me a story tonight, Oh Soo Yeon Ssi." King Taejo requests.

"What story do you want to hear, _pyeha_?" Lady Oh grounds the tea leaves on it's white ceramic dish.

"Hae Soo Ssi, you are from the north, are you not?" King Taejo talks to Hae Soo, who is absorbed with watching Lady Oh's graceful preparation.

"Yie pyeha," Ha Jin looks up a bit to answer the king.

"Are you familiar with the Legend of the Daughter of the Moon?" King Taejo begins to be wistful, falling into the smell of the incense.

Lady Oh stills, remembering she and Ji Mong once talked about that legend and how it is connected to the Haes.

"I'm afraid, I only remember the legend of the little moons in our Lantern Festival, _pyeha_ , not the whole legend."

The smell of the incense is starting to fill the air, reaching the two ladies too.

"Ah the little moons. The story of the king who had a great kingdom but lost the love of his life before they marry." King Taejo sighs, "Maybe all the great kings are fated to lose the love of their life."

He focuses at Lady Oh.

" _Anibnida_ ," Lady Oh disagrees, "Some of them are not fated to lose the love of their life. Some of them choose to lose the love of their life."

King Taejo sadly smiles, " _Mat-seub-ni-da. (That is true.)_ A king should be able to throw away anyone for the sake of the nation."

And throw away, he did. Lady Oh wanted to ask if he's happy with the choices he made but she is long passed asking. She had come to accept things as they are, serving the man she loved for the past 20 years. She contemplates, if she asks him to come to their hometown and meander around the hedges of the tea bushes by the side of the mountains, will he come this time?

"And I worry that my sons, who are fated to become kings wouldn't be able to do so. Years of teaching them that, only resulted to a softhearted son while the other, rebellious." King Taejo inhales the incense around him, waiting for it to take away his mind. "But that is a story for another time. Oh Soo-Yeon Ssi, will you tells us the story of the daughter of the moon. I'd like to hear it. Lady Hae Soo here, might remember her memories if she hears the story."

Lady Oh glances at Ha Jin, who is absorbed with what she's doing, "It started with a queen, the most beautiful lady in their land. Even the moon fell in love with her. They say the two had met at a lake at a middle of the forest and had a child. Sadly for the queen, she died giving birth to her daughter and her brother, who was the king then, had taken in the girl as his own daughter. Everyone in the kingdom calls her the daughter of the moon."

Ha Jin listens at the background, the scent of incense settling upon her nose. Suddenly the floor she's sitting changes. Instead of smooth wooden floor, it is now a bed of grass that scratches in her _chima_. Somewhere she hears the hoot of an owl and feel the breeze from an open space.

She shakes her head, it appears as if she had fallen asleep for a second and entered a dream. She focuses at the ladle she's holding, the bowl starting to feel too hot for her fingers.

"Everyone in the north says she is an ancestry to the Haes. Did you know that Hae Soo Ssi?" The king asks.

"Yie?" Ha Jin doesn't follow.

"The Haes are one of the oldest family in our kingdom. Your bloodline traces back to the first royalty ruling the lands up north. Long before there was the three kingdom (Goguryeo, Baekje. Silla). Around the period of the lost Gojoseon." King Taejo explains.

It's Ha Jin's first time hearing the whole story and her heart is starting to race, feeling as if the story rings familiar in her memories.

"She wasn't as beautiful as her mother but she is loved by many and sought after by every kingdom around them." Lady Oh finishes pouring the first tea to a cup and offers it to the king. "When she reached the marrying age, her adoptive father had her engaged to a prince, known for his intellect and his skills in archery. As an obedient daughter, she didn't argue nor disagree. She believed in the king's good intention and trusts her father. One night, as she hangs around in her mother's lake, she accidental run into a man, bloodied and dying at the other side of the water. It was spring then, the most beautiful night, when the moon is full and the tree branches luxuriously sway in the breeze, the petals of their flower raining everywhere, creating a snow of white petals on the green bed of grass."

As Lady Oh tells the story, Ha Jin sees it play in her mind. The girl who looks like her, playing in the water and finding the man at the other side of the lake.

Ha Jin feels lightheaded. Her head is playing the memories from the dreams she had of the girl who looks like her. It was only last night when she started having that dream again. As to how and why her dreams disappear and come back, she hasn't reached any answer yet.

She knew the story by heart and now the girl who looks like her finally has a name. She was called the daughter of the moon and it was her, her original lifetime.

"It was a beautiful spring night. The beginning of a tragedy that led to a curse that spans an eternity." Ha Jin continues the sentence, clasping at her constricting chest.

 _No, it isn't real. Is it?_

 _It was just a dream, a form of escape that my mind had created._

 _Maybe it's Hae Soo's memory. She loved that story. It can't be real._

Ha Jin couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it. She abruptly stands-up, swaying, _"Sunggohabnida pyeha…"_

"Hae Soo Ssi, what's wrong?" Lady Oh anxiously asks.

"May I leave first… I'm suddenly feeling unwell." Ha Jin apologizes, holding upon her chest, staggering to leave.

She limps her way out of the king's chambers, reaching the main gate at the courtyard and leaning into it before collapsing to the ground.

From the darkness, a shadow of a man quickly approaches her until the lantern by the pillar cast it's light to a familiar old face that Ha Jin remembers from her dreams, "Abeonim…"

Ji Mong freezes. He looks at the pale face of Hae Soo, who's eyes are still cloudy, " _Hae Soo Ssi, gwaenchanhayo?"_

As he grabs Hae Soo by both arms, a searing pain stabs at Ha Jin's stomach, just below her ribcage. She doubles over, falling into Ji Mong's arm. Water surrounds her and Ha Jin panics. She always gets glimpses of memories whenever the astronomer touches her. This time it's a memory from their original lifetime, the one when he stabbed her at the middle of the moon lake.

Ha Jin pushes the astronomer away, frightened of him, "Don't touch me!"

It seems she always tell him that and the astronomer always forgets.

Ji Mong's brain is trying to catch-up with Ha Jin's strange behavior.

"She was your daughter… How… how could you… do that to her?" Ha Jin hyperventilates, confused of what she's seeing. One minute she's in the middle of the lake and the next she's back at the palace, by the wall outside the gate of the king's chamber.

"Do you remember?" Realization dawns on Ji Mong, Never in all of his lifetime did he encounter her adoptive daughter remembering their original lifetime. Not the daughter of the moon, not her lover and certainly not the other prince. Only him. Always him.

" _Nae dalya, mianhada. (Forgive me, my child.)"_ Ji Mong utters, nostalgic. He tries to reach out again but Ha Jin steps back, holding by the wall, still in pain.

"Don't. Please don't call me your daughter. I am not her." Ha Jin walks the other way and Ji Mong wanted to support her but she wouldn't welcome it.

He stops beside her, feeling a stabbing on his chest. How long had he been longing for his daughter to recognize him and when she finally remembers, she doesn't want anything to do with him. His face falls into a sadness that shows the ageless of his soul.

" _Araseo, kuende,_ I need you to drink a tea for me. _Jebal."_ Ji Mong couldn't let her go yet.

 _"Waeyo?"_ A dread in Ha Jin's eye.

"I won't hurt you, please. I'll serve you a tea and then I will leave." Ji Mong promises. Ha Jin might have consumed only a little of the poison and it might not affect her right now but he refuses to be careless with her.

"I'll take a tea in the Damiwon." Ha Jin declines.

"I'll make you one in the Damiwon if that would make you more comfortable." Ji Mong insists.

"I'm terrified of you. Can't you see?" Ha Jin pleads, faltering in her steps.

"You have every right to be." Ji Mong argues and he struggles not to help her so as not to frighten her more.

"You… killed… your own daughter… How could I trust you?"

Ji Mong closes his eyes. To hear his own adoptive daughter accuse him is as painful as being stabbed, "I didn't mean to hurt her. I was- I don't have an excuse and I've been trying to makeup for it in every lifetime I live."

"And Hae Soo?" Ha Jin brings up another reason why she couldn't trust him.

"Hae Soo was in love with the 14th prince. They were going to end up to together and I couldn't allow it." Ji Mong fidgets, "Ha Jin-ah, I know it's hard to believe but I am only looking after you. All the things I did are for you and your crown prince to be happy. Can you not see that?"

Ha Jin stills, her crown prince's face isn't clear in her head yet but she suspects it's the same boy her heart longs for.

" _Ne, Ha Jin-ah_. It's for you and So _wangjanim_. You were always fated to be together."

For some reason, Ha Jin is afraid to confirm that. She loves So, she really do but now she's confused. She wanted her feelings to be hers. She wanted to love him because she loves him and not because they were fated to be together or that it was a continuation of what they had in the original lifetime. She doesn't want to add to the list of the things that isn't hers. She's already pretending to be Hae Soo. To reclaim her memories of the daughter of the moon is another burden to carry. She feels like a fake, an empty vessel being filled with someone else's memory, living in someone else's life.

"Have you always remembered?" Ha Jin is fast losing her mind.

"All of it. I'm cursed to remember all of it." Ji Mong reminds her of what happened in the lake.

"How can you stand it?" She's surprised the man in front of her is still sane.

"I meet my daughter. I meet you in every lifetime and I get the chance to correct my mistakes. That's enough for me." Ji Mong wistfully smiles.

"But I an not the daughter of the moon." Ha Jin insists.

"Arayo." Ji Mong assures her.

"Nor am I Hae Soo."

"Ne, ara. I know you're Go Ha Jin and not Hae Soo."

 _"Kureom, ajeossi,"_ Ha Jin hesitantly reaches to Ji Mong's arm. "Can you help me get back to my time then?"

Ji Mong stills. He thought he was going somewhere with Ha Jin, finally being able to talk to her freely but of course, the girl would want to come back to her present times, "Why? You have nothing to come back to. Is your life in the present time any better? They all betrayed you there."

"Ajeossi…"

"Stay here, Ha Jin-ah. We'll take care of you. Your crown prince is here." Ji Mong tries to convince her.

Ha Jin withdraws her hand, as if burned, "I want to go home."

"This is your home." Ji Mong repeats, "Yours and the 4th prince. Why do you keep running away?"

"This isn't my home!" Ha Jin is starting to be frustrated. She's being consumed with different emotions, overwhelmed with so many information, "This is Hae Soo's. Please, help me."

"The daughter of the moon, Hae Soo and you are one and the same. Why do you keep differentiating? It's you. All of them are you." Ji Mong explains.

"Wasn't Hae Soo the unnamed girl the princes fought over in the history? Am I going to disappear too?" Ha Jin has one too many questions.

"Hae Soo didn't disappear." Ji Mong is careful with his words, not wanting to reveal that Hae Soo left So of her own accord, "She chose not to take any title because she feels it's too troublesome to do so."

"Did she married So?" Ha Jin asks.

"Do you want to know the future?" Ji Mong posts a question in return.

"If I do, will I be able to change it?"

"You've already change a lot of things by merely existing here, Ha Jin-ah." Ji Mong is honest this time. He'll tell her anything that will make her stay, "You can choose to be a bystander or you could choose to change things. Whatever choice you make, I hope you keep the 4th prince in mind. Never mind me. He loves you, Ha Jin-ah. You belong together. Please come home to him already."

Home. She remembers the first time she had ask So to come home. She had ask him to come home to her, not to this palace, not to his family but to her. Her. Home. She is his home and it's time to for her to come home to him, too.

* * *

That night and the rest of the days, Ha Jin stays in the Damiwon, instead of the Kang's quarters inside the palace. She occupies the same room as Woo Hee, the same room the three of them used to share when they were new apprentices.

Ha Jin lies awake in her cot, tracing the wooden beam in the ceiling.

"Ha Jin-ah." Woo Hee is doing the same thing, only she's facing the wall beside her. She's thinking of what's happening between her and Baek-Ah. Sleep evading her as well. "Or is it Hae Soo again?"

"I like Ha Jin better but I'm back in the palace so I guess, I need to use Hae Soo." Ha Jin busies her mind on the beam, avoiding the many things running in her head.

Woo Hee turns to face her, "You're awake."

"I'm afraid to go to sleep." Ha Jin quietly answers.

" _Waeyo, mu-seun il iss-eoss-eo? (Why, did something happened?)"_ Woo Hee momentarily forgets what she's thinking.

" _Kuenyang_ , I'm afraid my dreams would no longer offer respite." Ha Jin is scared to revisit her dreams and find that a lot of those people in her dreams are actually existing around her. That they are all repeating the same thing, the same mistakes. That they may be leading to the same end. The astronomer said, she has a choice. That she could choose but it certainly doesn't feel that way. "Why are you awake?"

Woo Hee hesitates, "Baek-Ah wangjanim…"

"Likes you a lot." Ha Jin absentmindedly answers. She drops what she's thinking for a second and focuses on Woo Hee.

She had seen it coming when they were still in Jeonjo. It wasn't just Jung and Baek-Ah who were observing. She too, did her own observation from afar. She saw how persistent and caring Baek-Ah was with Woo Hee, like how Baek-Ah was with Myung Hee, when her cousin was still alive. Only this time, Baek-Ah is more playful, relax even.

"How did you know?" Woo Hee's eyes go wide. Thankful for the darkness that is hiding her blush.

Ha Jin turns to Woo Hee, "Baek-Ah is a nice guy. The kindest out of all of them, I guess."

"But—"

"He's a prince?" Ha Jin finishes the sentence for her, "It doesn't matter. He's clan or him isn't after the throne. Thank the heavens for that. Baek-Ah is contented with only a title to his name. He's freer that way."

"I'm scared." Woo Hee leaves out the fact that it's because she's hiding her real identity from all of them. She had been honest to Hae Soo about where she come from but she never told her how she winded up as a trainee _gisaeng_ at the _gyobang_ here at the capital.

"Don't be." Ha Jin assures her, "Baek-Ah is worth the risk."

"Is he?" Woo Hee mumbles to herself.

Ha Jin nods even when Woo Hee can't see it in the dark, "Yes, he's worth it."

* * *

The seja leaves with the general the next day and the assembly is suspended since the king couldn't preside over it. The whole palace prepares for the coming feast instead, with everyone in the mood to celebrate.

Baek-Ah comes to Woo Hee's practice everyday, playing the gayageum as always. There were awes and blushing from the training _gisaengs_ at the beginning, unable to believe that the minister for trade and commerce was really a prince. They watch their head mistress in envy, hoping they too would find favor on another royalty.

Often times, Woo Hee would be practicing long after she dismisses her trainees and Baek-Ah would accompany her in spite of her telling him that he could also leave.

" _Aniya, aniya, aniya!_ Why do you keep turning your sword out, it should draw towards you. Wind it in." Baek-Ah is fast losing his patience. They've been practicing this same dance even before they left Jeonjo and Woo Hee keeps repeating the same mistake.

"I guess, I'm tired." Woo Hee puts down her short sword. Her train of thought interrupted by Baek-Ah. She was brought back by the 3rd prince to give her a chance to assassinate the king herself and she had been waiting for a longtime. She's not getting the steps wrong, she just keep imagining her sword pointing to the king.

"I shall rest." Woo Hee walks out without saying a word and Baek-Ah was left looking disgruntled.

As she turns the corner of the main quarters of the Damiwon, a hand grabs her arm and drags her to a corner.

"My 13th brother ha?" Yo smirks, getting up close to Woo Hee's face, "Get your head straight. You're here to do my bidding and not to flirt with my brother."

He pulls her closer and Woo Hee looks away uncomfortable with the lack of space in between them, "Though if you could manage to manipulate my brother to my side, I'd let you keep him when I sit on the throne."

"You're 13th brother is harmless. Whether he sides with you or not won't make any difference." Woo Hee tries to protect Baek-Ah from Yo, pretending he's of no use.

 _"Aniyo,_ his loyalty matters." Yo disagrees, seeing through the pretense of Woo Hee, "So if you can't change his side, I might as well get rid of him."

"Do as you please." Woo Hee keeps to her pretense, hoping her nervousness isn't showing.

* * *

Ji Mong is standing in between shelves of books in front of So's room. He'd been pacing the length of the bookshelf the whole afternoon, lost with the thought that Ha Jin finally remembers their original lifetime, pondering how this changes things.

So sits by the table, a scroll on his hand, reading some of the reports coming in from the soldiers around the kingdom.

"The seja had left with the general, taking half of the royal soldiers with them. Your forces might have been reduced a little but it's enough to protect you when the king dies." Ji Mong comes out of the shelves, "It's the perfect time to do away with the king while your brother is gone."

 _It saves me the effort of getting rid of him._

"We only need to convince the king to confer the crown to you." Ji Mong comes to stand in front of the table.

"It is my father I want to get rid of not my first brother" So doesn't look up from the scrolls.

" _Mwo_?!" Ji Mong has hastened to poison the king for So to have the throne, "Are you saying you won't take the throne?"

"I'm not going to betray my brother." So answers.

Ji Mong holds upon his nape, his blood pressure rising. He couldn't believe what he's hearing. "I thought we agreed that you're taking the throne for yourself, why are you going back on your words?!"

"I said I'm going to get rid of the king. I never said that I would kill my brother." So tells matter of factly.

"Augh…" Ji Mong holds at the back of the chair, losing his patience, "Why are you making this hard?! You're brother isn't fated to last in the throne anyway. He will be murdered by one of your brothers eventually. Spare him the painful death."

"Then what would you have me do? Murder him myself?" So sounds reasonable when he puts it that way but Ji Mong is passed being reasonable.

"Is this about Hae Soo? Why is your adoptive mother keeping Hae Soo? What does she want? Tell me so we could find a solution for it!" Ji Mong is getting angry.

"They are holding Hae Soo to force me to take the throne."

"So take throne! Why are you making it complicated?!" Ji Mong shouts.

"Hae Soo doesn't want the throne. She's happy away from the palace." So puts down the scroll, his chest tightening as he says Hae Soo's name. He feels betrayed for being left behind, "She left me and run away."

A contradiction at it's finest. So would always be fated to sit at the throne and Hae Soo would always choose to run away from it. So will be forced to take the throne to have Hae Soo and that same throne will cause him to lose her, too.

Ji Mong bangs his head at the balustrade. He keeps encountering the same problem in every lifetime, rendering everything in a moot point.

 _This is will never be easy, isn't it?_

* * *

Late into the night, Ha Jin visits her prayer tower by the side of Doenji lake, the nearest prayer tower to her at the moment. She hasn't found out about her parent's burial site so she opted to light a candle here and offer a prayer. She sits with her legs folded underneath her. Her navy blue chima spread around her. Her creamy white _jeogori_ stands warmly under the dim light of her lantern. She puts her hands together, closing her eyes in a silent prayer.

So is on his way to his boat when he notices, a lighted lantern under the tree where his boat is usually tied. A few steps more and he finally see the owner of the lantern behind the tree-shrubs of _Gyul (Tangerine)_ empty of its sweet fruits _._ He stops not far from her, watching her quietly, memorizing her features and comparing it to the last time he saw her before she disappeared. Dressed in the finest silks but empty of jewelry, Ha Jin looks like her old self once more. Only this time, she's thinner, her mahogany hair short and lackluster.

So touches the inside of his sleeves, still carrying the _dwikkoji_ he bought her years ago but never had the chance to give. It became his trinket for good luck and had developed a habit of touching it whenever he misses her.

Ha Jin finishes her prayer and opens her eyes. She stands slowly and bows for the last time before carrying her lantern and turning to leave. As she looks ahead, a soft breeze causes a stir in the shadows that catches her eyes, noticing So standing near.

" _Wangsejanim."_ Ha Jin addresses So the way the daughter of the moon addresses her crown prince.

The tangerine tree shrubs around them disappear, replaced by coniferous trees beside the glassy moon lake. Somewhere _Mokrans_ are in full bloom filling the air with its lemony citrus scent. Ha Jin momentarily sways,

 _Must be an illusion I'm seeing._

She shakes her head, squeezing her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" So asks in a very cold tone, effectively breaking the dream Ha Jin has fallen into.

"I…" Ha Jin swallows.

 _Naya. (It's me.) Na-reul gi-eok-ha-ji mot-ha-gess-na-yo? (Do you not remember?)_

"This is my place, leave." So remains unmoving, "Or should I be the one to leave this time? You wanted to send me away, right?"

So isn't on his right mind. He's not being reasonable, only aiming to hurt Hae Soo with his words.

Ha Jin lowers her eyes, badly disappointed. She tightens her hold at her lantern, anchoring herself to it. She braves her path in front of her, the only way to leave the place. Biting her lower lip, she holds the trembling inside, avoiding So as she passes by.

Like an unmoving statue, there's no change to So. He didn't reach out to her hand or even acknowledge that she is near. It pains her that she could finally remember his promise at their moon lake but she had hurt him enough for him to hate her.

" _Neo hwa-nass-eo. (You're angry.)"_ Ha Jin stops a few feet from So, turning back to look at him.

 _Is't too late if I come back?_

" _Na hwa-nass-eo? (I'm angry?)"_ So exhales, a sound of disbelief coming out from his throat. " _Ani, na-neun hwa-na-ji anh-neun-de. (No, I'm not angry.)_ I am beyond angry, Soo-ya."

He loses his composure and shouts, "How?! How could you leave?!"

Something that he doesn't do, "No words. Nothing. You were gone when I woke up and no one can find you. Can you imagine my panic? That I'm stuck in that bed and I couldn't do anything?!"

So grates his teeth together, shaking from anger, "Two years! I don't know where you are. What happened to you? Are you still alive? Have I done something wrong? Was I not enough? I was losing my mind, day and night! You could have at least TOLD ME ANYTHING!"

Ha Jin had never seen So angry like this. He's not touching her but she can feel its force rolling all over So, creating a ripple in the space between them.

"After every thing I did for you…"

"I've never asked for any of it." Ha Jin answers in a small voice. It was an insensitive remark and she doesn't intend to hurt So but she had to say it. She didn't asked for those sacrifices made for her and she would like to avoid it in the future.

Her answer feels like a slap of cold water to So. Ha Jin could literally see the anger draining from his face only to be replaced with pain that twists on his heart.

So suddenly feels like he forgot how to breathe. He had to part his lips to intake a breath that his lung refuses to let in. Every word he had been forming in his mind dies on his throat. He bites hard at the inside of his mouth, his eyes glazing with tears. All the fight leaving him.

"So wangjanim…"

His pain is tearing at Ha Jin but she wouldn't take her words back.

 _"Kuere."_ It seemed like So had run a mile without stopping, he couldn't catch his breathe no matter how hard he tries. A single tear falls, and a dam of emotion follows through, "You never… asked… for it… but it's… the only way… I know… how to love you…"

His sentence breaks as his heart breaks. It's a struggle to keep the words coming.

 _"Mianhaeyo."_ Ha Jin reaches out and So steps back, defeated.

Panic rises inside Ha Jin. How many times had she imagined their reunion for the past two years? Each one of it, ending with her on his arms again. Not like this. Definitely not like this.

In the next few second, So will turn away and she would lose her chance with him. She needs to decide whether she wants to come back or would she finally let him go.

 _5 seconds…_

Ha Jin steps forward, bridging the chasm in between them.

 _I don't want another 5 seconds._

She closes her arms around him, finally coming home to the familiar arms she had longed for _, "Mianhaeyo, So-ya. Mianhae."_

So stills, surprised and confused. Why is Hae Soo's embrace so painfully satisfying? His own arms moving on its own accord, wrapping itself around her little back as he rest his head beside her hair. He closes his eyes, letting himself be lost in the moment. Just a moment. He'd been yearning for her for the last two years, is it so wrong to want her like this.

"I left because I didn't want to continue being a burden to you or to any one anymore." Ha Jin tightens her hold on So, terrified of losing him. _"Chal mot-haess-eo-yo. U-ri ta-si si-jak-hal su iss-na-yo? (I was wrong. Can we start over?)"_

That comforting lime with a hint of vanilla scent engulfs So, the smell of his home. How long had he been aching for it?

Contemplating if he is dreaming or Hae Soo is really here, he catches her words 'please' and 'forgive'. He could never say no to that. He draws her even closer. The sob in Hae Soo's chest mixing with his yearning, "Soo-ya, you're cruel."

Ha Jin closes her eyes, " _Mianhaeyo. Nan neol jeol-dae tta-na-ji anh-eul keo-ye-yo. (Forgive me, I will never leave again.)"_

And as the crescent moon is their witness, in a lake different than their moon lake, Ha Jin promises a different future for them, determined to have the future they never had.

* * *

The boat sits calmly at the middle of the lake, stirring occasionally to the movement of its occupants. So lies to his side, his arm spread in front of him, a pillow to Hae Soo's head. His free arm is draped possessively on Hae Soo's waist.

Ha Jin is lying on her back when she felt So drawing her closer to him, she turns to face him, snuggling at the crook of his arm, "What's the matter, _wangjanim_?"

So's hand leaves her waist only to brush her hair to the back of her ear and trace her cheeks, "I'm afraid to fall sleep."

Mirroring Ha Jin's words the other night.

 _"Waeyo?"_ Ha Jin opens her eyes to look at So, worry creasing her forehead.

"The last time I fell asleep with you in my arms, I woke-up alone." So cups her cheek, his thumb grazing at what skin it can touch.

"We're at a boat, at the middle of the lake." Ha Jin playfully points out, "I can't possible leave without waking you up. Can I?"

So smiles, his somber mood, alleviated with Hae Soo's playful excuse, "Shall I build you a house at the middle of this lake, so you could never leave again?"

Ha Jin chuckles at the absurdity of So's proposition, " _Joh-a-hab-ni-da (I'd love that)_ But how about instead of staying here, we leave the palace and run away?"

So could read the sudden seriousness on Hae Soo's tone. There's fear on her eyes that resembles his. It will take a few seconds before he could answer, "Soo-ya, I'll come with you, anywhere, always…"

"But?" Ha Jin senses a condition.

The threat of his adoptive mother hangs above them.

So had been thinking a lot lately. He kept forcing himself to take the path to the throne to free him and Hae Soo but just like what the general said to him once. The palace is just another cage to imprison their selves into. They won't really be free. Running away and leaving everything behind is a better choice. Though how far they could run away, So doesn't know. Hae Soo had succeeded in disappearing for a year, maybe with all his connections and money he had amassed as an ambassador, they'd be able to leave far enough, cross the Khitan's border or the later Jin. Somewhere the consort wouldn't be able to touch them.

"Nothing." So answers Hae Soo, assuring her. "Can you give me a few days. I'll iron out a few things, then we'll leave together."

Ha Jin finally smiles, "Are we eloping then?"

"Eloping?" So wouldn't be able to marry her legally since that would need Lady Shinjuwon's permission. _"Mianhada, Soo-ya."_

More than Hae Soo's disappointment So feels bad that they wouldn't be bound together under a legal ceremony. He was looking forward to calling her his wife, of holding her hand in front of the court, of showing her around like every man proud of the lady he married, "I want nothing in this world but be married to you."

 _"Aniyo,_ I like the idea of eloping. It's very…" Ha Jin chuckles. She isn't disappointed. If anything, she likes the idea of disappearing with him. She should have taken him the first time. "Romantic? Rebellious?"

"Romantic? Rebellious?" So finds it absurd but feels relief that Hae Soo isn't disappointed.

He abruptly sits up, pulling Hae Soo with him.

Confusion floats on Hae Soo's eyes as they sit together, face to face.

Inserting his hand to the insides of his sleeves, So takes the dwikkoji from the inside pocket and shows it to Hae Soo,

"I've been meaning to give this to you since you pick it up from the lantern festival, some years ago but I never got the chance. I was always waiting for the right timing, for the perfect moment. I realized right timings and perfect moments are hard to recognize even when it's staring at you in the face already. Often times, it passes us by without us knowing and we only appreciate it after we attached a meaning to a moment. Hence, I'd like to stop waiting for the perfect timing and just make things happen. Like now."

Tenderly, he slides the dwikkoji at the first layer of her hair, "Soo-ya, I may not be able to marry you right now, maybe not even in the future but I will always belong to you and you to me. My beloved moon that shines brightly at my darkest night. My person. My Soo-ya."

Ha Jin looks at So with eyes full of a thousand year promise. How she was able to survive without him for the last two years is unfathomable to her. She reaches at his hand on her cheek, planting a kiss below his palm, "I am home."

Like a delicate flower that needs to be handled with care, So cups Hae Soo's cheek, laying a chaste kiss on the _dwikkoji_ he had put on her head. A promise sealed with a kiss and witnessed by the crescent moon, in a lake they call their own.

His hand slides down to her nape, the other at the small of her back. Gently, he lays her down to the floor of the boat once more. The two of them welcomingly trap themselves inside their own world.

Using his elbow as a support, So lets himself hovers above Hae Soo, intending to be playful but only falling to the sudden tension springing in the air, "Can I… be rebellious now?"

With So re-arranging their positions, Ha Jin suddenly finds herself beneath him, his weight, nearly pressing against her. She swallows, a blush of crimson spreading in her cheeks. It's warmth, extending to her neck. She lays without movement, the air full of spark that makes her dig her fingers to the floor of the boat.

Ha Jin in takes a breathe in her mouth, opening it slightly, "Re-re…bel…lious?"

So takes it as invitation to descend on her lips, almost touching, "I want you, Soo-ya."

Ha Jin stops breathing. If she so much as infinitesimally raises her chin, their lips would touch, "You can take someone else's tea then."

Ha Jin pushes So away, racking their boat.

 _"Mwo?"_ So is disoriented, finding himself at the floor of the boat while Hae Soo sits up, annoyed.

"Rebellious ha?" Even under a dim light, So could see the annoyance in Hae Soo's face. Her left eyebrow up high. The spark in the air gone, "Is that why you drank someone else's tea, right in front of me?! Wah! You've got guts!"

"Ani… what tea?" And then it dawns on So, he took the tea served by the seja's daughter to spite Hae Soo the other day. "I was angry and it doesn't count. It was served by a child. Mu _hyungnim's_ daughter. Are you jealous of her?"

Ha Jin crosses her arms against her chest, "Jealous? No, I'm not. But I'm angry. I bet it's not the only tea you've taken for the last two years."

Sitting up, So panics now, thinking about his ceremonial teas for the past two years. He only drinks the tea served by a eunuch or a male companion. The tea served by Kyeong Hwa is the only tea he touched, "It was made by you. Kyeonhwa Gongju said so."

Ha Jin thinks about it for a second. She did brew the tea that day, "Don't get smart with me."

 _"Mianhada,_ Soo-ya." So tries to salvage the situation, "I swear. I never drunk any tea served by a lady for the last two years."

Ha Jin sits tight lip, simmering from annoyance. She would let So touch her hand but that would be the farthest he would get with her tonight.

* * *

Dressed in a simple teal green _chima,_ creamy white flowing jeogori held by a matching teal green belt, Ha Jin looks the part of a simple noble girl reminiscent of Myung Hee, stripped of the luxury of the Kang household. Her hair flows smoothly by her shoulders with its first layer forming a flower at the back of her head. So's _dwikkoji_ in place. Tied in her belt is an octagon _norigae_ _(a traditional accessory hanging on a lady's jeogori or chima._ ) that contains the scent of Mokran.

She walks by a secluded pathway, on her way to the queen's inner courtyard. As she turns at the end corner, opening to the garden, she runs into two of Woo Hee's trainee _gisaengs_.

"Oh! Go Ha Jin Ssi?" The first trainee exclaims.

"What are you doing here?" The second trainee asks, looking at Ha Jin from head to foot.

"Why are you dressed like a noble girl?" The first trainee asks, looking at Ha Jin oddly. They, like the servants who gossip at their _gyobang_ , don't take kindly to Ha Jin, "Wah! The guts of this girl."

Ha Jin pays them no heed, walking the other way and avoiding them.

The second trainee grabs her arm, stopping her, "Where do you think you're going? Did you know that you could go to prison for pretending to be a noble girl?"

Ha Jin takes her arm off the girl.

"You're rude!" The second trainee grabs her once more, "Shall we report you?"

Someone clears a throat behind the trainees and when they turn to see where the cough came from, they were surprise to see a lady dress in a very expensive hanbok, wearing a _dwikkoji_ with the sigil of house Hwangbo. Behind her are four _gungnyeo_ (s) in line, all heads bowed down.

"Yeonhwa gongju." Ha Jin greets her poitely. They haven't formally talked since the two of them were back in the palace. Though they see each other in passing all the time.

"What is this all about?" Yeonhwa lets her eyes pass from Hae Soo to the trainee _gisaengs,_ who hasten to give their greetings when Ha Jin addressed her.

" _Sunggohabnida, agissi mama (title of a princess born out of the king and a queen)_ , we found our servant pretending to be a noble girl." The first trainee answers, eager to find grace with the princess.

Yeonhwa looks at Hae Soo for a long time, contemplating whether she's going to pity her or be annoyed with her. Ha Jin certainly looks the part of a noble girl, why she let this lowly trainees pick on her is beyond Yeonhwa's comprehension, "I suggest you let the lady go before you get yourself into trouble."

"Yie?" The two trainees are surprised.

"I don't know whose servant are you talking about but Lady Hae Soo is the daughter of a Kang Household and is charge of the Chancellery seat. You would do well not to anger her or you might find yourself behind the bars." Yeonhwa warns them.

The second trainee quickly lets go of Ha Jin's arm, as if burned by a scorching ember.

"Apologize to her." Yeonhwa's left eyebrow goes up out of habit. She looks every bit intimidating.

The two trainees look at each other and bows their head in a hasten apology, still surprise to learn that Ha Jin is of noble birth.

"Properly." Yeonhwa commands.

Begrudgingly, the two trainees bends their body in 90 degree apology, their hand folded upon their hip, polite and humble.

" _Ka. (Leave.)"_ Passed caring, Ha Jin tells them to leave.

The two quickly go the other way, nervous to stay a second longer in the presence of the two royalties.

" _Kamsahabnida_." Ha Jin thanks Yeonhwa awkwardly. She doesn't know why Yeonhwa is suddenly on her side.

" _Ani_. Don't thank me." Yeonhwa shrugs, "I did it because I hate seeing people who doesn't know their place.

 _Of course you do._

Ha Jin sighs inwardly. She extends her arm to the path in from of them, polite as ever, " _Kuereom kaseyo. (Please be in your way.)"_

Yeonhwa passes Hae Soo and abruptly stops, addressing her with their backs on each other, "I don't know why you let other people step on you so easily. I like you better before even when you always talked back at me. At least you always say what's on your mind and you fight for what you want. Now, you're just, I don't know… existing, I guess. For someone who holds one of the highest seat in the court, you're too naive for your own good. You won't survive long if you keep at that."

Giving a fair warning to Hae Soo, Yeonhwa goes her own way.

* * *

The festival is held at Queen Yoo's courtyard, a smaller and more intimate feast. Present at the gatherings are ministers and the children of the king, all positioned on two long tables, parallel at each other, beside the stage at the center of the courtyard. Elevated at the steps, is the throne of King Taejo with Lady Oh standing beside him, in charge of serving him for tonight. The king isn't look well but he came to attend the festival in honor of his children who came home at his decree.

Down by the stage, sitting on a long table with his siblings, Yo and Won are in a good mood, talking together and watching the performance in front of them. Three _gisaengs_ are performing a fan dance at the moment and a few flowers had been thrown at the stage, courtesy of the ministers who had been mesmerized by their beauty.

Yo keeps looking at the guarded walls surrounding them, observing the soldiers who are standing in guard.

"I don't see our 8th brother anywhere." Won notices, a glass of wine in hand.

"He's somewhere." Yo answers nonchalantly, "Is our favorite girl in place?"

Won nods, "They'll be performing in a while."

Yo smirks, savoring the glass of wine in his hand.

On the other side of the princes' table, Baek-Ah traces So's eyesight, finding Hae Soo at the end of it, he whispers, "I heard you guys are talking again."

So doesn't answer but he looks less brooding to Baek-Ah tonight.

Hae Soo glances at So for a bit, catching his gaze. She stands from her table, going towards the exit of the courtyard. So puts downs his glass of wine, trailing behind Hae Soo.

Baek-ah is left smiling mischievously to himself. He was going to tease his brother but is suddenly reminded that a lot of people are around them, including Jung, who is sitting on his other side. Teasing So, will not be a good idea.

* * *

Ha Jin takes to the garden at the path leading to another quarters inside the mini palace of the queen. At a corner, where shadows shroud the pillars and pathways, two men are discreetly talking to each other. It's the 8th prince and another person on a black cover all soldier uniform.

Ha Jin doubles back, keeping to the pillar of a corridor, hoping it would hide her well. Ever since she started recognizing people from her dreams, the people who existed with the daughter of the moon, Ha Jin is careful not to run across her adoptive father or the other prince, still on the fence on how to deal with them.

Wook, like So, doesn't show any sign that they remember anything from their past lives. Chances are, only she and her adoptive father remember something.

" _Mwo hae? (What are you doing?)"_ So asks, reaching the corridor Hae Soo had slipped into.

" _Kamjjakya_!" Ha Jin is surprised to see So, "Kuenyang, I was going to look for Soon Deok. It doesn't look like she and Eun wangjanim came tonight."

She comes out of the pillar, prudently peeking at the corner where she last saw Wook talking to someone and to her relief, the prince is no longer there.

"Baek-Ah says Soon Deok told him that Eun is sick tonight so they couldn't come." So looks around and finds no one. He advances to Hae Soo's space, tentatively laying his hand on her waist, "Shall we skip the festival tonight?"

" _Mwo ya?!_ Where do you think you're putting your hand?" Ha Jin pushes So's hand away.

"Are you still angry?" So catches her hand instead and brings it to his lips, laying a kiss on her knuckles, " _Mianhada_. Please don't be angry anymore."

The sincerity in So's eyes produces a thin blush of line above Hae Soo's cheeks, " _Araseo_."

"We're skipping?" So's face light up, intertwining his hand with Hae Soo's, "Shall we go to the general's house?"

"I need to check on Woo Hee first." Hae Soo turns a little serious, "She doesn't seem alright a while ago."

"She'll be fine. I hear Baek-Ah is always with her these days." So insists, not letting Hae Soo out of his sight. He pulls at her hand, leading the way out of the queen's mini palace.

* * *

Back into the courtyard where the feast is being held, a new group of _gisaeng_ enters. Dressed in a deep wine purple hanbok that turns black depending on the amount of light it gets, Woo Hee's group takes their position at the center stage forming a circle. The gayageum players starts playing and Woo Hee's group move in time with the strings.

Baek-Ah joins the spectators by the side of the stage, eager to watch the dance he had been practicing with Woo Hee.

Yo and Won put down their glasses of wine by the table, looking all anticipating. Yo glances at the wall, directly in front of the steps were their father is sitting at the throne. The soldiers manning the walls had changed. Instead of a full line of soldiers standing on guard, there are only 2 guards now, dressed in all black cover all, each holding a bow.

By the throne, King Taejo feels his focus dropping, he's tired and all his muscles are aching. If not for his adviser and his queens forcing him to attend this feast, he wouldn't be here.

Lady Oh, who looks as ill as him, tends to his food, checking on him every now and then.

As the soothing _gayageum's_ strings swell it's sound, Woo Hee focuses on the task at hand. Unlike what she was expecting this morning, she isn't nervous at all. Only relieved that her tasked is finally coming to an end. She takes a look around one last time, thankful that Hae Soo and Soon Deok are missing at the courtyard. At least, her only friends will not witness her betrayal. She turns into a sharp twirl with the other gisaengs, taking the position at the outside of the formation.

Baek-Ah counts in his head, he had played his _gayageum_ in tune with the steps countless of times. He, along with the _gisaengs_ had memorized every movement, including the mistakes Woo Hee always make. He recognizes it now, after the twirl, Woo Hee would be isolated at the right, then she would step back, point their swords to the side, raise their bended knee high and twirl once more.

Woo Hee always make the mistake at this point yet she looks more focused tonight, as if making a mistake is not something she'll end up doing. Her eyes are ablaze with fervor, concentrating on something Baek-ah knew only existed in her mind. Yet something feels amiss to him. Something about Woo Hee's gaze that now falls at the king instead of an imagined target in her mind.

Baek-Ah stills, wanting his hunches to be wrong.

After the twirl, Woo Hee should be drawing her sword in, its sharp point facing the south. She should be joining the circle, ending up in the back and not aiming to go front. Baek-Ah unconsciously moves, running to the stage. He finally realizes where Woo Hee's sword is always pointed to. By the time he reaches her, a lot of things happen at the same time.

Baek-ah takes the blow of the sword to his stomach, effectively impending on Woo Hee. Yo cues at the soldier by the wall and a single arrow is released. The king falls forward and Lady Oh quickly stoops over to support him. Unaware, she catches the arrow meant to assassinate the king. It lodges at her back, puncturing her lungs. Blood splays at King Taejo's clothes, suddenly awakened by the shock. His eyes bulge as he catches Lady Oh on his arm, falling unconscious.

Chaos ensues and the royal soldiers automatically surround the king and Lady Oh. All looking over where the arrow came. The ministers and their families scatter away. The princes on guard. The princesses and the queen are escorted to leave.

Jung takes a sword from the nearest soldier and runs to the wall, where the assassin was standing only a few minutes ago.

Baek-Ah tumbles to a terrified Woo Hee, asking her to leave before it's too late.

* * *

Footnotes:

1 Lady Haeryangwon is the 30th wife of King Taejo from the Seon Clan from South Jeolla province. For the purpose of the story let's just say she's another daughter of a noble clan.

2 Office of censor is one of the three offices in the government that remonstrate with the king if there was wrong or improper action or policy. In charge with impeaching corrupt officials.

* Kyeong Hwa gonju is So's second wife at the kdrama.

* * *

 **Preview:**

Let's say goodbye to a few characters, including a prince and then time jump.

 **Editor's note:**

So I went back to my other chapters. I realized,

Chapter 1 - 12 | 8-12 pages

Chapter 13 - 19 | 15 pages

Chapter 20 - 39 | 20 pages

Chapter 40+ | 40-50 pages.

Lol it's like crunch time, like I have to finish this story already ^^ I'm sorry about that. I kind a feel pressured to finish at chapter 50. I think the number of pages is the reason why I was able to update weekly before and now I could only update once in two or three weeks. Mianhaeyo. Have to get my head straight. We'll hopefully arrived at the ending soon.

Thanks for staying.

Gōngxǐ fācái! or Happy Valentines XD

Oh and I got a beta though I haven't incorporated her work on the last chapter or this chapter. I'm so sorry, I'll be updating chapters as we go along. My sched is getting swamped with work so I couldn't update all the time but she's amazing and she deserves a proper introduction. Let me do that when I start updating chapters with her proofread work.^^


	48. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46:**

A sound of soft laughter is heard as So leads Hae Soo out of the queen's mini palace. There hands are intertwined and Ha Jin is busy telling So some anecdote about how Lady Oh looked scandalized as she evens out her hair the other day.

So is quick on his steps, alert with his surroundings while listening to Hae Soo's story. He, Mu, Ji Mong and Gen. Park knew there is some trouble brewing in the palace but isn't aware on when and how the pin would come lose and fall. It was not just Hae Soo, who saw Wook with a stranger a while ago, So saw it too. He had noticed something was amiss today so he never lets Hae Soo out of his sight. When he asked her to skip the festival tonight, he was playing it casually but is actually keeping her out of trouble.

As they cross the last gate, royal soldiers in groups hurriedly run towards the courtyard where the feast was happening. So pulls Hae Soo into the shadows pressing her to the wall to conceal their presence.

Ha Jin automatically holds upon So's shoulder, her back to the wall, "What's going on?"

"Soo-ya, do you trust me?" So rest his hands on her waist.

Question of confusion floats on Ha Jin's eyes, "Waeyo?"

"Let's run away tonight." It's not a suggestion. Not open for a discussion. The palace will fall into chaos and So doesn't want them to be caught up in it.

" _Mwo? Mu-seun so-ri-ya? (What are you talking about?)_ Run away? Tonight?" Ha Jin tries to take a peak behind So to see what's happening but So stills her in place.

"The owner of the throne will change soon. This is our only chance to disappear." There is an urgent insistence in So's voice that makes Ha Jin anxious.

"Run away tonight?" Ha Jin repeats.

A few shouting can be heard and soldiers keep running everywhere.

" _Ne, ji-guem (Yes, now.)"_ So persists, " _Kat-i-ka-yo. (Let's go together.)"_

The decision seems too sudden for Ha Jin and So's serious firmness is making her fret, her mind searches for history facts about what happened tonight. And of course there's nothing in history about this night. She only knows Mu is next in line in the throne and he's not around. If the palace falls, someone who isn't fated to be king will seat on the throne. Who that person is, Ha Jin doesn't know. She's starting to be afraid, this is a big of a change. Something that even in a thousand year present, will be felt.

 _Can I be that selfish?_

Yes she wanted to run away. She could disappear anytime and it will not change the history so much but if she disappears with So, who is in charge of defending the palace and is fated to become a king at some point, it's too big of a leap into the unknown.

" _Ne, kat-i ka-yo- (Let's go together-)"_

So suddenly presses her to the wall, kissing her with so much delight before she even finishes her sentence. There is excitement in So's eyes that makes him look so alive, it would be too painful to say no to him. Hence, Ha Jin reluctantly agrees.

"I'll make you happy everyday." So promises in between kissing, "You'll never regret coming with me."

He pulls her to an embrace and spins her around as if he just proposed and heard the sweetest yes from the girl he loved the most, " _Saranghanda, Soo-ya."_

Ha Jin couldn't help but chuckle with him. His excitement is too infectious; she could pretend the future doesn't matter.

So puts her down, laying a kiss on her lips one more time before taking her hand and together they carefully maneuver around the soldiers scattered everywhere.

As they cross to another courtyard of another clan's quarters, someone calls at Ha Jin.

"Hae Soo-ya!" Woo Hee is supporting a wounded Baek-Ah by her shoulder, " _To-wa-ju-se-yo. (Please help us.)"_

So didn't want to stop but Hae Soo did at the sound of her name. Ha Jin turns around finding Baek-Ah close to passing out.

" _Hyung…nim_." Baek-Ah calls weakly.

Ha Jin looks at So, they can't just leave Woo Hee and Baek-Ah behind. She squeezes So's hand, "Let's help them first."

She unconsciously let go of So's hand, the action leaving So with a foreboding coldness in his once warm palm. Ha Jin runs back to Woo Hee and Baek-Ah in time to catch Baek-Ah fall, "What happened?"

So is forced to follow after Hae Soo and takes Baek-Ah's other shoulder to support him.

" _Hyungnim_ , you need…. to go to the…. courtyard and… protect our father." Baek-Ah clasps at So's collar, "Someone tried… to assassinate… the king."

" _Mwo?_!" Ha Jin exclaims.

"Lady Oh was attending to the king when she unknowingly caught the arrow meant for the king. She was hit at the back and fell to the king's arm." Woo Hee explains, as if she wasn't there to assassinate the king.

Baek-Ah shuts his mouth, protecting Woo Hee as much as he can, " _Hyungnim, ka._ (Go.)"

So wouldn't move from his place. He isn't planning to go back to the feast. He wants to leave now. He looks at Hae Soo, hoping she would say no to Baek-Ah.

Baek-Ah winces, his jeogori soaking in blood.

" _Ka. (Go.)"_ Ha Jin reluctantly lets So go, "Do your sworn oath."

" _Silheo_. _(I don't want to.)_ " So argues, "I refuse to."

Ha Jin gives a brave, re-assuring smile, knowing that if So leaves, they would lose their chance to run away but Baek-Ah needs help and the king needs saving, " _Ka, gi-da-ri-go iss-eul-ke-yo (Go, I'll be here waiting.)"_

 _Mianhaeyo So-ya._

"We need to bring Baek-Ah to a safe place and stop the bleeding." Ha Jin pushes So away and takes his place supporting Baek-Ah, "Hang in there, Baek-Ah-ya."

Baek-Ah falls unconscious.

"Bring him to the Damiwon." So has no choice but to at least send them to a safe place, "He won't reach the top of the sky towers or the general's household at this case."

" _Araseo_ , we'll take care of him. _Ka, (Go,)"_ Woo Hee readily answers, in a state of panic. She's not injured anywhere but she is as pale as Baek-Ah, who is fast losing blood.

Woo Hee takes the lead and starts walking away. Ha Jin comes with her. So could only watch them leave, their chance of running away, vanishing right in front of his eyes.

Ha Jin abruptly turns her head, "So _wangjanim_ …"

" _Ne?"_

"Protect the king and then come back..." Ha Jin tries to smile, So needs her promise now more than ever, "to me."

So nods, "Please wait for me."

* * *

Daybreak kisses the glorious ground of King Taejo's living quarters. The inner gate is closed and the whole place is silent. Save for a few soldiers who are stationed in front of the doors, everywhere is deserted. The palace is enveloped in a tense atmosphere and no one dares to breathe. Lest a single pin drops and everything will go up in disarray.

Inside the king's chamber, Lady Oh lies on the king's bed while King Taejo half sit, half lies beside her, holding her hand. Her _sanggun_ uniform exchanged for a plain _sokgot_. The royal physician had attended to her arrow wound and had it stitch and bandaged. He was forthcoming with the king, warning him to prepare for the worst. The wound is too deep and she had bled profusely internally. He apologizes that he couldn't do anything for her anymore

Last night when King Taejo carried Lady Oh in his chamber, it was only a surge of adrenaline, a borrowed energy, a will to survive. Now he sits at the floor, his head lying at Lady Oh's unmoving hand. It was unbecoming of a king to look so defeated and Ji Mong who is standing at the aisle, couldn't help but feel sympathetic though he's not allowed to show it.

"So this is how our lives have come to?" King Taejo utters, his focus only on Lady Oh, who looks to be in pain even while sleeping, "Such a short and fleeting moment. I thought I was the one who left first but now I know, I will be the one who will be left behind."

"Pyeha…" Ji Mong couldn't think of anything to say.

"What have I been living for all this time?" King Taejo's voice is gruff, feeling all the energy draining out of him.

"You've founded a great empire." Ji Mong answers.

"Great empire? Will it last for a thousand years, Ji Mong-ah?" King Taejo traces patterns at the back oh Lady Oh's hand.

Ji Mong wouldn't answer.

"I suppose you are here to make sure that before I die, I passed the crown to the right heir." King Taejo is not angry, just stating a mere fact, "Tell me, Ji Mong-ah, who should I give the throne to? Who gave the orders to have me poisoned to death? Is it the same son who fired the arrow on me last night?"

Ji Mong tenses.

"Yie, Ji Mong-ah, I know you've been poisoning me with that incense you light every night." There's no change in King Taejo's facial expression. He had lived for his empire for so long, have made a lot of sacrifices along the way and at the door of death, with the lady he had loved the most, he'd want to welcome death but only if he is holding Lady Oh's hand through it.

"I knew it from the beginning and I have let you light it. Why? I have become weary of this life. A life lead only for my people, is't so selfish of me to want to leave this life with her holding my hand?" King Taejo squeezes Lady Oh's hand, "Now tell me, who among my sons had dared to end my misery?"

"The arrow who have pierced my aunt did not came from the same person who had me light the incense every night. That I'm sure of." Ji Mong chooses to be honest.

"If it was, will you still be pledging your loyalty to that person?" King Taejo wants to know.

 _Loyalty is a fleeting thing._

Ji Mong thinks to his self, "The prince I am serving would be a great king in the future. The only one of your sons who would be able to hold that throne for 40 years."

"That's longer than I have reigned." King Taejo comments.

"Longer than most kings who would own that throne one day." Ji Mong assures the king.

King Taejo wistfully keeps his face into a neutral one. Through the consciousness he feels is escaping him, he commands, "Will you bring my seal?"

"Yie pyeha." Ji Mong answers, about to turn for the door when Lady Oh feebly mumbles in her sleep, something about her baby girl.

King Taejo momentarily holds upon his consciousness, moving closer to Lady Oh to listen. She weakly opens her eyes, in pain, having hard time breathing. She isn't fully awake nor is she there. She closes her eyes once again, a movement in her hand that seem to want to give back an assuring squeeze to King Taejo's hand.

It is hard for Ji Mong to watch his aunt waste away like this. She is his only biological family left and he'd like to hold her hand as she leaves this world but Ji Mong decides, it would be better that it is the king who is beside her on her death bed not him.

* * *

Outside, at the inner corridor going to the king's chamber, Jung and So meet each other, both coming on different direction, each on their chain armory with their swords safely tucked on their belts.

"So _Hyungnim_ ," Jung's eyes show the tiredness from having no sleep since last night, " _Joesonghabnida_ , I plowed the nearby forest on our palace but the assassins are nowhere to be found. My men had brought the body of one of the assassins I was able to kill last night to the garrison. They'll be examining the body for further investigation."

" _Chal haessda. (You've done well.)"_ So commends his 14th brother. He, too, hasn't seen his bed since last night, busy with commanding the royal guards, sealing the palace and the king's chamber against any intrusion from anyone, "I have sent the best of my men to escort the _seja_ and the general back to the palace. They must arrive before the king breathes his last."

As the general of the royal guard, the two are now in charge of protecting the king and at times like this, when the owner of the throne is about to change, they must make sure that the will of the king be executed without any mistake or any delay.

"Hyungnim," Jung watches his 4th brother's face, trying to examine what's been going on inside the neutral façade of his, "The next owner of the throne is our first brother, right?"

So nods.

"You're not interested of taking it from him?" Jung discreetly holds upon the hilt of his sword. So is a prime candidate as the next owner of the throne. Everyone is aware of that. For whatever reason, So never tried to take the throne for the last two years, no one knows but if he makes his move now, Jung will be forced to defend the will of the king, in spite of him knowing, he could never outmatched his 4th brother's skill in a sword fight.

" _Ani, gwan-sim eops-da. (No, I'm not interested.)"_ There is no change in So's neutral face, "I'd rather disappear with Hae Soo."

Though Jung had decided to let Hae Soo go years ago, it still painful for him to hear these kinds of things, "I see. Are you marrying her after Mu, hyungnim, ascends the throne?"

Mu is not the problem but Lady Shinjuwon, "He promised to give his blessings to our marriage."

"I'm glad." Jung chews on the insides of his mouth, as if tasting the bitter blood in it.

As they round the outer door of the chamber, they hear a commotion in the corridor. The two queens came to visit the king and are not allowed to enter.

" _Ya, inom!_ How dare you not let your queen come in?!" Queen Yoo threatens the two soldiers whose wooden rods form a big x in front of them.

" _Eomeonim_ ," Jung hurries to the side of Queen Yoo.

"These imbecile guards won't let us in." Queen Shinjeong complains.

"I'm afraid I cannot allow you to enter the king's chamber," So passes the two guards and stands behind the rods crossed in front of the queen.

"Are you trying to hide the king's condition?" Queen Yoo looks at So with anger, though there is true concern in her voice, "An arrow has been shot to the king last night. We must know how he is doing. Is he well?

"For what purpose?" So wouldn't be move, "The king will be giving his commands soon. All royal members are commanded to return to their quarters or we will be forced to arrest anyone who steps in his chamber."

Queen Yoo smirks, reminiscent of Yo's, "You dare to command your mother to leave. You are of royal blood, too, how do we know you are not encouraging the king to change his will?"

"I am under the impression that my only mother is the one sitting at the palace in the north." So hardens his heart even when he was glad to hear Queen Yoo address herself as his mother. "I am the commander general of the royal militia. I am duty bound to stay beside the king and protect him. Jung-ah, why don't you escort your mother and the other queen out. I shall wait for you here before reporting to the king."

"Yie _hyungnim_ ," Jung turns to his mother and Queen Shinjeong, apologizing, "If we could follow the protocol first, we'd let you know anything that comes up."

"Jung-ah, my son." Queen Yoo touches Jung's cheek, "We'll leave because it's you but remember to have dinner with us later, alright?"

So focus his eyes somewhere.

It's been a while since Jung went to a family dinner. Though he misses his family so much, he'd rather not be part of their scheming plans anymore, " _Yie eomeonim. Il-tan kaseyo, (Yes, mother. Please leave, for now.)"_

Queen Yoo and Queen Shinjeong look at So as if he's a dirt before turning their back and leaving.

* * *

In the room, which Hae Soo and Woo Hee shares, Baek-Ah lies unconscious on Woo Hee's sleeping cot. He's complexion is still paper white due to the loss of blood he endured last night. Woo Hee had refused to call for a physician, hence, Hae Soo and her had to clean and stitch Baek-Ah's wound on their own.

Though Ha Jin kept asking Woo Hee how Baek-Ah got a sword wound, Woo Hee doesn't answer. Woo Hee is racked with guilt and worry that her free flowing tears are her only answer. Her eyes are red and sore, her hands keep shaking as she gives Baek-Ah a half bath so as not to infect his wounds and lower his fever temperature.

A knock is heard from the door and the two automatically exchange gaze. Except for So, no one knows they are hiding Baek-Ah in their room.

"Hae Soo Ssi? Hae Soo Ssi?" A servant calls for Ha Jin.

Ha Jin stands up and opens the door discreetly small, so as not to give too much view for the outsider standing in front of the door, "Yie?"

A eunuch looks out of place behind the door, " _Joesonghabnida_ Hae Soo Ssi, you are being called at the king chambers, if you could please follow me."

Ha Jin nods at Woo Hee and exits their room, "Why am I being asked at the king's chamber?"

"Your _sanggun_ couldn't perform her duties at the moment so the king's adviser had asked for you to perform the tea ceremony in her place." The eunuch explains, looking all-anxious.

Stepping into the garden connecting their living quarters and the main quarters of the _Damiwon_ , four royal soldiers surround Ha Jin on each side, "We'll escort you Lady Hae Soo."

Ha Jin is ushered in the king's chamber, finding So and Jung kneeling by one knee, in attention, in front of their father's bed. Ji Mong is casually standing by the side of the bed, his hands hidden at his back.

"Ah, the lady is here." King Taejo acknowledges Hae Soo and a eunuch gives her a space at the other side of the bed, with a table and provisions for brewing tea.

Her forehead creases with worry as she sees Lady Oh, lying at the king's bed. The king on her side, sitting at the bed, facing Lady Oh and his sons who are reporting.

So and Jung hold themselves from glancing at Hae Soo.

King Taejo had called for Hae Soo since her brewed tea is the only tea close to how Lady Oh brews her own, hoping the scent of it would make Lady Oh feel better or at least comfortable in his chambers.

"Your quarters had been sealed in your orders and not even the queens are allowed to enter." So continues with his report.

"My sons," King Taejo addresses the two. If they were surprised of their father's sudden familial address to them, the two doesn't show, "Will you forgive your father and grant him a dying wish?"

"Abeonim," Jung reacts, "Please do not speak that way. You have an abundant reign ahead of you."

King Taejo smiles, a wistful one as he absentmindedly strokes Lady Oh's hand in between his, "The time of lies and flattery are behind me, my child. Though I appreciate your concern, let's us be straight forward for I feel the end is near."

"Abeonim…" So also insists.

"I was a son of a humble soldier from the northern part of our kingdom, the former Goguryeo." King Taejo reminisce, "I wasn't born into an aristocratic family like all of my children. I remember having to be hungry and fought for every grain of rice that falls in our table back then. When I was old enough to enter the military, my father entered my name to serve if only to have one less mouth to feed. My platoon leader discovered my talents in sword fighting and strategic planning and I climb the ladder in no time. The three kingdoms back then, were in the brink of falling apart and I seize the chance to take upon a revolutionary cause and set up a new monarchy that unified the three kingdoms. It wasn't an easy cause and it came with a steep price. For wanting a kingdom that I can reign, politics come into play and I had to make sacrifices. Was it worth it?"

King Taejo comes back to present to focus on his two son, "There are choices I made that I wish I've done differently but it is behind me now. I could only look into that light at the end of tunnel, hoping I'll be holding the hand of this lady as we both go to the other side together."

So and Jung had never seen this side of their father and they have never heard he had ever loved someone. He had wives but they are all strategic into unifying his kingdom.

"Yes, I have loved this lady, who had chosen to served me all her life and yet the only thing I can do for her is to hold her hand on her death bed." King Taejo lowers his gaze at Lady Oh and squeezes her hand gently once more, "I thought I was the one who threw her away but now I know, she's the first one to leave. I once promised her the world and when I had it, I wouldn't even look her way. How capricious of me. But you need to understand, everything I did is for this kingdom to last long."

King Taejo tried to defend his choices in the face of his sons who are not questioning him.

"My choices weren't perfect but it's for the greater good of our people and if I am ask to do things over, I will still choose the same choices I made. That's how a king should be. The people, the kingdom, they will always come first. Forgive me if I was a king first before a father to all of you."

Yet a king never asks for forgiveness. Jung and So knew this. They were raised to recognize that their father is infallible, that all his judgments are correct.

"As a father and a king, I will require one last action from both of you."

"Please give your command, _pyeha_." So states attentively.

"I came this far for I have always listened to the heaven's will by reading the stars. From that same stars, the _seja_ was deemed to inherit the throne but will not last long." King Taejo seem to hunch his back a little, tired from the days' events, "The seja had always been weak at heart so I command both of you to stay by his side and protect him at all cost. When his stars had deemed and the sun had set on his sky, then you, my fourth, son can have the throne to yourself."

" _Yie_?" So and Jung both look up, surprised that the king is passing the throne not only to Mu but to So also.

So glances at Hae Soo, their plans of running away seem to be fading in the distance.

Their exchange of gaze did not go unnoticed by the king, "Yie, So-ya. I've always known you will become a king one day and you will be reigning my throne longer than I did. Longer than most kings would. I've sent you far away because your star had always eclipsed your first brother and now, we can no longer deny you your destiny."

" _Anibnida, pyeha."_ So quickly denies it, out of respect and confusion. "I do not covet the throne."

"An irony. Of all my sons who had been eyeing the throne, the one who is destined to reign it the longest is the prince who had never lived inside the palace nor does want anything to do with it."

Jung couldn't help but stare openly at his 4th brother.

And that's when a flash of memory suddenly pulls at Ha Jin.

 _She's standing at the corridor beside the throng at the Hoegyong Hall, the assembly in full attendance of people Ha Jin had never met. Behind the king, shrouded with gossamer see through silk is a queen regent Ha Jin isn't familiar with. At the aisle where the princes used to populate, there are only three princes who are standing in their places; Wook, Baek-Ah and Jung._

 _The ministry of personnel announces, "And our king shall be called Gwangjong, ruler of great benevolence."_

 _Everyone falls to their knees and shouts in unison, "Manse, manse, man manse. May our king reign for long."_

 _The king called Gwangjong, glances at Hae Soo, in her place behind the paper rice door. He smiles at her, the warmth never reaching his eyes._

"So _wangjanim_?" Ha Jin comes back to present, muttering in inaudible voice. She accidentally lets the wooden gourd falls into the teacups, creating a twinkling sound among the heaven tray.

Everyone in the room glances at Hae Soo, who braces her hand at the floor as she sways, light headed.

Jung and So automatically makes a move to help her but the eunuch beside her came to her support first and they were forced to hold their attentive position in front of the king.

The eunuch asks, " _Gwaenchanhseubnida, Agassi?"_

"Yi..e… yie." Ha Jin stammers through her words, shaking the dizziness out her head.

Ha Jin trembles as the eunuch helps her to an upright position. A sudden guilt and sadness creeps up at her, tightening at her chest, sucking the air out of her lungs. She braves her fear and looks up, meeting the gaze of the man who's eyes are warmer than the king she had just saw in her flash of memory.

 _Am I foolish to want you only for myself?_

* * *

As night falls to the palace, So make his rounds with some of his soldiers at the perimeter of the king's quarter when he run across his 3rd brother in one of secluded gardens. Yo is busily feeding the fishes in the pond, his back to So.

For his third brother to be nonchalantly standing alone in the garden, doing something ordinary seems too suspicious to So. He sends his soldiers the other way and approaches Yo.

" _Hyungnim_." So greets Yo, coming to stand beside him.

"Ah my little brother." Yo glances at So, acknowledging him. He throws another batch of flakes in the pond and the fishes scuttles to swim where the flakes have fallen.

"Why are you here?" So asks, his stance guarded.

"Am I not allowed to feed the fishes in the pond?" They watch as the fishes fight and jump among each other to get a taste of the small flake, "Do you remember, when we were kids, you used to fight Jung over this? You always snatch it from Jung and empty its content without sharing. It always made Jung cry and run to our mother."

So has no recollection of the said memory.

"Jung makes you angry whenever he hoards the attention of our mother all to himself so you snatches things from him whenever you get the chance." Yo recalls, a wistful smile settling in his mouth, "I remember seeing the jealous look in your eyes as our mother holds Jung in her lap, touch his nose and make him laugh."

This one So remembers, "I hated Jung that moment."

"And then our father picked you up in his arms and carried you to his courtyard to play with him." The wistfulness on Yo's face disappear, replaced with a variety of emotions ranging from resignation, to fear, then anger and then nothing, "Jung is our mother's favorite child and you were our father's favorite."

He smirks, hiding the hurt, "What does that make me then?"

It had been years ago, when So witnessed how scared his older brother was of being thrown away by their mother. He, himself, once cared about what their mother thinks about. In fact, if he's honest enough, he still does. He only learned to focus all his attention to Hae Soo that's why he seemed not to care but deep inside him, he was still yearning for that day when the queen would look his way and call him his son once more.

"I was thankful that you were the one sent away to live with the Kangs in Shinju. I know you had it rough back there but here is no different."

So would like to correct his brother. It wasn't rough. It was hell and he was still reaping the consequences of being the adopted son until now.

"I thought when you were sent away that I would somehow earned our father's love or that our mother would pay more attention to me now that she only had two sons left but as it is, I had to fight all our brothers for the attention of the king so I could get our mother's love too."

The fishes disperse once the flakes are gone.

"I understand that jealousy in your eyes as our mother held Jung. Even I yearned for every little attention I could get from our mother." Yo turns to face So, "Our mother wanted that throne so bad, the responsibility of delivering that throne to her falls heavily on my shoulder. I suppose you won't easily give-up the defense of the palace or that by some miracle you'll change our father's decree and make me the heir but if we have to face each other on the battlegrounds, I hope you remember that I am only doing this for our family."

So doesn't know how to react towards his brother. On one hand, he understands that Yo is only acting up on their mother's whim. On the other, what his brother is professing is still treason.

Yo reaches to So's shoulder, patting it affectionately. He smiles at So like an older brother should. So couldn't remember the last time Yo did that, "So-ya, if I ever fail, take care of Jung and our mother. Jung might be childish a lot of times, we might have spoilt him too much but he regards you highly and holds you close to his heart. Protect him."

He walks away and then stops, remembering something, "Don't trust anyone in the palace, we're all after the same thing."

Yo leaves a warning that he hopes So would take hid.

* * *

Later that night, Ha Jin loiters at the corridor of the throne hall, the part where she stood at her flash of memory. She lets her fingers glide down the rice paper door, opening it and walking towards the aisle. She stands in front of the throne, gazing at it with foreboding fear.

"Gwangjong. You will be Gwanjong, the 4th king of Goryeo." Ha Jin whispers to herself,

 _A ruthless ruler who consolidated the power of the royal family and freeing the throne of aristocratic control. They say you ruled with an iron fist. You killed anyone who go against your will. But isn't every king like that?_

 _Under your rule, Goryeo prospered for 40 years. The war slaves were freed. The education became a right to every man rather than a privilege to some noble house. The government positions were opened even to the lowliest for as long as they passed your standard exam. Am I robbing Goryeo of their own great king if I ask you to run away with me?_

Out of nowhere, arms surround Ha Jin from the back, enveloping her in a unexpected embrace.

"Why are you gazing at the throne? Did you change your mind and suddenly want to stay?" So asks, parting Hae Soo's her to the left shoulder and descending his head upon Hae Soo's other shoulder to rest.

Ha Jin jumps in her feet and then relaxes when she realizes it is So's arm around her, " _Kuenyang_ …"

She stays quiet, counting in her head backwards to calm her racing heart.

 _Will your touch always bring this fluttery in my chest?_

She couldn't bring herself to believe that this same man will become the ruthless great king of Goryeo. So isn't exactly kind like Wook or nice like Baek-Ah. Everyone is afraid of him, they still are and she's aware of it yet somewhere down the years that she knew him, she had also seen his child like self, the side of him no one realizes he has. She's been rooting for that side of him, content to know that there is some good behind the dark appearance he usually projects to the outside world.

"The king had just made you the next owner of the throne after Mu _sejanim_ , will you still run away with me?" Ha Jin asks.

" _Always_ ," A resounding yes in a heartbeat is So's answer. While it's Hae Soo, who is the one who had told him to go and defend the king, it's not So who keeps wavering but her, especially now that she knows who So would be in the future. "Our destiny is what we chooses it to be, Soo-ya and I'll choose whatever will make you stay by my side."

"And yet, we're not leaving anytime soon, right?" Ha Jin heard the king's command a while ago and she's not blaming So, just stating a fact, preparing herself. Even she, herself, is undecided.

So tightens his arms around her small waist, his arms almost overlapping with each other. He could easily hide Hae Soo's petite form with his, "Tell me and I will desert my post anytime. Jung can protect the _seja_ as much as I can."

Except that, So knows his 14th brother is still not decided if he's going to side with their mother, the queen, or the seja, who is only a half brother to him. Though Jung had always supported Mu, he also never went against their mother's wishes directly.

 _Can it be not my decision for once?_

Ha Jin is scared that there is so much responsibility in her little shoulders, longing for those days in the present day when everything was simple and all she cares about is the results of the test in her labs.

She releases a sigh, turning to cuddle closer on So's chest, her voice muffled on his jeogori, "Am I selfish? I want you for myself only."

Her unexpected words bring a smile on So's lips, "I am yours, always."

"Always." Ha Jin repeats more to her self rather than to So's benefit.

The promise of _always_ seems different than the promise of _eternity_ , the original crown prince once told the daughter of the moon. While _always_ almost has the same weight of _eternity_ , _always_ feels more ever present, like a progression rather than a never ending loop and Ha Jin decides she likes _always_ better than _eternity._

Ha Jin feels So nods at the top of her head, "Yes, always."

"Wangjanim," Ha Jin leaves the comfort of So's arm abruptly, searching his eyes, "I know it's your duty to protect the king and I've even asked you to do so but … please if you can hold your self back, please don't hurt your brothers."

Ha Jin remembers the aisle from her flash of memory. Only three princes are left, where the others are, she doesn't know yet. It wasn't written in history but she hopes So is not the one responsible for it.

"My brothers?" So controls his expression, "What about me then? Do you not worry about me?"

"You'll be fine." Ha Jin touches his cheek, re-assuring, "You promised to come back to me. I know you will."

* * *

Lanterns throw a warm light at Wook's study chambers as he sit behind his mahogany table, mulling over their plans for tomorrow. His hand is absentmindedly playing at his chin. The cuffs of his sleeves had fallen by the crook of his arm, revealing a chain armor underneath his coat.

Yeonhwa walks in, checking upon her brother. She stands by the table, directly in front of Wook, "Have you decided which side will you be tomorrow?"

Wook looks up at Yeonhwa and watch her for a long time. Nodding, he quietly answers, "The winning side?"

* * *

 _The smell of bright sunshine and dewy morning mix in the air as a younger Wang Geon traverses several hedges of tea shrubs in a tea field just below the mountain where he and his family used to live. He had came home a few months ago to bury his mother who was last of his kin. His brothers had left and his father had died while he was serving the military in the south._

 _Lady Oh ambles lazily at one of the hedges, her weaved basket full of wild flowers from a nearby forest. She looks up at the sky, her hand partly covering her eyes from direct sunlight. It's a beautiful morning and she couldn't be more happier._

" _Oh Soo Yeon Ssi." Wang Geon calls upon seeing her._

 _She turns around, beautiful as the sunlight outlines her form in that warm, hazy light. She waves at her beckoning him to walk towards her._

 _Wang Geon hurries to his feet, his chest thrumming with enthusiasm. He feels like flying, light as that miniscule dust that dances in the air around them. But as he comes closer and closer to her, the hedges of tea bushes seem to become longer and longer that he feels her getting farther instead of him getting nearer._

" _Oh Soo Yeon Ssi." He calls again, anxiety creeping at his back._

" _Oh Soo Yeon Ssi!" He calls with reluctant panic now._

" _Oh Soo Yeon Ssi!"_

King Taejo wakes up beside Lady Oh, his weak arms trying to support his weight as he sits up then falls back to her cold side. He raises his head, feeling an unfamiliar panic he haven't felt for so long. He closes his eyes, slinging his arms on her waist,

"So this is how you leave me? Not even a word?"

He snuggles closer to her neck, tears escaping his closed eyes.

* * *

Yeonhwa escorts her mother and Queen Yoo, the three of them insisting to enter the king's sleeping quarters. So and Jung are nowhere to be found and only the soldiers and the _gungnyeo(s)_ are left outside the outer door.

"You shall open the door for us or you will find yourselves behind the prison garrison." Yeonhwa commands, her dagger eyes boring into the soldiers.

" _Sunggohabnida gongju mama_ , we are ordered to keep everyone out. If you insist on coming in, then we will held you inside the king's chamber for as long as the _Sang janggun (supreme general)_ deems so." The soldier held his ground, more afraid of So rather than the princess and the queens in front of them.

"Very well, step aside." Queen Yoo parts the crossed wooden rods in front of them and saunters to King Taejo's sleeping chambers.

The _gungnyeo_ (s) automatically slide the doors wide open for the three with a 3rd ranking _gungnyeo_ announcing their presence by the main door.

With confidence, Queen Yoo enters the king's sleeping chambers only to abruptly stop in the middle, stunned to see a lady on the King's bed. In all their marriage life, King Taejo had many wives but none of them are ever allowed to share his bed inside his own sleeping quarters.

More than shocked, Queen Yoo is hurt to recognize the lady on the king's bed, "What is this wench doing on the king's chamber?"

She quickly walked towards the bed, intending to drag Lady Oh out of the bed. The king and the _sanggun_ are undisturbed by all the shouting of the queen and it only makes Queen Yoo more mad. She takes a hold of Lady Oh's arm and finds it oddly stiff and cold. She tries the king's arm over Lady Oh's waist next and it's the same,

"Pyeha… Pyeha…"

She calls but there's not even a single rise or fall on Lady Oh nor is there one at the king's chest. Queen Shinjeong and Yeonhwa only observe the strange scene in front of them, wondering if they should approach.

Several minutes pass and more shaking from Queen Yoo but still no response. She drops to the ground, shocked. Her tears the only indication that something is wrong. Queen Shinjeong and Yeonhwa finally took to her side, touching Lady Oh and the king and finding them cold.

"Don't touch him." Queen Yoo screams, falling a little senseless over shock. She slaps Queen Shinjeong's hand away, weeping over the king's body.

Queen Shinjeong takes a hold of a mad Queen Yoo, _"Jeong-sin cha-ryeo! (Get a hold of yourself!)_ We must think of our sons! The king has left us and therefore the throne is for our sons taking!"

Crash!

They hear a crushing sound of ceramic cups and wooden tray tumbling to the ground. Ha Jin is bringing a breakfast to the king's chamber when she hears the commotion and enters the king's chamber. Behind her is Ji Mong, who also heard all of it. Everyone in the room is in different stages of shock.

Ji Mong immediately secured the whole room, royal guards come standing at the door, blocking any exit or window of the king's chamber.

* * *

At the massive courtyard outside the inner gate of the king's quarters, Yo and Wook mount their horses. Black for Yo. Brown for Wook. Both of them wearing their chain armor carrying swords on their belts. Wook has his own bow and arrows hanging at his back. Behind them, are their lieutenants and hundreds of private soldier under their command. Half of the soldiers are in purple sigil. The other half is in yellow.

Two of their soldiers inconspicuously man the gate, letting in the two princes, who are leading their men into the deserted inner courtyard. As they slowly reach the middle of the courtyard, hundreds of soldiers come out of the inner walls. All in silver chain armor, carrying the sigil of the king. They stand in organized rows, blocking the path of Wook and Yo's forces. Archers position themselves at the tiled roof and top walls.

From the outer corridor of the king's quarter, So and Jung come out together, mirroring Wook and Yo's preparedness. Their soldiers part for them as they head over to Wook and Yo, who dismount their horses. The four face each other, both challenging in their stance.

"Hyungnim," So greets without bowing his head, "I'm afraid, we will have to ask you to leave. The king forbade for any princes to set foot on his chambers until he gives his last decree."

He notices it's only Yo and Wook on the frontline. Won isn't around. He squints his eyes in observation, weighing where his 9th brother could be.

Yo smirks, "Aren't you a prince, too, my younger brother?"

As if their conversation in the secluded garden yesterday, did not happen.

 _"Joesonghabnida hyungnim._ We are only doing what our father had commanded. Please return to your quarters." Jung's voice is steady and commanding in spite of him shaking inside.

He is no stranger to war. He had fought a lot of times in the south. He earned his position as brigadier general by pure skills and not by title. Still, he's facing his brothers in the field. He couldn't be more terrified. Harm is the last thing he would want to befall on all of them.

"How do we know you are not working to change our father's last decree?" Wook calmly asks.

"We came to make sure our father's last decree is protected." Yo saunters forward.

So automatically holds his sheathed sword in front of him, "Not another step or I'll be force to unsheathe my sword, hyungnim."

Yo draws his sword from it's scabbard, advancing a step. He issues a challenge at So, "Go ahead. Prove me that you are worth our father's attention."

Arrows rain down from the roof, lodging at the ground and forming a perfect dividing line in between Yo's forces and So's forces. A warning shot issued.

Yo turns in a 360, slashing skillfully at the tails of the arrows. So throws his swords' sheathe to the ground, standing so still ready to defend. He holds his sword pointing down, a little drawn out from his body, his right foot a half step ahead than his left.

Yo grips his sword up, his elbows tucked out. He steps with his right foot, bringing down his sword over So, who automatically defends himself by raising his sword horizontally above his head. As their sword make contact and the first clash sound of sword rings at an otherwise silent courtyard, all hell breaks loose. Soldiers under Yo's command runs forward, clashing with the soldiers who had formed a barricade in front of the king's quarter.

Jung freezes on his feet, confused as to why his brothers are fighting to death. He didn't want to take sides. His status as a brigadier general and a prince, afford him defense on the chaos ensuing around him. Soldiers naturally give him a wide berth. Only a prince with the same status as him could dare to go against him. So pushes him out of the way as he and Yo exchanges parry.

"Hyung?" Jung falls to his butt. The fear of having his brother get hurt renders him useless and unable to move from his position.

Wook pays him no mind, fighting with other soldiers around them. He too, wouldn't fight their brothers if he could help it.

With both swords crossed at each other, Yo shouts at Wook, "Wook-ah, secure the king's chamber now."

The momentary lapse at Yo's focus enables So to push him out of the way and he runs to stop Wook, encountering other soldiers obstructing his way.

Jung finally gets his head straight, scrambling to his feet and finding his way in front of Wook. He draws his sword to defend and not to strike.

"Get out of the way Jung-ah!" Wook warns him, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I can't hyung, _joesonghaeyo."_ Jung doesn't forget to be polite, "Please stand back."

He leaves Wook with no choice but to strike.

* * *

Inside the king's chamber, Queen Yoo madly wails beside the king, her heart breaking like every wife who loses a husband she had loved all her life.

Yeonhwa and her mother sit quietly by the table. They were affected by the sudden passing of the king but not as much as Queen Yoo. Their heads are straight, focused at the sound of chaos coming from the outside. They knew the plan to invade the king's chamber and get his decree is commencing but it seemed the king had already given his last decree sometime yesterday and they all missed it except for the adviser who is always beside him.

Ha Jin and Ji Mong stand silently at the aisle. Queen Yoo wouldn't let them near the king. Though Ha Jin is quiet, the tears flow freely on her cheeks, lamenting the loss of mentor who is like a mother to her.

* * *

Somehow, Wook was able to get Jung out of his tail, reaching the steps of the king's quarter. He slashes at some soldiers who block his way. Their forces are thinning and Yo is still busy with So.

It's not that So couldn't match Yo but he chooses to be careful with him, treating him still as his older brother. If he could capture him alive and well, he'll do so, " _Hyungnim, kueman haseyo. (Lets stop this here.)_ We both know my force is overwhelming yours."

" _No-mu si-kku-reo! (You're too noisy!)"_ Yo puts more force on his slash.

Behind him, soldiers wearing the sigil of the _seja_ arrive, adding to the force, So and Jung are commanding.

"Wook-ah! Hasten now!" Yo screams at Wook.

Wook turns to look at the main gate in time to see the seja's and the general's horses cross the gate.

At the outer corridor leading to the insides of the king's chamber, the occupants, Queen Shinjeong, Yeonhwa, Ji Mong and Hae Soo spill out at the door, all sporting a lamenting expression on their faces.

Wook and Yeonhwa exchange glances with Yeonhwa discreetly signaling for Wook to use his bow and eliminate the seja before the adviser announces the next owner of the throne.

Wook nods, taking his bow at his back and loading it with the same grey arrows typical of the north. He draws it out, it's rough string touching his cheek. He trains it at the seja who is out in the open, mounted on his horse.

"The king has died." Ji Mong announces in a steady sad voice.

Everyone fighting freezes at their stance. Mu's face falls into grief, momentarily loosing focus of what's happening.

Seeing as the only witness to the king's last decree is Ji Mong, Jung, So and Hae Soo, Ji Mong decides to skip over Mu as planned and announces So as the next king, "The king had made-"

"Manse, manse, man manse!" Ha Jin cuts into Ji Mong's lie and declares fealty towards Mu.

Jung falls to his knees and declares his fealty to the _seja_ too, following Hae Soo's lead. Both of them had no idea that they had just foiled Ji Mong's scheming of putting So in the throne.

So pushes Yo back and comes to his knees, his soldiers and the private soldiers Yo and Wook are commanding also fell to their knees declaring, "Manse, manse, man manse."

Yeonhwa curls her hands into a fist.

Swoosh.

An arrow flies into the air and everyone hear it as it struck someone squarely below the ribcage. Yo clutches the arrow that hit him straight to the heart. He feels himself bleeding from the inside, doubling over the pain.

"Aahhhhhh…" A blood curling sound comes out of Yeonhwa as she watches Yo fall to the ground, her chance of becoming a queen withering with Yo. She looks at her 8th brother with so much hatred, unable to believe; he could betray her like this.

"For my wife." Wook mumbles to himself. He never gave up the investigation on Myung Hee's death and as he goes around the kingdom, carrying out his duty, he had met a lot of people, learned things about the households in the north and found out about the arrows that killed his wife.

"Manse, manse, man manse." Out loud, Wook kneels at the step, clutching at his bow. He declares his fealty to Mu.

Jung's eyes open wide with shock. His 3rd brother is within his grasp but he couldn't come to him since the new king hasn't given an order for them to rise.

Behind Mu, Won comes out relaxed. He and Wook had talked about jumping ship and letting Yo take the fall if his overconfident plan fans out, which in this case fails so Wook eliminates him and make himself and Won look the hero of the day.

Mu approaches a dying Yo in the ground. His eyes full of sorrow, "Mianhada Yo. Wook had always been my person. He had sent Won to aid me come back."

He gives his command for everyone to rise from their knees. So and Jung automatically run beside Yo.

"Hyungnim!" Jung takes Yo in his arm, panicking at the sight of too much blood on the floor. Yo seem to no longer respond, shaking in coldness.

So puts his hand at Yo's wound in an effort to stop the bleeding but he knew it's too late. Yo's body is going into shock, his lips turning blue, his face becoming paper white.

Yo grabs at So, struggling not to choke on his blood. He looks at So in the eye, "Remember… what I made you promise."

In a few more seconds, Yo will stop shaking and the pain would seize, his life ebbing away.

 _"Hyung!"_ Jung's wail fills the courtyard with pain.

* * *

Queen Yoo is not yet done grieving the king's lifeless body when she hears the news of his 2nd son dying. His body was brought to the Chungju Yu clan's quarter but is not allowed to be grieved nor be buried at the royal's tomb since he is declared a traitor to the state. On a normal circumstances, Yo's body should have been thrown out of the palace, left to rot on it's own but Jung and So kneeled and beg, pleading for Mu to exercise a little mercy since he is their brother.

Against the general and the adviser's warning not to be lenient with traitors, Mu grants Jung, custody of Yo's body provided that the Chungju Yu clan will no longer hold position in the court. The queen will be stripped off of her authority and will be banished to live in her hometown. Jung, who took the side of the former king, will be allowed to retain his position as Brigadier General. He will be the only Chungju Yu clan who is allowed to set foot in the palace.

* * *

Late into the night, Ha Jin crosses from her old room that she shares with Woo Hee to a larger private quarters that she used to occupy when she was an apprentice since Baek-Ah is still in their room recuperating.

As she walks alone in the corridors of Damiwon, Guen Sun comes out of the shadows, " _Kkamjjakya_!"

"Did I frighten you, agassi?" The light from the lantern only reaches half of Guen Sun's face and he looks deadly serious and angry.

Ha Jin automatically steps back, instinct warning her of danger. Guen Sun suddenly reaches to her neck, chocking her and backing her against the wall, "You're not good at taking subtle cues, aren't you? Should I have been straightforward from the beginning?"

Guen Sun's hold is not tight enough to block Hae Soo's windpipe, still, it's locked and unmovable as Ha Jin struggles, "Did you think we put you in that position so you could do whatever you want?"

He advances a step, getting too close on Hae Soo's face, blocking the light from the lantern, "Hae Soo Ssi, we put you there so the 4th prince could focus on getting the throne but it seems you're only a distraction."

Ha Jin doesn't understand.

"You have seen the decree of the king before he died, didn't you?" Guen Sun asks.

"Yi…yie…" Ha Jin gasps.

"You could have done with it and declared our 4th prince a king when you had the chance! Why would you declare fealty to the _seja_?! Do you belong to their house?!" Guen Sun holds her a little farther to the ground making her tiptoe.

Ha Jin tries to push his hand off her neck, turning redder by the second, "It is... what the… late king wants…"

"—I don't care what he wants!" Guen Sun angrily shake her, "You are a Kang and to our household, you are obliged to serve, you stupid girl. Who shall we make pay for the mistake you just made? Shall we call for your 4th prince? I bet he'd gladly take your punishment for you."

Fear clouds Ha Jin's eyes. Everyone warned her to be afraid of their household but she never once pay attention to it since it never concerned her before. Even when Guen Sun brought her here, he only followed her around, like a waiting servant. He never laid a finger on her. They told her to attend the assembly and that's what she had been doing. If she made a mistake or if she had done something that displeases her adoptive mother, she wouldn't know. This is the first time Guen Sun made clear to her what she was meant to do at the court.

"Please…" Ha Jin pleads, "I… didn't know… what you… want from me..."

Guen Sun inclines his head to the side, "Fair enough."

His grip loosens a little, adequate for Ha Jin to stand in the ground in flat feet. Guen Sun holds her at an arms length.

Footsteps quicken at Guen Sun's back and from the shadows, a gleaming sword had it's sharp blade horizontal to Guen Sun's neck.

Geun Sun doesn't even flinch only side glancing at the person holding the sword. Stepping into the dim light, Guen Sun recognizes the 8th prince, "Ah Wook _wangjanim_."

"Good. You know me." Stable and confident, Wook doesn't take his eyes off Guen Sun.

He was leaving the Damiwon after seeking Woo Hee and passes by the corridor where he saw the two. He never really like Lady Shinjuwon's right hand man and he always make a wide berth from the guy but anger flares at him when he sees the way Guen Sun handles Hae Soo.

"I don't know what Hae Soo had done to offend you but that is in no way to hold a lady." A quiet warning to Guen Sun. Wook presses his sword hand to Guen Sun's neck drawing a tiny trickle of blood, "Get your hand of off her."

Guen Sun is not in anyway threatened but he releases Hae Soo before things get out of hand. Ha Jin automatically massages her neck, wheezing for some air. Her eyes close to tears. Wook pulls her to his side while maintaining the sword on Guen Sun's neck.

"You are a Kang now and not of the Haes. You would do well to hid my warning Hae Soo Agassi or I would be force to take you back to the north where your mother is waiting for you. I'm sure you would love to stay there." Guen Sun pays no mind to the slight wound on his neck or to the 8th prince, his eyes still boring to a scared Hae Soo.

" _Kaseyo_." Wook commands.

Guen Sun bows his head slightly in polite mocking before leaving with a smirk on his face.

The two watch him turn at the far end corridor and disappear before Wook lowers his guard and his sword and turns to Hae Soo, " _Gwaenchanhayo_?"

His hand still clutching her wrist, feeling her shaking behind him, catching her breathing to calm down.

Ha Jin absentmindedly nods and then stills, remembering who Wook is in their original lifetime. She naturally draws space in between them. Her wrist in his hand stranded in the air. She clasps at her chest, lowering her eyes.

 _Ani Ha Jin, it's fine. He's different in this lifetime right? He's not necessarily that other prince from the daughter of the moon's past._

"Hae Soo Ssi?" Wook repeats her name.

 _He's different . He is different._

Ha Jin tries to convince herself.

 _It's not as if the daughter of the moon or her prince are of no fault too. He was betrayed first?_

It would take a few minutes before Ha Jin calms herself and Wook only watch her, not letting go of her hand. By the time Ha Jin comes back to present, Wook is already standing close to her, inspecting her neck from what little light the lantern is offering. He's holding the tip of her chin, his other hand on her upper arm, stilling her in place.

Ha Jin fidgets uncomfortably, " _Kamsahabnida_."

Wook realizes how close he is to Hae Soo that he naturally steps back, putting his hands behind his back, affording Hae Soo some space, " _Appwaseo_? ( _Does it hurt_ )?"

"Ahm… it will be fine." Ha Jin touches her neck.

"We should put a cold compress in it before it becomes sore. It would be tender for a few days." Wook worriedly advises. His anger towards the man who tactlessly handled Hae Soo is not wavering. "I'll walk you to your quarters."

He waits for Hae Soo to lead the way, wanting to ask a lot of question but he lets her breathe first. Silence falls upon them, a stark contrast from the chaos the palace was into just this afternoon. Everything seemed to have settled down, resting before another day comes and the palace see a change of owner to its throne.

They walk together with Wook carrying the lantern for her.

"Does my 4th brother know that Guen Sun hurts you?" A little anger drips on Wook's otherwise calm voice. He suspects his brother is physically abused at the Kang household but he was hoping So isn't letting any of his clan lay a hand on Hae Soo.

" _Anibnida_." Ha Jin hurries to defend So, "I mean, that _ajeossi_ never raised a hand on me before."

"Why did he hurt you now?" Wook asks, observing Hae Soo for every detail that would reveal whether she's lying or not.

" _Mor-eu-gess-seub-ni-da. (I don't know.)"_ Ha Jin lies, "He said I did something wrong but he never got to the part of what it is because you came already. Thank you again."

Wook remembers Guen Sun's clear warning a while ago and catches the lie at Hae Soo's words. Hae Soo had only attended the assembly for a week before it got suspended and the whole palace was thrown to chaos. Hae Soo had been quiet in the assembly, only answering when addressed to and always, she answers the correct answer whether it's for the good of her new household or someone else's benefit. He suspects Hae Soo had angered the lady consort for always doing the right thing instead of protecting the interest of their clan.

"You should be careful of your new household." Wook warns, "Let's just say, your adoptive mother is known to not extend a good hand without counting something in return. How did you end up being a Kang by the way?"

" _Chal mor-eu-gess-seub-ni-da, jeongmal. (I really don't know.)_ " This time Ha Jin isn't lying and Wook knows it. Ha Jin always forgets to ask So about it. With so many things happening to her lately, she can't remember which priority should come first. "I'll remember to ask So wangjanim later when I see him."

" _Haeya dwaeyo (Yes, you should.)"_ Wook agrees, "Have you met Lady Shinjuwon?"

"Not yet." Ha Jin answers.

"I think my 4th brother would agree that it would be best that you don't. Everyone is afraid of her and for a good reason." The two continues their walk, turning to the end of the corridor to see the pathway leading to the main door that is already close.

"What is Lady Shinjuwon like? Everyone says that about her." Chae Ryung's words come to Ha Jin's mind, "Ah matda, did any letters from Chae Ryung came for me in my unnie's household? It's been a while. I was hoping Chae Ryung would finally write to me."

Wook can't help but smile, amused to hear Hae Soo jumping from one topic to another the way she used to. It seems Hae Soo is fine already, "Lady Shinjuwon is beautiful, very beautiful if I may say so but like my 4th brother, she has that air of aloofness and something... dark."

Wook waits a beat, letting it sink in to Hae Soo, "Some of us are attracted to darkness."

He abruptly stops, facing Hae Soo. Holding her gaze, he tells her, "I know because I am too. I hope in the future when you finally get tired of that darkness, you'll take my hand and maybe we could seek the light together."

Wook had always been eloquent and he knows it's one of his strengths. He could lie so thoroughly that it would be hard not to fall for his words.

 _He's different from the other prince right?_

Ha Jin is starting to doubt her instinct to run away from Wook. He had always been gentle and kind to her. He might have forced her hand once but he was sincere when he apologized.

Wook takes a step back on his own, releasing Hae Soo's gaze, putting his gentle façade and working on earning her trust once more. He had learned well from his past mistakes and he doesn't intend on repeating it again.

" _Kuereom chal jumuseyo. (Goodnight then.)"_ He takes his leave but stops to answer Hae Soo's last question, "And no, there are no letters that have arrive yet. I'll make sure to hand it to you if I we ever received one."

" _Ah yie, kamsahabnida wangjanim."_ Ha Jin scuffles to her feet, gruffly thrown off from the sudden changes to Wook. _"Chal jumuseyo."_

She turns to enter the door, parting ways with Wook. Wook watches her enter the Damiwon before leaving the inner gate.

* * *

Baek-Ah wakes up on Woo Hee's cot, weakly looking around and finding himself in an unfamiliar place. He had never seen the inside of Woo Hee and Hae Soo's room. He slowly sits up, holding upon her bandaged stomach.

Woo Hee is just coming back from the main quarters, when she opens the door and sees Baek-Ah looking all pale but otherwise fine, " _Wangjanim_ , don't get up yet."

She rushes into his side.

" _Mul-eul jom juseyo (Please give me some water.)_ I'm thirsty." Baek-Ah utters in a crusty voice, his throat parch.

Woo Hee hastens to get water from the corner of their room and helps Baek-Ah to drink. After two glasses, she puts Baek-Ah back to lying down.

"What happened?" Baek-Ah asks, trying to remember. The last thing he recalls is the arrow striking Lady Oh at the back, "How is Oh Sanggun? And the king?"

Woo Hee doesn't know how she would explain it to Baek-Ah, "You've been asleep for two days."

She couldn't bring herself to say that their _sanggun_ is gone or that his father and his 3rd brother are dead.

"And?" Baek-Ah prompts.

"Maybe its best that you should sleep some more. Forgive me, I didn't mean to hurt you." Woo Hee's voice shakes.

" _Arayo_. I am only grateful that you are not hurt." Baek-Ah smiles and it only brings Woo Hee into tears.

Baek-Ah tries to reach at Woo Hee's cheek to wipe her tears but he couldn't extend his arm that far without being in pain. Woo Hee lies to the floor instead.

"Hush… Woo Hee-ya, everything is going to be alright." Baek-Ah opens his arms and lets Woo Hee snuggle closer to him. He couldn't turn to his side because of his wound so he contends with stroking Woo Hee's cheek with his left hand, while his right arm become a pillow to her. He pulls her closer, laying a kiss at the top of her head.

* * *

"How could you do that!" A flying saucer hits the wall to the side of the door as Wook enter his study chambers and Yeonhwa is sitting by the chair in front of his mahogany table, "I thought we are on the same side!"

Wook doesn't even flinch and only looks at his sister with a tempered annoyance, "I thought we are choosing the side of our family? I chose our family, didn't I?"

"He was going to make me his queen!" Yeonhwa stills, holding herself from letting a scroll fly in the air, "How could you declare fealty to another clan?"

"Two years ago you forced me to choose our family and now I just made you chose ours. We're even." Wook turns for the door, not in the mood to have an argument with his sister, "Besides, he killed my wife."

* * *

Since Lady Oh had just passed away and the Damiwon had lost it's queen, Ha Jin and Woo Hee are temporarily put in charged by Mu as the whole palace goes into transition. The apprentices were sent home and only the _gungnyeo_ (s) are present in their quarters. All retired for the night.

Dousing the lights from the lanterns, Ha Jin notices someone lying by the edge of the outer pool. Jung has nowhere to go for the night. Baek-Ah is out of commission to speak to. He doesn't know where Eun is and his older brothers, So and Mu are busy with the general and the astronomer in the main palace, putting things in order. Hence, he ended up here, alone and curled to himself, his back to the door of the inner pool.

Ha Jin walks towards him, bending over to check upon him, "Jung wangjanim?"

Jung doesn't answer, only holding himself together.

Ha Jin sighs, feeling sorry for the 14th prince. Since she couldn't kneel for too long, she opted to sit casually behind Jung's head. Lost for words, she remains in silence accompanying Jung. Somehow her hand ends up in Jung's hair, touching him tenderly. At her touch, Jung lets his guard down and releases the sobs he's holding in. Lamenting for the loss of his older brother that they are not allowed to grieve. He turns to Hae Soo and innocently lays his head on her lap.

If Ha Jin is surprise or uncomfortable, she doesn't show. Jung needed someone to hold him tonight and so Ha Jin lets him be as he snuggles closer, the back of his head pressing on her stomach. She continues with stoking his hair while Jung closes his eyes, his arms crossed against himself, holding himself together.

A little later, So comes in the Damiwon. It was a long day and all he wants is to fall on Hae Soo's arms and find comfort. Instead he finds, the inner court of the Damiwon all-dark while the outer garden is dimmed, his 14th brother's head already lying on Hae Soo's lap. Their back to him. He watches them for a while, feeling the familiar jealousy creeping upon his chest, remembering how their mother used to put Jung on her lap and how he wishes he would disappear.

More than him, Jung was close to Yo. Jung did not only lose a brother today he also lost his whole clan, who will be banished from the palace as soon as the sun rises in the sky tomorrow.

So reigns his jealousy, his promised to Yo floating in his mind. He convinces himself that Hae Soo and Jung had always been friends and his 14th brother needed someone to stay with him but so does he. Hence, he approaches them.

"So wangjanim?" Ha Jin looks up surprised. Her hand freezes over Jung, gauging So's mood.

Jung reaches for her hand on his cheek, an instinct to hold upon something he had first. He's too fragile to care whatever his brother thinks. He was here first. She was his first. He'd be damned to be giving at the moment.

So only sits beside Hae Soo, his need for her too great to be bothered to leave. He closes every inch of space on their side, seeking whatever warmth he could get. He lays his head on her tiny shoulder, unburdening the sorrow he too feels for the lost of his older brother. He takes her free hand and intertwines it with his, holding to her for his sanity.

Just this once, just this moment, just this time when all of them are grieving, So could manage to share Hae Soo's affection with Jung.

Then tomorrow will be another day.

* * *

In the next few days, Mu is crowned as the new king. He is named as Hyejong and So is declared the new seja as decreed by the late king and against his will. Wook is promoted to Yo's office and his position is given to Won.

Wook appoints Woo Hee as the new _sanggun_ , earning Baek-ah's gratitude and grounding Woo Hee inside the palace, at his call whenever he wants to.

At the general's advice, Soon Deok and Eun come back to the palace. Their status safe since they have always supported Mu as the _seja_. Eun was given the sole position for the office of the ministry of Rite while Baek-Ah moves to the office of Ministry of Work, the one used to be occupied by Mu and then by Won.

* * *

Two years into King Hyejong's reign…

The streets leading to the palace are alive with people celebrating the coming home of their seja, who had been in the borders of their northern kingdom for the last one year, playing two side of war between the Khitans and the Later Jin, with the latter being defeated for good and becoming a province of the former. Goryeo had extended a hand with the Khitans and declared a truce for the time being, promising peace for the next few years.

Mounted on his black horse, So with General Park by his right side and Jung to his left, leads their soldiers into a festive streets lined with people throwing different kinds of flower on their path, mostly wild ones that can be freely picked from the forest. Since it's summer, the forest is alive with Mokrans, Daisies and Daffodils.

A few kids, no older than ten years old, run beside the walking horses of the two princes, with a little girl traversing between Jung and So's horse and holds out a wild Mokran to So. So abruptly stops his horse and smiles at the little girl, receiving the Mokran she's holding.

Years ago, this kind of thing will never happen to So, when he was still hiding his scar with a mask. Whether he dresses as a prince or an armored general, no one would dare to speak blessing with him. He only got curses and dagger eye stares.

These days, he's content to see that even on his dirty armor soldier clothes, a little girl freely approaches him and blesses him with a flower. The girl adorably breaks into a wide smile with missing teeth as So accepts the Mokran. She runs back to her little band of friends after.

"Little kids, I wish my daughter would hurry and give me a grandchild." General Park side glances at So, his mouth twitching to a smile too, "I might end up dead on the next war without even seeing my grand child."

Jung laughs, "Did my brother even know how to consummate their marital bed?"

Gen. Park's face turns dark. At the early years of his daughter's marriage, it was bothersome and embarrassing to even consider his daughter sharing a bed with her husband but four years into marriage and not a word of whether the two even consummated their relationship is getting worrisome. He was always away, fighting a war and he doesn't have a wife to look after the marriage of his daughter. He thought at least, the 10th prince mother's would look after them.

Lady Sukmok does look after them, in fact she's way too amused of Soon Deok that she is apologetic. Her son might be the problem. Eun never looked at Soon Deok like a lady. They were close as friends. They like each other's company but Eun never went beyond the polite line.

"My daughter would kill me if I ever bring the 10th prince with us on a _gyobang_. I'd like to know if he even likes a girl." Gen. Park looks so serious it makes Jung and So crack up.

"He likes a girl." Jung assures the general, thinking about Hae Soo, "Maybe he's still hang up with his first love. Some of us never moved on from it."

"Are you also still hang-up with your first love that you also never experienced a lady's touch?" Gen. Park teases Jung, " _At matda,_ you always hold a company for the same _gisaeng_."

On another town where their military garrison is staying, there is a small _gyobang_ with pretty _gisaengs_ that the soldiers frequent. Though the three of them visits the _gyobang_ , Gen. Park and So only ever drink together. It was always Jung who disappears with the same _gisaeng_.

"Come to think of it, the lady looked familiar, doesn't she?" Gen. Park thinks about the petite gisaeng, with a very long mahogany hair, trying to place her face, "Well, she is pretty, even So _wangjanim_ kept looking at her."

" _Na-ya? Onje kue-nyeo-reul pwass-ji? (Me, when did I ever looked her way?)"_ So looks scandalized. He did a double take on her once the first time he met her. She resembles Hae Soo at first glance.

"Tsss… Shall I tell Hae Soo?" Jung covers his tracks with a joke. So is still unaware that he and Hae Soo had a past.

" _Ya! Juk-eul-rae?! (Do you want to die?!)_ Or shall I send you down south? Keep company with your pirates?" So threatens Jung.

Jung laughs loud with Gen. Park, "This is getting tiresome, I'll race you to the palace. I can't wait to see Hae Soo."

Jung hits his horse hard and gallops away fast. Gen. Park and So follows through, leaving their soldiers on foot to continue with the parade.

* * *

At the steps of the Hoegyong Hall, King Hyejong awaits with his assembly, with all the princes and princesses on their positions, the town people by the courtyard. Ha Jin still occupies the same position as before therefore she stands with the ministers, her pastel hanbok always standing out among the sea of red uniforms of the ministers.

King Hyejong sits at his throne, overlooking the whole courtyard, looking all pale in spite of the bright sun that graced them this morning. For the last two years, his health had greatly deteriorated and all of them blaming it on the stress of rebuilding their monarch after the late king passed away. He doesn't look any better than how the late king looked during his dying weeks. Ji Mong knew someone is poisoning the king but he couldn't trace it at all. So and him made sure that someone tests the king's food before serving it and so far the same tester doesn't exhibit any symptoms like the king's. It's also not in the incense or any perfume that the king uses since they also keep an eye on it and everything that goes in his room is thoroughly checked.

"Ah finally they are here." Wook announces, seeing the hurl of wind that comes behind the three who are racing their horses madly.

The three slows down their horse to a walk as they cross the main gate of the courtyard and they were welcomed with thunderous applause, cheering and drums. Alighting their horse, the three walk on foot until they reach the lowest steps and the king welcomes them home.

King Hyejong stands from his throne, a smile on his face in spite of his dizziness, "Ah did our seja brought me a flower?"

Everyone automatically looks at the Mokran So had received from a little girl a while ago.

" _Igeo? (This?)"_ So quickly hides it at his back, " _Sunggohabnida pyeha_ , a little girl had generously gave me a flower at the parade. We brought you gifts at a carriage following us. It seemed it haven't arrived yet."

"Ah _kuerehabnikka_? I was merely being playful." King Hyejong good-naturedly jokes. The throne had saddled him with so much responsibility; he misses exchanging playful banters with his brothers, "You may go back to your places then."

Jung comes back to his place beside Baek-Ah, exchanging high fives with Eun and Baek-Ah. So walks to Mu's former position, the one beside the king, in front of Hae Soo. He takes out the Mokran at his back and offers it to Hae Soo without a word.

Ha Jin is standing at her usual place, hiding her enthusiasm at seeing So. It's been a year since the last time they saw each other and they've only exchange letters. Their plan of eloping never materialize since So was weigh down with responsibilities of being a seja and Ha Jin had been watched over by Guen Sun closely.

She blushes as So shows his affection in front of everyone. Biting her lower lip, she meets So's eyes and shyly smile, receiving the Mokran.

"Aigoo," King Hyejong can't help but tease, "You openly rejected your king when I asked for the flower and here you are giving it to another girl. Are you trying to insult the heavens?"

" _Sunggohabnida pyeha_." The two automatically apologize.

So turns to face the king, "I didn't realize you were serious about the flower."

" _Anibnida_. I was only teasing." Mu couldn't wipe the ridiculous smile on his face. The whole court is amused, "Shall we have a wedding for the two of you? I keep giving you my blessing but the two of you only make us wait."

Of course the two would want nothing but to marry but So couldn't say Lady Shinjuwon won't let him.

"Ahem… gi..saeng…" Jung jokingly coughs a few unintelligible syllables that only the general understood.

So glares at Jung and Jung avoids his eyes, still continuing with his pretend coughing.

* * *

After the assembly Ha Jin and So walk along the courtyard, crossing from the quarters of the king going to the _Damiwon_. With the sun so high and the middle of the summer, the two keep to the shade of nearby corridors.

Soon they reached the _Damiwon_ and Ha Jin leads them to an empty grooming room. Ha Jin no longer works at the _Damiwon_ but So doesn't like it when other _gungnyeo_ (s) touches him hence, Hae Soo voluntarily takes care of his grooming whenever he comes to the _Damiwon_. Aside from serving drinks at Hae Soo's request, Woo Hee and her _gungnyeo_ (s) had learned to leave the two alone.

A _gungnyeo_ discreetly knocks at the door and brings in a cold water and fresh juice and puts it by the corner table. As soon as she leaves, Ha Jin fusses over So starting with wiping a few sweat that had formed at the sides of his forehead, "How was your mission in the north?"

So helps Hae Soo with the armor on his arms first before facing Hae Soo and raising his arms sideways, letting her reach around his back to unfasten his belt. It charms him that Hae Soo could just ask him to turn or she could just walk around him to have an easy access at his back but she chooses to reach behind him as if giving him an embrace.

" _Kkut. (It's done.)"_ So watches her, working on his armor, "I'm staying from now on."

After unfastening the belt, Ha Jin works on untying the crisscrossed string holding the upper armor. She pushes it upward, relieving So of his full armor and discarding it to the ground.

Now on his thin hanbok, So pulls Hae Soo by the waist " _Soo-ya, nan jinjja manh-i gue-ri-weo-yo. (I really missed you this time.)"_

Ha Jin slings her arm on So's shoulder while her other hand holds upon his upper arm comfortably, " _Na, do. (Me, too.)_ I'm glad you'll be staying here from now on. Let's get you out of this dirty and dump cloths before you catch a flu."

"Eh? A flu?" It sounds ridiculous to So. After spending a year in a war zone, it feels wonderful to have someone worry about his health. He pulls at Hae Soo about to kiss her when another knock comes to the door. Ha Jin turns for the door but So stops her, stilling her inside his arms, "They can wait."

He leans once more, descending to have a taste of his tea when the knock comes insistent once more.

"Hae Soo-ya!" Soon Deok calls.

Ha Jin chuckles, "I should answer that."

She steps out of So's embrace, leaving him disgruntled and disappointed.

" _Deul-a-u-se-yo. (Come in.)"_ Ha Jin opens the door and let Soon Deok come in. Eun follows through as usual.

"Eoh! _Wangsejanim_!" Soon Deok greets So.

" _Hyungnim_!" Eun exclaims

So crosses his arms against his chest and leans by the chair, " _Na-ga! (Get out!)"_

"Ay _wae_! We've just come in." Eun pouts adorably, "Are you at the middle of something?"

" _Aniyo_ , I was just helping So _wangsejanim_ out of his armor." Ha Jin raises her two hands, palm out, flat out denying.

So shakes his head and sits himself at the chair. Baek-Ah comes in with Jung, making the room full.

"Are you ready?" Soon Deok addresses Hae Soo.

Ha Jin nods enthusiastically.

" _Wae, oedi ka? (Where are you going?)"_ So turns to look at Hae Soo. He was looking forward to spending an afternoon with her.

"It's my parents death anniversary today. Soon Deok volunteered to take me to their grave. It's been a while since I visited them." Ha Jin explains, tangling her arm with Soon Deok's.

So totally forgot what day it is today, "Can I come then?"

" _Aniyo_." Baek-Ah answers in a sing-song. "Only the two of them are leaving. It's supposed to be for girls and us boys will be left here. Jung tells me, we have to remedy something about our married brother here."

Baek-Ah chokeholds Eun by the neck. Eun pushes Baek-Ah away.

"You can play with our little brother then, I'll come with Hae Soo. It's dangerous out there." So stands up from his chair and the three blocks his way.

"I can protect her as much as you can." Soon Deok assures them. She takes Hae Soo with her and the two ladies say their goodbye.

"Ya! Who is going to prepare my bath!" So calls after them. "I'm telling you, I won't take a bath with those servants around me."

"You've survived plenty of war. You'll survive without a bath for a day." Ha Jin winks at him and leaves with Soon Deok.

"Ya!" So throws a tantrum.

"I'll prepare you a bath later when I come home." Ha Jin promises.

* * *

"I've never seen such a lively homecoming for our seja." Wook comments as he and Won accompanies King Hyejong back to his quarters after the assembly.

These days, King Hyejong spends too much time on Wooks company since So, Gen. Park and Jung are away in the north. Ji Mong follows at their tail, keeping watch after the king.

"Isn't a parade too extravagant?" Won chimes in, "The people are chanting the seja's name in the streets instead of yours, pyeha. Maybe we shouldn't encourage it too much."

"Nonsense. The seja deserved to be treated generously. They have just won us a peace treaty with the Khitans. Surely, we could afford our brother some adoration." King Hyejong confidently assures his two brothers.

"Of course, pyeha. I am only saying, we shouldn't spoil him too much. Lest our people forget that it is still you who is the throne and not him." Wook cautions.

King Hyejong understands what Wook is saying. Somehow, for the last two years of his reign, he feels that his people are more supportive of the seja instead of him. It's as if So is already reigning even when it is still him in the throne. The only thing keeping him from not suspecting the seja is the knowledge that So never wanted to become the heir.

The night before Mu's coronation, So came to him and ask him to release him from being the next seja. He wanted to leave the palace and disappear with Hae Soo. Mu had asked him to stay for a few years, at least until his reign is stable. He even gave them his blessing to marry just so the two wouldn't leave. Looking back now and assessing his people's support, King Hyejong is doubting whether he made the right choice of making So stay.

* * *

When Ha Jin comes home that night in the Damiwon, her legs are trembling from too much overexertion. It's one of the side effects she got from having her legs tortured some years ago. She can't run. She has a hard time climbing stairs. She can't kneel or ride a horse for too long.

Woo Hee had prepared the outer pool with herbal water to relieve her stress but since it's too warm these days to take a bath on a hot spring water, Ha Jin strips into only a layer of _sokgot_ and sits by the edge of the pool. She folds her _sokchima_ neatly up in her thighs and have her bare legs soak, almost knee deep. When her feet break into the water, she sighs, the warm water an instant relief to her aching muscles.

The _gungnyeo_ (s) dim the light at the whole ground floor of the Damiwon and retires for the night, leaving Hae Soo alone on the outer pool with a pitcher of cold water and an empty glass beside her.

Ha Jin is at the middle of kneading her left calf when she hears the main door open but doesn't hear footsteps. Wondering if she just imagined hearing the door creak, she shrugs. She continues to apply pressure on her calf and almost fell to the water when she hears a voice behind her.

"Is this my bath? Did you prepare this for me?" So walks silent as always, reaching Hae Soo at the outer pool. He takes off his coat and lets it fall to the ground when he abruptly stops and turn away from Hae Soo. He sees her _sokchima_ folded up her legs, " _Ani… museum… mwo haneun keo-ya?! (What are you doing?!)"_

Ha Jin quickly pushes her sokchima down to cover her legs, dousing it at the water, "Why are you here at this time of the night?"

So is dressed in his bathing thin black sokgot, his back to her, "You promised you'd prepare my bath for me. How can I not come?"

"You went around all day without taking a bath?" Ha Jin finds So ridiculously funny, " _Jinjja_?! (Seriously?!)"

"Ya!" So feels mortified and hides it with child like annoyance, "Unlike you, I always follow through with my promises."

Ha Jin couldn't hold back her chuckle and laughs.

"Eh? What could be so funny right now?" So is really annoyed.

" _Kuenyang_ , I didn't know you would really wait for me. _Mianhaeyo, wangsejanim_."

"You addressed me in my title, yet laughs at my foolishness." So finds the preposterousness of his expectation but is disappointed nonetheless.

Ha Jin notices the crimson blush spreading on So's neck and stops laughing. She reaches to his hand, "Please don't be angry. I didn't mean to forget. You could still take a bath in here. Woo Hee prepared this pool for me. I'm sure it would soothe your aching muscles too."

So is contented to hear that and hides the smile trying to peek on his annoyed façade, "Kuere? Can I share the pool with you?"

"I was only relieving the tired muscles on my calf, please do so." Ha Jin extends the invitation to So.

Like a child, So quickly comes down to the water before Hae Soo changes her mind and withdraws the invitation. As the water comes up to his waist, he can feel the water's heat a little prickly for summer. He would have preferred the cool water at the Donji Lake at this time of the year.

"How's the water?" Ha Jin already knows the answer and holds back laughter.

"A little warm to my liking." So faces the hidden opening of the cave, keeping his back to her.

"You can turn around," Ha Jin tells him. Her legs from knees down are still soak in the water but this time her sokchima is covering it. Only her toes can be seen under water.

So turns to face Hae Soo and its a bad idea. Only then did he realize how thin Hae Soo's sokgot is. It's decent and not flimsy but he knows it's only a layer over her basic undergarment. If it gets douse with water, it will reveal everything.

He thinks twice, wondering if he should just face the other way again.

"Waeyo?" Ha Jin isn't aware of So's predicament, seeing nothing wrong with her clothes.

So fidgets, something he doesn't do.

"Come here. I'll help you with your hair." Ha Jin offers.

So thinks twice, wondering if he should point out to Hae Soo that her clothes are tempting for a man who misses her.

" _I-ri-wa-yo. (Come here.)"_ Ha Jin repeats, extending her hand.

So wouldn't say no to that and wades into the water towards her.

Ha Jin pours a cold glass of water and gives it to So, " _Mianhaeyo_ , I know the water is too hot in this weather. I'll prepare you a better bath next time."

" _Gwaenchanha_. As long you're here with me." So drinks the water and puts it aside, "How was your visit to your parents?"

"I miss them so much." Ha Jin rests her hands on her side, gripping the edge of the pool behind her knees.

So came with her a year ago and he knows how far the trip from the palace is, "It must have been hard to travel there."

He comes closer to her, standing beside her knees. With worry, he looks at her toes, a little hazy under the water, "How are your legs?"

Ha Jin absentmindedly kneads her upper thigh, the part where the wooden rod had fractured her legs, "It's stinging a bit but it will be fine."

So tentatively touches her shin over her thin sokchima, under the water, "May I… massage it for you?"

It is not normal for a boy to see even the tips of the toes of the ladies during Goryeo, let alone, touch her legs unless they are married.

An uncontrollable pink blush spreads over Hae Soo's cheeks, her ears seeming too hot to her touch. It's not as if she never wore shorts or mini skirts in the present time or that no one had touch her legs before but she's been trapped in this period for six years now. She had acclimatised with the customs and traditions quite well. Her legs had always been covered under layers of _chima_.

Though Goryeo is closer to the present day customs of equality between men and women or that women are more liberal than they were in Joseon Dynasty, there is still shyness in Ha Jin when it comes to being touched by So.

She looks away and doesn't really answer but she also doesn't protest or pushes So's hands away when it slides to her bare sole and starts rubbing her foot between his hands. With his thumb pressing some pressure points in her soles, Ha Jin flinches a little but begins to feel better after several strokes.

"Did the _Mokrans_ around your parents grave finally blossom?" So asks, keeping Hae Soo's mind away from his touch to dispel the awkwardness in the air.

Ha Jin nods, "It did. I guess the ladies in our clan really loved the smell of that flower. Did you know every grave and shrine of our clan has Mokrans growing around it?"

" _Ne_ , I heard." So's hand slowly slides upward to her calf and Ha Jin in takes a discreet breathe in her slightly open mouth, So's hand skillfully make long and gentle strokes, improving the circulation in her legs. "They say your clan is loosely related to the original clan of the daughter of the moon."

"Do I look like her?" Ha Jin blurts out.

So chuckles, "I wouldn't know. There are no paintings of her. Why?"

"Kuenyang, they say her mother is the most beautiful lady in the kingdom and that she isn't as beautiful as her but everyone likes her for being the a daughter of the heavenly moon deity." Ha Jin shrugs, wondering if So ever dream of their original lifetime too.

So finishes with her left leg and moves to her other leg. He positions himself in front of her knees to get a better access on her right leg, "However she looks like, I'm sure you're prettier than her."

Earning him a playful grin from Hae Soo.

Ha Jin relaxes in So's touch, getting used to his hands on her. They aren't exactly soft, it's full of callous from handling swords and fighting all his life but his touch is full of gentleness that overcompensates for it.

"She might be the daughter of the moon but you are my moon and to me you will always be lovelier than anyone."

Though Ha Jin finds his words too cheesy, somehow it still makes her heart flutter. She's glad to know that So differentiates her from the daughter of the moon even if it was her in the past.

Ha Jin brings her hands to So's hair, untying the ribbon and letting it down. She wets her hand with water and gathers his hair to tie it in a neat bun behind his head, "Is it any better?"

"I feel better." So naturally advances another step, bringing himself in between Ha Jin's knees and opening it. His one hand cautiously goes up beyond her knees, now laying on her thigh, at the rough patch of skin that healed improperly after her torture. He plays it coolly but inside he is fully aware of how soft and inviting Hae Soo's skin feels in his hands, the image of her bare legs still in his mind, tempted to look below and see her shin definitely bare.

"So-ya," Ha Jin rest her hand on his shoulder, looking beyond his neck and into the scars left by the lashes he got four years ago, "Does this part of your back still hurts?"

Her hands dip below his nape, tracing it lightly and sending a luscious goose bumps down his spine.

So's sokjeori is slightly open upon his chest, loosely held by ribbon on his waist. Years ago, he would have been worried and embarrassed to have Hae Soo see his scars but after that night when Hae Soo and him talked about that little girl named Sol, he became comfortable with Hae Soo touching him.

"Ne, when it's extremely cold." So answers honestly and sees worry dancing on Hae Soo's eyes, "Please don't worry about it. I already told you I'm proud to have earned these scars for you."

 _"Arayo,_ I just wish you didn't have to." Ha Jin lets her hand wander at what part of skin her hands could touch, feeling So tensing, "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

 _"Ani."_ The tensing on So's muscles has something to do with that delicious warmth pooling below his navel, down to his thigh. Every nerve on his body screaming to be touched. Unable to handle his cravings anymore, he commands, "Soo-ya… kiss me."

He catches her gaze and holds it, asking her to make a move first. His hand comes out under her sokchima and clasps at the hem of her seokjeogori. The air around them becomes charged and Ha Jin is sucked in to descend upon So's waiting lips. She touches her lips to his lightly at first and he automatically opens his mouth, bold and aggressive. This isn't one of those chaste and sweet kisses they had in the past. This one is of a hungry variety, unappeasable no matter how many times their tongue dance together. Ha Jin moves further into So's space, her knees on each side of So's waist.

So inclines his head to the opposite direction, deepening the kiss, his hand on the hem of her seokjeogori, moving underneath it, "Soo-ya, I want to touch you."

And that's when Ha Jin remembers where So's other hand is left lying, on her bare inner thigh, dangerously too far up under her sokchima. Ha Jin automatically holds So's hand at bay, seizing it from moving further up. She breaks their kiss and leans back but So grabs her arm and stills her.

Her heart beats hard on her chest, pounding in her ears, filling her head with excessive blood. She doesn't know if it's the heat rising from the warm waters or her body is just naturally reacting to So's touch but she feels lightheaded and hot all over, as if she's drunk on some kind of want.

"My beautiful moon, don't pull away." So pleads, not ready for their bubble to be broken.

When Ha Jin looks into his gaze once more, his eyes are hazy with desire. Everything about his expression, his lips red from her kisses, his Adams apple bobbing up and down his throat, the tense muscle on his shoulder, his chest tout and peaking from his sokjeogori, speak of hunger that longs to be satiated.

His hand on the hems of her seokjeoori travels to her neck, at her nape. He draws her down, meeting her lips with his again. Ha Jin kisses him back hesitantly this time, "Wangsejanim…"

She's being formal again and So notices her nervousness, "Do you trust me?"

So stops kissing her for a moment and looks her in the eye.

Ha Jin doesn't know what to say. It's close to midnight and the Damiwon is deserted. No one will come to disturb them. How far are they going to take this tonight, she doesn't know, wondering if she is ready for this.

Touching his forehead with hers, So releases a sigh. His hand underneath her sokchima withdraws into her knee, Hae Soo's hand following his, "Mianhada. I will never hurt you."

He kisses her gently this time, his hand on her nape, skimming on her upper arm, stroking and drawing pattern, taking her mind off of his hand on her knee. He leaves her lips, nuzzling on her chin, down to her neck. Her heart feels like jumping out of her throat and So's lips dip deeper on the collars of her sokjeogori.

Ha Jin relaxes enough to let her guard down, his hand underneath her sokchima worms it way out of her hold, gliding up on her inner thigh at the same time that his lips plays in her neck, up and down, sucking at the space in her clavicle.

So watches her close her eyes, his hand reaching the ribbon of her _dari-sokgot (breechcloth)_ at her waist. He pulls at it's string, untying it before coming down slowly to her inner thigh. As his lips meets hers once more, his hand reaches to the small spot between her legs, the part where no one had touched Hae Soo before.

Ha Jin opens her eyes wide, suddenly becoming aware of So's hand and instinctively moves to withdraw from his finger but So holds her still, her legs unable to close since So is standing in between her knees,

"Don't move away from my touch, Soo-ya." He pleads as if it would hurt him if she moves away. "Please don't."

Ha Jin panics. It isn't her first time to be touched like this but it is a first on Hae Soo's body. Like every normal girl, she feels an unwelcome aversion to a foreign hand on her intimate spot,

"So wangsejanim…"

She automatically clutches onto him, tightening her arms around his neck. She rests her forehead on his shoulder, closing her eyes and digging her fingers to his skin. She can hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"Relax Soo-ya," So stokes her hair, waiting for her to calm down and get used to his hand before he moves his fingers, "You're beautiful and I love you so."

Sweet words that encourages Hae Soo to loosen a bit. So watches her bit her lower lip, her cheeks red in self-consciousness.

So purports her cheeks with kisses, commanding and leading her out of her shell, "Kiss me, Soo-ya."

Ha Jin turns to meet his lips, cautious and shy.

"Close your eyes."

Ha Jin follows.

His fingers begin to explore, feeling her tremble as he finds her folds. Parting it gently, his thumb draws gentle circular strokes that solicit a surprise gasp from Hae Soo, her knees slackening around his waist.

"Soo-ya," So whispers in her ear, brushing her hair to the other side of her shoulder so he'd have access on her neck. He fastens his wet mouth on her bare skin, sucking and leaving a mark before going up to her ear and commands, "Open your legs for me, I want to feel the inside of you."

Ha Jin's natural response is to tense and yet something in his commanding voice makes her all jelly inside.

His hand on her hair slides down to her back, pulling her closer so her legs will automatically part at his waist. Her _sokchima_ pools above her knees, exposing her bare calves. His finger moves to search for her entrance. Following the path where she is most moist, he circles around the entrance, wetting the tip of his finger before coming in.

Ha Jin braces herself knowing it wouldn't feel good the first time., "Ah"

So doesn't take his eyes of Hae Soo's face, memorizing her expressions as emotions dance on her face to the feel of his finger inside her. He lets the whole length of his finger be enveloped with her heated and moist wall.

Closing his eyes, So drowns on the feel of her on his finger, on her uneven breath on his neck, on the innocence of her gasps, her nails raking on his skin. He wants nothing but to feel his self inside her. He forgets his self-control and starts being rough, his finger moving faster inside her.

Ha Jin squeezes her eyes shut, biting hard at her lower lips.

"Wangsejanim." Ha Jin seizes his wrist, stopping it from moving.

So opens his eyes, looking at Hae Soo's uncomfortable face. She looks away, unable to meet his eyes, "Appwaseo. Manh-i. (It hurts a lot.)"

So withdraws his finger automatically too fast, it solicits a painful gasp from Hae Soo, "Mianhada, I didn't know it would hurt so much."

He pulls her into an embrace, gentle once more, "Are you alright?"

He calms his self down, every nerve on his body protesting with want.

Ha Jin nods at the top of his head, "I'll be fine."

But So isn't, "Shall we continue?"

Though he means it as a joke this time.

"Not tonight. Mianhaeyo." Ha Jin embarrassingly says no.

 _"Araseo."_ So pulls away, laying a quick kiss on her bare knee before pulling her sokchima to cover her legs.

"Come to water with me? It's heat will help make you feel better." So suggests pertaining to the throbbing pain in between Hae Soo's thigh. He leaves her knees and closes her legs, holding upon her waist to support her descend to the water.

 _"Jamkkan._ _(Wait.)_ " So puts back her to the edge of the pool.

 _"Waeyo?"_ Ha Jin asks confused.

"Maybe you shouldn't get your clothes wet." So hesitates, touching his nape embarrassingly, "Your clothes are too thin, I might lose my self-control again."

Ha Jin blushes once more, amused at So's honest warning. After touching her too intimately, So still treats her with utmost politeness. She smiles, "I should probably go back to my room."

"Eh? Now?" So doesn't want to yet.

"Can I sleep in your room?" His eyes crinkles adorably, like a kid asking for a candy. "I can behave myself."

Ha Jin chuckles, "Go back to your quarters wangejanim. It's getting late."

She stands up, "Finish your bathing, I'll go and get a towel for you."

"You'll have to help me get dressed." So calls after her.

"Ne. Ne." Ha Jin answers walking away. She holds upon her abdomen unconsciously, a little painful from her first time experience.

* * *

 **PREVIEW:**

Shall we have a change of owner of the throne again? ^^ Say goodbye to another character? Huhu. We only have Wook and Lady Shinjuwon as the villain. I guess So and Hae Soo will have to face Lady Shinjuwon at some point.

 **EDITOR'S NOTE:**

I miss the timing of Ha Jin finally finding out about her connection with the daughter of the moon. Sorry about that. It was supposed to be Lady Sewon who tells her the story and her finding out about it last chapter feels like deux ex machina. I needed her to know before all the parents in her life die and the king and Lady Oh are last of those adults (Oh but there's Ji Mong, still!)

I'm unsure of that last sequence (Their relationship have to escalate somewhere, don't they? They can't stay innocent until the last chapter or I'm just nervous at writing smut. Mianhaeyo.) Everyone's relationship have to escalate by next chapter since we only have a few more chapters left.


	49. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47:**

Knock.

Knock knock.

Knock.

Knock knock knock.

Rhythmic raps are heard upon the wooden door of the quarters Lady Oh once occupied and is now being used by the new _sanggun_. It's the middle of the night and the garden outside is deserted. Woo Hee opens the door into a small opening and finds Won at the other side, carrying a pouch, looking around for any sign of people.

Won lifts the pouch on eye level and announces like someone just won a lottery, "Our king's weekly dose of medicine."

"Do I really need to keep doing this?" Woo Hee look scared and unsure, "It was the late king whom I wanted dead, not the current king."

"Come now, don't be like this." Won pushes the door to open it some more and leans closer to Woo Hee, "You've been deceiving your friends and poisoning the king for years, do you really want to stop?"

"Please..." Woo Hee steps back holding the door against Won, "I and the 3rd prince only agreed with getting rid of the late king and now he's gone. They are both gone. The reigning king has nothing to do with me anymore."

"You should have thought of that before you put the poison on the king's bath the first time." Won grins as if he's only having a normal conversation.

Before Woo Hee was proclaimed the new sanggun, Wook visited her and told her his plans of making her the head of the Damiwon, a her reward for serving him and his 3rd brother. Woo Hee declined it at first, saying she failed in her assignment of killing the king so she has no right to be rewarded as such. Though in truth, she only wants her freedom from their control and Wook had seen through it and forced Woo Hee to become a _sanggun_ so he could hold her by the neck, more smothering than Yo did. He tricked her by saying she could at least be free from her gisaeng status and that her sanggun status would allow her to marry a prince, Baek-Ah, if she wants to. But the moment she became a Sanggun, they spiked the king's bath with mercury and blackmailed her for it.

"You tricked me!" Woo Hee is mortified.

"I see, you're still not as smart as my 13th brother think you are." Won's grin turning to something menacing, "You've been averting your eyes from your own _gungnyeo(s)_ who are putting this mercury on the king's bath, why do you suddenly grew a conscience when we're almost done with it?"

He pushed passed her and enters her quarters, closing the door behind him. He discards the pouch by the floor, preying on Woo Hee who stands her ground, pretending she's not afraid, "What do you think you are doing?"

She steps back, her rear meeting the vanity table behind. Her hand discreetly looks for a _dwikkoji_ she can use to defend herself.

Won is quick to pull her to him, making her let go of anything she had grab from her vanity table.

"Don't or I'll scream." Woo Hee warns, the pounding in her chest escalating, she hopes Won couldn't sense her fear.

"And draw your _gungnyeo(s)_ attention to us?" Won insults her acting with a smirk, seeing through her pretense, _"Kuere,_ call for help and I'll simply tell my 13th brother we've been having affair behind his back. Whether he believes you or me, it won't matter. It would hurt him to know he's sharing his woman's touch with another brother."

He turns her back to him, pushing her to the wall and keeping her trapped with his body.

"Please don't, please." Woo Hee pleads, terrified this time. She struggles to free herself but Won locks her hand above her head while his other free hand comes around her waist, up above her chest, coming inside her sokjeogori.

"I'm curious, what did my 3rd brother and my 13th brother saw on you?" Won whispers on her ear, his touch unwelcome and violating. He tears at her sokjeogori, revealing her skinny shoulder and her chest band.

Woo Hee starts crying, struggling to be free and begging with Won but it only excites him further, "Which one of my brother is better at giving you pleasure?"

His hand slides down her hips, finding the folds where the ends of her chima overlap each other. He tussles through her sokchima and tears at her dari-sokgot, revealing her bare thighs that he so wantonly rubs, "Was my 3rd brother rough or my 13th brother soft? Which one did you prefer? Tell me. I'm sure I could do just the same."

But Woo Hee is a virgin. She was a _haengsu gisaeng_ only by a title. She had never seen or service a client. Yo might have handled her roughly but his hands never go astray where it shouldn't. He flirted with her because it makes her uncomfortable but she was never his type, seeing Woo Hee as beneath his status as a prince.

On the other hand, Woo Hee had shared kisses with Baek-Ah, a few of them one step shy of having Baek-Ah take his tops off in front of her but they had never gone farther than that.

Woo Hee senses Won clumsily untying his _paji_ behind her and feels a rush of anger towards him and her unlucky fate that made her their slave. If she was going to suffer all her life, she shouldn't have escaped their kingdom and just died with her parents.

Won is about to force himself on her when a knock comes through the door, stilling them both. Woo Hee looks at the door, a little hope blossoming on her chest. The knock comes again, rhythmic the way, Won knocked a while ago.

Against Won's disappointment, he releases Woo Hee and puts his clothes in order.

Woo Hee wipes her tears and arranges her clothes in a hurry, not sparing herself the time to calm down. In three steps she reached her door and open it fast, dashing passed Wook the moment the door opens and run to Hae Soo's quarters.

Wook looks at Won pointedly, "What did you do?"

Won shrugs, "Just having fun."

* * *

Ha Jin opens her door to a disgruntled and crying Woo Hee, whom she lets in quickly. Leading Woo Hee to her bed, she takes a glass of water from her side table and give it to Woo Hee, "What happened?"

Woo Hee is still holding her sokjeogori together, her chima uneven on both sides. She couldn't speak and just sobs, finishing the glass of water and squeezing her hand around the glass with so much anger, her hands are turning pale even against the warm glow of her lantern. Ha Jin sits beside Woo Hee, worriedly taking the glass away.

Putting her arms around her, Ha Jin strokes her back, "Woo Hee-ya you're scaring me, tell me what's wrong. Shall I call for Baek-Ah wangjanim?"

" _Andwaeyo_!" Woo Hee clutches at her arm, trembling, "Please don't! I'll be fine. I just need to breathe."

Ha Jin lets Woo Hee sob in her arms, holding her together tight. She pulls her blanket over Woo Hee's shoulder and waits for her to calm down.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Woo Hee asks against Ha Jin's chest.

"Of course." Ha Jin answers, anxious about Woo Hee's state.

"I had a really bad dream." Woo Hee holds to Ha Jin for her sanity.

Ha Jin continuously strokes her back, lulling Woo Hee to stillness, "It's just a nightmare. You're safe. It will all go away in the morning."

Ha Jin assures Woo Hee, getting her to lie on her bed and tucking her in. She had never seen Woo Hee wrecked like this, pondering if there is a cause to let Baek-Ah know.

* * *

Days later, the main gate of the Damiwon is closed for exclusive use of the royal princes who are coming to participate in a ritual bath. _Gungnyeo(s)_ hurry around the main floor dusting webs from the walls, wiping the floor, filling the tables with potpourri, which gives off pleasant, fruity smells that enlivens the senses.

The pool was emptied of the hot spring water and replace with cold water from a nearby lake. Pouches of eucalyptus mint and basil are suspended deep under its water since this morning to infuse its bath with herbal healing.

Woo Hee stands at the landing in the middle of the stairs, reminiscent of how Lady Oh used to oversee her mini palace. Behind her are four waiting gungnyeo(s) at her behest.

Baek-Ah, Jung and Eun arrived first, all in their bathing thin black sokgot. Eun runs to the side of the pool enthusiastically, dragging Jung with him.

"Ay wae…! Stop acting like a kid." Jung tells off Eun but lets himself be dragged by him, "You've been married for years, shouldn't we have outgrown this already?"

Baek-Ah takes to the stairs, greeting Woo Hee with a boyish grin, "How is our lady doing today?"

Woo Hee is a little under the weather this past few days and Baek-Ah is starting to worry. She looks ahead with a serious straight face, "I'm doing very well, wangjanim. Thank you for asking."

Baek-Ah can tell Woo Hee's is avoiding glancing at him so he decides to tease her and steps closer, leaning to her ear, "I heard you have a day off coming, I can't wait to ride with you to the fields."

Woo Hee tenses, a blush spreading on her nape as his bare chest touch the side of her arms and his breath plays on her ear. She automatically side steps away from Baek-Ah, uncomfortable of his show of affection. Everyone knew the two had been seeing each other for a while now and Baek-Ah had been planning to ask the king for his blessing to let them marry.

"Oi, Baek-Ah stop harassing the lady and come down here." Won comes in with Wook, a playful smile plastered on his face. It's as if the other night never happened and it puts Woo Hee in an angry mood, though at the outside, nothing changes on her expression.

Wook inclines his head to Woo Hee's direction, giving a polite greeting. The two joins Eun and Jung by the pool with Won taking off his _sokjeogori_ and getting in the waters. Wook sits by the edge of the pool, drinking a tea served by a gungnyeo.

A eunuch announces King Hyejong at the door and everyone drops what they're doing to pay respect. He looks a bit better today with colors back on his cheek. Afternoons at Damiwon are usually reserved for the king's bath but today King Hyejong is sharing with his brother whom he hasn't bonded with for so long.

"I don't see our _seja_ today? Where is he?" King Hyejong lets his eyes take a sweep on the whole Damiwon.

Ji Mong, who is accompanying the king, whispers at his side, "Our seja is uncomfortable with undressing with everyone, so he never participates in the bathing ritual."

"Nonsense. We are his brothers. He doesn't need to take off his clothes. Look at them." King Hyejong spread his arm in front. Except for Won and Eun, his brothers are all in their black _sokjeogori_ and _sokpaji_. It might be thin but it allows for coverage, "Get my brother here."

Ji Mong fidgets, "He left the sky tower early this morning, Pyeha. I do not know where he is."

King Hyejong turns to Woo Hee, "Woo Hee Sanggun, where is Lady Hae Soo?"

"Probably with Soon Deok. Soon Deok came with me this morning saying she'll be meeting Hae Soo here." Eun answers for Woo Hee.

"The ladies are in the grooming room alone," Woo Hee explains, "Our seja might be at the corridor where Lady Hae Soo usually reads. They had breakfast there while ago."

True enough when Ji Mong went to get So, he's sitting by the chair, which Hae Soo usually occupies when she's reading at the corridor. He's resting his head at the back of the chair, his feet up in another chair in front of him, arms crossed against his chest, the book he was reading is lying abandoned at the table. He's lost inside the memory of that night in the pool with Hae Soo. Imagining the feel of her legs slinging at his waist.

"Wangsejanim." Ji Mong cuts in his wistful state.

" _Kkeojyeo. (Get lost.)"_ So answers without opening his eyes.

"The king had asked for you to join your brothers at the bathing ritual." Ji Mong doesn't even wince. He's already expecting So not to bulge.

" _Silhseubnida_. _(I don't want to.)_ It's not a ritual, they're just hanging around." So couldn't be bother.

"All the more for you to come. The king is looking forward to spending some time with all of his brothers." Ji Mong insists and then adds, "It's a command."

So sighs, there's nothing he can do if it's a command. He opens his eyes and look at Ji Mong with annoyance. He stands up and leaves with him.

* * *

The grooming room is laden with two beds, occupied with Ha Jin and Soon Deok, both of which has facial paper masks on their faces. Their clothes stripped to their _Sokgot_ , here to have their selves pampered and relax.

Woo Hee comes in and dismisses her _gungnyeo_ (s) trailing behind her.

"Oh, Woo Hee-ya," Soon Deok opens her eyes to see who was it who came in the door, "Come and join us. This facial mask Hae Soo made, feels cool in the face."

Ha Jin smiles underneath her mask.

"Ah kuereyo? Maybe I'll try it later before going to sleep. I still have a lot of chores today." Woo Hee bends over Soon Deok, checking her mask.

"Omo, do our princes keep you overworked?" Soon Deok teases.

" _Aniyo, gwaenchanhseubnida, (No, I'm fine.)_ I'm glad the king and his brothers have found some time to relax." Woo Hee assures Soon Deok, walking over to Hae Soo to check her mask next.

"What are you going to do on your day off, Woo Hee-ya? I heard the king had grant you a week." Ha Jin folds her hand in her stomach.

"I thought of going home for a few days in my hometown. Though Baek-Ah wangjanim ask me to go with him somewhere."

Since Hae Soo had stripped to bare minimum and had has no make-up on, Woo Hee notices small patches of reddish marks littering down Hae Soo's neck to the inside of her sokjeogori. She couldn't help but smile. She leaves it alone and inspects the mask on her face instead. Finding the masks can be taken off after several more minutes, Woo Hee sits by the chair in front of the vanity table first and watches over the two.

"Ah _jinjja_? Are you heading to Joella?" Ha Jin thought of the _gyobang_ that housed them for two years.

" _Ne_. It's going to be my parents death anniversary in a few weeks too, I thought I should visit them." Woo Hee feels reflective. How long had she been trapped in the Chunju Yu clan's hold and now under Wook's. The 8th prince is overlooking her relationship with Baek-Ah at the moment but she is afraid Wook would somehow make her pay a steep price if she is ever out the line. Yo might have been forceful but at least Woo Hee knows what he wants. Unlike serving Wook, Woo Hee couldn't get a read about him at all.

"Wah, I wish I could go to. It's been a while since I was able to freely leave the palace." Though Ha Jin is allowed to come and go inside the palace, Guen Sun had made it clear, she could never step out of the capital.

When So went in the north for a year, Guen Sun never failed to visit Hae Soo everyday. Sometimes just following her. Sometimes he approaches her and asks her how she is doing. He's always lurking around her like a shadow she couldn't shrug.

"The 4th prince had just come home. You should spent more time with him." Woo Hee tells Hae Soo, "It appears you spend more time apart rather than together for the greater part of your relationship. How long have you been seeing each other now?"

"Hmmm… if you don't count the two years I disappeared?" Ha Jin contemplates, "I guess four years now."

"And aren't you two getting married yet?" Soon Deok asks, getting a little bored of lying down doing nothing, "I was definitely sure back then that you would be the first one to marry among the three of us."

She laughs, "I couldn't believe I'm the only one married among us. It's strange."

The two giggles with her.

"And is their any baby coming? I heard the general and Eun's mother are itching to hold a grand baby already." Woo Hee repeats what her _gungnyeo(s)_ had been gossiping about, effectively cutting Soon Deok's laughter.

Four years into marriage, Eun and Soon Deok still had no baby because Eun seldom shares a bed with Soon Deok. He only does when his mother tells about the auspicious day of the month. And even then, when he shares a bed with Soon Deok, he only ever sleeps beside her.

Soon Deok purses her lips, unable to say anything about their husband and wife arrangement.

A rare silence falls among the three of them and Ha Jin couldn't help but asks, "What's wrong Soon, Deok-ah?"

Soon Deok doesn't answer.

"Is the 10th prince treating you badly?" Woo Hee is suddenly worried. It never occurred to her or Hae Soo that something bad might be happening on Soon Deok's household.

Soon Deok abruptly gets up, the mask falling from her face, _"Aniyo."_

She quickly and vehemently denies it, then her expression falls to sadness, "Eun _wangjanim_ treats me good."

And then adds in a very shy voice, "Too polite that he never touches me."

"Eh?!" The two exclaims.

"You mean, you've never…?" Ha Jin turns to face Soon Deok, careful for her mask to stay in her face.

Blushing uncomfortably, Soon Deok lowers her head and shakes it.

" _Jeongmal_? Not even a kiss?" Woo Hee feels embarrassed to ask too.

Soon Deok nods, "I think Eun wangjanim doesn't like me at all. He only married me out of obligation to his family since the late king made us marry."

Woo Hee can't find the right words to comfort Soon Deok. These kinds of things are not something they teach you in apprenticeship.

 _"Aniya,_ don't feel too bad about it." Ha Jin steps in to comfort Soon Deok, "Maybe Eun wangjanim only need some time to adjust and grow-up. You know how he had been sheltered all his life. You're both still young, enjoy your married life with only the two of you first."

If Ha Jin could reach out to her, she would have put her hand in her arm and assure her but since her mask would fall off if she stands up, she settles for a smile instead, "How about we pretty you up today so he'd look only at you, hmmm?"

Soon Deok cheers up a little, "Kuende Hae Soo-ya, you've been seeing So wangjanim for as long as I'm married and you, Woo Hee-ya had been seeing Baek-Ah wangjanim for a while now. Have you…"

 _"Aniya!"_

 _"Anibnida!"_

The two quickly deny it. Ha Jin lies in her back once more while Woo Hee suddenly finds the powders in the vanity cabinet interesting.

"Wah!" Soon Deok sports an expression of amazement upon the realization that her two friends have more experience than her, who is married, "How did it feel? Did it hurt a lot?"

" _Mor-eu-gess-seub-ni-da. (I don't know.)_ I've never done it." Woo Hee is flushed, all red in the face.

" _Mol-la-yo. (I don't know.)_ " Ha Jin is grateful that she has a mask on her face to hide her blush.

Her mind automatically wanders to that memory of the night at the pool with So, as if feeling his hand on her again. When she thinks about it, their first foray in intimacy isn't bad at all. So surely knows his way around her body and that's when Ha Jin suddenly sit up.

 _He knows his way on a woman's body? How?_

Ha Jin squints her eyes, thinking how So seemed to be experienced, "Soon Deok-ah."

" _Kkamjjakya_!" Soon Deok clutches at her chest, " _Myo ya!_ Don't just suddenly sit up like that, you've surprised me."

"You were childhood friends with So _wangsejanim_ , isn't it?" Ha Jin asks, her mask forgotten in her lap.

Woo Hee watches them in the mirror.

Soon Deok nods, " _Ne_ , _waeyo_?"

"Did he have women before me?" A woman's instinct tells Ha Jin, So isn't as innocent as she thought he is.

"Not that I know off?" Soon Deok thinks about it, "Ladies aren't exactly attracted to him because of his mask and you've seen how he is before. He used to be really scary that men and women avoid him. It is only when you covered his scar and took of his mask when ladies started paying attention to him."

Ha Jin couldn't believe it. So definitely has some experience with women. It's not possible to have that kind of skill by pure luck or by reading or simply talking with friends. Even with Ha Jin's present boyfriend, he wasn't as smooth as So. So knows what he is doing. He isn't clumsy. He knows what to touch, what to ask, what to do. He took the lead so confidently Ha Jin didn't even notice it.

Ha Jin inclines her head to the side, looking every bit suspicious.

* * *

Not bothering to change into bathing _sokgot_ , So comes in the main floor of the Damiwon finding the inner pool in chaos, water is splashed in the floor everywhere as Eun and Jung outmatched each other on who can push the other to the pool. Baek-Ah is cheering for them at the edge of the pool. Won is holding attention with a group of gungnyeo(s) whom he is trying to impress. King Hyejong is down by the pool, the water up in his chest, his arms spread on each side of the top of the pool. Wook accompanies him, sitting at the edge of the pool. They are laughing, relax and enjoying the water.

It's been a while since the brothers had bonded and So had never seen them happy like this before. He stops below the stairs, watching them for a bit until Won finally notices him.

"Hyungnim!" Won greets, holding a glass of wine up towards So, "Join us."

Everyone turns to So, waving at him to join. He leaves the comfort of the pillars that is hiding him and greets the king. Ji Mong stays his place by a recluse table, watching over the princes. These days, he's busy accompanying King Hyejong everywhere. After his plan of skipping Hyejong's reign failed, he weighs his options and decided he could take a breather for a few years since Mu once promised to have Hae Soo and So married and he followed through with it. The problem now lies with Lady Shinjuwon, whom So refuses to talk to.

"Ah our brooding seja finally showed himself." King Hyejong feels better to have all his brother in one place. He notices So didn't change his clothes, "Aren't you going in the water?"

" _Sunggohabnida_ _pyeha_ , some other time. I did not come prepared." So sits at the edge of the pool opposite Wook.

Jung and Eun stop wrestling for a second. They look at each other, quietly agreeing on playing a joke on their 4th brother. They pretend to ask a gungnyeo for some snacks and hurry behind So.

"Haji ma." So warns without even looking at them. He easily catches up with Jung and Eun's plan.

The two freezes on their way to push So into the water.

 _"Eiiii hyungnim, jaemi eops-eo-yo. (That's no fun)."_ Eun throws a tantrum, stomping his feet to the floor, "You could at least pretend you don't know."

"Who cares?!" Jung pushes So into the pool. Only him would dare to touch their 4th brother and play a joke on him.

King Hyejong takes his arm off the edge of the pool as So splashes in the water and everyone laughs.

So comes out of the water and looks at Jung menacingly, "Ya! Jung-ah, this is too childish of you."

" _Joesonghabnida, wangsejanim_ ," Jung bows in mock meekness and then laughs with everyone.

So swears at him in annoyance and King Hyejong meddles, calming So down, "Let our 14th brother be, So-ya. You need to have some fun every now and then."

So turns away but does not leave the water. In truth, he's glad he was forced to join his brothers. He can't remember the last time they all had a laugh together. Probably his 13th birthday was the last time. If only his 3rd brother is here, they would be complete.

To maintain his dignity, the scowling expression doesn't leave So's face. He makes a show of annoyance by splashing some water towards Jung that Wook and King Hyejong avoids.

Eun grabs his chance and pushes Jung to the water but Jung's reflex is fast. He grabs at Eun and together they fall into the water.

Baek-Ah calls a jeering cheer at Jung, "Well done, Jung-ah!"

So wades to the side of the pool, steering clear of Jung and Eun who resumed their wrestling match in the water. Baek-Ah joins the two also. So takes of the ribbon holding the first layer of his hair and gathers all his hair to put it up in a ponytail.

Eun notices the long scratches on his nape disappearing inside his jeogeori, "Oh _Hyungnim_! You have scratches on your neck, what happened to it? You should see the royal physician for the wounds you got from spending time in the field."

Everyone turns to scrutinize the marks on So's neck. So automatically covers his nape with his hand, his ears turning red. He forgot he was wearing his hair down to hide the marks left by Hae Soo the other night. He tried putting a cream in it but he couldn't see nor reach it. Hae Soo was busy this morning so she wasn't able to help him.

Except for Eun, Jung and Wook, everyone laughs again, knowing that the long marks on So's neck were not from the war he had just fought but probably from a lady's finger nails.

" _Aigoo_!" Baek-Ah captures Eun's neck and arm choke him, "For a married man, you sure know nothing of marks. No wonder the general and your mother are getting antsy these days."

"Ya! What does that mean?" Eun tries to push Baek-Ah away, his head held between Baek-ah's arm and his chest. Baek-Ah's sokjeogori is open and Eun notices a purplish mark on his clavicle, almost fading, "Oh you have one, too."

Baek-Ah forgot about his mark and in his surprise, releases Eun. Eun grabs at the opening of his sokjeogori to look closer.

"Mwo ya!" Baek-Ah shoves him away and covers himself but Eun had already turned to Jung, who is naked up.

Jung automatically covers the upper part of his stomach with his hand. His, is not angry red but brownish, almost faded. It's not scratches but patches. Eun comes to each of his brother, examining them. Won has few on his neck and his biceps. He doesn't even try to hide it. Wook pushes Eun away. His body covered with his black sokgot and shows nothing.

"Don't even think about it." King Hyejong keeps Eun at an arm's length.

The _gungnyeo(s)_ around Won try hard not to laugh while Ji Mong wants nothing but to leave. He really doesn't want to know what So is doing with his daughter.

"Why does everyone have it?" Eun looks clueless, "Do you have some kind of secret society that I don't know of?"

His face falls short, feeling left out, "Why wouldn't you invite me?"

Except for So, everyone seems to be laughing at every little thing today.

"Eun-ah," King Hyejong deeply sighs. He guesses the rumor about his 10th brother still innocent is true. "Do you know your father-in-law and your mother had been worried that an heir to your clan hasn't been taken cared of."

"Eh?" Eun dismisses it, "My mother should have known by now I only married Soon Deok to anger my grandfather. Besides,"

He points a finger at So, "It's So hyungnim's fault. He made our father engaged me to Soon Deok."

Silence falls in the inner pool, surprised of Eun's confession. He comes beside Jung and Baek-Ah again, as if he didn't say anything wrong. He crosses his arms against his chest, "I was in love with another girl."

"Eun-ah!" Jung and Baek-Ah cover Eun's mouth before he say something stupid.

"Eun-ah!" King Hyejong didn't like how Eun is throwing a tantrum as if he is still a child, "That is no way of speaking about your wife. You are embarrassing Lady Soon Deok. You are not a child anymore and it is your duty to provide your clan an heir. Do not speak that way about your wife again."

Eun suddenly feels bad realizing what he just did. He didn't mean to be rude to Soon Deok. He likes Soon Deok. They were a good team for the last four years. She always protects him and puts up with his tantrums even when it is beyond reasonable, _"Sunggohabnida_ pyeha."

"There is no need to apologize to me. You should be apologizing to your wife." King Hyejong lets it pass, his 10th brother had always been childish but is always quick to make amends.

"Kuende," Eun pouts, his rudeness forgotten, "Do you all go into this secret society that I don't now of? Why do you have all this marks?"

Everyone looks at Eun, amused and frustrated at the same time.

"Why won't you tell me?!" Eun is annoyed now.

Won walks to his back and crouches at the edge of the pool. He puts his arm on Eun's shoulder, "If you've been doing your duty as a husband, you've be getting these marks too."

"Ah _jinjja?!"_ Eun's eyes are wide with surprise, letting his accusing eyes pass his 13th, 14th, 4th and 8th brother, "But you're not married?"

"Aigoo!" King Hyejong stretches his neck, feeling his blood pressure going-up. Every little thing needs to be explained to Eun.

Won laughs loud this time, "Eun-ah, you don't need to be married to experience a lady's touch."

"Ah…! Oh!" Eun's simple mind finally catches-up with everyone.

"Do you want to come with us in a _gyobang_ tonight? I shall introduce you to a few pretty _gisaengs_." Won invites Eun.

"Eiii…!" Jung and Baek-Ah disagrees. They both don't have a problem with their 10th brother seeing _gisaengs_ but they are worried for Soon Deok.

"Go home to Soon Deok." So opens his mouth for once.

Eun looks at So with suspicion, crossing the wide expanse of the pool to come near him.

So is inclined to step back, wary of his 10th brother, "Wae?!"

"Have you been doing it with Hae Soo?" Eun looks serious.

 _"Kkeojyeo!"_ So puts up a menacing façade that doesn't scare Eun at all. If anything he advances to his face and tells him off,

" _Haji maseyo._ You haven't married her yet." Eun acts as if he's older than So. At the back of his head, Hae Soo is still his first love and he looks after her on his own way.

"Kuere." King Hyejong adds in, "I've given my blessing several times already. What's the hold up?"

Now So is in hot waters.

 _While manning the garrison in the north for a whole year, So came to visit Lady Shinjuwon alone in their palace at Shinju. Even as he step by their main gate, the unpleasant nauseating feeling of having to face the consort is already creeping up his spine._

 _Since he refused to meet her inside her quarters, the servants made him wait at her poisonous garden for an hour before she shows up knowing it would annoy him if she does._

" _What brings my prodigal son back to his mother?" Lady Shinjuwon shows up all made up, looking more beautiful and ageless, So couldn't help but wonder when will she die if she doesn't age at all._

" _I've poisoned the king for you, did I not?" So is sitting by the tea table, a cup of tea served in front oh him._

" _And you are what now? A dog leashed to the king by the title of crown prince?" Lady Shinjuwon puts on her mittens and takes the bowl from a servant. She goes to a bush filled with purple helmet flowers, touching it's berry and picking it._

" _I want to marry Hae Soo already." So sees no point in small talks._

 _Lady Shinjuwon pays no mind to his declaration. This isn't the first time they hd this talked and just like every other time, her answer is still the same. She continues with gathering the small berries, selecting only the fruit ripe in deep violet hue._

" _Eomeonim—"_

" _-I heard you the first time." Lady Shinjuwon cuts off his sentence with a dismissal, "You never wrote me a letter or answer my summon for the last three years."_

" _I was punished by the king and sent to Later Jin, how can I answer your summon?" So sticks to half-truth._

" _Do not lie to me." Lady Shinjuwon says with calmness that So knows hiding a brewing storm, "You were amassing your own supporters so you could cut your ties with me."_

 _So keeps his mouth shut._

" _You were never planning of holding your end of the deal, am I right?" Lady Shinjuwon straightens her back. Her small bowl of ceramic is half filled with the berries she had picked._

" _I will never betray you, eomeonim." So lies smoothly, "I only want my reign… your reign… to go smoothly so I am careful of my way to the throne."_

 _Lady Shinjuwon comes to the tea table and So eyes the bowl of berries she had just put down. He leans back to his chair, an instinctual aversion to Lady Shinjuwon and her berries. A natural twitch in Lady Shinjuwon's left eyebrow indicates she notices So's discomfort and it amuses her. She bends over at him, bracing her hand the back of his chair._

" _Geo-jit-mal ha-ji ma-ra, nae a-deul-a. (Do not lie to me my son.)" Lady Shinjuwon brushes his bangs out of his left eye, the part where his scar used to be visible. It recedes to his ponytail, grabbing it and abruptly pulling so his face would look up to her, "I am running out of patience, my dear son and when I do, that little girl you treasure so much will become a tribute to the winner of war in our borders."_

So keeps his mouth tightly shut as Wook and Jung observe him.

"Did Lady Shinjuwon disagree to let you marry her?" Jung asks, the unwelcome memory of what he saw in Lady Shinjuwon's room, never left his mind. He wishes he could forget but he can't.

 _"Aniyo."_ So answers, detecting a slight strangeness in the way Jung asks his question.

"Then marry her already before someone whisks her away." Jung warns, reminding So of their conversation in So's reclusive lake.

"No one can take her away." So confidently tells Jung.

"Ah _kuereyo?_ Not even when she chooses someone else?" Wook chimes in, as serious as the two conversing.

"She will never do that to me." So assures himself more than Wook, suddenly missing Hae Soo.

Everyone can feel the change in the light atmosphere and Ji Mong silently listens. He too had been wondering why So haven't married Hae Soo yet. So once told him what Lady Shinjuwon wants from Hae Soo. He suspects the consort will not let them marry until So owns the throne.

 _Shall I help her already?_

* * *

That night, Eun paces outside Soon Deok's quarters, holding something behind his back. The night feels cool with the summer breeze sweeping at the garden and the lanterns inside Soon Deok's quarter give off an orange warm glow on the patio where Eun is standing. Several back and forth in the patio and Soon Deok finally had enough of Eun's loud footsteps and comes out.

"Yie, wangjanim? What brings you to my quarters at this time of the night?" Soon Deok opens her door abruptly and make Eun jump.

" _Ya! Kkam-jjak nol-a-seo! (You've surprised me!)"_ Eun annoyingly shouts at Soon Deok.

Used to his outbursts, Soon Deok invites him to come inside. This isn't Eun's first time to be inside Soon Deok's quarter but his heart is pounding on his chest, nervous somehow.

"Do you need anything?" Soon Deok asks.

Eun takes out what he is holding at his back. It's a lotus origami made of an expensive textile cloth. The one he used to give Hae Soo before, "I made this for you."

Soon Deok look at the beautiful origami and her face lights up with a pretty smile, " _Wah. Kamsahabnida."_

" _Johahaeyo_? _(Do you like it?)"_ Eun acts highly of himself, a little snobbish.

Soon Deok eagerly nods, " _Johahaeyo jeongmal. (I like it very much.)_ What is it for?"

" _Kuenyang_." Eun fidgets, forgetting his tough act. He chews on his lips, looking apologetic, "I talked rudely about you a while ago. _Mianhada_."

Soon Deok looked surprise and doesn't know how should she react.

Eun misunderstands it as her being offended and hurriedly explain, "I didn't mean too. They were asking why… you know… we still don't have a… baby."

He stammers and Soon Deok remains silent, letting him reach the end of his sentence.

"I told them, we weren't like a normal… husband and wife… I mean because we married… out of my father's decree…"

The longer Eun's explanation get the more his voice grew timid, embarrassed of how he acted in front of his brothers.

" _Johahabnida_." Soon Deok blurts out.

"Eh?" Eun didn't catch it the first time.

" _Johahabnida_." Soon Deok repeats, looking away shyly, " _Na-neun wanjanim-eul… sa-rang-hae-seo… hon-in-haess-eo-yo. (I married you… because... I like you…)"_

" _Mwo rago?!"_ Eun never had a clue as to how Soon Deok feels about him all this time and he's making her more embarrassed than she should be.

Soon Deok is getting smaller and smaller as minutes tick by and Eun isn't saying anything.

"Maybe you should leave." Soon Deok trains her eyes on the floor, her face red from embarrassment, trying to hold her disappointment.

She looks adorable to Eun that Eun, himself, is just noticing it now. He touches nape, a characteristic everyone of his brothers shares when they are on a tight spot, his nervousness manifesting in the way he shuffles on his feet, not knowing what to do. He had never heard a girl confess to him before and he somehow feels elated.

He stoops over Soon Deok, trying to catch her gaze but Soon Deok shyly faces the other away, looking everywhere but him. He awkwardly takes a hold of Soon Deok's chin and abruptly touches her lips with his.

Soon Deok isn't expecting and automatically covers her lips with the back of her hand, her eyes wide with shock and questions. Warmth spread on her neck, down to her chest, matching Eun's nervousness.

Eun smiles at her, "I think I like you, too."

Grinning like a kid, he turns for the door, confidently whistling as he leaves.

It would take a long time before Soon Deok takes her hand from her lips, staring at the door where Eun just left, still couldn't get over the confession.

* * *

"Awooohhhh…." So makes a sound of a wolf outside Hae Soo's quarters at the Damiwon.

After spending the afternoon bathing with his brothers and then having dinner with them, So concludes his day would be best if it ends on Hae Soo's arm. Won had invited everyone to a nearby _gyobang_ where Woo Hee used to work, to have some drinks. So declines. He'd rather visit Hae Soo on her quarters. He missed her already and is looking forward into spending some quiet time with her.

"Awooohhhh…" He repeats.

Ha Jin opens her windows after making So wait, "Wangsejanim, what brings you here?"

He grins like a boy drunk of happiness, "The moon is full tonight, I was hoping I'll go and watch it with you."

He takes to the door, waiting for Hae Soo to get out of her window and open it.

"Ah, watch the moon?" Ha Jin is in a foul mood ever since she made that connection at the grooming room a while ago, jealous of a girl she doesn't know existed but upon seeing So's grin, she momentarily forgets her annoyance and let So pass today, " _Kuereul kkayo? (Should we?)"_

She opens the door and steps out of it only for So to hold it ajar, "Can I come in?"

" _Andwaeyo_." Ha Jin close it a little too firm on So's face, "I thought we're going to watch the moon. We can't see it from the insides of my room."

Ha Jin knows So is only making an excuse and that what he really wants is to come in but that will not happen tonight. To his disappointment, she takes him by the wrist and leads him to the pond. They sit by the steps, overlooking the pond where white lilies float lazily on the water. Overgrown grasses come out of the stony steps and one or two dandelion lie unscathed here and there. The moon is indeed full tonight and the stars litter the sky.

So sits close to Hae Soo, his hands clasp together like in a prayer, resting upon his knees.

"How was your day with your brothers?" Ha Jin asks, her arms loosely crossed on her chest, as if holding herself.

" _Jae-mi iss-eo. (Fun.)"_ The word taste foreign to So's mouth, "I didn't know it would be fun to hang around my brothers again. It's been so long since we all did that. Mu _hyungnim_ even forbade talking about palace matters."

"I'm glad, you decided to spend some time with them." Ha Jin is infected by So's buoyant mood.

"And your day with the ladies?"

Hae Soo is about to sleep already when So visited her quarters hence her face is bare with make-up and only has a moisturizer on. So notices how her skin looks especially soft or that her fruity lime sweet scent is stronger tonight. Makes him want to bury his lips on her neck.

"Good. Woo Hee is leaving with Baek-ah for a week. They'll be visiting Woo Hee's village." Ha Jin breathes in the cozy atmosphere, "I wish I could come with them."

"Do you want to take a vacation too?" So is enticed to lean in.

Ha Jin nods enthusiastically.

"Maybe one of these days, we could go and see the sea." His hand tentatively inching at her back.

 _"Jinjja?"_ Ha Jin asks surprise. She knows there is a port nearby but she had never gone near it. The farthest she was able to leave the palace is when they stayed in the temple at Mt. Songak, years ago when Myung Hee was still alive.

" _I Ju-mal-e (This weekend.)"_ So promises.

Ha Jin looks forward to it with a smile. She can feel So leaning in for a kiss and avoids him nonchalantly, determined to keep him at bay. If So is upset, he shrugs it off, he can always try again when Hae Soo lowers her guard.

"Soo-ya," So had been meaning to ask, "Why does Jung kept calling you Ha Jin?"

Ha Jin tenses, "It's the name I used when I was hiding with Woo Hee."

" _Ara. (I know.)"_ So is aware of that, what makes him wonder is that Jung kept at it, "It's been years since we all got back to the palace, why does he still call you that name?"

" _Silhseubnida? (Do you not like it?)"_ Ha Jin anticipates. Her real name is the one true thing that separates her from Hae Soo or the daughter of the moon. Being called by her real name is somewhat freeing.

So nods, "It reminds me of the time when you left me and it hurts here."

He touches his chest, pertaining to his heart, "Like drowning in a void."

Ha Jin understands that. It was her fault for leaving and creating that mess. Still, she can't help but be saddened a little. She wanted So to know the real her but her way of introducing herself as Ha Jin is hurtful to him, hence she can't fault him if it reminds him of painful memories.

Silence.

Ha Jin tries to not appear dismayed but So still notices it, " _Wae_? Have I said something wrong?"

" _Aniyo_." Ha Jin shakes her head. She avoids So's eyes and stares at the sky to count the stars, "I once had a friend. She…"

How does she see herself before, "had a very normal life."

She laughs, awkward and nervous, "She wanted simple things; a roof over her sick father, payment for her students loans, allowance for her brother, a house she could call home with her boyfriend and her best friend."

"Student loans?" So asks, he'd never heard about it. Education is usually only exclusive to noble families who can afford it.

"Payment for tuition. It's expensive to study where she lives so most students get a part time job and get a loan which they promise to pay when they get a job after school." Ha Jin explains.

So listens attentively, "I see. But she's a girl? What kind of job does she get after school? Don't they just marry and manage a household?"

Ha Jin is amused, "A lot actually and no, women don't just get married and become a housewife after. Where she lives, men and women are equal. They all get the same education and the same opportunity to get a job. Even when getting married, everyone gets to choose. At least in essence that's how their society works."

The concept is a little hard for So to understand but he tries to grasp it, "Explain it more. How does their king reign?"

"They don't have a king. I mean they used to…" Ha Jin racks her brain, how does she explain their modern society to So, "They have a president, a leader, who was elected by majority of the people or plurality."

"A what? The whole kingdom votes? But that would be thousands of people." So asks confused. Listening attentively now, he withdraws his hand from Hae Soo's back and keeps it tangled together, resting on his knees.

"Millions. Millions of people who are of legal age can vote." She simplifies it, "Meaning every single one who is of legal age and has registered has a voice on who could seat as the head of the state and the president is indebted to uphold the country's welfare first and foremost, always."

"Like the king?" So makes the connection.

Ha Jin snaps her finger, " _Maj-a. (That's right.)_ Only this time, the crown isn't passed down by blood relation but by the voice of the people."

"I see." So thoughtfully pounders upon it, "Where does your friend live? I'd like to go and visit their kingdom."

Ha Jin chuckles, "Far away. A place I can't reach."

Confusion floats on So's face, "Alright…? What happened to your friend then?"

So has a lot of question, Ha Jin is sidetracked of her story, "Hmmm… betrayed by her boyfriend and her best friend."

"Namja chinggu?" Ha Jin's sentence are full of words that are foreign to So.

"Yon-in. (Lover.)" Ha Jin corrects her modern word.

"Ah she lives with her lover and her best friend and they betrayed her?" So clarifies.

Ha Jin nods, "Her lover and her best friend run off together with the deed of her house and left her with debts she couldn't afford to pay."

"She had a really bad life. Did she betray her country in her past life?" So asks, immersed with the story, "Ask your friend for her lover's and her best friend's name and I'll look for them. I'll cut them both down for her. She deserve someone better."

Ha Jin laughs, _"Ko-ma-wa-yo kuende, nae chinggu, sa-ra-jyeoss-eo-yo. (Thank you but she disappeared.)"_

"Eh?" So's face falls short, "Why are you telling me a sad story?"

" _Kuenyang_ …" Ha Jin chuckles sadly, "The name Go Ha Jin belongs to her and I wanted to remember her so I used it for myself."

"Soo-ya." So takes her hand into his, stoking it softly, coming to understand the significance of the name to Hae Soo, "Mianhada if I hated the name at first. I didn't know it belong to a friend you wanted to remember. Wherever your friend is, I wish she finally found a better life. She deserves to be happy."

So taps her nose, "And so are you. Let's live happily for your friend from now on. We shouldn't taint her memory with more sadness."

Ha Jin smiles at So wistfully. Sometimes it still surprises Ha Jin when So is too happy, he reminds her of an innocent child waiting for his Christmas gift. It's so far from his scowling and brooding expression when she first met him.

Unable to resist her any longer, So touches her chin, making her face him. He's about to close the gap on their lips when Hae Soo's hand comes up between them, " _Wae_?"

"You don't ask permission anymore?" Ha Jin reminds him, an annoying smile on her face.

So pouts, the way Eun did a while ago, " _Araseo_ ,"

And then grins, " _Kuereom_ can I kiss you now?"

He leans again and Hae Soo leans back, " _Aniyo_."

So is really upset, sulking like a kid and then he tries once more but Hae Soo puts her guard up, making it clear he won't be getting any kiss tonight. He sighs and lies to the grass instead to relax himself. He puts up his arm as a pillow, contenting himself with watching the stars with Hae Soo.

* * *

The assembly resumes normally once the week starts and everyone is present except for Baek-Ah, who accompanied Woo Hee on her travel back to her hometown.

Jung fidgets on his place beside the general. He'd been nervous throughout the whole weekend, wanting to ask the king a favor. He watches the king, who seemed to be doing better today. All the colors are back on his face. He, like the rest of his brothers, had rested well.

"What is our first order of the day?" King Hyejong asks his subjects, a smile displayed on his face.

"Pyeha," Jung touches his ear, hesitating. If it were their father whom he's facing, he wouldn't be able to show any sign of faltering.

"Oh, Jung-ah, do you have anything to add to your report?" King Hyejong welcomes Jung, listening attentively.

"Pyeha, I have served in our military loyally from the late king's reign to yours. I have never once asked for an incentive for the services I have rendered for I feel it is my duty to our kingdom to do so." Jung circles around what he really wants to ask.

"What does our 14th prince want then?" King Hyejong is incline to grant Jung a favor, who had always supported the late king and now him, "I shall listen."

"If his highness would permit," Jung kneels by the aisle, "May I be allowed to visit my mother in our hometown? I heard she had been sick…"

The change in King Hyejong's mood is instant and everyone felt it, "Jung-ah, your mother and your clan are not confined in your hometown for a vacation. They are banished there as a punishment."

"It's been two years Pyeha, I am merely going to visit. Surely even the thieves in our prison are allowed a visit from their family."

"Shall I put your mother and your clan behind bars then so they could have the same visitation rights?" King Hyejong firmly disagrees. Ji Mong and the general had warned him about granting favor once. Surely, his 14th brother is not trying to take advantage of him. It is not in Jung's nature to do so and yet he should also not forget that Jung is from the scheming Chungju Yu clan too.

"That is not what I meant, Pyeha." Jung hastens to reason.

"So wangsejanim," King Hyejong turns to So, "Do you also miss the queen, your mother. Do you think I should grant Jung what he is asking?"

So remains looking in front of him but side glances at Jung. Depending on his answer, Jung might be granted his favor. The king already knows his answer, why he has to put So on the spot irks him. So knows he is being tested too and he doesn't like it. The king is becoming more and more like their late father, who pits people against each other instead of taking responsibility for his decision,

"I'm afraid two years is a short time for banishment. The queen is getting a better punishment than she should. Banishment to their hometown is like a walk in the park compared to the thieves, who are spending years in our prison and the queen had committed treason. It's incomparable."

King Hyejong nods satisfactorily, "Even your full brother believes I am being lenient with the queen and your clan. Jung-ah, go back to your place and never speak of it again."

"Pyeha…" Jung balls his hands to a fist on each of his side, looking at So with resentment. He thought at least, his 4th brother will side with him. The way he did when they both pleaded for Mu to give them Yo's body.

"I shall grant you any favor you want except that." King Hyejong cuts Jung off. He doesn't want to hear any of it.

"Any favor?" Jung returns his focus on the king. Somehow, he reminds King Hyejong of Yo and So when they are angry, dangerous and scheming.

And it suddenly makes King Hyejong nervous to have said such words but he can't take it back, "Say it and it shall be done."

"I shall think about it then, Pyeha. _Mang-geuk-ha-ob-ni-da. (I am grateful for your grace is immeasurable.)_ " Jung rises from his kneeling position, bows one more time before going back to his position beside the general.

Won occupies the aisle next, reporting about the treasury of the palace, "For playing two sides of the war in our northern borders, I must report Pyeha that our treasury had been greatly deflated. It would be best if we could replenish our vaults again for future emergencies. We do not want our nearby neighboring kingdom less of us lest they think we are too small of kingdom and it would be easy for them to conquers us."

The temporary respite the weekend had offered is slowly fading in the air. The problems they all had set aside must be dealt with and King Hyejong is starting to feel a migraine coming down, "What do you suggest that we do, Won wangja?"

"Might we be allowed to increase the tax by 2%, it would do wonders in our treasury." Won suggests confidently.

"But our people are suffering already. Haven't our tea farmers been shouldering a steep tax from the last time you've increased their taxes?" Ha Jin hesitantly voices her mind. She did her homework and studied the court with Baek-Ah's help for the last two years. She isn't ignorant with the comings and goings of the royal court anymore. Though how and when to speak her mind still needs a lot of practice and right timing.

"The whole kingdom will be shouldering the tax this time, they won't feel a thing at all." Won lies smoothly, "Didn't you see the way they celebrated our seja's homecoming. They were happy and throwing flowers on his path. They weren't suffering."

The ministers are seen nodding and agreeing with Won.

"You've announced a celebration and gave a holiday, of course the people would celebrate." Ha Jin didn't want to sound discourteous of the 9th prince but she is phrasing her words tactlessly, she's going head on with Won, "And the flowers they were throwing are of wild ones, those that can be picked at the nearby forest."

"Ah are you saying that the town were forced to celebrate our seja's homecoming?" Won directs everyone attention to So, "Isn't that a disrespect to our dear seja? What does that say about him?"

Won might not be as eloquent as Wook but he definitely has skills into twisting people's word and turning it against them.

So couldn't say a word since he is threading in a thin ice. If he defends Hae Soo, the ministers would think he's taking her side because of their relationship and it would reflect badly her. If it's just him, he wouldn't mind whether they support him or not. He'd walked out on them anytime and never look back but Hae Soo is different. She's young in this court and still learning. Whether she holds one of the highest seat in the court or not, it won't matter if she refuses to wield its power to her advantage and she's fast becoming a target for everyone.

"Lady Hae Soo is merely saying that our people are outstanding for being able to express their reverence for our seja and at the same time be prudent with what little resources they have." Wook comes to Hae Soo's defense, playing the guardian as always.

"What does the Lady of the Kang household suggest then?" King Hyejong is willing to listen to an alternative, knowing that Hae Soo is always the only one giving the correct answer even is it's not to their household's advantage.

King Hyejong was once young, a dreamer like Hae Soo. He believed in ruling his court with fairness and equality. Two years down the road and he knew, fairness and equality are two ideas that are hard to reconcile with their reality, beginning to understand why their father, the late king, ruled with an iron fist that can't be swayed no matter what.

Ha Jin doesn't have access to the Kang' household's accounting books but she was given access to the Hae's books courtesy of Wook. She studied the books for several months until finally she realized what's wrong with their books. She had asked Baek-Ah about it and learned that all aristocratic clans get a 10% cut on every tax they collect from their governing district and all of them never followed the rule. Each clan is supposed to remit 90% of the tax yet all of them only remit 50%-80%. Even her own clan, the Haes, doctored their own books and remit 70% only. 30% of it goes to their pocket. Ha Jin was surprised to know that her even own parents weren't as clean as she thought they were.

"How about we decrease the percentage of the clan's cut on the our monarch's remitted taxes."

 _No one is following anyway._

Ha Jin's suggested way might be futile. She's sure that won't stop the clans from corrupting the tax they have been collecting but at least the people won't have to suffer an increase in the tax they could no longer shoulder.

Her suggestion gathers an unpopular vote from everyone and the court erupts to disagreement. No one would support her cause that aims to diminish the fund in their own pockets.

King Hyejong orders silence but the ministers only grew discontent. They will not agree to Hae Soo's suggestion no matter what.

* * *

The south of the kingdom is halfway beyond the peak of summer and the roads in between villages are alive with bamboo stalks, all whispering and swaying to the light breeze. It took several days of riding by horse before Woo Hee and Baek-Ah reached Woo Hee's hometown of Jeolla. This isn't Baek-Ah's first time in Jeolla but this is his first time to be out with Woo Hee in the town. Most people whom they passed by appeared to recognize Woo Hee or maybe villagers from this part of the kingdom are just friendly that they never fail to greet any one passing by.

It would be night by the time they reached a Gwan [1] (postal guest house) in a fork main road at the town. They were given a room of their own and they both retire for the night, exhausted from riding the horse.

The next day, they set-off for Woo Hee's parent's grave first thing in the morning, with Baek- Ah insisting they share a ride in one horse so Woo Hee could rest some more. It's half-day ride to the mountains. They are at the middle of the bamboo forest, a meeting of tall greens and blue sky.

"Woo Hee-ya," Baek-Ah breaks their comfortable silence, "You've grown up here in Jeolla, right?"

Woo Hee nods. She had opened up about herself to Baek-Ah little by little, starting with where she came from. Though she haven't fully told Baek-Ah that she was a former princess of HuBaekje or that she is in anyway connected to Yo and Wook. When Baek-Ah ask why she tried to kill the king, she told him half-truths about herself; that she came from Hubaekje and that her family is one of the victims of his father's military campaign in the South. Baek-Ah never suspected her because it is very common to find slaves and free people migrating in the capital with the same circumstances.

"Yie." Woo Hee had that longing on her face, as she looks ahead to the mountains.

"Aren't the royal family of Hubaekje used to maintain a temple near here?" Baek-Ah asks, his arm encircled on Woo Hee's waist.

Woo Hee nods, "They do."

"What was your childhood like? Isn't this part of our kingdom the last of the struggling state at the fall of the three kingdoms?" Baek-Ah heard about it while growing-up. His family, being of the royal family of Silla had its own struggles as they assimilate with the Wang Family of Goryeo.

When Woo Hee thinks about it, as a princess of their kingdom, she was relatively protected and had a happy normal childhood until usurpers from her own relatives made their defense weak from the inside and the royal family fell apart.

"I remember playing in the pond of my father's courtyard during the afternoon, of being holed up in my room for the better part of the day learning the _Cheonjamun (Thousand Character Classic)_ , of being scolded every time my posture falls in front of my parents." Woo Hee is getting nervous as they near the foot of the mountains.

She'd been thinking how much should she tell Baek-Ah about herself. They've been seeing each other for two years now. Baek-Ah had been asking way too many things about her that she always hesitated to answer.

"Right. You were of noble birth." Baek-Ah like Soon Deok had long ago noticed how refined Woo Hee's manners are, "You were educated since you were a child, no wonder it was easy for you to follow Lady Oh's mentoring."

Baek-Ah lowers his voice, coming closer on Woo Hee's ear, "You were the most graceful of Lady Oh's apprentice, by the way."

Bringing a blush on Woo Hee's neck. She answers with modesty, "I'm sure many of your brothers will disagree."

"Eiii, my brothers have different taste in women. Thank the heavens, I don't share their preference." Baek-Ah smiles and playfully kisses Woo Hee's cheek, spreading the blush from her neck to her cheeks.

Soon the bamboo stalks give way to more deciduous trees that turn its leaves into different hues of earth tones during fall. A few trees are turning yellow now while some are still deep green. They are going up the mountain of Moaksan and if they go to the heart of it, they will end up in Geumsan Temple, built by King Beop of Baekje and is maintained by Buddhist monks under the once support of Hubaekje royal family.

They go off course the beaten path and ends up in a clearing at the side of the mountain, overlooking the town below.

Two _tumulus (mound of earth raised over a grave)_ lie at the center. Off shoot wild grasses had swallowed the burial tablets and brown leaves from nearby trees had covered parts of the _tumulus._ The grave looked deserted and unmaintained.

Woo Hee unmounts from the horse with the help of Baek-Ah and proceeds to clean the dried leaves out of the grave. Baek-Ah automatically helps her on the other _tumulus_. As Baek-Ah clears the overgrown grasses at the epitaph, he reads in hanja script:

"Long my eyes rove, upon the distance gazing.

I long but once to return; but when will that time be." [2]

Baek-Ah stands up to stoop over and read the epitaph on the other _tumulus_. This one doesn't have a writing on it at all, "Woo Hee-ya, why do your parents' grave don't have names on it?"

Woo Hee's hand stills above the leaves she's about to sweep. She is at the other side of the tumulus, it's height hiding her from Baek-Ah's sight. She thinks twice and uncertainly answers, "Because no one can know who they are. Lest it reaches the king's ear and they lose this final resting place they have."

"Yie?" Baek-Ah finds Woo Hee's answer strange, his heart starting to race on uneasiness. He thinks about where they are, the mountain where the last of the royal family of Hubaekje was banished into a temple run by the Buddhist Monks, "Is the Geumsan Temple still standing near here?"

Closing her eyes, Woo Hee braves her fear, "Ne, but is no longer run by my family since your father put his sword on my uncle's throat and end our family's reign in our home once known as the kingdom of Hubaekje."

Baek-Ah felt like doused with a cold water, freezing on the ground where he is standing. He knew Woo Hee is harboring resentment towards his father but he didn't know it runs this deep. No wonder, Woo Hee once put everything in line to assassinate the king. She had nothing to lose anymore.

Seeking Woo Hee behind the mound of tumulus, Baek-Ah pulls a terrified Woo Hee into his arm, "Mianhada, I never knew how much grief my father had caused you."

He rest his head behind her back, around her nape, ashamed that it was his father who had taken everything from Woo Hee. Now he understands the scars left on Woo Hee's wrists and why Woo Hee kept withholding herself from living happily. It's the guilt of having to survive her family, when all of them died and what was once theirs were destroyed. Even in death, her parents had to remain anonymous lest their grave be desecrated by the late king's religious supporters.

" _Mianhada Woo Hee-ya, mianhada."_ Baek-Ah apologizes over and over as Woo Hee's tears fall into his sleeves, his arm encircled on Woo Hee.

"Now that you know, you can stop caring about me and run away as fast as you could. We can never be together." Woo Hee hopes Baek-Ah doesn't do so, "I'm giving you the chance to leave."

Baek-Ah's response is tightening his arms around her, "I will never leave so don't ever say that again."

He's chest is racked with angry and ashamed sob. Anger that Woo Hee suffered like this without him knowing and ashamed that it was his family who cause this much grief on her, "I could never change what my father did to your family but if you let me, maybe I can help with healing that void left in your heart."

He turns Woo Hee to him, "Saranghanda Woo Hee-ya."

He touches his lips to her tear streaked cheek, drying it with his soft lips and tender touch.

* * *

When Baek-Ah and Woo Hee went back to the _Gwan_ that night, Woo Hee is too exhausted physically and emotionally that she only got so far as bathing herself and falling on her cot on the floor, fast asleep.

Baek-ah repeatedly knock on her door to call her for dinner but there was no answer on the other side of the room. Tentatively, he tries for her door, opening and peaking inside. He finds Woo Hee on her cot on the floor, lying on her stomach, her arm, a pillow on her face.

Baek-Ah comes in quietly, sighing at the site of Woo Hee's hair still wet on her shoulder. He lies on the floor, on his side, facing Woo Hee, reaching to touch her hair and brush it to her shoulder to keep it from dampening her sokjeogori.

At his touch, Woo Hee wakes-up groggily, "Wangjanim,"

Her eyes keep closing even when she tries to open it, "Joesonghabnida, I was too tired that I fell asleep. Have you eaten already?"

There are traces of soreness in the rim of her eyes from crying so much this afternoon.

"Shhhh… gwaenhchanha, I came to invite you to have dinner with me but it's fine, I'm not that hungry anyway." Baek-Ah assures her, amuse that Woo Hee is trying to fight her drowsiness and not quite succeeding.

He snuggles closer to her, watching her lashes brush upon her skin. He didn't notice before but Woo Hee's lashes are long and dark brown, the same color as her hair. One lash tear out from her eyelid and fall into her cheek, Baek-Ah couldn't resists picking it.

"What are you doing?" Woo Hee asks innocently, her eyes still closed, feeling Baek-Ah's touch leaving her skin.

"I caught a wish." Baek-Ah holds her eyelash between his pointing finger and thumb.

Woo Hee opens her eyes confused, "Hmmm?"

"They say if you guess the finger where the eyelash would be stuck, your wish will come true." Baek-Ah playfully holds out the eyelash in front of Woo Hee, "Make a wish."

Woo Hee closes her eyes, giggling and dismissing Baek-Ah's ridiculousness.

"I'll make a wish on my own then." Baek-Ah closes his eyes and takes a minute to wish. He opens his eyes and asked Woo Hee, "Up or down?"

Woo Hee answers without opening her eyes, "Wi. (Up.)"

Baek-Ah opens his finger and finds the lash stuck at the underside of his pointing finger, "Yes!"

Woo Hee curiously look at Baek-Ah, "What did you wish for?"

"That your heart be at peace." Baek-Ah smiles, "You've been carrying this burden with you for so long, I'd like to share it with you."

He reaches to her cheek, stoking it with the tips of his finger, "Marry me, Woo Hee-ya."

"Yie?" Woo Hee is now wide-awake, surprised.

"Marry me." Baek-Ah repeats, "I'll register you under my family's registry and you'd be free from your family secret. You never have to be afraid that someone might find out about your bloodline. I'll protect you so marry me, Woo Hee-ya."

"Wangjanim." Tears form on Woo Hee's already sore eyes, unable to speak.

Baek-Ah moves closer and kisses her, sealing his promise, "Saranghanda."

Woo Hee returns Baek-Ah's kisses, her heart overflowing with joy.

At the back of her mind, her connection with Wook and Won nags at her but she pushes it away and lets herself be lost in the moment. Baek-Ah tastes of hope and promises Woo Hee had been yearning for so long, she couldn't believe he is painting them a future together.

He pulls her on top of him, lying comfortably on his back. Her hair envelops him on both sides, her fresh smell engulfing him. Their lips still busy with each other as his hand wander freely on her back, untying the ribbon that kept her belt in her waist.

This isn't the first time their kissing had been too deep, some ribbons came loose on few occasions but it is always Baek-Ah who had his jeogori open not hers. Though tonight, Baek-ah harbors a different thought.

"Wangjanim." Woo Hee breaks their kiss for a moment and pushes herself up about to lean away, holding her sokjeori together, unsure.

Baek-Ah holds her still, stopping her from pulling back, "I also wished…"

His finger tip toeing up her chest band, untying it underneath her loose sokjeogori, "…. to spend this night with you?"

Baek-Ah's gaze bores into her, reaching something inside her as she feels his finger spread around the shape of her bare breast, cupping her. Warmth spread on her neck down to her chest while a cold nervousness prickles at her spine, unsure. Baek-Ah's caress is light and curious, the least bit forcing unlike Won's.

Baek-Ah rises to meet her lips and roll them into her back, reversing their position.

"Can I make you mine tonight?"

There is confusion and hesitation on Woo Hee's mind but she doesn't oppose or push Baek-Ah away when he starts undoing her sokjeogori and dips his lips past her neck down to her bare chest.

* * *

Sitting in the balcony of Damiwon, overlooking the garden illuminated by lantern below the window, Jung sips a bowl of Makgeolli with his 8th brother whom he had dinner just now. The gungnyeo(s) had cleared the dishes and only the carafe of Makgeolli and a bowl was left.

"Our 4th brother didn't want you to become a target for everyone. You are the last of your clan in our court, he just wants to keep you safe." Wook assures Jung.

They were talking about what happened at their court a while ago and Jung couldn't help but unburden his resentment towards his 4th brother with Wook, "Tell you what, how about I talk to the king again and see if I could convince him to give you some leniency. I'm sure our brother was only worried that his ministers might see him favoring you that's why he couldn't grant you your request in front of them."

"You would do that for me, hyungnim?" Hope blossoms on Jung's chest.

Wook nods, "Our brother, Mu, sometimes just needs time to think things through. If I speak with him at the safety of his chambers, he'll see it with a different perspective."

" _Kamsahabnida, hyungnim,"_ Jung feels a little camaraderie growing between them. It's been a while since Jung was able to talk to his 8th brother like this, he couldn't remember why they had become distant with each other in the first place.

Ha Jin comes up at the balcony and finds the two brothers, with Wook saying his goodbye first. He tells the two he had a prior meeting with the king and reassures Jung of what he had promised. He smiles at Hae Soo and then leaves.

"Jung wangjanim." Ha Jin greets Jung in a formal and graceful way, the way a lady of a household should. She sees the carafe and bowl of Makgeolli left in the table, "Why are you doing drinking here? If Oh Sanggun is still alive, you wouldn't get away with this."

Jung smile, the alcohol starting to dilute in his veins, "My 13th brother run away with the sanggun."

"Yie?" Ha Jin exclaims.

"Joking." Jung chuckles. Under the influence of alcohol, he's tongue is a little loose.

He pours himself another bowl, offering it to Ha Jin, which she took but only taste a bit of it, "Baek-Ah hyungnim is not around and Eun… well I'm not allowed to disturb him according to our brothers. Ha Jin-ah, will you drink with me?"

He swallows a mouth full of Makgeolli, a little searing in his throat, "I miss our flat stone beside the stream. It's more comforting than my bed in my deserted clan's quarter."

"Jung wangja—"

"Jung-ah. Kuenyang Jung-ah." Jung cuts Ha Jin's sentence, "Address me in banmal. It's just the two of us here. I can't bear to feel distance even from you. Not tonight."

Ha Jin takes the chair in front of Jung, accompanying him on his drink, "Jung wangjanim,"

She sticks to formality, "If I may ask, would you please not address me in Ha Jin anymore."

"Wae?" Jung doesn't see what's wrong with addressing her in that way, "You like that name."

" _Kuenyang_ , it makes people uncomfortable." Not many people but So in particular and Ha Jin doesn't want a misunderstanding to arise between them.

"You mean my 4th brother, right?" Jung says his name with bitterness, still sensitive with his 4th brother since their disagreement this morning, "Does he have something against me? I've been supporting him all these years. I even chose him over our family once, will he always take away things from me?"

Jung couldn't help but spill out his resentment about So. It is true that he had been staying beside him all these years, having his back not just in the fields but everywhere. It wasn't an easy choice and Jung continuously does it everyday so he could be at peace and stay beside Hae Soo even if only as a friend. But at a time like the one that happened in their assembly, Jung feels betrayed that his 4th brother wouldn't side with him.

"Jung-ah," Ha Jin is about to reach out to Jung when Guen Sun appears at the top of the stairs, looking all calm and collected as always but his eyes are dangerously brewing a storm, intervening with the two's dialogue.

"Hae Soo Agassi," He bows to her, observing politeness in front of the 14th prince, "May I ask you to come with me?"

Jung watches as Hae Soo withdraws her hand to herself, looking a little afraid of Guen Sun, "It's the middle of the night, a lady shouldn't be asked to leave the insides of her home."

"It's the middle of the night and a proper lady SHOUL be retiring in her home and not holding a company with a drunk prince." Guen Sun look so still, Ha Jin knows it's a warning, "Come home, Hae Soo Agassi."

He extends his hand, which Jung flicks away. He stands on his height, matching Guen Sun's calmly but dangerous manner, "This is her home."

"She might be residing in one of the quarters here but this isn't her home and her mother had been worried that she hasn't seen the inside of her household for the last two years." Guen Sun trains his eyes on Hae Soo, "Come away with me, Hae Soo Agassi. I shall not repeat it again."

Ha Jin stands-up coming to Guen Sun's side. Jung is unstable and Guen Sun is dangerous. To protect Jung, Ha Jin meddles, " _Gwaenchanhnayo wangjanim,_ Guen Sun is right, I haven't visited our household for the last two years. I should probably do it tonight."

Guen Sun leaves with a bow and turns on his heel, expecting Hae Soo to be following him. Ha Jin smiles so awkwardly at Jung, he knows she is only doing this to assure him. They headed for the door and left Jung by the balcony.

* * *

Wook is ushered inside the king's room by his eunuch and finds King Hyejong already on his sleeping sokgot but still sitting at his tea table at the side of the room.

There isn't much different from how the room was when their late father first used it. The paintings are the same, the colors are the same, even the incense burner beside the bed is the same, Wook thinks his own brother's personality dissolved into their father's. Mu only continued the late king's decree down to every little detail of this room. He really has no power of his own and that makes Wook and the other ministers prey on him easier.

"Ah Wook-ah, I was just waiting for you. Come have tea with me. Hae Soo Agassi had prepared this for me since our Sanggun is not around." King Hyejong points at the chair beside him with his hand.

Wook gives his greeting and takes a sit, "Isn't this supposed to have a proper ritual?"

King Hyejong brings the teacup on his lips, "Yes there is but I didn't require Hae Soo Agassi to do it tonight. I ask her to rest instead."

Wook doesn't agree with the king not following customs, "Maybe you shouldn't be too lenient with your people, some of them might abuse your kindness."

"Hae Soo will?" King Hyejong sounds surprise.

"I mean other people, not Hae Soo." Wook hastens to correct his sentence, "Our Hae Soo is too pure, I'm surprise our 4th brother hasn't corrupted her yet."

"You and I both." King Hyejong good-naturedly agrees.

It's as if the two aren't sipping tea but alcohol instead, sharing men's joke at the expense of their 4th brother.

"I actually agree with him at the assembly this morning," Wook smoothly navigates their conversation to a more serious one, lauding their 4th brother for not siding with Jung. He's going against his promise to Jung and Jung wouldn't know he and their 4th brother are being played, "I thought he would choose to side with our 14th prince since they are full brothers. Apparently his adoptive clan's hold is still thicker."

Insinuating that So's isn't just doing the right thing but it's because his loyalty lies with his adoptive clan and not with his biological clan, "Well, it's only natural to choose the side that is providing him more support, isn't it."

"Our seja is not like that." King Hyejong still floats on his good mood, "He and I had been close since we were young, He's only looking out for our kingdom's welfare."

"I'm sure he does, even our people is singing praises about him because of his unwavering concern about them." Wook words his sentence cautiously, seeding doubts on King Hyejong's mind little by little, "Pyeha, I am only saying this out of concern for you. There's a lot of talk in town that our seja is already ruling your throne instead of you. We should clear this misunderstandings before it escalates and causes you trouble."

"What do you mean?" King Hyejong turns serious.

"Perhaps we should disarm the seja for the time being, find a way to tie him to you so he could never take-up arms against you. He has too many supporters inside the military and from other aristocratic clans, his own presence is becoming a threat to you." Wook tries to manipulate the king by whispering things on his ears that would make him be afraid of So.

"The seja will never betray me." King Hyejong holds steadfastly to his relationship with So.

"Maybe he won't but we can't say the same thing about his supporters." Wook plays with his own cup of tea, looking all casual and unconcerned while King Hyejong is starting to feel doubt towards So.

Wook ponders this seeding of doubt of the King's mind would have been easier if he was under the influence of the poison they have been mixing with his bath at the Damiwon but as it is, Woo Hee is not around to facilitate his poisoned bath and it is Hae Soo who had been in charge of it lately so the King hadn't ingested any for the last whole week. It should be rectified soon when Woo Hee arrives back.

* * *

Slap!

A thunderous crisp sound is made as Guen Sun's backhand connects with Hae Soo's cheek. They were trudging by the side of the walls of the Damiwon, the darkness enveloping the whole stretch of where they are walking. Ha Jin tried to ask Guen Sun if she could stay in the Damiwon but receives a shocking slap on her left cheek instead.

Ha Jin cries out in pain. She hasn't even processed it yet when Guen Sun grabs her hair and made her look at him, "Remind me, why… did we put you in that position again?"

Ha Jin is too shocked to answer, her cheek burning in pain. She holds Guen Sun's hand by her hair, trying to ease her way out of his hold.

"Why are you trying to put our clan in a disadvantage?!" Guen Sun have heard of Hae Soo's suggestion that put the assembly in an uproar this morning, "Do you know how your little suggestion could harm our household?! It is not just the other clan who would have to give up their source of income; ours would be greatly affected too, stupid girl! Are you trying to undermine your mother?"

He releases her and into the ground she falls, still clutching her cheeks and tears springing in her eyes.

"The next time you make a suggestion in the court, make sure it works only for our household or I swear," Guen Sun crouches into the ground and every instinct on Ha Jin's body tells her to run, "your cheek would be the last of your worry."

He reaches to pat her in the head and Ha Jin backs away from his touch, "Your little arrangement at the Damiwon seemed to have made you think that you could do as you please with what we have given you. Hae Soo Agassi, I might have allowed you too much freedom for the last two years but that stops now."

Ha Jin is enveloped with fear, unable to think clearly.

"Ya!" a foot comes out of the darkness and connects at Guen Sun's rib cage, "How could you lay your filthy hand on a lady!"

Jung grabs Hae Soo's wrist and pulls her to his back asking if she's alright. Ha Jin clamps her teeth together, trying not cry in front of Jung.

"Tsss…." Guen Sun stands up, dusting his hanbok as if he merely fell out of balance. His ribcage hurts but he won't show that. Dignified, he pulls his height asking the prince politely, "You will hand me the girl while I am asking politely, Jung wangjanim."

"I don't care if she is a lady of your household or not. I will not hand her to you." Jung matches his pretend calmness, all sobered up. From the way he stands defensively, down to the way he speaks quietly, Jung resembles So too much when he gets angry, Ha Jin and Gune Sun couldn't help but notice.

"Very well." Guen Sun holds himself back, gauging Jung. He definitely could outmatch the 14th prince if he wants to but he's beginning to understand why the consort had taken to liking the 14th prince. He's a good match when pitted against his 4th brother.

He advances towards the direction of Hae Soo and Jung automatically blocks his way. He speaks to Hae Soo directly, unmindful of Jung in front of him, "Hae Soo Agassi, I'd like to let you know that your mother will be arriving sometime in a few weeks. She will not appreciate it if she doesn't find her children home. I suggest you let the 4th prince know and make him come home too. I'm sure he'll be excited to see her."

Guen Sun smirks, a smile Jung would like nothing but erase on his face. He walks head on, bumping into Jung's shoulder as he leaves.

Jung takes Hae Soo back to her quarters at the Damiwon. Seething with anger, he closes the door behind him and faces Ha Jin to ask if she's alright, noticing a drop of blood pooling at the corner of Ha Jin's lips. Carefully, he brings her under the light of a lantern hanging at the side of the door and inspects it, holding her chin towards him.

Ha Jin uncomfortably moves away and Jung stills her, "My brother doesn't know that ajeossi is hurting you, does he? How long had this been going? Had he been hurting you while me and my brother are in the north?"

 _"Aniyo."_ Ha Jin holds her tears, embarrassed that Jung had to step in. She doesn't want any misunderstanding to come between So and Jung, "It's only the second time and So _wangsejanim_ doesn't know about it."

"Damn it, Ha Jin-ah!" Jung swears, his words are strong but his hand is gentle, "Where do you keep your cotton and ointment?"

Ha Jin points at her vanity table and Jung fusses at the drawer, looking for something to put on Ha Jin's wound.

Her room is small and neat, with her bed pushed back to the wall, a wooden cabinet for her clothes at the foot of the bed and a vanity table opposite wall. He sits her at her bed and makes her face him, dubbing cotton to her small lesion at the corner of her mouth to clean it of blood.

Ha Jin winces and Jung lightens his hand some more, "How dare that man laid a finger on you. What did he do to you the first time?"

"Nothing too hurtful, Wook wangjanim intervened." Ha Jin avoids telling the thruth, feeling Jung's eyes scrutinizing her.

"Why did he hurt you?" Jung asks, his voice controlled.

"Because of what I said in the assembly this morning." Ha Jin honestly answers, "Apparently, the lady consort is displeased."

"While I admire the rightful way you're trying to wield your power in the court, going against my 9th brother carelessly and earning the ire of every aristocratic clan is stupid, Ha Jin-ah. I'm sure my 4th brother would tell you the same thing." Jung explains, getting another ball of cotton to dub an ointment with, "If your clan doesn't agree with the way you handle things in the court then why would they put you there in the first place?"

" _M_ _ol-la-yo. (I don't know.)_ " Ha Jin shrugs, lying through gritted teeth. She knew she was put there so So could never think of leaving and she feels helpless that she and So are both trapped inside the palace. Though Ha Jin studied well, surviving in the court is not something you could read in the books and Ha Jin is only learning it little by little.

"You should let my 4th brother know that that _ajeossi_ is hurting you so he could do something about it." Jung suggests, "He would ask anyway."

" _Andwaeyo_!" Ha Jin hastens to disagree, "Please don't tell your brother."

"Wae? Don't try to protect that ajeossi!" There's anger in Jung's voice that makes it rise.

"I'm not protecting that _ajeossi_. I'm trying to protect your brother. They are his clan. He would only get hurt." Ha Jin pleads.

Jung grabs her by the shoulder, the cotton falling to the bed, "Ha Jin-ah, you are too protective of my 4th brother when he doesn't need it. How well do you even know him? Have you even saw him with the consort?"

Ha Jin is uncomfortable of Jung's hold, reading resentment and doubt on Jung's eyes "What are you saying?"

Jung catches himself slipping into a mistake. He abruptly lets her go, standing to leave. It's him who avoids her this time.

"Jung-ah!" Ha Jin reaches to his wrist, " _Malhae pa. (Tell me.)"_

Jung had his back on her, "I don't trust my 4th brother with you."

He takes a deep breath, holding himself back, his head free of the alcohol he had been drinking a while ago, "My 4th brother has too many secrets about that adoptive family of his and I worry it would hurt you in the future."

Ha Jin is confused. She doesn't understand what Jung is trying to tell her.

Jung lets himself calm down a bit before turning to look at Hae Soo. He levels with her, making sure his eyes meet hers. Speaking in a sincere manner, "If you ever feel terrified about my 4th brother in the future and you suddenly want an out from whatever you have chosen to enter with him, tell me and I'll do everything in my power to get you out."

In this moment, when Hae Soo is so close, his nose overwhelmed of her lemony citrus scent. The memories of secret meetings in the pavilion coming vividly in his mind, he'd like nothing but to taste that lips of hers but holds back, knowing that would be crossing the line. He stands back.

"You're hiding something from me." Ha Jin can tell.

"Not me but my 4th brother is." He leaves and closes the door behind him. Stopping to lean his back at it. It was hard to lie at Hae Soo but he will not betray his brother too. Confused of what he's feeling, he unknowingly passes his 4th brother while leaving.

So is on his way to call on Hae Soo when he sees Jung comes out of her room and quickly hide in the shadows. Somehow seeing his brother inside Hae Soo's room, where he is not allowed to enter, feels like a betrayal to him, a dose of jealousy springing on his chest.

He stands in the shadow for a long time, thinking twice if he should still call upon her or not. In the end, he takes a step towards her door and knocks, calling her name.

Ha Jin panics inside as she recognizes So's voice. The 4th prince can't see her wound. She wouldn't be able to explain it. She pretends to be asleep and doesn't answer, unaware that So had just seen Jung come out of her room.

* * *

The next day Ha Jin wouldn't attend the assembly or even the day after, careful to pretend she was sick for a few days so she didn't have to meet people. Though it is true that she had a slight fever due to the changes in the weather.

Today, Ha Jin comes out of her room and goes to the storage at the back of the Damiwon, timing it with the on-going assembly at the throne hall so no one would be around. She was sorting the herbs to their proper boxes when Ji Mong comes in, bringing a warm cocoa at a container wrap in a flower patterned _Bojagi (square-shaped cloth used for wrapping objects, for table placemats or for covering valuables.)._

Ha Jin jumps on her feet, surprised of the astronomer. Unknown to her, the king also did not attend the assembly since he is sick. It's a good thing Ha Jin had put on a light concealer on her bruise or else, So would be informed of it as soon as the astronomer leaves.

Jung is only behind Ji Mong by several minutes, coming to check upon Hae Soo and finds her not in her room so he set-out to look for her. He was about to enter the storage when he hears Ha Jin and the astronomer's voice.

"I heard my daughter is sick so I came to give you a warm drink, you've always liked chocolate even then." Ji Mong nervously slides the gift at the table and stands by the end corner, giving Ha Jin some space.

Ha Jin never sought him even after she found out their connection together, afraid to open more memories she didn't want to have. Though Ji Mong makes an effort to reach out on her, Ha Jin had remained afraid of him, knowing it's his hand who had ended the daughter of the moon and Hae Soo's life.

Ha Jin looks at the gift, the white peony designs winding around the deep violet cloth, thinking twice of accepting it, "Thank you but you don't need to do these things for me. I am not your daughter… even then, I wasn't your daughter."

"Daughter?" Jung repeats to himself, listening carefully.

That feels like a stab on Ji Mong, holding at the edge of the table as her words cut deep into him but when he speaks, there is no trace of anger, just concern, "Kuere, you are not my flesh and blood but I was the one who had taken care of you while growing up."

Sadness and guilt in his eyes as he looks at Ha Jin, "It was the moon who fathered you, the moon who abandoned my sister and you, the moon who never lifted a hand even when her daughter's life is in danger. The moon, your father, what did he ever do for you?"

Ha Jin never thought about it. Though she was once called the daughter of the moon, it never sunk to her that a deity's blood runs in her veins. It seemed like a far off fairytale, a fantasy you tell children in their bed before they go to sleep. It never felt real to her. Apart from the fact that she time travelled and is living on someone else's body, she considers herself normal and unremarkable.

Ji Mong is right. The moon deity never did anything for her. For all she knows, it might just be a ruse that she is a moon's daughter. No one really knew what happened to her mother after she disappeared and then just came back all pregnant and gave birth to her.

Ji Mong takes a step towards her and Ha Jin steps away hence Ji Mong remains in his place again, "What can I do for you to trust me?"

"Help me get back to my time." Ha Jin automatically answers.

"I can't. I don't know how." Ji Mong lies smoothly, "We've already gone through this many times. Why do you keep asking to go back? Do you think any of those people you left behind even think about you? It's been years since you disappeared on them."

Their talk doesn't make sense to Jung.

"There is nothing to go back to. And do you not feel any concern for the crown prince?" Ji Mong repeats, all frustrated and drained.

Ha Jin is aware of that. Still, she wanted to try. Her life in the present times might be bad but it can't be worse than what she had here. She had only been here for six years and she had lost way too many people than she can count. Every step of hers is watched. Every turn she does is met with warning. Every decision she makes corresponds with a life.

And then there is So, her lover even from their original lifetime. Of course, she cares about him. She wanted to stay beside him and come back to her time, a contradiction she can't resolve.

"Ask of anything but that, Ha Jin-ah." Ji Mong appeals at her.

"Stop addressing me in my real name then." Ha Jin avoids looking at Ji Mong, "Please leave."

"Why wouldn't you give me a chance? Have I done anything wrong to you?" Ji Mong doesn't understand where Ha Jin's resentment is coming from, "I did not have a hand on how you got here. I'm not the one who wished for a different life."

"So you remember that night in the quarry?" Ha Jin momentarily lets her guard down out of surprise, "It was really you? Ajeossi,"

Ji Mong realizes his mistake and racks his brain on how to navigate through it, "That's not important—"

"—It is important!" Ha Jin insist, closely observing the astronomer now, "You're also not from this time?"

"I told you when I was five years old, I was infected with illness and died. The next time I opened my eyes, my mother told me the physician at pronounced me dead and I was never the same again."

He was five years old, when Ji Mong started seeing visions. His young mind couldn't handle it so he had fallen ill. For days, his mother and the physician couldn't understand what was happening to him until finally one day, he comes through after being pronounced dead. Later he realized, what he is seeing are not visions but memories of his different lifetimes.

"I am from this time." Ji Mong assures Ha Jin.

"You're lying!" But his reasoning is sound and plausible to Ha Jin and Ji Mong is right, it was really her who wished a different life that night. It was no one's decision but hers.

Looking defeated, she asks, "I could never undo it, isn't it?"

Ji Mong sympathizes with her, "I'm afraid not. _Mianhada nae dalya, (I'm sorry, my child.)"_

At the back of Ha Jin's head, she already knew that but she couldn't help but try. Looking crest fallen, she tells Ji Mong, "Please leave."

She wants to be alone.

Ji Mong sighs, "Arasseo. Then please enjoy this warm cocoa I've brought for you. I'll send a physician to check upon you. Have a rest."

As Ji Mong exits, Jung scrambles out of the door and hide. He stands hidden at the post for a long time, thinking about what he just heard, his brain putting pieces together.

* * *

It would be days later when Baek-Ah and Woo Hee arrive back in the palace and they attend the assembly the next day. The wound on Ha Jin's lip is healing but it is still hidden under make-up so no one could notice the almost fading bruise at the corner of her lips.

Today, the sky is dark grey and rain accompanies them the whole morning. Everyone who came through the door is brushing off water in their sleeves and shoulders. Ha Jin comes in with Woo Hee and So automatically approaches her,

"Are you feeling better?" So hasn't seen her since Ha Jin had been hiding her bruise from him. He itches to feel her forehead, worried about her health.

Ha Jin nods, assuring So, "I'm doing better."

"We missed our supposed daytrip at the sea, do you want to do it on another weekend?" He whispers at her as they walk to their places.

Ha Jin was looking forward to it but she had to get rid of her bruise first, "I'd love to."

"Let's got together next weekend." He smiles at her before taking his place in the aisle.

As all of them fill their places, the king is rather late this morning, looking a bit tired and pale when he arrived and sat at his throne. His baths are spiked with poison the moment Woo Hee arrived and his irritable temperament and fatigue became apparent again. He's not in the mood for a long assembly and so he announces what Wook had been trying to convince him for the last whole week.

"There will be restructuring of the palace forces effective immediately. All the soldiers of the powerful army will join the palace army and they will take turns in providing support."

It is to cut off not just So's gathered support from powerful families but to also ensure that all aristocratic families will be kept in line. With the Kang's having the largest private soldiers, they will be the one shouldering loses that the royal militia have sustained from playing two sides of the coin from the war of Khitan and Later Jin. Though the ChungJu Yu clan no longer holds power in the court, they still have their vast lands and rich treasury up north. Second to the Kangs, they will suffer a blow too. They are quietly waiting for their chance to go back in power in the palace but with the king's latest decree, it's another mile for them to endure. The Hwangbo clans on the other hand never declared their accumulated private soldiers through the years, hence they will not be affected so much.

Wook kept his smirk from surfacing as the whole assembly erupts to disagreement and King Hyejong's mood flanks to a deeper annoyance. Unlike the king before him, King Hyejong isn't as firm or as authoritative as his father was and the ministers abuse this by disagreeing with him all the time, earning his ire.

Through the loud disagreements, Wook takes to the aisle holding a scroll on his hand, making himself heard and silencing the assembly, "Pyeha, I have here in my hands a message from the Khitans, delivered the other day."

So and Gen. Park exchange a look of question. It was So who had been the ambassador for the Khitans for the longest time. Why the scroll never passed his and went straight to the 8th prince is strange.

"In light of the recent peace treaty our kingdom and their kingdom had agreed upon, they would like to seal the agreement with a royal marriage with their king and the sejabin, Kyeong Hwa Gongju."

 _Isn't the princess only 11?_

Ha Jin thinks to herself, remembering that little girl who used to be an apprentice to Lady Oh. After the sanggun died, the Damiwon had yet reopened it's doors for apprenticeship since Woo Hee feels, she's not yet ready for it. Kyeong Hwa gongju and Lady Haeryang were sent back to their families, taking-up private tutoring in their homes.

" _Animyeon_ , if you worry for our sejabin since she is too young to be sent away," Wook turns to look at So, "They will also settle with sending their sejabin to our kingdom and have her marry our seja."

He smiles at So, " _Chok-ha-hab-ni-da, wangsejanim. (Congratulations!)"_

As if on cue, the thunder is heard loud and ominous. So stills and Ha Jin feels like being doused with cold water.

"It's about time our seja marries, isn't it?" And a dark grin draws itself on Wook's lips this time.

* * *

Footnotes:

1 A hostel subsidized by the government for travelling officials. During Goryeo, Won, a hostel run by Buddhist monks are more common form of inn rather than Cham and Gwan.

2 Lament for Ying by Ai Ying. A popular chinese poetry from Chu Ci (Song of Chu).

* * *

You know the drill ^^ Post now, notes later. Sorry, I'm in a rush.

BTW isn't Jung a much better enemy than Wook? He almost convinced me to make him the other prince at some point.


	50. Chapter 48

Hello,

I'm so sorry for not being able to write lately. I'm trying to get through three projects at the same time. Hopefully I'll be done with it by the the second week of June. That's the only time, I can write again T_T

Hope to see you all soon.

* * *

 **Chapter 48:**

The throne hall empties its occupant with only the king, Ji Mong, Wook, So and Gen. Park, who are left after the assembly to talk about the Khitan's proposal in private.

"You've crossed the line." So quietly warns Wook. He faces him so close, Wook is inclined to be intimidated but he's not.

"I was merely delivering the message." Wook matches So's unperturbed demeanor, So couldn't read anything on his face.

Even though King Hyejong recognized Wook and Won as loyal to him after the uprising against the late king, So, Gen. Park and Ji Mong never trusted the two again. They always have their guard up when the two are around.

"With all due respect Pyeha, the 4th prince is our ambassador to the Khitans. Why the scroll is sent to our 8th prince is unexpected. We are predisposed to doubt the contents of it." Ji Mong advises King Hyejong with a carefully crafted sentence.

"The letter was sent directly to me, I only handed it to our 8th brother for it weighs on my chest to ask such a demand from our seja." King Hyejong look liked he had aged as he confesses how the scroll fell into Wook's hands. He didn't know what to do with it.

On one hand, his beloved daughter is too young to be sent away. On the other, he knows his 4th brother will not marry anyone but Hae Soo and asking him to marry the princess of another kingdom in a bid to maintain peace is an unfair favor for him. He couldn't make a decision.

" _Silhseubnida_. _(I don't want to.)_ " So's answer is of no surprise.

"I know. _"_ King Hyejong sighs. The lines of conflict are drawn on his forehead and at this moment, he is more like Mu, their older brother, rather the king who has to be authoritative. There are tremors in his hands that So, Gen. Park and Ji Mong notice.

"Maybe the seja and I can visit the Khitans one of these days. Offer a different marriage or another deal." Gen. Park suggests, "Their new king had always been friendly towards me and the seja. I'm sure he'll hear some suggestions if it's coming from us."

"If you could give us a few days, we'll work on it, Pyeha" Ji Mong seconds the motion.

"There is another clause that our 8th prince failed to say." King Hyejong's shoulder sags, "Since they won the war against the Later Jin, their king had crowned himself an emperor and is asking for all tributaries of Later Jin to submit to them."

Meaning all tributes that are being sent to China will now be sent to the Khitans.

Silence falls in the hall as everyone digests the information

"In my opinion, we shouldn't do that." Gen. Park disagrees after thinking about it, "If we pay them tributes then that would mean we are submitting ourselves under their rule."

"We have signed a peace treaty with them, a truce, not an agreement that they will be owing our kingdom. To ask for tributes from us means they think of us lowly of them." So supports Gen. Park.

"You should have cut them off from the start. Your support has made them believe that they are now greater than us." Wook butts in.

"We shall rectify it." Gen. Park assures Wook and King Hyejong.

"Then you will be needing more soldiers and treasury to fund another war that we can no longer afford." Wook reminds them of the problems that they have been discussing in the assembly for the last few weeks.

"Are you saying that we should just hand our kingdom to them?" So argues.

" _Anibnida_." Wook confidently answers, "I'm saying the noble clans who are withholding their private soldiers from joining the royal army should be hastened to support our cause. Otherwise, our forces will not be enough."

Finding a reason to sent So and Gen. Park out of the palace, it would be easier for Wook to manipulate the king if the two are not around.

"It is not for you to assess." So warns Wook, reminding him of his position.

"Our 4th prince is only saying that our forces are enough to go against the Khitan but why go to war when we can settle it with diplomacy?" Gen. Park meddles between the two.

Wook shrugs. Either way, the situation will need for So and Gen. Park to leave the palace for a while. It will buy Wook enough time to put his people in place. That's enough for him.

* * *

Coming back to the Damiwon, Ha Jin excuses herself from Baek-Ah, Woo Hee, Jung and Eun's company, feeling a bit dizzy. She had been quiet since they left the hall and the group doesn't know what to tell her. They watch her walk-away, receding to the back door of the Damiwon.

As she steps to the corridor where she usually reads, Ha Jin finds Yeonhwa sitting on her table having tea with a little girl who has a familiar face that she hasn't seen much since Lady Oh died.

"Hae Soo, Agassi," Kyeong Hwa sees Hae Soo first and stands-up to greet her with the grace Lady Oh had taught her.

Ha Jin returns the greeting with a formal bow, looking from Kyeong Hwa to Yeonhwa. With the rain pouring hard just outside the corridor, framing the two, Ha Jin couldn't help but feel suspicious towards Yeonhwa. It is not normal for the two princesses to hang around in this part of the Damiwon, let alone at this kind of weather.

Kyeong Hwa leaves her place at the table and comes beside Ha Jin, excited to see her who used to mentor her too, "Agassi, Yeonhwa _gongju_ told me the apprenticeship under the _Sanggun_ will be opening soon. I thought I should visit. _Abeonim_ says, I should learn the ritual of tea brewing for the king under you."

" _Ah k_ _uereyo_?" Ha Jin isn't feeling all too well since this morning but she smiles at Kyeong hwa and treats her kindly like she usually does, "I'd be glad to do so."

Noticing a small patch of Kyeong hwa's clothes wet at the shoulders, Ha Jin fusses over Kyeong Hwa and smoothens the disheveled hair on her shoulder, "Kuende, shouldn't you be staying in your quarters at this kind of weather? You might catch a fever."

Kyeong Hwa flashes her an innocent smile, unaware of the talk at the assembly regarding her status, " _Joesonghabnida_ , I did not mean to worry you. Yeonhwa _gongju_ came to visit _eomeonim_ this morning and invited me to come to the _Damiwon_. I haven't been out of our clan's quarters for so long, I was thankful when _eomeonim_ agreed to let me leave."

The two reaches the table where Yeonhwa and Kyeong Hwa had been having tea. Yeonhwa nods at Hae Soo while Ha Jin returns the greeting with a bow.

"I guess the assembly had concluded already." Yeonhwa turns to Kyeong Hwa, "Kyeong Hwa gongju, why don't you go and see Woo Hee _Sanggun_ , I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Ah yie, I must pay my respect to the _Sanggun_." Kyeong Hwa thoughtfully says, " _Sil-lye-hab-ni-da. (Will you excuse me, Hae Soo Agassi.)"_

"Go ahead. The _Sanggun_ is at the lobby a while ago." Ha Jin releases Kyeong Hwa from her presence and watches her leave.

As she disappears at the end of the corridor, Yeonhwa speaks-up, "The princess is such a sweet girl, isn't she? She's the eldest of the king's three daughters. When I went to their quarters a while ago, her two sisters were both clinging at her, they will surely be heart broken if their sister suddenly leaves."

Yeonhwa didn't have to say those things to appeal at Hae Soo's conscience. Ha Jin is already having a hard time looking at Kyeong Hwa.

"Are you telling me to welcome the _sejabin_ from the Khitans?"

"I'm telling you, Kyeong Hwa gongju is too young to be sent away." Yeonhwa reclines her back to the chair, her hand absentmindedly playing at her teacup while she looks far ahead at the garden,

"When I was sent away to marry an old merchant from the Later Jin, I had no one by my side. My servants don't speak our language. My husband was too fragile to attend to me. My in-laws treated me with distance and no one ever cared for my company since I'm a stranger from a different land. I was locked in that big compound of ours, not that I mind though. The loneliness is bound to make you home sick at some point. I was lucky that my husband was weak and old. It only took me a few months to earn his trust and run his household. But I cannot say the same for our sejabin. She's too young to understand politics or climb her way out. If we send her to marry the king of the Khitans, she'll disappear in his harem after the night the king beds her. She's lucky if the queen and other concubines take kindly to her but I doubt they would. She's a sejabin from a kingdom they have been trying to conquer for so long. They would certainly punish her every time their kingdom doesn't get their way with us."

Ha Jin is aware of that and feels sympathy towards the sejabin but she and So had fought to be together for so long, "I won't give up So _wangsejanim_ , if that is what you are asking."

"Everyone knows that." Yeonhwa shrugs, "That's why even the king couldn't dare ask you or So _wangsejanim_ to consider taking the option of him marrying the _sejabin_ from the Khitans."

Now that Ha Jin is sure what king, So would be, she also remembers that King Gwangjong married two princesses; Kyeong Hwa gongju, who was the second wife and was sent to live at the Buddhist temple after marrying King Gwangjong and the princess seating in front of her now, Yeonhwa gongju, fated to become King Gwangjong's queen. She couldn't help but be afraid of the future in front of her.

"There's another condition that my 8th brother did not reveal at the assembly?" If Yeonhwa notices Hae Soo had turned pale, she doesn't show.

Ha Jin clutches at her tightening chest, her heart pounding, her breathing becoming labored.

"The Khitans were asking for tributes to be sent in their kingdom." Yeonhwa turns to look at her, waiting for her reaction, "Don't worry, you won't be sent away even if you volunteer."

Ha Jin is confused.

"The qualifications of becoming a tribute are the same with marrying a king." Yeonhwa holds Hae Soo's gaze making sure she understands, "A tribute or a woman marrying a king must have a pure body, untouched and unscathed."

Yeonhwa's eyes fall at Hae Soo's legs underneath the table. She might not have seen her scars left by her torture but everyone had seen her ambling at the stairs. They know she wouldn't survive a torture without a scar and that automatically disqualifies her as So's wife if he ascends the throne.

Ha Jin freezes, realizing what Yeonhwa is saying, "So _wangsejanim_ doesn't care for scars."

"Of course he doesn't. Even he is hiding a lot of them in his body." Yeonhwa casually agrees, "But a rule is a rule. He might have the assembly's support at the moment but they don't take kindly to kings who break their tradition and laws."

Ha Jin knows Yeonhwa is right. How could she and So ever forget that one simple rule? She grits her teeth together, holding herself collected in front of Yeonhwa, who is scrutinizing her.

Yeonhwa takes a sip of her already cold tea and puts it down, standing up to come closer to Hae Soo, "You won't be able to marry our seja, why sent our sejabin away?"

She reaches out to touch Hae Soo's flowing mahogany hair and brushes it affectionately. Yeonhwa can see she had shaken Hae Soo thoroughly, "You have always been kind, Hae Soo Ssi. I know this time you would also choose to be kind. Please save our sejabin. So wangsejanim will not listen to anyone but you."

Yeonhwa walks away and Ha Jin's knees give way. Falling to the floor, Ha Jin tells herself not to cry. The rain continuously pours from the dark sky and Ha Jin feels as if the walls are closing on her again. Backed against the wall, her options sit heavily on her conscience once more.

* * *

So comes to the _Damiwon_ to look for Hae Soo as soon as they were dismissed from the throne hall. It's only Jung, Baek-Ah, Eun, and Soon Deok, who are at the _Damiwon_ having lunch. Gen. Park joins them while So excuses himself upon learning that Hae Soo isn't with them.

Coming down at the main hall, Jung follows So by the door, " _Hyungnim_."

"Later, Jung-ah. I'm in a hurry." So closes his hand at the door, about to exit.

"You won't find Hae Soo in her room. I've already checked." Before taking his seat at their table, Jung knocked at Hae Soo's room and found it empty.

So stops and turns at Jung, "Why are you always at Hae Soo's room?"

"I'm merely hanging out with her. Is there anything wrong with it?"

So doesn't know if it was the issue at the assembly a while ago but everything is annoying him at the moment. Even Jung's tone feels off to him, "You can hang out outside of her room. It makes me uncomfortable."

Everyone is running in a tense atmosphere today and Jung is no different, "How about instead of telling me what I can and cannot do with Hae Soo, you tell your mother's right hand man to never lay a finger on her. I shall cut it for him the next time, he does."

So turns to look at Jung, "What do you mean? Where is Hae Soo?"

"I don't know where Hae Soo is but I know your mother's right hand man doesn't think twice of hurting her whenever Hae Soo does something wrong." Jung tells on Hae Soo, breaking his promise of keeping his mouth shut, "Marry her ha?! You can't even protect her from your own clan and now you'll be marrying another sejabin."

Suddenly, So's hands are wrapped at Jung's collar. Jung's tone is bordering at being rude and insulting, So is not in the mood to be patient.

"Have you seen her for the last whole week?" Jung doesn't even flinch, "Of course not. She's been hiding from you because she has a bruise at the corner of her lips, courtesy of your mother's right hand man."

So's sight is turning red, his anger cresting. He had warned Guen Sun never to lay a finger on Hae Soo and now he finds out he had been mistreating her.

He releases Jung and pushes him away. He should be enraged with Guen Sun and not with his 14th brother. It makes him angry that he keeps finding out about these kinds of things from other people, instead of coming from Hae Soo. He turns for the door to ride to their household at the port.

* * *

It is close to dark when Ji Mong returns to the sky tower and the rain is continuously pouring. It seems a storm is coming and the wind is starting to whistle. The lanterns around the tower had been lighted and Ji Mong couldn't wait to get out of his shoes soak in muddy path. As he turns the steps of the sky tower, he sees someone reclining at one of the pillar, soaking in the rain.

"Ha Jin-ah?" Ji Mong takes a closer look and quickly strides to where Ha Jin is the moment he recognizes her, "What are you doing under the rain, my daughter? So wangsejanim went out to look for you."

Ji Mong hastens to share the umbrella he's holding with Ha Jin. Ha Jin looks up, her eyes squinting through the water skidding on her forehead. She's trembling from the cold and it appears she had been here for hours.

"Ajeo…ssi." Ha Jin's voice breaks, "I was waiting for you."

Ji Mong isn't sure but he can sense that the water running down Ha Jin's cheeks is not just rain but tears too. The rims around her eyes are sore and her hair is disheveled from being under the rain for too long. The hem of her chima is dirtied with mud and she appears to be not herself. Because she was soak in the rain, her concealer had come off and the fading bruise at the corner of her mouth is now visible.

"Let's get you out of the rain, you're going to be sick again."

Ji Mong leads Ha Jin inside the sky tower, sitting her at the chair by the table. He calls for a gungnyeo and gets a thick heavy towel to wrap around Ha Jin. Ha Jin sits with her legs up in the chair, drawn into her body as she hugs it to herself, shaking. Ji Mong puts a warm cup of tea beside her.

Crouching in front of Ha Jin, Ji Mong looks like a worried father, "What are you doing under the rain, Ha Jin-ah? _Gwaenchanhayo? (Are you alright?)"_

"Ajeossi…" Ha Jin's voice is muffled by her chima hence Ji Mong heard it incorrectly.

 _Abeoji? Are you finally calling me abeoji?_

Ji Mong's eyes softens and affection dances on his face. He draws a chair to sit in front of Ha Jin.

"Why did Hae Soo disappear after So became a king?" Ha Jin asks it so quietly, Ji Mong had to strain to catch it.

"There was nothing written about Hae Soo in King Gwangjong's reign." When Ha Jin looks up, her face is dry but her voice is hoarse, "He never married her, did he? It says in history, King Gwangjong married Queen Daemok and Kyeong Hwa gongju but not Hae Soo. What happened to them?"

Ji Mong sighs, of course Ha Jin would wonder why nothing is written about Hae Soo after So ascended the throne, "Hae Soo did not disappear… "

Careful of his words, Ji Mong tells half-truths about the original Hae Soo, "She… died… Hae Soo had been sickly as you can tell by your body and when she got pregnant, she… died giving birth to their daughter."

Ji Mong remembers the original Sol fondly, "Hae Soo and So had a beautiful daughter. She named her, Sol."

"Sol? Like So wangsejanim's name, the sun?" Ha Jin coughs in between, listening attentively. All the while looking pale and subdued.

 _"Ne,_ like the little girl you tried to save in the quarry that night." Ji Mong manages a nostalgic smile through his worry, "Your daughter brought you here."

"She did?" Ha Jin tightens her arms around her knees, missing the child she briefly met. Then worry settles on her stomach, "What happened to her after?"

"To protect her from the court and the enemies of the king, King Gwangjong and Hae Soo hid her outside the palace. She grew up loved and free from the politics of the court." Ji Mong spins a better tale for the family that never was, "That's why nothing is written about Hae Soo and Sol after So ascended the throne."

Ha Jin rests her head on her knees, feeling a tingling pain on her fractured legs. It usually aches when it rains, "Will my child and I meet the same fate as Hae Soo and Sol?"

"Of course not!" Ji Mong hastens to assure Ha Jin, " _Abeoji_ will make sure that you and Sol will have a different life this time."

A tear skids down Ha Jin's cheek and she quickly hides her face at the top of her knees again, "But I wouldn't be able to marry So once he ascends the throne this time again."

"And why not?" Ji Mong is puzzled.

"Because only a woman with a pure body, without a scar, can marry a king. My legs are damaged after the torture." Ha Jin feels stupid for having to cry over a scar. She never thought it would become a disability to her. It's such a simple matter to have that much merit on their relationship. Her head couldn't wrap itself on it.

Like her and So, Ji Mong had overlooked that rule.

 _Things are always complicated isn't it?_

"We'll have that rule changed." Ji Mong isn't deterred, "I'm sure our seja would say the same so stop worrying my child and let _abeoji_ do things for you."

"Didn't King Gwangjong married Yeonhwa and Kyeon Hwa gongju? It seems he's going to end up marrying them soon." Ha Jin continues to sob on her knees, feeling helpless.

"Hush my child, _Abeoji_ will not let that happen." Ji Mong's hand hovers above her head, wanting to pat her hair, assure her that everything will be fine.

"Please don't." Ha Jin warns him of touching her, "You make me see things… Painful memories."

Ji Mong freezes, " _Mianhada_. I… didn't know that."

He lowers his hand and keeps it to himself. In a very patient and adoring tone as if talking to a child, Ji Mong promises Hae Soo, "I'll make things better for the three of us this time. Will you trust me on this?"

Ha Jin doesn't answer. She tightens her arms around her knees, shaking from the cold.

The gungnyeo Ji Mong had called for finally arrives and he lets her help Ha Jin to So's room.

* * *

So arrives at the Kang's household by the port, soaking wet and uncaring. He looks for Guen Sun everywhere as servants follow him, waiting at his command. He finds Guen Sun at a pavilion, drinking with his men. He barrels into the table, takes a hold of Guen Sun and throws a punch at him. Servants and soldiers hold him back while another servant helps Guen Sun up. Guen Sun flicks the servant's hand away and stands on his own.

"I warned you not to touch Hae Soo in any way." So shrugs Guen Sun's men's hold on him, looking all murderous and angry.

Guen Sun's spits out the blood on his mouth, "And I warned the lady not to stand against our clan. Be grateful, it wasn't your mother whom she had to faced."

He wipes his mouth with the blood, "Ah _, chuk-ha-hab-ni-da wangsejanim_ _(Congratulations, your highness)._ I heard you are getting married to the _sejabin_ of the Khitans."

"I'm not marrying anyone but Hae Soo." So automatically answers.

"Let's ask you mother when she gets here soon." Guen Sun casually goes back to his chair and pours another _makgeolli_ at his bowl.

"Lady Shinjuwon is coming?" So clarifies.

Against the back drop of heavy rain and thunder, So doesn't like how things are turning to be. He never wants Hae Soo to meet Lady Shinjuwon.

"Did your sister, Hae Soo Agassi, forgot to mention it?" Guen Sun is trying to provoke So, "I told her to tell you."

"She's not my sister. Stop addressing her that and in the future, do not come near her again." Keeping an unpertubed demeanor, So's voice is dangerously getting quieter, "If you need to tell me anything, address it to me directly. Do not linger around her anymore."

Guen Sun raises his bowl as if on a toast, "I only take orders from your mother and your mother alone. By the way, your 14th brother is too close to our mistress, you might want to tell him to distance himself from Hae Soo Agassi. We're beginning to think they have something more than friendship. The boy is even allowed inside her room."

He baits So with malicious words, intending him to doubt his 14th brother.

So keeps his head level headed knowing Guen Sun is just taunting him, "I will deal with my brother on my own."

Guen Sun shrugs and makes a show of sighing, "You know it would be easier for you if you and Hae Soo Agassi would come back home and start living in this household. You can even share her quarters and no one would say anything."

He smirks, "Our household is good at keeping secrets. Have you outgrown sleeping at your mother's bed?"

So loses it and takes a step towards Guen Sun. Guen Sun's men automatically hold him back. So's anger bring a malicious laugh on Guen Sun's throat, it rings annoyingly at the pavilion.

So throws their hold on him and is about to approach Guen Sun when an idea comes to his mind. He stills, "These men of yours and everyone staying in the capital will report to the palace's garrison by tom morning. I'm turning over all our private soldiers here under the rule of the palace."

" _Neo mi-cheoss-eo?! (Are you insane?!)"_ There's an instant change in Guen Sun's mood, no longer teasing but angry, "You're giving away our forces?! You can't do that. You'll leave us vulnerable in the capital!"

"Watch me." So dares. He's no longer the child who once feared Guen Sun, "The next time you hurt Hae Soo, I'll volunteer another half of our forces in the north."

"Your mother will not stand for it." Guen Sun warns.

" _Nan sang-gwan epseo. (I don't care.)"_ So turns his back and leaves.

* * *

It would be late into the night by the time So comes home to the Sky Tower. He leaves a watery trail behind him as he climb the stairs, all wet and cold from the brewing storm outside. There are no stars tonight, only lighting cutting through the heavy clouds every so often.

So finds Ji Mong sitting by the table, drinking a tea to keep himself warm, "Where have you been?"

Seeing the folded towel at the table beside the chair Hae Soo occupied a while ago, So takes the towel and dabs himself with it, "I took care of some things. Have you heard anything from Hae Soo? She's not in the Damiwon when I went looking for her."

He inspects the towel, already wet on some parts. There's a lingering faded smell of that familiar citrus scent.

"I found her wandering under the rain... Sobbing." Ji Mong explains, annoyance sipping on his voice, "I tucked her in your bed."

So doesn't waste a minute and goes straight to his room.

Ji Mong blocks his way by the door, "We need to talk first."

"If this is about the assembly a while ago…" So is not in the mood to explain his answer again.

" _Anibnida_. _Hae Soo-ga hon-in-eun on-je ha-sil keo-e-yo? (When are you going to marry her?)"_

They had this conversation so many times, So had lost count of it.

"What are you planning to do with the rule that a king can only marry a woman without any scar on her body?" Ji Mong reminds him.

The question makes So stop on his tracks, getting on the same page as everyone, "I won't be a king so it won't matter."

"You will become a king!" Ji Mong couldn't help his voice from rising, Angry now. "It's in your stars! Your father knew about it. Your brother, the king knows it. Even the people of this kingdom are set on it. It's useless denying it! We better have a plan."

"Then I will change the stupid rule." So doesn't understand what's the question. Of course he would change the rule.

 _Only you weren't able to._

Ji Mong thinks.

 _You succumbed in politics, drown in your anger and let my little queen die._

Frustration keeps Ji Mong in his place by the door, "Marry her now before you ascend the throne. It's the only way you'd be able to keep her."

But So can't, "If I had that choice, do you think I wouldn't have taken it already?"

"Is't the lady consort?"

So doesn't have to answer for Ji Mong to grasps it.

The contradictions are driving Ji Mong mad. They have been circling the same issue for so long and resolution is still out of reach.

So would like to blame Ji Mong for pushing him to ask for the consort's help before. If he didn't then maybe the consort wouldn't take interest on Hae Soo and make her a hostage, dangling her like a priced trophy at the end of the consort's goal. But it's useless to argue about it. It's done and the consort would have find out about his relationship with Hae Soo anyway.

"We're going with the first option of marrying the _sejabin_ to the Khitans. There is no question on it. The general and I will accompany her to the north." So focuses on their problems at hand first, "You will take care of Hae Soo while I'm gone. Make sure that the lady consort's right hand man doesn't go anywhere near her."

Ji Mong nods, hearing the answer he wants to hear. Naturally, So would choose the first option. Ji Mong just needed to be assured.

"Step aside. I need to get out of these wet clothes." So commands.

Ji Mong's face darkens. So might be the seja but Ji Mong will not be commanded to let his daughter share a bed with a boy, who hasn't married her yet. The change in the holder of power is instant, "Get your clothes and change in my room. Don't pull a trick on me. The lady is burning with fever."

For a moment, So thought he would get away with it. He shuffles on his feet and Ji Mong leaves the door, sitting on the table again. He watches the 4th prince goes inside his room, leaving the door ajar. He comes out after a minute with his dry clothes in hand.

* * *

King Hyejong wakes-up from the heavy thunder that had just shaken his whole quarter. He sits up groggily, his sight blurry. A shadow moves at the side of his eyes and he shouts, "Whose there?"

Another one moves on the other side and King Hyejong quivers in fear. Coming from a bad nightmare where someone is trying to kill him, King Hyejong looks for anything sharp to defend himself.

"Is anyone in there?" He calls out.

Sweat drips at the side of his forehead and he finds the dagger he keeps at the side of his bed.

Another shadow moves and he doesn't hesitate to let his dagger fly. The dagger caught the moving shadow by the chest. Through the see through gauzy net hiding his presence, he sees his eunuch drops to the floor, dead.

King Hyejong screams and his soldiers, eunuch and gungnyeo(s) come pouring at his door.

* * *

The next day, rumors of the king going out of his mind fly fast on everyone's lips. King Hyejong skips the assembly and Wook presides to everyone's surprise. He tells them a curfew will be put in effect starting tonight and no one is allowed to loiter around the palace after midnight.

Ji Mong fetches Ha Jin back to the Damiwon. She missed the assembly again. She hears about the new decree from Baek-Ah and Woo Hee when they went to attend to her. Her fever is still raging high and she couldn't focus on what they were saying.

Jung is inconspicuously avoiding the Damiwon, confused of how to treat Ha Jin after he hears her conversation with Ji Mong. He keeps wavering whether he should confront her or not.

So, Ji Mong and Gen. Park visit the king's quarter and learns that the king is not doing well. His mind is not right as they talk to him and he kept insisting he hears things, they couldn't hear at all. Rims of deep black circle his eyes and he swears that someone is attempting on his life. He asks So to tighten the security at the palace.

The three could only follow at the king's demand, worried that the king's health is fast deteriorating. He wasn't like that two weeks ago and the three knew that the poisoning is becoming worst.

The following nights, the palace sees an increase in number of palace guards manning the perimeter not just the king's quarters but everywhere. Even the princes and princesses were not allowed to leave their quarters after the curfew. Baek-Ah once forgot about the time and had to stay in Woo Hee's room, only too happy to oblige.

Yeonhwa never fails to come to Damiwon with Kyeong Hwa on her side, determined for Hae Soo to see Kyeong Hwa all the time. The little princess is proving to be kind and cheerful, it is weighing heavily on Ha Jin's conscience.

* * *

One afternoon, at the beginning of fall, Ha Jin wanders through the town alone, needing some space to think. She passes through the many stalls of different merchandise in the market, amusing herself with different colourful sights of good.

Shortly, she finds herself at Myung Hee's grave at the clearing in Mt. Songak.

Wook had just finished pouring a cup of wine and performing a prayer at Myung Hee's grave when he turns around and sees Hae Soo arriving, "Hae Soo Ssi?"

Hae Soo is lost in her thoughts and looks up at the sound of her name.

"Did you come here by foot?" Wook's forehead is crumpled with worry.

"Ah yie." Ha Jin is surprise to encounter the 8th prince here, "It's not that far."

She and Baek-Ah used to hang out here all the time and they never had a problem hiking the place but that was before Hae Soo's torture left her with fractured legs. Only when Wook pointed it out did Ha Jin felt her legs aching. It is far and a hike from the foot of the mountain.

Wook holds out his hand to support her and sits her at the mound of the tumulus, by the blanket he had spread out.

"It would be your unnie's death anniversary in a few weeks. I thought I should come here and clean it myself." Wook breaks their silence as they sit side by side. He offers a drink for Hae Soo from the provisions he spread on the blanket by the floor.

Ha Jin takes the cup of wine and hesitantly drinks. It's the only liquid Wook had brought. She would have preferred water but there's none.

"Do you feel better? I heard you've been sick lately." Wook asks how she is doing.

Ha Jin softly smiles, assuring the 8th prince, "I'm doing good. It's just the weather."

"Myung Hee used to worry about your health all the time even when she herself, is sickly." Wook reminisce on his wife's memory, genuinely missing Myung Hee, "I should sent you a herbal tonic or have my servant make you your favorite stew. I've been neglectful of you, _mianhada_."

" _Anibnida_. I am no longer your responsibility. Please do not feel apologetic towards me." It's been a while since the two of them sat down and talk, Ha Jin lets herself be comfortable in spite of the insistent nagging of the memories of the daughter of the moon in her head.

"I should be apologetic." Wook sighs, "I'm sorry I had to be the one to deliver the message from the Khitans. I know how much my brother and you wanted to marry already… Anyway, my brother made it clear from our private talk with the king that he will not marry the _sejabin_ from the other kingdom. Therefore, it would be our _sejabin_ who would be sent away."

The words had its intended effect of making her feel bad and Wook knows it, Yeonhwa and him had planned it well. Ha Jin swallows her smile and chews her lower lip.

"I see that you are still living in the Damiwon all this time. Is there a problem in your household?" Wook navigates their conversation, inquiring if the _ajeossi_ ever raised his hand on her again.

" _Kuenyang_. I got used to living there." Ha Jin is thankful her bruise had healed already, she doesn't need to hide anything.

"If you want, you can live in your unnie's household again. Your room and your unnie's are still the same." Wook offers just in case she says yes.

A breeze blows around them and Ha Jin arranges her coat around her. The sky is clear today and the weather is sunny. She should have taken a walk with So instead, if only her conscience doesn't weigh heavily on her chest. She took a walk on her own hoping her mind would clear.

" _Kamsahabnida. Unnie-ga geu-ri-weo-yo. (I miss unnie.)"_ Even though Ji Mong is trying hard to be a father to her, it would take some time for her to accept it and she just wants a family beside her.

She glances at Wook thinking he used to be family to her. She wonders when did everything become so twisted and complicated.

" _Na-do, (I miss her too.)"_ Wook's words ring sincere.

"It's strange being a Kang." Ha Jin unconsciously opens up, "They told me, I have been adopted to the Kang's household even before my _unnie_ died."

Wook isn't aware of that, finally discovering the secret behind her lost registration. His mind process it diligently, realizing his 4th brother had always been a step advance from him. Adopting Hae Soo into their household made sure no one can have her but him.

"That means, I have been a Kang for several years now. Except for our seja and the lady consort's right hand man, I've never met anyone from that household."

"I guess you should be thankful you've never met the consort." Wook cautions, he too finds it strange though.

"Everyone tells me that. I couldn't help but be nervous of meeting her. Guen Sun said she's visiting soon." Ha Jin tells Wook.

"Ah well, if after meeting her, you decide you don't like her, which I think you would." Wook keeps it light and playful, encouraging Hae Soo to relax in his presence, "You are welcome to come back to your unnie's household. I'll be happy to become your uncle again."

Ha Jin finds Wook funny, a chuckle escapes her lips.

"Wae?" Wook pretends he's being serious.

"Myung Hee unnie is my cousin, not my aunt." Ha Jin laughs through it.

" _Ah matda. (Oh, that's right.)"_ Wook chuckles at his mistake too, "I'll be your older brother then."

They laugh together through the ridiculousness of their conversation. Wook absentmindedly inclines his head to the side, meeting Hae Soo's shoulder and he quickly sits-up as if electrocuted, " _Mianhada_. I didn't mean…"

" _Gwaenchanhseubnida_." Ha Jin assures him, remembering she once promise to be there for Wook when things are tough.

Wook smiles softly, his gentle self coming out naturally. He stares the other away. Though he looks embarrassed, his words are confident, "I miss you to… I mean, I miss how we all used to be. When your unnie is still alive and we all live simply in our household, our quiet walks in the town in the afternoon, our little excursion at the top of this mountain... "

Ha Jin understands what Wook means.

"If only I have that much power, I'll put everything back to how it used to be." Wook thoughtfully says out loud, seeing through the last of the laughter leaving their lips, the mood turning reverent and nostalgic.

Wook takes a deep breathe, noticing the sky turning orange, the sun dipping low in the sky, "It's getting late. We should go back."

Ha Jin nods, feeling a little bit lighter. They arrange the provisions back to the blanket and walk back to a tree where Wook's horse is tied.

"Let me give you a ride. It would be too taxing for you to walk back."

Ha Jin hesitates but accepts it knowing the 8th prince is right. He helps her up in the horse, her legs both on each side.

Wook positions himself beside her, holding the reigns around her body. It brings a familiar jump on his hearbeat. He notices the dwikkoji Hae Soo kept wearing everyday for the last two years, contemplating if it's the only dwikkoji she has on her possession. Her collection of dwikkoji is still on her room back in their household.

They ride down the mountains, through the town. It would be night by the time they reach the _Damiwon._

So and Ji Mong, see them from a far as they arrive. The two were coming from the king's quarter and were planning to have dinner at the _Damiwon_ when Wook's horse passes them and goes through the main gate.

So's face darkens, recognizing Hae Soo at the horse. He and Hae Soo haven't really talked since the commotion at the assembly and now he sees her on Wook's company. Jealousy sparks at the back of his head, nagging and insistent.

When he and Ji Mong reaches the _Damiwon_ , Hae Soo is already on her quarters, resting. A _gungnyeo_ lets them know she's tired and will not be coming out of her room. That upsets So greatly. It is only out of respect for the _Damiwon's_ rule that he doesn't barge at Hae Soo's quarters.

* * *

Late into the night, Jung was drinking in the town alone when he forgot about the time. Once he realizes how late it is, the curfew had been set in the palace and he couldn't come back easily. Unfortunate for him, it is So and his platoon who are making rounds and one of his men, catches the movement he made in the dark. He had no choice but to scale the walls of _Damiwon_ and sneak inside.

Ha Jin is just coming from the main floor of the _Damiwon_ , going to her room when he sees Jung jump from the wall at the garden. She hears a commotion from where Jung came from and remembers that no one is allowed to walk the grounds of the palace after the curfew.

Jung is in a hurry to look for a room to hide, when Ha Jin pulls him in her room just in time for the soldiers to come through the courtyard leading to her quarters. She's about to enter her room, pretending as if nothing is amiss.

" _Agassi_." One of the soldiers calls her attention. She turns to meet them outside her door.

" _Yie_ , _nari_ , is there anything I can do for you?" Ha Jin answers, "It's late, what brought you to the quarters of the ladies?"

"It has come to our attention that someone had sneak into the walls of the _Damiwon_ , have you seen anyone suspicious here?" One of the two soldiers asks.

"I was just coming back from the main quarters to check on the lanterns. Apart from the _gungyeo_ (s), who closed the main door, I didn't see anyone around." Ha Jin lies smoothly.

"I'm afraid, we'll have to check your quarters, Agassi." The other soldier hesitates, knowing she's their mistress from the Kang's household and the seja will not be happy if they ever cross her.

"I can't let you do such thing." Ha Jin maintains her place in the door, unmoved.

Shortly, So comes in with two more guards as his attention was called for. Ha Jin is nervous to be seeing him but keeps up with her pretense.

"Hae Soo Agassi," So addresses her formally, still upset from a while back. They stare at each other, noticing Hae Soo is perfectly fine. He doesn't understand why she's been avoiding him, "Please step aside. It will be quick and thorough."

He takes a step towards the door and Ha Jin restricts him, "It is the king's order that no men are allowed to come inside the ladies' quarter. If you want to come in, you will have to ask permission from the king."

"Soo-ya." He whispers her name, withholding his anger. Ha Jin wouldn't move an inch. They stare at each other, both of them challenging. They haven't talked since the other day, he doesn't want their first talk in days to be an argument. He releases a sigh, extending his patience. He wishes he could read her mind. She doing this to him, hurts him a lot.

So turns back, bringing his soldiers with him.

Ha Jin returns to her room, closing the door and finding Jung behind it.

" _Mwo hae? (What are you doing?)"_ Jung doesn't look the least of being grateful. He smells of alcohol and the lines in his jaw is too prominent, he's upset.

"You've been in hot waters with your brothers lately, I don't want any misunderstanding to arise." Ha Jin keeps her voice down.

" _Ne do-eum-eul pil-yo eop-da. (I don't need your help.)"_ Jung reaches for the door to leave.

He's been acting strange to Ha Jin lately, it's starting catch her attantion. He never talked to her like that before. "What's wrong, Jung-ah?"

She holds the door close and Jung grabs her on both arms, pushing her back to the wall, "You're not even her!"

Ha Jin is startled.

His voice rises, unnerving Ha Jin, "How dare you pretend to be her. Who are you?! What did you do to Hae Soo?!"

She freezes on her stead, lost as to how to react to Jung's accusations.

"Jung wangjanim," her shock is fast turning into nervousness, she couldn't think of anything to say, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me! I heard you talking to the astronomer. He calls you his daughter, Ha Jin. Is that your real name? Ha?! Is that why you keep saying you don't remember anything? Why you were not the same after your accident?! Answer me!" Jung is too close on her face, she could see the lines of anger throbbing on his jaw, his teeth clenched, "You're not Hae Soo, aren't you?!"

"Jung wangjanim, you're hurting me." There's nothing to move back to. Jung is holding her trap against the wall, "You're being ridiculous, how can I be a different person?"

Panicking, Ha Jin denies it as much as she can, not knowing what would happen if the truth about her comes out.

Jung is aware he sounds absurd. How can the girl in front of him become a different person over an accident. Even he can't believe it when he heard them talking. He thought they were speaking in codes or something but after thinking about it thoroughly, it makes senses how Hae Soo had changed after she drowned. It's not that she doesn't remember. She really doesn't recognize them because she's not Hae Soo anymore.

"Then how come you don't remember anything until now? It's been years. Your parents are gone. Your cousin is dead. Your servant is missing. Anyone who was ever close to you before you drowned are gone. I'm the only one left and you still don't remember!" Jung falters a bit, wilting over the fact that Hae Soo had been lying to him all this time. The frustrations and pent up anger he had been hiding all come to light as his head hang low, shutting his eyes close to prevent the tears from escaping.

"You're not her..."

Sensing Jung's hold on her becomes loose, Ha Jin attempt to worm her way out of his grasp, slowly guiding his hands out of her arms, "I know how hard these past few years had been to you. I'm sorry, I still don't remember."

Jung steps back, as if the fight in him had been extinguished. He gazes at her eyes, searching the once familiar face he knew. He goes back to that last night he saw her before her accident. It was when he told Hae Soo he's leaving for the north. Hae Soo came in without her servant, Chae Ryung. She sat by the balustrade, listening attentively in his story. When he discloses to her that he would be leaving, she looked sad but she never said anything. At that moment, it felt like his heart was breaking.

He momentarily advances a step closer to stand in front of her. She was looking at him as if asking him not to leave. He was only going to stroke her cheek to assure when he was enticed to lean in and favor her lips with a light touch of his lips. Warmth radiates at the contact where they touched. It was abrupt and fast but he could never forget the way Hae Soo blushed afterwards, her lashes dark and long against her pink skin, her long mahogany hair gleaming under the light of the moon. She smiled shyly at him then. The warmth she radiates was enough to sustain him as he leaves for the north and promises to come back as soon as he can. It was the picture he always goes back to when he misses her.

If he kisses her now, will her lips feel the same? Will it taste like that sweet tea she drunk before meeting him that night? She looks the same yet feels unfamiliar. This strange girl who had been living as his Hae Soo all this time, whom everyone liked more than the real Hae Soo, whom he and his brothers had all fell for. Why did he never saw that she isn't his Hae Soo anymore?

"I hate you." Jung didn't mean it but he wants to be angry with her for fooling them all this years, "You and my brother deserves it each other. You're both liars, GO – HA – JIN – SSI."

Enunciating every word of her real name to spite her. He sidesteps her, getting to the door and leaving. Ha Jin is left scared and anxious that Jung might reveal her secret. She wanted to stop him but she knew she had hurt him too much.

* * *

The next day, So is still fuming in anger. He couldn't sleep nor relax on his bed knowing Hae Soo is hiding a boy in her room. He knew it was Jung. Why his 14th brother is allowed in her room and not him is beyond his understanding, it pisses him off. He comes to the Damiwon after the assembly and looks for Hae Soo.

Hae Soo is writing on a notebook when he finds her at the corridor overlooking the gardens beside the Damiwon. She was concentrating hard on her brush and a ray of light dancing in the leaves of a nearby tree is creating a soft radiance around her, So stops a bit, smitten. It's unfair how staring at her or her simple smile could melt away his anger but he forgets why he is so upset. He misses her so much, he they aren't talking to each other lately is beyond him.

"Soo-ya."

Ha Jin looks up from what she is writing, a little nervous as she recognizes So's voice.

"Come walk with me." So offers his hand, smiling softly, Ha Jin missed him too.

She closes her notebook and arranges her things. It's a beautiful weather to spend away from each other, she readily agrees and puts her things away.

They walk with their hands intertwined, basking on each other's presence and setting their worries aside. As they leave the main gate, they unfortunately run into the reason that's making Ha Jin avoid So lately.

"Hae Soo Agassi, So wangsejanim, _annyeong hasibnikka."_ Kyeong Hwa greets them, coming through the wooden double doors of the main gate with Yeonhwa.

The two returns the greeting. Ha Jin attempts to let got of So's hand but he has no plans of releasing hers, steadying her beside him.

Yeonhwa discreetly watches their interwoven hands with a slight jealousy.

"Agassi, I heard from my father that you and So wangsejanim are getting married soon. _I-geo, seon-mul-ib-ni-da. (Here, I brought you a gift.)"_ Kyeon Hwa holds out a small box.

" _Yie? Seon-mul? (A gift?)"_ Hae Soo and So exchange looks.

Kyeong Hwa opens the small box and reveals a pale green-blue celadon ceramic perfectly hand carved with a flower and a tassle bead design hanging at the side, "It's a red powder use to make that red circles adorning the bride's face. I hear you like make-up so I thought, I'll get you your own."

Ha Jin stares at the gift, wordless and Kyeong Hwa misunderstands it, "Oh, of course you have one already. _Joesonghabnida_ , I guess I have a lot of things to learn."

Kyeong Hwa shyly apologizes.

Ha Jin couldn't look at Kyeong Hwa without having her conscience nags at her.

"Hae Soo Agassi would love to receive it." So accepts the gift for Hae Soo who seemed to have frozen beside him, " _Kamsahabnida_. Go hurry along inside, it's getting cold here. We can't have our sejabin get sick."

"Ah yie. Let me not worry you." Kyeong Hwa bows politely to the two and walks with Yeonhwa towards the _Damiwon_. So watches Hae Soo, worried that she suddenly became quiet again.

* * *

Inside the king's quarters, Ji Mong is checking the temperature of the room, lighting incense to help King Hyejong relax. Woo Hee had just brought an afternoon tea for the king and King Hyejong easily dismisses her without completing the ritual. He shares the tea with Ji Mong and together they spent a relax afternoon.

"Pyeha, if I may speak." Ji Mong asks over a cup of tea.

"Do so." These days, King Hyejong sports that glaring fear in his eyes, he looks demented.

"Our seja will not change his mind." Ji Mong almost feels sympathy towards the king.

"I know. _"_ King Hyejong is resigned to it, "I was thinking of asking Hae Soo Agassi if she would accept becoming a second wife. Our seja is only marrying the princess in paper."

Ji Mong disagrees as softly as he can so as not to make it look as if he's going against the king, "It's not that the two are being selfish. You know our seja had been loyal to you. He would always have your back but he had fought so hard and waited so long, it would be unfair to him if you force him to marry a princess from another kingdom even if it's only in paper."

"But our _sejabin_ is too young to be sent away." King Hyejong speaks out of a father's heart.

But so is Ji Mong. He wouldn't have his daughter's heart break, "Think of it as chance for her to see the world. To learn a different culture and it is her duty to our kingdom. The Khitans promised to support your throne. Even agreed to give us the lands of Goguryeo if we seal our pact with them."

The duty to the kingdom speech pacifies King Hyejong's worries for now.

"And I hear, Yeonhwa gongju is seen in her company all the time." Having his own idea, Ji Mong attempts to get rid of the two princesses who were meant to marry So in the future, "Why don't we marry her to one of their prince too? I'm sure Kyeong Hwa gongju would be happy to know she won't be alone there."

"Yeonhwa gongju?" King Hyejong did hear that too, "But my sister was once married to a merchant in Later Jin already."

"And she's a widower with a great fortune. All the more reason for them to want her. Her value as a princess lies not on her chastity but on the political power she could bring them. She could bridge connections."

 _I'm sure one of their princes has a political ambition that Yeonhwa gongju can match._

Ji Mong leaves his conscience behind and plans strategically. He might sound cruel but it's his only way to ensure that his little queen will not suffer the same fate Hae Soo did in their original lifetime.

Besides, he's not the only one who had discarded his conscience to win the throne game. The Chunju Yu clans have forfeited early by the death of the 3rd prince but that doesn't mean other clans don't eye the crown. Someone is poisoning the king and Ji Mong suspects it's coming from the Hwangbo clans, the only clan left strong enough to tip the balance in the court. Yeonhwa is only a casualty.

"Pyeha…" A eunuch calls from the door, "13th prince Wang Baek-Ah is here to see you."

"My 13th brother?" It seems odd to King Hyejong to get a visit from Baek-Ah. He and his 13th brother used to hold company at the sky tower before he became a king but after he ascended the throne, he seldom sees Baek-Ah outside official functions, "Come in."

The doors slide open and in came Baek-Ah, who looks nervous. He addresses King Hyejong as Hyungnim rather than king. Ji Mong vacates his chair and offers it to Baek-Ah, staying behind the king.

"What brings my brother here?" For the first time in days, a smile appears at the king's lips, touched to see his brother, "Did you enjoy your trip with the _Sanggun_?"

Baek-Ah grins like a boy, his hand playing at his own nape, "About that…"

He circles around the topic, looking from Ji Mong to King Hyejong, his foot tapping nervously at the floor, "I'll be turning 27 by the lunar new year… I…"

King Hyejong and Ji Mong listen.

"… was wondering… since I'm passed that marrying age… I would like… to ask for your blessing… to… ahm… wed Woo Hee Agassi…"

When King Taejo was still alive, there is a natural order in these things. Princes who are numbered starting from 1 and above, should marry first. Since their father died and King Hyejong ascended the throne, all his brothers are not of equal status when it comes to power but they are equal at everything else, including the chance to marry.

"Oh." King Hyejong look at Ji Mong, "Shouldn't our 4th brother marry first?"

" _Kuerehabnida_." Baek-Ah agrees, "It seems, he and Hae Soo Agassi are taking their sweet time. I think they wouldn't mind if Woo Hee and I marry first."

If one of the royal bloods gets married, it would take a year before another one could follow according to traditions. Ji Mong thinks it would get more complicated if So and Hae Soo waits another year.

 _Who knows what would happen in another year?_

"If you may wait a few more months, why don't we deliver our seja and Hae Soo Agassi to the aisle first." Ji Mong suggests, "It is only right by tradition."

"Of course, they should." Baek-Ah awkwardly smiles, showing his teeth. For now, he's contented to get the king's blessing. "I would need to register Woo Hee Agassi under my clan first anyway."

King Hyejong pats him at the shoulder, "It is kind of you to understand, Baek-Ah-ya. Please be assured that you have my blessings. _Chukhahabnida_. Is it a season of wedding? Shall I expect our 14th brother to come forward and ask for my blessing too?"

King Hyejong chuckles for the first time in a while. He appears to look better when he does.

* * *

"You're not saying anything."

So and Ha Jin are sitting opposite each other, taking a ride in the boat at the middle of Donji lake. The sun is dipping low in the sky, it's framing Hae Soo with it's soft warm glow. Lilies devoid of its white flowers float lazily around them and chirping birds are heard everywhere. It would have been a sweet date if Hae Soo is paying attention but as it is, So had to rocked the boat to catch her attention.

Placing the paddles at the side of the boat, So makes himself comfortable at the floor, holding out his hand for Hae Soo to join him. Ha Jin hesitates for a second before reaching So's hand and lets him guide her to sit in between his knees, enclosing her.

" _Chu-wo? (Are you cold?)"_ So arranges Hae Soo's coat on her shoulder.

" _Aniyo. Nan gwaenchanhnayo. (I'm fine.)"_ Ha Jin returns to crossing her arms against her chest as soon as she finds her balance to seat, reclining her back to So's knee, her knees bend and drawn over So's other leg that is lying flat on the floor.

Playing at the opening of Hae Soo's coat, So's fingers are inching inside, in the strap that is holding her jeogori together, imagining untying it, "Why are you so quiet? I haven't seen you lately. I miss you."

Ha Jin is aware of So's fingers edging where it shouldn't and she's not in the mood. One look on Kyeong Hwa a while ago and all her worries come back. Keeping her silence, she doesn't answer.

So tips her face in his direction. Her face is bare of make-up today only a moisturizer and quick powder in place. The bruise Jung had told him days ago is no longer there. He favors a light nuzzle on her cheek, moving to kiss her lips and Hae Soo draws away, avoiding his lips.

Thwarted, it upsets So, "Soo-ya what's the problem? You've been cold to me lately. Have I done something wrong?

There's a tension running in between them for days and Hae Soo had been quiet all this time, it's driving him crazy. He kept asking what's bothering her and she kept answering nothing. He even asked Baek-Ah for help but to no luck, Hae Soo wouldn't say a word. She is often like this, here beside him but her mind is elsewhere and her mood is always down or bordering in annoyance.

"I can't do anything if you won't tell me what's bothering you." So is starting to be frustrated.

Ha Jin attempts to move away but So keeps her where she is. She chews at her lower lips, trembling as she chokes on words that she doesn't want to say. Her hands are tightening in a fist, holding her tears at bay, "I don't want you to marry the sejabin from another kingdom…"

So waits for her to finish everything she has to say.

"… But it would… be punishing… to send our sejabin away." Ha Jin explains it in a broken sentence, stopping every now and then for her tears not to fall. She's afraid of losing So and at the same time her conscience keeps her awake all night, knowing the princess is supposed to become So's wife in the future or that sending her away will only make her a hostage. Can she be that cruel to a little girl who never did anything wrong to her.

"I was four when I was sent away." So explains, assessing it in a distant perspective.

He understands what Hae Soo is saying but between choosing who should be sacrificed for the good of the kingdom, he'd rather not offer himself. He had gone through hell in the past to get where he is, he won't dawn a cape of goodwill and save a kingdom that repeatedly asks him to sacrifice his own happiness. He had done his part as the ambassador for the last six years. He had enough.

"It's her duty to the kingdom as the sejabin. Her father is the one sitting in the throne, is he not? They could afford to sacrifice this much."

"She's only 11!" Ha Jin argues.

"What should we do then?! Shall I marry the sejabin from the Khitans? Is that what you want?" So argues back, losing his patience.

"Of course not!" Ha Jin had never heard him use this tone on her. They have never fought a serious argument before.

Silence settles between them after the heated rise on their voices. Ha Jin succumbs to her knees, hiding her face in her hands as she sobs. So pulls her closer and wraps her in his embrace. They both take a minute, calming down.

"Soo-ya…" So strokes her arms, gentle once more. "Let it be. Every princess who marries outside the kingdom will be sent away. Even if Kyeong Hwa gongju is not married this time, she will marry in the future. She will have to leave."

 _Only she didn't because you married her._

Out loud she says, " _Dol-a-ka-ja. (Let's go back.)"_

Pushing So away.

" _Silheo_. _(I don't want to.)_ " So argues, letting his hand fall back to his lap. "Soo-ya you're being unreasonable. Why are we fighting over this? The king and I had already agreed, we are sending the sejabin away."

"She'll only become a hostage there." Ha Jin repeats.

"Then do you want me to marry the sejabin from the Khitans?!" So raises his voice again, repeating his question, "Stop this Soo-ya. It's her or us. Can't you see it?"

"I do!" Ha Jin matches his tone, then lowers it, "I do… I understand that but it doesn't make it any less hard to accept."

So closes his eyes in a bid to simmer down his frustration. When he opens his mouth, his tone is even, "Soo-ya, anyone who wants to sit in that throne will have to sacrifice something to keep it. Let it be. It's the least of the sacrifice the king has to make."

"Will you also reign the same way when you sit in the throne?" Ha Jin asks, gazing at So and searching his eyes. She had read about how King Gwangjong reigned with an iron fist. He was one of the great kings of Goryeo.

 _Great. Not necessarily in a good way._

He was strategic at rooting all his opponents out of his court. For 50 years, he reigned alone. All his brothers left one by one. His queen hates him and his son grew up afraid of him. He was alone with his adviser towards the end of his reign and he died alone, unhappy. The same way the king reigned and died in the folklore of the lantern festival.

"I thought we were running away?" So returns her gaze earnestly, "Did you change your mind?"

Ha Jin purses her lips in sadness and looks at the water by the lake. It ripples in circle as dragonflies play at the water, "It doesn't seem like we would be able to run away. It's been years, who are we fooling?"

Her words ring true to both of them.

"Will you hate me, if I sit on that throne?" So considers it, tired of having to fight the odds all the time.

"I could never hate you…" There are many things she can't control but Ha Jin could at least trust how she feels towards him. She loves him, as sure as the sun takes its place in the sky everyday. She wants a different future together.

 _If I work hard on it, will it change?_

She's exhausted of having to always worry about them.

Uncrossing her arms together, she lets So guides her chin to look at him.

A smile starting to form on So's lips. It felt good to hear Hae Soo say it that she would always choose him, "I should warn you. I'm holding you to that promise."

Ha Jin answers with a soft smile, "Don't ever forget it."

She leans in and favors his lips with a quick chaste kiss, catching him off guard.

"Ya!" He covers his lips with the back of his hand, pretending to be offended. Hae Soo never initiated a kiss before, "Eoh, the lady has became shameless."

" _Mwo rago?_!" Ha Jin acts mortified. She chuckles, leaning away.

So joins her laughter, setting their argument aside. As fast as how their argument started, So is ready to move passed it. He captures her waist, turning her whole body to face him. His hand going through the insides of her coat, to the small of her back. He have been imagining doing things with her ever since that night in the pool so it exasperated him when he couldn't get her alone after that and then Hae Soo seemed to always find a reason to avoid him. It never occurred to him that Hae Soo is doing it on purpose because Ha Jin thinks he's hiding something from her.

He meets her lips once, twice, laying her down to the floor of the boat but Ha Jin braces her arm accidentally at the side, tipping it dangerously to the water. They both freeze. Her other hand on his chest trying to push him away.

 _"Wae…?"_ So draws the syllable out in a tantrum, _''Mwo…?"_

He tugs at Hae Soo's arm that is braced against the side, pushing her softly to lie on the floor, "You can't tease me like that and expect me to hold back."

Hae Soo chuckles.

He kisses her fervently, demanding and eager. Pulling her below him, he aligns their body together, hovering above her, careful to not press his weight on her. Their boat still racking side to side.

" _Jamkkanmanyo. Jamkkanmanyo. (Wait. Wait.)"_ Ha Jin squirms underneath him, stopping him from moving, "We're on your boat."

"And? No one comes to this part of the palace." So assures him, leaning in for another kiss.

"The boat might turn over. Stop." Ha Jin deflects him.

So continuously purports her neck with kisses, its tickling her, "I can be very, very careful."

" _So-ya keu-man haseyo. (So-ya, stop.)"_ There isn't much firmness in Ha Jin's voice and So is enjoying her dilemma. She wiggles to her side, attempting to sit-up but only succeeding to tip their boat to the side again, this time the water almost went over their boat.

So sighs, getting off Hae Soo and settling to the other side to balance the boat. He slings his arm around her waist while Hae Soo turns to face him, his upper arm going underneath her head to become a pillow.

"So-ya," Ha Jin hesitates, her hand playing at his collar. She turned serious again, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

So thinks about it for a second, " _Saranghanda_?"

Baek-Ah once told him that when a girl asks him a question that is suspicious, he should always answer with 'I love you'. It always distracts them.

He instantly feels a light smack of hand on his chest, "Aisshhh… Ya! Wang So wangsejanim, you're evading my question with a cheap trick."

" _Kuende, nan neo-reul jeonmal saranghae. (But I do love you.)"_ Clearly Baek-Ah's suggestion did not work. So would remember to scold Baek-Ah later, "What is it you want to know?"

"Ani…" Ha Jin stares at him, worry and something akin to jealousy are transparent in her eyes. Remembering what Jung told her last night. She asks her question with a slight pout in her mouth, "Did you… have you… seen another girl… before me?"

The questions sounds ridiculous to So, " _Eop-da. (There's none.)_ Why would you think that?"

"You're not lying to me, are you?" Ha Jin wants to be sure. So's actions and behavior don't add up together. "I won't be angry if you tell me you had a woman before me. I would understand that. Just… don't lie to me."

"Soo-ya, there's no one before you." So confidently answers. Somehow her inquiry is making him grin, finding her jealousy adorable, "There's no one to be jealous with. It's just you. Always."

"When you go to the fields, do you spend time in a _gyobang_ too? I've seen all our soldiers do that when I was staying in Jeolla." Ha Jin squints her eyes, distrustful.

"I did." So nods, finding no reason why he should lie about it, "You can ask the general and my 14th brother, I only ever drink with Gen. Park."

And that's where the problem lies. It was Jung who kept saying So is hiding something from her.

"You've met with a _gisaeng_ before? You're not meeting a _gisaeng_ while seeing me, are you?" If So got his experience from a Gisaeng, that isn't a very uncommon custom. She could forgive that but if he did that while they are in relationship, that would still be cheating and she won't tolerate it.

"What?! No?! I've never touched a gisaeng." So feels the questions are getting out of hand and notices Hae Soo's mood is plummeting by every question she asks.

Stretching his understanding, Baek-Ah warned him against going head to head with a lady when they are jealous, he won't win the fight. He should just give in to whatever the lady wants. It would be the fastest way to end the argument and her doubt.

Since they are on the topic of past lovers, So is curious, it's his chance to ask, who was the boy before him, "Weren't you seeing another boy before me?"

"They told me I did." Ha Jin's answer is carefully crafted, framing it in a way that So can't take it against her because she has an excuse, "I don't remember at all."

Outsmarted, So watches Hae Soo for telltale sign that she's lying though he knows it is possible Hae Soo really doesn't remember, "If they tell you, you did, did they also say who it was? Who said that you did?"

"Chae Ryung did."

A person So knows he could no longer ask, "Who was the boy, Soo-ya? Was he your lover?"

"A…ni… _jamkkanmanyo_ … _(Hold on)"_ The situation suddenly coming back to bite her. She sits up, becoming defensive.

So follows, turning serious. There's a jealousy on his voice, "Is't Jung? Why is Jung always in your room? It was him last night, isn't it?"

"Yes, he is." Ha Jin sees nothing wrong of coming clean about it, though she's a bit nervous, touching on topic that is too close to truth. Jung is volatile these days, she's afraid, he might suddenly say something about what he heard, "The two of you haven't been getting along lately and I don't want another misunderstanding to come between you, so I hid him. He was drinking at the town and lost track of time. Your men happened to come across him and he run off at the Damiwon."

"Was he your lover?" So repeats, rigid and quiet. Ha Jin notices the change in him in an instant. His face had darkened and the possessiveness in him is unmistakable, Ha Jin is inclined to prance around the truth.

 _"Aniyo."_

 _At least, not in that sense of the word 'lover'_

Ha Jin is not sure what Jung is to Hae Soo. She knows they use to see each other but how far the two had become intimate to be called lovers, she doesn't know. Unless she asks, which she will not. Besides, Hae Soo appears to be the quiet one and her body definitely feels like it had never been touched at all.

So seizes her wrist, his other hand wrapping at her nape. He pulls her to him, almost on his lap. He meets her lips with an imposition. He didn't close his eyes nor was he gentle. He watches her reaction, seeking validation. His fingers dig at her skin, his lips sucking at her lower lips. It was rough and possessive, as if trying to erase something with his touch, " _Neon nae keo-ya, Soo-ya. (You're mine, Soo-ya_.) _Hang-sang, yeong-weon-hi (Always and eternal.)"_

Then he pulls back. Even through his roughness and commanding hands, his vulnerability and insecurity seep in his eyes. He needs to hear that she is his, " _Yak-suk-hae. (Promise me.)"_

"Wangsejanim…" Ha Jin is a little anxious. Kneeling in the space in between his lap, she towers some inches over him.

" _Yak-suk-hae! (Promise me!)"_ He sucks at her neck, his hands grasping all over her, deprived and needy, "Please, Soo-ya. What if your memories suddenly come back?"

It terrifies him that he might lose Hae Soo at the possibility of her remembering. He keeps touching her, wanting to be assured that she's there, that she'll never leave.

"So-ya," She wraps her arms around So's shoulder, stilling him. In a patient and comforting voice so they don't end up arguing a second time in an hour, she promises him, "I won't remember. Trust me"

"Soo-ya…"

"Even if I do," She cuts into his sentence, "I will always choose you."

So pulls her for an embrace, resting his cheek on her chest, " _Dol-a-wa-seo hon-in-ha-ja. (Let's get married after I come back.)"_

The proposal startles Ha Jin, Of course they've been talking about eloping but not getting married. There is no one to give her hand anymore except for the consort and So decides, she can go to hell.

Ha Jin just stares at So, debating if she just heard a proposal.

"Say something." So waits in anticipation.

Ha Jin's face softens, forgetting that she needs to answer, " _Ne, hon-in-ha-ja. (Yes, let's get married.)"_

There was no ring, no anything. It feels like a spur of the moment but it's not. They've been slowly walking towards that goal for a long time, she's just not expecting they will really have a wedding ceremony. So had told her before that he might not be able to marry her but they could elope. Somehow marriage was always off the table and it never bothered her because to her it's just a piece of paper. What's important is them, their relationship. So is the one who is very particular with marriage.

"Do you mind if we get married in a small ceremony? We'll have a big wedding after I sit at the throne." So apologizes hesitantly.

 _"Aniyo,_ let's get married with just us." The tears suddenly welling in Ha Jin's eyes. She feels stupidly happy, "With a _Jeong hwa su (freshest and cleanest water drawn)_."

It's an old tradition, one that predates Goryeo. The people wakes up early at dawn and pray in front of a freshly drawn water, symbolizing their purest offering to the heavenly god.

So smiles, brushing Hae Soo's long hair out of her shoulders, "Kuere, let's get married here at this lake at the break of dawn. Will that be alright?"

Ha Jin nods, sitting on So's lap, her knees trembling from happiness, "I'd love that."

So envelops her in an embrace, planting a kiss on her hair. He dabs at her eyes, "Achu saranghanda. (I love you so much.)"

When he says it this time, it's reverent and adoring.

* * *

The news of the _sejabin_ and Yeonhwa marrying into the kingdom of Khitans are sent to their families privately. Ji Mong and So made sure that there are no big fares or fancy announcement that would add to Hae Soo's anxiety. They forbade Kyeong Hwa from staying at the Damiwon and Woo Hee comes to her quarters to give her lessons instead.

Yeonhwa visits her mother's quarters, who has become a queen regent but no longer has jurisdiction on the court. She finds her in a meeting with Wook.

"Am I really going to be sent away again?" Yeonhwa is passed crying about this kind of thing. She's afraid to be leaving but she refused to be reduced into tears.

" _Mianhada_ , Yeonhwa-ya, your mother had turned useless but I had a talked with the king this afternoon. It is a prince of your age, the 3rd son of the king whom you would be marrying. It's the best I could negotiate for you." Queen Shinjong looks every bit apologetic to her daughter.

Yeonhwa is not listening, glaring at her brother, " _Orabeonim_! You need to do something about this. I don't want to be sent away. I haven't done anything wrong. How long are you going to serve as our brother's dog?"

That didn't go well on Wook's ears, "Be quiet or I might sent you earlier than you should be."

" _Orabeonim_!" Yeonhwa's anger had always been her defense to cover her weakness.

Wook stands up and reaches to touch Yeonhwa's hand. When he spoke, its in a gentle manner Yeonhwa haven't heard him for years, "Pack your things light and go quietly. The seja and the general will escort you and the sejabin to the Khitans. Once they are gone, I will put things in order and rid the palace of our first brother."

Stroking her hand, Wook promises, "Once I sit on that throne. I will have you called back here, alright?"

He pulls her into a hug, the most affectionate and sincere he had been for years, it's making the hairs on Yeonhwa's arm stand on its end.

"Trust me on this."

* * *

The sun is out and the sky is blue with occasional speck of clouds dust. It's a beautiful morning and the assembly is suspended to bid the princesses farewell. So is standing with Hae Soo by the stairs of the king's quarter. He'd always wanted to have this kind of farewell, someone fussing over his clothes and telling him to be careful. In this case, Hae Soo is handing him an odd shape almost oblong, gift wrapped in a white linen cloth.

" _Mwoya igeo? (What's this?)"_ So weighs it on his hand, it's a little heavy and solid for a lock of hair.

"I was taking a walk in the market the other day when I passed by a stall selling these things." She opens it for him and inside is a bronze dagger sheathe in a matching brown simple animal hide. Its hilt is etched with a familiar pattern of flower and leaves.

"Eh? A dagger?" It looks unremarkable to him, "Soo-ya, there are many daggers in the garrison. I would have preferred a lock of hair."

He's been expecting for a lock of hair and a poem every time he leaves but he always gets an odd gift from Hae Soo.

"Eiii, look closer." Ha Jin takes off the _dwikkoji_ from her hair. The one So gave her when he promised they would run away together. Not one day pass did she ever forget to wear that _dwikkoji_.

She puts it side by side with the blade. It's flowery design perfectly fit the one etched at the hilt of the dagger, "We matched. Couple daggers."

It sounds ridiculous even to Ha Jin. Of course 'couple things' are never the rage in that period. When a man and woman are in love, they just write poems or send a lock of hair to their lover and get married. If they were in modern times, they would have gotten a ring. As it is, _garakji (a pair of rings that symbolizes engagement)_ only appeared during the Joseon dynasty out of Confucian customs.

They've never been a normal couple and Ha Jin wants to feel a little normalcy from her time. She was thinking of what they could match and remembers So's token of promise, her _dwikkoji_. It is not just a simple ornament in the hair. It is also a pin with a sharp end, resembling a dagger.

"Couple daggers?" So looks at Hae Soo strangely. She had always been peculiar. Sometimes it's hard for So to get a read on her.

" _Waeyo? Silheo? (You don't want it?)"_ Ha Jin's face falters, hiding her disappointment. "Give it back then."

" _Aniya_!" So puts it out of her reach, "I never said I don't like it. Why do you always take back what you give me? _Igeo, naekkeoya! (It's mine.)"_

Ha Jin pouts like a kid.

"Couple daggers?" It's starting to sound pleasing in his ears. " _Johahaeyo_."

He inserts it on his belt, making sure it would never be lost. Ha Jin finally smiles, putting back her _dwikkoji_ on her hair.

The crowd gathers and forms a column on each side of the two palanquins as King Hyejong, Won and Ji Mong come out of the quarters and escort a crying Kyeong Hwa out. Her mother, Queen Uihwa and her siblings were forbidden to come. So and Gen. Park mount their horses and wait for the ceremony of goodbye to be over.

When Kyeong Hwa reaches her palanquin, she turns around and cries loudly, " _Pyeha_ , I don't want to leave. _Jebal_."

Yeonhwa gets in her own palanquin and shuts the door, not wanting to hear the loud cries of the little princess. Ha Jin balls her hands into a fist, staring at the floor, disturbed to hear Kyeong Hwa pleads.

" _Abeonim_!" Kyeong Hwa wails loudly, struggling against Won's hold,

" _Gongjumama_ , hush. Remember your mother's words. This is for your own good."

Everyone looks away, unable to watch the princess weep.

King Hyejong comes down in the stairs looking disheveled and deranged. There are scratches in his face and neck. Though his hair is neatly tied in a bun, he keeps turning everywhere, looking out for something he could only hear, "Do not be stubborn Kyeong Hwa! This if for the good of our kingdom."

" _Abeonim_ , _jebal_. I don't want to leave!" Kyeong Hwa repeats, worming out of Won's hold and runs to her father, kneeling in front of him, "Let me stay for a few more years. I promised I would marry when I reach my 16th year."

So had been watching Hae Soo all this time, seeing her shake. He meets Ji Mong's gaze and the two exchanges understanding.

King Hyejong grabs his daughter by the arms and shakes her, "Why are you being like this! Can't you do one good thing for your father?!"

His backhand slaps Kyeong Hwa frantically and it's sound ring crisp in the courtyard.

Everyone is alarmed.

"When I tell you to leave, you will leave quietly!" King Hyejong screams at his daughter, "The Khitans will send troops to protect me when we uphold our end of the bargain."

Ha Jin couldn't listen to it anymore and steps out of her position.

Ji Mong blocks her path, seizing her arm, " _Haji-ma,_ Hae Soo-ya. (Don't do it, Hae Soo-ya.) Let it be."

Ha Jin is disoriented, expecting that familiar pain in her stomach or the water surrounding her whenever the astronomer touches her. When it didn't come, she feels relieved.

"But she's only a child." Ha Jin pushes at Ji Mong.

Ji Mong hardens his arms around her and whispers in her ear, "What shall we do then? Let your prince marry her? Stop this. It's for your own good, my child."

Watching Kyeong Hwa gets slapped and fall to the ground brings out unpleasant memories to So. Remembering his child self on Kyeong Hwa, he couldn't help by feel pity for Hyeong Hwa. He unmounts his horse and walks towards the the king and the princess, extracting Kyeong Hwa from the mad king's hold, "Pyeha, you do not need to hurt the princess."

"She's being stubborn!"

Kyeong Hwa hides behind So, terrified.

"I need her delivered to the Khitans. It's the only way our kingdom would be safe." King Hyejong couldn't stay still. One minute he's in the courtyard. The next, he's some place else, imaging harm coming to him.

So is worried for the little princess and the king. The soldiers and the servants have started whispering. Surely, by the end of the day, people would know the king had lost his mind.

"Let me do my job as an ambassador and broker a different deal with the Khitans." So can feel Kyeong Hwa shaking behind him, "For now, let Kyeong Hwa gongju stay. She's too young to be sent away. I'm sure I could ask the king of the Khitans for some time."

King Hyejong squints his eyes, looking at So with reverence, misunderstanding, "You will do that? You're marrying to the Khitans."

"Yie?" Everyone is succumbing to confusion. The seja definitely did not say he's marrying to the Khitans.

"Congratulations is in order then. What do you want as a gift?" King Hyejong reaches to shake So's hand.

"Tssss…" Wook smirks. This is going better than what he planned.

So flicks the king's hand away, catching himself being impolite. He will not be outsmarted like this, " _Aniyo_. I'm not marrying the _sejabin_ from the Khitans. I said I will broker a deal with the Khitans so I could buy our sejabin some time."

He explains it again, emphasizing that he will not be marrying the sejabin from the Khitans.

He turns his back to a surprised King Hyejong, taking Kyeong Hwa with him and handing her to Hae Soo and Ji Mong.

"I got you what you want. I expect a reward when I get home." So unexpectedly smiles at Hae Soo, keeping it casual to calm Hae Soo's worries, "You can stop feeling guilty. I know you've been worrying about the princess."

Ji Mong told him of Hae Soo's fears that night, Hae Soo slept in his bedroom, sick.

"Next time, you can just tell it to me straight and I promise, I'll makes things better." So assures her with a light touch on her cheek. He doesn't know whether the Khitans will agree to this development but he'll just make plans as he go along.

He wipes the smile on his face as he turns towards the direction of the general. Mounting his horse, he didn't even give a polite goodbye to the king and just left, taking his soldiers with him.

Ji Mong watches them recede to the courtyard, hoping So is not making a big mistake.

* * *

Night settles at the palace and a ruckus of table being over turned and glasses smashing on the wall are heard outside the king's chamber. Wook turns up outside the chamber and the eunuchs bow their heads in greeting, one of them giving a caution that the king had been in an outburst since the afternoon. Though it's been quiet since Woo Hee Sanggun came to serve the king with a tea.

There was no answer from the inside; hence they just let the 8th prince in. When Wook enters, he finds the king's chamber in disarray. Pillows are strewn everywhere, broken glasses litter the floor, scrolls are piled at the corner, chairs are over turned and the king's seal is completely forgotten at the floor. The king lies on his unkept bed, his blanket wrap around him.

Woo Hee kneels at the middle aisle, the tea she prepared untouched. She looks up as Wook passes her.

"Pyeha," Wook calls the king's attention.

King Hyejong is shaking underneath his blankets, "Something is wrong with me Wook-ah. I feel so cold even when the summer sun is shining in the middle of the sky. The tea couldn't make me feel better."

He sits up, his blanket all over his shoulder, looking around, "I did the right thing, didn't I? I was sacrificing my daughter for this kingdom to have allies, why do my people think I'm cruel?"

"It's not that our people think that you are cruel, it's just that they have rallied behind our seja. They have lost trust on you." Wook stands so still, even a movement at the hems of his hanbok can't be seen, "I have warned you about it so many times but you trust our 4th brother more than anyone else."

"So will never betray me." King Hyejong isn't so sure anymore after what happened in the courtyard this morning.

"Our 4th brother had always been unpredictable and it seems he had grown cocky and proud, he was even disrespectful to you." Wook reminds him of how So rejected his request in front of the assembly, "If he comes back with the support of the Khitans, I'm pretty sure our people would no longer see the need for you to remain in the throne."

In King Hyejong's unhinged mind, the threat is real. He looks at Wook for guidance, "What shall I do?"

"It would be best if you abdicate the throne to me, _Hyungnim_." There is no change in the expression on Wook's face, calm, guarded and unreadable, "If I become a king, I will make sure that you get to live a very comfortable life. The throne is only a burden. As your brother who is concern, I do not mind carrying the burden for you."

"Wook-ah." There is fear on King Hyejong's face, crumbling like a wilted flower on a grass of needle. He would say nothing after that as if forgetting how to speak.

Woo Hee is still at the aisle as afraid as King Hyejong is. She pretends she couldn't hear anything and couldn't wait to get out the king's chamber.

* * *

A week later, So and Gen. Park's company is nearing the territory of the Khitans. With Yeon Hwa's big entourage, it can't be help that they stop and camp every night. They are in a pine forest up north tonight. Tents where put up and bonfires are dancing brightly every few meters.

Yeonhwa takes a lantern and goes deeper into the forest, walking on her own. She stands in the middle of the trees, looking at the almost uniformed branches blotting the dark sky. The moon is on its' waxing stage, days into becoming full.

"I thought I would find you here." So breaks into Yeonhwa's reverie, "I heard you're not eating the food your servants had been cooking for you."

Yeonhwa sighs. She doesn't want to talk to anyone. The least of it is her 4th brother, "What do you want?"

The last time she and So had a good old sibling conversation was when they were still both living on their 8th brother's household. It's been so long, it feels as if it was a different lifetime ago.

So shrugs, "Nothing. Can I offer you a drink?"

He takes out a leather flask and offers it to Yeonhwa. She only looks at it.

 _"Wae?_ A princess doesn't drink from a flask?" So asks.

"I sent you an invitation to visit me in my house when we were both in Later Jin, you never answered nor visited." Yeonhwa glances away from So, rejecting his offer of a drink.

So puts his hand down. He did received the invitation many times, "I was in Later Jin for a punishment…"

"-So am I." Yeonhwa doesn't let him finish his sentence, "because we were associated with the Haes. I'm not even friends with that girl, why I was punished was beyond my comprehension."

She's as good as Wook with twisting truths and since no one really knew, Wook and Yo orchestrated the whole scheme against the Haes, So is incline to feel pity towards his sister.

 _"Mianhada,_ Yeonhwa-ya."

"What for?" Yeonhwa walks over a tree trunk and reclines her back to it, resting, "Let's not say empty words towards each other. It's the least I want to hear from my brother whom I cared for since we were kids."

So follows her to the trees.

"I am genuinely sorry." At that time, he's mind was fixed at surviving in Later Jin and building connections so he could free himself from the consort's hold that he didn't have time to grant himself a free day to visit his sister.

"No, you're not." Yeonhwa says it casually, "You and our other brothers have forgotten about me after I was shipped to Later Jin. No one even bothered to ask, how am I after I came back."

That is true. They were all busy with their lives that their sister leaving the palace, whether she wanted it or not, never concerned them.

"If you are, you would have considered how I feel about this journey we're making. You found a way to free the sejabin because Hae Soo is so concerned about her but you were ready to deliver me to the hands of our neighboring kingdom without considering that maybe I also don't want to be sent away again."

So never thought about that. This is all just a job to him. If Yeonhwa puts it that way then it does feel heavy on his chest. He stays silent.

"See, you've forgotten about me too." Yeonhwa smiles bitterly, "You know when we were kids, I sincerely liked your company. Even after we grew-up and you came back to the palace and everyone is drawing a wide berth from you, I sincerely stayed by your side because I cared."

So is aware of that. He just never looked at Yeonhwa beyond their sibling relationship. Yeonhwa did appear beautiful and caring but way out of his league so he never considered it. When Hae Soo entered his life and showed him, he is capable of being loved his eyes had been fixed on her ever since.

"I don't know what to say..."

" _Gwaenchanhseubnida orabeonim._ " Yeonhwa takes her back from the tree trunk. She had enough watching the moon and talking to someone. She wants to be alone now.

"Yeonhwa-ya." So calls back but stops. He doesn't want to give promise he can't fulfill. Though he feels for his sister, he's not going to sacrifice his own freedom to free Yeonhwa.

Yeonhwa just walks away.

* * *

The next few days, the assembly is once again suspended as King Hyejong calls in sick. He goes to the Damiwon, taking a dip at the inner pool to relax. The Damiwon is closed and the king's guards are manning outside. Only the Sanggun, who attends to the king is allowed at the inner pool.

Ha Jin is taking a walk at the courtyard with Baek-Ah when Kyeong Hwa gongju shows-up, bringing another gift with her to thank Hae Soo and the seja for letting her stay. Ha Jin assure her it's nothing. They spend the morning together with Kyeong Hwa following Hae Soo everywhere, wanting to befriend close to her.

As always, Woo Hee dismisses her gungnyeo(s) and takes care of the king's bath. She stoops at the edge of the poolside, soaking herbs in the water. She left out the poison on the bath today, out of pity for the young king who is troubled.

Won and Wook arrive, their steps light, their mood joyful. They greet the king informally with _Hyungnim._

King Hyejong rests into the pool, the water high up to his chest. His arms spread at the edge of the pool, looking all worn out and tired. Won crouches at the edge of the pool, behind his back, "How are you doing today, _Hyungnim?_ I heard from your adviser that you have been sick again."

"Ah Won-i," The dark circle around King Hyejong's eyes are getting darker while his face is looking paler. He's groggy and tittering between unconsciousness and consciousness, "I feel so tired even after I sleep. My joints are aching. My muscles are sore. What is wrong with me?"

Woo Hee just continue with alternately dipping different pouches of herbs on the king's bath. Her guard is up and she's observing. She didn't know the two would show up so she took out the poison. If the two finds out she's not doing what they have asked her to do, she'll be punished.

Wook stand by the corner edge of the pool, watching just like Woo Hee.

"Shall I help you rest, Hyungnim?" Won asks, his hands wrapping at the kings shoulder, massaging his stiff muscle. King Hyejong responds to eat with a relief, closing his eyes.

Won looks at Wook and Wook nods, giving a signal.

Suddenly Won pushes King Hyejong under the water, keeping his head under the surface.

When Woo Hee realizes what's happening, she stands up and runs to the king to help him. Wook yanks her arm as she passes him and keeps her in place "Wangjanim, what are you doing? Please stop."

King Hyejong struggles weakly underneath Won's grasp. There aren't even that much splash of water, only unintelligible gurgle and a few bubbles.

"Stop, please!" Woo Hee pleads.

It didn't even take long and King Hyejong succumbs to the water without a struggle. A few more minutes and all the movements from King Hyejong seizes. The water becomes calm and the bubbles stopped. Won withdraws his arms from the water and King Hyejong floats face down.

Wook releases Woo Hee and she falls to the floor, shocked. When she regains her mind, she immediately goes to the edge of the pool and tries to reach for the king's body, "What have you done?"

Won stands up and shrugs, wiping his hands on his hanbok as if, he only washed his hands. He exchanges a smirk with Wook and let's Woo Hee gets her hands to the king.

"Is there someone in there?" Won calls the attention of the soldiers standing outside the door. He pretends to sound frantic, "Help, the king needs help."

The king's entourage, his private guards, the eunuchs, gungnyeo(s) and Ji Mong, came through the door and Won wrenches at Woo Hee's hair and she screams in pain. The sleeves of her hanbok all wet as she had been trying to get the king out of the water.

"We caught the Sanggun drowning the king." Won handles Woo Hee like she's a rag doll, yanking her up as she struggles against him.

"What?! No, please I'm innocent." Woo Hee vehemently denies the accusation, terrified.

Ji Mong and the entourage surrounds the inner pool all-looking confused. Everyone is frantic, trying to get the king out of the pool. When the guards finally pull King Hyejong's body out of the water, the eunuch examines the king's body and declares the king is no longer breathing. A eunuch tries to do first aid but the king's body is already weak from the poison, the moment he stopped breathing, blood pours out of his mouth, nose and ears.

Through the door, Ha Jin, Baek-Ah and Kyeong Hwa, arrive too and they were as stunned as everyone is taking in the scene in front of them. Kyeong Hwa runs to her father's lifeless body.

Baek-Ah sees Woo Hee struggling on Won's arm. He and Ha Jin attempt to come to her but soldiers block their way.

"What's going on?" Baek-Ah is angry to see Won mistreating Woo Hee.

"The lady had been caught red handed murdering the king." Wook calmly explains behind the wall of soldiers separating them and the two.

"Please, wangjanim." Woo Hee calls at Baek-Ah, "I have nothing to do with it."

Won yanks hard at her hair, warning her to shut-up.

"Release her, Hyungnim, please." Baek-Ah goes through the soldiers who caught hold of him.

"Woo Hee could never do what you are accusing her." Hae Soo is also kept back by the soldiers.

The accusation doesn't make sense.

The eunuch and gungyeo(s) inspect the pouches soak in the water. It's full of herbs that are not poisonous at all.

Kyeong Hwa wails and the gungyeo(s) attempt to calm her down, separating her from the king's body.

"We must let the seja know of what happened here." Ji Mong declares, suspecting the 8th and 9th prince of foul play, "I shall send a messenger immediately. In the meantime, I will have the minister notified and have the palace in interim while we wait for the seja to come back. He should be crown king before the whole kingdom and our neighboring kingdom learns that the throne is empty."

"There will be no need for that." Wook calmly speak through the chaos. He takes out a piece of _hanji_ and unfolds it carefully, showing the seal of the king, "The king has abdicated the throne to me the other night."

Everyone hasn't reared back from the shock of witnessing the king dead and now Wook announces he will be seating at the throne. Everyone became so still, they could hear even the ominous silence enveloping the whole palace. Nobody saw it coming.

Ha Jin and Ji Mong exchange look. The two of them knew, the 8th prince is not meant to take a sit in the throne.

Baek-Ah pulls Hae Soo behind him, protective by instinct.

Won momentarily releases Woo Hee and comes to his knees, announcing, "Manse, manse, man manse."

The gungnyeo(s), soldiers and eunuch are all confuse. They observe the royalities in front of them at a loss. Should they bow down or not? The eunuchs kneel first out of fear that they might be punished by the new king if they appear to be disloyal to him. The gungnyeo(s) follow and the soldiers were the last.

Wook lets his eyes pass the crowd in front of him, waiting for Ji Mong, Baek-Ah and Hae Soo to do the same. With no choice, the three are forced to kneel but they didn't repeat the words that will declare Wook their king.

Their kneeling satisfies Wook for now. He turns to the soldiers and commands, "Put the disgraced _Sanggun_ in prison. We will have her tried after we bury the king and I am officially crowned."

The soldiers immediately take a hold of Woo Hee and Baek-Ah pleads, "Please, Hyungnim, Woo Hee agasssi could never do what she is being accused off."

"Are you saying that I, the king, is lying?" Wook emphasize the word king, as a warning to Baek-Ah. He will not be opposed at this early stage.

 _"Anibnida,_ Pyeha." Baek-Ah swallows, keeping his head level headed. It will only worsen Woo Hee's case if he go against his 8th brother. He watches Woo Hee being taken away for now, his hand tightening on Hae Soo's wrist.

* * *

 **Editor's note:**

A year into writing this, I still can't watch ep 18 and above. It's too traumatic. T_T I tried watching it to take down notes for the next chapters but I had to stop.

My sched is getting hectic again so I might not be able to write consistently. Though we only have two more chapters left and an epilogue. Something like that :)

Let's do this!


	51. Chapter 49

So the whole chapter happened in the span of autumn to the beginning of spring. You'll find that there are a lot of jumps in time, please bear with me.

* * *

 **Chapter 49**

 _Autumn..._

In the next few days the palace sees a whirlwind of activity inside its walls. King Hyejong was given burial rites the next day after he died. It was small and intimate. Only the immediate royal family and the ministers attended. His family was sent to live outside the palace, at their clan's household down south subsequently.

The townspeople were notified of a new king after King Hyejong's burial ceremony. Wook was crowned king in the span of three days and had taken up the name King Jeongjong, the title that is supposed to have belonged to 3rd prince Wang Yo in history. So in hindsight, nothing has changed in the history so far.

Passages and roads going in and out of the capital were closed and heavily guarded for several weeks to make sure that Wook is already seated before Gen. Park and So's company learned of the change in the owner of the throne. The ministers were replaced with clan heads from noble family who have supported Wook.

Out of love for his brothers, Wook retained the positions of his brothers except So's, who was stripped off of his title as wangseja and is removed as the Commander general of the royal army and puts Jung in his place. Won ascended to Wook's position as the minister for personnel. Ji Mong, who had once offered his allegiance to Wook to save Lady Sewon, immediately puts up his mask and pledges his fealty to Wook to protect his little queen and himself.

Hae Soo is temporarily appointed to take over Woo Hee's responsibilities but Ji Mong made sure she declines taking the position of _Sanggun_. Ji Mong will not be tricked into handling his little queen to the king that easily.

* * *

By midnight, the guards on the cells where Woo Hee is being detained changes to familiar faces that Jung and Soon Deok used to train with years ago. Baek-Ah, Jung and Soon Deok hide by the little space provided at the walls enclosing the prison. Soon Deok keeps a look out as they wait for the old guards to disappear at the inner gate before the three of them silently jump to the grounds and walk briskly, nodding to the new sets of guards as they walked past them. Though the guards were nervous to let the three in the first time Jung and Soon Deok asked the favor, a week into it and they begin to be at ease with the routine.

Inside, they find Woo Hee in the same cell, the Haes used to occupy. She's lying in her stomach, her arm a pillow against the itchy hays that serves as her bed. She looks pale, more white than her creamy sokgot. She's huddled into herself, cold from the autumn weather.

"Woo Hee-ya" Baek-Ah quickly takes off his coat and offers it to Woo Hee.

At the sound of her name, Woo Hee slowly opens her eyes. An assuring smile appears in her lips, trying hard to hide the dizziness she's been feeling lately. Aside from being tossed inside this cell, her guards had done nothing but guard the door outside. For someone accused of murdering the late king, King Jeongjong seemed to be too lenient to her and Baek-Ah could only put his trusts to his 8th brother's kindness.

Woo Hee slowly gets up, appearing to have just woken-up from her sleep. The food the guards had brought her is sitting far away, untouched. She sits on her knees behind the wooden rods separating her from Baek-Ah, putting on the coat he's offering.

" _Gwaenchanhayo_? You didn't touch your food." Baek-Ah's voice is full of worry.

Woo Hee couldn't say she's too nauseous to eat.

Soon Deok passes out the fruits, _songpyeon (moon shape rice cake that contains sweet fillings inside.)_ and water they brought for her. Woo Hee eyes the water and the apples. These one, she could eat so she takes a bite of it.

Jung is leaning in one of the planks on the other cell, "Can you tell us why my brothers will single you out of all the _gungnyeo_ (s) present in the Damiwon when our first brother died?"

They've been through this story over and over. Woo Hee had told them everything that happened that day except for the detail that she had been forced to poison the king. It's a good thing that that day, she decided to leave out the poison on the king's bath so the investigators found nothing to support Won and Wook's claim. They all know, Woo Hee is just a scapegoat but why Won and Wook would pick her out of any _gungnyeo_ (s) that are dispensable is not clear to Jung.

"Have you offended any of them?" Jung continues to ask.

" _Chal… chal mo-rue-ges-seub-ni-da. (I don't know.)"_ Woo Hee stutters through her lies and Soon Deok senses it.

"Woo Hee-ya, you need to tell us so we know how we can help you." Soon Deok carefully traverses on eggshells, still remembering the night years ago when she caught Woo Hee secretly visiting the cells of Hubaekje prisoners.

"I really can't think of anything." Woo Hee hangs her head low, unconsciously touching her abdomen. She becomes more nauseous for every lie she tells and she's not fooling any of the three.

* * *

Surveying the palace as the new owner of the kingdom, Wook and Won takes a walk at the top of the walls, overlooking the town to their right, the palace to the other side. It's a bright and sunny morning and the soldiers manning the corners of the wall are all up to their toes.

Two soldiers, whom Jung and Soon Deok nod to last night, discreetly approach the king and report the activities at the cell for the past week. Wook shrugs and waves the soldiers after.

* * *

The moon rises in the horizon as Ji Mong stands still at the balcony of the Sky Tower. He had been like this for the last couple of hours, watching the grounds and worrying whether his own messenger ever reached the 4th prince at the camp of the Khitans.

Baek-Ah paces at the space in between the balcony and the table where Ha Jin, Jung and Soon Deok are having their tea. The floor looked worn out these days since Baek-Ah had taken to map it with his own feet for a week.

"You should go home to the 10th prince. He might be worried by now." Ha Jin addresses Soon Deok on her right.

"Our own soldiers and his grandfather's men are guarding our house at the moment. He's as safe as the king." Soon Deok assures Hae Soo though she too thinks they should leave soon, maybe listen to Minister Wang Gyu and her father, when they advised her and the 10th prince to leave the palace and stay at her mother's home at the north. They might have survived the succession in the palace right now but for how long, no one is sure. The throne is too volatile and the king appearing to be kind seems to be temporary. He's not fooling anyone when his first edict was to throw the former _sanggun_ into prison for a crime, she didn't commit.

When Baek-Ah passes Ha Jin, she reaches to his arm, "You should also rest. If you keep up with this, you'll become ill."

Deep dark of brim circles Baek-Ah's eyes, looking all tired. Though Ha Jin and her _gungyeo_ (s) had been taking care of the 13th prince's appearance, they could only so much as provide him the luxurious _hanbok_ but they can't do anything with his failing health and weight, "I can't. It feels like a betrayal to Woo Hee, when she's all alone in that cell of hers."

Turning to Jung, "Have our 8th brother granted you a private audience with him already?"

"No one of the prince is granted a private audience with the king except for the 9th prince." Ji Mong answers for Jung. He draws a breath. His mind calculating, thinking of ways on how to smuggle his little queen out of the palace.

"We should break her out of her cell." Baek-Ah announces, left with no choice. He looks at Jung and Soon Deok pleadingly, trusting his 14th brother and the general's daughter to be the only people capable of freeing Woo Hee, "I don't think our 8th brother will ever listen to me."

Soon Deok makes an eye contact with the 14th prince, a little uneasy. Jung had been extra quiet for the last weeks, even before Wook had taken the throne. Soon Deok isn't as close to Jung as she is with the 4th prince but she's good at reading people. She can tell something is off with the 14th prince. He and Hae Soo don't speak comfortably with each other as of late. Their address to each other is limited to greetings or one or two need to question and answer basis.

"Alright." Jung will do it as a remorse for having a hand in Myung Hee's death.

"Maybe I can take her with us, when we leave for the north." Soon Deok volunteers, "The king already knew that I and my husband would be leaving for the north soon. We'll disguise her as one of my servants."

"But once we break her out of her cell, the security will tighten tenfold. I don't think Woo Hee _agassi_ would be able to afford to stay a day or two inside the capital whether we disguise her as your servant or another slave." Jung points out a flaw in the plan.

"What are you suggesting?" Baek-Ah is all ears.

"Maybe once we break her out, she should head out of the capital into the north at once. We need a distraction, something that would afford her a night to run away." Jung explains.

"The king is planning to push through with the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual and lantern festival by the full moon of this month." Ji Mong speaks up, "But then that would mean that all the princes need to perform that night."

"It would be left to me then." Soon Deok states it matter of factly.

"And me." Ha Jin offers her help.

" _Andwaeyo! (You can't!)"_ As much as Ji Mong wants to send his little queen away, it won't be safe for her, "Three ladies running away at night are bound to attract attention. Let Soon Deok _Agassi_ do it. It's too dangerous."

" _Gwaenchanha_ Hae Soo-ya. So wangjanim will certainly kill me if I put you in any danger." Soon Deok assures Hae Soo with a playful reminder, "Besides, I'd be able to move faster and easier if I only have one to protect."

Baek-Ah bows his head low, " _Kamsahabnida_ Soon Deok-ah. I owe you my life."

"Just keep the 10th prince safe while I'm gone, alright?" Soon Deok smiles at Baek-Ah, "I'll asks his grandfather to send him to my mother's home right after he performed at the ritual."

" _Kuereom_ …" Jung sits up straight, arranging their teacups and teapot on their table, "Let's establish where we can hide you both safely first."

"We'll be safe on my mother's hometown." Soon Deok suggest.

"That's the first place they'll look for you." Jung crosses it out, "We need a place no one would think you will hide."

* * *

More than a month had passed since Gen. Park and the 4th prince left the capital to deliver Yeonhwa _Gongju_ and make a different deal with the Khitan. The king of the Khitans didn't like the marriage proposal that the two came to offer but with the promise of better trading and cooperation from Goryeo, the king of the Khitans is satisfied for now.

So and Gen. Park are riding at the middle of tall cypress forest nearing the borders of their kingdom at the north. They are finally on their way back from the camp of Khitans. Three-fourths of the soldiers they brought were left with Yeonhwa for her protection. Since only a few of them were present, their ride back home is only slowed down by the cold weather.

Today, the sun had graced them with its presence. It's rays penetrating the space among the thick leaves of cypress branches, making the ride at the forest look peacefully warmer.

So closed his eyes, savoring what little warmth he could get from the rays he passes through.

Gen. Park had been watching the 4th prince, "It's been quiet since we departed the capital, don't you think so? I haven't received any letters?"

"Maybe everyone is busy with preparing for the Spiritual Cleansing Ritual." Though So would be happier if he did get a letter from Hae Soo.

"Will you be leading it again?" Gen. Park asks.

"I don't think I'd be able to make the preparations." So gives up on the little quiet their ride affords him and opens his eyes to focus on the road ahead, "It would be full moon in a week."

He tries to hide the smile breaking into his face. The lantern festival would be the perfect background to marry his Hae Soo, "We could still make it to the festival though."

"What are you planning?" Gen. Park takes his flask and drinks from it, noticing the slight differences on the 4th prince expression. The 4th prince looks happily amused to him.

"I'm marrying Hae Soo on the night of the lantern festival." So unconsciously touches the dagger that Hae Soo gave him before leaving. The smile on his lips too pronounced for him to hide.

Out of surprise, splashes of water sprays on the brown horse that Gen. Park is riding, "Yie?"

He wipes is mouth and walks his horse beside So, "I mean that would be great but does the king approved of it already?"

"I've never told anyone." So shrugs, uncaring.

" _Mwo rago? Ya! Neo jeong-sin na-gass-ni? (What did you say? Have you lost your mind!)"_ Gen. Park is all for So marrying Hae Soo but there are consequences and traditions they need to abide to, "Are you a common boy from the town? You're the crown prince! You can't just decide to marry anytime. The responsibility of the kingdom falls on your shoulder next to the king."

"The kingdom is fine." So is undeterred.

"And the king is being poisoned and losing his mind!" Gen. Park argues.

"Anyone who sits in that throne is in danger of being killed. My brother knows that." So rides his horse with no change on his demeanor, "Besides, the king would feel less threatened if I leave the palace and you, yourself wanted me out of the palace, did you not?"

"That is true." Gen. Park takes a moment to think about it. He once advised So to get out the palace, calling it a cage that confines him. They both have served the kingdom well and for so long, "Maybe I should consider retiring soon too. My back is starting to ache from all this riding and cold weather. It would be nice to see a grandchild running in the courtyard for once. Where will you and Hae Soo _Agassi_ live after you get married?"

So had his own home in Later Jin, the one he acquired while doing his time in China. Though the ruling fell to the hands of the Khitans after they defeated Later Jin, the king of the Khitans had willingly given it back and even promised asylum if he ever feels the need to leave his own kingdom.

"We only need to reached the Later Jin." So turns serious, lowering his voice so only the general could hear him, "Will you help us? The lady consort can't know about it."

Gen. Park stiffens. It is easier to evade the king than the lady consort, who has all her watchers everywhere, "I thought the lady belongs to your household, does your mother do not approve?"

So doesn't answer and Gen. Park is all too familiar with the cue, "I shall help you then. Tell me what you need."

" _Kamsahabnida_ Park _Janggun_." So breathes easily again, "Let's all go back home quickly."

The two falls into a silent ride once more, each lost in their thought. Their soldiers, spread behind them, following at ease.

Soon they reached the gate of the garrison that separates the lands of Khitans and Goryeo. The grey walls stand ominously tall in front of Gen. Park and So's company, the big wooden gates are closed and all around them, the walls are full of soldiers with bows ands arrows aiming at them.

" _Meom-chu-ra! (Halt!)"_ A new general commands at the top of the wall.

Gen. Park and So's company halt in front of the gates, all eyeing the hostile welcome they are getting.

"Who dares to stop the crown prince from entering the kingdom?!" Gen. Park shouts back, "Open the gates!"

There's a scuffle among the soldiers and the new general holding the forth, each of them afraid of Gen. Park and the crown prince but they were commanded to not let the company back in. They were promised a higher position, lands and more soldiers under their brigade if they could stop Gen. Park and So from coming back.

"By the order of the new king, King Jeonjong of house Wang and Hwangbo, So _wangsejanim_ of House Kang and Park Soo Kyung _janggun_ are hereby stripped of your positions as crown prince, supreme general and general, effective the 10th of the lunar full moon in the year of 949." The new general states over the wall, unwavering of the king's decree.

So and Gen. Park make an eye contact with each other, confused.

"King Jeongjong of house Wang and Hwangbo?" Gen. Park repeats, the treason dawning on both of them at the same time.

"My 8th brother has taken the throne." So's fist tightens on the reigns in his hands, anger replacing his shock.

Gen. Park curses, "Ya! _gae sae-kki-ya! Mu-seun so-ri-ya?! (What are you talking about?!) Mun yeol-a! (Open the gate!)"_

"Wang So Ssi and Park Soo Kyung Ssi are declared enemies to the crown and are decreed to be banished." The new general answers, "If you so much as advanced your horses one step from where you are standing, we will be forced to release our arrows."

So stays still, looking at them with certainty to kill. He pulls his reigns hard, letting his horse erupt in berserk as a challenge.

Swoosh!

Arrows automatically rain down on So and Gen. Park's company. They all raised their wooden shield, ready to go to war if So commands it but more archers surface on the walls. So and Gen. Park are forced to let the arrows lodge itself on the ground before Gen. Park holds out to So, quieting him.

Outnumbered by 5 to 1 and them being on the grounds while all their enemies are on top of the wall, they are sitting geese for them to pick on. They are on a disadvantage and the two knew it.

"Let us pull back for now." Gen. Park suggests, his mouth twitching into a unnecessary cruel smile.

He squints his eyes at the soldiers in front of them, counting and calculating. Most of these soldiers used to be under his and the 4th prince command. Though they all followed the commands of their new general, there was reluctance on their eyes. He looks at the arrows on the ground, only few are lodge standing up, meaning, most of the arrows were shot with hesitation.

"I'm going to kill all of them." So quietly speak under his breathe, looking murderously at the soldiers at the wall.

"Not today." Gen. Park turns his horse back, "If we wait a little more, I'll hand you your treacherous 8th brother, myself. I swore to my wife's grave."

So looks at the general. Swearing on his wife's grave is not something Gen. Park does lightly. So forces himself to turn his horse around, "I won't wait too long."

He eyes the soldiers with daggers, imagining the many ways, he could kill all of them.

* * *

The last rays of the sun streak to the late afternoon sky, coloring it a beautiful orange and red against the clear water of the sea by the port. Carriages, carrying the lady consort and her entourage arrive at the Kang household. Her private soldiers who came to escort her have mostly blended with the crowds and are following her on a safe distance. Only her _gungnyeo_ (s) and two guards stayed by her side to keep their arrival discreet and unobstructed.

Inside the main gate, Guen Sun stands by the side of the carriage and opens it for his mistress. Lady Shinjuwon holds out her hand and Guen Sun automatically provides his arms as a support, "How was your trip, Shinjuwon Soyong (3rd rank concubine)?"

"Long and cold." Lady Shinjuwon's nails dig into Guen Sun's skin over his sleeves, looking all regent and pale. Her head aches from the cold and her body too unyielding from the ride. Her eyes are almost dilated, a gleam starting to show.

As she comes out of the carriage, she stumbles at a level pathway, in danger of losing her lucidness. Guen Sun catches her and picks her up on his arm, hurrying her inside her room, which was sufficiently heated by the servants this afternoon. He puts her down on her bed, her tonic waiting for her at the side table. Guen Sun pours it in a bowl and helps Lady Shinjuwon into drinking it. He then tucks her in, making sure she's comfortable.

It would be several days before she wakes up, lucid and conscious.

* * *

It's past midnight and the Damiwon had closed an hour ago. The lanterns were dimmed and all the _gungnyeo_ (s) had gone to their rooms. Soon Deok is sitting at the edge of the outer pool, waiting for Hae Soo to return from the King's chamber, serving his ceremonial tea. She too had just came back from Woo Hee's cell. She left Baek-Ah and Jung at the cell after finalizing the details of their escape tomorrow.

" _Ya_!" Eun shouts, entering by the heavy main door of the Damiwon. He's holding a pouch by his right hand. A gift he wanted to give Soon Deok that's why he's been waiting for her all night.

Soon Deok looks up from where she's sitting, dressed in her _sokgot_ , "Eun wangjanim, what are you doing here?"

She quickly stood up and approaches Eun, all worried.

"Are you going to sleep here again?" Eun is annoyed. Kept in the dark, he doesn't know about the escape plan that Soon Deok is pulling off tomorrow. "Have you forgotten we're married?!"

The statement makes butterflies erupt on Soon Deok's stomach and Eun stops upon realizing what he just said, trying to take back his words. He hides the pouch inside his jeogori, explaining, "I mean… you should come home… every once… in a… while…"

Embarrassed, Eun masks his outburst with pretend annoyance, feeling his cheeks aflamed, "I mean… we're leaving on the forth night and you haven't packed our things yet."

He crosses his arms against his chest, "I don't want my things being handled by the servants. They lost my… my… slingshot. Yes, my slingshot."

He lies. He couldn't think of anything, "Just come home, alright?!"

He turns his back, about to leave from where he entered when he hears Soon Deok giggles, "Are you laughing, woman?"

" _Anibnida_." Soon Deok straightens up, stifling her amusement. She knows Eun never lost the slingshot. She already packed it to his luggage the other day. She reaches to her husband who's acting like a hurt child. Taking his wrist, she walks him to the outer garden at the edge of the pool. Her warm tea waiting for some company, "How about we stay here tonight? I'm worried about Hae Soo being alone here."

" _Ah matda! (Oh, right!)_ Have you heard anything from your father?" Eun's annoyance is quickly forgotten. Unconsciously spreading his arms sideways, waiting for his wife to derobe him of his outer coat, "It's been what? Two months by the night of the lantern festival."

Soon Deok automatically helps Eun out of his coat and encircles her arms around his waist, reaching at his back for the belt that holds his long jeogori together, "I'm sure they are on their way back."

Lying to protect Eun, Soon Deok assures her husband that everything is fine.

After stripping to his sokgot, Eun sits by the edge of the pool while Soon Deok folds his clothes neatly at the floor. Eun takes the napkin by the tea table and plays with it, folding it into a graceful swan that he innocently lets sail by the edge of the pool.

Soon Deok watches him for a long time, anxious of how she can protect him while she's gone. Ever since the 8th prince took over the throne, a thick tension hangs in the palace, as if a sharp blade is suspended above their heads. The ministers have taken sides and anyone who are found not supporting the king is sacked off of their position and executed. The clans who were responsible for exiling the Hwangbos at the East palace, were all banished to China, never to set foot in the lands of Goryeo again.

Though it was announced that the 4th prince was stripped of his title, they never heard of the decree exiling him too but everyone is suspecting of it already. Why else would it take them this long to come back?

The swan slowly sinks at the pool as its cottony body absorbs water.

"Oh…" Eun grimaces watching the swan submerges fully into the water, sad that his little creation is gone.

Soon Deok leaves to get some more napkin from the back kitchen and presents it to Eun, "Here, let's fold some more."

Eun's eyes widen in pure joy, "Wah!"

He snickers a look at Soon Deok, who positions herself in front of him, playing with the edge of a white napkin. Her long hair resting on one side of her shoulder. Eun wonders, has his wife always been this pretty, "You're very pretty tonight."

Saying out loud whatever came to his mind, he smiles at her and picks up a napkin, "I'll show you what I can do with these."

Soon Deok blushes. It's hard for her to get used to her husband's sudden mood swings but appreciates his compliment nontheless.

Eun fashions different animals from the napkins Soon Deok brought, starting with a frog and then a fish, accompanying it with their sound as he presents it to her.

"Croak!"

"Barf"

Soon Deok laughs, a pleasant sound on Eun's ears. He misses her. It's been a while since she came home. She's always here at the Damiwon, tailing Hae Soo around.

"Ah! Let's play a game. The one who loses will grant the winner a wish." Eun brightly proposes.

Soon Deok nods enthusiastically.

With the help of some stick from the garden, Eun creates a floating ship out of the napkins Soon Deok had gotten him. They position themselves on each of the opposite side of the outer pool.

"The first ship that sinks loses, alright!" Eun shouts from his side, all ready with his fan.

" _Kapsida! (Let's do this!)"_ Soon Deok raises her hands into a fist, matching Eun's enthusiasm.

"Hanna… Dul…" Eun starts fanning even before he says "Set!"

Soon Deok follows through, her arms more strong than Eun. Soon her ship takes a lead and Eun has to double his effort to catch with her. At this rate she will definitely win this race so while Eun is busy, Soon Deok prods her own ship so it absorbs more water, slowing its movement and quickening it's sinking.

" _I-gyeoss-da! ( I won!)"_ Eun shouts as his ship reaches the finish line, jumping all around.

Soon Deok pretends to be sad for a second and then cheers for Eun, enjoying his child-like happiness.

" _I-gyeoss-da! I-gyeossda! (I won! I won!)"_ Eun dances his way back to the side of the pool, closest to the door, where Soon Deok meets him and he amusingly circles around her, cheering himself.

Soon Deok sits by the edge of the pool again, " _Kuereom, su-weon-i mwo-ye-yo? (What is your wish, then?)"_

Eun sits down beside her. He makes use of his elbow against his knee to make a big gesture of thinking, "hmmmm… _Nun kamda. (Close your eyes.)"_

" _Ne? Nun-eul kam-nun-da-go? (Close my eyes?) Waeyo?"_ Soon Deoks asks, confused.

" _Kuenyang hae. (Just do so.)"_ Eun commands.

Soon Deok doesn't know what Eun wants but she closes her eyes, coming a little closer as if waiting innocently for a kiss.

Eun smiles, indulging his wife. He too comes nearer until Soon Deok could feel his breathe upon her face. She swallows, frozen in spot, wondering if she'll receive her first kiss tonight. She tries not to fidget, patiently waiting for his lips to touch hers.

" _Ta-dan!"_ Eun exclaims.

Soon Deok opens her eyes in confusion, feeling thin strings kisses her lips and smelling a pleasant dry rose and pumpkin flower, " _I-geo, mwo ye-yo? (What's this?)"_

" _Norigae._ _(Hanbok accessory)_ Yeonhwa nunim once asked me why my own wife doesn't have one. So I got you one." Eun hands Soon Deok the blue string two-part _norigae_ with a round pendant on top.

Soon Deok looks at the _norigae_ on her hand.

" _Wae, ma-eum-e an deul-da? (Do you not like it?)_ " Eun asks when he sees Soon Deok's confused face, "That's strange, every pretty girl likes a _Norigae_."

Soon Deok tries not to blush as she remembers Eun's compliment a while ago. Eun misunderstands and reaches for the Norigae. Soon Deok holds unto it.

" _Joh-a-hae-yo. Kamsahabnida. (I like it.)"_ Soon Deok bites her lower lip, "I thought I should be the one to grant a wish."

Eun nods, "I do have a wish."

"What is it then?" Soon Deok asks.

"I want to open the largest novelty shop in Songak." Eun tells her, excitement alive in is eyes again. All the sweetness and the tension of last few minutes evaporating into thin air.

Having gotten used to her husband's whimsical whim, Soon Deok breathes a sigh and answers, "Then let's open a sho-"

"-And I want you to stay by my side." Eun adds, cutting into Soon Deok's sentence.

"Eh?"

"Stay by my side Soon-Deok-ah." Unexpectedly, Eun reaches to Soon Deok's hand, "Let's live happily together from now on."

There's a tremor in Eun's voice, a little bit embarrassed but he's hold upon Soon Deok's hand is as steady and strong as his wish. Soon Deok wonders if Eun knows about their plan of escape for Woo Hee tomorrow.

"I know I can't offer you the throne nor am I as strong as my older brothers are. Everyone sees me as childish and treats me that way. So can I be childish for the last time?" Eun looks at her in the eye with sincerity, "I want you to stay by my side."

Eun has no idea of what will transpire tomorrow but he feels the need to hold on upon Soon Deok, "Please."

Soon Deok doesn't know what to say, hoping Eun forgives her what she has to do tomorrow, "Of course. I will always be by your side."

She reaches into his cheeks, cupping his face, "I promise."

She closes the gap on their lips, tentatively, giving Eun a choice to step back if he wants to.

Out of surprise, Eun pulls back, all crimson red, his eyes wide with shock, his hand covering his lips.

Soon Deok apologizes in embarrassment, " _Mianhaeyo, Na…"_

Eun tugs at her arm, cutting her sentence with his lips, "It should be a boy who makes the first move."

He kisses her this time, a long, awkward but endearing one, the kind that begs their worries to be gone. He smiles through it, feeling Soon Deok surrendering to his touch.

"Shall we go inside? It's getting cold in here." Eun stands first, offering his hand to his wife.

Soon Deok gazes at his hand and then to her husband's face, "Let's go inside."

* * *

Dressed in a fine silk white and pastel purple hanbok, Ha Jin is being escorted by four king's guard to the private pavilion behind the king's chamber. She had many errands to accomplish before the ritual tonight so she didn't want to leave the Damiwon. She would have preferred any formal hanbok for the occasion. Even the red green uniform of the sanggun is also fine. Why the king's _gungnyeo(s)_ were sent to dress her is a question no one from the servants could answer.

Passed the king's chamber, with ornamental flowers leading to a pavilion by the pond, Ha Jin stops as she takes in the view in front of her. The garden is well lit with round orange lanterns everywhere, giving off a warm glow in contrast to the blue surroundings as it turns night. The last of dragonflies leave the pond and fireflies light their tails, adding a twinkling effect by the waters. On different circumstances, the view would have been beautifully breath taking, reminiscent of the lonely king who had started the tradition of the lantern festival.

For a second, Ha Jin sways, confused of what she is seeing. By now, she already remembers everyone in the daughter of the moon's original lifetime, including who Wook is. This particular scene doesn't belong to the _other prince_. This one belongs to the _crown prince_ after the daughter of the moon died and he became king.

Ha Jin shivers, shaking off the confusing scene. She takes a step forward, her damaged legs, aching due to the changes in weather. She falls a little short behind the guards and they all take a slower pace to accommodate her. Shortly, she reaches the pavilion where she sees the king with his adviser.

Ji Mong catches her gaze as he turns to greet her. His worry for his little queen is carefully hidden in his eyes.

"Hae Soo _Agassi_."

"Choi _Seonsaengnim_."

They exchanged formal pleasantries.

Ha Jin then bows to Wook next.

"I hear you aren't done with the preparations for tonight's ritual. What are you doing here?" Ji Mong tries to find a way to ask her to leave.

" _Yie seonseangnim, joesonghabnida._ " Carefully, Ha Jin keeps up with the pretenses in front of the king, "I was told the king summoned me."

"Her _gungnyeo_ (s) are well trained." Wook pleasantly smile at her before addressing his adviser, "Ji Mong–ah, make sure everything is finished in time for the ritual. You may leave."

Wook dismisses his adviser.

Against Ji Mong's will, he says his goodbye, leaving a reluctant stare at Ha Jin, who assures him she'll be fine. Wook signals for his guard to leave with Ji Mong too and Ji Mong had to fight the urge not to pull his little queen with him.

When the last of the people leave, Wook relaxes his stance. Though he is dressed in the ceremonial clothes, he makes an effort to look openly warm, less intimidating. The Wook, Ha Jin used to like before Myung Hee died.

"I realized I've never fulfilled my promise to you and Myung Hee years ago, that night you fell in the cliff." An apologetic smile shows on Wook's lips as he walk to a table and picks up an orange lantern from it.

Memories of that night come rushing back to Ha Jin. It was the night she tried to go back to her time. She hiked the mountain to access the other side of the Damiwon and unexpectedly run through the assassins that the princes were going after. She was held at a sword point by one of the assassins and So, who appeared to not care, asked the assassin to kill her. In her anger, she decided let herself be dragged off the cliff hoping she'll wake up on her time. When she hit the water, she lost consciousness and her memory at the point became murky onwards. She vaguely remembers someone pulling her closer and …

 _Oh!_

A pink blush spreads quickly at Ha Jin's cheeks as she finally realized it was the first time So's lips touched hers.

Wook watches the different emotions playing on Hae Soo's face, including the part where the light bulb moment happened and Hae Soo automatically touches her lips, misunderstanding her reactions.

He walks towards her, reaching her and holding his palm out, offering his hand while the other holds the lantern, "Come with me."

Snapping out of her memories, Ha Jin is baffled of Wook's intentions, inclined not to accept anything from him. She heed everyone's warning of being careful of the new king, " _Sunggohabnida Pyeha,_ the sky had turned dark. Shouldn't we walk back to the courtyard? I wouldn't want you to be late at your first official ritual as a king."

Wook takes a hold of her hand, "I'm a king, they can wait."

He pulls her with him, out of the pavilion and below a bare cherry blossom tree near the pond.

"I wouldn't be able to go with you at the plaza to hang a lantern so I had these prepared for us." Wook beamingly shows Hae Soo the place, proud of what he had accomplished.

 _Us?_

Ha Jin is nervous with the word Wook had just uttered. She hangs her head low, becoming formal " _Mang-geuk-ha-ob-ni-da Pyeha,(Thank you, your highness.)_ but you need not do this for me."

Wook touches her chin softly and lifts it to look at him, " _Ha-go sip-eo-ni-kka. (I want to.)"_

Ha Jin looks away, uncomfortable. She steps back apologizing.

Undeterred, Wook hands Hae Soo, the orange lantern he's holding. He steps aside, putting his hand at the small of her back, encouraging Hae Soo to go forward.

Ha Jin fidgets on her feet. She didn't want to accept the orange lantern knowing what it is but not accepting means offending Wook and she can't afford to offend the new king.

Reading the hesitancy on Hae Soo, Wook assures her, " _Gwaenchanhseubnida_ , I only wanted to fulfill my promise from years ago."

He puts down his hand from her back and looks up, watching the almost translucent full moon at the back of the bare branches of the tree. He keeps a foot space in between them, appearing to be respectful of Hae Soo.

"Though it would be nice if I you could see my heart, too." Wook smiles wistfully, _"_ You need not worry, I won't force you to marry me this time. I've learned quite well from my past mistake. But I want you to know that I could wait."

And it is all true. Wook had no intention of forcing Hae Soo because he intends for her to come to him. He has all the cards in his hand, including Woo Hee's life and all the princes' banishment from the kingdom, even So's return, "I will wait."

He smiles nonchalantly, all the warmth seeping out of his carefully placed mask. "There's nothing time can change."

Ha Jin looks at the lantern at her hand, wishing So is safe at the borders.

"Make a wish." Wook tells her, side glancing at her, "Who knows, I might be able to fulfill it."

It would take a span of silence before Ha Jin would be able to answer, doubting if she could really trust the king. They were once family and Wook had been convincing with his apologies, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"You are a wise and generous king, Pyeha." Ha Jin hesitates, "If you could look further to Woo Hee Sanggun's case, I'm sure, you'll find that she is innocent. We shouldn't let the real murderer get away with his crime."

"Do you want the _sanggun_ , pardon and freed?" Wook clarifies.

Ha Jin couldn't help but look at Wook, almost pleading, "The innocent must be freed."

" _Algess-seubnida (Alright)_." Wook nonchalantly answers.

"Eh?" Ha Jin is surprised. She didn't think it would be this easy.

"I will have her pardoned and freed after the festival." Wook tells her.

Ha Jin doesn't know what to make of it, waiting for a condition that isn't coming.

"Though your friend is not exactly as innocent as you think she is. She's a spy, hired by my late 3rd brother, Wang Yo Wangja. Remember when you disappeared to the south some years ago with Woo Hee? It's not that no one can find you but my 3rd brother had been hiding you with the help of Woo Hee so he could use you to his advantage when the time comes. You and Woo Hee coming back here in the palace isn't an accident. My 3rd brother planned it all. If I hadn't gotten rid of my treacherous brother, he would still be playing with our lives by now." Wook twists the truth to his advantage, something he is good at, "Do you still think of your cousin and who killed her? Or have you completely forgotten about her already?"

Ha Jin tries to contain her shock. She knows a little about Woo Hee's background coming from Jeolla but how she became a _haengsu gisaeng_ , whose _gibu_ ( _sponsor_ ) no one knows or met, Ha Jin never asked. She had never doubted Woo Hee before.

"What does my cousin have to do with Woo Hee or the 3rd prince?" Ha Jin asks,

"Woo Hee _Agassi_ has nothing to do with Myung Hee but my 3rd brother, the Chungju Yu clan, was the one… who orchestrated the death of your cousin." Wooks' face is unreadable, "I found out about it while I was doing my time outside the capital. Hence I paid the 3rd prince the debt he owe me when chance presented itself."

Ha Jin holds upon her chima, these new information is too much too absorb all at the same time.

Wook turns to Hae Soo, "Do you still trust your friend? Do you still want her pardoned? Maybe you could ask her or my 14th brother, why the Chunju Yu clan opted to get rid of your cousin. She was only looking after you. She never wanted anything to do with the court."

Ha Jin inclines her head to the side, thinking deeply. She doesn't want to believe the king but Wook never lied to her before. Surely, he's not lying to her now.

"I would never lie to you." Wook repeats it as if reading her mind.

"How could my 14th brother look you in the eye and stay by your side everyday, knowing it was his clan who had your cousin killed?" Wook turns to Hae Soo, making sure she sees his earnest eyes that are hiding deceit, "You can't trust them Hae Soo-ya."

Ha Jin steps back, "And I can trust you?"

"Everything I did is for us to go back to how we used to be." Wook advances a confident step, thinking he's succeeding into swaying Hae Soo, "I promised you at your cousin's grave, that I will do everything in my power to return everything in it's place. Won't you believe me?"

" _Pyeha_ ," Ha Jin closes her eyes and lowers her head in an effort to steadfastly trust her so called friends, " _Joesonghabnida_ , it's getting late. I should escort you to the Hoegyong court. Your people are waiting."

Wook comes nearer, daring to touch her. He put his hands at the side of her face, covering her ears, so she could only hear his words, "Trust me Hae Soo-ya."

As his lips touches the tops of her hair, Wook sees the two soldiers who are supposedly guarding Woo Hee in her cell tonight. He nods at them, a cue. He pulls Hae Soo to his arms, and through his deceiving embrace, he tells her "I will never hurt you."

Ha Jin closes her hands on Wook's arm, taking it off from her ears, " _Kamsahabnida_ _Pyeha_."

And steps back, awkwardly glancing to the path leading out of the garden.

Wook puts down his hands at his side, straightening his back, "Can I trust you, Hae Soo-ya?"

Ha Jin swallows, her hands intertwining at her back, digging her nails to her skin, " _Yie, Pyeha."_

Wook wouldn't be fooled, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Hoping she'll trust him with their secret plan tonight.

" _Eopsuebnida_. ( _Nothing_.)" Ha Jin stills, the way everyone does when they lie. Wook observes Hae Soo had improved with lying but not good enough for him not to see.

* * *

The courtyard in front of the Hoegyong Hall is bursting with red lanterns and open pots of tall fire, brightly dancing against a subdued crowd that are all in observant of the first ritual the new king would partake. Like in the past years, the king's throne is positioned at the top of the steps of the Hoegyong Hall, overlooking the made-up stage where the princes would perform. A long banquet table is positioned in front of him, sharing it with Hae Soo.

More than the dance that everyone had seen many times for the past years, all eyes are on the king's throne and the lady beside him, wondering why a lady of the court has taken a sit where a queen usually occupies.

Ha Jin is at a loss, still processing the information Wook had shared to her.

 _Jung will never betray me and Baek-Ah._

She repeats it to herself, watching Jung as he enters the stage and leads the dance, his 4th brother used to lead. Over the mask, Jung is wearing, Ha Jin searches his eyes. Jung had always shared the same shape of eyes with So, only his is a lighter shade of brown, while So's is a darker almost black kind of brown.

 _It must have been the queen._

Ha Jin couldn't believe it. Was their friendship all just lies? Jung loved her.

 _Ani, Jung loved Hae Soo, not I._

With all their secrets and lies coming to light, a debate rages on Ha Jin's mind. She wants to believe Jung can never do that in spite of all her pretenses and lies towards him.

 _I must ask him._

Ha Jin unconsciously stands up, her body wanting to move, do anything or she might just lose her mind. She's tired of all these lies and secrets. If she could just run away again…

 _Right!_

She remembers their plan of breaking Woo Hee out of her cell. She must warn them, tell them that the king had already agreed to free Woo Hee after the festival.

"What's wrong Hae Soo-ya?" The king asks, his eyes on the ritual but his focus is with her.

"Nothing, Pyeha." Ha Jin's mind comes back to the pressing point at hand, "I feel dizzy. May I go back to my room?"

Finding a reason to leave the banquet so she could go to Soon Deok and Woo Hee before it's too late.

" _Anj-a-ra. (Sit down.)"_ Wook quietly commands. He's not letting Hae Soo out of his sight, "I'll ask a _gungyeo_ to bring a medicine for you."

Whether Woo Hee and Jung betrayed her don't matter at the moment. She needs to keep them safe first.

" _Yie_?" Ha Jin hides the shaking on her hands, feeling the urgency to see her friends, " _Gwaenchanhseubnikka pyeha, kamsahabnida._ I can attend to myself on my own."

Wook smiles but the steeliness on his voice is serious, it's a warning to Hae Soo, " _Anjara. (Sit.)"_

Ha Jin has no choice but to sit again.

Ji Mong, who is on the other side of the king, hides his uneasiness of seeing his little queen commanded to sit beside the king. He bends over to whisper on the king's ear, "Pyeha, why don't we let the lady leave. She's looking ill."

"Why don't you bring her a tonic, it would help with her dizziness." Wook commands his adviser away, making sure Hae Soo is separated from the people she needs to talk to.

Wook is well aware of their plan to break Woo Hee out of her cell, courtesy of the soldiers he paid to pretend they are on Jung and Soon Deok's side. When he promised Hae Soo that he would free Woo Hee, it's all part of his plan. He meant to announce to everyone tonight that he is pardoning the _sanggun_ while letting Soon Deok free her out of her cell and run. His ministers will see it as betrayal to the crown and will declare the two an outlaw, giving him a chance to get rid of his spy and the general's daughter at the same time.

Ha Jin catches Ji Mong's gaze. If she can't leave the banquet then she'll send someone to warn Soon Deok but Wook is at it too. He makes his adviser leave before Hae Soo tells him what needs to be done.

* * *

Back in the cell where Woo Hee is staying, Soon Deok is handing Woo Hee a commoner's _hanbok_ and a ritual mask. Both of them dawning a commoner's clothes who came to watch the ritual in the palace. When their cover are complete, Soon Deok walks Woo Hee out of her cell, nodding to the soldiers whom Soon Deok treats as her comrade at arms, unknowing of the betrayal brokered between her comrades and the king. They walk pass the outer gate of the prison to the main gate of the palace, unnoticed.

Soon Deok is a little unnerve on how easy they escaped was.

Passed an alley outside the festive plaza, two horses are tied to a fence, their ride out of the capital. Dressed on a man's hanbok, Soon Deok and Woo Hee takes off their masks and put on a triangular hat to hide their faces.

Woo Hee stands in front of her horse for a while, looking at it while touching her abdomen.

"What's wrong Woo Hee-ya?" Soon Deok asks, noticing the hesitance on her.

"Nothing." Woo Hee shakes her head, worried if she could ride that far.

" _Palli ka-ja. (Let's go.)_ Before anyone notices us." Soon Deok advances her horse first, waiting for Woo Hee to mount her own horse.

* * *

"May I offer a toast to our new king, who had successfully celebrated his first ritual tonight." Won stands up from the long banquet table he, his brothers and the ministers are sharing.

The Spiritual Cleansing Ritual had just finished and the festivity commences on the stage with different performances of _gisaengs_ and drum players.

"May you continue with a prosperous sovereign and abundant blessing from the sky above." Won raises his glass of wine and the ministers follow.

Baek-ah, Jung and Eun raise their glasses, all wearing a pretend smile on their faces. The three are nervous for different reasons: Baek-Ah for their plan to succeed, Jung for the fact that Hae Soo is occupying the queen's place and Eun for a hunch that something is going on with his wife.

The table is abound with old and new faces that everyone is familiar with. Clans who had taken the side of the king have their own representatives in the court again, even the one who have been banished by King Taejo were re-installed to their position like Park Sul Hui, Won's grand father.

Queen Shinjeong had taken the position of queen regent the moment Wook had been declared king and now takes her rightful position on Wook's side.

"Are we hearing some wedding bells tonight?" Park Sul Hui drunkenly but courteously asks, leaving a trail of laughter among the ministers, "It seems the queen's sit had been taken."

Wook smiles, glancing at Hae Soo who looks elegant but pale on her hanbok. She makes an eye contact with Baek-Ah, her worries surfacing.

"I'm afraid the lives of our subject comes first before my own happiness." Wook holds his cup, calmly and regally. He looks like a true king who owns the seat he's occupying, "Instead of wedding bells, I'd like to grant a _gungyeo_ her freedom and pardon a criminal of her sin. Shall I say our Sanggun? She had reflected well on her sins and promised to reflect some more for the rest of her life. "

A cumulative nodding praise is seen with the ministers. Baek-ah and Jung froze, exchanging a look. They better get to Woo Hee and Soon Deok but they know it's futile, the two would be coming out of the capital by now. There's no going back.

Won claps first and everyone follow through.

"To the king's gracious heart." Won raises his glass.

"To the king's gracious heart!" The ministers toast to Wook's sly plan.

* * *

When the royal assembly resumes the next day, the two soldiers who were Woo Hee's guards are both bruised and battered, unable to even kneel down. They were badly beaten.

The head guard reports for them, "The _sanggun_ had been broken out of cell by a group of men headed by the general's daughter."

" _Mwo_!" Eun, Baek-Ah, Jung and Ha Jin all reacted at the same time. It's a lie.

"That can't be! My wife would never do such a thing." Eun automatically denies it, "Who are you to accuse my wife!"

Jung, Baek-Ah and Ha Jin, who knew about the escape plan can't believe it. The probability of their plan succeeding depends on the number of people who would carry out the plan. That's why, only Soon Deok was tasked to do the mission and Soon Deok would certainly not harm these soldiers. Their plan is to leave the capital as quietly as they can. They can't do that if they have group of people following them or they leave a trail of bodies behind them.

"Eun wangjanim, where is your wife by the way?" Park Sul Hui Minister asks.

"Ani…" Eun hasn't seen his wife since yesterday, after they both left the Damiwon.

"Have you known any of these, Eun-ah?" Wook patiently asks. He likes his 10th brother but his clan, his grandfather had betrayed them once and declared loyalty to his 4th brother. He can't trust them.

Eun wouldn't be able to answer out of embarrassment. He would have appreciated it if his wife and his friends had told him what's going on instead of keeping him in the dark. He looks at his 13th and 14th brother, knowing for sure that they have everything to do with it. He had never felt such anger towards them like this before.

"For breaking the Sanggun out of her prison, harming the royal soldiers and running away with a criminal. The daughter of the general should be declared a traitor to the crown and a fugitive too." Queen Shinjeong, who was reinstated to her place at the king's right, speaks up at the assembly for the first time.

"Pyeha," Ha Jin will not have any of the lies and takes to the aisle to reason, "Haven't you graciously freed our _sanggun_ last night? Why should they be declared fugitives?"

"Because they have failed to trust the king's kindness and had taken the matters in their hands." Won matter of factly explains, "The lady have even harmed a soldier of the palace. Their group should be punished."

" _Andwae-ibnida pyeha, jebal._ My wife wouldn't be able to do what you are accusing of her. She and I are leaving for her mother's household in the north by tomorrow. I'm sure I'll find her in our home once I get back." Eun is in denial. His simple mind refuses to process what's going on. It was only the other night when he decided to start living happily with his wife. He can't believe he just lost her like this.

He shuffles on his feet, biting his nails, " _Harabeonim_ … (Grandfather)"

Wang Gyu minister, his grandfather, refuses to look at him, angry that they were cornered into the wall. Worried that his grandchild might also be punished for being associated with the general's daughter. He needs to do something.

"Search the whole kingdom for the two." Wook commands.

" _Pyeha_!" Baek-Ah pleads.

"Anyone who will be caught helping the fugitives shall be declared a traitor to the throne too." Park Sul Hui Minister decrees and the majority of the ministers agree.

"I demand that they be given a fair trial at least." Ha Jin stands her ground. She had never used her position as the owner of the Chancellery seat before. How much grasp the power of her adoptive clan or if she ever has the right to brandish her power that way, she doesn't know.

In the wake of changing the owner of the throne and getting rid of clans who go against Wook, it seemed, everyone had forgotten Hae Soo's powerful position.

"Might I remind you, Agassi," Won lowers his voice, "That you are not a royalty by blood and that you are only an adoptive daughter. You might be a representative of your clan but the lady consort, your mother, will have the last say in it."

"And I'm sure, she will not like it if she hears her son had been stripped off of his position as a crown prince." Eun carelessly throws the words out.

Wang Gyu reaches his grandson in three strides, quickly shutting his mouth with a slap on his cheek.

Everyone freezes as Eun falls to the ground, looking at his grandfather with shock and hatred.

"You will not speak towards the king that way!" As much as Wang Gyu Minister didn't want to embarrass his grandson, he can't tolerate his rudeness either for it will cost him his life. He turns to the king, " _Sunggohanbida, Pyeha,_ I'm sure your little brother do not mean his words. We know how childish he could be sometimes. I will be sure to look after him well from now on."

Wang Gyu Minister offers his hand to Eun and Eun slaps it away. Jung helps him up instead and faces Wang Gyu. Their heights almost the same, only Jung is slightly taller, "If you ever hurt my brother again, I will cut off that hand of yours."

" _Meom-chu-ra! (Enough!)"_ Wook meddles before Jung loses his composure. Jung is no longer the little brother who likes to hang around his household anymore. He had grown into a man, as reliable as his 4th brother. He can't be consider harmless. Next to their 4th brother, he's a competent contender for the thrown. It's a good thing he had cut off the Chungju Yu clan when he had the chance, he can't afford another wolf prowling at his midst.

* * *

"Soon Deok-ah, look at the leaves above? _A-reum-da-weo-yo. (It's beautiful.)"_

Woo Hee and Soon Deok are riding at the middle of a dense forest. The sunlight is shining through the gaps of the leaves that aren't touching. They are like islands separated by the little spaces of blue sky. Woo Hee had slowed down. They had been riding non-stop at the forest for the last two days.

They are half way from Hae's former land. Farther to the west, just to the borders of the ChungJu Yu clan, is the lands belonging to Soon Deok's mother's clan.

Soon Deok slows down enough to glance back at Woo Hee who has fallen behind. Woo Hee is looking ill and pale. Her cheeks are almost translucent white against the black triangular hat she's wearing. Her lips are chapped, dehydrated.

"Just a few more kilometers Woo Hee-ya and we'll rest." She looks around and turns her horse around to ride beside Woo Hee, " _Gwaenchanhayo? (Are you alright?)"_

Woo Hee softly smiles through her dizziness, " _Mianhabnida Soon Deok-ah."_

She sways at her horse and then loses consciousness. Soon Deok rushes to catch her in time before she falls out of her horse. Soon Deok had to over exert her upper body to hold onto Woo Hee and stop her own startled horse.

She dismounts down, careful of Woo Hee.

"Woo Hee-ya, Woo Hee-ya, what's wrong?" Soon Deok shakes her awake, laying her at the grass, with her upper body on her arms, "Woo Hee-ya."

She feels her forehead. It's all hot, her cheeks, her neck, her arms. Woo Hee is burning with fever. Soon Deok almost missed it because Woo Hee is wearing a black long jeogori and coat but she smells metallic rust around Woo Hee. Searching for it, she sees blood all over her white _paji_.

Soon Deok's eyes widen, trying to seep through what they did for the past two days. They didn't encounter anyone and Woo Hee was alright before they left. Where could the blood be coming from?

Soon Deok unties the coat around Woo Hee and traces the blood up her legs, "Woo Hee-ya?"

* * *

On a different forest, passed the borders of Goryeo, in between the lands of the Khitans and almost near Shinju, So and Gen. Park are camping under the tall redwood trees. Their red trunks looking alive against the small fire Gen. Park and So had created.

The two went back to the Khitans after they were turned from the borders of their own kingdom. It is where they learn through a messenger sent to the king of the Khitans that King Hyejong had died, murdered by the _Sanggun_ and had passed down the kingdom unto Wook, who has now been crowned king.

The messenger was sent to extend a hand to the Khitans and draw an agreement with them, letting them know that the 4th prince and the general had been stripped of their positions and banished from the kingdom.

The king of the Khitans still welcomed the 4th prince and the general in spite of the new decree handed to them. He reserves his judgment until the new king sends him a proper envoy. He feels offended that a mere messenger was sent instead of a minister or a prince, like the way the former kings did. The former kings might have never liked the Khitans but they maintain a good diplomacy with them. Besides, the 4th prince and general coming to their side is not a bad idea. The Goryeo Kingdom stand to lose more by banishing the two.

Yeonhwa's marriage to the 3rd prince of the Khitan is a month away and she's working her charm to get her future husband to her side. At the knowledge that her 8th brother had finally been crowned a king, the 3rd prince easily falls kinder to her, making sure she's comfortable and being well cared for. She was given a seat beside her future husband and has taken over managing his household.

So and Gen. Park takes refuge with the Khitans for a few days before taking off and leaving their platoon to the Khitans. They wouldn't be able to enter the borders if they take it by force. Wook seemed to have concentrated half of their army at the borders to stop them from coming back. They have to find other ways to get in and win their army back to their side.

Yeonhwa made sure, they don't get the army they needed by whispering into her fiancé's ears.

Hence, they scout the borders on their own, finding passages the army doesn't know about.

"We're nearing Shinju wangjanim and the snow will fall soon," Gen. Park cautiously tells So. After what happened to the Haes, Gen. Park now knows why So doesn't like asking the consort for any favor, "You might want to consider asking your mother for help. I'm sure, she'd let you in anytime."

"I'm sure she will." So puts more wood into the fire, enlivening it.

"And?" Gen. Park tries to read the 4th prince face.

"Nothing." So takes out the dagger Hae Soo had gifted him. He had resorted into playing with it whenever he misses Hae Soo, "She'll want me to take the throne."

"If you ask me a few days ago, my opinion would be different but now because of the circumstances, I hate to admit this," Gen. Park's mouth twitch to the corner, "but maybe you should. I know you hate that throne. I hate it too."

Gen. Park makes himself comfortable as they roast the bird they hunted early this afternoon, "Your father and I used to talked about it. He knew out of all his sons, you're the most competent. Why do you think, he kept sending you as an ambassador to different kingdoms? He wanted you to forge those alliances on your own so when you finally rule his kingdom, you'll have support. If only your brother Mu is not older than you and now that he's… gone and even if I don't want you to have it, I'd rather see you run our kingdom than have it fall to your greedy brother's hand."

"Hae Soo doesn't want the throne life for ourselves." So twirls the dagger on his hand, fitting it perfectly on his fingers.

"The lady would understand. I've never seen anyone who cares for you like she did." Gen. Park turns over the roasting bird by the fire, "She truly loves you. You're lucky to have her. Was she born with stars aligned with you?"

Gen. Park leans over to So, making light of their situation, "If she ever gets tired of you and leaves, you just tell me," whispers in a jokingly manner, "I'll kidnap her for you. Many of us will volunteer."

And then laughs, happy of his own joke.

So begrudgingly smirks, resting his back to a tree trunk, looking up in the sky, seeking the waning moon, imagining his own moon looking back at him, "Do you think they're all doing fine? My 8th brother would never hurt Hae Soo but I can't say the same for the rest of my brothers or your daughter."

Gen. Park sighs, "I'm sure my daughter can fend for herself but let's return fast just in case… your 10th brother weighs her down. _Mianhabnida_. I think we all know what your 8th brother wants the most after the throne."

"Soo-ya." So tightens his hold on his dagger, "I will kill him if he ever tries to touch her."

* * *

Dinner is served at the Sky tower for Ji Mong, Baek-Ah, Jung and Ha Jin, the usual people who frequent the dining table but this time Soon Deok is missing. All four are not in the mood to eat. It seemed their plan to break Woo Hee out of her cell only made matters worse.

Climbing up the stairs, bursting with anger is Eun. He had just came from the general's house waiting all day for Soon Deok but of course his wife will not come home. When night falls, he decides to storms at the Damiwon and found no one so he came up the Sky tower.

"Ya!" Eun shouts the moment he lands the last step of the floor, "How could you all do that to me?! Am I little kid that you can't trust? No one even bothered to tell me?! Wah. _Neo-hwi-deul mo-du na-ppeu-da! (You're all unbelievable!)"_

No one dared to look Eun in the eye and Baek-Ah apologizes, "We were only trying to protect you."

"And now you have my wife declared as a fugitive too!" Eun had to abruptly stop, his chest heaving up and down, holding his anger in. He lowers his voice, breaking, stammering through his sentence, "Don't I… deserve some … honesty from all of you…"

"Mianhada Eun-ah." It's Jung this time but no matter how much they apologize the deed is irreversible.

Baek-Ah walks to Eun and puts his arms around him. Eun pushes him away, "I hate you! I hate all of you."

They tussle over, Eun fighting Baek-Ah but Baek-Ah wouldn't let go. He silently receives the blows, holding unto Eun until he calms down and sobs.

"I can't forgive you." Eun closes his hands into Baek-Ah's collar as his tears stream down his cheeks, "If something happens to my wife, I will never forgive you!"

"They'll be fine." Jung breaks his silence, assuring both of his brothers, "I know Soon Deok, she's as capable as I and So hyungnim."

"Do you know where they are?" Eun breaks the hug from Baek-Ah.

"If nothing goes wrong, they should be safe on Hae Soo's brother's home." Jung takes a glass of water from the made-up dinner table and drinks, flushing his anxiety with water.

"But the land of the Haes had been seized by the Hwangbos after her parents death!" Eun turns to Hae Soo, "That's the most dangerous place they could be."

"Exactly. No one would think they would run up there." Jung explains, trusting Soon Deok knows the forest by heart because she had been training in the north since she was a kid, "Let's wait a little, I'm sure we'll hear from them soon."

Jung stays all-calm for the sake of his 2 brothers who are falling apart.

* * *

Ha Jin shows up at the King's chamber on time as always for the ritual of tea ceremony. Her legs are a bit unsteady, aching underneath the many layers of her _chima._ The weather had turned too cold. Maybe in a week's time the snow would fall in the capital.

 _Could it be snowing in the north by now?_

She worries that Soon Deok and Woo Hee haven't reached her brother's home. Though she has no idea what kind of a person her brother is, they all tell her, he takes after their parents, kind and nice. She wishes, she could have met him. It would be nice to have a family at the midst of this treacherous place.

Looking ahead, the main door opens and a _gungnyeo_ leads her in, Ha Jin changes her mind and believes, it's all for the best that Hae Soo's brother stay far away from her, from this place. He's safer that way.

She stops at the aisle, observing the king on his bed, deliberating how she should talk to him after he showed anger to her at the assembly this morning. She kneels by the floor, folding her legs underneath her, thankful for the warmth the wooden _ondol_ floor is providing.

Wook displays a neutral face, devoid of any emotion. He sits by his bed, his nightly robe hanging open by the chest. Ha Jin trains her eyes by the tea table, " _Pyeha_ , it is too cold these days. You might catch a flu if you keep your robe that way."

" _Guerehabnikka_? _(Do you think so?)_ " Wook asks, watching Hae Soo, "Will you fix it for me then?"

Wook stands up and raises his arms sideward.

 _Eh?_

Ha Jin is embarrassed to do so, keeping her eyes down.

"I forgot. You are not a _sanggun_. _Mianhada_." He puts his arms down, arranging his robe and tying it on his own, " _Il-eo-na-ra. (Get up.)_ You need not serve me my ceremonial tea from now on. You may go."

Wook turns his back.

"Yie?" Ha Jin is lost, "Pyeha-"

"Ah you came for a different business." Wook turns back at Hae Soo, annoyance showing on his face this time, "You only seek me when you need something from me. Isn't it right?"

Ha Jin keeps her lips closed.

"Tell me, what can I do for my fair lady this time?" Wook's voice is steady but dripping with sarcasm.

"I…" Ha Jin don't know where to begin.

"Are you going to apologize for betraying me?" Wook sits down, all business, pretending he knew nothing about their plans.

Ha Jin couldn't look at Wook, feeling the guilt that Wook is putting on her shoulders, naïve of the plans Wook had pulled off against them.

"Is it so hard to put your trust on me? That you had to take the matters in your hands." Wook watches the guilt plays on Hae Soo's face, inwardly enjoying their little act, "I'm disappointed, Hae Soo-ya."

Ha Jin couldn't say anything without confirming the accusations made against Soon Deok and Woo Hee. She could only plead, "Even so…"

She closes her eyes, composing herself, "Will you find it in your gracious heart to pardon the two. Soon Deok is only trying to save Woo Hee from being punished for a crime she didn't commit."

" _Kuereso_! You should have trusted me when I said that I would free the _sanggun_ after the festival." Wook answers with a control anger, just enough to look sincere, "Was I not true to my words? How can you speak to me at such confidence in front of my ministers after betraying me?"

Without leaving his bed, he leans towards her as if whispering a secret, "The power you hold is only as good as your clan's support. As far as I can remember, Guen Sun, is holding you as a captive against my 4th brother and now that my 4th brother is no longer in the picture, I don't think you still have use for them. Am I right?"

Ha Jin never thought about it. When she thinks about it, the moment the throne changed, its as if everything on her adopted clan's household became quiet. Guen Sun stopped tailing her and she hasn't heard anything from him even after So was stripped off of his title as a crown prince. Only when Wook mentioned it did she remember that she can finally breathe without the presence of Guen Sun watching her every move.

Wook stands from his bed as he gazes at Hae Soo whose contemplating over her position at her adoptive clan's household. "I don't think you know the kind of danger you are in right now. Once my ministers find out that you've lost your clan's support, they will get rid of you."

He holds out his hand, playing the knight who can save her, "Come to me Hae Soo-ya, I promise to protect you."

Ha Jin looks at the hand Wook is holding out.

 _Aniyo, So wangjanim will come back for me. He promised me._

Ha Jin hangs her head low, unaccepting. With so many changes in the palaces and secrets coming to light, she doesn't know who to trust anymore.

Wook goes down on the floor, leveling with her, "I only do things for you, can you not trust me?"

Ha Jin doesn't answer.

Wook studies her some more, observing how much he can sway her, "How about I tell you how you can save your friends?"

Ha Jin lifts her head to look at Wook, "If there is another cause for a celebration, for instance, the king is getting married or a queen is being crowned, the king is allowed to pardon a criminal, set palace people free or even grant a favor to his people."

"Think about it." Wook smiles, a warm open one that reaches his eyes but it only made Ha Jin shiver with coldness.

* * *

Ji Mong waits for Ha Jin by the corridor at the king's chamber. He had done this every night ever since Ha Jin had taken over Woo Hee's responsibilities as a sanggun. Because all the guards and _gungnyeo_ (s) were replaced at the king's chamber, Ji Mong hasn't found a trusted ear inside, hence, he makes sure to stay close with the king to protect his little queen.

As Ha Jin comes out of the king's chamber, Ji Mong falls casually beside her, walking silently until they reached the outer gates of the courtyard.

Ha Jin slips into the memories of the daughter of the moon, remembering how it all begun, "Have we been going in circles in every lifetime?"

Ji Mong chews on his words, unable to bring out the word 'yes'.

"So wangsejanim always finds me right?" Ha Jin hopes in the middle of the bleak situation they have. It's not helping that the only light that they have is coming from the lantern Ji Mong is holding out for her and from far away lanterns inside walled courtyards. The darkness ahead of them seemed drowning.

"He always does." Ji Mong doesn't say the part that they always lose each other afterwards.

"Then, it's going to be alright." Ha Jin takes a deep breathe of the cold air, a welcoming freshness after that warm suffocating audience with the king. She looks above, seeing the waning moon, hoping she hears from her crown prince soon.

Not far, from the shadows of the trees and walls, Jung watches the father and daughter walk to the _Damiwon_. He had fallen into his routine of following behind Ha Jin once again after he found out who she really is, observing how different or similar she is to his Hae Soo. As much as he hates her, there's no denying that he had been in love with her longer than he had been in love with his Hae Soo.

When he looks back on it, he had known Ha Jin longer than Hae Soo by now. How much time had he really known Hae Soo. Only a year and a half, give and take the months he stayed in the north and after he came back, she was not her anymore. How deceiving his heart is that it refuses to stop longing for her even when it knows she's no longer Hae Soo.

Jung sprints ahead, ending up at the back of the Damiwon, where Ha Jin's room is located. He melts into the shadow, observing Ji Mong leave after he fetches her at the main house of the Damiwon.

Ha Jin crosses the garden into her room, noticing a slight movement in the shadow when the cold breeze blew over. She stops by the steps going up the balcony of her room, "So wangsejanim?"

Jung comes out from dark, "Cheo-yo. (It's me.)"

"Oh?" Ha Jin proceeds at the two flights of the steps and into the landing of her balcony not wanting to talk to Jung. Her anger simmering upon remembering it was his clan who had killed her cousin. She had been pushing her own anger down in favor of taking care of the pressing matters at hand but now that it's only the two of them, she can't help but wonder can she really trust Jung. How much of the friendship he had been giving is true? How much of it are lies?

"You can't trust my 8th brother. You know that right?" For lack of anything to say, Jung gives out a warning. He wasn't planning to show himself. He only wanted to watch her. It has become a routine for the last eight years and he simply couldn't stop.

Ha Jin closes her hand at the side of her door, the wood smooth on her hand, "And I can trust you?"

"I won't tell anyone of who you really are, if that is what you are worried about." Jung swallows, biting at the insides of his mouth, "Mianhaeyo."

He apologizes. No matter how much he tells himself he hates her for lying to him, he couldn't deny his heart.

"For what?" Ha Jin takes a deep breath, her chest heaving of controlled anger. She turns to look at the boy who had been her friend all this time, "For what Jung wangjanim?"

The formality aiming to spite instead of respect.

Jung reads an accusation on Ha Jin's eyes, her hands balling into a fist. Perplexed, he inclines his head slightly to the side, his mind, going over the many secrets they are sharing, wondering why Ha Jin is angry when he should be the one whose angry with her.

"Were you… were…you" Ha Jin stutters in her sentence, her eyes welling with agonizing tears, afraid to confirm it but she has to know, "aware… I mean… had you known, it was… your clan who had… Myung Hee unnie… killed?"

Jung freezes over, feeling the ground underneath him shake, hearing a deafening silence of buzz in his ears. His guilt swallowing him whole, "Ha Jin-ah… Mian…Mianhaeyo…"

Ha Jin smacks away the hand Jung had unconsciously reached out to her, " _Sa-sil-i-ye-yo? (It's true?) Mal-hae-po-se-yo. (Tell me!)"_

" _Na… Mianhaeyo Ha Jin-ah, Mianhae_." Jung kept apologizing, the guilty tears starting to brim in his eyes too.

Ha Jin slaps him, unable to hold back her anger, "Wae? Wae! What have my cousin ever did to deserve such a thing? What?!"

He silently lets Ha Jin throw frail blows on his chest, his arms. Every hit, punctuated with a question he could only answer with apology. She pushes him away and he catches her wrists when he felt Ha Jin's knees going weak. They both fall into the ground, Jung never letting go.

Ha Jin's heart breaks into pieces as if losing her cousin a second time around. Jung holds her in his arms. Her familiar smell of lemony citrus comforting even when he doesn't deserve it.

"Mianhaeyo Ha Jin-ah. I could never undo it but I will pay for it for the rest of my life. Please forgive me."

* * *

 _Winter..._

Four pairs of hooves disturb the pristine white snow covering the ferns and moss growing on the forest floor. Arrows shoot past So and Gen. Park's heads as they race passed bare tree trunks that will lead them to the safety of the Kang's palace. Behind them are small platoon of soldiers who discovered them while they were travelling near the borders of Shinju. These soldiers were instructed to patrol outside the forest of Shinju in case the 4th prince and the general show up.

Swoosh.

Another arrow embeds itself on a tree trunk So and Gen. Park had just passed. The trees up ahead are starting to get thick and spaced closer, affording them more cover from the arrows but making the ride on their horses harder to navigate.

Two soldiers were unseated from their horses by unseen low branches that came out of nowhere. Another gets thrown out of his horse when a mountain deer suddenly run in front of it. Several of the soldiers fall behind.

The gates of the palace of the Kangs loom ominous in front of So and Gen. Park. Atop its walls are soldiers who were alerted by the sound of their horses approaching. Training their bows to the intruders, they send their poisonous black arrows flying to the intruders, making a cover for the 4th prince and the general until they both reach the safety of their gates.

Inside, Gen. Park and So is received by a colonel heading the security of Kang's palace. The two unmounts their horses, handing the reigns to a eunuch who bows his head in greetings.

"Where is the consort?" So doesn't bother with the greetings. He dusts the snow out of his coat, all business.

"Joesonghabnida wangjanim. Have you not been informed?" The colonel leads the two to the courtyard going to the guest quarters where the two used to stay when they visited some years ago.

So trudges through the snow without answer. His black coat a deep contrast against the foot deep snow that covers the ground.

"Your mother left a month ago. She's in the capital." The colonel continues with his answer.

So completely forgot about his last conversation with Guen Sun. He did say, his adoptive mother is arriving soon, "Send a messenger to the capital immediately. Tell the consort that I am here."

"Yie wangjanim. I'll make sure to be careful of it." The colonel hesitates a bit, "You are aware that the owner of the throne had been changed?"

"And that I have been stripped of my position as a crown prince and banished outside the kingdom?" So looks at the colonel like he's being ridiculous, "Obviously. The soldiers coming after us are of the palace, are they not?"

"My apologies." The colonel apologizes calmly, used to the outburst and sarcasm of the people he serves.

So abruptly stop and look at the colonel beside him, "Have our private soldiers been slacking lately? How were those palace soldiers able to step in our territory? I am not informed that our territory had been opened to the public. "

The colonel bows his head in 90 degrees, "Joesonghabnida, we will tighten the security around our perimeters right away."

So continues with his walk with the general beside him. The colonel automatically follows behind them.

"Are you going to follow us the whole day?" So looks every bit irritated, "Ka. (Leave.) I know my way."

"Ah yie wangjanim." The colonel bows his head once more and then leaves.

* * *

Once the snow started falling in the capital, the king had suspended the royal assembly for the winter. For the most part, the palace had been quiet as if in hibernation. The townspeople and the occupants of the palace live in tension, waiting for the next move of the king.

Won and Wook were having their brunch tea at the king's pavilion when a lieutenant from the north arrives and reports that one of their platoon infantry regiment had an encounter with the 4th prince and the general at the borders of Shinju.

"There was one soldier who survived long enough to get out of the forest. A poisonous arrow grazed his arm. He lost consciousness after our men found him. He never regain consciousness again and died."

"And it took you this long to report this to me?" Wook puts down his cup of tea, his movement precise and silent. When he looks up, his eyes are all murderous.

The lieutenant couldn't make up his mind of who is scarier, the king's 4th brother whom they were under for the last 6 years or the treacherous king who was known as the most gentle of all the princes. They both have their own temperament that makes you hold your breathe in their presence.

" _Sunggohabnida pyeha_ , it's been heavily snowing for the last two weeks, it was hard-"

The cup of tea flies sharply beside the lieutenant's head, missing his ear by a centimeter. It went to the wooden column, breaking into pieces. He quickly touches his forehead on the ground in an apology. The _gungyeo_ (s) and eunuch waiting on the king all look away, afraid to receive the king's wrath.

"My brother have gained an army by now and might be planning to storm our capital any moment." Wook's eyes look colder than the snow around them.

"If you must hear me my king," The lieutenant tries to explain.

"Speak and make sure it is worth the second you're wasting." Won closes his hand on his own cup, a little nervous.

"It was reported to me that the lady consort has left the palace in the north some time ago and hasn't been back yet." The soldier continues, "The 4th prince is not allowed to command their palace while the consort is away."

"And do you know where the consort have gone?" Won asks.

"I'm afraid I do—"

"Not know, of course." Wook finishes the sentence for him, "What kind of intelligence are you running under your command?"

The lieutenant doesn't answer.

"What else do you not know?" Won feeds the fire that is already simmering inside Wook.

"That…" The lieutenant raises his head cautiously; "… the former _sanggun_ will not last long if we let them sleep in their wooden carriage cell at our garrison for another night."

It takes a few seconds before the lieutenant's report sinks in on Won and Wook.

"Ah so you do have your own usefulness," Wook breaks into a smirk, "Call everyone into an assembly. "

* * *

By the afternoon, everyone are on their feet, gathering at the Hoegyong Hall.

Due to the heavy snow, Ha Jin's legs had been aching lately hence, she, Baek-Ah and Jung were late. When they reached the hall, it is conspicuously brimming with clan representatives. Every minister is present and they all sport the same board faces, like they were pulled away from the feast they have been sharing on their quarters.

The three take their rightful places in the aisle and the eunuch orders the hall into order. Wook's presence is announced at the main door and enters by the aisle, with everyone bowing their heads as he passes and sits at his throne.

"Have you heard what this is all about?" Baek-Ah whispers to Eun after they were allowed to rise.

" _Mol-la (I don't know.)_ No one tells me anything these days." Eun's answer leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

" _Mianhada_." Baek-Ah automatically apologizes.

" _Ara. Dwaesso. (I know. Forget about it.)"_ Eun had forgiven his brothers for not telling him about their plan. Still, he always says the first thing that comes out of his mind, tactless as ever.

Won takes to the aisle with an irritating smile on his face, a stark contrast with the passive neutral face Wook is displaying in front of his subject, "Truly the gods are favoring our king."

A whisper arouse among the ministers, wondering what is this all about.

Ha Jin catches Ji Mong's eyes asking the same thing. Ji Mong answers with a imperceptible shake on his head. Even he was not informed of it.

"One of our lieutenants from a special force brigade returned from the north this morning with a good news at hand." Won holds himself in an honorable straight back posture, his hands intertwined behind his back, reminiscent of the way his older brothers report to their late father before.

Ha Jin automatically clasps at her chest, nervous of the announcement. Any report coming from the north is not good for their side.

"Bring in our guests." Won commands.

From a smaller door at the right side, the one usually used by waiting townspeople who want an audience with the king, half a dozen soldiers come out, escorting a familiar face, Baek-Ah, Jung, Eun, and Ha Jin don't want to see here.

Soon Deok supports an ill looking Woo Hee while soldiers on both of their side drag them to the aisle. Both of their shoes and paji are knee deep wet and muddied and their clothes are disheveled. Soon Deok sports a bruise on the side of her cheek and a cut on both of her sleeves. Her braided long hair had been freed from its ribbon and the side of her arm is bleeding. On her shoulder, holding on for support is Woo Hee who is burning in fever. She could hardly walk or open her eyes in dizziness.

 _After Woo Hee lost consciousness at the middle of the forest, Soon Deok discovers that she's going through a delicate pregnancy. Their two-day riding had resulted into fatigue and stress that her body couldn't handle. She was burning in fever and losing blood that Soon Deok had no choice but to take cover on the nearest cave she could find. While she was nursing her, the snow started falling and they were stuck at the cave for days and that's where the patrolling guards accidentally discovered them. There was only four of them. Soon Deok could have gotten rid of them except she was weigh down by an unconscious Woo Hee._

The two were thrown into the floor.

"Woo Hee-ya!"

"Soon Deok-ah!"

Baek-Ah and Eun hastily run to help Woo Hee and Soon Deok but were met with another set of soldiers who held them away. Soon Deok looks at Baek-Ah with apology.

"The fugitives were apprehended and were brought back to the palace to be punished." Won looks congratulatory to the king.

There was a murmur around the crowd, pleased to see a criminal be apprehended in spite of the impossible weather they have lately.

"Pyeha," Ha Jin pleads, "you promised to give them a trial."

"A trial?" Won smirks, making a cruel remark about it. He whispers to himself, "There will be no trial for them."

Park Sul Hui Minister, the one in charge of justice committee announces, "For aiding a prisoner, killing a palace guards, injuring soldiers and spouting treacherous words against the king with an intent of slandering, Park Soon Deok Ssi of House Park of Northern Hwnaghwae is hereby sentenced to death by hanging.

For murdering the late king, lying about her identity, breaking out into prison, killing a palace guard, injuring soldiers, spouting treacherous words against the king with an intent to slander Woo Hee Ssi of House Gyeongju Kim Clan, the last princess of Hubaekje…"

"She's a princess of Hubaekje?" Whispers filled the mouth of people inside the hall as they listen to Woo Hee's secret identity being revealed.

"… is hereby sentenced to death by hanging. Both ladies will carry their punishment on the day of new moon on this lunar month." Park Sul Hui finishes his sentence.

Baek-ah and Eun push their way out of the soldiers and takes the ladies on their arms.

" _Baek-ah wangjanim, mianhabnida._ " Soon Deok seldom cries but she couldn't stop being remorseful towards the 13th prince for losing his child. She wouldn't let go of Woo Hee, even when Eun and Baek-Ah envelop them in embrace. The four of them huddle together on the floor.

" _Gwaenchanha Soon Deok-ah, chal mut-i anibnida (It's not your fault, Soon Deok.)"_ Eun comforts her, misunderstanding Soon Deok's sorrow towards Baek-Ah.

" _Gwaenchanha_ Soon Deok-ah, you did well." Baek-Ah repeats assuring and unaware of what happened, he holds upon Woo Hee like his whole existence depends on her."

"Oho! This princes! What an ungrateful brothers they are to you, pyeha." Queen Shinjeong gazes at the scene with disgusted loathing on her face.

" _Il-eo-na Eun wangja, (Get up, Prince Eun.)"_ Wang Gyu Minister walks towards Eun and pulls at his grandson's collar, " _Il-eo-na-ra!_ She is no longer your wife!"

Jung steps in front of Baek-Ah, draws his sword from his hips and points it at Wang Gyu Minister's neck, "Let my brother go or I will have your blood gushing at this hall."

Wang Gyu looks at the 14th prince with anger and let's his grandson go. Soldiers encircle Jung, Eun, Baek-Ah, Woo Hee and Soon Deok, all raising their blades towards them. The ministers and princes steps back, the situation getting out of hand.

Ha Jin is rooted on her spot, the scene of her parents' demise playing on her mind.

"Eun-ah, Baek-Ah-ya, Jung-ah _, Dang-jang keu-man-deo! (Stop this now!)"_ Won commands his brothers, "Have you all lost your mind?! You cannot side with these criminals."

"They aren't dangers to our kingdom, _Pyeha_. They were only afraid for their lives so they fled." Jung maintains the blade towards the soldiers, daring them to act. He stands so still, his voice quiet and stable. He reminds everyone of his 4th brother and Wook doesn't like it.

"You do realize that by taking their sides, you are acting against the king and you will be punished accordingly." Won threatens Jung to obedience.

"We are not children anymore. A life is not something you toy around just because you hold a power in your hand." Jung answers with defiance and certainty.

"Jung-ah!" Won screams.

"Jung-ah, lower your sword and step back. Any prince who will side with these traitors will be stripped off of their position and will meet the same punishment as these two women." Wook speaks up for the first time. He'd rather not sentence his brothers to death if he can help it.

"Eun wangja _! Il-eo-na-ra! (Get-up!)_ Let the lady go!" Wang Gyu screams at his grandson and turns to the king, bowing, "Pyeha, please forgive your brother, he doesn't know what he's doing."

"Jung-ah, put the sword down while I am being patient." Wook warns Jung.

The soldiers advance on them and Jung exchange parry with three soldiers at the same time, toppling the three over and succeeding on defending the four behind him. Soon Deok releases Woo Hee to Baek-Ah and pushes Eun away,

" _Ka, i bap-tong-a! (Go, you stupid!)"_ Soon Deok foesn't want her husband to be associated with her, lest he also be declared a criminal.

Eun falls to the other side, shocked.

From his waist, Jung hands Soon Deok a dagger without lowering his guard, "Did you finally come to your senses?"

Soon Deok nods, determined. The soldiers advance on them again and the two fight together as they are pushed towards the door. Baek-Ah carries Woo Hee on his arm and helps Eun up. They'll all run together, their royalty positions be damned.

" _Meom-chu-ra! (Enough!)"_ Wook raises his voice, putting a stop to the ensuing exchange of sword parries. "Are you defying me, your king?!"

"You murdered your own brother, King Hyejong and banished the 4th prince from the kingdom. The throne doesn't belong to you." Soon Deok succeeded into getting her hand on a sword and is now pointing it towards the king.

"My 4th brother is banished?" Jung repeats, confused.

"Yie, the 4th prince and my father. I heard it from our soldiers while they were transporting us back here." Soon Deok answers Jung over her shoulder.

"I didn't know, you, hyungnim, is capable of such deceit." Jung looks at Wook with disgust.

"Ne, the 4th prince and the general are banished from our kingdom and they will not be returning." Wook lowers his voice in dangerous tone, "They are dead. Lost to our army when they tried to enter our borders."

Ha Jin freezes, her hands enclosing to her chima, straining her eyes on the ground, unbelieving.

" _Geo-git-mal. (Lies.)_ You're spouting non-sense." Baek-Ah speaks up for the first time. He looks at his mother, apologizing to her with his eyes.

Wook smirks, lying smoothly, observing Hae Soo on his side, "Their bodies are hanging on the northern borders as a warning to outside invaders. The five of you are welcome to see it if you must. But first, you will put that sword down and I shall allow you to stay with the two ladies."

Soon Deok and Jung infinitesimally glance side ways to each other, wary.

"Go on, put the sword down." Won urges his brothers.

Jung and Soon Deok maintain their sword on chest level.

"Jung-ah!" Won exclaims exasperatedly.

"You are leaving me with no other options, my brother." Wook's face darkens, "For siding with these treacherous criminals and disobeying my orders, you my ungrateful brothers, Wang Eun wangja of Myeong Clan, Wang Baek-Ah wangja of Gyeongju Kim Clan, and Wang Jung Wangja of Chungju Yu clan are hereby stripped of your princely title and will suffer the same fate of hanging with these women, the day after they carry out their punishment."

Wook decrees, sentencing his brothers to death as an example to royalties who would go against him, "Seize them."

More soldiers flood the grounds of Hoegyong Hall, outnumbering the five with half a dozen to one. The families of Baek-Ah and Eun are held in sword point as they watch their own prince pushed. Agonies are heard from Eun and Baek-Ah's mothers. Jung is grateful that his own mother is not here to witness this.

" _Pyeha, jebal_." Ha Jin takes to the aisle and kneels. They can't be all going through this again. She needs to do something before five innocent people die on her watch. It was unbearable to hear the death bell toll for her own parents.

 _You know how you can save your own friends?_

 _If there is another cause for a celebration, for instance, the king is getting married or a queen is being crowned, the king is allowed to pardon a criminal, set palace people free or even grant a favor to his people._

Wook's unwelcome words nag at Ha Jin's mind. She closes her eyes, saying a prayer for So's safety. She doesn't believe the 4th prince is dead.

 _Maybe in another lifetime, my 4th prince, forgive me._

Ji Mong doesn't like where this is going. He prays to the moon deity that Ha Jin is not pulling something stupid again.

"I will marry you and become your queen!" Ha Jin unwantedly succumbs to Wook's wishes.

Everyone freezes, holding their breathe. Even the soldiers advancing stop to turn to the lady kneeling by the aisle. The ministers couldn't help but assess the consequence of this marriage. A Hwangbo and Kang Nuptial is a unprecedented turn of event but no one can deny, the marriage is a powerful one. Meaning, the king would not only have control over the capital and the provinces down south, he would also get to command the north.

Ji Mong's face drains of color, turning from calm into mad rage that he's trying to hold back.

Wook smirks, inclining his head to the side, amused. He'd been waiting to hear those words from Hae Soo.

"I will marry you… my king." Ha Jin balls her hand on both sides in an effort not to trip on her words, "So please, will you hear this lady's plea."

" _Sunggohabnida pyeha,"_ Ji Mong speaks up, his head bowed in pretend respect, "But you cannot marry a lady with a scar on her body. It is our law. The lady's legs have been damage by the torture inflicted on her years ago."

"Nonsense. I am the king. My word is the law." Wook shrugs, "I shall have that decree erased from our history as soon as possible."

Wook leaves his sit and stands towering in front of Hae Soo, knowing what she would ask, "And what does my little queen want?"

The words having that sweet congratulatory nod to himself that makes Ji Mong gag in revulsion. Ji Mong hated hearing 'my little queen' in that foul mouth of the other prince who burned his kingdom to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Jung breaks the silence in the air, shouting at Hae Soo, "You can't marry my 8th brother, Hae Soo-ya!"

It's the first time Jung addresses Ha Jin in Hae Soo's name, hoping it would knock some senses on Ha Jin.

" _Sal-ryeo ju-se-yo. (Spare them.)"_ Ha Jin bravely meets Wook eyes, " _Pyeha kat-e iss-gess-da-go yak-sok-hab-ni-da (And I promise I will stay by your side.)"_

Wook holds out his hand, asking Hae Soo to rise, "Then my little queen shall have whatever she wants."

Ha Jin momentarily looks at the hand held out for her, reluctantly accepting it.

" _Andwaeyo Hae Soo-ya, (You can't do this.)"_ Soon Deok tries to go through the soldiers that formed a wall around them.

Wook smiles in triumph as Hae Soo takes to his side, her hand holding upon his arm. She trains her eyes to the ground, crushed. The ministers fall to their knees exclaiming, "Manse, manse, manse" to their new king and queen.

"Out of the kindness of my little queen's heart, Wang Eun wangja of Myeong Clan, Wang Baek-Ah wangja of Gyeongju Kim Clan, Wang Jung wangja of Cheonju Clan, Park Soon Deok Ssi of House Park of Northern Hwnaghwae and Woo Hee Gongju of Gyeongju Kim clan are hereby forgiven and spared of their death sentences. Release them!" Wook decrees.

The soldiers automatically take their hands off from the five accuesd. Soon Deok and Jung push their way to Hae Soo, who refuses to meet their eyes.

Jung raises his sword on Wook's chest threateningly, "You can't do this Hae Soo-ya. You can't believe his words."

Soldiers surround Jung once more in an effort to protect their king. They form a formidable wall in between Jung and Wook, who brings Hae Soo with him. Wook walks Hae Soo away from Jung, stopping by the massive door and turning to look at his traitor brothers and the two ladies,

"Ah, I spared all of you your life at the request of my queen but all five of you will be banished from my kingdom…"

"Pyeha!" Ha Jin tightens her hand on Wook's arm, deceived.

"… effective at the rising of the sun by tomorrow." Wook is undeterred; "If any of you set foot in my kingdom again. I can not guarantee safety for any of you."

"Pyeha, you promised -"

"-You asked for them to be spared so I withdraw my decree of hanging them by the plaza." Wook holds upon Hae Soo's hand on his arm, stilling her, "That doesn't mean they can stay on my kingdom afterwards. I gave them back their lives but they can no longer stay here. I will not give them a chance to betray me or take you away from me."

Soon Deok and Jung fights of the soldiers as Wook takes Hae Soo away.

Though the sun had came out of the snowy clouds and Wook's body radiates warm beside her, Ha Jin feels freezing cold and scared of Wook for the first time. Finally seeing through Wook's gentle mask he's wearing, Ha Jin could only look at Soon Deok and Jung with apology. She tries to withdraw her hand on Wook's arm but Wook isn't letting go again.

* * *

Under the cover of a thick black coat, Ji Mong rides his horse down the town and into the port. The new moon affording him darkness all through out his ride. The people on the streets are starting to clear, leaving for home. The stores were boarded and the market close.

Ji Mong stops at the gate of Kang Household, a place the 4th prince never invited him or the late king. No one from any royalties or palace people come to this place unless they mean business with the lady consort.

One of Ji Mong paid spies, had seen the consort arrived a month ago. Why the whole household is still quiet, Ji Mong wonders.

The gate is opened by a young servant, who looks timid. As Ji Mong steps beyond the gate, hidden eyes among darkness observes him.

Guen Sun meets him at the _daechung_ of their household. The smell of a heady earthy wood musk fills the place, Ji Mong had caught the scent on So's clothes on a few occasions.

 _I guess this is where that heady smell comes from._

On how everyone of this household can stand it, Ji Mong asks himself. He certainly doesn't like it the first time he caught the smell on the 4th prince' clothes.

"This is a surprise. What can I do for the palace adviser?" Guen Sun looks at Ji Mong with careful deliberateness. A man could never survive the palace without a strong character and Ji Mong certainly survive three successions on the throne. Guen Sun thinks, Ji Mong is not as weak as he appears to be.

"I would like to have an audience with Lady Shinjuwon." Ji Mong display an uncharacteristic strong impression around him, Guen Sun is a little perplexed.

"Then you head to the north."

"I have been informed that the lady arrived a month ago. I'm sure your household is not ignorant of what's happening inside the palace." Ji Mong takes a seat at the dining table uninvited.

Guen Sun goes for the opposite chair, amused, "We've always known that King Hyejong is a weak one, someone is bound to take that throne from him anyway."

"And it happened to be his 8th brother. Does your clan agree?" Ji Mong casually asks, "I have the impression, you were grooming the 4th prince to become the next owner of it."

"Our 4th prince was stupid not to covet it and well, do you not agree with the current owner of the throne?" Guen Sun gauges what the adviser wants from the consort.

"I'd rather hand the throne to our 4th prince if that is what you are asking." Ji Mong lays down his card, "Besides, I'm sure the consort will not agree with her daughter marrying into the Hwangbo clan. That would give the Hwangbos the whole control of the kingdom, even the north."

Guen Sun's spy inside the palace hasn't reported yet and Ji Mong happened to reach the Kang household quicker than his spy leaving the palace. Hence, this is Guen Sun's first time to hear about it and he doesn't like it, "Hae Soo Agassi will not make a mistake like that."

"Not when she is threatened with her friends' lives on the line." Ji Mong sees a chink on Guen Sun's casual façade, "Surely you do not want to hand your clan's authority to the Hwangbos. It would be a slap on the consort's face to be in laws with the clan who double-crossed her once."

"What is in it for you?" Guen Sun is curious.

" _Kuenyang_ , I like seeing things in their rightful places." Ji Mong coolly shrugs, "and the throne had always been destined to be the 4th prince's place. As you very well know, I had always fought for the 4th prince to have the throne."

Guen Sun smirks, using Ji Mong's own words back to him, "The change in the throne is temporary only and we do not work with strangers. They form a habit of double crossing us as you very well know."

"King Jeongjong's reign will last long if he gets his hand at the only daughter of this household. You will have to give them her dowry and the king would definitely ask for your territories." Ji Mong plows on, trying to convince the consort's right hand.

"He's welcome to try. As for Lady Hae Soo, she was stupid enough to let herself be damned into the king's hand. Let her pay for it." Guen Sun stands up, "The servant will show you out."

As Guen Sun leaves, a servant comes to take Ji Mong away. Ji Mong is too dumbfounded to react fast. He didn't think his meeting with this household with be over too soon. It is clear they have other plans in mind and they are throwing his little queen so easily it makes him angry. By the time he comes to senses, Guen Sun had left and so is his last hope of saving his little queen.

* * *

 _Spring..._

 _Out of breathe and drowning in fear, the daughter of the moon presses herself to the walls of her room. The rice paper divider, the only cover hiding her. Apart from the crackles of fires merrily dancing outside, the whole palace is eerily quite. Not one is left of their servants, soldiers and their people. All of them perished from the murderous rage the other prince committed._

 _She hears footsteps entering her door. It paced in her room several times until it gave up and left. Breathing deeply, the daughter of the moon releases a sigh and the rice paper divider is suddenly flung out of her sight._

 _It's her adoptive father, the king. She was going to be happy to see her father spared when his hands closed on her arm and drags her out. His father's eyes full of madness, she had never seen before._

 _She pleads with him, asking him to let her go. They reached their courtyard and everywhere is all white, ashes of what was once their palace rain everywhere, coating everything with grey soothe. She coughs, the ashes not only burning her skin but also suffocating her lungs. When a hand twitches from where they were walking, she couldn't help but scream._

Ha Jin awakes in an unfamiliar room adjacent to the king's chamber. She had been transferred here a month ago in preparation of her wedding with the king. She isn't allowed to leave nor accept guests, except for the king or her _gungnyeo_ (s) who help with her study of ritual for her wedding.

The whole place is sophisticatedly spacious, designed with Buddhist paintings and celadon ceramics for ceiling. Rugs of Persians and the silkiest textiles were used to populate the room with soft bed and luxurious tatami mats. On normal circumstances, Ha Jin would have been amazed of her place but as it is, the room only served to be her prison, keeping her locked-up until her wedding with the king commences.

Ji Mong is sitting beside her bed, holding a fluffy, cottony towel on both of his hands.

 _"Ajeossi,_ how did you get in here?" Ha Jin squeeze her eyes with her hands, adjusting to the darkness of her room, "Have you found a way to let me out?"

Ji Mong nods, his eyes welling in apology, " _Mianhada, uri dalya. (I'm sorry, my daughter)"_

"Hmmm?" Ha Jin is still too sleepy to notice what Ji Mong is holding.

Ji Mong quickly and forcefully presses the towel on Ha Jin's face, trying to smother her.

It takes about several seconds without air when Ha Jin finally realizes what's going on. He fights off, Ji Mong, her instinct to survive kicking in.

"Stay still, Ha Jin-ah, this is your only way out." Ji Mong soothes her with calming words that only serve to frighten her more; "I shouldn't have brought you here. _Mianhada_."

Tears stream on his eyes as he pushes the towel down. Ha Jin scuffles to breathe underneath, kicking on her bed sheet and getting a hold of Ji Mong's hand _, "Je…bal… a…jeo…ssi, wae guere, (Why are you doing this to me?)"_

"You cannot marry the king. You're dooming the three of us into another lifetime of suffering." Ji Mong holds his hand down, "I'll end here now."

" _Ajeo…ssi, jeb…al…"_ Ha Jin pushes with the last of her strength toppling Ji Mong out of her bed and freeing herself. She immediately pulls away, flattening her back to the walls beside her bed, "How can… you keep doing… this to me? To… Hae Soo… I'm your… daughter"

Ji Mong falls to the floor, his back hitting the warm floor. Like the old him, who lost his kingdom to the other prince, it seems he had aged a thousand years. He looks deflated and defeated. He slowly sits up, the towel discarded on the floor. It's the first time he heard Ha Jin acknowledged herself as his daughter and his guilt crushes him.

" _Mianhada_ , it's the only way I could free you from here. I can't let him win again. He isn't supposed to win you in this lifetime."

But what Ji Mong kept forgetting is that, it was him who started the whole curse. The other prince is just as doomed and just as a victim like the crown prince and the daughter of the moon. He condemned them to this vicious cycle of repeated lifetime. It was his fault.

Ha Jin massages her chest, breathing heavily.

"You are my salvation…" Ji Mong stands up and Ha Jin automatically backs away, scared, "mine and the 4th prince. You belong with us, why do you keep failing us."

"It's the only way I could save my friends." Ha Jin coughs some more, her tears mingling with her fear.

"So you decided to exchange our lives with them? The 4th prince is alive." A letter from a trusted spy finally gets into Ji Mong's hands.

"I know he is." Ha Jin never believed that So ever died but she was afraid for her friends' lives as well as the 4th prince, "The king promised to let them live for as long as I stay by his side. I've had enough deaths in my hand. At least this one, I can stop."

Ji Mong regains his composure, taking control of his hands. He looks at Hae Soo with sorrow and gives-up, "I've done my part. The moon deity should know. I can only do so much for the three of us."

He turns back, reaching for the door and stops, " _Mianhada, uri dalya, (I'm sorry, my daughter.)_ Please live a good life."

* * *

At the turn of Spring, with the sun shining brightly and sky in it's bluest form, clans all over the kingdom, the ministers, the scholars and the royalty gather at the courtyard of Hoegyong Hall to witness the king's marriage to the daughter of the Kang household.

Queen Shinjeong had reached out to Lady Shinjuwon out of customs and to solidify their upcoming household alliance but as expected, the Kang household maintained their distance and silence regarding the matter. Not once did they ever show up, an assurance that they certainly disowned their daughter.

Out of wariness, Wook bans all the occupants of Shinju from ever stepping out of their territory, knowing his 4th brother runs the palace in the absence of the consort. He had given the decree that anyone who ever leaves the Kang's palace is subject to be killed on the spot.

It seems the gods had favored the king too, for the north had been buried into a thick snowstorm this last winter and no one could leave even if they want to.

Ha Jin stands at the entrance of the courtyard, dressed in a blue _hwarot (ceremonial wedding dress)_ with red linings in sleeves and collar. Her head is crowned with ornate _daesu (ceremonial coronet)_ , So's dwikkoji pin in place. Her make-up is a light touch of pink and orange that makes her look like a blushing bride, if only she was smiling. Her arms ache from holding the tablet for too long. Her head, coming down with migraine as the sun shines down directly on her. Her heart, bursting from the pain of having to go through a wedding she never wanted in the beginning. All around her are strangers she never met. The princes who used to be her friends and the ladies she used to train with at the Damiwon were all gone. The gungnyeo(s) and eunuchs behind her are all new. She felt alone and terrified, like the first time she arrived at this period.

Beside her is the king, displaying the sweetest smile on his face. Wook had always been gentle and nice with her, especially these past weeks while preparing for the wedding. She could almost fool herself into believing that the kind Wook she met before still exist inside the man she's marrying today if only she didn't ground her at the queen's chamber, unable to leave.

On each of their sides are servants carrying a large umbrella to shade them from the sun. From the entrance of the Hoegyong Hall, an officiate announces their arrival and they are ushered in the aisle. Ji Mong stands with the officiate, his face unreadable.

Ha Jin is rooted in the ground, afraid to take a step forward. She wishes someone would come to stop the ceremony but alas, even the soldiers forming a line behind the clans are silent, breathing uniformly with everyone. Wook waits for her to take a step, matching her pace. He can wait all day if she wants to, they'll both end up in his chambers at the end of this ritual anyway. She's all his, she can have his time if she wants to.

Ha Jin inhales a shaky breathe, taking a step one at a time. At the middle of the stairs, she misses a step. The whole courtyard held their breathe and Wook calmly supports her, casually righting her posture. They both started walking again.

Soon, they arrived at the top of the stairs and they both turned to present themselves to their subjects. Not far, an unwelcome entourage make their way at the main gate. Wook spots them the moment he turned around.

Lady Shinjuwon, looking as regal as ever, is riding her horse with Guen Sun beside her and a platoon behind them. Everyone in the courtyard turns their head as Lady Shinjuwon and her entourage fill the aisle with their presence. Wook's face darkens but is quick to hide it. Queen Shinjeong squints her eyes, nervous of the sudden appearance of the consort. Ji Mong breathes a relief. For a moment the sun looks like it's shining behind Lady Shinjuwon.

Guen Sun unmounts his horse by the steps. He holds out his hand to Lady Shinjuwon, supporting her descend from her horse. Together they go up the stairs, reaching the couple.

"I heard my useless daughter is getting married." Lady Shinjuwon looks at Hae Soo from head to foot with distaste. She had never seen the girl, whom this king and princes fought over with, up close. She looks unremarkable to her.

Wook bows out of respect for his mother-in-law, "Welcome, Shinjuwon Soyong."

Lady Shinjuwon observes the king who is about to become his son-in-law. She reaches at Hae Soo's wrist and violently yanks her to Guen Sun, "I forbid it."

Rewarding Wook with humiliation.

Out of reflex, Wook holds out to Hae Soo's other wrist and tugs her back, causing for Hae Soo to let go of the tablet she's holding. It falls to the ground, breaking into pieces, a bad omen for couples getting married.

"You do not come to my palace and take what is mine." Wook closes his hand on Hae Soo's wrist too tight, it cuts of her blood circulation. He gives a command, "Seize them!"

The first of three columns of soldiers on both sides turn around and points their sword to their co-soldiers, holding them back. The ministers and clanmen steps towards the aisle, leaving space between them and the turncoat soldiers to keep themselves safe.

Guen Sun brings out his sword out and yanks Hae Soo back.

"My son does use his brain from time to time." So did not just send their clan's army to the palace to spite Guen Sun but to make sure that he has people inside the palace.

Wook reaches to the sword beside his guard and takes it for his own but Guen Sun is much faster than he is. Guen Sun's swords points at Wook's neck even before he could brandish his own sword, "Do not move, my dear king. I will not flinch to spill your blood at your wedding day."

Lines of tension appear at Wook's chin as he feels loathing towards Guen Sun and Lady Shinjuwon, his vein throbbing at the side of his neck, a perfect target for Guen Sun's sharp blade.

"I'll have all of you killed before you could step out of this palace of mine." Wook threatens them.

Lady Shinjuwon's laughter rings loud at the courtyard, mocking and irritating, "Have you learned nothing from your father? My dear king, look around you."

Kang's private army is loyal to their house. They brandished their sword on their right, a pointed rod on their left. They will die for their consort without thinking twice.

"My men may only be a third of your men but I assure you, their skills are evenly matched with thrice their number. Make a move my king and I'll show you why not even your father dared to tamed my clan."

Lady Shinjuwon puts her spidery hands on Hae Soo's collars and drags her down the stairs. Ha Jin struggles not to miss a step in the stairs as Ji Mong comes after them. A soldier from the Kang clan, who is serving as a royal guard points his sword at Ji Mong, stopping him from following them.

Guen Sun slowly backs away from Wook, his word never wavering. When he reaches his mistress, Lady Shinjuwon is atop her horse already, her hands still in Hae Soo's collar. She pushes Hae Soo to Guen Sun and Guen Sun takes her into his horse.

Additional soldiers from their barracks flood the gates of the courtyard but Lady Shinjuwon's men had already cleared a way for their mistress. They leave the courtyard as fast as they arrived, unscathed and unharmed.

Ha Jin is at a loss. Her adoptive clan never paid attention to her unless she has a use for them. For now, she chooses to be relieved, hoping she'll see the 4th prince at the Kang household.

Mad and humiliated, Wook orders his soldiers to come after the consort, "Bring back my queen and find my 4th brother."

Fighting ensues at his courtyard, "Kill every last one of the Kang household."

Wook now knows where his 4th brother's confidence comes from. He might just be adopted to the Kang household but he surely resembles his cunning adoptive mother in every aspect and Wook hates him for it.

* * *

 _Preview:_

A wedding happens. (Nay? Yay?) We move the story to the north at Shinju at the Kang's palace. More secrets come to light, will Ha Jin survive it? Some deaths coming to the characters, hopefully one of it is satisfying, the other hmmmm...

 _Editor's note:_

Annyeong Haseyo! It's been a while. Mianhaeyo, it took me four months to finish two films, an ad and an episode. I finally had time to write because I had an emergency tooth surgery so I was forced to take some time off. Hehehe. I hope everyone is doing great. It's too hot these days, please don't forget to hydrate yourselves and drink lots of vitamins.

So hopefully we only have one more chapter and an epilogue. Still debating with myself if I'm going to go for the original ending or let the story end itself logically. I realized there are still too many open arcs that needs closure. I'll try to close all of them but then I remember one of my actors in our set telling me, "let's not shoot this closure anymore. There are no closures in real life anyway." so we end up not doing the sequence. Heol. Ahahahahahah.

Which new dramas are you watching these days? It's hard to write Yeonhwa in character when I kept seeing Kang Hana in running man doing silly things. Ah Come and Hug Me is underrated but I think it's one of the best well written, well acted, well edited drama I've seen in years.

See you guys in the next chapter!


	52. Chapter 50

_Editor's note:_

 _No, it's not the last chapter. I tried. I have two alternate endings. The first one has 9 plot points to write while the second one has 15 ^^ The last sequence of this chapter is apparently only number 3 in both of my outlines. Heol. I'm really sorry for that. It seems so simple when I do the outline but when I start to write, it always end up long. Sigh. Please bear with me. I'm getting to the ending soon. Promise :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 50**

 _Winter…._

A carriage carrying the banished princes and their spouses makes it's way to the inner forest of North Hamgyong [1], travelling from the capital, surrounded with platoon of soldiers. The carriage is a simple wooden box used to transport goods from and to the capital. Heavily padlocked outside, the carriage is stable but bumpy, offering a little cover from the snow and freezing weather. If it was up to Park Sul Hui Minister, he would have put the five accused on a customary wagon that encloses them in a cage, offering no privacy or protection from the cold and well visible to people passing by. Like a criminal should be treated. Only Ji Mong intervened, carefully and smartly reasoned that exposing the once royal princes and their spouses to such condition might spark outrage and dissent from the people who support their clan. Making it look like he cares more for the condition of the new king's reign.

The carriage left at the evening without the occupants getting a chance to say goodbye to Hae Soo or to any of their family. The moment Wook left with Hae Soo at the Hoegyong Hall, the soldiers swarmed Soon Deok and Jung, outnumbering the five of them. Their families were held back and the five were drag to the prison cell where they stayed until the carriage arrived to take them away.

It would be a week by now since they left the capital.

Inside the carriage, it's cramped and freezing. An ill looking Woo Hee is lying on Baek-Ah's lap, his arms around her, sharing their warmth together. On the other side, is Eun huddled at Soon Deok's side. By the floor is Jung, his back against the wooden wall, his legs crossed, facing the door. He looks as if he's just hanging out at the soldier's barracks.

Soon Deok can't stop watching Woo Hee, her eyes carrying that sorrowful pity. Her mouth is tightly shut about Woo Hee's condition, unable to say anything until Woo Hee regains her health. She doesn't know if she should say anything or if Woo Hee would like to do it herself.

Woo Hee coughs uncomfortably. She sometimes awakes but only for a few minutes, enough to let Baek-Ah make her drink water. Her body feels weak, her joints aching, her pelvis cramps at times. She's over fatigue even when she's just asleep majority of the time.

 _"Shhhh. Gwaenchanha Woo Hee-ya. Nan yeop-e isseo. (You're alright Woo Hee-ya, I'm here.)"_ Baek-Ah automatically consoles Woo Hee. Though their situation is bleak, he's relieved that they are together now.

Woo Hee turns to her side, seeking Baek-Ah's warmth. She settles on his chest, asleep once more. Baek-Ah re-arranges her coat around her, patting softly her arms. He lifts his eyes and accidentally meets Soon Deok's eyes.

Soon Deok anxiously looks away.

Outside, an arrow from nowhere struck the coach soldier manning the carriage, causing it to abruptly stop. The soldiers guarding the carriage regroup around the perimeter of the carriage, on guard, looking for where the arrow came. The occupants of the carriage felt the sudden stop, tussling them inside.

Chaos ensues as arrows start flying everywhere, hitting the soldiers one by one. From the branches above, men clad in all black clothes, come down, waiting to ambush the platoon. Their faces hidden underneath a thin black garb, their movements precise, silent and quick, the platoon were reduced to a few men left before they even realize what's going on.

From a far, horses carrying Gen. Park and So, make its appearance from a nearby rocky concave that concealed them. The few soldiers left, back themselves into the wall of carriage, trying not to tremble as they point their sword towards the two. These same soldiers used to answer orders from them.

So lamely look at his subordinates, his horse swishing its tail and clicking its hooves. There are no urgency with the two once the soldier were deflated to a small number.

" _Sunngohabnida wangsejanim,_ we we're only following orders from the king." One of the soldier throw his self on the ground, "You'll find that we treated your brothers and their spouses with care."

Gen. Park leaves So to deal with the soldiers while he comes to the back of the carriage, striking the metal lock with his sword. He opens the door with a big smile on his face, excited to see his daughter, like they aren't on a rescue mission, " _Nae dalya, (My daughter.)"_

A shoe stuck him on the face, courtesy of an annoyed Soon Deok, "What took you so long?! We're freezing to death."

Gen. Park awkwardly wipes the smile on his face, dusting it and murmuring to his self, "What an ungrateful girl."

" _Abeonim_!" Eun flies to his father-in-laws outstretched arms, "My stupid 8th brother said your dead. I missed you."

He uncomfortably pats Eun at the back and extricates himself from his hug, his twitching mouth can't be sure if it wants to give a smile or a grimace. So comes around with the Kang soldiers shadowing his move from a safe distance.

" _Hyungnim_!" Jung comes out of the carriage while Baek-Ah stays inside still carrying Woo Hee.

The occupants are relieved to see familiar faces freeing them.

"Is there any chance that Hae Soo Agassi might be inside?" Gen. Park and So knew Hae Soo is detained in the palace yet they couldn't help but hope.

The occupants awkwardly look away.

"Of course. No need to look like you're all mourning." Gen. Park tries to salvage the situation, "We were only hoping."

"The astronomer will keep her safe." So had to assure his self on his own or he might just lose his mind and storm the palace right at that moment, "I've sent a letter through one of our men."

* * *

Baek-Ah was given a larger living quarters at the guests' hanoks where Gen. Park and Jung used to stay when they visited Shinju years ago. He shares it with Woo Hee. Soon Deok and Eun are also staying beside the quarters of Gen. Park and Jung.

Under So's command, every servant, eunuch or soldier living inside the Kang palace are in no way will approach his guests without being addressed first. So is nervous enough to have Gen. Park with him for a month, now his brothers and Hae Soo's friends are joining him. He's only relieved that the consort is staying at the capital for now, taking care of some matters he's not allowed to be privy about. He'll think about where to put his brothers and Hae Soo's friends when the consort finally returns.

He also commanded to have those nauseating incense be thrown out, opening all the windows of the palace to let the air in, even at this cold weather. The consort would surely throw a fit after she returns but So will deal with it later. For now, he and his brothers need to live.

When they arrived at their quarters, a physician was quickly sent for Woo Hee. There were blood staining her _paji_ and Baek-Ah is worried sick, unable to grasp what's wrong with Woo Hee. She was put into bed and all the people inside the room were asked to leave.

Soon Deok puts Eun to rest while she, his father, Jung and So stayed with Baek-Ah at Gen. Park's quarters. The snow is heavily falling outside and it's too cold for anyone to come out. So and Gen. Park timed there rescue with an incoming snow storm so the king's soldiers will be forced inside there garrisons and no one would come to help the platoon they are ambushing. By the time, the king's men look for the lost carriage, the dead soldiers will be buried deep under the snow and it would be hard to find them.

Teas were served and Baek-Ah's hands were badly shaking as he waits for the physician to come out.

"Soon Deok-ah, what is wrong with Woo Hee?" Baek-Ah couldn't help but asks.

Gen. Park looks at his daughter, having an inkling of what happened to Woo Hee after seeing her state. Soon Deok bites her lower lip, burning her fingers at her hot tea.

"I think we should wait for the physician to tell us instead." Gen. Park answers for his daughter, sensing Soon Deok's guilt.

Baek-Ah stands up and paces. He had done this in the sky tower for so many weeks, his feet are accustomed to it even when this isn't the same room he had paced.

So asks about Hae Soo's condition and how she is doing. Jung tells him of what happened in the assembly that got them banished and Hae Soo engaged to the king.

"How could you let that happen?!" In his anger, So grabs Jung by the collar, hauling him out of his chair.

"Says my brother who got himself banished first." Jung sarcastically answers.

Tension fills the room as So and Jung vent their frustration on each other. It's not helping that Jung is being reminded that they are at the very place where So hides all his secrets. The walls feel suffocating even without those nauseating incense.

Gen. Park and Soon Deok pull So from Jung with Soon Deok explaining the situation further and apologizing.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

A servant raps at the door, "Wangjanim, the physician is ready to see you."

So shrugs the two's hold on him, fuming to himself. Baek-Ah quickly leaves for his quarters and everyone follows through. As they were approaching the door, two servants carrying a pail of warm water with bloodied towels at the side are seen leaving. They rendered their greetings and left with their eyes trained in the ground.

Inside, a rice paper wooden arc encloses a hallowed room where Woo Hee is sleeping on the bed, breathing heavily and a towel on her forehead. The physician brings the new comers to one side of the room so as not to disturb Woo Hee.

"Is she alright?" Baek-Ah asks with urgency.

"Yie, wangjanim kuende…" The physician swallows afraid to say the next words. He hates to bring the bad news to the occupants of this palace especially to the consort or the 4th prince for it usually means someone will be beaten to death. As if punishing him for doing a lousy job even when he certainly did his best. He looks at the 4th prince and receives his permission to speak "I'm afraid I can't say the same… for… for… your child."

"Yie?!" Baek-Ah stills.

Everyone freezes, all looking at Soon Deok.

"The… the lady… is going through a… a delicate pregnancy…" The physician holds his head low, "She should have… been advice to… to stay in bed… _Chal mot-haess-seubnida wangjanim. (Forgive me.)_ I've done my best but she already lost… the child before even coming here. _"_

The physician falls to the floor, kneeling and pleading with So.

 _"Na-ga. (Leave)"_ So dismisses the trembling physician, affording Baek-Ah some privacy.

"Yie?" It takes about a minute before it sinks in with the physician, " _Mang-geuk-ha-ob-ni-da, wangjanim. (Thank you, your highness.)"_

Relieved to be dismissed.

Baek-Ah leaves their company and sits at Woo Hee's bedside careful not to disturb her. He takes a hold of her hand, his eyes welling.

Gen. Park herds their subdued group outside, looking all-sorrowful towards the 13th prince. He closes the door behind them, giving space to the couple.

"I was going to be a father?" Baek-Ah softly speaks, enfolding Woo Hee's cold hands in between his, "We were going to be parents. I wish I could have known earlier. I wouldn't have put you through all of it."

A tear falls to Woo Hee's seokjeogori. He brings her hand unto his lips, "Mianhada Woo Hee-ya. I should have been more careful. I should have known. Mianhada…"

He sobs quietly beside her, consoling himself and an unconscious Woo Hee.

* * *

 _End of Winter…_

Wook is standing by the corridor that is open to the back garden of the queen's chamber. He is watching the snow thaws as the sun of Spring comes out of the clouds and cast a warm sunshine around him.

A soldier found him a while ago and discreetly reported that the carriage containing the banished prisoners never made its way to the northern gates separating their territories from the Khitans. A gleaming rage appears on his thin icy eyes, dismissing the soldier before he puts him to death for failing him. The only reason the soldier is left untouched is because they are at the vicinity of his little queen's chamber. He wouldn't want his little queen to be alarmed.

As Hae Soo appears at the beginning of the corridor, accompanied by her _gungnyeo_ (s), Wook dismisses the soldier and stands calmly, watching the droplets fall from the edges of the colorful _dancheong_ ceiling (literally means 'red and green' the five color designs found on traditional Korean wooden structure) to the green grasses lining the pavement.

"My little queen, how was your study?" Wook smiles at her and Ha Jin formally greets the king.

* * *

 _Spring…_

It was Ha Jin's first time to meet the lady consort face to face at her wedding with Wook. She remembers feeling relieved to be whisked away from that awful palace that kept her. Guen Sun brought her and the consort to a ship, explaining it would be faster to go through China and access their lands from the borders of Khitan rather than risked being hunted by the king's men on land.

The moment they boarded the ship, she was placed into a cramped room with only a small window outside to see. She was instructed to stay put until the consort settles in her own room and calls for her. Later on, a servant came to help her out of her ceremonial clothes and put her into a normal hanbok. She asked the servant to get rid of those hateful ceremonial clothes, burn it or sell it, she doesn't care for as long she never sees it again. There was one moment when she commanded the servant to do that that the servant trembled in fear, used to being scolded at her master's whim. The servant expected a beating but got an apology from her instead.

On her second night, Guen Sun knocks on her door and led her to the consorts room to have dinner. As she was being ushered inside, that unmistakable smell of earthy wooden musk fills her nostril, it reminded her of the smell she caught on So's robes once.

Looking around, the room is quite big, like the quarters she used to keep at her cousin's house. At the center is a dining table laden with different food. Lady Shinjuwon is standing by a closed window, her back to her. On her vanity table is a burning incense that keeps the smell floating everywhere.

Ha Jin was left at the center of the room, swaying a little with the ship's movement. She greets with a formal bow, thanking the consort for saving her, "Annyeong hasibnikka Shinjuwon Soyong, I could—"

"-Eomeonim." Cuts Lady Shinjuwon without glancing at her, "Shouldn't you be addressing me with that endearment?"

Ha Jin stills,

 _Had the lady consort always been this scary?_

Somehow, Ha Jin asks herself if this the reason why So never wanted her to meet his adoptive mother. There's an air of belittlement and distantness in her that makes you feel icy. Her word should have meant warmth but a spine tingling sensation creeps on Ha Jin's back instead, telling her to turn back while she can.

 _"Kamsahabnida._ I could never thank you enough for saving me out of the king's hand." Ha Jin hesitates into addressing the consort with _eomeonim_. The word evades her tongue.

"Hmmmph!"

 _Was the sound made with amusement or with annoyance?_

Ha Jin couldn't be sure. She is keeping her head down while the consort is still looking at the windows. Outside is pitch black with only the slush of the wave heard and the sway of the floor that indicates the ships is moving in a calm sea.

Lady Shinjuwon turns around, observing her adopted daughter under the orange light of lanterns and candles around them. She takes a step forward and Ha Jin automatically inches a step back, an instinct telling her to take heed. She tries not to tremble as Lady Shinjuwon reaches her, her eyes all over Hae Soo. She circles around Hae Soo, inspecting from head to foot, considering if there will be a remarkable change under a different light but there was none. Hae Soo is thin, pale with a long luxurious brown hair, fragile like what she had heard about her. Her frame and hips are small, her legs slender, Lady Shinjuwon wonders if she could even conceive and carry a child with that delicate frame of hers. She touches Hae Soo's chin, her nails scratching at the skin of her neck. Ha Jin kept herself from flinching.

Up close Lady Shinjuwon is eerily tall and beautiful, Ha Jin couldn't help but observe. Her eyes are dark, her skin stretch to thinness around her face Ha Jin couldn't be sure of how old is she. She was told, Lady Shinjuwon is almost double So's age when she first met him, enough to be as old as Myung Hee's own mother, Lady Sewon. Aside from the imperceptible wrinkles beside her eyes and spidery blue and green veins on her hands, there are no indications that Lady Shinjuwon is 50 plus old at all.

"Shinjuwon So-"

Slap!

Ha Jin falls to the ground, dizzy from the sudden struck her cheek took. Her eyes water from the stinging burn, her hand automatically touching her cheek.

"How dare you give your hand to that stupid king without my permission." Lady Shinjuwon comes to the floor, her hand quick to clutch at Hae Soo's neck.

Ha Jin's back hit the wood. Lady Shinjuwon kneels at her right wrist while her other hand keeps her left shoulder pinned to the floor, "I was told you were smart, did no one educated you that marriages between nobles are forged alliance between clans?! Why would you hand our clan's alliance to that useless house!"

Ha Jin struggles to breathe from Lady Shinjuwon's choking hand, her free hand grasping at Lady Shinjuwon. Fear grows inside her as she turns red, her breathing almost cut off, "Je…bal…"

"You do not make that decision for our clan!" Lady Shinjuwon lifts her neck only to dash her head to the floor.

Ha Jin turns light-headed, the blow painful. Her tears escaping her eyes, praying for help from anyone. Lady Shinjuwon presses her knees on her wrist, hearing a weak snap.

"Did you let him touch you?!" Lady Shinjuwon shakes her, her eyes gleaming with that malicious hate.

"Anib…ni…da…" Ha Jin chokes her answer.

"I will let you live because you belong to my son and my son belongs to I. He will be a king and I will have that throne." The words sending a chilling threat on Ha Jin's spine, "Do not think of crossing me again or running away with my son. I'm sure my son can attest to you, I can inflict more suffering than this… Death will be a better wish."

Lady Shinjuwon yanks her hair, "Algessniya?! _(Do you understand?!)"_

Ha Jin nods, her fear crippling her.

"You know, if my son had taken that throne like how he promised me, then we wouldn't be in this position at all." Lady Shinjuwo directs her anger at Hae Soo, "That stupid son of mine. Kuere, I'll give him what he wants. I'll let you reunite with him but mark my words, you will never be happy together."

Ha Jin could only look at Lady Shinjuwon. When her eyes turning watery bloodshot, Lady Shinjuwon releases her.

* * *

Ha Jin awakes at her bed, disoriented and aching all over. Her head hurts, her lips cracked and chapped, her right cheek is swollen, her neck had traces of hand bruises, her shoulders and back are stiff, her right wrist sprained.

The same servant who dressed her yesterday came in and greets her good morning, holding a basin of cold water and first aid box. She sits at a chair beside Hae Soo's bed, arranging the things she brought at the side table. Ha Jin draws to the wall, trembling.

" _Joesonghabnida Agassi,"_ The servant hesitates to touch her, "I came to take care of your bruises."

Ha Jin turns her back from her.

" _Agassi, je…jebal_ … your mother wants you to have lunch with her." The servant, a girl of Chae Ryung's age, is kind and gentle, pitying Hae Soo after she heard what happened last night. The consort throwing fits and quick anger is a normal occurrence in their household. The servant is not new to the beatings, "It would be better to do what she asks or she'll only hurt you more."

Ha Jin hides her fear, asking in a steady voice, "How long before we reach the lands?"

"Perhaps two weeks? [2]" The servant anxiously assures her, "You'll soon meet with the 4th prince. He's waiting for you at our palace in Shinju so please hang on a bit."

Ha Jin chews her lower lip, her wrist aching, it would be the longest weeks of her life.

* * *

It's almost lunch when Baek-Ah knocks on Woo Hee's quarters.

At the beginning, when they arrived, these quarters belong to him and Woo Hee. Mostly he sleeps at the floor or a chair, monitoring Woo Hee's condition. When she regains consciousness a week after, she kept to herself even when everyone came to greet her, careful and sensitive to her condition. Days after it has become apparent that she doesn't want to see anyone not even Baek-Ah. She mostly stares at the ceiling, awake but never speaking. The physician explains that she might be going through some trauma of losing her child and that in time, she'll come on her own. Baek-Ah is patient enough to give her space, transferring to another quarter near this instead, visiting everyday and making sure Woo Hee eats her meal.

Today, Baek-Ah finds Woo Hee on her bed again but sitting this time, staring at the open window beside her, her blanket is up her waist, her legs drawn to her body with her arms around it. The smell of spring brings a pleasant freshness in the air that lessens Baek-Ah's worries.

"Woo Hee-ya, would you like to walk in the garden?" Baek-Ah sits beside Woo Hee, naturally reaching to the strands of hair that came lose on her cheeks, tucking it behind her ear, "It would be lunch soon and they are preparing a feast at the pavilion, shall we join them?"

Woo Hee's only answer is to rest her head on her knees, hugging her knees closer to herself.

" _Araseo_." Baek-Ah smiles gently, "Next time then. I'll bring our lunch here so we could eat together."

As he stands, Woo Hee grabs his hand. Baek-Ah freezes. It's the first time Woo Hee ever showed a response.

 _"Joe...songhab...nida wang...janim."_ Woo Hee's voice is croak and weak for not being used for so long.

Baek-Ah instantly sits again, brushing Woo Hee's hair smoothly to her back, "I should be the one apologizing. _Mianhada_ , I was useless while you were trying to hold unto… unto our baby."

He hangs his head low, pulling Woo Hee into his embrace. Woo Hee softly sobs on his chest, apologizing over and over.

"Let's get you out in the sun, alright?" Baek-Ah carries her in his arm, "It's a nice weather to spend inside this room."

They walk at the back of her quarters, at the garden the guests' quarters share. The snow had thawed some weeks back and the flowers have started to bloom. There are azaleas and lily of the valley littering the garden with purple and white. Baek-Ah puts Woo Hee down in the grass, his arms never leaving around her.

So and Gen. Park are passing at the corriodrs when they saw the two walking towards the garden. They stopped to watch them. Somehow the palace looks more livable to So when his brother's and their spouses settled here. So never appreciated any part of the palace before but he must admit this particular garden looks serene with his 13th brother nursing an ill lover underneath a wide branch leafy Gingko tree.

"Ah the lady finally left her room." Gen. Park's lip twitch to a sincere smile, "I hope she recovers soon."

For the first time in months, So is not scowling. Almost nostalgic by the scene in front of him. It feels as if he once sat under a Gingko tree on an autumn. It's yellow leaves, carpeting the grounds in brilliant yellow.

"It makes me miss my wife." Gen. Park shares, patting So at the shoulder, breaking his reverie, "Your lady is arriving soon, I can't be happier for you."

So stiffens. Hae Soo's arrival means Lady Shinjuwon's arrival too. The last report he had received from Guen Sun is that they had taken Hae Soo from the palace and that the king had ordered an arrest for Lady Shinjuwon and him. A messenger from the palace was also sent decreeing that anyone who wishes to meet their death or be judged by the king is free to leave their territory.

In truth, the palace is just not equipped nor has the money to fund a war against the house of Kang. Rallying a war against a powerful aristocratic clan means dividing the loyalty of the remaining clans. Wook had already punished the Gyeongju Kim Clan and Myeong Clan for their sons, at the rate of him destroying clans, the remaining clans might start fearing for their safety and take-up arms against him.

How many days had Hae Soo spent with Lady Shinjuwon now? So hopes nothing bad happened to her. He needs to start moving his brothers to a safer place. As much as he wants them to stay here for Hae Soo, it would be hard to protect all of them against the consort. And if he's honest enough, he's afraid of what secret they would uncover if they all live under the consort's wing.

"By the way, I've organized a platoon to escort my 10th brother and your daughter to our borders. Once they get to the lands of Khitan, they will be safe. Soon Deok is capable enough to escort themselves to my home in Later Jin. I've also talked to Jung, he'll come to help them too." So updates Gen. Park, trying to move them before the consort arrives.

"The smaller the company, the better. I have no doubt my daughter can protect herself and her husband." Gen. Park agrees, "Let's send the 13th prince and his lady after, Woo Hee Agassi gets better."

So nods.

* * *

Late in the afternoon, the small gong at the top of the main gate of Shinju palace is repeatedly sounded by a guard, signaling an arrival of someone important. Gungnyeo(s), eunuchs and guards quickly assemble in the courtyard to welcome the lady consort home.

So is anxious as he walk with Gen. Park, Jung, Baek-Ah, Soon Deok and Eun, taking their place in front of the servants who piled into several neat columns, parting in between the aisle. He isn't expecting them until the end of this week.

"Ya, Soon Deok-ah, look at all these servants." Eun whispers to Soon Deok, "even the colors of their uniform are different from our palace in the capital."

 _Gungnyeo_ (s) serving the north palace wear a dark navy blue jeogori lined with deep violet lines on sleeves and collars that matches their deep violet _chima_. Eunuch wears a dark blue uniform with blue lining their collars and sleeves. Against a grey pavement in the courtyard, the gungnyeo(s) and eunuch easily blend well with the soldiers clad in black.

Soon, a carriage escorted by several horses on both sides enters the massive wooden gate of the inner courtyard. The main envoy is small, headed by Guen Sun but there is no mistaking that majority of their guards are following them on a safe distance. They all gather at the outer gate once the carriage reached the inner courtyard.

Guen Sun unmounts his horse and goes to the back of the carriage, opening the door. The servants and the guards automatically bow their head as the consort comes out of the carriage.

Gen. Park goes to meet the consort, paying his respect first, "How was your journey, Shinjuwon Soyong? I hope the sea was kind to your ship."

Lady Shinjuwon is dressed in an elegant hanbok, covered with _sseugae chima_. The spring brought a better mood for her and they rested well at an inn at the last town at the Khitan borders last night so the ride to the palace is uneventful. She lowers it to her shoulder as she returns the greetings to Gen. Park, "The gods had favored us with the wind. We reached the shores of the port earlier than expected."

Jung, Baek-Ah, Eun, and Soon Deok say their greeting next, with So being the last. He greeted her with a formal bow.

"Ah my dutiful son, I hear you've been decorating our palace?" Lady Shinjuwon exchanges pleasantries with So as if they have an ideal mother and son relationship, reaching to touch So's cheek.

Jung observes them closely, a disgusting taste spreading on his tongue. He looks away, to the carriage that surely has Hae Soo inside.

So stiffens at Lady Shinjuwon's hand, "I've let the sun in your room. I thought the Spring sun would be good for your health."

Not just in Lady Shinjuwo's quarters but everywhere. At the throne room, at their shrine, at the guests' quarters, even the soldier's barracks. So felt like he was able to breathe better when the nauseating incense was taken away and the windows of the palace were open.

"You've made a lot of changes while I'm gone." Of course the servants and the guards had been reporting to Lady Shinjuwon and Guen Sun. Lady Shinjuwon shrugs it off, knowing she could always turn it all around if she wants to, "Shall I give you your reward?"

Ha Jin comes out of the carriage as if on cue. Her legs are stiffed from the day's journey and the cold wind of the north is not helping. She's also covered in _sseugae chima_ like Lady Shinjuwon but more than being cold, she's hiding the bandage on her right wrist.

Guen Sun walks her beside Lady Shinjuwon, looking all-meek and docile. Strangers will think they really are a mother and daughter pair. Eun and Soon Deok quickly approached her and give her a hug.

"I'm so glad you are alright." Soon Deok disarranges her _sseugae chima_ on her shoulder.

"Soon Deok-ah, Eun wangjanim." Ha Jin finally looks around and sees the people welcoming her, "You are all here."

Eun nods, "My father in law and my 4th brother intercepted our carriage on our way out of our kingdom."

Jung and Baek-Ah approach her next, relieve to see her alright, "We were so worried about you."

"I'm sorry you were left at the palace." Jung sports an apologetic face, "I tried to come back for you."

Naturally, he extends his hand to Hae Soo's right arm, causing Ha Jin to flinch infinitesimally, hiding her bandage underneath her long sleeves. Jung notices the flinch but didn't say anything.

 _"Gwaenchanhseubnikka, Ji Mong seonseangnim_ kept me well." Ha Jin assures her friends, her eyes welling out of solace. She didn't know what happened to them after they were sentenced to banishment.

"Soo-ya."

Ha Jin stops breathing for a second. The last time she and So saw each other, he promised him he'll only be away for weeks. That was autumn. The palace changed its owner. So got banished. Winter came and she got engaged to the new king. Spring bloomed. Her adoptive mother cancelled her wedding and threw the palace in chaos. That was almost a month ago. Those waiting in between of not knowing if So is alive or will they ever be together again. It felt longer than the thousand year that separated them on their original lives.

"Wangsejanim."

They stand a meter apart, the space excruciatingly wide, unable to touch in front of the consort who keeps her eyes on them.

"Ah my children are finally home." Lady Shinjuwon breaks the spell with a sarcastic remark that only the privy to how dysfunctional their so-called family is, are able to catch, "Did you prepare a room for your sister or she is going to stay in your quarters?"

Ha Jin blushes out of embarrassment, assessing if Lady Shinjuwon is serious with her words. She slept at So's room back in the Sky tower plenty of times but So always uses Ji Mong's room whenever she sleeps there. They never shared a room yet.

" _Geokcheong haji, maseyo_ Hae Soo-ya, your brother never used his quarters since he was 16. You can freely take it for yourself."

So stiffens at the reminder of his living arrangement with the consort. He'd been living in her chambers until he was able to settle at the palace away from her.

Since Ha Jin is new to the family, she has no idea of what secrets So and Lady Shinjuwon keeps. Nonetheless, being addressed as brother and sister together felt wrong to her.

The rest of the group, Baek-Ah, Soon Deok and Gen. Park never paid attention to where So sleeps for the past month. They know where his quarters are but they never saw him come in or come out of it at all. He's usually at the pavilion or staying at the general's quarters.

Jung takes a hold of Hae Soo's left wrist and pulls her, "I'll show you where it is."

Wanting to get out of there before his stomach betrays him.

"Hae Soo-ya," Lady Shinjuwon calls, an icy warning on her tone, "will you not wait for your mother?"

Ha Jin automatically stops at Lady Shinjuwon's stern voice. With her eyes, she apologizes at Jung and takes back her hand, quickly going back and standing after Lady Shinjuwon, " _Joesonghabnida eomeonim, kat-i deul-a-ka-ja (Let's go back together.)_

Lady Shinjuwon starts walking with Hae Soo behind her, passing before Jung and looking at him with an amused smile. So takes his place beside Hae Soo, Guen Sun in front of them. The four of them reach the middle of the courtyard before Gen. Park realized they should be following too. He quickly catches with them. Baek-Ah, Jung, Eun and Soon Deok trail him. It was the strangest family assemble they ever witness. It was confusing to hear Hae Soo and So be addressed as siblings, baffling to see Hae Soo obedient to the consort.

Ha Jin was shown to Lady Shinjuwon's quarters while So's quarters are being prepared for her. As much as So doesn't like that room of his, there are no other quarters that are near where the rest of his brothers live. So couldn't argue with the consort today. There are many things that they will argue about in the coming days and he dreads for Hae Soo to be caught in the middle of it. He was following them up until the consort's chambers but Gen. Park holds him back and pulled him for a pressing matter at hand. Jung was left alone at the corridors instead.

* * *

At sun down, a feast was prepared in haste at the pavilion, where official functions are held. Crickets and nocturnal insects sing their nightly croon at the gingko trees lining the path going to the pavilion. Lotus flowers bloomed at the pond that surrounds the pavilion and that nauseating incense found it's place at the corners of the room again. Pretty lanterns float at the pond, illuminating the many dotted orange and black colored koi swimming in the water.

Baek-Ah, Eun and Soon Deok arrived first, now familiar with the place after staying here for months. So came with Gen. Park, planning together about the changes in their plans since Lady Shinjuwon appeared earlier than expected. Jung waited outside the consort's chamber for Hae Soo, escorting them with Guen Sun after they washed and changed for more comfortable warmer clothes. Springs in the north are expectedly colder than Songak. The snow at the tip of the mountain never thaws.

Lady Shinjuwon takes the head of the table, the 4th prince to her right. Hae Soo to her left, both at arms length. Jung takes a seat beside Hae Soo. Next to him is Baek-Ah. To So's side, sits Gen. Park, Soon Deok and Eun.

 _Gungnyeo_ (s) are busy serving different _bancha_ (s _) (side dishes)_ ranging from fermented vegetable to dried pollack. Three kinds of soup are laden on all sides. _Mandus_ (dumplings) and _Guksu_ (noodles) are also present. Dried fish, salted and braised seafood are abound even when the sea is at the other side of the mountain. Stuffed chicken, marinated ribs and roasted meat are the main course.

Po _seokjeong **[3]** (where rocks are place in the shape of abalone)_ encircles a nearby tree, a wine free-flowing in it. Unlike the first time Gen. Park and Jung were here, the musicians were all gathered around the _poseokjeong_ playing a music or reciting a poem in celebration of the consort's arrival and the beginning of Spring. It is a small feast but with the elegance of royalty. Ha Jin could almost relax if only the consort is not watching her every move. She didn't expect the northern palace would be this breath-taking picturesque at the foot of the mountains.

Keeping-up with the pretense of a picture perfect family, Lady Shinjuwon entertains her guest, "How is your stay here in my palace?"

Addressing the new occupants, Baek-Ah, Soon-Deok and Eun, "Was my son a gracious host? I heard he's bad at this kind of social functions."

Bringing a careful chuckle from her visitors.

"Our seja sufficed enough if he didn't look brooding all the time." Gen. Park answer with a light humor ready.

"I'm sure he's only worried about us." Lady Shinjuwon reaches to Hae Soo's arm, squeezing it.

Ha Jin grates her teeth together, her sprain is still tender. She keeps her sleeves folded well over her hand, careful with holding her chopsticks and lifting it to her mouth.

So and Jung have been observing her, catching her discomfort and little winces. They both wonder what is she hiding underneath that high collared hanbok of hers. Though the weather is still understandably cold, Ha Jin normally doesn't wear that kind of hanbok. Tonight, her hanbok matches that of Lady Shinjuwon, both on darker side of colors. So would have preferred her usual pastel ones, the bright kind in contrast of his and Lady Shinjuwon's.

Jung unconsciously helps Hae Soo with some dishes, passing _banchan_ and even putting some on her bowl. It didn't escape Lady Shinjuwon's notice or of So.

"Where is Woo Hee?" Ha Jin softly asks Jung, "Why don't I see her?"

The people at the table exchange glances.

"She's been ill." Baek-Ah answers, " _Joesonghabnida_ , she couldn't leave her room."

"Ah, was she the lady everyone was talking about?" Lady Shinjuwon is curious, "The last princess of Baekje? I heard about it while staying at the capital."

"Yie," Baek-Ah cautiously replies.

Lady Shinjuwon turns to So, "Had our physician seen her?"

So nods, not offering any information.

"I didn't know our 13th prince is married?" Lady Shinjuwon continues with her probing. Everything was reported to her, including the fact that Woo Hee miscarried.

"I…" The pieces of bean sprouts on Baek-Ah's bowl seemed to have become interesting to him, unable to raised his eyes, " _Anibnida_ … King Hyejeong had given his permission for us to marry and she had been adopted to my family…"

"Only the king was murdered and your 8th brother suddenly announces Woo Hee Agassi was the murderer." Lady Shinjuwon smirks, "Your 8th brother sure is… cruel."

She puts her hands together, looking delighted, "Well, you're all welcome to my palace. It's been a while since I hosted many visitors. Please have some more of those _Kongnamul Muchim (Seasoned Soy Bean Sprouts)_ , your 4th brother loves that."

Lady Shinjuwon always appear to be very accommodating to other people and it makes So's stomach turn.

"Ah Shinjuwon Soyong, your palace is very beautiful by the way." Eun speaks with his cheery self, "We've always thought… Aw"

Soon Deok and Baek-Ah kick him underneath the table.

"You thought what?" Lady Shinjuwon picks a salted shrimp and puts it at So's bowl, smiling wide at Eun, "That you'll find hanging decapitated bodies by the gate or that the forest had taken over my palace and made it dark? Did you find any wolves and mountain bears prowling everywhere?"

Lady Shinjuwon laughs, "Those were groundless rumors made by nobles, who were afraid of my clan. You can freely look around. I can have you escorted by palace guards if you are afraid."

She turns to Jung, "Your 14th brother enjoyed his nightly strolling around my palace before, did you not? Tell me, have you find some secrets to your liking?"

Outwardly So keeps his cool but inside he strains.

Jung swallows the rice in his mouth and looks at So, "Nothing that interests me."

"That's too bad. I thought I gave you the perfect opportunity to get to know your 4th brother. Maybe next time." Lady Shinjuwon is enjoying So's discomfort. She turns to Hae Soo next, "Hae Soo-ya, I was told you share the same hobby with our 14th prince of walking around at night. I suggest you don't do that here. The north is not a familiar terrain to you. Your brother might not be always around to protect you. Do you understand?"

" _Yie_ _eomeonim_ ," Ha Jin obediently nods.

" _Joesonghabnida_ ," Lady Shinjuwon stands up, "The journey from the capital is tiring. I shall rest first. Please enjoy the rest of the night."

The occupants at the table automatically stand to pay their respect to Lady Shinjuwon. She lightly touches So's arm, "My dear son, won't you walk me to my chambers. My old knees are killing me."

So doesn't want to but Lady Shinjuwon hooks her hand to his arm, waiting to be guided. He avoids Hae Soo and Jung's gaze, enduring the pretense and exiting the pavilion with Lady Shinjuwon, his face devoid of any emotion.

Eun leaves his place at the table as soon as the consort disappears to the path leading to her chambers. He pulls Soon Deok with him at the _poseokjeong,_ wanting to enjoy the music and poetry.

* * *

"What was that all about?!" So asks the moment they entered Lady Shinjuwon's chamber. His voice even but simmering in anger, "What did you showed my brother?"

Lady Shinjuwon calmly takes her hand from So and walks across her room, closing the windows at the far side, "What he wanted to see?"

"Which is?" So is getting nervous. There palace holds way too many secrets, he'd rather burn every corner of this place than let any of it out.

Lady Shinjuwon walks to the center of her room, raising both of her hands sideward, "Untie me."

Pertaining to the string keeping her belt and jeogeori together.

So takes a few seconds, gauging how much will the consort be playing with him tonight. He crosses her room, the scent of the nauseating incense starting to fill the room after the windows were closed. He stands behind Lady Shnjuwon, reaching to untie the knot at her back.

Lady Shinjuwon smirks, enjoying So's annoyance. She turns to meet him face to face, her hands still raised. She inclines her head to the side, cueing for So to derobe her of her silk jeogori.

"What did you show my brother?" So repeats, going through the motion mechanically. He wanted to keep the space between them but he notices Lady Shinjuwon is enjoying his discomfort. He pulls at the ribbon of her jeogori, unceremoniously taking it off from her. He won't give her the satisfaction of showing her that he's irritated by all of this.

"This," Lady Shinjuwon brings her hand to So's nape and pulls him for a kiss.

So eye's widen, pushing Lady Shinjuwon away, "Mwo?!"

Lady Shinjuwon laughs, filling So's ears with anger.

"Why?! When?!" So grabs Lady Shinjuwon on both arms, losing his patience fast.

"I thought he wanted to get to know you?" Lady Shinjuwon shake off So's hold on her, turning serious and lowering her voice, "His older brother who took his woman from him."

So stills, unable to hide the sudden confusion appearing on his face.

"Wae, didn't your precious little sister told you?" Lady Shinjuwon plays with his collar, getting too close.

"Stop addressing her as my sister." So warns in a quiet voice, "She's not my sister."

"I'll address her however I want." Her nails scratching at his neck at it makes its way to his chin.

So takes a hold of Lady Shinjuwon's hand and pushes her away, keeping her at arm's length, "What are you talking about my brother and Hae Soo?"

"Stupid kid, haven't you wind of their secret yet?" Lady Shinjuwon retains her coolness, "Do you ever wonder why they are so close? Why your 14th brother is always beside your sister wherever she is? He even found him after she run away."

She laughs that infuriating laugh that So hates so much, " Foolish son of mine, your 14th brother was your woman's past lover. How can you not know?"

So shoves her away, " _Anibnida. Andwae-ibnida_. Hae Soo could never do that to me."

Like a flashback, a series of memories came rushing back to So. The letter and the soap Jung was holding the first time he and his 14th brother left for the north. The warning Jung gave at his lake here in the north. Baek-Ah, who always plays dumb whenever he asks about it. So wonders how many of the people around them knew about it.

"She promised her heart to him but she lost her memories after drowning." Lady Shinjuwon's word had that intended effect of throwing So into doubt about Hae Soo and his 14th brother, "You're lucky she doesn't remembers. What if she does? Your 14th brother never leaves her side and you just love entrusting her to him, don't you?"

"Hae Soo would never betray me." So balls his hands at his side in an effort to clutch his sanity together. This isn't the first time the consort played with him but her words, no matter how malicious always has a ring of truth in it, albeit half or a quarter.

" _Araseo_ ," Lady Shinjuwon shrugs, stepping aside and walking to her bed, "Go ahead and keep them together. I'm only saying you can't trust those two."

Lady Shinjuwon lowers her voice as if whispering in secret, "Shall eomeoni let your 14th brother get into an accident? Say, shall I return him to your 8th brother?"

"Don't touch them. I'll deal with them on my own." So walks away, his eyes seeing red.

"Careful, my dear son, you can't keep him here for long." Lady Shinjuwon calls out, "He knows about your secret too."

Arming Jung with his own weapon against So, Lady Shinjuwon love toying with So to keep him at the palm of her hands. Her punishment to him for making her wait for that throne that they had agreed upon years ago. Her patience is wearing thin and the throne owner had changed plenty of times. If So is not keen on getting his hand in that throne, well then Lady Shinjuwon will force him to do so.

Guen Sun comes in after So exits, greeting the consort with a bow.

"Did you had the 14th prince walk Hae Soo to her room." Lady Shinjuwon asks,

"Yie my lady." Guen Sun reports, "I saw Hae Soo Agassi let him inside her room."

" _Johda. (Good.)"_ Lady Shinjuwon smiles.

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Jung raps at Hae Soo's door coming back after he came from his own quarters.

"Ne?" Ha Jin opens her door, "Did you forget about something?"

" _Kuenyang_ …" He reaches to her right wrist, squeezing it.

"Aw!" Ha Jin is too startled to hide the pain.

Jung pulls up the sleeve on her lower arm, revealing her bandage wrist, "Where did you get this?"

He noticed it the first time Hae Soo was hiding it underneath her _sseugae chima_ when she arrived.

Ha Jin takes back her hand, looking around. It is new moon and the darkness had swallowed most of the details of the courtyard around them.

"Come inside."

Letting Jung in.

They take a seat at the unfamiliar tea table at the middle of the room. The room is pretty bare with only the bed, a cabinet by the wall and this tea table populating the room. There are no calligraphies or paintings decorating the walls. Books and short swords that had long been forgotten nestled at the top of a meter tall cabinet. The room was hastily cleaned up for her when she arrived. Ha Jin was at the middle of inspecting the faded _dancheong_ at the pillars when she heard the knockings on the door.

"Let me see your arm." Jung holds out his hand.

"It's nothing." Ha Jin automatically draws her arm closer to her.

Jung snatches it gently, pulling her sleeves up again, "Where did you get this?"

He repeats, untying the bandage and bringing her arm closer to the lantern by the table. A faded large bruise is healing at the inside of her wrist. Jung moves it softly left and right, testing how much Ha Jin can exert effort with it.

Ha Jin grits her teeth together, trying not to flinch whenever she feels pain.

"Did the consort did this to you?" Jung tenderly kneads it.

" _Aniyo_." Ha Jin automatically lies taking her hand away but Jung holds upon it.

"My 8th brother maybe cruel but he would never inflict this harm to you." Jung reads Ha Jin's face as he continues to massage her wrist.

Ha Jin wouldn't be able to say anything, afraid of what the consort will do to her or to So if it ever gets out that she had been maltreated by her.

"Ha Jin-ah," Jung addresses her in her real name, "How many secrets have we been sharing for the past years? Can you please not lie to me?"

He takes the bandage from the table and wraps it back to Ha Jin's wrist, securely and tight, "When we were young, So hyungnim used to visit the palace in those fine silk hanboks that are very pretty to look at. I remember hearing one of our servants saying, it is made by the finest tailor in China, my mother wanted one for me and my 3rd brother, Yo."

Ha Jin purses her lips together.

"I also heard that underneath that pretty hanbok my 4th brother wears are scars and bandages he's been hiding from us."

Ha Jin closes her eyes. So had been left alone under the consort's wing since he was four, Ha Jin couldn't begin to fathom how much So suffered under the consort. She was only with the consort for almost a month and she felt like a trapped bird inside a cage with nowhere to fly to, how much more did So. No wonder he never wanted to come back here.

 _"Mianhada,_ it must have been terrifying to be left alone with the consort." Jung reads the agony on Ha Jin's face, "Ha Jin-ah, just tell me the words and I will whisked you away from here."

"Kamsahabnida Jung-ah." Ha Jin opens her eyes.

"But?" Jung senses the condition.

"I can't leave So wangsejanim here alone." Ha Jin remembers Lady Shinjuwon's warning.

Jung finishes wrapping the bandage on Ha Jin's hand and sighs, "Do you even know my brother? I'm sure he'll be just…

He releases an exasperated sigh, "…fine."

Ha Jin takes back her hand, " _Kueman haseyo Jung-ah. (Stop it, Jung.)_ I know him enough. Please stop doubting your brother."

"He's lying to you!" Jung couldn't help but raise his voice, Ha Jin doesn't seem to take heed of the fact that his 4th brother might be dangerous. Even before then, Ha Jin never listens, "Ha Jin-ah, there's way too many secrets between you and my brother. It's not just you who is hiding a secret from him."

"You keep saying he's lying to me but you never said what it is." Ha Jin is beginning to be annoyed with this talk about secrets and lies. She's hiding one herself, "Tell me."

Jung holds back, pulling away and reclining his back to the seat's rest. It's not his secret to tell, _"Mianhaeyo."_

"Jung-ah," Ha Jin gives up, they had this conversation one too many times. She knows they've reached a moot point.

Jung takes out from his sleeves a silk purple handkerchief wrapped at an octagon shaped something.

" _Ige mwo yeyo? (What's this?)"_ The shape looks familiar to Ha Jin.

 _"Binu. (Soap.)"_ Jung answers, "You gave it to me years ago."

Ha Jin opens it and found a translucent white soap with purple petals frozen inside. She looks at Jung, confused.

"You smell like…" Jung hesitates, "not yourself."

"Hmmmm?" Ha Jin brings her sleeves to her nose and smells her clothes, her nose wrinkling.

Jung grimaces, "You smell like one of those incense that the consort likes."

* * *

Tracing the familiar path of reddish flagstones, So walks over the block of quarters, where the guests resides. The quarters surrounding his quarters are all quiet now. There is light inside the general's quarter, probably for him. There's also one inside Woo Hee's room, his 13th brother looking after her. Jung's room is all-dark and so is the quarters that Eun and Soon Deok is sharing.

It's past midnight now, the dinner banquet had long been over. He was thinking of joining their guests at the pavilion a while back but as he couldn't control his jealousy and anger yet, he opted to walk around the palace, thinking things through. Hae Soo is so close to him and yet she feels as if a thousand miles away. He never foresaw that Jung was the lover Hae Soo couldn't remember. He was too focused on her and too closed to his 14th brother that his head refuses the possibility that they could have betrayed him.

But was it a betrayal?

It was him who took Hae Soo for himself without any care for anyone around him and Hae Soo had always chosen him, over and over. She fought for him even against her parents' wishes. In spite of this, his jealousy is still getting the better of him, clouding his judgment.

Soon he found himself at his old quarters, noticing the weak orange light inside. He steps at the foyer, hesitating at the stairs. He remembers the body of his only friend hanging from where he is standing now. His father's spy whom the consort found out about and had hanged here as a punishment for him. It's been decades but he can still imagine smelling that reeking scent that made him puke.

So closes his eyes, trying to erase that gruesome scene on his mind. He tells himself it's Hae Soo who is living in these quarters now. His Hae Soo, his moon. His lemony citrus smelling Hae Soo. He reaches her front door, wondering if she is still awake. He breathes a deep sigh. He had walked twice the perimeter of their palace already his head is slightly clearer and that's when he felt he missed her so much. He needed to see her to erase the doubt he is feeling.

"Soo-ya." He knocks at the door.

Inside Ha Jin had washed and exchanged her hanbok for her sokjeogori, getting ready to sleep and is about to fetch Jung to the door when So came. The two look at each other, sitting back to the chairs. So would be angry once he finds Jung inside her room.

"Maybe you should leave by the back window," Ha Jin whispers to Jung.

"Why—"

"-Shhhh!" Ha Jin covers Jung's mouth, anxious.

"Why should it matter, we're not doing anything wrong." Jung takes her hand from his mouth.

"Soo-ya, are you awake?" So calls again.

"Even so, you shouldn't be in my room at this time of the night." Ha Jin explains, imploring Jung, "Let's be quiet and pretend that I'm asleep."

Jung stares at Ha Jin unbelievingly. He doesn't like this hiding when they have nothing to hide to begin with.

Back outside, So listens and surveys for any movement inside.

Jung causes the soap to fall down on the floor with a thud, making it look like an accident, " _Mianhada_."

"Soo-ya?" So heard the thud.

Ha Jin looks at Jung with annoyance, mouthing, "Stay here. Don't move."

She stands up from the chair and walks over to her door, opening it slightly, "Wangsejanim?"

Ha Jin had to stopped to gaze at So for a moment, forgetting everything.

So's expression softens at Hae Soo's appearance in front of him.

"Soo-ya." He utters her name, like a prayer he's been saying for the past months. For now, he couldn't remember why he is angry, "I missed you."

He forced door wider, coming inside, his arms automatically encircling at her waist. As he is about to kiss her, Ha Jin pushes at his chest and avoids his lips, "Waeyo?"

"Hmmrrph." Jung awkwardly clears his throat at the background.

Ha Jin freezes and So straightens his back, slowly turning his attention to the unwelcome presence in the room. His anger coming back at the sight of his 14th brother, "What are you doing here at this time of the night?"

"I was lending her a present." Jung explains, picking-up the soap at the floor and holding it out for So to see.

Though So had straighten his back, his arms are still around Hae Soo's waist, possessive and controlling, " _Naga. (Get out.)"_

" _Annyeong chumusibsiyo. (Good night then.)"_ Jung didn't want to see this particular intimacy between the two. He walks to the door, his eyes focus on the dark surrounding outside.

Once he passed them, So calls out to him, "I'd rather you not visit her at an inappropriate time again."

Jung stops to listen and understood the warning. He went on his way without turning back.

So releases Hae Soo momentarily and closes the door behind him. Ha Jin couldn't read his expression under the dim light of the lantern from the table.

 _Is he angry?_

Ha Jin doesn't want to argue with him right now, wishing So would stop staring at her and say something. They've been separated for so long.

 _"C_ an we not argue today?"

He advances a step on her and Ha Jin had to anticipate the impact of his touch when he circles his arms around her covetously again.

"Wangsejanim…"

So closes the space on their lips hungrily, like a parched soil at the middle of drought thirsting for rain. He sucks at her lips, his hands clutching at her back. Ha Jin responds with the same intensity, making up for the months they thought they would never see other again. She presses herself against him, fervently and insistent.

He pushes her to the wall, the lines of her body tout against his, her chest heaving in time with So's. At some point they separate to catch their breath and then continue where they both left. His mouth leaves her lips, tickling at her chin going up to her ear nibbling at that soft hanging lobe, his hands gliding at the side of her waist going down then taking a hold of her wrists.

"Hmmmm…" a moan escapes her lips. The pain in her wrist mingling with it.

So pulls her from the wall and carries her in his arms next. The jostling, sobering her a little. Ha Jin stops kissing So when she felt her back touches the soft bed behind her.

" _Wangsejanim, jamkkanmanyo, (wait.)"_ Her heart races, nervous of how dangerous So's kissing is getting out of hand. This isn't the sky tower anymore. No one will walk upon them or knock on her door to interrupt.

When she looks at So next, his eyes are heavily lidded with desire and something akin to anger simmering behind his lids. Ha Jin squirms underneath So, his weight almost pressing against her, she pushes at him a bit.

So takes her wrists and holds its against the pillow. The pain making Ha Jin flinch, "Wangsejanim, stop."

His lips darts to her neck, aggressively going down and if he continues, he'll soon find the faded bruises on her clavicle.

"Stop, please." Ha Jin tries again.

So is too far-gone to listen, he couldn't hear Hae Soo's pleading. His craving had merged with his anger and jealousy. His lips had turned from caressing to punishing; Ha Jin is starting to panic.

"So-ya stop, you're hurting me." Ha Jin struggles to free her wrist from So's hold, "Stop!"

Her voice, finally breaking into So's consciousness, he stops with the onslaught kissing and lays on top of her, releasing her wrists, resting his face beside her neck, her still wet hair smelling of sweet lime, it's almost her but not quite.

So whispers in a defeated voice, "You lied to me."

With So on top of her, she feels the wracking sobs starting to form on his chest. Ha Jin is confused.

"So-ya? I don't understand."

So gets off of her and sits at the bed.

The instant lost of warm on top of Ha Jin suddenly felt like a void. Ha Jin sits up, meeting So's eyes, "What's wrong So-ya?"

Reaching to cup his cheek.

So hesitates to clarify, afraid that Hae Soo might remember her lost love if he tells her about it. He leans to her invitingly warm hand, looking like a lost child, "Do you really not remember?"

"About what?" Ha Jin racks her brain as to what So is talking about. They've spent two terms apart, she doesn't know what So wind up with while she is away.

"About the boy you once promised your heart to."

Ha Jin tenses and So can feel her hesitation, "I don't remember…"

She withdraws her hand but So catches it. She takes a minute, deciding to be honest with him, "But they told me who he is."

So stills, "How long have you known?"

Ha Jin looks away, "From… the beginning."

So couldn't believe how long Hae Soo had been lying to him. He was about to leave when Ha Jin catches his hand, "Please hear me out?"

"Did I not I asked many times?!" So raised his voice, a fit he usually doesn't do. He trembles with so much anger, feeling betrayed by Hae Soo, "Do you think of me as a fool?"

"Why does it matter if I knew or not?! I've always chosen to be with you?" Ha Jin views this argument as futile, "Yes, I knew it was Jung all along. I knew and I don't remember. What am I supposed to do? Shall I force myself to remember? I did! I tried! I felt apologetic and guilty towards Jung. What else should have I done?"

Ha Jin's chest heave with the unfairness of the accusation hailed against her.

"When did you stop seeing each other?" So is being irrational, his judgment clouded by his jealousy, "Or are you still seeing each other behind my back?! You even let him stayed beside you when you run away years ago! Did you left me to be with him?"

"Of course not! Is that how low you perceived of me?" So's accusations hurt, _"Na-ga! (Get out!)_

Thing have escalated way too fast between them, Ha Jin couldn't help but be angry too.

 _"Naga rago! (I said get out!)"_

Lacking the will to talk anymore, Ha Jin dismisses So. They are both running on high emotions, she's afraid that they might say more hurtful things that they can't take back later.

So heaves a frustrated breathe, walking out of the room, the consort's manic laughter ringing on his ears. Whether he admits or not Lady Shinjuwon had successful thrown a wedge in between him and Hae Soo.

* * *

It's early morning and the sun hasn't reached the middle of the sky yet. Outside, the birds are playfully flying in the air, hopping from one branch to another. The sky is in it's bluest form with occasional dusted specs of white cloud.

Ha Jin delivers Woo Hee's breakfast with Baek-Ah. It was a long day, yesterday and only now is she able to visit Woo Hee.

"Woo Hee-ya!" Ha Jin throws her arms around Woo Hee the moment she enters her room, startling Woo Hee who is staring at her windows once again.

"Hae Soo-ya, you're safe." Woo Hee returns the embrace with a tight and worried clasp, "I was so worried about you."

" _Chal chinaeyo? (How are you?)"_ Ha Jin breaks their embrace to hold Woo Hee's hand, " _Mianhaeyo_ … I…"

Ha Jin hesitates, "…heard about what happened to you."

She and Baek-Ah was able to catch up last night at the feast after the consort returned to her room.

Woo Hee reluctantly releases Ha Jin's hand and stares at the garden again, unable to meet Baek-Ah's eyes.

"I shall leave this breakfast here." Baek-Ah smiles, awkwardly putting the tray of food at the side table, his cue to leave, "I'll leave the two of you to talk."

He softly smoothens Woo Hee's hair and nods at Hae Soo before leaving for the door and exits.

"Mianhaeyo, I shouldn't have mentioned it." Ha Jin apologizes again, sensing the tension after she accidentally remarks about the miscarriage, "It was insensitive of me."

" _Aniyo. Geok cheong haji maseyo."_ Woo Hee rests her head to her knees, "I am embarrassed to face the 13th prince… I wasn't able to protect… our child."

"It isn't your fault, Woo Hee-ya." Ha Jin assures her.

"Still." Woo Hee can't help but be guilty of it, trembling as she speaks. She hasn't spoken longer than a few sentences this past few days, her throat feels dry, "How were you after we left the palace?"

She changes topic, not wanting to talk about herself.

"King Jeongjong could never hurt me." Ha Jin moves the side table closer to her and uncovers the food for Woo Hee, "Here, have a taste of your porridge. It's not as good as our Oh Sanggun's but I tried."

She smiles and hands Woo Hee a spoon. She couldn't sleep from last night's argument with So, hence when daybreak came, she abandoned sleep and looked for the kitchen quarters and got lost. By the time she found it, breakfast was ready to be served in their quarters.

" _Kamsahabnida_." Woo Hee turns to look at the porridge Ha Jin made and then to her face, noticing the dark circles underneath her cream, "Did you sleep? You look tired."

Under the sunlight coming through the window, playing against Ha Jin's skin, the dark circles on her eyes are very much evident.

Ha Jin nods, "It's nothing. The journey from the palace is quite long. I guessed I'm still tired."

Woo Hee discarded the spoon and drinks the water instead, she puts the glass down and move to her side, "Mianhaeyo, I'm not famish."

She lies to her back, giving space for Ha Jin. Ha Jin automatically lies down on Woo Hee's side, sharing the bed with her. Woo Hee stares in the ceiling while Ha Jin covers her eyes with her arms. They always lay next to each other back in Jeolla whenever their situation gets tough and lonely. This is how the two of them survived before, having each other side by side.

"So wangsejanim found out about Jung…" Ha Jin quietly tells Woo Hee.

"What about the 14th prince?" Woo Hee and Soon Deok never knew about Hae Soo and Jung's past relationship. When they both met her, Hae Soo is already known as the 4th prince' woman.

"Hae Soo used to see the 14th prince before." Ha Jin talks about Hae Soo in a 3rd person perspective, differentiating herself from her.

Woo Hee just listens, used to Ha Jin addressing herself in 3rd person. It's been years since the last time Ha Jin did that but it was normal for her to do that before.

"I couldn't remember anything about it after I drowned years ago. I still don't remember anything until now." Ha Jin explains once more, the words getting too old on her mouth.

"I heard it caused quite the trouble among the princes and your household." Woo Hee recalls how far different they are from those days. She doesn't even like Hae Soo before until she was tasked to run away with her and seen her sincerity, "You didn't even recognized your own parents."

Ha Jin nods, "So wangsejanim asked me about it several times but I couldn't tell him because I was worried it would bring trouble between him and his 14th brother. I don't know what to say."

"Have you ended the relationship with the 14th prince?"

"Long before I even started seeing So wangsejanim." Ha Jin did make sure that nothing is between her and Jung before her relationship with So.

"Did the 14th prince ever stop loving you?" Woo Hee asks, "You and him share a close relationship these past years, So wangsejanim would rightly be angry after finding out about it."

Ha Jin doesn't answer. Jung never stopped loving her even after finding out who she really is, "What should I do then?"

Woo Hee doesn't know the 4th prince enough to know what to do. She had heard about him being dangerous and manipulative but who else is not dangerous inside the palace. You will have to be either too naïve like the 10th prince or her 13th prince who is genuinely not interested in politics to remain safe but then even them got , Woo Hee thinks if not for Hae Soo, the 4th prince will not give them the time of the day.

"So wangsejanim asked me to marry him before he left last year." Ha Jin bitterly smiles.

Woo Hee glances at Hae Soo. It shouldn't come as a surprise but it still did.

"He hasn't forgotten about it, has he?" Ha Jin rhetorically asks, reminding herself of that promise at the Donji lake. Between that time and today, so many things have happened to them, she worries they might have grown apart. They are always quick to fight even after being away from each other for so long but they always make up easily too. Not last night though. They threw hurtful accusations at each other, they even avoid each other this morning at breakfast.

"He'll come around in time." Woo Hee reaches at Ha Jin's arm, "We always do."

Her last sentence pertaining to her too.

* * *

The throne room at the Kang's palace occupies only half of how big the Hoegyong Hall is but it's aisle is surprisingly a longer walk than it's counterpart. While the Hoegyong Hall is filled with minister during assembly, this throne room only serves for the consort to hold gathering with the heads of each family in their clan.

Today, the throne hall is empty save for Lady Shinjuwon sitting on her throne and Guen Sun, standing on her left. Her lieutenant, whose in charge of patrolling on their borders had informed her that a highly unlikely guest had stepped into their borders and is seeking an audience with her.

Lady Shinjuwon looks bored on her throne as two guests, covered on black coat, were ushered in the throne hall.

When the two reached the aisle, they both took off the hood from their heads, soliciting curiosity from Lady Shinjuwon, "Ah what brings our neighboring Chungju Yu clans on my territory?"

Former queen, Lady Shinmyeongsunseong, herself came with her cousin, Wang Ryeom Sik.

"I thought our former queen is exiled on her family land?" Lady Shinjuwon smirks, her left eyebrow rising in malicious interest.

Against her wishes, Lady Yoo, bows her head in greeting, humbling herself, "I came to pay my respect to the lady of house Kang."

"No one from the Chungju Yu Clan ever dared to step on our land before. Did you perhaps, come for your son?" Lady Shinjuwon sits with a straight back, towering in front of Lady Yu.

"Yie, my lady. If you will allow it," Lady Yoo holds herself back from choking on her words. Paying respect takes a whole different courage from stepping on your enemy's land. It leaves a bitter taste on her mouth, "I'd like to see my son."

"And what would I get in return for granting your reunion? I heard the Chunju Yu clans are finished after the 3rd prince's failed coup." Lady Shinjuwon is enjoying Lady Yu's discomfort.

"I was stripped of my title and exiled in my hometown but our lands and treasury are the same."

Wang Ryeom Sik raises his bowed head reaching beside her, a warning not to spill too much information about themselves.

Lady Yoo shakes off her cousin's caution, "Ask me and I shall give you whatever you want?"

"Whatever I want?" Lady Shinjuwon toys with Lady Yoo's words, "People who promised me the same thing regretted it in the end. Even our own king did."

Pertaining to King Taejo's mistake of granting her a favor in exchange of getting So back to his palace.

"I will not regret seeing my son." Lady Yoo stands steadfastly to her resolute. She will not be swayed, "Besides, I'd rather pledge our fealty to your clan than bow down to the Hwangbos."

Lady Shinjuwon is amused, her laughter echoing at the walls of the empty throne room, "They do have a habit of double crossing the people whom they make deals with."

She puts her hands together, making a clap of joyous attentiveness, "Kneel before me and I shall call for your son."

Lady Yoo holds her breath, looking at the irritating beautiful face of Lady Shinjuwon. She closes her eyes and shakily goes down on her knees, kissing her forehead to the ground, admitting defeat.

Wang Ryeom Sik could do nothing but stare at his once mighty cousin, now fragile and old as him. If this would bring back the last heir of Chunju Yu clan then he might as well kneel too. Against his better judgment, he goes down beside his cousin, bending his back and kneeling.

This is how Jung and So found them as the two were brought into the throne room in haste. Hae Soo was summoned also, taking her place beside Guen Sun. She and So are separated with Lady Shinjuwon's throne at their middle. She gazes at So, trying to catch his eyes but So is busily watching Jung hold their mother with longing.

" _Eomeonim_!" Jung quickly runs to Lady Yoo, helping her out from kneeling.

More than the presence of the Chungju Yu clan heads in the throne room, So and Jung are more shocked to see how Lady Yoo had aged so much, all her hair are white, her shoulders hunched. She looks sickly and fragile, her hanbok looking too large for her frame.

So stays rooted at Lady Shinjuwon's right, his face devoid of any emotion as Lady Shinjuwon and Guen Sun observes him. Ha Jin stills, wondering why she was asked to come, witnessing So struggles not to show any emotion as he watched his mother and 14th brother reunite.

Jung and Lady Yoo exchange a warm embrace, both longing for each other. They haven't seen each other since Lady Yoo was exiled by King Hyejong.

" _Eomeonim_ , how have you been?" Jung breaks their embrace, worry creasing the lines of his forehead.

"I have been well, my son. I heard you were banished from our kingdom. _Mianhada_ , your mother is useless and was unable to protect you." Lady Yoo holds back her tears, giving his son a kiss in the forehead.

"Worry not, my mother. So Hyungnim had look after me well." Jung glances at So, ever grateful.

"What a touching reunion, do you want some privacy? You can stroll at the gardens. The weather is perfect for you and your son to walk together." Lady Shinjuwon suggests, emphasis to 'your son', "Why don't our 4th prince show you to the gardens."

" _Gwaengchanhsuebnikka Shinjuwon Soyong,_ my son, Jung, is enough." Lady Yoo acidly smiles, a shadow of her former self showing. She didn't disappoint Lady Shinjuwon when she expected her to be indifferent towards So.

So's face darkens and Ha Jin wonders why So is getting a cold treatment from his own biological mother. She knew he was abandoned here in Shinju when he was a kid. She also heard about the rumors of So being accused of bringing misfortune to the royal family but no one prepared her for this particular painful scene of a mother not even wanting to spare his own son a glance.

 _Had the former queen always treated So like this?_

Remembering their once conversation about mothers in front of the prayer tower when they were both still living in Myung Hee's household. So shouted at her for calling on her own mother at times of need.

"Well then, have a nice walk with your son." Lady Shinjuwon exchanges pleasantries as if they were good old friends, "I shall see you again later."

Jung escorts Lady Yoo and his uncle out of the throne room, anxiously acknowledging towards So, apologetic towards him. Lady Yoo's opinion of So had never changed, even after all these years and the pain of being openly neglected still hurts So.

"Ah, what a tearful reunion, isn't it?" Lady Shinjuwon utters after Lady Yoo's party exit the throne room, "Your 14th brother seems to be born with such luck. He has everything… you ever… want…"

Prolonging the last words on her sentence to heighten So's already bruised heart.

"It's alright, my dear son, you'll always have me." Lady Shinjuwon reaches to So's hand, squeezing it with affection, "Eomeoni will take care of your 14th brother and his treacherous clan for you."

So heard nothing, walking away with a heavy heart.

Ha Jin couldn't help but hold the the consort with disdain.

* * *

Back in the palace at Songak, the general assembly every morning is on going with a lieutenant reporting about the movements of the occupants of the northern clans.

"The ship Lady Shinjuwon and Lady Hae Soo had reached the shores of China a week ago, pyeha. Joesonghabnida, nobody had foresaw that the consort would take the route by the sea." The lieutenant kneels by the aisle, all eyes on him, "Our soldiers missed them at the borders by a day."

"What is my sister doing on her own palace that she let the two pass under her turf?" Wook is looking all-murderous, still recovering from the humiliation he endured on his wedding day.

The Kang's private soldiers who fought for their mistress disappeared after Lady Shinjuwon's ship safely sailed away. Those who survived returned to the north, others blended well with the town's people and servants inside the palace. There are only a few left, enough eyes for Lady Shinjuwon to spy on the king.

Ji Mong still serves as an adviser to the king, functioning as the eyes and ears for So and Gen. Park. He sends a messenger to them weekly, informing them of the happenings inside the palace. These days, though no one is left in the palace for Ji Mong to worry about, he keeps an eye out at the king, hoping his little queen is safe and happy with her crown prince now.

"Yeonhwa gongju had just married the 3rd prince of the Khitans. Her kingdom had thrown a big feast in celebration so their king is being lenient on everyone." The lieutenant reports, "Also, the lady consort had been known to have a good relationship with the Khitans. They had been allies even in your father's time. It would be hard to ask them to cooperate with us against the Kangs of Shinju."

Wook's hand balled into a fist, remaining all calm on the outside while his insides is boiling with rage, "The occupants of the northern palace will remain safe for as long as they are inside their turf."

He inclines his back to rest, "We must find a way to lure them out of their palace."

Letting his eyes pass through his ministers, "Round up all my 13th brother's family and the remaining _Baekje_ people in the south. We will start with them."

* * *

With the light breeze of Spring blowing upon the gardens, So stands in one of the corridors of some study chambers a few blocks from the throne room. He's watching his 14th brother, their mother and uncle at the pavilion from a far. Teas were served at the table but the three chose to stay outside the pavilion, the weather too bright to miss. Lady Yoo's hand is hanging on Jung's arm, her eyes full of adoration for her youngest son. She fusses over his hanbok, dusting an invincible dust on his shoulders.

A pinch of pain throbs on So's chest, Lady Shinjuwon's words echoing on his head.

At the turn of the corridor, Soon Deok and Eun are taking a stroll at the garden. His gift of _norigae_ hanging at Soon Deok's waist. Eun is showing Soon Deok his new slingshot that Jung helped him with the other day, when they notice So standing at the middle of the corridor.

"Hyungnim!" Eun greets, "What are you doing here alone?"

So turns his back from the garden and Soon Deok traces his last line of sight, finding Jung, the former queen and the former minister at the end of it. She purses her lips, recognizing the discomfort on the 4th prince's face, a testament to how long she had known the 4th prince. On normal circumstances, no one can see the longing on So's eyes. His face holds no emotion at all.

"Hae Soo is at Woo Hee's room," Soon Deok mentions Hae Soo, sensing So might want to see her after this, "If you are looking for her."

So nods and walks away, going the other direction, away from the guest quarters and then he stopped realizing something. He turns back to them, "Soon Deok-ah how long have you known Hae Soo?"

The question throws Soon Deok off guard, "Waeyo?"

So remains silent.

"We've known each other since I started apprenticing under Oh Sanggun." Soon Deok answers, baffled.

"Waeyo?" Eun repeats the question, offering an unsolicited answer "I know her longer than Soon Deok."

So remembers Hae Soo usually hang out with Baek-Ah, Eun and Jung before, "Kuenyang…"

So hesitates. If he is going to ask someone about Hae Soo, it might as well be his 13th brother. Though So wonders how much Baek-Ah would be honest with him. Baek-Ah had always been close to Jung, closer than to him, often on Jung's side and he is busy worrying about Woo Hee these days, he couldn't bring himself to ask. If he's honest enough, he doesn't want to admit that his ego is bruised. Of all the boy, Hae Soo would have promised his heart to, why does it had to be his 14th brother. They are full-blooded brothers. Jung even looked up to him, growing up to resemble him closely not just physically but with everything; the way he held his self, the way he fights, the way he dresses, even their ponytails were the same.

"Did Hae Soo ever mention about…" So sighs. Soon Deok will never tell on him but will his 10th brother keep quiet about it, " _Dwaesso. (Nevermind.)"_

Soon Deok and Eun exchanges gazes, "About?"

"Did you had a fight?" Eun tactlessly asks, "You were avoiding each other this morning."

Soon Deok elbows Eun at the side.

"Aw!" Eun exclaims, his slingshot almost falling.

" _Joesonghabnida_ So wangsejanim." Soon Deok apologizes, laughing awkwardly, "You know how your 10th brother can be… unmindful at times."

She pulls at Eun, "We'll leave first."

" _Jamkkan. (Wait.)_ " So reclines his back, sitting at the balustrade of the corridor. He gauges Eun's tactlessness, sure that he's 10th brother will not be secretive like his other brothers are, "Had Hae Soo ever mentioned about… seeing someone before."

"Hae Soo saw someone before you?" That came as a surprised to Soon Deok. She had always thought Hae Soo had been the 4th prince's woman from the beginning.

"Ah, you mean before her drowning?" Eun doesn't disappoint.

 _"Jamkkamanyo,"_ This one comes as another surprise to Soon Deok, her husband knowing something she doesn't, " _Kue-geo arayo? (You know about it.)"_

"Must you always be surprised?!" Eun looks at Soon Deok with hurt, "I do know a thing or two."

"Mianhaeyo, I…" Soon Deok gazes at Eun to So, lost, "Who was the boy? Hae Soo never mentioned it."

So is also surprised, "Who else knew about it?"

"Hmmm…" Eun makes a gesture of thinking, "I'm not really sure but Baek-Ah wangja knows. I think Myung Hee noonim and Wook hyungnim also knew about it. Remember that time you and our 8th brother had an argument about Yeonhwa punishing Hae Soo for the gyuls her servant was eating?"

So remembers that incident with Chae Ryung.

Eun recalls it, "Baek-Ah and Hae Soo had a screaming match about her genuine affection being dangerously tempting to men around her, including you."

Eun's story jump times, it doesn't make sense to So and Soon Deok.

"Start from the beginning." So commands.

"I don't know the beginning but I know the ending." Eun volunteers.

Soon Deok doesn't know if it is good to talk about this. It's a private matter Hae So and So should settle on their own, "So wangsejanim, _joesonghabnida_ , maybe you should ask Hae Soo, herself."

"I did." So turns to Soon Deok, noticing her discomfort, "She lied about it."

" _Gwaenchanhayo_ _hyungnim_ , they all don't tell me anything too." Eun pertains to that plan of their group that backfired against them and had them all banished, "You'll get used to it after a while."

So's face darkens and Soon Deok chews her lower lip out of guilt. Only Eun looks bright out of the bleak faces of his companions.

"What do you know about it?" So crosses his arms against his chest, " _Mal hae pa. (Tell me.)"_

Soon Deok is starting to be nervous about this. She wants to ask about the name of the boy but that might be a death sentence to that person.

"Hmmmm…" Eun thinks about it, "That they promised to go to the lantern festival together but Jung left for the north and when he returned, Hae Soo had drowned and doesn't remember anything."

"Jung wangjanim?!" Soon Deok exclaims.

So remains calm.

"Ne, Jung wangja. Waeyo?" Eun nods again, heedless of how much his information can hurt the people involve.

"And?" So prompts.

"Jung wangja tried to salvage their lost relationship. I think they worked on it for some time but it's not happening. Hae Soo is confused and Jung wangja tried to clear her confusion. He told her what they had promised together. That he goes to the pavilion of our 8th brother's household every night to wait for her but she never showed up not even once."

"When did this happen?" So is afraid to ask, turning his attention to the garden where Jung and his mother is still hanging out together.

"Hmmmm…" Eun recalls Hae Soo's birthday when he heard it all from Jung and Hae Soo arguing about it, "When you sent Jung wangja back to the palace after your training in the north. When he was awarded lieutenant."

So's hand curled into a fist. That was the time he chose to run away from the capital because the consort is living at the port. When he ruminates about it, he realizes it's his own fault. It was his decision to run away. It was his decision to sent Jung back. It was his decision not to come back.

"But Hae Soo ended it smooth and clean before you arrived." Eun recalls his conversation with Baek-Ah and Jung inside the library when they were studying for the Gwageo together.

"How much did Jung loved her?" So couldn't help but asked, "Did she loved him back?"

 _"Mor-eu-gess-seubnida. (I don't know.)"_ Eun shrugs, "Does it matter? It was a long time ago. Everyone liked Hae Soo before. Even I liked her once."

"Mwo?!" So really knows nothing about how people around him feels.

Eun laughs, that innocent laugh you can't hate. Soon Deok smacks him at the arm, "Liked. I liked her before. I'm saying it shouldn't matter to you anymore, hyungnim. She fought hard for you, didn't she? She evaded those engagements and stayed true to you all this years. She's even past her marrying age already but she's still waiting for you. Why dwell on her past that she, herself, doesn't remember?"

In hindsight, Eun's simple mind holds a clarity that So couldn't achieve.

Eun unwelcomingly reaches to So's shoulder, "She's here with you. That's all that matters."

He smiles at Soon Deok, learning from his own mistake. He looks the part of an older brother rather than four years younger than So.

" _Kuereom_ ," Eun interlaces his hand with Soon Deok, "We'll go first. I hope you settle with Hae Soo whatever you fought about. You spent more time apart than together, you shouldn't be wasting your time with arguments and misunderstandings. You never know what could happen."

Soon Deok returns Eun's smile, blushing at her husband's display of maturity. She couldn't be more proud of him. They both bow their heads and went on their way, leaving So to stand on his own, watching his own family at the garden again.

Lady Yoo pat's Jung's head adorably, laughing freely at something Jung had just uttered. She minutely turns her head to where So is standing. She knew he had been watching them all this time. Her eyebrow rises at one side, annoyance can be read on her eyes. She turns back to his youngest son and pulls him away.

So was considering forgiving Jung a minute ago but their mother is making it hard for him to see beyond her hatred. He hangs his head low, wishing he could be that son for once.

* * *

A whistle accompanies Jung's walking at a path going to the pavilion to have dinner with everyone. He had just fetch Lady Yoo and Wang Ryeon Shik to the gates of the palace, seeing them leave. The sun had just set and the servants are hurrying to light the lanterns around the palace.

As Jung turns to the trail of Gingko trees leading to the pavilion, So comes out of the corner and stops him. He asks him to come with him. They stand at a secluded off beaten path to a forgotten quarters.

"Did eo—" So was going to address Lady Yoo as a mother but half way through it changes his mind, "Lady Yoo offered to bring you back to your clan's hometown?"

" _Waeyo_?" Jung asks, unassumingly, his mood buoyant and happy.

"I think you should go back with them when they return." Finding a way for Jung to leave this palace and be safe on their clan's territory.

Jung considers it for a moment. As much as Jung understands that they all can't stay under the consort's wing for long, he's not leaving Hae Soo here alone, _"Silheoyo. (I don't wan to.)"_

"Jung-ah." So's voice grows quiet, a warning to his brother, "This place is not safe for you. After Soon Deok and Eun leave for my place at Later Jin, we'll send Baek-Ah and Woo Hee Agassi next. We are only waiting for Woo Hee Agassi to get better."

" _Silheoyo_." Jung repeats, "I am not leaving Hae Soo under your mother's care."

Sensing, the different mood on his 4th brother, Jung turns serious.

So holds his hands to his side. Jung's utterance of concern for Hae Soo is making it harder for him to control his jealousy, "Thank you for your concern but I can protect her as much you do."

Jung watches So, feeling the animosity coming off from him, unaware of what So had found out about him.

The breeze blows over them, lifting the ends of their pony tails. Tension rises between the two brothers as Jung and So gauges each other. Seeing the consort and the bruises Hae Soo is hiding remind Jung that he can't fully trust his 4th brother and he lashes out at him, the way he always does where Hae Soo is concerned.

"You can protect her?" Jung's smile is replaced with the same held back anger as So's, "Is that why she's sporting a sprained wrist? The consort makes a spectacle of appearing to be very accommodating but Hae Soo's bruises and your scars are not fooling anyone."

So squint his eyes, his focus zooming in on his brother. No matter how right Jung is, he's crossing his boundaries and being rude to So.

"Leave the palace while I still have concern for you." So warns. He loves his brother but Jung's straightforwardness is causing friction on both of them.

Jung is so used to saying what he wants and his mother's presence a while back reminds him of his sheltered life in which he always gets what he wants. A surge of false bravado pushes Jung to speak his mind.

" _Na-neun tta-na-ji anh-eul geo-si-da. (I will not leave.)"_ Jung repeats turning to walk away and then stops, unable to control his self, "Do you even love her?"

So doesn't see why he has to answer a ridiculous question.

"Then why… why would you share those intimate touches with the consort?!" Jung curls his hands into a fist, addressing the elephant in the room. His stomach turns at the remembrance of what he witnessed in the consort's chambers. He'd been ignoring the secret for years but with all of them living in this palace and seeing Hae Soo's bruises, he just can't overlook it anymore, "You disgust me."

So's eyes widen. Out of fear for Hae Soo to find out, "What did you say? Take it back."

"Wae? Are you afraid I'll tell it to Hae Soo?" Jung taunts him.

"Take it back!" So repeats brandishing his sword at Jung.

Jung pulls at his own sword, matching his brother's stance, "You don't deserve her."

Though So was the first one to point his sword, Jung makes the first slash, exchanging parries with him. It's a game of advance and block and no ones wants to give way.

"And you do? I trusted you with her."

They locked in on each other, both lost to their anger.

"And I should be thankful? She was mine from the beginning!" Jung whips his sword into the air, clashing with So's, forgetting to hide his connection with Hae Soo, "You took her from me!"

Blades flashed under the light of lanterns hanging on the walls of the chambers. A servant catches the noise and came to the courtyard, discovering the two brothers at each other's throat.

"You have everything." So's anger rises as Jung uses words possessive of Hae Soo, "Our mother's favorite, our 3rd brother's love, our clan's support. I never once coveted what was yours… but Hae Soo… she's mine!"

The servant rushes to call for help.

"You've been fooling her! She and the rest of us!" Their sword crosses at each other, their strengths both holding their sword up right against their faces, "How could you even think of touching her with that filthy hand of yours."

So pushes with his strength, succeeding in toppling Jung to the ground, his knuckles hitting Jung in the mouth, "You don't know what I had to do to survive."

Jung rolls to his side, quick to stand before the next thrust comes. The side of his lips bleeds, wiping it with the back of his hand.

Though So is fighting with his brother, at the back of his mind, his 3rd brother's last favor of looking after Jung still holds him back, "What do you even know about surviving. Our family had always looked after you. Even in death!"

So heaves, his chest heavy of burden, his mind torn of jealousy and worry for his 14th brother.

"You call that an excuse?" Jung spats the blood that has gotten inside his mouth, raising his sword and turning on his heel to put more force on his slash, "I refuse to watch her from afar anymore."

So's sleeves rip to the side, blood dripping from the slice on his other arm. Touching it with his sword hand, So becomes wary of Jung. If he was careful of him, Jung isn't. When he advances on So again, he is ready, "Then I will no longer tolerate your presence in our lives."

Sound of feet in haste are nearing, the servant came with the guest occupants of the palace. They were at the middle of exchanging parries with Jung giving everything he has, when Gen. Park, Baek-Ah, Eun, Soon Deok and Ha Jin find them.

"What are they doing?" Ha Jin's fear comes to life as she watches the two brother engage in sword fight, "Please stop them."

Soon Deok holds Hae Soo back. No one can stop the two without endangering their own limbs.

Lady Shinjuwon came with Guen Sun last, sporting an amused look on her face as they watch what is happening.

Jung draws his sword towards So, slicing and hacking with no care of Hae Soo's screaming for them to stop. So defends, stepping back, unmindful of the pain on his arm. When their sword meets at a cross again, So pushes back and turns in circle besting Jung's parry and raising his sword. As Jung falls to the ground again, So brings his slashing down to favor Jung with a blow but Hae Soo's scream tears to his focus, bringing him back to consciousness. He tweaks his wrist to the side at the last minute and Jung braces himself for the blade to penetrate his chest but it embedded itself to the floor beside his ear, cutting into the ponytail that is keeping his hair in the same manner as So's. So kicks the sword from his hand, towering above him.

"Leave this palace, Jung-ah." So minutely sways, the blood and adrenaline pounding on his head. He closes his eyes and lowers his voice so the people around them can't here, "You are not safe here. Please trust me just this once."

He throws his sword on the ground, walking away.

Jung doubles over, rising to spit blood. The guest occupants rushes to Jung's side, worried if he's alright. Ha Jin stops in front of So, her eyes darting from him to Jung, torn of who needs her help most. Everyone came to Jung's side since he's the one lying on the ground.

So meets her eyes, his face still devoid of anything but is afraid Hae Soo might hate him for she just witnessed. Holding his bruised ego, he trains his eyes past Hae Soo, trying not to look pitiful. He wants her to choose him but the decision would always be hers,

"You should help my brother." So says the right thing even when it hurts him. He feels awfully stupid for caring about his brother more than himself.

Ha Jin misunderstands his words, believing he wants to be left alone. She watches him leave, unable to say not even a single word.

* * *

So didn't show up on their dinner that night or the next night. He seldom eats with any of them and never came near Hae Soo's quarters for some time. He's been avoiding her, ashamed of what he did to his brother. Even if Jung was infuriating, he wasn't all wrong. His hands are tainted, his innocence long ago been robbed from him. He just couldn't bring himself to face her at the moment. Ha Jin sometimes sees him passing at the courtyard and even then So watches her a tad later when she is no longer looking.

Ridden with guilt and coming to his senses after, Jung left the palace the next day, apologizing to Hae Soo and saying goodbye only to her and Baek-Ah. His clan was supposed to send an envoy to escort him but he couldn't wait for them and left on his own. Between the borders of Shinju and Chunju, Jung was ambushed by the palace guards. His itinerary revealed to the Hwangbos by a discreet messenger sent from the Shinju palace. Luckily for him, So had Gen. Park's men follow him as a safety precautions. They helped him reach Chunju but not without casualties and Jung's leg received an arrow at the trap.

Gen. Park and So were alerted of it afterwards.

* * *

The door creaks as Ha Jin opens her chambers, her eyes trained at the floor. When she closes the door behind her, she raises her lantern into her room and,

 _"Kkamjjakya!"_

Ha Jin jumps on her feet, clasping at her chest. She almost releases the lantern at the floor.

So is quietly sitting at her bed. If not for the full moon's light shining at her open windows, creating a rim light around him, So would have blended well with the darkness.

She sighs, thankful to be seeing So after a few days of not talking to each other. By now, she would have prefer anything even a full-blown dispute rather than the silence she kept getting from him. She prepares herself to an argument they surely will have but when she walked over to her table and lights the candles around her room, the warm light illuminated So's distressed expression. His back is hunch, his body too stiff that if he ever moves, it feels like he'll break into pieces. She remembers his eyes the morning his mother visited, when they were called at the throne room and they found the former queen on her knees and Jung held her in front of them. She had seen that sorrow on So's eyes before; in the prayer tower at her cousin's household and at the sky tower when he forcedly kissed her before. She guesses that sorrow only stems from his mother's lack of affection towards him.

Unknown to her that same sorrow is also rooted to his worry of keeping everyone around him safe and his guilt toward his 14th brother, whom he had no choice but to send away. Days of living under the consort had So in pins and needles, anxious when the consort would deal her cards against him.

"So-ya," Ha Jin says his name with tenderness, coming to stand in front of him, towering against So's defeated form. She gently encircles her arms around him, holding him tight the way she first held him in front of the prayer towers, "Mianhaeyo. It must have been hard for you all this time."

At Ha Jin's warm embrace, So releases a deep and painfully wracking sob that doesn't bring any sound or tears, just tremors that throbs against Ha Jin's arms and midriff. So held on to Hae Soo like his sanity depended on it. He rest his face on her tummy, breathing slowly until his heart beat gradually returns to normal, the pain on his chest carefully replace with Hae Soo's soothing tenderness. She bends her back, planting a kiss on his hair.

" _Saranghabnida, wangsejanim._ " It's the first time Ha Jin uttered the words first. She usually only say those words in response to So's confession. Though not tonight. So needed to feel that he is loved.

She cups his face, lifting it to gaze on his eyes. Ever prudent and gentle, she lightly touches her lips with his cheek, left, right, on his forehead, on his eyelids, at the tips of his nose, erasing whatever sorrow burdening his chest, "My radiant sun."

So lets Hae Soo's care bath over him, relaxing under her touch.

When their eyes meet next, his eyes no longer contain the sorrow it held before. In it's place is a tranquility, Ha Jin only witnessed on few occasions, "Soo-ya,"

"Hmmm?"

"Come away with me." So stands, pulling Hae Soo closer to him, his arms wrapping on her waist, "Let me fulfill my promise tonight."

* * *

The crunch of twigs and whisper of leaves, mingle with the insect croons as So leads Hae Soo out of their palace, to the forest that he never shares to anyone. Somewhere a barred owl makes a hooting sound and nocturnal animals forage into their territories. Coniferous trees make up for a chaotic path that leads to heart of the forest.

It's the middle of the spring and the bushes of Mokrans scattered everywhere have not yet given birth to its pendulum white bud but it's leaves ruffles in time with the wind, producing a faint lemony citrus scent that fills the air.

Ha Jin feels nervous, walking behind So under the light of full moon. She falters at a step, her head starting to get dizzy. It feels as if she had been here before even when it's her first time to be walking on this strange forest. Fireflies come alive beside her, their warm light like a twinkling stars at this sea of green trees.

Shortly, the path opened up into a clearing and Ha Jin had to stop, her breathe robbed, her heart racing. She stares at the lake in front of her, well-lit by the full moon above. It seems she's staring at a familiar and different moon lake at the same time.

 _It can't be?_

Ha Jin asks herself. She closes her eyes, breathing in that orange blossom that is nowhere in sight. Rooted in her spot, she can imagine feeling that ground, the daughter of the moon relishes with her bare feet. If she takes off her _goonghye (shoes for royalties)_ the ground would surely feel cold and rough against her skin.

So walks behind her, holding her by her waist. He comes closer to her ear, whispering with that sultry voice of his, "Do you like it?"

He meant it as an innocent question, just a thought of having Hae Soo in his recluse yet somehow his breathe ends up gusting warmth on Hae Soo's ears that beckons Hae Soo to lean on the sturdy plane of his chest, "I've always wanted to bring you here."

Ha Jin gulps, shaking that dizziness that is taking a hold of her consciousness. She struggles to remain in present, wanting this moment to be only her's and So's. She opens her eyes, staring at the lake in front of her. A thousand years had changed this place. The plants around it had grown wilder with less orange blossom and more luscious evergreen trees. The lake felt like it became smaller, she could almost see the end of it on both sides but it is the same, the moon lake that the daughter of the moon had frequented a thousand years ago.

She turns to face So, brushing the hair that has fallen to the side of his face, "So-ya…"

 _Do you ever remember us?_

So leans in to her touch, anticipating her lips to meet his but Hae Soo steps away, walking to the edge of the water, mesmerized of the shimmer of the place. Though it is the middle of Spring, the air is alive with tension of summer, a spark that makes So's heart race in its cage.

With her hind to him, Ha Jin glances at So again, her eyes holding a nervous glimmer that appears to be unfocused and sharp at the same time. She turns to face the waters, reaching to the knot that keeps her belt to her waist. Her fingers moved deftly, nimble and practiced, freeing her jeogori and taking it off gracefully. It's silk sliding slowly to the length of her chima, So could almost imagine it's softness caressing his skin. He shivers, somewhere down his thighs, his nerves begin to come alive.

The taper in her _chima_ comes off next, her _beoseon (socks)_ and _goonghye (shoes) follows._

Keeping still, So swallows, contemplating if he should face about and look away. It's impolite to watch a lady stripped to her sokgot yet he simply can't avert his eyes. He had dreams like this, of Hae Soo in his moon lake, of her naked under the water. He shakes his head, making sure he is not dreaming this time. He watches her dips the tip of her foot to the water, testing its temperature, her calf a creamy white skin So once touched.

The water is cold but Ha Jin can't sense it. Her senses suddenly become numbed and all she can feel is So's fixated gazed on her. She goes in to the water, letting her thin sokgot get soaked.

So follows her like a rope tied to her, abandoning his jeogori where Hae Soo left hers. She had reached chest deep level of water before she stopped and So stood half an arms length close.

"Soo-ya…" So keeps his voice level, almost croaked. Hae Soo is near enough for him to see her thin sokgot revealing every curve of her body. He can almost see through it.

Ha Jin tenses, knowing she's almost naked in front of So. She remains silent, untrusting of her voice.

So slowly wades in the water while Ha Jin gradually turns. When they finally stand face to face, the forest grew silent, their loud heartbeat seeming to drown out everything around them.

A thousand years had passed from the first moment they met here. A thousand years since they first promised their hearts together. A span of thousand years conspired to bring them at this very moment again.

"My beautiful moon."

So takes her hand under the water, interlacing it with his.

Like the first time they did this a thousand years ago, there are no elaborate ceremonies, no flowers at hand, no rings in their fingers, no witnesses other than the full moon and the forest that has fallen into stillness as if understanding the solemnity of the vow they are about to make.

With her hand wet from the lake, she reaches to So's left eye. For a moment, So catches her hand hesitating to let her erase the cream that is hiding his scar. Her eyes soften to tenderness assuring So he could take as much time as he need.

So reads the acceptance on her eyes, the only thing he needed to not be afraid. He plants a kiss on the inside of her wrist, guiding it to the left part of his face. Ha Jin dotingly dubs the cream off, revealing the scar bit by bit.

"My radiant sun."

"My silence in every doubt that springs in my heart."

"My always in a thousand and one uncertainty and lies."

"My refuge in my sorrow and infinite darkness"

"My sun, my lover and now my husband"

"My moon, my beloved woman and now my wife. "

So reaches to free her hair from his dwikkoji, smoothing it at her back. He brushes it with his fingers, dividing it part by part, braiding from the top to the tips of her hair. He puts it up in a bun and sticks his dwikkoji to hold it up, a hairstyle only worn by married ladies.

The braid is far from perfect, a tad the same like himself but his promise is solid and eternal, even in death can't be undone. From their original lives to another thousand years, he will always be hers and she to him, their hearts immeasurable, unconditional and unchanging.

Leaning in, So's hand closes upon Hae Soo's hips while Ha Jin rests her hands on his chest. He touches his lips with hers, chaste and pure, sealing their vow and beginning another thousand promise at hand.

* * *

A gray smoke rises from the burning incense at the consort's vanity table. Guen Sun had just lighted the 2nd batch of the incense sticks and is in the process of blowing the matchstick out from the lantern he had put at the table.

"The 4th prince had just taken the lady out of the palace." He reports. One of the soldiers patrolling the perimeter saw the 4th prince and Hae Soo covered in her _sseugae chima_ disappear into the forest.

Lady Shinjuwon is sitting at her bedside, putting a moisturizer on her hand, "I'm sure they'll return before dawn. They have nowhere to go and the girl had learned her lesson well not to run away again."

"It seems the 14th prince was able to arrive in his hometown safe."

"Did my son helped him?" Lady Shinjuwon kneads her hands, focusing on it.

"I do not know. They parted ways with grudge towards each other the last time." Guen Sun blows the stick on his hand.

"And one of our people from the palace showed up this afternoon. It appears the king had lost his mind and is rounding up all the 13th prince and remaining Baekje people from the south." Guen Sun leaves the incense burner and stands by the tea table, "Shall we let the 13th prince know about it?"

Lady Shinjuwon smirks, ridiculing Guen Sun, "I didn't know you care about them."

"I do not." Guen Sun calmly responds.

"That big of a news would find it's way to my son's ears sooner." Lady Shinjuwon merely shrug, "Let them find out about it on their own."

She finishes putting a moisturizer on her hand and returns it to her bedside, "Did my son and the general finished their plan on how to storm the palace?"

"Our own colonel informed me that the general and our 4th prince are busy with their plan of moving his brothers to a place outside our palace." Guen Sun reports as if they are still in the throne room, all formal, "Rather than storming the capital."

Lady Shinjuwon stops, lifting her eyes to look at Guen Sun. A crease on her forehead forming, indicating an irritation starting to manifest, "Does he ever have plan of making good with his end of the bargain?"

Guen Sun doesn't have an answer for that.

"Does he need an incentive to do it?" Lady Shinjuwon's eyes squints, a warning in her tone.

Guen Sun returns the consort's gaze, an understanding passing between them.

"Send a messenger to the palace." Lady Shinjuwon commands, "We shall play with the king as my son needs a push."

"Yie Shinjuwon Soyong." Guen Sun nods, "It will be done in the morning."

* * *

The forest grows silent as Ha Jin's heart beats double time. She can't breathe. She can't think. All she can feel is So's deft hands unwinding the belt that is holding her seokjeogori.

"Are you afraid?" So discards the silk belt in the water, his hand stopping at the folds of her seokjeogori about to take it off, "I won't hurt you."

Ha Jin part her lips in an attempt to breathe, only for it to be caught in her throat. Though she had frozen on her spot, she managed to nod, giving So permission to open her seokjeogori, revealing her thin chest band underneath.

Under the light of the moon, Ha Jin's fair skin looks creamy soft and inviting, So had to hold his breathe to prevent himself from being aggressive with her. He had this imagined a hundred times, his fingers gliding on her bare shoulders, grazing the side of her chest, seeking the curves of her body. He had to remind himself that it is Hae Soo's first time so he can't be rush on her.

He peers his eyes in focus, his fingers finding some kind of faded bruise on Hae Soo's clavicle, remembering her bandaged wrist. A worry appears on his forehead realizing what the consort could have done to Hae Soo while they were travelling together, "Mianhada, I should have been the one who took you from the palace."

Ha Jin swallows, her hand closing in on So's hand on her shoulder, catching up with what So is thinking about. She wanted to say she was terrified of the consort but that would bring more grievances on him. If she had suffered that much while staying with the consort for almost a month, how much more did So.

Ha Jin brings her arms around So, closing what little space they have in between their almost naked bodies. She rests her cheek on his chest, his heart beating quickly, the same as hers, "You must have been terrified living with the consort alone all this years."

So stills, surprised of Hae Soo's concern. Here he was, trying to assure her that he would never leave her with the consort again but Hae Soo seemed to be more worried of how he was mistreated all his life.

Hae Soo tightens her arms around him, his grievances melting away at her touch, wondering if he would come clean with her, would she still accept him? For the first time tonight, he feels apprehension constricting upon his throat. He breathes deeply letting it go for a moment. He lets his arms encircle on Hae Soo's back, laying a kiss at the top of her head, "It matters not anymore for as long you are with me."

"I will. Always."

They stand together, forehead to forehead, nose to nose, chest to chest, they breathe together, savoring each other's presence. So marvels at how Hae Soo's lithe body seems to perfectly fit inside his lean arms.

His hand skims to the ends of Hae Soo's chest band, at the small of her back, untying it's knot. Ha Jin feels her chest band coming undone and if they separate now, it would fall and pool on her waist. A blush spreads on her neck to her back, heat spreading from her cheeks down to the tips of her toes. The cold water appearing to do nothing against the warmth of their skin.

So unfastens the strap of her sokchima next, his hand travelling from her hips to the insides of the overlapping folds of her sokchima. His breathe hitches on his throat and his hardness throbs against Hae Soo as his fingers finds a supple bare skin underneath her sokchima.

"Soo-ya, I want to look at you?" He asks permission before he gently breaks Hae Soo's embrace to stand her in front of him.

Her chest band falls languorously at her waist while her sokchima floats hazily around her, giving her a little cover from waist down. So discards her clothes to the water one by one until she is left naked and wet like the first time she entered this world.

So's eyes drinks in a fill of her and Ha Jin self-consciously covers herself with her hands.

"Don't hide from me, my beautiful moon." He takes Ha Jin's hands and puts it around his shoulder, "Touch me, Soo-ya…"

Sensing the hesitation on Hae Soo's part, he adds, "Please."

Guiding Hae Soo's hand on the folds of his own seokjeogori, he captures her lips with much eagerness this time helping Hae Soo removes his sokjeogori and returns his hands to her skin, letting it glide up the side of her chest, his palm grazing her nipples before kneading her breast.

"mmmm…" Ha Jin lets out a moan that makes So impatient to explore.

He arcs her body against him, skin against his. It almost made him want to have her there. He leaves her lips to let his mouth slither down her neck into the succulent mounds of her breast and taking a nipple into his mouth.

Ha Jin squirm her legs together, the delicious sensation spreading at every nerve of her body, her hands digging at his skin. The next time their eyes meet, So's eye had grown darker, lost in the need to consummate her body. He puts his hand under her knees, the other on her back. His lips come back to her mouth. While his tongue dances with hers, he carries her out of the water.

As Ha Jin's skin meets her discarded clothes in the ground, she tenses. What little cover the water once provided has totally slid out of her body and So, who is naked-up is about to lie beside her. She becomes more conscious of So's presence and what they are about to do.

So feels the apprehension on Hae Soo's flushed cheeks, her skin an opalescent pink. She tries to put on a brave face, telling herself it's going to be fine but the butterflies on her stomach won't settle and her heart's pounding is drowning her ears.

Brushing Hae Soo's stray hair to the back of her ears, So kisses her softly, bidding his time and making sure she's comfortable. In truth, his nerves are starting to ache for her, his _paji_ too restraining. He wanted to feel her, to bury his self inside her but until Hae Soo is ready he wouldn't force himself on her.

His mouth follows where his hand leaves a trail of tingling sensation all over her body. Ever reverent, his kisses are worship upon her skin, beckoning her to loosen up and trust him. When his hand reaches the core in between her thighs, Ha Jin's hand bunches at the clothes underneath her,

"Breathe, my moon." He whispers, opening her legs. His fingers find her familiar folds and start to knead in circles.

She groans in his lips, her arms coming to hold upon his nape, careful of his wound on his arm. With his free arm, he braces his elbow on her side, watching the different expression appear on her face.

"Soo-ya," So's hand momentarily leave her wet folds and leads her hand to his paji, "Unrestrained me."

Adrift to his authoritative voice, Ha Jin's unskilled hands go to work on untying the knots on his paji's waist. It's excruciatingly slow that So impatiently helps her out and takes off on his own the last cloth hindering them both.

Embarrassed to look at him, Ha Jin discreetly lets her eyes roam from his chest down to his hardness that is throbbing in between his thighs. She gulps, turning crimson red, her hands awkwardly lying on her stomach and when So settles between her legs, her hands move to his hip, stopping him a bit,

"My moon, can't you possibly make me wait more?"

He captures her lips, kissing down her neck to the lobe of her ears, tickling her. He whisper sweet nothings to her ears, apprehending her hands and holding it above her head, against the ground, "Close your eyes, my moon."

Ha Jin hesitatingly obeys, trusting So. When she starts responding to his kisses, he pushes on her entrance, filling her in one swift thrust.

Ha Jin opens her eyes wide, doubling over, feeling her hymen tearing. She squirms beneath So. Her irises disappearing under wet lashes of tears that automatically make its appearance. She struggles to free her wrists against So's hold.

"Shhh… stop moving, Soo-ya," So softly chastises her. He too stills, giving her time to adjust.

The tears escape her eyes and it races down her cheeks naturally, no matter how hard she holds it in.

"It will get better, I promise. Mianhada, my moon." His words punctuated with a kiss on her cheeks, drying the tears that make a path at the side of her eyes.

He slowly moves inside her, his self-control put into a test. He's trying to be gentle with her even when he wanted to just take her thoroughly.

"Please, stop." Ha Jin finds her voice through the hazy pain.

So momentarily holds himself, his gaze unfocused, "Soo-ya, I can't hold for long."

As much as it hurts Hae Soo, being buried deep inside her feels agonizingly delicious, "Tell me what you want me to do to make it better but don't ask me to stop."

He apologizes over and over, not intending to hurt her, "I can't."

"Kiss me." Ha Jin tells him, taking her mind off from the pain.

So releases her hands, coming back to her neck and favoring it with long kisses, enticing her to loosen up on his arms as he begins to move once more.

Ha Jin tries to relax, breathing in and out of her mouth. She attempts to find a position that would make it any less painfully but as she had learned from her other experience on her original body, it is best to stay still and ride the pain. It won't completely ebb but she can manage it better if she focuses her attention on his hands, on his breathing, on that stubborn bead of sweat that had formed on his forehead and falling upon her skin, mingling with her own. Their wet skin look shiny under the bluish light of the moon.

Soon, So starts thrusting deeper, wanting to go faster. He warns her and she nods, untrusting of her voice. She unconsciously rakes her nails at his forceps as So increases his pace. All he can feel is her heated, moist wall around him, his senses drowning in it.

She brushes his hair out of his eyes to look at his irises that had turned almost black with desire. Rising to meet his lips, Ha Jin arcs her body against him, affording So another miniscule space to thrust deeper.

"Soo-ya…"

Her name leaves his lips as he titters at the edge of euphoria, reaching his peak. With one last heavy thrust, he empties his self inside her. Ha Jin watches him come undone on her arms, looking all vulnerable, his sanity at the palm of her hands. She could almost imagine feeling pleasure as she holds him together on her arms.

Spent, So withdraws from her. The forest seemed to have returned to his senses, the croons of the insect a mesmerizing lullaby to his tired body. He lays a kiss at the tip of her nose before settling at her bosom to close his eyes and rest for a while.

"Gwaenchanha?" So asks, his eyes closed.

Ha Jin nods, staring at the stars above, her body sore, her legs trembling. She wet her parched lips, the spring breeze cold to her skin if not for So, lying on top of her. She's about to fall asleep when So lifts his head and extricate himself from her. The warmth they are sharing instantly disappears and Ha Jin opens her eyes against the tiredness that is pulling her into unconsciousness.

So carries her in his arms, returning to the water. They walk until chest deep, where So can dip her into the water without getting her hair wet. With her arms around his nape and his other arm supporting Hae Soo, the buoyancy of the water making her light, So gently washes her body, getting rid of the blood that had dripped between her legs.

 _"Mianhada._ Was it too painful?"

Ha Jin shakes her head, assuring So. Her eyes are almost closed, her body uncomfortable of the coldness of the water, " _Nae-ga jal su iss-eul-kka? Pi-gon-hae-seo. (Can I sleep? I'm tired.)"_

So nods, "Sleep. My beautiful moon."

He carries her out of the water, lowering her to their dry clothes once more. He puts her head into the crook of his arm, lying on his side, his arm around her. He spreads her _sseugae chima_ on top of them both, closing his eyes with her,

"Saranghanda, Soo-ya."

* * *

Footnote:

[1] North Hamgyong was the name of the place during Joseon, when the country was divided into 8 provinces. It probably has a different name during Goryeo. Mianhaeyo.

[2] I'm not really sure how far China is by boat during Goryeo. According to the papers I've read, during Joseon, around early 1900's, ships bound to China takes at least 10 days on a good weather. It probably takes more during Goryeo..

[3] Hand carve stone pieces that resembles an abalone. Designed for wine drinks to flow in it, people gather around it and let a cup circulate. To whoever the cup stops, the person must drink and recite a poem. Their kind of drinking game during Silla times.

* * *

Preview:

A pair of our lovedbirds will be returned to the palace in Songak. Ha Jin finds out about Lady Shinjuwon and So's secret. Shall we crown the 4th prince king? That would mean additional 2-3 chapters before the end (I think). Or I could end it next chapter and we meet Sol.


End file.
